Naruto's Rise
by DiscipleOfAnime
Summary: Naruto rises to become a strong ninja. He must discover the link between himself, Nagato and the first ninja ever Rikudou 'The Sage of Six Paths'. Strictly NaruHina -Not a Harem Anymore!-, Itachi/OC, ShinoFu. Epilogue: Goodbye Naruto's Rise *COMPLETE*
1. The Prodigy is Born

Chapter 1: The Prodigy is Born

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY, ALL RIGHTS GO TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO!**

**Edited on: August 7, 2011**

* * *

All throughout Konoha, the village was crying from their recent loss of their hero and arguably their strongest Hokage. By far the loudest cries could be heard in a room where the cries of a newborn baby were very strong.

* Konoha: Secret Room *

"It's as if he knows that he has lost both of his parents. From what Minato told me the kid has not stopped crying since Kushina passed." Said a tall man with white spiky hair. There was a conversation being held between only a select few of the Konoha's shinobi in the room with the newborn baby boy.

"Yes, today we lost many good shinobi, the civilians still fear for their life, most of the land is up in a blaze, but on top of it all we have lost our Fourth Hokage and the last heir of the Uzumaki Clan, Kushina Uzumaki. The sadest part of all is that this child won't know what they even look like." said the second voice of an old man who looked to be in his late 50's.

"Jiraiya-san, since you are this boy's godfather what do you suppose we should do?"

Jiraiya began to speak in a low and sad manner "Not sure sensei. I'm sure Minato would want me to watch over the child, but I have to travel a lot so I'm not sure what I would be able to do. The real question is what will the village do now? Minato died without claiming a successor." All of the men in the room went silent waiting for the former Hokage to speak.

"Jiraiya-sama has a point Sarutobi-sama, without a Hokage to lead this village, the other villages would see this as an opportunity to attack us." This man was a mature Byakugan user in an expensive lavender kimono.

Sarutobi closed his eyes saying, "I will take up my title of becoming Hokage yet again until I can find a suitable replacement to run the village." He faced his former student and one of his most loyal ninjas Jiraiya telling him, "Jiraiya, I have a mission for you."

After everyone agreed with Sarutobi's decision by retaining his title as Hokage, Jiraiya responded with, "What is this mission you have for me Sarutobi-sensei?"

"I want you to try and deceive the other villages with your spy network so that we have enough time to heal our ninja squads and rebuild Konoha's defenses." Sarutobi instructed him.

Jiraiya responded to the old kage, "I never intended to use my spy network for that purpose, but it seems I don't have a choice. By the way Sarutobi-sensei, you should change the child's last name from Namikaze to Uzumaki."

The elder ninja understood what he meant by that since Minato had many enemies in Iwa including the Tsuchikage even enemies in other parts of the elemental nations. The Uzumaki clan is one that has long since faded into darkness with very few remembering the clan.

"Very well, I will have to change the boy's name to Uzumaki." Sarutobi at that moment remembered a very important document. "Hiashi-san, I understand that you, Minato, Kushina, and your wife Hana intended to have both of your unborn child Hinata and Naruto to be married on their 16th birthdays." Hiashi responded, "Yes, both my wife and Kushina talked about it and in the end me and Minato agreed and he finalized it before his death."

Understanding where Sarutobi was going with this he spoke before he did "Don't worry I never go back on my word, Hinata will marry Naruto Nami- I mean Uzumaki as planned 'demon container or not'." adding extra tone to the final part of his statement.

Sarutobi sensing the seriousness in his voice happily nodded and told them he would announce Naruto's name as Namikaze the day of his 15th birthday or earlier should they he need to. The meeting concluded with Sarutobi telling everyone present in the room that anyone who spoke of Naruto being the demon container would be violating an S-Classed secret. They do not want him to know about anything in relation to the demon so that at least the child could at least grow up without being shunned by other ninja and villagers who did not know of him being the demon container.

As everyone was about to leave the room Hiashi spoke up, "Sarutobi-sama I would like to ask that Naruto stay with me and my clan, my wife would be more than happy to look after Naruto." Sarutobi said, "That would be best, most jinchuriki are hated for just being the jailer. At the moment he is more valuable than the sharingan, so I herby announce the Hyuga Clan to be Naruto's guardians until his 16th birthday."

Hiashi with a happy smile thanked the old Hokage and then turned around and picked up the crying baby and then proceeded to leave the room.

As Sarutobi stood there and watched Naruto go into safe hands he turned to Jiraiya asking, "Why Naruto?"

"Excuse me?" Jiraiya responded.

"I'm just wondering why you chose Naruto as a name." Sarutobi stared at Jiraiya before the white haired ninja answered, "I was going to ask Minato to name him after one of my former pupils, he thought about it and when I told him the name he wanted to switch out the parts of the name, 'ga' with 'ru', so we came up with Naruto." Jiraiya looked down in sadness.

"I was aware of your Hidden Rain students from Tsunade some time during the war. What was the name you wanted for him originally?" The conversation with Jiraiya peeked his interest.

Jiraiya only told him the name with pride in his voice. "Nagato, he was going to be named Nagato."

* * *

Currently going through the process of fixing grammar errors and spelling errors! If you still find a spelling or grammar error please send me a Personal Message and I'll fix it. Thank you!


	2. The New Family and The Secret

Chapter 2: The New Family and The Secret

**Edited on: August 7, 2011**

* * *

* Konohagakure: Hyuuga Clan Compound *

October 10th was remembered as the day the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox was killed by Konoha's Yellow Flash who also bravely sacrificed his own life to kill the demon.

Hiashi walked away from the ANBU hideout with a sleeping baby in hand after the important meeting he was called to with Sarutobi and Jiraiya, he saw ninjas and villagers were holding a candle light vigil for Minato which made him happy knowing that everyone cared for his friend.

Approaching his home which was undamaged from the battle he encountered his twin brother Hizashi.

Hizashi spoke to his brother, "I received your message as soon as the fight was over, 20 Hyuuga branch members went to fetch your wife from the safety zone she should be here in 10 minutes Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi never really liked it when his brother refereed to him as if he was not his brother. Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder he said, "Hizashi I told you already when the elders are not around I am your brother not your superior." Hiashi spoke.

"I understand that brother, but it's become a force of habit." Hizashi said with a smile. Hizashi then took notice of the baby in his brother's arms.

"Who's child is that?"

Hiashi looked his brother in his white eyes whispering, "This matter cannot be spoken in public, let us go inside and wait for the elders and our wives to return then I'll tell you brother."

Hizashi still wanting to know agreed with his brother's decision and said he'd wait. As they headed inside they found their way to the Hyuga's main garden taking a seat near the pond watching the koi fish swim about in the water.

The silence between the two was great, and the younger twin wished to speak, "Hiashi when will Hana-chan be expecting?" Hizashi spoke breaking the silence.

Hiashi answered his brother, "Hana is expecting our first born Hinata in December."

Hizashi was at one point confused about his unborn niece, "Why name her Hinata? After all that name means 'Sunny Place', and if you look around…. umm well things aren't that sunny here."

Hiashi smiled, "Hana-chan wanted to use the name, and I didn't want to argue. She had said that Hinata could be the child to brighten up the Hyuuga Clan's seriousness." Hizashi couldn't help but chuckle. "She yelled at you didn't she?"

Hizashi didn't respond verbally, but instead gave him a wider smile. A few minutes later and he asked, "Anyways brother how is Neji-kun doing?" Hiashi spoke to his brother still with his smile.

"He is doing fine he is with my wife at-" before he could say more the door leading to the garden opened revealing a few older men and women as well as two other women and a small baby.

One was wearing basic Hyuuga clothing, her hair was tied in a low ponytail and was holding a child in her left arm. The other was wearing an expensive kimono with a second kimono over her shoulders (think of Shunsui from Bleach) with lavender flower designs on it, but she had a which was noticeable is that this women was pregnant.

Both men quickly moved to their wives to hold them in embrace after such an event like tonight. The four stood there holding each other before finally Hiashi's wife spoke up after noticing that in his arm was small baby.

"Honey who's child is that you have there?" Hana asked him with curiosity.

Noticing the eyes of the elders, his wife, brother and sister-in-law, were all starring at him waiting for him to answer.

Hiashi took a deep breath and told them "What I have to tell you is considered an S-Rank secret, so speaking of this matter outside these walls will result in your death no matter how high up you think you are." Using the seriousness in his voice and with his smile gone he spoke again, "I must have your word that none of you will tell no one of what I'm about to tell you."

Everyone who was gathered there all nodded some with fear as to what was so important that if it was spoken that they would be killed.

Hiashi with a serious tone announced, "As you all know Minato Namikaze died today protecting the village against the Kyuubi." Everyone nodded again. "What you all don't know is that he didn't kill the demon he instead sealed the monster away." Everyone gasped they all thought the monster was dead.

One of the elders spoke, "Where is this monster, and why are we not doing anything to kill it once and for all?"

Hiashi answered, "The demon is safely sealed away by two of Konoha's greatest seal masters, Minato Namikaze and the Toad Sage Jiraiya." Everyone let out a sigh of relief hearing that at least the monster's escape was impossible with two of the greatest Fuinjutsu specialists (sealing).

Kana, Hizashi's wife spoke up, "Where is the demon being held at?" having said that, everyone moved closer with anticipation.

Hiashi now worried even more holding out Naruto a bit removing some of his blanket away from his stomach revealing the seal, "The demon is sealed here with this baby as the demon's jailer. So think of this child as the demon's 'prison, guard, and warden'."

Gasps all around when they heard him say this but even more shocked when he said.

"Everyone welcome Naruto Uzumaki within our home as from this day on he will be living here." Smiling he looked at his smiling wife he spoke looking at a sleeping Naruto, "Welcome to your new family."


	3. Birth of the Hyuuga Heiress

Chapter 3: Birth of the Hyuga Heiress

**Edited on: August 7, 2011**

* * *

* Konohagakure *

After talking with the remaining Hyuuga Elders after announcing Naruto's stay at the Hyuga Compound, everyone eventually decided it was best as most jinchuriki are not welcomed into most villages if any at all.

Every Hyuuga nin who was a Jounin or ANBU knew about Naruto's prisoner and all seen him as the hero their friend and comrade Minato would've wanted him to be seen as.

Very few within the clan felt any kind of hatred or any kind of evil intent towards the baby not including the rest Konoha's ninjas and villagers. Hiashi knew that some of the Hyuuga elders didn't trust the lives of their clansmen and comrades in the tiny hands of an infant.

* 2:32 a.m. : Hyuuga Compound *

Three shadowy figures were moving outside the walls of the Hyuuga clan reaching a spot where they've talked about meeting up at for a few nights now.

"Alright first we need a distraction. I want you two to attack the main gate, while I slip in unnoticed."

The other two ninja nodded.

"I will sneak in once you two hear the signal. Understood?"

Again both ninja agreed. One spoke up before starting.

"What will we do afterwards? Even if we are successful the Hyuuga Clan will have our heads for even stepping foot on even a pebble in their home." He was beginning to have second thoughts.

"Don't you understand that there is no going back after this so let's just-"

Before the ninja got to finish, his body began to spasm out of control. The other two ninja stood up to see a Hyuuga standing behind their leader in the his palm extended facing them.

"You plot to kill a member of the Hyuuga family, though he has no blood ties with us an attack on one of my family is an attack on us all."

The two ninja turned around to runaway, but right when they turn their back to their attacker both men were hit square in teethe center of their backs by the Hyuuga Clan leader Hiashi, "The darkest parts in hell are reserved for betrayers. You betrayed this village the moment you plotted this boys death." Hiashi spoke with venom in his breath.

The two men spasmed and died like their leader falling to the ground face first blood coming out of their mouth, ears, eyes, and nose. Hiashi turns to the other Hyuugas who came just in time and tells them to dispose of the bodies and that he will speak to the Hokage the following morning.

Hiashi saw his brother appear just in time to see the three dead Leaf ninjas to be carried away, he walked toward Hizashi saying, "There is no way they could have gotten this close to the compound, they obviously had help."

Hizashi gritted his teeth, "We obviously have someone in our own clan who wanted this assassination to be accomplished." The ninjas taken out of their sight, Hiashi tried to contemplate who the traitor or traitors were that wanted Naruto dead.

* Two Weeks Later *

December 27th, Hiashi waits patently with Naruto in his arms as well with a Hyuuga elder and 10 Hyuuga branch family bodyguards. (Hizashi is among the bodyguards.)

They waited for what seemed like an eternity before the doors opened up revealing a busty blonde ninja walking up to Hiashi, "Hyuuga, Hiashi." she greeted him with a formal bow, "Your wife is doing fine, she is healthy and your daughter is just as healthy, you can see them both now. My only request Hiashi is you attend and two more are allowed inside. Keep this brief she needs as much rest as she can get."

Hiashi bowed to the Sannin and thanked her. He turned to Hizashi and their father and asked them to join him inside. Walking inside with Tsunade following close behind them.

Hana was laying on the bed with a whimpering baby in her hand and her sister-in-law Kana standing by her side smiling and looking at the now father Hiashi.

"Hello sweetheart, look at your new daughter Hinata." Hiashi looks at his daughter and he gave a whimpering Naruto to Kana to hold while he holds his newborn daughter. Again one of his rare smiles appear yet again.

"She's so beautiful Hana." He cradles his daughter in his arms, Hiashi and Kana move closer to get a better look at her… then it happened.

The little Naruto and Hinata fell deathly quiet when the two were close by each other. This greatly piqued his interest in what was happening, so he held Hinata closer to Naruto and to everyones amazement the two of them barely moved their heads in the others direction and held out their hands to each other.

Hana smiling proudly announces, "Looks like Naruto was waiting for his wife to enter the world. Since this is the first time since you brought him home I've seen him give any sign of happiness."

All the Hyuuga save for his father agreed and set the two down in a cradle next to Hana and watched as the two smiled and tried to embrace each other.

Tsunade marked this in her doctor's log as the day 'The Day the Future Prodigy and the Heiress held each other'. Turning to leave to let the Hyuugas and the Uzumaki have some time to absorb what just happened. Truly a very happy day for the Hyuugas.


	4. Fast Forward Four Years

Chapter 4: Fast Forward Four Years

**Edited on: August 7, 2011**

* * *

The following year Naruto and Hinata's birth the other Rookie Nine were born:

Shino Aburame born January 23rd

Sakura Haruno born March 28th

Choji Akimichi born May 1st

Kiba Inuzuka born July 7th

Sasuke Uchiha born July 23rd

Shikamaru Nara born September 22nd

Ino Yamanaka born September 23rd

Four Years following the entire Rookie Nine's birth, the eight of the nine first meet in the park.

"Tou-san why do Choji and I have to go hang out at the park. I'd much rather watch the clouds while Choji eats his potato chips." Shikamaru asking his father.

Shikaku and his friend Choza were walking with both of their sons toward the park and was annoyed with Shikamaru who was being more lazy than himself.

"Because if you don't go your kaa-san will get on my ass about me not taking you anywhere and I don't know about you but I do not want to make her angry... besides Inoichi and his daughter Ino-chan will be there as well."

Choza interrupted told the little Nara, "Yeah we will have the old school Ino-Shika-Cho there as well as the new generation." He looked down at his son Choji seeing him snacking on a bag of BBQ chips.

The four walked some ways before running into Inoichi and his daughter Ino before reaching the park. Shikaku thought to himself 'Inoichi got the worst having a daughter instead of a son, that can't be easy for him.' The six continued on their way to the park and when they got closer to the park they look to see Sakura talking with a very loud Inuzuka boy.

"Hey Sakura-chan look it's Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji!" Kiba shouted (No akamaru will not be born yet)

Sakura covering her ears replied. "Kiba-kun you don't have to yell I'm right here." Sakura took this chance to run to her best friend Ino.

The rest of the kids joined their two awaiting friends, the blonde and the pink hair girls went by a flower patch to make some flowery necklaces and the boy Kiba tried to get Shikamaru and Choji to engage in a game. While the Ino-Shika-Cho trio watched from a park bench reminiscing about old times when out of nowhere someone spoke behind them.

"Been a long time Shikaku-san, Choza-san, Inoichi-san."

The three men instantly startled and turned around to see Shibi Aburame and his son Shino standing behind the three. Choza spoke up to him saying, "You know you would be an excellent ANBU ninja the way you sneak up on us."

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or be insulted as my friends don't really know that I was standing here for awhile now." Shibi said with sarcasm in his voice. "Anyway I have a clan meeting to go to so do you mind watching Shino for me until I return, it shouldn't take long."

The three men having gotten over the embarrassment of not realizing how long the two were standing there all nodded. Shibi nudged Shino to go play and watched as his son joined Shikamaru in just watching the others before disappearing.

The three sat there watching the children protectively when they saw Hana Hyuuga and Kana Hyuuga walking over to the playground with Hinata holding her mother's left hand and Naruto holding the other hand. The kids stopped and looked at the blonde haired blue eyed boy and the young Hyuuga girl.

"Alright you two you can play here for as long as you want. Me and Kana will be sitting on the bench over there watching you two, okay?" Hana told the two.

Naruto was the first to speak while holding Hinata's hand, "Oba-san, me and Hinata don't know any of these kids. Why couldn't we just play in the Hyuuga garden with Neji-nii?" Hinata standing next to Naruto silently nodded.

Kana spoke up, "Neji is with his father doing important training, I don't think Neji would want to train if he knew you and Hinata were at the park playing. He'd be right here with you two playing as well." She knew how much Naruto worried about everyone else and worries about himself second.

Hana spoke up, "And besides Naru-chan it's important to make friends outside so that when you two enter the academy together you both will have more friends to come over and play with right?" She said with her angelic smile. Her and her sister-in-law slowly walked over to a bench opposite to the three jounin they recognized.

Inoichi spoke to the others, "Isn't that Hana Hyuuga, Hiashi's wife?"

Shikaku answered, "Yes and that is their daughter Hinata Hyuuga, and if I'm not mistaken I think the other woman is Kana Hyuuga, Hizashi's wife." He paused for a moment before saying, "That's the boy isn't it. The Kyuubi jailer."

Choza smiled and said, "Nostalgic isn't it?" Inoichi and Shikaku looked at Choza confused, "He looks dead on like his old man doesn't he?"

The two older men agreed that he looked very much like his father. They were one of the few who saw Naruto as the 'Hero' he was. They were watching as Naruto and Hinata approached the kids and waited to see how things would turn out.

Naruto stopped at the playground still holding Hinata's hand, he greeted the kids, "Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki it's a pleasure to meet all of you." Hinata spoke up after words hiding partly behind Naruto gripping his hand tightly, "M-m-my n-n-n-name is H-Hinata H-Hyuuga." Naruto hoped that having more friends would help Hinata over her shyness with new people.

All of the kids answered back.

"Hello my name's Kiba Inuzuka!" yelling it out to the two which he received a hit on the head from Ino.

"Kiba stop yelling they are standing in front of you, anyways hi my name is Ino Yamanaka."

Shikamaru lazily said, "Hi nice to meet you (yawn) names Shikamaru Nara."

"(munch) My name is Choji (munch) Akimichi (munch) nice to meet you." He said munching on some chips

Standing close to Choji the Aburame boy spoke, "My name's Shino." (that's all)

Sakura was the last, "My name is Sakura Haruno I hope we can all be good friends."

Naruto and Hinata nodded and the blonde boy dragged Hinata with hims so they can join the kids in playing on the swing sets, slides, jungle gym, etc...

Hana and Kana looked on and smiled while the trio looked on and thought to themselves. Choza breaking the silence, "I wonder where Fugaku Uchiha and his second born Sasuke Uchiha is, he's around their age isn't he?"

Inoichi replied, "Yeah he is. Fugaku probably feels his son is to good to play outside the Uchiha walls."

Shikaku frowning, "Maybe he does, he's been obsessed with his older son Itachi lately, most of the Uchiha clan members are becoming shut-ins."

* Uchiha Compound *

Inside the main Uchiha house, but outside Fugaku's study. Sat himself and his second son Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I want you to become more like your brother become stronger than you are now. When you turn eight I will enroll you in the academy, you will become the number one in your class, until then you will remain inside the compound. Understood?" Fugaku said with a stern voice.

Sasuke nodded slowly and understood fully what his father meant. Itachi on the other hand was standing outside his father's study listening to the conversation putting his ninja skill to good work without his father noticing and thought to himself. 'Father's up to something and it revolves around me and Sasuke.'

Itachi could sense something wrong, since since the attack four years ago his father has been doing more missions than he normally would do and has been giving more of the kids in the clan more harsher training. His father and his clansmen were obviously up to something, but he wouldn't find out from listening to his father and brother talk. Deciding that he did enough spying more silently took his leave of his home and off the compound to gather his thoughts.

* Konoha Children's Park *

Walking around the village helped put him at ease, if he walked around his compound he'd just be bombarded with praise from his clansmen not giving him the peace he so desperately wants right now. So he began walking toward the park the Rookie Nine were playing at to clear his mind and out of the corner of his eye he saw a blinding blonde haired boy laughing and playing.

Itachi watched 'that's the boy I was told about...'

He continued to watch and had a strange feeling about him like a pull taking him in his direction. He was unnoticed by the three clan heads and the two female Hyuugas as well he stood watching the blonde boy for awhile longer, '… Naruto Uzumaki, what is this feeling of anticipation in my head.' Immediately shaking it off he continued his walk around the village finding a spot to sit as he watched the sun go down wanting to figure out what his father had planned.

*Sundown at Amegakure Village's Leader Tower*

Hanzo sits in his desk waiting for the daily report of the village when he's interrupted when a ninja was sent flying through his door with a black rod sticking out of his chest. Hanzo slowly stood up and saw the assailant walked in his office and over towards the dead ninja pulling the rod out the dead corpse.

"I knew sooner or later you would come for your revenge..." Hanzo spoke unfazed.

The lone figure stood there looking at the battle ready Hanzo swinging his weapon making blood fly off of it and onto the ground.

Hanzo stood staring the man in his eyes there and pulled out his trusty sickle attached to his back ready for battle, "Let's finish this now... Nagato Uzukami." (yes I made up last name)

The man standing there with hatred in his turquoise eyes glued onto Hanzo, that is until the ninja's eyes began to change in both color and appearance. Hanzo immediately knew what he was doing and charged the ninja.

All across Amegakure explosions and shouts of battle cries could be heard all through out the village. No ninja daring to go anywhere near the battle. An onlooker watched and spoke about the battle. "He will win, no ones pain is more greater than his." Slowly looking up at the clouds as yet again it was going to rain, the onlooker spoke again, "The sky cries for his pain... and my own."

* Konoha Children's Park*

A pink haired woman walked over to the park and yelled, "Sakura, time to come home." Sakura turned around and told the others, "Bye guys I'll see you guys again soon okay." All the kids waved back to her. Sakura ran over to her mother, "Kaa-san I had a really fun time today and I made two new friends they're really nice."

Sakura's mother nodded with a smile and asked, "Who are your new friends?" Sakura answered immediately, "Hinata Hyuuga, and Naruto Uzumaki." Sakura's mother froze at the last name her daughter said before saying, "Sakura-chan I know you just meet him, but be careful around that boy okay?" Sakura was confused and asked, "Why kaa-san? He's really nice and he's really protective of Hinata-chan."

Sakura's mother told her, "Sakura just promise me you will be careful around that boy okay?" Sakura still confused said okay and the two walked back home holding each other's hand.

Shikaku noticing Sakura's mother Sakurai's expression could only guess what was wrong before noticing Shibi appear behind him and his friends (surprisingly this time he noticed).

Shibi looked at the three before speaking, "Thank you for watching over my son for me." The three said it was the least they could do for a friend, Shibi called out, "Shino, it's getting late it's time to go." Shino turned around quickly and without a word waved goodbye to the kids and left. Then what surprised everyone the most was he turned around looking toward Naruto and spoke, "I hope we can meet each other again at the academy." Naruto returned the look at him and told him, "I hope so to Shino." Shino turned around and ran toward his dad and the two disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Kiba slowly sniffed the air and looked at everyone and told them. "Hey guys I can smell my mother and my sister's scent near by so that's my cue to run along, it was nice to meet you Naruto-san and you too Hinata-chan." Naruto looked at him and shook his hand and Hinata smiled and waved goodbye to him. Kiba started to run all on fours away from the park.

Hana and Kana stood up and called out, "Naru-chan, Hinata-chan I think it's time we leave as well." Naruto turning around and yelled back to the two, "Okay oba-san." Naruto looked at Ino, Shikamaru and Choji and said, "It's great that me and Hinata-chan got to meet you guys. I hope you can think of the two of us your friends." Shikamaru looked at Naruto and told him, "No problem, and you can come over and stay the night anytime you want, as long as it's okay with my kaa-san." Choji only nodded.

Ino looked at them and said, "Of course you're our friends, and besides Hinata-chan can come stay the night at my house I know she doesn't want to hang out with a bunch of guys all day." Hinata looked at Ino and said, "I w-would like that Ino-chan and you can come stay the night soon." She surprised herself as she noticed she didn't stutter that time. The five said their goodbyes and watched as Naruto and Hinata were running hand in hand with each other to the two Hyuuga women.

The Ino-Shika-Cho trio walked over to their kids and asked, "Did you three have fun?" The three nodded and the six began their walk home.

* * *

* Six Days Later: Amegakure *

A shadow figure wearing red armor and a giant fan looked at the city then he looked at the ninja to his right, "You and Hanzo took this city and turned it into a battle ground. He was a truly strong ninja."

The ninja said nothing and looked on at all of his Rain ninja followers and now Hanzo's former followers and spoke, "From this day on I am your new leader, you will follow me without question and have an undying loyalty to me, am I understood." All of the ninja standing their yelled they would follow him until the end. The red armored man looked on and couldn't help but smile and thought to himself 'Maybe he could be of some use to me after all.' and his smile turned more sinister with that thought in his head.


	5. The Meeting

Chapter 5: The Meeting

**Edited on: August 7, 2011**

* * *

* Konohagakure *

Another four years passed since the eight of the Konoha's Rookie Nine meet at the park. The year following Naruto and Hinata's fifth birthday, March 27th, Hinata's baby sister Hanabi was born. Naruto and Hinata were walking towards the academy for their first day with Neji, since he was a grade above them he decided to walk with them along with three Hyuuga Chunnin ranked bodyguards behind them.

Over the eight years of Naruto's life there have been 54 attempts on his life 7 of them injured Naruto to the point of him going to the hospital for extended stays. Most of these happened when he would be playing with his friends at the park.

Both the Hokage and Hiashi were so infuriated any ninja attempting to take Naruto's life was killed with no trial, any villagers attempting an assault were imprisoned or killed. That made everyone who thought of Naruto as a demon steer clear from the blonde, though the eight year old boy was none the wiser about why these people wanted him dead.

Naruto made best friends with all the boys who he met the day at the park, but hangs around Shino and Shikamaru in particular and Hinata made friends with both Sakura and Ino.

When they reached the school grounds the bodyguards told the three that they would be close by the school just in case. Naruto hated that he had people watching him like a hawk, but he never once questioned Hiashi's authority.

Walking on the grounds Neji noticed a crowd of girls in one area which didn't go unnoticed by Naruto and Hinata as well.

"I wonder what's going on over there?" Hinata said in a whisper. Naruto said to her, "Probably something important." Naruto at that moment made eye contact with Neji. Somehow these two didn't need to speak to understand one another.

Neji whispered, "Byakugan." The vein like lines around his eyes showed that he was indeed a Hyuuga.

Neji looked at the crowd and noticed a raven haired boy in the center. Neji immediately realizing who the boy was he smirked and looked a Naruto, "No one that you can't handle Naruto. That's Sasuke Uchiha, the second son to the Uchiha clan." Neji knew Naruto was stronger than Sasuke.

* * *

* Flashback *

It is true that when they are young the Hyuuga children are put through intensive training for hours on end, this also included Naruto despite the protest of some of the Hyuuga elders.

Hiashi was teaching Neji, Naruto and Hinata the basics, while his wife Hana watched on while feeding baby Hanabi. Hiashi told them to spar with each other and when they were done they were to do some exercises. He walked over to where is wife and baby girl were sitting and slowly picked Hanabi up. Hana spoke up to her husband. "Naruto seems to have created his own fighting style."

Hiashi looked at her and said, "He's not only created one, but two. He calls it Muay Thai and Jiu-Jitsu. Those two style go well with how he fights." Hana looked confused, "Let me explain he says the Muay Thai (The art of Eight Limbs.) uses both of his hands, elbows, shins, and knees to fight. The Jiu-Jitsu is strange, but he said he would only use it to break the bones of the one he's fighting when he grabs them and forces them to the ground." (If you read my profile yes I watch UFC and I didn't like how Naruto doesn't have any style of fighting at the beginning so I gave him Muay Thai and Jiu-Jitsu.)

"He's taught himself some valuable jutsu and other things as well when he's in the Hyuuga library studying alone." Hiashi finishing his statement.

Hana having a worried look on her face, "He hasn't tried any of these on anyone, has he?" Hiashi smiled at her and told her he supervises his training using shadow clones. Neji overhearing everything his uncle and aunt were saying and took this moment to seriously spar with Naruto with the thought of Naruto getting stronger, so that he could have real match with Naruto.

* * *

* Flashback End *

Neji told Naruto, "Get stronger." Naruto looking at Neji confused asked, "How come Neji-nii." Neji not making eye contact with Naruto answered, "So that you could prove to everyone that you can make something of yourself, and not be tied down by destiny." He thought to himself saying almost the same words his father told him; that not to let no one tell you that you can't do nothing because of how you were born. With that said Neji walked away towards his class "I will be the only one to defeat you." stopping looking back he whispers "I don't care which of us wins, as long as we make it a good fight."

After Neji telling Naruto to get stronger Hinata was smiling, because she knew Naruto was the one who helped her overcome her shyness and her depressing moods and that it was him who was brightening up the Hyuuga Clan's lives. She also knows everything Neji said was true, Naruto had more will in him than any other ninja around, he never goes back on his word, he gets stronger every time they spar, but he was a lot kinder to everyone just like her mother. 'Neji's never been one to lie to make others feel better.' she thought.

Tugging on his shirt sleeve she tells him, "Naruto. Let's go inside as well and find a seat so we could sit next to each other." Nodding to Hinata's request they went inside, they greeting their friends and waited for the rest of the classes female population to attend class (this includes Ino and Sakura), unaware of a ninja's gaze upon them.

A shadow figure with ANBU attire sitting in a tree watching and listening to what Neji said, whispering to himself, "Not if I can help it. I will be the one to fight Naruto Uzumaki. This boy will be something special." retreating toward the hokage tower thinking to himself. 'Let's see if I can persuade the hokage to letting me becoming a Jounin so I could have a squad of my own.' Running and jumping from building to building he says to himself with an activated sharingan, "This will be most interesting, I've found someone who I am betting will actually give me a challenge."

* Inside the Academy *

Everyone was seated and was ready to start their lessons. Some where talking to each other and some were sitting silently waiting for their sensei to arrive.

There was a sudden twirl of leaves as two ninjas appeared before the children. One had somewhat blue hair and the standard ninja outfit, the second had the same outfit except he had brown hair in a pony tail and a noticeable scar on his face.

"Alright everyone settle down and listen up. My name is Iruka Umino and this is Mizuki. You will here by address us as Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei understood." Iruka spoke in a warm tone.

All of the kids began to nod. Mizuki spoke up, "Alright let's begin with introductions. I can assume a few of you already know each other, but still talk amongst yourselves for at least ten minutes to better familiarize yourself with your other classmates." The kids nodded and began to walk around and talk to everyone, well almost everyone. Naruto was walking to a few kids when he noticed some were moving away from him. Hinata noticed this as well and pulled on Naruto's shirt and told him, "Let's go over toward Shikamaru and the others Naruto." Naruto slowly nodded and as he walked away he heard the students trying to whisper, but he still caught what they said.

"My mom told me to stay away from him."

"Yea my mom told me the same thing, my dad said something about him being some kind of monster or something like that."

"I saw him at a park and I saw a ninja try and attack him, but a Hyuuga stopped the man and killed him right there."

"Are the Hyuuga's the kids guardians?"

"The Hokage probably have them watch him, so that must mean he is a monster if a powerful clan like the Hyuugas have to watch him."

Naruto couldn't help but feel pain in his chest, as he remembered some of the attempts on his life and never knew why. When he first went to the hospital all he could hear was Hinata and Hana crying because he had a broken arm and a stab wound in his chest just beneath his left lung, almost a fatal wound. 'Why do people hate me? What did I ever do to them to deserve such hatred.' he thought to himself.

"**THEY DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU KIT...**"

Naruto's head shot up immediately and looked around confused, who ever spoke to him sounded like he was right in his ear. Hinata turned around to see Naruto looking around quickly. "Naruto-kun is something wrong." Naruto looked at Hinata and asked, "Hinata-chan did you hear a deep voice just now?" Hinata looked around and shook her head, "No Naruto-kun I didn't hear anyone elses voice. I only hear the students and none of them have deep voices."

Naruto took one more look around before saying, "Never mind, it's probably just my imagination." He grabbed her hand and they walked over to Shikamaru who was sitting with Choji. As they walked over to Shikamaru and Choji's desk they passed up Sasuke's seat and all of his fan girls fighting for his attention, for some reason Naruto looked over and at that moment so did Sasuke.

The two locked eye contact with each other for what seemed like hours until Sasuke broke the glance and looked away, Naruto continued walking to his friends holding Hinata's hand.

Sasuke thought to himself. Remembering what Itachi asked their father about this morning before he left for school.

* * *

* Flashback *

"Bye kaa-san, bye tou-san I'm going to school." Mikoto was in the kitchen cleaning up while Fugaku sat at the table across from his older brother, Sasuke wanted out quick so as not to get caught by his mother's relentless kisses. Before he ran out the door he heard his father and brother talk to each other which he froze before grabbing the handle to the front door.

"Tell me father a little more of this Naruto Uzumaki." Itachi spoke with his usual glare. Fugaku looked up and Mikoto stopped doing the dishes and turned to look at her oldest son.

"Why do you want to know about that boy? Why would you show interest in him?" Fugaku asked.

"I'm not sure how to explain it myself father. The first day I seen him I have had this feeling of anticipation. This has happened on many occasions before I fight someone who I know will make me fight to save my life." Fugaku couldn't believe what he was hearing that his son was about to say that this boy Naruto might be someone he should be worried about.

He closed his eyes and asked, "Why would you care about the Hyuuga's pet?"

"I saw him train one day at one of the training grounds Hiashi used one day for the boy and his fighting style and never die determination is something to be admired. I must say I am really intrigued with this boy." Itachi was about to let his father speak again before he interrupted his father, "Never mind. Sasuke-kun, I know that you are there." Immediately Sasuke froze and he heard his brother say, "Wait outside I'll take you to school today." Itachi, Fugaku, and Mikoto heard Sasuke's voice.

"Okay aniki." Then they all heard the door shut. Itachi stood up and as he walked away he told his dad, "I can't explain it, but soon I will." He then turned and walked away.

* * *

* Flashback End *

Sasuke recalled that neither him or his brother spoke on the way to the school, only when they reached the school his brother only said he would pick him up after school.

After Naruto passed him he turned around and looked a Naruto sitting down next to Shikamaru and Choji still holding Hinata's hand, the four were laughing and talking about something. 'What is it about you that has Itachi so confused? Maybe I will be able to find out over these next four years.' Sasuke's fan girls began to block his view of Naruto and he returned to his annoyed life of being surrounded by all of these girls (minus Hinata).

The day went on with Iruka and Mizuki told the students what they would be learning about for this first week. "By the end of the week we will have a sparring match, this first week you will be scored on questions that we will ask and your endurance in your exercises you will be doing." Mizuki finished with, "So show up tomorrow and we will have your lessons ready for you tomorrow. You are all dismissed."

Everyone got up from their seats and started to leave. Neji was waiting outside of Naruto and Hinata's classroom for them and he sees Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, and Kiba walk out all of them talked about what the lessons would be on before the seven started to split up before hitting the main gate. Sasuke later walked out with of course his adoring fans and he looked up to see Itachi waiting for him.

"Sasuke how was you first day?" He asked him. "It was fun we only talked to the other classmates to get to know them." Sasuke said with pout in his voice. The two were about to walk away when Itachi's eyes glanced over at Naruto, Neji and Hinata who were walking in their general direction. Itachi put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder telling him, "Wait here Sasuke." Sasuke and some of the girls watched as he walked over to Naruto and the other two Hyuugas.

The three were smiling and talking when Naruto bumped into something falling to the ground. "Ow. Sorry about that..." Naruto looked up and saw a man with pitch black hair and eyes, black sandals, pants, and shirt with a small Uchiha crest on his left chest. "You're Naruto Uzumaki right?" Hinata and Neji helped Naruto up, "I am and who are you?" Itachi smiled which didn't go unnoticed by the remaining students who were there and knew who Itachi was. "My name is Itachi Uchiha, I am Sasuke's older brother." Naruto gave a polite bow as did Hinata and Neji.

"Nice to meet you Itachi-san. This is my older brother Neji-nii and my fiance Hinata-chan, both of them are Hyuugas." Itachi bowed as well, "Nice to meet the Hyuuga heir and the branch family's head son. I thought it would be proper of me to get to know you in particular Naruto." Naruto looked at him confused. Before he could ask Itachi rose his hand toward Naruto and said.

"You will know soon enough. I will take my leave now, goodbye Naruto-kun, Neji-kun, Hinata-chan." With another bow he turned and walked toward Sasuke who seemed to have jealousy in his eyes. "Something bothering you Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke looked at him and grunted. Itachi only smiled, but deep down he did a wide grin thinking, 'All I have to do is wait four years. I should bring the Hokage some sake and good tobacco from my next mission as a thank you gift.'

The two brothers and a few girls were walking away much to Sasuke's annoyance.

* * *

* Amegakure Tower *

Sitting on the roof of the tower letting the rain hit his head, he hears footsteps approach.

"Pain, you have a visitor." a women spoke sporting a plain black cloak, a piercing in her bottom lip, blue hair and a origami flower in it.

Turning around to look at her was a red haired man with the same attire. And a few earring piercings, a piercing going through his left and right eyebrow, but the most noticeable was the six rings in his eyes, "Who is this visitor Konan?"

Konan starring at her long time friend speaks, "Jiraiya-sama is here to speak with you, and apparently it is something quite important."

Pain tells her, "I might have an idea as to why he's here, rest assured I intend to just 'talk' with him despite him invading my village." What happened next shocked her Pain... began to laugh. Not once since their friend Yahiko's death has he given a giggle, but he was laughing. Konan turned walking outside to fetch her former teacher.


	6. Let’s be friends

Chapter 6: Let's Be friends

**Edited on: September 8th, 2011**

* * *

* Konohagakure: Hyuuga Compound *

Four weeks had passed since the future Rookie Nine's first day and Naruto was ranked as the third of the top three, with Hinata holding her place as fifth. Iruka though was a little worried about Naruto since recently he wasn't trying in the sparring matches with the otherkids, so he wanted to speak to his guardians.

He walked from the school toward the Hyuuga's home and met with the guards at the front gate and requested to speak to Hiashi and Hana, "I'd like to talk to Lord Hiashi and Lady Hana Hyuuga about Naruto Uzumaki please." Iruka bowed to the guards. One Hyuuga immediately went to find them, then returned about ten minutes later.

"Lord Hiashi and Lady Hana will meet you in the main study. I will take you there." He said politely.

"Thank you." Iruka bowed and was lead inside by one of the guards toward the study. He felt a little nervous since this was the first time he's been in one of the clan's homes, mostly he'd call them to the academy. They Stopped in front a room with two doors, the guard knocked on the door saying, "Lord Hiashi, Iruka-sensei is here."

"Very well, let him in." Hiashi's voice could be heard from the other side of the doors.

The door opened and Iruka stepped inside to see Hiashi sitting in his chair with his wife sitting to his right and surprised to see Naruto sitting on a mat facing Hiashi looking a bit nervous. Iruka walked toward the empty mat next to Naruto, formally bowed then took his seat.

"Thank you Hiashi-sama for seeing me on the shortest of notices." He said politely looking him in his eyes.

"Has Naruto done something wrong?" Hiashi asked with seriousness looking Iruka back in his eyes.

"No, Hiashi-sama. Naruto is a very good student." Iruka said as drops of sweat came down the side of his face.

"Then why are you here?" Hana spoke this time wondering what that problem was.

"Well..." he turns to look at Naruto, and noticed the look of worry in his eyes like he did something wrong. Sitting straight up he said, "Naruto is ranked third in the class." Hiashi and Hana smiled and looked at Naruto before Hiashi spoke, "You came here to tell me that?"

"No, I feel that Naruto isn't motivated enough, he has become more well tensed and he looks as if somethings bothering him which has affected his performances in class. He has beaten Sasuke Uchiha a number of times over the first two weeks at the academy in sparring matches, it's just that afterwards he seems to slack off and purposely loses to Sasuke and Shino, he tries to hold the position as the third instead of trying to go any higher." Iruka explained to the two.

Hiashi turned his gaze so as to look at Naruto, "Naruto." Immediately Naruto made eye contact with Hiashi. "Is what Iruka-sensei saying true?" Naruto weakly nodded, then Hiashi looked back to Hiashi bowing his head a bit saying, "Iruka-sensei thank you for bringing this to my attention, Naruto isn't one to run home yelling his grades to the other Hyuugas." Iruka bowed then turned to take his leave.

Once the door Iruka left out of closed, Hana looked at Naruto and said, "Naruto why do you wish not to remain on top?" Hana spoke. Naruto always felt safe when Hana was nearby, not that Hiashi scared him it was just her mother instincts he likes. Naruto again made eye contact with Hiashi and started to speak, "Well it's just that I wanted to make as many friends as i could, but when I beat Sasuke for the first time everyone started saying that i cheated." He tells them the story of his first sparring match.

* * *

* Flashback *

"Alright kids Iruka-sensei and I would like to see where you all stand in terms of fighting, since the first week is almost up let's have everyone spar with each other by selecting the ones who have the higher points during this week." Mizuki-sensei stated to the kids, then looking at Iruka. The two teachers nodded as Iruka read of names on his clipboard.

"Let's have Naruto Uzumaki vs Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto and Sasuke walked away from their classmates and into the designated sparring ring.

Sasuke looked at Naruto standing there with a smile on his face. 'I am going to wipe that smile off his face.' Sasuke thought.

Naruto watched as Sasuke made eye contact with him and saw him make that Uchiha's traditional 'You can't beat me look.' Naruto only smiled walked over to Sasuke and asked, "Hey Sasuke, I know we don't really know each other, but do you want to be friends?" Naruto held out his right hand to Sasuke.

Iruka and Mizuki watched and saw Sasuke slap Naruto's hand away and told him, "Why would I want to be friends with an urchin like you?" Iruka frowning at that and wished Sasuke would get off his high horse and make some real friends. Mizuki was also disappointed to hear everyone cheer Sasuke on at what he just did thinking it was cool.

Naruto said nothing only taking a few steps back and got into his fighting stance, which everyone was confused about since this was his own fighting style. Sasuke took his steps back and got in his fighting stance as well. Mizuki walked toward the center and told them, "This is a sparring match to see where you are in terms of skill , don't hold back unless you feel the need to and if things get to serious Iruka-sensei or myself will stop the match understood?" Both of the boys nodded understanding what was just said. "Alright... Begin!"

Sasuke immediately charged Naruto with a flurry of punches and kicks sent at Naruto. At this point Naruto was only using his hands to parry Sasuke's attacks as well as taking steps back to avoid and even allowing a few punches and kicks to connect. Sasuke was beginning to think 'Why should Itachi have to worry about this weakling, he hasn't tried to hit me once.'

The crowd was looking on cheering his name, which only added to Sasuke's ego. Hinata stood in the crowd and watched with some worry in her eyes. Shikamaru was standing next to Hinata asking her, "Why isn't he fighting back?" Hinata turned to look at Shikamaru and told him, "Naruto always does this when he has to spar with me, Neji or the other Hyuuga kids. He's good at defending, but he does this to get a feel for the person's kicks and punches, speed, power and accuracy. Naruto is analyzing Sasuke and he doesn't even know it. He's setting him up for a big upset." Hinata said that last part with a smile.

Naruto began thinking, 'His speed is tied with Hinata's, power wise not to great, he ties his attacks together and follows through perfectly, but I can already read his style he's still going for my face and rarely attacks my lower body.' after finishing his analyzing, Naruto took one good jump back and positioned himself. Sasuke's fans kept cheering giving him his superiority look, "Is that all a Hyuuga's pet can do? Maybe the Hyuuga's are lacking in strength."

Naruto's eyes slanted and he looked more serious holding out his left hand he made the 'bring it' gesture which greatly annoyed Sasuke who charged blindly at Naruto and again sent a right fist toward Naruto and the last thing he remembered was Naruto's right leg coming to fast for Sasuke to predict since he didn't have a Sharingan, and Naruto's foot connected with his jaw stopping the Uchiha in his tracks. Recovering as quick as he could he looked at him and tried to kick him in his ribs. Sasuke's kick connected but Naruto followed through by grabbing onto Sasuke leg and pulled it toward him making him loose balance and Naruto punched using his right fist and hit Sasuke right in the nose.

As the Uchiha was falling Naruto continued his assault by grabbing Sasuke's arm and began pulling on Sasuke's arm. Naruto whispered to Sasuke, "I win." Naruto fell to his back still holding Sasuke's arm with his right leg going across his face and his left leg went across his chest. Naruto started to lift his hips making Sasuke's elbow flexing it an angle it shouldn't causing pain.

Sasuke could fell that his elbow was about to snap, but before Naruto could complete the lock he instead let go and stood up looking down at Sasuke who was rubbing his elbow as he stood up. Naruto said to him, "Sasuke I really don't want to hurt you so let's just end this." Sasuke was now pissed and yelled, "I WON'T QUIT. YOU GOT LUCKY AND THAT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!" Letting anger take over him he tried to punch at Naruto. Naruto barely dodged the punch and was barely nicked on his cheek and he quickly tossed both of his hands around the back of Sasuke's head at the neck and locked in a vice grip. In one swift motion with his grip still tight he pushed back and then pulled his head down and Naruto brought his right knee up and hit Sasuke in the nose again, except this time Sasuke went limp and unconscious falling to the ground Naruto quickly stood over him checking to see if he was alright.

Iruka noticed Sasuke was not moving guessing that he was knocked out, Iruka walked over to Naruto and gently pulled him away as Mizuki ran over to Sasuke. Mizuki saw that the boy's nose was bleeding and most likely broken. Mizuki then announced, "Naruto Uzumaki is the winner." Hinata couldn't help but yell "You did it Naruto-kun, you're number one!" Once she settled down some of the girls in the class began to boo him, Hinata couldn't believe it. Some students and fan girls said he cheated. (Ino and Sakura said nothing since they were Naruto's friends)

"He cheated, Sasuke wasn't even trying."

"That's not how a ninja fights."

"Sasuke deserves that match."

"He shouldn't have been able to beat Sasuke."

(and on and on it went)

But some of the boys who watched didn't say anything, but smiled inwardly as they all thought 'finally someone beat that pompous of an ass Uchiha. Alright Naruto.'

Naruto was stunned that everyone thought he cheated, immediately Hinata walked over to Naruto and hugged him, and said "Don't listen to them Naruto, you won this one fair and square" she said in tears. He heard Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and even Shino tell him that he did a good fight and that not to listen to all of the other students.

Naruto said nothing. As he heard all of the insults from his victory.

* * *

* Flashback End *

"And that's why I don't want to be number one, every time I beat him they say the same thing over and over again. So I decided to lay off and drop to third rank." Naruto finished his story with sadness in his voice.

Hana couldn't help but tear up. True Naruto wasn't a Hyuuga, but he was part of their family. She thought to herself, 'How much longer until he's fully accepted by the villagers and his fellow ninja?'

Hiashi was proud of Naruto, "Naruto you did great, I am proud of you. You didn't let the other kids words break you down and you didn't lash out at them that shows good self control. Whether or not you are number one doesn't matter as long as you know that you are strong. I am proud to call you son." Hiashi spoke.

Naruto looking stunned and couldn't help but cry and say, "Arigatou. I promise you I won't slack off again, I'll become number one and I'll be sure to keep that spot, I'll make you even more proud of me." He continued to cry until Hana walked over to him and hugged him.

Hiashi looked over toward his door and called, "You can come inside Hinata-chan, I know that you are there." Naruto stopped and looked at the door to see Hinata walk inside teared up as well.

"Hinata-chan, you truly are amazing as well, I have a feeling you had something to do with holding Naruto's rage inside him." He stood up walked over to Hinata and gave her a hug. "From what Neji said you're ranked fifth in the class, you're doing great Hinata-chan you have a lot of competition this year so all I ask is you try your best."

Hinata smiled and said "Arigatou tou-san." Hana smiled, she was right, Naruto and Hinata would be the two to bring the light into the Hyuuga's eyes.

* Elsewhere in the Hyuuga Compound *

It was a dark room with only a little light. And four figures were standing in the dimly lit room.

"Do you understand your mission you three?" An older Hyuuga spoke to three other Hyuuga ninja.

Two of the ninja paused and had a look of sadness in their eyes but agreed. The third stepped back with anger in his voice shouting, "I WON'T DO IT!"

"Why? You're nothing more than a branch member and you will follow my orders."

Shaking his head the rebelling ninja spoke out again, "I won't follow your orders no more father." As the man turned around he, "I won't let this happen-" He then felt two palm thrusts into his back hitting his lungs internally, slowly falling down with blood coming out his mouth he said only five words before passing out "I am so sorry Neji." The two Hyuuga ninja looked in horror at what just happened before the Hyuuga looked at the two saying, "If you two try what he has just tried you will meet the same fate or even worse your children will." The two looked at him with venom in their eyes for the former Hyuuga clan head.

The older Hyuuga said in disappointment, "You were always a failure... Hizashi." Turning again to the two remaining Hyuga he said, "Toss this trash outside the village, let him die slowly as the crows pick at him till only his bones are left." The two were forced to listen because of the curse seal on their foreheads, they picked Hizashi's limp body up leaving the room.

"This is why those three must die. They bring shame to this clan. Your time will come Hana, Hinata, and especially you Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

*Amegakure *

There he stood Amegakure's leader and supposed 'God'. The man stood there and awaited his guest, although he had seen him some four weeks ago. He looked back and saw that Konan walked in with him.

"What is it you want this time Jiraiya?" Konan motioned over to Nagato's right, asking the question for Nagato.

"What an old sensei can't try and find his old students to say hi?" Nagato and Konan stood there looking at him suspecting him of something.

Nagato spoke up, "You came to me four weeks ago with news about an Uzumaki… I've yet to hear anything about such a person." Nagato approached him asking,"What is it you want Jiraiya-sensei?"

Jiraiya ignored the rudeness of his two former students and spoke up, "I have some information you might like." Nagato and Konan not dropping their emotionless masks.

Jiraiya began his smile again before speaking, "As I said four weeks ago there was a surviving member of the Uzumaki clan, but at the time she took the name of the Senju for a long time and very few outside the village knew that she was indeed a surviving member of the Uzumaki clan. However some years back she died. Leaving a only two left to the bloodline of Rikudou."

Nagato looked on and asked, "What information could you have about my bloodline that I don't already know?"

Jiraiya smiling more looked at him and said, "I know about Rikudou 'The Sage of Six Paths' second strain of his bloodline the last surviving Uzumaki who a rare few can connect to the famed clan. His name is Naruto Uzumaki son of the late Yondaime Hokage of Konoha."

Both Nagato and Konan masks dropped after knowing the name finally at first Nagato didn't believe that there was a last Uzumaki and that this was a trick to look into his village, "Convince me that he is a decedent of the Rikudou bloodline."

Jiraiya knew that he had him now, "The blood red hair color you share was exactly the same as Kushina Uzumaki, but most of all was a unique chakra she showed in her youth although it only worked in dire circumstances she never knew what it was. I'm confident that Naruto has this chakra and that he will use it." After he told Nagato that he walked up to the taller man asking, "Tell me more."

Jiraiya walked over to a seat close by and sat down crossing his arms over his chest saying, "Gladly, but first tell me a bit about what this chakra supposedly does."

* * *

(A/N)

Will be fixing chapters as often as I can


	7. The Release and Unlock

Chapter 7: Release and Unlock

**Edited on: September 8th, 2011**

* * *

* Konoha: Hyuuga Compound *

Hiashi was pacing back and forth in his office and his sister-in-law Kana was sitting eagerly by the door. When a Hyuuga guard walked in bowed down and reported. "Lord Hiashi, there is still no sign of Hizashi-sama anywhere."

Kana seemed to break down in tears. Hiashi spoke up, "Somethings wrong he's been gone two days. The Hokage hasn't seen him or sent him on any missions and the elders haven't seen him either. Continue the search, look in every alley, every training ground even the Forest of Death, search even on the outside walls of Konoha if you have to, but I want Hizashi Hyuuga standing in this very spot by the end of the day." The Hyuuga guard bowed and left to gather more for a search party.

"Hiashi-sama, what will we do if we don't find him?" Kana spoke up. "I don't know Kana, I just don't know. Does Neji know?" Hiashi asked. Kana shook her head and said, "No, I told him he was away on mission and won't be back for sometime." Hiashi looking at the broken down women told her, "I suspect foul play."

Immediately her head shot up and asked, "What?"

Hiashi looked at her and said, "Never mind, right now you are the Branch families head, order all of them to stay within the compound no one leaves not even the children for the academy. I'll ask the Hokage to send some instructors here under high surveillance. Tonight I want you to spend with your sister."

Kana with dry tears in her eyes looked at him. "I will sleep in one of the extra rooms, you need all of the comfort you can get. Now go get some sleep." Kana nodded, bowed and made her way to Neji's room instead to spend time with her son.

On her walk to her son's room she passes her father-in-law and former clan head, Ryuk Hyuuga. She offered a polite bow, which he did not return or acknowledge. He continued his walk to his son's office.

Entering the office he bows to his son and asks,"Still no luck in finding your brother?" Hiashi turned to his father and replied, "None, it's as if he's disappeared." Ryuk looked at him and told him, "Stay strong you will find him soon." With another formal bow he turns to leave and thinks to himself, 'At least my two puppets are good for something, they haven't found Hizashi yet. This will happen yet again to those three soon.' He walked away into the shadows with a grin.

*Next Morning*

Neji was in the garden with Naruto and Hinata training some more, when Naruto stopped for a brief moment to say, "Neji-niisan, look everything will be okay I'm sure he's just away on a mission." Hinata nodded and added, "Yes, ossan is probably on his way home right now with his squad." Neji wasn't as optimistic. He was unsure since his mother came into his room to lay with him crying.

The three were being watched by Hana who was sitting at a park bench. Before Hiashi's announcement saying that all Hyuugas were to remain inside the compound, another Hyuuga guard looking to be in his thirties, walked over to Hana and whispered. "Lady Hana, Lord Hiashi has found Hizashi-sama at the Forest of Death. Apparently it is relating to the inner workings in the clan. Lord Hiashi has requested that you, Naruto-chan, and Hinata-chan be secretly escorted to the Forest of Death at the training facilities monitoring room for safety."

"Why Naruto and Hinata as well? And what about Hanabi?"

The guard spoke again, "He thinks there is an attempt on their lives by some of the clan members and believes that the compound isn't safe at the moemnt. Hiashi-sama has assigned those who are closest to him to watch over your youngest child."

Hana's eyes shot open and told him, "Why the Forest of Death?"

The Hyuga replied, "He didn't say much about it only saying it would be the last place the traitors within the compound would look. The Hokage has agreed to this as well."

Hana took a minute before telling him, "Okay. But Neji goes with us as well. His mother is with Hiashi I presume." The guard nodded and said.

"Hai. Me and a second escort will wait for you. Everyone thinks you're taking the kids to the park again as per Lord Hiashi's arrangement, so that's what everyone will believe." The ninja disappeared from sight.

Hana stood up and walked over to the three and said, "Okay you three we're going somewhere safe, pack a few days worth of clothes and meet me back here in fifteen minutes." Naruto and Neji looked at Hana and asked, "What's going on?"

Hana told the three, "Just do as I say, go now!" The three jumped and quickly ran to their rooms to pack. Hana took this time to look for her three year old Hanabi. She approached her room to see that six guards were posted outside her door. She didn't know why but something told her this might be the last time she might see her daughter.

* Five minutes later *

Hinata was holding hands with Naruto trembling. Naruto looked at her and tightened his grip and said, "Don't worry Hinata-chan I'll protect you no matter what." Hinata stopped immediately and smiled he alwasy knew how to make her feel better, "Naruto-kun is always there for me. I feel stronger when I am with you, and more at peace." Naruto gave his famous smile that he only gives to certain people and said proudly,

"Well I have to be able to do all those things. After all..." Naruto paused for a moment and looked Hinata in her eyes and said. "You're my girl right?"

Hinata blushed ten shades of red before saying, "Hai, I'm Naruto-kun's girl." Naruto, still holding her hand walked her over to a bench and said, "Hinata-chan?"

Hinata still had a blush looked at him, "Yes Naruto-kun."

"I was being one hundred percent serious when I said all of that, I will protect you even if it costs me my life. Because you're one of my precious people."

Hinata couldn't help but be overjoyed. She then leaned in to give him a kiss on his cheek and said, "For good luck." This time Naruto blushed and out of the corner of his eye he saw Neji making his way to them with backpack on.

The three sat there and waited for the remainder of the time waiting for Hana.

* Ten minutes later *

Hana was being escorted to the garden by the guard who reported to her and they were accompanied by a second guard but this one was younger and looked to be in his early twenties. They had continued walking until the three found the kids sitting on a bench and waved them over.

The six began their walk toward training ground 44 'The Forest of Death'. As they began to get closer and closer when Naruto tugged at the younger guards arm and asked, "So why are we coming here?" The guard said nothing as they continued Naruto was about to say something again when Hana placed a hand on his shoulder and shook her head at him. Naruto nodded and they continued to walk in silence.

Once they entered Naruto and Neji kept on exchanging glances between each other as if telling each other something. The younger Hyuuga guard was in the front behind him walking side by side was Naruto and Neji, then Hana holding Hinata's hand, finally bringing up the rear was the mature Hyuuga.

Suddenly they came to a stop in the clearing. Speaking up Hana said, "Who ordered you to do this?"

The young Hyuuga spoke up, "How long have you've known? And why did you come with us knowing it was a trap?" she replied, "When Naruto asked you why come here. Naruto's rank in this family is that he is to be treated as a main household and for you to deny his question is below a branch member. Besides I don't know how many of my clansman are in on this so we are no safer there than here.." There was a brief pause before it happened.

Out of nowhere she felt a sharp pain in the base of her spine and was sent flying forward ten feet. Hinata, Naruto and Neji turned to see the mature Hyuuga attack Hana. Naruto demanded, "Why did you do that!" Neji began the assault first sending a flurry of Jyuuken punches at the Hyuuga's way which he either side stepped, blocked or countered.

Naruto immediately turned and told Hinata, "Go to oba-san now!" Not arguing she ran to her mother to check on her. While all of this was going on the younger guard stood and watched as Naruto helped Neji attack the older Hyuuga. The two were out of their league as the guard was slowly shutting down their systems.

"Enough you two!" Yelled the older guard. He looked at them, and they looked like they were about to faint.

Hana slowly woke up, but couldn't feel her legs and she demanded, "Why are you doing this Jiro, Kairo?"

The younger Jiro answered, "We never wanted to do this, but Ryuk told us if we didn't, then he would kill us and our children the same way he killed Hizashi-sama."

Everyone was in shock, Kairo looked to a broken down Neji and said, "Your father was a good man. He stood up against Ryuk and we wanted to as well, but my son is all I have left to remember my late wife."

Neji angrily said, "Why would you kill my father! My mother is in so much pain as it is, and you pull this now."

Neji cried until Jiro continued, "I know we can never ask for forgiveness, but should everything go according to plan. Everything will be alright." With that he rushed Naruto with a kunai in hand and stabbed him in his chest. To weak to react Naruto or counter he was hit.

In horror Hinata screamed as loud as she could, "Naruto-kun!" Neji made the mistake of turning his back to Kairo as he as hit from behind right between his shoulder blades passing out on impact. Hana watched as both boys fell to the ground motionless and the color in their eyes faded. Hinata ran to Naruto's side and ripped some of her kimono so she could try and stop the bleeding.

Out of nowhere the Hyuuga guards grabbed their heads and screamed in pain. There was a slight glow coming off of their heads behind their leaf headbands.

Hana turned to see a ninja walking in the clearing, she hoped it was Hiashi, but to her horror it was Ryuk. Ryuk had his Byakugan activated and had his index and middle fingers together pointed at the guards screaming, "You dare betray me! I ordered you two to kill them and you only momentarily paralyze the witch, you deliberately missed the demon's vitals, and didn't force any chakra into your palm thrust into the weaklings back! You're trying to buy time aren't you hoping someone would be smart enough to search this area aren't you! Looks like I will have to end this myself." Both Jiro and Kairo fell to the ground still squirming in pain.

Hana looked and shouted, "Why are you doing this Ryuk what have the children done to you!"

He shot a glare at her and yelled, "This clan has become weak, you, Hinata, and the demon have turned this clan weak with your emotions. This clan was supposed to show no emotion we are to be feared and if anyone found out about those weaknesses then everything our ancestors fought for would be for nothing. It won't matter now though, everything is planned out."

Hana looked at him and asked, "What do you mean?"

With a grin he said, "It's simple these two were set up a plan to kill the Kyuubi they lure him here. You, Hinata, and Neji were witnessing all of this and bravely follow and try to help. The two are forced to kill you to keep you quiet not being able to get over killing the clan head's wife and daughter as well as the branch families head's son and fear of Ibiki, they decide to take these pills filled with a potent poison. Hiashi heartbroken will be forced to train your daughter Hanabi to be the emotionless heir and everything will go on as it should. I have it all planned out, these two also will be blamed for Hizashi's death as well." He looked at the guards as they were slowly getting up again pulling kunai out ready to attack. He then activated the seal forcing them to the ground again. Then he felt a sharp pain in his right leg.

Hinata had gotten up and hit him dead on his right thigh and behind his shin. He retaliated with a Jyuuken to Hinata's stomach sending her flying toward Naruto, Hana yelled, "Stop now. Don't hurt my daughter. Kill me if you have to but I'm begging you let them go." Hinata unable to move gripped her stomach in pain looked over at an unconscious Naruto and whispered in his ear "I love you... Naruto-kun..." before passing out in pain.

"No I will let you sit there and watch as I finish off these two children and the demon Uzumaki. By the time reinforcements arrive I will be gone, so I must wrap this up quickly my stand in won't last long." He slowly walked over to the kids. Then it happened. The guards, Hana, and Ryuk felt a surge of killing intent. They didn't know where it was coming from all they knew as it was serious.

* * *

* Naruto's mind scape *

"Where am I?" Naruto awoke in water that went all the way up to his ankles. He looked at his surroundings and saw that he looked like he was in a sewer, but it was different there were prison cells along the wall each with a number above each one. He walked for sometime peering inside the cells to see nothing in each one before hearing.

"**FOLLOW MY VOICE**..." Naruto looked around but saw no one. He heard the voice again, "**THIS WAY**..." he began to run to find the voice after a minute of searching he found a massive cage with a paper on the front hat read 'seal'.

Naruto looked around for the voice and found nothing and was about to leave when he heard, "**DO YOU WANT TO PROTECT EVERYTHING THAT IS PRECIOUS TO YOU**?" Naruto slowly turned around to see glowing red eyes and he fell to the ground in shock.

"W-w-w-who are you?" Naruto said in a frightened stutter.

**"NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW. YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION. DO YOU WANT TO PROTECT THEM, BECAUSE THAT LITTLE HYUUGA GIRL IS IN DANGER."**

When asked that he forgot all about the giant glowing red eyes in front of him and all of his fear disappeared, without a second thought he said, "Yes, yes I want to protect her!"

The fox smiled and said **"I LIKE YOU BOY, DESPITE STARING DOWN GIANT FOX YOU DON'T SHOW NO SIGN OF FEAR WHEN YOU WANT TO PROTECT SOMETHING."**

Naruto looked at the fox and said, "Are you going to help me?" The fox grinned and said.

**"YES I WILL. FOCUS ALL OF THE CHAKRA YOU HAVE TO YOUR EYES THAT WILL ALLOW YOU TO USE MY POWER. BUT BE WARNED ONCE YOU PROTECT YOUR PRECIOUS PEOPLE YOU WILL FALL INTO A COMA FOR AT LEAST A MONTH SO I MAY HEAL YOU AND ADAPT YOUR BODY TO USE MY POWER BETTER**."

Naruto stood there and asked "How do I focus the chakra to my eyes?"

The fox looked at him and said, "**LIKE I SAID, 'FOCUS'**."

Naruto closed his eyes and began to focus and he started to feel different and he felt more powerful. Before he was done he heard Hinata's voice echoed throughout the halls, "I love you... Naruto-kun..." Naruto's eyes shot open and he yelled "Hinata! I'm coming to save you right now!" the fox couldn't help but smile wider.

**"****I'LL SEE YOU AGAIN BOY."** The fox let out a feral scream making Naruto fade until he disappeared out of his mind scape. The fox looked were the boy stood and said to himself. "**HE TRULY IS YOU SON. BUT I MUST SAY I NEVER WOULD HAVE THOUGHT HE WAS PART OF YOUR LINEAGE?"** The fox looked at a one of the smaller cells in the hall and said, "**SO YOU GAVE HIM THAT POWER? WITH MY CHAKRA AND YOURS MIXED TOGETHER... HE CAN'T BE STOPPED**."

* * *

* Forest of Death *

After yelling he was going to kill the children that's when the killing intent arose. Searching frantically for the source he heard a deep and angry voice behind him yell, "You hurt my Hinata! I'm going to make you pay!" Ryuk turned around to see Naruto holding Hinata in a tight embrace, there looked to be silver and red chakra surrounding him. He noticed Naruto's hair was more spiky, he had claws, his teeth were more animalistic, but what he saw shocked him the most.

Naruto set Hinata back down then dashed forward so fast the elder couldn't even attack or block. Naruto grabbed the back of the man's head and brought his head down to meet Naruto's knee full force. This sent the Hyuuga flying back fifty feet into a tree. Naruto crouched down and lunged the fifty feet toward Ryuk and hit with punches and head kicks at the elder. Before his death, the last thing he would ever see was his eyes. Each eye was blood shot red, but each eye had a slit in each one just like the Kyuubi.

* * *

* Amegakure graveyard *

Nagato stood with Konan in the rain in front of Yahiko's grave. Konan set flowers made of paper on his grave both said a silent prayer for him. Just as Nagato finished his silent prayer his eyes shot open. Konan looked at her comrade and asked, "What's wrong?" Nagato was starring up at the rain and said, "Jiraiya was right, I can sense it that chakra." Konan stood by and said, "So then it's true you have Rikudou's eyes, but he has his chakra."

Nagato smiled, "If everything goes according to plan I will be able to meet this 'Naruto' face to face..." He said the last part with excitement in his voice.

* * *

* Hyuuga compound *

"Where are they!" Hiashi was yelling. "Lord Hiashi we are still searching but we cannot find Lady Hana, Lady Hinata, Naruto-kun or Neji-kun." Hiashi was furious not only had his brother gone missing but now they were missing.

"I want them found right n-" before he could finish he felt it and so did everyone else in the village. 'This chakra. It can't be. Naruto. There is something wrong with it though' Hiashi yelled out "Get all available Hyuugas and head into the direction of this chakra spike now!" The guard bowed and began getting the others.

Hiashi grabbed his gear and bolted for the Hyuuga compound main entrance with at least twenty Hyuuga's following. 'Hana, Hinata, Neji... Naruto. Be alive when I get there.'

* Hokage tower *

Sarutobi was finishing his paper work when he felt the chakra spike. 'I know this chakra. It's the chakra of the Kyuubi. But there's something or someone else there with them? I can feel another massive chakra source there. Naruto's in danger.'

He pulled open the window and yelled "ANBU get here now!" He leapt from his office down to the ground not only were the ANBU showing up but so did some Jounin and Chunin. The army of ninjas began their run across the village as more gathered along the way. "We will head to the source. All of you listen up... What ever you see there will be kept as a S-Rank secret am I understood!"

All of the ninja who were with him yelled "Yes Lord Hokage." Sarutobi thought to himself, 'I hope that we are not to late.'


	8. The Pain

Chapter 8: The Pain

Hello World Again. I kept my promise to upload this chapter by today or tomorrow, so here it is. This chapter is a tad bit shorter than the past three chapters. I just don't really like to write about things that will happen in a hospital while the protagonist is in the hospital so I tried to skip a little bit of that. Oh before I forget, thank you all for your positive reviews the next chapter should be uploaded possibly this weekend maybe sooner. Well enough of this you guys and gals are here for the story so here it is Chapter 8.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Forest of Death *

As the assault continued on the dead body of what was Ryuk Hyuga . Naruto continued his assault punching chunks of bone into the tree while giving of a wicked smile and making feral screams over and over. The Hyuga guards rushed and tried to subdue Naruto only to have their hands burned by the half of the red chakra surrounding his body.

Jiro screamed "His chakra won't let us near him!" Kairo looked at his and Jiro's bleeding hands and noticed Naruto wasn't doing anything just standing there looking at the dead body of Ryuk.

Hana, Jiro and Kairo looked as he was just standing their looking at his bloody claws talking to himself, "What's this? This power..." Naruto grinned and said out loud, "I like it!" He turned around to see Hinata laying there. He slowly walked over to her passing the two Hyugas. Jiro and Kairo took out their kunais' ready to throw them when Hana stopped them.

"Wait. Wait. Let's see what he does." Naruto walked over until he was sitting next to her. "Hi-n-a-ta-ch-an." He brushed his hand over her, but his chakra hand didn't affect her.

At that moment Hinata woke up slowly looking into Naruto's red eyes. "N-aru-to-kun." When she reached out and touched his face her hands passed through the chakra cloak without harming her.

Naruto stared at her and said, "It hurts, this power, I like it, but it hurts a lot."

Hinata whispered, "Byakugan." she slowly placed her hands on his chest and began pumping her chakra in him. Her blue chakra began how it looked to everyone else like it danced around the red.

Hana watched from the ground as his red chakra began to turn completely silver before disappearing. Slowly the silver chakra began to disappear as well. His claws went back to normal, his whisker marks went slim, his teeth retracted, and then he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Hinata held on to him as he fell and kept whispering, "Sleep now. Everything will be alright." She began rocking back and forth crying.

Jiro took this chance to walk over to Hana and help her up and walked her over to the kids. At this moment Kairo picked up Neji and also walked over to Hinata and Naruto. Hana looked at Jiro and Kairo and told them, "You won't be persecuted in any way, you two were forced into this."

The two looked at her and bowed as best they could, "We thank you Lady Hana, we don't deserve this." Both men swelling up in tears.

"Allow me to explain to Hiashi what happened here today. Okay you two." The two Hyuga men nodded with tears still flowing from their eyes.

Hinata didn't realize her Byakugan was still activated before her eyes shot up and she told her mother, "Oka-san, tou-san is close by and the Hokage as well as some other ninja are closing in." Hana, Jiro and Kairo all activated their Byakugans and were relieved to see that reinforcements had arrived.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Naruto's Mind Scape *

Naruto was again within his mind scape, but this time he was in front of the cage. The Kyubi watched as he slept and kept a protective guard over him. "**YOU ACT JUST LIKE THEM**." Naruto slowly began to wake up and made eye contact with the biju. "**WELL GOOD MORNING WARDEN**."

"Where am I?"

"**PHYSICALLY YOUR IN KONOHA'S HOSPITAL. MENTALLY YOUR WITHIN YOUR OWN MIND**."

Naruto sat up, "How long was I sleeping for?"

The Kyubi looked at him and said, "T**WO DAYS. GIVE IT ANOTHER THREE AND YOU WILL AWAKEN. I HAVE BEEN HEALING YOU QUICKER THEN I INTENDED TO. I KNOW I SAID A MONTH, BUT I WILL HEAL YOU FASTER. I DON'T REALLY LIKE HOSPITALS.**" Naruto could see the full body of the nine tails. He was at least 100 meters tall, with reddish orange fur, nine tails slowly waving in the air of it's cage, and red eyes with black slits in them.

Naruto looked at the fox before him and asked, "A-a-are you by chance the demon who attacked Konoha eight years ago?"

There was an awkward silence until, "**YES, I AM THE ONE AND ONLY KYUBI NO KITSUNE.**"

Naruto wide eyed and said, "But the Fourth Hokage killed you... He sacrificed himself to kill you how are you alive and why are you in my head!"

The Kyubi laughed and said, "**I CAN'T BE BEATEN SO EASILY. FIVE CITIES FULL OF NINJAS COULDN'T KILL ME, AN ARMY OF THE DAIMYO'S SOLDIERS COULDN'T KILL ME, OUT OF THOSE FIVE CITIES TWO HAD KAGES IN THEM AND THEY COULDN'T. YOU CAN'T SURELY BELIEVE THAT THE MIZUKAGE AND THE HOKAGE COULD WIN,SO INSTEAD THE FOURTH SEALED ME AWAY INSIDE A NEWBORN BABY... YOU...**"

Naruto looked shocked and couldn't believe what he just heard. "So everything I was told about that battle was, a lie. My life was a living hell because you were sealed inside me?" Kyubi nodded. "That must be why everyone calls me demon and monster."

Kyubi spoke, "**NO THEY MEAN TO CALL ME THOSE THINGS. YOU ARE A NORMAL EIGHT YEAR OLD BOY.**"

Naruto's fear and depression disappeared and he said, "I thought that you were evil. So why help me?"

"**KIT, I WAS EVIL, WHEN I WAS SEALED INSIDE YOU THE FOURTH HOKAGE SEPARATED MY GOOD HALF FROM MY EVIL HALF. THE GOOD WAS SEALED IN YOU AND MY EVIL WAS, WELL LET'S SAY IT WAS EATEN...**"

Naruto looked and said, "Eaten by what?" Kyubi only looked at him and Naruto decided that it was a touchy subject.

Naruto didn't want to but asked anyway. "Why me? Why seal you inside me. Couldn't the Fourth have found some other baby?" Naruto began to tear up, "Why would my parents allow that to happen to me?"

"**THAT I CANNOT ANSWER. ONLY THE ONES WHO LIVE OUTSIDE YOUR MIND KNOW THAT ANSWER... BY THE WAY YOU SHOULD BE PROUD OF YOUR GIRL.**"

Naruto's eyes widened, "What happened to Hinata!?! Is she safe? Is she okay? Where is she?"

The Kyubi couldn't help but smile, "**TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS, SHE FORCED HER CHAKRA INTO YOU AFTER YOU MAULED THE HYUGA ELDER FORCING MY CHAKRA BACK INSIDE YOU. SHE IS SAFE. SHE IS OKAY. AND SHE'S ALWAYS AT YOUR HOSPITAL BED.**"

Naruto breath a sigh of relief. Kyubi silently thought to himself '**THAT GIRL IS TOUGH. SHE FORCED 'MY' CHAKRA BACK INTO MY SYSTEM USING WILLPOWER, DETERMINATION AND... LOVE.**' Silence was in the air before the Kyubi spoke again, "**WE HAVE A THREE DAYS TO SPEND TOGETHER WITH EACH OTHER. LET'S MAKE THE BEST OF IT AND PASS CONVERSATION**." Naruto looking at his prisoner nodded.

He decided to ask, "What's in those smaller cells down the hall?" Kyubi looked at the ones visible to him and told him.

"**THOSE CELLS HOLD ALL OF YOUR MOST PAINFUL MEMORIES THAT YOU SUBCONSCIOUSLY LOCKED AWAY HOPING FOR THEM NEVER TO RESURFACE**." Naruto only looked at those cells and told himself he was safer with Kyubi then with those memories. Naruto's back was facing Kyubi, so he didn't notice Kyubi starring at a cell in particular.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Outside Konoha Village the day of the attempted attack *

"Over here, we found him." A man wearing an ANBU Mask with a black cloak on called over three more ANBU.

Pointing at the dead body of Hizashi. "Are you sure this is Hizashi Hyuga?"

The captain ANBU nodded, "Take him to Konoha's morgue, I will report back to the Hokage and Hiashi-sama. Make sure no one sees you." A more masculine ANBU picked up Hizashi's dead body and they then headed back to Konoha.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Konoha hospital *

Naruto and Neji were sharing a hospital room. The two received numerous flowers and gifts from their classmates. Neji woke up the day of the attack, but under Hiashi's orders he was to stay for at least three days. Hinata had snuck out of her hospital room and went to their room and laid on the bed with Naruto. Singing a lullaby to him as he slept. Neji who watched the whole thing and couldn't help but drift off to sleep listening to Hinata's lullaby as well.

From the hospital door Sarutobi, Hana, Hiashi, and Kana were watching as Hinata was being protective of him as he slept. "Hokage-sama. Am I to assume that the whole situation in the forest is taken care of?" Hana was holding Hanabi in a wheelchair which was only temporary until her system from her waist down returned to normal.

"I reported to the rest of the council members that he was being trained in controlling his biju. Some bought this idea, while others took more convincing, but decided it was best not to ask anymore questions. The ninja and villagers who felt his chakra think that we were testing everyone to have a feel for chakra spikes. What did you do with the two Hyuga guards who took them there in the first place?"

Hiashi looked at Hana who only smiled at him. "They have been forgiven for their crimes. They were forced into it by the clan's former head, so they are not to be fully blamed."

Kana spoke up, "But as branch family members, I've ordered them to work twice as hard and are to remain in the compound until I think they are allowed to leave."

Sarutobi had his pipe in his hand and refrained from lighting it. "How long does Tsunade give Naruto before he wakes up?"

Hana looked at the Hokage, "Lady Tsunade says he should wake up sometime this week. His body wasn't used to this sudden change in chakra." Hana looked back into the room, "We have Hinata to thank for keeping Naruto under control." She watched as Hinata kept brushing her hand through his blonde hair.

The hokage looked at her before asking, "About that. What did his chakra look like?"

Hana made eye contact before answering, "His chakra was. Well it was a combination of red and silver. I can't explain it but the red was wild and out of control while the silver was moving slowly and calmly."

The third spoke up, "If I remember correctly there was a ninja in the archives whose chakra wasn't blue but it was said to have been a kind of metallic silver. Is there a connection between Naruto and the other ninja?"

Hiashi spoke, "What is this ninja's name?"

Sarutobi replied, "I can't remember his name. I believe Jiraiya might know his name."

At that moment a women with short black hair walked over to them with a clipboard in hand, "Lord Hokage, the ANBU who were sent out to find Hizashi have returned." This caught their attention quick.

Kana spoke up first, "Where is he Shizune?"

Shizune took a minute before saying, "His body is in the morgue waiting for examination." Hana wheeled over to Kana and brought her close enough to hug the crying women.

Hiashi told them, "Hizashi will have a hero's burial in the Hyuga graveyard in two days." No one else wanted to speak they all slowly entered Naruto's room Sarutobi sat next to Naruto's bed and Hana was closer to Hinata rubbing her daughters head. Hiashi and Kana were by Neji's side. Kana looked at the one great gift her and Hizashi ever gotten.

Shizune was standing outside smiled and closed the door continuing her daily routines.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Naruto's Mind Scape after three days *

"**SO DO YOU UNDERSTAND? THAT'S HOW YOU CAN TAP INTO MY POWER MOMENTARILY.**" In the time the two spent inside Naruto's mind Kyubi was explaining some moves he had knowledge of and how to control his power even if it causes harm to him.

"Oh, I see now. Thanks a lot again Kyubi-sempai." Kyubi chuckled that this boy was so respectful.

"**NARUTO WHEN YOU REACH THE AGE OF TWELVE I WILL TRAIN YOU IN TRANSFORMING AND CONTROL OF MY CHAKRA SO THAT YOU DON'T ALWAYS END UP IN THE HOSPITAL**."

Naruto's eyes gleamed and said, "That sounds awesome. Why can't you tell me now?"

"**ONE, YOUR BODY CAN'T HANDLE THE STRAIN. TWO, WE DON'T HAVE THAT KIND OF TIME. YOU WILL WAKE UP SOON." A little disappointed he looked down. "DON'T WORRY WE CAN STILL TALK THROUGH A MIND LINK, ONLY YOU WILL BE ABLE TO HEAR ME. JUST THINK OF WHAT EVER YOU WANT TO SAY TO ME AND I WILL HEAR IT.**"

"I can't thank you enough for helping me save Hinata and everyone else. Thank you again." Naruto looked at his hands as they disappeared, "Wh-what's happening?"

"**YOUR GOING HOME. BEFORE I FORGET. ASK THEM ABOUT YOUR SILVER CHAKRA." Naruto looked at him confused, "ASK THEM ABOUT IT AND YOU WILL HAVE YOUR ANSWER.**" Naruto nodded as his body disappeared Kyubi at the last minute yelled, "**THERE ARE EIGHT MORE!!!**" After Naruto completely disappeared Kyubi looked at the same cell he looked at when Naruto first asked him about them. "**I THINK THAT BOY WILL DO GREAT THINGS. WHAT DO YOU THINK?**" From inside the cell he was starring at which had a number one above it a shadow figure walked into view. (It's one of those things were you can only see a silhouette of the person.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Konoha Hospital Two days later: eleven o'clock at night *

Naruto began rolling a little bit. Neji was released the day before for his father's burial. Still heartbroken of his father's death, but felt he should be by his brothers side vowing to never let another precious person to him suffer or die. He was reading a scroll that was about the 'Rotation Technique', when he noticed Naruto moving. He arose from his seat and made his way to the bed Hinata and Naruto were sleeping in when he yelled out to the Hyuga guards standing by, "Hey Naruto's waking up."

The guards standing outside came in one of the guards looked at the other, "Inform Lord Hiashi the boy is waking up."

Naruto's eyes slowly opened. He was laying at an angle so that the first thing he would see would be Hinata. Naruto's eyes opened to see her sleeping next to him, he blushed slightly before thinking, 'What a way to wake up.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay that is the end of the chapter. Before you all ask me, no the shadow figure is not Minato, Kushina, or any Uzumaki or Namikaze (I just don't really see my story having a character whose Naruto's long lost relative who doesn't meet until he gets older). No one was sealed alongside the Kyubi inside of him at all plain and simple. That hidden character will be explained in the later chapters. Thank you for reading Naruto's Rise- Chapter 8:The Pain. R&R Thank you again.


	9. Jiraya's Return and the Explanation

Chapter 9: Jiraya's Return and the Explanation

Hello World! I have semi bad news. On July 27th, I will be gone for a week (I think and I hope it's no longer than that), so I can't upload any new chapters until after Aug 4th. As soon as I get back I assure you I will upload Chapter 10 upon my return. Oh before I forget in my reviews I was told Naruto and Hinata were the younger one's of the Rookie Nine, I am aware of that. In another I was told how Naruto got his name originally, 'again' I am aware of that I just decided to change that. I got a message asking will he eat ramen. Yes he will I just wasn't able to add that in but he will eat ramen. Many of these reason this website is called 'Fanfiction' is to let me make a fan fiction story. I realized late that I've been spelling Kyuubi wrong (Been spelling it Kyubi). So thank you for the help. I want to know from anyone if I misspelled or made a noticeable mistake. Ok enough talk from me, to all my loyal readers, here is Chapter 9.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Konoha Hospital *

Naruto was being released from the hospital the morning after he woke up. Hinata went to Naruto's room to escort him back home. When she went inside she saw Tsunade and Shikamaru by his bed as he was putting his shirt on.

"Ah Hinata come to pick up you lover." Tsunade teased. Hinata only had a small blush.

Naruto looked at Tsunade before saying, "Baa-chan leave her alone. I'm glad you came to pick me up Hina-hime." Giving her his smile.

Shikamaru sighed and said, "Hey Hinata-san, how are you?"

Hinata bowed to Shikamaru then walked over to hug Naruto then held his hand, "I'm doing fine Shikamaru-san." She turned to Naruto and told him, "Of course I would come get you."

Tsunade thought, 'How sweet.' She then walked to the door and said, "Well you three should move on out of here." The three ninja's nodded and walked out toward the lobby only to see.

Hana, little Hanbai, Neji, Kana, Shino, Choji, Ino, Sakura, Kiba, and Shizune. All except Hanabi who tried said, "Good Morning Naruto." Naruto was stunned to see so many people here to greet him. He couldn't help but get teary-eyed.

Naruto said, "Thanks everyone for coming to see me." They all smiled and Naruto looked at Hinata and she was smiling to and they and Shikamaru walked over to the group leaving the hospital.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Konoha's Main Entrance *

A tall broad shouldered man wearing a green outfit with a long red vest, a big metal forehead protector and two red lines going from his eyes down his face. When he entered he said, "Feels good to be home after a hole year. I wonder how my godson is doing? I should go visit him after I see the kage." He continued his walk to the tower to discuss important information with him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Hokage Tower *

Naruto's friends all left one by one as they got closer to the Hokage tower. Hana took Hanabi with her to get some rest back home, they were being escorted by Hiashi's most trusted guards. Kana had to go to a meeting, Neji left back home with Hana to continue his training. Naruto and Hinata (escorted also) were told to go to the Hokage tower and that Hiashi and Sarutobi were already there waiting for them. The began their walk to towers entrance.

Naruto turned to look at Hinata, "Um. Hina-hime." Hinata turned to look at him only to have Naruto kiss her cheek and say, "Your good luck is the reason I'm still here today. So I'm returning the favor." Hinata blushed slightly.

"Naruto-kun you don't have to repay me." The two walked through the building till they reached the kages office door. Naruto and Hinata stood there holding each other's hand before he knocked on the door. They waited only a few seconds before hearing.

"Come in the doors unlocked." Speaking loud enough to hear from the other side of the door.

Naruto turned the doorknob. He and Hinata entered the room to see Sarutobi at his desk, Hiashi sitting at the sofa to the side, and Jiraiya standing by Sarutobi's desk. Naruto's eyes shot open and he ran over to Jiraiya yelling "Jii-san!" Hugging Jiraiya as hard as he could with a smile on his face.

Jiraya looked at him and said, "Good to see you again kid. You seemed to have gotten a little taller since the last time I saw you." Naruto at that moment asked him.

"Hey, did you bring me something for my birthday you missed?" Jiraiya had the same smile Naruto had and said, "You know I always have a present for you. But first." His face then became serious, "Naruto I want to know what happened to you in the forest."

Naruto stopped smiling and looked at him, then to Sarutobi and Hiashi. He saw that Hinata was holding Hiashi's hand and sitting with him on the sofa.

Sarutobi spoke up, "Naruto, your not in trouble we just want to know what happened to you in the forest." The blonde boy looked back at Jiraiya and told them what happened from when they got to the forest to when he blacked out. He also told him about him meeting his prisoner.

"I woke up and I found myself in a sewer like prison, it was cold, damp, and scary, but I wasn't alone in there. I saw him." The three elders and Hinata continued listening with eagerness. "I saw Kyuubi in one of the biggest cells I've ever seen." Hinata couldn't believe what she heard. Naruto had the demon sealed inside him that everyone feared.

Everyone in the room gasped and Sarutobi spoke up, "Did he tell you anything?"

Naruto shook his head, "At first he only told me to use my chakra to focus it at my eyes. I felt, well anger and hatred." Hinata was still shocked and a some tears were visible, but she wasn't afraid of him. She felt her father tighten his grip, Hinata looked up at him to see him mouth the words, 'Don't be frightened'.

Everyone heard Naruto say something, "But..." Everyone turned to him again and listened.

"Something felt strange. Some parts of my mind told me to kill while the other parts that were calm and made me feel sincere told me to hold back after I attacked." Jiraiya asked Naruto.

"If you could say the color of your rage chakra you felt what color would you say it was?" Naruto said, "Red."

"What about the color of the calm side?"

Naruto paused, "I'm... not sure how to say it. It felt like it was silver."

Sarutobi looked at Jiraiya then turned to the kids and said. "Naruto, Hinata. This is to be kept between the five of us this is considered an S-Rank secret it is not to be spoken outside these walls. Understood." The two nodded and Hinata moved over to hold Naruto's hand.

Hiashi told the two kids, "You two can go home. The Hyuga guards are waiting outside for you two." He walked over to them leaned down and kissed Hinata on her head and said, "Remember kiss you mother once for you," then kissed her again on the same spot and said, "and twice for me okay."

Hinata smiled and told him. "Okay tou-san."

Hiashi turned to Naruto, "Don't feel no ill will toward the two Hyuga's that took you to the forest, they were forced to do it so don't hold it against them. When I get home I want you to take it easy."

Naruto nodded and turned to Jiraiya, "You'll come by to won't you jii-san?"

Jiraiya nodded, "Yea. I will come by and teach you some cool jutsu. I will also give you your present too." Naruto smiled and pulled Hinata out the room, but turned again and asked, "By the way." The three looked at him, "The Kyubi said before I left my mind, he said there are eight more... Do you know what he meant by that?"

Jiraiya smiled, "Don't worry about it. It's probably nothing to important I'll have it figured out in no time, so run along now."

Naruto nodded the he and Hinata left the office. The two ran back to the front entrance of the building to meet the guards. Hinata was walking with Naruto thinking, 'Naruto, has Kyuubi sealed within himself. But he is Naruto and Kyuubi is Kyuubi. I won't get the two confused.' Naruto didn't notice Hinata starring at him he was to focused on what present Jiraiya was going to get him.

The three old men could see the kids walking away with their escorts then turned to each other and put on serious expressions. Hiashi asked Jiraiya, "So what do you think. Eight more?" Jiraiya raised his shoulders in a no clue manner.

Hiashi spoke, "Eight more could refer to anything. I'm more worried about his red and silver chakra."

Jiraiya said, "It matches from what legends say. The Sage of Six Paths' chakra was a metallic silver. Rumor says he split his abilities between his twin sons at birth and separated them at birth from each other on opposite sides of the elemental lands. From what we've just heard Naruto's got the chakra and Pain has the eyes. Guess it's not a rumor no more."

Sarutobi smoked his pipe and was leaned back in his chair, "So what did Pain have to say when you told him about Naruto?"

Jiraiya told him, "Well he was more than eager to hear what I had to say. Both Naruto and Pain are distant relatives. Pain has the dojutsu while Naruto has the chakra. I'm not sure what either side of their powers can truly do. Naruto has the blood of the Uzumaki clan who descend from Rikudou, the Namikaze blood who are one of the first twenty organized clans in the ninja world, The Great Sage chakra, and he has the Nine tail's demon chakra. Things won't stay quiet for long."

Hiashi wanted to know, "What does this Pain intend to do?"

Jiraiya let out a big sigh before answering, "He wants to train Naruto personally so that Naruto can apparently help him with his goals."

Sarutobi stood up and demanded, "What goals!?!"

Jiraiya turned around quickly, "He didn't say only that he wants to train him to become..."

"Become what?" Both Hiashi and Sarutobi asked.

Jiraiya told them, "He says he has obtained the power to call himself the 'Second Sage of Six Paths'. He wants Naruto to become the third."

Both Sarutobi and Hiashi looked at Jiraiya, "I can't say for sure what Pain's goal is. What I really want to ask is who is going to be Naruto's sensei after the academy?" Hiashi was also interested and the two turned to Sarutobi.

"Itachi Uchiha will be Naruto's sensei. He put in a request at the beginning of Naruto's first day at the academy."

Hiashi gritted his teeth at the name, "Why would he want to train him?"

Jiraiya happily announced, "Doesn't matter, well every thing is good then. If Naruto is with Itachi then if Pain is that desperate to get to him then Itachi could possibly hold him off long enough for him to get away."

Sarutobi looked at Jiraiya, "Do you really think Itachi could win against Pain?"

"I said he could hold him off not win. People in Ame said that Pain was the one who finished off Hanzo and all of his followers by himself."

Sarutobi frowned, "Then surly only you or myself would be able to do any real damage to Pain if he comes to the village for Naruto directly. What a situation we have."

Jiraiya silent before taking his leave, "Well this meeting was fun but I have to give Naruto his late birthday gift. Before that though I'm going to go do my 'research'." The sannin took his leave leaving both Hiashi and Sarutobi frowning.

Hiashi told Sarutobi, "Better inform Lady Tsunade to head to the bath houses so she can lay down the law." Sarutobi agreed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Small explanation over the remaining week *

Jiraiya narrowly escapes an angry Tsunade and the Shinigami after he was caught 'researching'. He showed up at the Hyuga compound to give Naruto his present which was allowing Naruto to sign the toad summons scroll. After a few tries he was able to summon two small toads Gamakichi and Gamatatsu at the same time to Naruto's surprise who were brothers and son's to the boss of the toads. Naruto was off the walls happy that he was able to do this.

Hinata and Neji also signed a summons contract, it was their families summons which allowed them to summon all kinds of birds which was allowed by Hiashi since he felt that the two were ready for this moment.

Hinata summoned a small eagle who had purple and black feathers on the body and had white on it's head with a black tail made of swift feathers that started at it's head and went down it's back. The eagle was a girl and her name was Toritatsu.

Neji was able to summon a small hawk. His hawk was black with patches of white on his body but his tail feathers were long. The hawk was a boy and his name was Toritama. Ironic that Neji and Hinata's summons were cousins as well.

Naruto even though he was suppose to take it easy. He wanted to keep his promise to Hiashi to never slack off again, so he and Neji trained non stop at the Hyuga dojo going all out against each other. Hinata was being trained by her father in better using her Jyuuken style.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Konoha Academy *

After missing so many days of class Naruto made up for it as quick as he could and even did some extra work to keep up with everyone else. It took a week but he was able to get high enough to be able to have his match against Sasuke. But like it was when Naruto first fought everyone was silently whispering that Sasuke will win again (Everybody except for Hinata, was unaware that Naruto lost on purpose.)

Naruto was in a crowd watching everyone else fight in the weekly sparring matches the school held and he was currently watching Hinata and Sakura fight.

Sakura wasn't good at any hand to hand fighting. Hinata on the other hand was trained alongside Naruto, Neji, and other Hyuga kids at least on a daily basis, so her taijutsu was above all the girls in class but she held fifth place behind (in order) Sasuke, Shino, Naruto, Kiba, then it was Hinata.

Everyone watched as Hinata ended the fight with Gentle Fist using only going up to sixteen palms as not to do a lot of harm to Sakura's chakra network. Sakura shook a little before falling to the ground. Iruka walked over to see Sakura wasn't moving rose his left hand and pointed to Hinata and said, "Victory goes to Hinata Hyuga." Hinata walked over to Sakura and helped her up using herself as a human crutch.

"Sorry about that Sakura-chan." Sakura smiled and looked at Hinata and said, "Don't worry so much Hinata-chan. You were suppose to fight to win right." Hinata smiled and helped her to Iruka who sat the girl down to take a rest.

Naruto cheered out, "Alright Hinata-chan, you did great too Sakura-chan." All the students clapped then waited for the next match. Mizuki looked at his clipboard and said that Shino and Sasuke fought last week and so it was Naruto's turn to fight. 'I hope Naruto doesn't hold back this time.' He walked out some ways before saying, "Okay next up to fight is Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki."

Everyone hushed and watched as the two made their way to the center. Sasuke's ego got the better of him again and he yelled at Naruto, "You ready to lose again dobe?" Almost like the first fight were Naruto stood there and said nothing this time he said, "There's good news today Sasuke."

Sasuke had a confused look and Naruto said, "I'm positive that after today you won't be so hostile to me." Sasuke only gruffed and took his stance. Naruto took his Muay Thai stance as well.

Mizuki rose his right hand and brought it down yelling "Begin!" The two launch themselves at each other.

(Enter fighting theme music... And cut!)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for that but I had to end it on that part so please don't kill me. Naruto and Sasuke will fight next chapter. Sorry again if this chapter was more talk but action will be given. I was messaged if I will have lemon in my story, and that is a 'maybe'. Okay like always R&R, have a great read, stay gold, and oh one more thing. There is a surprise in the next chapter that I am sure I'm going to be asked about mostly. If I can upload Chapter 10 before my vacation on the 27th I will. If not... well sorry to say but you'll have to wait till August. Goodbye World!


	10. Rematch! & Plans in Motion

Chapter 10: Rematch! & Plans in Motion

Hello World! Okay I was in a hurry to upload this didn't have quite enough time to finish reading it or fixing it so if there is any problems please excuse me I was in a hurry since I will be going on vacation. Ok keeping this as brief as I can sorry again for the previous chapter being filled with grammar errors, sorry for leaving you all at that cliffie, but it was for a good cause. Thanks for reading.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Begin!"

Naruto and Sasuke launched themselves at each other. Sasuke threw a left punch aimed for Naruto's head. Naruto dodged underneath it and rushed his right shoulder into Sasuke's chest knocking him back and he followed up by punching Sasuke in his stomach. This forced Sasuke to fall down, as he was falling back he swung his foot straight up to nick the side of Naruto's head from the jaw up.

Shaking the hit off he waited for Sasuke to stand up again. "Nice move Sasuke. I wasn't expecting that kick."

Sasuke was more irritated now that his attack wasn't successful. Sasuke smiled then ran an attacked Naruto by trying to drop kick Naruto in his chest. Again Naruto dove under Sasuke and sent his hands up grabbing Sasuke's shoulders and continued to bring him down slamming his head onto the concrete.

Sasuke felt his skull hit the ground with such force and felt blood come from his head. In a swift movement Naruto flipped himself over Sasuke grabbed the ankles of Sasuke's legs and tossed him across the training ground. Sasuke while in the air flipped himself and landed on his feet skidding across the ground seven feet.

He waited again till Sasuke ran at him again. Sasuke sent punch after punch after him over and over. Naruto kept blocking each punch thrown at him. Sasuke's took a step forward and brought his fist back and was prepared to hit him but then felt a sharp pain in his right knee. He hadn't seen Naruto kick Sasuke right on target crippling him, the amount of pain was to much and he could barely stand up. Naruto saw this as an opportunity and leg swiped Sasuke using his left leg, he brought the same leg straight up and brought it straight down on Sasuke's chest knocking the wind out of him.

Sasuke coughed up some blood, took deep breaths and was on his hands and knees still trying to catch his breath, 'How can I be getting beaten so badly I only grazed him and he's knocking me around. This can't be happening!' Sasuke was filled with hate at the thought of an Uchiha being beaten this badly by an urchin. Sasuke looked at Naruto who seemed to stare back without a care in the world.

Sasuke in a fit of rage he launched himself at Naruto and he threw a left hook aimed at Naruto's head, Naruto was there to block but then felt pain in his side. At the last minute he saw Sasuke fake that punch only to be kicked on his left side stunning him for a moment. After kicking him Sasuke followed through with an uppercut to the stunned Naruto's face. Sasuke dropped down bringing himself down to Naruto's waist and speared Naruto to the ground hoping to end the fight the same way Naruto did to him in their first fight... Except.

Naruto felt him grab his waist trying to force him down. Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist before hitting the ground. Once they did hit the ground Naruto wrapped his right arm around Sasuke's head in a headlock, with his right forearm on Sasuke's throat. Strangling him, Sasuke was trying desperately to escape by hitting Naruto in his ribs and his head forcing small trickles of blood to come out of Naruto's nose and barely busting his lower lip. Naruto was ignoring the small pain and continued choking him.

Sasuke was beginning to lose consciousness, every time he tried to pull himself free Naruto's grip tightened.

Naruto talked loud enough for Sasuke to hear, "I call this move the 'Guillotine'. Sasuke listen to me the more you move the more pressure I'm going to put on you. Please tap, I don't want to do this."

Sasuke chose to ignore Naruto thinking there was a way to escape, but that thought was fading, just like he was. Before blacking out he heard him say something else, "There is no shame in submitting Sasuke." At that moment Sasuke tried even harder to break the grip but found it useless and was really only tiring his self out even more, he was quickly blacking out from lack of oxygen. Naruto felt Sasuke go limp in his arms and he immediately knew that Sasuke passed out. Naruto let go and left Sasuke laying there passed out.

Iruka called the match and quickly ran to Sasuke to check on him and told everyone that he only passed out and that he would be okay. Naruto heard the students bad mouth him and call him names over and over, but he learned to ignore them and was more focused on the unconcious Sasuke. Naruto decided to add his two cents and spoke knowing Sasuke couldn't hear him.

"Sasuke. I don't know what kind of life you have, and I don't know why you hate me so much. So I can only think that after this fight there is no way we can be friends. From this moment on Sasuke, you are my enemy just like how all Uchiha are the enemy to the Hyuga." Naruto stood up slowly and walked away to where Hinata and the others were waiting.

Hinata gave Naruto a hug and gave him a kiss on his cheek, "You did it Naruto-kun. I'm so happy." Ino was stunned at how Naruto refused to bad mouth the students. Turning to her friend she asked, "Hey Sakura." Sakura looked at Ino, "Has Sasuke really ever talked to any of us?"

Sakura looked confused and shook her head, "No. But that's why me, you and all the other girls are fighting for his attention, so that he would talk to us." Ino had a hard time believing that she could like him after everything he does to ignore them and consider himself above everyone in the school. Looking at Naruto at how happy he is surrounded by the ones who appreciate him, she began to think, 'Maybe I should get to know Naruto-kun a little more instead of trying to get attention from a lost cause.' She smiled inwardly.

Shikamaru walked over, "Well your number one again how troublesome. Being in the rank I'm in I won't have to worry about fighting you, Sasuke, Shino, or Kiba."

Kiba happily yelled out, "You better watch out Naruto I will be coming for that rank soon enough!"

Shino told Naruto, "Be prepared I want to fight you the most out of everyone here."

Ino walked over to him and smiled, "You were awesome out there Naruto."

Naruto blushed at all the praises he was getting from his friends. Then he heard an all to familiar voice, "THAT WAS A GOOD FIGHT KIT." He smiled and answered (in thought), 'Thank you Kyuubi-sempai.'

"FORGET ALL THE NAMES THESE WORTHLESS STUDENTS ARE CALLING YOU. I'M GLAD THAT YOU TOOK DOWN THE UCHIHA BRAT AGAIN." Kyuubi was smiled wide.

'Yea, I just hoped that we could have become friends...' Upon hearing Naruto say this he interrupted, "DON'T LET YOU GUARD DOWN AROUND ANY UCHIHA. NO MATTER WHO HE OR SHE IS." Naruto thought, 'Why?'

Kyuubi sighed, "I'LL TELL YOU ANOTHER DAY. FOR NOW CELEBRATE YOUR VICTORY WITH YOUR TRUE FRIENDS." Cutting their conversation with each other Naruto was happy thinking about what he just said about true friends. The ones around him that cared deeply.

Mizuki had walked over to where Iruka and Sasuke were and the two began to talk about the ending of the fight. Mizuki kneeled down next to Sasuke and picked him up.

Mizuki had Sasuke on his back and was going to take him away to the nurse to get looked at since he lost some blood from Naruto slamming him on the ground. He turned and he looked at Iruka, "It seems Sasuke's pride got to him again."

Iruka spoke, "Yeah I know. That seems to be the Uchiha curse, sadly there is nothing we can do about that. When he wants to he will change. Hopefully for the better." Mizuki nodded turned and walked back to the school to see the school nurse hoping that he didn't get any brain damage from the fight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* The academy roof *

"This boy amazes me every time I watch him fight."

"Yes it seems your mark on this him is right on target, Itachi-kun. I must say seeing an Uchiha getting beaten is a lot different then hearing about it."

Itachi was wearing the traditional black uchiha outfit. He turned to look at the women standing next to him, "Well Aoi-hime, you live with him and yet you don't watch any of his training?"

The women wore traditional white Hyuga robes with a lavender sash across her waist (Think Neji's outfit in shippuden) and had dark brown hair. "Just because I live within the clan doesn't mean I can just sit there and watch the younger kids fight in the Hyuga dojo. I have guard duties and of course missions for the kage. Why are you interested in him in the first place? Don't you want to train one of the other Uchiha kids here at the academy or even your little brother?"

Itachi frowned and looked back at Naruto and said, "Training any of the Uchiha kids is the same no matter how much you change the training sessions. It's simple, you copy something they copy it back and then they are considered strong. Even without the Sharingan training them is still the same. I have had enough of it. That's when I found out about Naruto and thought greatly about it. He's different then any other kid in this village. Training him will actually be worth my time and effort and could even be fun."

Aoi walked behind him and put her hands on his shoulders and said, "This isn't like you Itachi. Showing such interest in someone especially in situations like this."

Itachi smirked turned around and grabbed her waist and pulled her close. Using a sensual tone he said, "I show greater interest in you and you don't seem to complain lover." His face only continued to get closer to hers. He stopped and stared into her lavender eyes while she stared into his black eyes.

Their lips were almost touching each others at this point and stopped when she spoke, "I hate it when you do this to me and when you talk to me in that kind of tone."

"Why?"

"It makes me want to agree to anything you ask me to do without question."

"Let's put that to the test then shall we. Let's go to one of those hotels at the edge of the village so no one can here you scream." Bringing his lips on hers. She was lost in complete bliss unaware that behind her back he formed a hand sign for the shunshin technique.

The two figures disappeared in the swirl of leaves and no one at the school knew they were there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* A cave somewhere *

Nine holographic like figures were inside a damp cave with only their eyes clearly visible.

"So what is the plan?"

"We are to continue with what was set two years ago Kisame."

"That sounds fun fearless leader." Kisame said

"Kukukuku, it seems that Konoha is becoming quite interesting lately."

Pain spoke up, "What are you talking about Orochimaru?"

"Kukukuku, It seems the Yondaime hokage's son is becoming quite famous, he's being called 'The Prodigy'." Orochimaru smirked.

The only female spoke out, "That boy has nothing to do with our organization's plans snake."

A man with a orange mask with swirl on the right eye spoke out, "Oh, Konan-sama is hiding something. I wanna know, I wanna know." This one was obviously childish.

A man with a venus fly trap around his body with his main body being different colors with the left side being white and the right side black. The black half spoke, "Tobi sure is acting childish today."

Tobi at that moment slumped down, then the white half spoke, "Don't be mean to Tobi, Zet."

"I don't mean to be mean to Tobi, Su." Black side.

Kisame looked to his left and spoke out again, "Your being awfully quiet over there Madara-sama."

A short man with a deep voice spoke out, "Madara-san will speak when he feels it necessary."

The man with long black hair spoke up, "Sasori-san you don't need to worry about me. As for the rest of you the Namikaze boy is of no concern to us. Pain will handle that situation himself. Kakuzu you are a different matter, your one of the reasons this meeting was called today."

A tall man with turquoise eyes and red surrounding them looked up, "You need to stop killing our members. You've killed three this past year with Kidamaru being the third, good S-Class criminals are hard to come by."

Kakuzu plainly said, "Those fools had no desire to obtain money, since that's what my position is in this organization, they were no longer needed. Above all they pissed me off, I can't control my anger when I am pissed off."

Tobi comically said, "Oh. Kakuzu-sama is so cool, so bad ass."

Orochimaru said, "Kukukuku, Let's finish this little meeting, I have experiments that need tending to."

Pain nodded his head, "Very well, Orochimaru and Sasori will be paired with each other, Tobi and Kisame will be teamed up this time, Zetsu will be off on his own as usual, as will Madara. Finally Kakuzu will work alone until I can find him a replacement partner. Everyone agrees as to who their partner is?"

Everyone nodded, "Good. Konan and myself will continue operations in Amekagure, Madara will continue his guise as Yondaime Mizukage, Kakuzu will obtain funds for our organization, and Orochimaru, Sasori, Tobi, and Kisame will gather information on the remaining eight biju. Zetsu you will be the messenger and will send the information that those four find and bring it back to me."

Each member agreed and each of the members images began to disappear, leaving only Konan and Nagato behind.

Konan turned to him, "Pain, we need to handle Orochimaru, he could be a problem if he intends to try and break off from us. On top of that we need a team mate for Kakuzu as a tenth member."

Nagato sighed and replied, "Orochimaru can't do anything on his own. I will handle him should the situation arise. And as long as the Sandaime and Jiraiya are near Naruto he won't try anything."

Konan nodded and added, "What about Madara?"

Nagato shrugged, "Madara is no problem, he believes he has me dancing in the palm of his hands. My goals are my own and I will deal with Madara when the time comes. Right now let's just find our new member. If Orochimaru tries to take issues in his own hands then two members."

After their talk the two figures disappeared out of existence.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Konoha: Hyuga Compound *

Naruto was hanging out with Hinata in the dojo.

"A lot of things have happened since we meet Shikamaru and the others at the park that day." Hinata said.

Naruto nodded.

"We don't really get any time to really hang out like we used to." She said.

Naruto spoke up, "That's gonna change, the day we graduate the academy I will be strong enough so that no one would want to challenge me and we will have all of the time to hang out with each other."

Hinata only giggled and replied, "Naruto-kun you know you can't have a life as easy as that. But Naruto-kun you never talk about what you really want to do when you get older. What are your dreams? Do you want your own clan, become a well known Jounin, and ANBU captain or how about Hokage?"

Naruto gulped and said, "N-n-n-never r-r-really thought about it." He said with a stutter.

Hinata stared at him and had a sly smile, "Naruto-kun knows something he's not telling me." She turned around and he began to tickle him.

Naruto laughed trying to stop her until for what seem like forever, but it was only a minute she stopped, "Oi, Hinata-chan there's only one thing I only want."

Hinata smiled and listened.

Naruto looked at her blushing some, "I don't know about having my own clan, I will become a well know Jounin through my hard work, being in ANBU wouldn't be all that fun, and I don't want to be kage. The thing I want is to spend my life with Hinata-chan." Hinata stared at him and was calm and happy but deep down she was jumping off the walls happy. She pecked him on his cheek with kiss and said.

"I like that dream Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled and laid down to sleep. Hinata watched him fall asleep and she laid on his stomach and fell asleep too. Naruto was sent to his mind scape to talk with his friend while Hinata felt like she was being pulled into a place she was not familiar with.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Naruto's Mind Scape *

Hinata seemed to wake up surrounded by water. She took a quick look around and she saw prison cells with numbers above each one. She began to panic when she heard a deep voice.

"THIS WAY GIRL..." Hinata turned around to hear the voice but saw nothing. Looking down she saw a thin red chakra wire going in one direction. She followed it for some time until she came to a giant room with a huge cage in the room.

Hinata stared wide eyed at the cell until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She let out a screech, turned around only to see Naruto.

"Hinata-chan how did you get here!?!" Naruto couldn't believe she was in his mind.

"I'm not sure Naruto-kun, I just woke up and I'm here. Where is here exactly?" Naruto paused for a minute and was about to answer when they heard.

"I BROUGHT HER HERE." At the deep voice Hinata ran and hid behind Naruto and saw a giant fox starring at them.

"Why would you do that Kyubi-sempai?" Naruto asked setting his hand on Hinatas'

"I WAS CURIOUS... I WANT TO KNOW ABOUT THE ONE WHO CAN RESTRAIN MY CHAKRA." Kyubi said.

Hinata began to stutter, "I-I-I-I don't k-k-k-know what y-y-you mean." Kyubi laughed a little.

"SO WHAT YOU DID IN THE FOREST WHEN YOU WERE IN THE FOREST WAS NOTHING?" He said chuckling a little.

Naruto spoke to her, "Hinata-chan you don't have to be scared of him, he's a really cool gu- I mean fox. He's a friend." Hinata looked at the fox stood away from Naruto bowed to Kyubi.

"N-nice to m-meet you Kyubi-san. My name i-is Hinata Hyuga." Kyubi chuckled again.

"OH I LIKE HER, SHE IS JUST LIKE YOU KIT SHE HAS GOOD MANNERS AS WELL." Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "TELL ME GIRL DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MICHI HYUGA?" Hinata shook her head.

"I SEE, BECASE IN MY LIFETIME BEFORE I WAS SEALED, SHE WAS ABLE TO DO THE SAME THING YOU DID TO NARUTO. SHE COULD CALM MY CHAKRA BY TOUCH OR BY SINGING A SONG."

Naruto added to this, "Wasn't there a saying about 'Music soothes the savage beast?'" Kyubi nodded slightly not really wanting to agree.

Hinata asked, "What does my ancestor have to do with me?"

Kyubi replied, "MAYBE YOU HAVE HERE ABILITY TO CALM BEASTS LIKE MYSELF. SINCE THAT IS THE CASE ALL I ASK IS THAT IF I LOSE CONTROL TO MY ANGER, MY CHAKRA SPILLS OUT AND IT WILL AFFECT NAURTO. HIS BODY WON'T BE USED TO THE SURGE OF ENERGY AND IT WILL HURT HIM."

He stared at Naruto who only looked confused, "SHOULD THAT HAPPEN HE WILL ALSO LOSE CONTROL ALSO, HE WON'T BE ABLE TO TELL WHO IS FRIEND OR FOE HE WILL DESTROY AND KILL EVERY LIVING THING IN THE AREA. SO ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS THE SAME THING YOU DID IN THE FOREST TO CALM HIM DOWN AND MYSELF."

She took this moment to grab Naruto's hand and nodded, "Without a second thought would I hesitate to save him."

Kyubi added. "I WANT YOU TO PROMISE ME THAT YOU WILL." She walked up closer than Naruto's been to the cage and said, "I'll do better. I swear on my life, my ninja way, as well as my position as heiress that I will save booth of you from that fate." Hinata's voice was serious and her eyes were starring at the demon as if looking into his soul.

Naruto and Kyubi were wide eyed that she showed no fear starring him down. Then Kyubi laughed as loud as he could. Naruto and Hinata had to cover their ears.

"I REALLY LIKE YOU GIRL, I HAVE NO WORRIES ANYMORE. THE BOY IS IN SAFE HANDS."

He was about to turn to fall asleep when he said, "BY THE WAY, NARUTO, HINATA." Both looked at him. "YOU SEE THAT CELL OVER THERE THE ONE WITH THE NUMBER ONE ABOVE IT." They turned around and nodded,

"NARUTO YOU MUST NEVER GO NEAR THAT CELL UNTIL I FEEL YOU ARE READY. HINATA IF YOUR EVER IN HERE, WILL YOU MAKE SURE NOT TO GO NEAR IT OR ALLOW HIM TO GO NEAR IT. UNDERSTOOD!"

Both jumped back and both said, "Hai..." Kyubi nodded and told them, "GOOD NOW YOU BOTH CAN DO WHAT EVER IN HERE UNTIL YOU WAKE UP. GOODNIGHT." He turned and fell asleep.

Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand and said, "Let's got through your mind some." Naruto protested, "No, you just want to see where my hopes and dreams are don't you?"

Hinata made a sly grin and began to run off, Naruto yelled, "Wait Hinata-chan please don't go poking around in my head." They both ran past the cell one door not wanting to make eye contact with it they ran down until they turned away from Kyubi's hall.

The figure from the cell one was again shown in silhouette form. But you could distinctly make out a smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Short Explanation from the first year to final year *

Naruto and Hinata woke up from his mind. Hinata got to see things that Naruto seen from when they were young or when she wasn't around. Naruto felt he was taken advantage of. Neither of them told anyone what happened that night.

Kiba also got something that when they were all nine years old he got his dog partner Akamaru who had cream colored fur with black spots on his ears. Shino got his bugs from his father, the Ino-Shika-Cho trio learned their families abilities with Ino also studying to become a interrogator like her father, and Sakura learned a few genjutsus from her father who was a genjutsu specialist and some medical jutsu from her mother who was a nurse at Konoha's hospital. Sasuke never got over his defeat against Naruto as well as being considered second best among the ninja and students who liked Naruto, this only fueled his hatred for him even more.

Over the years at the academy The Rookie Nine became stronger, faster, smarter, and better. The four years were over, they would soon take their tests' to officially make them ninjas. The year before Neji graduated and was put on a squad, his teammates being Rock Lee, Ten-Ten, and their sensei Gai Maito. Neji was announced 'Rookie of the Year' before graduating from the academy.

Naruto training was harsh being trained in secret by Kyuubi in trying to better control his chakra to a higher degree, trained by both Jiraiya (ninjutsu) and Hiashi (taijutsu), and he started his own training sessions with Lee and Gai and he refused to wear the green jumpsuit. He was slowly becoming a taijutsu master, but this didn't stop him from learning ninjutsu and dispelling genjutsu since he can't do any kind of genjutsu.

Hinata's Jyuuken style was flawless and dangerous even to Naruto and Neji if she hit all the right spots. Hinata also learned some medical jutsu from her mother and Shizune.

Ino took the stage at trying for Naruto's attention after he defeated Sasuke, Hinata saw this as a threat and the two would fight constantly for his attention. Ino and Hinata saw each other as rivals for Naruto's love and rivals in combat. The two were considered the strongest amongst the girls in the school.

Hanabi was seven years old now and was inspired to become strong like her sister. She got to train along with her sister, Naruto, and Neji which she was finally looking forward to and couldn't wait for the chance to join the academy and become as strong as her sister, as brave like Naruto, and as skilled as Neji.

The time was coming ever closer for the Rookie Nine to drop being students to becoming ninjas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright thanks for reading. I'm proud I got this out in time before leaving. Sorry that chapter 11 will have to wait until after August 4th, but I will upload when I get home. I already know what I'm going to hear about this chapter. I'm also sad to say I will be away from any and all computers for my vacation so I can't reply to messages or read my reviews. Anyway I gotta go, see you all in August and thank you all. My story has over 10,000 hits. I'm very grateful. Stay Gold, and GOODBYE WORLD!


	11. The Graduation Test

Chapter 11: The Graduation Test

Hello World! I'm back. My trip ended quicker than expected. I gave my friend my password to check my messages and check my reviews, my friend called and said most don't approve of the whole Naruto, Hinata, and Ino situation. So to come to a solution, me and seven of my friends talked about it and to a 6 to 2 vote, sorry but the verdict was that this become a Harem. I got to go with them. Well I'm back, here's my next chapter. Enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn broke as light spread across the ninja village Konoha. Light broke through the curtains of a certain blonde ninja. "**GET UP KIT, YOUR GONNA GRADUATE TODAY AND YOU NEED TO WAKE UP!**"

Naruto slowly got up from his bed and rubbed his eyes, and thought to himself, 'Alright Kyubi-sempai I'm up.' He decided to open his curtains more to let light inside. He turned and looked at his room. He had many lifting weights on the ground, a pair of gloves hanging on the wall, pictures with his family on the walls or his desk, his ninja outfit hanging on his door, some training equipment, a bookshelf with ninja tactics, strategies, jutsu, and novels for light reading.

Naruto went to his bathroom to brush his teeth, took a shower, and straightened himself out. Leaving his bathroom he put on his outfit which was long black shorts that pass his knees (Basketball shorts, but not called that) with a thick orange line going down the sides of the shorts, black sandals, a black shirt with the the words 'Hyuga' written on his the sleeve of his left arm and 'Uzumaki' written on his right arm in orange writing.

Naruto's blonde hair is a little longer in the back which he kept well trained. He was a tad bit more tanned then he was when he was younger.

Naruto turned to grab some bandages that he wraps around his hands and half of his forearms. He grabbed his fingerless gloves that were hanging on his wall. On the knuckles of the gloves were metal studs. After getting completely dressed his partner said, "**OI, AFTER TODAY LET'S GET SOME RAMEN. WE HAVEN'T HAD SOME IN AWHILE SINCE YOU PROMISED HANA THAT WE WOULD LAY OFF THE STUFF FOR A COUPLE WEEKS TO EAT HEALTHY BEFORE THE TEST.**"

'Alright I've been craving that as well.' He was about to walk out the door when someone else barged in. To Naruto's smile it was Hinata. "Good-morning Naruto-kun." Hinata was wearing her tan jacket with fur lining with the Hyuga symbol on the arm of the jacket. Black tight shorts (Bike shorts), blue sandals, and a black mesh shirt underneath her jacket.

Naruto gave her a hug and said, "Good-morning Hina-hime."

Hinata giggled and said, "Tou-san, oka-san, oba-san, Hanabi-imouto, and Neji-niisan are waiting for you for breakfast. Tou-san sent me to come get you."

"Okay Hina-hime." He closed his door and the two walked to the Hyuga eating area. Greeted by many of the other Hyuga who told the two that they were happy for them, but one Hyuga in particular told the two.

"Oh, good-morning Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun." Naruto greeted her and Hinata said, "Good-morning to you to Aoi-chan how is your day?"

"It's goin. I have to leave later today to go meet up with a friend." Aoi said hiding her blush from the children.

Naruto caught this and asked, "Ohhhhh, and who would this friend be?" Hinata began to chuckle.

Aoi looked at them smiling, "Now, now Naruto-kun that would be telling. Anyway I have to go hand these documents to some of my superiors in the main and branch house. Come back with those Leaf hitai-ite." She passed them up waving a goodbye to the two.

Naruto and Hinata waved back and continued to go meet everyone who were sitting down to eat. Hanabi ran to her sister and hugged her, "Hinata-neechan. Your going to graduate today right?" Hinata nodded to her.

Neji looked at Naruto, "Today will be fun for you won't it?" Naruto nodded and asked, " Will you be there for my graduation?"

Neji unfortunately shook his head, "Sorry Naru, the hokage is sending my squad on a five day mission so I'm sad to say I won't see it."

Kana smiled and said, "Don't worry Naru-kun myself, Hana-sama, Hanabi-san, and Hiashi-sama will attend yours and Hinata's graduation ceremony."

Hiashi smiled and said, "Yes it will be fun today to hear that you two will graduate and become ninja. You'll make us all proud like Neji-kun here, and..." He paused for a minute, "Hizashi-san."

Everyone slumped a little before he spoke again, "Before we eat let's pray for him and for you two to graduate shall we." Everyone nodded sat down grabbed each other's hands and said a silent prayer for Hizashi. Naruto and Hinata ate their food and took their leave feeling more proud then usual.

"Naruto-kun, I'm kind of nervous. I know will pass, but I can't help but fell nervous." Naruto grinned and pecked her cheek with a kiss and told her, "For luck." He smiled and so did she and they walked holding each other's hand to the academy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Uchiha Compound *

Sasuke awoke to his mother knocking on his door telling him to get ready for breakfast. Sasuke got up and put on his black outfit (The black outfit he wore for the Chunin exams. But he doesn't have the bandage things on his arms.) After getting dressed he went downstairs for breakfast joining his brother, mother, and his father at the dinner table.

"So Itachi, I hear your going to have your first gennin team this year." Fugaku asked. Itachi nodded and replied, "Yes, the Hokage is going to give me my students after they pass and I am to meet them tomorrow after their graduation ceremony." Sasuke turned to his brother.

"Who do you think you will have on your team?" Itachi looked back at him, "That I don't know Sasuke. You'll find out tomorrow when the Hokage announces the squads during your class tomorrow." Sasuke had hope in his eyes, "I hope that your my sensei bro, so you won't have to waste your time on anyone else at the academy."

Fugaku spoke up, "That's if you pass the graduation test to become a gennin, I'm still disappointed that you've been constantly losing to the Hyuga's pet." Sasuke and his father haven't really been on the same page since Sasuke's defeat to Naruto over and over.

Mikoto looked at the time and happily said, "Sasuke-kun it's time for you to head out now, you don't want to be late on your last day at the academy as a student do you?" Sasuke looked to his mother, "Ok I guess I'll be going now." He stood up, "See ya everyone. I swear I will be coming back with my leaf hitai-ite and make this clan proud."

Everyone said bye to Sasuke as he walked out of the house. Walking around the Uchiha clan's compound all of the Uchiha's cheered for him to do his best and make them proud. Once he left the front gate he walked out to see a group of fan-girls minus Ino. The girls began to crowd around him and followed him to class. Sakura was among the crowd, but she thought she was lucky enough to be one of the ones to hold onto his arms.

Sasuke acted like he didn't like the attention, but deep down he liked every minute of it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Academy classroom *

Naruto and Hinata made his way to where Shikamaru was sleeping and Choji was snacking (both are wearing their Naruto outfits from when they were gennin, and so will the rest of the class) Naruto snuck up behind him and yelled, "Shikamaru your mom is here and she looks pissed!"

Immediately he shot his head up and jumped up and was cautiously looking around. Naruto, Choji and Hinata were laughing and Shikamaru lightly punched Naruto in the arm and said.

"Naruto that's not funny don't even joke about something like that. I thought I was going to die there for a minute there." Shikamaru had his hand on his chest in hopes his heart wouldn't

pop out of his chest.

They were interrupted when they saw Sasuke walk in the class with a crowd of girls circling him and trying to get his attention. Sasuke never walks over to any one Naruto talks to. Shino followed after Sasuke and walked over to were Naruto and the others are.

"Good to see you four this morning." Everyone else waved to him and greeted him. Kiba ran in with his partner sitting on his head who was still a puppy to everyone else but was a tad bit bigger. He greeted them also. Ino appeared out of nowhere and hugged Naruto from behind, "Good morning Naru-kun."

Hinata got upset and shouted, "Get off of Naru-kun Ino!" Ino turned to her rival, "What will you do?" She let go of Naruto and the two were starring each other down. As if by some unknown power all Naruto did was wave his hand in between the girls line of sight and the two seemed to calm down, "It's to early you two for a fight don't you think?"

Hinata nodded, "Your right Naru-kun I could settle this with Ino any other time." she glared at Ino and grabbed Naruto's right arm. Not trying to get one to be left out she grabbed Naruto's left arm and smiled, "I'll be good Naru-kun."

Shikamaru mumbled, "Troublesome."

Shino nodded, "Yes this is troublesome, for Naruto-san."

Kiba laughed, "What are you two talking about you should feel lucky to have more than one girl throwing themselves at you. Right Akamaru." Akamaru barked in agreement.

Naruto wouldn't say it out loud, but he felt really lucky to have two girls show him such affection (Remember he still is a guy). Things slowly settle down as students got into groups to talk until either Iruka or Mizuki came to settle them down.

Everyone in class were talking about what the graduation test would be on and who would be the proctors for the test. At that moment a swirl of leaves appeared in the class which was a sign for everyone to take their seats.

Iruka appeared out of those leaves and announced, "Well, well look at all of these kids, oh I'm sorry future ninja of Konoha." Everyone smiled or giggled, "As you all know you will be doing a graduation test today to see if you become ninja. Myself, Mizuki-sensei, and a special guest who is a Jounin will also be one of the proctors to help evaluate you. When you meet her bow and introduce yourself since me and Mizuki-sensei already know you."

Everyone nodded and Kiba spoke up, "What's the jounin's name?"

Iruka looked at his clipboard and said, "I've meet her before only once but her name is Kurenai Yuhi. She is a genjutsu specialist and is as of last month a new jounin so she won't have a squad this year. Anyways let's get down to it you guys will have thirty minutes to get those jitters, butterflies, or whatever else you all have about the test out of your system. So I will return in thirty minutes and take you all down the hall to room reserved for your test. Good luck to all of you."

Then he put his hands together and puffed out of existence. Those who could recognize it said that was a shadow clone and that the real Iruka was never there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Testing Room *

For the rest of the thirty minutes everyone talked and tried to calm themselves down. After awhile Iruka returned and called for everyone to line up one by one students were called inside to begin the test each one took two to five minutes each depending on the student. Soon it came down to the first of the Rookie Nine, Naruto Uzumaki. He turned back to look at his friends everyone nodded at him and he grinned and walked through the doors.

He entered the room and saw a table where Iruka, Mizuki, and Kurenai were sitting. Kurenai had red eyes with purple eye makeup one, black hair, and wearing the traditional jounin outfit (She will have this for now). He bowed to the three and said, "Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki."

The teachers bowed their heads slightly. Mizuki took the moment and said, "First Naruto, we want you to show us your basics. Then if you have anything special you've been working on you can show us which could help you even further." Naruto nodded.

Kurenai instructed, "We want to see how good your henge is, so transform into the Third Hokage. Can you do that for us?" Naruto nodded again, brought his hands together to perform the seal and said, "Henge!" A puff of smoke appeared around him and he transformed into an perfect image of the third. Iruka told him to turn around so they could have a better look.

Naruto turned around slowly. As far as the three ninja's were concerned he aced it, since it was detailed very well just like a few students before him. He dispelled the henge and Iruka spoke to him, "Now we want to see how your bunshin is. Create for us two successful bunshins." Naruto hesitated and raised his hand, "Um sensei."

They looked up to him and he told them, "I can't do bunshins." The teachers looked at each other and Kurenai told him, "You know this will hurt your score since you can't do a basic like bunshin." Naruto nodded and replied, "Yes, well me and my jii-san(Jiraiya) can't find out the reason why I can't do bunshins. So he taught me something else." The teachers eyed him and he continued, "He taught me how to do Kage Bunshins."

The teachers took a minute before Mizuki spoke, "Naruto that technique is not possible for a student." Naruto made eye contact with him and said, "I really can do it. Please let me show you." Kurenai looked at him wondering if he really could. "Okay Naruto." Naruto broke his eye contact with Mizuki and looked a Kurenai, "If you really could do it then it will greatly help you, but they have to be perfect Kage Bunshins." Naruto nodded and did the seal for the Kage bunshins. In a puff of smoke around him not two, not five, not seven, but nine figures were standing side by side Naruto.

The teachers went wide eyed and saw ten Narutos standing in front of them. Iruka was stunned, Mizuki couldn't speak, and Kurenai was surprised. Naruto broke the silence when he asked, "So, did I do good?" Wiping the looks off their faces Iruka said, "You did great Naruto, I'm proud of you." Mizuki and Kurenai nodded in agreement as the clones disappeared Mizuki said, "Okay, Naruto you may take your leave now." Mizuki finished.

Naruto looked at the three, "Don't you want me to show you something else that could help me pass?" The three said okay and Naruto breath in and out, he held out his right arm and then chakra shot out his arm. Surrounding his arm was blue chakra that was visible. Kurenai thought to herself in amazement, 'This boy can unleash large amounts of chakra out his palm! Not even Jounin level ninja can unleash that much chakra from their bodies. I don't even think the Hyuga's could do something like this on this kind of scale!',

Iruka only thought, 'This is amazing.', Mizuki also thought, 'With chakra this huge he could create a shield around himself as a protection from certain attacks.'

Naruto's chakra that was emerging from his right arm slowly disappeared back into his body. He opened his eyes and saw that his teachers were just staring at him in disbelief. Mizuki stood up looked him in the eyes, "You did excellent, Naruto. You can take your leave and call in the next student." Naruto did a formal bow and left the room. The three teachers were adding up his score still unable to shake off what they just seen.

Naruto left the room looked at everyone who seemed to look at him with anticipation, "I did okay I guess." He looked at Hinata and said, "Your turn Hinata." She nodded and passed him and before she walked in he leaned to her and said, "Knock em dead hime." She looked at him and entered the room. She heard the door behind her close and she was alone with the two chunnin and one jonin.

She walked to the center bowed and told them her name and the teachers bowed back and told her to perform the henge and bunshin techniques. Once she was done she noticed that they were impressed. Kurenai looked at her, "Will you be showing us your Byakugan to us Hinata-chan?"

Hinata nodded and whispered to have it activated and and performed her Jyuuken style. Kurenai was impressed by her technique and flawless strikes. Once she stopped the teachers clapped and Iruka asked, "Anything else you want to show us?"

Hinata nodded again and bit her finger to let blood show then she began doing a series of hand signs and slammed her hand on the ground and yelled, "Summoning Jutsu!" Suddenly in a puff of smoke a medium sized eagle appeared in front of them and then flew on Hinata's shoulder and looked around, "What is it you wish for me to do Hinata-san?" The teachers took a minute before Mizuki asked, "So Hinata-chan your able to summon creatures."

Hinata nodded, "Yes, her name is Toritatsu, she can be useful in the field to send messages back between whose ever team I will be on incase of emergencies." Toritatsu looked at the teachers and added, "And since I'm a special summons I will grow to the size of a caravan so my skills in combat will improve as I grow as will my chakra." The three looked at each other, Kurenai looked at her, "This will be a special case since this is a valuable asset to your squad incase you do run into trouble. Okay Hinata-chan you did excellent in this test and like the rest you will find out later today if you graduate and whose squad you will be on tomorrow. You may now take your leave." She said with a smile.

Hinata bowed and so did Toritatsu. Afterwards Toritatsu disappeared back to her realm and Hinata left the room and saw her friends and told them, "They said I did excellent." Everyone cheered for a minute and Hinata called Shikamaru to go in.

Shikamaru passed the evaluation with the most laziest amount of effort, but amazed them with his analyzing skills and performed his Shadow Possession Jutsu.

Ino went next she passed as well and performed her Mind body switch on Mizuki (Didn't want to but agreed to in the end).

Choji appeared next and passed his test barely and performed his Multi-Size Technique.

Shino was next after. With no problem and no emotion passed his evaluation, and grossed the teachers out with his Parasitic Insects.

Kiba barged in as Shino was leaving, like Choji he barely passed. Him and Akamaru performed by showing their Beast Mimicry. He walked out like he was on top of the world.

Sasuke went next, and performed perfectly. He showed off two fire jutsu techniques that had to be done with Mizuki on guard with his water jutsu ready. Sasuke performed his Dragon Fire Jutsu and his new one Mini Fireball Jutsu (He shoots five fireballs the size of baseballs. Less power but fast).

Sakura went last and past her test as good as Ino. She asked that Kurenai be the one so she could demonstrate her Genjutsu on since she was a Genjutsu specialist.

After they went and everyone of the other students went in everyone went back to their classroom and waited for their proctors to return.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Classroom *

Then Kurenai, Mizuki, and Iruka appeared with the table from the room with a sheet on it. Everyone returned to their seats and waited. Kurenai stepped up and said, "First off, you all did great as you can see behind me we brought with us a table and I'm pretty sure you guys can guess what these are." Iruka pulled the sheet off the table and there on the table were Leaf hitai-ites. Kurenai spoke up, "I will call your names and you will come up and accept your headbands and from this moment on you will be ninjas."

She held up her clipboard and said, "I will star from the lowest score and work my way up to who impressed us the most during the test." She called all from the students at the bottom each student accepted their headbands from either Iruka or Mizuki since the two switched off, until she got to the nine rookies,

"Number nine is, Shikamaru Nara." Shikamaru stood up and lazily walked to the table where Iruka and Mizuki were standing. Mizuki handed him his headband and Shikamaru tied it to his left arm.

"Number eight is, Choji Akimichi." Choji happily walked to the table and grabbed his headband from Iruka and put it on his head.

"Number seven is, Kiba Inuzuka." Kiba was jumping and yelling that he passed, ran to the table and walked to Mizuki and grabbed it and tied it to his head.

"Number six is, Sakura Haruno." Sakura had a smile on her face and grabbed her headband from Iruka and tied it on top of her hair to hold back her pink hair

"Number five is, Ino Yamanaka." Ino made a squeal gave Naruto a hug. and walked to Mizuki and took her headband from him and tied it around her waist.

"Number four is, Hinata Hyuga." Hinata was happy that she beat Ino and she heard Naruto cheer for her. Walking to Iruka who nodded and handed her headband to her. She tied is around her neck bowed and walked away.

"Number three is, Shino Aburame." Shino said nothing walked to Mizuki and accepted his headband politely and tied it around his head. Then slowly walked away.

"Number two is, Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke was stunned that he wasn't number one, he was pissed but he didn't show it. He had one thought in his mind, 'It was him he became number one didn't he!' Upset he walked over and accepted his headband from Iruka tied it to his head and walked away disappointed.

With only one student left she announced, "As you all can see since there is only one student and one headband left and with the number one spot left open you can all guess that number one is, Naruto Uzumaki." The Rookie nine applauded him and Naruto threw his hands in the air and said, "I finally did it."

He walked to the front and saw that Kurenai grabbed the last headband and handed it to him. "You did great. The village should be proud to have you as a ninja, but that's not all." Kurenai turned around and pulled out a small plaque that read 'Rookie of the Year' with his name spelled out underneath it. She looked at the stunned boy, "You also became Rookie of the Year, this is a something special."

Naruto was speechless, he grabbed his headband and wrapped it around his head and grabbed his plaque and couldn't wait to show it off to everyone at the compound.

Iruka announced, "All of you passed this year. Not one student in this class failed. You should all feel proud of yourselves. And I'm proud to call you all comrades." He said happily.

Mizuki added, "Now I'm sure you all want to run out of here screaming across the village, I know because my class did it to. But when you all become a higher rank I will be happy to fight alongside you on any of the missions." Some of the students were teary eyed and began to take their leave of the class.

Naruto was walking with Hinata holding her hand and he heard Kyubi, "**YOU DID GREAT KID.**"

'Thanks sempai. That means a lot coming from you.' He looked at Hinata and told her, "Well we became ninja Hina-hime." She looked at him and smiled. Ino was standing to his other side and he told her, "You did great Ino-chan." Ino blushed and the two girls grabbed his arms again.

Both girls said, "I just hope we are on the same squad Naru-kun." They walked in the crowd and walked out the door to see a crowd of adults waiting for them all. Naruto saw his family and hey were all smiling at Hinata and him waiting for the duo. He thought to himself, 'I wonder if my real parents would be proud of me for graduating?'

Kyubi heard that thought and said, "**I'M SURE THEY WOULD BE VERY PROUD OF YOU KIT.**"

'Yeah... I guess." Was the all he thought about.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, I wanted to upload this as soon as I could get home, but I was lazy and fell asleep instead. My next chapter will be released next week, thanks for waiting for this chapter, R&R, and see you next week. Goodbye World!


	12. A Squad & A Sensei

Chapter 12: A Squad & A Sensei

Hello World! Looks like I got some flames, but no matter it doesn't matter to me whether or not you read or not. If you stop reading because it is a small harem and yes it will only be between these three no one else, that's to answer one of my reviews, I don't like massive harems that much, but whose not to say it still isn't going to be a good story and to all those who aren't going to read because of this small issue then well it's your choice. To all those who will continue reading thanks, everything that happens in my story happens for a 'reason', so thanks for sticking around and i hope those who left find a nice story to read.

Hiashi watched them approach and he glanced at them seeing Naruto and Hinata with their leaf hitai-ites on, he was so proud of them. Naruto started showing off his headband and his plaque to everyone saying that he was the new Rookie of the Year, Hiashi began praising the boy even further, Naruto couldn't help but blush because of it. Hana told them that the cooks at the compound made a special feast for them. Before starting their walk their path was blocked by a black haired man.

Hiashi looked at the man with great distrust. "Hello there Itachi, long time no see." Itachi smiled back, "Yes it has been a long time hasn't it Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi looked at the smiling man, "Something I could help you with Itachi?" Itachi walked closer to the man and whispered, "What, a sensei can't come to congratulate his student?"

Hiashi was distrustful of not just Itachi but all Uchihas, "Until tomorrow he's not your student. Now if you would excuse us me and my family are going home to celebrate Hinata and Naruto's graduation."

Itachi bowed, "Of course Hiashi-sama, sorry to keep you." Itachi was smiling still which only irritated Hiashi more. Hiashi waved his hands to his family and they started walking past him. Hana and Hanabi were walking next to each other, Kana, Hinata and Naruto were following those two, Itachi made direct eye contact with Naruto and mouthed the words, 'See you soon Naruto-kun.' After those three passed him he payed extra attention to the Hyuga following the rear.

He stared at her and whispered, "I'll deal with you later tonight Aoi-hime." He grinned at her and she blushed and stopped next to him and told him in a seductive voice, "I'm sure you will, in fact I'm counting on it." Hiashi turned around and called out, "Aoi. Let's go!"

She turned away from Itachi and continued. "What did you say to him Aoi-chan?" Kana asked her once she caught up.

Aoi put up a smile and said, "I told him had he tried anything on Hiashi-sama, he would find himself face first in the ground." Kana had a hard time believing that but chose not to say anything about it.

Itachi turned away and headed to where his family was and walked over to Sasuke, "Congratulations Sasuke-kun on graduating." Sasuke was proud that he got praise from his brother.

Mikoto hugged Sasuke, "Yes, my Sasuke-kun graduated I'm so happy. Now both of my boys are ninjas." Sasuke was embarrassed that his mother was making a scene. Fugaku put his hand on Sasuke's head and said, "You truly are my son." Sasuke was at a lose of words that he got praise from his father. "With that said Sasuke, the entire Uchiha clan will go to the main hall to have a grand feast for all of the Uchiha kids who graduated today later tonight."

Sasuke nodded with happiness, but that all disappeared when Itachi spoke up, "Sorry, I won't be able to make it to the party." Fugaku glared at his oldest son, "What do you mean you won't be able to make it. This is a special day for the Uchiha clan."

Itachi showed no emotion, "Again, sorry but I have a mission later and I'm not sure how long it will take." Fugaku continued his glare at his son, "What mission does the Hokage have for you that can't wait until tomorrow?"

Itachi said plainly, "I'm to meet with Aoi Hyuga later for a mission around the village for guard duty."

Fugaku upon hearing this demanded, "You don't need a Hyuga to do that. Tell the Hyuga witch you could do this on your own, if she objects then make her submit to you."

Itachi frowned at what he called 'his' women but then laughed inwardly, 'If only he knew how bad I can make her submit to me.' Images of himself and Aoi at hotel room flashed through his mind and how his ears ring when she screams his name. "I don't intend to do that, with her the mission will go that much more quicker, smoother, and quieter." at the comment he just said he laughed, 'Yeah right.'

Fugaku sighed, "Fine, but come back to the party as soon as you can." Itachi only nodded walked over to Sasuke and said, "Sorry Sasuke, but this is a ninja's life. You will be doing things like this from now on." Sasuke kind of brightened up at hearing that.

"Its alright Itachi-nii. It is true this is our life." Itachi patted Sasuke's head and walked away.

* Hyuga Compound *

Many of the Hyuga's attended the feast to congratulate their hero Naruto and their heiress Hinata on becoming ninja. Over the course of the four years Hiashi was winning in his debate on merging the Branch and Main families together and to finally rid the Caged Bird Seal from their home once and for all, something his brother always wanted. It was only a matter of time.

Naruto surprised Hiashi when he suggested telling the Caged Bird Seal to the Hokage so that it could be placed on prisoners in case of riots or use it as punishment or interrogation. But they had to wait it off until they came to an agreement.

Jiraiya was at the party, Tsunade showed up, Shizune also came by, and so did Kakashi (Sorry I'm introducing him late in the story). Kakashi could only see Naruto on rare occasions since he was ANBU captain, but was asked by the Hokage to become a Jounin-Sensei this year. He was one of the ANBU who would watch and protect him from a distance incase of someone tried anything on him. This was an upside for him since that would mean he could see Naruto and protect him, that was until the Hokage made the law stating anyone who attacked Naruto was killed on sight.

Kakashi happily approached and said, "Hey there Naru." Naruto was happy he could show up for his graduation party, "Kakashi-niichan. I happy you could make it to my party."

"You kidding I wouldn't miss the chance to see you become a ninja." The two were one in the same. They had a deep commitment to family, their duty as ninja, the will to protect and fight for those precious to them, and they would die for one another.

Hana was watching the party and was greeting all of the branch members of the family, Kana was making sure everything went by perfectly, Hanabi was with her sister asking to try on her headband, and Hiashi was talking with the two Sannin. Jiraiya snuck away and was able to get ahold of Naruto and pulled him away from the crowd to talk to him.

"Hey Naruto, I'm really proud that you became a ninja." Naruto couldn't help but smirk. "I wanted you to know that if I compare you to two of my former students your their age. You'd be the strongest, but don't get ahead of yourself you would only be slightly stronger than the two." Naruto and everyone else in the village knew that he trained the fourth hokage, but to be told that he was stronger than the fourth hokage when he was twelve.

"Jii-san, I'm only strong because I have you and Hiashi-sama there to train me." Naruto paused and wanted to ask, even though he knew it could be a long shot, "Jii-san."

Jiraiya looked at him and was listening, "Do you know who my kaa-san and tou-san are?" Naruto asked hoping to get an answer.

Jiraiya was a bit shocked that Naruto asked him since he didn't want to tell him the truth yet, "Well... Yeah I did know your parents." Naruto's eyes gleamed hoping to finally find out something about them, "Your parents, well they were very strong and talented ninja. If they were alive right now, you would be showered with love and gifts even if it wasn't your birthday." Jiraiya told him the truth but not about who they were.

Naruto asked, "What were their names?" Jiraiya made a animated surprised look that he forgot to come up with names, "Well... um... you see...", but by some miracle he was saved by Kakashi.

"Naruto, your mother's name was Sylvi Uzumaki and your father's name was Kyo Uzumaki. I had the honor of tagging along with them on missions from time to time." Naruto's attention was on Kakashi and didn't see Jiraiya mouth the words to Kakashi, 'Thank You.'

Naruto wanted to ask another question but he was caught in a conversation with Kyuubi, "**HEY KIT, LEAVE THE TALK ABOUT YOUR PARENTS HERE.**" Naruto held up his hand to Jiraiya and Kakashi, both men knew about his conversations with Kyuubi. 'What do you mean?'

Kyuubi told him, "**TRUST ME YOU WILL HAVE EVERYTHING COME INTO THE LIGHT VERY SOON.**" Naruto trusted him and Kyuubi cut the link with each other. Naruto was disappointed that he couldn't learn more from the two. "Well Jii-san thank you for telling me something about them."

Hinata ran over to where he was and hugged him from behind, "Naru-kun, everyone wants to congratulate us come on over here." Naruto nodded and followed her to a crowd of people some ways off.

Kakashi looked at Jiraiya, "You know that now we told him, we will have to tell everyone who knows the truth, incase he decides to ask anyone else." Jiraiya sadly nodded, "Yeah, he has to wait just a little while longer to know the truth about his roots." Right after finishing his sentence he felt a surge of chakra hit his body and thought, 'He's here!'

Naruto who was not to far away and felt the same felling, Kyuubi linked with him again, "**NARUTO, SOMEONE ELSE IS HERE WHO SHOULDN'T BE**." Before he could answer he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned around to see a tall man with spiky dark orange hair with three bridge piercings on his nose, two lower lip piercings and a number of piercings in his ears. The man had some glasses on and was wearing a Konoha jounin outfit.

Jiraiya saw the man and thought, 'Looks like he infiltrated the village successfully. What do you want here Pain?'

Pain looked at a confused Naruto and said, "Congratulations on graduating Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto was for some reason shocked and doesn't know why, "Thank you, but who are you? Do I even know you?"

"Forgive me my name is Yahiko. To answer your question no we don't know each other, but Jiraiya-sama speaks about you so much I feel like I do know you."

Jiraiya walked over to where Pain and Naruto were, "Hey their Naruto, I see you met Yahiko here." Naruto was still starring at the tall man and asked Jiraiya, "Who is he?"

"Well Naruto, he is one of my former pupils. Hey before I continue would you mind getting me something to drink?" Jiraiya hoped Naruto would say yes and thankfully he did.

Naruto turned and walked away without saying a word. Jiraiya turned and made a serious expression, "Are you trying to jeopardize everything?" Pain giggled some, "Sorry Jiraiya-sama, I just can't seem to want to wait an extra year to meet him. So I took the initiative and came here in this guise. No one aside from you knows who I really am."

"That doesn't matter, you could be risking everything we worked for. Go back to Ame and I will meet you there in two days." Jiraiya was stressing that Pain would be found out. "Okay Jiraiya-sama, but before I go could I give Naruto a graduation present?" Jiraiya was about to say something, but he turned around to see Naruto holding two drinks in his hand.

"Here you go Jii-san." Jiraiya grabbed the drink from his hand. Naruto turned to Pain and asked, "Want some?" Pain shook his head, "No thank you Naruto-san. Well I would like to stay and chat with you some, but I'm afraid that I must take my leave now."

Pain pulled from his side what looked to be a slim black cylinder at least 14' inches long and handed it to Naruto, "Here this is a graduation gift. It's a chakra blade, it responds to ones element and brings it out." Naruto looked at the rod and thought that it didn't look all that interesting. Pain took it back and swung it once and the rod extended with had a sharp point at the end of it. (Think about Hidan's second weapon he had fighting Asuma)

"It's stronger than any sword you may wield, it's lighter, sharper, and more effective." Naruto was awestruck. Pain pressed a button at the bottom of the weapon to retract it. "Thank you Yahiko-san." Naruto was overjoyed to have his own weapon.

Pain turned to walk away, "Oh, I'll be seeing you very soon Naruto-san. Until then get stronger." Naruto was confused at first and yelled at the man walking away, "Thanks again for the gift." Pain only waved and proceeded to walk away somehow without notice. The same thought came in his mind, who was he? What did he want? Will we meet again really? He shook it all off and decided to enjoy the rest of the party and was looking forward to tomorrow.

The rest of the day the party went great almost all of Konoha was celebrating their kids graduation well into the middle of the night. The Yamanaka, Akimichi, and Nara Clan were celebrating together at the Akimichi compound since they had the most food and since the area was a lot larger so it be more suited for their clan.

The Aburame clan had a silent get together, no one knew if they were home or not. The Inuzuka clan being the loudest as usual were howling at the top of their lungs as well as their animal partners howling and barking into the night with a huge bonfire outside in the middle of their training area. The Uchiha clan were somewhat like the Aburame clan, you couldn't hear a thing. Sakura's family went to the Akimichi compound to celebrate and have fun also. The Hokage was looking out at the village and was happy to hear the village in a state of joy.

He turned around back into his home and began to think, 'Well the teams are set, the sensei's are chosen and the missions are ready. Things are going smoothly. Tomorrow will be a good day.'

* On the Outskirts of Konoha *

Pain and Konan were waiting patiently for the body of her dead friend to arrive on top of a cliff. From the trees jumped a figure next to them.

Pain spoke up, "Naruto. I finally met him, there is an aura coming off of him." He was starring at the corpse of his friend Yahiko. The corpse of Yahiko removed his glasses to show the Rinnegan walking closer to Pain and stopping within arms reach of him. Konan said, "Nagato-kun we must go now. If they find us here it will be bad." Pain looked at her then back to his dead friend. He performed a series of hand signs and then placed his hand on it's chest and said, "Reverse Summons Jutsu!" In a puff of smoke the body disappeared.

Pain turned to Konan and told her, "We are moving out now." He started to walk away and she followed, "Where are we going to next Nagato-kun?" He paused for a moment and turned to her, "We are going to Yugakure. There is a ninja there who's going to be Kakuzu's new partner."

Konan asked, "What abilities does he have that could be useful to us?" Pain started walking again, "He believes in something called Jashin. But his abilities make him a perfect partner for Kakuzu." Konan said nothing but still listened, "He claims to be immortal..."

Konan sighed, "It seems we have a fifth person who thinks they are immortal. Kakuzu, Madara, Orochimaru, Sasori, and now this... what's his name?" Pain answered, "Hidan." The two kept walking until Konoha was out of sight entirely.

* The next day *

Some of the adults were in dread as they were trying to cure hangovers from the parties or having to clean up a massive mess. It was around seven o'clock in the morning and the fresh gennins were heading out to the academy one last time to find out who was on their squads. They were using the large auditoriums that they use for this occasion or in case of emergency villager meetings.

Gennin were coming either alone or with their families. Neji sent his summons Toritama to deliver a message to Hiashi saying he would return in two days, much to Naruto and Hinata's disappointment. Naruto and Hinata came walking with Hiashi and Hanabi as well as five body guards. Naruto and Hinata were surprised that Hana and Kana drank so much even to Hiashi's great surprise as well that his wife could handle that much alcohol. Behind them was Kiba, Akamaru, his sister Hana, and his mother Tsume who was nursing a massive hangover.

Ino and her father Inoichi came next with Inoichi laughing at Shikaku who was being carried somewhat by his wife. Shikamaru was lagging behind the group shaking his head at his father.

Shibi and his son Shino were coming out next. Shibi surprisingly smirked at his hung-over friend Shikaku. Choza and Choji followed after the Aburames and couldn't help but break out in laughter as well.

Sakura and her mother showed up and walked over to Inoichi. Sakura was looking for Ino and spotted her in a heated argument with Hinata about Naruto again. Sakura felt like she was the middle girl who always had to stop the cat fights between the two.

The final group to show up was of course some Uchiha kids and their parents, among them were Fugaku, Mikoto, and Sasuke. Itachi never came home or came to the party they had for the graduation. Fugaku walked over to Hiashi trying to get some answers.

"Hello there Hiashi-san." Hiashi hoped this day could go on without complications, but he knew that was only wishful thinking, "What can I help you with today Fugaku-san?" Fugaku crossed his arms and asked, "Have you seen my son Itachi anywhere by chance?" Hiashi shook his head and answered, "Why would I know where your son is?"

Fugaku and Hiashi seemed to be in a stare off, "Well he had a guard duty mission last night and he said that his partner for the night was one of your cousins Aoi Hyuga." Hiashi's eyes widened some and he thought, 'I don't remember giving her any mission assignment last night. If she had a mission from the kage I would know about it first.' deciding to play it cool he answered, "She's at home resting."

Fugaku knew he was lying but said nothing of it. "Well I guess we are done here then." He bowed and walked away back to where his clan were waiting for him. Hiashi ignored what just happened.

Hiashi looked over and saw Naruto and Hanabi watching the argument between Hinata and Ino. Inoichi walked next to Hiashi, "Young love huh?" Hiashi did a low laugh and said, "Yeah to be young again." Inoichi smiled and said, "Yup... Glad that's over."

Naruto and Hanabi continued watching the argument between the Hinata and Ino. "Naruto-niichan. Does this happen a lot?" Naruto nodded and said, "Yep, this is just a normal day."

Everything came to a halt when the Hokage came with his ANBU escorts. He was walking through the crowd receiving bows and praise. Before he entered he yelled out. "Everyone take your seats inside, all new graduates take your seats in the front rows! All parents, guardians, or friends fill the back rows first!" He entered the auditorium followed by the crowd.

The gennins filled the front rows as instructed and the families filled the back rows. After everyone was seated they all noticed a group of Jounins appear from the back of the stage and stood behind the Hokage among them was Itachi in a Jounin attire.

In a thundering voice the Hokage spoke, "I'm very proud of all of you today! You are no longer kids, you are ninja now! This is a special day, a day in which you will be put in a three man squad with a Jounin sensei! This only means you are moving to the next level!" His assistant for today who appeared from the back as well was Tsunade. She walked over to him and handed him the paper work. "In my hands are your names, the names of you teammates, and the name of you sensei! We will start with squad one." He yelled out random names of students and when they were called to the stage they were to meet their sensei and leave the auditorium to either begin training or talk to better familiarize themselves with their squad.

When he got to team seven he yelled out, "Team 7 is Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, and Sasuke Uchiha!" All of Sasuke's fan girls pouted and Sakura showed restraint, but her inner Sakura was yelling 'I won'. The three walked to the stage and he announced, "Your sensei will be." Sasuke made eye contact with Itachi hoping it was him. "Kakashi Hatake." Fugaku was shocked, Sasuke was wide eyed, and Kakashi said 'damn'. Kakashi walked out from the rest of the Jounin and walked to the three, "Well looks like your on my squad. Meet me on top of the Academy roof ASAP." The three nodded and left the room, Kakashi put his hands together and used the shunshin technique to leave. Sasuke passed Itachi and stared at him wondering why he wasn't his sensei.

(skipping squads 8 & 9)

Sarutobi began again, "Team 10 is Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka!" Ino pouted at this since she wasn't on Naruto's squad. Naruto patted her back and said, "Don't worry it doesn't mean we still can't hang out." He grinned at her and she felt somewhat better. Shikamaru got up and dragged his feet while Choji happily got up and meet his team on the stage. "Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi." The thought that went through everyones mind was 'His son'. Asuma stepped out and greeted them, "Well how about we meet at training ground 21." The three nodded and followed him out of the auditorium.

(skipping from squad's 9-12)

Sarutobi spoke, "Team 13 will have Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, and..." Hinata's heart was racing there were still many other students among them and she prayed to her uncle Hizashi that Naruto would be with her. "... Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and said, "Looks like were together again." he was grinning widely that he had his Hinata with him. Shino stood up and quietly walked to the stage. Naruto and Hinata were right behind him.

From the audience Hiashi just pulled his hands away from each other and said, 'I haven't prayed that hard since Hinata and Hanabi's births.' He was breathing a sigh of relief. Hanabi sat there looking at her father with a confused look.

The three stood before Sarutobi and he looked happy, "Your sensei will be... Itachi Uchiha." Everyone who was left to watch were absolutely shocked. The demon kid, the Hyuga heiress, and the bug boy had the one of the Uchiha clans elite as their sensei. Fugaku was beyond pissed. Itachi looked at his students and said, "I want you three to meet me on top of the Hokage Monument as soon as you can." Itachi put his hands together to activate his shunshin. Naruto, Hinata, and Shino watched as he disappeared and took their leave as well.

Sarutobi watched as they left and looked into the stands. He saw Hiashi and Hanabi take their leave, they had no other reason to stay. He looked over and saw Fugaku had a pissed off look on his face, 'Great he's going to raise hell about this when I get back into my office.'

Fugaku and Mikoto stayed to watch the rest of the Uchiha kids get put into squads and meet their senseis. The rest of the squad ceremony went off perfectly and everyone left one by one. Sarutobi took the back way out, he wanted to avoid Fugaku at all cost.

* Top of the Hokage Monument *

Above the massive mountain was a lookout spot were people could come to look through a scope to see the whole village. Itachi was standing by the railing looking out at the village. Naruto, Hinata, and Shino walked to the area he was waiting at and the three took a seat at a bench nearby him. Itachi turned around and looked at his students before him.

Itachi spoke up, "First off let's get to know one another. I want to know what your likes are, your dislikes, also what your goals and dreams are." Shino decided to ask, "Sensei, could you give us an example."

Itachi nodded, "My name of course is Itachi Uchiha, I like my family and comrades, I dislike traitors or people with a superiority complex, my goal is to help my clan with that complex. My dream is to have a family of my own and train a ninja that everyone will know." He paused for a moment then looked at his students then pointed at Shino, "Why don't you go next Shino-kun."

Shino stood up, "My name is Shino Aburame. I like collecting and researching different bugs as well as my close friends, I dislike people who jump to conclusions about them, people included. My goal is to become clan leader, and my dream is to discover as many bugs as humanly possible and to help a certain person to the top." Shino sat back down and they waited till Itachi pointed to Hinata, "Your turn missy."

Hinata stood up also, "My name is Hinata Hyuga. I like... no I love my family and my friends, especially Naru-kun." She looked at him and blushed, "I dislike people who try to hurt my precious people. My goal is to become a well known herbalist, and my dream is to bring the branch family together with the main family in my home and to rid every branch member with the caged bird seal." Itachi smiled at her dream. Finally he looked at Naruto and said, "Looks like your the only one left."

Naruto stood up, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like my friends and especially my family and 'my' Hina-hime." Hinata blushed a deeper red. "I dislike people who judge others without getting to know them first." He looked over at Shino and remembered what happened awhile back. "My goal is to become very strong so I could protect everyone, and my dream is to live my life how I want to live my life. I will be the one to break everyone's belief that their lives are preordained. You are in control and no one else."

Itachi looked at him, "Naruto-kun, those are all the qualifications of a Hokage you know. If I weren't mistaken I would have thought that your dream would become Hokage."

Naruto was looking at him as well, "If I do become Hokage, I want it to be known that I worked for it and not that kami destined me for it." Naruto giggled some.

Itachi smiled and was happy he got Hinata and Shino as well. 'Those two fight for something more then themselves. I can't say the same for my clansmen. After Naruto's little speech those two seem to have brightened up even more.' Itachi closed his eyes and said, "It's getting late, the ceremony took longer than expected." He opened his eyes and looked at them, "Meet me at training ground 13 tomorrow morning at six o'clock. Eat a good dinner, get a good sleep and have a small breakfast. I will tell you what your test will be tomorrow."

Hinata spoke up, "Itachi-sensei, do we need to bring anything?" Itachi said, "Bring as many weapons necessary, the test will help me see where you need improvement. With that said you three can leave now." Naruto, Hinata and Shino began to walk away, as they were walking Naruto asked the two, "Hey let's go get some ramen I'm starving."

Hinata answered, "Ramen does sound good about now, what do you say Shino."

Shino replied, "I don't have a taste for ramen, but there is a first for everything." Naruto raised his hands and said, "Well on to Ichiraku Ramen!"

The trio started walking to the Ichiraku Ramen Bar, much to Naruto and Kyuubi's joy. Itachi watched them walk away and continued to watch the sunset on top the monument. He then felt a heavy weight on him as if someone was watching him. He looked at a group of trees behind him and focused on one spot.

Itachi spoke out, "You can come out now." A figure appeared out of some the trees in the area. "My father sent you didn't he?" The ninja had ANBU armor but on the mask was the Uchiha crest.

"Lord Fugaku wants you to meet with him now." Itachi turned around to look at his fellow Uchiha and followed him back to his home. He thought to himself, 'This is going to take a long time. Sorry Aoi-hime looks like we won't spend tonight together.' The two later disappeared using Shunshin.

Okay that was chapter twelve, I meant to upload sooner except I was exhausted and bruised from training a couple days ago and my body felt like rubber. Oh and Naruto's weapon, that is one of many others so let's just use this one for now and I will give him another one later on, if you have any ideas for weapons message me of what you think. I'd have to say flames are somewhat necessary so I could see what needs improvement, I know that my grammar is horrible I'd swear if I had to write this all by hand no one would get past the first sentence on chapter one.

And to: Alucard180, Akira Stridder, ravercozy, Rose Tiger, THE HEE-HO KING, GravityTheWIZARD, Leaf Ranger, cakeesuki, and geetac Thanks for you positive reviews and support, I promise if you have any doubts about the harem situation like I said at the top everything happens for a reason.

Thanks to: Kasuchi, Koichi. From what it seems like to me is that I've lost you whoever you are as a reader. Well thanks for sticking through for this long.


	13. The Test & A Secret Shared

Chapter 13: The Test & A Secret Shared

Hello World! Okay last chapter Naruto, Shino and Hinata are put on the same squad with Itachi as their sensei, Pain gives Naruto a weapon as a graduation gift, everyone is still wondering what Jiraiya and Pain have planned, and I remain tight lipped about that. Tragedy as Producer, Writer, and Director John Hughes Jr. dies from a Heart Attack Aug 6th, he will be missed. In happy news Aug 8th, Anderson "The Spider" Silva defeats Forrest Griffin in the first round (I like Griffin, but I knew Silva would win) and "The Prodigy" BJ Penn chokes out Kenny Florian in the fourth round (I knew Penn would win), so happy day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Naruto's Room *

Naruto's alarm went off and he rolled on his bed and slammed his fist on it to turn it off and looked at the time it was four-thirty in the morning. He sighed got up to take a shower and get ready for the day. While in his shower he searched his mind to see that not even his friend was awake at this time. He silently mumbled to himself, 'This is an unholy hour to wake up.' Leaving the shower he brushed his teeth and then got dressed. He looked over on a desk that was in his room that had a few books on it and picked up his holsters that had his kunais and shurikens.

He wrapped them on his waist, afterwards he looked at his desk again and saw his chakra rod that he got from Yahiko (Pain). He reached over and gabbed it and attached it on his waist as well, "Well this is as good a time as any to try and use it." He said to himself. All set and ready he headed for the kitchen to grab a snack on sensei's orders.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Hinata's Room *

Hinata woke up to the sound of her alarm clock, but she gently shut hers off. Hinata was a morning person unlike most people in the village. She stood up to open her blinds to see that the sun's rays were barely scratching the horizon. Like Naruto she took a shower and got ready also, grabbing her ninja gear and walked out the door to the kitchen hoping to see Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Hyuga Kitchen *

Naruto was looking through cabinets to find a snack when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw Hinata, "Morning hime." Hinata walked over to him hugged him and said, "Morning Naru-kun. Ready for today?" Naruto nodded and said, "Yep whatever test Itachi-sensei has planned for us we will pass it." He pulled some bread from the cabinet and went to the toaster to make some toast.

Both had at least two slices each and a glass of water to keep themselves hydrated. They saw the clock and it said five-twenty and decided to head out. On their way to the gate they saw a few Hyugas who were on guard duty or were getting up for early training and exercises. They left in the compound and were headed for training ground thirteen for their first time ever as a team.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Training Ground 13 *

Shino was leaning against a tree waiting for his teammates to show up, good thing he didn't have to wait long. He spotted the two love birds walking side by side, "Good-morning Hinata-chan, Naruto." Hinata was first to greet him, "Good-morning to you too Shino-san." Naruto greeted him too, "Morning Shino. Get much sleep?"

Shino answered, "Yes. I'm well rested and ready for today. What about you?"

"This is a bad time to wake up. But I'm gonna have to put up with it." Naruto answered rubbing the back of his head, "We have I think at least ten minutes, since it took me and Hinata awhile to find this training ground." He sat down and said he was gonna rest till Itachi showed up. Hinata agreed and sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulders. Shino sat next to a tree that the three were by and leaned against it to rest as well.

The three rested for the ten minutes before Shino felt the insects inside him move around alerting him that someone was coming. He sat up and woke up Naruto and Hinata. The three stood up and saw Itachi walking to them. They rubbed their eyes for a second and stood up straight.

Itachi stood looking at them, "Glad to see you three made it not only on time but also early. Now shall we begin." He reached into a backpack that he brought and pulled out some rope. "Naruto-kun. Tie my right arm behind my back." Naruto didn't know why but he did it anyway. "Make sure it's good and tight." Naruto tightened it and made sure it the knot was solid.

"The point of this test will be that you will have to knock me on my back." Hinata asked, "Is that's all we have to do sensei?" Naruto and Shino were wondering also, the three had thought there would be more to it. Itachi nodded and said, "To make it fair as you can see I will only use my left arm, legs and anything else on my body I can use to counter you, I will attack but I will mostly try and defend against you. As well since my arm is tied I can't use jutsu and I won't use my sharingan."

Naruto and Shino looked at each other. The two knew there was more than he was telling them. Itachi stood still and said, "Let's see if you can accomplish this. You have till noon to complete this, if not I will deem you not worthy to be ninja and you will be sent back to the academy." Hinata and Naruto eyes widened, Shino's probably did if you could see through his glasses.

Naruto yelled, "What! If we don't knock you on your back we are sent back to the academy!?!" Itachi replied, "Yes. Also if the one of you accomplishes this on his/her own then that one will stay and the Hokage will give me two other students in place of the two who didn't knock me on my back, use any weapons necessary and any tactic necessary to accomplish your mission. Basically come at me as if you want to kill me."

Hinata was about to say something, but didn't get the chance before Shino put his hand in front of her. "Wait Hinata-chan. Let's just comply with him." Itachi smiled and thought, 'He understands.' Shino reached out and put his hands on Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto." Naruto turned to look at his teammate, Shino looked at Hinata and motioned his head to tell her 'come here'. The three were in a huttle and Shino whispered, "He's trying to trick us."

Hinata asked, "What do you mean Shino?"

Shino answered, "Under normal circumstances a regular team would immediately attack on his or her own to try and successfully knock him down, he want's to turn us against each other hoping to see if we attack him one at a time."

Naruto wasn't sure but tried, "So, what he means by just one of us knocking him down he thinks that we would jump to conclusions and attack without thinking." Naruto's eyes widened, "You already looked underneath the underneath."

Shino at this point grinned, "Yes I have. He also told us, "if the one of you accomplishes this on his/her own then that one will stay". What if the whole exercise is meant for us to use team work to do this."

Hinata said, "He didn't say to use team work, because he hid it in his words trying to see if we catch it. So all we have to do is use team work to knock him down and he can't say that the one took him down since it was all three of us that used effort to bring him down."

Naruto looked to Shino, "Do you have a plan?"

Shino shook his head, "Why don't we play this one by ear?"

Naruto smiled and nodded, "Improvise huh? That's not like you Shino." Shino only smiled again.

Hinata said, "Well let's do this." She put her hand in the middle, Naruto, put his hand on top of hers, and Shino's was on the top of Naruto's hand. They took one glance at each other then broke the huttle and looked at their sensei.

Itachi was smiling, "Let's begin.... Now." At that moment Naruto and Hinata rushed him while Shino unleashed his bugs to try and surround him. Hinata activated her byakugan and threw Jyuuken thrusts trying to aim for his upper body he would counter and block with his left arm hitting her wrist or her elbows. Naruto came to Itachi's side and tossed in some kicks which Itachi blocked and side stepped. This went on for awhile while Shino was watching collecting data. More and more time passed as the assaults of punches, kicks, and everything else was thrown at him.

Shino only thought after observing, 'We would have never won if he used both his hands, his sharingan, and jutsu. Even with him holding back this proves to be difficult.'

Naruto used kunais, shurikens, and his chakra rod to fight but Itachi had pulled a kunai from his holster and would counter every strike Naruto threw at him. Hinata didn't use many weapons only her shurikens to try and hit him in his legs. No matter how much they tried they couldn't hit him. Hinata and Naruto switched back to their taijutsu skills to fight.

Shino became the long ranged helper by throwing his shuriken at Itachi to try and throw him off or using his bugs to try and attack Itachi. Naruto took a few punches and kicks to block for Hinata from getting hit. This scramble went on for awhile and Naruto was a little exhausted and Hinata wasn't far behind. More time went by and the clock was ticking and Shino couldn't find any openings or anything else that could really lead to victory.

Even with Naruto summoning shadow clones it didn't matter, Itachi just seemed to kick it into high gear and knock them around. Only when it was left to the real Naruto did he calm down and return to his normal pace.

Itachi started going on the offensive only because of Naruto's high taijutsu level. Constant attacks back and forth between the two until Hinata jumped in to help. Naruto blocked almost all attacks unless it was aimed for Hinata then Naruto would take the hit.

Itachi was going to chop Hinata's neck, but before it could connect Naruto hooked his foot around Hinata's leg and pulled on her leg. This caused her to trip somewhat and Itachi's attack missed. With Itachi's arm extended Naruto grabbed his hand and did a judo throw, tossing Itachi over his shoulder.

Itachi flipped in the air with ease. Before he could touch the ground Shino used his bugs to engulf him. blurring his vision some. Naruto and Hinata waited for him to emerge so that they can continue the assault. Itachi did break out with great speed heading for Shino. Naruto and Hinata rushed as quick as they could to rescue him. Itachi did a lunging punch at Shino, he avoided the attack but Itachi's hand met the ground and used his upper body strength to hold himself up and used momentum to kick Shino sending him back some.

Hinata ran behind Shino and caught him before he could hit the ground. Itachi waited for another attack but it never came. Naruto was standing next to Hinata and Shino waiting for them to recover before he attacked. Itachi thought, 'He's not thick headed he knows running in would result in a humiliating defeat. They are using team work to their advantage.'

Shino retracted his bugs back into his body and pulled out some kunai. He threw one at Itachi's head and watched him move to the right. Shino threw another one and again Itachi's legs only to see him move to the right again. Shino whispered enough for only the two to hear, "Naruto, Hinata. He keeps dodging right. It also appears he is adept in using momentum to his advantage."

Naruto looked at Shino, "How's your taijutsu?" Shino answered, "No where near as good as yours or Hinata's."

Naruto chuckled, "Well then let's play it by ear then." Shino grinned, "Follow mine and Hinata's lead, since I've never trained with you and vice versa we will have to come up with something in the long run. I don't have time to show you mine and Hinata's team work. Follow as best you can. We only have twenty minutes left, let's make it count." Shino nodded in agreement.

Naruto turned to Hinata, "I'll go for his legs. You handle his body, and Shino follow Hinata's lead." Naruto bit his thumb and did a series of hand signs, "Summoning jutsu!" In a puff of smoke two small toads appeared.

"Yo, what's up boss."

"Hey where are we and where are the snacks?"

Naruto looked at the two and said, "I need your guys help right now when we are done I'll get you both lots of snacks alright Gamatatsu. Gamakichi I need you to listen to this plan okay."

The two toads nodded. Hinata did the same as Naruto and she yelled, "Summoning Jutsu!" Hinata's summons Toritatsu appeared and flew to Hinata's shoulder. "What is your bidding Hinata-chan?" Naruto waved his hands for everyone to huttle as he went over his plan.

Itachi only stood there impressed that they were using team work to it's fullest. The huttle broke, and they spread out more. "Let's go!" was all Naruto yelled as he started to run in a big wide pass to get behind Itachi to his right. Shino summoned his bugs deep down he was hoping Naruto and Hinata's summons wouldn't eat them. All the bugs headed for Itachi. He jumped in the air out of the way going to his right trying not to get engulfed again. Hinata had Toritatsu fly into the air behind Itachi. She started flapping in front of him breaking his line of sight. The bugs surrounded him and started to bite him.

Itachi started to swing and swat both of them away moving still to the right. Jumping again he felt something wet on both his legs but couldn't see what they were in time. Hinata had her byakugan activated still and jumped at Itachi and bear hugged Itachi as best she could, but wasn't able to catch his left arm. Naruto and Shino had run behind him and both of them kicked him in the back of the knee caps making him bend backward. Naruto followed up after kicking by reaching up and hooked his arm around Itachi's neck and Shino grabbed Itachi's shirt at the shoulder both of them forcing him to the ground.

Itachi felt the things on his legs pull knocking him even more off balance. The next thing he felt was his back slam on the ground. After he hit the ground the bug swarm disappeared into Shino's body, Toritatsu flew high up, Naruto released his grip and so did Hinata. Once all that was gone he looked at his feet to see two tongues wrapped around his legs each belonging to Naruto's toad summons.

He stood up and asked Naruto to cut his ties for his right arm. Naruto pulled out his chakra rod and cut the binds. Itachi looked at them, "You all did excellent." Naruto decided to say something, "Yeah, but if you had your other arm free you could have used substitution to get out of it or even knocked us around."

Itachi nodded, "That's true but I had no intention of going all out against you guys, you never would have won if I had done that. I wanted to see if you could figure out what I was going to do, you used team work and you all rushed in to save and help a friend in need. How Naruto moved Hinata out of the line of my attacks, and the way Shino blocked my vision so his allies could have the upper hand, and finally with both of you rushing to save Shino from me."

"Team work is essential for any mission. Abandoning your friends for any reason is not acceptable, as I said yesterday I dislike traitors. Not being there for your friends is betraying them, friends are closest thing a ninja should have. With all that said, you all pass." Naruto jumped in the air, Hinata smiled, and Shino just stood there.

Gamakichi looked at Naruto, "Hey boss, are we done here?" Naruto nodded, "Thanks again you two for your assistance."

Gamatatsu said, "Hey what about my snacks?" Naruto looked at him, "When I go out to eat I will summon both of you again to come eat." The toad brothers agreed and disappeared.

Toritama flew down on Hinata's shoulder again, "Anything else Hinata-chan?" Hinata shook her head, "No thank you. Thanks you so much. Without your help we wouldn't have been so successful." Toritatsu bowed her head and disappeared.

Itachi turned to his students, "Well I now have a complete understanding about what you need improvement on. Shino your long range skills are perfect and they complement your strategic nature, but your taijutsu needs a lot of work. Hinata's Jyuuken forms are excellent but your reaction time isn't as fast as it should be, so we will work on that.

"Naruto, your taijutsu is flawless and you follow through perfectly. But from using your shadow clones so many times you were starting to wear down faster. This means your chakra control isn't that good entirely. Somehow you make up for it with your inhuman endurance."

"Come back here at three o'clock after you rest up and get some food in your stomachs. We start your training when you get back. Dismissed." He turned around grabbed his bag and walked back to the village leaving his students there.

Naruto collapsed from exhaustion and fell on his hands and knees. Hinata kneeled down next to him tiered as well. Shino said, "You two stay here, I'll go into the village and bring back some food." Naruto looked at Shino, "Thanks man, could you get me some miso pork ramen?" Shino nodded and he looked at Hinata, "I'd like some dango's and a cinnamon roll if you don't mind Shino." Shino told them, "It's no problem I'll return soon." He ran off to the village to get the food.

Naruto and Hinata went by a nearby tree to lean against. "Looks like we past the test Hina-hime."

Hinata smiled and asked, "Are you hurt anywhere?" Naruto pointed at his shoulder. Hinata lifted up his shirt and saw a bruise on his shoulder. "Stay still Naru-kun." Hinata's hands started to glow and she ran her hand where his bruise was, "Your shoulder is slightly fractured nothing to worry about." He let out a sigh of relief. Ten minutes passed as the two waited for their friend to return with the food.

"Your good at this Hinata-chan." Hinata smiled and said, "My medical training with my mother and Shizune-nee has improved."

Naruto looked at her in confusion, "Why doesn't Tsunade-baachan train you?" Hinata kept her smile, "She said that she is going to open up classes for a set number of students with good chakra control and a decent amount of chakra. If you are a gennin you don't get the full training, but if your a chunin you get the full time. Till them If I am picked then I'm picked."

"Speaking of chakra control, Naruto I thought you were training with Kyuubi in chakra control?"

Naruto nodded, "I am, but I'm learning to control my red chakra that I get from him." Hinata let out a oh. "Hinata-chan. Do you think I should tell Shino about him?"

Hinata stopped what she was doing and looked at him and asked, "Do you think he will take it well?"

Naruto looked depressed, "He deserves to know since we are on the same squad."

Out of nowhere they heard, "Deserves to know what?" Both Naruto and Hinata turned to see Shino standing behind them with the food in a metal container. Naruto was stunned for a minute, "Well Shino you see..." he looked down with a depressed expression and told Shino about his friend inside of him and who sealed it in him and about the attempts on his life.

Shino listened the whole time not saying a word. Hinata didn't know if that was good or bad since that's how he always acts. Once Naruto stopped he looked at Shino who only stared at him, before Shino finally spoke up.

"I see. So some of the villagers know about the demon and tried to kill you because of something that was out of your control."

Naruto spoke up, "I'll understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore or if you'd want to change squads."

Shino interrupted Naruto's depression, "Why would I do that? You are my friend, the same one who three years ago beat up some kids at the academy because they were making fun of me because of my insect friends. You didn't judge me because of what I am and I won't judge you for what you are really, a hero."

Naruto stood up and held out a hand which Shino shook and the two hugged, "Thanks Shino." Once they broke off Hinata spoke up, "Well let's eat before our food gets entirely cold."

Shino and Naruto sat back down and opened the metal container and pulled out the food. Naruto grabbed his ramen, Hinata got her dangos and cinnamon roll, and Shino got some wild grass salad to eat. The three friends just sat and ate in peace talking the whole time. They decided to rest and sleep there till three o'clock not bothering to head home.

Itachi returned to help them with their training. For the entire day they trained to improve on their weakness's. Naruto was being taught on his chakra control, Hinata was having fireball jutsus' thrown at her as well as some kunais that was to help her reaction time, and Shino was being taught a style of taijutsu. It was around seven when Itachi was going to call it a day. "Okay guys let's stop training here for today. Tomorrow I will teach you to walk up trees and If there is enough time I will teach you to walk on water."

Naruto spoke up, "Can we really do all that?" Itachi smiled and started walking away, "Meet back here around nine tomorrow morning. Then get ready then the next day we start our missions. Dismissed."

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and Shino walked next to them. They headed back to the village, "See you two tomorrow. I have to take this container back to Ichirakus."

Hinata smiled, "Okay Shino we'll see you tomorrow morning." Naruto walked up to Shino and held out his hand again, "Thanks for understanding Shino, you really are a great friend."

Shino shook his hand, "Naruto remember yesterday when I said that I would help a certain person get to the top?" Naruto nodded, "I was talking about you." Naruto was stunned for a minute then smiled, "Thanks Shino really."

Shino started to walk away and waved to his friends on last time before turning the corner.

Naruto and Hinata walked back home and they couldn't wait but to tell everyone how their first day was. Naruto couldn't wait as well since Neji's summons told them he would be home today and he wanted to show him his headband and tell him about his squad and about his sensei.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Hyuga Compound Neji's Room *

Neji had just set down his equipment and started unpacking all of his stuff he took with him on his mission. Gai was in the Hiashi's office talking with him about the mission and how Neji controlled certain situations.

Neji decided not to train today and dropped himself on his bed and drift to sleep. He woke up to knocking at his door and grunted when he had to get up, "Come in." Not bothering to activate his byakugan to see who it was.

Naruto and Hinata entered, "Hello!" The two said together. Neji smiled and waved his hand for them to come in.

Hinata looked at her cousin, "Neji-niisan how was your mission to the Waterfall Village."

Neji grunted a bit, "It was a okay, aside from Gai-sensei and Lee yelling about flames of youth everything else was okay."

Naruto grinned, "Do you meet anyone to really talk to?"

Neji paused for a minute, "As a matter of fact I did. This girl who was about our age, she had neon green hair, red eyes, tan skin, and a white outfit. It was strange, she kept going on about being called a monster and a demon. The villagers were afraid of her, but none took actions against her."

Hinata and Naruto looked at each other, "What did you guys say?" Hinata asked.

"Gai-sensei asked what she meant about that, she only said that she has a monster inside of her. We talked to her for a bit and she said the villagers leave her alone they don't attack her or insult her, they just act like she doesn't exist." Neji finished with, "She told us that she killed her mother when she was born and that her name was Fu."

Hinata was confused, but Naruto knew something and decided to mind link with Kyuubi. 'Hey Kyuubi.'

**'WHAT IS IT NARUTO?'** Kyuubi asked in a sleepy tone.

'A long time ago you said something about eight more or something like that you remember?'

Kyuubi nodded, **'WHAT ABOUT IT?'**

'Did you mean to say that there are eight more people like me?'

There was an awkward silence before Kyuubi spoke up, **'YES. YOU DIDN'T THINK THAT THIS VILLAGE HAD THE ONLY IDEA TO USE DEMONS LIKE US AS WEAPONS DID YOU?'**

Naruto was shocked and couldn't even say anything.

**'HAVE YOU FOUND ANOTHER ONE?'**

Naruto shook his head, 'No, Neji-niisan found a girl in Waterfall who says that she has a monster inside of her.'

Kyuubi thought for a minute, **'IF MY MEMORY IS GOOD, THAT AREA WAS CONTROLLED BY THE SEVEN-TAILED HORNED BEETLE. UNLIKE THE REST OF US HE LIVES THE LIFE OF A SHUT-IN, AROUND MOUNTAINS, FORESTS, OR NEAR WATERFALLS LIKE MOST BUGS.'**

'Do you know where any of the others are?'

Kyuubi said, **'IT'S NOT YOUR TIME TO SEEK THEM OUT YET. IF THEY COME TO US THEN IT'S OKAY, BUT IT IS TO RISKY TO SEARCH THEM OUT.'**

'But.'

**'LEAVE IT BE. WE WILL LOOK FOR THEM SOON ENOUGH, IF YOU GO AROUND SAYING THINGS ABOUT PEOPLE LIKE YOU RUNNING AROUND IN OTHER VILLAGES, THE OTHER VILLAGES THAT HAVE THEM MIGHT SEE THIS AS A THREAT. THEY WILL START TO BELIEVE THAT IF JINCHURIKI MEET THAT THEY MIGHT ATTEMPT TO TEAM UP TO DESTROY THEM.'**

'Jinchuriki?'

**'IT'S A WORD VILLAGERS AND NINJA USE TO DESCRIBE PEOPLE WITH TAILED BEASTS SEALED WITHIN THEM.'**

'So we do nothing...'

**'DON'T BE DEPRESSED, YOU ARE BOUND TO MEET SOME IF NOT ALL OF THEM SOON ENOUGH.'**

'Can I at least know what are the other demons?'

Kyuubi let out a sigh, **'FINE, BUT GIVE ME YOUR WORD THAT YOU DON'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THIS OUTSIDE THIS CONVERSATION.'**

Naruto said yes and listened to his tailed beast.

**'FIRST THERES THE ONE-TAILED SHUKAKU, THE TWO-TAILED DEMON CAT, THE THREE-TAILED GIANT TURTLE, THE FOUR-TAILED MONKEY, THE FIVE-TAILED DOLPHIN HORSE, THE SIX-TAILED SLUG, THE SEVEN-TAILED HORNED BEETLE, AND THE EIGHT-TAILED GIANT OX.'**

Naruto last said, 'Thanks, I feel a lot better knowing that their are others like me out there.' Kyuubi nodded and Naruto cut the link returning to the conversation with Neji.

"Neji." Neji turned and looked at Naruto, "Did anyone tell you what happened with our graduation?" Neji smiled and knew where this was going but decided shake his head saying no.

Hinata smiled as well and decided to tell what happened, "Well me and Naruto-kun aced the graduation test and got our headbands." Neji looked puzzled noticing that they didn't have theirs on.

"Where are they?" Neji asked.

Naruto stepped in, "We left them in our rooms, but anyways it was cool, I was named Rookie of the Year."

Neji smiled and thought, 'Your getting closer Naruto. Soon we will have our destined match with each other.', "That's great Naruto, I guess that means your only getting stronger." said Neji.

Hinata continued, "And me and Naruto are on the same squad with Shino, also our sensei had us pass this test of his and the three of us passed the test."

Neji wanted to know who their sensei was, "So who did the Hokage set you up with?"

Naruto said, "Itachi Uchiha."

Neji's eyes were wide at this point, 'There sensei is Itachi? How did Hiashi-sama let this happen. I thought that he hated the Uchiha.'

Naruto smiled more, "We start official training tomorrow, it's going to kick so much ass." Naruto was smiling more and more.

Neji was still surprised, but then thought of this as an upside, 'If he trains Naruto, then he will most definitely get stronger... I can't wait.'

"That's good that both of you have a sensei like him." said Neji.

Hinata smiled and looked over at a clock in Neji's room, "Well kaa-san said that dinner would be ready soon. Let's go Naruto-kun, Neji-nii is probably tiered and wants to rest before dinner."

Naruto nodded and said, "I'll come get you win dinner is ready." Neji nodded and watched the two leave the room together. 'Those two make a great couple.' He turned to lay down on his bed and get some well deserved rest dreading the fact that Gai told him that they were going to do laps all around the village early in the morning with Lee yelling that if they don't complete that they would have to do one thousand sit ups. 'Thank Kami Ten-Ten is the normal one in the group.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay there was chapter 13. Any and all questions you have I will try and answer them as best I can, If you want to see what the other bijuu look like go to my profile and enter the link and you'll be sent to my photobucket account and you'll see what the bijuu look like, and yes the names I have for them are the same ones in the Naruto Universe. I hope you all have a good day, R&R, and finally Goodbye World!


	14. Mission to Wave & The Vote

Chapter 14: Mission to Wave & The Vote

Hello World! I have some bad news a couple days ago my uncle passed away, he was really sick and didn't have much time left. I'm leaving for Hawaii to go to the funeral and will be gone for some time. I'm not sure how long I will be gone, leaving in a few days so I decided to get this out of the way first, thanks for reading this chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks passed and Squad 13 had completed more D-Ranked missions then the other rookie squads, their first C-Ranked mission was delivering supplies to one of the towns in The Land of Fire meeting only a minor problem with some bandits.

Itachi was impressed with their improvement, Naruto's chakra control was as good as any other Hyuga, Shino improved in his Taijutsu in case he had to handle a hand to hand combat situation, and Hinata's reaction times for attacks and being attacked improved greatly. They learned to walk on walls and water the first few days. He was able to find out whose element was what by using the chakra paper. Naruto was a wind and water user, Shino was a earth user, and Hinata was a lightning user.

They were able to combine their techniques with their elements to help make their attacks that much more effective. Sarutobi was considering naming them 'Rookie Squad of the Year'.

It was midday and Squad 13 were summoned to the Hokage tower for their next mission. Itachi was already there waiting while Naruto and the others were making their way there and ran into Squad 7.

Naruto yelled out, "What's up Kiba!" Kiba yelled back, "Nothing much Naruto!" The two practically bear hugged each other Akamaru jumped off his head and ran to Hinata, breaking their hug Kiba looked at Shino, "Hey Shino how's everything going?"

Shino said, "Everything is okay. We were just on our way to the Hokage's office to discuss our next mission." Sakura said, "I heard that not to long ago you guys completed a C-Ranked mission. Is that right Hinata-chan?" Hinata smiled petting Akamaru she answered, "Yeah we were delivered supplies to a town not to far from here."

Sasuke remained quiet the whole time, he didn't like Naruto as it was, but he was even more pissed off when he found out Itachi was training him. Fugaku raised hell about that situation at the clan meeting. Sarutobi had told him how having Itachi sensei Sasuke would be bad as it could lead to favoritism. What topped it all off was when he told Fugaku that Itachi was the one who personally requested Naruto to be his student.

Fugaku later demanded Itachi drop being sensei, Itachi retaliated with the fact that he didn't have to follow his orders even as a clan head in legal ninja matters and that the Hokage had that kind of position.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, "Hey dobe." Naruto sighed already knowing where this was going to go, he didn't like to get into altercations with Sasuke before since he had to deal with ridicule from his fans. "What's up Sasuke?"

"I want to see how strong you are, fight me now!" Sasuke took a stance. Naruto looked at Hinata who shook her head. "Sorry Sasuke, we have to go meet Itachi-sensei and the Hokage for our next mission." Naruto turned his back to Sasuke and walked away, Sasuke saw this as being ignored and ran at him prepared to punch him. He was only inches away when he felt a hand grip his wrist. He looked to see who it was and saw Shino holding his wrist. Naruto had stopped and turned around and wasn't surprised to see Shino stop the attack.

"Attacking a fellow ninja from behind. Now that's disgraceful, even for an Uchiha." Shino said with a cold tone. Kiba was watching and was amazed at Shino's speed. Sakura was even more shocked to see standing behind Sasuke was Hinata with her right palm inches away from Sasuke's back while holding Akamaru in her left arm still.

Kiba decided to speak up, "Hey teme, Shino's right attacking a fellow leaf-nin from behind is low."

Sasuke broke his wrist free from Shino and stared at Naruto, "Your afraid to fight me aren't you?"

Sakura spoke up, "Sasuke let's not turn this into a fight. We have to meet the Hokage as well. Showing up late is rude and disrespectful." Sakura had to break up arguments between him and Kiba on occasions so she was used to this.

Sasuke was still pissed and passed Naruto bumping his shoulder in the process. Sakura looked at Naruto, "Sorry about that Naruto, he's just difficult sometimes."

Naruto put a hand on her shoulders, "Hey don't worry about it Sakura."

Sakura smiled turned around and followed right behind Sasuke. Kiba was still standing with Naruto and the others. "Mind if I head to the kage's office with you guys?" Hinata smiled, "Yeah it's no problem right guys." Naruto and Shino nodded. The four of them and Akamaru made their way to the kages office.

They caught up with Sasuke and Sakura and all of them entered the kages office all at once. The Hokage, Kakashi, and Itachi were in the room waiting.

"Ah I see squads 7 & 13 showed up together." Sarutobi smiled. Itachi was standing to the kages right and Kakashi was standing on the opposite side. Naruto, Hinata, and Shino moved to where Itachi was while Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba and Akamaru moved to where Kakashi was standing. Naruto had to refrain from calling Kakashi niisan. Kakashi explained that it wouldn't look good if he did.

Sarutobi said, "It seems we have here a mission to the Land of Waves, seeing as how Kakashi said that his squad is ready for their first C-Ranked mission and seeing how Itachi's squad have already accomplished a C-Rank mission as well as a massive amount of D-Rank missions in such a short time. I've decided to make this a joint operation."

Sakura was confused, "Hokage-sama, has there ever been such a thing?"

Sarutobi nodded, "It is rare, but it isn't unheard of. Squad 7 is more of a frontal assault squad while Squad 13 has more stealth and information gathering skills."

Kiba spoke, "What's the mission Hokage-sama?" Sarutobi pulled out two folders and placed them on his desk. Kakashi and Itachi walked over to pick them up. "The client is a man named Tazuna. He is a bridge builder. He is asking that we escort and protect him from some bandits who wish to take his life." Sarutobi reached over to press a button on his desk. After pressing it the door to his office opened and a old man walked in with a bottle of alcohol in his hand, "So my life is to be entrusted to these six pip squeaks."

Kiba yelled, "Who you calling pip squeaks you drunk!" Akamaru barked afterwards. Kakashi put his hand on Kiba's shoulder, "Let's not turn this into something it shouldn't." Sasuke mumbled, "Baka." Kiba caught that but didn't say anything.

Sarutobi let out a cough, "As I was saying, this is how the mission will go. Squad 7 will escort Tazuna here to his home in Wave country. While Squad 13 will take the scenic route and head straight for the bridge in case their are bandits waiting for Tazuna. Do you all understand the mission?" Both squads nodded. "Good then the mission starts in three hours, go home pack what you will need for the mission, then meet at the main gate."

Sarutobi pulled out a map and handed it to Itachi, "Here is a map to show you what direction to take to get to the bridge, I've also mapped where Tazuna's home is incase you need to go there first." Pulling out a second map he looked at Kakashi, "You have Tazuna, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't have a map." Kakashi grabbed the map and took a step back and bowed then walked to his squad.

Itachi did the same he bowed and looked at his team, "Pack smart for this mission. Bring ration bars, if you can some healthy foods, and weapons the bring them. If you think you might need something else for this mission to be a success bring it."

In unison they all said, "Hai, sensei!" Squad 13 took their leave followed by Squad 7. Tazuna stayed behind to talk about the mission with the kage.

* Outside the Hokage Tower *

"Well let's head back home Hinata-chan." Hinata nodded and they both headed home to pack up. Shino looked at Itachi, "See you at the gate sensei." Itachi nodded his head. Shino started walking away.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, "I have to go pack too. I'll see you later Sasuke-kun." Sasuke like always ignored her, Sakura frowned some, but before leaving she heard Kiba.

Kiba was irritated and looked at Kakashi, "Kakashi-sensei I'll see you at the gate also." Kakashi nodded, "Don't be late Kakashi-sensei." Kiba said that last part with a lot of effort. Kakashi frowned and watched him walk away.

"Well I'll take my leave as well, see you later Sasuke-kun, Itachi-sensei, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura turned around and headed back to pack leaving the three at the front building.

Kakashi waved to Itachi and disappeared using shunshin. Itachi and Sasuke were left and started walking home. Itachi spoke without making eye contact to Sasuke, "Do you like the Haruno girl?"

Sasuke shook his head, "No. It's a one sided kind of thing." Itachi was emotionless then he was starting to think about Aoi and how he wasn't spending a lot of time with her recently. 'She won't let me live this down if I don't see her before I leave for this mission, maybe I should buy her something as an apology gift.' He thought.

The two brothers walked back to the Uchiha compound to prepare for the mission.

* Konoha main entrance *

Naruto, Hinata, and Shino were already waiting all packed and ready. Kiba and Akamaru showed up and joined them. Sakura came next running to Hinata so the two could talk. To Kiba's annoyance Tazuna showed up being escorted by Kakashi who was actually on time (GASP! * People start to scream about the end of time *).

The only ones they waited for were Itachi and Sasuke to show up. The two showed up with some time to spare with their packs, everyone got into their groups and were all set up. Itachi looked at his squad, "Naruto when we reach the Land of Waves I want you to cover the center, Shino will take the lead, Hinata will be behind Naruto, and I will cover the back."

The three nodded, Itachi turned to Kakashi, "We will head out first. Once we know for certain no one is on or near the bridge we will meet you at Tazuna's home."

Kakashi shook his head in agreement, "That sounds like a plan, see you when we see you."

Itachi turned back to his squad and said, "Alright, move out." The trio looked at him and said, "Hai." Getting into a ready position the four began to sprint out the gate and started their journey to the Land of Waves.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Land of Waves *

Naruto and his squad were making great progress, they ran into a few bandits, rested once in awhile and were in Wave country before they knew it. They were walking some ways before they all noticed a puddle of water off to the side, Itachi thought, 'Is this serious?' thinking about whoever was going to attack was an idiot.

Itachi spoke low enough for them to hear, "Keep walking, let's see what happens." An extra few steps before it happened two figures emerged from the puddle and went for Itachi. The two Mist ninja were running side by side, before they got five feet of Itachi Naruto appeared by one and kneed him in his face, while Hinata ducked beneath the second and hit his points in his legs then attacked his shoulders paralyzing him.

Itachi stood by to watch and see how they would handle the situation.

Shino had sent his bugs after the one Naruto attacked. His bugs started to bite into him and drain him of his chakra, since his entire body was surrounded it didn't take long for him to be completely drained.

Itachi smiled, "You all did great, now let's see what kind of information we can get." He walked over to their unconcious bodies, "Well if it isn't the Demon Brother's of the Mist."

Hinata was next to Itachi, "Who are they?"

Itachi pulled off their gauntlets and found a chain hidden within each one and tied them up with it to a tree, "They are from the Kirigakure. Rouge ninjas who've abandoned their village, these two helped a ninja named Zabuza Momochi in an assassination attempt on the Mizukage's life, but that failed miserably." The two brother's slowly woke up.

The one Hinata hit was still paralyzed, while the one Naruto and Shino attacked could barely move since his jaw hurt and his chakra almost completely drained.

Itachi sat in front of them, "Why did you attack us?" The two remained silent looking away from him.

Itachi sighed and closed his eyes, "Looks like I'm going to have to do this the hard way." He opened his eyes to reveal his sharingan. The two brothers then realized who he was. In an instant Itachi grabbed the one Hinata attacked and forced his eyes open.

Naruto knew this was how Uchiha interrogated people since he saw this already on their last C-Rank mission when he got information from the bandit leader.

Kyuubi set up a link with Naruto, "**HEY KIT.**" Naruto paused and thought, "What's up?", Kyuubi told him, "**I WANT YOU TO USE MY CHAKRA. I WILL LEND YOU MY EYES**." Naruto knew what he meant since he would have Kyuubi's red slit eyes, Naruto didn't think of this as a doujutsu since the only thing it allowed him to do was induce a great amount of fear into his opponents.

But he did what he was told. He closed his eyes and opened them again to show he had Kyuubi's eyes. Shino saw his eyes and remembered how much stronger he is when he fights using them after watching his one on one sessions with Itachi. Hinata knew he was going to do an interrogation as well since he did the same thing on their first C-Rank. Naruto leaned down to the one he and Shino took down.

The man's eyes widened in horror at what the boy just did. He blinked once and when his eyes opened he was in a sewer and untied, confused at first and didn't know where he was he thought it was a genjutsu so he brought his hands together and tried to deactivate the genjutsu but it didn't help. What scared him was he heard loud breathing behind him, turning around slowly he looked to see a giant fox laying on the flooded ground staring at him (He's not in the cage). He almost pissed himself at the sight, taking one step back Kyuubi's eyes widened and he roared at the man so loud that he disappeared.

He awoke screaming, Itachi looked over to see Naruto squatting next to him with his eyes red. Naruto looked at the man with his now blue eyes, "You want to talk now?" The man nodded quickly and said, "We were hired by Gato, to find the bridge builder Tazuna and kill him."

Itachi looked at this ninja, "What other ninja does this Gato have on his payroll?"

He still looked terrified, "Well he hired all of us. Zabuza's whole crew." Itachi looked at the other one, "Is this true."

The other ninja nodded, "Yes, whatever you did to my brother seemed to have worked, so there is no point in hiding it."

"Who else is in on this?" Itachi demanded.

The brother's looked at each other momentarily before answering, "Well, there's of course Zabuza and there's also Daimos, Oboro, Tetsuya, and Haku."

Shino spoke up, "If I'm not mistaken sensei, I think Oboro is one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist as well as Zabuza."

One of the brother's spoke, "Yes he joined Zabuza after the attempt on the Mizukage's life after he attempted to kill all of the council members."

Itachi ran through some hand signs, then he starred at the ninjas with his sharingan and the two passed out. He pulled out a sheet of paper and began to write something on it, "Hinata, summon one of your birds and send this message to the Mizukage and tell them the location of their two Nuke-nins."

Hinata nodded going through some hand signs and summoned a crow who had a vest jacket on with the leaf symbol on the back, "Crow-kun could you deliver this message to the Mizukage just east of here?"

The crow couldn't speak but it could understand english and began to nod, Hinata attached the message to his leg and he flew away. Naruto was in deep thought then looked to Itachi with concern, "Itachi-sensei, since these two attacked us, isn't it possible they would attack Kakashi-sensei's group?"

Itachi pulled out his map and scanned it, "They are two far away, chances are they were already attacked. Let's move quickly, we will go to Tazuna's first to see if they've made it, if not then we will take this trail here." Shino looked at the spot he pointed at, "Sensei, if they beat who ever attacks them. Under Kakashi's orders they would return to the village for being deceived by Tazuna."

Hinata spoke up, "Yes Shino does have a point. Then again they wouldn't be sure if we were attacked as well so they could continue on to make sure we are okay just like how we are about to do, also not leaving out the fact that if they are injured they would go to Tazuna's to heal."

Itachi looked at Hinata, "Summon another bird, likely a small one like a canary. Send it off to look for them along this trail here." Hinata turned around again and summoned the small yellow bird who like the crow had a mini jacket on giving the small bird it's instructions the bird hopped slightly then flew away.

"Okay squad let's move out." Naruto and the others nodded and began running at break neck speed.

Running non-stop they were close to their destination. They ran into Hinata's canary almost five miles from their destined point and it had a small paper attached to it. They read that Kakashi's squad were attacked by one of Zabuza's cronies, but were able to survive and that they were going to Tazuna's to heal and wait for them. They decided to stick with Itachi's plan of meeting them at Tazuna's home and continued their long run to their destination.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Tazuna's Home *

Itachi looked ahead and saw the meeting point, "Okay you three were here." They all had landed in front of the house and Itachi stepped up and knocked on the door. They waited a second before a women answered the door.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Itachi Uchiha. This is my squad, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame." Pointing to each of his students, "We were ordered to protect your father Tazuna, while he built the bridge."

She opened the door wider, "My name is Tsunami, my father isn't home right now."

Hinata said, "Sensei that means they could still be in trouble."

Itachi nodded, "Okay Hinata, Shino, I want you two to stay here as protection in case someone tries to attack her. Me and Naruto will go in the direction they are suppose to come from."

Shino and Hinata nodded, "Okay. Let's go Naruto." He leapt away and Naruto looked at Hinata and said, "I'll come back in one piece." Hinata looked in his eyes, "You better."

Naruto gave her a reassuring smile and leapt away also. Shino and Hinata turned around and walked inside and set up a perimeter using Shino's bugs while Hinata scanned the area with her Byakugan every five minutes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Itachi were jumping tree to tree, slowly entering a mist. Itachi looked said to Naruto, "Hey, this is a chakra filled mist, be on guard."

Naruto told him, "Hai, sensei."

They came to a stop when they heard metal clings. Stopping on a large branch they looked and saw Kakashi fighting a tall man with bandages on his face and a huge sword.

More off to the side they saw Sasuke and Kiba trying to fight a indigo haired women who had on a blue and black Mist ninja outfit and a katana in her hands, and Sakura was at a tree line protecting Tazuna.

"Naruto handle the women, I'll back up Kakashi." Naruto looked at his sensei and nodded, "By the way Naruto." Naruto stopped and looked at his sensei, "End this quick."

Naruto sighed and said, "Hai, sensei."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Sasuke and Kiba *

Sasuke was holding his right eye, blood was trickling down from his hand holding the area where he was cut. Kiba was holding his right leg and pulled a bloody kunai out of his leg, and Akamaru was lying by a tree unconcious. The attacker had some scrapes and bruises, but nothing that she thought were serious.

"I gotta say... you two... struggled for a minute... but it all ends her boys. Remember my name... so that you can curse it in the afterlife. My name is... Tetsuya The Kenjutsu mistress." Saying her speech between breaths, she then leapt at the two boys.

Almost halfway there she felt a pressure change in the air, stopping as quick as she could skidding across the ground a couple feet from Kiba and Sasuke she saw a gust of wind coming at her knocking her off her feet sending her flying.

She recovered to see a blonde haired blue eyed boy. The first thought that ran through her head was, 'Damn he's gorgeous!"

Naruto looked over to his fellow leaf-nin, "Kiba you okay man?" Kiba was breathing heavily, "Hey... Naruto.... I'm fine... I... just... need... to-" and he passed out right there from exhaustion.

Sasuke looked at him, "What are you doing here dobe?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke, "To save you, under Itachi-sensei's orders." Sasuke winced, he thought that his brother would look down on him now for having needed to be saved.

Tetsuya yelled, "Hey, Naruto is it?!"

Naruto turned back to his opponent, "Yeah that's my name."

Tetsuya giggled and looked him in the eyes, "Why don't you come over with me. I can make you into a real man." Finishing the last part off in a seductive voice.

Naruto smiled and closed his eyes, "Sorry, I got a girl."

Tetsuya frowned, "Well, then I guess I'll take you back with me by force and turn you into my play toy." She got into a crouch position and was prepared to attack, "Here I come."

Before she could move Naruto told her, "Do you mind if we could end our fight quick. I'm under orders to do so."

She stared at him and smiled, "Well aren't you Mr. Cool. Makes me want you all the more. Sure go ahead if you can."

Tetsuya jumped at Naruto who only ran through some hand signs and yelled, "Water Style: Torpedo Jutsu!" Shooting a blast of water from the air in front of him. Shooting at her it hit the unfortunate woman with such force that she flew back hitting and going through a nearby tree. Knocking the breath out of her on contact.

Sasuke was stunned, "How did you do that?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke and rose is hand halfway in the air, "The moisture in the air from this mist."

"That's not what I meant, how did you learn that move?"

Naruto didn't really want to answer, "How and who did you learn your fire style?" Sasuke looked at him extremely pissed and thought, 'Itachi'.

Tetsuya stood up as best she could and said, "You weren't lying."

Naruto looked at her, "Nope. You see I don't use my ninjutsu a lot, it ends my fights to quickly you can't really savor the fight. I take more pride in my taijutsu skills, it drags the battle out and you get a better feel for your opponent. It's more fun that way."

In what seemed like a split second a shadow figure appeared behind Tetsuya. Naruto just watched at the scene in front of him while Sasuke went wide eyed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Kakashi vs Zabuza *

Both ninja were exhausted from their long battle. Kakashi had cuts on his body the same as Zabuza.

"Kakashi The Copy Ninja. Never would have thought I'd be fighting you." Zabuza said, "This battle has been real fun, but let's get this over with."

Kakashi was worn out from his overuse of his sharingan, 'Zabuza is still not as tired as I am, I need a miracle to survive this.'

Zabuza rushed at Kakashi swinging his sword, Kakashi had a kunai drawn, but at his current strength it wouldn't be enough to stop the giant sword. Zabuza's sword came down inches away from Kakashi. Zabuza felt someone hit his sword at the bottom of the handle knocking it out of his hands then a kick in his chest knocking him back a couple feet. Recovering he looked ahead of him to see Itachi Uchiha, Kakashi fell to his knees exhausted.

"Good to... see you... Itachi." Kakashi said between breaths.

Itachi looked at Kakashi, "He must be strong if he did this to you."

Kakashi told him, "This mist blocks the sharingan abilities well enough for it to be cut in half."

"What can and can't you do?" asked Itachi.

Kakashi took a good breath, "We can't copy his ninjutsu, I can follow and somewhat predict his movements, but that's difficult."

Zabuza stood up and put his hands together and yelled, "Water Clone Jutsu!" out of the mist a water clone of Zabuza was formed, "Fetch me my Guillotine." The clone nodded and ran around the two leaf-ninja, the clone successfully attained the sword and with such force it threw the blade at Kakashi and Itachi. Itachi grabbed hold of Kakashi's vest and leapt over the blade dodging it. What they thought was an attack was actually the clone giving the massive weapon back to Zabuza.

Timing it just right he let the blade pass him till the handle was in reach, Zabuza with ease grabbed the blade and didn't even move an inch from the his spot. "Well, this has been fun fighting you Kakashi, but fighting both you and Itachi Uchiha would be suicide. I'll be back for the old bridge builder, till we meet again."

Itachi saw another figure appear from the mist landing beside Zabuza.

"Zabuza-sama, I've brought Tetsuya. She lost to this blonde boy named Naruto Uzumaki."

Kakashi saw this new enemy with the women he left Kiba and Sasuke to fight thrown over the ninja's shoulder. 'He looks like a Hunter-nin but he is so young and he's working with Zabuza... What's going on?'

Zabuza looked at his partner, "Tetsuya lost? Looks like I need new recruits, Daimos lost against Kakashi and it would seem that the Demon Brothers won't be coming back anytime soon. This wasn't seen, I understand Kakashi winning against Daimos, but the boy must have been strong to defeat Tetsuya. It doesn't matter, let's go Haku I'm almost out of chakra and you don't stand a chance against Itachi." Haku nodded. Zabuza put his hands together and the mist got thicker and thicker until the three disappeared as did the mist.

Itachi was still holding Kakashi up. "Let's regroup and find the others."

Kakashi spoke, "Sakura's over there hiding with Tazuna." Kakashi was pointing at a group of trees. After finding Sakura and Tazuna the four found Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba and Akamaru. Naruto summoned up his clones to carry the three, but Sasuke ignored him and said he could walk on his own. Sakura ran to Sasuke to help patch up his injuries, a clone Naruto was carrying Kiba on his back and another had Akamaru in his hands.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Tazuna's Home *

Slowly but surely the group made it to Tazuna's home, with Hinata waiting outside. "Naru-kun. Your back." She ran over and hugged him tightly.

Itachi said to everyone, "Okay everyone inside." He looks a Tazuna with a displeased look, "We need to talk. Now." Tazuna felt a chill run up his back and could do nothing but nod.

Everyone walked inside to the living room and settled down. Tsunami had went to get some first aid kits so that Hinata had a little more to work with when fixing everyone up. Hinata patched up Kakashi's cuts, she bandaged up a passed out Kiba, she even tried to fix Akamaru up even though she wasn't a vet. Her biggest problem was Sasuke, she told Itachi that his right eye was to damaged and couldn't be healed, he wouldn't be able to see out of that eye ever.

Itachi knew better though. He knew that if his father found out about his eye that he would force an unfortunate Uchiha to hand over his right eye in exchange. Showing concern for his brother he walked over to where Sasuke and Sakura were sitting. Both were outside on the patio swing not saying a word to each other for short periods of time, Sasuke had bandages over his right eye and he was very depressed about it and Sakura was trying her best to cheer him up, but to no success.

"Sasuke, how do you feel?" asked Itachi. Sasuke couldn't look him in his eyes so he kept his focus on the floor, "I was saved by Naruto. I should have been stronger..."

Itachi put a hand on Sakura's shoulder, "Sakura-chan, can you give me a minute with Sasuke." Sakura looked at him nodded and walked away entering the house closing the door behind her.

There was a silence between the two for awhile before Itachi spoke, "Are you ashamed that a fellow leaf-nin saved you?"

"Yes." was the only response.

"Why?"

"Because Itachi. For me to be saved by dobe like him, it's embarrassing." Itachi was disappointed in his brother's words.

'Sasuke is becoming more and more like the rest of the clan.' Itachi thought to himself. "Sasuke, there is no shame in being saved by a comrade."

Sasuke's eye shot up at him, "What would you know!!! You've never had to have ever been saved by anyone so you don't know the shame!" Sasuke was fuming with anger.

Itachi turned his back to him about to enter the home but decided to give him something to think about, "Your wrong Sasuke..." Sasuke's eye were still locked on his brother, "I do know what it feels like to feel shame for being saved," Sasuke's eye widened in confusion, "It's because of her that I am still alive today and the reason for my change in attitude over these years." Itachi didn't give him a chance to react and walked inside leaving Sasuke to his thoughts.

Itachi entered the living room where everyone was seated, Sakura stood up ready to go back to Sasuke's side before she was stopped by Itachi, "Leave him be for now Sakura. He has a lot on his mind right now."

Sakura sighed, "Hai, sensei." She turned around and sat next to Kiba who had Akamaru in his hands.

Kakashi looked at Tazuna, "Why didn't you tell us that not only bandits would be after you but ninja as well?"

Tsunami was sitting next to Tazuna, Naruto noticed that he didn't want to talk and decided to ask, "Tsunami-san. Why weren't we told that we would be running into enemy ninja?"

Tsunami was looking back and forth between her father and Naruto before answering, "If you have seen the village, then you would be able to see that we are in a depression and it's name is Gato."

Kakashi asked, "I see now, you couldn't tell us because you wouldn't be able to pay."

Kiba asked, "What do you mean sensei?" Kiba wasn't stupid but it only takes him awhile to understand.

Shino answered his question, "Normally missions were we fight other enemy ninja wouldn't be a C-Rank mission, something like this would be at least a high B-Rank or even an A-Rank mission. But, what I don't get is why you didn't pay for a B-Rank mission at least you would of had a three man Chunnin squad escort you."

Tazuna spoke up, "It's just like it sounds, we thought that only three ninja wouldn't be enough. We had enough money to pay for eight ninja for a C-Rank which is a lot better then three ninja for B-Rank."

Shino responded with, "But six of us are only gennin who are still fresh from the academy, also added that our Jounin are responsible for our safety. Not only did you lie about the mission you also put us in danger because you withheld information." Before he could finish Akamaru barked at him, "Sorry including Akamaru you put in danger. (Looks over at Akamaru) Happy now?" Akamaru did one bark and laid back down.

Kiba let out an oh before saying, "So what your saying is that you guys (pointing at Tazuna and his daughter) lied to us about the mission."

Tazuna looked at Itachi, "You have to understand, the bridge needs to be built if we are to be freed from Gato. He puts taxes on us that some of the villagers cannot pay, if we don't pay we are killed if we do pay we starve. Those who believed this could work put up as much money as they could so that this plan could work, but you must believe me when I say that if you help us and the bridge gets completed which will be in a week at the most, I can pay for the rest of the mission." Tazuna was on his hands and knees bowing to the ninja.

Itachi answered, "You don't understand the situation Tazuna." Tazuna's head lifted, "Just as Shino said these six young ninja are fresh out of the academy, the only real experience in fighting they have are sparring with each other." He looked over at Naruto, "All except myself, Kakashi, and Naruto-kun have experience in killing an enemy, the others do not."

Tsunami was shocked and asked Naruto, "You... killed someone?"

Naruto answered, "It was when I was seven, a man that Hinata-chan's clan trusted tried to kill my precious people. I had no choice." Naruto didn't have no emotion when he told them.

Hinata was sitting to his side and grabbed his hand and gripped it tight. Naruto looked over at her and smiled.

Kiba was shocked as was Sakura. Shino knew about the attempted assassination on Naruto and how he killed the assassin and thought that the man deserved it.

Kakashi didn't like the stares Naruto was getting from his squad, Tsunami and Tazuna, "It doesn't matter how many of us have killed Tazuna, the point is that they aren't ready for something like this. It doesn't matter if we took down three of Zabuza's followers."

Itachi looked over at Kakashi, "We took out the Demon Brothers, who did you defeat?"

"Daimos of the Deep Blue. His water style jutsus were strong but a few shots of my Raikiri did the job. That doesn't excuse that their are ninja out there who want you dead Tazuna, as of right now our squads will return to the village, you won't be entitled to a refund since you withheld information from us and placed our students in danger." Kakashi was about to stand when he saw Tazuna bow down at his feet begging for them to stay.

Tazuna spent awhile begging Kakashi to help until Naruto spoke up, "Itachi-sensei." Itachi looked at his student, "Let's follow through the mission. I know that Tazuna can complete it in the week. I'm sure we can even finish the bridge sooner if I use my shadow clones."

Both Kakashi and Itachi sighed Kakashi was going to speak up again before Hinata stood up, "Itachi-sensei, I believe that we can do this." Itachi wasn't surprised to see Hinata stand up and back Naruto up.

Shino took a stand as well, "Sensei, I know that we are ready for this mission. I also know that I am the most logical thinker when it comes to situations like this, but I know that Naruto and Hinata are not wrong when they say that we can get this done." That is were Itachi was surprised, Shino was the logical one of the group and yet just now he threw logic thinking out the window and decided to go with his gut instinct.

Kakashi looked at his two student's, "Well what do you two think?"

Akamaru was the first to react with loud barks and wagging his tail happily, which meant he wanted to continue.

Kiba smiled at how happy Akamaru was and said, "I say let's go through with the mission Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura was in deep thought but agreed, "Their right we can do this. We would be able to save an entire village and Tazuna said he'd pay the rest of our village the money he owes so it all works out."

Kakashi had a smile on his face, "Well glad to see that you two want to do something more then try and prove something. Now we need Sasuke's vote."

"I'm in."

Everyone looked over and saw Sasuke, "I do not agree with what you said Kakashi-sensei, I have to fight that woman again who made me look like a weakling."

Naruto spoke up, "Well it all comes down to our sensei's now. After all they have last say in the matter." All the attention was on the two Jounin-senseis.

Itachi let out a breath and said, "I believe you three are ready for something like this, who knows with the shadow clones helping out, Shino's bugs as our alarms and Hinata's Byakugan we should be able to finish this mission sooner rather than later."

Kakashi added to this, "At this point I'd say only you four (points to Squad 13) would be able to continue." Hinata knew why he said that since all except Sakura had injuries or rather more serious injuries. "I have to many cuts on myself, I'm suffering from chakra exhaustion, and might be out of commission for at least a week." He turns to look at Kiba, "Kiba and Akamaru have some broken and fractured bones, so them helping out wouldn't be to smart." Finally he looks a Sasuke, "Sasuke is in no better condition, he has some broken bones, as well as a missing right eye." Sasuke wasn't to happy about that statement.

Shino spoke, "Not necessarily Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi looked at Shino, "Your squad could be a bodyguard squad of Tazuna's home in case bandits come to kill him here."

Sakura couldn't find any logic in that, "What if Gato sends Zabuza here instead of bandits?"

Itachi spoke up, "Gato can't send Zabuza and his men here." Sakura looked at him with a questionable look, "He can't send them because Zabuza is incapacitated as well. He left the battle quickly because he was injured and his men were in no better condition, Gato may be able to pay him to do it, but he can't control his condition. If Zabuza attacks now he will be fighting me at less then half his strength."

Hinata also added, "Gato will likely send his bandits here when Tazuna isn't home so that they could capture his daughter Tsunami as a bargaining chip to stop building of the bridge."

Kiba said, "That makes sense, even me and Sasuke can handle bandits in our condition." Akamaru began barking in agreement.

Kakashi looked at Itachi, "Then its settled. Itachi and Squad 13 will escort Tazuna to and from his home to the bridge in case of a ninja attack. While we stand guard of Tazuna's home in case the bandits attack here. That sound like a plan?"

Itachi nodded in agreement as did everyone else. Tazuna got up from his knees, "Thank you all. You don't know how much this will mean to the people here. By saying you'll stay you've saved us all." Tazuna was crying tears of joy.

Naruto felt good inside, since it meant he was helping save a village from tyranny. At the same time he couldn't shake an uneasy feeling he was getting. 'Something bad is going to happen I just don't know what.' was all he thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Zabuza's Hideout *

Three ninja were surrounding a bed which in it laid a sleeping Zabuza.

Tetsuya was sitting in a chair with a pissed off look at the foot of Zabuza's bed, Haku was standing next to Zabuza right side, and a man with light blue hair, wearing black pants, a white sleeveless shirt, blue ninja shoes, a tattoo of the number 'five' on the right side of his neck, and had a 60' inch long katana blade with black writing that said 'Hell have no fury, like my undying rage.' Was standing on the side opposite Haku. What was unusual about the man was that his headband (the metal part) looked to be melded in the skin of his right arm.

"So Zabuza got his ass handed to him huh?" Looking at Haku who still had his hunter-nin mask on.

Tetsuya lashed out, "It wouldn't have happened if you were there to help us Oboro!"

Oboro spoke, "I would have thought that you guys could handle the attack on your own. First Daimos is killed, the Demon Brothers are probably dead or captured, you (Tetsuya) lost to some brats, and Zabuza here is knocked out from exhaustion." He looked at Haku again, "And where were you at during all of this, Haku?" He said the last part in a sarcastic but not caring remark.

Haku remained silent only to hear Tetsuya speak up again, "Leave Haku alone Oboro." Oboro grunted an left the issue alone.

They were interrupted by a short man with two guards barging into the room, "I hire your nuke-nin to kill a helpless old man and you can't even get that done."

None of the three said anything to the short man as he made his way to Zabuza's bed. "I'm talkin to you Zabuza!" he reached out attempting to throw the covers off of him but felt a tight grip on his wrist. He looked over to see that Haku grabbed his wrist almost snapping it.

Gato yelled in pain, "Kill this son of a bitch now!!!" The two guards pulled out their swords and before their feet moved blood shot everywhere as the two men were decapitated where they stood.

Oboro was standing behind the men with his hand on the handle of his blade and the sword still on his back. "Don't forget Gato." Oboro spoke, "You hired us to do a job," Gato's wrist was free but he was scared out of his mind, "pull something like that again, and I won't hesitate to kill you."

Gato ran out of the room leaving the two headless bodies of his bodyguards behind.

The three ninja were staring at the door he just left through when they heard a voice, "I could have handled it on my own." The three looked at the bed and saw Zabuza as sitting up looking at his covered legs.

Haku spoke, "You need not worry about handling slime like him. That's what we are here for." Zabuza pulled his hand out of the covers and in his hands was a kunai knife. He placed it on the night stand next to his bed.

"It will take about a week maybe less to fully heal, then we attack the konoha leaf ninja." Zabuza looked at Oboro, "I want you to handle Itachi Uchiha, I'll handle Kakashi, Tetsuya you handle the two gennin that you fought today, and Haku." Haku took off his mask and set it next to the night stand, "You handle the blonde kid you told me about."

Haku nodded, "I am your tool to be used as you see fit Zabuza-sama."

Tetsuya yelled out, "I want the blonde! I can take him when I get all of my strength back!" Zabuza glared at her, his eyes were practically speaking 'You dare speak against me!' Immediately she settled down and looked away.

Oboro said, "This might be fun."

(Scene fades to black and we leave off here)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well there it was chapter 14. I'm not really myself right now so if this was a half ass job since I didn't want to fix it at all. This was just write upload and done, everything will be fixed when I get back. Thanks for your support and next chapter is called 'Get Ready for Round 2'. Well Goodbye World!


	15. Get Ready for Round 2

Chapter 15: Get Ready for Round 2

Hey everyone, this isn't Disciple. This is his friend Devon, Disciple is still in Hawaii right now and won't be back until the August 25th. He sent me an email to handle uploading this chapter for him and that he will upload chapter 16 when he gets back. He got to a computer and started a poll, so check out his profile and vote. Poll closes on August 23rd.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Starting off after Naruto and company agree to stay)

Still crowded in the living room going over plans that they could use when Zabuza returns.

Kiba yelled out, "This plan could work." Akamaru happily barked in agreement.

Itachi was in deep thought when he looked over at his squad, "Naruto, Hinata, Shino. Follow me." He stood up and walked out of the room followed by his squad.

Tsunami leaned over to Kakashi and asked, "Where are they headed off to?"

"He might be going to train them, Naruto and Shino's abilities aren't that effective against our enemies, but Hinata's ability would be better suited to fight since she is a lightning type." said Kakashi.

Tsunami didn't get and tried not to understand. Sasuke walked over to his sensei and asked, "When do we start training?" Sasuke was irritated that they only were able to do so much in their training. He thought of Kiba as being unteachable and Sakura as a lost cause, but couldn't understand why he was only barely scraping by on training.

"Well Sasuke we can't do anything right now since I'm in no condition to walk for now and I want to wait for Kiba to heal before we start any physical training." Sasuke was more pissed that Naruto was going to get even further ahead of him now, "But, that doesn't mean we can't I'm not going to teach you chakra control for our next exercise. So let's start off with these."

Kakashi holds out five small pieces of paper, "These are chakra papers, the tree these papers came from are fed chakra, then we go through the process of making these little chakra filled papers."

Kiba didn't understand what any of this had to do with training, "Basically, you pump your chakra into these and we can tell what element you are. If it gets wet your a water type, if it burns your a fire type, if it cuts in half your a wind type, if crinkles your a lightning type, finally if it crumples in to little pieces your an earth type. Now let's find out what you guys are."

Sakura was skeptical at first, "Are you sure we would be able to find out that with those pieces of paper?"

Kakashi smiled under his mask and held one paper between his index and middle finger. They watched the paper crinkle up, "Now, what does it mean when it does this?"

Kiba shouted, "Your a lightning type! That's so cool!"

Kakashi looked at Sasuke, "I already know your main type which is fire, but that doesn't mean you can't know a second type."

Kiba even more hyped up, "You mean we could have more than one element?"

Kakashi looked at Kiba this time, "Yes it does. Me for example, I know five elements even though my basic affinity is lightning. So (holds up the papers to them), shall we find out what your affinity is?"

Kiba seemed happy that he would be able to know what his element was and so was Sakura, Sasuke already knew his main element, but was eager to know his second.

(I'm not sure what element to give Kiba and Sakura so I'm going to leave it right there until I can think of something)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Tazuna's Backyard *

Itachi was with Hinata teaching her some more lightning style jutsu that she could use since she could be their 'trump card' as Shino would put it, while Shino was trying out new bug formations on seventeen Naruto clones, and Naruto was off a little more surrounding his body with his normal blue chakra as a shield from the pores on his body all the while three of his clones threw kunais and shurikens at him.

It was working for the most part once the projectiles hit his chakra shield it caused metal sounds as if the weapons hit metal. He couldn't quite get the hang of it as some of the weapons got stuck inside his shield almost hitting him, had he fought someone who could throw weapons at high speed he would get hit since there was about 3' inch gap between his body and his second layer of blue chakra skin, this shield was also a chakra eater taking a lot of his chakra. His clones began running through a series of hand signs yelling either a water or wind style.

He'd feel the hit and get forced back, except there would be no damage done to him. He wasn't proud with the progress he was making since he believed that if he completed it he could immediately protect himself from attacks only to find out that some parts of his shield had soft spots in random areas so it would be impossible to tell where they were.

Breathing heavy he thought to himself, 'What am I doing wrong? It should be nearly indestructible at this point.' He sat down for a minute when the sound of lightning caught his ear. Turning around he saw Hinata's was doing her families signature rotation technique but streaks of lightning surrounded the rotating dome only making her rotate faster.

Hinata slowed down and came to a complete stop breathing heavy and almost falling down, before hitting the ground Itachi stopped her from falling and laid her down gently. "Hinata!", Naruto got up and ran to her quickly, "Hinata are you okay?"

Hinata opened her yes slightly and put her hand on his cheek and said, "I'm fine, I just used up to much chakra in that move." trying to sit herself up, Itachi kneeled down and looked her in her eyes.

"Hinata, you must not use that jutsu unless you are being supervised by myself."

Hinata responded, "But... I almost have it down, I can perfect it soon." Itachi shook his head at her.

"That move is powerful if you catch your opponent in it which doesn't exactly mean they will willingly let you hit them, also it has a draw back." It was obvious to Hinata and Naruto what he was going to say, "It drains your chakra to fast, the longer you keep your rotation going along with adding you element to it, it will only drain you of your chakra quicker. I'd say that jutsu is only good for (raises up two fingers) two times before you lose consciousness."

Hinata didn't bother to try and change his mind since she knew it was true. Naruto smiled at her and said, "Don't worry hime. I know that you will be able to make that jutsu work." Hinata looked at him and smiled, "By the way Hinata? What is the name of that jutsu?"

Hinata paused for a minute and said, "Well of course it's lightning style, so I don't know Lightning Vortex Jutsu? It's strange when I'm inside it sounds like thunder echoing over and over again."

After hearing that Itachi thought to himself, 'If the enemy is caught on the outside they are shocked and knocked back without mercy, but if you get caught inside of it you are shocked, spun around, and you will most likely have a damaged ear drum from the thunder booms. This jutsu once completed could be an S-Rank at the most, till then it's a low A-Rank.', "Okay Hinata take a break over there, Naruto help her then continue with training."

Naruto nodded and picked Hinata up bridal style, Hinata couldn't help blushing as he helped her over to the porch swing that Sasuke and Sakura were sitting at earlier. Setting her down gently he smiled at her and continued training.

Itachi was helping Shino with his formations and Naruto decided to do some exercises. Out of the corner of her eye Hinata looked over and saw a little kid wearing a dark green overalls with a beige shirt underneath and a white bucket hat with two blue stripe on it. Needless to say that he was awe struck watching them train. Hinata spoke up to the boy, "Hi there. What's your name?"

The boy was so lost in the sight in front of him that when Hinata spoke to him he was startled and fell, "Wah! Ouch... Don't scare me like that."

Hinata giggled and said, "Sorry didn't mean to scare you." The boy picked himself up and looked at her, "My name is Hinata Hyuga, what's your name?"

"My name is Inari." Inari tried not to look her in the eyes, "I live here."

Hinata was confused at first and thought that this was Tsunami's little brother or something, "Oh, so are you Tsunami's little brother?"

Inari shook his head, "No, she's my mother." Hinata gasped for a minute and began thinking that Tsunami looked so young and that she never would have guessed that she has a son.

"Oh, sorry I just assumed that. How old are you?

"I'm eight. Why?" Inari asked rather coldly thinking that she would make fun of his height.

Hinata kept her smile, "Just trying to pass conversation. I see that your interested in my teammates." Inari again looked away, "Here," Hinata scooted over a bit making room for him, "sit right here."

Inari was hesitant at first but sat down anyway, "Why are you guys here?"

"Your grandfather paid our village to protect him while he builds the bridge."

"You'll only be killed." Inari looked at his feet.

Hinata was confused and asked, "Why do you say that?"

Inari had a single tear well up in his eye, "Because, my dad said that he would protect us and this land we live on. But he LIED!"

Hearing the yell Shino, Naruto and Itachi looked over at Hinata and saw a small boy with her. Hinata didn't startle or budge at his sudden outburst, she looked over at her squad and gave them another smile. Despite the them only being together for a limited time, they already knew that she meant that she could handle it, so they returned to training ignoring what just happened.

Hinata placed a hand on his shoulder, "Before he died, were you proud to call him dad?"

Inari's head shot up and he made eye contact with her, "Yea, but he promised he would be there for me. Then he ended up dying."

"My uncle..." Inari was listening to her start off but then she paused for awhile, "My uncle was a good man, he had a wife and a son and we all loved him back home. One day my grandfather tried to kill myself, Naruto, my mother, and my cousin Neji. My uncle knew about it and was going to alert my father, but my grandfather killed him as soon as he turned his back to him."

Inari was shocked that a member of her family would do such a thing, "My uncle died trying to alert us, we found him dead outside our village. Two guards who were with him told us everything. I'm proud that my uncle believed in doing the right thing that's all we could have asked for."

Hinata looked at Naruto training, "He was a good man and I'll always miss him, cherish the sacrifices' your loved ones made selflessly to save you, no matter how foolish you think they are."

Inari stood up and silently mumbled, "You don't get it..." He turned and walked inside the house heading to his room. Hinata just watched him walk away then continued watching her teammates train.

* an hour later *

Itachi looked at the setting sun and yelled out, "Alright that's enough training for today." The three of them looked up at their sensei and got up from their meditation positions, Itachi had them meditate on chakra control a little bit more.

The four entered the home and met Kakashi and the others inside. Kakashi was telling his student's about their elements and how they could better use them with the moves they already know.

Itachi interrupted, "Kakashi." Kakashi looked over at Itachi, "Have either Tazuna or Tsunami designated where we will sleep?"

Kakashi nodded, "Yes, Tazuna sleeps in his room, his grandson sleeps in his own room, while Hinata and Sakura will bunk with Tsunami in her room, and all the boys sleep down here in the living room."

Immediately Naruto jumped for the three person couch and landed on it, "Mine!" Before Sasuke and Kiba could react for the slightly smaller two person couch Shino's bugs were already surrounding it, "Mine..." he cooly said.

Itachi had snatched the one recliner chair while no one was looking. Kiba sighed, "Dammit I should have gotten them while you guys were out!"

Sasuke frowned as well, "Do they have any spare mattresses or something?"

Hinata and Sakura giggled, "Well we will head upstairs now and get some sleep." Hinata said.

Kiba looked at Akamaru, "Well buddy looks like we are bunk mates." At that moment Akamaru jumped out of Kiba's lap and limped to Sakura who picked him up.

"Nope looks like Akamaru's our bunk mate." Said the giggling Sakura. Kiba stared in shock thinking, 'That little traitor.' The girls said goodnight and walked upstairs to Tsunami's room.

Sasuke and Kiba pulled out their sleeping bags and laid them out on the living room floor. Kakashi on the other hand punked Naruto into sharing the three person couch saying 'your head is on that side and i'll lay on that side (pointing to opposite side).'

Naruto pulled out his blanket and fell asleep first, Kakashi did the same followed by Shino, Kiba and Sasuke. Itachi volunteered to take first watch for about an hour with Kakashi taking the final shift each one alternating until dawn.

* Morning *

Dawn broke through the windows of Tazuna's home and Naruto was awake finishing the watch shift. He woke everyone else up by shoving them. Itachi and Kakashi got up easily, Shino and Sasuke got up somewhat lazily, but Kiba refused to get up. After a good kick to his back Kiba woke up.

"Okay bathrooms anyone?" Kakashi asked. One at a time each one got a chance to use the bathroom and get ready. Once they were dressed and ready they all noticed Inari come downstairs.

"Hey. My mom just woke up and so did your friends." Inari reported with little enthusiasm and went to the kitchen.

Kiba growled some, "Bowl of sunshine isn't he?" Naruto laughed lightly.

Itachi pulled out some money from his bag and handed it to Naruto and Shino, "I want you two to go into town and buy as many groceries as you can carry. If we are going to stay here we might as well stock up." Shino accepted the money and the two headed to the town.

Tazuna came downstairs to see the two boys head out the front door. He then walked to his living room where everyone else was, "Where are those two headed off to?"

Kakashi answered, "Oh, they are going into town to get some supplies, they will be back soon." Kakashi reached into his backpack and pulled out an orange book (Can you guess what it is?) and began reading.

Sasuke looked at Itachi, "Why do you have to come out of pocket to get us supplies why don't those two pay up?"

Itachi answered, "Because that would be rude..." Sasuke snorted and went into the backyard for some peace and quiet until Sakura gets up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Small Village in Wave *

Shino and Naruto were walking aimlessly through a town that they were unfamiliar with, so finding a store in this village was useless.

Shino took notice of everything around him. He saw some houses and stores looked run down and the villagers were no better. Tattered and dirty clothes, sitting on the side of the road begging, and some where cut up and bruised. He broke out of his observation mode to Naruto's voice.

"Hey Shino there's a store over let's try it out."

Shino nodded and the two walked inside to see that the place looked as if someone trashed the place to get insurance money. There was barely any food and nothing really looked appetizing.

Naruto looked around and was about to grab something when he felt Shino grab his shoulder. "What's up Shino?"

"Let me get the food."

"Why?"

"Hinata told me of your eating habits..."

"Ahh come on it's only a little junk food." Naruto pleaded.

Shino just stood there staring at him.

"Huh... Fine Shino you do the shopping I'll wait outside, call me when you got everything." Naruto walked outside and leaned against the building. Shino walked out slowly after a couple minutes.

"Nothing much inside Naruto. Let's find another store and see what we can get." Naruto nodded but before they could move Naruto felt a hand tug on the loose part of his shirt.

He turned around and saw a little girl with one hand out. Naruto was taken back by this and reached inside one of the grocery bags Shino had and pulled out an apple. "Here you go." Holding it out to her the little girl hesitated at first then took the apple happily smiled.

"Thank you..." She paused for a minute and pointed at the two, "blonde aniki and glasses aniki." The two smiled at the sweet little girl and watched her run off.

"Things are really that bad huh Shino."

Shino nodded in agreement, "Come on let's get this over with and head back." Naruto complied and the two walked off to find another store then head back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Tazuna's Home *

Hinata was sitting in a chair waiting in front of the house waiting for Naruto to return when she heard the front door open. She turned to see Itachi walk over to her and sit in the empty chair next to her.

"They still haven't returned I see." said Itachi. Hinata only shook her head. "You know Hinata your only twelve and yet you act like a married woman."

Hinata blushed a little and answered, "Well then I guess that this is training for when it really does happen." She said jokingly.

Itachi thought of this as a long shot, but he trusted Hinata with it, "Hinata, can I trust you something with the utmost secrecy?"

Hinata's blush disappeared and made eye contact with him, "Hai, sensei."

Itachi said, "Hinata right now I'm not your sensei, I'm talking to you as an equal."

This all caught her by surprise but she went along with it, "Okay Itachi-san."

Itachi rubbed the back of his head, "Has Aoi-chan said anything to you about someone she might be seeing or even hinted to something like that?"

Hinata didn't quiet understand why he was interested in her cousin, "No, she hasn't said anything about any man she was seeing. Do you know if she is with someone?"

Itachi 'would' have thought Hinata was smarter than that, but realized that both their clans hated each other so it was only natural to dismiss him and Aoi going out. Itachi let out a big sigh before answering, "I've been seeing Aoi-chan in secret since a little bit before you and Naruto started your days at the academy."

Hinata's eyes shot wide, she managed to keep her voice to a whisper, "Y-y-you a-a-and Aoi-chan..." It took a minute for her to process this information, "Itachi-san, this is bad. If my father or even you father find out about your relationship it won't be good."

"I know Hinata, me and Aoi-chan had a scare last year when she thought she was pregnant. Thankfully the results came back negative. I want a family, but not in the situation that we are in, I want my child to grow up in a non hostile environment." Itachi looked at his hands and said, "I'm telling you this because I know that I can trust you with this kind of information. The less people that know the better."

Hinata asked, "Does anyone else aside from me know?"

Itachi looked away from his hands, "Tsunade-sama knows since she was the one who confirmed the test was negative, she swore on her oath as a medic-nin that no one else would know."

Itachi looked at the horizon and saw Naruto and Shino coming into view, "Hinata keep this a secret from everyone else, only when I think they are ready will you be allowed to tell them."

Hinata stood up, "Hai, Itachi-san, yours and Aoi-chan's secret is safe with me." Itachi smiled and stood up to go inside, "I'll grab Tazuna so that we can head out." Hinata nodded then turned to run to Shino and Naruto.

"Hey hime, miss me?" Naruto said jokingly.

"You know I always miss you when your gone to long." Hinata wrapped her arm around his free one. Shino had two bags and Naruto only had the one. The went inside to deliver the groceries to Tsunami to put away and return the left over money to Itachi.

Itachi, Shino, Hinata, Naruto, and Tazuna left the house shortly after toward the bridge.

(The rest is really just building, guard duty, training, and a bunch of other stuff so let's skip about five days)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Five days later: Dusk *

Itachi and his squad came back from their usual rounds with Tazuna. Shino was carrying Naruto since he used his clones to help build and gets exhausted quick when he dispels them all. The bridge was nearly complete they only needed one more day and then the villages nightmare would be over.

Walking into the house Kakashi was almost entirely back to normal, some of Kiba's and Akamaru's bones healed, and Sasuke was almost normal if it weren't for his missing eye. Sakura's finished the wall walking jutsu first so Kakashi taught her some more genjutsu and some low level taijutsu.

Naruto almost perfected his chakra shield but it still had a few kinks in it, Shino's new bug formations worked perfectly to his advantage, but Hinata's Lightning Storm Jutsu wasn't complete yet as it still drained chunks of her chakra reserves. Aside from that they were only getting stronger all to fast, Itachi thought long and hard about whether or not to enter them into the Chunin Exams. After watching how much they've improved he knew it was only to be expected, so he came to his conclusion, 'Hm... They can make it work.'

Only one day left and the bridge would be finished and then they could head home. They all would suspect it was only a matter of time before Zabuza would come back into the light, they only needed to hold out a little more.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Zabuza's hideout *

Zabuza got out of bed and put on a one piece blue jumpsuit with cut off sleeves and some fingerless gloves that go up his forearm (His second outfit). "Soon, our mission will be complete and we will get our payment."

Haku appeared next to him, "Zabuza-sama, Oboro-san and Tetsuya-san are ready."

Zabuza nodded and said, "Good, bring them here." Haku turned and left the room to fetch them only to return a few minutes later.

Oboro spoke up, "So tomorrow is the day huh?" Zabuza nodded at him.

Tetsuya added, "Damn I really wanted the blonde boy for myself." Zabuza sighed.

He looked at the three, "We start early tomorrow. Oboro go to Tazuna's home and should we fail you will meet them there to finish him. Haku, Tetsuya, and myself will meet them at the bridge. We do this in one go. Oboro go to Gato's and get some of his bandits, should any of those gennin squirts be there they should be able to handle them long enough for you to finish them."

Oboro smiled, "I was right this is gonna be fun."

Zabuza looked at the clock on his wall, "Get some rest. Tomorrow we get ready for Round 2."

(Scene fades to black and cut... I'm an asshole I know)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay that was Disciple's chapter, he wrote this before leaving and couldn't upload it or proof read it so he wanted me to do it for him, I hope I did a good job proof reading it since I was never the English 'A Plus' guy in school. His family isn't doing to good since his uncles passing, apparently his uncle was in and out of the hospital and he just finally gave out. My heart goes out to Disciple and his family. Next chapter is called 'Fight for our Lives'. Don't forget to vote! Peace.


	16. Rumble on the Bridge

Chapter 16: Rumble on the Bridge

Hello World! I'm Back. My trip to Hawaii was okay, my uncles funeral was very sad for everyone. Afterwards me and some of my cousins went around the island and kicked back. We left Hawaii late last night, got home early this morning, I was gonna upload but was experiencing technical difficulties. When that happened I fell asleep and woke up to try again. Again sorry for Chapter 14's grammar errors. Well anyways the poll is closed and Naruto will not be getting the Curse Mark, but now I'm setting up a second poll. It will close on September 1st. Glad to be back... R.I.P. Uncle Richard.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Sometime around Midnight *

Naruto woke up during Shino's shift, "(Yawn) Hey Shino."

Shino looked at his teammate, "You're a couple shifts before your own."

Naruto stood up and stretched, "Yeah, because I gotta take a piss."

Shino lightly laughed, "Alright."

Naruto started walking away and up the stairs and opened the door to the bathroom. After doing his business he washes his hands and proceeds back to the living room, passing one of the rooms he hears crying. Naruto stops and peeks inside the room to see the little boy Inari sitting on the outside of his window on a mini balcony with his knees to his chest. Naruto was about to ignore him, but his conscious got the better of him and he entered his room, "Hey, Inari."

Inari looked behind him and saw Naruto. Over the week he spent with all of them he was opening up a little more, though he would never admit it. "Hi... I wasn't crying if that's what your going to ask..."

Naruto smiled and sat on the railing, "Didn't even cross my mind." Naruto looked up at the half moon and got lost in a thought then told Inari, "You know back home, when I was mad, sad, or just wanted to be alone. I always climbed to the roof of my home just to look at the moon."

Inari turned his head to him, "Why?"

Naruto looked at him, "Don't know. But for some reason it centers me, maybe it just reminds me of something. You know Inari, you're not the bad kid you seem to make yourself out to be."

The young boy looked away, "I'm not trying to make fun of you or anything Inari. I'm just saying that you have a kind heart, I bet anything you told your grandpa that you'd help him build the bridge so that the people in the village could eat another day huh?"

Inari head popped up but didn't look at Naruto, "I knew it." was all Naruto said.

"Why?" Inari said in a mumble.

Naruto tilted his head to listen, "Why do you guys fight when if you kill this guy who's after my grandpa that Gato won't higher more ninja to kill him?"

Naruto looked back at the moon, "Because I want to help others. (Naruto puts his right hand to his chest) A long time ago I almost lost my whole world, they were in danger and I wanted to save them. Now I have another chance to do it again. This is your land to Inari-san, you should protect it with your life just like your old man and your dad." Naruto got Inari to smile a little. "Well I gotta go get some sleep, tomorrow the bridge is going to be finished and you all can have a normal life."

Naruto gets off the railing and grabs the doorknob and was about to leave when he stops and says, "You have more strength then you let on Inari-san. It's there, you just have to find it." Naruto closes the door behind him and walks downstairs sees Shino still awake.

Shino grins, "How did the pep talk go?"

Naruto reaches down to the side of his pajama pants and a bug crawls on his finger, "It went great." The bug flies off his finger and back to Shino. It wasn't that he used them for spying or because he didn't trust anyone, it was because since Zabuza could attack at anytime and should anyone see him the bugs would be alerted.

"Good. Well I should wake up Sasuke for his shift." Shino gets up from his spot and walks to Sasuke sleeping over on the two person couch to wake him up, Naruto walked over to his sleeping bag on the floor and fell asleep, he knew after Sasuke's shift it was Kiba's then his own. They all needed to get their rest, because tomorrow unknown to all of them that they would have to fight for their lives.

* Morning (I consider morning to be 8'o clock, but of course these are ninja so 5:30) *

Kakashi's shift ended and he started to wake everyone. They did the normal routine, use the bathroom, get dressed, have a light breakfast, then wait for Hinata and Sakura to come down.

Naruto went through his pack and put on his pouch, kunai holster, and his chakra spear attaching them to his hip and leg. Shino took out two summoning scrolls from his and put them in his front pockets of his jacket. Hinata took out her some specially made tan gloves cut off at that fingers, Itachi got them for her before they left, as they help her focus her lightning element through her Jyuuken style.

Itachi pulled out a small pitch black sword, this one didn't have a tsuba (guard) on it and a small med kit just in case. The four were all ready to go, Tazuna came downstairs followed by Inari. Tazuna looked at the four ninja and couldn't help but worry since that this could mean there would be a battle today. He walked over to Itachi and asked, "Are we all ready to go?"

Itachi nodded then turned to Kakashi and his squad seeing them get ready, "Well were off Kakashi-san. Be careful."

Kakashi looked at him, "Good luck out there." The Kakashi and Itachi gave each other a nod.

Itachi turned his attention to Sasuke, "Don't do anything that would have me give mother and father bad news." Sasuke nodded and replied, "I won't fail Itachi-nii."

Itachi smiled. Him, his squad and Tazuna left the house and to the bridge.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Bridge *

There was some mist in the area, every morning since they arrive there was always a light mist in the area. As a safety pro-caution Itachi, Hinata or Kakashi always checked with their dojutsu's to see if the mist was chakra filled.

Upon arrival they got to the center of the bridge before Hinata rose her hand to all of them, "Wait." Everyone stopped, Tazuna's heart was racing, he whispered low enough for them to hear, "Are we under attack?"

Shino answered, "No"

Naruto said to him, "Listen." Tazuna looked around and tried to hear something that wasn't there, "I don't hear anything."

Itachi spoke up, "Exactly, no construction work, no talking... no one..." Tazuna got worried that some of the workers were injured or killed.

They heard one footstep and at that precise moment Itachi said, "Knuckle up." The four surrounded Tazuna in a circle formation. Hinata activated her byakugan and searched the area, "Sensei I found them."

Itachi asked, "Where?"

Hinata said, "Over at the completed side of the bridge." The footsteps began again, but then they heard more of them, "There's only three of them sensei."

Naruto spoke, "That doesn't mean to let your guard down there could be more of them hiding and waiting to see how this fight ends up."

"Oh, looks like there is a Hyuga among them Zabuza-sama." a female voice was heard.

Zabuza and his two partners came into view. Haku was to Zabuza's right and Tetsuya was opposite him. "It seems so Tetsuya. I wonder where the other kiddies are?" Zabuza said jokingly.

Haku spoke up, "Never seen those two before, they must have been in hiding when Itachi and Naruto attacked us." Tetsuya's eyes were on Naruto and she began running different scenarios in her head of what she was going to do to him.

Zabuza spoke up, "Well we have Itachi, a Hyuga, the little blonde who beat Tetsuya, and a boy in a thick coat with some glasses. I was expecting Kakashi to be here, but this is even better. I guess we will deviate a little from our original plan."

Haku said, "Kakashi must be at Tazuna's home. He's bound to fight Oboro soon." Zabuza nodded.

"Tazuna." Itachi spoke up. Tazuna flinched lightly upon hearing Itachi's deep voice, "Stay with these three don't do anything stupid." Tazuna said okay and took a couple steps back.

Itachi activated his sharingan. Zabuza smiled and said, "I've fought a couple of you Uchihas and I know a little trick so I don't get caught in any genjutsu of yours. Just don't make eye contact and fight based on how you move. Another little tip I got is that what you can't see can't copy." He put his hands together and yelled, "Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

The area became thicker with chakra enhanced mist. Hinata tried her Byakugan, but since the mist was to thick and chakra was all around it only made her vision worse then better, she had no choice but to deactivate it.

Itachi listened to everything around him at that moment he heard movement in front of him and wind being sliced. He bent backwards and saw a blade go past him, he kicked out only for it to be blocked. Zabuza laughed and grabbed Itachi's foot and threw him in the opposite direction. "I want a good fight before I kill Tazuna, so let's have a one on one fight." Itachi recovered from being thrown, he was good distance from his squad which was good since he didn't want them to get caught in the fight.

Meanwhile on Naruto, Hinata, Shino, and Tazuna's side the mist let up a little more and they could see a little better. The four made out two figures in front of them.

Tazuna looked out at them and then immediately saw Naruto holding a senbon needle close to his eye, Haku had thrown a needle to fast for an ordinary person to see. Naruto caught it in time, "Now that's not nice Haku." Naruto said sarcastically.

Shino was standing at Tazuna's side and whispered, "Stay close to us and don't wonder off." Tazuna nodded.

"Will you guys be alright?" Tazuna asked but got no response.

Naruto looked at them and heard Tetsuya speak up, "My little blonde is not to be hurt understood Haku!" Haku looked at her, "If you must do anything just paralyze his arms and legs. I plan on doing unholy things to him when I get him alone." The woman began to giggle.

Naruto felt uncomfortable, he took only a step forward before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see Hinata's hand, "Naru-kun stay back." Hinata was looking down with her bangs covering her eyes.

Naruto felt a surge of killing intent come off of her and he stuttered, "H-h-h-hai hime." Shino eyes were wide as he felt the surge as well, never in all the time he spent with her had he felt killing intent like this from her. Walking forward until Hinata was in view, she looked up so that her bangs weren't covering her eyes. The two ninja were able to out her face perfectly.

What the two saw creeped them out. Hinata was smiling and had her eyes closed, for a split second they could of sworn they saw a purple demon Oni Mask behind her (If you've seen the anime/manga Sekirei, then you can tell what I did here.)

Hinata kept her smile, "Your the one who fought Naruto in the woods on our first arrival here aren't you?" Tetsuya had the chill go up her spine, but ignored it.

"So what if I am. What are you gonna do about it?" Tetsuya laughed. Haku didn't trust Hinata so he decided to take a series of small steps away from Tetsuya. Hinata ran at Tetsuya so fast almost hitting her with a palm thrust. Tetsuya barely avoided the hit by jumping back. "Hey you little bitch that almost hit me!"

Hinata never dropping her smile said, "So sorry about that. I'll try harder next time not to miss." Shino and Naruto were still protecting Tazuna, they were sitting back watching Hinata and Tetsuya fight each other. Tetsuya reached into her pouch and pulled out two weapons that looked like tri pike tips.

The two girls rushed and engaged in a close range battle, each one kept blocking and countering each others moves, Hinata gained the upper hand when she activated her byakugan. The mist was a little light on their side since Zabuza was a good distance away from them so her byakugan was working a little better.

Haku decided not to get involved in the fight and just sat back to watch.

Tetsuya attacks with a lunging stab, Hinata bends back to plant her hands on the ground and kicks Tetsuya's hand knocking the weapon out of her hand. With her other hand Tetsuya swung with her second weapon and cut Hinata's leg while her leg was still in the air. Ignoring the pain Hinata wrapped both her legs around her weapon hand then spins on her hands and throws her at the bridge railing.

Tetsuya hits the railing but still held onto her weapon, "Your pretty good shrimp. Much better then those two brats I fought awhile back." Tetsuya put her hands together and did a hand sign, "Water Style: Double Water Column Jutsu." From her byakugan Hinata saw from the side of the bridge a water pillar came up towering over the bridge, from the mid section of the column a second one shot out aimed for Hinata.

She jumped out of the way in time. Another column appeared on the opposite side and did the same thing, but since Hinata dodged the first one she wouldn't be able to dodge this one, "It's over shrimp! Your man is all mine now!" After hearing that Hinata shot chakra out her body, the water column was close enough and she began to rotate, "Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin!"

The water blast hit the rotating dome and was deflected. "What? How did she do that?" Tetsuya was shocked that her attack failed. Hinata came to a halt and took her Jyuuken stance again. "Argh... I won't be one upped by some snot nosed kid!" She put her hands together again, "Water Style: Water Spike Jutsu!" The water around Hinata from Tetsuya's last attack shot up making the spikes target her.

Hinata dodged each one and used her chakra filled palms to hit the spikes destroying them. After the attack stopped Hinata turned to her enemy, "I'm the worst possible one you could have gone up against." Hinata rushed at her ready to attack, Tetsuya had her piked weapon in hand ready for her. Hinata was close enough and she kicked the water that was on the ground at Tetsuya's eyes.

The water hit her blinding her for a moment. Hinata used this moment to attack, "Eight Trigrams," Hinata hit the women's hands away from her face and proceeded, "Two palms, four palms, eight palms, sixteen palms," Tetsuya spat out some blood, but that didn't stop Hinata, "thirty-two palms, Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" With the final thrust Hinata hit Tetsuya with enough chakra that she was sent flying.

Haku caught her before she could hit the ground though. "You okay Tetsuya-chan?"

Tetsuya coughed, "I'm fine... Reach... into... my pouch... (cough cough)... and grab my... (cough) food pill." Haku nodded and went into her ninja pouch and pulled out some food pills.

Haku told her, "Open up." She opened her mouth and ate it. Chakra shot through her body and she felt a little better, her chakra began to circulate but her wounds didn't heal.

"I'm fine now Haku. That move is dangerous, if I get hit with it again I won't be able to move at all no matter how many food pills I take."

Hinata's breathing was off a little bit, in her fit of rage she was using in the fight caused her to use more chakra then necessarily intended, but in her mind it was worth it. "You ready to give up?"

Tetsuya heard her and yelled back, "Not on your best day will you get me to submit!" Scanning the area she saw that her second tri pike was to far away to get, reaching into her pouch again she pulled out a kunai, "Ready or not here I come!"

Getting close to Hinata again she tried slashing at her over and over, thanks to Hinata's training of having fireballs and kunai's thrown at her wasn't a waste since her reaction time increased. Hinata either side stepped the attacks or blocked, however she didn't notice the puddle that she slipped in. Losing her balance Tetsuya took this moment and swung straight down with her kunai.

Hinata blocked with what she could using her left forearm, the kunai dug deep into her arm, but it didn't go all the way through. The pressure was to much causing her to hiss in pain. Forcing her to the ground Hinata used her free arm to grab Tetsuya's other arm at the wrist so she didn't get stabbed by the tri pike. Standing over her trying to drive the weapon deeper into her, Hinata screamed in pain.

Naruto and Shino wanted to help so bad, but they knew Hinata wouldn't forgive them if they did. Shino looked over at Naruto's hand, he clenched his fist so hard that blood was dripping and he seemed to be completely oblivious to it.

Hinata finally thought of something that could work in her favor. Hinata lifted her feet so that they were set on Tetsuya's hips, using that she kicked Tetsuya on her knee causing her to lose balance, at the same time Hinata let go of Tetsuya's wrist and palm thrust her in her square on the jaw. Tetsuya fell back some leaving the kunai stuck in Hinata's arm. Hinata gained control again and stood up panting heavily.

Blood dropped down from the open wound in Hinata's left forearm, taking out the kunai she ripped off her jacket sleeve she wrapped her arm up as best she could. Hinata thought to herself, 'If I am going to win this fight I have to use that move.' Hinata pulled out a some shuriken and launched them at her, Tetsuya blocked with her weapons easily. She was preoccupied with deflecting that she didn't see Hinata running at her.

"Ha, pathetic." Swinging her tri pike at Hinata she hit right on the spot aiming for Hinata's head, but the weapon went straight through slowly dissipating, immediately she thought, 'Shit a bunshin!'

Tetsuya didn't see Hinata come at her on her blind spot. Though she was able to distinctly make out what Hinata said, "Naruto's mine witch."

Hinata yelled out, "Lighting Style: Lightning Vortex Jutsu!" Hinata was close enough to where Tetsuya would be engulfed by the jutsu and take the full damage of her attack. Spinning wildly Tetsuya was caught inside, getting shocked repeatedly, the force of the rotation cut her, and the constant boom of thunder from the lightning bolts hitting each other caused Tetsuya's ears to bleed from the loud noises. Tetsuya died the moment she was caught in it.

Haku was amazed at the sheer power of Hinata's attack and saw the limp body of Tetsuya fly out of the dome and off the bridge. Hinata came to a stop and was able to stand for a minute before collapsing. She waited to feel the cold wet concrete, but it never came, opening her eyes slowly she saw Naruto holding her with tears in his eyes.

"Hinata-chan! Are you okay!?" Naruto couldn't stop his tears from flowing, "I'm... okay... Naru-kun..."

Naruto hugged her closer, "It will be okay, I'll find something to fix you up okay."

He picked her up bridal style and walked her over to where Shino was standing, "Shino, take Tazuna and Hinata-chan to one of the homes here to hide out. I'm going to finish this as quickly as I can."

Shino was in no position to argue he took Hinata and looked at him, "Don't die... Let's go Tazuna, we have to get to someone we can trust." Tazuna nodded, "Okay, I know some people one of which was a doctor." Shino nodded and turned to walk back, Naruto summoned a clone to carry Tazuna as far as it could. Not wanting to risk getting caught in Itachi and Zabuza's fight they jumped off the bridge and proceeded to run along the water.

Naruto dried his tears and asked not looking at Haku, "Why didn't you try and stop us? Your target got away and you didn't even try and stop them."

Haku didn't move an inch and replied, "Would it have made a difference. If I attacked surely you and your friend would have stopped me so I would be wasting chakra fighting two at the same time. Winning here I could hunt them down easier and have a better chance of victory."

Naruto laughed lightly, "What makes you think your going to be able to follow after them? Your fights with me now... Haku."

Naruto heard a sigh beneath his mask, "I find myself in a paradox. I want to fight you badly and yet my duty to Zabuza tells me to chase after Tazuna and kill him. What to do, what to do?."

Naruto nodded, "I'll make your choice for you." Getting into his ready stance he was prepared to fight to die. Haku pulled out eight senbon needles between each finger and his thumbs.

They both took a step and rushed in to attack.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Tazuna's home: 10 minutes after Hinata's Fight *

Sasuke was pacing back and forth, Kakashi was reading his book, Sakura was watching Sasuke, Kiba and Akamaru were looking out the window, and Tsunami and Inari were with them sitting patiently.

Everything was quiet until Kakashi looked up from his book, "Somethings coming."

Everyone looked at him except for Kiba who verified it, "Yeah, I see'em, there looks to be about thirty coming into the clearing."

Kakashi walked to the window, "The one in the front with the big katana, that's Oboro of the Bloody Mist. I'll take care of him. Sasuke, Kiba your with me. Sakura you take Akamaru, Tsunami and Inari into the basement from what I've seen it's nearly impossible for a bandit to spot. Oboro seems to be the only ninja among them so aside from them they won't notice it."

Kiba spoke up, "Wait Akamaru needs to stay with me for our combination attacks." Kakashi looked at Kiba, "Kiba I know that, but should Akamaru get hurt or injured you won't be able to focus just like in your last fight with Tetsuya. Besides they need him incase someone finds the trapdoor by the off chance we don't win." Kiba looked down but nodded in agreement.

Kakashi pulled out a scroll, he spread his blood on it and in a puff of smoke a spike ball came out with a small chain attached to it with a paper bomb on it.

Sakura looked at Sasuke who pulled out some kunai and shurikens, getting himself ready for the attack, "Sasuke-kun, be careful."

Sasuke sighed, "You to Sakura. This is your one true chance to prove yourself, make it count." Sakura nodded and she took Akamaru, Inari and Tsunami to the basement which was blended into the kitchen cupboards under the sink. All you had to do was lift up a latch and you could slide in there (My uncle actually made a trap door like that in his kitchen, you have to really look to find the latch.) Once they were inside they closed the latch.

Kiba closed the cupboards after they were inside and shook himself of all his nervousness and went into the living room with Kakashi and Sasuke.

Kakashi looked at his students, "You guys ready?"

Both boys nodded, "Okay let's go." Kiba opened the front door and immediately ducked as Kakashi stepped out taking two steps outside, spun around once with the chain in his hand and released it.

Oboro saw it coming and yelled, "Fuck!!!" he grabbed two men close to him and lined them up in front of him quick.

Kakashi quickly ran inside and Kiba slammed the door. Kakashi put his index and middle finger together and said, "Boom."

The spiked ball hit one bandit in the chest before it exploded sending the spikes everywhere hitting a lot of the bandits. Oboro who had the two bandits in front of him was pushed back some since a spike hit both men and go stuck in the second man. He threw both men off to the side and advanced to the house.

Kiba, Sasuke, and Kakashi were ducked on the floor and slowly looked up through some cracks in the walls from the explosion and some spikes that went through the home to see a few bandits screaming in pain and a lot of chunks of body parts everywhere from the explosion. But couldn't see the one thing they needed to defeat to assure victory... Oboro.

Oboro came crashing through one of the wall of the home and grabbed Kakashi by the throat and tossed him straight up to the second floor. He spun around quick enough to kick Sasuke in the face sending him flying hitting and denting the wall behind him.

Kiba acted quick and tried to leg sweep Oboro. Oboro saw this however lifted his foot and stomped Kiba's leg. Kiba yells in pain, and gets grabbed by his hood and tossed into the stair case.

"This all you got boy?" He walks over and grabs Kiba again but then feels someone kick his legs from under him. Once on his back he sees Kakashi bringing his foot down for an axe kick. Oboro blocks and knocks his foot out of the way. Bringing himself up quick he sees Kakashi about to lift up his headband, he remembered Zabuza telling him about the sharingan underneath his headband, so he quickly reached out and grabs Kakashi's hand and push kicks him into the dining room.

From there Oboro pulls out his long sword katana and Kakashi pulls out a spike that was stuck in the wall. Both ninja were swinging and blocking damaging everything else around them except each other. Kakashi tries again to take off his headband, but again is stopped when Oboro throws a shuriken at Kakashi's hand. Kakashi blocks it with the ANBU glove he had on since there was a small metal plate on the back hand.

Oboro swings forward with one powerful swing hitting the spike Kakashi was blocking with. It wasn't good enough since the force of the swing knocked Kakashi back into the wall. Before he could recover Oboro shoulder rushed Kakashi knocking him through the wall that separated the dining room and the kitchen. Kakashi dropped the spike and falls to the ground trying to catch his breath.

Kakashi looks up and sees Oboro bringing his long sword straight down on him.

The blade cuts through the ceiling as it comes down, Kakashi pulls out two kunais in each hand and blocks the attack. The force of the blade coming down on Kakashi cracking the ground beneath him. Kakashi kicks the man in his shins pushing himself back and causing Oboro to fall to his knees. Kakashi used his feet to kick the blade out of his hand. Once the blade left Oboro's hands he grabbed Kakashi's foot picking him up and throwing him into the refrigerator knocking it over landing on Kakashi.

Sasuke rushes in the kitchen and drop kicks Oboro behind his back. Oboro stumbles forward a little and turns around to see Sasuke getting off the floor, Sasuke attacks again by grabbing a kunai Kakashi drops and tries to stab him.

Oboro grabs his hand and bends his wrist back making him drop the kunai. Afterwards he grabs him by his shirt while still holding his hand picking him up and throwing him at the kitchen pantry. Kakashi gets up again and punches as hard as he could at Oboro's back.

Oboro falls down and Kakashi grabs his hand in pain, thinking, 'All of these mist ninja have this freakish strength and iron hard body.' Oboro got back up and kicked Kakashi in his stomach. Leaning over to hold his stomach after being kicked, Kakashi was hit again when Oboro back hands him knocking him to cupboards above on the wall.

Oboro walked over to one of the other kunai Kakashi dropped. He was about to hit him when he heard, "Piercing Fang!"

He looked over through the doorway and saw a spinning vortex coming at him. Jumping out of the way quick Kiba shot through the kitchen and outside destroying most of the home.

Oboro walked away from Kakashi and met Kiba outside. "That's some technique boy." Walking over to Kiba he heard from behind, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

He looked behind himself and saw a fire ball the size of a baby elephant come at him, he flipped out of the way and it headed for Kiba. Kiba ducked as best he could and saw the fireball pass over him, "Damn you Sasuke!!! You almost killed me!!!"

Sasuke was standing breathing heavily, 'Damn my right wrist is numb and it really hurts. I won't be able to do another one of those quick enough.'

Oboro snickered and put his hands together, "I guess I'll knock you guys around some before I kill you, 'Water Style: Hidden Mist Jutsu.'" The area was shrouded in a thick mist. Kiba looked around franticly and so did Sasuke. What worried them more was when they heard, "Water Clone Jutsu."

Suddenly both boys felt themselves get punched and kicked. Oboro left them alive so that he could use both of them as punching bags, repeatedly beating the two boys.

Kakashi got up took two steps outside and heard the boys screaming in pain, "Sasuke, Kiba hold on!" Kakashi jumped to the roof and pulled his headband up to reveal his sharingan, only being able to make out four shadow figures. He went through the necessary hand signs and yelled, "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"

Shooting the massive fireball near the center, the explosion from the fireball caused the mist to dissipate and pushing the rest of the mist back causing it to clear up. Oboro fell from the shock of the explosion and got the memory from his clone showing that it disappeared from being to close to the explosion, he was to late to turn around when he saw Kakashi punch him in his face.

Hitting the ground, but before he could really recover he felt something bite him all over his body. Looking down he saw dogs coming out of the ground and they were holding him down with his limbs in their mouths thinking, 'When did Kakashi do this!?!'

He struggled to get free when he heard, "This is it Oboro." Oboro looked straight up and saw Kakashi coming straight down on him with what looked like a ball of lightning coming out of his right hand, "Lightning Style: Raikiri!!!"

Kakashi came straight down hitting Oboro right between his his lungs and coming out his back. Kakashi's dog summons disappeared and Kakashi's hand was still in his chest when Oboro grabbed his arm right arm.

Oboro was still for so long, mustering up enough strength he grabbed Kakashi's right arm and said, "Ka-b-oom." Kakashi looked at the mans shirt only to see it light up Kakashi cursed, "Shit, paper bombs!"

An explosion can be heard in the distance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* A small house in the village *

Shino's head shot up, "There goes another explosion again from your home Tazuna."

Tazuna stood up, "My grandson and daughter are there, I have to go now!" Shino grabbed him by the shoulder.

"No you can't go."

"Why not, my family is there!" Tazuna shouted, "They could be hurt or even dead!"

"And should you go there and the enemy is still there waiting they would kill you on the spot and everyone in this village dies." Shino said bluntly.

Tazuna looked down, "Don't worry Tazuna. I will go check it out." Tazuna frown turned into surprise, "Thank you Shino."

Shino got up and walked into a room, "How is Hinata?"

An old women was in the room bandaging Hinata, while another younger woman cleaning her up, "She'll be fine, all she needs is rest." said the old woman.

Shino said, "Thank you, I'll be back soon." Walking out of the room back to Tazuna, "I'll go see what happened and bring them here." Tazuna agreed with that and watched Shino leave the building.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Tazuna's Home *

Kakashi was able to ride the force of the explosion to get away with some cuts and burns with his jounin vest and headband destroyed as well as some of his pants burned and his shirt ripped up. He scanned the area and saw Kiba a few feet away unconcious against a tree, turning his head slightly he saw Sasuke on top of some of the rubble of the mostly destroyed home. Looking at the center of the blast he saw a few pieces of Oboro scattered everywhere and was able to make out his arm with his metal of his headband burned in it. Barely bringing himself to his feet he looked up and saw Sakura pushing parts of the house away, Akamaru jumped out and ran to Kiba's side and started to whimper.

Sakura came into the open with Tsunami and Inari following her. Sakura saw Sasuke a few feet away laying unconcious. She quickly grabbed him and set his head on her lap.

Kakashi went over to pick up Kiba, picking him up Akamaru jumped onto Kiba allowing Kakashi to carry both of them. He walks over to where Sakura was and set Kiba next to Sasuke. Kakashi collapsed and fainted from the strain.

Tsunami found a few pillows amongst the rubble and set them under Kiba and Kakashi's head. "Sakura-san, what do we do now?" said Tsunami.

Sakura swelled with tears, "I don't know. I just don't know."

Inari was looking at his home destroyed and started to cry, Tsunami heard him and hugged him trying to calm him down. Akamaru was sitting next to Kiba when his ears shot up and he started to growl.

Sakura looked in the direction he was growling and saw some bandits standing there, "Look what we have here. Some survivors." One man chuckled.

Another spoke up, "Yeah, Gato said bring the boy and to kill everyone else."

The remaining men pulled out there weapons and started to move closer to the group, one man held his weapon out and yelled, "Die!"

Sakura watched as he got closer and closer before she could do anything she saw someone run in front of the man and punch him in the gut sending him flying back. The mysterious figure turned around.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief when she saw Shino. "Sakura-san are you okay?" asked Shino. Sakura nodded, "Yeah some of us are okay. What about Naruto and the others?"

Shino turned back to the bandits, "Hinata is unconcious and is with Tazuna and a friend... Naruto and Itachi-sensei are in the middle of a fight right now and I don't know who's winning." Sakura had a worried look on her face then went to fear when she saw the bandits charge, "Shino look out!"

Shino summoned out his thousands of insects and watched as they all swarmed the enemy and killed them slowly by draining them of their chakra. After the last bandit died Shino sent out his insects to the front of the house to finish off the rest of the injured bandits.

Shino looked at Inari, "Inari..." The shocked little boy looked at Shino, "Do you know by the off chance at where Gato's hideout is?"

Inari nodded, "Yeah, we have to know if we need to go there to pay him upfront." Shino walked over to him pulling out a map of the village, "Where on this map is he?"

Inari looked shocked, "You plan on going there?" Tsunami spoke up, "That's not wise, you'll be dead before you reach the mansion."

Shino grinned, "Who said anything about me going to the mansion." Pointing on a spot on the map, "I'm going to this area here." Sakura looked at Shino, "So your going to leave us alone?"

Shino shook his head, "No. I'm taking you to Tazuna and Hinata." Shino walks over to Kiba and goes through his pouch and pulls out a tiny pill. "Akamaru here eat this." Akamaru eats the pill and his fur turns red and he starts to change to look like Kiba.

"Akamaru you carry Kiba and Sasuke, I'll carry Kakashi-sensei. Let's go." Everyone got up and followed him to the old lady's home to hide out.

After setting everyone down Shino left the house again. Running for five minutes he came across the mansion at the edge of town stopping a couple buildings away. "Let's start now." Reaching into his front pockets he pulls out the two scrolls spreading them out on the roof smearing his blood on them and yelled, "Summoning Giant Wasp Nest Jutsu!"

From the puff of smoke two wasps nests appeared the size of Shino. Touching both lightly the wasps began to swarm out of them sending them to the mansion ordering them to attack Gato and his men. After the nests emptied he began to send out his bugs kept inside his body to follow and drain the chakra out of everyone. Shino stood by listening to the screams of everyone inside.

Everyone was stung repeatedly and dying from the wasps stinging them in the throats causing swelling making them suffocate.

After about ten minutes all the bugs returned and Shino had the wasps return to the nest and made them disappear, followed by his insect beetles. After the collection was done he proceeded back to where everyone was at looking at a small watch that he keeps in his pocket he then looks in the direction of the bridge he saw that it was still covered in mist. Talking to himself he says, "It's been twenty-five minutes since I left them. Come back safe you two, otherwise Hinata won't forgive you." Jumping back to the hideout they wait for Naruto and Itachi to return.

Well I hope the fights were good, if I made mistakes I will try and find the time to go back and fix it. As I said up top there will be a poll, it was unfair of me to not get your guys decision on making this into a harem or not, so from now to Sept. 1st the poll will let you guys to decide if this should be one or not. Thanks for reading, R&R, and get ready for Chapter 17: Death of a Ninja. Stay Gold! Goodbye World!


	17. Death of a Ninja

Chapter 17: Death of a Ninja...

Hello World! Well my birthday was on August 26th, and my mother's birthday was August 27th. So I had a busy week, tomorrow on the 29th I am going to an Anime Convention with my friend. I haven't gone to the convention in like two years so I'm really looking forward to it. Anyways Here is my latest chapter, and the reason I closed the poll early is because I have to go to my uncles house on sunday and he doesn't have internet so I decided to close it early. Enjoy the fight scene in this chapter, it goes back and forth between the Zabuza/Itachi fight to the Haku/Naruto fight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shino walks back into the small home where Tazuna and the others were hiding out. Entering the home he saw Tazuna leaning against the wall and Inari was asleep in his mother's lap.

Tazuna saw Shino and stood up before him, "Thank you for saving my family." Shino nods and replies, "Glad to be of some help. But we are not out of the woods yet, Naruto and Itachi are still in the mist fighting Zabuza and that masked guy."

Tsunami spoke up, "Shouldn't you and Sakura-san be there to help them?" Shino quickly replied, "We would only get in the way of Itachi-sensei's battle and Naruto-san want's to fight alone. Judging by that masked guy his taijutsu is possibly better than my own, I'd only be slowing him down."

Shino looked around before asking, "Speaking of Sakura, where is she?" Tazuna said, "She went in the back to help heal Hinata. Something about the sooner Hinata's healed the quicker they would be able to heal everyone else."

Shino nodded at the logic since it's better to have two ninja who have med skills than just one.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* The Bridge: Naruto vs Haku *

(This fight has been going on from when Hinata's fight ended to after Shino killed Gato and his men. If I wrote about the whole fight it would be back and forth, so I started from this spot.)

Both ninja were panting heavily and small drips of blood were on some parts of the bridge. Senbon needles were sticking out of the ground as well as some shurikens and kunai's. Naruto and Haku were staring each other down. Naruto had his chakra spear in his hand while Haku was holding his needles in his left hand.

Naruto jumped at Haku closing the distance so that he didn't have a chance to throw more senbon needles at him, he strikes out with his chakra spear and slashes forward in a vertical motion cutting Haku from his lower right ribs to his right shoulder. Haku had stepped back a little so that cut wasn't deep, in the process of stepping back he threw two needles into Naruto's left thigh.

Naruto held his spear at bottom and threw it sending it flying at him. Haku stepped to the side getting a gash on his left ribs, Naruto's weapon went a couple feet before getting stuck into the ground. After stepping to the side he used his right hand as best he could to do a one-handed cart wheel then used his left hand to throw more needles at Naruto.

Naruto creates his chakra shield, some needles bounced off while others passed through sticking into his body, 'Dammit, these needles pass through the weak spots easily.' cursed Naruto. Naruto's body was already covered with needles but now a couple more were stuck in his stomach. 'It uses to much chakra, I can't use it anymore, and it isn't worth the 80% risk of succession.' Making his shield drop then turns to look at Haku.

Almost every senbon needle Haku threw was countered when Naruto throws his shurikens. Naruto was winning in the close range battle, but Haku dominated the mid range battle.

Naruto could only deflect and block so many senbon needles before they were finally able to hit him. He had some needles sticking out of his legs, arms and his chest/shoulder area.

Haku was holding his right arm at his shoulders as it was dislocated from his little close up fight with Naruto.

Naruto grinned, "Lookin a little tiered there Haku."

Haku was breathing lightly, "Your one to talk." holding a smile.

Naruto took one good breath before saying, "Remember our little talk in the forest after your friend Tetsuya attacked my friends?"

Haku replied, "Yes I do."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Flashback to Chapter 14: When Naruto just defeated Tetsuya *

(Member in Chapter 14 where I had the mysterious figure appear, member? You member. Sorry George Lopez is stuck in my head, anyways Naruto and Haku held a conversation that I didn't show intentionally. I wanted it to be explained when the two got a chance to fight each other to kind reminisce about it.)

Haku had jumped down from the tree line and threw some needles into her neck sending her into a momentarily death like state. Naruto only watched as this unknown ninja came down and just took out the ninja Sasuke, Kiba and Akamaru were having trouble with.

Sasuke was holding his eye still and saw what looked to be a Hunter-nin landing next to the woman.

"You four made my job easier bringing her down." said Haku.

Naruto turned his head in a confused look, "So you were hiding the entire time and left my three friends here to fight this dangerous ninja alone?"

Haku nodded, "Yes, like I said it would make taking her down more easier since she would be exhausted."

Sasuke stood up as best he could, "Your a hunter from Kirigakure right?"

Haku nodded, "Yes I am. Now if you'll excuse me I must dispose of the body." Haku picked Tetsuya up throwing her over his shoulder when he heard Naruto speak up, "Funny how your job works."

Haku looked at Naruto, "You see in our village Hunter-nin are ordered to dispose of the body once they've located it right away on the spot the body dropped. Taking the body elsewhere to dispose of it could be risky as you could run into enemy ninja who would try and take information off the body."

"Even if the nuke-nin you took out had friends, you should take out everyone whose a threat in the area so they don't disturb you while you dispose of the body, taking it elsewhere is foolish," Haku only stood and listened to Naruto, "Since we were the ones to inform your village that we helped capture two nuke-nins from your village you shouldn't feel the need to relocate as we are helping you-"

Haku finished his statement, "Take out our ninja for us. Your right, I should dispose of the dead ninja where I find them... after all that's what hunters from our villages are taught. I guess I overlooked that fact, you truly are something else. I'm guessing you suspect that she isn't dead, am I right?"

Naruto grinned, "Took the words out of my mouth. It's extremely rare to see hunter's use senbon needles as they aren't as effective as the regulation weapons needed for hunting nuke-nins."

Haku pulled out some more needles, "Do you want to fight?"

Naruto chuckled, "Not really, to be honest my first priority are my comrades. My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Haku put his needles back in his sleeve and took off his mask, "My name is Haku Momochi, the adopted son of Zabuza Momochi. It was nice meeting you Naruto-san."

Naruto smiled, "Likewise. I hope the next time we meet, you fight me with the intent to kill."

Haku smiled as well, "Of course. Till then I bid you goodbye." Haku bowed slightly then jumped into the trees.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Flashback ends)

Naruto smile fades, "You're not really coming at me with the intent to kill. I can see it even with that mask on that you've killed more people than I have. So you should have no problem going all out against me."

Haku let go of his shoulder and took of his mask, throwing it to the floor, "It maybe true that I have killed more than you have, but that doesn't mean I still don't have second thoughts about it. After all... I'm only human."

At that moment both Naruto and Haku heard loud laughing. Naruto knew it was coming from Itachi and Zabuza's direction, Haku had thought to himself, 'That's Zabuza.'

Haku looked over his shoulder in the direction of Zabuza's battle and thought, 'Zabuza-sama is losing to much chakra. That Itachi guy is losing chakra at the same rate as Zabuza is... Forgive me Naruto, I wanted to give it my all except. Zabuza needs me.'

Haku starts doing hand signs one handed which amazed Naruto since this was the only ninja he ever seen do any ninjutsu with one hand. After Haku finished he ran close enough to Naruto and said, "Forgive me Naruto-san. Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors." The water around Naruto and Haku started to take a rectangular shape around them turning into mirrors. Once finished it was a dome of twenty mirrors surrounding them completely.

"Naruto-san." Naruto was looking around at the mirrors when he heard his name, "This is my own jutsu, my own technique, my own kekkei genkai." Haku stood in front of one mirror and then suddenly started to sink into it. Soon every other mirror that Haku didn't sink into left a image of him in the other nineteen. "In here, no one is faster than myself. I wanted to fight you longer, but Zabuza-sama needs my help."

Naruto stood there and asked, "So your kekkei genkai allows you to create mirrors? Or is there something else to it?"

Haku replied, "Forgive me, but the time for talk is over. The more time I waste here, the more time is taken away from Zabuza-sama." In an instant Naruto felt pain throughout his body not knowing what it was.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Itachi vs Zabuza *

The two were locked in a fierce battle. Itachi's pitch black sword against Zabuza's massive broad sword. Both ninja's blades connected sending sparks flying causing both ninja to jump back and go through some hand signs.

"Water Style: Water Pulse Jutsu!"

"Fire Style: Erupting Blaze Jutsu!"

Zabuza shoots a vortex of water at Itachi, while Itachi shoots a wave of fire at Zabuza. Both attacks connect sending hot steam everywhere, in the center of the attack both ninja were again squared off in a standoff with both weapons locked at each other.

Zabuza laughed, "This is worth the wait to kill Tazuna." Itachi grinned, "To bad you won't get the chance."

Itachi steps on Zabuza's foot then forces Zabuza's sword up with his arms above his head and finally shoulder tackles Zabuza in his chest making him stumble back. Once Zabuza stumbles back, Itachi swings his small blade diagonally cutting Zabuza from the center of his chest to his right shoulder. "Argh... Nice hit Itachi."

Zabuza retaliates by swinging his massive blade horizontally, Itachi ducks down dodging it, then smearing some blood from a cut on his arm on the ground. Zabuza's blade kept going getting stuck in the ground behind him, unbeknownst to Itachi, Zabuza's foot kicked Itachi in his face sending him flying almost breaking his jaw.

At that moment Itachi went through some hand signs and whispers, "Earth Style: Mimic Bond Jutsu" Itachi threw his arm up as if doing an uppercut. Zabuza hadn't seen it but from where the blood Itachi put on the ground a fist made of earth shot up from the ground and punched Zabuza in the stomach. "Dammit that wasn't seen." said Zabuza coughing afterward to catch some air.

"Your a sneaky one Itachi." Zabuza finally said, "But all your efforts won't work, you see unlike you, I've trained to have my eyes adjust to the mist for precise kills. Unless your sharingan is activated your as blind as any other of my victims. It's only a matter of time before you need to deactivate those eyes of yours to conserve remaining chakra."

Itachi smiled, "Your right, your taijutsu and kenjutsu are better than mine if I don't have my sharingan activated. Your proving the point that I'm trying to make to my clan."

Zabuza looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

Itachi sighed, "Despite my situation, my clan believes themselves Gods because of these eyes, without them we are helpless. I find myself useless as well without them, but I don't take these eyes for granted. It doesn't change the fact that right now I depend on these eyes for victory, if I am to survive to continue training my squad, saving my clan, and telling my lover how much I need her... so right now... I NEED THESE EYES!"

Zabuza started a low laugh, then it got louder and louder (This is the laugh Naruto and Haku heard). Finally calming down Zabuza looks at Itachi, "You truly are a strange one Itachi Uchiha. A very long time ago when I was taking the Chunin Exams in Konoha, I fought this other strange Uchiha except he didn't have his sharingan, but he somehow made it work. I'm not sure if you know him personally though. He put me through a real fight without those eyes, but your doing the opposite, I swear you two Uchiha sure are strange. Both you and that Obito Uchiha."

Itachi only stared at the man before him, "But, that's a story for another time. Let's continue where we left off."

Itachi's sharingan could barely make out Zabuza, but he noticed to late of the thing standing behind Zabuza. His eyes widened when he saw behind Zabuza, it was a water clone that just disappeared.

Zabuza yelled after his water clone vanished, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!!" A giant serpent like dragon was formed out of the water around the bridge and from the mist around him and headed for Itachi.

Itachi ran, ducked and dodged the dragon that kept coming after him no matter how many times he evaded it. 'Smooth move Zabuza. You had your clone do the hand signs, dismiss it, charge your chakra and perform the jutsu without you doing the necessary hand signs yourself... Clever.' Itachi thought.

As he evaded the dragon he went through some hand signs and yelled, "Combination Style: Fire & Wind:" Itachi turned to look at the dragon with his chest bigger than usual, "Dragon's Breath jutsu!" Itachi let loose a large breath of blue flames that evaporates the dragon entirely, still letting loose the fire he turns to Zabuza's direction trying to torch him.

Zabuza sees a bright blue light hit the dragon then turn coming to him, Zabuza had almost no time to react, "Water Style: Double Reverse Water Prison Jutsu!" One layer of a water sphere surrounded Zabuza, then a second one sphere of water leaving only a couple inch between the two water prisons.

The Dragon's breath hits Zabuza's Water Prison. Once the two collided Zabuza sees the fire battling the water he has surrounding him, 'Damn this double prison jutsu takes to much chakra. It's meant for just this occasion against high level jutsu.'

Once Itachi stopped his deep breath, 'It was the only way to try and kill two birds with one stone. His dragon is gone, but knowing Zabuza he escaped.' Itachi tries to stand up but falls to his knees, 'To much chakra was waisted. I only have enough reserves for two high level jutsu... I also have that... No, I promised Aoi-chan that I wouldn't use 'that' unless I really needed to. If I use a lightning style i'll be struck with it as well since water is everywhere. At this rate I will have to deactivate my sharingan... Damn what to do?'

Zabuza's water prison allowed him to survive but a chunk of the water was gone. Zabuza falls to one knee, 'Damn, never would have thought I'd use that jutsu. One more shot and I might be able to end this.' Zabuza walks to where he left Itachi and sees that he's on both knees, 'He's almost out of chakra too. Once it comes down to it we will have to meet in a direct conflict.' Zabuza stared at the almighty Uchiha, 'Once he uses up the remaining chakra, he will deactivate those eyes and I can finally let this mist down and bring my vision to a complete one-hundred percent. Then I win.'

Itachi looks up at him, 'I will have to use a fire style and a lightning style combo. Even if it costs me the rest of my chakra, once it hits. It will be all over.'

Staring each other down they felt a surge of chakra pour out of the area Naruto was at. Both looked in that direction.

Zabuza's eyes were wide, "What is that chakra?"

Itachi thought to himself, 'It's like that day. Now I need to finish this quick so I can see this with my own eyes. This silver chakra.' Itachi looks back at Zabuza, "Sorry let me end this quick.

Itachi went through his hand signs with great speed and Zabuza did the same. Both glared each other down, narrowing each others eyes at each other, draining their remaining chakra, and both yelling,

"Water Style: Maelstrom Jutsu!!!"

"Combination Style: Fire & Lightning: Thor's Eruption!!!"

In a flash both men unleashed a forbidden jutsu upon each other shaking the entire bridge.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Back to Naruto and Haku *

Haku had been using his mirrors to attack Naruto with his senbon needles throwing them in his body trying to kill him. Naruto on the other had kept moving around so that the needles would miss their target. More and more as he dodged each attack he noticed Haku slowing down, coming to the conclusion that this style takes a lot of chakra.

Naruto however was slowing down as well, the needles caused pain to circulate through out his body slowing his reaction time and ability to fight. Haku stood still behind his mirror, "I've wanted to end this quickly, but your making this difficult. Despite your injuries you still have the will to fight."

Naruto grinned, "Sorry, but Hinata-chan would be extremely sad if I died here." Naruto started to pull out as many needles as he could, "I notice your getting slower Haku-san. I've been noticing it for a minute now, you seem to be slowing down to a level that I'm used to fighting. That's not to say that I can counter effectively though."

Haku smiled pulling out more needles from his sleeve, "Your right. This jutsu takes up a lot of chakra and combined with my personality it makes it harder on me to kill you. Since I'm merely cutting and hitting my opponents nerve points, but I really am trying to kill you, your just making it difficult. Here I come."

Haku starts moving at high speeds cutting Naruto up, after ten seconds of doing this repeatedly Haku stops in front of Naruto and uses the three needles between his pinky, ring, middle, and index finger he stabs Naruto in his chest at the lungs, "I'm sorry, about this."

Naruto was motionless, "I will stick to my word and leave your, Hinata-chan alone. All I want is Tazuna. I'll pray for good fortune for your loved ones." Pulling the needles out of Naruto's chest. Naruto was going to fall back but Haku had dropped the needles in his hands and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder keeping him up, "If it's any concern to you. You are by far the most strongest and the most interesting ninja I've fought yet."

To Naruto a millisecond passed before he was dragged into his mind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Naruto's Mind Scape *

Naruto altered his mind to have two islands where it was sunny when Kyuubi's awake and night when he's sleeping. The island he was on was owned by Kyuubi, it looked like a tropical island from the Caribbean, a white sandy beach, clear water, a small forest in the center, and noticeably a two story house on the beach. Hell Kyuubi even asked Naruto to keep the prison cell with the number one on it at the center of the island.

The other island had the cells with his bad memories, that island had a dark storm cloud above it with a volcano in the center. What was most noticeable was the one he was on he allowed Kyuubi to roam free.

"**AH, NARUTO YOU CAME HERE FOR SOMETHING? MAYBE CONCERNING YOUR BATTLE WITH THAT HAKU BOY?**" Kyuubi said.

"Not really, It's just taking longer to beat him, he stronger than any other ninja I've fought so far. He's just to fast to keep up with and I'm not sure if I can beat him without using your chakra." said Naruto.

Kyuubi looked at him, "**DO YOU WANT MY CHAKRA**?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, I want to be able to win a fight without the use of your chakra. My chakra shield isn't much good in this fight since the weak spots could appear anywhere. So I wanted to ask, is there anything I could use to work in my favor?"

Kyuubi thought for a minute, "**REMAIN CALM...**"

"Huh?"

Repeating himself, "**I SAID REMAIN CALM... YOU'LL START TO FEEL IT COURSING THROUGH YOUR BODY. IT'S NOT MY CHAKRA THAT WILL BE DOING IT, BUT YOUR OWN. REMEMBER YOUR SILVER CHAKRA?**"

"Yeah, a long time ago you told me about it."

"**IF YOU LET RAGE AND IRRITATION TAKE YOU OVER MY CHAKRA WILL FEED THOSE EMOTIONS. RIGHT NOW YOUR NERVOUS AND ANXIOUS, BUT WHEN YOUR CALM AND HAVE A CLEAR MIND YOU'LL SUMMON YOUR SILVER CHAKRA.**" Kyuubi finished.

"Okay, I'll try. Thanks and see you later." Kyuubi nodded and watched him disappear.

Kyuubi looked around and said to himself, "**WELL THIS PLACE IS A WHOLE LOT BRIGHTER AND BETTER THAN A DAMP, DARK, CAGED CELL.**"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Outside his Mind Scape *

Haku was still holding onto Naruto when it happened. Naruto grabbed Haku's arm and pulled him forward and punched Haku so hard that it cracked Haku's jaw. Haku hit the ground hard, quickly looking up he saw Naruto running at him so he turns and jumps into his mirror. Naruto punches the mirror in front of him not even cracking it causing his knuckles to bleed.

Naruto took a couple steps back till he was in the center of the dome then sat down and crossed his legs and repeated in his mind, 'Calm down, clear your head, calm down, clear your head......' Repeating the process over and over.

Haku was in his mirror watching and had no idea what was going on, "I don't know how you survived that attack Naruto, but I must say I'm happy. This gives me more reason to fight you even further. Here I come Naruto-san." Coming out of the mirror Haku began his assault by throwing his needles at Naruto.

Right when the needles came close enough to Naruto a surge of chakra shot out of his body surrounding him entirely. The needles hit and ricochet off Naruto's chakra, "What is that silver chakra!?" Haku said out loud.

Naruto stood up running to a mirror that Haku was in and punches it. Haku jumps out of the mirror and sees that Naruto hits it, what he saw next shocked him. The mirror's chakra started to go into the silver chakra and the mirror started to crack, shatter then evaporate.

Naruto saw as his silver chakra started to drain the mirror, 'Does this chakra drain everyone else's chakra?'

Hearing a voice from his head, but it wasn't Kyuubi, '_Force the chakra out around the dome..._'

Naruto thought to himself, 'Who was that?'

Hearing the voice again, '_Trust me..._'

Haku attacked Naruto while he was distracted throwing senbon needles out of his remaining nineteen mirrors. All the needles hit the silver chakra shield but none got through hitting and ricocheting off of it and leaving no damage to him. 'What is he? No ninja at gennin level should be able to show chakra to that level, but somehow he can do it with ease. He is able to show his blue chakra and now this silver one? Just what the hell am I fighting against?'

Naruto looked stunned and thought, 'That's it, my shield is completed. This silver chakra that I'm forcing out of my body is now my ultimate defense.' Haku pulled out more needles holding them in his left hand he decides he needs to kill Naruto with this hit, coming out of his mirror at great speeds coming at Naruto from behind.

Looking over his shoulder seeing Haku approach in slow motion, Naruto saw him and delivered a right punch hitting Haku square in the face sending him flying into his mirror.

Naruto was thinking, 'What's going on? Why was he going so slow?' Remembering what the voice said he focused his silver chakra and unleashed it surrounding the ice dome and watched as his silver chakra drained it completely of chakra and seeing them all crack, shatter and evaporate.

Naruto saw how the mist around him as well was drained of it's chakra and everything was clear on his area. Looking over at an unconcious Haku he walks over to him and says to Haku, "It ends here Haku. It was fun till now." Naruto grabs him by his collar lifting him off the ground, instead of a fist he makes an open hand, "Haku so you can here me, I'm going to palm thrust you at your nose sending the bone there straight into you brain... Hopefully you die quickly. Goodbye..." Pulling his hand back sending it forward.

Before it could hit the bridge shook knocking Naruto off balance falling down he looks over and sees something sticking out of the ground. He drops Haku when the mini quake happened and as Haku laid on the ground the shaking of the bridge woke him up, "Zabuza-sama." Standing up holding his right shoulder he hears running and looks to see Naruto jump at him.

What Haku didn't see was that Naruto was close to his chakra spear and that he recovered it.

Naruto uses this opportunity to stab Haku in his left foot. The spear goes straight through Haku's foot and deep into the concrete hearing Haku scream in pain.

Afterwards Naruto uses his left arm to grab Haku behind the neck and uses his right arm to grab Haku's left elbow, Naruto was close enough he uses his left leg to kick the side of Haku's right knee making him drop to that knee while the spear was still in his left foot and in one swift motion Naruto jumps up still holding on to Haku. Naruto's right leg goes across Haku's face while his left leg goes across Haku's chest. Letting go of Haku's neck Naruto grabs Haku's left arm and started to pull at Haku's elbow.

Naruto thought to himself, 'Flying Arm Bar, successful.' (Yes this is a real move, it's difficult, hard to do, and in my training class only myself and two other guys can pull this move off.)

Haku didn't know it but he was practically holding Naruto in the air with Naruto's head being a couple inches away from the ground. He then felt Naruto put pressure on his elbow, breaking it and hearing a sickening snap.

Haku screams in pain again as Naruto broke his left elbow. So now Haku's right shoulder is dislocated and now his left elbow was broken. Naruto let go of his grapple and looked Haku who was laying on the ground on his back in pain, his left knee was up since his foot was stuck in the ground still. "I... win... Haku..." Naruto was breathing heavily and fell to his knees removing the needles that were still in his body and his spear in Haku's foot.

Once he pulled the last needle and his spear laid completely flat. Then Naruto heard him say, "Kill me Naruto-san..." Naruto looked at Haku as if he was crazy, "I'm no longer useful to Zabuza-sama, I've lost my first fight ever. Zabuza-sama doesn't need a broken tool."

Naruto asked, "He really means a lot to you doesn't he?" Haku nodded, "Then why not live so that you could do better?"

Haku sits up without the use of his arms, "Zabuza-sama needs capable ninja to obtain his dream. He wants to become the Mizukage of Kirigakure. My dream was to make his dream come true... But I lost so how could I make his dream come true when I lose?"

Naruto walks over to him and helps him stand, "Does he care about you?"

Haku looks at him, "He sees me as a tool. I'm happy with just that, before he found me... I was useless to everyone else. He saw me as something that wasn't useless. But now..."

Naruto sighs, "Well it'd be wrong of me to ask you to join Konoha. You have a deep commitment to him, asking you to join us and leave him would be just unfair to you. If you continue thinking your useless then that's what you are... but if you see yourself as something more, then why not at least give it a try? Why not better yourself Haku?"

Haku was silent and thought for awhile and then he smiles, "Maybe I'm not useless yet, I'm going to help Zabuza-sama against your sensei. You coming? maybe we can really finish it there." Haku stands up as best as he could, desperately trying to keep balance.

Naruto shakes his head, "I'll go to watch, but if need be, I'll jump in to stop you."

Haku looks and at Naruto with a smile then his eyes went to a confused look and said to Naruto, "Naruto-san, you seem different."

Naruto looked at him confused now, "What do you mean? How do I look different?"

Haku tried to point with his right hand, "Well your hair seems diff-"

At that moment both heard a loud scream. Haku spins his head around quick, "ZABUZA-SAMA!" Haku dashes off to where he was despite the serious condition he was in. Naruto dashed after him, 'Shit! This is bad, Itachi-sensei's chakra is almost gone.'

Both boys made their way quickly to both Zabuza and Itachi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Itachi and Zabuza *

Both men's attacks hit, but because of Itachi's fire/lightning combo it had did more damage to Zabuza. Itachi's shot out a giant fireball that had electricity surrounding it, when it collided with Zabuza's water tidal wave the fire and water created a huge ball of steam canceling each other out leaving only a flooded bridge, but the electricity of the fireball traveled across the water and toward Zabuza shocking him mercilessly.

Itachi limped to Zabuza and pulled out his black blade and inched over to Zabuza, "That technique I used Zabuza, was meant to turn my opponent into a smoldering ash. But the electricity did it's job since most of the human body is made up of water and your standing in it, that move only intensified it. In short you became a giant conductor. By all rights you should be dead, but your not like any ordinary human." Itachi laughed and so did Zabuza.

Both men laughed lightly for awhile, "Yeah, I've never been one to be called human." Itachi was chuckling still before coming to a stop, "This was a great fight Zabuza. But all great things must come to an end." Itachi held his sword in a reverse hand style crouching low to the ground.

Deactivating his sharingan so that he had enough energy to walk away, Zabuza through sheer will forced himself to stand, much to Itachi's surprise.

Itachi jumped at Zabuza thinking, 'Hit his head.' Itachi was close enough to finish it coming down at him from an angle so that he could end Zabuza's life. Trying to slice him at his head he instead hit Zabuza from his cheek in his chest instead missing the killing head shot only cutting his face and some of his bandages off and leaving a gash in his chest, since at the last minute he lost focus in his eyes from the overuse of his eyes and near chakra exhaustion he came down crashing down to the ground rolling some before stopping holding the bridge of his nose. 'This headache is killing me, I didn't think that I would be that tired.'

Once the blade hit him, Zabuza let out a scream in pain. Falling to his knees bloodied up and almost unable to move Zabuza thought, 'This is it, I die here. Thanks Haku, for everything. This was a real fight for my life.' Zabuza's bandages fell off showing his razor sharp teeth.

Itachi took a good breath trying to regain his composure and steady his aim this time. Itachi turned around and rushed at Zabuza hopefully for the last time, with Zabuza's back to him, he was hoping to pierce him where his skull and spine met.

Zabuza waited for the shinigami to come and claim his life wanting it all to end. Knowing that his dream of being the Mizukage dies with him here by Itachi's hands. But that's when he heard it, a new pair of feet rushing at high speeds he turns to his right and is amazed at what he sees.

Moments away from killing Zabuza, Itachi saw Haku flash in front of Zabuza and slam his right hand into Zabuza's mouth forcing him to eat something while in the process pushing him out of the way. Itachi was to close to stop and he stabbed Haku through his throat. With an amazed look he slowly pulls the blade out of Haku's throat to see the open wound which caused blood to spill out of his neck and on the ground.

What seemed like slow motion, Haku's lifeless body fell to his knees then forward to the ground with his face looking in Zabuza's direction. Itachi looked at the boy and was confused at the facial expression the boy had on.

Zabuza was on the ground struggling to look up hoping to see Haku was okay, but looked up to see Haku laying on his stomach looking at him with a smiling face. Zabuza widened his eyes and shouted, "HAKU!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, since the poll has been closed the vote is strictly NaruHina. Thank you all for your votes, I checked my email and all I can see is Favorite Story, Author Alert/Favorite, Story Alert, Reviews, and Messages. Next chapter is Chapter 18: Goin Home & The Encounter. Thanks for the support and I hope you like this chapter, R&R, Stay Gold!

Goodbye World!


	18. Goin Home & The Encounter

Chapter 18: Goin Home & The Encounter

Hello World! I'm loving how my story turned out and how much attention it is getting. Ok let me get this out there this is a NaruHina story, I am going to have Ino as the flirt until I can decide who to pair her up with, so bear with it. I was told the fight scenes I made were good, I thought they were okay. I got somethings saying that Haku was better suited to be a girl, but I had already written Haku as a boy so I left it like that.

Anyways I have nothing coming up that is important that will cut into writing time so the chapters should come out more frequently hopefully. Hope you like this one. Peace!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
* Bridge *

Silence was on the bridge after Haku sacrificed himself to save Zabuza. The lifeless body of Haku was laying there with a peaceful expression on his face staring at Zabuza.

Haku kept a food pill from Tetsuya's pouch giving the last one to Zabuza. Itachi looked at the boy before him thinking what happened to Naruto and the others since he left them to fight Haku and Tetsuya.

Zabuza's mist cleared up entirely and Itachi looked over and clearly saw Naruto standing there, he was able to make it there to see Haku die. "Naruto-kun are you okay? Where are the others?"

Naruto ran over to Itachi and held him up, "Yeah I'm okay just exhausted. Shino got Hinata and Tazuna out of here. Hinata fought and killed Tetsuya awhile back and was really injured, so I had Shino get them out of here. Are you okay though Itachi-sensei?"

Itachi said, "Yeah I'm okay. I used up all my chakra and I am to tired to continue the fight." Zabuza stood up and walked over to Haku's lifeless body and turning him on his back and closed his eyes.

Naruto and Itachi watched him closely making sure he didn't try anything. Zabuza stood motionless before saying, "He was a good kid. Loyal, trustworthy, honest, and he was my son."

Itachi handed Naruto his sword since he was in no position to fight back, "You say Tazuna got away right? Then there's no point in me remaining here." Zabuza picks up Haku's body and was going to walk away, "I'm done chasing the old man. I'm going to disappear for awhile, I'd appreciate it, if you didn't call for backup or follow me."

Itachi nodded, "I'm in no position to continue and Naruto isn't strong enough to fight someone like you one on one."

Zabuza turned his head to look at Naruto, "You must be strong to have Haku this injured. I want to hear you name from your mouth with my own ears boy."

Naruto smiled, "My name's Naruto Uzumaki. Haku was by far the strongest ninja I've faced yet, so do I get the honor of your name and title?"

Zabuza smiled to, "You leaf ninja sure are strange. My name is Zabuza Momochi Demon of the Bloody Mist. I look forward to fighting you when your older Uzumaki."

Naruto eyes widened and asked, "Why would a strong ninja like you want to fight someone like me?"

"You and Haku never finished your fight it seems, Itachi was the one who finished him. One way or another I'll finish Haku's fight, that's one of the things I could do for him. See you soon boy." Zabuza with his remaining strength jumped off carrying Haku off to his hideout.

Naruto sat Itachi down and pulled out Itachi's small med kit he brought with him. After fixing him up he picks up Itachi and they start walking trying to get off of the bridge and find some help. Almost at the end they heard cheering and clapping. They looked up and saw Tazuna, Tsunami, Inari, Shino, Hinata, Kakashi, Sakura, Kiba, Akamaru, Sasuke and the whole village cheering and chanting. Hinata was being held up by Sakura and Kakashi, Kiba, and Sasuke were taken there by some of the other villagers.

Two construction workers ran over to help hold up Itachi while Naruto ran over to Hinata, "Hinata-chan. Are you okay?" Hinata smiled and was happy that he was okay and that he was so worried about her, "Yes, I'm okay, just a little sore though."

Naruto saw that she had a cast on her arm from where she was stabbed and frowned, "Naru-kun don't worry about it. I'm fine." giving him a reassuring smile.

Naruto turned to look at Shino, "Thanks a lot Shino. But what are all of you guys doing here?"

Shino smiled, "It was Inari's idea, he rallied up a mob to fight Gato and his men. Unfortunately I had already handled that situation, so instead they rallied to help finish the bridge despite the battle you two were just in. Hinata had woken up and demanded that we take her to you, so here we are."

Inari was standing beside Naruto. Naruto looked at him and smiled, "See I told you. You had the strength all along."

Inari blushed because of embarrassment and was rubbing the back of his head, "Thanks Naruto-niisan."

Kakashi made his way to Naruto and said, "You've made us proud." This time it was Naruto's turn to blush because of embarrassment.

Naruto whispered, "Glad your okay nii-san."

Tazuna walked to the center and yelled, "Alright everyone, the ninja have done their job. Now let's do ours!" Everyone shouted in agreement and walking off to get their construction gear.

Naruto and the others sat at the railing trying to get some rest. Watching everyone run back and forth and everything was looking up.

Tazuna walked over to the ninja's, more where Kakashi and Itachi were sitting and resting, "Itachi, Kakashi. I want to thank you for all you have done for us. We have the money to pay you all for that A-Rank mission."

Naruto asked, "How? The bridge isn't finished yet."

Tazuna looked at Shino, "Thanks to Shino here, after he killed Gato and his men we stormed his place and confiscated all his treasure he left in his mansion."

Itachi spoke to Tazuna, "You and the village need that money more than we do. We don't mind waiting a month or so, get your village on it's feet before you worry about us."

Tazuna wanted to disagree till he heard, "Hey old man, we don't need it you guys do." said Kiba.

Tazuna looked at all of them and they all had happy expressions on their faces, "You all do too much for us." said Tazuna.

All of them started to giggle and laugh. By the end of the day the bridge was finally done and there was going to be a big party in the village in celebration of their freedom. Kakashi thought that it would be best for them to stay an extra two days to heal and another day to help fix Tazuna's home, which Tazuna refused. He said that they would clear out of that home and move into Gato's mansion then start ordering some food and the necessary supplies from the other villages now that the bridge was built and now that they had money.

The two days passed and Squad's 7 & 13 were at 80% health which was better than they were before. The eight ninja were at the village entrance with the entire village there to see them off.

Tazuna walked out from the crowd, "Thank you all again for all your help."

Kakashi said, "Not at all. I'm glad that we decided to stay and help."

Itachi, Shino, and Sasuke nodded.

Kiba yelled, "Yeah! You guys won't have to worry about nothing no more, but if anyone else tries to mess with you guys you know who to look for!" Akamaru barked in agreement.

Sakura looked at Tazuna, "Glad we could help you."

Hinata smiled, "You all take care of each other."

Tazuna looked at Naruto who had Oboro's long sword on his back that he found going through the house to look for his backpack, "Don't be afraid to call us for help."

Tazuna nodded and then a little girl came out of the crowd, "Hey Shino look." Shino looked over and saw the little girl him and Naruto saw in the village when they went to get some food.

The little girl held out two flowers, "Here blonde aniki and glasses aniki." Both Naruto and Shino took the flowers, "Those are camellias, I picked them for you guys."

Naruto grinned, "Thanks." He patted the little girl on her head and walked to his group.

Shino patted her on the head to and said, "Stay out of trouble." The little girl smiled and stood back.

This time Inari came out to Hinata, "Thanks for helping me when you talked to me that day."

Hinata smiled, "Anything to help out a friend."

Inari smiled and looked at Naruto, "And thank you too Naruto-niisan. I'll keep your words strong."

Naruto grinned at the boy and held out a thumbs up to the boy, "No problem Inari-otouto." immediately thinking, 'I've been hanging out with Lee and Gai to much.'

After goodbyes were said Itachi couldn't help but ask, "What did you decided to name the bridge?"

Tazuna looked at Itachi, "I gave it some thought, I decided to name it 'The Great Naruto Bridge'."

Naruto was stunned, "Why after me?"

Tazuna looked at Naruto, "Because if it weren't for you we wouldn't be here. You wanted to stay and help us, you helped build the bridge, you protected me, and you helped Inari. That's why." Giving off a big smile.

Kakashi smiled under his mask, "Well let's get going, our village is waiting. Ready guys?"

Kiba yelled, "Yeah! Were heading home!" Akamaru barked happily on top of Kiba's head.

Sakura had her fist in the air and said, "Yes, home here we come."

Sasuke only made a 'hn.'

Itachi sighed at his brother's lack of enthusiasm. Shino nodded, Naruto kept his smile and Hinata was holding onto Naruto's arm.

The two squads turned around and started walking away. The whole village was yelling thank you, goodbye, and have a safe trip.

Once they were out of shouting distance they were somewhat split up walking in a straight line, Itachi was talking to Sasuke in the front, then Kiba and Akamaru were behind them, Hinata and Sakura were next, then Kakashi (who was reading his book), and finally Naruto and Shino following the rear.

Almost out of Wave entirely, a traveler was walking passing each of them up not paying any attention to any of them, but everyone else noticed him because of the bubbles in the air. After he passed each one the group payed no attention to him afterwards and continued to walk, but once he passed Naruto on the other hand, both he and Naruto felt a kind of spark.

Both Naruto and the traveling stranger stopped dead in their tracks and turned to look at each other. The man Naruto was looking at had black hair that covered his left blue eye, he was wearing a turquoise kimono that was parted at the top so you could see his chest, he had a green bamboo container tied inside his kimono, a yellow and red tie around his waist, but what really stood out was his yellow pipe he had in his mouth which instead of smoke, bubbles came out of it.

Noticing Naruto stopped, Shino stopped as well to see that Naruto and this stranger were staring at each other. "Naruto?" asked Shino.

Naruto gave no response, he only stared at the man before him. Itachi and the others soon noticed and stopped to see what Naruto was doing.

Finally moving the man took his pipe out of his mouth and bowed to Naruto saying, "Nice to meet you Naruto-kun..." Putting the pipe back into his mouth Naruto did the same, he bowed and said, "Nice to meet you too Utakata-san..."

Both returned to walk away from each other not saying anything else.

The man known as Utakata had a smile on his face and continued walking away till he was out of sight.

Naruto was crowded by everyone, "Naruto-kun you know that guy?" asked Hinata

Naruto looked at them and plainly said, "Nope, first time meeting him."

Itachi put his hand on Naruto's shoulders, "You knew his name and he knew yours."

Kakashi said, "Naruto, what's going on?"

Naruto was silent before saying, "I'll tell you guys when we get to the Hokage, he will want to hear this too."

Naruto got out of the circle trying to avoid anymore questions. Deciding to wait till they got home to hear his explanation both squads continued their journey home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Konoha: Hokage Tower *

They finally made it home walking through the front gates making their way to the Hokage's office. Itachi and Kakashi had told their squads to wait outside his office till they finished telling the Hokage what happened. Needless to say the Hokage wasn't to happy about what happened, but decided that they did the right thing.

Kakashi walked out of the office and to his squad, "Okay you three head home and get some well deserved rest." Kakashi said with a smile.

Sakura got up, "Yeah I seriously need a shower. Bye Sasuke-kun, see you soon." Sasuke gave his signature reply which was nothing. Sakura smiled still and headed home.

Kiba got up to, "Well I need to get Akamaru to my sister to see what kind of damage was done, no offense Hinata." Hinata smiled and nodded, she knew she wasn't a vet so she understood why he would need to take him to see a vet. Kiba left the tower carrying Akamaru.

Sasuke remained seated, "Sasuke aren't you going home too?" asked Kakashi.

"I'm waiting for Itachi-nii." he plainly said.

"Well Itachi, myself and these three need to talk to the Hokage about their fight with Zabuza's men. He want's to hear it from them personally. If you wait you'll be here for awhile."

Sasuke said nothing keeping his seat not saying a word, "Okay then, Naruto, Hinata, and Shino let's go inside the Hokage wants to see you guys."

Naruto and the others stood up and walked inside leaving Sasuke to sit outside to wait.

The three stood before the hokage's desk, Itachi was sitting on the couch and Kakashi joined. Tsunade was there to hear about the misadventure and Jiraiya was even there to listen to his godson's first A-Rank mission.

Sarutobi looked at Naruto, "So, let me get this straight. Naruto you fought against The Demon Brothers, helping restrain them and fighting Tetsuya crippling her in his first encounter with Zabuza's men. Then in your second confrontation with Zabuza and his men you defeated another one of Zabuza's men on the bridge. Not only that but you used your shadow clones to speed up the process of the bridge building. Was everything I said true?"

Naruto stood up straight, "Hai, Hokage-sama."

Turning his attention to Shino, "And you Shino Aburame, you also had a hand in the Demon Brothers defeat, as well as you were the line of defense for Tazuna's home upon arrival, a successful bodyguard, protecting your comrades by taking them a safe distance away from danger, and finally killing off Gato and his goons. Correct?"

Shino said, "Hai, Hokage-sama."

Finally looking at Hinata, "Hinata, like Naruto and Shino you help defeat the Demon Brothers as well, and you were the eye scout for Tazuna's family upon arrival, you successfully delivered messages to and from you fellow ninja and to Kirigakure, you were also a successful medic-nin when the situation was needed, you were the eye scout the entire mission, and you defeated and killed the Nuke-nin Tetsuya. Correct?"

Hinata straightened herself out and said, "Hai, Hokage-sama."

The Hokage took a puff of his pipe and said, "I'm proud to say that Squads 7 &13's mission was a success. I'm very proud of the teamwork of both squads." Naruto and the others let out a sigh of relief, "But, Naruto. Apparently there was some kind of situation that happened as you left the Land of Waves. A man that you have no knowledge of meeting before nor have any of your comrades, but somehow you knew this mans name and he knew yours. Enlighten us."

Naruto was hesitant since all eyes were on him now, "Well... It's complicated, when we passed each other I felt a kind of spark. When I looked at him... we kind of mind linked with each other..."

Everyones eyes widened in confusion, "How to say this, we met the Six-Tailed Slug's jailer." He said with a smile.

Everyones eyes widened even more, then Jiraiya spoke up, "You two linked minds with each other and you two had a conversation with one another?"

Naruto kept his smile and said, "Yep."

Itachi spoke to Naruto, "What did you guys talk about?"

(At this point Naruto tells the story, so I decided to turn his explanation into a flashback)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Flashback *

Naruto was in a damp cave, stalagmites and stalactites were everywhere, there were some small pools of water, and bubbles in the air.

Naruto was walking around till he heard a voice behind him, "Tell me, who are you?" Naruto turned around to see the traveler sitting on a rock blowing bubbles out of his pipe.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha. What's your name?" asked Naruto.

"My name is Utakata Taizen, rouge ninja of Kiri." said Utakata.

Naruto looked around, "Where are we?"

Utakata sat down on a rock, "My mind. This is where I keep my prisoner."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Your... prisoner?"

Utakata smiled and stood up pointing to a dark area, "Come on out Rokubi (Six-Tailed)."

Slowly but surely a light blue slug with six tails appeared out of the darkness of the cave. The slug was huge but it had small stubby legs and even smaller arms, "**AHHH, WE HAVE A VISITOR UTAKATA-KUN.**"

Utakata walks over to his biju, "You were always slow Rokubi."

Naruto stuttered, "Y-y-your a j-j-j-jinchuriki!" This was not a question but a statement.

Utakata nodded, "Yes I am. I left my village because of their discrimination towards myself and have been traveling since looking for something."

Naruto straightened himself out, "I'm a jinchuriki as well." This time it was Utakata to widen his eyes, "Allow me to show you. Lend me access to summon my biju."

Utakata smiled and said, "Granted."

Rokubi giggled, "**THIS WILL BE INTERESTING.**"

Naruto closed his eyes and began to focus, suddenly out of the cave a large red chakra ball was formed and out of it a fox appeared, "This is the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox." said Naruto.

Kyuubi came full into existence. He looked around at the cave, then looked to see Rokubi, "**ROKUBI? HAHAHA, IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME. I SEE YOUR STILL FATTER THAN HOLY HELL.**" Kyuubi laughed.

Rokubi slowly made his way to Kyuubi, "**YES IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME HASN'T IT FLUFFY.**"

Utakata walked up to Kyuubi, "So your Naruto-san's tailed-beast. Impressive."

Kyuubi nodded then turned to look at Naruto, "**I TOLD YOU THAT YOU'D SEE THEM EVENTUALLY.**"

Naruto nodded, "It's great to meet someone like me."

Utakata smiled, "I know. I've meet another jinchuriki a long time ago, but he's long gone now."

"Who was he?" asked Naruto.

Utakata paused for a moment, "His name was Yagura Apparu, jinchuriki of the Three-Tailed Giant Turtle. His demon was extracted from him killing him in the process, then his beast was released into the wild. That's what I am searching for, I owe it to Yagura to find his beast after everything he has done for me. I haven't found Sanbi yet, I will soon though. But I intend to find him before anyone else so that no one will have to suffer like I have."

Kyuubi spoke up, "**YOUR TRYING TO MAKE SURE NO ONE ELSE IS GOING TO BE TURNED INTO A JINCHURIKI. HONORABLE.**"

Rokubi giggled, "**HE'S ALWAYS BEEN LIKE THAT. WELL I THINK WE SHOULD GO NOW UTAKATA, PLACES TO GO PEOPLE TO SEE, AND SANBI TO FIND.**"

Utakata nodded, "It was great meeting you Naruto Uzumaki and you to Kyuubi-san."

Rokubi looked at Naruto, "**KEEP HIM IN LINE NARUTO-KUN, HE CAN BE A VICIOUS ONE.**"

Kyuubi huffed and said to Utakata, "**MAKE SURE FAT ASS DOESN'T EAT ANYMORE THAN HE SHOULD.**"

Both jailers lightly laughed and so did the beasts.

Naruto grinned, "Anyways I hope we meet again Utakata Taizen and it was great meeting you too Rokubi-san. Let's go Kyuubi-sempai."

Kyuubi nodded and both Naruto and Kyuubi had red chakra surround them making them fade out of existence.

* End of Flashback *

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Naruto's explanation ended *

"And that's what happened." said Naruto.

Jiraiya had his hand on his chin, "So eight more referred to the main demons and not the tailed boss summons."

Tsunade asked, "What do you mean?"

Sarutobi spoke, "He means that most villages had a different type of jinchuriki in mind, they sealed either their giant summons or boss summons inside some ninja hoping to have greater power. It was a partial success, but not the kind they were looking for. So when it came down to it they fought against and attempted to seal 'Chakra Monsters' or biju. Those tailed beasts had much more power than a summons since they were living chakra entities."

Jiraiya broke in, "The Nine Demons were split up around the nations. None came into contact directly with each other really since some were fiercely territorial of their area. Then the Shodaime of our village had acquired a large number of them somehow. As a peace treaty to other villages he shared these demons with them. Soon instead of worrying about trying to control a rampaging demon they instead sealed them inside babies turning them into weapons."

Hinata said, "That's horrible."

Tsunade agreed. Sarutobi said, "It gets worse, when the village sees that their jinchuriki is getting old or can no longer continue as the weapon they do a extraction technique that rips the demons chakra from the host killing them, then putting the demon in another baby."

Itachi's eyes furrowed, Kakashi looked down, Hinata had her hand over her mouth, Shino was gripping his fist, and Tsunade looked down as well, "But that's not what our village had done. Our tailed beast couldn't be controlled except by our Shodaime and a certain Uchiha. After the Shodaime's demise no one else was able to tame the tailed beast. So the Nidaime ordered the Kyuubi to be released into a mountain range. We never would have expected it to return so many years later."

Naruto was silent throughout the whole talk, "So I was never meant to be used as a weapon?"

Jiraiya stood up and walked over to Naruto putting his hand on his shoulder, "Don't be silly. The Yondaime wasn't heartless, he wanted to save the village from evil and he did. You both did, by sealing the Kyuubi in you he stopped that evil and you saved us by keeping him locked up." Jiraiya smiled, "And if anyone tried to turn you into a weapon then they would find a very pissed off Toad Sage to fight against."

Naruto smiled, "Thanks jii-san."

Itachi stood up from the couch, "Well Naruto, Shino, and Hinata you should head home now to rest."

Naruto spoke up, "Okay Itachi-sensei. Hey guys let's go get some ramen, I'm starving!" Hinata giggled at Naruto's appetite for ramen, Shino said, "Well let's go to Ichirakus then."

Naruto, Hinata and Shino left the Hokage's office to get something to eat before going home to sleep in their own beds for once.

Tsunade had a serious expression when she looked at Itachi, "Does his appearance seem different to any of you?" Itachi looked at the slug princess and said, "Yeah, I noticed it when we were on the bridge."

Kakashi said, "His hair is changing color. the tips of his hair are starting to turn a white-silver color."

Sarutobi looked at everyone individually, "I wonder what this could mean?"

Jiraiya looked at Itachi, "Did he use his Rikudou chakra?"

Itachi closed his eyes, "I'm not sure. I wasn't with him when he fought, but the chakra emanating from the area he was fighting from was giving off a strange aura. It wasn't sinister so it wasn't the fox's chakra."

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya, "Do you think that his silver chakra is changing him?"

Sarutobi took a puff of his pipe and said, "It's possible, no one really noticed it, but in the Forest of Death he used a combination of the two chakra. I noticed that his hair wasn't as bright. It looked like it lost some color, I thought it was just my eyesight. But it's not, this confirms it, his silver chakra is changing his appearance. By how much I can't say, we know nothing about his silver chakra."

Kakashi added, "It could change his personality as well not just his appearance. Sooner or later like the Kyuubi's chakra he will be able to tap into his Rikudou chakra as well."

Sarutobi looked at Kakashi then to Itachi, "Hopefully that won't happen. Itachi, you and your squad will be on hiatus until further notice. Continue training, if he learns how to tap into that chakra report it to me immediately." He turns to Jiraiya, "If that should happen Jiraiya I want you to talk to him, hopefully with the knowledge you found of Rikudou you will have a better understanding of what's going on here." Jiraiya nods, though his info he collected was limited anything he had would be of grave importance.

He finally looks at Tsunade, "Tsunade, I want you to give him a physical. See if there is any change in his blood, cells, muscles, anything that looks different or out of the ordinary from when you last gave him a physical." Finally he said, "Listen up, if any of you see him use his silver chakra I want you to give me a report, any change in his appearance or his personality again give me a report. That way we can make the decision on whether or not if Naruto's constant use of his Rikudou chakra that changes him or if it's his time limit of using the chakra that changes him. Understood?"

Everyone stood up straight and said in unison, "Hai, Hokage-sama!"

Sarutobi said, "Good, dismissed."

Everyone bowed and headed out of the room to go do whatever they wanted till they were called again. Itachi walked out to see Sasuke sitting on the chair outside the office waiting for him, "Let's go home Sasuke-outou."

Sasuke stood up and the two walked home back to the compound ready to hear all the cries of their mother of why Sasuke's eye is missing and their father's disappointment at how the mission turned out.

Itachi was grateful for one thing though, 'Thank goodness for the Hokage setting my squad on hiatus. This will give me some time to spend... with... Aoi... hime.' He suddenly had a horrible realization, 'SHIT! I forgot to get her a damn gift! She really won't let me live this down.' Itachi's head was hanging down now.

Sasuke watching his brother and was confused thinking, 'He is acting really weird now...'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Land of Wave *

The sun was setting and it was a clear day. Three graves with cross's made out of wood were on top of a hill with the names of Oboro, Tetsuya, and Haku engraved on them. Zabuza was standing at the three graves holding three sets of flower bouquets and said, "I'll be sure to visit on your birthday's and on the day of your death's. Forgive me that I wasn't a better leader. See you guys soon... Goodbye..." Zabuza set the flowers on each grave and walked away thinking, 'I wonder if I beg to return, would the new Mizukage allow me to return... Highly unlikely, but worth a shot...'

Zabuza walked away alone making his return to Kirigakure, hoping to become a Mist Ninja once again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for this story being short, I didn't have a lot to work with in this chapter. Before I forget my Hits for this story in July was 13,178 and my Hits for August was 26,097, so I got 12,921 more hits than I had before and it's all thanks to all of you my readers. Next chapter will be called 'Meeting the demon of the Sand'... see you guys soon. R&R, Stay Gold, and Goodbye World!


	19. Meeting the demon of the Sand

Chapter 19: Meeting the Demon of the Sand

Hello World! Well usually I got updates that I put up in each author comment, but none today... I want to clarify that Naruto will be strong, but not no fucking 'GOD' strong, making him strong will lead to a lot of ass beatings, fights, and trials to become strong... So with that said I just wanted to let you guys and gals know that he is strong, just not unbeatable strong...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Naruto's Room *

It had been an entire month of relaxation and training since the Wave mission. Naruto woke up from his bed letting out a great big yawn, 'Well, more training today right partner?' He began his mind link with Kyuubi, which seemed to be a ritual every morning.

Kyuubi said to him, **'RIGHT. I WONDER WHAT ITACHI WILL TEACH YOU TODAY?'** Naruto got off his bed and started doing some one handed push ups, then some crunches, pull ups, and lift some of his weights that he had. **'BOY YOU SURE LIKE TO STAY IN SHAPE.'**

After Naruto was done he sat down and crossed his legs, 'Kyuubi-sempai, there is something I want to talk to you about.' Kyuubi nodded at his request, 'My silver chakra... What is it really? I mean it was draining the chakra literally out of someone else's jutsu. I didn't want to bother you about it for awhile now because I wanted to see if I could learn about it on my own... but so far I don't understand it at all.'

Kyuubi sighed, **'IT'S TIME I COME UPFRONT AT LEAST WITH ONE THING. THAT CHAKRA BELONGS A MAN, WHO OF VERY FEW NINJA I EVER REALLY RESPECTED. YOU HAVE HIS CHAKRA AS WELL AS HIS UNDYING THRILL FOR COMBAT AND FIGHTING.'**

Cutting in, 'Can I at least know his name?' said Naruto.

Kyuubi gave a frown, **'YOU ALSO HAVE HIS IMPATIENCE. HIS NAME WAS RIKUDO 'THE SAGE OF SIX PATHS'.** Naruto gave him a quizzical look and Kyuubi continued, **'IT DOESN'T SURPRISE ME THAT YOU WOULDN'T KNOW ABOUT HIM, BUT YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE. MOST NINJA AND EVEN KAGES DON'T REMEMBER HIM AND HIS STRUGGLE TO BECOME THE MAN HE WAS.'**

'Wow, so... what am I to him?' said Naruto.

Kyuubi said, **'POSSIBLY HIS GREATEST** (to many greats to write so I just put one) **GRANDSON, BUT HE TRUSTED ONLY ONE OTHER WITH ANOTHER LEGENDARY POWER OF HIS. YOURS AND EVERYONE ELSES JUTSU IS BASED OFF OF HIM, CHAKRA GATHERING, GENJUTSU, NINJUTSU, AND EVEN THE IDEA OF DOJUTSUS. SO IT'S ONLY NATURAL THAT HIS CHAKRA CAN BE DOMINATE OVER HIS DESCENDANTS AND DISCIPLES.'**

'What do you mean Kyuubi-sempai?' said Naruto.

**'YOU SAW IT YOURSELF. DRAINING CHAKRA FROM EVERYTHING IS THAT CHAKRA'S ABILITY, RENDERING THE JUTSU USELESS. BUT, THAT DOESN'T MEAN IT CAN DO EVERYTHING, IT HAS SOME AFFECT AGAINST SOME BLOODLINE LIMITS AS WELL.'**

'But it had a big impact on Haku's Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors though.'

**'TRUE, BUT IT IS ELEMENT BASED UNLIKE THE HYUGA AND UCHIHA CLAN'S BLOODLINE. THE SAGE WAS THE MASTER OF ALL ELEMENTS SO IT'S ONLY NATURAL THAT HE HAS AN AFFECT ON ELEMENT BASED JUTSU AND BLOODLINES. BUT IF THE CLANS HAVE DOUJUTSU BASED BLOOD THEN THAT'S WHERE THE CHAKRA IS DEEMED USELESS.'** Kyuubi finished.

Naruto thought for awhile when he said, 'How are bloodlines started?

Kyuubi groaned, **'I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU THE WHOLE THING, BUT I WILL SAY THAT IT DEPENDS ON THE NINJA, LIKE THE HYUGA'S. THE FIRST HYUGA EVER, MICHI HYUGA USED AN EYE TECHNIQUE THAT WAS UNIQUE TO HER. IT SEEMED TO ONLY PASS ON THROUGH PEOPLE WHO SHARED HER BLOOD AND NOT TO ANYONE ELSE. SOME NINJA THINK IT'S WHEN A NINJA CREATES A JUTSU THAT THE CREATOR OF IT SPECIFIES IT TO HIS OR HER BLOOD SO THAT ONLY THEY OR THEIR FAMILY WITH THE BLOOD CAN USE IT, EVEN WITH THAT SAID IT'S STILL A DIFFICULT ACCOMPLISHMENT. THAT IS THE REASON WHY BLOODLINES ARE SO PRECIOUS TO HAVE.'**

Naruto nodded and said, 'Makes sense. So is there any other way I can summon out my silver chakra without having to sit there and try and stay calm and have a clear mind?'

Kyuubi shrugged, **'DUNNO. IT DOESN'T BELONG TO ME, I ONLY SAW RIKUDO USE IT AT WILL SINCE IT WAS PART OF HIM. THE REASON I TOLD YOU TO BE CALM WAS BECAUSE THAT'S WHEN IT SEEMED HIS CHAKRA WOULD POUR OUT OF HIM WHEN HE WAS CALM. THERE COULD BE A BETTER WAY... I GUESS...'**

Naruto heard a knock at his door, 'Sorry Kyuubi-sempai, I'll talk to you later okay?' Kyuubi nodded and the two cut their mind link with each other. Naruto opened his door to see Hinata who had a smile on her face, "Morning Naru-kun, how did you sleep?"

Naruto smiled, "I slept great. So what do we do first?" Hinata smiled and said, "Why don't we go get Shino then head to the training ground to meet Itachi-sensei."

Naruto nodded and said, "Hai, let me get dressed then we will head over to Shino's home." Hinata nodded and waited outside his door for him to get dressed. She stood outside the door when she felt two hands cover her eyes and said, "Guess who without Byakugan?"

Hinata giggled and said, "Kaa-san." Hana took her hands away from her daughters eyes and Hinata turned to look at her mother, "Morning Kaa-san."

Hana hugged her daughter and said, "Morning my Hinata-chan." Letting go of her daughter she grabbed her daughters left arm and rolled up her sleeve to look to see if her scar from her fight in Wave had disappeared yet. Hinata had a faded mark on her left forearm that you could hardly notice, but Hinata felt bad that her mother cried when she came home to show her parents what happened to her.

Hana immediately got some herbal medicines and treated it properly, had she got to Hinata when it happened there would have been no mark at all. "It's feeling a lot better now kaa-san, you don't have to worry as much."

Hana smiled, "Yes, but I can't help but worry for my little rabbit. Remember when you used to love rabbits so much? What happened to that little girl?" Hana teased.

Hinata blushed and said, "She grew up." Hinata started to twiddle her fingers in embarrassment. Naruto came out of his room fully dressed and ready to go. "Ready to go Hinata-chan?"

Hinata nodded and said, "Hai, Naru-kun."

Naruto looked at Hana and said, "Were heading out now obasan." Naruto smiled, he grabbed Hinata's hand and the duo proceeded to leave the compound. Hana watched them leave and felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around to see that the hand belonged to her husband.

Hiashi smiled and said, "Well aren't you proud of them?" Hana welled up with comical tears burying herself in his chest and said, "What happened to the little babies I took care of?" Hiashi couldn't help but laugh lightly at his wife's action, "Well we still have Hanabi, she's not at the academy yet. She has one more year for you to smother her with your love."

A that moment a star twinkled in her eyes and she ran to Hanabi's room leaving Hiashi to stand there by himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Village *

Naruto and Hinata were walking along the streets to go to Shino's house so that they could hang out. "Hey Hinata-chan." Hinata looked at Naruto and said, "What is it?"

Naruto grinned and said, "Why were you so red when obasan was talking to you?" Hinata couldn't help but remember a certain memory she saw inside Naruto's mindscape a long time ago from when they were two years old, Hana had dressed Hinata up in a white bunny outfit that had the ears and the fluffy tail, while Naruto was dressed in a reddish-orange fox outfit that had a long white tipped tail. Hana thought it was funny because Naruto had playfully jumped on Hinata while she was crawling away and he dragged her into a hug, Hinata had seen that she turned many shades of red and that every time she tried to crawl or walk away Naruto would follow her and try and pounce on her and drag her away with her blushing.

"Nothing kaa-san was just teasing me." said Hinata. Naruto had a puzzled look on but chose to ignore it, "So let's go get Shino and we'll figure out when to meet Itachi-sensei for training." Hinata smiled and the two walked to the Aburame clan home to meet up with their teammate.

The two walked until they were a couple blocks away from Shino's home when Naruto and Hinata heard it, "AMBUSH!" Naruto and Hinata turned around to see a little boy with a long blue scarf, light blue pants, a yellow shirt, goggles, and had some light black spiked hair similar to Asumas jumping down from a tree at them, "Your mine now niisan!" Once he was within arms reach Naruto reached out and grabbed him by his collar and held him up.

Hinata was giggling and said, "That makes seventeen unsuccessful attempts Konohamaru-kun." Naruto sighed and looked at the boy squirming in his grip and said, "Maybe you'd be successful if you didn't yell 'ambush' when your trying to sneak attack me."

"You just got luck on your side boss." Konohamaru said with a smile. Naruto set him down and asked, "What are you doing out here aren't you suppose to meet Moegi, Udon, and Hanabi-imouto at the Hyuga compound to train or something?"

Konohamaru gave a big smile, then it dawned on him. Naruto smirked and looked at Hinata, "Ready?" Hinata smiled and said, "Hai." Out of nowhere three figures jumped out of the bushes near by going toward Naruto and Hinata.

Naruto spun around and grabbed a little boy who had on a blue long sleeve shirt, tan pants, glasses, and goggles on his head, and brown hair, he had reached out and grabbed the boy by his arm and swung him toward Konohamaru, "See ya later Udon!" said Naruto.

Udon went flying and hit Konohamaru sending the two flying a couple feet and hitting the ground skidding on the ground before coming to a stop. Meanwhile Hinata turned around and used her palms to hit the obviously two girls at their wrists, stepping forward she hits a girl with orange hair that was put in two big pony-tails that stuck up, a pink shirt with a red tank top over it and brown pants, and goggles on her head, Hinata aimed for the girl's chest making her stumble back before falling, 'Moegi is learning and can take a hit for someone her age.'

The second girl did a twirl trying to hit Hinata in her side, Hinata smiled and thought, 'Hanabi is getting better.' Hinata stopped her sister from trying to hit her, Hinata then positioned her right leg behind Hanabi's right leg then she pushes Hanabi and pulls her right foot back tripping Hanabi, "Good try you two, but not nearly as good." Hinata finished with a smile again.

Hanabi was wearing a black v-neck shirt with cut off sleeves, a net shirt underneath, and black pants, and goggles around her neck, but what stood out was a lavender bow on the left side of her hair.

Hanabi picked herself up and said, "Your to good Hinata-nee and you too Naruto-nii." Moegi gets up and walks next to Hanabi, "Looks like we will have to try harder won't we Hanabi-chan?" Hanabi looks at the girl and says, "Yeah, soon we will get both of them."

Naruto was watching the three girls then looked over to the two boys who just dusted themselves off, "You guys need to camouflage yourselves better you know." Both boys stood before Naruto then Konohamaru spoke up, "Maybe your right boss." Udon sniffled and said, "Yeah we'll try better next time."

Hinata and the girls walked over to Naruto and the boys, "Well Naruto-kun, shall we continue to Shino's place?" Naruto looked at Hinata then to the four young ninjas and said, "Look you guys we're busy right now we'll fight you guys tomorrow okay?" The four pouted before all saying in unison, "Hai..."

Hinata and Naruto turned around to walk away when Hinata stopped and looked at Hanabi, "Ummm.... Hanabi." Hanabi looked at her sister, "Hai, nee-chan?" Hinata pointed to Hanabi's hair and said, "Why do you have a lavender colored bow in you hair?"

Hanabi blushed when she heard Konohamaru and Udon giggling, "Kaa-san did this to me, she barged in my room and started saying something about it's not to late to dress me up or something like that."

Hinata giggled and said, "I'll talk to kaa-san okay." Hanabi smiled and then ran to her sister and said, "Thanks nee-chan." Hinata patted her sister on her head and turned to see that Naruto was far ahead, "Gotta go guys bye." The four ninjas stood there waving goodbye.

Hanabi turned to the two boys and said, "If you two tell anyone about this bow I swear that I'll use my clan's taijutsu on you, got it!?!?" Both boys coward in fear and said, "H-h-h-hai." Moegi giggled and said to the boys, "You two are pathetic." Moegi started walking away then followed by Hanabi then later both Konohamaru and Udon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Shino's home *

Shino decided it was time to change his attire so instead of a thick coat he wore a black jacket with a high collar that he kept down, he kept his jacket open to show a blue mesh shirt and net, black pants, he still had his black glasses, but what he added to his outfit was that he had a mask that covered his lower half of his face (Kakashi's mask). Shino just got done getting ready when he heard a knock at his door, "Come in."

A woman opened his door and said, "Sochi (son), you have visitors." Shino turned to his mother and said, "Arigatou kaa-san. I'll be out soon." His mother had black hair, and a light blue dress that had the Aburame clan symbol on it which was a scarab beetle, "Okay, I'll have them wait in the living room." Shino nodded and his mother turned to go great the guests.

Naruto and Hinata were waiting at the front door for Shino's mother to return, the Aburame compound had many trees surrounding the home for all the insects they had and a skylight to allow bugs to roam freely through the home if needed.

The two looked around for a minute before a figure appeared before them, "Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan, Shino will be here shortly why don't you follow me to the living room to wait for him."

Hinata and Naruto bowed, "Arigatou, Aburame-sama." said Hinata. Shino's mother laughed lightly and said, "Please just call me Moriko." Naruto and Hinata said together, "Arigatou, Moriko-sama." Moriko laughed lightly again before leading them to the living room, "You two just wait here he should be out soon." Naruto and Hinata nodded and sat down on the mats in the room and Moriko left the room closing the door behind her.

Naruto leaned over to Hinata and whispered, "Hey, why is it that all the men in this clan wear clothing that hides their bodies and look to serious while the women seem to wear ordinary clothing or ninja gear and they are all cheerful?" Hinata shrugged her shoulders when they heard, "It's just how our clan is..."

Naruto and Hinata turned around to see Shino's father Shibi. Immediately both Naruto and Hinata stood up and bowed to him, "Good morning Aburame-sama." said Naruto. Shibi walked over to the two and said, "There is no need to be formal. Your my son's teammates, which means your welcome to my home as equals." Naruto and Hinata said thank you again when Shibi spoke to Naruto, "Naruto-san..."

Naruto looked at Shibi, "I'd like to thank you Naruto-san for helping my son." Naruto was confused at first then Shibi continued, "Thanks to you he's more assertive, bold, and seems to value life to a greater degree, which I can't help but think that you helped him with that." Naruto smiled and said, "He's one of my best friends, of course I'd help him." Shibi smiled and patted Naruto on the shoulder then left the room, once he opened the door Shino was standing there and said, "Good morning otou-san." Shibi nodded at him put his hand on his shoulder and continued to leave.

Shino walked in the room and said, "So where are we meeting Itachi-sensei at?" Hinata said, "He said to meet at our training ground to do light training and to discuss something with us." Naruto spoke up, "Well then let's head out." Shino and Hinata nodded and the trio left heading for the compound.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Center of the village *

Naruto, Shino and Hinata decided to take the long route to the training ground. A lot of the villagers watched as they walked down the streets, Naruto was ignoring the glares he was getting from the villagers. Some of them still feared him since they couldn't tell the difference between the jailer and the prisoner. Shino and Hinata on the other hand couldn't stand it, Hinata kept shooting death glares at everyone who was whispering anything about Naruto and Shino released some of his chakra in a threatening pulse.

The villagers got the message to stay away from those three. Naruto sighed at how sometimes he'd have to force his way into a store or shop that refused him entrance. Naruto decided to lighten up the mood some by saying, "Hey did you guys here what happened with Sasuke's eye?" Hinata shook her head and so did Shino.

Naruto said, "Apparently they did surgery on him and took out his damaged right eye and replaced it with another Uchiha's eye. The Uchiha apparently had no choice in the matter and he was forced to give up his good eye to Sasuke."

Shino said, "It was only to be expected since he is the clan head's son. What is the unfortunate Uchiha's name?" Naruto said, "Itachi said he was close friends with him and saw him as an older brother, his name was Shisui." Hinata said, "It's sad when your torn between your younger brother and a man you idealize as an older brother."

Both Naruto and Shino nodded in agreement. They continued to walk a short distance when they heard some kind of argument, coming from the other side of the fence. Naruto stopped when he recognized the voice, "Hey that's Kiba."

Shino sent a bug over the wall and when it returned he said to Naruto, "It seems he's gotten himself into some kind of trouble." Naruto sighed and said, "Well Let's help I guess." Naruto, Hinata and Shino jumped to the top of the fence waiting to see what would happen, what they saw was Kiba standing in front of Sakura, Akamaru was next to Kiba's leg growling and Sasuke was off to the side with some bandages on his right eye since he got out of surgery not to long ago. With them also was a boy with red hair, black rings around his eyes, wearing a black overalls with t-shirt-like sleeves, and an open neck. With this, he wore a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips, and a wide leather band system over the left shoulder and right side of his hips, with this leather band, he carried around his gourd, he also wrapped his forehead protector over the band which had the symbol for Sunagakure.

Accompanying him was a blond kunoichi with her hair tied in four tails, a Suna headband, a very light pink dress that showed her shoulders and went down midway to her thigh, a fishnet shirt is visible on her shoulders and on her left thigh and her whole right shin, a red belt sash, and a giant fan. The other was a ninja who was the tallest was wearing face paint and in a full black outfit that covered the top of his head all the way down to his feet, wearing black fingerless gloves and a giant object wrapped in bandages, the metal part of his Suna headband was on the forehead of his cap.

Kiba was staring down the tall ninja and said, "You got some nerve." The ninja laughed and said, "Oh yeah. What're you gonna do about it dog face?" Kiba got more pissed. The blond kunoichi spoke up, "Kankuro leave the lower life alone."

Kiba yelled out to her, "What did you say!" Kankuro laughed, "Look Temari, a dog with bad hearing." Kiba couldn't take it no more, he was about to do something when Sasuke put his hand in front of him, "Don't give him the satisfaction Kiba." Kiba was growling loud. Sakura said to Kiba, "Look Kiba let's not turn this into a rumble okay."

Kankuro laughed again, "Sit boy." Kiba snapped he jumped at Kankuro attempting to slash at him. Sasuke thought, 'Well better to learn the hard way.' Kiba was close enough to almost hit Kankuro who was smiling the whole time.

Suddenly in a instant Naruto was standing in front of Kiba with his back turned to him holding Kiba's wrist, "Oi Kiba man calm down." Kiba eyes were wide, "N-Naruto. When did you get here?"

The red head ninja stared at Naruto and said, 'This one is fast, I didn't even notice him nearby.'

Kankuro looked at the Naruto and said, "Well well looks like we got a new guy." Temari smiled and said, "Yeah a hot one too." Shino and Hinata jumped down to around Kiba. Sasuke looked at Naruto and said, "Hey dobe what are you doing here?"

Naruto grinned, "Thought I'd see what all the fuss was about." He released Kiba's wrist, "Hey Kiba, don't let this guy get under your skin." Kiba calmed down and said, "Your right Naruto, he isn't worth it."

Kankuro was pissed and walked up to Naruto, "Hey shrimp, who do you think you are butting in my business." Naruto looked at Kankuro and said, "When your business involves my comrades then it becomes 'my' business."

Kankuro smiled and said, "Oh, a smart ass huh?" Kankuro jumped back and threw a kunai at him, Naruto smiled and only took a step to the side, "What was that?" said Naruto.

Kankuro tried to punch Naruto who only blocked with his left hand, Naruto used that same hand grip Kankuro's closed fist pulling him forward to headbutt him in the face. Kankuro feels the impact he stumbles back. "You little bastard!" Kankuro reached for his bandaged weapon only to have the red head say, "Kankuro enough... Your embarrassing me and our village."

Temari and Kankuro looked over at him and Kankuro was sweating some and said, "Alright Gaara." Gaara walked over to Naruto and said, "What's your name?" Naruto looked into Gaara's eyes and said, "Names Naruto Uzumaki. What about you sunshine?" Naruto said jokingly.

Gaara didn't say anything except for, "My name is Gaara no Sabaku. I can see that your eyes are the same as mine, eyes of wanting to be understood, to be acknowledged, and I see that you've also killed like me." Naruto got an uneasy feeling from him. Gaara turned around and said to Temari and Kankuro, "Let's go." Kankuro huffed and followed Gaara, Temari turned back to look at Naruto and she winked at him.

Naruto payed no attention to it before he felt someone pull his ear, "What is it with you and all these other skanks Naruto!?" Naruto looked at Hinata and said, "I seriously don't know Hinata-hime." Naruto was smiling causing Hinata to let go of his ear putting on a pout. Shino thought, 'Hinata really is scary, especially when she really is overprotective...'

Kyuubi linked with Naruto momentarily and said, **'NARUTO, DON'T TRY AND MAKE A CONFRONTATION WITH THAT GAARA KID. HE'S BAD NEWS.'** Naruto replied, 'Whatever you say sempai.' They cut the link with each other and Naruto turned and made eye contact with Sasuke.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto, "Where are you guys going to?" Naruto said to Sasuke, "We're supposed to meet Itachi-sensei for a meeting slash training session I guess."

Kiba said to them, "He probably wants to talk to you guys about the upcoming Chunin Exams. Thats what those sand ninja are here for."

Sakura looked at Hinata, "Yeah, Kakashi-sensei told us about it yesterday." Shino said, "Makes sense, I forgot Konoha is hosting the exams this year. I payed no attention to it at first since most gennin fresh out of the academy don't usually get to take the exams unless they have their jounin sensei's approval."

Naruto looked over at Kiba, "Are you guys gonna do it?" Kiba said, "Were not sure, Kakashi gets the final say in the matter. We want to do it, it's just that Kakashi-sensei has to give the okay to the Hokage."

Shino pulled out the watch he keeps on himself and looks at the time, "Naruto, Hinata we should get going. After all it's not polite to keep someone waiting." Naruto and Hinata agreed and they said their goodbyes to squad 7.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Training Ground 13 *

Naruto, Shino and Hinata arrived at the grounds to see Itachi waiting for them. "Good your all here." said Itachi. They all sat down on the grass awaiting instructions, "As you three might have heard, the Chunin Exams are this year." The three nodded, "During our mission to Wave I was contemplating whether or not to let you compete this year or wait till next year so that you all would have more experience." The three gennin waited in anticipation, "I want you each to give me one reason why I should tell the Hokage that your ready for such a step."

He looked at Shino, "I believe we are ready, because of the fact that you'd even consider us ready when a month and a half ago we just got out of the academy." said Shino.

Itachi turned to Hinata, "We are ready, because you taught us the value of teamwork, also to look underneath the underneath, and because we are strong together."

He finally turns his attention to Naruto, "What about you Naruto-kun?" Naruto didn't say anything for awhile before standing up, "The reason you should let us compete this year... is because... We will make you proud Itachi-sensei!" Naruto shouted the last part.

Itachi couldn't help but smile. He stood up and said, "I'm proud to call you my students. You've proven you can look after one another in the heat of battle, you put others before yourselves, you don't rush in to unnecessary conflicts without thinking it through, and your all stronger than I could have ever anticipated... Let's make you into chunnin."

Naruto made a triumphant grin, Hinata smiled and Shino made a light bow to his sensei. Itachi wanted to get something of his chest, "Listen you three." As soon as he said that they all looked at him, "This year will be difficult, from what I can gather most of these ninja that are arriving won't let the thought of killing their opponent cross their mind a second time. They won't hesitate. I'm not asking you to kill them, but should the situation come when you must... then you have my approval to use your lethal force. Understood?" They all said 'Hai!' to him and he continued, "With that said, I've asked a second trainer to help Hinata while I teach you two a couple of things that could benefit you."

Hinata was confused and asked, "Itachi-sensei, your not going to train me?" Itachi shook his head, "In a sense, I'm not qualified to teach you your families techniques since I don't know them. So I've asked another Hyuga to help you better your fighting style. I will help you when needed, but it will be limited. So far I've taught you all a few jutsu, chakra control, casting and dispelling genjutsu, taijutsu, and helped your bodies to go past normal gennin limits."

Hinata said, "That makes sense, who did you ask?" Suddenly Hinata felt a pair of hands around her eyes, "Guess who Hinata-sama." Naruto and Shino turned to see who it was and Itachi just stood there and watched.

Hinata grabbed the hands gently and pulled them down and turned around to see, "Oh... Hello Aoi-chan." Aoi was laughing, "You didn't really guess who it was Hinata-sama." Hinata giggled.

Aoi looked at Itachi, "Don't worry leave Hinata with me and I'll teach her a few things that will stun even you Itachi." She winked at him which didn't go unnoticed by both Naruto and Shino who was looking back and forth between Itachi and Aoi.

Itachi smiled and said, "Arigatou, Aoi-san." Itachi hated how he couldn't call her 'chan' or 'hime', but then he felt it was time to let Naruto and Shino in on the secret when he trains them, "Okay listen up this is what's going to happen, the exams officially start in seven days. The reason for that is because the other contestants still need time to arrive, so within six days we will train and on the final day we will do some light training then we will relax so we don't completely overload you guys. Okay?" All of them nodded including Aoi, "Good now let's get some training done."

Itachi wanted to teach them about some things they might encounter during the exams without giving them the answers. Aoi also was going against Hinata trying to teach her not to use her byakugan while fighting. Naruto and Shino were trying to go all out against Itachi trying to like how they did when they were first formed to try and knock him on his back again. It was around two o'clock that Itachi stopped their light training so that he could let the kage know that Squad 13 wanted to participate in this years exams.

"Okay you guys, we will end training here today. By the end of the day the kage will know that this squad wants in on the exams. So with my permission you guys can go have the rest of the day off." said Itachi.

Naruto said, "Yeah, yeah. Come on guys let's get something to eat and this time I'll let you two choose where we eat today." Hinata gasped and Shino said, "The end of the world must be coming if you've said that."

Naruto smirked, "Yeah, well I just thought we'd switch it up today."

Hinata said, "Choji always eats at this BBQ restaurant, let's go there."

Naruto said, "I second it."

Shino said, "I guess I third that motion." The trio made there way leaving the training ground but both Naruto and Shino had the same thought in mind, 'What is going on between those two?'

Once they were out of sight Itachi reached out and grabbed Aoi's waist and pulled her into a deep kiss. She was surprised at first, but then returned it. Itachi then licked her bottom lip asking to enter which she happily did. As they let their tongues dance in each other's mouth they finally separated, "You don't know how long I've waited to do that Aoi-hime." Itachi's grip around her waist was tight so that she wouldn't be able to escape, "Oh... yeah, I think the only reason you asked me to help you train my little cousin, Naruto, and Shino is so that we could be together this way. By the way, thank you again for the bracelet." Itachi looked at the bracelet on her wrist that he got her from one of Konoha's jewelry stores since he forgot to get her a gift when he left for Wave.

He smirked trying not to get dragged into a conversation about the bracelet he said, "You know that saying business before pleasure?" She nodded, "Well right now it's opposite." Crashing his lips on hers again he says between each kiss, "Lets... take this... somewhere... more... private..."

She pulls away for a couple seconds, "I agree." She smile and says, "There is a waterfall with a cave behind it not to far away from here that some ninjas created so that they could have some alone time."

Releasing her waist and grabbing her hand he says, "I know, I remember that place as the location where I took your flower." She blushed and said, "Well then shall we?" He pulls her close again and activates his shunshin technique causing them to disappear in the swirl of leaves.

They were happy together, but what they didn't know was that soon that happiness would be broken. All because they neglected to see a hidden figure a good distance away watching the whole interaction between the two. The figure leaps away leaving the area...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* BBQ restaurant *

Choji was sitting down eating some BBQ pork while Shikamaru and Ino sat across from him watching him destroy the food in front of them. Ino decided to speak up, "Oi, Choji there is a word that my parents taught me called 'chew'... have you heard that word?"

Choji smiled and said, "I can't help it this is sooooo good." Continuing to eat Shikamaru turned his head to the entrance and saw Naruto, Hinata and Shino enter. "Hey guys Naruto and the others are here."

Immediately Ino looked over to see Naruto and yelled, "Naru-kun over here!" Naruto, Shino, and Hinata saw them and to Hinata's displeasure they walked over to squad 10. Ino whispered in Shikamaru's ear, "Oi, sit with Choji." Shikamaru not in the mood to argue gets up and sits with Choji, Ino waved Naruto to sit next to her. Ino was by the window Naruto in the middle and Hinata was to Naruto's left on the other side Choji was by the window, Shikamaru was in the middle and Shino was to Shikamaru's right.

Ino was holding onto Naruto's right arm and Hinata did the same to Naruto's left, Shino said to Naruto, "Your just getting all the attention today aren't you." Ino smiled and said, "What did you expect Shino, Naru-kun is really attractive."

Shikamaru said to Naruto, "Aren't you bothered by all the attention?" Naruto said, "Well I do like it on occasions when it's people I know."

Choji said, "So anything happen to you guys today?"

Hinata said, "Well our sensei is entering us in the upcoming exams." Ino looked at Naruto, "Oh, you guys too."

Naruto, Hinata and Shino said in unison, "you guys too?"

Choji ate down a few more pieces and said to the owner, "Hey more pork and steak strips please!" He turns to Naruto, "Yeah, Asuma-sensei asked us if we wanted in. He trusts us to do our best and we told him yes. He just left to go talk to the Hokage about entering us."

Shino looked disbelievingly at Shikamaru and said, "You agreed?" Shikamaru said, "Yeah right, more like I was forced by a screaming blonde banshee."

Ino gave him a death glare and Naruto said, "Well that's surprising that you still agreed to doing it." Shikamaru said, "Huh, troublesome..."

Ino asked Naruto, "So are you guys entering as well?"

Hinata said, "As a matter of fact 'we' are." tugging on Naruto's arm a little. Ino retaliated by tugging him back to her and this continued for a minute when they were interrupted when the owner of the shop said, "Okay, here is more pork and steak strips."

Naruto got his arms free and grabbed some chopsticks and said, "Great I'm starved."

Hinata grabbed hers and Shino grabbed his as well. Choji began setting the meat on the grill in front of everyone so that they could turn it themselves. Shino said, "I'll be back." Shikamaru asked, "Where to?"

Shino said, "Gotta go to the restroom..." Once he left Naruto said, "Hey Hinata-chan, this could be my chance to see his whole face this time." Hinata looked at him and said, "Oh, yeah this could be your chance to see his face."

Choji said, "Don't you always eat with him?" Ino said, "Yeah haven't you seen his face when you eat at Ichirakus?"

Naruto said, "We do eat with him, but before he had that high collar that covered the lower half of his face, all he did was unbutton the top of the collar and it would still cover his face so we still weren't able to see, well except for Hinata who used her Byakugan to see his face."

Hinata said, "I've tried describing him to Naruto, but Naruto says he lacks imagination and wants to see it for himself."

Shikamaru said, "Now you got me curious."

Choji said, "Yeah, I wanna see too."

Ino joined in, "We never did get to see what his whole face looks like."

Hinata said, "Well he's coming back."

(They were turning the meat in front of them as they talked, I just didn't want to put that in while they were talking)

Shino sat back down and said, "Is the food ready Choji-san?" Choji said, "Yeah let's eat." Everyone starts grabbing their pieces and started eating but keeping their eyes on Shino.

Shino picks up the chopsticks and grabs a piece of meat reaching up for his mask (slow motion), Naruto and everyone else minus Hinata were waiting with their eyes wide open in anticipation and their hearts beating rapidly and loudly.

Right when he pulls it down everyone is distracted by the fact that the meat catches on fire neglecting to turn the ones in the center of the BBQ pit. By the time Naruto was able to put the fire out by taking of his shirt and smothering the fire Shino had finished eating all his food.

Naruto and the others look up and Shino says, "That was good."

Naruto yells "Dammit so close!!!" What he didn't notice was that now he was shirtless and that Hinata, Ino, and all the women in the restaurant were gaping at his well built body practically drooling.

Choji looks at Naruto and says, "Now you need a new shirt that ones burnt up." Naruto holds it up and says, "Damn, this was my favorite one too."

Hinata snaps out of her daze and says, "Choji you can have my share, Naru-kun let's go buy you another shirt."

Naruto sighs and says, "I hate clothes shopping." Shino stands up and says, "Well see you guys later." Naruto and Hinata stand up to and they wave goodbye to squad 10 and make their way out of the restaurant paying as they leave.

Choji digs back in and Shikamaru says, "Well I guess we will never know what's under that mask." Choji nods, but Ino was still lost in her own world after seeing Naruto's body.

Shikamaru sighs and says, "She'll be like that for another hour or so."

Choji says, "Yep..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Hokage Tower *

Sarutobi was looking over documents, making approvals, denials, and so on, but payed close attention to the squads who wanted permission to enter into the Chunnin exmas. Working hard till he heard a knock at his door, "Come in..." Looking up to the door he saw his most reliable and dependable student (sometimes) Tsunade enter his office along with her dependable assistant Shizune, "Ahh, Tsunade-hime and Shizune-chan. What brings you here?"

Tsunade had a serious expression on and she handed him a file, "Look at this." Sarutobi looked at it and said, "And what pre-tell am I looking at?"

Shizune said, "Naruto's physical exam that he did last week when he came to the hospital for a check up."

Sarutobi looked at Tsunade who said, "If you look through it Sarutobi-sensei, you'll see why this is important."

Flipping through each page and finally setting it down, "So it's true, from what I've just read... are we sure it's really reliable?"

Tsunade seemed upset, "I'll have you know I looked this over three fucking times you perverted old bastard! Of course it's reliable!" folding her arms pouting and mumbling under her voice. Sarutobi smiled at his former pupil's actions.

Shizune said, "We found no change in his cells, blood, lymph, brain, etc... and we found no dramatic change in his DNA. Except for that last page you just looked at."

Sarutobi sighed, "So Naruto's chakra is so great that it destroyed two chakra detectors, I'm not sure if this is because of Naruto's chakra, Rikudo's chakra, or the Kyuubi's chakra. If only we could ask him to go through the initial tests, but that boy hates hospitals as much as his mother did."

Tsunade stopped pouting, "Yeah, I'm not sure if it's just one of the chakras or if it's all three of them combined that destroyed them. Either way Naruto's chakra is growing stronger than any ninja born these days. I would even go so far as to say that, his chakra is strong enough to rival the ninjas born during the G.N.A. when their chakra levels were off the scales."

Shizune was lost and asked, "The G.N.A., what is that?"

Sarutobi said, "That was known as the Grand Ninja Age or the 'Ninja Boom', when ninjas had emerged and had enough power that they could fight for five days, three of those days was non-stop fighting without rest and by the time they reach the fourth day was when fatigue started to set in. It was also said that the constant battles between each ninja shaped the very landscapes every mountain, river, canyon, valley, everything, hell they even said that they were the ones who separated the islands from the mainlands."

Tsunade added, "But that age was dying out shortly after my great grandfather's life as a ninja, but then ended shortly after my great uncle's death. Most ninja born either during my great grandfather's time, during both my grandpa and my great uncle's time, and even the ninjas born afterwards were lucky enough to go an entire day of fighting. So they marked my great uncle, Tobirama Senju or the Niidaime Hokage as 'The Last Grand Ninja and his death was the trigger that ended the G.N.A."

Shizune was awestruck at what she just learned, "Why aren't we taught about this in the academy?"

Sarutobi said, "Because it had to be covered up, when we did teach it during the Sannin's gennin years. One was so obsessed with the Grand Ninjas, that he wanted power to rival them."

Shizune said, "Orochimaru..."

Tsunade nodded, "His quest to become a Grand Ninja was what ultimately lead him to try and obtain immortality." Shizune sat down trying to digest all this information. Sarutobi said, "This little conversation does not leave this room, Naruto will be told of this soon. As well as that later he will know that the cause of the G.N.A. was started with Rikudo and ended with Tobirama-sensei, when that day comes he will have to worry about something other than Iwa nins coming after him because of his father. The whole ninja world will come for his power."

Tsunade said, "He lives an unfair life, both his parents are dead, the Nine-Tails is sealed inside of him, Iwa's want him dead because of Minato-gaki, and now when the world finds out about his power and bloodline... he will have to watch his back everywhere he goes."

Sarutobi smiled, "Funny, the whole village saw Minato as the savior of Konoha. I believed that he was a Grand Ninja, truly a prodigy born once a couple generations. But it seems now his son is carrying that weight now." He looked at Tsunade he picked up the folder and pulled out his lighter and burned it tossing it in the trash, "I need to think about how to handle this situation, I mustn't rush this decision, so if you would."

Tsunade bowed, "Of course. Let's go Shizune." Shizune nodded and bowed to Sarutobi. Tsunade turned to him, "By the way, his power will become that strong soon, right now it's in a kind of child stage, once he learns to control the Rikudo chakra willfully, then that's when he will truly be a force to fear, even to a kage..."

Tsunade turns to open the door to leave and closes it behind her. Sarutobi looked at the burned file in the trash and thought, 'Maybe I should set up a sit down with Pain. After all if Naruto's power is like this, then there is no telling what level he is on.' He looks out his window and says to himself, "Minato... Kushina... Give me a sign of what I should do..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay hope you like this one. If you have any questions I will try and answer them without giving away the story and spoiling it. Like I said before I usually have updates about what is going on with me, but not this time. Look for the next chapter called, 'HeartBreak'. R&R, Stay Gold! Goodbye World!


	20. HeartBreak

Chapter 20: HeartBreak

Hello World! Hella tight, on Wednesday I went to a KidRobot Dunny Release Party, It was awesome. I got me a Huck Gee and a Luke Chueh Dunny, two cool ass vinyl toys. So I'm starting my collection in Vinyl toys.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Training Ground 13 *

Aoi and Hinata were going back in forth using the Jyuuken Style without the byakugan. Hinata had pinpoint accuracy even without the use of her byakugan. Aoi looked at Hinata, "Your getting better, but it seems you don't have the stamina necessary to go all out and still have breath."

Hinata was panting, "Well you know... we... all don't... have the stamina and endurance... Naruto-kun has..." She sits down so she could catch her breath. Aoi sits next to Hinata and the two watched Naruto and Shino spar against each other.

Itachi was the referee for their spars and decided to let the two fight each other. Both boys were exhausted from constant training over the week.

A massive swarm attacks Naruto. Naruto does some hand signs and yells, "Wind Style: Boreas Gust!" Naruto inhales and he shoots out a high pressure air current forcing the bugs back.

Shino makes the pugs surround him, "Secret Style: Insect Joust." The bugs surround Shino's left arm making a giant spike. Shino rushes at Naruto then jabs with his left arm sending the bugs flying at him. Naruto does some more hand signs and says, "Earth Style: Earth Barrier." The ground underneath Naruto comes up and surrounds him protecting him from the swarm.

The earth barrier breaks open and five Naruto clones run at Shino. Shino goes through his hand signs and yells, "Earth Style: Stalagmites." Spikes shoot up from the ground hitting each clone making them puff out of existence.

Unknown to Shino hole opens up from behind him, "Wind Style: Zephyr's Tornado!" From the man size hole a mini tornado shoots out and hits Shino dead on sending him flying into the air.

Itachi yells, "Enough!" Once Shino hits the ground he slowly stands back up and sees Naruto come out the hole, "Nice Naruto." Naruto stands up and says, "Thanks Shino."

Since Naruto's loose shirt was burned up at the restaurant he decided to switch over to muscle shirts that cut of midway on his biceps since it would be easier to move in, but he still kept his black shorts to make his kicks much easier to do.

Aoi and Hinata were still watching and Hinata whispered to Aoi, "How are you two doing lately?" Aoi looks down and says, "You'll find out." Hinata looked confused and was going to ask when Itachi walked over to them, "Hinata, Aoi-hime... I plan on telling Naruto and Shino our news."

Aoi stood up and walked to the boys ignoring Itachi. Itachi watched her walk over to Naruto and Shino who were standing by a tree for shade. Hinata looked at Itachi and said, "What happened?" Itachi sighed and replied, "I'll tell you once I tell them."

Itachi and Hinata joined Aoi, Shino and Naruto by the tree. Naruto, Shino and Hinata sat down, Aoi was leaned up against the tree and Itachi was standing in front of the trio, "What I have to tell you two is not to be spoken about to any one else... Understood?"

Naruto raises his hand, "What do you mean you two?" Shino was had one eyebrow raised up since he like Naruto was confused, "What I mean Naruto is that out of everyone here you two are the only ones who don't know."

Naruto started to laugh a little and joked, "What, you are you gonna tell us that you and Aoi-chan are seeing each other." Laughing a little more both until Naruto realized the look on Itachi's face and it became deathly silent.

Naruto dropped his smile and said, "Holy shit... This is bad isn't it?" Itachi said, "Yes it is..."

Shino asked, "How long sensei, though it's none of our business, but it's surprising to know that an Uchiha and a Hyuga are seeing each other in secret." Aoi said, "It started three months before your first year at the academy."

Naruto looked at Aoi, "I won't say anything I swear, but what are you gonna do if Hiashi-ossan finds out?" Aoi said, "He will never find out."

Itachi sighed, "You see despite being together for almost seven years in complete secrecy. Three days ago my father decided on something."

Aoi dropped her head so that her bangs were covering her eyes and Itachi continued, "My father has set up an arranged marriage with me and the Fire Daimyo's oldest daughter."

Hinata looked at Aoi and walked over to the woman she saw as an older sister, "Aoi-nee?" Aoi slid her back down the tree till she was sitting down pulling her knees to her eyes and wrapping her arms around her knees. Hinata kneels down and hugs her.

Naruto has a sad expression and looks to Itachi, "What are you going to do?" Itachi's eyes were focused on Aoi and he said not looking at Naruto, "I'm going to have to do it."

Naruto was caught by surprise and said, "But if you and Aoi-chan have been together this long and your gonna leave her for another woman you haven't met yet?"

Shino spoke up, "He has no choice." Naruto looks at Shino, "Naruto, we don't know his situation so we can't jump to any conclusions."

Itachi said, "If I marry the Daimyo's daughter... Then it could help my clan." It was a dead silent for about five minutes before anyone said something, "It's okay Naru-kun." Naruto turned around and looked at Aoi.

Aoi stood back up, "Family is more important than a secret affair, it's nothing to take seriously." Itachi was going to say something but Aoi said, "I'm gonna head back to the compound now. I have a lot to do."

She looks at Naruto, Shino, and Hinata, "Good luck with the exams. If I'm not busy I'll come see you guys in the finals." She looks at Itachi one more time then jumps off.

Shino says, "Itachi-sensei, I know that it's not my place to say this, but are you sure your okay with this?"

Itachi said, "Even if we continued our affair with me married to the Fire Lord's daughter, it wouldn't be fair to Aoi. I want to keep her safe and the only way to do that is to end our relationship now."

Shino said, "Surely both clans wouldn't go to that extreme to end a relationship between you two."

Naruto said, "You'd be surprised Shino. Since I live with the Hyuga clan I have access to the library and documents, throughout Konoha's history both the Hyuga and Uchia's have a deep hatred for each other, it wouldn't surprise me it Hiashi-ossan attacks Itachi to stop the relationship between them." Hinata nods in agreement and Shino sighs after hearing what Naruto says.

Itachi turned his back to them and says, "Your all dismissed, today you rest and tomorrow your exams begin." Naruto, Shino and Hinata stand up and start to walk away Hinata stops and looks at Itachi and says, "You shouldn't let no one control your life... No matter who they are." Then turns around to start walking with Shino and Naruto.

Itachi stood there alone saying to himself, "It's for the best that it ended now." Out of the corner of his eye he sees a shimmer on the ground, he walks over to see what it is and picks up a bracelet that he got Aoi. He holds it in his hand staring at it then grabs his chest close to his heart and says, "What is this feeling? This pain?"

A figure appears next to him and says, "It's called heartbreak." Itachi looks behind him and sees his best friend Shisui.

Itachi asks, "What is it that you want?"

Shisui was an inch or two taller than Itachi, he had on a complete ANBU outfit without the mask, black curly hair, an ANBU tattoo on his right arm, and bandages on his right eye, "Relax, your father didn't send me. Your mother did."

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "Let me explain Itachi, she is worried about you and wanted me to talk to you. Your eighteen years old now, from what I know is that somewhere between twelve and thirteen you started seeing Aoi Hyuga. Somehow for almost six years you were able to keep this from two of the strongest clans in Konoha. Finding this out was a shocker, but what your father pulled was a jackass move Itachi and as your best friend and brother, I have to ask... do you want the best thing in your life to walk away like that?"

Itachi said, "So, you and oka-san are worried then?" Shisui looked at Itachi, no he was looking at beaten down Itachi, "Yes, she approved of this relationship between you two when she found out. She hoped that with you two together we could finally end this conflict between both clans, but it seems that you choose to live a life according to how someone else wants you to live."

Itachi looked at him, "If I stay with her, most likely father will try and harm her to prove a point. I won't put her in danger like that. I'd rather protect her from a distance than put her in harms way."

Shisui said quickly, "Even if it means watching from a distance as she marries another and bears him children?" Itachi at that moment released a large killing intent and gripped his fist till they turned white.

Shisui was even surprised by this outburst and even found it hard to breath, "I've said all I came to say Itachi." He turns his back to Itachi then says, "That little Hyuga girl is right though, 'You shouldn't let no one control your life... No matter who they are'. I just thought that the famed Itachi Uchiha wouldn't be beaten down this easily." Shisui leaps away leaving Itachi to thing about what he said.

Itachi hadn't realized it, but he had charged chakra into his fist that was holding the bracelet and he had melted it from the heat of his chakra. He thinks to himself, 'What do I do?'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Ichirakus *

Naruto, Shino and Hinata were eating their ramen in silence. Teuchi and Ayame watched the three sulking and Ayame decided to ask, "Hey guys what's wrong?"

Hinata said, "Nothing Ayame-chan. Were just nervous about the exams tomorrow."

Teuchi looked at Naruto and said, "Come on now, you guys are strong you'll win for sure." Naruto said in a depressed tone, "Yeah... We will..."

Shino said, "Naruto, Hinata... I'm gonna head home to rest, I'll see you guys here tomorrow so that we can go to the exam room tomorrow." Naruto and Hinata looked at him and nodded in agreement. Shino pulls out some money and pays for his meal then turns to leave.

Hinata nudges Naruto and says, "Naru-kun, I'm gonna head home to check on Aoi-nee." Naruto said, "Okay, I'll be home soon to hime..." Hinata couldn't help it so she hugs Naruto as tight as she could.

Naruto knew why she did that, but didn't say anything. Hinata smiles at him then leaves. Naruto let's out a sigh and then looks at Teuchi and Ayame and says, "I'll see you guys tomorrow, I'm gonna walk around some before heading home." Naruto pulls out some money and pays for himself and Hinata.

Teuchi says, "Yeah, we will see you tomorrow kid." Naruto leaves the stand and walks away. Ayame looks at her father and says, "The exams don't have them worried."

Teuchi replies, "I know, but it's none of our business." He turns around to make some ramen and Ayame does the same.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Village *

Naruto was walking around aimlessly thinking about what happened today. He thinks to himself, 'I would never do something like that to Hinata-chan... Never...' He was so distracted that he bumped into someone.

"Sorry." said Naruto. The man he bumped into was an Uchiha, but not Itachi or Sasuke. He recognized the ninja as Shisui since Itachi introduced him to himself, Hinata and Shino after they came back from their mission to Wave.

Shisui looks at Naruto and asks, "Naruto-kun, would you mind accompanying on a walk?" Naruto was hesitant since Kyuubi had told him once to not trust an Uchiha, but Naruto made exception for Itachi since he was his sensei and he protected them on missions.

"Sure why not." said Naruto. Shisui was walking ahead and Naruto was walking cautiously behind him until they came upon a deserted part of Konoha. Shisui spoke up, "Naruto-kun, I need your help with a situation I am in."

Naruto said, "And what would that be?" Shisui stopped walking and said, "I need you to help me talk to the Hokage about giving you a new sensei after the exams..."

Naruto eyes widened and he yelled, "Why would I do that!!!" Shisui was still calm and he said, "Because, despite who Itachi is, he's still human like the rest of us. He may be able to kill emotions momentarily, but he still feels love, hate, embarrassment, jealousy, loneliness, heartbreak... This thing with him and Aoi-san is getting to the point where Itachi won't be able to handle his position has Jounin-Sensei. She is the first person he has a real attachment to and it's confusing him."

Naruto said, "You know about those two!?!" Shisui nodded, "I found out this week, want me to tell you how?" Naruto stands there listening to what really happened.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Flashback *

Shisui was in Fugaku's office after the surgery talking with both him and Mikoto. Fugaku said, "Thank you for your help in giving Sasuke his sight back Shisui." Shisui nodded and said, "Anything to help my clan."

Mikoto said, "Please don't hate Sasuke, if there was another way we would have found one, but..." Shisui raised his hand, "Don't worry about it Mikoto-oba. I will still be a loyal to the Uchiha clan."

Both Fugaku and Mikoto were happy to hear him say that since like Itachi he was also an Uchiha Elite. Shisui bowed saying, "I'm going back to my room to rest now." Fugaku bowed his head and allowed him to leave.

Shisui was about to leave when a man came in, "Fugaku-sama..." Fugaku and Shisui recognized the man as Daisuke Uchiha, he was no ninja, but he helped around the compound as a messenger.

Daisuke said, "There are two Root ninja here to speak with you. They claim they are here on business from Danzo. They also say their names are Fu and Torune."

Fugaku sighed, "Let them in." Shisui decided to stay behind to listen to the two Root members had to say. Daisuke returned with both members of Root, both wore ANBU masks and a tan hooded cloak.

Both bowed respectfully and one spoke up, "Good evening Uchiha-sama and madame Uchiha. My name is Torune, I've been sent here by the order of Danzo-sama." Fugaku laughed loud, "What would that old prune want to say to me that he can't limp his ass over here like a real man to talk."

The second Root member who is Fu said, "He says that this information we bring to you is of great importance to your clan, it also concerns your oldest boy." Immediately Fugaku's eyes twitched and Mikoto was listening greatly to this, "What do you have on my son Itachi?" said Fugaku.

Torune spoke up again, "Well, I was ordered by Danzo-sama to watch the training progress of Naruto Uzumaki. After all Konoha's Jinchuriki should be taught by the best if he is to be a good guard dog." Fugaku just sat at his desk watching the two ninja closely, "But what I found today surprised even me. It seems that your son is having a secret affair with one of the Hyuga named Aoi Hyuga." Fugaku's eyes widened, Mikoto covered her mouth in surprise, Daisuke was as surprised as both of them, but Shusui remained calm.

Fugaku slammed his fist on the desk hard causing only Mikoto and Daisuke to flinch, "What did you just say!" Fu spoke up, "It's as he says, they are together right now apparently."

Torune said, "It seems that this little romance between the two has been going on for quite some time. As far as Danzo-sama looked back on missions of the two, they were either sent together with a cell or they were sent on separate missions where they were practically within walking distance of each other, and apparently these missions have gone as far back as the day your youngest boy entered the academy. We can also assume that the Hokage might have been aware of this since these missions are prepared by the Hokage himself, he also specifically placed these two together instead of another Hyuga or Uchiha. Danzo-sama wanted to alert you of this."

Mikoto was pissed, not about Itachi and Aoi, but that Danzo was sticking his nose where it didn't belong, "And what would Danzo-teme want out of all this!?" Demanded Mikoto.

Fu said, "He only said that what he does he does for his own benefit."

Both Root men stood up and bowed saying in unison, "We will take our leave now." They both exited and Mikoto said to Daisuke, "Make sure you escort them off the premises." Daisuke nodded and followed the two ninja out of the main house.

Shisui watched the two men leave not dropping his mask. After the three left the room he looks over at Mikoto who had her head down and a very pissed off Fugaku.

Fugaku looked at Shisui and said, "Find Itachi and bring him here now!" Shisui bowed and said, "Hai, Fugaku-sama." Shisui walks out the door thinking, 'Itachi-kun, today is not a good day...'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Flashback end *

Shisui said, "Afterwards I found him and told him what happened. When I brought him home Fugaku called Itachi into his office and confronted him with the evidence against him. Itachi knew he was caught so there was no point in hiding it."

Naruto was listening and was silent the whole time, "Itachi told us how it started and that he loved her. A word I never thought I would hear from him. The next few days Fugaku asked the Fire Lord if his daughter wished to be wed to him. The Fire Lord accepted it and Fugaku actually threatened Itachi that if he were to see Aoi-san again...... That he would kill her, much to Mikoto-oba's objection."

Naruto was pissed and said, "What gives him the right!" Shisui said, "He wants Itachi under his thumb at all times. Like me, the entire Uchiha clan are like puppets to him, the only thing separating us from other Uchiha is that only me and Itachi are the only ones who can see the strings. I want to help Itachi as best as I can, but I need your help. Itachi trusts you, he has shown a deep interest in you for a long time. So..." Shisui gets on his hands and knees and bows to him, "Will you help me... to help Itachi?"

Naruto was stunned that an Uchiha was bowing down to him like this. He thought long and hard about it then he spoke up, "Okay I'll help. Do you have any ideas as to who should be our sensei?"

Shisui said, "I will be your sensei. I don't trust many other ninja to take over Itachi's work, so I'm stepping up until Itachi gets back on his feet. This is also dangerous to ask but... I need you to get me into your compound so that I can talk to Aoi-san face to face." Naruto's eyes widened and he said, "Are you crazy!? I can't do that! Hiashi-ossan would kill me!"

Shisui said, "Don't worry I have this." He pulls out a scroll and unravels it, "You are Jiraiya-sempai's godchild so I'm guessing you know a few things about 'seals'?" Naruto nodded and Shisui continued, "Good, I will seal myself inside this seal and you just take me inside the compound so I can speak to her, make sure it's only with people we can truly trust that are in the room, if there are others you can't trust ask them to leave okay?"

Naruto said to him, "Why go so far for Itachi-sensei?" Shisui paused for a long time then he looks at him, "Because he's family." Naruto grins and says, "Good enough for me."

Shisui says, "Itachi was right. You are one of few ninja left in this world we can trust." Naruto smiles again and holds out a hand to Shisui, "Thanks Shisui-nii. I know I can trust you." Shisui reaches out and shakes his hand, "By the way inside this scroll is another person. Be careful kay." Naruto nods and Shisui writes something else on the scroll then does some hand signs and yells, "Full Body Seal!" He disappears in a puff of white smoke and Naruto grabs the scroll rolls it up and heads to the Hyuga Compound.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Hyuga Compound *

Naruto was walking around the compound passing members up saying hi and good work to each one. After turning a corner he stops at Aoi's door and says to himself, 'Well this is it.' Kyuubi adds in, '**YOU REALLY ARE THE MOST TRUSTWORTHY NINJA AND I COULDN'T BE ANY MORE PROUD OF YOU.**' Naruto scratches the back of his head and says, 'Arigatou Kyuubi-sempai.'

Naruto takes a deep breath then knocks on the door. The door opens and he sees Hinata, "Hey Hinata-chan!" Hinata smiles, "Hi Naru-kun. Is something wrong?" Aoi calls out, "It's alright Hinata-chan, let him in."

Naruto heard a cheerful tone from her, but he knew that it was an act. Deep down she was hurting. He enters the room and sees her sitting on her bed, Hinata walks back over and sits next to her. Naruto takes another deep breath and says, "Listen guys, I got something to tell you so please bear with me. Promise me this stays a secret between all of us, please don't scream, yell, or throw any tantrums okay?"

Both women look at him confused but they agree. Naruto spreads the scroll across the ground and bites his thumb dropping some blood on the scroll he yells, "Release!"

In a puff of smoke two figures emerge from the smoke revealing Shisui and Mikoto Uchiha. Both Hinata and Aoi's eyes widened in horror and she calmly said, "Naruto, what have you done?"

Mikoto said in a cheerful expression, "It's okay Aoi-chan, I'm here to talk and so is Shisui. He's right now the only one I can trust." Mikoto stands in front of Aoi smiling, Aoi was confused at first but says, "Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

Mikoto said, "Is it okay if I sit next to you?" Aoi nods, "What I have to tell you must stay between the five of us, not even Itachi must know." Hinata and Naruto nod in agreement, Shisui blatantly says 'hai', and Aoi says 'okay'.

Mikoto said, "I have a way to make sure you and Itachi stay together within legal rights of the village which would be beneficial to the village as well." Aoi wanted nothing more then to spend her life with Itachi, but she had to ask, "Why help me?"

Mikoto kept smiling and said, "Because, if my son kept you from me all this time then there is something really special about you. Plus I want to know if my first grandchild will be a boy or girl with the byakugan or the sharingan." Aoi blushed deeply, Mikoto said, "Now all of you listen to my plan." Naruto, Hinata, Shisui and Aoi lean close so they can hear Mikoto's plan.

(Bum, bum, buuuummm... What will happen next, wait till the end of the week... or maybe next week to find out.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay this story was more of a short for Itachi and Aoi, this part was in my head for hella long so I just wanted to get it out there. Well I hope you all like it, since as I said it was more of a short for those two, but I will have the exams start on the next Chapter which is called 'Begin the Chunin Exams.' Look forward to it, R&R. Stay Gold! And Goodbye World!


	21. Begin the Chunin Exams

Chapter 21: Begin the Chunin Exams

Hello World! I meant to upload Monday, but during my training I got messed up hella bad and I could not for the life of me do much of anything. I'm still in pain, but not as much as Monday though. I want to say thank you all for your positive reviews and truthfully the day I uploaded chapter one, I never would have thought that this story would get as much praise as it's getting right now. So thank you all, I hope I don't let you all down.

**I'D LIKE TO GIVE CREDIT TO 'backupacc', FOR TELLING ME OF WHAT I DID WRONG IN THIS CHAPTER. I'VE GONE BACK AND FIXED THE PROBLEMS AND EVERYTHING SHOULD BE GOOD. THANK YOU FOR YOUR HELP backupacc! Stay Gold!  
**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day had finally come, the Rookie 9 were rested and ready for the exams. Though Naruto had the day before learned of his sensei's love life, the downside of his love, trusting another Uchiha, and learning of a plan to help his sensei. But today that was the least of his worries since he, Hinata, and Shino had to get ready for the the day.

Naruto put on his black muscle shirt with an orange going down from his shoulder down to his side, black basketball shorts with the same orange line going from his hip down and down his legs, bandage wraps around his hands going up his forearm, black sandals and he wrapped his ninja pouch around his waist and his kunai holster on his right leg. Naruto looked at his clock and said, "I gotta go pick up my package from Ten-Ten Shinoda's shop today for sure." After getting ready he left his room and went to Hinata's door and knocked on it.

Hinata walked out in her new outfit which was a white v-neck ninja shirt with a hood and sleeves that passed her elbows, a fishnet shirt underneath it, a ninja pouch on her waist, black ninja pants, black sandals and a yin-yang symbol on the back of the shirt. "Morning Naru-kun, ready for today?" Naruto grinned and said, "Yeah, I'm ready to show everyone what I can do."

Hinata smiled and said, "Neji-nii already left to meet his squad for the exams." Naruto said, "I hope we all make it to the finals." Hinata and Naruto walked to the main gate only to run into Hiashi, Hana, Hanabi, Kana, and Aoi waiting for them.

Hana ran over to hug them both, "I'm so proud of you two." Naruto and Hinata returned the hug. Once it broke Hanabi ran to Hinata and said, "I'm gonna be rooting for you the whole time nee-chan."

Hinata said, "Thank you Hanabi." Aoi walked to Hinata and said, "Thanks Hinata-chan for helping me yesterday." Hinata said, "Don't thank me Aoi-nee." Aoi hugged Hinata and told her good luck.

Hiashi was looking at Naruto and said, "You've made me happy Naruto-kun. Your strong and reliable, don't let no one tell you anything different." Naruto said, "I'll make you proud Hiashi-ossan."

Kana hugged Naruto from behind and said, "Both of my boys will do great. Hizashi would be proud of you both." Naruto happily nodded, "Thanks Kana-oba."

Hiashi walked to Hinata and said, "Make sure he doesn't lose his temper." Hinata said, "Hai, tou-san." Hiashi hugged her and said, "Your stronger than me when I was your age, you will make a fine kunoichi."

Naruto walked next to Hinata and said, "Ready?" She looks at him and says, "Always." Both of them turned around and started walking away waving back at their family.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Ichirakus *

Shino was waiting outside the restaurant when he looked over his shoulder to see Hinata and Naruto making their way to him. "Good morning you two... Nervous?"

Naruto said, "Hell no! Squad 13 will definitely pass the exams!" Hinata giggled at Naruto's antics. Shino said, "Thats good to hear. Let's get going. We're suppose to meet the proctors at the academy."

Naruto said, "Hey can we make one quick stop at the weapons shop?" Hinata and Shino looked at him in disbelief. Hinata said, "Naruto your suppose to get your weapons before hand." Shino silently nodded in agreement.

Naruto said, "No it's not what you think. I had the owner of the shop make me a chakra sword, I had already paid him in advance with the money I had saved up, I asked him to make it when we came back home from Wave, but he said it would take some time since he had a lot of orders to fill out and that it would take a week to complete. He finally finished it yesterday, but as you guys know a lot happened yesterday and it slipped my mind."

Shino said, "Well let's hurry up and go pick it up." Naruto said, "Yes, let's hurry."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Shinoda Kengeki *

The trio quickly made their way to the weapons shop called 'Shinoda Kengeki' (Kengeki= Weapons). Naruto said to Shino and Hinata, "I'll be in and out as quick as I can." Both of them nodded and they watched him enter the shop.

Naruto opens the door leading inside and sees a middle aged man sitting at the front desk, "Hey, I'm here to pick up my order." The man looks at Naruto and says, "Oh yeah, your the kid who brought me that long katana sword and that black chakra receptor."

Naruto thought it would be best to have a weapons master make him a weapon that he would be able to use effectively. The katana was to long for him to wield and his chakra receptor saved his ass, but he felt it would do better as a sword. So when Neji told him how Ten-Ten's dad is a weapons master he couldn't wait to ask him to forge him a sword. At first glance the man knew that Oboro's long sword was a chakra blade that when you channel your chakra in it that it would convert and unleash that chakra into his element affinity. So he melted down both his chakra receptor and the long sword and combined them.

Naruto's blade was a pitch black katana with a flower design guard (Okay it's Zoro's Shuusui, I picked it because I like it and I just wanted him to have a weapon. He will mostly stick to hand to hand fighting, I just thought I'd add a noticeable weapon). Naruto sheaths the sword and straps it to his back, "Thanks a lot for this, Kensei-sama it looks great!"

Kensei said, "No problem kid, come back anytime if it needs to be repaired or sharpened." Naruto said, "Will do. See ya!" Kensei watches him leave and says to himself, "There is still some more metal from that long ass katana that can make another sword. Heh, I'll let him know when he comes back or I'll have Ten-Ten tell him."

Naruto leaves the shop to see Hinata and Shino waiting for him. Shino looks at the blade strapped to his back and asks, "Nice sword. Now let's go." Naruto nods and the three quickly run back to the place where they were made ninjas, Konoha Academy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Konoha Academy *

Naruto, Shino and Hinata made it to the academy heading to big gym so that they could receive their orders on what to do next. Shino and Naruto stood on the opposite side of the two doors and both of them pushed the door open and they see an army of ninja with hitai-ite's ranging from Leaf, Sand, Grass, Sound, and Rain. Everyone turned their attention to look at the newcomers entering the room.

Gaara looked at Naruto and said, "So he's here. I'm actually looking forward to these exams now."

Kankuro thought, 'I'm gonna pay that kid back.'

Temari saw Naruto and thought, 'Gaara's right, now that Naruto Uzumaki is here this will be better.'

Out of nowhere Naruto felt someone hug him from behind, "Hello Naru-kun!" Hinata mentally sighs and thinks, 'I was hoping Ino wouldn't be here.' Shikamaru and Choji entered afterward and Shikamaru looked at Shino, "So you guys got here before us."

Choji had a worried look and said, "These guys all look really scary..." Ino let go of Naruto and looked at Choji, "Come on Choji don't wuss out now." Choji was now rethinking whether or not to do this.

Hinata felt a hand touch her shoulder and she turned around to see Neji, "Neji-nii, you made it." Naruto turned around and saw Neji, "Hey you made!"

Neji smiled and said, "You think I'd miss this." Naruto grinned and said, "What took you so long to get here?" Neji sighed, "Lee and Ten-Ten will be here soon. Lee got into an altercation with Sasuke Uchiha. So they should be here soon."

Naruto sighed, "A lot's been going on with the Uchiha lately huh?" Shikamaru looked behind him and saw Kiba, Akamaru, Sakura, Sasuke, Lee, and Ten-Ten enter the room finally.

Kiba says, "You guys should've seen it Sasuke got his ass whipped. It was hilarious." Ten-Ten couldn't help she decided to bust Kiba out, "Says the guy who Lee tripped and sent rolling away."

Kiba gave her a death glare and Sakura said, "Kiba leave Sasuke alone." Sasuke looked at Naruto noticing the sword on his back ,"Oi, dobe where did you get that sword?"

Naruto said, "Ten-Ten's dad made it for me. By the way Ten-Ten thanks for asking your dad to make it for me." Ten-Ten looked at Naruto and said, "No problem any friend of Neji's is a friend of mine."

Lee looked at Naruto and said, "Naruto..." Naruto made eye contact with Lee to hear what he had to say, "Naruto, so far there are only two people I really want to fight in these exams. The first is Neji-san and the second one is you. Your the only one outside of our team who was able to survive Gai-sensei's training sessions and I was told about how strong you've gotten in the last month and I want to experience your new found strength first hand."

Naruto said, "That's good to hear Lee. I'm looking forward to our fight." After everyone was collected Naruto looked around and noticed everyone was staring at them and as to not be intimidated Naruto yelled out, "What the fuck ya'll lookin at!?!" Some of the ninja's looked away while some looked pissed off.

From the corner a man with a purple outfit, gray hair, and glasses walked up, "They don't like you guys." Shino said, "And who are you?"

"Forgive me my name is Kabuto Yakushi and I must say I'm surprised that we have some rookies joining us this year." Sasuke said, "You got something against rookies?"

Kabuto said, "No I don't, but they do." He points at the ninja who looked like they were ready to kill. Naruto said out loud again, "I'm not gonna let some pansy asses scare me!"

Kiba said, "Naruto's right, we don't need to be intimidated by them." Kabuto said, "You guys got some fire in you. Let me see what I can find out about you guys." He pulls out some cards and says, "These are called 'Ninja Info Cards', they let me know about a ninja's rank, missions, village, and even a little information on them." He starts going through the Konoha 12 looking over their information, but when he comes to Squad 13 he says,

"Oh, this is amazing considering this squad just graduated this year:

Shino Aburame, Aburame clan's head son

Konoha ninja of Squad 13

Jounin Sensei: Itachi Uchiha

Age: 12

Height: 5'3 inches

Weight: 107 lbs.

Blood Type: AB

Rank: Gennin

Completed a high number of D-Rank missions in a short time, one C-Rank mission, and an A-Rank mission, scored the highest of all the male students in his graduating class, ranked third in his graduating class, specializes in bugs and is a registered Earth affinity type.

Hinata Hyuga, Hyuga clan head daughter

Konoha ninja of Squad 13

Jounin Sensei: Itachi Uchiha

Age: 12

Height: 4'10 inches

Weight: 84 lbs.

Blood Type: A

Rank: Gennin

Completed a high number of D-Rank missions in a short time, one C-Rank mission, and an A-Rank mission, ranked fourth in her graduating class, specializes in the Hyuga Clan's Jyuuken Style and is a registered Lightning affinity type.

and finally

Naruto Uzumaki, Hyuga clan's adoptive child

Konoha ninja of Squad 13

Jounin Sensei: Itachi Uchiha

Age: 12

Height: 5'3 inches

Weight: 110 lbs.

Blood Type: B

Rank: Genni

Completed a high number of D-Rank missions in a short time, one C-Rank mission, and an A-Rank mission, specializes in two taijutsus called Muay Thai & Brazilian Jui-Jitsu, has an abnormally large supply of chakra, ranked first in his graduating class, named 'Rookie of the Year', and has the main affinity of both Wind and Water.

(For Naruto I changed his height and weight just because I can. Hehehe awesome.)

Wow you guys have an impressive record considering that you all came out of the academy only this year."

Naruto looks at Kabuto and says, "Hey can you look up a ninja named Gaara no Sabaku from Sunagakure?" Kabuto groans and says, "Aw man you even know his name that's not much fun. Fine let's see what we got." He begins to pump chakra into the card and he reads out loud, "Gaara no Sabaku, son of the Yondaime Kazekage. It also says he's twelve like you guys, his height is 4'10 and he weighs about 89 lbs. His blood type is AB, part of Team Baki and... hmm, it seems he's completed a large number of missions, especially dangerous ones that no gennin should be able to do."

Three sound ninja were waiting in the corner and a man wrapped in mummy bandages said, "Let's show that arrogant blonde kid a lesson. Both of his partners agreed and they quickly sped through the crowd of ninja heading straight for Naruto. Naruto, Neji, and Kabuto saw them coming and all three reacted. Neji had his middle and index finger pointed at the woman's face leaving her standing there stunned.

Naruto got a man with a yellow shirt and spiky hair, he grabbed the man's wrists crossing both his arms across his chest then did a head but making his forehead protector hit him in his nose causing blood to come out.

Kabuto wasn't as lucky as the mummy rolled up his sleeve revealing a silver gauntlet that covered his whole right forearm. The sound nin made two punches at Kabuto missing each one. Kabuto backed up with a grin when out of nowhere his glasses broke and little trickles of blood came out from his ears. He fell down immediately holding his ears.

The mummy turned his attention to Naruto charging at him, Naruto reached for his new sword when both him and the mummy saw a wall of sand come up from between them. Both of them hopped away from the wall of sand and they heard a voice say, "I suggest you guys wait for the exams to begin first before you start fighting."

Naruto and the mummy looked over to see the one speaking was Gaara. Everyone had their eyes on Naruto and everyone else who was involved in the altercation also seeing the large amount of sand flow back into the giant gourd on Gaara's back.

The sound nin huffed and motioned for his squad to return to the corner that they were originally in. Naruto looks at Gaara when Kyuubi links and says, '**NARUTO, WHEN I GET A BETTER CHANCE I'LL TELL YOU WHO HE IS, RIGHT NOW THIS ISN'T A GOOD TIME. WITH THE EXAMS RIGHT NOW YOU ALREADY HAVE ENOUGH TO WORRY ABOUT.**'

Naruto decided to walk over to Gaara and said, "A lot of strong ninja this year huh? By the way thanks for your assistance." Gaara kept his cold expression and said, "It was no problem. After just after scanning this room and after watching you performance I can only account for two strong people in this room and only one I have to worry about."

Naruto said, "And who would those two be?" Gaara had a sadistic grin and said, "Me and you, with you being the one I have to worry about." Naruto smiled, "Well I'm flattered. I really hope we do get to fight."

Gaara nods in agreement and then Naruto returns to his group. Naruto sees that both Hinata and Sakura are trying to heal Kabuto. Kabuto looks at Naruto and says, "Well I guess I wasn't so lucky." Naruto said to him, "Yeah at least you noticed them attacking."

Sasuke thought, 'Those three moved fast enough to stop those three. How strong are they?'

After waiting a few minutes a door on the opposite side of the room is flung open and a very large man appears. The man was tall and seemed well built, he had a black trench coat on, thick dark army style clothing, black gloves, noticeable scars on his face, and his leaf headband covered his whole head. The man had entered with two other men wearing the same outfit except for the coat.

"Listen up you maggots, my name is Ibiki Morino! From this point on I don't give a shit who you are or where you came from! I will be your proctor for this portion of the exams which is a written portion, so once you enter in this room behind me you'll be assigned a seat and you will take a ten question written exam! Am I understood!?" Yelled Ibiki. Slowly each ninja nodded, some where intimidated by this man while others found him as a hard ass, but Naruto thought, 'This guy is cool.'

Everyone followed him into a room and each was assigned a number to where they will be seated. No one was allowed to be assigned near their teammates so that they would have less help during the test. Once everyone was seated they all noticed a paper on their desk that was blank, Ibiki said, "Don't turn those papers over unless I tell you too."

Ibiki stood at the front and said, "Okay, let me explain the rules of this exam. As I have said before there are ten questions you must answer, though on the paper there are only nine question, because the tenth and final question is a verbal one. Also if you notice the ninja around you they are called Examiners. They are going to be looking out for cheaters and just to let you guys know their eyes are so good that they can see you move your eyes and can also tell the direction of where you are looking at. If they catch you cheating two times they will write your names down on the clipboards that they have with them, should they write your name a third time... Then consider yourself and your team dropped."

Some of the ninja in the room were wide eyed and shocked, "Do you all understand?" Ibiki finished with a grin.

Everyone nodded and then the test began. After about ten minutes that's when everyone started to cheat. Sasuke lifted up his bandage on his right eye to reveal a completed sharingan and started to mimic peoples writing, Sakura was really intelligent so she didn't need to cheat, Kiba had Akamaru bark answers to him from on top his head, Ino invaded someone's body and got the answers that way and delivered them to Shikamaru and Choji, Neji and Hinata used their byakugan to get the answers, Ten-Ten used a mirror with wires attached to it so it would be visible to her and Lee both of them looking off the papers from the reflection, Shino used his bugs to swarm and find out the answers, Shino then sent a small number of bugs to Naruto's desk and they started to make symbols that Naruto recognized to answer the questions, the Examiners saw the bugs, but the bugs were to close to Naruto's arm which was blocking their view of what was going on.

Ibiki smiled and said, 'This batch is interesting. Their methods of gathering information is really astounding.' Some of the Examiners caught a few people and the one caught had to leave and so did his/her squad. After the time limit ended Ibiki said, "Alright pencils down and turn your papers around!" Everyone did as they were told and sat up straight to listen.

"Just so you all know, I know that almost everyone here who didn't get caught cheated." Some of them looked worried and thought that they were in trouble, "But I expected you to cheat."

Ino yelled out, "If you knew that we'd cheat why didn't you say anything!"

Ibiki said, "That will be explained shortly, but now the rules for the final question."

Everyone was waiting in anticipation, "I want to know that if you all are serious about this final question, if not then your points are reduced to zero from the test you just took and... you and your other squad teammates fail too. Also if you take the question and you fail, but your other teammates pass it... then only you will lose the chance to take the Chunnin Exams for as long as you live! Your teammates however still have the option of becoming chunnin!"

Kiba stood up and yelled, "What Kind of bull shit is that!" Some of the other students agreed and started saying that that rule was unfair. Ibiki remained calm and said, "If you don't like it then you have the option of quitting... Those who are not confident can choose to not take it and take the exam next year, or the year after that. So it's either wait a whole year or two to try again or take the final question, risk failing it and staying a gennin forever. What's your choice?"

Some of the groups raised their hands and were asked to leave, walking away with their squads in shame. Afterwards only seventy-eight gennin stayed making a group of 26 Gennin teams. After the last of the groups that dropped out Ibiki looked at them and said, "Anyone else?"

No one rose their hands or spoke out saying they wanted out so he smiled and said, "Well I gotta say I'm impressed. You all pass." Everyone minus Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Sasuke, and Shino were shocked. "There is no final question, it was a trick to separate the weak from the strong. It was more of a take it now or become a failure."

Kiba yelled again, "What the hell then do the points from this test still count!?"

Ibiki shook his head, "No they don't. Like I said this test was meant to see how good your information gathering skills are. To see how far you can go without getting caught and I saw you all use a jutsu to find that very thing out, even so far as to relay messages between teams when needed. Information can be the very thing that keeps you alive on a mission or keeps a spot open for you in the afterlife with the shinigami. Unless you know what your mission is and what you encounter along the way, then you might as well take the mission without knowing what you just accepted." Everyone began to nod in agreement and understanding of why he did what he did.

Ibiki looked at the groups, but mostly glancing over at Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, and Shino thinking, 'Those four really are like their fathers. Even under a great amount of pressure, they show no emotion.' He makes a light smirk then says, "Now you all move on to the ne-"

Out of the corner of his eye he sees a figure crash through the window. Two kunais are thrown at the ceiling revealing a banner that read '2nd Part of Exams Presented by: Anko Mitarashi!' The purple haired woman appeared in front wearing a brown coat that showed off her chest, a black skirt, metal shin guards, and fishnet shirt. The woman yells out in a cheerful tone, "Alright my name is Anko Mitarashi! I'm your proctor for the second phase of the exams!" Everyone stares blankly at the woman who just crashed through the window.

Ibiki came from around the banner and said, "Your an annoyance, you know that right?" Anko narrowed her eyes at Ibiki before looking at everyone in the room. She whispers to Ibiki, "You let twenty-six gennin teams pass? You sure your not goin soft on them?"

Ibiki chuckled and said, "Maybe they are all just a better batch this year." Anko made a smirk and said, "Don't worry I'll drop the numbers down."

She takes two steps forward and says, "Okay let's get started, were heading over to training ground 44, otherwise known as 'The Forest of Death'! Let's move it!" Anko jumps out the same window she came through. Everyone gets up from their seats and they follow their teammates out of the room.

Naruto looks over at where Hinata sat and saw the expression on her face. He and Shino walked over to Hinata who didn't get up from her spot, "Hinata-chan, you okay?" said Naruto.

Hinata looked up at him and said, "Why that place... Why do we have to go there of all places?" Naruto put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Hinata-chan. Don't worry, everything will be okay."

Hinata was still unsure, but got up to leave with them and the group to the place she never wanted to return to.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Forest of Death Fence Perimeter

Everyone was gathered by one of the gates. Naruto and Hinata looked at the giant forest thinking, 'They made the fence bigger and put more warning signs up.'

Anko was in the front of the group and yelled, "Okay for this exam you must obtain these scrolls." Anko reaches into her pouch and pulls out two scrolls, one white and one brown, "One has on it called, 'Heaven' and the other is called, 'Earth'. "Each team will have one of these scrolls. The point is to obtain the other one from the other teams, by any means necessary."

Gaara said, "Even killing your opponent?" Anko looked at Gaara and said, "Yes." She looks back at the crowd, "Like the first exam, you should acquire information on the other squads so you don't run into an unnecessary fight. You have two days to acquire the other scroll, once you do head to the center of the forest to the tower, there will be food, water, a nice bed, and anything else you might need to recover. Oh and one more thing, don't open the scrolls before you reach the tower, otherwise something bad might happen."

Naruto said, "If your trying to scare us, it won't work." Anko looked at Naruto and said, "Oh, aren't you mister brave." She threw a kunai at Naruto scratching his face then appearing behind him with another to his throat. This caught him by startled him to say the least.

She said slyly, "I like guys like you." She licks the blood dripping down from his face then she senses it. She turns around to see a long tongue holding her kunai she threw.

The man who had a long tongue said, "I believe this belongs to you Anko-sama." Anko grins and says, "Why thank you." The man with the long tongue drops the kunai in Anko's hand, then walks back to his group.

Anko looks back at Naruto and whispers, "You taste very good." Naruto walks away from her and gives her a 'WTF' look. Hinata had a death glare at Anko then walks over to Naruto and grabs his arm. Anko thinks, 'So that's Hinata Hyuga. Kurenai said a lot about this girl.'

Anko ignores her glare and says, "Okay choose one of your teammates to go over to that tent and receive your scroll and this waiver saying that we are not held responsible for what ever happens to you in the forest." After saying that she walks over to lean on the gate.

Shino walks over to Naruto and Hinata, "So which one of us should it be?" Hinata said, "I'll go get the things we need." She starts to head to the tent before turning around to look at them and says, "Shino, make sure no other girl comes near him." Shino said, "Hai, Hinata." Hinata continues to head to the tent.

Naruto said, "What is it about me that brings women with a threatening atmosphere?" Shino said, "I would tell you if I knew the answer to that."

Not to far away the three sound ninjas that attacked Naruto were talking, the mummy said, "That blonde boy is the one Orochimaru-sama told us about."

The female said, "Dosu, Orochimaru-sama also said to tread carefully when trying to deal with him and what we tried to pull off in the gym wasn't so smart." The other man with spike hair said, "Relax Kin. If it gets to serious you can hide in a bush somewhere while me and Dosu encounter him."

Kin said, "Look I'm just trying to make sure we are all still alive once we get this assignment over with and don't take me for a weakling Zaku."

Zaku laughs and says, "Yeah, well that Naruto guy doesn't look tough, I wasn't ready when he hit me. Same goes for the girl and shades there." Dosu says, We will carry out Orochimaru's orders. Either we capture him and bring him to Orochimaru-sama or we kill him."

Zaku said, "Let's go with the last one." Kin sighs then leaves to go get the scroll and the waivers.

Hinata comes back with a heaven scroll and the waivers. Everyone signs the papers and Hinata returns the waivers and says, "Okay when I went to the front desk they said we go start at Gate 7." Naruto said, "Alright let's get goin then."

The trio stop at the entrance that had the number seven on it. Shino says, "What will we do about the scroll?" Naruto said, "Oh I got a solution to that." Naruto bites his thumb, does some hand signs and yells, "Summoning Jutsu!" From the smoke out pops Gamakichi, "Yo, what's up boss?"

Naruto said, "Nice to see you again. Hey listen I need a favor." Gamakichi says, "What do ya need?" Naruto holds the scroll and says, "I need you to hold onto this and keep it safe with you till I summon you back."

Gamakichi says, "That all. Sure I can do that." Gamakichi jumps up to Naruto and snatches the scroll from his hand, "Don't worry boss I'll keep it safe."

Naruto grins and says, "I knew I could count on you." Gamakichi disappears later in a puff. The speakers by the gates turn on and they hear, "All squads get ready for the exam to start."

Naruto looks at Hinata and Shino and says, "Ready?" Putting his hand in the center. Hinata puts her hand on top and says, "Always." Shino puts his hand on top of hers and says, "We came all this way, it would be idiotic to turn back now." The three make a smile then toss their hands in the air yelling, "For Squad 13!"

The speakers flare up again and they hear, "The door will open in 5..." Naruto, Hinata, and Shino get in a ready position, "4..." Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura, and Akamaru at gate 12 get ready, "3..." Neji, Ten-Ten, and Lee were at gate 2 ready to go, "2..." Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji were waiting at gate 5 ready, "1..." finally Gaara, Kankuro and Temari were at Gate 10 ready.

"GO!!!" was the last thing they heard blaring over the speakers before the gates opened automatically. All the squads rushed in each with a determination to win and each with a separate thought in mind.

Naruto, 'This is gonna be fun.'

Hinata, 'I won't disappoint Naruto.'

Shino, 'We won't fail.

Sasuke, 'I can't lose."

Gaara, 'I'll prove my existence.'

Neji, 'Time to see how strong I am.'

Lee, 'Flames of Youth Ignite!!!'

Dosu, 'For Lord Orochimaru.'

(TO BE CONTINUED...)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AGAIN CREDIT GOES TO backupacc FOR FINDING THE PROBLEMS IN THE STORY. THANKS AGAIN FOR YOUR HELP.**

Here's some news, the whole Aoi/Itachi situation will be resolved... Just not right now. Look forward to the Chapter 22: 'He's Back!'. Well just remember to R&R, Stay Gold! And finally Goodbye World!

P.S.

- As I mentioned in the story there was enough metal from Oboro's sword to make a second one. If you have any ideas send me a description, a link to a picture, or whatever. Afterwards I will set up a poll to let you all decide who it should belong to. Thank you for your time and Peace Out!


	22. He's Back!

Chapter 22: He's Back

Hello World! Saturday was awesome, WBC's Floyd Mayweather slaughtered Juan Manuel Marquez in all twelve rounds and in UFC Vitor Belfort destroyed Rich Franklin in the first round. Pretty much both guys I wanted to win won. I got me fifteen bucks for the Belfort fight since I bet that Belfort would win in the first round. So Saturday was a busy day since the fights were going on and earlier today I wanted to be lazy.

Floyd "Money" Mayweather victory over Juan M. Marquez by Split Decision (Mayweather's return to WBC and still undefeated)

Vitor "The Phenom" Belfort victory over Rich "Ace" Franklin by TKO (Belfort's return to the UFC)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Five o'clock Afternoon: Outside the Forest of Death *

It has been two hours since the start of the second part of the exam, all the ANBU who were guarding the fence perimeter to make sure no intruders got in or that no one tried to weasel their way out, all heard screams of fear, battle cries, worry. One ANBU who was wearing an owl mask said, "Just hearing their screams is a little annoying, they don't know what real combat is like."

Another with a lion's mask said, "I know. Some of them who made it this far are past the age where they should be chunin already while some of the others are just rookies."

Owl said, "Yeah well were just gonna have to endure the screams."

Out of nowhere another ANBU wearing a Monkey mask appears and yells, "Anko-san needs us now! We just found three dead ninjas!"

Both Owl and Lion follow Monkey to Anko's location.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Inside the Forest of Death *

One rain ninja is tossed violently straight down from the trees knocking him out as he comes in contact with the ground. The assailant drops down from the same tree with his knee coming straight down hitting him on his gut. The ninja wakes briefly just to let out a gasp for air then passes out again. The assailant picks his head up revealing him to be Naruto. Naruto takes his knee off the man and stands up, "You weren't much fun."

He looks behind him and sees another rain ninja screaming as a swarm of bugs attack him, before finally dropping to his knees. Shino walks out from the ground floor and says, "I believe these are the ones we have been trailing who have the Earth Scroll."

Hinata walks out from the bushes dragging an unconcious rain ninja and holding a scroll, "They are. This one had it." Dropping the ninja on the ground she walks to Naruto and Shino handing the scroll to Naruto, "Do we leave them here?"

Shino replies, "They don't mean nothing to us. In this forest it's every squad for themselves." Naruto nodded in agreement, "That's right. I'd doubt even ninja from our village would try and help us."

Hinata activated her byakugan to scan the area, "It doesn't seem like no one is close to us, but just to be safe let's head to the tower now." Shino nodded, "I agree the less time we spend here the quicker we can leave this place."

The three run toward one of the massive trees and run up it to get close to the top so they can be far from the ground. Landing on the massive branch Hinata bites her thumb and performs a summoning jutsu, "Summon!" From the smoke our favorite eagle appears, "Hello Hinata-sama, how may I be of assistance?"

Hinata said, "Fly above these trees and tell us where the tower is please." Toritatsu agrees and flies above the trees. The three sit down momentarily before Naruto hears something, turning around quickly into his fighting stance, Shino and Hinata immediately take notice, Shino unleashes some bugs and Hinata drops down to a Jyuuken stance with her byakugan activated.

"Naru-kun, what's wrong?" said Hinata. Naruto replies, "Hinata-chan, do you see anything?" Hinata glances in full 360° degrees of their surroundings both above and below, "No Naru-kun. The only things around us are Toritatsu who is in the sky and a small snake on the branch across from us."

They all dropped their guard and Shino said, "This place has us all rattled. The sooner we leave the better." Naruto said, "Yeah I agree."

Toritatsu flew back down landing on Hinata's forearm that she had extended , "The tower is that way." Pointing her talons in one direction, "Just northeast of here. It's quite a journey from here." Hinata said, "Thank you Toritatsu, you were a great help." Toritatsu bows then disappears.

Naruto decides to do a summons as well, "Summoning Jutsu!" From the puff of smoke Gamatatsu appears, "Oh, hi boss. Do you have any snacks?"

Naruto grins, "Sorry, I'm short on food right now. I wanna ask you for a favor." Gamatatsu frowned but said, "What do you need boss?" Naruto kneeled down, "I gave Gamakichi this same assignment. I want you to hold onto this scroll for me, only 'hold' on to it don't open it at all. Give it back when I call for you and for sure I'll have some kind of snack for you."

Gamatatsu grabbed it and said, "You can count on me boss." then he disappeared as well. Naruto stood back up and said, "Well let's get goin." Shino and Hinata both agreed, only to be stopped by a sinister laugh.

The three immediately got into a defense position, "Kukukuku, I finally found you." Appearing to separate from the tree the same grass ninja who Naruto saw return the kunai to Anko.

Shino said, "What business do you have with us?" The strange man before them said, "Kukukuku, I have business with you." pointing at Naruto, "Naruto Uzumaki!" The grass ninja moves to fast for the three to react. The man appears in front of Naruto and he is punched in the face and is sent flying backward into one of the massive trees creating a crater.

Shino and Hinata see the man in the spot Naruto was just in. Hinata does a palm thrust at the man's side and Shino tries a back fist, the man grabs Hinata at the wrist and grabs Shino's wrist doing a spin throwing them off the branch they were standing on. Both Hinata and Shino recover from the throw focusing chakra to their feet they latch on to one of the trees.

Hinata looks at the crater of the tree Naruto was just sent into, "Naru-kun! Are you okay!" Shino in a fit of rage unleashed a large amount of bugs sending them at the man. The swarm surrounds him but he only stands there watching them surround him. Shino makes his open hands into fists, signaling the bugs to engulf him.

Taking this opportunity to check on Naruto, Hinata rushes at the tree Naruto was in. She peeks into the tree and sees Naruto wincing in pain, "I'm okay Hinata-chan. Where's that guy?"

Hinata turned around looking at the massive sphere of insects surrounding the man, "Shino has him caught in his Insect Sphere." Naruto makes his way out of the crater and sees the insects.

Naruto says, "He is done for. No one I've seen can last long inside that." Shino was standing on the tree he was thrown at watching his insects devour the man, "Kukukuku, is that all you have Aburame?"

Shino turns around to see him standing behind him, "If so then that's pitiful." He then kicks Shino in the stomach sending him down right into another giant branch. Naruto reacts in time to jump at him with his new sword drawn, "Your gonna pay for that!" roared Naruto.

The man pulls out a kunai from his pouch and blocks Naruto's attack. Naruto sends chakra to his feet so he can stay on the tree, "Oh, Naruto-kun aren't you scary." said the man.

Naruto jumps at him doing a horizontal swing. He blocks with the kunai then reaches out to punch him, Naruto ducks underneath the punch and leg sweeps him knocking him off balance.

Naruto screams, "Who the hell are you!?!" He laughs as he recovers from being tripped, "My name is Shiore, little Naruto-kun." Naruto not taking his eyes off him yells out, "Hinata-chan, how's Shino!?!"

Hinata in the confusion of the battle was by Shino examining him, "He's fine, but he has a broken rib." Shino yells back, "I'm fine, don't worry about me!"

Shiore says, "Your quite the ninja. Your reputation in this village has me intrigued." Naruto says, "And why do I interest you so much?"

Shiore lightly laughs, "Because of your power. Show it to me!" Naruto widens his eyes and says, "Too bad." He runs at him and the two get locked into a weapons battle going back and forth.

Hinata watching holding Shino up, "Shino what do we do, we can't let Naruto fight him alone." Shino coughs then replies, "Yes I know, but if we get caught up in this fight, then Naruto will have to worry about us getting hurt." Hinata and Shino continue watching the two jump from branch to branch as sparks dance in the sky.

During the fight Kyuubi links, "**KIT DO YOU REMEMBER THAT ITACHI TAUGHT YOU HOW TO FOCUS YOUR CHAKRA INTO WEAPONS SPECIALIZED FOR THIS KIND OF SITUATION?**' Naruto replied, 'Yeah I remember when he let me use his black chakra sword.'

Kyuubi tells him, '**THEN USE WHAT HE TAUGHT YOU TO DO THAT IN THIS FIGHT BEFORE YOU DIE!**' Naruto nods and does as he's told. The blade gets surrounded by a thin layer of blue chakra, Naruto swings his sword at Shiore cutting through both the kunai and cutting him in half.

Shiore was still smiling despite being cut in half saying, "Kukukuku, that was unexpected." Both halves of Shiore fall off the massive tree branch to the forest floor. Hinata tries her best to jump over to Naruto while holding Shino.

"Naru-kun, are you okay?" said Hinata. Naruto was breathing heavy as he sheath's his sword saying, "I'm fine. I just need to rest." Shino said, "He was no ordinary gennin."

Naruto nods in agreement, "Yeah, he was to fast to be an ordinary gennin." Hinata adds, "He had an amazing combat skills to. How was he able to get out of your Insect Sphere?"

Shino was sitting down, "I don't know, but it doesn't matter now, Naruto took care of him." Hinata happily nods and Naruto says, "Yeah..." he couldn't put his finger on it, but he couldn't help but get the feeling that it wasn't over.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Outside the Forest of Death *

Anko and three ANBU's were standing in a circle looking at three dead corpses with their faces melted off. Anko asks, "Do we know who they are?"

Owl pulls out some papers and says, "I have their papers right here. It says their names are, Shiore, Yushin, and Sho. They are Grass Nin from Kusagakure competing in this years exams."

Lion says, "What the hell happened?" The third ANBU who was wearing a Monkey mask said, "Looks like their faces were melted off with some kind of acid." Anko was looking at the three corpses having a sudden realization yelling out, "Owl, Monkey go tell the Hokage what has happened here! Lion you stay here till the coroners arrive! I'm going in the forest to confront the impostors! Move now!"

All three ANBU's yell, "Yes ma'am!" The two rush to the Hokage's office while Anko quickly makes her way back to the forest. She was a long distance away from there since someone went to great lengths to hide them.

Anko cursed under her breath thinking, 'So you've finally come back haven't you... Orochimaru.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Inside the Forest of Death *

Naruto, Shino and Hinata were sitting on one of the branches close to the top recovering from the fight when Hinata said, "We should start moving before it gets dark." Shino and Naruto both agree. All three stand up and right as they turn to head for the tower Naruto feels someone grab his right ankle.

Naruto looks down to see Shiore, "I've got you!" Shiore pulls Naruto off the tree branch dragging him down with him to the forest floor. Shino and Hinata jump off the branch following after. Shiore locks his arms underneath Naruto's arms and connects his hands together to the back of Naruto's neck. The two plummet to the ground head first coming closer and closer to the ground.

Naruto gets his hands together with enough time to do some hand signs yelling, "Wind Style: Eurus Twister!" Naruto looks at the oncoming ground and starts to twist both his body and Shiore's in a clockwise rotation creating a mini twister with their bodies. The twister hits the ground then explodes sending both Naruto and Shiore in opposite directions.

From the gust of the explosion both Hinata and Shino use the wind to lessen the speed of their fall landing safely. The moment she landed Hinata activating her byakugan she runs at Shiore yelling, "Eight Trigrams!" Shiore kept his sadistic smile, "Two palms, four palms!" Shiore stood there letting the attacks hit him, "Eight palms, sixteen palms, thirty-two palms!" Shiore is sent at a tree hitting his back against it, Hinata spins appearing right in front of him again yelling, "Eight Trigrams sixty-four palms!!!" The final series of hits start to crack the massive tree further burying him even further into the tree making a small crater.

Hinata jumps back as both Naruto and Shino yell a separate jutsu, Naruto yells, "Wind Style: Notus Breeze!" Shino yells, "Earth Style: Gaia's Fist!" Shino punches out making a fist made from the earth appear from the ground going into the crater punching into it while Naruto uses the air around him to shoot a volley of wind blasts in the same spot. Hinata jumps next to Shino and Naruto standing next to them waiting for the smoke to clear.

Shino says, "How was he alive after being cut in half?" Naruto says, "I don't know, but he snuck up on us so easily." Hinata was panting, "He isn't afraid... it seems... he took my attack without trying to get away..."

"Kukukuku, Itachi has trained you three well."

The trio eyes widen in horror as Shiore steps out from the crater with out a scratch on him and only his face seems to be falling off revealing a second one.

Naruto surprised says, "What the hell are you?"

Shiore laughs and says, "Maybe I should tell you who I really am." He reaches up and rips the remaining part of his face off revealing a man with black hair, white skin, deathly yellow snake eyes, and purple liner around his eyes, "Kukukuku, my name is Orochimaru, The Snake Sannin."

Shino says, "Orochimaru, the traitor of Konoha." Orochimaru snickers, "I'm surprised your generation knows about me. I would have thought Sarutobi-sensei would've hidden all information about me."

Naruto reaches for his sword when he feels someone grab his hand. He looks behind him to see Orochimaru holding his hand, "Now, now, now Naruto-kun, we can't have you using that dangerous weapon now can we." Shino and Hinata look in between them to see Orochimaru preventing Naruto from pulling our Shuusui.

Orochimaru says, "Now it's my turn to go on the offensive." Orochimaru throws Naruto at Shino sending both boys skidding across the ground he does a spinning back hand at Hinata who blocks it but is still knocked back hitting her head on a tree knocking her out.

Naruto stands up unsheathing his sword he runs at Orochimaru. Reaches out with his left hand letting Naruto's sword to go through his hand all the way till he was able to grab the guard. Naruto watches as Orochimaru didn't even take notice of the fact of what just happened. Orochimaru then kicks Naruto square in the gut then with his same foot he lifts him up doing a backflip sending Naruto flying.

Orochimaru still had Naruto's sword in his hand, slowly taking it out, "You have a nice sword here Naruto-kun." He examines it, then he lightly tosses it at where Naruto landed, "But I have no use for it."

Shino was about to let his insects fly, but is meet with Orochimaru staring at him, "Let's see how much you withstand this shall we?" Shino felt a huge wave of killing intent engulf him only from just looking into Orochimaru's eyes. Shino sees himself getting his tendons cut all over his body leaving him as a bloody corpse. Shino then falls to his knees, having just experienced true fear.

Orochimaru hears the ground crack from his right side, turning to look to his right he sees a massive chakra filled wind current coming at him slicing through the ground. Orochimaru jumps out of the way, and watches as it passes six feet away from hitting Shino continuing till it hit one of the trees destroying a huge chunk of it.

Naruto yells out, "What did you do to Shino!?!" Orochimaru lands on the ground thinking, 'That power... He unleashed that much chakra from his sword that it came that fast and it has that much devastating power. I've definitely found my new body.' Orochimaru looks at Naruto, "That's some power you have there, why don't I give you a present to make it even stronger."

From behind Naruto a small snake slithers from the bushes coming up behind Naruto, "What are you talking about?" said Naruto who was clueless of the snake behind him. Orochimaru says, "Like I said a gift from me to you."

The snake positions itself to strike showing fangs that seemed to have an ink like substance on it's fangs. "Trust me Naruto-kun, you'll like it. Kukukuku." At the last minute Naruto hears a hissing sound turning around he sees a snake lunging at his neck but to late to stop it.

The snake was inches away from his neck when Naruto sees a kunai cut the snakes head clean off. Naruto stumbles to the ground seeing the headless snake on the ground.

Orochimaru frowns when he sees Hinata standing up with her arm extended. Naruto looks at Hinata, "Hinata-chan you okay!?" Hinata has a faint smile but says, "Hai, Naru-kun. I saw the snake coming at you and I had to stop it."

Orochimaru appeared behind Hinata and did a chop at her neck knocking her out. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Hinata fall to the ground. His heart starts to beat rapidly as he watches Orochimaru stare at Hinata's fallen form.

Naruto stands up with his sword in his hand. Orochimaru looks at Naruto and notices red chakra starting to surround him, "So, this is the famed Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's chakra huh?"

After the chakra surrounds him completely, Naruto's eyes turned blood red, his teeth and nails grow, his whiskers become more visible, and his pupil's turning into slits, "Your gonna pay Orochimaru!" Naruto throws his hand at Shino latching onto him and pulling him toward him, "Shino, you okay?"

Shino was unresponsive, so Naruto did what he could to wake him up. Naruto slaps Shino hard enough to knock some sense into him. Shino shakes his head and says, "What happened?" He looks at Naruto to see him engulfed in red chakra.

Naruto says, "I want you to grab Hinata and take her away from here." Shino looks around and sees Hinata unconcious at Orochimaru's feet, "What did he do to her?" said Shino.

Naruto angrily says, "He hit her and now he's gonna die!" Naruto let's his chakra surround his sword and he does a horizontal swing sending the red chakra slash at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru smirks and jumps over it and watches as the chakra rips through the tree behind him cutting it like it cut through butter leaving a giant gash six inches thick into it.

Naruto sees his chance and he throws his chakra arm at her grabbing her and pulling her at them. Shino grabs her and says, "What will you do?"

Naruto looks Orochimaru in the eyes and tells Shino, "I'm gonna buy some time for you guys to get some cover. Now please go Shino, I know that this is the second time that I've asked you to leave an important fight. I don't want to see my important people get hurt." Shino still holding Hinata agrees and runs off.

Naruto charges Orochimaru who summons snakes from his sleeves, six snakes total come out and they wrap around Naruto, Naruto snickers as the snakes begin to turn to burnt ash.

Orochimaru grins and says, "So nothing living can touch you huh?" Orochimaru opens his mouth causing a snake to come out and like Orochimaru the snake opens it's mouth and a sword handle comes out, Orochimaru grabs the handle of the sword pulling it out entirely and says, "You have a nice sword there Naruto, but then again so do I, my Kusanagi Sword will destroy yours." The sword Orochimaru was wielding was a guard-less, double-edge straight sword. (I know in the manga it's a katana, but that seemed to basic so I decided to use his anime version.)

Naruto lets out a low feral growl. Naruto and Orochimaru jump at each other engaging in a vicious sword battle. The two fight for a long time going back and forth with each other, Orochimaru was surprised that Naruto's sword wasn't breaking or cracking yet since his Kusanagi was able to cut through anything, he concluded that because of the red chakra surrounding his sword was the reason it didn't break.

Shino found a giant tree with the roots sticking out of the ground to use as a base. Shino summons out his bugs to surround the tree and further out to be used as alarms incase someone came by. It was quiet for at least ten minutes before Hinata wakes up, Shino sets his hand on her shoulder saying, "Hinata, you should rest."

Hinata rubs the back of her neck and asks, "Are you okay?" Shino nods his head, "What about Naru-kun?" Shino doesn't do anything except looking down. Hinata fearing the worst asks again, "What about Naru-kun!?!" Shino answers, "He's fighting Orochimaru by himself right now. He wanted us to get away."

Hinata stands up, "We have to go save him." Shino stands up and tells her, "We... are not doing anything. I'll go get him, I'll find a way to get him away from Orochimaru."

Hinata was about to argue when Shino said, "Trust me Hinata I will bring him back." Hinata sits back down and Shino says, "I'm going to leave my insect friends here to stay on guard."

Shino turns to leave when they both hear a giant explosion. Shino's bug quickly make it inside the tree trying to avoid a massive gust of wind tear through the forest.

Both Hinata and Shino had their hands covering their heads Hinata asks, "What was that?" Shino sends his bugs back out and he replies, "I don't know, but it came from where Naruto was. I'll be back." Shino quickly leaves the hideout and makes his way back to his comrade hoping that he wasn't in the center of the explosion.

Hinata gets on her knees and brings her hands together praying for Shino and her Naruto to return safely.

Orochimaru and Naruto were still locked in sword battle. Orochimaru's clothes had only one major cut on it, while Naruto's were cut almost all over, but neither him nor Orochimaru had any wounds.

Orochimaru quickly grew tired of their little sword fight, he decided he couldn't wait anymore to obtain his new body and wanted to knock him out.

Orochimaru jumps back stabbing his sword into the ground, he then does a jutsu, "Wind Style: Backlash! Goodnight Naruto-kun." The wind around Naruto twirled around him creating a dome only to make a large explosion. A giant ball of wind was tearing through the explosion slicing anything inside it while a giant gust of wind travels away from the explosion.

The attack dies down after fifteen seconds. Once the smoke of the explosion clears, a bloody and cut up Naruto is seen lying in a giant crater.

Orochimaru merged with the ground underneath him so that he could avoid the explosion, he looks up and sees Naruto laying on the ground unconcious. Orochimaru attaches his sword to his rope tie and walks over to Naruto.

Orochimaru laughs lightly saying, "It seems not even that sinister chakra of yours can withstand a jutsu like that." Naruto wakes up momentarily looking up at Orochimaru, "And your still awake. You are a valuable one."

Naruto was still holding his sword and as a last ditch effort he stabs Orochimaru in his chest. Orochimaru keeps laughing and says, "Nice try Naruto-kun." Naruto curses under his breath and passes out.

Orochimaru sighs then reaches down to pick him up. A surge of chakra shoots through the forest stopping Orochimaru in his tracks, "Kukukuku, it's been awhile hasn't it? Zetsu-san."

A man with a black cloak and red cloud design on it and a giant Venus Fly trap body appears. Zetsu was standing behind Orochimaru staring at him, the black half speaks first, "Pain-sama is very irritated with you Orochimaru."

Orochimaru stands straight and turns to look at him never dropping his sinister smile, "Is that so... He never worried about my affairs outside of Akatsuki, so why worry now?"

The white half speaks up, "That's none of your concern, now you have one of two options. Option one, leave now and neither of us gets hurt or..."

The black half speaks, "Option two, we fight you until the Hokage and Jiraiya show up which will be soon." Orochimaru dropped his smile into a serious expression. Both Zetsu and Orochimaru were staring at each other for a couple seconds before Orochimaru raises his hands, "Have it your way Zetsu-san. I'll leave, fighting you would be pointless since you'd only buy time by running away, so in the process I'd be wasting my time." Orochimaru starts to merge with the ground until his head was almost gone, "I will be back for Naruto-kun sooner or later. Bye Zetsu-san."

Zetsu sighs talking to himself in unison with both halves, "Had I really fought you Orochimaru... I'd only be digging myself an early grave and to think I was lying out of my ass hoping you'd buy it." He looks at Naruto laying unconcious on the ground and walks over to him, "Pain-sama has a great interest in you. The least I can do is take you back to your squad." Zetsu then grins, his eyes widen then he turns around and says, "Hello Anko Mitarashi."

Anko jumps down from the trees just in time to hear this strange man say her name, "Just what in Kami's holy name are you and how do you know my name?" demanded Anko.

Zetsu lightly laughs, "Someone who just saved Naruto-san's life and you reputation is high Anko there are those who know about you outside the village." Anko looked at Naruto's unconcious form laying on the ground, "Were you the one responsible for that giant explosion?"

Zetsu replies, "No, that was caused by your former sensei." Anko shows an angry expression yelling, "Where the hell is he!?!"

Zetsu laughs again, "He left, be grateful that I showed up. Had I not then he would have killed you and kidnapped Naruto-san."

Anko lightens up and says, "Ok, but I'd appreciate it if you step away from Naruto Uzumaki."

Zetsu says, "Sorry, I intend to take him to his squad for safety. If you touch him then you will be interfering with the exams." Anko went to irritated since she knew he was right. Zetsu eyes widen some then smiles, "Never mind. Naruto-san's comrade is on his way back here. So I suggest we leave."

Zetsu's body begins to sink into the ground disappearing from the area. Shino drops down from the tree line into the crater Naruto was lying in, "Anko-sensei what happened?"

Anko looked at Shino and said, "You're all alive. That's what happened... the exams are still going on, I'd suggest you forget about what happened here today, trust me soon the Hokage will want to ask you what happened here today, until then don't tell anyone what happened."

Shino was confused but agreed, he leans down and picks up Naruto in a fireman carry. Anko sighs and thinks to herself, 'What the hell happened here really?' She jumps off back to the fence perimeter. Shino looks down and sees Naruto's sword reaching down to pick it up then jumps off to where he left Hinata.

Hinata was still sitting under the large tree waiting for Shino to bring Naruto back. Hinata watched as Shino's bugs that he left behind fly around ready to strike at any who tried to approach. Hinata sees the the bugs make a opening indicating Shino's return.

Hinata immediately stands up to see Shino carrying Naruto. He walks over to Hinata and hands him to her. She quickly grabs Naruto and lays his head down on her lap, "What happened to him Shino?" She pulled out a handkerchief to quickly wipe away the blood on him, she then started to heal him setting the handkerchief back in her pocket.

Shino sits down and says, "I don't know Hinata. When I got there Naruto was unconcious in a crater and Anko-sensei was there." Hinata looked up confused wondering why Anko was there, "I don't know what happened here today, but we are not to tell anyone what happened." Hinata nods. Shino still had Naruto's sword in his hand thinking, 'How can he swing this thing so easily, it's much more heavier than any normal katana.' He asks Hinata to roll him over so he can put Naruto's sword back in it's sheath.

Both Hinata and Shino stay awake long enough to know it was safe enough to go to sleep.

Shino looks at his watch to see it's close to being seven o'clock but he looks outside and sees that despite all the massive trees he was able to make out that it was dark, "We are deep enough in the tree so that no one can see us, so we can rest easy." Shino leans against the tree thinking, 'We've fought for about an hour and rested this long? We need real sleep not rest.' Shino begins to drift into sleep.

Hinata had her hand over Naruto healing him as quickly as she could, she could already see that some of his cuts and bruises were being healed already by Kyuubi.

Once she was finished healing him she reached back into her pocket and pulled out the handkerchief to wipe the blood off Naruto's face and his arms.

Hinata moved so that she was laying next to Naruto thinking before she fell asleep entirely, 'I'll be sure to heal Shino when I wake up. Kyuubi-sempai should be finishing up healing Naruto-kun by the time we wake up.' All three were all asleep getting the rest that they deserve.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Unknown Shrine *

Zetsu appears from the cave wall then walks over to a giant shrine, walking inside he looks ahead of him to see two other figures in the room with him. Zetsu begins by taking a few steps then stops, "Pain-sama, my mission is complete. It's as you said, Orochimaru is after him."

Pain (His real body not Deva Path) looks at Zetsu, "Did he retreat entirely?" Zetsu answers, "Yes, I made sure of it myself after leaving Naruto-san."

Konan speaks, "So, he's decided to go to war with us then, but we still need the ring that he has back."

Pain takes a deep breath says, "It doesn't matter. We will get the ring back soon, it's only a matter of time. We already have a replacement for him once we get the ring back."

Konan looks at Pain, "What do we do about Orochimaru?"

Pain looks her in her eyes and says, "If Orochimaru attacks Konoha, then... We will go to Konoha to fight and kill Orochimaru and his Oto nin. I can't let him capture Naruto-kun. Though I said Naruto-kun has nothing to do with our plans, with the way things are going he is now extremely important once we reach final stage."

Zetsu asks, "What are you really gonna do about Naruto-san?"

Pain was silent for a moment before answering, "I will train Naruto to control the Gedo Mazo and help him obtain the power he deserves, hopefully when I do see and train him... he will understand my quest for peace."

Konan asks, "Who shall we pick to help Konoha when the time comes?" Pain crosses his arms and says, "We are not helping Konoha, we are fighting Orochimaru. I'll send in you (points to Zetsu), Tobi, and Kisame. Tobi and Kisame will go under disguises and kill the Oto nins that way. While you Zetsu, I want you to keep an eye on Naruto-kun, make sure he lives and that he is safe. Understood?"

Zetsu nods in agreement, "I won't fail you Pain-sama." Pain looks him in the eyes and says, "I trust you as much as I trust Konan, If you find out anything about when Madara plans to reappear, then I want you to bring that information to me as quickly as you can."

Zetsu bows then takes his leave. Konan puts her hands on Pain's shoulder then says, "Madara would pick this time to disappear. He's even left his position as Mizukage in Kirigakure."

Pain says, "I know Madara is the leader of Akatsuki and is using me as a kind of scape goat in front of the other members to trick them, but Madara wants all nine biju."

Konan smiles and says, "Does Madara or any of the other members know that you reconfigured the Gedo Mazo to house only eight?"

Pain replies, "Even if they do know, they can't do anything. Not even Madara, I don't fear him like most of our present or past members do." Konan walks behind Pain and wraps her arms around him and says, "Not even Madara can stop your quest for peace."

Pain places his hands on hers and says, "Soon, Konan, very soon they world I've envisioned will come true." Konan smiles and says, "Yahiko would be proud of all the work you've done."

Pain let's a single tear shed and says, "Everything I'm doing, I'm doing because of the promise I made to him and everything I've done was made possible by him and his dream."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So I hope you guys enjoyed this one. I wanted to get this out earlier today except like I said I wanted to be lazy, but I got it up (that's what she said) and I hope to have the next chapter up by Wednesday. Tuesday means awesome day since Halo 3: ODST is being released that day and I'm gonna be on that game for hours! Look for Chapter 23: Fighting Sound? Well R&R, Stay Gold, and Goodbye World!!!

-P.S.

I was only given four swords to use as the second one Naruto will use 'soon', not now, but 'soon'. A poll will be set up and you guys can decide which to pick, the vote will end Friday! I realized also that in the last chapter in the Author Comment I said that the second sword would go to someone else, that was my mistake I forgot to fix that, the second sword will go to **Naruto**.


	23. Fighting Sound?

Chapter 23: Fighting Sound?

Hello World! I'm sorry that I didn't upload sooner... I got caught up playin Halo 3: ODST for a couple hours (try six hours). That game is really awesome.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Day 1 of the 2nd Phase: Hokage's Office *

The sun disappeared over the horizon, but there was faint light coming from over it leaving a tiny bit of light out.

Sarutobi was leaning back in his chair rubbing his temples trying to calm his headache, Jiraiya was looking out the window with a pissed off look, Itachi had his arms crossed and was lightly tapping his fingers, and Anko was standing before the Hokage's desk and was feeling uneasy since she just told the Hokage what happened in the forest with Itachi's squad.

Sarutobi breaks the silence, "That explains why we were able to feel Kyuubi's chakra. Orochimaru attacked them so he used his biju chakra to fight back."

Jiraiya angrily says, "What the hell are we gonna do sensei!?!" Sarutobi let out a low sigh, "We will continue the exams as if nothing happened."

Itachi said, "You want us to do nothing? My squad was attacked in there by Orochimaru, for all we know he could be watching them." Sarutobi stood up and started to rub the bridge of his nose, "Itachi, I know this is difficult for you, but this is how it is. We must not interfere with the exams, as soon as this phase is done we will put them under close watch until the exams are done."

Itachi clenched his fist and had no choice but to agree. Jiraiya turned to leave, "Where are you going Jiraiya?" asked the old kage.

Jiraiya stopped with his hand on the doorknob, "I'll be back, I'm gonna go find out why Orochimaru wants my godson." with that he opens the door and slams it behind him, 'Orochimaru, you went to far this time. He is my family and you attacked him. Oh your gonna pay, I bet my nindou on it.' thought a very angry Jiraiya.

Back inside the kages office Anko asks, "What do we do now?"

Sarutobi let out a groan and said, "We beef up security around the forest, things will go as they always have. From what you've told us is that an unknown enemy appeared and said that he stop Orochimaru from kidnapping Naruto. Until we find out what he wants with Naruto, we keep this a secret from anyone who is beneath Jounin. Anko I want you to return to the tower in the forest. Soon the second stage will be finished and we will go into the finals."

Anko let's out a light smile, bows, then leaves. Sarutobi looks at Itachi and says, "Go to Shibi and Hiashi and tell them what has happened. They deserve to know what happened."

Itachi replies, "Hai, Hokage-sama." Itachi walked toward the door then he heard Sarutobi speak again, "Itachi..."

Itachi makes no attempt to look at him so he kept his back facing him, "... I am sorry about what happened with Aoi-chan and I'm also sorry that you have to go back to ANBU duties as soon as the exams end."

Itachi replies, "I need to clear my head, I'm hoping some ANBU missions will help. Besides, Shisui is going to take over my position until I can sort all this out. From what I'm told, during the finals of the exams.... The Fire Daimyo and his daughter are going to be attending, but they will show up a few days before so that they can meet with my family."

Sarutobi asks, "How long will you let your father control you Itachi?" There was an awkward silence between them before Itachi said, "As long as I must, till I can help my family." Itachi steps out the door leaving Sarutobi to stare at four pictures hanging from above the door. All but the third photo had a black sash going across the top corners of the frames. He looks at the forth photo which looks like an older and more mature Naruto without whisker marks and is carrying a serious expression.

"What would you do in my position... Minato?" said the kage to himself, he couldn't take it anymore he pressed the buzzer on his intercom calling his assistant, "Masami, I want you to set up the personal conference meeting room for tomorrow at noon. After your done send an invitation to Hiashi and Hana Hyuga, Shibi Aburame, Itachi Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, Tsunade Senju, and to Jiraiya... If you can't find Jiraiya then forget it."

From over the intercom his assistant tells him that she will get right on it and Sarutobi goes to a blank spot on the wall to the right of his desk and sets his hand on it yelling, "Reveal!" The spot on the wall has the kanji for 'Hidden' appears with a white glow, after awhile the glow dies down and a small door opens up revealing a file cabinet. He opens one of the drawers and pulls out a somewhat dusty file activating the seal on the wall again, but he yells, 'Hide!' the wall closes and the seal 'Hidden' appears again before disappearing, "It's time he knows about his family and why he will be attacked in the future."

The Hokage looks at the file before him that reads: Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Naruto's Mindscape *

Naruto was waking up inside the beach house he created inside his mind, the house was plane, no pictures on the walls, no furniture, not electronic appliances, nothing aside from a futon in the living room that had a giant window with a great view of the island. Naruto got up from the futon and thought, 'Damn my head hurts.' He stands up and opens the front door to leave, walking down the wooden steps onto the sandy beach.

He looks at the forest and sees Kyubi walking out of it moving toward him. "HOW DO YOU FEEL?" Kyubi asked concerned.

Naruto looked up at Kyubi and said, "I feel like my head is pounding."

Kyubi said, "I'M GLAD THAT YOU WEREN'T HURT BADLY. ME AND HINATA TRIED TO HEALED YOU ENTIRELY."

Naruto asked, "Is Hinata and Shino okay?" Kyubi sat down and said, "YES, THEY ARE OKAY. I COULDN'T TELL WHAT HAPPENED AFTER YOU FELL UNCONCIOUS, BUT I CAN FEEL THEIR CHAKRA CLOSE TO YOU AND THEIR CHAKRA DOESN'T SEEM TO BE SHOWING ANY SIGN OF REAL DAMAGE."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief, "That's good, well I gotta go." Naruto's feet start to turn to disappear and it continued slowly going up his body, "I'll talk to you later Kyubi-sempai." Kyubi made a slight nod and watched Naruto disappear entirely.

Kyubi looked at the beach house and said, "THAT BOY HAS NO HOME DECOR SKILLS. WELL I FEEL SORRY FOR THE FACT THAT WHEN HE WAKES UP HE'S GONNA FEEL A SHARP AMOUNT OF PAIN SHOOTING ALL OVER HIS BODY IN ONE BIG JOLT." Kyubi lightly laughs at that and lays on the beach to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Next Day: The Forest of Death *

Naruto's eyes shoot open and his body shakes momentarily from a sharp pain. It passed as quickly as it came, Naruto quickly looks around him and sees Hinata healing Shino, she quickly stops and kneels down next to him and hugs him, "Naru-kun it's okay, your safe now. Are you okay?" Naruto slows his breathing down and hugs her back, "Yeah I am. Hinata-chan, how long have I been out?"

Hinata replies, "You've been out about twelve hours, it's seven in the morning."

Shino stands up and says, "The exams started yesterday at three o'clock, so then the first day will end at three o'clock this afternoon. That leaves us with another eight hours before day one ends. We should leave quickly, no doubt the other squads are hunting the remaining squads. I've sent my bugs out to do some recon work and from what they've told me is that the other squads are starting to move."

Naruto says, "Good thing we got our scroll early.... Are you guys okay after what happened?" Hinata happily says, "Were fine, I'll healed Shino's ribs so both of us are okay. You on the other hand Naruto... You were in a bad condition. You had cuts and bruises all over, your chakra was very low, and some of your bones were fractured. Had it not been for Kyuubi-sempai... then..." not being able to finish the last part Shino does it for her, "You would've died."

Naruto has a depressed look on him before Shino says to him, "But your not dead, you fought a rouge sannin and lived. Not many ninja can say they've done that. Anko-sensei said that we are not to speak of what happened yesterday to anyone, until we get orders from the Hokage saying otherwise." Shino walks to Naruto and holds out his hand, "Let's get going, if we stay here any longer then we will be found out eventually." Naruto takes Shino's hand and stands up, "You guys as well. You two helped fight against him too and you guys lived."

Shino said, "By the way, if you haven't noticed it, I put you sword back in it's sheath." Naruto reaches behind his back and feels the handle of his sheath.

Hinata grabs both Shino and Naruto by their wrists and said, "Let's go, we want to get this over with soon." As soon as they exited the massive tree they heard a voice say, "I couldn't agree more."

The three looked up to see three sound ninja standing on a branch staring them down.

Zaku obnoxiously says, "I agree with the girl, like you we want to get this over with soon too." Kin remains silent and Dosu stands their eying Naruto.

Naruto asks, "Oh great you guys again. What do you guys want now?" Dosu jumps down from the branch he was on and lands on the forest floor and points at Naruto, "We have orders to either bring you in kicking and screaming or kill you right here. Make it easy on yourself Naruto and come with us willingly and your comrades won't be hurt."

Zaku interrupts and says, "I prefer to pay you back for head-butting me back in that gym."

Naruto reaches for his sword when Shino puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Naruto, I'll handle him, you take the guy with that gauntlet." Shino turns his head and looks at Hinata, "Hinata take the girl." Both Hinata and Naruto nod, "Naruto also. Back in the gym when the bandaged guy attacked Kabuto... This is only a theory, but since their from the Sound village, that gauntlet could affect your hearing, since I noticed Kabuto was bleeding from his ears and his glasses broken."

Naruto said, "Based off of that?" Shino continued, "Sound affects glass like objects or material like cups, windows, mirrors, and glasses. The holes on his gauntlet is probably where the sound comes from."

Naruto grins and says, "Thanks Shino, that really helps a lot." Shino take his hand off Naruto's shoulder and Naruto continues pulling out his sword.

Dosu happily says to his team, "Zaku, attack the one with glasses, Kin attack the Hyuga girl and I'll fight Naruto." Zaku shouts, "Why do you get fight him Dosu!?!"

Dosu reaches out and grabs Zaku by the throat saying, "Because I'm the leader and also... I'll kill you the next time you raise your voice or question me again." He lets go of his hold on Zaku's throat and turns back to look at Naruto.

Kin takes her chance and throws a senbon needle at Hinata. Hinata easily dodges it and she runs at Kin. Kin decides to run back luring Hinata a good distance away from her team and Hinata's team.

Zaku opens his hands revealing two holes, one in each hand. Zaku grins saying, "I'll wipe you both out in one shot. Decapitating Air Wave!" From the holes in his hands a force of air shoots out from them going straight at Naruto and Shino.

Naruto and Shino both jumped off to the sides avoiding the strong air current. Shino starts going into observation mode and starts keeping an eye on Zaku, Naruto lands and rushes at Dosu.

Dosu swings at Naruto with his right arm missing Naruto. Naruto hears Dosu say, "It's over now." Naruto's eyes widen when he starts to lose balance in his body and his ears ringing. Despite the pain ringing in his ears he summons his blue chakra shield around his ears. In the confusion Naruto knees Dosu in his ribs making him stumble back.

Dosu recovers and says, "What the hell? How are you not feeling the full affect of my Vibrating Sound Drill?"

Naruto is on his knees when he answers, "Shino told me about you little sound ability. I don't feel like explaining it to you since you already know what your own technique does so I'll tell you how I countered it." Naruto holds out his hand and chakra begins to surround it, "I've had this ability to unleash large amounts of chakra around my body creating a shield that I can change to better suit me. There are times where it has holes in it, but the smaller I make the shield the stronger it is. Which is why I made my shield surround just my ears, when I make it small or thin it's hopeless for you to see... unless you have the byakugan or the sharingan. Basically... I drowned out the sound. Though I did it to late and got some of the affect, but at least I didn't receive the full effect like Kabuto did."

Dosu had an irritated look and said, "So you think that you can defeat me like that do you? So the rest of this fight your going to shield you ears? Even if you could do that for days without stopping, you won't be able to stop the sound completely. The vibrations in the ear and even the muffled out sound would affect you."

Naruto replies, "That I don't have to worry about. Since it seems fighting needs to be used for your little jutsu to work, I'll make my own assumption in saying that you have to be really close to me." Naruto sees Dosu's eye starts to show a hint of anger, 'I was right he needs to be close. I got something for him.'

Naruto jumps far back and puts his hands together and yells, "Kage Bunshin!" Two clones appear from the smoke and Naruto says, "I don't know much about the full extent of you ability or it's distance... so I'll make another assumption based off these two."

One of the clones run at Dosu while the other one is behind the other. Dosu smirks and punches at one coming dead at the clone and yells, "Your gravely underestimating me!" The clone that attacked grabbed it's ears and dispersed while the other who was at least three feet away started to use it's wrists to rub both it's ears. Dosu rushes the other clone but the clone was keeping it's distance from Dosu. The real Naruto starts thinking, 'If he doesn't need to connect with his opponent for it to work why doesn't he swing now? Unless... That's it'

Naruto summons another clone that runs in between Dosu and the other clone. Between each clone and Dosu there was at least a foot between each one and then dosu swings causing his jutsu to activate and making the clone between him and the other clone disappear. Naruto disperses the other clone and gains their knowledge and says to Dosu, "Your jutsu's reach is only about a couple feet, I thought it was odd how you didn't attack my clone when he was three feet away when it donned on me. Your jutsu wouldn't be as effective."

Dosu eye opens in surprise, "Only when my clone didn't disperse when you attacked the first one did I start to notice it. You can concintrate the sound around you in a kind of two feet reach, outside of that your jutsu has a minimal affect of tossing someone off balance momentarily or just leaves an irritating ring in their ears. Now I know that this will have to be a long range fight between us."

Dosu and Naruto stare each other down. Dosu in a fit of rage attacks Naruto, Naruto smiles and does some hand signs and says, "Wind Style: Zephyr's Tornado." Naruto shifts the air around him creating a mini tornado sending it at Dosu.

The tornado hits Dosu shaking him wildly into the air before finally hitting the tree with a great amount of force knocking the lights right out of his eyes. Naruto starts to think, 'Man Shino's observation skills are so high up there with Shikamaru's that's it's scary. There observation abilities make mine look insignificant.'

While Shino and Zaku were fighting Shino kept summoning earth walls that kept getting shattered by the invisible force of air.

Zaku yells triumphantly, "You can't win! No matter how many walls you summon I'll knock'em all down! We are a new breed of ninja, a new generation!" Shino ignores his rants and punches his fist into a tree causing his knuckles to bleed. Shino then pulls out a small scroll from his jacket pocket smearing some blood from his knuckles and yells, "Summoning Jutsu!" He places his scroll on the ground and a lump the as long as Shino makes the ground rise a couple inches high then goes back to normal.

Zaku ignores the shifting ground and attacks Shino. He takes one step when the ground underneath him caves in. He loses his balance and falls into a crater size pit that just appeared he looks at the center and sees a giant insect.

Shino watches as he falls in and says, "This summons is called Red Lion Ant Pit." Zaku turns his body in mid air which didn't go unnoticed by Shino who thinks, 'Got ya.'

Zaku's arms were pointed at the center and he yells, "Extreme Decapitating Air Wave!!!" A giant version of the original blast that he'd been using erupts sending him flying into the air hitting only the ground since the giant bug burrowed deep in the ground to avoid being hit. Once in the air he was smiling, but didn't notice that Shino was behind him, Shino mockingly says, "Game," Reaching around he grabs both of Zaku's arms pulling them back, "Set," he then pulls his feet up and sets them on each of his shoulder blades in a crouching position, "Match..." Still holding his arms he straightens his legs out and pulls Zaku's arms back pulling Zaku's arms out of their sockets.

Zaku screams in pain and then Shino let's go of his arms while they were in the air he kicks Zaku in his ribs from behind sending him going at the ground in a diagonal angle crashing into the ground beneath them. Shino lands on the ground without harm and says, "I knew you'd use your air jutsu to escape the pit so the only way to stop you form using that technique was to break your arms." Shino puts his fingers together and sends his bug back home. He decides to kill some time and he watches Hinata and Kin go at it.

Kin continues throwing senbon needles at Hinata who kept avoiding them and trying her best to get closer to Kin. Kin saw that out of the corner of her eye Zaku was defeated easily and Dosu was unconcious on the ground. She turns her attention back to Hinata and raises her arms up, falls to her knees and says, "Wait please." Hinata's Jyuuken strike was inches from Kin's face who was sweating bullets. Kin was panting heavily as she watches Hinata stop her attack just inches from her face.

Kin says nervously, "Please, let me and my squad go." Naruto and Shino appear on opposite sides of Hinata, "Why should we let you go when you attacked us?" said Hinata.

Kin pulls out a brown scroll, "Here take my scroll just let us go."

Shino says, "We have our scrolls already. So we don't need yours." Kin begs, "But you could still keep it. I'll take my teammates away from here and you'll never see us for the rest of this phase of the exams."

Hinata looked at Naruto and so did Shino. Naruto had his eyes closed with his hand on his chin thinking this over, "There's no point in killing these three. Even if they make it to the finals they are no threat to us since we know how to beat them."

Kin's eyes showed a sign of relief, "But," Kin continued to listen, "if your squad comes near us again, then I promise you that we will choose not to know what the word 'mercy' is when we meet you guys again."

Kin nods and runs over to the crater Zaku was in. She grunts as she picks him up then jumps over to Dosu picking him up to leave she looks back at Naruto and feels a chill run up her spine, she quickly jumps away.

Shino asks, "You think it's wise to let them go?" Naruto replies to his friend, "Enough blood has been shed. I wanted to kill them, but a part of me said that they will get what's coming to them."

Shino silently nods his head and looks at his watch, "We haven't waisted any time fighting them. It's only been thirty minutes."

Hinata says, "Still we should hurry, as you said ninja are starting to collect scrolls." Naruto says, "To bad they can't get ours, but Hinata is right we can't risk it. Let's go non-stop, Shino do your bugs know the location of the tower?"

Shino nods his head, "Yes while we slept I thought it best that I find the location." Shino points in one direction, "That's the way we must go."

Naruto says, "Alright let's get this over with." Shino and Hinata follow Naruto away from their battlefield. Traveling from tree to tree going a great distance Hinata kept her byakugan activated so as to avoid future battles.

Hinata scanned and she stopped at a branch. Naruto and Shino took immediate notice of this and stopped a branch ahead they both jump back to her and stood in front of her, "Hinata-chan what's wrong?"

Hinata eyes started to water, "Naru-kun... This is the place... where it........ happened....." Naruto immediately knew what she meant, but Shino asked, "What's she talking about?"

Naruto hugs Hinata and says to Shino, "This is where we almost died, this is where Hinata's grandfather tried to kill us." Shino said, "Where?"

Naruto looked at Shino, "Most likely it's beneath us, now that I think about it...." Shino said, "What?" Naruto looks around before saying, "I can feel Kyuubi-sempai's chakra around this area. I guess it never went away."

Hinata looks up to Naruto, "Can we leave here please." Naruto nods and they quickly proceed to leave the area. Hinata saw the area with her byakugan. The hole in the tree from where Naruto killed her grandfather was still there with trace amounts of blood still on the tree. She never wanted to go there since she almost lost everything there and she thought it was because of her family that Naruto had to kill someone at a small age, Naruto couldn't blame the Hyuga's for what happened, just how Neji wasn't going to blame the main family for his father's death.

Naruto was carrying Hinata bridal style till they left that area. Once out of range of that area Hinata said she was okay to continue. Hinata saw the tower with her byakugan and told them, "We're close."

Naruto looks at Shino, "What time do we have?" Shino pulls out his watch again and says, "It's been three hours from our fight with sound, going around other fights, dangerous creatures, and a long travel, but we made it in good time."

Traveling the rest of the way till they hit the tower Hinata deactivated her byakugan and almost collapsed. Naruto caught her in time, "Hina-chan you did great." Shino adds, "It's good that you lasted this long with your byakugan activated otherwise we would have run into a lot of unnecessary obstacles."

Hinata begins to blush at the praise she was getting from her team, "Well Hinata, Shino, let's go inside." Shino walks up to the front of the door and pushes it open, inside was an empty room with a tablet on the wall.

Naruto ignored it and set Hinata down against the wall and did his summons, he slammed his hands to the ground and both Gamakichi and Gamatatsu emerged, both of them each had their scroll Naruto gave them.

Gamakichi says, "Wow boss you look like hell." Gamatatsu said with concern, "What happened?"

Naruto says, "Long story. Oh here." Naruto reaches into his pouch and pulls out two small rectangle objects in some foil, "This is all I got Gamatatsu." Gamatatsu shot his tongue out and ate both objects wrapper and all.

Gamatatsu happily says, "No problem boss, it was good." Naruto smiles and holds out his hands. Gamakichi and Gamatatsu both take the scrolls off their backs and hand them to Naruto.

Naruto takes the scrolls and says, "You guys have been a big help, I'll summon you guys when I'm back at the compound and we can hang out okay."

Gamakichi says, "That sounds fun boss see' ya then."

Gamatatsu adds, "Goodie, the Hyuga clan's snacks are the best." The to Gama brothers disappear back home. Hinata says, "Now what?"

Shino was examining the tablet and says, "I've examined this and I can safely say you can open both scrolls now."

Hinata and Naruto start to sweat and even Shino despite he was the one who said it was okay. Naruto unravels both scrolls making them cross each other making an 'x'. Smoke appears from the center of the 'x', revealing a figure standing on the scrolls.

Naruto, Hinata, and Shino's (even with the glasses) eyes widen in surprise and Hinata and Naruto said, "Shisui!"

Shino said, "Who is he?" Naruto answered, "He's gonna be our replacement sensei." Shino was about to say something when Naruto said, "I'll tell you in a minute."

Shisui was standing there with a smile and said, "You three have done great. Itachi will be proud."

Naruto says, "How are you here?"

Shisui replies, "These are summoning scrolls." Shisui crosses his arms and says, "I was summoned here to deliver a message to you three."

The three looked in anticipation, "I've been ordered to tell you three that once you've entered the tower within the forty-two hour limit, that you three will be moving onto the finals."

Naruto yelled in excitement, Hinata gave a smile and Shino adjusted his glasses. Shisui thought, 'These three are extraordinary. I'm not even sure there's anything I can teach them that they already learned from you Itachi.'

Shisui said, "Till tomorrow at three you guys have time to rest up inside the tower. There is food, water, rooms, nice beds, and anything else you might need, but should you try and fight with any of the other finalists, you will be disqualified. You guys understand?" The three nodded, "Good, I have to go now. Till then you guys remain safe and stay out of trouble. Go out that door to go rest and hang out or whatever. See you guys later." Shisui put his hands together and disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving Squad 13 to recover to get some rest for the upcoming finals.

Naruto said, "Alright let's get some real food to eat." Shino nods and Hinata stands up and the three enter the door to go find their rooms and get some food in their stomachs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Hokage's Conference Room *

Inside the room was a small conference table and eight chairs arranged at the tables, sitting in seven of them was the Hokage, Hiashi, Hana, Shibi, Itachi, Kakashi, and Tsunade, leaving an absent Jiraiya. The Hokage started, "The situation has changed from my original plan twelve years ago because of these recent events."

Shibi asked, "What are you talking about Hokage-sama?" Sarutobi took a puff of his pipe then replied, "About telling Naruto of his mother and father."

Tsunade asked, "You think that's wise Sarutobi-sensei?" Hana said, "I agree, from what Hiashi told me you said you'd wait until he was at least fifteen to tell him about Kushina and Minato."

Shibi added, "How will the village react to this news or more of how would the rest of the council react to this? Most don't know the connection between Minato and Naruto."

Hiashi said, "They would demand an explanation about how the heir to the once famed Namikaze clan lived when we announced that Kushina died along with their unborn child."

Sarutobi said, "I know that, but the village knows that we do hide secrets from them for the greater good. Not many know of Naruto's parents and some even believe that his parents are foreign ninja and that they have no reason to try and help or defend the son of foreigners."

Kakashi butts in, "So if we announce to the village that Naruto is indeed the last Namikaze that they will truly accept him? They still see him as a Kyuubi reincarnation."

Itachi says, "True, but he has the entire Hyuga clan defending him, it would be suicide to try and attack him." Shibi adds, "He also has the support of the Aburame clan as well."

Sarutobi said, "Naruto has support of not only those two clans, but also ninja who's ranks and fame are very high."

Hiashi said, "When did you want to tell him?" Sarutobi looked at Hiashi, "I plan on telling him during the one month training time before the finals and announce his name as Naruto Namikaze at the finals. I'm sure shock will cover the crowd, but it needs to be done."

Hana asks, "What will happen afterward? Danzo and a few of his supporters ransacked the Namikaze compound looking for the secrets of the Hirashin no Jutsu, but instead they take his families money and had it circulate through Konoha's finances, he even had the house destroyed and put the land up for sale for a future clan."

Kakashi said, "He covered his tracks well on that one. He got rid of enough evidence to hide the fact that he invaded the compound and he went about taking the money legally through a vote to have the money of a clan that no longer exists to go into Konoha's banking account. We hadn't really given any thought about that when the story spread about Minato-sensei's death and Naruto's supposed death twelve years ago."

Hiashi said, "Naruto does not have to worry about financial issues or a place to stay. I will cover his finances and he will always have a home with us." Hana happily takes her husbands hand and gives him a warm smile.

Sarutobi looked at Hiashi, "Naruto is grateful to be in you care. So it's agreed then? All those in favor of Naruto's lineage being revealed." Sarutobi rose his hand.

Kakashi, "Yes."

Itachi, "Yes."

Hiashi and Hana, "Yes."

Shibi, "Yes."

Tsunade, "Yes."

Sarutobi smiled, "Then it's agreed, Naruto will know of his linage and his name changed to Namikaze officially after the exams. This meeting is herby considered to have never happened even after the announcement, agreed."

Everyone nodded in agreement then one by one they all left until Tsunade and Sarutobi were left, "You know Sarutobi-sensei, Danzo will try and have Naruto join Root even more once he finds out about this. He was still steamed about losing him to Hiashi and Hana and not being able to turn him into a weapon."

Sarutobi smiled, "True, but he will have to go through an army of Hyugas and Aburames, two pissed of Uchias, Kakashi, and two Sannin to accomplish that."

Tsunade asked, "How was it that when Danzo and his followers raided the Namikaze compound after Minato's death that his entire vault was empty?"

Sarutobi replied, "Who knows, Minato was a genius. He was the one who renovated the entire compound and placed seals in every inch of the house. Jiraiya went through what was left of the compound and found that whatever was in his vault was sealed and sent elsewhere should it be broken into."

Tsunade said, "You mean like a reverse summons?" Sarutobi nodded, she continued, "Then that means his scrolls, important documents, and everything else was sent somewhere."

Sarutobi let out a sigh, "Yes, it would seem that he wanted to make sure at the last minute that Naruto would receive whatever was stored inside the vault and only he can reach it. Well let's get going the exams will come to an end tomorrow, I must rest so that I can meet the finalists."

Sarutobi was at the door when Tsunade said, "Your going to tell him right?" Sarutobi turned around and gave his former pupil a confused look, "Your going to tell him about the bad right? About how both the Namikaze clan and the Uzumaki clan went extinct leaving only him as the sole survivor of two of the most feared clans in the ninja world... Right?"

Sarutobi had a pained look on his face, "Yes, he must know even that reason." Sarutobi left the conference room thinking to himself, 'I must tell him. No more secrets about his family.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright the second sword Naruto will use in later chapters will be.... (Drum roll).... Kisuke Urahara's sword Benihime. Not many voted so I was a little sad, but it's all good. look for Chapter 23: Fight before the Finals. Hope you guys liked this chapter. R&R, Stay Gold, and Goodbye World!!!


	24. Fight Before the Finals Pt 1

Chapter 24: Fight Before the Finals Pt. 1

Hello World! Guess who's back! Sorry I have not uploaded in awhile, a lot of things have happened and it cut into my writing time. Let me start by saying, the fights in this chapter will have the same people fighting. I'm debating whether or not to change the line up in the next chapter, but like I said it is in debate right now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Day 2 of the 2nd Phase: Tower *

Naruto was laying down in a room that he was able to get when they entered the tower and settle down. Shino and Hinata had their own rooms to next to his. Naruto was shifting in his sleep, lightly sweating, mumbling, and squeezing his eyes tighter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Dream)

Naruto opens his eyes and sees that he is not in the tower, but he's in a desert. He frantically looks around to see that there is not another soul in sight, only sand dunes. The sun was high in the sky, but he felt no heat hitting his body.

Naruto begins to walk against the wind pushing against him. He uses his hand to block the sun's light from his eyes. He comes to a stop by a giant mountain of sand as big as Konoha's wall and just as long too. He starts to climb it when he's almost to the top he hears two vicious roars.

Naruto stops dead in his tracks and says to himself, "Wh-wh-what was that?" Naruto starts to feel tremors thats causing the sand beneath him to shake. Naruto was desperate to find out what was the cause of the animalistic roars and these unusual tremors.

Once he got to the top he stood there in awe, what he saw left him speechless. Kyuubi.....

Naruto sees Kyuubi roaring at what looked to be another mountain of sand that had strange black markings on it, giant fangs, huge arms, and a giant tail that was bigger than it's arms. Kyuubi and the other massive beast rushed at each other clawing at the other and trying to bite chunks off the other. Naruto couldn't or rather wouldn't move from his spot, his body wasn't responding at all, "What's going on here?" said Naruto.

The giant sand beast turns and looks at Naruto and slowly makes it's way towards him. Naruto panics and was about to run, but he hears Kyuubi yell, "**NARUTO! GET OUT OF HERE!**" Kyuubi let's out a mighty roar and he jumps on the sand monster's back and bites it on it's shoulder causing it to scream in pain. Naruto sat down and watched in horror as these two giants fought. He couldn't feel his legs, his arms were limp, his eyes not being able to blink, and he couldn't keep from trembling. For an instant Naruto feels a hand on his shoulder and turns around to see who it is, but he couldn't and he vanishes instantly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Real World)

Naruto wakes up in a pool of sweat, with silk smooth hands on his forehead, he then realizes he was looking into a pair of lavender eyes and says, "Hinata-chan?" Hinata had a look of worry in her eyes and asked, "Naru-kun are you okay?"

Naruto puts his hand where her hands are and says, "Yeah, I'm fine." Naruto looks up again and sees Shino standing at the foot of his bed, "You sure Naruto? You were acting strange while you slept." said a concerned Shino.

Naruto sits on his bed and says, "I'm okay really." Shino said, "Hinata-chan woke you up from what looked to be a nightmare."

Naruto gave them a reassuring smile and says, "Don't worry I'm fine." Hinata gets up from Naruto's bed and says, "More groups finished." Naruto stands up and asks, "Who made it?"

Shino said, "Counting us, and the sand nins, the ones who just showed up was the sound ninjas we fought, Squad 10, and Team Gai. So five thus far and there's only seven hours until the second phase ends."

Naruto grins, "So Shikamaru was able to get his lazy ass in gear, Lee and Neji-nii made it too. This is getting good." Hinata walks to the door, "Let's get some food, we've been sleeping for long periods of time and that's not good." Both Shino and Naruto agree with Hinata and they all decide to go get some food. They waited and waited talking to Team Gai, Team 10, and eventually Team 7 showed up followed by Team Kabuto. Everyone was gathered and waited for the time limit to reach zero. Once the time limit was up a loud siren blared throughout the tower and in the forest for a full minute followed by a voice over a speaker.

"Attention, attention! The second phase of the exams are now completed! Those who are still within the forest must head for the fence perimeter now or you will be escorted out by ANBU! Finalist must await further instructions so please standby!"

The announcement ended and the remaining seven squads were standing by in the cafeteria awaiting orders. Which wasn't long since a door opened up revealing Anko and two ANBU following behind her. "Alright listen you guys!" yelled Anko. Everyone turned attention to Anko, "You've all made it to the finals and you've all surprised me... Never has a group this big has ever made it this far, consider yourselves special. Now follow me." Anko and her two escorts went through the same door they just entered in and everyone else followed her.

They walked for awhile before coming into a large gym like room with two balconies on the longer sides of the building and across was two giant statues hands coming out of the ground making the hand sign for 'Ram'. Standing in front of the statue was the Hokage, Tsunade, Shizune, Ibiki, a few other jounin and all the jounin sensei's of the squads who made it to the finals.

Anko turns to gennin and yells, "All of you line up with you squads making seven rows of three!" They complied, from left to right was Squad 7, Team Kabuto, Team Dosu, Squad 10, Team Gai, Team Baki, and finally Squad 13. The Hokage takes a few steps forward then says, "You've all made it this far and should be proud. Passing both phases of the exams is impressive with the time limit some of you completed. I understand that only one squad made it to the tower on day one of the second phase, if you would please raise your hands."

Team Baki raised their hands complying with the Hokage. Sarutobi couldn't help but look over at Squad 13, the old kage smiles and thinks, 'Despite fighting against Orochimaru, those three look like they could still take on the world.' Sarutobi says, "Well now let's get this over with."

Itachi was among the jounin and he was giving off a satisfied smile that his squad was safe and that they didn't have any noticeable marks to show that they fought against Orochimaru. Baki was standing a little off to the side but thought, 'Like always, Gaara has no mark on him.'

From in front of the Hokage a ninja appears and says, "Hokage- (cough cough) sama. We have a (cough) situation." This ninja looked like he'd die on them any minute now. After observing him he had bags under his eyes, no color in his face, he was wearing the standard Jounin attire and his leaf headband was covering the top half of his head letting some of his dark brown hair come down around it.

Anko asks, "What do you mean we have a situation Hayate?"

The ninja known as Hayate stands up and says, "Well you see for the third and final part of these exams (cough cough), it seems that from the twenty-seven squads that made it to the second and with seven squads making it to the finals leaving twenty-one gennin (cough) in attendance, so that means we have to many here, (cough cough) either the first two exams weren't good enough to cut the numbers down to at least a single digit of three squads, or that these young kids are too good. But that doesn't matter, (looks at Sarutobi) Hokage-sama you well know that there are going to be a lot of important clients (cough) and future clients attending these exams from not just the Land of Fire, but also Wind and many other of the smaller ninja villages, so we are limited on time, even with the (cough) numbers cut down the fights could take way to long to finish so-"

Sarutobi interrupts by saying, "Looks like we will have some preliminary matches to see who's going to make it to the finals."

Kiba yells out, "You gotta be kidding me!" Zaku does the same, "After all the shit we been through we gotta do more!"

Hinata calmly asks, "Hokage-sama, what kind of preliminaries must we do?" Sarutobi replies, "We hold a mini tournament here, we have to cut your numbers down so you will each fight one another. The winners of their fight will move on to the finals and have a chance to move up in rank to chunnin. Any of you who think your not up for it simply raise your hand and you will have to take the exams the next around."

Everyone was silently thinking that no one would raise their hand after coming this far and that they would have to be an idiot to do so. Kabuto had a grin on his face and was staring at the jounin from Otogakure. The jounin had pale skin, brown eyes, black hair tied in a high ponytail, and his jounin outfit was a dark gray vest and a black long sleeve shirt, pants, and sandals.

The Oto jounin made a slight nod at Kabuto who returned it.

"I'll go ahead and drop out Hokage-sama."

Everyone turned to see Kabuto raising his hand with a smile on his face, "Sorry, this is my limit. If I fight against anyone here I'm sure that I won't be able to make it to the finals unharmed. I'll just try again next year."

Hayate says, "Your name is (cough) Kabuto Yakushi right?" Kabuto makes eye contact with Hayate and tells him a simple yes. Sarutobi says, "It's a shame that you want to drop out, but I can't stop you." Sarutobi looks at two ANBU, "Escort Yakushi-san out of the tower." Both the ANBU bow to the Hokage, Kabuto makes a bow to him as well, "Sorry for wasting your time Hokage-sama."

Kabuto turns and his teammate says to him in a cool tone, "What are you doing Kabuto?" Kabuto smiles and says, "My part in this mission is completed. Yoroi... you and Misumi should have no problems going against Naruto-kun. Just follow your orders if you fight him." The conversation between the three was kept at a whisper so that no one else could hear. Kabuto left being escorted by the two ANBU.

Hayate brought his hand to his mouth and said, "(Cough) It seems were left with an even twenty. (cough) If all teams will join with their Jounin sensei's and make your way to the top of the balconies then we can begin."

Everyone began to walk to their sensei's, "You three did great." said Itachi in his usual manner. Naruto was rubbing the back of his head, Hinata had a smile, and Shino adjusted his glasses. The four walked up to one of the balconies. On their side was, Squad 7, 10 and Team Gai, while on the balconies across from them was Teams, Baki, Dosu, Yoroi (formerly Kabuto).

The Hokage and some of the other Jounin that were with him were standing on the same balcony as Naruto and the others. Hayate was standing on the ground and announced, "Everyone's name will now be (cough) randomized and put onto (cough) the screen above." Hayate points to a screen, "Now let's see (cough cough) who's going to fight."

(Just to let everyone know, it's gonna stick to how it happened so everyone fights the same people. The preliminaries and the finals will have the same people fighting... maybe...)

The screen showed the names Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi Akado. "(Cough) Will these two come down here so the match can start (cough cough)."

Yoroi jumped down and was waiting for Sasuke. Sasuke was about to jump when Kakashi put his hand on his shoulder, "Alright Sasuke, heres your chance to show everyone what your made of." Sakura added, "Good luck Sasuke-kun." Kiba said, "Hey, remember that your not allowed to lose to no one but me!"

Sasuke smirks and says, "That day will never come dog boy." Sasuke jumps from the balcony he was on and walked to the center of the arena.

Hayate announces loud enough for everyone to hear, "Alright (cough) listen up, you can pretty much do anything needed (cough cough) to win even killing your opponent if need be, (cough) but I will try and stop you from doing so, Only myself (cough) and the Hokage can stop the fight. (cough) You can win by, knocking out your opponent, making them give up, (cough cough) or if I see that you can no longer go on."

Hayate looks at Sasuke, "Understand?" Sasuke gives him a grin not taking his eyes off his opponents.

Hayate looks at Yoroi, "Understand?" Yoroi not taking his eyes off Sasuke says, "Understood sir."

Hayate takes a few steps back, "Alright, (he raises his hand) BEGIN!" (Yaddah yaddah, Sasuke wins, a cricket in the audience makes a noise.... yeah I don't really care.)

Hayate coughs and says, "The winner Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura yells out, "Yes you did it Sasuke-kun." Sasuke goes up the balcony passing Itachi, "What did you think Itachi-nii?"

Itachi puts his hand his shoulder, "You did good Sasuke-kun." Sasuke obnoxiously walks to join his team. Hayate announces "And the next match up is."

The screen stops randomizing and shows the names Shino Aburame vs Zaku Abumi. Hayate says, "Will both gennin make your way down here."

Zaku shouts out, "I'm gonna get revenge on that little punk!!!" Dosu sighed, "How you gonna win with two useless arms? That boy will defeat you in an instant." Zaku yells, "I'll win for sure! I'm not going to let that bug freak show me up!" Zaku makes no hesitation afterward to jump down the balcony to the center of the arena.

Itachi whispers to Shino, "You fought him already?" Shino nods, "Then you should have no problem taking him down." Shino says, "I won't lose, not after coming this far." Itachi smiles, "Good luck Shino."

Naruto says, "Shino doesn't need luck to win." Hinata hands Shino a small container from her pouch, "Shino use this just in case." Shino takes the small container, "It's some medical cream I made, use it to cover up your cuts."

Shino tells them all, "I'll make you guys and my clan proud." He jumps down to and walks to the center. Hayate says, "You all know what to do right (cough), since I made that announcement?" Both of them nodded, "Good, because it'd be (cough cough) a pain to do it more than once." He takes his steps back again, "BEGIN!"

Zaku had two slings holding up his broken arms, but he takes out his left arm and runs at Shino trying to punch him, "Bet you didn't know I got one working arm did ya punk!" Shino grabs his wrist, "And you didn't know I could still use my implants huh?" Shino eyebrows raise up in surprise and Zaku unleashes an air cutter.

Shino reacts in time and jumps off to the side avoiding the attack, "Ha! You got lucky inside the forest you little creep, but now I know what you'll do." Shino spreads his arms out and his bugs begin to fly from his jacket sleeves sending out his insects. Zaku aims at some of the bugs and yells, "What kind of freak are you! Decapitating Air Wave!" The air shoots out of his implant and goes for the bugs, but the bugs evade easily. Zaku was so concentrated on the bugs that he didn't see Shino to his left side. Shino grabs his arm, but Zaku aims the palm at Shino's chest saying, "Your dead now."

Shino makes a light laugh, "You obviously don't know what I just did." Zaku gives him a confused look and Shino says, "If you hit me with your tunnel, then my little friends will chow down on you body." Zaku looks to his right and sees the bugs waiting, "Go ahead Zaku, let your air current out. At most I'll just have some cuts and possibly lose some consciousness, but my bugs will devour your chakra. So what will it be?"

Zaku laughs, "Yeah right!" He then takes his right arm out of his sling and yells, "Both my arms work, I only have three shots in each arm, but it will be enough to wipe you both out!"

Shino let's go of Zaku's arm and jumps away from him, Zaku laughs saying, "Say good night!" But instead of an air current came out his arms at the elbows causing chakra to shoot out everywhere. Zaku stood there in shock at what happened, Shino rushed in again but this time he punched him square in the face sending him into his bugs. Everyone heard Zaku scream as his bugs began to drain him of his chakra. Hayate walked up to Shino, "Do you think you can call'em off, he's done for (cough)."

Shino reaches out and his bugs begin to fly to Shino going back into his body. Everyone saw some of his bugs were coming out of the implants in Zaku's arms and even from the holes made in his arms from where his chakra backfired.

Hayate says, "Winner, Shino Aburame." Naruto yells out, "Alright Shino!" Gai, Itachi and Kakashi were standing next to each other and Gai said, "So what exactly happened Itachi?"

Itachi watched as Shino made his way back up the balcony and he replied, "When Shino grabbed the sound nins arm his sent some more bugs into his arms blocking his tunnel path, since his air current was blocked with nowhere to go it ended up destroying his arms. My guess is he will never be able to use his arms again."

Kakashi said, "That boy can end a fight. He didn't lose his cool in the fight and used his head more than his fists." Shino joins Naruto and Hinata on the balcony and everyone awaits the next fighters.

Hayate announces, "The next ones to fight are..." The screen randomizes and shows, "Kankuro vs Misumi Tsurugi." Kankuro begins sporting a sinister smile and jumps down followed by Misumi. (I don't feel like writing the same thing over so Hayate tells asks them are they ready, Kankuro unleashes his puppet and takes Misumi out, Hayate announces Kankuro as the victor and Kankuro joins Gaara, Baki, and Temari.)

Hayate stares at the screen above him and says, "The next two to fight are Kiba Inuzuka vs Naruto Uzumaki."

Kiba yells, "Alright I'm up! Ready Akamaru!?!" Akamaru was on Kiba's head and barks happily while wagging his tail. Naruto cracks his knuckles and says, "Me against Kiba and Akamaru, this is gonna be fun."

Hinata gives Naruto a light kiss on his cheek, she pulls another herbal medicine container and gives it to Naruto and says, "Here take this. Good luck Naru-kun." Naruto grins and puts the medicine in his pocket.

Shino says, "Good luck Naruto." Naruto giggles a little and jokingly says, "What no kiss on the cheek for me Shino?" Shino continues his stare and Naruto was about to jump down when Itachi says, "Naruto," Naruto turns to his sensei, "just because your going against a fellow ninja doesn't mean you have to go easy on him." Naruto nods his head in understanding where his sensei was going with this, then returns to jumping down the balcony to the ground.

Naruto was waiting for Kiba who was getting some encouragement from Kakashi. Kiba looked to be happily nodding then jumped down to join him. Naruto and Kiba stared each other in the eyes and waited for Hayate. Hayate asked, "(cough) Are you two ready?" Naruto says, "Got no choice but to be ready." Kiba says, "Yeah I'm ready."

Hayate steps back and yells, "Begin!" Kiba jumps back setting Akamaru down and says, "Here I come!" Kiba begins to slash his sharpened nails at Naruto's face who only stepped back or blocked the slashes at Kiba's wrists knocking his arms back. Naruto reached out and grabbed Kiba's jacket sleeve doing a spin and tossed him across the arena floor. Kiba lands on his feet then yells, "Akamaru now!" Naruto turns around and sees Akamaru jump at his face prepared to bite him. Naruto cartwheels away not wanting to hit Akamaru since he really likes the little dog.

Naruto turns around and sees Kiba jumping up from behind him trying to slash him again. Naruto gets a light scratch across his cheek, but in retaliation Naruto cocks his right arm back then punches Kiba in the face while Kiba was still in the air. Naruto does some backflips to distance himself away from the duo. Kiba recovers and says, "Nice punch Naruto! Now here I come again."

Naruto uses his left hand to wipe the blood from his scratch onto his thumb, kneels down and does his signature summons, "Summoning Jutsu!" Kiba stops and watches the smoke to clear when he sees two frogs by Naruto. Naruto smiles and says, "I need you two to save me again."

Kiba looks at the two frogs, one plump yellow and the other a dark orange, but he was even more shocked when they talked, "Hey boss, what do we need to save you from this time?" said a happy Gamakichi.

Naruto points to Akamaru, "You guys see that dog over there?" Gamakichi and Gamatatsu turn and they look at Akamaru and Gamatatsu asks, "Yeah, why do you want me to eat him?"

Naruto laughs and says, "No don't eat him, just keep him away from mine and Kiba's fight." Gamakichi and Gamatatsu both say, "Don't worry boss, we can do that!"

Up in the stands Sasuke and Sakura joined Hinata and Shino by Itachi and Kakashi. Sasuke asked Itachi, "Itachi, what are those frogs?" Itachi was leaning against the railing and said, "Those two are Naruto's personal summons. The Great Toad Sage Jiraiya gave Naruto the chance to summon animals. The orange ones name is Gamakichi and the yellow one is called Gamatatsu, there brothers."

Sakura asked, "How long has he been able to summon?" Itachi says, "Not sure, Hinata here can summon birds." Sakura says, "That's cool Hinata." Hinata says, "Thanks Sakura."

Naruto stands up and thinks, 'I shouldn't keep this on a taijutsu fight since my little run in with Orochimaru, but if I use my jutsu then the fight will end to quickly and that's gonna really suck.'

Naruto takes his stance and waits for Kiba. Kiba runs and yells, "Piercing Fang!" Kiba begins to spin wildly going straight for Naruto. Naruto jumps out of the way, but looks behind him and sees that Kiba is coming back at him, Naruto avoids again and again. 'Damn, that cyclone is going to really be difficult. What to do!?!' thought a very irritated Naruto.

Naruto continues to avoid, but then thinks heavily on his next move, but then ultimately yells, "Screw it!" Naruto surrounds his whole right arm with chakra. Naruto runs at the vicious cyclone and punches into it.

Everyone is shocked at what he does. Itachi begins thinking whether or not Naruto is sane or not. Naruto's arm is entirely inside and what shocks everyone next is the massive cyclone violently dissipates and Kiba is flung out bouncing off the ground a couple times before stopping. Naruto holds out his arm to show some deep cuts in his arm. Kiba was holding his jaw as he begins to stand.

Akamaru tries to run to Kiba, but is knocked back when Gamakichi jumps a the dog and tackles him to the ground, "Down boy!" Akamaru tries to struggle, but Gamakichi begins to yell, "Nice boy! Sit! Stay! Heel! Bad dog!" Akamaru is finally stopped when from above the dog and the frog, Gamatatsu yells, "Look out below!" Gamakichi yells, "Wait Gamatatsu! You trying to kill us!" Gamatatsu lands on both his brother and Akamaru knocking the wind out of the dog, but Gamakichi was fine since he usually fights his brother and is used to this.

Kiba tried to talk but found it hard to when he can feel his jaw is dislocated. Naruto summons three clones who run at Kiba. Kiba quickly makes a break for it and sees Akamaru yelling despite the pain, "Akamaru open wide!" Akamaru wakes up momentarily and sees Kiba throwing a pill to him. Akamaru opens his mouth and eats it, to Naruto and the Gama brothers see Akamaru's fur turning red and he begins to grow.

Naruto yells, "Guys get away from Akamaru!" Gamakichi and Gamatatsu spit their tongues out at two of Naruto's clones who catch them and pull Gamakichi and Gamatatsu towards them and away from Akamaru. The third clone ran at Akamaru, though hating that he'd have to hurt Akamaru he had to stop what ever Kiba had planned. The clone however was stopped when it was hit with a shuriken from behind, Kiba had thrown it when the clone wasn't looking and jumped where Akamaru was. Gamakichi lands on Naruto's right shoulder and Gamatatsu lands on Naruto's left shoulder all three thinking in unison, 'What the hell is happening?' Smoke had covered the red Akamaru and Kiba.

The smoke cleared as the trio saw two Kibas. One who was on all fours standing on the ground and the other standing on it's fours on top of the other. The bottom one yelled, "Beast Mimici! This is our combo Naruto, so get ready!"

Naruto let a small sweat slide down his face, letting a big smile appear on his face he yelled, "This is gonna be fun!" Kiba only smiled at Naruto's excitement for fighting. Though no one could see it or bothered to look, but a certain red head sand ninja was happily smiling at Naruto's thrill for combat.

Naruto said to the Gama brothers, "I think it's time you two pulled out your weapons." Gamakichi smiled and Gamatatsu started to giggle. Gamatatsu opened his mouth then reached inside to pull out a mini kanabo (A club that has metal stubs all around it) and Gamakichi opens his mouth and he pulled out two mini kukri machetes (They somewhat curved. Go to Google and put in the name and you'll see). Naruto reaches over his shoulder and pulls out Shuusui.

Shino asks, "What are those? All the times I've seen Gamakichi and Gamatatsu they've never used those." Hinata said, "I'm not sure myself Shino. This is the first time I'm seeing those weapons too." Sasuke says mockingly, "You're teammates with him and you've never seen those? Some teammates." Both Shino and Hinata didn't even bother to acknowledge him.

Itachi adds, "Naruto told me about this once during our training session. I've never seen it myself, but Naruto speaks highly of this combo he has with those two."

Kakashi says, "I've seen it once before when he was training with Jiraiya-sama, it's very strong." Everyone looks at Kakashi. Kakashi says, "Watch, you'll see." Everyone turns to continue to watch the fight.

Kiba yells out, "Sorry about this Naruto, but it all ends here! Ready Akamaru (the top Kiba barks)! Dual Piercing Fang!" Both of the Kibas rush at Naruto spinning wildly. The two clones Naruto had out were hit and disappeared.

Naruto says, "Here they come you guys!" Gamakichi says, "Bring'em on." Gamatatsu says, "They're in for it now." Both of the cyclones come closer and closer.

Gamakichi crosses his arms so that his blades are pointed behind him, Gamatatsu takes a baseball hitting stance (the kanabo is pointed away from Naruto's head.), and Naruto holds his sword above his head. The cyclones were close enough and then all three make a battle cry screaming, "Aeolus Wind Breaker!!!". Gamakichi swings his swords out diagonally upward, Gamatatsu makes a devastating swing and Naruto brings his blade straight down. From the trio's weapons a giant force of wind erupts filled with chakra cutting up the ground and everything that got in it's path including Akamaru and Kiba.

Both of the cyclones dissipated cutting up Kiba and hitting Akamaru turning him from looking like Kiba back into his dog form. Hayate jumped onto the balcony to avoid getting hit. Hayate scans the area and sees an unconcious Kiba and Akamaru laying on the ground, Hayate jumps down and raises his hand to Naruto and says, "Winner, Naruto Uzumaki (cough)."

Naruto raises his hands in victory. Gamakichi says, "This was really fun boss, hope to do it again." Gamatatsu finishes with, "Don't worry about getting me snacks boss today was really fun."

Naruto scratches the back of his head and says, "Don't worry I'll summon you guys again when things get tough." Both of the Gama brothers nod then disappear. Naruto walks over to Akamaru and carefully picks him up, he turns around to see two medic nins putting Kiba an unconcious Kiba on a stretcher. Naruto walks over and sets Akamaru on Kiba's stomach. The medics then carry Kiba of to the hospital. Naruto pulls the herbal medicine from his pocket and starts to put some on his cut up arm and the cut on his cheek.

Kakashi says, "Sasuke, Sakura." Both his students turn to him, "After these preliminaries are done let's visit Kiba and Akamaru." Sakura nods and Sasuke surprisingly nods his head as well. Sasuke looks over and sees a happy Naruto walking over to them. Naruto stops next to Hinata and asks, "How'd I do?"

Hinata happily says, "You did excellent Naru-kun."

Shino adjusts his glasses, "That's some combo Naruto. Very devastating."

Itachi puts his hand on Naruto, "Looks like you three are having no trouble with these exams."

Sakura says, "You've gotten really strong Naruto that it's scary." Sakura and Naruto had a kind of older brother, little sister thing going on. Naruto had no problems with that she liked the guy who hates him.

Neji, Lee, and Ten-Ten walk over to Naruto. Neji stops next to Naruto saying, "Naruto, I cannot wait until I can fight you myself."

Lee shouts, "I CANNOT WAIT UNTIL WE FIGHT ALSO NARUTO!" Ten-Ten smacks Lee from behind his head calming him down, "You did great Naruto." said Ten-Ten.

Sasuke was off to the side thinking, 'Why is he so damn strong? I want to be the one to defeat him once and for all.'

Over some more was team ten. Asuma was teasing his squad saying, "You guys will have to be on your toes. Shino and Naruto over there will eat you guys alive if your not careful." Shikamaru was leaning against the wall and lazily says, "Man what a drag. All these guys are ridiculously strong that I'm questioning whether or not to continue."

Choji was scared after watching Naruto saying, "Oh man. If Naruto's that strong then there's a good chance that the rest of the guys are freakishly strong as well."

Ino said, "Come on you guys. I mean I know Naru-kun is super strong, but the rest of these guys we've yet to see fight. We still have a chance."

Asuma says, "See you two got to be more like Ino here." Shikamaru says, "Whatever."

Over on the other side of the arena Temari was staring at Naruto, "Well, well do I know how to pick'em." Kankuro had a satisfied look, "Good now I got a chance to shut that spiked blonde up."

Baki looked over at Gaara and sees his sadistic smile and thinks, 'I've seen that face before. We can't let Gaara go ballistic now.'

Dosu had a look of venom in his eyes, 'That little bastard thinks he's number one, but I will end his little happy attitude once I advance to the finals.'

Dosu's jounin sensei was watching Naruto and put on a sinister smile, 'Naruto-kun's power and skill makes it all the more reason to capture him. All I need to do is somehow attach the Curse Mark on him and then the experiments can begin.'

The Hokage was looking at Naruto and thinks, 'He's just as flashy as his father when he finishes a fight.' He had a big smile knowing that he was this strong and that he didn't need to rely on Kyuubi's chakra.

Hayate was watching the screen and announces, "The next match is Hinata Hyuga vs Neji Hyuga." Everyone looks at the screen to see that it is correct. Hinata turns to look at her cousin and Neji looks Hinata in the eyes and then both of them smiled.

Naruto had a kind of shocked expression and Shino said, "Well this is going to be interesting." Itachi was smiling since he can see with his own eyes how much Hinata had improved under Aoi's training.

(A sign appears saying, TO BE CONTINUED)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I left it off right here because if I wrote anymore the chapter would've been to long. So the next chapter will finish the preliminaries, speaking of the next chapter if I finish editing Chapter 25 it will either be uploaded either the same day as this chapter or tomorrow we'll see. Next chapter is called 'Fight Before the Finals Pt. 2'. I'm just gonna follow the canon for now until after the whole exams end. Well let's see R&R, Stay Gold, and Goodbye World!!!

P.S.-

If you've remember some of the Wind Style names I've used for Naruto's attacks are called: Zephyr's Tornado, Eurus Twister, Notus Breeze, and Boreas Gust. Well those four are Greek/Roman of the winds, Zephyr is the West Wind, Eurus is the East Wind, Notus is the South Wind, and Boreas is the North Wind. Adding in the Aeolus Wind Breaker, with Aeolus being the King of Wind. These five moves will be Naruto's main Wind Style attacks.


	25. Fight Before the Finals Pt 2

Chapter 25: Fight Before the Finals Pt. 2

Neji and Hinata jumped down together to the arena ground standing next to Hayate. Naruto and the others were watching waiting for the match to begin. Shino asked, "Naruto, do you think Hinata could win?"

Naruto was watching Neji and Hinata stare each other down, but still answered Shino, "I couldn't tell you Shino. The tree of us trained together, but we never really tried to hurt each other. Things are different right now since these are fights to become chunnin. This fight could go either way."

Gai asked Itachi, "What do you think the outcome will be?" Itachi was focused on Hinata and Neji and said to Gai, "Hinata is the strongest kunoichi in her graduating class hands down. She's trained till her body gives out. She even developed her own jutsu, but all that means is that she won't go down without a fight."

Gai smiled and said, "It's ironic that Neji's main focus of who'd he would want to fight is Naruto, but it turns out he's gonna be putting that same focus to fight his cousin. Right now Neji sees everyone else he's going to be fighting as an obstacle to face Naruto."

Itachi said, "A kunoichi who using these exams to prove she's strong to Naruto and a Hyuga prodigy who wishes to fight another prodigy. These young ninja these days are becoming more talented."

Kakashi was next to them and jokingly said, "Soon our students will surpass us, knocking us around, and taking all the good stuff."

The Hokage was looking down at where Hinata and Neji were standing, but then turned his attention to Tsunade and Shizune who was in attendance. Sarutobi asked, "You feel like watching a possible student Tsunade-hime?"

Tsunade grinned and said, "Shizune here has been showing Hinata a few things and so has Hana. I hear Hinata's been making her own batch of herbal medicines that surpasses the herbalists we have here."

Sarutobi smiled, "So Hinata has a shot at the Konoha Medical Program?" Tsunade kept her grin looking at Hinata, "Who knows, but she'll have a lot of practice since her teammate and lover is Naruto." Sarutobi chuckled saying, "That's true."

Hayate made some light coughs then said, "You two ready?" Both Hinata and Neji nodded in unison then took a couple steps away from each other. Hayate stepped back then yelled, "Begin!" Immediately both Neji and Hinata rushed at each other yelling in unison, "BYAKUGAN!!!" The two Hyugas were close enough to begin their fierce battle of using the Hyuga family style. Those who have never seen two Hyugas fight were astonished at how Neji and Hinata were going back and forth with palm thrusts seeing actual chakra emerge from every block the two did.

Sasuke, Ten-Ten, and Sakura were stunned, none would have guessed that Hinata was on par with Neji. Ten-Ten looked to Gai and said, "There defense is amazing, this is my first time seeing Neji fighting another Hyuga." Gai said, "Only to the untrained eye, right Naruto."

Sasuke, Ten-Ten and Sakura looked at Naruto who explained, "They are both getting hit." Sakura looked back and saw that through her eyes that they were evading each others hit or blocking, "What do you mean Naruto. Neither have landed a hit on each other yet."

Naruto explained, "Jyuuken Style is the opposite of for example Lee's Strong Fist style. Lee's style causes massive damage to your body externally while the Jyuuken Style does massive internal damage. Right now both Hinata and Neji are trying to cripple each other, your right in that they are blocking and evading, but those strikes are chakra filled."

Shino cut in, "The human body has what they call chakra points. The Hyuga clan use their byakugan to see these points and can either shut down or redirect you chakra flow." Sakura said, "I knew about the chakra points, but the fact that someone can really control your chakra like that and see them."

Naruto and Shino continued watching the fight. Hinata did two palm thrusts to Neji's shoulders, Neji ducked and hit four points in Hinata's right leg. Hinata winced in pain, but stood up using that same leg alone and used her left leg to knee Neji in his face. Neji evaded but was still hit slightly knocking him off balance. Hinata attempted to continued by chasing him and starting her assault, but at that moment her right leg gave out making her fall to her knee. Neji stood up straight and said, "Looks like training with Naruto has given you his style of fighting also." Hinata smiled at that, but deep down she said, 'I can't use my rotation with my leg in this condition. If I try and reverse it Neji would just attack me before I finish.'

Neji started to walk closer to Hinata. Hinata stood up as best she could and dropped back into her Jyuuken stance. Neji rushed her and the two went back to their Jyuuken battle. Neji was grinning thinking, 'Hinata is stronger than I had initially given her credit for.'

Neji frowned when he said, "Forgive me Hinata-chan, but I have to end this." Neji rushed in pulling his palm back. Hinata knew she was done for, but she had an idea, it was a long shot but she had to try it. Hinata smiled and deactivated her byakugan.

Neji's eyes widened in shock and lost focus, Hinata took this chance and rushed in and hit Neji with eight palm thrusts. Neji was taken back by this and felt his left side go numb. Neji was shocked and asked, "How did you hit my chakra points without the byakugan?" Hinata said, "Aoi-nee has been training me on how to fight without the byakugan. Besides, if I am to have any medical skill then I would need to know the human body."

This time it was Neji's turn to drop to his knee, Neji was on his left knee. Ten-Ten, Lee and Gai were shocked that Neji was actually brought to his knees. Hinata walked cautiously towards Neji and brought her hand back prepared to knock him out. Neji smiled at the last minute and shot off the ball of his foot shooting toward Hinata knocking her off balance and Neji ended it by yelling, "Eight Trigrams! Two palms!" Naruto watched as Hinata was hit with Neji's right hand, what amazed him was Neji was doing this with one hand not needing both of his limbs to perform that technique. "Four palms! Eight palms!" Neji then shoulder bumped Hinata knocking her back a bit more then ended it at just sixteen, "Sorry Hinata-chan. Sixteen palms!" With the final series of attacks Hinata fell forward and passed out.

Neji caught her before she fell, Naruto jumped down from the balcony to where Hinata was.

"Neji is she okay?" asked a worried Naruto. Neji handed her to Naruto, "She's fine, I just knocked her out and limited the flow of chakra to her arms and legs. It will return to normal in about ten minutes." Hayate rose his hand and said, "Winner, Neji Hyuga."

Lee jumped off the balcony as well and helped Neji back up to the balcony. Naruto told the medics who showed up that she would be okay and that she was going to stay with them, the two medics agreed and left. Naruto carried Hinata to the top balcony and asked Shino for his jacket. Shino handed Naruto his jacket who rolled it up into a pillow for her to lay on.

Tsunade was smiling and said to Shizune, "Shizune, when we get back to the hospital write down Hinata Hyuga for the medic program." Shizune smiled and said, "Yes Lady Tsunade."

Sarutobi heard her and asked, "So she made it into your program." Tsunade replied, "That girl knows the human body well. She hit eight points on Neji's body without the use of her byakugan, that proves that she is more advanced than any other Hyuga. Those herbal medicines we saw Naruto use after getting his arm sliced up only further proves her skill in the medical field."

Hayate coughed a little before announcing from the screen, "Our next two are Sakura Haruno vs Ino Yamanaka." Sakura froze momentarily and looked over at Ino who had an equally surprised look on her face. Both the girls jumped down to the floor, Kakashi said, "I wonder if Sakura will be okay?" Ten-Ten asked, "Why do you say that Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi answered, "Well because Sakura's taijutsu skill is nothing to compliment on, but Sakura's quick wit, genjutsus and chakra control make up for that. From what I've read she made the top ten in her graduating class because of her smarts, Ino on the other hand as a slight less chakra control, but her taijutsu and her families jutsu is good enough. If it comes down to hand to hand combat, Ino will win."

Lee says, "Sakura-chan won't let that happen." Everyone looks at Lee who has a small blush, "She's a smart kunoichi and strong willed. She'll find a way to win." Naruto thinks, 'Oh man, Lee likes Sakura, Sakura likes Sasuke, and Sasuke doesn't care.'

Hinata wakes up and leans up. Naruto sees this and helps her, "Hinata-chan, are you okay?" Hinata smiles and says, "Hai, Naru-kun I'm okay." Naruto helps her up and says, "Ino and Sakura are about to fight." Hinata's head lifts up and Naruto helps her look over the balcony.

Itachi said to Hinata, "Hinata you did great in your fight." Hinata had a slight frown and said, "But I lost." Itachi says, "Well your opponent was Neji Hyuga. Even though he was praised as the Hyuga prodigy you fought him on equal terms, you surprised me when you deactivated your byakugan and attacked him like that. Don't sell your skill short."

Naruto was about to say something, but Neji limped over and said, "You did great Hinata-chan." Hinata looked to her side and saw Neji, Hinata smiled and said, "Arigatou, Neji-nii." Neji smiled to, then everyone heard, "Begin!" They looked back to the fight to see Ino and Sakura started. (Okay the fight goes just how it was, both girls get knocked out and it's called a draw. Except Naruto wasn't the one who spoke words of encouragement, instead Lee does it.)

Both Asuma and Kakashi jump down and take the girls to the balcony and set them next to each other. Hinata walked over to her friends and started to rub some of the cream that Shino didn't use on their bruises.

Hayate coughed then said, "Next match up is..." The names appeared on the screen, "Ten-Ten Shinoda vs Temari" Temari jumped down and so did Ten-Ten. Lee yelled out, "Good luck Ten-Ten!" Both girls walked up to the center and awaited Hayate's starting signal. Hayate asked if they were ready, both girls nodded in acknowledgment then Hayate announced for the match to begin. (Again the fight ends the way the series had it. Temari beats Ten-Ten)

Temari is declared the winner and Lee takes Lee to the medics who show up. Lee jumps back to the balcony and Hayate says, "The next match up is... Kin Tsuchi vs Shikamaru Nara."

Kin happily jumps down the balcony and rushes over to where Hayate is, eager to fight. Shikamaru on the other hand sigh, "Troublesome." Asuma said, "Well your up Shikamaru."

Shikamaru jumped down the balcony and slowly made his way to the center. Hayate said looked at Shikamaru and said, "Well aren't we fired up for the fight (cough cough)." Shikamaru said, "Whatever, let's get this over with." Hayate nodded in agreement and said, "Let's begin." (Shikamaru wins and Kin is carried off.) Ino had woken up and shouted for Shikamaru and so did Choji. Hayate announced Shikamaru as the winner.

Shikamaru walked back up the steps and met his team. Shikamaru decided to mess with Choji a little, "Well Choji your the only one who's left." Ino followed through and said, "Yeah, it's just you, that sound guy with that weird gauntlet, the red head sand ninja, and Neji's teammate in the green jumpsuit." Asuma said, "Alright you two stop messing with Choji."

Choji said, "I think I'm gonna be sick." Hayate watched the screen randomize the names and then said, "Choji Akimichi vs Rock Lee." (Yes I changed the final fights for good reason)

Choji sunk into a depression and Lee only got fired up, "Yosh! It's finally my turn to fight!" Gai yelled, "Alright Lee! Make me proud!" Lee turned to Gai with anime tears and said, "Gai-sensei!" Gai had the same and said, "Lee!" Naruto butted in and said, "Lee jump down to the arena already..."

Lee smiled and did just that, once on the ground Lee looked to where Choji was. Asuma said to Choji, "Come on Choji. If things get to bad I'll jump down myself and stop the fight." That didn't seem to help, but Asuma dreaded saying this but, "If you win the fight Choji... I'll treat you to BBQ." Immediately Choji yelled, "Alright let's get this fight over with."

Choji jumped down and quickly ran to where Lee was. Hayate asked, "You two ready?" Lee held out his thumb and said, "Hai, Hayate-san." Choji had a look of determination and said, "You bet I am."

Hayate said, "Good. Alright ready... Begin!" Choji immediately yelled, "Human Bullet Tank!" Choji's head and limbs disappeared into his clothes and his body became a giant ball. Choji began to spin wildly heading toward Lee. Lee reached out and put both hands on the massive Choji attempting to push him back, but Lee soon discovered that was impossible. Lee's began to be pushed back, Lee's feet skidded across the ground leading him to a wall. Lee at the last minute jumped out of the way, Choji turns around before hitting the wall going straight for Lee again. Lee retaliates by running at Choji yelling, "Leaf Whirlwind!" Lee kicked Choji and sent him bouncing back into the wall. Lee follows through by running up to Choji while he was stuck in the wall and did some high speed punches. It seemed like Lee's punches did nothing, but eventually Choji reverted back to normal and Lee finished it by lightly punching Choji in his stomach knocking him out.

Lee catches Choji as he falls out the hole in the wall and hears, "Winner Rock Lee." Lee sees the medics walk over and he hands him to them. Asuma was smiling and said to himself, "Looks like I'll buy Choji some BBQ for his effort."

Lee jumped back up and was somewhat disappointed. Hayate said, "Alright will the final two contestants come on down." Gaara put his index and middle fingers together and a swirl of sand surrounded him and he was later on the arena floor. Dosu jumped down and met Gaara on the arena floor. Hayate asked, "You two are final participants for the spot in the finals. You two ready?" Neither Dosu nor Gaara said anything. Hayate stepped back and said, "Begin."

Dosu said, "Your the only thing that stands between me and me defeating Naruto Uzumaki." Gaara said, "If anyone is to defeat that guy, then it will be done by me." Dosu charged at Gaara pulling up his sleeve to show his sound gauntlet. Naruto who was watching from the stands wanted to see what Gaara's abilities were. Gaara watched as Dosu flew at him, Gaara's gourd on his back shot the cork that was plugging it up releasing sand from it. Gaara continued to stand there, Dosu was almost close enough to activate his jutsu. The sand that erupted from the gourd shot out wrapping around Dosu's right arm and flung him back.

Gaara lifted his hand and the sand followed after Dosu. Dosu was able to recover and saw the sand coming at him, the sand swallowed his right arm again, but this time Gaara's open hand became a fist. The sand surrounding Dosu's arm seemed to crush his whole forearm, Dosu screamed in pain as he tried to pull away from the sand, once his arm was free Dosu saw that his device was crushed completely around his arm. He could feel the sharp metal piercing into his arm, in a rage Dosu ran at Gaara attempting to hit him with his left arm. As his arm extended to try and hit a calm Gaara the sand shot up and blocked Gaara from being hit. Dosu was shocked, but still followed through by kicking Gaara, again like before the sand blocked the hit only this time the sand surrounded his leg and Gaara made a fist again crushing his left leg.

Dosu fell to the ground wincing in pain. Gaara's sand began to rise up in the air and was about to swallow him whole, but before the sand could engulf him the sand was knocked back. All the gennin saw as Gaara's sand was knocked back by Hayate.

Hayate had done a swiping motion knocking the sand back, "(cough cough) Sorry but that move had a hint of killing intent and as (cough) the proctor for this phase (cough cough) I cannot allow that." Gaara had a look of irritation and walked away. Hayate looked behind him and saw that in Dosu's eyes was fear. Hayate sighed and waved for the medics. Gaara stopped before reaching the steps and looked across the way making eye contact with Naruto. Gaara put on his sinister smile then continued to walk up the steps, while Naruto gave Gaara a grin.

After Dosu was moved from the arena The Hokage and the other jounin jumped down followed by the jounin senseis. Two more appeared as they rolled in a white board that had slots and numbers above them. The Hokage stepped forward and said, "Will all the gennins that won their matches please come down here."

From the balconies, Naruto, Shino, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari jumped to the ground and lined up. The Hokage looked to Anko who was now carrying a box that had a hole at the top. Sarutobi said, "Your skills that you showed today are really extraordinary, from your kekkei genkais, skill, wits, and determination, you have all proven yourselves that your ready for the finals." Sarutobi looked to Anko again and motioned for her to stand next to him, "In this box are bits of papers that have numbers on them, when called you are to reach into it and pull out a number, your name will then be written on the board and you'll be matched up against each other for the finals." All the gennin nodded in understanding. Sakura, Hinata, and Ino were standing on the balcony watching and they were able to hear the Hokage clearly.

Anko took a step forward and said, "Alright, if your number is either 7,8, or 9 consider yourself in a three way battle." Shikamaru asked, "So you mean in one of the finals there's gonna be a three way fight?"

Anko answered, "Yes that's exactly what I mean. If we had the ninth person sit out the fight then it'd be unfair since everyone else would have already fought and would be fatigued. Okay first up is Rock Lee." Lee said, "Hai!" running up he put his hand in the box and pulled out the number 8. Anko smiled and looked over to the jounin who was standing by the board, "Rock Lee is number 8." The jounin nodded and wrote Lee's name in the slot under 8.

Anko called out again, "Temari!" Temari walked up and pulled out the number 3, "Mark Temari down as number 3."

Anko calls, "Shino Aburame!" Shino quietly walks up and pulls the number 6, "Mark Shino down as number 6."

Anko calls, "Sasuke Uchiha!" Sasuke walked up with his hands in his pocket then reached in the box to pull out number 2, "Mark Sasuke down as number 2"

Anko calls, "Kankuro!" Kankuro had a smirk on his face and pulls out the number 5, "Mark Kankuro down as number 5."

Anko calls, "Neji Hyuga!" Neji slightly limps to Anko and pulls out number 7, "Mark Neji down as number 7. Looks like your fighting Rock Lee." Neji turns around and looks Lee in his eyes and smiles, "Yeah looks like it." Neji then limps back to his spot.

Anko calls, "Shikamaru Nara!" Shikamaru lazily moves to her, "TODAY NARA!!!" yells Anko. Shikamaru walks a little faster then reaches in the box to pull number 4, "Mark lazy ass down as number 4."

Anko looks up to see that only Naruto and Gaara are left, "Both Gaara and Naruto come up and pull the last numbers." Gaara and Naruto stepped up and both of them reached in the box and pulled out their numbers but kept their fists closed around it. Gaara and Naruto open their hands and show them to Anko. Anko grins and says, "Mark Gaara down as number 1 and Naruto as number 9."

Both Lee and Neji had a look of excitement. Sarutobi said, "Alright round one is Gaara vs Sasuke Uchiha, round two is Temari vs Shikamaru Nara, round three is Kankuro vs Shino Aburame, and finally round four is Neji Hyuga vs Rock Lee vs Naruto Uzumaki." Sarutobi says, "Neji, Lee, Naruto step up." All three boys did as they were told and stepped up, "For your fight only one of you can go on. So there can be only one (hehehe... Highlander...). To the rest of you even if you win the whole finals that doesn't guarantee you the chance to become a chunnin."

Temari shouts, "What do you mean by that!"

Sarutobi continued, "Put simply you could lose your first match, but become a chunnin or come in first and not become one. Both Sand and Fire's daimyo's will be attending and future clients. It is between the Kages or the Daimyo's to chose who will move up in rank, so in conclusion you better be willing to give it all you got. Your all dismissed."

All nine of the gennin bowed and were about to leave, but Lee shouted, "Neji, Naruto!" Neji and Naruto stopped and turned to look at Lee, everyone stopped as well and saw Lee, "Let's give it all we got!" Lee held out his fist to both of them, Naruto grinned and said, "You bet your ass I will!" Naruto put out his fist to Lee's. Neji smiled and said, "I'm not gonna go easy on either of you." Neji put his fist out to Naruto and Lee's fists. All three of them smiled and walked away.

Shino walked next to Naruto and they looked up to see Hinata being helped over to them by Sakura. Naruto got Hinata from Sakura and they watched Sakura run to Sasuke's side. Hinata had a look of worry, "Naru-kun what are you going to do?" Naruto looked at her confused, but Shino enlightened him, "She means about your match against Neji and Lee."

Naruto smiled and said, "No idea..." Hinata looked at him in disbelief and Shino smiled under his mask thinking, 'I'd half expected him to say that.' Naruto continued, "Don't worry guys, I'll just have to come up with something."

Itachi tapped Naruto on the shoulder and said, "Naruto, I need you to come with me right now." Naruto nods and Shino says, "I'll take Hinata to the doctors to have her checked out." Naruto tells him thanks and Itachi says, "Shino. Tomorrow, you, me and Naruto are going to the training ground 17 to train."

Hinata says, "Isn't that the mountain area?" Itachi nods and says, "Hinata, I believe Lady Tsunade wants you to meet her tomorrow morning around ten." Hinata nodded, "Also once your up for it I need your help in training Naruto and Shino for the finals." Hinata again nodded and both her and Shino watched as Naruto followed Itachi to a door that the Hokage left through.

Naruto was walking behind Itachi down a hall until they came into what looked to be a conference room. Inside was The Hokage and the ninja's head clans. Itachi walked over to where Fugaku was sitting and stood behind him.

Naruto looked over to see Hiashi sitting down and another Hyuga that he'd seen around the compound standing behind Hiashi, this Hyuga had the traditional Hyuga clan outfit, except his right sleeve was black and had the clan symbol on the bicep area, he had long brown hair, and a black headband tied around his forehead. Naruto remembered that members of the Hyuga clan who had the black sleeve are like the Hyuga's version of the ANBU Black Ops.

Sarutobi was sitting at the head of the table and said, "Naruto please sit." Naruto saw an empty seat in front of him and sat down. Taking another glance around Naruto saw that each of the clan heads had one other member from their clan standing behind them, while Sarutobi had his daughter-in-law Suzu who married his oldest son. Naruto meet her a couple times when she'd drop Konohamaru off to play at the Hyuga Compound. Everyone knew about Hiruzen Sarutobi's oldest son Asumaru Sarutobi's death before Konohamaru's birth.

Naruto asked, "Umm. Hokage-sama, am I in trouble?" Tsunade was sitting in a chair with Shizune standing behind her, "No Naruto-kun your not in trouble." Hiashi said, "The Hokage has something to discuss with you."

Naruto looked at the Hokage and heard him say, "Naruto, recent events have forced us to tell you some important news and it's vital that you know about the recent attacks on you in particular." Naruto was confused but listened, "Naruto, what do you know of your parents?" asked the old kage.

Naruto said, "Well Kakashi-sensei and jii-san told me that my parents names were Sylvi and Kyo Uzumaki."

Hiashi said, "Naruto... Your mother was an Uzumaki, but your father wasn't and that's not their real names."

Naruto asked, "What do you mean, why would they lie to me about my parents?"

Sarutobi sighed and said, "Naruto the truth is, your father's position in the last ninja war was what lead to a lot of the elemental nations wanting him dead as well as his family. So to protect you we changed your name to your mother's so as not to raise suspicion."

Tsunade said, "Your mother's name was Uzumaki, but not Sylvi. Your mother's real name is Kushina Uzumaki. Sylvi was the name of one of your famous aunts."

Naruto asked, "So what about my dad?" Everyone smiled and Sarutobi said, "Your father was the genius of Konoha, one that's said to be born once in a lifetime." Naruto's leg was bouncing up and down in anticipation, "Your father's name was Minato Namikaze, known for the creation of the Hirashin no Jutsu, but he was better known as the Yondaime Hokage." Naruto's eyes widened, his jaw dropped and he was left speechless.

Sarutobi smiled and said, "Your true name is, Naruto Namikaze..."


	26. The World's Dangerous Clan

Chapter 26: The World's Dangerous Clan

Hello World! Sorry that this is a little late, I meant to upload Monday, but got side tracked. My next chapter will be out this weekend as I am having difficulty on how to approach it. I know where I want to go with it, but I don't know how to write it, but fear not I will type it and it will be finished. I hope you all like this chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Conference Room *

Naruto was in absolute shock. The man who sealed the Kyuubi inside him all this time, was his father. Naruto was at a loss, he didn't know whether or not to be pissed that a father would seal a dangerous creature inside his own child or be happy with the fact that his father was considered the strongest ninja in Konoha's history.

Sarutobi could see the young mans distress and said, "Naruto, I understand that your having mixed feelings about this, but I want to assure you that your father loved you and wanted nothing more than your happiness." Naruto lowered his head not wanting to meet any ones eyes, "Hokage-sama." whispered Naruto.

Sarutobi just listened to Naruto, "What you said to me when I returned to Konoha from my mission to Wave that the fourth never wanted me to be a weapon... Was that true?" Sarutobi immediately said, "Yes Naruto that is true. If there was another way to save the village from the Kyuubi, believe me when I say that he would have taken it without a second thought." Naruto lightened up and asked, "You didn't just bring me here to tell me about my parents... right?"

Shibi said, "Nothing gets past him."

Hiashi smiled and said, "Your right Naruto. We brought you here for a important reason." Naruto finally met the eyes of the Hokage. Sarutobi said, "Naruto, these are (holding up a file) the documents for you to have a chance to bring back the Namikaze clan. If you so chose to bring this fallen clan back, you have the choice of abiding by the Clan Restoration Act."

Naruto asked, "What's that?" Hiashi answered, "The Clan Restoration Act allows a new clan or a former clan to become part of the village. As the last male of the Namikaze clan you have the choice of taking three to five wives to restore the Namikaze to it's former glory." Naruto immediately asks, "Do I have to?"

Sarutobi asked, "Do you have to what?" Naruto said, "Take more than one wife?" Sarutobi answered, "Well not really that's your choice. Before you were born, your father was the last Namikaze and he denied having more than one wife. He was dead set on having his childhood friend, by which I mean your mother as his only wife. That was the path he chose to rebuild the clan."

Naruto smiled and said, "Then I'll do the same. After all Hinata is the only woman I'll need." Hiashi didn't show it but deep down he was very proud at Naruto's choice that he would stay faithful to Hinata.

Fugaku said, "This is ridiculous. If Konoha is to become more powerful than we need him to take more wives, the Namikazes were wiped out long ago and their absence from Konoha was greatly needed."

Naruto caught the words 'wiped out', but didn't get a chance to ask, "That is true, except for the fact that since this clan is just starting off again, we have no authority to control his actions or control his choices." argued Tsunade.

Inoichi said, "She has a point and so does Fugaku since the Namikaze clan fought against the rival mercenary clan from Whirlpool and we could've used their help during the third war."

Choza added, "We might need their strength again soon, there is no telling if and when something bad might happen, so Naruto... Are you sure about your choice?"

Didn't even take a second thought, "I'm dead set on my decision." said Naruto.

Sarutobi said, "Then it's settled, the Namikaze clan shall have an open seat once Naruto turns sixteen and a slot as to where the Namikaze compound will be selected by Naruto once he finds and purchases the location. Also Naruto." Sarutobi hands a paper to his daughter-in-law to hand to Naruto. The young woman walked to Naruto and handed him a document, "That document is to legally change your name to your father's."

Naruto saw a pen in front of him and picked it up to sign his name from Naruto Uzumaki to Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Once he finished he handed the document back to the young woman who handed it back to Sarutobi.

Sarutobi said, "Okay, Naruto until the finals of the exams you'll go by Naruto Uzumaki. Once the finals start your name will be announced as Naruto Namikaze, till then continue to carry the name Uzumaki." Naruto nodded. "Good, now I want to tell you that since you are accepting your father's name you will be targeted by both Iwa nins and others who have grudges against the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan. Are you prepared for the road ahead?"

Naruto looks Sarutobi in the eyes and says, "I'm more than prepared." Sarutobi smiles and says, "Good, now that all of this is done. You may all take your leave." Some of the council stood up and were about to leave when Naruto asked a very important question.

"Hokage-sama...." Everyone stopped and looked at Naruto, "What happened to the Namikaze clan?"

Sarutobi was standing then sat back down. "I was hoping to tell you about them in private, do you really wish to know now?" Naruto didn't say anything, he didn't have to since everyone could see it in his eyes that he desperately wanted to know.

Sarutobi smiled and said, "Alright, if the rest of you wish to hear an old man's story than your more than welcome to listen." The only ones who stayed was Hiashi, Tsunade, and Itachi as well as Shizune and Hiashi's guard. The rest left the council room.

"Naruto you know how Konoha was created right?" Naruto nodded to the Hokage, "Well when the clans were coming together to build a ninja village one of the first to join was the Namikaze clan and like the Uchiha and Senju clan, the Namikaze clans rival was... the Uzumaki clan." Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, "The Uzumaki clan never wanted to become part of a ninja village, so instead they became a clan of mercenaries who's compound was located in the former Whirlpool country. I've had the experience of fighting a few Uzumaki and let me tell you I'd rather fight the my senseis before I ever fight them again."

Naruto changed his question, "Alright then what happened to the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan?"

Sarutobi answered, "Like the Namikaze, the Uzumaki clan was wiped out during my reign as Hokage. Naruto it's important that you know that your mother's clan caused the deaths of both the Shodaime and Niidaime Hokage's death." Naruto was in shock that his family killed two strong kages.

"Your great grandfather Akuma Uzumaki died killing our first Hokage and your grandfather Asura Uzumaki killed our second Hokage at the age of seventeen and the Niidaime Mizukage at the age of twenty-two. Your other great grandfather Senkou Namikaze killed Akuma Uzumaki and you grandfather Asura died along with the rest of the Uzumaki clan when both Konoha and Kiri united to defeat what we called at the time... 'The World's Dangerous Clan'."

Naruto asked in disbelief, "So you had something to do with the Uzumaki clan being wiped out?"

Sarutobi looked down and said, "Yes, after the death of two of our kages and Kiri losing their Niidaime Mizukage to you grandfather Asura, both nations felt that the Uzumaki clan had become to powerful, but I wish to tell you about when I first laid eyes on an Uzumaki."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* The Hokage's story in Flashback form *

Four figures were rushing through a thick forest trying their best to reach their location. The leader of the group had on a blue ninja shirt and pants with a yellow belt, but what stood out was his gray spiky hair. Following him was three teens, one had spiky brown hair, dark brown shirt with a fish net shirt underneath and dark brown pants.

The second boy had light brown hair that on one side almost covered his right eye, glasses, a long sleeved blue shirt and brown pants.

The only girl had light brown hair tied in a pink wrapping making a bun on the top of her head, a dark pinkish shirt without sleeves and showed her stomach, the long skirt she had on was the same color as her shirt, underneath the outfit was a one piece fish net.

The boy with the glasses asked, "Tobirama-sensei are we close?" Tobirama replied, "We should be close Homura. Hiruzen, Koharu... do you guys know what your role is once we get to the Shodaime's location?"

Hiruzen spoke up, "Yes sir, I am to get as many wounded away from the battlefield." Immediately afterward Koharu spoke, "I am to heal as many of the wounded as possible." Tobirama said, "Good, Homura do you know what you are to do?" Homura said, "Yes sir, I am to scout for any possible threat to my squad or any of the wounded."

Tobirama smiled, "Good. Once we get there, your on your own. I must assist the Hokage. Remember not to die." All three smiled and in unison said, "Hai sensei!"

Traveling a couple miles they came to a stop when they hear a loud scream. Tobirama said, "Alright begin your assignments!" All three nodded and jumped off to individual areas. Hiruzen was jumping tree to tree thinking, 'This is the third battlefield occupied by the Uzumaki and to make matters worse, the one clan that can stop them are already spread thin across the lands.'

* An Hour and 20 minutes later *

Team Senju except the team leader regrouped at a camp for the wounded. Hiruzen was tapping his foot in anticipation, "We should go find Tobirama-sensei." Homura was drawing figures in the ground with a stick, "Relax Hiruzen. If Tobirama-sensei wanted help he'd send a clone to fetch us." Koharu said in a semi worried voice, "Hiruzen is right though we should find him. He could want our help and can't get a message out to us."

Hiruzen said, "Finally someone who agrees with me." Homura stood up and lightly tossed the stick off to the side, "Fine. Everything seems to be in order here." Hiruzen had his hand out saying, "Let's go!" All three jumped off to the battlefield. The three ran passing up dead bodies of Konoha, Kumo, and Kiri nins, the trees were destroyed and the ground had craters and cracks in it showing that the battle was vicious. The three stopped immediately when they heard a series of battle cries and metal hitting each other. All three quickly shuffled up a hill and stared at the battle they were seeing, it wasn't a hill at all, it was a giant crater half the size of Konoha.

What caught their attention in the crater was a giant tanned muscular man at least 6'6 inches tall with long blood red hair that passed hips and turquoise eyes, noticeable scars on his chest and back, and very dark orange pair of kimono pants. The man was fighting against the Shodaime Hokage and was out of breath with a few cuts and bruises.

The three teens immediately knew that he was an Uzumaki though they have never seen one in person. "What are you three doing here!?!" The three look over to see Tobirama unharmed and making his way to them.

Hiruzen spoke up, "We completed our mission, but we had no orders on what to do once we completed said mission." Tobirama said, "Listen it's not safe here leave now!"

"Die! Hashirama!" Roared the giant Uzumaki.

Tobirama and his squad turned to look at the battle to see the first Hokage punched in his stomach and sent flying. Tobirama could only stand and watch. Hiruzen asked, "Tobirama-sensei why aren't you helping the Hokage? He's your brother!" Tobirama didn't answer and watched as his crippled brother got back up. The four were at a distance to where they could hear what the two say to each other.

Hashirama stood up holding his side. The Hokage had red armor on with a black ninja outfit underneath. "You truly are a monster aren't you Akuma Uzumaki." smiled the beaten kage.

The giant man stopped in front of him and with a deep voice said, "Call me what you want Hashirama. Out of most ninja outside the damned Namikazes, you and your brother are the only two who could push me to my limits. Your out of chakra and thought that you'd best an Uzumaki in hand to hand combat, a clan that prides itself on ripping their opponent to shreds with their bare hands."

Hashirama stood up straight and said, "I guess that makes me suicidal. Never thought I'd come this close to dying again."

Akuma said, "Let me guess, that damned Madara Uchiha tried to silence you once and for all. I heard that you two fought for three days."

Hashirama chuckled and said, "What you might have heard from that battle may have been overly exaggerated."

Akuma laughed and said, "Hahahaha, So you fighting Madara and the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox was an over exaggeration?" Hashirama didn't answer only smiling to Akuma, "Your too damn modest Senju-teme." Taking a moment he frowned asking in a modest tone, "You haven't recovered fully from that fight have you?"

Hashirama said, "No I haven't. I didn't think Madara would turn on us in our desperate time of need. Fighting someone you highly respect is hard to do, especially when you had to kill him. Sorry I'm not at full strength to give you a real fight."

Akuma sighed, "Don't worry about it. So wheres your Namikaze and why isn't he hear to stop me?"

Hashirama pulled out a gourd strapped to his back that had some sake in it, taking a drink he said, "Senkou Namikaze is back home awaiting the birth of his son Kiiro Namikaze." The hokage handed the gourd to Akuma who happily accepted it taking a drink then laughed afterward, "Hahahaha, I should be home as well since my son Asura is to be born tomorrow. Most likely I won't be able to see him since I am fighting a strong man such as yourself."

Hashirama smiled and took the gourd back from him tossing the empty container and said, "This could have been a type of poison you know that only I have the antidote to."

Akuma smiled and said, "True, but your not one to do something dishonorable like that."

Hashirama kept his smile and shrugged his shoulders and took some steps back, "Shall we continue?"

Akuma cracked his knuckles and said, "By all means Hokage." Both men leapt at each other punching and blocking each other's attacks. Kumo, Kiri and Konoha ninja didn't even bother to fight each other but instead stood on the edge of the crater watching these two titans battle. Hiruzen was shocked looking from the battle to the ninjas watching the battle he noticed some men who had the same dark orange kimono pants and blood red hair ranging from short, long, spiky, curly and so on watching the battle, 'Why is everyone just standing there watching?' "Tobirama-sensei! Why aren't you helping?"

Tobirama looked at Hiruzen and said, "Because it was a direct order from the Hokage. He stated that the only one to join in the fight is a Namikaze."

Homura said, "Sensei that's crazy!"

Tobirama turned his head to Homura, "I won't defy a direct order of my kage." The four felt a presence behind them, they turned around to see a mature man with long blonde spiky hair in a low pony tail wearing a blue jounin outfit. "Tobirama-san how's the battle?"

Tobirama happily said, "Nice of you to join us Senkou-san. So how's your son?"

Senkou frowned and said, "It's bad. He has the virus in his blood too. The doctor gave him the same time frame that he gave everyone in my clan. After the news I came her as fast as I could, I would have been here thirty minutes ago, but my Body Vortex Jutsu isn't as fast as I'd like it to be."

Tobirama said, "I'm sorry to hear about that."

Senkou looked at the battle and could see that Akuma was as violent as ever. Every punch the man delivered was almost as dangerous to block. "I should put a stop to this now. Hashirama doesn't look like he can last much longer." Tobirama said, "Thank you. He requested that only a Namikaze interfere in the fight." The Namikaze's body was surrounded by wind and shot over at incredible speeds to kick Akuma in his ribs.

Akuma stumbled then looked over with a sadistic smile, "Well, well you finally made it Senkou-teme." Senkou rushed to Hashirama and jumped a good distance away from the monster. "You okay Hashirama?" Hashirama smiled with blood in his mouth, "I've had better days."

Senkou said, "You should stand down now Hashirama."

Hashirama smiled and said, "And let you have all the fun. No I'm fine."

Senkou didn't have a chance to answer as Akuma appeared behind them and did a spinning back fist knocking both men back separating them from each other. Senkou and Hashirama recovered and rushed the giant. Everyone watched in awe as these two men fought for an hour straight without stopping, but sadly it all came to an end.

Akuma rushed Hashirama and grabbed him by the throat crushing it. Senkou desperate to save his friend pulled out a katana he had strapped to his back and stabbed Akuma through his back, the blade came out his chest going through his heart. Senkou said, "Your finished Akuma." Out of nowhere Senkou spat out blood then held his chest.

Akuma's eyes were wide in surprise, but then through shear force of will he back handed a distracted Senkou sending the man bouncing and skidding across the ground. He then slammed Hashirama into the ground creating a man sized crater. He then lifted his arms above his head making fist, "Goodbye old friend." Hashirama mustered a smile and choked out, "See... you in... the afterlife Akuma..." Akuma smiled then slammed his fists on Hashirama's chest causing the man to puke out blood and making his body sink deeper into the ground before lying motionless on the ground. Akuma stood back up grabbing the katana and pulled it out of his body then tossed it to the side. Everyone waited but the giant didn't move afterward, Akuma was staying completely still.

Twelve Uzumaki in total who were standing around the crater rushed to their leader. Tobirama did the same as he rushed to his brother's aid. Senkou recovered and ran to Hashirama's side. The giant still didn't move until one of the Uzumaki put his fingers to his throat, "He's dead." said the Uzumaki.

Another spoke up saying, "He died standing, refusing to fall to his knees." All the Uzumaki men surrounded their leader's corpse and carried him off. One of them stopped to look at Senkou, "The Uzumaki clan are herby finished with our mission to kill the Shodaime Hokage. We have no further purpose in this war. Goodbye." The man then follwed his clan who were carrying their fallen leader back to Whirlpool.

Tobirama was standing over his brother's corpse, next to him was his squad and Senkou, later the Konoha ninja who were standing by gathered.

Senkou said to Tobirama, "I'm sorry. I was to weak to stop his death." Tobirama said, "It wasn't your fault. This is a ninja's life, no matter your position." Tobirama's squad cried and so did some of the other Konoha ninja. What stunned them all was them all was Hashirama took a deep breath, "T-T-T-Tobirama."

Tobirama fell to his knees and grabbed his brother's hand, "Hashirama-nii don't talk! Medic!!!" Hashirama said, "No brother, they would only prolong my demise. As acting kage I herby announce my successor to be... You my brother."

Tobirama cracked a small tear, "Please my brother, protect my daughter, our family and the village as long as you breathe." Tobirama choked out, "Yes. I promise you on my nindou I will protect them all."

Hashirama smiled then looked over in Hiruzen and Homura's area, "You two did excellent. I made the right choice in making you chunnin. (looks to Hiruzen) Hiruzen, you were one of the strongest that I've trained, you have a strong will and you always follows the path of justice. I'm proud of you." Hiruzen kept crying but said, "I will Hashirama-sensei."

Hashirama looked at Homura, "Homura, you are by far the wisest student I've ever had, thoughtful, courageous, and you always have the best interest of others. Keep up the good work and keep Hiruzen out of trouble." Homura removed his glasses to wipe his eyes, "Yes sir Hashirama-sensei."

Hashirama turned his head to Koharu who was by his brother, "Koharu, your a strong and independent kunoichi, your going to be someone strong and don't let anyone tell you different. I know I told Homura to keep Hiruzen out of trouble, but since their boys they tend to joke around so be sure to keep them in line." Koharu was holding his other hand and couldn't keep from crying or forming any words, but nodded when he asked her to watch them.

Hashirama finally looked at Senkou frowning, "Sorry I couldn't keep my promise my friend."

Senkou said to his dying friend, "Don't worry about it. I'll find a cure for my clan's illness."

Hashirama said to him, "Me and Akuma will save you a spot at the bar, our treat." Senkou smiled and said, "Looking forward to it."

Hashirama smiled and let his eyes slowly close and let the shinigami take him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Flashback end *

Naruto had some tears welled up in his eyes. Sarutobi said, "From when I told you that your grandpa Uzumaki killed our second Hokage was during the second war and then when I became kage i joined the Sandaime Mizukage in a joint operation to defeat the Uzumaki clan as well as destroying the Whirlpool country. Before the third war the entire Namikaze died of a deadly virus killing each one off quickly and some very slowly, we found a cure, but we were to late and only we were only able to save your dad right when he was born so the virus didn't affect him. It's unfair to know that both your clans were wiped out and even more unfair when your mother died giving birth to you and your father died saving us."

Naruto asked, "Are there any Uzumaki still alive aside from me?"

Tsunade said, "No Naruto, your grandmother died giving birth to your mother here in Konoha after the Uzumaki clan's massacre, after that your mom was put in the same orphanage as your dad. Your mom was targeted by the village because of your family killing our kages, so I placed her under the care of my clan. My clan highly respected the Uzumaki for being able to defeat two of our strongest clansmen which is why we welcomed her with open arms."

Naruto wiped his eyes and said, "Thank you for telling me about my family Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi had a small tear in his eye and what he did next shocked everyone in the room. Sarutobi stood up walked around the table to where Naruto was and bowed down to him, "Naruto, I've taken your family from you. I kept secrets about both sides of your family and I have nothing to show for it. Your clan's money is gone and so is the home your mother and father wanted you to live in. Your clan saved us in two wars and they were everyone's friend and comrade. Can you ever forgive an old fool?"

Naruto was stunned and let some tears fall, "I forgive you. You did more for me than you know Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi stood up and told him, "Naruto, I had the pleasure of fighting your grandfather Asura Uzumaki though I was older than him when he killed Tobirama-sensei, he was by far the strongest Uzumaki I ever went against during the battle with the clan."

Naruto smiled and said, "Thank you. One more thing." Sarutobi smiled and listened, "What was my mom like? I mean there are books and ninjas who could tell me about my dad, but my mom is someone I want to know about."

Sarutobi rubbed the back of his head and said, "I know little about her. The only ones who would know her the best are Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya."

Naruto turned to Tsunade with eyes that seemed to gleam. Tsunade chuckled and said, "I'll tell you all about your mom when you have time." Itachi walked up behind Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder, "I think it's time you head back now. This is a lot of information to take in and we must prepare for your training sessions tomorrow."

Naruto stood up and looked at Itachi, "Sensei... I'm really glad that I got you to train me, Thanks." Itachi smiled and said, "No problem Naruto."

Hiashi spoke up, "Naruto. I'll see you at home once I'm done here." Hiashi waved his hand to motion for the Hyuga behind him to escort Naruto back to the compound.

Naruto nodded then left the conference room with a satisfied look and was followed by the Hyuga. The Hokage and his daughter-in-law left next, followed by Tsunade and Shizune leaving Hiashi and Itachi to be the final ones to leave the room. Hiashi stopped in front of Itachi and showed a look of immense distrust. Itachi showed no emotion toward the look that Hiashi was showing him. Hiashi grunted at him then left the room, Itachi watched him leave and then started to get hungry and the first thing that popped in his head was, 'Ramen... Dammit Naruto...'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Eight at Night: Ichiraku Ramen Stand *

Itachi was walking to the stand and saw that it was still open. He moved the curtains out of the way and showed a look of surprise when he saw Aoi sitting down finishing her bowl. Teuchi saw Itachi and said, "Oh Itachi-san, good to see ya."

Aoi froze for a moment then turned to see him standing there looking at her. Itachi sat down leaving a empty seat in between them, "Hello Teuchi-san, I'll have a bowl of chicken ramen." said Itachi. Teuchi nodded then started making some ramen for him. Even though she was finished with her bowl Aoi was still seated with the empty bowl still in front of her.

Teuchi noticed the silence in the air then said, "So what's new with you guys?" Aoi put on a fake smile then said, "Nothing much. Just a few missions here and there, then I sometimes take some strolls around the village every once and awhile." Teuchi lightly laughed then heard Itachi say, "Training Naruto, Hinata and Shino to become strong ninja. Naruto and Shino made it to the finals so I'm proud of them."

Teuchi said, "Oh that's good."

Aoi sat her money down on the counter and said, "Well as much as I'd like to stay and chat I'll be heading out now Teuchi-san." She turns to leave then says, "Tell Ayame-san that I'll see her around."

Teuchi replies, "Will do. Sorry you can't tell her yourself, I don't like her walking home this time at night so I let her leave early." Aoi takes her leave then Teuchi turns to look at Itachi and notices that he's gone. Teuchi tries to look outside and says, "Itachi-san! Huh, wonder where he went to?"

Aoi was walking down the main streets with the only light being from the street lights. She continued walking till she heard some rustling behind her, she silently activated her byakugan and focused her sight to behind her to see no one there. She deactivates her eyes then begins to walk at a faster pace until she passed up a alleyway, once she passed it two hands reached out and grabbed her pulling her in the alley. She attempted to scream but the one who grabbed her covered her mouth and held her wrist in with his other hand stopping her from attempting any attack. The man then spoke saying, "Please don't scream Aoi-hime."

Aoi's back was facing the man and she didn't need to look at him to recognize the voice of the unknown man. She then nodded her head and relaxed causing the man to loosen his grip on her wrist and let go of her mouth. She turns around and calmly says, "What are you doing Itachi?"

Itachi was standing in front of the woman and holds out a torn black sleeve with the Hyuga symbol on it, "You were being followed by one of your family members." Aoi snatches the cloth from him and says, "Hiashi wanted to be sure that me or you have no contact with each other since those two ROOT ninja came to our home and told him what was happening between us."

Itachi places a hand on her cheek and asks, "Do you hate me?" Out of a force of habit she leans into his touch then realizes what she's doing and stops saying, "Why ask that?" Itachi pulls his hand away after she stopped and said, "You didn't answer my question." Aoi sighs then says, "No... I don't hate you Itachi... Don't tell me that you attacked my family member and risked coming to see me to ask me that."

Itachi moves to the entrance of the alley then says, "No I didn't. Aoi I want to ask you a serious question and please be honest." Aoi stares at him confused knowing that he's never acted like this, "What's your question?" Itachi takes a look around then activates his sharingan making sure no one is around, "If I was to leave the village... Become a rouge... Would you come with me?"

Aoi's eyes widen in immense surprise and says, "Itachi your not really planning on living your life like that are you?" Itachi turns and grabs her by her shoulders and asks, "Would you?"

Aoi looks into his eyes and sees that he's completely serious and stutters out, "I-I-Itachi.... I... I m-mean....... Yes I would." Itachi smiles and says, "I don't plan on leaving, but I do once I know that my squad can take care of themselves and I want you to come with me. Once I return to ANBU missions I will be able to think up of a way for us to live together away from Konoha, away from the Hyuga clan... Away from my clan."

Aoi was speechless that he'd go through that much for her, she was tempted to start packing and leave with him now, but then remembered what his mother's plan was when she came into her room and said to Itachi, "Itachi can I ask you a serious question?" Itachi smiles and says, "Of course."

Aoi takes a minute then says, "Can you put you complete trust in me if I ask you to do some things for me?" Itachi nods and asks, "What are they?" Aoi cracks a smile then says, "Don't go back to your ANBU missions and continue to train you squad." Itachi looks at her confused but didn't get a chance to answer since Aoi put her finger over his lips and said, "I've been planning something with some friends, for safety reasons I can't tell you, but should it go the way we want it then we can be together without worry of hunter nins or anyone else who comes after us, okay... Itachi-kun." saying his name in a playful tone.

Itachi sighs then asks, "How long will this 'plan' take?" Aoi says, "Most likely it will be complete a couple months after the exams." Itachi's head shoots up and says, "No thats to long. The Daimyo and his daughter are coming a week before the exams end to discuss our wedding arrangement. I'm only able to prolong it for half a month because of the ANBU missions and after then..." not wanting to finish the last part knowing he'd be married to someone he doesn't love.

Aoi puts both her hands on his cheeks and says, "Don't worry about that. Trust me." Itachi takes a few deep breaths then leans in to kiss her. Aoi accepts it and the two are locked for two minutes until Aoi breaks it and turns to leave, "Let me handle and my associates handle the plan. Just remember, go back to your job as sensei and also, tell Naruto to lay off the ramen, it's good once in awhile, but not for breakfast, lunch and dinner."

Itachi smiles and says, "I'll try and Aoi-chan, I trust you with my life." Aoi smiles then continues to walk home. Itachi jumps off thinking, 'If there is a way for us to be together without worry, then I'll take it, but I should dispel that genjutsu on the Hyuga.' Itachi jumps from rooftop to rooftop to get to the Hyuga he left crippled in a powerful genjutsu.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Outside of Konoha's Wall *

Kabuto was walking through the trees late at night. Until he came to a clearing where a man was standing, "Looks like your prize is eluding you master." The man turns around, it was the same man who was Team Dosu's sensei. "Kukukuku, it won't matter. Naruto won't keep slipping from my grasp forever, the plan is set. During the exams Konoha will be attacked by both Sound and Sand ninjas. I will fight the old fool while you and Kimimaro find and abduct Naruto, kill all who get in your way."

Kabuto adjusts his glasses, "Lord Orochimaru, do you think it wise to let the Kazekage fight Jiraiya?"

Orochimaru grins and says, "I have no choice, Tsunade will be to busy healing the wounded and evacuations, Konoha ninja will have to act quick because of the surprise attack, and I already know that Jiraiya will be by the old man's side at all times during the finals so all I asked of the Kazekage is to hold off Jiraiya while I watch as my former sensei's life passes away. I highly doubt that the Kazekage has the power to kill Jiraiya."

Kabuto reminds his master, "Speaking of which. We should attack once Naruto is too exhausted to fight back." Orochimaru looks at him with a smile, "Why is that Kabuto? Afraid that he will be to strong against you and Kimimaro?"

Kabuto lightly chuckles, "No my lord, only that it would be a lot easier done that way. Also about the Curse Mark?"

Orochimaru replies, "Not to worry, I will implant the mark on him once we've captured him. Had that accursed Hyuga not interfered then Naruto would have the seal and he would be that much more interested in finding me."

Kabuto pulls out a watch from his pocket, "Well I should be getting out of here, ANBU come around this area quite often." Kabuto bows to Orochimaru then takes his leave. Orochimaru thinks to himself, 'Once I have the power of the Kyubi no will would stand in my way.' Orochimaru disappears quickly before someone comes by and discovers him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This one took some time to finish it and I'm glad that I got it done. I don't have any updates beside that Naruto will use the second sword in the finals and that the next chapter will be called, 'Training Day'. If you find any errors please send me **Personal Message** please don't put them in the review and I will fix it. Well Peace out, Stay Gold and Goodbye World!!!


	27. Training Day

Chapter 27: Training Day

Hello World! As promised I was able to get this out soon as I could and I will upload the next chapter Tuesday at the latest Wednesday. I did forget to do one thing in Chapter 26 and I remembered it when I read a review saying how he was too forgiving. That's when It hit me that I neglected to add the paragraph at the end where he questions what it means to forgive. That was all my fault and after reading it over again I got a little upset that I forgot to add that part. So I had to alter this chapter a little to make up for that, this one is about everyone Training and Naruto trying to find what it means to forgive, hopefully I don't forget to do that ever again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Naruto's Room *

Naruto was waking up to a shimmer of sunlight through his blinds. He makes a slight sigh then gets up and starts to get dressed, after dressing he goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth, while doing that Kyuubi decided to make contact, **'YOU KNOW YOU COULD FOOL EVERYONE ELSE, BUT YOU CANNOT FOOL ME...'**

Naruto paused and replied, 'I don't know what your talking about.' Kyuubi chuckled and said, **'CUT THE CRAP KID. DESPITE THAT HAPPY FACE YOU HAD ON AND YOUR CALM AND CAREFREE TONE, BEHIND ALL THAT YOU WERE PISSED. YOU FINALLY FOUND OUT ABOUT YOUR FAMILY AND ALL OF IT WAS BAD.'**

Naruto rinsed his mouth and put his toothbrush away and said, 'What does it mean to forgive?" Kyuubi replied, '**UNLESS I HEARD WRONG YESTERDAY, I COULD HAVE SWORN YOU SAID THAT YOU FORGAVE HIM.'** Naruto sat down on his bed, 'Yeah I know that, but do I really forgive him for what has happened?'

Kyuubi said to his container, **'LOOK KIT, I'M NOT GOOD AT CHEERING PEOPLE UP, BUT YOU HAVE A GREAT LIFE. LOOK AT IT LIKE THIS, THE HYUGAS TOOK YOU IN, GAVE YOU A HOME, FED YOU, CLOTHE YOU, PROTECTED YOU, CALLED YOU THEIR OWN, AND WOULD YOU SAY THAT YOU'D HAVE BEEN HAPPIER IF THE COUNCIL DENIED THEM THE CHANCE TO ADOPT YOU AND LEFT YOU ALONE TO FEND FOR YOURSELF? YOU HAVE A FAMILY RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU.'**

Naruto asked, 'I guess you have a point, but the old man helped in killing my family, should I have really forgiven him so easily and was he do all this just to show he cared?' Kyuubi said, **'WELL HE DID GO THROUGH ALL THE TROUBLE TO TELL YOU ABOUT THEM AT LEAST, AS WELL AS SAYING THAT THEY FOUND A CURE FOR YOUR DAD'S FAMILY EVEN IF IT WAS TOO LATE, AND HE ALSO GOT DOWN AND BOWED TO YOU AND BEGGED YOU FOR FORGIVENESS. DOESN'T THAT PROVE HE CARES?'**

Kyuubi took a minute for him to think about it then added, **'IN YOUR SITUATION IF YOU DON'T TRY FORGIVENESS FOR THEM TRYING TO MAKE WHAT'S RIGHT, THEN YOU'LL FALL INTO DARKNESS LIKE THE MAN WHO FOUNDED THE UCHIHA.'** Naruto asked, 'What does that mean?'

Kyuubi said, **'MADARA WAS A SELFISH MAN, JUST LIKE MOST OF THE UCHIHA NOWADAYS. MADARA WANTED POWER AND BECAUSE OF HIS LUST FOR POWER HE FELL INTO DARKNESS AND WAS DEFEATED BY THE SHODAIME HOKAGE. I'M TELLING THIS TO YOU BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU FALL INTO SOME PLACE THAT IT WOULD BE IMPOSSIBLE TO GET OUT OF.'**

Naruto stood up and smiled, 'They did try and make things right. Somehow I feel a whole lot better now. I'm pretty sure you already know what I'm gonna ask next but, I wanna know what happened twelve years ago, why you were fighting alongside Madara, and about that nightmare I had in the tower about you fighting that giant sand demon."

Kyuubi agreed and said, **'SURE WHY NOT. THE KAGE BELIEVES THAT THE SECRETS SHOULD COME TO AN END SO WHY NOT THOSE ONES. IT'LL HAVE TO WAIT AFTER YOUR TRAINING SESSIONS THOUGH.'** Naruto walked to the door and inwardly nodded. Before he could open his door there was a knock. Naruto rose his eyebrow then opened it.

One of the servants was at the door, "Naruto-sama, your sensei is in the waiting room." Naruto made a light bow to the servant then walked to the waiting room. Naruto opens the door and he can see Itachi sitting on one of the couches waiting for him. Naruto asked, "Hi sensei. So what's the training gonna be like today?"

Itachi got up from the couch and replied, "Why don't I tell you that after we get Shino then I'll tell you." Naruto had no choice but to agree and followed his sensei off the Hyuga grounds and to Shino's home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Outside the Aburame Compound *

Naruto was dwelling on his conversation with Kyuubi and thought heavily on what happened when Itachi was forced to separate from Aoi by his own flesh and blood. When Naruto left the meeting with the council he felt something close to betrayal but he wasn't quite sure. "Itachi-sensei, I wanna ask you something." Itachi and Naruto had stopped in front of the Aburame compound and listened to Naruto, "What was the emotion you had when you were forced to leave Aoi-chan."

Itachi was a bit surprised but asked, "What brings this on?" Naruto came clean and said, "Well it's just that after everything I found out yesterday I feel like I've been betrayed."

Itachi smiled and said, "And you want to know if that's what I felt when my father took control of my life." Naruto nodded, "Well Naruto. Yes, I felt betrayed by what happened, I never would've thought that he'd stoop that low. When my clan was first formed we prided ourselves on equality and harmony, but along the way our clan veered off that path. But I'll give you the answer to your question that you want to hear."

Naruto showed anticipation in his eyes as he listened, "Deep down I forgive him, like me he's doing what he thinks is necessary for the clan even when it seems like he doesn't show it. It takes awhile I guess, but life has a way of playing out. So ask yourself, can you forgive those who you 'think' have hurt you?" Naruto thought about it and said, "Maybe the answer will come to me during training."

Itachi smiled and said, "Come on let's go get Shino." Naruto happily nodded and followed his sensei.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Training Ground 17: Mountains *

Itachi, Shino and Naruto made it to the mountains and stopped on a rocky area. Itachi turned an looked at Shino and Naruto, "Now let's begin. First off Shino, I'm going to teach you to better your taijutsu and teach you another earth style jutsu." Itachi reaches into his ninja pouch and pulls out a scroll and hands it to Shino, "This is a scroll on different types of puppets so that you know what to look for." Shino takes the scroll from him. Itachi puts his hands together and summons a clone.

The clone looks a Naruto and says, "Naruto, you and me will go to the base of the mountain. I wanna try out a style of meditation that might help you." Naruto asked confused, "Help me with what?" The real Itachi said, "You see you two. I don't want you two training alongside each other. Since both of you are in the finals it wouldn't be smart to have both of you alongside each other."

Shino said, "Makes sense." The real Itachi speaks again, "Alright, come on Shino were going to train on the other side of the mountain." The clone Itachi looks to Naruto and says, "Let's go Naruto."

- Naruto & Clone Itachi -

(From here on I'll call the clone just Itachi)

Itachi stopped at the base of the mountain were a small waterfall was pouring into a small stream that lead to a small forest. Naruto walked a little ahead of the clone and took a drink from the stream. Itachi spoke up, "Alright Naruto let's begin." Naruto turned to Itachi and showed eagerness in wanting to start training. Itachi asked, "Naruto, on the bridge when we were in Wave and you summoned your silver chakra, do you remember how you did it?"

Naruto replied to his teacher, "Yeah. Usually when I summon my red chakra I focus on rage and I can tap into it because of that, but on the bridge I remained calm and I focused my mind then I felt a different kind of chakra. I tried tapping into it once before, but it didn't work."

Itachi had his hand to his chin and said, "From what I know, that sounds like a normal way to summon out a kekkei genkai. How we Uchiha activate our sharingan is that we focus our chakra to our eyes and it activates, another clan that can use blood to fight they pump chakra into their blood and they can turn their blood into weapons. All you need to do is try and focus your main chakra reserve to your mindscape. I know you can do it since you go to your mindscape to talk to your prisoner."

Naruto didn't quite understand but he sat down and crossed his legs and put his hands together making the ram seal. Itachi sat down across from him and watched. A full hour passed and nothing was happening. Naruto was become frustrated but then he decided on a different approach, he meditated and sent himself to his mindscape.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Naruto's Mindscape *

Naruto was sitting in his meditating position, but he was atop the beach house he created. When he opened his eyes he could see Kyuubi towering over him looking at him. Kyuubi turned to look at the center of the island and said, **"IT'S THAT TIME I GUESS."**

Naruto stood up and jumped on Kyuubi's back and the two entered the moved to the top of Kyuubi's head and asked, "Have you been expecting me or something?"

Kyuubi wasn't as talkative and only replied, "**HE SAID WHEN THE DAY COMES THAT YOU WANT TO LEARN HOW TO CONTROL YOU SILVER CHAKRA, THAT I AM INSTRUCTED TO TAKE YOU TO HIM."** Naruto was confused and asked, "Wait, he, him? Who else is in my mind?" But Kyuubi didn't respond he only kept walking through the forest.

Not taking long they soon approached their destination. Naruto jumped down from Kyuubi's head and landed next to his paw. Naruto looked at the small shack like room that was only big enough to have a bed and some stretching room. The bars were covering the entryway and the number one was inscribed above the door.

Naruto walked up to the small jail cell and reached to the lock, but stopped and turned around to look at Kyuubi. Kyuubi was sitting down and watched as Naruto hesitate and look to him for reassurance, so he gave him a kind of toothy smile for his reassurance. Naruto felt a bit more braver then turned back to the cell and pulled it open and walked inside. Kyuubi sat there and watched as Naruto disappeared from his sight and decided to lay down in front of the cell to wait for Naruto to return.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Shino and Itachi *

Shino was fighting against Itachi. Furthering his style of taijutsu. Itachi watched as Shino improved in just an hour and fifteen minutes, Shino had taken off his jacket so that he'd be able to move easier and more freely. Itachi stopped him as Shino needed time to rest, "Alright Shino, we'll rest for about twenty minutes then we will continue." Shino agreed then walked to his jacket to pull out the scroll Itachi gave him.

Itachi looked and saw how Shino's arms had some cut like marks that allowed his bugs to move freely in and out of his body. Itachi spoke, "Do you think that you've improved Shino?" Shino looked up from the scroll and said, "Yes, I have improved greatly from when I was in the academy." Itachi asked, "Do you think that it's your own determination that makes you stronger, or is it the promise you made to a friend?"

Shino looked back at the scroll and said, "It's my determination to protect my friends and my promise that I made to Naruto. As long as I have those I will strive to become stronger for Naruto and Hinata, to protect them as they are one of my precious people."

Itachi cracked a smile and leaned against a rock so he could take a quick nap. Shino continued to read and a quarter of the way through the scroll he lifted his hand and summoned out a bug and asked it to deliver a message to a member of his family to ask them to get him more scrolls on puppets and poisons.

Shino watched as the bug flew away to his home. He then began to think how Naruto's training was going and if Hinata got to meet Tsunade at the hospital, afterwards he began to try and finish reading the scroll he was given.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Konoha Hospital *

Hinata was walking to the hospital as per Tsunade's orders. Hinata was being escorted by a Hyuga guard to the hospital. Hinata was thinking how the boy's training with Itachi was going and wished that she hadn't overslept so that she could have seen them off, but her mother thought otherwise and wanted her to recover after her battle with Neji. Hinata finally made it to the hospital and turned to her escort, "Arigatou for bringing me this far, but Tsunade-sama said she'll escort me back home personally."

The Hyuga bowed and said, "Hai, Lady Hinata. Don't overexert yourself." Hinata gives him a slight bow and watches him leave. Hinata enters the hospital and walks to the front desk, "Excuse me. I'm Hinata Hyuga, Tsunade Senju is expecting me." The woman at the desk smiled and said, "Oh yes, Lady Tsunade has informed us of your arrival, please follow me."

The young woman came out from around the desk and walked down a hallway with Hinata following behind her. They turned a few corners before coming to a large door, the woman knocks on the door and says, "Lady Tsunade, Hinata Hyuga is here to see you." The door opens revealing Shizune. Shizune says to the woman, "Thank you, I'll take it from here. Come in Hinata." Hinata bowed to the woman before going inside.

The room was a large office with two examination tables that were in the center of the office, a few book cases, some dressers, Tsunade's desk, a few chairs, and a wardrobe closet that had some hospital clothes. Tsunade was at her desk and said, "Come sit Hinata-chan."

Hinata sat at one of the chairs in front of Tsunade's desk. Tsunade was looking through a file and said, "Hinata, I've had that herbal cream you made sent to the lab and I must say I am impressed with what I found. Now I won't beat around the bush, I want you in my medical program I am teaching."

Hinata's eyes lit up and she said, "Really! Oh thank you so much Tsunade-sama!" Shizune and Tsunade were smiling then Tsunade said, "From this moment on you will address me as sensei. Also Hinata I want you to know that you will be spending less time with your squad. I hope your okay with that."

Hinata took a minute, but then came to a conclusion, "Yes I am. If I am to properly treat their wounds then I will have to do this." Tsunade said, "That's good to hear. You start now." Hinata was confused and Shizune explained, "Hinata, other men and women are in this program, but your the only one that we chose personally. So because of that, you get to start your training today rather than in three days."

Tsunade got up from her desk and walked around it to one of the operating tables and said, "This will be your table and the ingredients I've ordered should be here in a few minutes. So till then read some of those books." Hinata moved to one of the bookshelves and pulled out a book and sat down to read.

Shizune walked to Tsunade and said, "She's really wants to become a good medic." Tsunade watched as Hinata was reading through the book and said, "She has the same determination as Naruto." Tsunade walked back to her desk and read the daily hospital reports.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Training Ground 22 *

Kakashi was standing by a tree and looked in front of him to see Sasuke and Sakura awaiting orders, "Okay Sasuke, to get you ready for the exams myself and Sakura will attack you and I will show you a jutsu so that you can get around this Gaara kids sand."

Sasuke grinned at the fact he would be learning a new jutsu. Sakura asked, "Sensei are we going to change our training methods once Kiba gets out of the hospital and Akamaru out of his sisters care?" Kakashi said, "Yes we will. Till then we need to focus on Sasuke's upcoming battle with the sand ninja."

Kakashi quickly tossed a kunai at Sasuke who avoided it, "We start now." Sasuke lifted his now eye patch that was over his right eye revealing the sharingan. Kakashi added, "And we need to do something about activating your left eyes sharingan."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Akimichi Training Compound *

Shikamaru was dodging a large Choji and ducking kunais and shuriken from Asuma and Ino. Asuma yelled out, "Come on Shikamaru, you gotta try or you might really get hurt!" Ino showed a smile and said, "Yeah Shikamaru, you know I won't hold back from hurting you."

Shikamaru stopped momentarily and said, "This is all to troublesome." He then heard rumbling behind him and saw Choji rolling at him in his Human Bullet Tank technique. Shikamaru showed grief in his eyes and thought, 'This is really gonna hurt.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Forest of Death *

Team Gai had requested the use of Training Ground 44 so they wouldn't have to worry about major damage to one of the other training areas. Ten-Ten summoned out some weapons from the scrolls she had and launched them at Neji. Neji saw it coming and did yelled, "Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin!" Rotating his body all of the weapons were knocked away.

Gai was attacking Lee backing him into a corner once he knocked Lee down he saw that Neji stopped rotating and charged him, Neji was taken by surprise and got kicked knocking him into a tree.

Gai stood up and said, "If you two want to win then you need to let the flames of youth EXPLODE!" Lee stood up and said, "Hai, Gai-sensei!" while Neji grumbled and said, "That's if I don't die here."

Then both Lee and Neji charged Gai in an attempt to hit him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Hotel Room *

Kankuro had his puppet out and was doing some adjustments to it, Temari was leaning back against the wall and Gaara was sitting down in a chair with his elbow on the table and his hand under his chin. It was quiet until Baki entered the room. At that moment everyone focused on him.

Baki stood in the doorway and announced, "The Kazekage has announced that the operation will start when Orochimaru's snake is summoned. Gaara you are to prepare your transformation and attack from inside Konoha-"

Gaara stopped him and said, "I refuse." Temari and Kankuro looked at Gaara and heard him say, "If this invasion stops me from fighting Naruto Uzumaki, then I will not participate in the attack."

Kankuro walked up to Gaara and said, "It's the Kazekage's orders Gaara!" Gaara got up from his chair and looked at Kankuro, "I could care less about what the Kazekage orders are. No one is going to come between me and my fight against him."

Baki said, "Gaara, for this invasion to work we need you." Gaara looked from Kankuro and then to Baki and said, "Now you need me. I'm not going to say this again. Nothing is going to come between me and my fight against Naruto Uzumaki." Gaara finished that sentence while releasing a little bit of killing intent.

Baki turned to walk out the door to send a message back to the Kazekage. Kankuro sat back down on the floor to work on his puppet and Temari watched her little brother Gaara return to his seated position. This was the first time she had seen anyone defy their father the Kazekage.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* ??????? Mindscape *

When Naruto entered the small cell a bright light came out and surrounded him.

Once the light died down Naruto looked around to his amazement the seemingly small room was a giant dome like room with only two chairs that looked the same as the Hokage's chair in his office and a small table that were facing each other with a small table between the two chairs. And occupying one chair was a man sitting down.

Naruto takes small steps to the man sitting in the chair, he couldn't see the man since the back of the chair was facing him, but the top of the man's head was visible and he could make out silver hair. As he approached closer and closer the man in the chair spoke up, "_By the time you reach the empty chair in front of me a snail would have traveled from the rocky grounds of Iwa, across the sands of Suna, through the trees of Konoha, to Kumo's mountains and crossing a large body of water to Kiri."_

This caused Naruto to speed up and walk till he could see the man. Naruto stopped and saw the that the man before him had on gray ninja armor and a black ninja outfit underneath, a large headband that covered his whole head with two small horns sticking out, but the three most noticeable things were his silver hair, the fact that he looked like he was in his mid twenties, and his eyes that had a ripple like pattern.

The man was sitting with his arms crossed and his right leg over his left. The man chuckled before pointing to a spot in the room where a grandfather clock was, _"In the real world it took you fifteen minutes to get from the door to here."_ He then extended his hand making an open palm to the empty chair in front of him and said, _"Please, sit."_

Naruto sat down in the chair and asked, "Who are you?" The man said, _"I have many names. I've been called Daimyo, Hero, Father, Sage, Creator, Master... God. But my true name is one that I have long since forgotten. So I started to call myself a name that the entire ninja world have come to know.... Rikudou, the first ninja and the father of the ninja world."_

Naruto gripped the arms of his chair and sweat poured down his face, "That's impossible, you'd have to be over three hundred years old maybe even older than that." Rikudou chuckled some more, _"Yes your not the only one to question my existence. Some of your ancestors questioned that as well."_

Naruto loosened his grip and asked, "How are you here in my mind?" Rikudou shifted in his seat then said, _"You mean 'our' mind, your mind also is inhabited by myself and the Kyuubi." _

Naruto said, "Alright, but how are you here in 'my' mind?" Rikudou smiled at Naruto and told him, _"It's a very long and boring story by your standards."_ Naruto quickly said, "Come on tell me!"

Rikudou sighed, _"Very well. A very long time ago I had mistakenly done a jutsu that would grant me immortality, that was unintended, I consider immortality to be very highly overrated. Anyways I had twin sons with the love of my life, but sadly I could not go on, my life was slowly fading so I did the only thing I could at the time. I split my power in two, I gave my eyes to the oldest twin and I gave my chakra to the youngest twin, but in doing so I sealed myself inside of their DNA. Allowing myself to be hidden away from the world and live on in my descendants, hence unintended."_

Naruto asked him, "So what Kyuubi saying about me being your descendant was true!?!" From behind Naruto a second Rikudou appeared carrying a tray with two cups and a tea kettle. Naruto watched as the second one gave him a cup of tea then disappeared. Rikudou made a coughing sound so that Naruto was focused back on him, _"Yes what he told you is true. You are my blood relative through the Uzumaki clan."_

Naruto was going to ask, but Rikudou raised his hand to stop him, _"May I continue before you interrupt me? Like I was saying one of my sons was sent inland while the other was sent to the coast. My oldest son adopted the name Uzukami while his brother adopted the name Uzumaki. What I find strange is that I have silver hair and grayish eyes and yet my sons have turquoise eyes and blood red hair, huh, never understood that. But I digress, you came here so you can fully control my- I mean your chakra. So let's not waste any time on the past and live now in the present and besides I really don't feel like explaining our families history as I get bored rather quickly." _Rikudou stood up and began to walk to the door that Naruto came out of.

Naruto stood up and asked, "So your gonna train me?" Rikudou stopped halfway to the door and said, _"You could call it that I guess, but we won't accomplish anything if we stand around here and Kyuubi's waiting for us. Oh and by the way you should let your sensei know that you wanna do some solo training and that you need to be alone. After you get everything you need come back to your mindscape and I'll be waiting." _Rikudou then starts to walk again to the door.

Before Naruto could respond Rikudou had started to open the door. Naruto quickly followed after him and both figures left the room and entered Naruto's main mindscape for a chance to train with the strongest ninja in history.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Real World *

Itachi got up from his nap and thought about having the boys camp out so that they could get as much training done as possible. Itachi stood up which alerted Shino who also stood up expecting to return to training. Itachi rose his hand to him saying, "Shino head back to your house and pack for at least a week."

Shino asked Itachi, "Will we be camping out?" Itachi said, "Yeah we will. We'll train during the morning, light training in the evening and rest at night. I'm gonna go inform Naruto about this so he can grab his things too." Shino obeyed his sensei and grabbed his jacket and hopped off back home to pack. Itachi put his hands together and dispelled his clone from a distance. The information was sent to him and he knew where Naruto was.

Itachi jumped off to Naruto's direction. He could see Naruto somewhat through the trees and was a little worried, from the information he got from his clone, Naruto hadn't moved for over and hour. Itachi jumped down from the trees and landed in front of Naruto. Itachi put his hand on his shoulder and said, "Naruto?" No response.

Itachi lightly shook his shoulder and Naruto eyes slowly opened. Naruto rubbed his eyes and said, "Itachi-sensei. I kinda found out how to tap into my silver chakra." Naruto left out his conversation with Rikudou since both thought it'd be strange to tell people about him now. Itachi helped Naruto up and said, "That's good to know. Naruto I need you to go home and pick up a weeks worth of clothes for training."

Naruto then stood up himself and said, "Itachi-sensei. Theres something I wanna tell you. I need to train by myself..." Itachi lifted an eybrow at what he said, "I need you to trust me. From what I've learned inside my mindscape is that my chakra training is going to be brutal and it will affect everything around me and that's why I need to train in absolute solitude."

Itachi didn't see this as Naruto trying to blow him off, he saw this as something only he could do. Unlike him, Itachi had a lot of people to help him with his abilities and Naruto was the only one with this gift with no one to help him with it, "Alright Naruto, I trust you."

Naruto smiled and said, "Thanks sensei. I'll go get my stuff back home and then I'm gonna start training." Naruto waved goodbye to his sensei and jumped back home to get some clothes for spending a week in the mountains. Itachi took a thinking pose and began to put together different training sessions with Shino.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Hyuga Compound *

Naruto was in his room and finished gathering a weeks worth of clothes and some camping equipment. He stopped at his desk and pulled out a piece of paper and wrote on it:

Hinata-chan.... I'm going to be gone for awhile for training alone, Itachi-sensei is going to be training Shino. I don't want you to worry about me, focus on your medic training and getting better. This is something I must do on my own. Please believe in me. See you soon.

-Naruto

Naruto then folds the paper and places it on his neatly made bed. He grabs his sword and goes into the kitchen to grab some healthy foods. Hana asks, "Going somewhere Naru-kun?"

Naruto turns around to see Hana smiling at him. Naruto says, "Oba-san. Well you see to prepare for the finals I need to do some personal training and I don't know how long I'll be gone for neither." Hana lightly frowned and said, "Are you sure about this?"

Naruto gives her a reassuring smile and says, "I'm positive." Hana smiles again and reaches into her pocket and pulls out three quarter sized objects, "Here Naru-kun these are for you."

Naruto looked at the first one which was a yellow circle with a red flame in it for the Hyuga clan symbol, the second was a red circle with a black swirl in it he recognized this as the symbol all the Konoha ninja vests had on the back, and the final one was a blue circle with a black upside down spade symbol. Each had a string that goes through the tops. Naruto attached them to the bottom of his sword, "Thanks oba-san. Well I should get going."

Naruto turned to leave the kitchen but he stopped when Hana said, "The red one..." Naruto turned to look at her. "The red one is the Uzumaki symbol." Naruto was about to ask but stopped, "We ninja use it because of the respect we have for your family, Sarutobi-sama felt that it'd be appropriate so that they will live on through us." Naruto let a tear fall, "And the blue one is the symbol for the Namikaze." Naruto's eyes widened a little more. Hana walked up to him and hugged him saying, "Sarutobi put the symbol on the vests the day after the Uzumaki massacre. It tore him up inside when he told your mom about what happened and he told her that he wished he could take it all back and that he'd made a mistake."

Naruto said, "How do you know?" Hana let a few tears fall and answered, "What kind of friend would I have been to her if I wasn't there for her when she needed me the most?" Naruto froze and stared at her, "I'll tell you about your mom when you get back. Please be safe, I already lost her and I don't want to lose you too."

Naruto hugged her and said, "Thank you so much for this. I'll be safe that's a promise." Hana continued to cry and followed him to the door. Naruto walked out the door and turned around to look at Hana one last time and waved goodbye. Naruto walked still letting a few tears fall and said to himself, "I have a great family." Naruto stopped when he saw a few ninja walking by with the ninja vest on and he could clearly see the Uzumaki symbol on the backs.

Naruto then smiled with pride and took a look at the kage monument looking at the third hokage's face, "I truly do forgive you old man." Naruto wiped his eyes and then turned his attention to his father's face then raised his hand to it, "I forgive you too... dad."

Naruto turns and runs off, 'If I am to train in complete secrecy, I should go to another training area. I know I'll be worrying everyone, but this is a chance that I cannot pass up.' Naruto decided to go to a different training ground, one he heard about from others, it was a canyon area called Training Ground 31.

Once he reached Training Ground 31 he sat on the canyon floor and sat in a meditating form and awaited for his chance to train with Rikudou, a chance to bring his family back into the village, a chance to prove how strong his clans really are.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This one took awhile to write as I had to alter it and to let everyone know this will be one of Rikudou's few appearances. My next chapter will be a kind of month time skip, half will be the a day before the finals and the other half will be the opening ceremony for the finals, that's if I can get any writing done over the weekend. The next chapter will be called, 'The Result.'


	28. The Results

Chapter 28: The Results

Hello World! I know I said I'd upload on Wednesday, but it's tough getting a chance to write when I live with six other people. Sorry for the delay, but I got this out as soon as I could. Let's see updates, Lyoto "The Dragon" Machida is defending his title against Mauricio "Shogun" Rua on October 24th! I'm goin for Machida all the way! He is the undefeated 15-0 Light Heavyweight Champion! Hella lookin forward to that. Anyways enjoy the chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Hyuga Compound / Fifteen Days Later *

Hinata was pacing back and forth in the Hyuga's family room, Hiashi was sitting reading one of the books that were on a shelf, Hana was quietly drinking some tea, Neji was looking out the window looking toward the compounds main entrance, Hanabi kept turning her byakugan on and off, and Kana was watching as Hinata was walking back and forth. It has been half a month since Naruto ventured off to do some solo training. When Hinata had found the note he left she went to her mother and asked her about it, Hana told her what Naruto told her about that he needed to do this. Still even with Naruto's reassurance that he'd be okay, it didn't stop them from worrying about him.

Hiashi had asked Kana to gather some of the family to go and at least find out where he was so that they could put their minds at ease, but no luck, Kana had searched most of the training grounds and they couldn't find him and they were starting to get worried. Hiashi then sent the Hyuga Corps. (the ones with the black sleeves) members to find him and they were waiting to hear back from them. There was a sudden knock at the door and everyone turned to the door and Hiashi said loud enough, "Enter!"

The door opened revealing Jiro, he had been promoted from guard to the Hyuga Corps. and was asked to find Naruto. Jiro bowed and said, "Lord Hiashi we found him." Hinata and Hana had a little bit of tears in their eyes, Neji and Kana let out a big sigh of relief, Hiashi and Hanabi had a satisfied smile finally knowing where he was. Hinata wiped the tears from her eyes and asked Jiro, "Where is he?"

Jiro replied, "From what we discovered was that he's been jumping from training ground to training ground. What ever kind of training he's doing, he really doesn't want to be discovered yet. Right now he moved to Training Ground 36, the swamp grounds."

Hiashi said, "Thank you Jiro. I want at least two Hyuga Corps. members to watch the borders of that training ground and should he move to another I am to be alerted at once." Jiro bowed and said, "Hai, Lord Hiashi." Jiro made one final bow and left the room closing the door behind him. Hana wiped her eyes and said, "Thank goodness."

Hiashi smiled, "That boy is gonna give me a heart attack one of these days." Neji was smiling too thinking about what kind of training Naruto is doing. Hinata on the other hand was still very worried and wanted to go see him badly. Kana walked over to her niece and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Hinata-chan, he'll be fine." Hinata stopped her tears and walked to the door.

Hanabi asked, "Nee-chan where are you going?" Hinata stopped with her hand on the handle answering her sister, "I'm going to the hospital for my daily training. Kaa-san, tou-san, I'll be home later." Both Hana and Hiashi gave her a slight nod and watched her leave the room. Neji walked away from the window and told his mother, "Kaa-san, I'm going to go to the dojo to some extra training today. If Naruto and Hinata continue to train at this rate, then I'll just be left behind." Neji left the room smiling.

Hiashi stood up from his seat and said to his youngest daughter, "Let's start where we left off yesterday Hanabi." Hanabi nodded and followed her father to the dojo leaving only Kana and Hana in the room. Hana cracked a smile and said, "Almost all the ninja in Konoha are talking about the Konoha 12, about how that even though they are rookies that they have amazing strength and skills."

Kana looked to her sister, "Yes, but all of that will be shunned by Naruto when the village finds out about how's he is the last living ninja of both the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans." Hana thought heavily about what would happen once news got out about how the Namikaze clan was going to be rebuilt in the village, 'Only time will tell I guess...'

Neji was a couple feet from the dojo when one of the branch members came up to him, "Neji-san." Neji turned to look at him, "Your teammate Ten-Ten-san is here to deliver to you a package. She's in the waiting room right now."

Neji replied, "Thank you, I'll go see her now." Neji makes his trip to the waiting room. Upon entering he sees her sitting holding a long object wrapped in a cloth. Ten-Ten stands up, "Hey Neji!"

Neji asked, "What brings you here?" Ten-Ten walks up to Neji and holds out the object and says, "This is for Naruto. My father finished making it and said that this is free of charge, apparently Naruto came across a long katana and my dad used the left over metal to make this sword."

Neji took the weapon and said, "Thanks, I'll be sure to give it to him when he returns. Do you wish to stay for awhile?" Ten-Ten immediately nodded and the two went left the waiting room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Uchiha Compound *

An old rich wealthy man had just left the Uchiha compound followed by a young girl. The man and the young girl were making their way to a caravan that was waiting at the gates of the compound. Following behind the man was Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha all wearing kimonos for this occasion. The old man was smiling and turned to Fugaku, "I look forward to the wedding next month Fugaku-sama."

Fugaku bowed and replied, "No problem Daimyo-sama. I'm happy that your daughter, Eclair-chan will be marrying my oldest son Itachi." The Daimyo looked to Itachi, "Have a good day Itachi-san." Itachi bowed to the Daimyo then looked at his daughter who had a depressed look. The girl was at least 5'2, she had long black hair, hazel colored eyes, and was wearing an expensive red and pink kimono. Most women would be thrilled to find out they would be married to Itachi, but she wasn't, Itachi could see in her eyes that she didn't want to do this and that like him she was also forced into doing this.

The Daimyo then looked to his daughter and said, "Let's go Eclair." Eclair lightly nodded and followed her father. Itachi and the others watched as the Fire Daimyo and his samurai escorts left. After they were gone Sasuke asked, "Can I change now?" Mikoto put her hand on Sasuke's shoulder and said, "You can now." Sasuke turned around and went to change.

Mikoto looked to Fugaku and said, "I'll be in the garden." Fugaku gave her a slight nod, she then turned and left. Itachi started to walk away also. Fugaku asked, "Where are you going?"

Itachi stopped and looked at his father, "I have a squad I need to train for the finals, so I need to get back to my job as sensei." Itachi didn't wait for his father's reply and walked away. Fugaku was now standing by himself thinking, 'Itachi... I never know what your truly thinking.'

Mikoto made it to the garden and was watering some of the roses she had planted. After that she was going to head inside when she saw one of the servants come up to her, "Madam. Shisui is back from his mission and he asks to speak with you." Mikoto smiled and said, "Tell him I'm in the garden." The servant bowed and went to get Shisui.

Mikoto sat down on a bench they had by the roses. Shisui then entered the garden area and walked to Mikoto bowing before speaking, "I've completed my mission as per your orders." Mikoto asked, "What have you found out?" Shisui replied, "It seems from the letter I intercepted from the Daimyo's palace is that the princess has her eyes on a prince from the Land of Rivers and the two have apparently been sending messages to and from each other for quite some time now."

Mikoto let out a sigh, "It would seem she doesn't wish to do this anymore than Itachi. I'm sorry to do this to you Shisui, but I want to send you on another mission, I'm going to clear it over with the kage first, but I want you to go to the Fire Daimyo and tell him that he has a better opportunity if his daughter marries the Land of Rivers son, that way she gets what she wants and we get what we want."

Shisui asked, "Do you think he'll go for it?" Mikoto answered, "He will. If he's like the men now-a-days then he'll think with his money first. From what we know is that the Land of Rivers Daimyo has a lot of that and the Fire Daimyo won't want to pass this up." Shisui bowed one last time and said, "How far along is the plan?"

Mikoto smiled and said, "I talked to Aoi in passing and she said she's ready whenever we are. She even found another Hyuga to help us out. Which brings me one more thing to ask of you." Shisui raised his eyebrow and listened, "I need you to be part of the solution." Shisui widened his eye and asked, "Are you sure about this?"

Mikoto walked up to him and said, "I know you don't know her, but you never know and this will free you and Itachi from the shackles as an Uchiha." Shisui looked unsure but said, "Never know till you try." Mikoto said, "I better get this mission ready for you, so be prepared." Shisui smiled, bowed, then turned to take his leave. Mikoto also took her leave from the garden to get the paperwork for the mission.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Day 29 *

Everyone who had made it to the finals had been training non-stop. The jounin senseis advised that since there was one day left after today before the finals that the day before everyone should rest and relax. There was still no sign of Naruto returning from his solo/private training session, but the Hyuga Corps. made sure to watch over him and they reported every hour of his location and movements to Hiashi. Shino had learned all he could about puppets, he learned two more earth jutsus, his father gave him the horned-beetle summoning contract and some summoning scrolls as well.

Hinata was training with Tsunade at the hospital along with Sakura and Ino, which made Hinata feel a little more better knowing her friends were training alongside her.

Fugaku and Sasuke had learned from Tsunade that Sasuke won't be able to activate his sharingan in his left eye until he's at least in his mid twenties, because since his right eye was that of a mature Uchiha that it's taking a lot more chakra from him then it should, so his body is sending most of his chakra to that eye instead of his left. She also told him since he was an Uchiha and could turn the implanted eye off and on that it would be unwise to do so, as turning it off would reserve his chakra, but the down side was since it was a mature sharingan it would take too much chakra and time to turn it back on and that would be bad during battle. Despite that Kakashi took Sasuke and Kiba to a training ground to help Sasuke train for the finals.

Neji and Lee had been training with Gai in the mountains, their taijutsu only improved that much more. Neji learned how to use a lightning jutsu and he was able to widen his palm rotation even further. Lee was taught how to unlock his inner gates and learned of the consequences of what would happen should he unlock them.

With Ino training to learn some medical jutsu, Shikamaru's training with Choji and Asuma was what he thought as a bit to radical for his standards, but he survived and will be able to make it at least through the first round.

No one saw much of the sand siblings and when they did they left to go to one of the training grounds that the hokage allowed them to go to. Jiraiya returned from his personal mission and told the Hokage what he learned about what Orochimaru was planning, so the hokage put a lot of thought into his next move.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Hyuga Compound *

Two of the guards were standing outside the Hyuga's main gate a man and a woman. Both were lightly chatting when they noticed someone approaching the gate, what they saw approaching them was a boy about Hinata's age, his clothes were ripped and torn, he was carrying a backpack and had a sword strapped to his back, he had on a leaf hitai-ite but it was tied as a bandana instead covering his hair, they couldn't see his eyes since he was looking down . As he approached the man stepped forward and held his hand out, "Who are you trespasser?"

The boy stopped and lifted his head showing his eyes. Both the man and woman looked at his deep ocean blue eyes and they could make out from his hair sticking out the back that he had silver hair, then it struck them this was Naruto. Naruto smiled and said, "Do I really look that different? It's only been a month." Both the guards walk up to Naruto and the woman says, "Thank goodness your okay. Everyone was really worried about you."

As soon as she said that two Hyuga Corps. members jumped down from nearby buildings and landed next to Naruto. Naruto recognized one of them, "Ah, hi Jiro!"

Jiro smiled and said, "We were watching you from a distance to make sure nothing happened to you. Let's get you inside." Naruto nodded and both him and the two corps members went inside.

Naruto went to his room to take a shower and change into some fresh clothes. After the shower he stood in front of the mirror to see that his hair was completely silver now and his hair was a little more longer, "Well Rikudou-jii said this would be the side affect from training." Naruto ran his hand through his now silver hair and let out a sigh saying to himself again, "Well at least my eye color remained the same."

Hinata was walking home after Tsunade had informed her that she had an important meeting to attend to and that training would be called off until the day after the finals. Hinata's head was in the clouds wondering where her Naruto was, she had sent Toritatsu out to try and find him and she was always interrupted when another Hyuga's bird summon would stop her.

Hinata was close enough to the main gate when she saw the two guards smile at her. The woman stepped up and said, "Good news Hinata-chan." Hinata asked, "What kind?" The man then said, "Well it's a surprise that's waiting for you in Naruto's room.

Hinata was confused as why someone would want to give her a gift in Naruto's room, that's what she assumed it was.

She was making her way to his room when she bumped into Hanabi on the way there.

Hanabi said, "Hi, nee-chan." Hinata smiled and said, "Hi, Hanabi-chan. Do you know why someones in Naruto-kun's room?" Hanabi shook her head and said, "No I don't know if anyone's in there, but we could easily find out."

Hinata caught on and both said in unison, "Byakugan!" The scanned the hall Naruto's room and then focused inside and they saw Naruto's pack and sword laying on the floor and some fresh clothes lying on the ground, but what surprised them was seeing him walk out of his bathroom and about to change. After seeing that he was home both of them deactivated their byakugans and ran to his room

Once he left his bathroom he put on some clothes and heard a loud knock at his door. He made his way to the door and when he opened it two figures jumped him and knocked him to the ground. Naruto could make out who they were immediately and said, "Hi Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan..."

Hinata had her arms wrapped around Naruto's neck and Hanabi was hugging his waist. Hinata said through some tears in her eyes, "Your home... your finally home..." Naruto felt really bad that he made them worry so much. Hanabi was also crying lightly and said, "Aniki, why were you gone for so long?"

Naruto sat up and both girls looked at him and they immediately noticed his silver hair Hinata asked, "Naruto-kun, what happened to your hair?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head and said, "It comes with the training sessions I went through." Both Hinata and Hanabi stood up and helped Naruto up off the ground. After getting off the ground Naruto heard Hiashi's voice, "Welcome back Naruto."

Naruto made eye contact with Hiashi, "Thanks, my training is done and now I can relax until tomorrow." Hiashi said, "That's good to hear." Hiashi turned to leave when he stopped and said, "By the way, nice hair color." Naruto lightly laughed and watched him leave. Hinata grabbed Naruto's wrist and said, "I wanna know everything you've been doing. You had me so worried."

Naruto said, "Well I can't tell you everything right now, but I can tell you what kind of training I've been doing." Hinata smiled and said, "Well I guess that's good enough, for now." Hanabi stayed to so she could here what he's been doing.

After he finished explaining what his training was like and how he's almost completely mastered his chakra. Neji walked by Naruto's door to see that it was opened and saw Naruto sitting on the floor talking to Hanabi and Hinata, "Good to see your back Naruto." Naruto looked up from Hinata and Hanabi and saw Neji leaning in his doorway. Naruto stood up and walked over to Neji and both gave each other a hug, "You had us worried Naruto."

Naruto said, "Yeah, I'm hearing that a lot." Neji said, "I'll be back. Ten-Ten dropped something off for you." Neji left Naruto's room to his own to pick up the object Ten-Ten left for Naruto. They didn't wait long as Neji returned with the object. Neji lightly tossed it to Naruto who then took the cloth off revealing a sword.

Naruto examined it when he took it out it's sheath and saw that it's hilt is a little on the longer side and was bent at an angle, a crimson tassel hangs on the end, instead of a guard, there is a red decorative string wrapped three times around the hilt, a U-shaped decoration covers the first three inches of blade, with a flower petal design right as it meets the string guard, and the blade is straight and slim, though somewhat short, with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of being tapered to a point.

Hanabi said, "Hey that sword has a flower design just like your black sword aniki." Naruto held the sword up and said, "Well my black sword is call Shuusui and since this one is a crimson color and has a kind of royalty design, I'll call it Benihime."

Hinata said, "That's a good name for it." Afterward Neji joined the three and sat and talked with them well into when it was late at night. Hana walked up to Naruto's room and knocked at the door, "Alright everyone dinners ready." Naruto and the others left Naruto's to the dinning room to eat their dinner. The whole time at dinner Naruto told everyone how he survived in the wild by himself. Hiashi was impressed that he was able to fend for himself in the wild, which made him proud since he was going to need those skills when he is away on missions.

After dinner everyone headed off to their rooms, except for Hinata, she followed Naruto to his room to spend a little more time with him. Naruto and Hinata were laying on the bed facing each other, both were close to falling asleep. Hinata kept her eyes opened long enough to tell her lover, "Naru-kun..." Naruto forced his eyes open to look into Hinata's eyes, "Naru-kun, I... I love you."

Naruto gave her a happy smile and said to her, "Hina-hime, I love you too. As long as I live I won't let anything happen to you." Hinata smiled and then decided to do something that took him by surprise, she leaned in and gave him a kiss on his lips.

Naruto was surprised, but he then kissed back. This was their first real kiss and both were happy that they shared it with each other. Hinata broke the kiss and looked into his ocean blue eyes and said, "I know that you don't believe in destiny, but I believe that this was meant to be. I wouldn't change my life for anything in this world or this universe." She gave him one final smile and a light kiss on his lips before falling asleep.

Naruto watched her fall asleep and said to her, "If this is destined to happen, then the only reason I'm here is to protect this angel in front of me and make sure her life is perfect. Thank you Kami for giving me 'my' Hinata." Naruto returned the kiss by giving her a longer one on her lips then slowly falls asleep too.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Day 30: Naruto's Room*

Sun light broke through the window causing Hinata to wake up, once her eyes opened she realized Naruto's right arm was wrapped around her waist and that she was laying on his left arm. She smiled and lightly nudged him to wake up. Naruto was slowly waking up and Hinata said, "Time to get up. We should go to Shino's home to let him know your okay."

Naruto opened his eyes and groaned a little before getting up, "Yeah I bet he was worried about me huh?" Hinata sat up to and replied, "Itachi-sensei was worried about you to. I didn't get to see you at all from when you woke up that morning and you left me that message saying you would do some solo training. Shino and Itachi-sensei haven't seen you since that day you told sensei your plan."

Naruto went through his closet and pulled out some clothes and said, "Well I'll get dressed and we can all do something today." Hinata nodded and watched him go into his bathroom. Hinata got up from the bed and was going to go back into her room to get ready when she noticed Naruto's sword Shuusui had some emblems dangling from the bottom of the handle.

She recognized her clans symbol and the spiral symbol as well, but the other was one she didn't recognize. Hinata walked to the bathroom door and said loud enough for Naruto to hear, "Naru-kun!" Naruto was in the shower and asked, "Yes hime?"

Hinata asked him, "What symbol is that on you sword, the blue one with the black spade on it?" Naruto kinda froze and remembered that no one was really suppose to know about him being a Namikaze until tomorrow, "Well that's kind of a secret. I promise that you'll find out about it tomorrow at the finals."

Hinata decided not to push the issue since he promised and Naruto was one to always keep his promise. She then took her leave to get ready to go with Naruto to go meet Shino.

(20 minutes later)

Naruto was waiting outside Hinata's room so that they could start their day. Hinata came out and was fully dressed, "Ready Naru-kun?" Naruto smiled and said, "Sure am."

Naruto took her hand and they left to Shino's home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Aburame Compound *

Naruto and Hinata stopped at the door and he knocked waiting for someone to open the door. Moriko opened the door and said, "Oh Hinata-chan and... Naruto-kun?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and said, "Yeah it's me." Moriko said, "My, my Naruto-kun, I never would've thought you would dye your hair." Naruto said, "No it's not like that. When I was training my hair started to change, I can't really explain it."

From behind Moriko her husband Shibi said, "Honey, you should let the kids in first." Moriko let out a kind of embarrassed giggle and said, "Oh yeah, sorry to keep you two standing out there." Both Naruto and Hinata said to her that it was no problem.

Shibi said, "You guys remember where Shino's room is?" Naruto and Hinata nodded and then went down the hallway to Shino's room. They knocked at the door and Shino answered it, "Hinata and, is that you Naruto?" Naruto said, "Yeah it is me. I need to start introducing myself." Shino was already ready and said, "How long have you been back Naruto?"

Naruto said, "I came home yesterday and I wanted to relax at home before I did anything else." Shino said to Naruto, "That's understandable."

Hinata asked Shino, "Were going to Itachi-sensei's home so that we can hang out, wanna join?" Shino grabbed his jacket and said, "Let's go then."

Naruto smiled and said, "Yes, the first time we are hanging out in a long time."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Uchiha Compound *

Itachi was in his room meditating when a knock broke him out of his meditation, "Who is it?" a voice was heard from the other side, "Itachi-sama, your squad is here to see you."

Immediately he opened his eyes and said, "Where are they?", "They are waiting at the gate for you." Itachi stood up and walked out his room to meet them.

Naruto, Hinata and Shino were standing at the gate waiting when the doors opened up revealing Itachi. Itachi took notice of Naruto and his hair color, "I see that can master you silver chakra now."

Naruto tilted his head and asked "How do you know?" Itachi chuckled and said, "Before, the tips of you hair were slightly silver, not many could notice it though."

Shino knew about the silver chakra from Itachi explaining it to him about how Naruto used it when they were in Wave and Hinata knew about it from when they were little in the Forest of Death when Kyuubi's chakra and another source of chakra surrounded him too, but neither knew about his hair color change though.

Itachi said, "Where should we go first?" Hinata said, "Let's go take a group picture."

Shino said, "There is a photo shop in the shopping district I believe." Naruto yelled out, "Then let's get going!"

Itachi laughed and thought, 'His appearance may have changed slightly, but that's our Naruto..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* End of the day *

Hinata had a few bags with her, Shino had one bag as did Naruto. Itachi had only a picture in his hand, the picture was Hinata was standing in the middle smiling holding up three fingers, Shino was to her right with one hand in his jacket pocket and holding up four fingers with the other, Naruto was on Hinata's left holding up five fingers and Itachi was standing behind Hinata holding up one finger.

Itachi insisted on buying the pictures for all of them and what ever gifts they wanted. He was proud at how strong they have become, deep down he was waiting for the day Naruto becomes strong enough so that he could finally have his one-on-one fight with Naruto. He never forgot the day when he went to the hokage and asked him for Naruto to be put on his squad just so he could have a chance to fight him.

Itachi decided to walk his squad home, he first dropped off Shino at his home. Shino said, "Thank you Itachi-sensei for the new jacket and the picture frame." Itachi said, "No problem Shino. Remember to head to the stadium an hour early."

Shino nodded and said, "I'll remember. Goodnight everyone." Itachi, Naruto and Hinata said their goodnight to him and then walked home.

The trio walked to the Hyuga compound and Itachi stopped at the gate and could see the guards stare at him. "Well Naruto, Hinata, this is where I leave you guys."

Naruto said, "Thanks again for the new shirts, shorts and the picture frame too, almost all of my clothes are ripped and torn." Itachi patted Naruto on his head and said, "Don't worry about it."

Hinata said to Itachi, "Thank you too Itachi-sensei for the gifts." Itachi gave her a light smile and said, "I'll see you guys tomorrow morning at the stadium. Naruto like I told Shino, you have to be there at least an hour earlier."

Naruto nodded and said, "I wouldn't miss it." Itachi sighed and said, "I also hope Sasuke will make it in time."

Hinata asked, "Where is he?" Itachi looked at Hinata, "He left on a training trip with Kakashi a week ago and they haven't contacted us. Father is kind of on edge about it, but I know when he's serious about something that he'll show up no matter what."

Naruto said, "Yeah he'll show." Itachi said, "Get good sleep Naruto." Naruto gave him a bow, "Goodnight sensei." Naruto turned to go in the door and Itachi noticed both the guards watched Naruto walk up to the door that they didn't see Itachi hand Hinata a small box. Hinata looked at him confused, but she saw him give her a smile. Hinata bowed and said, "Goodnight sensei." Itachi bowed to then jumped off back home.

Hinata and Naruto walked to their own rooms and when she was alone Hinata looked at a card that was attached to the small box and it said: To Aoi-hime.

Hinata smiled thinking, 'Itachi-sensei is a strange one.' Hinata immediately went to deliver the gift to Aoi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Naruto's Room *

Naruto layed down on his bed and contacted Kyuubi, 'Tomorrow's the big day.' Kyuubi replied, **"I BET YOU CAN'T WAIT. YOUR FIRST MATCH IS A THREE WAY BATTLE WITH ONLY ONE WINNER ALOUD TO GO ON."**

Naruto put his hands behind his head and said, 'Yeah I can't wait.' Kyuubi said, **"YOU'LL WIN FOR SURE. NOW THAT YOU KNOW THAT THE SAND GUY IS A JINCHURIKI LIKE YOU, ARE YOU GONNA GO ALL OUT?"**

Naruto let out a sigh, 'When you told me that a week ago I was stunned that one of the guys I'd be fighting against would be a jinchuriki. Well I hope my training payed off.'

Kyuubi said to his jailer, **"DON'T WORRY YOU'LL DO GREAT KIT. GET SOME SLEEP."** Naruto said, 'Yeah goodnight sempai.' Naruto then fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* The Finals *

Naruto got up early and got himself dressed and ready to go, he grabbed his swords and walked out his door. He went into the kitchen and saw Neji ready also getting himself something to eat both didn't say anything to each other only showing each other facial expressions. After they got done eating they left the kitchen and saw Hiashi, Hana, Kana, Hinata, Hanabi, and Aoi waiting for them.

Hiashi said to the two boys, "I'm proud of you two, no matter what news about you come to the compound it's always good. I know your going to give us a one good show." Both boys rubbed the back of their heads from the praise.

Kana walked up to her son and gave him a hug, "Your father would be so proud of you and I'm proud of you too." Neji saw that her eyes had small tears building up in her eyes, "Thank you kaa-san." She released him from her hug and smiled, "And you Naruto-kun. I'm so happy for you, don't overexert yourself to much." She then gives him a hug to and Naruto said, "Thanks oba-san."

Hana hugged both the boys and said, "There will be a huge party waiting for you guys when you get back." Naruto and Neji both said, "Thank you oba-san."

Aoi walked up to the boys saying, "Now come back as chunnin or I'll put you guys through some intense training." Neji said, "I'd welcome that."

Naruto lightly laughed, "That would be a nice change of pace." Aoi lightly hit both boys on their arms, "Good luck you guys."

Hanabi said, "Don't worry both aniki's will do excellent." Hinata walked to Neji and gave him a hug, "Do a good job okay." Neji returned the hug, "I promise I will."

After they broke the hug Hinata went to Naruto and kissed him on the lips and said, "Win or lose, you'll still be number one." Naruto gave her a small kiss back and said, "I'll for sure win."

Neji said to Naruto, "You'll have to get through me first." Both Naruto and Neji started to laugh and Hiashi said, "You two should get going." Naruto said, "Yeah let's go aniki."

Neji nodded and both boys left the compound and to the stadium.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Konoha Stadium *

The stadium was filling up with the citizens of Konoha as did the Hyuga, Uchiha, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Aburame, and Inuzuka clans. Fom the front gates of Konoha, Daimyo's from Fire, Wind, and many other lands came to witness the chunnin exams. After the Hokage greeted the Daimyo's he took notice of the last group to show up which was the Kazekage of Sunagakure.

The Kazekage was wearing the traditional kage outfit except it was light blue with the symbol for wind on his hat. (No he won't have that cloth over his mouth.) The Kazekage walked to the Hokage and he said, "It's good to see you Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi replied shaking his hand, "It's good to see you too Kazekage-sama." Both kages walked to the stadium and onto the kages balcony which was high over the stadium. Both men had two guards with them.

Sarutobi had Hayate and a man named Raido Namiashi, he wears the traditional jounin attire, he has brown spiky hair, and noticeable scar from his nose going across his left cheek. The Kazekage's guards were wearing brown cloaks, but one man had black lines that went from the corners of his lips around his cheeks and the other man looked to be a well matured man.

Once both kages were seated Fugaku payed the Hokage a visit, "Hokage-sama, Kazekage-sama." The Kazekage said, "Oh, Fugaku Uchiha, this is an honor."

Fugaku said, "Thank you Kazekage-sama. Hokage-sama I'd like to ask you a favor." The Hokage asked, "What would this favor be Fugaku-san?"

Fugaku asked, "Can we change the match ups?" The Hokage gave him a look asking, "Why?" Fugaku cleared his throat, "Can you make it so that Sasuke and Gaara's fight be last instead of first."

The Hokage sighed and said, "I cannot-" but didn't get to finish since the Kazekage said, "Hokage-sama." Sarutobi looked at the Kazekage, "Let's allow this. After all, my son Gaara would be displeased when he finds out his fight was canceled because of tardiness. I hear that a Hyuga and two other boys are to fight last, so let's just have them fight first."

Fugaku said, "Thank you Kazekage-sama." Sarutobi thought heavily on it and said, "I'll allow it. Raido." Raido stepped up announce to Genma that Naruto, Lee, and Neji's fight will be the first. Everyone will fight the same people just the order will be different. Also give this to Genma, these are the names of the participants."

Raido said, "Hai, Hokage-sama." Raido jumped to the floor and he saw Genma, a man wearing the traditional jounin attire, but his headband was a reverse bandana with the knot in the front and his brown bangs hanging in the front.

Genma noticed Raido and heard him say, "Announce the rumble match as first, the Uchiha and the Kazekage's son will go last." He then handed the paper to him, "Also these are the names of the participants.

Genma took the paper and said, "Thanks. The finalist should be here soon." Raido nodded and jumped back to the kage's box. Genma looked around and saw the villages clans were sitting in their own reserved areas and he could see Fugaku returning to his seat.

Everyone was chatting and waiting for the fights to start. Everyone was interrupted when the doors opened up and walking in a straight line from the front was Lee, then Neji, Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro bringing up the rear.

They all stood in a line facing Genma who said, "Alright my name is Genma Shiranui, I'll be the proctor for the finals. The same rules apply from the preliminaries you were all previously in so I hope you remember them. There's gonna be a change in the line up. Apparently the three way battle will be first and the Uchiha/Gaara fight will be last, as for the rest of you, you'll still go in the same order. Understood?" All the gennins nodded in agreement. "Good, now all but the three go into that stadium box up there." Everyone looked and saw the box and jumped into it. Naruto said to Shino, "Hey can you hold my swords, I won't be using 'em in this fight."

Shino took the swords and said, "Good luck." Naruto smiled and watched him jump off.

Itachi was in the Uchiha section saying, "Bending the rules huh?" Shisui was next to him saying, "Looks that way."

Hana said, "I thought their fight would be last?" Hiashi looked over to where Fugaku was sitting and said, "It doesn't matter."

Genma said, "Alright if any of you got something to say to each other you should say it now." Lee immediately yelled out for the entire stadium to hear, "LET THE FLAMES OF YOUTH EXPLODE IN OUR BATTLE!" Naruto laughed and said, "I actually hope for that to happen." Neji said, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree let the flames of youth explode."

From the stands Gai sneezes and says, "I feel like someone sucked the heat from all around me."

Genma had a mic and said, "Alright the first round is going to begin."

Hinata was sitting with Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Choji, Ten-Ten, Asuma, Kurenai and Gai in the front seats. Everyone was watching with anticipation and hoped that the three way battle they heard about will be good.

Genma unfolded the paper and pointed to each one, "We have a gennin taijutsu master, Rock Lee of Konohagakure!" The stadium began to clap and cheer, Lee held up his arms and was waving.

Genma read next, "Next is the Hyuga Genius, Neji Hyuga of Konohagakure!" The whole Hyuga section were clapping and cheering as did the rest of the stadium. Neji only kept his cool.

Genma looked at the next name and widened his eyes and thought, 'What the?' He then shook his head and said, "Finally we have a surprise." Soon there was gossip all around some asking where Naruto was since they found out he was in the three way battle and wondered why a boy with silver hair was in his place. Some of the clan heads were smiling and grinning about what the village was about to find out.

Genma then continued, "We have here, the last living member of both the famed Uzumaki clan of Whirlpool...... and the Namikaze clan of Konoha..... Naruto Namikaze of Konohagakure!"

The entire stadium was absolutely silent. From the kage's box the Kazekage was in shock and said, "Is he really a Namikaze?" Sarutobi lightly laughed and saw the expression on his guards and the Kazekage's faces, "Yes, he is the last of both powerful clans."

Lee stared in disbelief at Naruto and Neji's mouth was hanging open as he looked at Naruto.

From the finalist stands Shikamaru was wide eyed, "You mean he's the Yondaime Hokage's son." Shino was also at a loss of words, "No wonder he's so strong."

Temari said, "I thought there wasn't a living member of the Namikaze." Kankuro was speechless and Gaara was showing a sadistic smile, "Now I have a bigger reason to fight him."

Hinata and the others were just as shocked. Hinata stuttered out, "T-Then the s-symbol on his sword was, t-t-the Namikaze clan s-s-symbol." Sakura and Ino were stunned and Choji said, "Man that's somethin else."

The rest of the stadium started to talk amongst themselves until they heard a single clap. Everyone turned to see Itachi standing up clapping, soon after Shisui stood up and started to clap to.

Aoi got out of her seat and started to clap to. Afterward the whole stadium erupted in a thunderous applause. Naruto was taken back by this started to smile and raised his hand to wave. This continued for sometime until it finally died down.

Genma said, "Alright let's get this show on the road." Naruto dropped into a ready position, Lee took his taijutsu stance, and Neji did his Jyuuken stance.

Genma rose his hand and yelled, "Alright! Begin!"

As soon as he said that Naruto, Lee, and Neji jumped at each other prepared to unleash everything they had at each other. The village would know this as one of the most amazing fights in Konoha...

(And we say, CUT!!!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if there's spelling errors, but if you find anything that needs to be brought to my attention and needs fixing, please send me a **Personal Message**, please don't put it in the reviews. Hope you all liked it, this chapter drove me crazy, I had to really think about how to approach this chapter. The next one will be uploaded next week as Saturday is the UFC 104 fight and Sunday I got to go to the doctors and will be gone the rest of that day, so the next chapter will be next week. Hope you guys like this chapter and the next will be called, "My Reason to Fight'. So ummm yeah, Stay Gold and Goodbye World!


	29. My Reason to Fight

Chapter 29: My Reason to Fight

Hello World! Yes Lyoto "The Dragon" Machida remains the Champion, but at the same time Sogun did a lot better than everyone else who fought Machida. I would seriously want to see a rematch between these two.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Konoha Stadium *

The three taijutsu masters ran to the center about to collide with each other. Once Lee got close enough he yelled out, "Leaf Whirlwind!" Lee jumped in the air doing a spinning kick. Quick to evade Neji ducked under and Naruto jumped high over Lee to avoid it. Once Neji evaded Lee he did a straight up palm thrust trying to hit Lee in his leg.

Naruto acts quick while in air he was able to grab Lee's hair and pulled him down as he was falling to evade Neji's attack. Naruto slammed Lee's head into the ground then reached over to grab his arm and threw him across the arena.

Neji takes this moment to strike Naruto while his back is turned, Naruto counters by gathering chakra to that area and blocks it. Immediately afterward he jumps away to put some distance between himself and Neji.

Lee stands up after being thrown and stares Neji down. Lee was a bit astonished since Neji didn't activate his byakugan yet and so to get him to do just that, Lee charged Neji. Neji knew that he couldn't do a direct stand up against Lee with out his byakugan so he shouted, "Byakugan!" Once activated Neji also charged at Lee. Both boys began sending a fury of punches and palm thrusts. Lee was desperate to avoid being hit as it would cause his demise. With his byakugan Neji was evading Lee's attacks easily, but because of Lee's training he wasn't able to get a hit on him.

Naruto was standing back watching as Neji blocked and tried to counter Lee's punches and watch as Lee attacked and evaded (not block) Neji's counters. Naruto decided to get in on the action.

Neji tried to hit the chakra points in Lee's leg, but because of his byakugan he saw Naruto coming in on his right. Neji took a step back to evade. Lee saw Naruto jump in front of him and then punched out at Naruto.

Naruto smiled and then engaged Lee. Neji jumped in as well and from what the entire stadium could see was what seemed to be just ordinary taijutsu at work, but to the ninja with well trained eyes and ears. The could actually see from the speed at which their punches and kicks were going they were making a small sonic boom sounds and could see a faint wind pattern following.

Lee was evading Neji's attacks while blocking Naruto's. Every time Naruto blocked Neji's attack he'd have to send chakra to the limb he was blocking with to make sure his chakra points remained safe. Neji on the other hand was a bit worried, he knew how hard both could hit, so he had to be careful about blocking their hits as it could cause him pain.

Finally Lee placed both hands to the ground keeping both feet in the air he began to try and do a series of kicks to Naruto who blocked with his forearms. Naruto began to think while blocking, 'Lee is going all out with this. He's determined to win.... But then again. So am I!' Naruto knocked away his last kick and tried to knee Lee in his stomach. Lee jumped off his hands over Neji.

Neji ignored Lee and ran after Naruto. Naruto charged chakra to his hands and the two engaged each other again. After touching the ground Lee leapt at Neji's back and tried to hit him, but he had a close call when Neji turned around immediately and grabbed him by the shoulder preparing to go on the offensive. Lee quickly broke Neji's firm hold on him and tried to put distance between himself and Neji. Neji smiled at Lee and vice versa and this time Neji charged Lee again.

From the stands Gai laughed saying, "Man 'o man this is one good taijutsu battle." Asuma was smoking a cigarette and said, "Yeah, but this is just a taijutsu battle. Why don't they use any ninjutsu or genjutsu?"

Gai said, "Well I don't know about Naruto but, Lee has no talent for genjutsu or ninjutsu, in fact you could say he can never use either." Sakura asked, "That can't be, you mean that he can't even make an attempt?"

Kiba said, "I've never something like that."

Ten-Ten answered, "That's right. Lee can't do anything like that." Gai said, "So instead I focused Lee's attention on the one thing he could make his own. Taijutsu. At first it was awful, he could barely do any, but then after time he began to improve greatly. He watched as in the academy how Neji's rise using only taijutsu inspired him. Lee's reason for fighting is purely to prove that you can be a great ninja without ninjutsu or genjutsus." Everyone who was listening was amazed that there was such a ninja and that he is actually this strong without those two types.

Choji was eating some chips and said, "What about Neji? How come he doesn't use 'em?" Hinata answered, "Because even though we could use them, we chose not to. Just like there are habits for some people, it's a habit for a Hyuga to use our taijutsu as it's something were used to doing and it comes naturally. Neji might know some ninjutsu, but since this is a fight between taijutsu masters, they won't use them."

Gai said, "That is true. Even if Lee knew some, he'd refuse to use them. Right now those three down there are using the weapons kami gave them, arms, legs, and chakra. This may seem boring or not as flashy as most would want to see, but to these three it isn't about that."

Ino asked, "Then what is it about?"

Gai smiled and Asuma caught on and said, "It's about proving that they can survive like this. In other words this is a fight between 'men'." Kurenai smiled and gave a grunt, "Men..."

From the battlefield Naruto jumped over a kick that Lee did and punched out at Lee's face. Lee bent backwards and did some backflips to create a gap. Neji jumped in between both of them smiling. Naruto's eyes widened in horror as he knew what was coming. Neji began to rotate yelling, "Eight Trigams Heavenly Spin!" Once he started to rotate the dome was so big it hit both Naruto and Lee and sent both of them falling back a couple feet before the two recovered.

Neji's attack had shredded a their clothes a little and cut them, but they ignored the pain and continued. Lee saw that he was at a disadvantages to both Naruto and Neji, so he did the only thing he could. Lee whispered, "Please, forgive me you two." Lee jumped high onto the wall and stared down at them. Naruto and Neji ignored him and continued their all out battle. Gai eyes widened and he looked to Ten-Ten.

Ten-Ten had a look of worry and she heard Gai say, "It's come down to this...." Kurenai caught what he said and asked, "What do you mean?" Gai sighed and said, "This fight is nearing the end. Lee's about to drop some weight."

Some of the crowd had their eyes on Naruto and Neji while some ninja's had their eyes on Lee. Lee took a sitting position on top of the wall and took off the leg warmers that were covering his shins. Once taken off he had weights wrapped around both shins. Lee removes them and lets out a big sigh of relief, "Ah, that is much better."

Neji sees this with his byakugan and does a double handed palm thrust to Naruto. Naruto blocks and both of them jump away from each other. Naruto notices Neji looking at Lee so he looks and then shows a look of worry when he sees that Lee has taken off his weights.

Sakura asks, "Why does Naruto and Neji seem worried?" Asuma looked to Gai, "Those are training weights right? Basic training equipment."

Everyone looks a Gai, "Yes they are. Everyday training weights you could get at any ninja store, but when Lee takes these off. His speed increases dramatically."

Kiba asked Gai, "How fast does he get?" Gai looks at Kiba and says, "Try and keep up."

From the gennin's box, They were watching with confusion, Shikamaru says, "Training weights are old fashioned." Shino says to him, "Yeah, but there must be more to it than just as it appears. Otherwise Naruto and Neji wouldn't look so worried."

Lee was looking at Naruto and Neji with a satisfied look, "Here I come!" yelled Lee. Lee then dropped the weights and the stadium watched as they hit the ground and caused the ground to tremble and the create a large craters in the ground. Needless to say everyone was shocked and amazed at the amount of weights this boy had on.

Lee crouched down and in an instant he moved so fast he disappeared. Neji eyes widened and he jumped to the right dodging Lee's punch. 'Damn Lee, moves almost to fast for me to react.' though Neji. As soon as Lee's feet touched the ground he disappeared again, but this time he went for Naruto.

Naruto felt an intense pain to his side and had looked down to see that Lee had punched him in his ribs. Naruto was lifted of the ground for an instant before getting kicked in his chest by Lee causing him to fly back. Lee turned his attention to Neji again and made a dash for him. Neji could see Lee, but not clearly and he dodged some of his punches and kicks, but some were getting through.

As soon as Lee would be done he would try and dash around Neji.

Naruto got up steadily and looked up and could see Lee devastate Neji. Naruto then notices something. He could make Lee out clearly, he could see him as if he was going at a speed he could follow.

Every time Lee dashed around Neji he could see it clearly. _'Ah Naruto-kun, looks like you've discovered your families ability to take in the speed of others.'_

Naruto's eyes widened and he said, 'What do you mean Rikudou-jii?' Rikudou chuckled from inside Naruto's mind and said, _'Come on now, the Namikaze were granted the names Flash, because of their speed, but most of all you can break down your opponent's speed and counter accordingly.'_

Naruto asked, 'So I have a kekkei genkai?' Rikudou laughed and said, _'Who told you that? Surely it wasn't me, I told you 'abilities'. The Namikaze have this ability much like how the Nara's can use shadow possessions, or how the Yamanaka's can use their minds, or even how the Uchiha can use fire so good, and so on. This is just an ability and if you don't figure out how to control it, you will lose.'_

Neji had some bruises on his body from Lee's hits, he couldn't get a good rotation going and was left to defend like this. Naruto continued to examine Lee's speed and was trying to figure out what to do.

Lee saw that Naruto was watching him and decided to attack. Lee rushed at Naruto doing a roundhouse kick, Naruto saw this and decided the best thing to do, so he ducked under.

Neji and Lee were stunned at how quick Naruto evaded the attack. Naruto's speed increased as he reached out to grab Lee who was still in the air. Lee's left foot touched the ground and he moved away from Naruto. Lee was thinking, 'What was that? He moved as fast as I did...'

Lee attacked Naruto again by dashing trying to do a straight punch to Naruto. Naruto seen Lee coming in at him and moved his head to the side away from Lee's punch but this time Naruto used his left hand to grab Lee's right shoulder and he used his right arm to grab Lee's left shoulder. Lee was then brought off balance and then Naruto pulled him forward to knee Lee in his stomach.

Afterward Naruto pushed him back causing Lee to stumble back a little before getting punched in his jaw. Neji watched the whole encounter and couldn't believe that Naruto was fast enough to counter Lee's attacks to that degree. Lee was lying on the ground and tried to move.

Lee finally stood up, but then he felt a sharp pain in his leg. Neji looked at Lee and could see him grabbing his leg, 'His time is up.' thought Neji. Lee was cursing under his breath about how he just needed a few more minutes.

Hinata asked, "Gai-sensei, what happened?" Gai looked worried and said, "Despite Lee's speed when he takes off his weights there is a draw back. Since Lee is moving at a high speed his muscles are going through a lot of strain, so right now he pulled his leg muscles."

Ino said, "I get it, but will that happen to Naruto? Since he's also moving as fast as Lee." Asuma said easily, "Nope."

Choji and Kiba asked, "Why not? If he moves that fast he should be able to have the same drawback." Kurenai said to Asuma, "That is true."

Asuma took a good puff of his cigarette, "Yeah, but remember he's a Namikaze." Kurenai asked, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Gai said, "I'm as fast as a normal Namikaze at the most, but what made the Namikaze clan stand out was that they were called, Flashes, and other names based off speed, because of the fact that they could handle any type of speed imaginable with out the consequences of muscle strain."

Hinata said, "Is that a trait or a Kekkei Genkai?" Asuma said, "Not sure. From what my father told me a long time ago was that the Namikaze denied anything that said their speed abilities were bloodline traits. So it could be just how their bodies are."

Sakura said, "This is unreal."

Naruto saw as Lee was desperately trying to stand back up and how Neji was making his way to Lee slowly. Naruto did nothing he just watched as Neji was about to end the fight with Lee.

Lee stood up and tried to move fast again, but Neji saw it coming and grabbed Lee's fist as it was inches away from his face, "Sorry Lee..." said Neji, "Eight Trigams!" Lee's eyes widened in horror, "Two palms, four palms, eight palms, sixteen palms!" Lee was being hit causing him to spit up some blood, "Thirty-two palms, Eight Trigams Sixty-Four palms!!!" The final hit sent Lee flying into the stadium wall.

Naruto watched as Lee hit the wall and fall to the ground, then he turned his attention to Neji. Neji stood up straight to look at Naruto. Neji started to run at Naruto which took him by surprise since most of the time Neji would let his opponent come to him.

Neji jumped at Naruto spinning in the air smiling, Naruto was waiting for him to attack, but Neji yelled out, "Eight Trigams Heavenly Spin Absolute!" From the stands most of the Hyuga who heard him yell this eyes widened in complete shock. Hiashi stood up from his seat and said, "Im-possi-ble..." Kana was also surprised and had her hands covering her mouth.

Naruto was in range and Neji's rotation created a giant dome of the original Heavenly spin only much more larger. Naruto was hit with the full force and was being grinned into the ground. Once Neji stopped spinning he fell to the ground and was desperately trying to stand up, "Forgive me Naruto... But I couldn't risk going in at you all out... At least I got my wish, to fight you."

Genma was smiling and watched as he desperately tried to get up, he looked over to see that Lee wouldn't be getting up anytime soon, and he finally looked at Naruto who was lying on the ground trying to get up.

Genma saw that Neji was now completely standing watching as he walked closer to Naruto and felt it was time to end this. From the kage's box both of the kage's knew that the match would end soon since only Neji was standing.

Out of nowhere Jiraiya and Tsunade jumped into the box and said, "Hey what did I miss?" Sarutobi said, "Where were you?" Jiraiya rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry, got tied up."

Tsunade said, "More like I had to drag him away from the women's bath." The Kazekage chuckled saying, "An honor to meet two of the sannin, but I think that since the Hokage has two more konoha ninja here that I should have two more as well."

Both Tsunade and Jiraiya took seats next to the Hokage and two more Suna nins came up to sit next to the Kazekage. Jiraiya said out loud, "Looks like Naruto's done for."

Sarutobi said, "Yes, but he put up a good fight though."

Naruto was trying to get up and thought, 'Rikudou-jii, can I use that jutsu you taught me?' Rikudou replied, _'I taught that jutsu to you for your purpose of using it. You don't need my permission.'_

Naruto smiled and watched as Neji got closer and closer. Neji stood over Naruto and said, "Looks like this is over."

Naruto said, "Yeah I guess so. Sorry I got to end this aniki." Neji looked at Naruto as if he was crazy. Naruto held his arms up aimed at Neji and yelled, "Shinra Tensei!" Neji was then shot back with a great amount of force. Neji didn't see it coming and impacted with the ground hard. Naruto then focused and thought, 'Kyuubi-sempai, I need you to heal me now.'

Kyuubi immediately replied, **'ALRIGHT!'** Kyuubi then shot his chakra in a thin layer around Naruto healing him at a slow pace, but it helped him stand.

Some of the ninja didn't know what to say of that move Naruto just did. None have seen anything like it.

Naruto stood up and said, "Like I said, sorry I got to end this." Naruto then started to run at Neji. Neji thought to himself, 'I can only pull off one rotation. I have to put all my chakra in this final attack.'

Neji began to spin fast. Naruto saw this and thought to himself, 'Looks like I will have to use that jutsu. I swore not use it unless absolute necessary.' As he was running Naruto held his hand out and from his hand a sphere was starting to form in the palm of his hand.

Hiashi, Hana, and Kana saw this and immediately knew what this was. Tsunade got up from her seat and said, "That's Minato's jutsu!" Gai and Asuma watched in amazement as the sphere in Naruto's hand turned blue and began to spin and rotate.

Sakura and Ino said in unison, "What is that?" Hinata said, "I'm not sure, I've never seen it."

Kurenai answered, "I've only heard about it, I've never seen it."

Naruto got closer and closer and he could see that Neji's Heavenly Spin was done and he yelled out while pushing the sphere at the dome, "RASENGAN!" The blue sphere hit the dome and caused an irregular disturbance and the dome exploded out away from Naruto shooting Neji out of the dome and he was viciously knocked on the ground and into the wall. Naruto was standing with his arm extended pointed at where Neji was.

* Flashback *

Naruto had a quick flashback to when he was in his mindscape when he was talking with Rikudou. _"Tell me Naruto. What's your reason for fighting?" _Naruto was seated and said to him, "My reason for fighting..." Naruto had a quick flash of Hinata in his mind which Rikudou caught and said, "_I see. That is a good reason. But it's not only for her, it's to protect everyone."_

Naruto said, "But if you live inside me, you should know this." Rikudou smiled and said, _"Yes, but it's not in my nature to invade to deep into my families minds. Why don't I teach you a move so that you can protect your precious girl and everyone else important to you."_ Naruto eyes beam and he yells, "Alright! What's it called?"

Rikudou smiled and said, _"Shinra Tensei..."_

(With Jiraiya before he became a gennin)

"Jii-san, what are you going to teach me?" asked Naruto.

Jiraiya and Naruto were outside the village in the forest, Jiraiya looked at Naruto and said, "Well I'm going to teach you an awesome jutsu." Naruto said cheerfully, "Cool! What's it called?"

Jiraiya stopped smiling and said, "Listen Naruto. This jutsu is not to be used lightly, it's strong and deadly. If used correctly it can and will be devastating. Promise me you won't use this jutsu unless you have no other alternative or you absolutely need to."

Naruto made a serious face, "I promise jii-san."

Jiraiya smiled and held out his hand, "It's called Rasengan."

*Flashback End *

Naruto mumbles, "Now I have the strength I need."

Tsunade looked behind her towards Jiraiya and Sarutobi, "How long has he known that jutsu for?" Neither men said a thing and continued to watch.

Ten-Ten asked Gai, "Gai-sensei, what jutsu was that?" Gai smiled and said, "That was the Yondaime Hokage's signature jutsu along with his Hiraishin. It's called Rasengan."

Itachi was surprised that Naruto knew a jutsu like that. Shisui asked, "I wonder how long he's known that jutsu?" Itachi smiled and said, "Don't know, but I'll find out."

Naruto stood up straight and awaited Genma.

Genma wasn't as surprised since he's seen so many surprises today. Genma raised his hand to Naruto and said, "Both Neji Hyuga and Rock Lee are unable to continue, the winner is Naruto Namikaze!"

The audience erupted in a loud roar of cheer. Some of the clan members kept their cool and merely smiled while some others didn't do anything as they thought that Neji would win in this battle. While Fugaku showed a hint of annoyance at how strong Naruto was.

Gaara was smiling and was fidgeting in anticipation. The only way he could contain his thirst to fight Naruto was his battle against Sasuke.

Immediately after Naruto was named the winner he was about to collapse, but then he never felt the ground, he looked up to see both Shikamaru and Shino holding him up. Shikamaru said, "Man you are troublesome, but your fun to be around."

Shino spoke saying, "That was an awesome battle Naruto." Naruto replied, "Thanks guys, you think you could help me up to the gennin's box?"

Shikamaru jokingly said, "It would be troublesome, but I think I could manage." Naruto joked back saying, "Oh forgive me for straining you." Shino and Shikamaru helped Naruto to the box and set him against the wall.

The Kazekage said, "Well, well that was most interesting. Today was a surprise." Sarutobi said, "Yeah it really is."

Genma looked at the arena's ground and could see it devastated. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the medics pick up Neji and Lee taking them to the medic wing of the stadium. Both Neji and Lee were out cold after their long and painful battle.

Kana stood up from her seat and was making her way out saying, "I'm going to go check on Neji. I'll be back." Hiashi said, "You don't need my permission to check on you son. Tell him I said that he did excellent."

Kana smiled and walked off to see her son.

Genma waited for five minutes as per the Hokage's orders after a fight. Once the time limit was up Genma announced, "Round 2 is about to begin, so will the finalists please come down to the arena ground."

Shikamaru groaned and said, "Damn, I guess it's that time." Shino put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Good luck."

Naruto from the floor said, "Your gonna need it."

Shikamaru jumped down to the ground and stood next to Genma. Temari on the other hand walked over to Naruto and said, "I hope you watch my match closely. In a way I'm like my brother Gaara, once I find something interesting, I have to have it." Temari gives him a wink then jumps down to the arena floor to fight.

Shino said, "Good thing Hinata didn't see that..." Naruto grabbed his shoulders as if he was freezing and said, "I wouldn't be so sure about that..."

From a distance Hinata had her byakugan activated and was letting some of her chakra out and direct it toward Naruto.

Shikamaru was standing to Genma's left while Temari was opposite Shikamaru.

Genma announced, "Alright to my left is the future Nara clan head, Shikamaru Nara of Konohagakure!" Everyone in the village knew of the Nara's famed intelligence, but sadly that was dwarfed to the Nara's famed Laziness. Still it didn't stop everyone from cheering for the young boy. Shikamaru sighed and said, "This is a drag."

Genma said again, "And to my left we have the Kazekage's oldest child the Wind Mistress, Temari no Sabaku of Sunagakure!" (I don't know last name so I just gave her that.)

Temari happily waved and the only ones who really clapped for her were ninjas and citizens of Suna, she then turned to Shikamaru and said, "Let's get our fight over quickly so I can fight a real man."

Shikamaru said, "I'd be more than happy to do that, but you see that over there." Shikamaru points over his shoulder and Temari looks to see an older man that looks like Shikamaru and next to him was who she assumed was his wife. The woman had brown hair that she kept tied back in a low ponytail and was wearing regular everyday clothes, but she had a kind of angry look.

Shikamaru said, "That's my mother, even though it doesn't look it she can be a real banshee. So if I don't want all hell to be unleashed upon me then I have to give it my best or that troublesome woman will go all out."

Temari didn't really care and said, "I doesn't matter to me. Your going to lose all the same." Genma heard their small talk and thought it'd be best to get this over with, "Alright, you two ready?"

Temari smiles and nods, while Shikamaru shrugs his shoulders. Genma says, "Okay and Begin!"

(The fight will go the same, but during it Temari gets a strange feeling from fighting Shikamaru that she's unsure of.)

Naruto from the gennin's box says, "Well at least he tried." Shino replied, "Yeah, we could at least give him that."

Shikaku looked to his wife, "Well that was troublesome. What are you gonna do to him?" Yoshino looked at her husband and dropped her angry look to a happy look, "I guess I'll congratulate him. After all he did fight better than I thought."

Shikaku smiled and said, "How long you gonna smile like that?" Yoshino said, "The answers no. Every time you ask me how long I'll keep this smile you always ask me to stay like this. So don't get used to it."

Shikaku frowns and says, "Well it was worth a shot."

Ino from the stands yells, "What the hell was that!?" Asuma chuckled, "That laziness is gonna be the death of him." Choji said, "Yeah, but if he wasn't lazy, then he wouldn't be the Shikamaru we know."

Ino said, "Yeah I guess that makes sense."

Shikamaru made his way to the door that lead to the gennin's box. He passed up Temari and she quickly asked, "Why did you give up so easily?"

Shikamaru stopped and both of their backs were facing each other, "I gave up because I had no chakra left, I'm not good at hand to hand and I don't know any other jutsu, so I had to give up. I'm not like my friend Naruto up there who has an inhuman amount of chakra and endurance, I'm only human."

Shikamaru continued to walk and Temari followed after him wondering about this feeling she got from him.

Once they got in the room Naruto yelled to Shikamaru, "Well you did your best." Shikamaru lazily said, "Yeah, yeah."

From the arena floor they heard, "Will the next contestants make their way to the arena."

Shino turned around and was about to jump down. Naruto stopped him and said, "Hey good luck man!" Shino turned to look at Naruto and said, "I promise you that I'll win." Naruto raised his right arm up and Shino rose his left arm up and then they hit their forearms together.

Kankuro already jumped down eager to get his chance to fight. Shino soon followed after and took his place on Genma's right.

Genma made the announcement, "To my left we have the Kazekage's second child the Puppeteer, Kankuro no Sabaku of Sunagakure!" Like Temari only a few people clapped except for a few Suna citizens/ninjas. Kankuro was grinning and waving with one hand.

Genma turned to Shino and said, "To my right we have the Aburame clan's future clan head, Shino Aburame of Konohakagure!" A lot of the Konoha ninja and citizens cheered and applauded him. Shino kept his sight on Kankuro and made no attention to the crowd.

Genma said, "Alright! Ready and.... Begin!"

Kankuro immediately pulled his puppet that was strapped to his back and began. Shino took his hands out of his pockets and held them out. Kankuro was cocky and decided to taught him, "You might as well forfeit, there is no way your gonna win."

Shino kept his cool and waited for him to make his move. Kankuro moved his hands accordingly and his puppet called 'Karasu'. The puppet opened it's mouth and shot out a purple ball.

Shino waited for it to get closer and the ball exploded making a dark purple cloud. Shino immediately knew it was poison, so he held his breath and jumped out. Once out he looked ahead and saw the puppet's arm open up shooting senbon needles at him.

Shino put his hands together and did some hand signs. The needles hit him, but then they bounced off. Kankuro rose his eyebrow in confusion when he noticed that his skin was a darker color. Shino adjusted his glasses and said, "This is a new jutsu of mine, it's called Stone Skin." Kankuro was gritting his teeth in annoyance.

Shino said, "I've been studying up about puppets for a long time. I know how you all use poisons, whether it's coating weapons or using gases. It's all the same. So my defense against your coated weapons is my rock hard skin and my defense against your gas.... would have to be my bugs."

Kankuro didn't want to hear anymore and decided to attack again. Sending as many weapon coated kunai, shuriken and senbons at Shino. Shino shrugged and did some more hand signs and darkened his skin watching as the weapons cut his clothes but did not penetrate his skin.

Shino adjusted his glasses again and sent his bugs out from his body, "Time to eat my friends..." The bugs swarmed out of his body heading toward Kankuro. Kankuro had Karasu swipe and swat at the bugs.

Some of the bugs were hit and some died, but Shino sent a signal to them. Kankuro tried to move it's top right arm, but then it failed. Kankuo's eyes widened in surprise and said, "What the hell?" Karasu began to shake and break apart slowly, "What the hell is wrong with Karasu?" Kankuro got his answer when out of the puppet's openings bugs began to creep out.

Shino calmly said, "It's over. When my swarm attacked, some of them got into your puppets joints and began to break it down. Among my beetles are some rare insects that have the ability to spit acid, this takes some time, unless I give them a little more chakra in which case the acid becomes more potent."

Kankuro then looked at his fingers and saw some bugs making their way to him. Kankuro thought they were flying at him, but what he didn't know was that they were traveling on his chakra thread that was connected from his fingertips to his puppet.

Shino aimed his hands at Kankuro, "It's over." The swarm left Karasu and attacked Kankuro who was quickly engulfed by the insects. After about a minute the bugs left leaving an unconscious Kankuro on the ground.

Genma walked up to Kankuro and checked his pulse, then stood up, "The winner is Shino Aburame!" Everyone cheered for Shino's victory. Shino slowly made his way to where Naruto and the others were waiting.

Shisui looked to Itachi, "That's an interesting boy you got there Itachi." Itachi smiled saying, "Yeah, he's something else."

Once Shino was close to Naruto and Shino he then slowly fell to his knees. Shikamaru and Naruto ran to him quickly, "What happened Shino?" asked a worried Naruto.

Shino said, "It's alright. I thought I held my breath in time when I was engulfed by that poison mist, my insects are trying their best to eliminate the threat from my body right now. I'll be fine." Naruto let out a sigh of relief and said, "Alright if you say so." Shikamaru and Naruto helped Shino to lean up against the wall so he could rest.

Temari was watching as her brother was carried off for treatment. She was worried as the older sister and hoped that he was okay. Gaara shook his head in disappointment and at the same time the Kazekage was showing his disappointment in his second born.

The Kazekage then asked, "By the way Hokage-sama. Where is the Uchiha boy? Don't tell me he's still training." Sarutobi looked at him and said, "His sensei is Kakashi Hatake, so his tardiness is to great. I suggest we move on."

The Kazekage made eye contact with the Hokage, "Now, now let's not be to hasty. After all, this is the son of Fugaku Uchiha and younger brother of Itachi Uchiha. Let's give him some time."

Sarutobi asked, "Why Satetsu-san?" The Kazekage knew at this point the Hokage was serious. Satetsu then replied, "Well Sarutobi-sama. This is an Uchiha and should my son Gaara defeat him in battle, then that will give our village more of chance for more missions. Even if he doesn't fight him, most likely he'll fight the Namikaze boy. Gaara needs as much fame as he can get, the more attention he gets from the Daimyos, then the more attention Suna gets. So I ask you, let's give him ten minutes."

Tsunade was watching with careful eyes as to figure him out, but she concluded he was right. He had to put his villages best interest first and with Gaara fighting Sasuke then they would get what they needed.

Sarutobi let out a sigh, "Raido." Raido walked up to the Hokages side bowing down, "Alert Genma. Tell him we give Sasuke ten minutes, that's all. Anytime after that then he's disqualified." Raido nodded and jumped down to where Genma is.

The audience watched as he walked over to Genma and whisper something in his ear. Raido then jumped away. Genma looked at the Hokage for reassurance then announced, "Attention. The participant Sasuke Uchiha is running late, but we will give him ten minutes to show himself, should he fail to appear within the time frame he will be disqualified."

The audience then erupted into a shout of boos and some began to stand up and shout their detest. Genma knew this would happen.

Sakura was worried since none of them had seen Sasuke for awhile. Kiba was fidgeting in his seat wondering why Sasuke was late for his match.

From the gennin's box, Naruto didn't care anymore what Sasuke did on his own time. Shikamaru was napping on the railing and Temari and Gaara were patiently waiting for Sasuke to appear.

After about nine minutes of no show Genma decided to call it, "He's only got less than a minute. Time to call it." Genma switched the mic on and said, "Okay everyone, I'm sorry to say, but-"

From in front of Genma a swirl of leaves started in front of him and two figures appeared from them. Genma made them out and said, "What took you so long Kakashi?"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and said, "Well we got a little caught up. Are we too late?" Genma told Kakashi, "In a sense. Your match Sasuke was a long time ago, but the Hokage and Kazekage decided to switch your match with Naruto, Neji, and Lee's match."

Sasuke's eye widened and asked, "And who won that fight?" Genma smiled and said, "Naruto won. Neji defeated Lee and then Naruto defeated Neji. It was an awesome fight. It would be a great disappointment if he didn't become chunnin."

Sasuke showed a hint of jealousy, 'What? Lee, the guy who beat me was defeated and the guy who beat him was Naruto! He just keeps getting stronger."

Kakashi noticed this and asked Genma, "Who else won?" Genma said, "Temari beat Shikamaru and Shino beat Kankuro, but enough updates. Sasuke you stay here. Gaara no Sabaku! Please make your way to the arena!"

Gaara put his fingers together and he disappeared in a sand swirl to the arena floor. Kakashi looked and saw the spot where Gai and the others were seated and made his way to them.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness Sasuke made it in time." Kiba smiled saying, "I knew he'd make it. There's no way he'd miss this." Sakura asked Kiba, "If I wasn't so sure I'd say your happy that he'd make it."

Kiba grunted, "Yeah right. The only reason I'm happy is so I can see that sand guy rip Sasuke a new one." Sakura said, "Yeah, yeah."

Naruto said to Shino and Shikamaru, "Hey guys he made it." Shikamaru didn't respond, but Shino said, "Huh, I lost that bet."

The Kazekage said, "Oh, looks like Gaara will get his fight afterall."

Sarutobi said, "Yes he made it. Kakashi needs to stop this being late."

Fugaku said, "Good he made it just in time." Itachi and Shisui were happy as well that Sasuke wasn't going to be disqualified.

Genma wanted to get this over with and announced, "Alright to my right, we have the Kazekage's youngest child competing, the Demon of Suna Gaara no Sabaku!" Some of the people booed while others didn't cheer or anything. Gaara showed no interest in what others thought of him.

"And to my left we have from the Uchiha clan, Sasuke Uchiha of Konohagakure!" Immediately the stadium erupted in applause and praise. Sasuke was payed them no attention but he let out a smile.

Sasuke said to Gaara, "You ready for this?" Gaara said, "Your not strong enough. Your merely a wall blocking my path to my true prize."

Sasuke said, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'll be the one to defeat him." Gaara smirked and said, "You, defeat him. That's a joke on it's own. The reason I fight is to prove my existence and that guy, Naruto is the only one who could do that and I've heard a lot about you Uchiha and your nothing special. You copy and take other ninja's hard work that they put into making jutsu, nothing more than imitators. "

With that last part said Sasuke lifted up his eye patch revealing his sharingan, "I'll make you eat those words!"

Genma rose his hand and yelled, "Ready! Set! Go!"

(Hey guess what guys... Another Cliff Hanger! Yea!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you guys liked this chapter. The next chapter is called, "Show me your Monster!" I will 'Try' and upload it this weekend, if not then Monday. Thank you for your patience and for reading. Remember if you find real noticeable problems to **PM **me and not leave it in the review. Well R&R, Stay Gold, and Goodbye World!!!


	30. Show me you Monster

Chapter 30: Show me your Monster

Hello World! I couldn't finish writing yesterday cause I got my H1N1 shot and my damn arm was really sore and it was bugging me, but I was finally able to get this done. Hopefully I can upload the next chapter soon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke quickly ran through some hand signs and yelled, "Fire Style: Great Fireball!" Sasuke shoots out a large fire ball that headed straight toward Gaara. Sasuke let out a smirk as the giant ball of fire got closer and closer to him. Gaara showed no worry and smiled and the ball of fire collided causing an explosion.

Many people in the audience let out a sigh of disappointment. The match just started and Sasuke already won his fight, this gave a boost to his ego, but all the other ninja's who were paying close attention saw what happened.

From the smoke surrounding the area where Gaara stood a voice could be heard, "Is that the best you can offer?"

Sasuke looked back and as the smoke cleared Gaara stood unharmed and he hadn't moved from his spot, "I thought the almighty Uchiha had a lot more 'fire' power." Sasuke then smiled and said, "You haven't seen nothing yet."

Gaara held out his right hand and from the gourd on his back sand erupted from it and headed straight for Sasuke. Sasuke evaded it by jumping to the side and ran straight for Gaara.

Gaara then pulled his right hand toward himself causing the sand to turn around and try and attack Sasuke from behind. As the sand got closer Sasuke did some more hand signs and yelled, "Fire Style: Flame Bullet!" Sasuke shot a single fire blast that moved at a high speed. After he did the jutsu he again moved to the side to avoid getting hit by the sand.

The fire attack came fast, but Gaara's sand came up and blocked the attack causing only a small explosion. Sasuke pulled some kunai from his pouch and threw them at Gaara. The sand came up again and blocked the kunai, Sasuke smiled and brought his hands together. Gaara saw the smile and assumed that the kunai had explosive tags on them, which they did and they exploded.

Sasuke stopped momentarily and waited for the smoke to clear. When it did he widened his eyes in shock as Gaara was still standing, but the sand was partially covering him. Gaara let out a sigh of annoyance, "I thought I'd have more fun, but it seems that your only prolonging my desire." Gaara then held out his hand again and the sand split into two and came at Sasuke's sides.

Sasuke quickly jumped over the two sand attacks and watched them collide. Gaara began directing the the sand to attack Sasuke.

Shisui asked Itachi, "What kind of sand is that?" Itachi replied to his friend, "I'm not sure. That's no ordinary sand and if Sasuke isn't careful... Then he will die."

Sasuke was trying his best to not let the sand catch him. Sasuke again reached in his pouch and pulled out two more kunai that had explosive tags on them and some metal wire, he quickly tied one end of the wire to one kunai and the other end of the wire to the second kunai and then tried out his next plan. Sasuke jumped high over Gaara and tossed one Kunai that landed a few feet in front of Gaara and the second one a few feet behind Gaara.

While in the air Sasuke made a kind of loop wide enough to surround Gaara with letting it fall around him. After Sasuke landed he ran to the kunai that landed behind Gaara and picked up the kunai and pulled, which the wire wrapped around Gaara's chest and it tightened around catching his arms in the process. Sasuke quickly untangled the wire from the kunai and placed it in his mouth and did some hand signs and through his teeth he said, "Fire Style: Dragon Fire!" Sasuke shot out a stream of fire that flowed along the wire and headed straight for Gaara.

Gaara was a bit surprised by the attack, but then switched to a look of irritation and the fire hit him. After the fire hit him, Sasuke continued his assault by yanking the hot wire as hard as he could while ignoring the burn he got from it. The kunai that was stuck in the ground came out and was yanked to the fire that surrounded where Gaara was and then proceeded to throw the kunai he had in his hand also. Once both kunai got close enough Sasuke activated the tags and both exploded, causing a bigger explosion.

Members in the audience began to cheer for Sasuke who showed a great display of tactics and skill. Itachi and Fugaku had smiles on their faces, they both saw Sasuke's improvement despite the fact he was at a handicap of only one Sharingan. Sakura was one of the people cheering for him, Kiba let out a groan, but since Sasuke was his teammate he made a low clap for him.

Hinata and the other's did the same despite their opinion of Sasuke. Naruto said to Shino who was still leaned up against the wall, "Yo, Sasuke is still standing." Shikamaru said, "Not that I care, I'm not fighting him. That's Shino's problem."

Shino was gripping his chest lightly and said, "I guess he's my opponent." Naruto was worried about Shino, he wasn't looking to good since his fight against Kankuro.

Temari looked a little worried and said, "Gaara..."

Sarutobi looked at the Kazekage and said, "Well... What do you think?" Satetsu remained calm and said, "Well I must say you have a strong Uchiha there.... But..... Gaara cannot lose." Sarutobi gave him a questionable look, but then turned his attention back to the arena.

Sasuke took a minute before he collapsed to the ground and covered his sharingan eye with the eye patch so the sharingan didn't drain him of chakra. Sasuke stood up let out a small laugh and then turned his back. Sasuke felt a quick tremor beneath his feet and then what took him by surprise was a hand made out of sand that wrapped around his leg and tosses him across the arena. Sasuke recovers as best he could and then stands to see the sand return to the hole it just made.

"You thought you won that easily?"

Sasuke's eye widened and he slowly said, "It... can't.... be...." From the smoke Gaara walks out, but this time he didn't come out unscathed. Gaara's clothes were burned, there was some black smudges on his skin, and he looked like he was really irritated, but what surprised Sasuke was that some parts of his skin was cracking and was falling off him. Gaara's sand came up from a hole that was beneath him and began to cover up the area's where apparently he had a second layer of skin covering his real skin.

Gaara stood up straight and looked refreshed (except for his burnt clothes) and the sand laid around him in a circle. Gaara looked at the shocked expression Sasuke was carrying and said, "Give up Uchiha..."

Sasuke again lifted his eye patch and thought to himself, 'I need to win! I'll have to use that lightning style jutsu Kakashi-sensei taught me.' Gaara then brought his hands together and the sand around Gaara began to surround him making a small dome like shell. Sasuke saw it surround Gaara and encase him leaving no kind of break in it, he then noticed that from atop the sand sand dome a small ball like object appeared from it and hovered above it. Sasuke then clearly made it out to be an eye.

From inside the dome Gaara was watching Sasuke and waited for his next attack. Sasuke decided it was time to use his new technique, he then turned around and ran up the arena wall till he was at the top. Sasuke went through the necessary hand signs and held his right arm down and from his arm a ball of electricity began to erupt from his hand making a sound of chirping birds.

Kakashi watched as Sasuke began his attack and then he heard someone say his name. "Kakashi, you really taught him that jutsu."

Kakashi turned his attention to Gai and said, "Yes I did." Asuma asked, "That's a dangerous jutsu Kakashi."

Kiba asked, "What is it?" Kakashi looked to his student, "It's a variation of my Raikiri, except it isn't as powerful. It's called Chidori." Kiba turned his attention back to Sasuke and watched as the attack was making the loud chirping noises and thought, 'He really might win this one.' He then gripped his fist in jealousy which didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi. Kakashi thought to himself, 'Don't worry Kiba I have a jutsu for you to use.'

Sasuke finished charging it then he dashed back to the ground, Chidori was tearing up the stadium wall and once he hit the floor it began to tear through the ground as well. Gaara saw through the eye as Sasuke got closer and closer and thought of his next plan to defeat Sasuke. Spikes shot out from the sand dome and at Sasuke, but he quickly ducked his head and moved his body slightly out of the way and then he lifted his hand that held Chidori and forced it into the shell. Chidori smashed through the sand, but from the other side Gaara jumped back and out of his sand dome unharmed and watched as Sasuke's arm went all the way into his empty container.

Gaara then quickly aimed both arms at the dome and it wrapped around Sasuke's arm entirely and then trailed until it caught his right leg. Sasuke tried desperately to get out of it, but the more he struggled the more the sand seemed to have strengthened. Gaara walked until he was next to Sasuke and said, "You lose." Sasuke went into his pouch again and pulled out a kunai and tried to slash at Gaara, but the sand came up to protect him again.

Gaara said to him, "I think I'll let you live with the shame that you'll never be able to do anything...." Gaara moved his sand so it climbed his back and he then yelled, "Sand Coffin!" The sand around Sasuke's right arm, right leg, and his back shrunk around his body causing Sasuke to scream in agonizing pain.

Satetsu said to no one in particular, "Gaara cannot lose..." Itachi, Shisui, and Fugaku were shocked at what happened. The audience was speechless and watched as Gaara then had the sand lift Sasuke off the ground and drop him. Before he hit the ground Genma caught Sasuke and held a hand out to Gaara signaling him to stop.

Genma looked at the destroyed limbs of Sasuke who had passed out from the pain and yelled for a medic. The paramedics came and took Sasuke away and Genma announced, "The winner is, Gaara no Sabaku!"

The audience was quiet because of what they just witnessed. Gaara could care less whether he got praised or not and he quietly made his way to the gennin's box to wait with the rest of the winners and Shikamaru. Gaara walked into the area and at that moment both Naruto and Gaara were locking gazes at each other. Gaara then sent him a sinister smile and Naruto kept an uncertain look on his face and watched as Gaara went to the wall opposite of them.

The Uchiha's who were watching the match were stunned and couldn't comprehend what just happened. The other clans were almost as stunned at this, but they kept their cool about what happened. Sakura immediately got up from her seat and went to the medical wing to check on Sasuke.

Sarutobi stood up and announced to the audience, "We have seen some extraordinary battles in the first rounds and with that said the winners of said round shall now engage each other in the semi-final round of the finals. So let's give our participants a round of applause." After saying those words the audience began to cheer, "The next battle will start in five minutes, so be ready for some great battles." The audience cheered and then settled down and began to talk about the fights they just seen and how amazing they were.

Naruto kneeled down next to Shino and asked, "How ya feel?" Shino looked at Naruto and said, "Not to good. My bugs are trying to get rid of the problem, but the poisons that Kankuro used is taking a longer time to eliminate it. I'm not sure I'll be ready for my next battle."

Naruto showed more concern and said, "Is this lethal right now?" Shino gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder and said, "No it isn't, it's just taking longer for my bugs to eliminate the threat. Don't worry I won't be dying anytime soon." Naruto let out a sigh of relief and said, "That's good to know."

Fugaku made his way to the Hokage's box and said, "Forgive me for intruding again Kages, but I wish to ask something of Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade knew what he wanted and said, "I have assigned Shizune to be the medic for the finals, but I'll go there now, I had to go there now anyways to check on the rest of the kids to see what the damage is." Fugaku bowed to her then looked to the Kazekage and said, "Congratulations Kazekage-sama."

Satetsu said to Fugaku, "Thank you Fugaku-san and I do hope my son Gaara didn't do any long term damage." Deep down both men wanted to say what they truly wanted to each other, but they had to hold it in as it would cause a scene. Fugaku could only grit his teeth in anger and bowed and said, "Please excuse me." Fugaku took his leave to go see his son in the medic wing of the arena.

Tsunade stood up and took her leave there as well to check on the injured. A few minutes went by and everyone was still in deep conversations with each other.

Aoi was sitting in the stands next to her friend Hikaru Hyuga. Hikaru was around the same age as Aoi and she was wearing the Hyuga's traditional clothing with a black neck choker, she had long light brown hair.

Hikaru like the rest of the Hyuga knew about Aoi and Itachi, but not like most who either were outraged by it, looked down on her for it, or who simply ignored it, Hikaru was one of few who approved of her relationship. She could tell Aoi was worried about Itachi since everyone just seen his little brother suffer a humiliating defeat. Hikaru was about to say something when Genma from the arena floor announced

"The Semi-Finals of the finals will now start! Naruto Namikaze and Temari no Sabaku! Please make your way to the arena grounds!" yelled Genma.

Naruto had his swords strapped to his back and was prepared to battle. After his first match was over he had Kyuubi heal him slowly so that no one would be able to pick up Kyuubi's chakra. Shikamaru put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and said, "Careful man, she's trouble."

Naruto said to Shikamaru, "Don't worry I'll be careful." Naruto glanced at Shino and saw that he was still sitting holding his chest and he whispered to Shikamaru, "Hey Shika. Keep an eye on Shino, he's says that he is okay, but I see different-"

Shikamaru rose his hand to Naruto and whispered back, "Don't worry I will, you have a match to worry about." Naruto said to Shikamaru, "Thanks man."

Naruto jumped off to the ground to fight another wind user. Temari watched as Naruto jumped down to the floor and then she took a look at Shikamaru who didn't catch her glance at him.

Temari shook it off and jumped down after to meet up with Naruto.

Hinata was watching from the stands, but she was especially watching Temari to make sure she wasn't going to try and make any kind of move on 'her' man.

Genma asked the two, "Are you guys ready to fight?" Temari gave a nod and Naruto gave a smile, "Good alright take your positions."

Naruto took a few steps back and Temari did the same. The Kazekage said for the Hokage to hear, "Let us see how he fairs in ninjutsu. His first battle was mere taijutsu battle, but now he goes against one who is a long distance type."

Sarutobi let out a light chuckle, "Yes, but Naruto is a close-range specialist, he knows a number of mid-range attacks and he has some long-ranged techniques as well. He has some tricks up his sleeve."

The Kazekage said to him, "That's good. I know that Temari cannot defeat him." Sarutobi listened and watched as Satetsu would give his negative responses of his children except for Gaara.

Genma rose his hand and yelled, "Begin!"

Temari immediately pulled her giant fan from her back and swung it yelling, "Slicing Wind!" Wind immediately shot out from the fan with the wind making a blade like appearance.

Naruto retaliated by making a single hand sign and yelled, "Wind Style: Zephyr's Tornado!" Naruto began to shift the air around him and he made a mini tornado out in front of him and sent it at Temari's attack, both techniques collided with each other and the attacks started shooting wind in every direction.

Itachi was surprised and said, "He used that jutsu with only one hand sign?" Shisui asked, "How many does it take necessarily?" Itachi answered, "It usually takes seven hand signs, but yet he only did one."

Temari had used her fan to shield herself from the wind attack did another slicing wind attack. Naruto used his chakra shield to block the oncoming attack and did a single hand sign again and yelled, "Wind Style: Boreas Gust" Naruto inhales and shoots a big gust of wind again canceling out her attack again. This time instead of a backlash of wind, it instead turned into a tornado.

While Temari was shielding herself from the tornado, Naruto took this chance and allowed himself to get picked up by the wind and he rode it till he came from behind Temari and did a hand sign and yelled, "Wind Style: Eurus Twister!" Naruto aimed his body at Temari and began to spin making a strong twister that not only hit Temari from behind, but it also disrupted the giant twister and caused an explosion of dust and wind.

Temari was flung forward by Naruto's attack only to be shot violently backward by the sudden explosion of wind. Naruto was protected because of his strong wind current and landed in the middle of the arena.

Genma sought safety atop the arena's wall and saw that the arena's ground had a giant swirl pattern. Genma then smiled and said, "I'll be damned, it's like the Uzumaki symbol."

The trees that were planted around the arena's outlay was ripped from the ground and was laying on the ground. Temari came out from behind the trees that were knocked down with cuts, noticeable bruises, and light trickles of blood.

Temari limped her way out of trees and used that same blood and smeared it on her fan and yelled, "Summoning Jutsu!" From her fan smoke appears and a white weasel with an eye patch over his left eye and wearing a black shirt like clothing and was carrying a sickle as big as himself.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise and said to himself, "So... Were summoning partners huh..." Naruto bit his thumbs, but this time he wiped the blood on both of his shoulders, doing the necessary hand signs he yelled, "Summoning Jutsu!"

Two pops of smoke appeared on his shoulders both Gamakichi and Gamatatsu appeared. Temari looked on his shoulders and saw an orange frog on his right shoulder carrying two weapons on his waist and a fat yellow frog that had a kanabo strapped to his back.

Gamakichi spoke first, "Man, it's been awhile since we've been back."

Naruto looked to his friend, "Yeah I know. The one I'm fighting against can use wind attacks like me."

Gamatatsu said to Naruto, "Oh, that weasel is carrying a dangerous weapon boss."

Naruto said, "Speaking of dangerous weapons." Naruto points over his right shoulder and says, "Check out my new sword."

Gamakichi and Gamatatsu saw the new sword and they liked the design of it and they quickly caught Naruto's new hair color and also commented on that as well.

Temari watched as these three were laughing and talking as if they didn't have a care in the world. Temari then said, "This is it! Summoning: Quick Beheading Dance!" Temari's weasel began to move quickly while moving it's sickle at a high speed shooting slices of wind at Naruto.

Naruto and the Gama brothers saw the wind coming at them and Naruto said to the brothers, "We'll use our combo jutsu!" The brother's then reached behind Naruto's head and they joind hands and made a one handed seal sign and they all yelled, "Combination Style: Massive Water Bullet!"

Naruto had his hands together making a ram seal and he was sending wind chakra through his body to the brothers and with their hands joined they added more chakra and shot volleys of water bullets that collided with the wind attacks slowing them down but not stopping them, but instead turned them into small wind blades that didn't even pierce his skin. Naruto and the brother's felt the attack, but like I said it didn't pierce his skin.

Temari was surprised by this and heard Naruto say, "That's a strong technique, but you don't have the necessary chakra yet to make it devastating. If you want you could try again, you can..."

Temari's weasel appeared behind her on her fan again, but he had a snarl on his face directed at them possibly for him saying that the attack wasn't strong enough. Temari smiled and did it again swinging both her summons and fan at him repeating the same jutsu.

Naruto pulled both swords from his back and the brother's pulled their weapons out. They took their stances again and Naruto had Shuusui pointed up and Benihime pointed down with the sharp side pointed to the sky. As Temari's attack neared Naruto and the Gama brothers yelled out their strongest wind attack they had, "Aeolus Wind Breaker!!!" Gamatatsu swung with his kanabo, Gamakichi swung his weapons horizontally and Naruto swung Shuusui down and Benhime up.

Everyone who was at the preliminaries who saw the attack had seen that the attack was doubled in size the viciousness of the slices were stronger. Naruto's wind slices destroyed Temari's and kept going cutting up the ground, Temari's weasel, and Temari herself before knocking her into the trees giving her a soft landing in the tree's leafs.

Temari was knocked unconscious by Naruto's attack and was cut almost all over her body. Temari's weasel disappeared after it finally hit the ground sending itself back to it's own world.

Naruto showed no sign of fatigue or any drain of chakra. But he quickly went to Temari and helped her out of the tree and handed her over to the medics who came to get her. Genma finally touched the arena floor after it was safe to do so and announced, "Naruto Namikaze is the winner!"

Like before the audience shouted and cheered for Naruto's victory only leaving a few who still didn't trust Naruto be it that he was the demon container or that they just didn't like him. Naruto rose his hands in victory and asked the Gama brother's to stay and watch the fights, the two brother's agreed and stayed with Naruto.

The Kazekage didn't seem to care about the fact that Temari lost and only cared about the fact that Naruto was going to fight against Gaara soon.

Hinata and Ino were cheering loudly for Naruto's victory as were the Hyuga clan. Naruto made it back to the gennin's box and went to check on Shino. Shino didn't look like he got any better and he didn't look like he would be able to last in a fight. Naruto asked Shino, "Do you think you could continue?"

Shino adjusted himself trying to stand, but found it difficult and slided back down the wall and said, "It's no use. I'm in no condition to fight." Naruto and Shikamaru gave him a worried look and they turned their attention to arena floor when they heard, "Will Gaara no Sabaku and Shino Aburame please make your way to the arena floor!"

Gaara had his sand surround him and he used a sand shunshin and made his way to the arena ground. Naruto made eye contact with Genma and crossed his arms making an 'X'. Genma caught on and jumped to the gennin's box and he saw Shino sitting on the floor and he didn't look to good. Genma had a radio attached to himself and changed the frequency saying, "We need a medic for Shino Aburame, pick up from the gennin's box." from the other end they heard, "Roger that." Genma turned his attention to Naruto and said, "You know what this means right?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Me and Gaara are to fight. We're the finalists." Genma said, "Yeah I'll go the Hokage and let him know, in the mean time head to the arena floor and await my orders."

Naruto nodded in understanding and said to the Gama brother's not to interfere in his fight against Gaara. Genma took his leave to go talk to the Hokage and Shikamaru had the Gama brother's jump on his shoulders, "Don't worry about me Naruto, your really gonna have your work cut out for you, especially since that guy has no emotion toward human life. Be careful..." said worried Shino.

Naruto looked out of the corner of his eye and saw the medics come for Shino. They set him on a stretcher and Naruto said before he left, "If I lose this fight, I won't make it easy for him. I'll be fine." Naruto gave him a thumbs up and Shino smiled under his mask and the medics took him away.

Shikamaru looked at Naruto and nodded his head and took his leave with the Gama brother's to find Asuma and the others to sit and watch the fight. Naruto took a deep breath before jumping down to the ground to come face to face with Gaara.

The audience was confused as they just heard that Shino was suppose to fight Gaara in this round, but instead Naruto was in his place. A few minutes were going by and Shikamaru found the others. Ino stood up and said, "Well, well heres mister lazy." Shikamaru made a annoyed sound and sat down on the steps. Gamakichi and Gamatatsu hoped off his shoulders and made their way to where Hinata was sitting.

Gamatatsu hoped in Hinata's lap and said, "Hi Hinata" Hinata smiled and said, "Hi Gamatatsu. Do you know why Naruto's down there? Where's Shino?"

Gamakichi landed on her shoulder and said, "Apparently Shino's not lookin to good and so he's not going to be fighting in the finals." Ino said to the frog, "So Naruto's gonna fight Gaara?"

Gamakichi said, "Afraid so..." Kiba said, "Naruto has his work cut out for him. That guy's sand attacks are not ordinary." Everyone nodded in agreement, but Hinata said, "Yeah, but then again... Naruto's attacks aren't ordinary either." Hinata was looking at Naruto and smiled and said, "He'll find a way to win."

Genma returned to the arena's ground and the Hokage approached the balcony and said, "I'm sorry to say that Shino Aburame is not in a good enough condition to fight. So instead we shall skip to the final match. Gaara no Sabaku vs Naruto Namikaze! These two have shown great skill and power, they have proven themselves worthy to be called ninja. So without further delay, we shall wait for the proctor to announce the starting of the match." Sarutobi took his seat and Satetsu said to the Hokage, "This is the match we've been waiting for."

Genma made an announcement, "We have the two finalist standing here, both of which are sons of kages. Gaara no Sabaku, son of the Yondaime Kazekage, Satetsu no Sabaku and Naruto Namikaze, son of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze! Please give a round of applause for these young me!"

The entire audience made a long applause for them, but Naruto and Gaara never took their eyes off each other, not even moving an inch except for breathing. They were completely oblivious to the world around them, they wanted to fight so bad. After the applause died down, Genma asked, "You two ready?"

Both boys nodded at the same time. Genma said, "Alright. Begin!"

Unlike the other fights, they didn't immediately jump into fighting each other. They watched for a little longer before Naruto said, "Let me give you a proper introduction." Gaara gave him a slight nod.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze! Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko!" Yelled Naruto

"My name is Gaara no Sabaku! Jinchuriki of the Ichibi no Shukaku!" Yelled Gaara.

Both the Hokage and the Kazekage were stunned at the two boy's sudden outburst, they had just announced to everyone there that they were demon containers. Everyone heard them yell that they were Jinchuriki and were stunned, especially the one's who knew Naruto.

After the two announced who they were they engaged in battle. Gaara released his sand from the gourd and shot it at Naruto. Naruto quickly jumped out of the way and did a single hand sign yelling, "Wind Style: Notus Breeze!" Naruto shoots a volley wind attacks at Gaara who's sand shot up from the gourd and protected him.

Gaara retaliated by sending more sand after Naruto. Naruto grabbed Shuusui and charged chakra into it and did a straight thrust at the oncoming sand stopping the attack. After the sand was knocked back by Naruto's sword attack he moved his hands so the sand came up from behind Naruto and was about to impale him.

Naruto quickly charged chakra in Shuusui again and swung at Gaara sending a wind slice at him, then jumped out of the way from being impaled from behind.

Gaara rose his sand again and blocked the wind attack. Gaara began doing some hand signs and his sand started to pick up the ground underneath himself and turned it to sand, "Desert Waterfall!" The sand rose off the ground and was about to land on Naruto.

Naruto brought out Benihime and swung both blades out yelling, "Aeolus Wind Breaker!" The wind came out from both blades cutting the massive sand wall in half. Gaara made some hand movements and the sand surrounded Naruto and encased him.

Gaara put his hand on the sand at his feet and yelled, "Desert Burial!" Before the attack could come, Gaara heard, "Shinra Tensei!"

The sand was pushed back and Naruto had his swords pointed out. Naruto brough swung Benihime back and yelled, "Hurricane Gale!" A large wind current shot out of the sword and it cut through the sand making a path leading straight to Gaara. Naruto quickly ran to Gaara and swung his sword horizontally at Gaara.

The sand came up again to block, but Naruto thought, 'Thin and sharp.' A layer of chakra surrounded Benihime and he cut through the sand easily, this surprised Gaara and he quickly ducked so he wouldn't get his head cut off. Naruto followed through by sending chakra to Shuusui and did a vertical cut. The sand tried to block but Naruto's sword cut through again almost coming down on Gaara.

Gaara's eyes widened and he ducked to the side to avoid getting cut down the middle. Gaara shot a small stream of sand at Naruto cutting him on his shoulder. In retaliation Naruto yelled again, "Shinra Tensei!" The force of the attack shot the sand and Gaara back with tremendous force.

Gaara was shot in the air by the attack, but the sand caught Gaara before he could hit the ground. Gaara stood up and he felt something trickle down his head and he reached up to touch it and saw it was blood, Gaara's hand began to tremble and his eyes widened in shock.

The Kazekage was in shock and said, "Gaara's been injured..."

Gaara then started to breath faster and faster until he yelled, "Let's end this!!!"

Naruto was shocked at his sudden outburst and he saw Gaara's sand begin to some onto him and he was starting to transform. The gourd began to turn into sand and it started to surround the left side of his body and he started to get animal like features like teeth, ears, claws and then a tail began to form. What Naruto noticed was his eyes turned black except for his iris turned into a yellow pupil with a small black star with four blue dots around it.

Gaara said to Naruto, "My transformation isn't complete yet. It's still in a half stage. But... Show me your monster!!! Naruto Namikaze!!!!!"

Naruto closed his eyes and sheathed both his swords and replied, "Sounds like a great idea!!!" Naruto put his hands together and said to Kyuubi, 'I need your chakra sempai....'

Kyuubi replied to Naruto, **'USE AS MUCH AS YOU SEE FIT'** Naruto's body was instantly surrounded with red chakra, his nails grew and sharpened, his canine fangs grew, his silver hair became more spiked, and his eyes turned red with the signature black slits.

Naruto and Gaara let out some monster like growls and they yelled to each other, "There's no way I can lose! To a guy like you!!!" Both Naruto and Gaara jumped at each other high in the sky Gaara pulled his left arm back and Naruto did the same and the two puched out at each other. Once their fists connected a giant sphere surrounded both of them, but it was split in half, one-half was red and the other half was yellow.

Everyone looked in awe at how this giant red/yellow sphere hovered in the air and they could clearly make out Gaara and Naruto inside. Dust picked up and surrounded the dome.

"Naruto!"

"Gaara!"

Once the dust cleared, there stood Naruto in his red chakra cloak that now had a tail, ears and claws. Gaara appeared and the sand completely surrounded him completing his demonic appearance as well.

Naruto said to Gaara, "I'm having the time of my life!" Naruto said this in a deep voice.

Gaara smiled, "Yes this is fun! Show me more!" Like Naruto, Gaara's voice became more monster like as well.

Naruto got down on all fours and dashed at Gaara, he opened his mouth yelling, "Aeolus Wind Breaker!" Gaara opened his mouth and yelled, "Wind Style: Infinite Sand Cloud Great Breakthrough!" Both jinchuriki shot a strong wind attack at each other causing a giant explosion of wind making a crater in the ground. The dust cloud covered them again and all that could be heard were monster like screams and they could feel the ground shake from the attacks the two demon containers, no one could really comprehend what they were watching.

But one thing was certain.... No one would ever forget this fight....

(What's that thing director's say.... Oh yeah. CUT! Read soon for the conclusion of the fight)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you all like this chapter. I had fun writing how Sasuke get's his ass kicked, I really do not like him at all and I liked writing the Gaara vs Naruto fight. Some of the moves I have used in this chapter I made or some that the characters should not know yet, but like this website says... it's a fanfiction. Thirty chapters ago I never would have thought my story would be this successful and be this good, so I'm really proud of myself, but this could not be done with out all of you, the readers, thanks. Next chapter is called, 'Brother's Keeper'. R&R, Stay Gold, and Goodbye World!!!


	31. Brother's Keeper

Chapter 31: Brother's Keeper

* * *

* Medical Wing of the Stadium *

Kankuro was up and about and was sitting at his sister's bed who was still unconcious. Kankuro was irritated that he lost so easily to Shino, but also felt a little pride knowing that he crippled him in the end. Though he couldn't escape the true horror of what his father was going to do to him once they returned to Suna.

Lee was awake and moving. Kana had hit his chakra points to allow them to flow like regularly and also put some of their clans herbal medicine on his cuts, then left the rest to the medics who were there. Lee looked to his right and saw that his teammate was laying down in his own bed next to his.

Neji was also awake and felt like he was on top of the world, but his body said different. During his battle against Naruto and Lee he felt so alive and stronger while fighting against them. The medics were healing him as fast as they could. Neji turned to his mother and said, "I feel like I've gotten much stronger from that fight."

Kana smiled and said to him, "Hiashi's very proud of you." Neji's headband was off and next to his bed on a little desk. Neji reached over to get it and Lee looked at him and said, "Neji?"

Neji stopped and looked at his teammate, "Neji, not to be rude, but I thought those who were born into the branch family of the Hyuga clan had a seal placed on them."

Neji wasn't surprised that Lee knew about that. Most people in the village knew about the sealing method the clan uses on those not born into the main branch, however the day the seal was to be placed on him, Hiashi had ordered it not to be done. The elders were shocked and demanded a reason for his order. Hiashi merely stated that his nephew was important to him and that he'd be damned if he let his only nephew be placed with the seal. After that day Hiashi had began to try and restrict the use of the seal, though some still had it placed on them Hiashi began using his diplomatic side to have the two branches merged to one.

When Neji was about eleven, two elders were about to place the seal on him, but Naruto had barged his way into the sealing room and forcefully took Neji out of the room and quickly got to Hiashi to alert him what happened. Hiashi was furious and though he couldn't have the elders punished he stripped them of their ranks as the clan elders and had them live as ordinary civilians within the clan. After that day the remaining elders dared not lay a hand on Neji.

Neji smiled and told Lee, "Well, let's just say my family saw to it that the seal would never be put on me." Lee understood that this was as far as he should ask and decided to leave it at that. He looked to his left and saw that Shino was sitting up getting examined by a nurse and a fellow Aburame member who had a large hive of antidote bugs course through his body to completely destroy the poison.

Shino said to Neji, "Naruto seems to be the one changing everyone for the better huh?" Neji was smiling and said, "Yeah, almost everyone." Neji, Lee, and Shino looked to the other side of the room where Tsunade and Shizune were with Fugaku.

Sasuke was laying on a bed unconcious breathing heavily with bandages on his right arm and leg as well as bandages going around his stomach. Tsunade sighed and looked to Fugaku and said, "Sasuke's arm and leg can be healed. Though it will take some extensive and painful surgeries."

Fugaku said with little emotion, "Then when can we begin?" Shizune stepped in, "It's more complicated than that Fugaku-sama." Fugaku looked at her then to Tsunade.

Tsunade continued by saying, "Sasuke will have control over his right arm again, but I'm afraid he will never be a ninja again...." Fugaku gave her a stern look and said, "Explain."

Tsunade was not intimidated by this and said, "When Gaara used his sand attack on Sasuke, he not only damaged the nerves in his arm and leg... Gaara did extensive damage to Sasuke's spine at it's base causing complete paralysis to his lower half. If I do surgery on his spine, the chances of succession are extremely slim. Estimated there is at least a 97% this will not change the outcome. As for the remaining 3% that does work, he still won't be a ninja. His motor skills are done, he'll have momentary leg movement, but at the same time he'll be confined to a wheelchair for the rest of his life." Tsunade stopped and allowed Fugaku to take this all in.

Fugaku let out a deep sigh and said, "Have your medics send him to the Uchiha compound. If what you say is true then perform surgery on him. Thank you for your time Tsunade-sama." Fugaku turned to leave the room and took on last glance at Sasuke, then proceeded to leave the room. Once his hand reached for the door the entire room felt a surge of killing intent and immense chakra. He immediately froze in place and thought, 'This is the nine tails power.'

Everyone froze in place and a medic asked, "What is this feeling?"

Tsunade said clear enough for everyone to hear, "It's Naruto. He's using the demon chakra, but there's another immense chakra signature mixed in with his own." Shizune asked, "What do you think it is?"

Kankuro spoke up immediately and said, "That's Gaara. No one else's chakra that I know is this blood thirsty. He may be transforming into his biju form."

Kana asked Kankuro, "So that brother of yours is a jinchuriki?" Kankuro replied in a worried tone, "Yeah. He has the One-Tailed Shukaku sealed inside of himself."

Tsunade looked at Shizune and nodded at her before taking her leave followed by Fugaku. Shizune announced to the medics, "Okay, let's get back to work now." After saying that the medics returned to work.

* * *

* Outside Konoha's wall *

A very large group of sand ninja were setting up in the forest by placing scrolls and they also drew a giant seal on the floor with four points on it with four sand nin at each one. One of the leaders announced, "We do not attack until we get the go ahead signal from our comrades in the village. Understood?" Everyone nodded their heads or gave a salute. Once they began to continue setting up a sound ninja jumped from the trees and to the ground and asked the group leader, "Is everything set up?"

The sand leader immediately said, "Everything is near completion. We shall have it ready once our scout sees the smoke signal from your leader Orochimaru."

The sound ninja chuckled and said, "Fear not, Orochimaru-sama has planned everything out. Once Konoha is destroyed Suna will get the attention it deserves." The sound ninja jumped off leaving the group of sand ninja.

One sand ninja spoke to the leader, "Sir, what's that immense chakra?"

The leader looked at him and answered, "That must be the demon boys chakra. That's not the signal though, we have to wait for our scout to alert us that the Kazekage has activated the smoke signal. Ignore it and get back into position!" The sand ninja returned to his post. The leader took a final look around then made his rounds around his troops to make sure everything was in order.

Unknown to them they were being watched.

A small toad was hiding behind a tree at it's base then silently hoped off. It then reached it's destination and out of the trees a group of ninja and a big dog jumped down surrounding the toad and picked it up.

One figure was revealed to be an Inuzuka and the others to be Hyuga and Nara, this was a small three man cell and an animal. The Nara ninja who had the similar pineapple hairstyle as Shikamaru and Shikaku spoke up, "Report."

The toad was no bigger than the man's hand and spoke, "There is an army of Suna nin, most seem to be chunnin level while the other remaining ninja are jounin. They seem to be preparing a large summoning, if Jiraiya-sama is correct then they may be summoning one of Orochimaru's snakes. We must stop them."

The Inuzuka growled and said, "Leave that to me and my parter Ryouken. We might not look it, but our attacks have greatly improved from five years ago." A big brown wolf like dog was standing next to his parter and said, "Plus Shichigoro is the best in the Inuzuka clan with explosives."

The Nara ninja in the group said, "Then it's settled. The plan will be this, we silently take down the furthest from the group, that you will leave to me. After that you Jiro will take him out silently and then we'll set up a single shadow clone in henge and set him up with Shichigoro's explosives and destroy it at the center. Then we leave the true destruction of the summoning ground to Shichigoro and Ryouken. Understood?"

Everyone who was in the group nodded and the Nara continued, "Beyond the invaders lies our village, our comrades, our people, our home. From what the deers that my family let roam around the village forest have told me that our villages smaller cells have found the rest of the armies and the village is set up accordingly, so let's make our home proud."

Jiro chuckled and said, "It's been awhile since the four of us have done a mission together like when we were a squad right Yagyuu?"

The man called Yagyuu Nara said to the two men and dog, "Yeah, about five years from when our squad was split up and we started our separate ways."

Shichimaru said, "Yeah, after this if were still alive I'll treat you two to some sake at the bar. How bout guys?" The two men gave nod and then jumped off with the toad to begin their sabotage operation.

* * *

* Konoha Stadium *

The stadium was still being rocked by small quakes from the two jinchuriki's attacks. Naruto leapt out with in his one tailed form cutting a chunk of sand out of Gaara's shoulder, only for it to regenerate.

Gaara swings his right arm hitting Naruto and launching him into the air. Gaara opens his mouth and aims at Naruto, "Wind Style: Infinite Sand Cloud Great Breakthrough!" Gaara unleashes another wind attack aimed straight at Naruto.

Naruto aims an arm at one of the stadium walls and sends his chakra arm to grab the wall and he pulls himself away from the attack. Naruto reaches the wall and holds out the palm of his hand and a rasengan begins to form.

Naruto quickly launches himself off the wall at Gaara. The rasengan is then completed, but instead of it's blue color it turns into a purple color with some excess chakra coming off it. Naruto pushes the ball at Gaara screaming, "Demon Fox Rasengan!" Gaara defends by moving to the side but launched his left arm out to try and hit him, but the purple rasengan shredded through Gaara's sand arm as if nothing was there and then it hit the ground causing the area where it hit to explode.

Gaara was sent flying hitting the arena's wall and getting stuck in it. Naruto stood in the center of the blast and was looking at Gaara as if nothing happened. Gaara rips himself from the wall and lands on the ground smiling at Naruto. Naruto looks down and notices the sand is starting to move to Gaara repairing his arm slowly. Naruto let's out a deep breath and visible smoke comes out, then looks at his right arm and sees that the chakra cloak is starting to fade in color.

Kyuubi says to Naruto, **'I'M IMPRESSED, YOU CAN USE MY CHAKRA MUCH LONGER THAN BEFORE.'**

Naruto replies, 'It's still not enough. I can't keep this up much longer and the same could be said for him.'

Kyuubi begins to think to himself before saying to his jailer, **'SEEING AS HOW HIS SAND ISN'T REPAIRING ITSELF AS QUICKLY AS IT WAS IN YOUR GUYS LITTLE ONSLAUGHT, HE MUST BE RUNNING OUT OF TIME HIMSELF.'**

Naruto jumped in the air avoiding a sand projectile. While in the air another sand projectile was sent at Naruto, but he quickly flipped his body dodging it in mid-air. Gaara's voice had turned deep and carnal as he said, "You never cease to amaze me..." Gaara looks at his left arm seeing that his sand was nowhere near completed. He couldn't fire off anymore of his wind attacks since they were draining his chakra quicker, but he had to do something fast.

Naruto was hanging on the arena's wall again and continued his talk with Kyuubi, 'If I don't do something quick then the chakra cloak will run out.'

Kyuubi was helping his partner think of a chance of victory without destroying the arena or damaging his own body, **'I HAVE AN IDEA.'** Naruto was breathing a little heavy, though this wasn't his first time using his one-tailed demon cloak, it was however his first time using it for this long and using his high level jutsu many times in one day and he was starting to feel the effects. So he wanted to finish this quickly, 'What do you have in mind?'

Kyuubi said to him, **'YOU'LL HAVE TO STOP USING MY CHAKRA...'** Naruto's eyes grew wide at this and he quickly switched to the real world to see Gaara jumping at him and punching out at him with his right arm. Reacting quickly Naruto reached out and grabbed Gaara's arm and flipped himself over Gaara and landed all the way down to the arena floor. Naruto said to Kyuubi, 'I can't shut it off, that would make me an easy target!'

Gaara jumped off the wall and attempted to slam his arm straight down on Naruto.

Naruto used the chakra surrounding his left arm to launch it at one of the trees and he pulled himself away from Gaara. Once Gaara hit the ground he saw that the red chakra surrounding his right arm was fading ever quicker and his left arm was no better, it had completely stopped healing and was half the length of his right arm. Naruto saw how Gaara was starring at his arm and this time instead of Kyuubi telling Naruto what to do, Rikudou said, _'Naruto, trust us, but to let you know once you drop Kyuubi's chakra you'll be suffering from exhaustion.'_

Naruto was having a mental battle with himself. If he drops his demon cloak he'll have lost his main source of chakra and he will suffer from exhaustion, but on the other hand he trusted both Kyuubi and Rikudou so he did as he was told.

Naruto closed his eyes and his chakra began to slowly disappear. Gaara and everyone else at the stadium watched as the demon foxes chakra disappeared. Hinata showed a shocked expression when Naruto fell to his knees and was holding his chest as if in pain.

Naruto tried to stand up the best he could and what took him by surprise was when Gaara shot his arm at Naruto hitting him in his chest and then started to drag his body all along the ground before tossing him into the wall. Naruto fell out of the wall and hit the ground hard and winced in pain from the sudden attack.

Rikudou said to him quickly, '_Naruto, I know how much pain your in right now, but listen closely...' _Naruto lifted his head up and saw Gaara slowly making his way over to where he was, but he could also see that his tail and some parts of his sand body was cracking and falling off, '_You must use your silver chakra now. After that use your Aeolus Wind Breaker__ one more time, but try and get around him and attack from behind.' _Naruto got on his knees and tried desperately to stand up.

Gaara walked closer and then swiped his tail at Naruto hitting him and knocking him across the arena. Naruto grabbed his ribs and felt a few of them were broken, he was getting put through a tough fight. Though he had been training to master all three of his chakras, the truth was that he could only stay in his demon cloak for a limited time before suffering from exhaustion, his normal chakra was his main reserve and it was almost out from all his battles, and he just started to learn about his silver chakra and some was still a mystery and when he tried to ask Rikudou how to fully master it his only response was, _'If I was to give you all the answers, then what was the point of working yourself to the bone and getting yourself this far?'_

The truth was Naruto knew he was right. It wasn't like him to try and take the easy way out and he already knew that his silver chakra allowed him to absorb the chakra of elemental attacks...

That's when it hit him. If his chakra affected other's elemental attacks, then why not his own. Naruto then through will power forced himself to stand up and he turned around to see that half of Gaara's body was now gone and only his right side was still intact and part of his tail. Naruto closed his eyes and then bent his knees and he placed his left hand on his left knee and his made a fist with his right hand with his knuckles on the ground.

'I have to summon as much of my silver chakra for one final attack. If I miss then it's over...' Naruto thought to himself. Gaara didn't know what he was doing, but what ever it was he had to stop it, Gaara pulled his arm back and ran at Naruto, he was going to hit him with all his might and end this fight, but he stopped when the ground started to shake as well as the ground around him started to crack around him.

Naruto gritted his teeth and he could feel his chakra pouring out of him and then it became visable. Silver chakra shot out of Naruto's body and it began to dance like it was a fire. Gaara stopped and shouted, "What the hell are you!?!"

Itachi was shocked as was everyone else in the arena. This was more amazing to Itachi, Sarutobi, Jiraiya, Hiashi and Kakashi, after hearing about his silver chakra they finally get to see it. Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Hinata and the others were confused at this new power Naruto had and how much power was radiating off of him.

Fugaku and Tsunade made it back and saw that Naruto was surrounded by silver chakra and was amazed at his power. Fugaku returned to his seat and activated his sharingan so that he wouldn't miss a single movement he made. Tsunade quickly made her way back to the hokage's box and saw that everyone there was as shocked as the next, she made her way back to her seat and she looked at Jiraiya to see that he looked uneasy about something.

Naruto started to shrink the chakra and compress it around himself creating a layer of chakra around his body. Gaara still wasn't over his shock and didn't know how to approach the situation.

From one of the entrances to the stadium Shino, Neji, Kana, Lee, Kankuro and Temari limped their way to see Naruto had chakra surrounding his body and they saw that half of his body was visible while the other was surrounded with sand.

Then what he saw next he couldn't really explain, no one could from the audience. Naruto's silver chakra shifted and turned into a silver transparent figure behind Naruto. From the outline you could make out that it was only an upper body, it was twice Naruto's height and width and you could make out armor, hair, horns, and fingers. Every movement Naruto made, this strange shadow figure copied following Naruto's movements perfectly.

(I'm kinda going for like what Nero from Devil May Cry 4's devil trigger where he has that spirit behind him that mimics his movements, except you can only see an outline of Rikudou and of course no one knows it's him.)

Naruto stood up straight and focused some of the chakra into his shadow's hand and wind began to circle it's entire right forearm. Naruto let out a calm exhale and said to Gaara, "Ready?"

Gaara opened his mouth and was preparing to use his wind attack again. Naruto knew it was coming and started to run at Gaara full speed, as he got closer Gaara's attack started to form in his mouth and when he felt Naruto was close enough he unleashed his attack, "Die Naruto Namikaze! Wind Style: Infinite Sand Cloud Great Breakthrough!" The stream of wind shot straight at Naruto full force.

Naruto saw it coming and moved his left arm straight out and of course his shadow mimicked and blocked the attack and drained it of it's chakra. Naruto continued running as if nothing was there yelling.

Gaara's sand body completely broke and fell to the ground, his eyes were wide in horror as Naruto got closer and closer. Attempting to shield himself he pulled his sand around him creating his sand dome again. This didn't cause him to slow down and Naruto punched out with his right arm and the shadow's arm hit the sand shield and Naruto yelled, "Aeolus Wind Breaker!!!!!!"

Once the attack hit it broke the shield in one hit and shot a strong current that was the widest by far and more powerful and by powerful I mean it destroyed the shield completely, cut up the ground even worse, and it hit the stadium wall making a giant hole that came out the otherside of the stadium and you could see the village from the hole.

Sand had picked up after the attack covering the entire arena floor. Hinata activated her byakugan and started to scan the arena floor. Ino was impatient and asked, "Hinata! What do you see!?! Is Naruto okay!?!"

Hinata said, "I found him!" Everyone she knew were waiting for her to tell her what she was seeing, "He's still standing!" The people around Hinata heard and were amazed that he was still standing.

Choji said, "Man Naruto has so many damn surprises." Kiba asked, "What about that Gaara guy? I-Is he dead?..." Hinata replied to him, "Hold on..." Hinata scanned the area where Gaara was and widened her eyes in shock.

Kurenai and the other jounin caught this and Kurenai asked her, "Hinata-chan what do you see?" Hinata stuttered out, "H-h-h-he's st-ill.... s-s-stan-ding..." To everyone's shock at what she said couldn't believe that anyone would be able to stand an attack like that.

The dust cleared and what Hinata said was true. Naruto was still standing, but his shadow was gone and he was holding his right arm and was breathing extremely heavily, he looked like he was using his remaining strength just to stand.

Then from the other side they could see a bloody Gaara standing up. The top half of his outfit was now gone and like Naruto his breathing was really heavy and he was barely using his remaining strength to stand. Gaara took a step forward and choked out, "How... s-strong are... y-y-you?"

Naruto also took a step forward and said, "Because of my family and friends...." Gaara looked at him like he was just lying to him, "It's because they believe in me. I wanted to protect everyone closer to me and I wanted my villages approval. I want them to see me as Naruto Namikaze and not a monster..."

Gaara let out chuckle that soon turned into a loud laugh and he shouted at him, "Why should you care about anyone other than yourself!!! It makes no sense! Your far stronger than you let on and your using that power to protect others and gain the approval of a village that doesn't want to give it!?! Your a complete idiot!!!" Gaara had a angry expression and he was showing it...

Naruto took another step which turned into another and another. He was slowly inching his way to Gaara as he continued his rant, "In the long run all you'll find is heartbreak at the end of all your pathetic struggle to gain acceptance!!! Everyone I let get close to me have done nothing but try and hurt or kill me... Gaining approval from those who see you as a demon, what's the point? What's the point Naruto Namikaze!!!!"

Naruto was a mere inches from Gaara and the two stared each other in the eyes and Naruto said to him, "Because people can change... This village, though, some of it's inhabitants see me as the demon that attacked twelve years ago. Over the course of my life I was put in the hospital around eight times because of that reason..."

Gaara said, "Then why try and gain their approval?" Naruto smiled and said, "I want to prove them wrong, I want to show them all that I'm just as human as the rest of them.... Gaara.... I don't know what kind of life you've lived, but you because of everyone's mistreatment toward you, you thought that if you fought for yourself and only you that you'll be stronger, but in the end what's the point?"

Gaara let a small single tear slide and he said, "It's to protect myself..." Naruto stopped his smile then elbowed Gaara across the face and watched him fall back and on the ground. Gaara layed there motionless and Naruto was still standing and said, "Now tell me... Why didn't you stop me from hitting you just now or when I used my Aeolus Wind Breaker?" Gaara used his elbows to sit himself up and he slowly stood up and punched out at Naruto who blocked it and countered with a punch in Gaara's face knocking him down again. "Now tell me... Why am I still standing and your on your ass again?"

Gaara looked at him and he asked, "So your telling me that your still standing because of what? Your friends?" Naruto smiled again and said, "Yep. It's because they believe in me and me in them. So that's why I cannot lose here." Naruto's made a serious face and said, "You don't have to be alone anymore... Were the same... So I ask you Gaara." Naruto reached his hand out to help him out much to Gaara's surprise, "Become one of my brothers... You don't have to face the world alone anymore Gaara. I'll be your strength, I'll be your friend... I'll be your family..."

Gaara was at a loss of words and stared at him in disbelief. Gaara's mind flashed images of his uncle through his head and he felt something he was not familiar with. An unfamiliar strength...

Gaara let out a sigh of happiness and he reached out and took his hand. Naruto said to him, "And I won't be the only one. Hinata-chan I know will be your friend and my friends will be your friend as well. Your not alone anymore my brother."

Gaara let more tears fall and gripped Naruto's hand and he said, "You truly are the strangest ninja I have ever met... Brother."

Kankuro and Temari from the stands could see it. Gaara was crying and he accepted help from someone else. There were murmurs among the people in the audience and they all hear what they said to each other and a few were crying because of what they said.

Gaara looked at Genma and said, "I forefeit. I don't have the strength left to continue." Genma smiled and rose his hand announcing, "Gaara has forfeit the match. Naruto Namikaze is the winner!"

The people in the audience stood up and applauded both boys for their hard work and skill they showed. Naruto looked around and found what he was looking for. He saw Hinata standing up and clapping for him and he gave her wink and watched her smile at him.

Gaara saw this and saw her expression and the one on Narutos. It confused him, but he saw that Naruto was happy, something Gaara hasn't felt in a long time.

Satetsu looked behind himself and made eye contact to one of his sand nin who were standing by and he nodded at the Kazekage who in turn nodded back. Then between the four sand ninja bodyguards who were with the Kazekage began to exchange glances before the one closest to the edge made eye contact with a three man group who sat together and they made a few handsigns before they silently said, "Temple of Nirvana."

The man the Kazekage met eyes with first moved toward where Sarutobi was and jumped out at him. Sarutobi and Jiraiya saw this and Jiraiya tried to jump in front, but the Kazekage jumped out at him and grabbed Jiraiya and tackled him through the wall. The sand ninja moved fast and grabbed Sarutobi around his neck and pointed a kunai at him stopping Tsunade, Raido, and Hayate. The other three sand ninja reacted as well and they tossed their cloaks off revealing six sound ninja.

Four of them each threw black balls that were the size of their hands on the ground causing a massive smoke screen. This had a double affect for the sand ninja who had the hokage captive and to stop Tsunade and the two jounin from following. After the one who had the hokage as his hostage jumped off, he was followed by the four sand ninja to one of the buildings roofs.

The three men who activated their technique could see it taking affect. White feathers could be seen all across the stadium putting people to sleep, except for the ones who knew this was a genjutsu and dispelled it.

Kakashi, Asuma, Gai and Kurenai immediately caught on and they yelled in unison, "Kai!" The feathers moved away from them and they all pulled their kunai and they saw that the ANBU who were stationed there did the same thing as well as a few others form the villlages clans, jounin, a fewmembers of the konoha 12 and as well as the enemy ninja who tossed off their disguises and jumped into combat.

Gai smiled and said to Kakashi, "Just like old times huh?" Kakashi let out a light chuckle and said, "Yeah."

The only ones who from the Konoha 12 who dispelled it were, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji, Shino, and Lee (but Neji dispelled it around him.)

Neji, Shino and Lee looked at Kankuro and Temari who jumped away from the three and they both pulled out kunai ready to fight.

Shikamaru said to Asuma, "What's going on?" Asuma deflected a few kunai and shuriken and said, "Listen, lay the others on the floor and let them sleep. Right now were being attacked by what look like Suna and Oto ninja." Hinata said, "What about Naruto-kun?" She looked at the arena to see him and Gaara looking around the stadium.

Kakashi said, "Don't worry about him Hinata he'll be fine." Kakashi saw a oto nin coming at him and he jumped at him and drove a kunai in his throat killing him. Kakashi landed and looked at the kage's box and saw that he smoke screen was rising high in the sky, then turned back to the problem at hand.

From the smoke screen the remaining two sound ninja jumped from the kage's box and headed straight to the arena's floor. Genma, Gaara and Naruto saw them and Naruto made out one man to have pale skin, vivid green eyes, masculine facial features, and shoulder-length white hair, which he wore divided down the middle on his head (distinguished by an atypical 'zig-zag' hair parting) with two separate partings on either side of his face wearing loose-fitting, long-sleeved, zip-up shirt, black pants cut off around mid-calf, bandages wrapped around his ankles, traditional shinobi sandals, and a purple, rope-like belt tied in an inverted bow around his waist.

Naruto immediately noticed the second man and said, "Kabuto?" Kabuto smiled and adjusted his glasses saying, "Hello Naruto-kun. Allow me to introduce my associate Kimimaro Kaguya."

Naruto looked at Gaara. Gaara looked at him and said, "I have nothing to do with this Naruto-nii." Naruto saw how Gaara asked, "What is it you want?"

Kabuto smiled and said, "Lord Orochimaru wants Naruto-kun. So come with us willingly Naruto-kun and none of your friends will be harmed."

Naruto flashed an angry expression and yelled, "Like I would believe that load of shit! I'm not going anywhere with you two!" Genma walked in front of Naruto and said, "I'll handle them."

Kimimaro stepped up and in front of him landed Baki who attacked Genma. Genma was surprised and was forced to back by Baki and the two men engaged in combat.

Kimimaro said, "Now that he's gone we can take you now." Gaara got in front of Naruto and made a sand wall between them and the two sound ninja. Gaara was surprised with himself that he could do that and then he knew Naruto was right.

Kimimaro and Kabuto jumped over the wall and were in front of the boys. Kabuto said to his partner, "Go ahead and kill the suna brat. Lord Orochimaru has no interest in him only Naruto. Both Gaara and Naruto knew they didn't have the strength necessary to put up any kind of fight, but that didn't mean they were just gonna sit there and do nothing. Kimimaro dashed at Gaara only to be kicked in his face and sent falling back.

Naruto and Gaara looked up and saw another ninja jump down next to the first who stopped Kimimaro.

"Naruto, kick back let me and Shisui handle this."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief and saw Itachi and Shisui standing defending them from the two sand nin.

Kabuto and Kimimaro showed a look of irritation.

Itachi said to Shisui, "Been a long time since we tag teamed." Shisui let out a chuckle of amusement and said, "Keep up if you can." Kimimaro and Kabuto jumped at the two Uchiha who retaliated by meeting them in hand combat.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
* Outside Konoha *

A sand ninja jumped down from the trees to the sand ninja leader and said, "Sir the signal has been sighted, the invasion is on."

The suna leader yelled, "Alright begin the attack!" A few of the sand ninjas got into position except one. The sand leader saw this and approached him, "What the hell are you doing get back into position!"

The sand ninja said, "Of course sir." He started to walk toward the summoning area and then started to run to the center. The leader saw him and yelled for someone to stop him, but it was to late. The sand ninja was in the center and then he started to glow and then he blew up. The explosion was pretty big and it killed a few of them, but what shocked them more was when they heard two voices yelling, "Man Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf!!!" A giant two headed brown dog appeared and it jumped high in the air yelling again, "Dual Wolf Fang!!!" A giant cyclone hit the ground with such force it destroyed the summoning seal.

A group of sand nin pulled out some kunai ready to attack, but Jiro jumped in the center of them and yelled, "Eight Trigams Heavenly Spin Absolute!" He rotated and created a giant dome of chakra hitting everyone caught in it killing most of them.

Another group found that they couldn't move and they heard, "Capture complete." The sand ninja felt something surrounding their limbs and something inching closer to their neck, "Sorry but I gotta." They all widened their eyes in fear and the last thing they heard was, "Shadow Neck Bind Technique." A shadow hand went up and grabbed the mens necks and snapped them.

After he dispelled the jutsu he could hear multiple explosions from a distance and saw more sand ninja coming at them, "Retreat to Konoha! Thats where our reinforcements are!" Yagyuu and Jiro jumped on their friend in his giant two headed wolf form and they made a retreat to home territory.

Jiro said, "Mission successful." Shichigoro said in an animalistic voice, "Yeah, but the real fight isn't done yet. We need to protect our comrades." After saying that he dashed faster to Konoha to meet up with their counter attack group.

* * *

* Sarutobi and Orochimaru *

Sarutobi watched as the four sound nin activated a barrier jutsu to keep him in and his ninja out. The sand ninja said, "What do you think? Sarutobi-sensei."

Sarutobi didn't say anything and let out a sigh of annoyance. The sand ninja removed his face to reveal the snake he was, "What's the matter sensei? You don't have any words of wisdom for your favorite?"

Sarutobi grinned and said in a completely different voice, "And your suppose to be the smart one?" Orochimaru's eyes widened in shock and jumped away yelling, "Damn you!!! Jiraiya!!!"

Smoked puffed around 'Sarutobi' and appearing from the smoke came Jiraiya, "Fooled ya Orochi-teme." Smiled the toad sage. Orochimaru had an immense anger expression let his killing intent rise, "Oh aren't you scary Orochimaru." Joked Jiraiya. Orochimaru demanded, "Where is he!?! Where is Sarutobi!?!"

Jiraiya messed with him more and said, "I wonder where he could be." Orochimaru hit his limit, never had Jiraiya got under his skin this bad and without thinking he jumped at Jiraiya.

* * *

* 'Jiraiya' and Satetsu *

Satetsu watched as Jiraiya's appearance changed from the henge into a ninja he wasn't meant to fight and he was now facing the Professor: Hiruzen Sarutobi in his battle ready armor.

Sarutobi said, "Well, well, I can't say that I am impressed." Satetsu wasn't amused and said, "You are a crude man Sarutobi-sama."

Sarutobi smiled and said to the young Kage, "It's been a very long time since I've been in a worthwhile fight. Don't disappoint me." Satetsu let sand flow out from underneath his kage robes and he said, "I'll make you eat those words..." He did a single handsign and yelled, "Wind Style: Dancing Wind!" The sand was lifted by wind and it launched at Sarutobi.

From a sky view of the village smoke was seen inside and outside Konoha's wall as the invasion began. But from outside on one of the hills three figures were standing listening to the explosions before jumping off to Konoha.

* * *

Hello World! Sorry for the wait, it's just that one thing after another got in the way of my writing time and it seems like this will go on for awhile and I my writing time is now shortened, but when I find time I will start the next chapter. I hope you guys like this one and I hope I don't keep you all waiting to long for the next chapter. I'm still thinking of a name for the next chapter and it will most likely take longer to write since they are in war right now. Well anyways if you find problems again, put it in a **PM **to let me know if you found any problems and I will fix it as the best I can. Thanks, R&R, Stay Gold, and Goodbye World!!!

Food 4 Thought: _Aeolus Wind Breaker_

- Naruto's Aeolus Wind Breaker can be used three ways. The first way is by channeling his wind attribute through his chakra metal swords and unleash it. This won't cause damage to himself since it's being channeled out of a natural chakra metal.

- The second is through Naruto's mouth and I intend for this way to only be used when he's using his demon cloak, I did this because his technique is to strong so for it to come out of his body like that will cause damage to himself and why it doesn't cause damage is because his rapid healing when the cloak is around his body. He can use this out of it, but it will cause immense damage to himself though.

- The third and final way can be used through his Translucent Shadow or his natural body parts, again like the way of shooting it out of his mouth it will cause damage to his body as well. Since the attack was attached to his shadow it didn't cause damage to his body as it wasn't attached to him.


	32. Allies or Enemies?

Chapter 32: Allies or Enemies?

Hello World! I am very happy with the way my story is going. If anyone has any questions, feel free to ask and I will answer the best I can without revealing to much. Let's see yesterday I was very happy, I watched the Manny Pacquiao vs Miguel Cotto fight and I wanted Pacquiao to win in this fight! I was kind of torn by that fight, Pacquiao is a Filipino and Cotto is a Puerto Rican and I am both a Filipino and Puerto Rican, but Pacquiao is one of my favorite boxers so I went with him and he won in the 12th round by TKO. Manny Pacquiao is now the first boxer to win seven world titles in seven different weight divisions.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
* Konoha Stadium *

Naruto and Gaara stood and watched as the two Uchihas clashed with the two Oto nins. Itachi went against Kabuto and Shisui collided with Kimimaro, both Itachi and Shisui had their sharingans activated and they were surprised to see that Kimimaro had a kekkei genkai of his own by using his bones to fight.

Itachi and Kabuto dodged each other's hits since Itachi was able to predict his movements and counter effectively it was impossible for Kabuto to land an attack with his chakra scalpel. Shisui found that his fight was little more difficult since the man he was going against was a taijutsu master, but like Itachi he was able to predict his moves and counter with great results despite missing his right eye.

Gaara looked to his left and could see that his brother and sister were about to fight against Shino, Lee, and Neji. Gaara then turned to his new brother and said, "Naruto, I don't want anything to do with this invasion. I'm gonna take my siblings away from the village."

Naruto looked worried and asked, "But, won't your village be mad at you? The village might even kill you." Gaara let out small laugh replying to the blonde, "They've tried to kill me for twelve years. What makes you think they will succeed this time? But I suppose your just worrying for your brother huh?"

Naruto said, "I'll stop Neji and the others while you get away." Gaara gave him a nod and asked, "What about you? Your village would want some kind of punishment for you helping in my escape."

Naruto laughed and said, "Yeah, but if they do, then they'll have a pissed off sand jinchuriki to deal with." After saying that Gaara and Naruto jumped into the stands avoiding the combat. Hinata and Shikamaru saw Naruto and Gaara jump into the stands and head toward where Neji and the others were at and decided to follow them.

Lee jumped out to attack Kankuro and Temari and Kankuro had a kunai in hand and jumped at Lee, but both boys were stopped when a wall of sand came between them. Lee's leg got stuck in the sand wall and Kankuro's kunai also gets stuck in the sand. The sand let's go of Lee's leg and it swallows up Kankuro and Temari making a sand sphere made by Gaara.

Naruto quickly moves in front of Lee and the others and says, "Guys let them go." Shikamaru and Hinata reach them and Hinata quickly runs to Naruto and hugs him, "Naru-kun! Thank goodness your alright!" Naruto wraps his arms around her and tells her, "I'm glad your okay to Hina-hime."

Gaara watches how the two show love for each other and says, "I'll be fine on my own. Will you be alright brother?" Naruto let's go of Hinata and says to his brother, "We'll be fine. You should go now."

Gaara nods his head, but before he goes he hears Lee say, "If Naruto-san trusts you, then I do too." Lee reaches in his pouch and pulls out a soldier pill and tosses it to Gaara, "That should help." Gaara catches the soldier pill and eats it, feeling the effects he raises one hand and uses his sand to punch a hole in the stadium leading out. He takes one last look at Naruto and says, "I'll send a letter to you when this is all over. I know that Konoha will survive."

Shino steps up and asks, "What gives you think that?" Gaara smiles and says, "Because Naruto is here." Naruto gives him a good guy pose and watches Gaara and his sand dome leave the arena.

Neji puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder and says, "Is it all right to trust him?" Naruto says, "Yeah. After all Neji-nii, he is family." Everyone smiles at what he says and Lee walks to Naruto and gives him a soldier pill to.

Shikamaru says to his friends, "As much as I like to stay here and relax, we have an invasion to worry about so I suggest we find a jounin who isn't busy and receive our orders." Everyone agrees and jumps through the arena watching Leaf nins fighting Suna and Oto nins. Two Oto jounins jump in front of them and try to attack. Naruto, Lee and Neji act quickly despite their injuries.

One nin attacks Neji while the other attacks Lee and Naruto. Neji activates his byakugan and pulls out a kunai that was stuck in the ground and fights. Naruto and Lee on the other hand make quick work of the jounin and take him down without problems. Shikamaru activates his families ability and catches the Oto nin Neji was fighting. Neji was about to palm thrust him in his chest, but before he hits he yells to Shikamaru to dispel his technique and Neji hits the man in his chest destroying his lungs and killing him.

After that little ordeal Naruto and the others continue to make their way to where they could see Gai taking down a number of Oto nins. As they were running Neji looks around and could see that the area where the Hyugas sat and watched the finals were gone. Lee picks up on this and asks, "Where have the Hyuga's gone?" Hinata answers for Neji saying, "In situations like this the clan head must make his way back to his or her compound to ensure the safety of the clan. Father had most likely already left once the attack started." Neji also added, "My mother left and told us to wait for instructions from a jounin and to help out. Since she is the head of the branch family she is needed there."

Shino also said, "It's the same with every clan. If your tied to one then that's your first priority in an invasion." Neji out saw out of his byakugan a kunai was flying at them and he quickly jumped in front of it and grabbed the kunai at the handle. The oto nin who threw it was surprised and charged at them to try and kill them. Shino sends his bugs out and they catch the man in the air and drain him of his chakra completely before dropping him to the ground. Gai sees the gennin team and after taking care of a sand nin he makes his way over to them, "Are all okay?"

Lee yells, "Hai Gai-sensei!" Gai nods his head and says, "I have a mission for you." Shikamaru lets out a groan but listens, "I want you to go Konoha academy and help evacuate our future ninja. Without them Konoha's future looks very dim, go there find the chunnin in charge and evacuate them."

Hinata asks, "Gai-sensei. What of the villagers?" Gai relaxes for a moment before answering, "Right now don't worry about it. Just make your way to the academy, if you see any civilians in danger help them, but your number one priority is the academy. They only have a few Chunnin on hand right now and that's not enough. By the looks of things Oto is going all out, but most likely the Suna nins brute force is on the outer walls."

Shikamaru says, "Makes sense." Hinata asked another question, "What are we to do afterwards?" Out of nowhere from behind them they heard a voice say, "After that you guys go to your clans and help them."

They turned around to see Kakashi with his sharingan visible, "Hinata, Neji, Shino and Shikamaru have a duty to their clans. You all have to make it back to your compounds and then you receive your orders from them."

Shino asks, "What of Naruto and Lee?" After saying that Hinata, Neji, and Shikamaru were interested in the response. Kakashi bluntly says, "They have to remain here to go help the academy. Gai never said anything about anyone from a clan going to help at the academy. "

Hinata was about to protest when Neji says, "Naruto is with the Hyuga clan. He has to go with us." Gai hears a series of footsteps coming at them and he sees three Oto nin jumping at him. Gai quickly by jumping in the air at the one in the center yelling, "Leaf Great Flash!" Doing an axe kick knocking the man into the ground making a crater. While in the air in between the two other ninjas, who were taken back by this here him yell, "Leaf Double Hitter!" Gai swings his body so he's upside down and does a spinning motion like a helicopter and kicks both men in their faces knocking them in opposite directions. Gai lands and Lee was astounded and yells, "That was awesome Gai-sensei!"

Gai gives Lee a thumbs up and Kakashi says to Neji, "Neji, when Naruto announced his name to be Naruto 'Namikaze' it was clear that he was not a Hyuga. Naruto and Lee will go the academy help out there and receive orders on what to do next." Hinata was sad and then they heard Gai say, "Kakashi. Can you handle things here?"

Kakashi nods and Gai says, "Alright. Shikamaru, Shino, Neji and Hinata. I will escort each of you to your clans safely and after that you guys are in the hands of your clan."

Shikamaru quickly asks, "What about the others!?!" Kakashi puts his hand on his shoulder and points to the far side of the arena. Everyone looks over and they see a large man wearing red with armor on, long spiky brown hair and with the Akimichi symbol on his chest carry Choji away and for Ino a man with long platinum blonde hair in a high pony tail with standard jounin attire and the Yamanaka symbol on his arm lifts Ino up bridal style, and finally a man with spiky brown hair a regular jounin outfit except it had fur lining on it picked Kiba up and set him on a large white dog and then they all jumped away taking them back to their homes.

Kakashi tells him, "Most likely right now a few of 'your' clansmen are looking for you, but we don't have time to wait." Gai punches at the wall and makes a giant hole and yells, "Alright you four let's go!"

Each of them say a farewell to Naruto and Lee saying:

Neji- "Naruto, Lee. Don't die out there."

Shikamaru- "It would be a real troublesome for you two to die now."

Shino- "Take care."

Hinata takes a moment and looks at Lee saying, "Take care of yourself and Naruto." Lee bows to Hinata and says, "I will Hinata-sama." Hinata walks up to Naruto and gives him a kiss on his lips and says, "Come back to me." Naruto grins and says, "This is me were talkin about here. I'll come back and to ease all of your guy's minds how about I say. I promise you guys that the two of us will come back alive!"

The four feel a great d%al of relaxation knowing he said that since Naruto is not one to break his promises. Gai and the others jump out of the hole, but Hinata gives him one last look and follows after them.

Kakashi says, "You two should get going as well. I know that you two will be fine, after all not many gennin can show the strength you guys showed today." Kakashi took his kunai and cut his thumb and prepared a summoning jutsu, "Summon!" He planted his hand on the ground and out of a puff of smoke two dogs appeared. One was a brown pug that had a blue vest and a konoha hitai-ite and the other was light brown dog with black glasses. Kakashi says, "These two will help you. Both of their noses are really good so they'll sense where the enemy is coming from so you don't go into any unnecessary fights."

The small pug talks saying, "My names Pakkun. Nice to meet ya'."

The bigger dog also talks saying, "Wassup my names Akino. Don't worry about a thing."

Naruto and Lee give them their names and were about to head out when they heard, "Boss!" Naruto and the others turn and see the two Gama brothers jumping on Naruto's shoulders. Naruto asks, "Where have you guys been?" Gamakichi was sitting on Naruto's right shoulder and says, "We were hiding."

Gamatatsu was breathing heavy from hoping all the way, "We... got startled when the attack... started and fell off... Hinata-chan's... shoulder and we were hiding underneath... the chairs the whole time."

Naruto says, "Well at least your okay. Were about to head out we gotta go to the academy to save the students there." Both the brother's agree and Lee Naruto and the summoned animals jump out of the same hole Gai made and quickly run to the academy. Asuma lands next to Kakashi and says, "All but a few stragglers are left, the rest are easy pickings." Kurenai soon after joins them and says, "It seems that the Hokage and Jiraiya-sama switched places. Right now Jiraiya-sama is fighting Orochimaru and the Hokage is fighting the Kazekage underground. I seen not to long ago Lady Tsunade, Raido, and Hayate pursuing the Hokage."

Kakashi says, "Then we should clean up here and after that we join the front lines and defend Konoha's wall. A few ANBU, jounin, and chunin are out there already getting the civilians to the bunkers at the Hokage monument."

Asuma takes a cigarette out and lights it, "Well let's clean house." Kakashi and Kurenai agree and the three jump off to finish off the intruders.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
* Stadium Medical Wing *

Sakura went to find Sasuke after he was attacked, when she had reached the Medic wing she asked for Sasuke only to find out that a few Uchiha had taken him back home. Shizune decided to have Sakura follow her as a medic assistant.

Shizune knew her position in the battle so she gathered the medic nins and they found a reasonable location to set up a medic tent. At first only a few showed up, but as the battle went on more and more injured came in. Shizune sent a few medics with a few ANBU to go to the Hospital to pick up some gauze, medicine, and many other things she knew they would need. Sakura tried what she learned on those who weren't in serious condition to those who needed stitches and she let Shizune and the other experienced medics handle the more dire patients.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
* Konoha's Wall *

Ibiki and Anko were watching the battle from atop the wall. They could hear metal hitting metal and shouts of battle cries from Leaf and Sand ninja alike. An ANBU ninja wearing a bird mask jumps down next to Ibiki, "Sir. The Hokage is currently engaging the Kazekage at the arena. Also Shikaku has routed the enemies at the western wall with great success."

Another ANBU wearing a shark mask and his ANBU outfit covered every inch of his body so that no skin was showing, the man landed next to the first and reported, "Sir the evacuation of the village into the bunkers is at 73% and we are making great progress." Ibiki was pleased and said, "Good. Very good, right now the Northern wall is holding greatly and I got reports that the east wing is doing it's best, but were limited on soldiers since their in the village fighting off the sound ninjas that somehow got in successfully."

Anko added, "Since Orochimaru is leading the attack it wouldn't surprise me that he may have given information to his troops how to get around our defenses." Ibiki looks at the two ANBU then to Anko and says, "Yes, or maybe someone gave him a way in... I'm sensing foul play."

Bird said, "What do you mean?" Ibiki looks around at some of the ANBU who were standing on the wall waiting to go in and he noticed it, "It doesn't strike the three of you as odd that none of the ANBU from Root are here? Not even one."

Anko widened her eyes and looked around and saw it too, "You think Danzo-teme had something to do with this?" Ibiki replied to the snake mistress, "I say yes, but the lack of evidence says different. I don't trust him, he's as much a snake as Orochimaru. Never mind. Bird gather as many straggling ninja in the village and head to the east wall." Bird bows and takes his leave.

Ibiki looks at the second and says, "Shark, go into the village and take down as many oto nins as you can. Take two other ANBU with you as well." Shark bows and points to an ANBU wearing a coyote mask and another wearing a cat mask. The two follow him to the village.

The three run through the village, but then Shark stops in an alleyway. Coyote asks, "What's wrong?" No reply, Cat and Coyote both reach behind their backs to grab their weapons, but then Shark turns around and with amazing speed grabs both of them by their throats and slams both of them in the wall knocking them out.

Shark begins to makes a quick chuckle then he takes out a scroll and unseals a weapon which was a large sword that is wrapped in bandages, a yellow handle with a skull at the bottom of it, "Leader says to go all out against some Oto nins and that we have no intention on helping Konoha or Suna. Finally a chance to unwind." He takes some steps out of the alley and sees a couple leaf ninja fighting some Sound nin and under his mask he couldn't help but smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
* Center of Konoha *

A ninja wearing a white mask with one eye hole on the right and a few black markings on the mask, a standard jounin outfit and had spiky black hair and he was holding a sound ninja by his neck with his feet dangling in the air, "Leader-sama said to kill off as many sound ninja as I want. Zetsu-san said not to hold back." This guy was talking as if he didn't have a care in the world, then his voice became low and he said, "Say goodnight." The man took a kunai that he had in his other hand and stabbed the sound ninja through his chest killing him.

He drops him and he looks around him and says in a kind of happy voice, "Let's see I killed around twelve sound ninja. I followed orders good, so which makes Tobi a good boy."

Three more oto ninjas appear and see their dead comrades on the floor surrounding a lone man, "Kill him!" The oto ninjas jump at him and Tobi looks at them and says cheerfully, "Yeah! More people to fight! To bad Tobi has to end it so quickly!" The oto ninja watch as he disappears before them and once their feet touch the ground they look around desperately to try and find him.

Tobi appears behind them and shoves his hands through two of the ninjas backs with his hands coming out of their chests. The third ninja looks behind him and jumps back and watches in horror as he raises them off the ground and tosses them to the sides, "Fourteen down!" says Tobi. Before the man could blink he sees that the same man who killed his comrades now has his hand in his stomach and the man says, "Oh! I can feel your spine! Funny I didn't know you Oto nins had one." The sound nin spits up some blood and then he pulls his arm out quickly and watches the now dead sound ninja fall to the ground.

Tobi looks at his right hand and drops the small spine piece he ripped out of him and drops it on the ground and says to himself with a cheerful tone, "Now Tobi has to find more Oto nin to kill." He quickly disappears and leaves the fifteen sound ninja in the middle of the road.

* * *

* Konoha Academy *

Iruka was walking down the academy hallways making sure that the evacuation of the students was being done. Checking from the top floors to the bottom each room was empty, even checking the training rooms in case any of the kids were trying to get some extra training done. After checking he left through the academies underground which led to the emergency bunker through the tunnels. He then runs into a chunnin who had a clipboard and he asks him, "Is everyone accounted for?"

The chunnin looks down his list and tells Iruka, "Yes just about everyone." Iruka then stares at him confused and asks, "Just about?" The man looks at Iruka and says, "Yeah. The only group that's missing is Mizuki's class that he took with him today. Aren't they on their way now?"

Iruka shows a shocked expression and says, "Get everyone to the bunker immediately. I'll go and find Mizuki." The chunnin nods and says, "Hai." Iruka then runs back through the tunnel and out of the academy. He does a hand sign and summons out four shadow clones and then they each run off in opposite directions. Searching for a couple minutes his clone disappears and he gains what it seen and he quickly makes his way to a spot they use for the advanced classes.

Iruka makes it to the academies training ground and sees Mizuki and his class, but his students were laying on the ground unconcious. Iruka looks behind him quickly and sees the large Fuma Shuriken sticking out of the tree behind him from when it hit his shadow clone. Iruka stayed calm and said, "Just what do you think your doing Mizuki?"

Mizuki shows a sadistic smile and tells his former comrade, "It's simple Iruka. Orochimaru-sama needs some new experiments and who better to use than the grandson of the man he hates. An added bonus is Hiashi Hyuga's daughter and a few Uchiha's who haven't gained their sharingan yet." Iruka still remains calm and pulls a kunai from his pouch and says, "You know I can't let you do that Mizuki."

Mizuki smirks and pulls a second Fuma shuriken from his back and prepares to attack, "Do you think you got it in ya Iruka?" Mizuki spins the shuriken in his hand and runs at Iruka. Before he gets five feet from Iruka, Lee appears in front of him and kicks Mizuki in his jaw knocking him in the air. Mizuki drops the shuriken and as he's in the air Naruto appears above him and kicks Mizuki's face knocking him back to the ground. As Naruto comes down he aims his knee for Mizuki's back and comes straight down on him knocking him completely unconcious.

Iruka was astonished and remembers the students and runs over to them and sees that they were knocked out because of a genjutsu which he quickly dispels. The students start to waken slowly. Iruka looks at Naruto and Lee and asks the two young men, "How did you guys find us?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and pointed to two dogs and the seen that the bigger one had the Gama brothers on his back, "They smelled a large group in this area and said that almost all of them were kids and so me and Lee came to check it out."

Lee looked around and said, "We should get them to the bunkers immediately before anyone shows up." Iruka nodded and carried a few of the kids who were tiered and Lee did the same. Naruto looked and he saw Hanabi running to him, "Hanabi-chan!" Hanabi jumped to him and hugged him, "Aniki."

Naruto rubbed the top of her head and asks, "Are you okay?" She gives him a quick nod and he lifts her on his shoulders and sees Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi run to him as well, "Boss you saved us?" asked a happy Konohamaru.

Naruto looks at him and says, "I had some help from Iruka-sensei and Lee. I didn't do it all by myself." Naruto looks ahead of him to see Lee and Iruka started to move and they followed. Iruka led them to one of the offices and opened a door by removing the seal opening a door. The students begin going in one at a time until Naruto and Lee were left outside. Naruto and Lee here one of the doors swing open and Pakkun tells them, "I smell about ten men entering the building."

Iruka was inside and tells the two boys to come inside. Lee tells him before he closes the door, "Me and Naruto will distract them. Get them to the bunker quickly sensei." Once the door closed the seal activated again keeping the door closed.

Konohamaru asks Iruka, "Sensei! Will they be okay?" Iruka looks at his students to see that all of them were worried about the two and he gives them a reassuring smile, "Naruto and Lee are very strong. They won't go down without a fight. Come on let's get you guys to safety." Everyone begins making their way down the tunnel to the bunker.

Naruto does a hand sign and makes fifteen clones. The clones reach into their pouches and each pull out a explosive tag that they attach to themselves, Naruto tells Lee, "Time for some action." Lee asks the silver-haired boy, "If any survive the two of us will have to make sure they do die."

Naruto agrees with him and opens the door and the clones run out. Naruto follows a little after them and sees a few sand ninja and the rest were sound ninja. The clones get close enough and he then activates the seals on the clones. With a big explosion destroying the entrance to the school Naruto jumped in one of the open class rooms in time to escape the fire. Lee remained inside the office and quickly ran out with a kunai in hand. Naruto soon follows wielding his Shuusui and both of them checked the bodies and only two survived and they were in no condition to fight back.

Despite Lee's nindou of killing a man like this, he knew though this was no time to hold on to his ideals since leaving even a disabled ninja like this was still dangerous. Lee covered the mans mouth and slit his throat quickly and Naruto stabbed the other man in the heart.

The dogs and Naruto's toads appeared next to the two boys and from out of nowhere a puff of smoke appeared and out popped a dog, a big black bull dog with a deep voice saying, "Pakkun, Akino. Kakashi sent me here to give these boys a new assignment."

Naruto and Lee turned to the dog awaiting their new orders. The dog tells them, "It seems the east gate is having trouble and you are to go there and assist." Naruto and Lee nod to him and the two quickly head out running as quickly as they can.

* * *

* Konoha Stadium *

Both of the sannin looked worn out and the roof of the area they were fighting on didn't look any better. Both sannin knew each other well enough to stop the other from doing their more dangerous jutsu. Orochimaru said to his former teammate, "You really think you can defeat me?"

Jiraiya responds, "Don't tell me that your trying to pass small talk to try and avoid fighting me Orochi-teme." The two sannin rush at each other fist flying everywhere. Orochimaru flips away going through his hand signs, but before he could finish Jiraiya runs at him and stops him forcing Orochimaru to engage in another fist fight with him. Then the two stop to stare the other down only to be distracted by an explosion from the arena floor. From one of the walls of the arena the Kazekage flies through the destroyed wall and hits the ground hard.

Sarutobi follows after with barely any scratches on himself. Orochimaru immediately notices him and he sees that his followers Kimimaro and Kabuto looked to be in a very bad condition.

Jiraiya misses that Orochimaru looks to one of the sound ninja who set up the barrier, but what he does not miss is the barrier dropping. He quickly looks for Orochimaru to see that he rushed out of the barrier to the ground. Jiraiya tried to follow after but soon found that the four ninja put the barrier back up quickly trapping Jiraiya inside.

The Kazekage stands up breathing heavily, Kimimaro, Kabuto and Orochimaru join and land next to the worn out man. Kabuto was showing great sign of fatigue and he didn't have any chance to heal himself, Kimimaro's shirt was gone and he had lines all across his body though showing no sign of fatigue deep down he was tired. The remaining sound nin and a few sand ninja showed up next to the Kazekage and Orochimaru.

Orochimaru looks across from them to see Sarutobi and from the wall he came through Tsunade, Hayate, and Raido. Itachi and Shisui stood next to the Hokage as well, soon after that Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Genma, and a few other leaf ninja appeared behind them.

A sound of cracking could be heard and their attention is turned to the barrier Jiraiya was now free from. The barrier was shattered when Jiraiya summoned a massive toad, "Jiraiya! What are you doing summoning me to a place like this huh!?!" shouted the giant toad. Jiraiya rubs the back of his head and says, "Come on Gamabunta. It was the only thing I could think of at the time, cut me some slack."

The four sound ninja jumped down to Orochimaru and Kabuto walks up to Orochimaru and whispers, "Orochimaru-sama, we cannot win right now. Fighting against two of the sannin, the Hokage, two elite Uchiha's, and seven elite jounin is not a wise move and also seeing as how Naruto-kun is no longer in the area which is one of the main reasons for the invasion. I suggest a tactical retreat." Orochimaru looked from the Hokage to where Jiraiya was and said to the Kazekage, "Kazekage-sama."

Satetsu looked at Orochimaru and heard him say, "Forgive me, but we need a distraction." From behind the Kazekage, Kimimaro stabbed the man through his chest with a bone weapon. Baki and the other sand nin see this and quickly try and attack the sound nin. The leaf ninja are stunned by this.

Orochimaru runs through some hand signs and from his mouth a black cloud erupts from the snakes sannin's mouth covering the entire arena. Kakashi, Itachi and Shisui move in front of the Hokage in case of an attack. Jiraiya yells to Gamabunta, "Bunta blow away that smoke!" Gamabunta takes a big inhale and exhales sending the black smoke away.

After the smoke disappears the only ones left were the Hokage and the others as well as a dead Kazekage and his sand ninja. Baki picks up the Kazekage and looks at the Hokage and says, "Were pulling out. That snake betrayed us." The sand ninja agree and jump off, a few of the jounin were about to chase them, but Sarutobi put his hand out stopping them, "Stop. Let them go. Our number one priority is finding where Orochimaru and his followers ran off too, now break up into two groups and find them. Tsunade and Jiraiya you two shall lead the two groups."

Itachi asked the old kage, "What will you do Hokage-sama?" Sarutobi put his hands together and yelled, "KAI!!!" His chakra shot out of his body covering the entire stadium releasing the genjutsu that was put on everyone, "I'll be fine. Go now all of you!"

In unison everyone yelled "Yes sir!" With great speed they split up into two teams and headed out Gamabunta's job was done so he too left, but he went home. Sarutobi looked around and could see everyone waking up and he let out sigh of relief, "I'm getting to old for this." groaned the old kage

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
* Hyuga Compound *

Hiashi, Kana, and Hana had just dispatched the group of sound nins that thought they could invade the Hyuga compound. Hiashi watched as they began to retreat. Hiashi said, "Cowards..."

Hinata appeared from behind them saying, "What about Hanabi, tou-san?" Hiashi looked at his eldest daughter and said, "If Naruto was sent to make sure the students are evacuated, then I'm sure she's fine."

Hana appeared from behind her daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder, "They are both fine Hinata." Hinata was still a little worried, but she believed in Naruto, 'Come back soon.'

* * *

* Konoha Clans *

All across Konoha the Hyuga, Uchiha, Aburame, Yamanaka, Nara, Inuzuka, Akimichi clans had just finished off the intruders trying to attack them on their compounds, they sent some of their own through the village to help with the evacuation and killing off Sound and Sand ninja that were in the village. After each clan received word that some of the enemies were retreating they decided to send out their clansmen and move them to the walls to make sure that the enemy has truly retreated.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
* Konoha East Wall *

Aoi and Hikaru were on the outside of Konoha's wall and the two were very exhausted, cut up, bruised, and have been doing this since the attack pretty much started. When the attack started they went into the village to help the civilians and were found by an ANBU wearing a bird mask and asked them to assist him in helping at the east wall.

Aoi saw out of her byakugan to see Naruto and Lee making their way to her and Hikaru's position. Naruto landed next to her and happily said, "Need some help?"

Aoi smiled and said, "If wouldn't mind helping a little lady like me." Naruto pulled both Shuusui and Benihime from their sheaths and started to fight. Lee looked around and saw Gai fighing and he looked a tad bit beat up, but that didn't stop him. Lee was inspired and charged the enemy.

The fight lasted for another ten minutes. Naruto was deep in the forest finishing off another sand ninja, he fell on one knee and was catching his breath. He picked himself up when he heard rushing sounds and he quickly turned around and what he saw made his blood run cold.

"Kukukuku. Look what I've found."

Naruto was trembling a little and he said, "O-Orochimaru..." Orochimaru was standing before Naruto along with Kimimaro and Kabuto. Naruto took a step back and was about to try and make his way back to the wall, but Kimimaro picked up on this and quickly made his way behind Naruto blocking his escape. Naruto was starting to get really worried and looked the snake in his eyes, "What do you want?"

Orochimaru gave a sadistic grin and said, "Remember when we met in the forest that I wanted to give you a gift." Naruto wanted to back up, but if he did then he would be to close to the white haired guy standing behind him. Naruto grinned and said, "Sorry, Hiashi-otooji told me not to accept gifts from strangers."

Orochimaru walked a little closer and said, "Wise man, but I'm not giving you a choice." Immediately his neck extended and it surprised Naruto. Orochimaru then bit Naruto right in the crook of his neck. Orochimaru then thought, 'My influence shall now begin.' Naruto was in agonizing pain and started to black out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
* Naruto's Mindscape *

Orochimaru appeared on a beach and he had his hand in the ocean water turning it black. Kyuubi was off to the side using his chakra to surround the beach house Naruto was in. Kyuubi was making sure Orochimaru's influence didn't control him entirely. Orochimaru chuckled and looked at the giant fox and said, "You won't be able to protect him entirely. Soon he will call on this curse mark and the more he uses it the more I gain control."

Kyuubi snarled at him, but didn't even move from his spot. Orochimaru took his hand out of the ocean and took one last look at the fox and turned to leave, but what caught his attention was a silver-haired man smiling and starring him in the face. Orochimaru was bit surprised when he saw his eyes and asked, "Might I ask your name?"

Rikudou kept smiling like a goof and said, _"Like I told Naruto-kun, I have many names and I don't really know you well enough to tell you, although I know your name... Orochimaru."_ Orochimaru smiled and said to him, "Well this was a pleasent chit-chat, but I must take my leave now." He put hit middle and forefinger together to take his leave, but Rikudou reached out and grabbed his hand still smiling.

Orochimaru was surprised and as he tried to leave he found that that was impossible. Silver chakra began to surround Rikudou's body, he then told Orochimaru in a carefree tone, _"What ever you tried to do to my little grandson here, it won't work."_ Rikudou let go of Orochimaru's hand, then quickly stabbed his right hand in hit chest and said, _"With that said I think it's time for you to go."_

The silver chakra went to his right hand and Orochimaru then disintegrated out of Naruto's mindscape. Rikudou looked at the pitch black ocean and moved to it, _"Time to clean up the mess."_ Rikudou touched the water and the entire ocean glowed before it died back down turning back to it's normal color. Rikudou walked to Kyuubi and said, _"Naruto-kun is safe now."_

Kyuubi's chakra stopped surrounding the building, letting out a sigh of relief he looked to Rikudou, **"THAT DAMN INFECTION IS GONE RIGHT?"** Rikudou was now standing at Kyuubi's feet looking at the beach house, _"Yes I made sure every inch of Naruto's mind and body was cleansed of that seal. Now let us relax and enjoy the day."_ Kyuubi just stared at the man and let out a groan, **"YOUR TOO DAMN CAREFREE."  
**

* * *

* Real World *

Orochimaru's teeth were still in the unconcious Naruto's neck before a surge of energy shot Orochimaru back sending him through two trees. Kimimaro and Kabuto immediately rushed to check on him. Orochimaru was wincing in pain slightly and said to Kimimaro, "Take Naruto-kun with us, he has a power like I've never seen before."

Kabuto picked Orochimaru up and told Kimimaro, "I'm gonna take Orochimaru-sama back to Otogakure now. We'll see you there." Kimimaro agreed and watched them take their leave. Kimimaro turned and walked to Naruto, he reached out to pick him up, but he stopped when he heard a twig snap behind him. He quickly evaded a strike to his back and looked in front of him.

Aoi was standing in front of him demanding, "What have you done to him!?!" Kimimaro was showing his emotionless face and replied, "I don't have time for this. Orochimaru-sama wants this boy, so if you don't mind." He turned to Naruto's unconcious body and attempted to grab him, but Aoi was quick and stopped him.

Kimimaro again backed up from being attacked. Aoi followed through by running at him attempting to do her Jyuuken strikes, Kimimaro smiled and watched as she attacked him with everything she had, "Eight Trigrams! Two palms, four plams, eight plams, sixteen palms!" Kimimaro was hit, but didn't show any sign of caring, "Thirty-two palms, sixty-four plams!" She knocked him back and followed through by doing more strikes screaming, "One hundred twenty-eight palms!!!" The last series of hits knocked Kimimaro into the tree.

Aoi was breathing heavy and she deactivated her byakugan. She turned around to take Naruto back to the wall, but then heard footsteps behind her, once she turned around she felt a sharp pain. Kimimaro was standing in front of her still emotionless, "That was a close one, if I didn't use my bones to create a shield beneath my skin I wouldn't be standing." Kimimaro had stabbed Aoi through her chest with a bone that was coming out of the palm of his hand.

He pulled it out and watched her fall to the ground holding her chest in pain. Kimimaro turned her around so she was facing him, he grabbed her by her throat and said, "I'm sorry, but I must kill you now." He pulls his hand back that had the bone sticking out. Before he could hit her he heard another sound, "Double Dynamic Entry!" Kimimaro looked to his side and was hit by two kicks to his face sending him flying.

Gai stood up and gently picked up Aoi and Lee went over and got Naruto. Kimimaro winced slightly and got up looking at the two, he cursed under his breath and made his escape.

Lee and Gai noticed the condition the two were in and made their way quickly to find a medic. From the trees a shadowy figure watched them leave and then started to move in the direction Kimimaro ran off in.

* * *

* Konoha *

All across Konoha there were building, property, landscape, and other damages, as well as damages to the wall. The sand ninjas noticed that the sound ninjas were nowhere to be found and that Orochimaru had betrayed them, they soon made a quick retreat and left.

Sarutobi had to worry about explaining what happened to the daimyo's who had came to watch the finals. Jiraiya had Itachi, Kakashi, Asuma, and Genma with him in tracking Orochimaru only to come up empty handed. Tsunade had Shisui, Kurenai, Hayate and Raido with her and they came up with the same thing as Jiraiya.

After regrouping at the stadium to see the Hokage. They all began to contemplate what they needed to do, Ibiki appeared to the Hokage and reported, "Hokage-sama the enemy has made a full retreat..."

Sarutobi looked at him and asked, "Is there anything else?" Ibiki looked at everyone who was there and said, "None of the Root ninja were here to help us with the invasion. I checked using the other ANBU."

Jiraiya said, "Danzo is probably using them to protect himself. It wouldn't surprise me if he's at his home right now with his ninja all there." Ibiki looked at the Hokage and said, "Theres more..."

Sarutobi stared at his master interrogator, "During the invasion an ANBU ninja in a shark mask reported the east wall incident, but I later found out that Coyote and Cat were unconcious in an alleyway and Shark was nowhere to be seen, added to the fact that after checking the list of ANBU over I found that there is no ANBU in our ranks wearing a Shark mask."

Sarutobi rubbed the bridge of his nose and said, "What does this mean?" Ibiki continued, "There was also reports that a jounin wearing a white mask and like Shark he also disappeared without a trace."

Everyone looked at each other wondering what was going on. An ANBU jumped down wearing a Lion mask bowed down and said, "Hokage-sama. Naruto Namikaze is in the medic set up area for treatment."

This caught everyones attention, Tsunade took a step forward and asked, "What for?" Lion was still bowing and said, "Naruto was attacked and is unconcious, it is unknown what happened to him, but From what Gai-san and Rock Lee have reported was that they heard him scream so Aoi Hyuga went to investigate, afterward both of them heard her yell and went to investigate, upon arrival they saw a strong sound ninja about to kill Aoi Hyuga."

Sarutobi said, "Lion, gather as many ANBU as you can and go the the hospital and do a complete search of the hospital to make sure it is safe. If you can ask a Hyuga to accompany you to make sure it is safe to begin moving patients in. Tsunade, I want you to go to the medic tent and oversee the healing process. The rest of you make sure the Daimyo's make it to their convoys safely. Jiraiya, pay a visit to Naruto and make sure he's okay."

Lion bowed and jumped off, Tsunade and Jiraiya turned and quickly ran to the temporary hospital deep inside Konoha. Kakashi and the others (minus Shisui and Itachi) left to escort the Daimyos. Sarutobi looked around and noticed that neither Shisui or Itachi were no where in sight. He could only guess as to where they went.

* * *

* Hospital Tent: Close to the Hokage Tower *

There many tents spread all around the area close to the Hokage tower. Many ANBU were surrounding the area to protect their wounded comrades. Shizune was running the main tent which was the largest and was receiving reports left and right, Sakura was helping by delivering messages to and from Shizune. Once She got the report that Naruto was attacked and unconcious, Shizune had made her way to the tent he was at and she oversaw his treatment.

Not soon after she saw in the bed next to him was Aoi. Shizune walked over to see that she was bleeding bad and she began to try and stop the bleeding.

Tsunade and Jiraiya charged through the tent and could see Shizune already started on healing Aoi. Jiraiya walked over to where Naruto was unconcious at and Tsunade put on a white doctors outfit and moved to where Shizune was.

They used a few strands of her hair to seal up the hole in the right side of her chest just below her collar bone and above her right breast. They were making great progress in healing her.

After ten minutes Aoi was no longer moving in pain and was now sleeping peacefully. Tsunade looked at her apprentice and said, "You did excellent in my absence Shizune." Tsunade was smiling at the girl and Shizune was happy and began to blush at the praise she just received and replied to her sensei, "Thank you Tsunade-sama, but I just tried to handle the situations like you would."

Tsunade looked back at Aoi and bandaged her up and she turned and could see Jiraiya talking to Gai in the corner of the tent, then she turned her attention to Naruto who was asleep. Shizune took off the bloody gloves and said, "He's fine, I think it's more psychological than it is physical since his body injuries aren't as bad. The only body injury he has is a slight tear in his shoulder, which already closed up."

Tsunade looked at Shizune and put a hand on her shoulder, "Go get some rest you deserve it." Shizune shook her head and said, "I decline Lady Tsunade, I've done to much to go and leave now."

"Tsunade-sama."

Everyone turned their attention to the tent's entrance and saw another Hyuga, "My name is Hikaru Hyuga, I'm Aoi's friend." Everyone watched as she moved from the entrance to Aoi's side, "Will she be okay?" Shizune looks at the worried woman and says, "She just needs to rest. What about you? You don't look to good."

Hikaru looks at Shizune and says, "I'm okay, my cuts aren't deep and I used my byakugan to scan my body and nothing seems out of place or extensively damaged, I'll be okay."

Jiraiya walks up to Tsunade, "Gai says he's not sure what happened to Naruto and that maybe Aoi would know what happened to him. Until he wakes up we won't know for sure what happened to him." Tsunade nods and then they hear two sets of footsteps walk into the tent. Gai looks at them and says, "Itachi, Shisui? What are you two doing here?"

Jiraiya makes eye contact with Itachi and quickly catches on. Jiraiya walks over to Gai and Lee and says in a happy tone, "Come on guys let's go help out at the hospital to make sure it's clear to move all the injured there." Gai and Lee nod and follow the sannin out of the tent.

Tsunade looks at Shizune and says, "Shizune let's go the main tent and then we'll go make sure all our other patients are taken care of." Shizune nods and motions for the other medics to leave the tent. The only ones left were Itachi, Shisui, Hikaru and the unconcious Aoi and Naruto. Itachi moved to where Aoi was sleeping and sat down in the chair that was next to her bed and grabbed her hand.

Hikaru looked at the Uchiha and asked, "She'll be fine. Lady Tsunade and Shizune-san took care of her themselves." She looked behind her and she could see Shisui looking at her.

Itachi looked up and said, "Hikaru-chan this is my friend Shisui Uchiha." Shisui kept looking at her and said, "We've met on some occasions." Itachi continued to watch Aoi for a couple more minutes until Tsunade poked her head in and said, "Itachi, Shisui. Hiashi is on his way here now, so I suggest you two head on out before I have to break up a fight."

Itachi and Shisui agreed and were walking out, but Itachi spared one last glance at Aoi and sighed. After they left they could see Hiashi walking over to the tent and they made it a point to hurry up and disappear.

Tsunade was waiting at the tent entrance and led Hiashi inside so he could see how Naruto and Aoi were doing.

* * *

* Outside Konoha *

Three figures were standing on a large tree with two of them removing their disguises. The first removed his ANBU outfit and grabbed a black cloak with red clouds and said, "That was fun. I ended up killing about twenty sound ninja and knocking out twelve leaf ninja and around ten sand ninja. How'd you do Tobi?"

The other who had his back turned dropped a white mask and put on an orange swirl mask with only a right eye hole, "Tobi did a good job Kisame-san. I killed twenty-seven sound ninja, but I avoided all leaf and sand ninja. Zetsu-san what next?"

Zetsu was standing off to the side and said, "Leader-sama says that when we complete our mission we are to return to the hideout for further instructions. I can only guess that since I have a clone following Orochimaru's trail that the tree of us will have to retrieve the ring he stole."

Kisame's face was now fully visable, he had blue skin, dark blue hair, sharp teeth, a mist headband around his forehead and it had a line going through the symbol, and gill like markings under his eyes, "By the way Zetsu what was your mission?"

Zetsu looked at Kisame and said, "To make sure Orochimaru didn't get his hands on a certain ninja of the village. Apparently his identity will be told to the other members in due time."

Tobi said, "Oh! Is he a strong shinobi or is he really a she which case makes her a kunoichi. So which is it Zetsu-san?" Zetsu said, "Don't worry about it Tobi. Now let's go." The two ninja agree and they all start to walk away.

* * *

Sorry this was late. I tried to upload this yesterday and then earlier today, but Fanfiction was messing up and I had to wait to upload. It was irritating that I couldn't get this uploaded sooner and I hope you all like this chapter, this one annoyed me because I had to keep going back to make sure I did a reasonable job and to make sure I didn't make any bad mistakes, but just because I looked it over doesn't mean there still isn't a problem somewhere in this and if you find it send me a **PM** about where the noticeable problem is and I'll fix it. The next chapter will be called, "Clans, Plans, and Problems", I will have this up by Wednesday, but like I said before my writing time has been cut down. Anyways R&R, Stay Gold, and Goodbye World!

-P.S

Tobi is taking over Itachi's position in Akatsuki so he has the Vermilion (Crimson) Ring and Madara and Tobi are two separate characters.


	33. Clans, Plans, and Problems

Chapter 33: Clans, Plans, and Problems

Hello World! I got this out a day earlier than expected (happy dance). I hope everyone likes this chapter, because there is a part that some of you have been waiting for and I hope that those of you who've been waiting this long are happy with the results.

* * *

* Konoha Hospital *

Naruto woke up feeling a little light headed, he pulled himself up and looked around to see that it was daytime and that he was in the hospital, but what caught his attention was all the 'get well soon' cards, balloons and other gifts on a table by the window. He then tried to remember what happened to him and the one thing that flashed through his head was Orochimaru biting him on his neck. Naruto reached up to feel no puncture marks and he knew immediately that Kyuubi had fixed that up.

What caught his attention next was the door opening up. He looked to his right to the door and saw the Konoha Twelve minus Sasuke, everyone saw that he was awake and they all quickly moved to his side. Hinata and Ino immediately hugged him and Hinata asked, "Are you okay?" Naruto looked her in the eyes and said, "Yeah I'm fine. Just a little light headed. What about all of you guys, are you guys okay?"

Shikamaru said, "Were all okay. I gotta tell ya not having you around for an entire week was really boring." Naruto's eyes widened in shock, "What I've been asleep for a week?" Ino tells him, "Yeah it was scary, no one knew what happened to you. Lee said when they found you that you were unconcious."

Naruto rubbed where Orochimaru bit him and said, "Oh. By the way who sent all these gifts to me?" Choji was eating some chips and said, "The village people did. We were gonna get you some things to, but thought it would be better if we all went out to eat once you woke up and got better." Naruto was looking at all the gifts and he heard Hinata say, "There are more presents and cards back home. Me and Neji-nii have been coming to take them back home for the past week." Neji then says, "It's been a real pain."

Sakura tells him, "The Hokage announced after the attack that you and Lee helped evacuate the academy and that you went to the wall and helped defend us from invasion. The whole village is talking about the two gennin who risked their lives to save their village." Ten-Ten added, "But there are also talk about why the fourth Hokage's son has the nine tailed demon fox sealed inside himself when it should've died twelve years ago."

Naruto looked down and said, "I don't know why he was sealed in me or why my dad did it, but all I know is that my dad trusted me with this task and I don't plan on disappointing him now after twelve years of being trusted with this. I'll understand if you guys don't want to be my friend anymore..." Naruto trailed off after saying that, he knew that Shino, Hinata and Neji would stick by him since Neji and Hinata knew about it from a younger age and Shino from when Squad 13 was formed and he said he would remain his friend, but he wasn't sure about the others since they just now found out about a creature that many were told was dead.

"Your not getting rid of me that easily."

Naruto looked up to see Kiba smiling at him and Akamaru was on top of his head and wagging his tail, "We've been friends since the academy and a monster that's no longer a threat to the village is not going to change that."

Shikamaru was leaning against the wall and said, "Like Kiba said we've been friends for to long let let it end here." Choji, Lee, Sakura and Ten-Ten were nodding in agreement with both Shikamaru and Kiba. Ino then says, "There's a difference between the jailer and his prisoner after all."

Hinata, Shino and Neji smiled at everyone's own response to the situation. Naruto's eyes started to water a little with tears and he said, "Thank you guys... All of you." After that he let his tears fall and wiped them away. The door opens again and in walks the Hokage. Everyone immediately excluding Naruto stood up and bowed to the Hokage, "Hello Hokage-sama." all said in unison.

Sarutobi smiled and said, "Aren't we all well mannered today. How are you doing Naruto?" Naruto smiles at him and replies, "I'm doing better, I just now woke up." The old man walked to the foot of his bed and then looked around and said, "I need to speak to Naruto alone." Some of them frowned but understood and got up to leave. Before Hinata left Naruto said, "I'll be home soon hime don't worry." Hinata gave him a smile and walked out with everyone.

After everyone left Sarutobi looked at the silver-haired boy, "Naruto what happened to you?" Naruto looked down for a moment and said, "Well I was helping Aoi with the wall and during some of the fights the fight was dragged deep in the forest and then he came... Orochimaru and his goons." Sarutobi saw the chair to the side and sat down taking his hat off, "So he attacked you again?"

Naruto nodded and continued, "He did this thing where his neck extended and he bit me right here on my neck." Naruto points to a spot on his neck, "After that I blacked out and I woke up here." Sarutobi was a little worried, but then he drifted his eyes to the clock on the wall and stood up putting his hat back on, "Naruto I will have Tsunade come back to make sure your really okay to leave the hospital, with Orochimaru attacking you we can't be to cautious. I have to go meet a few Daimyo's now so I'll see you later tonight."

Naruto yelled, "What! I have to stay here another night!?!" Sarutobi smiles at the boys antics, "It's only one more night and I'll see if Tsunade can release you tomorrow okay?" Naruto crossed his arms and started to grumble. Sarutobi chuckled and then strode off to leave the hospital leaving a depressed Naruto.

* * *

* Another Room of the Hospital *

Aoi was getting dressed as she was just released from the hospital. Her friend Hikaru was with her and was going to walk with her back to the Hyuga compound when a knock at the door was heard. Aoi wasn't finished dressing and closed the curtain around the bed she slept in, Hikaru moved to the door and answered it and she greeted the two men and to her surprise a woman she thought she would never really get to meet.

Aoi called out from behind the curtain, "Hikaru who is it?" The curtains then pulled back slightly and she turned around and blushed, "Itachi-kun. What are you doing here?" Itachi grinned and said, "I never would have thought you and my mother would have come up with a plan like this." Aoi still couldn't hide her blush since she only had the bottom part of her outfit on and a bra, "We should go now though. Shisui is here and we need to get to prepare for the meeting taking place in two days."

Shisui said from the other side of the curtain, "Itachi I think it's best that you, me, Aoi, and Hikaru disappear for awhile. What do you think Mikoto-oba?" Mikoto was standing by the door smiling and she could here Aoi say from the other side of the curtain, "Good morning Mikoto-sama." Mikoto said, "Dear we are far along in the plan that I told you that you can call me mom."

Aoi blushed a little more and got dressed completely. Itachi put his hands around her waist whispered in her ear, "Now that I have you back I'm not letting you go." Aoi became a brighter shade of red from his little remark. Hikaru was standing outside the curtain next to Shisui and what took her by surprise was when Shisui stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I know we don't know each other that well, but I'm willing to give it a try." This time it was Hikaru's turn to blush a deep red color.

Mikoto couldn't help but giggle, "Well I say let's leave now." Itachi and Aoi came from behind the curtain and lined up with Shisui and Hikaru following Mikoto out of the room and secretly out of the hospital.

* * *

* Amegakure *

The entire village lived up to it's name as the rain village. Towards the tallest tower Nagato was sitting on the edge of the balcony and was looking out at the village, but he snapped back to reality when Konan walked up next to him, "Nagato, Jiraiya is here." Nagato stood up and followed her inside a small conference room and he could clearly see Jiraiya looking out the window.

Jiraiya heard the door open and he could see his former students. Nagato, Konan and Jiraiya took their seats at the table and Nagato was the first to speak, "Is everything ready on your end?" Jiraiya leaned back in his chair and replied, "Yes. I already cleared it over with Sarutobi, he's giving me permission to take Naruto out of the village for a three year training mission so he can further his skills. The council won't interfere since Naruto's training could result in the Namikaze clan becoming well known and stronger so in turn that would make the village look stronger."

The blue haired kunoichi speaks out, "So it's agreed. You and Naruto leave the village and head out toward the border of the Land of Rain and the Land of Fire, I shall meet you there at the border and escort you through Ame's underground tunnels to this tower."

Jiraiya replied, "Sound like a plan. I also plan to take Naruto to Myōbokuzan sometime when your not training him so he can master Sage training, after he does master it he's all yours for training." Nagato agrees and stands up, "Naruto's power is growing at an amazing rate. Every time he uses his silver chakra I could feel it, Rikudou has an interest in the boy as well and he wants to meet him."

Jiraiya shifts in his seat and says, "I'm not sure if Rikudou has started talking to Naruto yet, but what has he told you?" Nagato turns to look outside, "He made a prediction and as you know every prediction he has made has come true. Like the toads have told you there will be a revolutionary that will bring either peace to the world or watch the world burn. You well know I'm leaning toward gaining peace, but I fear that there is another out there that wishes to see the world perish."

Jiraiya watches his student closely and asks, "Do you believe that you are not the one to save the world?" Nagato kept his back turned to the sage and says, "I believe like you, I have a hand in helping the Child of Prophecy and I know that Madara wishes to see the world burn and rebuild it in his image or maybe even something close to it. Right now my power is tied with his, but I think it is Naruto who could defeat Madara."

Konan says to Jiraiya, "You must also be careful. The reason I'm telling you this is because Madara has made his return to the organization and he wants the members to begin capturing the biju so there is a chance they will come after Naruto." Jiraiya nods and gets up to leave, "I'm gonna go back to the village to help Naruto prepare and break the news to Hiashi, Hana and especially his fiance."

Konan smiled and said, "So the young boy has a fiance." Jiraiya smiled back and said, "Yep she's a keeper, from what I've seen and know of her is that she will do anything he says without question. Though it will break her heart to tell her that Naruto will be leaving for three years." Nagato finally faces Jiraiya, "She'll have to accept it. Now Jiraiya I can only postponed the two members movements for a week, that leaves you two days to get to Konoha and five to prepare. I suggest that when you reach Konoha you leave in four days."

Jiraiya agreed and said, "Well, I better leave now. By the way, who are the two assigned to capture Naruto?" Konan has two papers appear in from her robe and hands them to him, "I'm sure from these two pieces of paper you could easily find out about them." Jiraiya skims through both of them and says, "I see, well I leave now." Jiraiya bows to his students and they bowed to him and watch him leave.

Nagato looks to Konan, "Let's go. We don't have much time before they start to move." Konan gets up from her seat and the two leave the now empty room.

* * *

* Konoha Two Days Later: Council Room *

In the council room sat the clan heads of Konoha including the Hokage's advisors, important representatives of the village, and the Root's leader Danzo. Shikaku was the first to speak out of everyone, "Let's get this meeting over with shall we."

Tsume said, "Yes I agree my clan just got our new batch of pups are ready for training so I need to get back home to oversee it."

Tsunade even added, "I still have patients to see to and I don't want to spend my valuable time here."

A few other clansmen were beginning to agree as they wanted to be home to rebuild parts of their home that was damaged during the invasion.

Sarutobi cleared his throat and said, "Alright then first order of business. Jiraiya has requested of me to allow him to take Naruto Namikaze with him to train the boy." Some murmurs began amongst the clans and villagers. Hiashi asked, "Jiraiya-sama wishes to take Naruto out of the village?"

Sarutobi nodded and heard Homura ask, "How long does he wish to take the boy? You do know that he is not only the container for the greatest threat to the lands, but he's also the son and soon clan head of the Namikaze clan. Right now his safety is top priority." Sarutobi looked to his former teammate, "I understand that Homura, but this is an opportunity that should not be passed up and you all know that Jiraiya is one of Konoha's strongest, the greatest seal master, a toad sage, and he need I remind you all that he trained this villages strongest Hokage."

Tsunade asked, "Did he say where he was going to be taking him?" Sarutobi only shook his head and said, "He will though send updates on Naruto's progress though."

Koharu repeated Homura's question, "You didn't answer the real question, how long does he wish to take the boy?" Sarutobi answered her question, "He wishes to take him for three years, now before we get to far about this I wish to bring up the subject of a new clan that will be started."

Fugaku was the first to speak on this subject, "So there will be a new clan making it's appearance in Konoha? Well this is a big issue as you know the entire ninja counsel must come to a vote on whether or not they should be eligible to join."

Hiashi also took interest, "Yes who is the one who this clan that wishes to join the council?" Shibi also asked, "Hokage-sama what is it they could do that could benefit the village?"

Sarutobi straightened himself and announced, "The clan is called the Atsusa. I've met each member and the males have a kekkei genkai and the females have a separate kekkei genkai from the men." Danzo spoke, "So then we have two kekkei genkais coming together, this is beneficial to us as they could create a more powerful kekkei genkai. So what is their kekkei genkai base, is it dojutsu, elemental, bodily, or chakra based?"

Sarutobi looked at the war hawk Danzo, "Both genders have a dojutsu based kekkei genkai. Need I remind you all that kekkei genkais are rare and could be very useful, this village only has two clans with kekkei genkais and the rest are clans with abilities that are just as powerful." There were nods of agreement and they became distracted by a loud knock at the rooms door.

Sarutobi shouted, "Enter!" The doors opened and in walked Itachi. Fugaku immediately asked, "Itachi? What are you doing here this is a very important meeting." Sarutobi chuckled and said, "Itachi Atsusa welcome." Everyone's eyes went wide with shock and their jaws dropped. Itachi bowed and said, "Hokage-sama please take care of me and my clan. My wife Aoi Atsusa and my other clansmen Shisui Atsusa and his wife Hikaru Atsusa are more than happy to join Konoha."

Hiashi and Fugaku were more stunned than everyone and the Uchiha immediately stood up from his chair and yelled, "What is the meaning of this Itachi!?!?!" Itachi stood up and walked to an empty seat that was by the Hokage and sat down, "Uchiha-sama I am here to join the council and Konoha. Danzo was the first to speak up, "I think that this is great news. The village has yet another power house. What say the rest of the council?"

Shibi Aburame- "I agree to see the Atsusa as a clan."

Shikaku Nara- "It's troublesome but I will also see them as a new clan."

Tsume Inuzuka- "Ha this is rich, I say let' em."

Tsunade Senju- "I don't see why we should deny them."

Inoichi Yamanaka- "I think they would make a great addition to the village."

Choza Akimichi- "This is good. I vote yes on this new clan."

Fugaku Uchiha- "I refuse."

Hiruzen Sarutobi- "I agree to let this clan join."

Danzo- "Let them join."

Hiashi Hyuga- "..... I with hold my vote...."

Sarutobi said, "It's settled to a 8-1-1 vote. The Atsusa clan is here by seen as a clan of Konoha. I am to assume that the clan have a compound or one in the works." Itachi merely smiles and nods, "You are also aware that both you and Shisui have the choice to be put in the C.R.A?" Itachi nods and replies, "I am aware of that, but I respectfully decline. I was also aware that the former clan head of the Namikaze, Minato Namikaze denied the C.R.A. and still got to form his clan." Everyone immediately knew where this was going and Sarutobi said, "So you do not wish to take any more wives." Itachi nods, "And what of Shisui?" Itachi replies, "He respectfully declines as well."

Sarutobi nods his head and says, "Good now speaking of the Namikaze clan, we still need to vote on the Naruto issue."

Itachi immediately asks, "If you would Hokage-sama what are we talking about on this issue?" Homura simply says to the new clan head, "Jiraiya wishes to take the boy out of the village for a three year training session. We were talking about this before you made your appearance."

Sarutobi quickly said, "And also like the Atsusa clan this is a ninja issue and does not concern the civilian's vote. So is it yes Naruto may leave on his training mission or is it no?"

Shibi Aburame- "Yes."

Shikaku Nara- "Yes."

Tsume Inuzuka- "Yes."

Tsunade Senju- "... I guess I'll say yes..."

Inoichi Yamanaka- "Yes."

Choza Akimichi- "Yes."

Fugaku Uchiha- "Yes."

Hiruzen Sarutobi- "Yes."

Danzo- "No."

Hiashi Hyuga- "Yes."

Itachi Atsusa- ".......... Yes.........."

Sarutobi clears his throat and says, "Then it's agreed to a 10-1 vote, Naruto shall be taken in by Jiraiya for a three year long training mission and shall return when he is fifteen years of age and there will be another meeting held for the rebirth of the Namikaze clan when Naruto reaches the age of sixteen. I shall also step down as clan head and shall appoint my son Asuma Sarutobi as the clan head three years from now."

There was murmurs of agreement from everyone and Sarutobi announced the meeting over. The meeting ended at three o'clock.

Everyone rose out of their seats and took their leave, Fugaku immediately got out of his seat and walked next to Itachi out of the meeting room, "You've dishonored me Itachi..."

Itachi continued walking and said, "Well I felt it was time to get married, but as you well know from the letter six days ago that the Fire Lord found that he should marry his daughter to the son of the Rivers Lord for his own financial purposes and I had the villages best interest in mind when doing this." Fugaku grabbed Itachi by the shoulder and said, "I won't allow this."

Itachi reached over and grabbed Fugaku's hand and removed it from his shoulder and looked him in the eyes, "I'm no longer you puppet, I freed myself and I will tell you this 'father'. If I find out anything has happened to Aoi or Hikaru and you were connected to it, then I will not be merciful toward you. I love the Uchiha clan and should they need help I will give it, but I will not be afraid to use force against any of you if the situation calls for it." Itachi releases his father's hand and walks away.

Once he leaves the building he looks in front of him to see Hiashi standing before him and he gives him a polite bow, "Hiashi-sama." Hiashi respectfully bowed back and asked, "Itachi-sama, I respectfully ask you, your wife and the other two members of your clan to join me and my family for dinner."

Itachi bows again and says, "I accept Hiashi-sama." Hiashi bows before leaving saying, "Dinner will be served at eight o'clock." Itachi kept his head down and said, "Thank you Hiashi-sama." Hiashi leaves from the area and Itachi walks off after.

* * *

* Atsusa Compound *

The area was pretty big for a new clan. Itachi and Shisui had a lot of money saved up from when they were ANBU and Aoi and Hikaru pitched in their savings to help buy the compound. Mikoto even secretly took some money from her account and bought them some furniture and other useful items and since the places she bought them from knew she was an Uchiha they gave her discounts on some of the items.

Itachi returned home and looked at the front gate, the symbol of their clan was a lavender circle with six black tomoes in it, near the center were three small ones that went in one direction and close to the edge were the remaining three going in the opposite direction. Itachi felt something he hadn't felt since he announced to Squad 13 that he was entering them in the Chunnin exams and that was pride. He walked in his new home and when he opened the door Aoi was standing there waiting and welcomed him by saying, "Okaeri darling."

Itachi walked up to his wife and pulled her into a kiss and asked, "Where is Shisui and Hikaru?" Aoi grabbed his hand and had him follow her to the family room, "They are having an intimate moment upstairs? Is there something you need to discuss with them?"

Itachi sat down on the couch and said, "Hiashi wants all of us to join them for dinner tonight." Aoi's face frowned and Itachi got up and hugged her, "I won't let any one harm you. I promise." Aoi let herself relax in his embrace and hoped that none of the Hyuga's would try anything.

Itachi said, "Let's give them some time alone we have plenty of time before the dinner date. A lot of time..." Saying the last part seductively. Aoi caught what he said immediately and she grabbed his hand again, but this time lead him upstairs to the room they claimed theirs.

* * *

* Hyuga Compound *

Naruto was in his room working out trying to get back into shape. Naruto was doing his push-ups and Hinata was sitting on his back meditating. Naruto got out of the hospital the day after he woke up and wanted nothing more than to leave. "One hundred ninety-eight, one hundred ninety-nine, two hundred!" Naruto finished his final set and Hinata immediately got off his back. Naruto sat down and wiped the sweat off his forehead, "Man that was a workout."

Hinata smiled and said, "Oh Naruto by the way tou-san said we have to get dressed up for dinner, I guess were having important people over tonight." Hinata knew after saying that Naruto was going to pout and moan, Hinata then counted in her head, '3... 2.... 1.....'

Right after she got done counting in her head Naruto started rolling on the ground and said, "I don't wanna wear my kimono! I don't wanna, I don't wanna!" Hinata walked over to him and placed her forehead on his head and said, "You always look really handsome when you wear that kimono." Naruto blushed slightly and said, "Well I guess I could if it's only for one night."

Hinata kissed him on his forehead and said, "Good, now I'm gonna go get ready. We have about three hours to get ready, but I'll probably have to help Hanabi get ready." Naruto agreed and watched Hinata leave his room. He groans and opens his closet looking at his black and dark orange kimono.

Kyuubi laughs and says, **"HAHAHAHA YOU HAVE TO PUT ON THAT RIDICULOUS MONKEY SUIT!"** after that Rikudou said, _"Aw leave Naruto alone. It's not everyday he gets to dress up nice for his Hinata-chan."_

Naruto started to blush and kept looking at his kimono and shut the closet door and said, "This is gonna be painful."

* 8:00 p.m. *

Everyone was dressed up in their nice kimonos with Naruto not really like getting dressed up the same as Neji. Naruto, Neji, Hinata, Hanabi, Hiashi, Hana, and Kana were waiting in the dining room. Sitting quietly waiting for their guests, everyone except for Hiashi and the front gate guards knew who the guests were, Naruto and Neji were talking when a knock at the door caught their attention. Hiashi and everyone else stood up from their seats, Hiashi let out a deep breath and said, "Enter."

The door opened and the a Hyuga let the guest in and to Hiashi's surprise it was Jiraiya, "Hey everyone."

The entire room was silent and Hiashi was the first to speak up as calmly as he could, "Jiraiya what are you doing here?" Jiraiya sat down in one of the empty chairs and said, "Well I have important news to talk to everyone here about and I heard about the new clan that was established today and-"

"Jiraiya!" shouted Hiashi

Jiraiya had stopped when Hiashi interrupted him, "Since your already here you might as well stay, but try and act civilized and refrain from disclosing an more information until our real guests arrive." Jiraiya took a seat across from Naruto. Hiashi looked around and he could see his family looking at him for answers, "You will all know who the new clan head is once he and his family show up."

There was another sudden knock at the door and just as before everyone stood up and Hiashi again called out, "Enter." Again the door opened and in walked Itachi, Aoi, Hikaru, and Shisui dressed in nice kimonos. Hiashi said, "Welcome members of the Atsusa clan." To everyones surprise except Jiraiya the new clan bowed and sat down at the table. There was a few minutes of an awkward silence before the food was served. Itachi was the first to speak, "Thank you again Hiashi-sama for inviting me and my family to dinner." Hiashi looked at the man and said, "Not at all Itachi-sama."

Everyone wanted to ask what was going on, but they still had to be respectable and Hana decided to ask, "So um Aoi-chan, Hikaru-chan how long have you both been married to Itachi-sama and Shisui-sama?"

Aoi felt uneasy and simply said, "Were newly weds." Kana tried to hide her laughter at this funny scene and Neji thought this was the one of the most uncomfortable situations he's ever been a part of. Naruto kept looking back and forth between Hiashi and Itachi thinking the same thing Neji was. Dinner was going by eerily silent and Hiashi stood up and said, "Now I'd like to ask Jiraiya, Itachi-sama, and Shisui-sama to my study for sake." and after that Hana stood up and said, "And we will all take the ladies to the living room."

Jiraiya stood up happy at the thought and Itachi and Shisui got up as well and followed the two men out of the dinning room. Aoi and Hikaru were a little worried about their husbands alone with Hiashi, but then remembered that Jiraiya would be with them.

* Hiashi's Study *

The three men watched Hiashi move to a cabinet and pull out a bottle of sake and four cups handing one to each of the men and poured them their drinks. Jiraiya didn't want another awkward silence and said, "So a new clan huh?" Itachi simply nodded.

Hiashi was the first of the men to finish his drink and he looked at the two former Uchiha's before him, "I want clear the air right now. I'm not one of those men who blows up and starts ranting and screaming, I'm not one of those men who tip toes around an issue, and I'm not the kind of man to jump to conclusions when I don't know the whole story. So I ask you two men now. What do you two get out of this union?"

Itachi finished his drink followed by Shisui. Itachi let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, "Nothing, but Aoi's happiness. Like you Hiashi-sama I'm not one to tip toe around an issue. I want to let you know that this has nothing to do with the Uchiha clan or anything close to that issue, I'm not doing this for money, fame, or power. Though you may not want to hear this, but both Aoi and Hikaru felt like they were prisoners of their own family."

Shisui started, "I've only met Hikaru on a few occasions before and over the course of the month I wanted to get to know her better and I believe that she is one of the only ones who understands me not even my own clansmen at the time understood anything about me except for Itachi. It may seem ridiculous to you Hiashi-sama, but I don't regret my decision."

Itachi's voice didn't change, "Hiashi-sama, I love Aoi and I will make anyone suffer should they try and harm her. This includes your clan and the Uchiha clan."

Hiashi looked in the man's black eyes, from the time he learned how to become a human lie detector not a single person had been able to lie to him and yet the man before him was the only one who could look you straight in your own eyes and lie to you without trying, but deep down after hearing both men explain themselves he could feel that they would take care of both of them, he couldn't explain it though he just felt it.

Hiashi poured another drink in his cup and quickly drank it and said, "I'll permit it." Itachi and Shisui both let out a sigh of relief after hearing that, "Also, if you need help do not be afraid to ask for assistance."

Both men smiled at the men and bowed. Jiraiya had an empty cup for awhile, but chose not to say anything, he took a look at a clock in the room and got up to leave, "Well this was fun, but I have to tell Naruto something."

Hiashi and Itachi said in unison, "Jiraiya." Immediately he stopped fearing what they were about to ask. Hiashi sat behind his desk and said, "I want to know about you taking Naruto for three years of personal training."

Jiraiya turned around to face them and said, "Naruto's power is growing rapidly, from my own theory is that the stronger his opponent or the closer he is to death the stronger he will become. To make sure he gets stronger I've asked Sarutobi to let me take him on a personal training to make him that much more and though it pains me to say it, he's not safe here in Konoha."

Shisui remained silent for this portion and he looked at Itachi who seemed in a deep debate about this, "I promise you Hiashi that when Naruto returns he will be even greater than his father. If I take him with me then there is a less likely chance of Orochimaru coming to get him, already Orochimaru has confronted Naruto twice and almost captured."

Itachi was shocked for a moment and asked, "Twice?" Jiraiya simply said, "Tsunade told me when he woke up that Naruto told the old man that the reason he was unconcious was because Orochimaru attacked him."

The room remained quiet after that and Jiraiya opened the door to leave, but said, "Have a little faith in me." He walked out being followed by Hiashi, Itachi, and Shisui to the room where the rest of the family was.

* Living Room *

Aoi and Hikaru had explained the whole situation from the beginning to when the four disappeared to another village to have their wedding. Though they were shocked everyone saw this as their decision and that who were they to stop what they wanted. They were all now just talking about the recent events and how strong Naruto and Neji became when they showed off their progress during the finals.

They were interrupted when Hiashi and the other three men entered the room. The room remained silent and they watched as Itachi and Shisui moved to their wives and sat down next to them, Hiashi did the same.

Hinata was the first to say, "Tou-san are you okay? You seem upset." Hana and the others picked up on this and even Aoi and Hikaru picked up on their husbands change of mood. Hiashi looked at Jiraiya and said, "Go ahead tell Naruto."

Naruto looked from Hiashi to Jiraiya waiting for what apparently what was the cause of this strange mood. Jiraiya walked over to Naruto and placed both his hands on Naruto's shoulders, "Naruto... Listen and none of you try and interrupt me." Jiraiya's face was now serious and he told Naruto, "Naruto, your coming with to do some personal training." Hinata's face immediately showed some dread. Hana spoke out, "What do you mean going with you? Where are you taking him?"

Jiraiya looked away from Naruto and said, "I'm gonna take him around the elemental lands and teach him all that I can and it's not gonna be for a few weeks or months, we will be gone for three years." Immediately everyone in the room minus Hiashi, Itachi and Shisui became shocked at what they just heard which included Naruto. Hinata's eyes threatened to tear up at the news that she was going to be away from him for three years and it tore her up inside.

Jiraiya looked back at Naruto and said, "Naruto I won't force you to go, but this is a chance to learn a lot. I hate to bring this up but if you don't want another incident like the ones in the Forest of Death and outside Konoha's wall right?" Naruto then began to frown at those memories and heard him continue, "I sure as hell don't want those to happen again and I know no one else here does either."

Naruto got up and looked at everyone in the room and finally looked at Hinata. He didn't like that face she made, it always broke him down to see her like this. Jiraiya tried to ease the moment and said, "Naruto you have about four days to hang out and do whatever you want. I want you to pack what you can carry and don't worry about anything else, I'll buy you some more clothes when you need them."

Naruto thought about it and looked like he was having a deep battle with himself, but at the same time if he wanted to protect his precious people then he had to do this, "I... guess I'll do it..." Jiraiya was happy and said, "Good. I'm gonna go do some research our departure and when the time to leave comes I will come and pick you up. Sound good?"

Naruto could only nod and he watched at Jiraiya gave some parting words and left the compound. Shisui looked to Itachi and said, "Itachi I think it's time we head back home." Itachi slowly agreed and the new clan said their goodnights to the Hyugas and left as well.

Hanabi looked like she was about to cry to and asked, "Aniki are you really gonna leave?" Naruto looked at her and patted her head and said, "I'll be back and when I do come back I'll be stronger than ever." Hana walked up behind Hanabi and said, "Well Hanabi time to sleep."

Hanabi looked at her mother and followed her to her room. Neji remained silent about the issue and went to sleep as did Kana. Hiashi walked over to Naruto and said, "I think you should spend your final days with your friends and on the last day with the rest of us." Naruto slowly nodded his head and walked to his room.

Hinata went to her room and quickly changed into something comfortable to sleep in and then went to Naruto's room.

* Naruto's Room *

Naruto was in his sleeping clothes already laying down when Hinata joined him. Hinata curled up next to him and said, "It's not fair."

Naruto knew what she was talking about and said, "I know. We haven't spent much time together since the day before the finals." Hinata was about to cry, but instead she held back her tears and then laid her head on his chest, "I know your doing this all for us, but I want you to stay here. In the end though I just know I'm being selfish." Naruto wrapped his arms around her and said, "I'll miss you."

Hinata was about to fall asleep, but managed to say, "I love you Naruto-kun." Naruto finally let a single tear fall free saying, "I love you too hime." then falling asleep himself.

* * *

* Underground Konoha *

Danzo was sitting in a dimly lit room and was going through some scrolls and said to himself, "In the end all humans are the same. Everything went according to plan and none suspected it. Itachi you are a fool, you've only furthered what I wanted you to do. Soon Konoha will have a new power that will make the other nations tremble at this villages power."

One of his Root ninja was in the room but off to the side staying quiet, but he wanted to ask, "Danzo-sama, you were taking a big gamble. What if the two Uchiha didn't start a clan with the two Hyuga?"

Danzo chuckled and said, "At first I thought the idea to be a failure, but it wasn't. I really didn't expect another Uchiha and Hyuga to help out as well." The Root ninja then asks, "What of the Namikaze boy? Do you wish for one of us to follow him?"

Danzo shook his head, "No, if any one from Root follows him then Jiraiya wouldn't give it a second thought about killing any of you."

He closed the scroll he was reading and opened another saying to the ninja, "But once the demon brat's training is complete he'll bring back the Namikaze clan and we will have an army of flash ninja once again."

Danzo after skimming through it he closes that scroll standing up to leave and his root ninja begins to blow out the candles in the room.

* * *

* ???? Cave *

Kisame and Tobi were sitting down by a fire talking to each other when a voice broke them out of their conversation. A figure hidden in the shadows spoke out.

"I want you two to go to Konoha and retrieve the Nine-tails."

Kisame said, "Sure, but you'll have to wait. It's a four day trip there and another four days back here."

"I'm am aware of that Kisame."

Tobi happily stands up and yells, "Oh, but Madara-sama we just got back from Konoha after that invasion from Suna and Oto! Tobi want's to relax a little more!"

Madara sighed at Tobi's childish antics, "Do this Tobi and I promise you that you'll get your chance to fight an Uchiha." Tobi immediately replies, "Come' on Kisame-san! To Konoha!!!"

Kisame smiles and says, "Well he's even more lively, if that's even possible. Alright Madara we'll head out now."

Madara says, "Good." Madara then merged with the shadows and disappeared entirely leaving the two ninja's to complete their mission.

* * *

Okay let me let everyone know a few things: Orochimaru didn't give Naruto the Curse Mark, Itachi & Shisui married Aoi & Hikaru and started their own clan, Nagato wants to train Naruto, Jiraiya is gonna bring Naruto to meet him, Danzo planned for a new clan to appear, and Kisame and Tobi are making their move. The next chapter I will hopefully have out this week and like always if you find a problem **PM **me and I shall fix the problem as quickly as possible. The next chapter will be called, "Departure". Also R&R, Stay Gold and Goodbye World!!!


	34. Departure

Chapter 34: Departure

Hello World! First let me say that I know my grammar is crappy and it has been pointed out a few times. I tend to neglect going back and reading over it to see if I fixed it and as I said before in one of my author comments, English is not my cup of tea. I will probably upload the next chapter next week, possibly Monday or late Tuesday. Again I apologize for my grammar errors and if you see real noticeable ones, please send me a **PM **and I will fix it. Shout Outs to a few stories that I like after the story.

* * *

* Hyuga Compound *

Naruto woke up in his room alone. He looked around and saw Hinata wasn't there, but in her place was a note that read:

"I'm in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

-Hinata"

Naruto got up and got dressed, right when he got done he sat on his bed running through his head what Jiraiya had said to him about leaving for three years for training. It was bad enough that he disappeared for a month to train with Rikudou and Kyuubi, but now he is going to be gone longer with his godfather, but this time traveling all around the elemental countries and he would be leaving in now three days.

Rikudou then talked to his grandson in a serious tone, _'Naruto, I know that this was a difficult choice to make but if you want to protect your precious people then you must go. Itachi is a good teacher, but that only goes so far. Jiraiya has been traveling across the lands learning a lot from the people he's seen. Jiraiya isn't called a sannin for nothing, if you go with him you'll definitely get stronger than you are now and you'll be able to protect everyone whose precious to you without fail.'_ Rikudou was no longer smiling or acting carefree, he was serious and this was the first time Naruto had heard him like this.

Naruto knew he was right, but leaving the people he cares about for a long time wasn't easy to do, 'Rikudou-jii. I know that this is the right thing to do and I already agreed to it, but it will feel like something is missing. I had that feeling when I'm away from Hinata for too long.'

Naruto looked in the mirror in front of where he was sitting and could see Kyuubi, **'IT'S NOT LIKE YOUR NEVER COMING BACK. YOU ARE THE SYMBOL OF STRENGTH TO EVERYONE WHO KNOWS THE TRUE YOU, WHEN YOU RETURN YOU WON'T JUST BE STRONGER, BUT THEY WILL AS WELL.'**

The image in the mirror then changed to Rikudou, _'Kyuubi's right. The stronger you get, the stronger they get. Your their inspiration.'  
_

Naruto let what they said go through his head and tells them, 'I'm gonna spend today with the Konoha Twelve, tomorrow with Squad 13, and the last day with my family before I depart. At least this way I'll be with Hinata the whole time.' He looked at the mirror again and he could see his reflection, but Kyuubi and Rikudou were standing behind him. Naruto blinks and then they disappear. Deciding not to waste anytime he gets up to go find Hinata and spend time with his friends.

* * *

* Konoha Hospital *

Fugaku, Mikoto and a two other Uchiha were sitting outside the room Sasuke was in receiving surgery. Itachi and Aoi were also there sitting across from them and next to them was Sakura, Kiba, and Kakashi. They waited for about ten minutes before the red light above the door turned off. Mikoto quickly stood up and awaited Tsunade to come out. Out from the door came the other medics who helped with the surgery taking their leave, Shizune walked out and said, "You can all come inside to see him."

Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi, Aoi, and Squad 7 got up from their seats and went inside. The two Uchiha stayed outside to guard anyone from going in. Sasuke was asleep and was covered up by a blanket. Mikoto moved next to Sasuke stroking his hair.

Tsunade was on the other side watching and she looked to Fugaku and said, "So do you want the good news, bad news, or the shitty news first?"

Fugaku sighed and said, "Bad, shitty, then good."

Tsunade said, "Okay. The surgery was unsuccessful and that's the bad, the shitty news is that since it was unsuccessful he can no longer use his legs to even move slightly and because of that he will never be a ninja." Mikoto began to cry and Aoi walked over to the woman and began to try and comfort her.

Sakura was tearing up with her hands covering her face, Kiba looked down in worry and Akamaru started to whimper, Kakashi like Fugaku and Itachi showed no emotion. It wasn't that the men were heartless it was that in they felt in the presence of someone strong you 'could not' show you true emotion.

Tsunade said next, "The good news is that he has the use of his right arm and can perform ninjutsu and genjutsus as well within reason that it does not need the use of his legs." Fugaku looked to his wife and then back to Tsunade saying, "When can we take him home?"

Tsunade let out a quick sigh and said, "He just go out of surgery today, but you can take him home later tonight around seven. I'm about to move him to the second floor room 207."

Fugaku nods and asks Tsunade if his wife and two guards stay with him till they can take him home, to which Tsunade agrees and leaves the room to check the other patients.

Kakashi put his hands on his two students and motioned for them to follow him. Kiba asked, "Now what sensei?" Kakashi and the others made it to a small garden area that the patients go to for relaxation, "Well Kiba in a situation like this we wait for the Hokage to assign a new member to our squad."

Sakura immediately yells, "We can't let him do that!" Kakashi looked at the girl telling her, "Sakura I know you don't like it, but with out a third member to this squad we will fall apart. Replacing someone on the team isn't something to get over, but it's something that needs to be done. Kiba I hope you agree with me since your clan are the number one when it comes to team work."

Sakura looked at Kiba and she could see that he was torn up about this too, "Your right Kakashi-sensei. Sakura we'll just have to deal with it. You heard what Lady Tsunade said in there, Sasuke can never be a ninja."

Sakura wanted to cry, but Kakashi said, "Sakura don't. Just because he can't be a ninja doesn't mean that you will never see him again. Clean up your face, this is the life we ninja have. It's not always like how you kids at the academy believe it is, this is real life. You either live or you die. Now let's go, there's nothing more we can do here." Kiba followed after his sensei and it took Sakura a minute before she followed him as well.

Itachi and Aoi just left the hospital, but Itachi stopped before they got home and Aoi quickly noticed this, "Itachi-kun?" She didn't get any response only staying quite. Aoi walked over to him and pulled his head down till his face was in her chest and she began to stroke his hair, "Are you okay?"

Itachi just let his head lay on her and he says, "Yes. I'll be okay."

Not believing him she lifts his head and says, "I'm here for you to talk too. I know your hurting, you may be able to hide it from the rest of the world, but not me." Itachi wrapped his arms around her and then picks her up walking in to their home saying to her, "Thank you for being with me." Aoi then buries her head in his shoulder and closes her eyes.

* * *

* Hyuga Compound *

Naruto and Hinata just finished breakfast that she made and he told her that he wanted to spend today with the Konoha Twelve to which she thought was a good idea. Naruto summoned out ten clones and each headed out to his friends house.

Naruto went to Neji's room and asked him to join them. Neji agreed and followed Naruto and Hinata.

* * *

* Konoha Park *

The clones had found everyone except for Sakura who they assumed was with Sasuke at the hospital. Ino then answered when she told everyone that Sakura came by her families flower shop to buy some flowers and a vase to give to Sasuke.

They sat under a tree in a circle unaware of why Naruto called them all out to the park. Hinata was at Naruto's left and Neji was sitting at his right. Naruto let out a deep breath and told everyone, "Guys I'm gonna be going away for awhile."

Ino asked, "For how long?" Naruto took a minute to answer and says, "I'll be gone for.... Three years...." All his friends immediately looked shocked. Shino asked his friend, "When are you leaving?"

Naruto remained calm and answered his teammate, "I leave two days from now. I wanted to spend today with you guys, tomorrow with my squad and the last day with my family."

Lee asks Naruto, "Why are you leaving in the first place?" Naruto put on a fake smile and looked at Lee, "To get stronger, Jiraiya-oji is taking me on a training trip across the lands. He wants me to become stronger and I want to be stronger to protect everyone who is precious to me."

Everyone looked a little upset at hearing of his three year leave, but Shikamaru said, "Well then let's do something worthwhile. I say let's do some cloud watching." Choji says after, "I second it."

Ten-Ten says, "No that's boring." Rock Lee held his hand up as if he wanted to ask a question, which it was, "Well then my friends how about we do some training?"

And the immediate response of everyone in unison was, "**NO!**"

Everyone later began their debate on what they should do today. Naruto and Hinata could only chuckle at how his friends acted.

* End of the Day *

By the time the day ended the whole group pretty much just went to Ichirakus to eat, the girls dragged the guys around to do some shopping, and they decided to spy on Kakashi to try and get a good look under his mask and they forbid Hinata and Neji from using their byakugans, and they agreed to go to a training ground to watch clouds.

Naruto enjoyed the day with his friends just having a good time with them all. Naruto had told Shino that him and Hinata would go by his house tomorrow morning so that they could go to the Atsusa compound to hang out with Itachi and the others. Shino agreed and then the whole group broke up and went home.

* * *

* Next Day *

Naruto and Hinata got up the next morning to go to the Aburame compound to go pick up Shino and head off to Itachi's home. On the way to Itachi's though they ran into some trouble.

Naruto was currently ducking and dodging without much effort against Konohamaru's attacks, Hinata was parrying her little sister and Moegi's attacks, and Shino was just toying with Udon. Naruto was happy with Konohamaru's attacks since he now fully understood how to follow up with his next set of attacks.

Hinata also noticed the progress from the two young kunoichi and their tag team attacks. Shino didn't know Udon all that well, but was slightly impressed with his surprise attacks. They decided they could spare until noon to spar with them and teach them a few things and a little after twelve, Squad 13 then felt that they needed to get going. The three gennin looked down at the four worn out kids. After awhile of talking to the four kids they continued their journey to Itachi's home.

* * *

* Atsusa Compound *

Shino opened the main gate door to the compound and upon entering they looked and saw that the yard was fairly big. When walking to the door Naruto says, "With Itachi-sensei and Shisui-nii's reputation they'll surely get more money to expand."

Shino says to him, "I think the compound is big enough since it's just the four of them." Hinata looks to Shino and asks, "How did you know there's four people living here?" Shino looks back at her and answers, "My father told me about Itachi-sensei and your two family members Hinata."

Naruto and Hinata made an 'oh' kind of expression. Once they reached the front door Hinata knocked on the door and they could hear the door unlock and they could see someone open the door. From the door they were greeted by Hikaru, "Oh, hello Hinata-chan."

Hinata smiled and said, "Hello Hikaru-chan." Hikaru smiled and moved to the side to allow the three to come inside. Once inside they followed Hikaru to the family room and she served the three tea.

Naruto said politely, "Thank you Hikaru-chan. Umm is Itachi-sensei here?" Hikaru nodded and told them, "He is home, he's in the garden with Hana. I'll take you three there now." Naruto, Hinata and Shino quickly drank their tea and then followed her out to the garden. When they got there they could see Itachi help his new wife plant some flowers and water them. Itachi looked behind himself and making eye contact with each of his students. Hikaru was standing by the doorway watching the three walk to the garden.

Naruto smiles and says, "Hey sensei!" Itachi was kneeling and then he stood up and walked over to them, "What brings you three here?" asked Itachi. Naruto replies by telling him, "Well as you know I leave tomorrow afternoon and I was going to spend tomorrow with my family, but I wanted Squad 13 to be together for this day. If that's okay?"

Aoi just got done planting and stood up walking next to her husband wrapping her arms around his arm and said, "Of course it's okay. Me and Hikaru will start dinner and you guys go to the dining room."

Hinata says, "Oh I'll help." Hinata then quickly follows her and Hikaru to the house leaving the boys to themselves. Itachi made a hand motion for the boys to follow him away from the garden. They walked to an open area and Itachi turned to look at his two students and smiles at them, "You feel up for it?"

Naruto and Shino immediately caught his meaning and both boys dropped into a fighting stance. Itachi waited and watched as Naruto was the first to charge at him. Naruto tried doing a flying knee aimed at Itachi's face who evaded it easily. Shino let his bugs fly at Itachi.

Itachi took notice of this and evaded the bugs to his best efforts. Naruto ran up behind Itachi kicked at Itachi's side, the kick hit Itachi square on, but it then turned into a wood log.

Itachi appeared behind him running at the boy making a tiger hand seal yelling, "One Thousand Years of Death!" Naruto turned his head to see Itachi running at him and Itachi could see the look of horror on his face.

At that moment Naruto was slowly remembering a training session with Kakashi when he was nine, 'No! No! No! No flashback!!!" Naruto comically and quickly did a high backflip over Itachi avoiding the attack. Naruto was holding his chest trying to slow down his breathing saying, "That was too damn close..."

Itachi hears a buzzing sound and turns around seeing a cloud of insects rushing out him. Itachi turns and avoids the bugs fearing having his chakra drained out of him, he then tries to get around the bugs, but every time he gets close Shino does some hand signs and yells in retaliation, "Earth Style: Earth Barrier!" The ground would come up and surround Shino shielding him.

Shino would use this as a chance as a scapegoat to distance himself by using his insects to push Itachi away.

Naruto goes quick to Shino's aid and does a single hand sign yelling, "Wind Style: Zephyr's Tornado!" The air shifted around Naruto's hand sending a mini tornado aimed at Itachi.

Shino makes a hand movement causing his bugs to move away from Itachi as the tornado hits Itachi pushing him back.

Itachi quickly recovers and shouts to his students, "Your getting better and better! You both are successful in your offense and defense, Shino there has been stopping me from getting close to him and you Naruto have avoided a very bad technique and you can retaliate perfectly."

Naruto was about to run at Itachi again, but stopped when Itachi ran through a series of hand signs with great speed yelling, "Fire Style: Grand Fireball!" Itachi took in a deep breath and blew out a giant ball of fire aimed at Naruto. Shino quickly ran in front of Naruto yelling, "Earth Style: Earth Wall!" A wall made of rock and dirt shot up in front of the boys blocking the attack.

Naruto and Shino then started to run around the wall and they then seen three Itachi's.

One runs at Naruto and another at Shino while the final stood and watched. Naruto and Shino watched as the two clones ran at them and Naruto couldn't help but smile.

* a number of hours later *

Aoi and Hinata walk out to where they could here the fight from the kitchen and the yard was damaged to some degree. Naruto and Shino were bent over trying to catch their breath and surprisingly Itachi looked like he was a tad bit worn out.

Aoi yelled, "Dinner is ready!" Itachi, Naruto and Shino started to make their way to the house to get some food in their stomachs.

Aoi was walking alongside with Itachi asking him, "How did they do?" Itachi took a couple more breaths and said, "It used to be easy sparring with them, before I was able to wear them out quickly and do enough damage till they said they needed a break, but now just those two have improved greatly. They didn't even falter once when activated my sharingan for a few minutes."

Aoi was greatly surprised that Itachi used his sharingan against them, "Did they really get that much stronger?" Itachi and Aoi got to the door to their home, but before entering he tells her, "All I know is that by the time Naruto returns and I fight all three of them, I'm gonna have to keep my sharingan activated the whole fight." After he said that the two lovers went inside to eat dinner.

Everyone was sitting down eating some Domburi, rice, grilled fish and onigiri.

Naruto, Shino and Hinata asked Itachi about what he plans to do as clan head and a question that made Aoi blush when Naruto asked when they were going to have kids, which went unanswered when they all heard the door open.

Shisui walked in the dining room when he heard voices, "Oh I see we have guests."

Hikaru got up from her seat and kissed her husband on his cheek and Shisui kissed her back and the two sat down next to each other. The rest of the night went by great, but then Shino noticed the time and stood up saying, "Well I should get going it's getting rather late."

Naruto and Hinata look at each other and agree that it was getting late. Itachi then followed them to the main gate to see them out. When they got to the gate Shino wanted to ask him an important question that he knew would upset Hinata, "Itachi-sensei. I wanted to ask this since yesterday, but couldn't find a way to ask." Naruto, Hinata and Itachi looked at Shino and he nodded for him to ask.

Shino sighed asking, "What's gonna happen to Squad 13?" Hinata became a little depressed and Naruto caught this and hugged her.

Itachi rubbed the back of his head and said, "Squad 13 will be on hiatus until Naruto's return. The three of us will still go on missions, but you two will be sent with other squads and I will return to being an ANBU captain for the next three years."

His three students look down at what he says, but then Itachi tells them, "Don't fret, this squad will reassemble when Naruto returns. Now don't let this get you all down, understood?" They all look up at their sensei and smile. Itachi says, "Good. Now get going before it gets to late."

The three nod and then Naruto and Hinata jump off to their home and Shino jumps off to his home.

Itachi stays outside for awhile and looks at the moon before heading inside.

* * *

* Next and Final Day: Hyuga Compound *

Naruto, Hinata, Neji and Hanabi were sitting down watching the Main and Branch family members setting up for Naruto's farewell party. Hana had just got done talking with the chefs about what to serve, Hiashi was organizing where everything would go, and Kana was setting up the decorations.

Naruto kept watching as everyone was overworking themselves for him and he looked to Neji and said, "Feel like training till the party starts?" Neji stood up and said, "A lot better than watching this."

Hinata said to her little sister, "Wanna watch them?" Hanabi nodded and they headed to the Hyuga dojo to train in the mean time.

After two hours the chefs finished cooking and they set out the food in the large garden area. Hana went and fetched her daughters, nephew, and Naruto.

Both the branch and main were gathered and began to eat and socialize with one another. Some of the elders were talking with Hiashi, Hana and Kana were talking with some of the female family members.

Naruto and Neji talked about some of the missions they went on. Hinata and Hanabi talked to some of the younger Hyuga's. After a few hours Naruto moved to Hinata and just hung out with her.

Naruto and Hinata sat down on the bench by the koi fish pond far to the side of the garden. Hinata laid her head on his shoulder and tried to enjoy the best of this day.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her and tells her in a soothing voice, "I'll write you letters every chance I get and I'll use Gamakichi or Gamatatsu to send the messages to you."

Hinata let some of her tears well up and she shoved her face in his chest and silently sobbed. Naruto hated when she cried and would do anything to make her feel better, letting our a sighed expression he tells her, "I don't want you to worry to greatly about me for the next three years. I want you to get stronger, I know baa-chan will teach you a lot and so will Shizune-nee, your gonna be a force to be reckon with."

Hinata muffled out the words, "I will get stronger for you. I'm gonna miss you Naru-kun." Naruto lifts her head up and kisses her right on the lips and Hinata kisses him right back.

Hiashi and Hana see the two love birds and smile at them. Hana lets a few of her tears go and Hiashi tries to comfort his wife. Naruto and Hinata break their passionate kiss and he looks her in the eyes and reaches into his pocket and pulls out two things.

Naruto grabs her hand and puts the Namikaze clan emblem that was attached to his sword in her hand and she greatly accepts it. Naruto holds out a necklace and puts it around her neck and says, "I'll miss you too hime." Hinata holds the necklace that has a beautiful diamond flower design on it, she asks in shock, "How could you afford this?"

Naruto rubs the back of his head and says, "Well you see. During the final stage of the exams I quickly went to the entrance where everyone places bets at and I put a lot of money for me to win the whole thing. The odds were against me as they bet that aniki would beat me in the first round and even more against me when it was almost slim to none for me to win the whole thing."

Hinata smiled and said, "I remember you'd win all the bets at the academy. It's beautiful Naruto-kun, thank you." She looks at him and places another kiss on his lips and then they both stand up and rejoin the party.

A few more hours later Naruto and Hinata go to his room so he could pack. Naruto remembers what Jiraiya told him about packing lightly and takes at least four days of clothes and his swords.

Naruto looks at his night stand to see the picture Squad 13 took and took a long look at it. Hinata also looked at the picture and remembered that she has the same picture on her desk in her room.

Naruto checked his pack to make sure he has everything and takes one more look around his room before he follows Hinata out of the room. Walking through the halls he makes sure to look at everything as if he might forget what it would all look like.

Naruto then passed up the garden and everyone watched as he was ready for his journey and at that moment a small toad appeared from the pond and jumped to Naruto saying, "Naruto-san. Jiraiya-sama is waiting for you at Konoha's main gate." Naruto nods and watches as the toad disappears.

Naruto looks at the Hyuga family members and is sad that he will be leaving the place he'll call home, even though it's for three years. Hiashi, Hana, Kana, Neji, and Hanabi follow Naruto and Hinata to the main gate.

Hiashi tells Naruto as they are all walking, "Naruto. I know that I'm not your father nor do I have any blood relation to you, but I want you to know that when the time comes and you leave to start up the Namikaze clan, I want you to know that you'll always have a home with us here. So don't be afraid to come to us when ever you need help no matter how small the problem is."

Naruto kept walking and says, "I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart, you gave me a home, you fed me, clothe me, trained me, taught me right from wrong, and you let me stay with Hinata. You did more for me than anyone else ever has... tou-san. I'll make you really proud of me when I get back and should I have any trouble, you'll be the first one I go to for help."

Hiashi put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and tells him, "I'm already proud of you... son." After the little talk the group continued their walk to the front gates.

* * *

* Konoha Main Gate *

At the gate waiting for him was Sarutobi, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune, Itachi, Aoi, Hikaru, Shisui and the members of the Konoha Twelve (except Sasuke). Naruto reached the gate and walked right up to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya patted Naruto on the head and said, "Ready gaki?" Naruto simply looks at him and smiles.

Sarutobi walks up to Naruto and tells him, "Take care of yourself Naruto and of Jiraiya." Naruto bows to him and says, "I will jii-san." Sarutobi backs up to let Tsunade through. Tsunade gives him a big hug and says, "It seems like only yesterday that I was in the hospital delevering you and now your leaving to get stronger." Tsunade reaches into her pocket and pulls out a picture and hands it to him.

Naruto takes it and looks at the picture to see Tsunade, a little Hyuga girl, a little black haired girl, and the final person in the picture was a girl who had blood red hair and turquoise eyes. Shizune and Hana moved to see what the picture was and they both smiled, "I haven't see that picture in a long time." said Hana.

Naruto asks, "Who are these girls with you baa-chan?" Tsunade tells him, "The Hyuga girl in the picture is Hana, the girl with the black hair is Shizune, and the final girl in that picture is your mother."

Naruto takes another look at the picture and Hinata looks over his shoulder to see the picture as well telling him, "She's really pretty Naru-kun." Tsunade tells him, "Take good care of that picture Naruto." Naruto gives Tsunade a hug and tells her thank you. Tsunade looks to Kakashi and asks, "Did you bring yours too?"

Kakashi walks up to Naruto and pulls from his pouch a picture too and hands it to him, "If you like that last photo, you'll love this one." Handing the picture to him Naruto sees a face the whole village knows... His dad.

In the picture was his father, a woman he knew was his mom from the picture Tsunade gave him since the woman looked like an mature version of the one in the first photo, but she had a noticeable bulge in her stomach. Both his father and his mom had their hands over her stomach and were smiling.

Naruto handed the picture to Hinata to look at and Jiraiya caught a glimpse of it and was smiling remembering that he was the one who took that picture. Naruto looks at Kakashi and says, "Thank you aniki for watching out for me and training me when you got the chance."

Kakashi puts a hand on his shoulder and says, "Don't worry about it, after all what are brother's for." Itachi stepped up after Kakashi was done and told Naruto, "Good luck out there. Remember not to get into any trouble."

Naruto gives him a nod and says, "I'll be okay, after all you trained me." Itachi let a proud smile creep on his face and then the members of the Konoha Twelve tell him good luck and to be careful and to come back stronger for a spar. Each of the girls gave him a hug and the guys shook his hand or lightly punched his arm.

Jiraiya looked at a watch he had and it showed four o'clock, "Naruto I hate to say this, but we gotta wrap up the goodbyes." Naruto looks at Shino, "When I get back Shino, your the one I want to fight first."

Shino replies to that saying, "Looking forward to it." Naruto and Shino give each other a brotherly hug and Naruto walks up to Hinata giving her a hug and says, "Don't forget about me."

Hinata smiles and says with some tears in her eyes, "Baka... As if I could forget about you." Hinata puts the picture he let her see in his pocket and Naruto gives her a kiss on the cheek and slowly leaves her hug. Naruto walks up to Jiraiya and gives him an approving nod.

Jiraiya looks at the whole group and takes a longer one at Tsunade saying, "Don't miss me too much hime." Tsunade does a small chuckle saying, "Baka."

Jiraiya puts a hand on Naruto's shoulder and makes a head motion for them to leave. Naruto agrees and the two take their steps out of the village gates with Naruto taking one last glance at everyone. He stops for a moment and gives them all his good guy pose smiling.

The whole group smiles and watches as he turns back around walking Jiraiya, the two soon became nothing more than a speck on the horizon. After they disappeared from sight completely, then the group broke up and headed off home or to the nearby training ground so that they could actually stand a chance against Naruto should they have to fight him.

Sakura walked up to her friend Ino and asked, "So you chose to stay quiet about telling Naruto your feelings?" Ino had a smile on her face and looked in the direction where the Hyuga clan were walking off in and said, "Yeah. There's no way Naruto would feel the same way about me the way he feels for Hinata, I think I'll get over this crush someday and besides I couldn't do that to Hinata." Sakura tells her friend, "Your a good friend Ino. How about before we go off to the hospital to train we go get something to eat?"

Ino nodded and the two ran off to a cafe close by.

Hinata was walking with her head up high with a new resolve, she would get stronger for herself and Naruto, she would get more involved in joining the branch and main families together and surpass all other Hyugas before her. Passing a store she looked at the window and she could see her reflection, she looks at her hair to see it was short. All members of the family have their hair long, but she kept it short to sort of individualize herself from the rest of her clansmen and said to herself, "It's time I grow up." She looks to see her family kept walking without her and she runs to join back up with them.

With Naruto gone the village somehow to those who knew him felt that the village became smaller and less joyful...

* * *

* Two Hours later *

Kisame and Tobi could see Konoha now. Tobi yelled out, "Oh finally were here Kisame-sempai!!!" Kisame was smiling telling his partner, "We'd have been here sooner if you didn't stop at every dango shop along the way."

Tobi replies by saying, "Well Tobi wanted a big meal, after all were capturing the nine-tailed demon fox of Konoha."

Kisame let's out a chuckle, "Madara said that the guy were looking for bares a striking resemblance to this villages famed Yellow Flash." Tobi momentarily stops standing completely still. Kisame notices and asks, "You okay?"

Tobi shakes his head and says happily, "Yes Tobi is okay!" Kisame says, "Good now let's get this over with."

Tobi nods and follows Kisame to the villages front gates to look for the one who already left the village two hours before hand.

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter. I don't have much to report today aside from a a few shout outs to some stories I like and enjoy. Oh and those foods that were used for when they ate dinner is what I ate when me and my friends went to this Japanese style restaurant to eat and it was hella good. Well the next chapter is called, 'Tobi, An Uchiha?'. Please R&R, Stay Gold, and Goodbye World!!!

Shout Outs: To a few stories that I like and a lot more are under my favorites on my profile.

ChoujiDude- Naruto: Rise to Glory

Ipod384- Re: Chasing Naruto

Vendetta419- Unforgiving

Lynns- Closer


	35. Tobi, an Uchiha?

Chapter 35: Tobi, an Uchiha?

Hello World! Sorry I didn't update when I said I was, but you know Thanksgiving was on the way and I had to go get a lot of stuff for today and it was just crazy. I now have some help and was able to finish writing this and upload it before my family arrives. I hope you all have a great Thanksgiving and I shall upload the next chapter this weekend. Please excuse the spelling errors and grammar errors if you see them...

* * *

* Hokage Tower *

Sarutobi and Squad seven went to the tower right after Naruto's departure. Sarutobi took his seat behind his desk and was now flipping through some paper work looking for a suitable replacement for squad seven.

Kakashi, Kiba and Sakura were standing before the Hokage awaiting his decision for their new teammate. Sarutobi had to make sure there was a balance in the team, if there is no balance then it would affect the teams performance and could result in injury or even death while on a mission, 'Hmmm. Sasuke is difficult to replace, but it is necessary.' though the old kage.

After looking through a few files he told the group, "After looking over the lists of possible replacements for Sasuke I can see that there are none available now, but I will have a candidate picked out by the end of the end of tomorrow, so come back tomorrow around five and I'll let you know then who your new teammate is."

Sakura had a depressed look after hearing that they will find out who is replacing Sasuke tomorrow. Sakura asked the Hokage, "Hokage-sama?" Sarutobi looked at her and gave her an approving nod, "What will the Uchiha clan do with Sasuke?"

Sarutobi leaned back in his chair and answered, "I've talked to Fugaku about it out of concern and he said that Sasuke can choose to take up the position at Konoha's main library in the wealthy district of Konoha or even a position taking care of the messenger falcons we have at the decoding building, there are a lot of positions he can do even with his condition, but that is all up to him to decide."

Kakashi put a hand on Sakura's shoulder and said, "If he chooses any one of the jobs that the hokage gives him, then he'll still be considered a ninja of Konoha." Kiba looked to Kakashi and said, "But he would see that as an insult and would rather die alone then doing anything other than going on missions for the village."

Sarutobi put a few papers off to the side and said, "Like Fugaku said, 'It's his choice.'" Kakashi bowed to the Hokage and so did his two students, "Thank you Hokage-sama. We'll see you tomorrow." Sarutobi smiled and said, "I'll see you tomorrow then." With that done squad seven left the room leaving the Hokage alone in the room continuing to look over the choices for a replacement.

* * *

* Atsusa Compound: Late Night *

Mikoto had brought Sasuke over to his brother's clan compound and hoped the two brother's would talk to each other. Sasuke was in a wheelchair wearing a light blue shirt and some faded white pants and he still had his eye patch covering his right eye. He looked around the inside of the house and at a few pictures that Itachi and Aoi brought from their homes so that they at least have something to put around the house.

Aoi noticed that since he got here he's been sending glares at Hikaru and herself and she tried to avoid contact with him. Sasuke was with Itachi who was pushing him through the house for the tour. When they reached the back yard and stopped to look out at the landscape Sasuke said, "So... You left the Uchiha clan for this?"

Itachi let out a silent sigh and responded to his brother, "Yes I did. Why? Do you resent me now like father?" Sasuke turned his head to face his brother and said, "You've abandoned us, all of us, the one's who raised you."

Itachi didn't meet his brother's eye, but told him, "Sometimes a bird needs to leave the nest and explore with it's own wings and that's what I did. I was long over due for that and I regret not leaving sooner. Think ill of me as you wish brother, I won't go back to a clan that uses their family like toys. Should the day come when you find you don't belong there my door will be open to you to join us."

Sasuke tells him with venom in his voice, "That will never happen. Unlike you I will chose to remain loyal to my clan." Sasuke turns his wheelchair back around and heads inside to find his mother so he can leave. Itachi watched his brother wheel away and says to himself, "No matter what I try and do for him it's never enough. Things will only get worse for him when he sees how strong everyone else will become."

Itachi follows a few minutes after Sasuke left to say goodbye to his mother and hopefully straighten a few things out with Sasuke.

* * *

* Konoha's Shopping District *

The two Akatsuki members were hiding out in the back ally of the shopping district talking. Tobi was facing away from Kisame and lifted his mask to eat some dangos, "Mmmmm. These dangos are very good Kisame-sempai!" Kisame was staring at the back of his partners head saying, "We've gathered information all day and all we got to go on is that he lives with the Hyuga clan, he no longer has blonde hair, he has two swords strapped to his back, and a dead giveaway about his personality that I can compare his too is to yours. Apparently ramen to this guy is like dangos to you."

Tobi put his mask back on and looks at his partner, "Oh! Then he shouldn't be that hard to find." Kisame looks at Tobi as if he didn't hear a word he said, "If you missed that first part Tobi he lives with the Hyuga clan and if you don't know what their kekkei genkai is then let me tell you that they could spot us a mile away."

Tobi puts his right hand up to his chin and uses his left hand to cup his right elbow in a thinking pose, "Hmmmm. Well then Tobi's at a loss."

Kisame smiles and says, "Well just have to wait and hide in the shadows until he shows himself, until then well scope out all the places that sell ramen especially this one spot called Ichirakus." Tobi nods in agreement and they begin to first find a place to hideout until dawn.

* * *

* Morning *

All the shops were just opening up getting ready for the day. Itachi remembered that in his hurry to leave the Uchiha clan he neglected that he left his ANBU outfit back at the Uchiha compound and he needed to retrieve it. To everyone else it was useless, but to Itachi he needed it as it was something that was his and he needed it.

Itachi and Shisui decided to go to the Uchihas together while their wives went to the Hyuga compound to talk to their family members.

Itachi and Shisui reached the front gate and the one of the clansmen standing guard let them in. Itachi and Shisui passed a few people and they said hello to everyone they could before making their way to the the main house. Shisui took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

They waited a few minutes before Mikoto answered it, "Oh hello boys. What brings you here?" Itachi approached her and saying, "I left my ANBU outfit here and I need to get it if I'm to return to being captain again."

Mikoto nods and moves out of the way so they could enter, Shisui decided to stay at the front door with Mikoto and await Itachi's return. Itachi moved through the halls to his old room and faced his door to see that there was a seal on it preventing anyone from entering. Itachi bit his thumb and smeared it on the seal and then proceeded to open the door. He went to his closet and opened a chest and pulled out his ANBU captain outfit. He pulls out a carrying case and then puts the clothing in the case and takes one look around his room before leaving the room.

Itachi closed the door to his old room and looked to his left to see his father and two other Uchiha looking at him. Itachi looked his father in his eyes and told him, "I came for my ANBU attire."

Fugaku crosses his arms and says, "It's yours so why should I care?" Itachi bowed to him and took his leave to where Shisui and his mother were waiting for him. When he returned to the front door he could see his little brother Sasuke there as well.

Mikoto said to Itachi, "I'll walk you two to the front of the compound to see you off." Itachi replies, "Kaa-san I'd like to ask if Sasuke wouldn't mind joining me for a walk around the village."

Mikoto replied, "I don't mind, but it's Sasuke who you should ask that." Sasuke said before he got the chance, "I don't care. I have nothing better to do around here."

Shisui walked up to Itachi and said, "I'll take your outfit back to the compound." Itachi nods and hands the carrying case to him and the three leave the Uchiha compound. Shisui leaps off to the Atsusa compound while Itachi and Sasuke try again to spend some brotherly time with each other.

* * *

* Itachi & Sasuke *

It was awkward since neither said one word to the other. Itachi had no clue what he should say to him and then decided that he should not try and change his mind about trying to change his brother's opinion of why he did what he did. Sasuke looked around to see that they were close to Ichiraku and asked, "Why are we going to that ramen stand?"

Itachi replied as they moved closer to the stand, "I didn't get to eat breakfast and usually Aoi or Hikaru make breakfast, but they went to the Hyuga compound to catch up with their family. So I decided to eat here for breakfast."

Sasuke kept rolling along in his wheelchair when looking ahead he saw Kakashi and his old teammates turning the corner to the road they were on. Itachi notices them and lightly waves to Kakashi saying, "Morning Kakashi-san."

Kakashi also notices the brothers and returns the gesture, "Oh, good morning Sasuke, Itachi-sama." Itachi tells Kakashi, "Please leave out the sama."

Sakura moves over next to Sasuke and says, "Good morning Sasuke-kun. How are you feeling today?" Sasuke looks at her and says, "Like crap. Being confined in a wheelchair for the rest of my life wasn't something I counted on. So Kakashi-sensei, what's gonna happen to you guys now?"

Kiba says to his former teammate, "Later today were suppose to meet the Hokage and well...." trailing off a bit Kakashi had to say it, "Since your in no condition to be a ninja we have to find a replacement and the Hokage ordered us to come in today to see about a new teammate." Akamaru was on top of Kiba's head wagging his tail.

Sasuke's face and mood didn't change and replied, "I see."

Kiba said, "We're going to Ichirakus for breakfast, what about you guys?" Itachi says, "Same. I wanna make it clear that this isn't going to be a habit for me."

Kakashi smiles underneath his mask saying, "Well I guess a little something of Naruto got stuck with us." To that Akamaru barked in agreement. Itachi says, "Well then shall we?"

The group walked off meeting Kurenai and Anko along the way. Kakashi decided to tease Kurenai a little when they ran into them, "Hey there Kurenai-san. There's something different about you today?"

Kurenai looked at him skeptically, "What do you mean?" Kakashi then said, "Oh yeah that's right, Asuma isn't with you that's what's wrong." Anko couldn't help but giggle a little adding in, "Yeah well since I found out Asuma will be the new clan head of the Sarutobis he has a to pull a little more weight around his home to make it official."

Kurenai elbowed her friend in the ribs and asks, "Moving along, where are all you going?" Sakura speaks up, "Were all heading to Ichirakus."

Anko says, "Well don't that sound fun. We were heading off to the weapons shop to stock up on a few kunais and shurikens. Should we tag along with them for a little while." Kurenai nods and the two kunoichi join the group. Along the way they talked about what might happen three years from now when Naruto returns and how strong he will be. They were a couple buildings away from their destination, but Itachi and Kakashi noticed two figures leaving Ichirakus. The two figures take notice of the group and vanish quickly.

Sakura, Kiba, Akamaru nor Sasuke saw the two figures, but the jounin seen them and were a little worried about it.

Kakashi looks at Itachi and nods at him and then Kakashi makes eye contact with the two kunoichi making a head movement for them to follow. Kakashi looks at his team and says, "Oh I just remembered something. I'll see you two at the tower alright?" Kiba and Sakura nod in confusion at his sudden change and they watch as Kakashi jumps off.

Kurenai and Anko speak up as well, "Anko we should get going as well." Anko nods and the two leap off after Kakashi. Itachi tells the three, "Well let's get some food." The three nod and follow Itachi to the stand.

* * *

* Park Area (That place where Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi fought Itachi and Kisame in the anime) *

Tobi says to his partner, "That was a close one sempai!" Kisame tells his partner, "Sure was. I recognized the one with gray hair, that was the White Fang's boy, Kakashi Hatake and if I'm not mistaken he was part of the Yellow Flashes squad a long time ago."

Looking around Tobi stops and says, "We should capture him, he could be of use to us in capturing the jinchuriki." Kisame stops and puts his hand on the handle of his sword saying, "We got no choice. After all we got company."

After he said that Kakashi, Anko and Kurenai jumped in front of them. Kisame smiles saying, "Well, well, well Kakashi Hatake The Copy Ninja." Kakashi pulls out a kunai from his pouch and says, "And look who we have here the Monster of the Mist, Kisame Hoshigaki. I must say I'm surprised to see to see a man like you here. And who might your friend be?"

Tobi says happily, "My name is Tobi! Nice to meet you Kakashi Hatake and it's also nice to meet two hot kunoichi like you two, Anko Mitarashi the Snake Mistress and Kurenai Yuhi the Genjutsu Mistress.

Anko smiles and says, "You seem to know something about us, but we've yet to identify you pal." Kakashi asks, "What is your purpose here in Konoha Kisame?"

Kisame takes his sword from his back and replies, "Well we don't exactly know the guys name other than who his father is. All we really got to go on is that he has silver hair, blue eyes, keeps two swords with him, and is the container for the nine-tailed demon."

The three jounin immediately widen their eyes and Kurenai says, "What business do you have with him?" Tobi walks till he is in front of Kisame, "That would be telling now wouldn't it?"

Anko notices the quick change in his behavior and says, "We will ask again. What business do you have with him?" Kakashi widens his eye and quickly does some hand signs yelling, "Water Style: Water Torpedo!" From the water nearby a water tentacle appears heading right for them.

As soon as Kakashi was done three basketball sized water jets shoot out and hit the whip destroying it. Kakashi lifts his headband revealing his sharingan saying to the two, "Be on you guard. Kisame is a master of water techniques and we still don't know that other guys abilities yet."

Kisame walks out from behind Tobi saying, "I'm impressed Kakashi. You destroyed my water whip quickly." Kakashi says, "Second rate sneak attacks like that won't work on me."

Anko runs through some hand signs yelling, "Fire Style: Erupting Blaze!" Anko breaths out a large stream of fire heading for the two and Kurenai runs to Anko and begins her genjutsu. Kisame does a single hand sign saying, "Water Style: Grand Tsunami." The water from the man made lake rises up blocking the fire attack and causing steam to surround the area.

Kakashi leaps in and attacks Kisame moving him away from his teammate. Tobi looks around and sees a tree come out of the ground wrapping it's branches around him trapping him and from out of the tree Anko and Kurenai appear on both sides of him. Tobi looks at Kurenai who was to his right saying, "Oh. You kunoichi in this village really are scary."

Both Anko and Kurenai had kunais in their hands and try and stab him in his chest only to see that once they hit he turned to a puff of white steam that lightly burned the two, much to the two kunoich's surprise.

When the two got out of the tree the hear footsteps behind them and see he jumped at them drop kicking both women in their chests knocking them onto the water. Tobi replies, "How was my Steam Clone? Though Tobi has to admit it's like a shadow clone only I made mine from steam and if you attack it, it will unleash hot steam that can burn you."

Anko was about to do another jutsu when the two saw him vanish quickly and appear behind the two chopping Anko at her neck knocking her out and back handing Kurenai in her face sending her flying five feet.

Kakashi and Kisame were still engaged in a weapons battle when both men noticed Tobi standing of Anko who was now floating on the water's surface. Kisame grins and says, "She's done for."

Tobi holds out his right hand saying, "Tobi doesn't often get a chance to use this jutsu, but now is a good a time as any." Lighting began to crackle from his hand with the bolts slightly above the water's surface, but not hitting it. Kurenai recovers and looks at him seeing a ball of lightning forming in his hand.

Kakashi's eyes widen in complete shock saying, "That's impossible!" Tobi pulls his arm back looking at Anko yelling, "Raikiri!" Just as he punches down he stops midway and jumps out of the way of a number of water spears about to hit him. Tobi lands far from Anko to see Itachi now standing over her.

Kakashi let's out a sigh of relief and Kisame says, "Looks like a new boy showed up." Itachi picks Anko up and tosses her on his shoulder looking at Tobi, "Who are you?"

Tobi playfully responds, "Tobi's name is Tobi. Who are you?" Itachi replies, "Itachi Atsusa, former member of the Uchiha clan and now clan head of the Atsusa."

Tobi says in a serious tone, "An Uchiha.... Tobi wanted to try this out on someone, so I guess Tobi should use it on you." From behind Tobi, Kisame lands next to him saying, "You really gonna use that?" To which Tobi doesn't answer.

Kakashi and Kurenai join Itachi and Kakashi takes Anko from Itachi. Tobi asks, "Itachi-san. Where is the Jinchuriki?" Itachi replies, "What do you want with Naruto?"

Tobi replies, "He must come with us now... You can give him to us or we take him by force."

Itachi replies, "I'll go with an alternative and say neither." Tobi lets out a sigh and says, "Disappointing. Tobi will now have to show you the error of you choice." Tobi walks a few steps closer to them.

Itachi and Kakashi quickly notice something about him and Itachi widens his eyes in horror yelling, "Kurenai close your eyes now! Don't look him in the eye!" Tobi says, "It's too late Tobi has you all now..." The three jounin could here his voice echo in their heads and they blink once to find themselves in a nightmarish world."

* * *

* Kurenai *

The world was dark and the moon was out. She looked around and didn't see anyone only the trees from the forest. She walks along till she comes to a lake and looks in it to see that she is now a little girl, she panics momentarily and hears a vicious roar so loud she covers her ears. After looking around she runs till she comes to a clearing and in the distance she could see the Kyuubi looking at her. Kurenai backs up and then notices something in it's mouth.

She quickly realizes what it was and yells, "Papa!" Kyuubi takes one good bite and splits him in half. Kurenai watches in horror as Kyuubi leans down and picks up her father's legs and eats them, then the top half speaks saying, "Run princess." before getting eaten as well. Kurenai starts saying in a panic, "It's a genjutsu.... All I-I-I ha-ve to do is.... Di-dispel it..." She puts her hands together and yells, "Kai!"

But nothing happens. So she tries again and again, but nothing happens.

Tobi appears behind her and says, "Space... Time.... Everything is under my control... So let's do that again. You will spend three days in this world and you will watch as you father gets eaten again and again and again."

The process repeats itself with her alone again and running in a different direction only to see Kyuubi again and as she looks away she could hear the screams of her father from being eaten. Tobi appears again saying, "Only three seconds. We will spend a lot of time here Kurenai-san."

Kurenai falls to her knees and screams and screams as she's forced to see and hear her father being eaten alive.... Again.

* * *

* Kakashi *

Kakashi wakes up and looks at the dark world and the endless water surrounding him. He notices immediately that he's stuck to a cross and cannot move. He desperately tries to move, but finds that trying to escape is difficult.

"Hey Kakashi!"

Kakashi looks in front of him sees two people he thought he'd never see, "Obito... Rin... No wait this is a genjutsu! Your both dead!" Kakashi focuses and yells, "Kai!" And nothing happens.

Obito had black hair, was wearing blue pants, shirt, and jacket with his goggles hanging around his neck and his headband on his forehead, his left eye was closed and was bleeding, but his right eye revealed the sharingan. Obito was holding a sword in his right hand and said, "You left me to die Kakashi... If you cared about me and Rin from the start, I'd still be alive... But no you only cared about number one..." Obito points the sword at Kakashi and stabs him in the chest.

Kakashi let out a quick gasp and then Rin steps up next, "Kakashi... I had a crush on you for a very long time, but every time I tried to get you to notice me, you brushed me off... You never even tried to give me a chance... Then you let me die as well..." Rin had brown hair, a black shirt, a white apron over her black skirt, and purple markings on both of her cheeks. Rin also had a sword in her hand and stabbed Kakashi in his chest as well.

Rin and Obito said in unison, "You failed us Kakashi..." Kakashi winced in pain and kept muttering to himself, "Thi-s isn't r-ea-l." He closed his eyes to adjust to the pain and when he opened them he looked around to see that Tobi was in front of him now and his friends were gone.

Tobi walks up to him and says, "This is Tobi's world Kakashi-san... I control everything in here... Space... Time... In here.... Tobi is God... For the next seventy-two hours I will continually torture you like this... Enjoy this for the next seventy-one hours, fifty-nine minutes, and fifty-seven seconds to go...."

Kakashi blinked again only to see an army of Rins and Obitos. Each one holding a sword and all of them stabbing him chanting the words, "You failed us Kakashi..." Tobi was sitting on top of a rock watching as Kakashi is continually stabbed by his former comrades, listening to him scream over and over again.

* * *

* Itachi *

Itachi opened his eyes to see that his body is merged with the wall, his arms and legs seemed to be melded with it, leaving his back free from it. Itachi looks around at the dark temple he was in and tries to dispel the genjutsu, but to no avail. Itachi then hears a voice.

"Itachi-san... Don't make this difficult..."

Itachi looks in front of him and widens his eyes in complete shock. Tobi was standing by a cement table and to his left looked to be operating tools for surgery, but what horrified him the most was on the table... was Aoi.

Tobi grabs a pair of scissors and begins to cut off her shirt revealing her entire upper body. Itachi struggles to get out and yells, "Don't you dare touch her!!!" Tobi tosses her shredded shirt to the side and then grabs a marker, he uncaps it and starts to draw lines all on her stomach saying, "Tobi always wondered what made a Hyuga tick.... After Tobi's done cutting her up... I'll take her pretty eyes..."

Itachi continues to struggle, but he more he tried the more it seemed impossible.

"Itachi-kun."

Itachi pauses and looks at Aoi who's eyes are open and looking at him, "Help me...." Itachi continues to try and save his beloved and even begins to shred a few tears screaming at Tobi, "I swear to Kami if you touch her I swear I'll make you suffer for the rest of you miserable fucking life!!!"

After Tobi was done marking her he sets the pen down and grabs a scalpel and was about to run it along the lines, but says before making the incision, "Itachi-san... Space... Time.... Everything is under my control as long as your in the Tsukuyomi... For the next seventy-two hours Tobi will continually cut open Aoi-chan like this... And you will watch..."

Itachi screams out, "STOP!!!!!"

Tobi cuts along the lines he made on her and listens as Itachi screams telling him to stop... Itachi closes his eyes and opens them again when Aoi says, "It's okay Itachi-kun..."

Itachi looks at her and she tells him, "You don't have to worry about me any more..."

After cutting her open Tobi reaches into her body and pulls out something holding it out to Itachi saying, "A heart is a valuable thing... Don't you think? Itachi-san.... It's only been three seconds.... Another seventy-one hours, fifty-nine minutes, and fifty-seven seconds to go..."

Itachi lets a few more tears shed as he watches Aoi's eyes fade... He closes his eyes again, but this time forces out as much chakra as he can through his body screaming, "I'm gonna kill you!!!!"

Tobi looks at Itachi saying, "Nani?" Itachi starts to disrupt the area around him making everything shift and become distorted. Tobi says, "Interesting..."

* * *

* Real World *

Tobi takes two steps back saying, "That was unexpected..."

Both Kakashi and Kurenai fall to their knees sweating bullets and breathing heavily. Itachi remains standing, but is hunched over with one eye closed, sweating heavily and finding it hard to catch his breath. When Kakashi fell to his knees he dropped Anko in the water and she was floating facing up.

Kisame says, "How bout that, all three of them haven't gone insane yet. You losing your touch Tobi?" Tobi remains silent for a moment saying, "No... Itachi-san dispelled Tsukuyomi before I got to finish."

Itachi asks, "Are you (pant pant ) an Uchiha? (Pant)" Tobi doesn't reply asking his own question, "Tobi doesn't want to use Tsukuyomi again. So I'll ask politely... Where is the Fourth Hokage's Legacy?"

Itachi still panting says, "He's long gone. He won't be back for quite some time, sorry you made the trip for nothing." Kisame groans and says, "Well since he ain't here we might as well leave too, but you might wanna kill them Tobi, after all seeing that ability could bring trouble later."

Underneath his right sleeve Tobi pulls out a kunai and starts to walk over to the four crippled jounin. Kisame holds his sword out and says, "I got Kakashi."

Tobi holds his hand out to Kisame saying, "No... Tobi will handle him... It's been a long time since I've seen him and I would like to do the honors of finishing him." Kisame grins and says, "Fine then. I'll just finish off Itachi then."

Tobi replies, "No objection."

After Tobi said that, both rouge ninja run at the group with their weapons drawn. Itachi could only watch as he didn't have the strength to fight back.

As the two nuke-nins neared them, a wall of water shot up blocking the two and both men heard, "Leaf Whirlwind!" Tobi blocks, but is knocked back by the force and Kisame is hit in his chin knocking him back as well. When both Tobi and Kisame recover they look up at their attacker.

Itachi fell forward only to be caught, he looks up and says, "You got here just in time Shisui, you too Gai."

There were four Shisuis, one was holding up Kakashi, another was holding an unconcious Anko bridal style, and the last one was holding up Kurenai. Gai was in his strong fist style pose ready to fight.

Kisame was rubbing his chin and asks, "Who the hell are these two?"

Gai smiles and says, "So glad you asked. My name is-"

"Maito Gai..."

Gai pauses and looks at Tobi. Tobi repeats saying, "His name is Maito Gai and the other is Shisui Uchiha." Shisui speaks up saying, "It's Shisui Atsusa now. You seem to know us and you'd have to be pretty damn strong to do this to our comrades."

Itachi says to his friends, "The guy with the orange mask, don't look him in the eye. I think that he may be an Uchiha or he might have an implanted sharingan in his eye." Gai smiles at that and says, "Don't worry about me. After years of sparring with Kakashi and the other Uchiha I know that I'm not to make any eye contact at all, but I wouldn't have known that if I fought this guy."

Kisame holds up his sword pointing it at them, but Tobi stops him and says, "Kisame-sempai, let's take our leave." The whole group that was conscious had a look of confusion as did Kisame.

"What do you mean let's leave?"

Tobi answers his partner by saying, "Our prize isn't here, therefore we have no reason to stay. Besides, Shisui is no one to take lightly and Gai is the master of taijutsu, if we fight them we'd only be drawing attention to ourselves and we can't let that happen." Kisame groans and says, "You gotta point, boy they don't know how lucky they are."

Tobi does one hand sign and then touches Kisame's shoulder and the two begin to vanish into thin air. After they vanish Itachi, Kakashi and Kurenai pass out.

Gai looks at Shisui and the the two jounin and the clones rush off to the hospital to get their friends some medical treatment and to report what had just happened to the Hokage.

* * *

* Naruto & Jiraiya *

Jiraiya and Naruto were traveling to Amegakure's border in a caravan that Jiraiya paid to take them straight there. Inside the caravan Jiraiya was looking out in the raining night and could tell that they were getting closer and closer to Ame.

Jiraiya looked to his right seeing Naruto sleeping, but not soundly. Naruto had just started to rustle in his sleep and clenching his fists and eyelids closed as if he was having a nightmare.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
* Naruto's Dream *

Naruto wakes up lying on the floor and covered in blood. He panics and looks around to see if he recognized anything and to his horror all he could see was dead bodies covering the ground and hanging from the forest trees.

Naruto stands up and walks around and checks the bodies to see if anybody was alive, but to no such luck. What he noticed on them was that they looked like ninjas except they had no headbands symbolizing what village they were from. He came out of his thoughts when he heard a scream in the distance and quickly went to investigate, leaving the forest and coming to a massive valley and in the center of the valley was a massive city that was in ruins.

The city had also had corpses all along the streets and on top of the buildings. Naruto runs in the city and can distinctly hear grunts and metal hitting metal, running to investigate he heads to the center of the ruined city and his amazed to see two men fighting.

Naruto sees that both men look identical, both had long blood red hair that stopped midway of their backs, lightly tanned skin, black pants, well built bodies, and circle tattoos that were red, blue, green, yellow, brown and the final one was a yin-yang color on their backs.

But he quickly noticed the difference in them when one had the same eyes as Rikudou and the other had turquoise eyes. Both men were clashing with each other using kunais and small katanas, both bloodied and bruised and could care less about their condition.

The one with Rikudou's eyes ran to the other man yelling, "Shinra Tensei!" He aimed his hands at him knocking him into a building. Naruto hid himself and watched as he just stood there after knocking the man into the building. From the same building an explosion of chakra shot out and pushed the rubble aside, but immediately Naruto recognized the chakra... It was silver.

The man who was knocked into the building steps out with silver chakra surrounding his body. The one with the eyes yells, "Let's end this, Daiki Uzumaki!"

The one radiating with chakra yells back, "My pleasure, Daichi Uzukami!"

The men rush at each other prepared to kill the other, but right as they clash Rikudou appears before Naruto and grabs him pulling him through a rip in the air and drags him out of his dream.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
* Real World *

Naruto wakes up with beads of sweat rolling off his face. Jiraiya puts a hand on his shoulder and asks, "You okay Naruto?" Naruto was panting heavily and looks at his godfather saying, "Yeah I'm okay I guess."

Jiraiya smiles and says, "Good, because were here." Naruto steps out of the caravan with Jiraiya with the dream still buzzing through his mind. Jiraiya says were going through this tunnel for now, our contact will meet us inside so we can start your training."

Naruto follows him inside and asks, "So why come to the rain village first for my training? Are you gonna teach me some water jutsus?" Jiraiya keeps walking, but responds to his godson by saying, "Listen Naruto. I won't be the only one training you and before you ask I wanna lay down some ground rules. What happens here stays here, follow mine and your other sensei's orders without question, and be respectful. Got it?"

Naruto could hear the seriousness in his voice and nods his head in agreement. Jiraiya says, "Good. Now we should be under the border between Ame and the Land of Fire so she should be-"

"I'm here Jiraiya-sensei."

Naruto and Jiraiya look deep in the tunnel and Naruto sees a blue haired women wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it and a origami flower in her hair, "Let's move you two. We don't have much time."

Jiraiya nods and makes a hand movement for Naruto to follow them. Not knowing what's going on he quietly obeys and follows his godfather and this strange women through the tunnels.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
* Amegakure *

Pain was looking out into his village and he had his hand out letting the rain hit his fingers, he stayed like this for a full five minutes before his eyes widened in surprise saying to himself, "He's here... Naruto Namikaze..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well I hope you guys like the fight I put in here and that Naruto and Pain will meet face to face in the next chapter and I will have it up this weekend. Well Happy Thanksgiving, R&R, Stay Gold, and Goodbye World!!!!


	36. Akatsuki sets up

Chapter 36: Akatsuki sets up

Hello World! Work has me going crazy, so right now that's top priority, but that doesn't mean I will stop writing for long periods of time. When I get home I throw some ideas around and then start writing, but some chapters may be coming out later then I intend them to, so please forgive me for that. If you have any questions, I will answer them the best I can without revealing to much. Also like I ask before, please forgive grammar or spelling errors and I will try and fix them. Thank you for reading and have a nice day.

* * *

* Amegakure *

Konan, Jiraiya and Naruto continued their journey through the maze of tunnels. Naruto noticed that when passing a few of the walls he saw that some had seals written on the walls, ceiling or the floor. Naruto walked till he was walking along side Konan asking her, "What do those seals on the walls do?"

Konan acknowledged the boy by answering his question, "Those were in place a long time ago. Should Amegakure ever come under attack and the enemy invades, the ANBU rain ninja would evacuate the people through the tunnels to a number of bunkers deep underground, all of the dead ends have traps that are set to activate should you pass the seal's perimeter. The ones you see are used to prevent the enemy from seeing through them, stopping them from being destroyed, and a number of other things."

Naruto said, "So when you say seeing through them, you mean it prevents ninja's with dojutsus seeing past them?" Konan nodded her head, "Wow! What seal master did all these?"

Konan said, "It wasn't just one. It was said when Ame was first established, our village chief commissioned five seal masters to set up these designs." Naruto was amazed and passed another seal and took a long look at it. Jiraiya passed Naruto up and shouted to him when he saw him observing, "Naruto let's go. We don't have all day."

Naruto looked over and shouted, "Hai!" and followed after them. The three journey deeper into the tunnels for another five minutes before they come to a stop to a metal door with a huge seal on it symbolizing, 'Speak'. Before Konan could do anything Jiraiya placed a hand on her shoulder and stares her in her eyes, then looks over to Naruto, "Naruto. Tell me what does that seal say? If your interested you gotta know this."

Naruto walked up to the door and examined it for a minute and said, "I'm not entirely sure, but I think it's a password seal and I think it says 'speak'."

Konan nodded at his answer saying, "Impressive, yes this door is password encoded and if you don't know the password the door will have chakra surge through it sealing it completely shut until you can speak the words it needs." Konan places her hand on Naruto's shoulder gently moving him to the side, then she puts her right hand up making the ram seal, "Our ANBU and other important members of Ame must input the exact amount of chakra and speak the words, 'Je vous commande de s'ouvrir'."

All three could hear the door unlock and it opens inward till it touches the wall. Naruto asks, "What kind of language was that?" Konan looks at him and smiles, "It's an old language, not many would know the language, even then that language has long since died out and only those words remain. Were not sure where it came from, but this door and some of these tunnels were already here, when we discovered them we added on to them and made sure to study them entirely before turning these tunnels for our own benefit."

Jiraiya said, "Even I didn't know that." Konan walks in first followed by Naruto and Jiraiya. They entered an area that the lights were lightly dimmed and you couldn't really see much, Konan called out, "This way. We are almost there, we just need to go up these stairs to the top of the tower and then you'll get to meet the master of this tower and your sensei, Naruto Namikaze."

Naruto widens his eyes slightly at that and makes eye contact with Jiraiya who was smiling at him. The two follow her up the stairs and then their journey comes to an end when she says, "This is it." She looks Naruto in the eyes and tells him, "Naruto, I'm not demanding or commanding you, but I do ask that you be respectful to him." Naruto gives her a nod and she smiles at him and turns to open the door.

Opening the door they enter in a large room with only columns holding up a ceiling, but there were no walls. Naruto looks outside and could see the tall buildings of the village and notices that the building they are in was the tallest.

A voice then catches his attention, "This is my own private building..."

Naruto turns his attention to a man sitting on the edge of the building looking out at the horizon of the village, "This room might seem strange, but I like it like this. It allows me to see my world, to feel both the wind and the rain."

Naruto replied by saying, "It isn't strange at all. Back home there is a spot on the roof that gives me a perfect view of the moon and it relaxes me. Oh forgive me my name is Naruto Namikaze." Naruto bows to the man in respect.

Pain stands up from the edge of the building and turns to him. Naruto couldn't see him to well since the area he was standing at had his face covered by a shadow. Before the man could reveal himself Naruto hears Rikudou say to him, _"Naruto can you feel it?"_

Naruto had a strange feeling about him and answers, "Yeah, but I don't know what it is. It's like were the same." Rikudou let out a small laugh and said, _"You'll get what that feeling is soon enough."_

Pain walks out from behind the shadow, "I've been waiting to see you again for half a year now. Rikudou is delighted to see his other surviving family member." Greatly confused wasn't the word Naruto would have used, he was far beyond that and then he saw his eyes, the same eyes Rikudou had. Instead of bombarding him with questions, he decided to ask one at a time.

"Those eyes, those are the same eyes Rikudou-jii has, but what I don't understand is how you have them and might I ask your name?" asked a still confused Naruto. Pain walked up to him and answered, "My name is Nagato Uzukami and it would seem that Rikudou is talking to you."

Naruto remembered a short story Rikudou told him and he explained, "Uzukami? Rikudou-jii told me a story about his son whose last name was Uzukami." Nagato smiled and said, "Yes I am an Uzukami and your an Uzumaki, we are very distant relatives. Naruto-san might I have your hand?"

Naruto was a bit hesitant, but he felt he could trust him and so he did what he was told and held out his right hand to him. Nagato took his hand and then closed his eyes, then Naruto's eyes felt heavy and he also felt the dragging feeling since he's experienced this on a number of occasions. 'I'm going into my mindscape? How is he doing this?' Thought Naruto finally closing his eyes.

* * *

* Rikudou / Naruto's Mindscape *

Naruto opened them and found himself in the room he met Rikudou in. He turned around and he could see Nagato and 'two' Rikudou's looking at each other, one stood next to Nagato and the other was across from them.

Naruto was more confused and walked over to the three with hopes of getting some answers. The Rikudou standing next to Nagato says, _"It's strange that I'm meeting myself after many centuries."_

Naruto walked up to the lone Rikudou who spoke after saying, _"Yes it does have that twilight feeling to it doesn't it?"_ Naruto was about to ask a question, but he made eye contact with Nagato who seemed to know what he was thinking and shook his head, immediately catching on he refrained from asking.

The Rikudou standing next to Nagato said, _"Well shall we exchange memories now? That way we'll be able to see how the direct line from my sons acted."_

Naruto's Rikudou smiled replying, _"Yes we should. After all I'd sure like to know how my son Daichi Uzukami acted."_ The other Rikudou chuckled and said, _"Well you'll soon see and like you I would like to see how my son Daiki Uzumaki faired in the ninja world."_

The two Rikudou's touched one another's hand sending memories flooding into the other's mind. Naruto saw that the two Rikudou's were in a deep trance and he asked Nagato, "I don't get what's going on. Can you explain it to me?"

Nagato looked at Naruto and said, "You know how he split his power into his sons and sealed himself within them right?" He received a nod from Naruto. "Well he can use our eyes as windows to see out into the world, this includes every single member of Uzumaki and Uzukami, but he only knows as much as the bodies he's inhabited. To explain simpler, my Rikudou knows everything from the direct line from Daichi Uzukami all the way down to me since his memories pass on, but he doesn't know anything about other family members of Uzukami since they didn't move their memories on."

Naruto understood a little and went on a limb and said, "So what your saying is that he has memories of your dad, grandpa, and other grandfathers all the way back to Daichi, but not from like your uncles, aunts, and cousins right?" Nagato gave him a slight nod, "Which means he wouldn't have any memories of my side of the family until now?" Receiving another nod Naruto continued, "So they are exchanging what they've seen from their sons all the way down to us?"

Nagato says, "You are very wise indeed. Training you for the next three years will be most entertaining." Naruto looked at him and was about to ask another question, but is stopped when the two Rikudou's broke apart from one another.

Nagato's Rikudou says, _"Now I know everything about Naruto-kun."_ Naruto's Rikudou says, _"Yes, and I now know everything about Nagato-kun. This was fun, but now I think that you two should break the link. As much as I'd like to answer questions, I would like the chance to really glance over the memories I have just obtained."_

Nagato agreed and he quickly cut the link.

* * *

* Real World *

Konan and Jiraiya watch as Nagato and Naruto stand holding the other's hand in deep thought. The two finally awaken and Nagato is the first to speak, "Naruto from tomorrow onward I will begin to train you with as many abilities as I can within the next three years. I can't today since I have an important meeting to attend to and cannot miss it. So get some rest and we will start tomorrow night. Sound good?"

Naruto agrees by giving him a calm nod and asks, "So where do I sleep?" Konan answers, "You may use any room from the three floors below. You may chose which ever room you may want. This includes you as well Jiraiya-sensei."

Jiraiya smiled at that thinking of all the ladies he could bring over and not have to worry about sharing a room with Naruto when that occurs. He expresses his gratitude by saying, "Thanks for the hospitality and I would love to stay, but I'm late on writing my next novel and I need to find the nearest bath house for my inspiration."

Naruto, Konan and Nagato show a look of embarrassment at their sensei's statement. Nagato none the less tells him, "There is a bath house close to the red light district that has the inspiration you'll need sensei. I only ask that if you do bring someone here that you make sure they do not remember entering or leaving this tower. Do we have an understanding?"

Jiraiya happily says, "I'll make sure of it. I'll place them under a genjutsu or something. Naruto, I'll be back in the morning to teach you a little bit about sealing until Nagato returns to teach you."

Naruto replies with a nod to his godfather and asks, "I thought you didn't know a lot about genjutsus?" Jiraiya smirks and tells him, "That doesn't mean I don't know how to use 'em. See you all tomorrow." With a goodbye wave he walks to the tower's edge and jumps off the tower.

Nagato walks over to Naruto, "You start unpacking. Like Konan said, choose any of the three floors rooms. I'll return as soon as the meetings are over." Nagato places a hand on Naruto's shoulder as reassurance and he walks out through the door, followed by Konan.

Naruto was alone on the top floor debating whether or not he could trust him fully yet. Kyuubi linked to his partner saying, **"HE MAY BE YOUR RELATIVE, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULD LET YOU GUARD DOWN SO EASILY."**

Naruto can't get over what he first said about meeting him again. He'd understand if they met when he was a baby or when he was too young to truly remember, but he said seeing him again over a half a year now and he couldn't remember meeting him prior to today. "Don't worry Kyuubi-sempai I won't underestimate him. At the same time though, Jiraiya-jii trusts him, so I should give this guy a chance. Has Rikudou-jii talked to you yet?"

When it was usually just Naruto alone, he could talk to Kyuubi or Rikudou out loud without worry about people around him thinking he was crazy or something, so he talked to Kyuubi aloud.

Kyuubi said with irritation, **"NO THE BASTARD HASN'T COME OUT OF HIS CELL SINCE THAT GUY CUT YOUR MINDLINK. I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM ACT LIKE THIS BEFORE IT ISN'T LIKE HIM."**

Naruto decided to cast that conversation aside, after all Rikudou was the strongest and wisest man on the planet and should be known as such. So if he didn't want to speak because he was thinking, then you should just leave it at that. Naruto said to his friend, "Don't worry, he'll speak to us when needed, but for right now let's go check out those rooms."

Naruto slung his bag over his shoulder and left out of the same door Nagato and Konan used and then proceeded to unpack in a room that was one floor beneath the top, unpacking he took out three pictures. One was of his squad, the second was the one of his parents and the third was of Tsunade's medic squad, Jiraiya had bought him two frames for those pictures when they left Konoha and stopped at a small town. He set them on a night stand that was by the bed in the room and unpacked his clothes, putting them in the dresser that was by the wall across from his bed. He began to set up the room that was now his for the next three years. It was late and he was about to turn in, but he took one look at his team picture and focused on Hinata.

After looking at it for awhile he sighed and felt saddened by the fact that he can't see her for the next three years. He slowly closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

* Konoha Hospital: After the Akatsuki Infiltration *

Itachi and Kakashi were sharing a room on the third floor with Anko and Kurenai in a room across the hall. Aoi was sitting in a chair by Itachi's bed and Shisui and Hikaru were standing behind her, all three were waiting for Tsunade to give tell her how bad his condition was.

Tsunade was standing between Itachi and Kakashi's bed flipping through her clipboard, she looked at Aoi and said, "He'll be fine. No serious damage was done to him, but he will have to remain here for the night to rest and he will be able to go home in the morning."

Aoi was greatly relieved at the news, "Thank you Tsunade-sama."

There was a sudden knock at the door. Tsunade turned her attention to it and called out for whoever it was to enter. Shizune walked inside with the Hokage right behind her, "Ah, Shizune and hello sensei, I'm surprised to see you here." said Tsunade.

Sarutobi walked over to where she was and said, "Shizune has informed me about Kurenai and Anko. They're both fine, Anko more than these three, but she's decided to stay with her friend till visiting hours are over. Now what about these two?"

Tsunade sighed and said, "They are both fine, all they need is some well deserved rest and they can leave in the morning." Sarutobi nodded and then looked to Shisui, "Now, I'd like to know what happened. All I know is that two men infiltrated Konoha and put three elite jounin and a clan head in the hospital, so would you mind filling me in Shisui?"

Everyone then turned their attention to Shisui hoping to get some answers. Shisui walked over to the window and gathered his thoughts before speaking, "I'm not one-hundred percent sure myself. By the time Gai and myself got there, Itachi and the others looked horrible, the one of the two who invaded was Kisame Hoshigaki of the Hidden Mist."

Shizune said, "He's an S-Classed Criminal, wanted for plots to overthrow his government, numerous assassinations and murdering a feudal lord." Sarutobi was fiddling with his pipe that was in his hands, "Do you know of the other one?"

Shisui shook his head at that question, "No Hokage-sama. All we know is his description, black cloak with red clouds, black hair, and a orange spiral mask with an eye-hole where his right eye is and he's possibly either an Uchiha or someone who has an implanted sharingan."

Everyone's eyes widened immensely at the thought of an Uchiha attacking another fellow Uchiha like this, "Itachi told Gai and myself that the man fighting was one of those possibilities. I'm leaning toward the possibility of the mask guy being an Uchiha, there is no one with an implanted sharingan who could use it to such a degree and like Danzo, Fugaku would do whatever it takes to retrieve anyone who has such a gift."

Sarutobi sits down in a chair off to the side and Tsunade was partially sitting on the table asking calmly, "So what did they come here for and why leave so suddenly after going through the trouble of invading?"

"They were after Naruto."

Immediately everyone turned their attention to Itachi who sat himself up still breathing slightly heavy. Aoi stood up and placed one hand on his back and the other on his chest to help him stay up. Itachi placed on hand on her arm to comfort her, then looks to the Hokage, "From what we know is that they invaded Konoha to capture Naruto and his friend inside of him."

Aoi said to her husband, "Easy now. Lay back down." Itachi did what he was told and gently laid back down. Sarutobi asked Itachi, "Shisui informed me of what he knows of, but what can you tell us about the one with the orange mask?"

Aoi propped up a few pillows behind him so he was sitting up, "Possibly the same whatever he told you, except the guy kept referring to himself as Tobi and he is in possession of the Mangekyo Sharingan."

Shisui's eye widened at that statement leaving all but Sarutobi confused. Hikaru looked asked, "What's the Mangekyo Sharingan?" Immediately after Shisui answered his wife's question, "The Mangekyo Sharingan is the next level of the sharingan which is gained by the emotional stress stemming from the loss of someone close to the user, whether you've seen it or caused it yourself."

Itachi looked to the Hokage, "You should send word to Jiraiya about what's happened. Most likely those two are gonna start looking for Naruto." Sarutobi wanted to agree, but said, "I should, but I have no way of contacting him, he's suppose to send contact twice a month for updates on Naruto's training, so we have to wait some time before we can alert him and I'm not even sure where to start searching for them."

Tsunade put in her idea of possibly finding him, "Well couldn't we try sending word through our summons? I could summon Katsuyu to send word to Gamabunta or any of the other toads."

Sarutobi acknowledged that answer, "Do so, inform Bunta of the situation and to have that same information passed to either Jiraiya or Naruto should any toad be summoned." Tsunade nodded and said, "Hai, sensei. Now as for everyone else, visiting hours are now over, come back in the morning at seven, but right now only hospital employees are the only ones allowed in right now."

Everyone nodded, Shizune left first to inform Anko. Aoi stood up next to Itachi's bed telling him, "I'll come see you in the morning and I'll bring you a fresh pair of clothes." Itachi looked his wife in her lavender eyes, then the memories of what happened when he was in the Tsukuyomi. Startling her he sat up and pulled her into a hug stroking her hair telling her, "I won't let anything happen to you, I swear it." Aoi turned her head into his neck and said, "I know you won't, but that doesn't mean for you to go out looking for trouble to do so."

Itachi tightened his hug then replied, "I won't. If you promise me not to do anything to life risking like what happened in the forest with that sound nin." Aoi lightly kissed his neck saying, "I promise."

With that they broke their hug and she placed a small kiss on his lips and watched him lay down trying to fall back asleep. Shisui, Hikaru and Aoi later left with the Hokage following after to return home, and Tsunade heading over to her office to send a message to the toads.

Itachi lay there still thinking of what happened with his fight and of ways he could prevent their next encounter from being a repeat. Itachi began to contemplate whether his nightmare was a threat Tobi was sending him of what he might do to Aoi should he try and stand between him and Naruto. He then gritted his teeth allowing his sharingan to activate saying to himself, "I won't let him get even within a mile of Aoi. The next time we meet Tobi, it won't be on speaking terms."

Itachi disabled his sharingan, closing his eyes to finally sleep.

* * *

* Unknown Cave: Late in the night *

Ten figures were standing in a damp cave discussing their current completion of missions. A man with a mask covering all but his eyes spoke out first, "From what myself and Hidan found is that Kumo has two jinchuriki."

The man's partner, Hidan was standing next to him speaking up, "Yep, Kakuzu found out that one is a woman and the other is a man, but were not sure what demons they posses. Kumo is very tight lipped about their demons."

Zetsu gave his report, "From what I've gathered is that Kiri had two jinchuriki, but it seems that their three-tails is somewhere in the wild and the six-tails became a nuke-nin and is traveling searching for the sanbi."

Sasori and his new partner said, "From the information I've known for decades is that my grandmother sealed the Ichibi in a new host named Gaara no Sabaku." Deidara was a man with blonde hair covering his left eye and in a high ponytail, "Yeah, Sasori-sama insisted that we do nothing until the two of us retrieve the snake bastards ring."

Madara said to the new member, "Listen Deidara, I gave you my ring so you could join us and seal biju, you will not attack Orochimaru until I give the order to do so." Deidara had an annoyed expression, but agreed none the less.

Tobi and Kisame looked to Madara giving their report, "Tobi and Kisame-sempai, went to capture the nine-tailed demon fox, but we found that he's no longer in the village." explained a childish Tobi.

Kisame gave another report, "And before you had us leave to capture him, I was able to gain info on the jinchuriki of Iwa. It seems they also have two as well, but one became a nuke-nin also, so we don't have to worry about a tag team attack should we need to battle him."

Pain was also in the audience voicing, "So the two from Iwa are both male?" Kisame nodded, "Sure is."

Kakuzu added, "The final would have to be the one of my former village. After my failed attempt at killing the Shodaime hokage, he gave the seven-tailed horned beetle."

Konan looked to Madara saying, "What course of action do we take?"

Madara replied, "Simple, in three years we will act, in three years we will begin the capture of jinchuriki and the one biju. Deidara you will capture the Ichibi, Hidan will capture the Nibi, Sasori will capture the Sanbi, Kisame will go after the Yonbi and Gobi, Kakuzu will capture the Rokubi and Nanabi, and I'll leave the eight-tails to be left alone in the meantime until I am sure that one of you are capable enough to capture the Hachibi, but Tobi, you will remain with your assignment to capture the Kyubi. Is everyone understood on their assignments?"

Everyone gave their voice on understanding, "Good now. As Pain's last assignment for all of you still remains, find out more about the jinchuriki so that you aren't left in a tough position when you fight them and gather more jutsu and money. Dismissed."

Everyone disappeared except for Pain, Madara, and Konan. Madara looked Pain in his eyes saying, "Now I'd like to know why you modified the Gedo Mazo to house eight of the nine. Please enlighten me."

Pain smiled replying, "I can do with it as I wish, it is my birth right after all. Rikudou was a mad genius to have created the Gedo Mazo and and even madder man to leave it to his descendants. What ever the true reason he chose the Uzukami's to be the keepers of it, it was clear that we could do with it as we please. So if I feel that eight out of nine is sufficient, then that is how it will stay."

Madara kept his calm face slowly fading out of the area saying, "For now this is how it will stay. When the time comes when you can no longer use the Gedo, I will take it from you and set it back to the full nine. Wait and see Pain."

Pain only smiles at his threat giving his own little say, "And when the day does come for you to try and take it, I will already have it sent to someone I trust. You can count on it."

Madara fully disappears leaving the two. Konan says, "We should go now, we still have to run the village and prepare Naruto's training."

Pain said to his longtime friend, "Yes we should. I wanted to get this over as soon as possible, now let's go." Konan walked up to Pain and set her hand on his shoulder, afterwards running through some hand signs, paper began to come out of her sleeves surrounding them teleporting them back to Ame to prepare to turn Naruto into a Sage.

* * *

I hope you guys like that chapter, it was a little explanation before the three year time skip I have in mind. I have to work all till sunday, but I will try and get some writing in after I get off or before I go to sleep. Oh and the words I used is french as:

Je vous commande de s'ouvrir (French: I command you to open)

Again I hope you all like this chapter and I will try and have the next chapter up before Friday or Saturday, depending on if I have time to write. The next chapter will be called, 'Hunted Jinchuriki.' And as always if you find a noticable problem **PM **me and I will fix it when I get off work, R&R, Stay Gold, and Goodbye World!!!


	37. Hunted Jinchuriki

Chapter 37: Hunted Jinchuriki

Hello World! Christmas is coming up and I gotta do overtime at work which is killing me slowly, so this could mean less chapters this month. But yeah the three year training session is over, Akatsuki are on the hunt, and a few other things. I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter and I will try and get a battle scene in next chapter, but that will take some time though. Have a nice read.

* * *

* Lake close to Kirigakure: Three Years Later *

Two mist ninja stop by the lake every two hours making sure there was no intruders trespassing in this area. One mist nin said, "Well we searched all along the lakes rim and there is no sign of any trespassers here."

The second took one more glance around saying, "Looks like it. Come on let's go." The two ninja were facing the lake, turning around to head back to the village through the forest. They were close to hitting the forest when two other figures made their way out of the same forest the two mist nin were heading too.

Immediately the two mist nin pulled out their weapons on their backs, one was a broad sword and the other had a long jutte weapon (Smokers weapon from One Piece). The mist nin holding the broad sword shouted, "You trespassing on Kiri ground. This is punishable by death."

Both figures had on their black cloaks with red cloud designs with straw hats covering their faces, but the difference between them was one was short and hunched over and the other was the average height.

The short one spoke in a deep voice, "Sleep." The two mist nins eyes lost focus as if they passed out, but remained standing. The short man spoke again, "What area of the lake is it likely at?"

The mist nin with the jutte weapon spoke, "At the center of the lake, that is where most of the fish are for it to feed. Master Sasori."

Sasori moved his head to toss of his hat saying, "Good. Now get lost." The two mist nin nod and walk past the two heading into the forest. Sasori's partner said, "That was a great display of your genjutsu Sasori-sama."

Sasori moves to the lake walking on top of it, "Let's go Deidara. I don't like to keep people waiting." Deidara reached up and took his hat off tossing it to the side, then followed his partner on the water. Deidara was walking behind him saying, "You sure you don't want me to help Sasori-sama?"

Sasori kept walking saying, "No. I can handle the Sanbi on my own." Deidara teased him by saying, "But I thought you don't like to keep people waiting and if I help out we could get it done quicker."

Sasori spoke with a light venom, "Deidara, don't make me kill you. You have your biju to hunt and I have mine." Deidara shrugged his shoulder, then both men stopped.

The water began to rumble and large ripples started fanning out from the center. Sasori said, "Get on your bird and watch from a safe distance, you'll see that art is eternal." From the center the water shot up and out of the water came a giant monster.

Deidara pulled from his hand a small bird made of clay, tossing it up in the air he makes the ram seal, causing the bird to grow making it large enough for him to ride on. Deidara hopped on and said, "Good luck Sasori-sama." Deidara's bird flew in the air away from Sasori.

Sasori looked at the massive monster taking in every detail of it. It looked like it had no hind-legs, with only a pair of fore-legs and its three distinctive tails. Its right eye was constantly closed, indicating some sort of injury. Because of this, it was particularly vulnerable to attacks directed at its left eye. Its gray armored skin covered in spikes added to it's ferociousness. Sasori looked closely at it and said, "So this is the Sanbi no Kyodaigame? I'll use your visual disability to my advantage. Since you don't understand a word I'm saying, it only adds to my favor."

The giant turtle unleashed a massive roar that forced the water to turn into a giant tidal wave. Sasori rode the wave and took in the sight of the giant turtle demon, "I don't like making people wait. Let us begin."

* * *

* Somewhere in Iwagakure *

An old man was wandering through Iwa's canyon wearing a large headpiece consisting of a three pointed crown-like ridge, bearing both his Iwagakure forehead protector and ring, and a prominent black piece of armor running across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. His clothing was a faded red ninja shirt and pants, with a brown armor vest covering his chest. His hair was solid red, tied in a high pony-tail with his sideburns connecting to his beard.

He carelessly trenched through the canyon picking up huge boulders with ease and tossing them off to the side, kicking a few rocks out of his path. The old man let out a grunt saying, "This looks a good place as ever to train and that old fossil of a Tsuchikage will never find me here." He tossed his pack off to the side and sat down to prepare for meditation, he sat there motionless for about five minutes when he heard a few rocks fall from the canyon walls.

The old man let out a sigh of annoyance shouting, "You can come out now! Your not getting the drop on me." From the top of the canyon two figures jumped to the ground and it was two Akatsuki members. The old man looked at them and grinned saying, "So Akatsuki is coming after me. I heard how you guys failed to capture Han in Iwa a couple weeks ago. That must have been upsetting."

Kisame let out a laugh, "Well we had to fight him in your village and your Tsuchikage interfered. Let me say that despite his age, that man isn't a push over, but seeing as how your here all alone, gives me the advantage. Roshi, jinchuriki of the Yonbi no Saru."

Roshi chuckled and said, "You think a little kid like you, who still wet behind the ears has a chance against me?"

Tobi let out a childish laugh, "The old man is calling you out Kisame-sempai." Kisame smiled and said, "Get out of here Tobi. I'll handle this stubborn old mule." Kisame reached for his sword, resting his hand on the handle.

Roshi stood up and dusted some dust off his pants saying, "Your gonna regret this, Kisame Hoshigaki." Kisame said, "Oh, so the old man knows my name." Roshi let some faded red chakra spill out of his body, turning his entire eye orange, "You don't know what your in for boy." Roshi's voice became deep and low, he continued unleashing some of his demon chakra.

Kisame began to tremble with excitement saying, "Why don't you show me. Old man. Tobi I'm not gonna say it again, get out of here." Tobi obeyed and ran up the canyon wall to the top. Taking his seat on the edge letting his legs dangle off the side, "Tobi has a good view from here."

Roshi let out a gorilla like roar, showing his fangs. Kisame pulls his sword from his back saying, "Come get it, ya God damn dirty ape!" Roshi jumped at Kisame with his claws extended. From the top of the canyon, Tobi watched with amusement, "This won't take long. Kisame-sempai won't lose easily."

* * *

* Amegakure *

Deep under the tallest tower was a large dark room with only one light, the room was currently in use. Pain was standing by the door leading out of the room and watched in fascination, as seven tails were moving in the air wildly.

The door to the room opened, causing Pain to turn to look at who their new guests were. Jiraiya and Konan walked in and they could see the silhouette of seven tails since the only source of light was by the door. Konan was the first to speak, "How is he doing?"

Pain answered, "He has mastered seven of the nine-tails. He's able to hold that many for about fifteen minutes." Jiraiya stepped up and asked, "How long has it been now?" Pain simply said, "Fourteen minutes."

Jiraiya looked to his student and said, "I just got some information from Iwa. It seems two of your men have tried to capture the jinchuriki there named Han of the Steam, but apparently they failed." Pain looked down and replied, "I made a telepathic link with Kisame and Sasori, both have found their targets. It will be only a matter of time before the others begin the hunt for theirs."

The tails swung wildly for the last minute before they began to shrink, taking human form. The figure made his way to the trio slowly, "So. How'd I do?" Pain smiled and said, "One to three tails clocks in at forty-five minutes, four to six tails is set at thirty minutes, and your seven tails form gives you fifteen minutes. Impressive, considering that from what history has to tell us about past jinchuriki is that it takes them even longer to reach the point your at."

Jiraiya looks at the young man saying, "So you ready to head back home, Naruto?" Naruto reached over to a rock that had a cloak laying on top of it, he reached out and put the cloak on and the hood that was attached to it putting the hood on as well.

Naruto looks at his godfather saying, "Not quite yet. There is something else I gotta do first." Pain raises his eyebrow asking, "Like what?" Looking at the man he called sensei for three years, Naruto answers his question, "I most likely won't head home for another month. I need to go to a few places and set up a kind of backup if and when I'm captured by Akatsuki."

Over the years Konan saw Naruto as a little brother and was really worried about him knowing the same organization she was with, was also going after him, "Naruto-kun, please be careful. I know that you would want nothing more than to go out and expose yourself to let Akatsuki know where you are, but this isn't a game, they will not hesitate to harm you or kill anyone else that gets in their way."

Naruto looked at Konan and gives her a foxy grin, "Don't worry nee-chan. I won't let no one get hurt because of me." Jiraiya asks, "So where is your first stop at?" Looking at the old sage, he responds with, "I'm going to Kirigakure first and I want to do this alone."

Pain sighs and then reaches over to a box that he brought, "Take this." Naruto graciously accepts it and says, "I'm grateful, for everything you've done for me Nagato-sama. So where do we stand now?"

Pain looks at Konan, then back to Naruto, "Next time we meet Naruto... It won't be good and when that day comes I want you to fight me with every fiber in your body. Even if you must kill me to do so."

Naruto reaches his hand out for a handshake, Pain notices it and grabs his hand and is immediately pulled into a hug. Naruto kept his hand grasped on Nagato's hand, but his left hand was on his back, "I'll be okay. I promise."

Pain reaches his left hand up and pats him on the back saying, "Gaara no Sabaku." Naruto looks at him with a questionable look, "One of the Akatsuki members are going to attack Gaara. I don't know when or how long it will take, but they will attack him. This is the only edge I can give you. The one who is assigned to attack him is Deidara, he's a long range, explosives specialist."

Naruto nods saying, "Thank you." Pain adds to it, "However you find peace, it will be the right path, but if I can't stop Madara, then it all lies on you."

Naruto nods again, taking one more look at Jiraiya, Konan and Pain, "Jiraiya-jii." Naruto reaches into his coat pocket pulling out a small box that has a note attached to it, "When you get back to Konoha, give this to my hime and tell her I'll be home soon and that's a promise."

Jiraiya took the small box and then a small scroll, he pulled out a pen and starts to write a sealing matrix on it, after he was done he places the box on top of it sealing it inside, "I'll be sure to give it to her."

Naruto smiles at him, then he turns his attention to Konan, "Take care of Nagato for me." Konan gives him a small smile saying, "I will." She walks over to him and kisses his cheek. Naruto hugs her and then says one more farewell to Pain, "See ya."

Pain smirks saying, "I hope not."

Naruto grabs his two swords leaning on a rock, then proceeds to walk out the door leaving three precious people behind him.

* * *

* Two Days Later / Konoha: Hyuga Compound *

In the dojo was a young woman with long dark curly hair, an identical outfit to Kurenai, she had a small tan hooded jacket with the fur lining on the bottom of it.

She began moving her hands in fluid kind of motion, after a few seconds of doing this lightning began to crackle out of her finger tips following her hand movements, focusing the lightning at her fingertips she finally dashed forward hitting the tips of her fingers against the wooden wall scorching it in the size of basketball.

Lightning crackled from her fingers for a few more seconds before it died out.

"That was excellent Hinata."

Hinata turned to the dojo's door to see her father standing in the doorway smiling at her, "Thank you tou-san." Hinata said with a small blush. Hiashi walked over to his daughter with pride in his voice he spoke, "You've mastered your element, your a genjutsu specialist, mastered the Gentle Fist, a herbalist, and a chunnin. You make an old man proud."

Hinata's face became a tad more redder at her father's praise and only hoped that Naruto would do the same when he returns. Over the three years Tsunade taught her about medicine, chakra control on a grand scale, and even teaching Hinata her devastating power punches, Hinata even went to Kurenai to teach her to cast and dispel genjutsus, to which Hinata was able to do perfectly. Hinata took the chunnin exams at fourteen along with Shino and they both passed.

The rest of the Konoha twelve (minus Sasuke and Neji) became chunnin as well, but Neji became a Jounin. Hinata met team seven's replacement and thought that the guy was really creepy the way he always smiled. Hiashi said to his eldest, "I'm sure Naruto will be more proud of you than me."

Hinata looked up at her father with a smile, "I hope Naruto comes home soon. His last letter said that his training was almost complete and that he will be coming home soon. I can't wait."

Another Hyuga walked up behind Hiashi saying, "Hiashi-sama, Lady Hinata is needed by the Hokage." Hinata heard the Hyuga and looked to her father. Hiashi nodded and Hinata quickly left to go see the Hokage.

Hiashi watched his daughter leave and then asked the Hyuga, "Where is Hanabi?" The Hyuga stood up saying, "Her sensei Hayate took them on a few missions the Hokage had set up for them and she will not be back home until later in the evening."

Hiashi said, "Well that's to be expected. Your dismissed." The Hyuga bowed and then took his leave. Hiashi thought for a moment on when Naruto would return and how strong he will be.

* * *

* Hokage Tower *

Hinata was almost at the tower when she heard a voice, "Good morning Hinata." Hinata turned around and happily said, "Shino-kun, good morning." Shino was wearing an outfit similar to Ibiki's, with a gray hooded coat over it, but he still kept the Kakashi style mask though.

"You on your way to the Hokage's office too?"

Hinata nodded saying, "Yes I just got the message not to long ago. You?" Shino replied, "Same." Hinata and Shino continued their way into the tower, passing up the receptionist. They stopped at the door, Shino knocked on the door not to loud and from the other side they heard, "Come in!"

Shino opened the door and entered with Hinata. Sarutobi glanced up from his desk, "Ah, Hinata-chan, Shino-san, good to see you two. I'm sure you both remember Weasel." He pointed over to the couch where an ANBU was sitting.

Both Shino and Hinata looked at Weasel lightly bowing saying in unison, "Good to see you Itachi-sensei." Itachi removed his mask saying, "Good to see that you two still remember your sensei after three months."

Shino said, "My insects can recognize you instantly sensei." Hinata also said, "I could recognize your chakra immediately as well sensei."

Sarutobi said, "This reunion would be better if Naruto would be here." Itachi looked over to Sarutobi saying, "Yeah, but why are we here Hokage-sama?" Sarutobi grinned and said, "Jiraiya has returned." Immediately Hinata smiled asking, "Is Naruto-kun here too!"

Sarutobi had a slight frown saying, "Unfortunately the main gate reported that he returned alone." Hinata's face went from beaming with happiness to slump and depressed. They were all caught by the sound of the door opening.

They turned their sights on the door to see Jiraiya walk in, "Hey there everyone!"

Sarutobi sighed saying, "Don't you know how to knock?" Jiraiya rubbed the back of his head saying, "Sorry about that. Oh hey there Itachi, Shino, Hinata." Each of the three gave him a wave hello, but then Hinata quickly asked, "Where's Naruto-kun at?"

Jiraiya looked at the girls worried face cursing that Naruto wasn't here with him, "Well Hinata... He said there was something he had to do before he returned, but don't worry he said he'll be back in a month and that he promises."

Hinata still didn't take comfort in the fact that it would be another month before she will get to see her Naruto, but she waited three years for him, what's another month. Jiraiya pulled out a scroll and unsealed the item inside it, he held the small box to Hinata with the note attached to it. Hinata took the item and began reading the note.

_Dear Hime,_

_I'm sorry I won't be home for another month, but I need to do a simple little assignment and to make up for it I got you this gift, but I don't want you to open it until I get back. I miss you so much and I will see you soon._

_Love, Naruto_

Hinata looked at the small box wanting to see what he got her, but she then restrains herself and puts it away in her pocket. Sarutobi makes a coughing noise to catch everyone's attention, "It's good to know that Naruto will be back in a month, but I have a mission for Squad 13, off the record." He made a few hand signs causing a ripple effect from his hands until it hit every inch of the office, "The room is now sound proof."

Hinata worriedly thinks that this mission will take to long and that she won't be able to see Naruto before he comes home. Sarutobi shuffles through a few files pulling out one he tells the team in front of him, "We have a mission request from Takigakure to adopt their jinchuriki. For reasons unknown as to why they want us to take their demon, but this is a chance we cannot pass up. They only ask for a certain amount of money in return, but the amount they requested is nothing compared to the power of a Jinchuriki."

Jiraiya said, "I might have the reason why they are doing this." Itachi was already in the process of eliminating why and came to a conclusion, but wanted to hear Jiraiya's version first,

"Most likely they want us to take their jailer because of the recent Akatsuki movement. The information I gathered was that Iwa's jinchuriki came under attack recently and with the leak about two members coming here to take Naruto, I'm guessing that they believe their village to small and not very strong, military wise to combat two S-Classed criminals." Jiraiya finished.

Itachi came to the same conclusion saying, "And since from what Tsunade-sama found in her clan's compound was that Takigakure got their demon from us as a peace treaty from our first kage. So when do we head out?"

Sarutobi took a puff of his pipe saying, "You leave at noon. It shouldn't take a month to do this, but this mission is to be treated as an S-Class mission, so that means this stays between everyone in this room and is not to be spoken about out of here. You are to go to Takigakure and speak to their village elders, find the jinchuriki, give them this scroll that has the money sealed inside, and safely escort her here." Itachi walks over and grabs the scroll from him.

Shino said, "Her?" Sarutobi replied saying, "Yes. Around the time you, Naruto and Hinata graduated from the academy, Gai and his team said they came into a run in with her and she is easily recognizable. She has neon green hair, tan skin, and red eyes. From what the Senju archives say, her demon is the Nanabi no Kabutomushi."

Shino immediately took interest in the fact that there was a demon that was an insect type. Itachi stood up and for the first time in three years he gave an order to his squad, "Go and set up for at least a weeks worth of supplies and then meet me at the Konoha West Gate in thirty minutes."

Hinata and Shino happily said, "Hai, sensei!" Then quickly rushed out of the room without the okay from the hokage, to which Itachi apologized for them taking his leave as well. Jiraiya said, "They want to get this over with quickly so they can be home in time to see Naruto." Sarutobi leaned back in his chair, "The boy has many people who admire him. How strong is he really?"

Jiraiya said to his sensei, "Well let's just say I will never underestimate him again." Jiraiya opened up his shirt showing a scar on his chest. Sarutobi looked at the scar saying, "If he's strong enough to do that to you, then surely he would make a fine kage."

Jiraiya covers his chest and says, "What do you mean?" Sarutobi turned in his chair saying, "I have a list of possible Godaimes. I want Naruto to participate in an upcoming series of trials to see if he's worthy to become a candidate for the position. What do you think?"

Jiraiya took the huge scroll on his back off and sets it down momentarily, "I think that he's too young, but then again I heard that Gaara kid became the Kazekage and he was a little younger than Naruto, but it's the Kage's decision to appoint his/her successor. You have to make sure it's the right one though sensei."

Sarutobi took out metal container and cleaned out his pipe to put fresh tobacco in it, before lighting it he tells his formal pupil, "It isn't a guarantee, but it's a suggestion."

It remained silent for sometime before Jiraiya set his pack down and began rummaging through it. Sarutobi lit his pipe and watched the sage go through his pack looking for something.

Finally finding what he was looking for, Jiraiya pulled out from his pack two items, "Here a present." Jiraiya handed two small books to the Hokage who stared in disbelief, "I-I-Is th-at?" The books clearly read each, 'Icha Icha Tactics (red) and the other's title was 'Icha Icha Tropics' (White). Sarutobi was still in shock looking over the covers he notices the name on the white book with the author's name, 'Naruto Namikaze'.

Sarutobi asked, "Naruto wrote this one?" Jiraiya said to his sensei, "Yep he has talent at being an author, this one is a spin-off of my story, but it is really good and these books don't go into stores until next week."

Sarutobi took the books and placed them in his desk drawer, "I cannot read these until I get home. What are you gonna do now?" Jiraiya, "Well I'm gonna do what I've always been doing. See ya sensei, I'll keep in touch." Jiraiya opens the window and jumps out the window, leaving the hokage by himself.

Sarutobi then dispelled the sound proof jutsu and returned to work.

* * *

* Konoha West Gate *

Shino was the first at the gate waiting for his other teammate and his sensei. He didn't wait long as both Itachi and Hinata showed up about the same time each of them carrying their packs for the mission trip. Itachi went and retrieved the file from the Hokage saying, "You two ready?"

Hinata and Shino both nodded and heard Itachi say, "Alright, let's move out." All three blurred out of the area heading toward Takigakure.

* * *

* Kirigakure Lake *

Puppets were drifting in the waters partly destroyed or no longer useable. The Sanbi was laying belly up in the water unconcious with massive gashes all over it's body and Sasori's coat was torn off revealing his full body to have a giant face mask covering the whole back, a scorpion like tail coming out of the mouth and he looked to be banged up a little.

Deidara jumped down from his bird and landed next to him, "Your puppet Hiruko doesn't look to good Sasori-sama." Sasori grunted, "I'll have to repair it after the sealing, now summon up you birds and let's get out of here before some more mist nin come by." Sasori pulled out some ropes from his apparent puppet body and then begins to tie the rope around the Sanbi's body for transportation.

Deidara showed his hands had mouths on them, he reaches into two pouches he had on his waist and his mouth hands begin to eat the soft clay inside them. Sasori blasted out of the water after wrapping the rope all around the massive beasts body and then waits for Deidara to finish.

Deidara pulled his hands out and his mouth hands spit out a small lump of clay which he molds into two birds, "It's done Sasori-sama." He tosses the clay birds in the air making a ram seal the small palm sized birds transform into giant clay birds. Sasori jumps on one bird and attaches one end of the rope to the bird he was on and then the second one with another end of a rope to the second bird, "Let's go Deidara." Sasori jumps onto the Sanbi's stomach and watches as Deidara's birds start pulling the tailed-beast out of the area.

Sasori takes a glance behind looking at his puppets left in the water, "I could get more."

* Kirigakure *

A tall man with a huge broad sword was at the villages gate, he stabs his sword in the ground to put on a dark gray cloak that had a high collar. He put it on and looked behind him to see a a middle aged man with an eye patch over his right eye with a talisman in each ear and a striped shirt and pants with seemingly the same pattern, with a robe over them.

The man says, "You off on one of your trips Zabuza?" Zabuza turns completely facing the man saying, "Yes I'm going to go pay my respects to some friends, theres no problem with that is there Ao?"

Ao shrugs his shoulders saying, "Nope, not at all. You know your lucky right?" Zabuza reaches over and grabs his huge sword saying, "How so?" Ao smiles saying, "The council wanted you dead, but the Godaime was kind enough to allow you to join back with Kiri after your attempted murder of our previous mizukage and becoming a nuke nin."

Zabuza sighs saying, "She only let me come back because she felt she had to since I saved her from being killed during the bloodline purge. Now her debt to me is payed, I'll be back in a few days." Ao chuckled a little saying, "I think it goes deeper than that and I think she helped you because of a different reason all together, but it's none of my business. See you soon."

Zabuza thought about what he said, but shrugged it off. A mist nin appeared next to Zabuza and Ao bowing down saying, "Zabuza-sama. There was a man in the outskirts of the village that wanted me to give you this letter."

The mist nin hands the letter to him and leaves, Zabuza unfolds it and then reads it. His eyes partly widen in surprise and says, "Ao, tell the Godaime that I'm still going on my trip, but now from what this letter says, I have to go somewhere else entirely, but don't tell her that, for some reason she worries."

Ao eyes slant at this asking, "What did that letter say?" Zabuza looks at him saying, "I have a promise to keep. A promise that's over three years old." Without saying anymore Zabuza blurs out of Ao's sight and heads off to the area where the letter says to go.

Ao shoulders slump saying, "Dammit Zabuza. Now I have to go into the lion's den." Ao rushes off to tell the Mizukage of Zabuza's leave on his supposed trip he takes four times a year, but is not going to tell her of the letter Zabuza got or his change in plans.

* * *

* Iwagakure *

Water had drowned the entire canyon practically turning it into a lake. Kisame leaps out of the water with his hand on Roshi's throat slamming him into the ground hard causing the old man to spit out blood. Kisame's coat was shredded and missing the cloth from his right shoulder, ribs and entire arm sleeve. Kisame loosens his grip and stood there smiling, "The old bastard was a tough one and his little fire / earth combo to make lava had me on the ropes for a minute there."

Kisame looks around and yells, "Tobi where are you!" Kisame looks around and sees him drifting face first in the water, he groans saying, "I told to to get out of here and yet you got caught up in the fight." Kisame stabs his sword into the ground and reaches and grabs Tobi by his collar and drags him out of the water, checking his pulse he says, "Dammit now I gotta drag your unconcious ass back to the base by myself along with this old man."

Kisame tosses Tobi over his shoulder, then grabs his sword using it to pick up Roshi, "Tobi if your ass isn't awake by dark, I'm gonna chuck you off to the side of the road and leave you there to get pecked at by the crows." He begins to leave the area and briefly watches the water he brought out to fight with evaporate.

Kisame shrugs and continues to take his prize back to the Akatsuki hide out to be sealed.

* * *

Recap of this chapter, Sanbi and Yonbi are captured, Tobi was an idiot for getting in the way, Naruto's mastered seven tails and is on a mysterious mission for a month, Nagato and Naruto are now enemies, Takigakure is gonna give Konoha their Jinchuriki, and Zabuza has been called out. If you want to see what Hinata's outfit looks like, go to my profile and enter the link in the search and you'll see what she looks like.

R&R, Stay Gold, and Goodbye World!

Amegakure- Village in Rain

Takigakure- Village in the Waterfall

Kirigakure- Village Hidden in the Mist

Iwagakure- Village Hidden in the Rocks

Sanbi no Kyodaigame- Three-Tailed Giant Turtle

Yonbi no Saru- Four-Tailed Monkey

Nanabi no Kabutomushi- Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle


	38. Under Attack!

Chapter 38: Under Attack!?!

Hello World! This chapter has a minor battle scene and I hope you guys and gals will like it. I will have the next chapter uploaded this weekend, tomorrow I'm going to go see the movie, 'Avatar'. That movie is gonna be so awesome.

* * *

* Takigakure *

Squad 13 entered Takigakure territory after taking a two days to get there. Itachi was in front and Hinata was behind him to his right and Shino to his left behind him. Itachi held his hand up signaling them to stop, each of them landed on a thick branch of a tree.

Shino looked to his sensei asking, "Is this where we are suppose to meet the contact?" Itachi nodded and asked Hinata, "What do you see with you byakugan?" Hinata had activated her byakugan and told her sensei, "I see a four man squad heading this way, they each have on the Waterfall headbands.... Their making contact right.... now!"

From the trees ahead of them, one ninja jumped out asking, "Are you the squad the Hokage told us about?" Itachi nodded replying, "Yes, were the squad. From what I've read in the file says that you wanted the team that best knew our jinchuriki."

The waterfall nin looked behind himself to wave to the other three that came with him. Soon after three other ninjas came onto the same tree the first one was on. The female of the group said, "Our village chief wanted to be sure we got the jinchuriki's handlers. Our chief wouldn't want Fu going with a squad that would discriminatory against her."

Shino said to the squad, "That makes sense." Itachi held out a scroll saying, "This was the amount your village requested. Our understanding is that we are to meet with your village elders."

The leader of the group nodded and motioned for them to follow. They started rushing through the trees quickly stopping at a massive waterfall. One of the waterfall ninja said, "We have to go through the waterfall to get to the village, stay close." The leader of the group did some handsigns yelling, "Water Style: Splitting Wave!" He clapped his hands together splitting a small entrance through the waterfall.

Everyone moved through the waterfall safely, as the captain went through the waterfall he had to keep his hands pointed at the waterfall, after passing through he released his hands causing the hole to close up. Entering the village Hinata, Shino and Itachi saw a massive tree in the center of a giant lake with part of a village floating on top of it surrounding the tree and another part of the village surrounding the giant caves edge.

The captain said, "Okay, you three go find Fu and tell her to report to the Chief's Tower. I'll escort the Konoha ninja their now." His team nodded and jumped out to the village to find Fu.

* * *

* Takigakure Tower *

The captain had Squad 13 follow to a large tower in front of the massive tree. They entered the tower walking up a number of steps to enter a large room that had four elderly men, an old woman, a mature man and another who looked rather young. All seven were sitting on pillow seats in a semi-circle facing the center where Squad 13 was currently standing.

One elder had a fire symbol outline on his chest, another had outlines of waves on his chest, another with a lightning outline on his chest, another had a stone outline drawing on his chest, and finally the old woman had a tornado like drawing on her chest as well. Both the mature man and young man had no symbols similar to theirs.

The captain bowed and then the mature man made a hand gesture for him to leave, the man did so and left. Itachi and his team bowed to them. The chief was the mature man saying, "So your the famed Squad 13 I've heard about. So which of you is the jinchuriki?"

Itachi said to them, "None. Ours went on a training mission and won't be back home until the end of the month." The elder with the water symbol spoke saying, "We were hoping to ease Fu's thoughts about leaving if she met your jinchuriki."

Shino spoke saying, "We have something just as good. I am one of Naruto's friends and one he could truly trust and..." Shino pointed to Hinata saying, "She has lived with him since they were babies and she is also his girlfriend."

The elder with the rock symbol said, "Oh. Such beauty this one has. Tell me girl, is your boyfriend respected in his village?" Hinata looked at the elder who asked her the question saying, "At first no, but as time went on Naruto gained the respect of the village during the chunnin exams three years ago. He even befriended the Sunagakure's jinchuriki and has met Kirigakure's jinchuriki as well, though Naruto and the Rokubi jinchuriki met only once, they seem to have an understanding."

The young man spoke, "Well that should be good enough for Fu and I must say that it's a shame we couldn't meet this Naruto in person." The chief said, "Yes, but it doesn't matter. Do you have the trade?"

Itachi held out the scroll saying, "We want to meet Fu first before we give you the money." They all nodded in an understanding, but after they all heard a knock at the door. The village chief shouted, "Enter!"

The two doors opened revealing a girl standing about the same height as Hinata, she had on a high white shirt that showed her well toned stomach, a white skirt and leg fishnets similar to Temari's, armlets and a fishnet waistband, wearing the Takigakure forehead protector on her arm like Shikamaru. She was also carries a cylindrical object on her back, but Hinata knew it was her from the description Neji gave her and Naruto. This girl had bright neon green hair, tan skin, and red eyes.

Shino was a bit stunned by her beauty that he had a slight blush that no one could see except for one person. Fu walked in and looked at Shino giving him a quick smile, after she stood in the center with her hands on her hips saying, "Well I'm here."

The elder woman said, "Fu allow us to introduce your escorts to Konoha who you will now be staying with." Fu happy expression turned serious, turning around to look at her 'escorts' she asked, "So it's time huh?"

The village chief said to her, "Yes it is. I know this is selfish, but with the information roaming around about this organization attacking villages with jinchuriki, I have to think of the village first. We are simply a small ninja village, only three ninja have really stood out. First it was Kakuzu who killed five elders for power, then it was Jinteki who was our greatest scholar and taught most of our current ninja all they needed to know, but sadly disappeared after the Third Ninja War, and the final... is you. The hero of the village who holds a demon inside herself, keeping us safe."

Fu was stunned at the man's words and continued to listen, "I've watched over you since your parent's death and I'm glad no one in this village took action against you, but that doesn't mean they don't wish too. This village is frightened of you when they shouldn't be. I know I told you months ago about your departure from the village and I know how you would rather die than to leave, but if you stay not only would we not be able to protect you, but these men will have no hesitation in destroying us to get to you. So as your most heroic effort, I ask you to leave in order to spare this village from death."

Fu looked like she was about to cry, but withheld them fearing that the konoha ninja would think less of her. Sucking up her tears she asks, "Is it okay if I stay one more day?" The young man of the council said, "That's not entirely up to us, your escorts might need to get back soon."

Itachi was about to say something when Hinata broke in saying, "We do have something to get back to, but I think we could at least spare her a day. Can't we sensei?" Itachi looked at his student as their gazes locked. Itachi broke it and looked over to Shino, who was looking back at him. Letting out a sigh he says, "If it is alright with the council." Fu turned from looking at Hinata and the others to the council.

The young man, the chief, the elderly woman and the two old men with the water and rock symbol rose their hands stating, "It's agreed to a 5-2-vote. Fu you may stay for the rest of today and till three tomorrow and as for our guests, I have arranged a place for you to stay at one of our cabins close to this tower."

Itachi and his team bowed and he walked over to the chief handing over the scroll. The elderly woman said, "Fu, why don't you show them around the village. Afraid there isn't much to our small village, but we have our own little charm." That last part was directed at Itachi and his team. Fu did a bow in gratitude and walked out the door followed by Itachi and his team.

Once the door closed, Fu looked at the team and asked a question to Hinata, "Are you the jinchuriki?" Hinata smiled and said, "No, afraid not. He's away on a personal mission, but will be back sometime by the end of this month though."

Itachi asked the young girl, "That is unlike the meetings back home, it seems like your elders don't argue, somehow it seems they have a complete understanding of each other, and from what I've just seen, it looks as if they know what the outcome of the situation is."

Fu looked at Itachi saying, "Well, from what I know about the five major villages is that your leaders are not with each other all the time. Am I right?" All three nodded, "There you go. Those seven are always together, when village missions are given all seven debrief you, we found long ago that doing things separately makes an unhealthy rift and that's also how it turned out when Kakuzu killed the first five elders easily." Shino asked, "What do you mean?" Fu began walking with them following.

"You see, long ago each elder would take shifts between each day. The five elders would take the weekdays, the chief would take Saturday and the civilian leader would take the final day, but all information went to the village chief for the final 'okay'. It was suppose to let everyone get to know each of them, but it also had a gap in it. Our village is small and it's almost easy to find the locations of the seven and Kakuzu used this. He hunted down each elder to their homes and killed them."

Hinata continued saying, "And it was because of that? The reason for all seven to be together?" Fu looked at her and said, "Yes. There was another assassination attempt on all of them, but this time a larger group and it failed when all five and the village chief dispatched them, as if they were brushing off a fly on their shoulder. It works better this way since all who enter has a chance to meet all of them at a time instead of coming in everyday to see them."

Once they left the tower Shino asked, "The civilian leader has no ninja ability?" Fu answered, "Well yeah he does, but that seat was recently filled, he is the son of the last civilian leader and it was a different leader a long time ago that at that time didn't know any kind of ninja skill. Our last civilian leader died three years ago when one of our jounin who went rouge killed him. I was away on a mission at the time, but from what I know was that the chief dispatched him quickly."

Fu lead them around the village showing them to all kinds of places. Though the shops in Konoha were better and bigger, but what the elder said about their village having their own kind of charm was right. All three felt something that they haven't felt in Konoha, they couldn't put their fingers on it, but they liked this feeling. They all sat down to eat at a ramen stall that squad thirteen insisted eating at.

All four ordered their ramen and began eating. Fu was in the center along with Hinata, Shino was to Fu's right and Itachi was to Hinata's left. Fu began sharing with them about life in the village and they told her stories about Naruto and the village. When Shino ate, he lifted his jacket hood covering his face when he ate, after passing stories Shino looked down and saw a small beetle walking across the counter.

He put his mask back on and took his hood off and then he reached out to grab it, but another hand covered the small beetle. Shino looked up at Fu who was looking back at him and he heard her speak saying, "You shouldn't kill insects." Fu scooped the bug up in her hand and then placed it on the ground. She looked back at Shino and they locked gazes for a moment before Hinata said, "No Fu you see Shino wasn't going to kill it."

Fu broke her gaze from Shino to look at Hinata, "You see Fu, in our village we have a clan that fights and tracks with all kinds of bugs. That clan is called the Aburame clan and Shino is part of that clan. He would never hurt any bugs." Fu widened her eyes at this and then turned her attention back to Shino.

Fu apologized and said, "Sorry, I made the assumption that you were going to kill it. Most of the people I've met don't like bugs and kill them first chance they get." Shino nodded and said, "Almost everyone outside the Konoha 12 kill bugs without the single thought of just letting it mind it's own business. You and me are like the bugs, most make a simple assumption about us and think nothing of our true personalities."

Fu slightly blushed and then smiled saying, "When I get to your village... Do you think I could see your clan's bugs?" Shino nodded and then she was smiling more. The two began talking about different types of bugs not realizing that Hinata and Itachi moved from their seats to a bench that was across the stall. Itachi was smiling saying, "This is the first time I've seen Shino let his guard down and so easily."

Hinata was smiling saying, "How long should we sit here and watch them?" Itachi continued watching them and said to her, "Let's see how long it takes before they notice we're gone, but if it takes longer than an hour then we'll let our presence known." Hinata nodded in agreement and watched how Shino and Fu continued to talk and seemed to be unaware of the world around them. Hinata remembered that feeling when she was with Naruto.

'Naruto-kun... Where are you.' Hinata had that thought in her head and felt for that split second something she hasn't felt since he left, 'loneliness'.

* * *

* Land of Waves *

Zabuza had his sword stabbed in the ground with his traveling cloak hanging on it. He was standing on a hill looking at three spots in the ground with three crosses on each spot, he had set three bouquet of flowers by each cross.

(Zabuza is still wearing his blue jumpsuit)

He was standing there motionless before finally realizing he was being watched. He let out a sigh before tossing his cloak off the hill and grabbing his massive sword, "Come on out whoever you are!" He waited a few seconds before a figure moved from the trees.

Zabuza looked at the person's attire, which was a long, white cloak with black clouds, a chin-high collar and hood allowing the wearer to see out, but not allowing anyone to see the person's face based on how the head design shaded the wearers face, and from what Zabuza could see from the inside of the hood was that the interior was black as well and he also seen his cloak open toward the bottom letting the two swords strapped to his sides show. Zabuza remembered a rumor about men similar wearing the same thing except they had black cloaks with red clouds.

Zabuza decided it was a long shot, "I heard rumors about a group going around attacking jinchuriki." The person stood there staring at him, "Would you be with the group called Akatsuki?"

The figure spoke saying, "Nope... This outfit is more like me mocking Akatsuki. I have a different agenda from them." Zabuza rested his sword on his shoulder asking, "Well then if you were with them, I'd tell you that your wasting time with me. I have no demon sealed in me nor do I know the location of any jinchuriki."

The man moved his hand to his high collar unbuttoning it and pulling his hood off. Zabuza's eyes widen in a quick surprise saying, "Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in... Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto looked at Zabuza allowing him to observe his face. Zabuza noticed his blonde hair with silver highlights now and three bridge piercings in this nose. Naruto spoke saying, "It's Namikaze now." Zabuza looked at him funny saying, "Namikaze? As in the Speed Demons?"

Naruto nodded at his question, "I should have guessed that. What brings you all the way out here? Because as you know I intend to finish the fight between you and Haku." Naruto smiled and said, "Kinda, but I'm more here to talk to you about a proposition."

Zabuza eyed him asking, "What kind of proposition?" Naruto kept his smile saying, "What if I told you that I'm putting a team together." Zabuza let a low laugh escape his lips, "Then I'd ask, what kind of team?"

Naruto walked over to a tree leaning against it saying, "Well to be honest, you'd be the first member. So you want in?" Zabuza rested his sword at his side saying, "First things first." He then aims his sword at Naruto saying, "We'll talk about that later, but now... Let's settle this first." Naruto shoulders slump a little and he slowly reaches for his two swords pulling both out holding the sword in his right (Shuusui) in a reverse grip and the sword in his left (Benihime) in a horizontal form in front of him.

Zabuza let's out a low chuckle saying, "I've been looking forward to this for a long time now." Naruto makes a grin and slides his foot in Zabuza's direction before dashing out at the man. The two engaged in a vicious sword battle.

Zabuza swung his sword horizontally at Naruto, who blocked it, but skidded back from the force of the blade. Zabuza told Naruto, "I've been training non-stop since our encounter three years ago and look around. The entire area is wet from the recent rain activity." Naruto looked around while he tapped one of his swords on his shoulders waiting for Zabuza to attack. Zabuza saw him waiting and rushed at Naruto with another horizontal swing, but Naruto evaded by doing a side flip over the sword. Once Zabuza's sword made the complete swing Naruto blurred out from in front of Zabuza and then he appeared behind him.

Zabuza was surprised at his speed and slowly looked at his left shoulder to see a cut going from the left side of his chest to his shoulder. 'He cut my shoulder so fast that I didn't even feel the slightest pain until now. This was worth the wait.' thought Zabuza. Naruto was in a crouched position with Benihime sheathed and Shuusui in his right extended with some blood on it. Zabuza turned around quickly and ran through some handsigns at amazing speeds yelling out, "Water Style: Hidden Shellshock!" From underneath Naruto little water bubbles the size of a baseball appeared all around him.

Naruto saw them and then he heard them. The little water bubbles exploded sending shockwaves of pressure all around and since they were close to Naruto it had a double effect. Naruto's cloak got shredded up a little and he fell to the ground from the force of the explosions. While Naruto was down Zabuza did some more handsigns and yelled, "Water Style: Water Slicer!" Around Naruto four pillars of water appeared a couple feet away from Naruto and then jetted at Naruto creating blades that sliced through Naruto, dicing him up.

But it wasn't the result Zabuza was hoping for. Naruto's body turned to water, "A water substitution jutsu?" From in front of Zabuza a lump of water was gathering in front of him, taking the form of Naruto. Naruto smiled and said, "That was close. My turn now!" Naruto did some handsigns and then afterward closed his hands together yelling, "Ice Style!" Zabuza's eyes widened in complete surprise, "Ripping Saw Blades!"

The water around Zabuza shot up taking an ice form of saw blades that soon flew after Zabuza. He reached out for his sword and with all his might swung it at both ice blades shattering them. Naruto went through another set of handsigns closing his hands together again yelling, "Ice Style: Thousand Needles of Death!" Naruto stomped his foot on the ground shooting water in the air that later took the form of ice needles. The needles aimed at Zabuza and Naruto aimed his hand at him causing the needles to shoot forward at Zabuza.

Zabuza did his own handsigns, "Water Style: Water Wall." A wall of water shot up from the ground in front of him with enough pressure that once the needles hit the water the needles flew up. The water distorted his vision of Naruto for a brief moment, before Naruto broke through the water wall swinging both swords at Zabuza. Quickly Zabuza grabs his sword again to block.

Underneath his bandages he smiled. Both men's swords were locked with each other, Zabuza had his right hand on his sword handle and his left was gripping the dull side of the blade through the hole at the top. Zabuza twisted his handle making a clicking sound, he quickly kicked out hitting Naruto's stomach making him stumble back. Zabuza pulled his handle that seemed to separate from his massive blade revealing a sword that was as long as the huge blade.

Zabuza used his left that was holding the huge blade in the hole tossing it at Naruto with great force. Naruto blocked but the force of the blade knocked his arms above his head leaving him defenseless. Zabuza used his second hidden sword to slash Naruto from his stomach up diagonally to the left side of his shoulder. Naruto looked at Zabuza asking, "So there was a hidden sword inside that massive one?"

Zabuza chuckled holding the thin sword out, "Not many know about this blade. I can't really use my 'Guillotine' against you since your fast. So I'm just gonna have to use 'Executioner'." Naruto charged Zabuza swinging with Benihime, but Zabuza countered with Executioner. Both swords locked and Naruto charged wind chakra into Benihime.

Hoping to cut Zabuza's sword in half, but nothing happened. Zabuza saw the expression on Naruto's face saying, "Let me guess, you tried charging chakra in to your sword to try and cut mine in half right?" Naruto made eye contact with Zabuza, "You won't succeed, because my blade is made of chakra metal as well and I have my blade coated with a certain water substance."

What took both men by surprise was that both blades began had small hints of ice surrounding them. They quickly broke off from each other in a stare down. Naruto then sheathed both swords and said, "I don't have a lot of time to do this, I wanna end this. I have a mission and I have to complete it..."

Zabuza said, "So you don't wanna play huh?" Naruto sighed and asked, "I wasn't planning on using this jutsu, but you leave me no choice. I have a schedule to keep and someone important to me who I've kept waiting for to long."

Zabuza watched him with a slight confusion. Naruto did a few handsigns closing them together yelling, "Dark Style!...."

* * *

* Takigakure: One day later *

Itachi and his team helped Fu pack her bags and they received her paperwork from the council. Itachi, his team, Fu, the elder woman and the chief were at the cave entrance to leading out to the massive waterfall.

Itachi and Shino decided to carry Fu's luggage for her. Fu took one last look at the chief and the three elders who came to see her off, "Thank you again for all you've done for me." The chief smiled and said, "No thank you for saving the village, not once, but twice. I hope you have a good life kid." Fu smiled at the man and gave him a hug, which he returned. Letting go she looked at the old lady and said, "Thank you for giving me a home to stay at granny."

The old lady smiled at the girl and said, "It was my pleasure Fu. Now you take care of yourself and don't let Nanabi's power influence you." Fu gave the short old lady a hug and told her, "Don't worry, I won't let him influence me."

The chief was talking with Itachi now, "Thank your Hokage for allowing this." Itachi nods saying, "It's our pleasure. Alright team let's go, we have a two day trip back to the village." Hinata, Shino and Fu nodded and followed Itachi into the cave. Fu stopped and took on last look at the only two people who were close to family. She waved goodbye one last time and they did the same.

When they reached the waterfall, Fu did the necessary handsigns to part the water slightly allowing them to leave the waterfall safely. Once outside Itachi said to his team, "Okay listen up, were gonna travel till nightfall and stop to camp. We will get up early and begin moving till we reach the nearest town to rest, afterward we will do a straight shot home. Understood?"

Hinata and Shino nodded, but Fu raised her hand asking, "Where will I be staying?" Hinata said to her, "You can stay with me and my family, until your able to afford your own apartment." Fu looked a little unsure asking, "Really, it wouldn't be a problem?" Hinata shook her head saying, "Not at all."

Itachi said, "Then it's settled. First let's get home and meet the Hokage so you can have a position in our village. What is you ninja rank?" Fu rubbed the back of her head saying, "I'm a low jounin." Itachi told her, "Well to be honest, you might start off as a gennin in our village and work your way up the ladder. Each village promotes their ninja differently and there are no exceptions."

Fu agreed and said, "I understand. I don't mind starting off fresh." Itachi said, "Good now let's go." The tree nodded and followed him heading southeast toward Konoha and Fu's new home. She only hoped that people would like her and not try and avoid her like the villagers in Taki.

* * *

* Land of Waves *

After an entire day of battling, the area was now covered in a dark wave of mist was covering the ground of the entire area. Trees were split in half or knocked down, chunks of earth was missing, and blood was splattered on some of the trees. Naruto soon appears from the shadowed ground quietly. Zabuza looked cut up, bruised and worn out, his clothes were ripped apart and his blade had chips all in it, he was looking around for Naruto desperately.

Naruto jumped out from the shadows reaching out to grab Zabuza behind his head pulling him down for a knee to the face. Zabuza was hit with full impact, and quickly Naruto unsheathed both swords and stabbed Zabuza through his hands pinning him to a tree. In the little attack Zabuza dropped his sword, which Naruto picked up aiming it at Zabuza's neck. Naruto looked in bad condition as well, he was cut up, beat up, his clothes underneath his cloak was also ripped apart. Naruto took in some deep breaths calming himself. The black mist began to dissipate slowly until it disappeared completely.

Naruto asked, "So what's your answer?" Zabuza was wincing in pain a little from Naruto's swords stuck in his hands but said, "Okay, I'll join this little team you got. I just wanted to make sure my leader isn't weaker than me otherwise I'd never join." Naruto stabbed Zabuza's sword in the ground and proceeded to take out his swords he stabbed in his hands. Zabuza let himself fall in a seated position asking, "So I have to leave my village again? Huh, I'm probably the first ninja in history to abandon his village twice."

Naruto shook his head saying, "No you won't leave. I just need you to take one of these and listen to my plan." Zabuza watched as Naruto pulled out a small box from his ninja pouch. Opening it Naruto pulled out from it a small black metal object that was as big as his pinky, "Now let me tell you my devious plan." Zabuza leaned forward to listen to Naruto's plan and slowly thought more and more that this team was going to be as suicidal as him for even joining.

Naruto hands the little metal object to Zabuza hearing him ask, "So does it matter where?" Naruto shook his head saying, "Nope. And if you could try and get about three people you trust to help out."

Zabuza nodded asking, "Do I have to wear that cloak and what's this team called?" Naruto answered, "I'd like it if you did and our group is called, 'Gyouten'." Zabuza leaned his head against the tree and said, "What do we do now?"

Naruto sat down to looking at the man in front of him, "Well, you go on and do your little missions or whatever for your village, but when that metal stops receiving, then that's when you make your move with your team. I have to go to two more places and get set up as well." Naruto stands back up helping Zabuza to his feet as well, "You want me to send word to Kiri to come get you?"

Zabuza thought for a moment before saying, "If you wouldn't mind." Naruto rubbed some blood that was coming out of his mouth smearing it on his thumb running through some handsigns, "Summoning Jutsu!" He slams his hand on the ground causing some smoke to pop out. Once it cleared a small dark blue toad with yellow spots on it's body appeared. Naruto smiled and said, "Peach good to see ya."

The small toad that could fit in Naruto's hand asks, "Hello Naruto-sama. What can I do for you today?" Naruto kneels down next to the frog saying, "I need to go to Kirigakure and tell them Zabuza is hurt and will need assistance. Tell them that I will be taking him on the main road back there and will meet them halfway."

Peach nods and takes one good leap straight up high in the air disappearing from sight. Zabuza asks Naruto, "Can that little toad make it?" Naruto chuckles saying, "Don't doubt Peach. She's pretty damn fast for a shrimp." Naruto walks over to a certain area grabbing his cloak and Zabuza's Guillotine blade. Zabuza takes the blade and slides his thinner sword into it completing it's natural form.

Zabuza makes a hand gesture for them to leave and Naruto agrees and they set off toward Kiri. It didn't take Peach long to deliver the news to Kiri, the Godaime sent out a retrieval team to go and fetch Zabuza. Though he was alone when they got to him as Naruto disappeared when he sensed the Kiri ninja were close by. Ao was leading the team sent out to retrieve Zabuza and asked him, "You went out to simply pay your respects and here you are all beat up and seem like your about to kick the bucket."

Zabuza responds, "Yeah, well one thing led to another." Ao let's out a small sigh and tells him, "We have a problem." Zabuza gives him a strange look and listens to the problem. Ao looks Zabuza in the eyes telling him, "The Sanbi is gone."

Zabuza's eyes widen in shock, "What do you mean it's gone?" Ao responds, "The two man squad that does the daily routine found traces of a battle and the last two man team that last checked it out remembered men in black cloaks with red clouds. Sound familiar?" Zabuza runs his hand through his hair asking, "Did they find anything?" Ao tells him, "They found discarded and destroyed puppets and traces of purple blood that were assuming is the Sanbi's blood. Right now the Godaime is sending out a team to look for Utakata to bring him back safely so we can protect him, but so far nothing."

Zabuza grunts saying, "First let's get back to Kiri and see if we can find anything that can lead us to wherever they might have taken Sanbi." Ao nods and makes a hand movement for the two men that went with him to help Zabuza back home.

* * *

* Konoha: Two Days Later *

Squad 13 had just returned from their mission with Fu, who was amazed at the size of the village. The closer they got to the village the more bigger it looked to her. Waiting at the front gate was Sarutobi and Tsunade, Shizune were his escorts. The group began to walk toward them, Fu was a little scared that since she was in a new place that she will be mistreated.

When they were within shouting distance something happened. Fu grabs her head and screams out in utter pain falling for the ground, Shino was quick to react and catches her before she hits the ground. Fu screams, "IT HURTS!!! MY HEAD IS SPLITTING OPEN!!!" Tsunade and Shizune rush over to the girl and Tsunade asks, "What is it? What's wrong?" Fu continues to roll around in Shino's arms screaming, "MY HEAD FEELS LIKE IT'S BEING RIPPED TO PIECES!!! SHINO-KUN MAKE IT STOP!!!" Shino kept her from thrashing around holding her still while Shizune took out some items.

Shizune pulls out a syringe and a small bottle, using the syringe to take the substance out and injects it into Fu. Slowly she begins to lessen her scream and calms to a stop falling asleep. Sarutobi moves over to them asking, "What the hell happened?"

Hinata responds, "I don't know, this is the first time this has happened. She was fine from when we first met her till now." Sarutobi looks around as a few people heard the screaming and tells them, "All of you come with me. We're taking her to a medical room reserved for kages." They all agree and Shino lifts her up bridal style and the group follows the Hokage to the Kage's medical room, so they can get to the bottom of what just happened.

* * *

* Some Town in Land of Fire: Same Time *

Naruto was passing through this town lightly bandaged up from his fight against Zabuza two days earlier. When out of nowhere he grabs his head and begins screaming in agony. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!!!" Naruto began rolling on the ground beating his head into the ground from the shear pain. A few of the townspeople gathered to try and help, but every time they got closer Naruto would thrash around hitting anyone.

After about two minutes, he finally calmed down, but remained on the floor panting heavily, "What... in Kami's... name was that?" Kyuubi linked with Naruto asking in the same manner, **"NARUTO... ARE YOU... OKAY?"**

Naruto forces himself to stand and jumps out of the area to get away from the townies. He sluggishly found a sturdy tree to relax by, "What on earth was that?" Kyuubi replies after catching it's breath, **"ONE OF MY BRETHREN... I DON'T KNOW, BUT.... SOMETHING'S HAPPENED."**

Naruto relaxed for a moment before saying, "That hurt like hell. I gotta keep moving." Naruto cut his link and sluggishly ran off in a certain direction.

* * *

* Land of Rivers *

The Rokubi's jailer just took himself off the ground dusting himself off, picking his pipe back up, "That was something else. What in Kami's name was that immense pain I was feeling?" Utakata looked around making sure no one was around, "That may have been the worse headache I've had yet."

Utakata dipped his pipe in his bamboo container to blow a few more bubbles, "Well, now how should I prevent that from happening again?" Utakata picked up a straw hat he had gotten some time ago and continued his journey.

* * *

* Iwagakure *

A tall man who was wearing heavily red armor, black gloves and a black sleeveless-kimono top, a red hat, orange eyes, light tan skin, and an orange ninja type mask, and he seems to be carrying with him a furnace on his back that seems to emit steam.

The giant man stands up after falling down from a massive headache that caused him immense pain. A short woman with black hair walks up to him asking, "Han-sama? Are you alright?"

Han straightens himself out replying, "Tell the Tsuchikage what just happened. I'm not sure what it was, but that was no ordinary headache." The woman agrees and jumps off to alert the kage. Han calls out, "Come out here."

Another nin with the standard Iwa jounin outfit jumps down in a bow, "What can I help you with Han-sama?" Han takes one good breath to calm himself, "Get my team ready. I'm gonna go look for Roshi. He's been gone to long."

The ninja nods and leaps off. Han shoots steam out of his furnace saying to himself, "What is going on?"

* * *

* Sunagakure *

Kankuro walks out of the Kazekage's office telling Baki, "Gaara says he's fine, but I don't know. This was the first time I've ever heard him scream like that." Baki looks at the few ninja around him saying, "Listen up! Our Kazekage may have come under attack, put the village on lock down! No one leaves, no one gets in!" The sand nin bow and rush off to deliver the message."

Gaara walks out of the room wearing the standard kage robes, "I'm not sure that was any kind of attempt on my life." Kankuro looks at his little brother saying, "Still we can't be to careful." Baki asks his kage, "What exactly happened?"

Gaara shook his head saying, "I don't know. One minute I'm signing documents and the next I receive the biggest headache ever. Send a message hawk to Konoha and ask them if something similar has happened to Naruto-nii."

Baki and Kankuro agree and leave to send the message. Gaara limps back to his office and gently sits down, "I hope this isn't a sign." talking to no one.

* * *

* Kumogakure *

The Yondaime Raikage was sitting in his office finishing up some documents when he was interrupted by one of his ninja barging into his office. He was a tall muscular man, dark-tanned skin, white hair and goatee.

"RAIKAGE-SAMA!"

The Raikage known as Ē, looked at the man before him who looked out of breath, "Calm down boy. Now tell me what has you all worked up?" The cloud nin took a minute to catch his breath saying, "It's Yugito Nii and Kirabi! About ten minutes ago both of them were in agonizing pain. We don't know what happened they just toppled over in pain from a great headache."

Ē took on a serious expression, "Where are they now?" The nin answers, "We took Kirabi back to your home Raikage-sama and we took Yugito Nii back to her home." Ē stood up and said, "I'm taking the rest of the day off. Put the village on lock down until we can find out what happened." The young nin nodded and watched the kage jump out of the window of he tower, "Why doesn't he just use the stairs?"

* * *

* A Cave Somewhere *

A giant rocky statue with only its upper torso and arms visible, Its back has a number of rocky protrusions, the Statue is wearing a blindfold it's arms are also bound in shackles and it has a hanging next to it's mouth.

On four of the fingers was, Tobi, Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori standing on the statue's fingers, while the other five fingers had holographic figures on each finger. Deidara called out saying, "I wasn't expecting the Sanbi's body to disappear from existence. I only thought that it took the chakra not the whole thing." Sasori responded, "Well these things are living chakra monsters. So it was only natural for the Gedo to absorb it's whole body."

Tobi said in his natural child tone, "Tobi doesn't want to sit here for another three days to seal the Yonbi!" Pain was in his holographic form saying, "We will rest for three days to allow ourselves to gain the nutrients we need to continue. We will assemble tomorrow."

Everyone nodded and the holographic images faded from existence. Kisame looks at the floor to where Roshi was and sees him rolling in pain in his sleep, "Looks like the rest of the biju can sense Sanbi's disappearance."

Sasori tells the group, "I need to repair my puppet. I'll return tomorrow." Deidara nods and says, "I'm heading for the nearest town to eat." Tobi runs over to him yelling, "Tobi will go with!" Deidara groans as Tobi follows him.

Kisame walks over to Roshi's body, "Soon you won't have to suffer anymore old man." Kisame then kicks Roshi into the cave wall causing Roshi to stir in pain. Kisame leaves the cave to go hunt some fish to eat. Leaving the broken old man in the cave alone.

* * *

Thank you all for your wait and I hope you guys liked the little battle between Naruto and Zabuza. The next chapter will be called, 'Triumphant Return'.Well as always R&R, Stay Gold, and Goodbye World!!!

-Jinteki is the name I gave to Pain's Human Realm. I just thought I would add that.

-Gyouten- 'Dawn'


	39. The Aburame's New Member

Chapter 39: The Aburame's New Member

Hello World! I decided to change the name of this chapter from 'Triumphant Return' to 'The Aburame's New Member'. I hope I didn't keep you all waiting to long for this chapter. I know I was suppose to upload over the weekend, but I got distracted, but fear not as it's up now. Oh yeah, saturday was a UFC fight and BJ 'The Prodigy' Penn defended his title against Diego 'The Nightmare' Sanchez. So Penn remains the Lightweight Champion!

* * *

* Konoha: Hokage Tower Medic Room *

Sarutobi, Tsunade, Shizune, Hinata, Itachi and Shino were in the room looking at the sleeping form of Fu. Shino was sitting at her bedside and Hinata was across from him, Itachi, Tsunade and Shizune were by the desk on the opposite side of the room and Sarutobi was at the foot of the bed.

Tsunade stood up from the desk chair and walked over to the bed saying, "Well after examining her, neither Shizune, Hinata, or myself found anything wrong with her. I'm not exactly sure what happened to her."

Sarutobi said, "I'll have Jiraiya check over her seal to see if it weakened in some way. Her headache may have been caused by that, but we won't know for sure until he returns."

Tsunade asks, "Shouldn't Jiraiya and Naruto be back by now?" Hinata told her sensei, "Oh he already came back. I thought he was still in the village." A giant tick mark appeared on Tsunade's head screaming, "WHAT!!!"

This shout caused everyone to cover their ears, but also woke Fu up, "Ah! Where am I?" asked the very nervous girl. Shino said to her, "Your in a recovery room. How do you feel?" Fu looks over at Shino with one hand on her forehead, "I feel okay I guess. How long have I been asleep?"

Shino answered her question, "You've only been out for a couple hours." Itachi walked over to where Shino was and made a low cough to catch his attention. Shino looks at his sensei and could see him make an eye movement toward the Hokage's direction, catching on Shino tells Fu, "Oh Fu, this is our Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi." Fu looked over from Shino to the foot of the bed to see an old man in kage robes. Fu bowed her head saying, "It's an honor to meet the legendary Sandaime of Konoha."

Hiruzen smiled at her respect saying, "Well aren't you very well mannered. It's an honor to meet another hero like Naruto." Fu blushed at the praise. "So Fu, do you remember anything from your little episode?"

Fu's blush disappeared as she tried to recollect what happened, "I'm not entirely sure, but the Nanabi was screaming and it gave me a massive headache. At the time I didn't know it was him, but it spoke to me later and told me that it was in massive pain."

Shizune said to Sarutobi, "Then it really must be her seal." Tsunade added to that, "If her demon caused her that much pain, then it could mean that her seal is weakening." Fu's face showed a shock expression at that explanation and seemed afraid of the fact that her demon might be set loose. Shino noticed this and reached over and grabbed her hand to calm her, which seemed to work.

Fu felt Shino's hand grab hers and she tightened her grip asking Sarutobi, "I've heard rumors that when the demon breaks out of the one it's sealed in that the vessel dies. Will that happen to me?"

Sarutobi and Tsunade smiled with Tsunade saying, "Well as much as a pervert he is, the only man in this village that can repair your seal is one of the sannin like myself. Don't worry Fu, Jiraiya will fix your seal." Fu's smile returned. Sarutobi said, "But fixing the seal will have to wait sometime. Jiraiya left on another information gathering assignment. Fu I can give you a place to stay at until your able to afford your own place."

Hinata cut in saying, "Oh Hokage-sama. Fu will be staying with me and my family." Sarutobi looked at Hinata saying, "And would your father or the council approve of this decision?" Hinata answered his question with, "Despite how our clan used to be three years ago, we've changed greatly and he shouldn't mind Fu at all, as for the council you can tell them that the Hyuga clan already housed one hero, so why can't we do the same with another."

Itachi was now leaned against the wall saying, "It's true when you think about it. Just put it in a way that they understand, by which I mean no offense Fu, but tell them that the Hyugas can tame another demon."

Fu took no offense saying, "I really don't mind that word." Sarutobi nodded saying, "Well that will have to work, she will be allowed to stay with the clan until the council meeting so that we may get the vote for her to stay longer. Unless your father says otherwise." Hinata nodded in understanding. Fu asked the Hokage, "Um, Hokage-sama. When can I leave?"

Sarutobi told her, "Well there is nothing wrong with you, so you can leave, but should you feel anything like the pain you felt earlier I want the Hyuga clan to escort you to Konoha Hospital. Hinata, Fu, do you both understand?"

Both girls nodded and then Fu released Shino's hand and hopped out of bed. Itachi said, "Well Hokage-sama, do you mind if I release my report tomorrow morning?" Sarutobi made eye contact with Itachi saying, "Yes you may. I'll see you in my office tomorrow morning at ten. Everyone is hereby dismissed."

Everyone bowed to Sarutobi and in unison said, "Hai." Slowly everyone took there leave from the room and the Hokage's tower.

Tsunade and Shizune waved goodbye to Hinata and the others and went to return to the Hospital. Itachi was about to leave when Hinata said to Itachi, "Sensei." Itachi looked at Hinata, "Tell Aoi-chan that my mother wishes to give her some medicinal herbs to help with her pregnancy."

Itachi smiled saying, "Tell Lady Hana that I said thank you and I'll send one of my clansmen to pick up the herbs later in the day." Hinata makes a small nod saying, "That sound like a plan." Itachi gave his team one more bow before taking his leave. Fu was standing next to Shino asking, "So your sensei's wife or girlfriend is expecting?" Shino said to her, "Our sensei's wife is having their first child. She's expecting to give birth in another month, so she's very close."

Fu smiled wider at the news she has just heard, but also remembered something, "What's your sensei's family name?" Hinata told her, "His name used to be Itachi Uchiha, but three years ago he changed his name to Itachi Atsusa officially creating his own clan, his wife's name used to be Aoi Hyuga, but now it's Aoi Atsusa."

At hearing those two names her eyes widened in complete surprise, "What!? I thought that the Hyuga clan and the Uchiha's didn't like each other? I heard rumors around my village about two of Konoha's strongest clans and that there was some kind of rivalry between the two."

Hinata made a low laugh saying, "Yes that's how it was a long time ago, but sensei and Aoi found love despite where they came from." Fu blushed saying the words, "That has to be one of the most romantic stories I've ever heard."

Shino looked at his watch that he's kept on himself at all times saying, "Sorry ladies, but I must be on my way." Fu was a little depressed that Shino was leaving. Shino looked at Fu giving a bow saying, "I'll see you soon Fu-chan." Fu blushed furiously at that he added 'chan' to her name, afterward Shino jumped on the nearest building to head off in the direction of his clan compound.

After gathering herself she asked Hinata, "Um, Hinata." Hinata asked, "Yes?"

"Where is Shino going?"

Hinata smiled at the girl saying, "Usually around this time, the clan head, Shino and a select few Aburames head off into a secret spot where they let their bugs go to mate so they have more to replace ones that have either died or to give them to an Aburame who's getting his or her first nest."

Fu sighed saying, "Oh. I'd really like to go and see it for myself." Hinata patted her on the shoulder saying, "I think one day you will. Come on let's get you settled in your new home." Hinata and Fu started walking down the path to the Hyuga clan compound.

* * *

* Hyuga Compound *

Hiashi was in his study going through his daily reports, when a knock at the door caught his attention, "Come in." A Hyuga opened the door making a bow, "Lady Hinata has returned and wishes to speak to you about an urgent matter." Hiashi sets his pen down saying, "Arigatou, ask my daughter to meet me in here and you may return to your duties."

The Hyuga said, "Hai Lord Hiashi." Taking his leave to get Hinata. Hiashi sat at his desk in deep thought, 'What could Hinata wish to talk about that is so important?'

A few minutes later Hinata entered his office along with a girl he was unfamiliar with in the village. Hiashi knew there was no one in the village with hair color like hers and if there was, then he surely would have noticed, "Hinata good to have you home." he started off with a greeting before asking the obvious question.

Hinata walked over to an area in the office to pull out two sitting mats. Hinata and Fu sat down on the mats, Hinata bowed to her father and Fu quickly mimicked Hinata and bowed to. Hinata said to her father, "It's good to be home tou-san."

Hiashi looked at the girl was still bowing, "And might I ask who your friend is?" Fu cringed a little fearing that she might not be able to stay, Hinata happily said, "This is my friend Fu. I wanted her to stay with us until she is able to live on her own." It was silent for a moment and again Fu feared that the clan head would refuse her.

"First off Hinata, why should I let a stranger into our home? I don't know anything about her and I have never heard you mention her before, so that only adds to not letting her stay here." Hiashi finished in a semi-serious toned voice. Fu could feel the stare that was on her not wanting to meet the man's eyes so she kept looking at her hands that were resting in her lap.

Hinata told her father in the same cheerful voice she has been using, "She's like Naruto and his guest." Hiashi's eyes widened catching on exactly what she said. He only stood up and walked over to the girl making a hand motion for her to stand. Fu agreed and stood up facing Hiashi.

Hiashi smiled and said, "You may stay as long as you need. I only ask that you follow the rules of my home and show respect to my family. If you were any one else I would reject the idea immediately, but if you are in a way similar to my son Naruto, then I cannot send you away knowing who he is. Hinata she can stay, but understand that I will have two Hyuga's watching her movements for any sign of betryal."

Fu gave a huge smile saying, "Thank you so much Hyuga-sama! I will respect your home and your family! Thank you again for your kindness!"Hiashi looked from Fu to his daughter.

Hinata knew what his look meant and told Fu, "Thank you again tou-san. Come on let's go Fu." Fu gave Hiashi one last bow before following Hinata out of the study.

Hiashi was alone in his office saying to himself, "Well this home will be a little more lively now." Before returning to work.

* * *

* Hokage Tower *

Sarutobi just got done wrapping a scroll to a tiny monkey's vest telling him, "Now listen Son-Son. This scroll is really important, so I want you to return to your world and deliver this message to the toads. Do you understand now?" The tiny monkey merely rose his hand making a squeaking noise before puffing out of existence. Sarutobi watched the tiny monkey leave, "Hopefully Jiraiya gets that message in time."

He slowly turned his head to glance at the clock saying to himself again, "It's getting late, time to call it a day." Sarutobi gathered up some paperwork that was on his desk and locked his office with a special seal. Leaving the tower he put the files underneath his armpit to allow himself to do his summoning jutsu biting his finger and doing the handsigns, he touches the ground yelling, "Summon! Simian Squad!"

From the large puff of smoke a gang of monkeys appeared ranging from, baboons, spider-monkeys, a golden monkey, and the leader was a tall monkey and looked to have a fur coat on, a Konoha headband on his head. Though each of the other summons had Konoha headbands as well.

Sarutobi smiled and said, "I have an assignment to hand all of you. Jenma, I want your squad to deliver these copied documents to the clan heads and to Danzo, alert them also of a meeting at the end of the week."

Jenma took the files and began handing them out to each of his partners and in a low voice to Sarutobi, "Don't worry Hiruzen-san, we'll have these delivered. I'll tell the big monkey you said hi." Sarutobi smiled and said, "Has Enma ever heard you call him that?"

Jenma looked at his summoner saying, "Not yet." After handing out the files all the monkeys jumped in separate directions. Sarutobi started moving in the direction of his compound.

* * *

* Atsusa Compound *

Itachi just got done tossing out a few unneeded documents. Most were marriage proposal to his unborn child, like Aoi neither knew their babies sex, because they wanted to be surprised. A knock at his office door took him out of his depressed mood of doing paperwork, "Enter..."

A man with black hair entered the room, "Lord Itachi, a monkey summoned by the Hokage is here to deliver a message to you." Itachi stood up and said, "Arigatou Shin. I'll take it from here." Shin bowed and left with the door open for Itachi.

Itachi smiled at the fact that a few Uchiha's who among some hadn't gained their sharingan transferred over to his clan, though their was a dispute with the Fugaku on that, but the ones who left were in the same boat as Itachi and Shisui. What also brightened it all up was when a few Hyugas also joined, because the process of the main and branch families took to long for their liking. Itachi didn't mind that it was taking longer for the ex-Uchihas and Hyugas to get along with each other, but he told them if they wanted to stay with them, then they would have to get along.

Itachi had gotten up from his seat, though his clan had only started three years ago, he was already with bad blood with the Uchiha clan and with the Hyuga's remaining elders who saw these unions as an abomination.

He broke out of those thoughts when he entered a waiting room to see a small spider-monkey, "Hello." Itachi started.

The monkey said, "Hello, Atsusa-sama. Sarutobi wanted me to give you this file and to tell you about a council meeting at the end of the week." Itachi nodded and took the file glancing over it, "Arigatou."

The monkey politely bowed and puffed out of existence. Itachi looked at the file thinking to himself, 'Fu's files and acceptance into Konoha... If that girl has even a slimmer of hope to have decent life, then I need to spread my influence a bit.' A sudden hand appeared on his shoulder releasing his tension, "Hello hime." he said softly.

Aoi walked from behind him with one hand on her eight month swollen stomach, "So? What's new?" Itachi placed his hand on her stomach saying, "Just a council meeting to attend to at the end of the week-" Itachi was cut short when he said with a smile, "I felt it kick. Hard too." Aoi smiled and told her lover, "He's been kicking all day."

Itachi looked in her eyes saying, "You peeked?" She shook her head saying, "Nope, I think it's a 'he', because his kicks are so strong." Itachi replied, "It could be a girl, who just has a good amount of strength." He got on his knees and placed his forehead on her stomach feeling relaxed.

A Hyuga entered the room bowing to Itachi saying, "Lord Itachi, you wanted to see me?" Itachi took his head off his wife's stomach or his babies home and said, "Yes, Yusuke I did. My student Hinata told me that the Lady of the Hyuga's has some herbs for Aoi and I was wondering if you would pick it up."

Yusuke bowed and said, "Yes Lord Itachi." The man closes the door and rushes off to the Hyuga compound. Aoi asks, "So Hana has something to help?" Itachi merely nodded and told her, "You should be laying down though." Aoi pouted and said, "I know, but being confined to a bed isn't fun."

Itachi smiled at the face she made and said, "Okay, I'll join you in a minute." Aoi beamed with happiness and said, "Thank you." She left the room to the master's bedroom. Itachi wanted to read over the file a little more before joining his wife, taking a seat on the couch in the room.

* * *

* Hyuga Compound *

Hinata was showing Fu around the compound and they both watched a monkey following a Hyuga to her father's study, they payed no attention after they turned the corner to Hiashi's study. Fu noticed that they headed to a small shack, "Hey Hinata? What's in there?"

Hinata told her friend, "This is where we keep all our medical cream and medicinal herbs. An Atsusa clan member should be here soon to pick up the medicine I made." Fu looked at Hinata confused asking, "I thought your mother made it?"

Hinata replied, "When I told Itachi-sensei I said 'mother has some'. I never said she made this batch, also she comes in here often to keep track on the stock."

Fu made an 'oh' expression. Both girls entered the shack and all along the well organized room was shelves of medicines. Hinata roamed around the room and stopping at a bag that her mother most likely prepared ahead of time, taking the bag and glancing inside, "I have what we need. We can go now." Fu nodded and followed Hinata out of the shack.

Opening the front gate Hinata told one of the guards, "There's going to be an Atsusa that will ask for these, please give it to him or her." The guard took the bag and replied, "Yes Lady Hinata." Both Hyuga guards bowed to her and continued with their job.

Hinata tells Fu, "Well it's getting late and probably tomorrow you can meet my cousin Neji and my little sister Hanabi. It was unfortunate that both were away on missions." Fu waved her hand slightly saying, "It's no problem. Oh and Hinata."

Hinata watched as the girl began rubbing her arm to gather the strength to tell her something, "Do... you really see me as a.... you know..... friend?" Hinata placed a hand on the jinchuriki's shoulder comforting her saying, "Of course I see you as a friend." giving her a gentle smile.

Fu smiled back and said, "To be honest, you and Shino are one of my first true friends." Hinata was glad that Fu sees her as a friend to and told her, "I'm glad to hear you say that. Well it's getting late, we should get to bed now." Fu nodded in agreement and followed Hinata to the area of the Hyuga clan where their rooms were.

* * *

* A week later *

Sarutobi got news of another one of Fu's major headaches from Hiashi who reported it four days after Fu's arrival. Hiashi said to him that she was sleeping and woke up screaming with her head pounding. Hinata, Hana and Kana reacted quick and gave her a few medicines to calm the headache, but that proved to do nothing. Thankfully though the headache only lasted two minutes, though he had also received a letter from the Kazekage Gaara, asking if Naruto had gotten any strange out of the blue headaches.

Making the old kage wonder if Naruto got these headaches as well, but since both Fu and Gaara received them, then Naruto might have as well. Jiraiya returned to check Fu's seal and add in his two cents about what could have caused these headaches.

He told his sensei that her seal was done by a professional with only one minor problem that wasn't a even a big enough deal to damage or trouble the jinchuriki in any way.

He then decided to stay till Naruto's return, but he disappeared into the village leaving his location unknown.

The ninja council was present and awaiting for the meeting to start. Sarutobi coughed and said, "As your all aware of the files I handed you about a foreign ninja joining our ranks." Tsume was the first to speak, "Yes I'm sure we are all aware, but you only included that it's a kunoichi, her name is Fu, she's from Takigakure, and that she was a jounin rank in her village, nothing more than that."

Inoichi added, "And is this girl really that important that the entire ninja council needs to be here?" Danzo was interested in this matter, he knew Sarutobi well enough to know he wouldn't call a meeting like this if it wasn't important.

Sarutobi started with, "Over a week ago I sent Itachi-sama and his team on an S-Classed mission to Takigakure to retrieve this girl." Danzo asked his long time rival, "What importance does this girl have that you'd send one of our strongest squads out to fetch her?"

Fugaku agreed by saying, "This girl shouldn't be that important Hokage-sama." Itachi spoke up by saying, "This girl is of great importance. Her power of control is possibly unrefined, but with my student Naruto Namikaze's help she could possibly control her power."

There were murmurs of talk between the council as Danzo asked, "What kind of power could this girl possibly have?" Sarutobi looked to Danzo saying, "This girl's name is as you all know is Fu, she has no maiden name, but she has the Nanabi no Kabutomushi sealed inside of her. A demon that ranks as the top three powerful biju." Everyone gasped at the news including Hiashi. He only knew that she had made the assumption that something was sealed inside of her, but he never would have guessed that it was something as powerful as that.

Shikaku asked the old man, "So Konoha now has two powerhouses? Where is the girl now?" Sarutobi answered the question easily, "She is in the care of the Hyuga clan."

Immediately Danzo said to the point of raising his voice, "That girl's power should be put to good use! The Hyuga's already had the honor of keeping a leash on the nine-tails and I demand she be given the necessary training the Namikaze boy was neglected!"

Hiashi stood up from his seat raising his voice at Danzo, "Watch your tongue Danzo! This girl can stay with us until like Naruto she wishes to leave and how dare you question my clan's ability to train Naruto!"

Tsunade said, "Hiashi-sama calm down... Sarutobi-sensei, I do believe the Hyuga's are capable of handling Fu's progress. I can back this up because of how Naruto was raised and his undying loyalty to Konoha. I think that Fu would be in good hands with this clan."

Hiashi and Danzo were at a stare down when Sarutobi spoke, "Never-the-less, there will be a vote on which clan would like to keep Fu in company, allow her to be handed over to Danzo, or give her a ranking and a home to allow her to support herself. First are there any nominations on a clan that would like to take Fu?"

Danzo again cut in saying, "Hokage-sama! This is ridiculous, giving the girl to the Hyuga clan would be giving them an unhealthy amount of power! They already have one jinchuriki in their home and another would only prove that! I'll admit the boy's progress was top notch, but that does not excuse the right of handing her over to them!" Before Hiashi or Sarutobi could argue.

Shibi spoke up, "He has a point Hokage-sama..." Everyone turned their attention to the Aburame's clan head, "I have nothing against the Hyuga clan, but he makes a valid point." As much as the clan heads hated to admit it, but Danzo did make a solid statement and with that said Itachi spoke, "Then I say we nominate the Aburame clan to take Fu into their care."

Everyone caught this and Choza said, "That does sound like a good idea. If this girl has a bug type demon, then maybe Shibi-sama and his clan would have more success in controlling her biju." Danzo again about to respond ended up being cut off by Sarutobi, "I agree. I will cast my vote to the Aburame clan to take authority over Fu. Anyone else agree?"

The Ino-Shika-Cho trio rose their hands at this, followed by Tsunade, Tsume, and Itachi. The only ones not to raise their hands was Hiashi, Danzo and Fugaku.

Sarutobi asked Shibi, "Well Shibi-sama.... Do you wish to take Fu into your care? If not then we will have to vote again." Shibi silently and calmly said, "My clan shall accept this responsibility."

Sarutobi nodded, "Then it's agreed. Fu will stay under the care and protection of the Aburame clan, but she will also be given the rank of gennin and work her way up the ladder and if you don't mind Shibi-sama, Fu's name will have to be registered under Fu Aburame." Shibi didn't say anything other than nodding his head in agreement.

Sarutobi then said, "Then I hear by call this meeting to a close. We will regroup again upon Naruto Namikaze's return about the rebirth of the Namikaze clan. Dismissed." Everyone respectfully bowed taking their leave. Shibi though caught up with Hiashi wanting to talk to him.

"Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi noticed Shibi and asked, "Yes Shibi-sama?" Both Shibi and Hiashi had on their no emotion masks. Shibi said to the clan head, "I hope there is no hard feelings on this matter?"

"No there is none. I should have seen this, but well... Your clan is better suited for something like this."

Shibi understood and asked, "If you don't mind, I would like to send my son Shino to come to your home to collect her and her belongings." Hiashi said, "Of course, Shino is always welcome in my home."

Shibi thanked Hiashi and then both men respectfully bowed to each other, before taking their leave.

* * *

* Iwagakure Border *

Naruto was sitting on a large boulder letting his recent wounds heal using Kyuubi's chakra. Kyuubi linked with Naruto asking, **"SO WE GOIN HOME?"** Naruto opened his eyes and glanced at the area around him, "Yes we are. I've kept my hime waiting to long."

Kyuubi chuckled saying, **"WE'RE FINALLY DONE WITH YOUR MISSION A LITTLE AHEAD OF SCHEDULE. TO BE HONEST I NEVER WOULD HAVE THOUGHT THAT YOU'D MAKE IT IN AND OUT OF IWA ALIVE AND EVEN LESS FAITH THAT YOU WOULD GET AN IWA TO ACTUALLY JOIN GYOUTEN."**

Naruto only chuckled along with his partner saying, "I wouldn't have thought that old war-hawk of a ninja would join too, but looks like he put his pride aside and joined." Naruto stands up from his seated position and says, "First I'm going to the Land of Cotton and have my Gyouten cloak fixed up."

Kyuubi frowned and said, **"GREAT... LET'S JUST GET THIS OVER WITH QUICKLY AND HEAD HOME."** Naruto grabbed his swords that he set against the rock saying, "Yeah and when I get home I should send Benihime and Shuusui to get sharpened by their creator. Only he knows how perfect he can make them."

Naruto placed both swords on his hips and started walking toward the Land of Cotton, then to his home. "You know Kyuubi-sempai, I wonder should I make a flashy entrance on my return?"

Kyuubi sighed and said, **"SOME THINGS NEVER CHANGE."**

* * *

Well that chapter is done, but the next won't be here until this weekend, you know with overtime and all since it's close to Christmas! Hopefully if I can I'll write in spare time, but if I can't then I'll probably fall asleep. Oh and I will explain more about the Hyugas and Uchihas joining Itachi's clan in a later chapter, I just wanted to give you guys a little something and also if you find that I let Fu into the Hyuga clan way to easily, please don't make a big fuss out of it, I just wanted to move that on and I know some of you out there will comment that I let her in to easily. If you have any questions I will try and answer without giving to much away. Anyways hope you all liked it and as usual R&R, Stay Gold, and Goodbye World!!!

P.S. I will set up a poll asking should Itachi/Aoi's first baby be a boy or a girl. I'll let you all decide. Peace!


	40. Return & Trouble

Chapter 40: Return & Trouble

Yes I got this up a day before I had intended. Yes Naruto does comeback in this chapter and it will most likely leave a few questions that I will have to most likely answer and clear up. Thank you for waiting for this chapter and I shall get to work on the next chapter. Have a good read.

* * *

* Konoha: Hyuga Compound *

Fu and Hinata were talking with Hanabi in one of the compounds family rooms. Hanabi's sensei Hayate gave the squad a day off from their constant missions. Hanabi's team was a team that specialized in tracking.

Her other teammates was a boy named Hideki Aburame and a girl named Mai Inuzuka and like all Inuzukas, she has a black labrador puppy named Kokoro. Hanabi was telling her sister and her friend about the recent missions and how Hayate thinks their ready to handle their first C-Rank mission. She also told them about how Mai keeps getting into fights with Moegi from Konohamaru's team.

The three girls were talking for a few hours now before breaking out of it when Hiashi walked in the room. Immediately Fu dropped to the ground bowing showing respect, "Good evening Hiashi-sama." Both of Hiashi's daughters laughed and turned to their father saying in unison, "Hello tou-san. Welcome home."

Hiashi acknowledged their greetings and said, "Hanabi, I need to speak with Hinata and Fu alone." Hanabi nodded her head and left the room closing the door behind her. Hiashi looked at the two teenage girls in front of him saying, "Fu I'm sorry to say that you can no longer stay here."

Fu looked shocked and Hinata quickly asked, "Why can't she stay?" Hiashi said calmly, "I just returned from the council meeting and they said that keeping Fu here would give us an unfair advantage in power. So it was voted that Fu stay with another clan."

Fu was yet again afraid of living with people she didn't know. Hiashi said to Hinata, "Take her to her room so she can pack. Fu, trust me you'll feel right at home with this clan. The clan head's son will be here to come get you, though he didn't specify when he will be arriving, but you should have your things ready before he arrives."

Fu understood and bowed again to Hiashi, "Thank you anyway for allowing me to stay this long, even if it was for a short time." Fu left ahead of Hinata to her room to pack what she brought with her. Hinata was about to follow when Hiashi said, "Hinata."

Hinata stopped and looked at her father, "Shino will be here to pick her up." Immediately after he said that Hinata's face lit up with joy that Fu will be going with someone she trusted and she told her father, "This is good news tou-san. Fu hasn't said it yet, but from the expressions she makes when she is around him I can tell she likes him."

Hiashi chuckled at this information and said, "Like I told her, she'll be right at home with that clan. Well I must return to finishing my work." Hinata gives her father a hug and then takes her leave to Fu's room.

* An Hour Later *

Shino was walking over to the compound after his father told him that Fu will be staying with them. Before going over to the compound he set up a room for her close to his so that she wouldn't need to travel all around his compound to find him if she needed to ask him anything. Shino stopped for a moment when the Hyuga compound was in sight and the constant thought of being able to see Fu everyday kept crossing in his head.

Shino started to feel a tad bit nervous about living with her, but he didn't let it bother him to much and walked up to greet the guards.

"Hello Shino-sama."

Shino stopped and said his hellos to the two guards. The two guards stepped aside and opened the door for him to go inside. A Hyuga who is almost always waiting by the door to escort company was standing by. Hiashi had already told the guards about Shino's arrival.

Fu and Hinata were waiting in the garden. Fu was trying to figure out what Hinata was so happy about, "Hinata? Are you okay? You've been spacing out and giggling for an hour almost."

Hinata looked at her friend saying, "Oh because I know something you don't know." Fu made a pouty face watering her eyes a little like she was about to cry asking, "Would you tell me pleeeaaasssee."

Hinata immediately looked away from the girl not wanting to cave saying, "Trust me you'll be so surprised and be happy." Fu was about to argue, but a Hyuga walked over with Shino following behind her. Fu's cheeks got really warm and she could only guess that she was blushing.

Hinata got up from her seat and Fu followed carrying her bags. Hinata thanked the Hyuga watching her leave.

Fu asked Shino, "Hi Shino-kun. I won't be able to stay long, apparently I have to go stay with another clan. Hinata knows but won't tell me." Shino looked from Fu to his teammate who had a silly smile on her face. Looking back at the girl he can only guess he has a crush or possibly something more telling her, "Yes it seems she does know. So Fu are you ready to go?"

Fu looked at Shino confused and asked, "Well yeah I'm ready to go, I have my things packed, but the way you said it was... like I'm.... going......." She immediately stopped when she put two and two together blushing a darker red then she used to, "I'm staying with your clan Shino-kun!?"

Hinata let out a small laugh saying, "I told you that you'd be surprised." Fu got over the shock and looked at Shino her face still red. Shino reached over to her hand to take her bag his fingers touching her hand lightly.

Shino asks, "Are you ready?" Fu nods in embarrassment, but turns to Hinata giving her a hug saying, "Thank you for letting me stay." Hinata hugged her back and said, "Even though you won't be able to live here if you ever have any problems, if you want to talk, or just stay over for the night don't be afraid to come over." When they broke their hug she walked to Shino's side. Shino gave Hinata a bow and she gave one to him as well.

Hinata watched them leave the garden and could hear the main gate close. Hanabi walked next to her sister saying, "I saw the whole thing."

Hinata looked at her sister, "What do you think about them?" Hanabi answered her sister, "Well out of all the times I've met Shino, all I can say is that he's no fun and out of the small amount of time I spent with Fu I can say that she's really fun. She completes him." saying the last sentence in a joking tone. Hinata couldn't help but let a small laugh escape her lips.

Shino and Fu were walking down the streets of Konoha to his compound. Fu looked around about how people seemed to be gossiping about them, she could tell because some of the women were grouped together giggling and pointing at them. Fu began to wonder if rumors would begin to spread about her and Shino, something she didn't mind at all. Fu kept looking down also at Shino's hand that wasn't carrying her bag and mustered up all her courage she could. Taking one good breath she used her right hand and grabbed Shino's left hand holding it gently.

Fearing that he might pull his hand away, but the only thing she felt was his hand tighten it's grip around her hand. Fu's stomach began to flutter as if butterflies were inside of her and her cheeks again became hot. She could hear the people around them gasping at her action and even more people 'trying' to whisper about them. The two kept walking hand in hand and Shino was happy that she grabbed his hand.

* * *

* Aburame Compound *

Shibi and his wife Moriko were waiting outside to meet their new clan member. The married couple could see two figures walking over and they could make out that the two were Shino and the girl they believed was Fu. What amazed the couple was that their son was holding hers, "My, my Shibi. It seems our son has made that leap." Shibi remained silent at that.

Fu could see who she assumed could be Shino's parents. Before they were within hearing distance she asks, "Shino-kun are those your parents?"

"Yes they are. My father's name is Shibi and my mother's name is Moriko."

Fu took another look at them as they got closer and closer until they were standing in front of them. Fu released Shino's hand and politely bowed, "Hello Aburame-sama. My name is Fu." What took the young girl by surprise was what Shino's mother did. Moriko hugged the girl saying, "Oh she's so cute. Shino you've picked a really cute one." Though you couldn't see it from Fu's face being smothered in Moriko's chest or underneath Shino's mask, but both teens were slightly embarrassed.

Shibi walked over and placed a hand on his wife's shoulder saying, "Let the girl breathe." Moriko loosened her grip and Fu was just dangling in Moriko's arms from the lack of oxygen. Shino said in his usual tone, "Kaa-san, could you refrain from doing that again." Fu regained her self and stood up straight.

Shibi looks to the girl, "Welcome to my home. From this day on you are not a visitor, you are a clansmen, your name is Fu Aburame." Fu eye's widened surprise. Shino grabbed Fu's hand and said, "This is your home now."

Fu felt some tears well up in her eyes and she followed Shibi, Moriko and Shino into the compound.

* * *

* Konoha: Three Days Later *

Jiraiya was at the main gate painting a kind of seal at the entrance of the village. He pulled out a small vile of what appeared to be blood and poured it in the center of the seal. After awhile Tsunade found him, "Jiraiya! What in Kami's name are you doing?" Jiraiya froze not turning around asking, "Is that you Satan?" That remark earned him a pop to the back of skull leaving him lying in a crater in a pool of his own blood.

* Ten Minutes Later *

Jiraiya woke up with his head bandaged up, "Damn hime it was only a joke." Tsunade still had the tick mark on her head asking, "That's what you get you old bastard." Jiraiya not learning his lesson says, "Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black." And yet again Jiraiya was face down laying in a larger crater and a larger amount of blood again.

* Another Ten Minutes Later *

Sarutobi was now at the gate after his ninja working at the front gate reported Tsunade beating an idiot nearly to death. The old kage immediately knowing that that idiot was Jiraiya. "You two still continue to argue and fight like children." Tsunade had her arms crossed saying, "It's this baka that keeps making me hurt him!"

Jiraiya was awake and had more bandages on his head now, "And she doesn't know how to take a joke." Jiraiya returned to drawing as seal on the ground. Tsunade calming down asking, "I'll ask again, what in Kami's name are you doing?"

Fearing getting hit again he answers, "Well one of my toads reported to me saying that Naruto's coming back today." Both Tsunade and Sarutobi's faces lit up with smiles. Tsunade put her hands on her hips saying, "That damn gaki took long enough."

Jiraiya looked to his old sensei saying, "I think you should summon your Simian Squad to go and fetch Naruto's friends and let them know Naruto's coming back today." Sarutobi placed his pipe in his mouth and took some of Jiraiya's blood that was on the ground, "Summon! Simian Squad!" He slams his hands on the ground popping smoke out from where his hand was.

A group of monkeys appeared out of the smoke, but added to the group was a large monkey like Jenma, but he had long wild white hair and he was in front with his large team around him, "Hiruzen, you've called." Sarutobi took his pipe out of his mouth saying, "Enma good to see you old friend. I need Enma to go to the Hyuga compound and tell Hiashi and his family that Naruto will be returning. I also want your team to go tell Itachi Atsusa and the rest of the Konoha Twelve of their friends return." Enma said to the old man, "Alright we'll get it done, but I want a bottle of sake in return Hiruzen."

Sarutobi said, "Done." After he said that the monkey team vanished out of the area. Jiraiya looked over the seal to make sure everything was in place, "Well almost done." Tsunade leaned against the gates entrance saying, "Why don't we just send a team out to meet him if he's on the way?"

Jiraiya answered, "Because he has another way of traveling and not your way of traveling where you flash your goods at someone to get a ride." Sarutobi was faced the other way when he heard a large crashing sound that echoed throughout the village. He turns around to see Jiraiya's face completely smashed completely into the ground with blood splashed everywhere. The old man groaned saying, "If I didn't know any better I'd say that you two were a married couple."

* Another Ten Minutes Later *

(Everyone besides Hinata and Shino are wearing their same outfits in Shippuden)

The first group to arrive was Hinata, Neji, Hana, and Hiashi, the second group to arrive was Itachi, Shino and Fu along with Kakashi and his team, next was Asuma and his team joined by Kurenai and Konohamaru who wanted to hang around with his uncle and the last group to arrive was the rest of Team Gai.

Though upon arrival Hiashi was the first to ask the kage, "Hokage-sama? What happened to Jiraiya?" Everyone's focus was on the man unconscious on the ground getting patched up by Tsunade.

Sarutobi answered, "Jiraiya doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut." Hinata asked in a happy tone, "Is Naruto-kun really coming home?" Sarutobi rubbed his head saying, "Yes that's what Jiraiya told us, but we won't know anything else until he wakes up."

Kakashi was reading the newest Icha Icha book 'Tactics', he's been reading this one and Naruto's 'Tropics' since their release a week ago, "I wonder how much stronger he's gotten?" Gai and Lee made a good guy pose with Gai saying, "Knowing Naruto his burning youth has turned from a small campfire to a bonfire!" Lee finished with, "Hai! Naruto wouldn't be gone all these years to not have gotten stronger!"

Ten-Ten lowered her head in embarrassment saying, "I'm teamed up with two bakas." Shikamaru sat in the Gate Guard's booth lazily falling asleep, "It would be really troublesome if he didn't show up." Choji pulled out a bag of potato chips and started eating, "Don't worry Shikamaru, he'll show up."

Ino was standing next to a young man with short ink-black hair with extremely pale skin, carrying a small backpack, he also carries a tanto on his back, wears a short black shirt, with short and long sleeves, that reveals his midriff. He was smiling saying, "The entire Konoha Twelve talks about how strong he is. Ino-chan I wouldn't mind fighting him too."

Ino was smiling saying, "I bet you do Sai."

Sakura and Kiba were standing next to each other talking, "Kiba. Do you think we should try and get Sai and Ino together?" Kiba whispered back, "I want to say yeah, but I don't know, Sai still creeps me out still and it would seem weird to set up your friend with a guy that creeps everyone out."

Itachi noticed Shino and Fu off to the side holding hands and could hear them talking about Naruto, "So Shino-kun I finally get to see this Naruto everyone keeps talking about." Shino nodded and said, "Will he be the only jinchuriki that you will have met?" Fu nodded saying, "Yep, I've never met another jinchuriki." She looked from Shino to everyone else and could see that almost all of them were starring at them.

Fu felt a little uneasy and hid behind Shino a little. Hinata saw how shy she was and went over to comfort her. Kiba, Choji, and Lee grabbed Shino's arm and dragged him over to the group and began bombarding him with questions, asking him how he got such a hot girl. Ino, Ten-Ten, and Sakura walked over to where Hinata was to talk to the new girl.

Everyone continued talking to themselves until Jiraiya finally woke up, "What the hell happened?" Hana just got done rubbing some medical cream on the back of his head saying, "Jiraiya, you'll never learn." After she was done she joined her husband, Tsunade, Sarutobi and Itachi at the gate. Jiraiya groggily got up asking, "What time is it?" Tsunade said, "It's noon."

Jiraiya rubbed his head and could hear Hiashi ask, "When is Naruto suppose to get here?" The toad sage shook his head to snap back to reality, "Well he's in the Land of Cotton apparently right now." Hinata overheard this and said, "But that would mean that would take a three day travel." Her eyes began to water up, tears threatening to fall. Everyone who gathered there were glaring at Jiraiya thinking he lied to them all.

Jiraiya held his hands up defensively, "Now wait a minute! Naruto said he was coming back today, I just have to add chakra into this seal and he will be here instantly." The looks he got went from glaring daggers to confused.

Jiraiya charged some chakra to his hand and slammed it on the seal. The seal glowed a bright white color before fading. Almost immediately after everyone saw the seal activate, a yellow charge of lightning seemed to appear quickly above the seal for a quick second before vanishing leaving a man standing where the lighting was.

Naruto was standing before them wearing a black sleeveless shirt, purple ninja pants, a white belt sash, black ninja sandals, his signature swords strapped to both his sides, and carrying a heavy travelers bag. Naruto ran his ringers through his blonde and silver hair saying, "Home sweet home." Naruto looked ahead of him and could see a large group of people staring at him, but his main focus was toward an area where a few Hyugas were. He smiled focusing on Hinata saying, "I'm home hime."

Hinata's focus was on Naruto and was losing the image of him, the cause of this was because her eyes were completely filled with tears. She let her feet lead her running into Naruto burying her face in his chest wrapping her arms around to his back, "Your back." Naruto felt bad that she was crying and to comfort her he wrapped his arms around her resting his chin on the top of her head saying, "I promise you I'll never leave you again hime."

Jiraiya walked up beside Naruto saying, "Good to have you back kid." Naruto looked at his sensei with a kind of shocked expression, "What the fuck happened to you!?" Tsunade walked up on Naruto's other side saying, "I'm the cause of that." Naruto chuckled saying, "I should have guessed that."

Hiashi and Hana walked together up to Naruto. Hiashi looked at Naruto asking, "How have you been son?" Naruto loosened his hug on Hinata telling his father figure, "I've been depressed without Hinata by my side, but I pulled through in the end."

Hinata let go of her hug on Naruto and allowed her mother to give him a hug, "It's good to have you home Naruto-kun." Naruto gave Hana a hug back, "Thank you all for the welcome home kaa-san."

Naruto saw Neji walk up to him and said, "I'm home aniki." Neji smiled and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "It's been dull without you here." Naruto and everyone else laughed since it was the truth.

Everyone moved up to tell say 'Welcome back' to him. Naruto saw Itachi and walked up to him, "Hey sensei." Itachi said to him, "Looks like your blonde hair is coming back in." Naruto rubs the back of his head, "Yeah, it seems my hair turning silver is brief side effect, after awhile my hair started growing back to it's normal color." Itachi held his hand out and Naruto took it and shook his hand.

From behind Itachi Shino walked over, "Naruto." Naruto looked at his teammate, "Hey Shino." Noticing the girl clinging to Shino he asks, "I don't recognize her. What's her name?" Shino said, "Sorry, this is Fu Aburame the newest member in our family." Fu let go of Shino and said, "So your the famous Naruto I've heard so much about."

Naruto gave her a smile saying, "You probably know a lot about me, but I don't know anything about you." Naruto held his hand out in a handshake gesture. Fu hesitantly grabbed his hand and both of them stood motionless for about a minute before they finally broke apart. Naruto had a kind of stunned look on his face, then turning to a happy expression, "Well it's an honor to meet you Fu."

Fu replied, "It's an honor to meet you too."

After everyone said their welcome backs, Sarutobi announced, "Now that all the greetings are out of the way. I'll need Jiraiya, Itachi, Squad Thirteen, Fu, Hiashi and Hana to come to my office. The rest of you can hang out with Naruto after our meeting is concluded." Some groaned, but agreed and left to do their own business before the day ends.

* * *

* Hokage Tower *

Everyone who Sarutobi called was now in his office. Sarutobi sat behind his desk with Jiraiya standing behind him. Naruto, Hinata, Shino, and Fu were standing in front of the Hokage's desk and Itachi, Hiashi and Hana were sitting on a couch off to the side.

Sarutobi did some handsigns to soundproof the room starting off with, "First, it's good to have you home Naruto." Naruto only rubbed the back of his head, "Second, I'm wondering also if those piercings in your nose is something young kids do now?"

Naruto only said, "Hey, while I'm young right?"

The old man took a deep puff of his pipe, "Indeed. The third thing I was wondering is how much stronger you've gotten, so in order to see how strong you've gotten with my own eyes." Sarutobi takes another puff of his pipe, "You'll be fighting against a ninja of my choice and I will observe it to see your progress." Naruto smiled wide at that hoping to get someone strong. Seeing this Sarutobi says, "Don't worry he is very strong. Right... Itachi?"

Naruto turns to look at his sensei who had a look of determination in his eyes. Everyone except for Jiraiya and Hiashi were stunned. Itachi said to his student, "I've been waiting for this for a very long time Naruto."

Naruto couldn't help but give out a fox like smile. Sarutobi cut in saying, "This fight will take place three days from now. Naruto since you just came home I wanted to give you at least that long to settle back in and prepare." Naruto looked back at his kage and said, "That sounds like a plan."

"Good now, the reason I called you in here as well Fu is because like Naruto, I want to see how strong you are as well. So I want you to fight against one of our kunoichi." The Hokage was going through some files stopping at one thinking to himself, 'This could work.'

Fu was still for a moment before asking a question, "Who will I be fighting against?" Sarutobi held out a single piece of paper and held it out for everyone to see, "You'll be fighting against, Anko Mitarashi. She is a special jounin, but if what your file says that you were a jounin from your former village, then you should do okay. I only ask that you don't use your 'friend's' chakra in your fight."

Itachi, Hiashi, Hana and Jiraiya knew how strong Anko was and that she was a special jounin for a reason. Fu took the paper and looked over the basic information, it said nothing though about her real abilities only the basic, "Well I'd like to show everyone how strong I really am."

Sarutobi was happy with her response, "Good, your fight will take place in two days at nine o'clock at Training Grounds 22. Since your new here of course Shino will escort you to the training grounds." Fu nodded and stepped back in place with everyone else.

Sarutobi cleared his throat saying, "And from this day on, there is no Squad Thirteen. Since Hinata and Shino are chunnin now and Naruto, although you won the chunnin exams, I may have to hold that off until I see your progress, because if Jiraiya is correct about your training, then giving you a chunnin rank would be disrespectful to you."

Naruto nodded in understanding, "As I was saying though, from this moment on Squad Thirteen's number will be recycled to the academy again and your squad will be called Team Itachi."

Naruto, Shino, and Hinata said, "Hai Hokage-sama!" Sarutobi said, "Good now-"

"Forgive me for cutting you off Hokage-sama, but..."

Sarutobi looked up to Fu who just cut in. "Speaking of teams, who's team will I be on?" Sarutobi after so long neglected to set up a team for Fu, "Well Fu I haven't really gotten around to that, but since not to long ago our academy students graduated and were assigned teams and now that I think about it, I'd like to see your skills first before placing you on a team." Fu thought that was logical as like in her village there has to be a balance in a team before placing anyone on one.

Sarutobi asked, "Is there anymore questions?" Everyone shook their heads saying no, "Good, meeting adjourned. I know a few of you will be at the training ground to see Fu's fight so I'll see those who show up in two days." With that everyone stood up and walked in front of the desk bowing taking their leave. After everyone left Jiraiya looked out the window saying, "So... Itachi huh?"

Sarutobi let out a sigh, "You wouldn't want to see that fight?" Jiraiya smiled, "Itachi better be careful though. If he underestimates Naruto, then he'll get crushed." From out of the window Jiraiya could see the group talk outside for a brief moment before seeing Shino and Fu leave in one direction, Itachi in another and Naruto and the Hyugas in the direction of their home.

Jiraiya could see Naruto walking away and could of sworn that he saw an image of his fallen student Minato walking side by side with Naruto. Rubbing his eyes to be sure, opening them again to only see Naruto and the Hyugas.

Sarutobi looked out the window too looking at how Hinata was holding Naruto's hand and leaning against him. Sarutobi saw an image of Minato and Kushina in their place walking down the road without a care in the world.

* * *

* Hyuga Compound *

When Naruto approached the compound, all of the Hyuga's were stunned to see him back after he's been gone for three years. Hinata never let go of Naruto's hand from when they left the tower. Hiashi said to Naruto, "Naruto. We'll have a family dinner tomorrow night. I would say tonight, but seeing as there was no prep time I decided to have it tomorrow."

Naruto replied, "That sounds fine with me." Hiashi and Hana smiled and walked off.

Naruto and Hinata went to Naruto's room so he could unpack everything he brought back with him. When both of them entered his room he could see that his room was spotless clean, not a trace of dust anywhere. He could only guess that Hinata probably cleaned his room for him, taking in a deep breath he says out loud, "How I missed this room."

Naruto got on his knees to unpack and the first thing he pulled out was his cloak that was wrapped up so no one could see, walking into his closet to put it away, he could see that all his clothes were gone, "Hime. What happened to all my clothes?"

Hinata was at his backpack unpacking some of his belongings and placing them on his bed answering, "Well those clothes wouldn't have fit you after three years so, tou-san gave them to orphanage." When emptying out the last in his backpack she pulled out the pictures he took with him, one was when squad thirteen took a team picture, Tsunade's medic squad picture, and the one of his mom and dad, but she pulled out another that was unfamiliar to her.

She examined the picture to see Naruto probably a year younger than he is now, Jiraiya, a woman with blue hair and an origami flower in her hair, and a man with blood red hair wearing glasses. The man and the woman wore black cloaks, Naruto was wearing a white shirt with black pants and Jiraiya was wearing his same sage outfit.

"Naruto-kun, who are these people?" Naruto came out of his closet after hiding his cloak and looked at the picture she held up, "Oh, those two are friends of jii-sans. When we were traveling they helped teach me a few things, we decided to take a group picture before we left." Hinata glanced at the picture again before placing all four on his night stand.

Naruto walked over to his bed and grabbed the clothes he brought back and put them in his closet. When he was done he sat on his bed and asked, "Hime, do you have that small box I sent you?" Hinata had set some kunais and shurikens he brought back on his desk nodding, "Yes I do. I put it safely away in my room."

Naruto smiled and asked, "Can you get it for me?" Hinata did as she was asked and went to her room to go and get the box. She walked back in the room and was surprised when Naruto pulled her into the room and layed her on the bed. Hinata was laying on her back with Naruto staring down at her, bu despite her being dragged in the room she kept her grip on the box in her hand.

Hinata could feel her face heat up from his face being inches away from hers, "I've missed you so much." Naruto leaned down further and kissed her. Hinata was lost for a moment trying to keep herself together, she let out a moan from the contact and when her mouth opened even slightly to let out the moan her mouth was invaded when Naruto's tongue was exploring her mouth.

Naruto took this chance not letting his mouth leave Hinata's he took the box from her hand unnoticed. After a few more seconds Naruto pulled away to give Hinata some time to breath, Naruto loved the look on her face, a blissful look. Naruto sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled Hinata to sit on his lap asking, "How does it fit?"

Hinata came down from her high asking, "Does what fit?" Naruto smiled more and used one of his hands to play with an object that was on her left hand. Hinata finally noticed something was on her finger and looked at her left hand to see a ring on her ring finger. Her eyes widened looking at the ring on her hand before looking into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto could see her eyes fill up with tears as she used all her strength to lay him down on his back on the bed. Hinata straddled his waist crashing her lips on his, but this time it was Hinata's turn to take charge. A minute went by before Hinata broke the kiss, looking into his deep ocean colored eyes asking the question she dreamed he'd ask her, but he didn't need to say them for her to want to reply, "I do. With every inch of my heart screaming the same two words."

Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around her, "I love you... So much." Hinata heard these words leave his mouth and never got tired of hearing him say he loves her, "I love you too Naruto-kun."

Hinata layed her head on his chest asking, "Let's stay like this for a little while longer." Naruto replied by kissing the top of her head, "Of course." Hinata fell asleep on his chest with a smile on her face. Naruto hugged her a little tighter and gave out a smile to before going to sleep as well.

* * *

* Otogakure *

Orochimaru was sitting in his room alone tapping his fingers on his chair thinking of what to do now. He was interrupted when Kabuto walked into his room bowing down.

Orochimaru looked at his follower asking, "What do you want Kabuto?" Kabuto stood up adjusting his glasses, "It seems Lord Orochimaru, that Naruto has returned to Konoha. My informant has told me that he saw Naruto walk back to the Hyuga compound he gave me a detailed description.

Orochimaru let out a snake like grin, "Yes, the time is close. This body I had to use three years ago is almost done and now my prize is back in Konoha." Kabuto looked to a table that was across from where Orochimaru was sitting looking at a dried up hand that was displayed on the table, "So what do we do now? It's clear that Akatsuki broke into this base a month ago while we were on the island west of here."

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at the hand saying, "It was most likely Sasori who came and took my ring from me. We have to go to war with Akatsuki now, they'll want Naruto and I just can't let that happen. If they capture him then he is good as dead."

Kabuto looked to his master, "When do you wish to mobilize?" Orochimaru got up from his seat taking one last glance at the hand, "We'll move in a month. I want the Sound Four, Juugo, Karin, Gurren and at least five others who are able to go into their second level of the curse mark to join us by then." Orochimaru holds out his hand to have a bone come out of his arm, "I'll make sure I put Kimimaro's body to good use." Orochimaru turned to leave the room followed by Kabuto.

* * *

* A day away from Kumogakure's border *

Two Akatuski members were walking through a mountain range toward Kumo. One of the men had slick back gray hair and his cloak was opened toward the top to show off some of his chest and a necklace that was a circle with a triangle in it, "Kakuz! When the fuck are we gonna get there!?"

The second man with him had on a mask that covered his entire head except for his eyes that were red with turquoise iris's, from his arms you could see his tanned skin, "Stay quiet Hidan before I kill you."

Hidan spat out, "As if you could shit for brains! Now answer my damn question!" Kakuzu continued walking saying, "Three days, but first we must go to this small village in Kumo to capture a target before we attack the Nibi. After we seal away the Nibi we will go to Takigakure to capture the Nanabi."

Hidan groaned saying, "You and your damn obsession with money. This better not take long. By the way what's the name of the Nanabi's jinchuriki, I know that the Nibi is some broad named Yugito Nii, but what's the Nanbi's look like?" Ignoring Hidan's question and pissing him off the two 'tried' to continue walking in silence, if it wasn't for Hidan's bitching and moaning.

* * *

I'm glad to have written this chapter and finally got Naruto and Hinata reunited. I _**will**_ have the next chapter uploaded on December 24th as an early Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, or what ever you guys celebrate as a gift since you all have been giving me good reviews for this story. I hope you guys liked this chapter and that you guys R&R. And as always Stay Gold and Goodbye World!!!

P.S.

No one in Konoha knows that Jiraiya took Naruto to train with Nagato, it's all a secret. No that _**wasn't**_ the Hirashin no Jutsu that Naruto used, it was something of _**his own**_ making and I will tell you the name and how he created it when he fights Itachi, and in my story Kimimaro never had that illness that kills him.


	41. Big News

Chapter 41: Big News

Hello World! As promised here is an early Christmas gift. I hope all of you have a wonderful time on Christmas and that I will to upload on either New Years Eve or New Years Day, I'll try as I may be busy. Please excuse the grammar errors and if you have any questions I'll try my best to answer.

* * *

* Hyuga Compound *

Naruto and Hinata were still asleep considering that it was four in the morning. Naruto was laying on his side holding Hinata with her back facing him. Naruto's eyes slowly opened and the first thing he saw was dark hair. Smiling he kissed the back of her head holding her tightly.

He was about to fall asleep when a knock at his door woke him up. Naruto groaned and got out of bed slowly as not to wake Hinata up from her slumber. Naruto opened his door to see a Hyuga standing before him, "Naruto-sama, an ANBU ninja was just here, he said that the Hokage wishes for you to meet with him in his office now."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and told the Hyuga, "Arigatou. I'll leave now." Both Naruto and the Hyuga bowed to each other in respect and he watched the Hyuga walk off. Naruto closed his door and moved over to his fiance and gently touched her cheek before planting a kiss on the same spot. Naruto smiled at her and walked outside his room, once outside he closed his eyes and from beside him a popping noise could be heard and a puff of smoke could be seen.

Naruto looked to his left to see his shadow clone, "Remember your assignment?" asked the real Naruto. The clone nodded and said, "I am to go into you room and stay there until your return or until hime wakes up." The real Naruto said, "Good. I'll be back as soon as I can." After he said that he blurred out of the area. The clone watched him leave and walked back into the room and sat at Naruto's desk and it watched Hinata sleep.

* * *

* Hokage Tower *

Naruto walked up to the Hokage's office door and knocked on it waiting for a reply and from the other side of the door he could hear an 'enter'. Naruto opened the door to see the Hokage and the girl he met that was with Shino, Fu.

Fu had some dark rings under her eyes from the lack of sleep. Naruto gave her an approving nod to which she returned. Naruto stood next to her in front of Sarutobi, "I'm glad that both of you could make it here despite what time it is."

Fu groaned replying, "Sure thing Hokage-sama." Naruto let out a laugh saying, "What is it you requested of us jii-san?"

Sarutobi walked from around his desk to hand both of them Konoha headbands, "Fu this one is yours, you are now an official Konoha ninja." Fu grabbed the black headband and asked, "How come it's black? Shino's is black too, but from most of your Konoha ninja I saw they have blue headbands, except of course for that Sakura girl and those two guys who look eerily similar."

Sarutobi explained, "Well you see the blue means that you mostly specialize in ninjutsu or genjutsu, the red means you specialize in taijutsu, but the black means that you specialize in both, but that doesn't mean that makes you a high rank. I've registered you both as gennin for the time being."

Fu smiled and wrapped her headband around her arm like how she had her Takigakure headband. Sarutobi looked to Naruto saying, "And here's yours Naruto. Jiraiya told me how during your training mission that it was greatly damaged and even snapped in half and I'm beginning to wonder how that happened."

Naruto only shrugged his shoulders and accepted the headband wrapping it around his forehead. After both Fu and Naruto wrapped their headbands on themselves Naruto asked, "Surely you didn't wake us both up at this ungodly hour to just give us these." Sarutobi leaned against his desk crossing his arms, "You never change, but yes I do have more to tell the both of you."

Naruto and Fu remained in their spots not budging. Sarutobi pulled an ashtray from the top of his desk and tapped the ashes out of his pipe turning to the two jinchuriki telling them, "We got word from Jiraiya's spy network that one of the jinchuriki from Iwa was captured and they found his body inside a cave outside of Tea Country." Both Fu and Naruto's eyes widened in shock that one of them was dead, "And because of the good relation we have with Kiri now, I was informed via an encrypted message that their Sanbi is missing and from what I know is that it disappeared around the same timeframe as Iwa's jinchuriki."

Both Naruto and Fu lowered their heads at the news. Naruto rose his head asking, "Do we have any leads?" Sarutobi shook his head and said, "All we know is that from Iwa their second jinchuriki went to investigate his disappearance and they followed a trail finding his dead body in that cave. Kiri also sent a team to investigate, but unfortunately it seems that their teams were were killed, possibly by the same group who kidnapped these two. When they went to the cave they found no further traces of the enemy. So we have no leads."

Fu was a little more slumped asking, "So who ever got to those two maybe coming after us and you don't have to hide their name Hokage-sama. Akatsuki is after me and Naruto-sama."

Naruto smiled and told her, "Fu you don't have to add the sama. Just Naruto is fine." Fu looked at Naruto and gave him a nod. Sarutobi continued, "Yes Akatsuki will come for you two, but if they come straight here then we have a surprise for them." Fu was confused and wondered what he meant but Naruto answered her question before she could ask, "It's a surprise for them as they won't consider having to face two jinchuriki in one location."

Sarutobi smiled and said, "Exactly. As far as they know we only have one jinchuriki, but seeing as how only myself, the ninja council, and the members of Team Itachi know of the Nanabi being in the village. So there should be no leakage in information, unless they go to Takigakure first. This comes with a price though, should we be invaded by Akatsuki again, then Naruto will be the first to make contact with them and if Naruto needs backup then Fu will step in. Hopefully with this surprise attack we can take one out and try and capture the other so we can find out some inside information on Akatsuki."

Naruto said, "That sounds like it could work. Also jii-san I'd like to take Fu to one of the training grounds after my match with Itachi-sensei to help her with her biju chakra." Sarutobi only said, "I'll allow it. Fu does that sound good to you?" Fu looked from Naruto to the Hokage smiling, "That's fine by me. I can only control really up to three-tails even though it hurts to stay in that form for to long."

Naruto gave her a thumbs up, "Don't worry I'll train you to control as much as five at least." Fu smiled and said, "Thanks." Sarutobi asks, "By the way. Around the time the Iwa's jinchuriki went missing and when Kiri's biju went missing Fu got an unbelievable headache and we got a letter from the Suna that the same thing happened to Gaara and I wanted to know if the same thing happened to you?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed saying, "Yes I got two of those." Fu immediately answered, "The same with me. When I first arrived here in Konoha and again when I was staying with Hinata. What does it mean?"

Naruto moved from his spot and sat down on the couch putting his hands to his chin, "It's obvious that it could be a mental link connecting jinchuriki, but I don't know what makes them scream like that. It could be that before their death their trying to contact the others, but that is just a theory. Since I'm the first jinchuriki of Konoha I can't be sure if something similar like this happened in the past."

Sarutobi walked behind his desk and sat down, "Well at least we know that these are connected with the biju and it's not some kind of attack. I'll alert the other's who have their jinchuriki still and tell them that these headaches will occur when one of the jinchuriki falls."

Fu took a seat next to Naruto and asked, "So this is it then. We'll be going to war with an organization that is capturing people like me and Naruto." Sarutobi only nodded. Fu said, "I've never been in a war, but I'll do what I must for my village."

Both the old man and Naruto smiled at that. Naruto stood up asking, "Is there anything else you wanted to talk about jii-san?" Sarutobi said, "Actually there is." He reached into one of his drawers and handed Naruto a file.

Naruto opened it and looked to see a document and some photos of a large grass area, "What's all this?" The old kage said to Naruto, "That is the lot where the famed Namikaze compound once sat. Though the compound is gone the lot is still under the Namikaze name, so you could rebuild your home in the same place that has been the Namikaze's since the village's founding."

Naruto stared at the pictures for a long time and could see outlines from where the walls were and parts of the walkways were still intact, but there was nothing else. Naruto looked at the document that said 'Property Lot', looking over the name at the bottom that red as clan head was written under the name of a Namikaze he hadn't heard of, "Whose this man, Ezio Namikaze?"

Sarutobi replied, "He was the clan head of the Namikaze at the time the village was being formed, I never met him as I wasn't born the time he was alive and he died before I was born, appointing his son, your grandfather Senkou as the clan head and from what I told you three years ago about your grandfather afterwards was when I was young. I'd like for you to join me to go see that lot around noon if you would."

Naruto put everything back into the file, "I'd like that." The old man got up and said, "Good. I'll see you at noon and I'll see you Fu around soon." Fu got up from the couch and stood next to Naruto, both of them gave the old man a respectful bow and left the room. Sarutobi walked from behind his desk and locked his office to go to the Hokage's private room in the tower so that the kage could sleep if he or she stayed longer than expected.

Naruto and Fu made it outside and Naruto said that he'd walk Fu back to the Aburame compound.

* * *

* Aburame Compound *

Naruto stopped in front of the gate and watched Fu walk up to the gate, "Tell Shino I said hi." Fu nodded opening the front door, "I'll be sure to tell him. Tell Hinata-chan I said hi." Naruto did the same and walked off.

Fu walked inside and closed the main gates door. She walked a few feet inside and she stopped to see Shino sitting down by a tree waiting for her, he didn't have on his coat or his militant like outfit, he was wearing his mask, glasses, some loose black pants and a long sleeve shirt. Fu smiled and walked over to join him sitting on the ground next to him leaning her head on his shoulder. Shino asked, "Where did you go off to?"

Fu closed her eyes answering, "The Hokage asked for me and Naruto to come to his office to talk about a few things." She took her head off his shoulder and pointed to her headband, "Look he made me a ninja. I finally have my leaf hitai-ate."

Shino smiled under his mask, "That's good. I have a little surprise for you." Fu tilted her head asking what it was. Shino pulled out a scroll that was a bright yellow/green color, he unraveled it and saw a sharp rock on the side and used it to cut his finger. He did two handsigns and placed his hands on the scroll unleashing a giant stream of lights. Fu looked at the beautiful colors realizing that thousands of fireflies came out circling them.

Fu's eyes lit up, "This is beautiful Shino-kun." Shino explained, "We use the fireflies to blind out opponents. I learned how to use a jutsu to brighten their light blinding all those who don't wear these kinds of glasses." Shino pointed to his glasses.

Fu said, "So that's why you guys wear them." Shino answered, "That and they are a bit stylish." Fu giggled and watched the fireflies fly around them lighting up everything around them. Fu reached her hand out and saw a firefly land on her finger, staring at it for a moment she rose her hand in the air letting the bug fly off. She looks to Shino and reaches both her hands to his cheeks where his mask was.

Shino didn't move as her fingers dug into the mask slowly pulling it off his face past his chin looking at him. After she removed his mask she slowly moved her face closer to his, Shino met her the rest of the way and the two kissed each other. Shino moved one hand to grasp hers and the other to cup her face, Fu placed her free hand around his back moving closer to him.

Fu could feel her body getting weaker and warmer as every second passed. After their kiss broke Shino saw a firefly pass her face lighting up her tanned skin and looking at her smile that was on her face.

Fu again reached up asking this time, "May I see your eyes Shino-kun?" Shino's only response was him grabbing her wrist and moved them closer to the glasses on his face. Fu grabbed his glasses and slowly pulled them off of his face, keeping his glasses in her hands she blushed a bright red color. She looked at his entire face and at how handsome he was, but his dark brown eye color caught her attention.

Fu set his glasses down and wrapped her arms around his neck saying, "You shouldn't hide that handsome face behind a mask and those glasses." Shino showed a smile that for the first time in many many years was actually seen by another human, "Arigatou Fu-chan." He placed both of his hands on her hips and put his lips to hers again.

From one of the balconies they were being watched by Shibi and Moriko, "Aw look at that Shibi. Don't they look perfect for each other." Shibi reached over and wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder, "Yes they do."

Moriko smiled saying, "It's funny how he used the same fireflies trick you used on me on our first date." Shibi let go of his wife saying, "Let's go back to sleep. I don't think our son would appreciate it if we spied on him." Shibi walked back inside. Moriko looked at how her son sent a message to the fireflies, watching the glowing bugs fly toward a cave not to far from the compound and saw him and Fu get up and walk inside, she soon did the same and went to join her husband.

Shino walked Fu to her room and gave her one more kiss before going to his room. Fu closed her door and leaned against it sliding down to the ground with her finger on her lips, "My first kiss." Fu pulled herself off the floor and fell on her bed keeping a smile on her face.

* * *

* Hyuga Compound *

Naruto walked back inside passing a few Hyuga's who woke up to start the day giving them a hello. Naruto went back to his room to see his clone sleeping on the floor and Hinata still asleep on the bed, but instead of a happy smile, she had a sad look. Naruto dispelled the clone and saw from it's memories that Hinata only moved in her sleep and that it put a blanket over her and she didn't wake up. Naruto smiled and crawled back in bed with her wrapping his arms around her waist and right away Hinata's smile returned.

Naruto inhaled a deep scent of lavender from the shampoo she uses. Naruto snuggled closer and took one glance at the clock that read five-thirty a.m.. Naruto thought, 'I only got two hours till I got to wake up. Better get as much sleep as I can.' Naruto closed his eyes and drifted off.

* 7:30 a.m. *

Hinata eyes were fluttering open and could see out the window and seeing that the sun came out. Hinata got up and stretched and saw she was alone, she glanced around the room and focused on Naruto's bathroom door where steam was coming out from beneath the door, immediately knowing that her future husband was in the shower. Remembering last night she looked at the ring on her left hand examining the small diamonds in on the ring.

She blushed thinking about when they would be married, the home they will live in, and the last thought made her face turn a new shade of red, children. Hinata began imagining little Naruto's running around with bright blonde hair. Hinata came out of her thoughts when Naruto's bathroom door opened and Naruto came out in just a towel. When he came out Hinata studied how his body was so much more muscular now, but what caught her attention most of all was the scar he had on his chest.

Naruto looked at Hinata teasing, "Like what you see?" Hinata's blushed remained and she was still sitting on his bed, "Naru-kun. How did you get that scar on your chest?"

Naruto's right hand came up and touched the large scar that was in the center of this chest that thinned as it traveled down his hardened abs, "Oh this. I got it during training." After he said that he held out his hands showing Hinata his tattoos on his wrists. There were four blue rings, two were on one arm and the other two were on the other, the rings were even with each other. There was a six inch gap between the rings.

Naruto explained, "Don't worry to much hime, but... When I was training I got these as a symbol. Each ring represents the times I've come close to dying." Hinata was shocked, but continued to listen, "Of course you know of what happened when we were little, but the other three I got while I was on my training mission."

Hinata got up from the bed and traced the scar on his chest with her finger asking, "What were the other three time?" Naruto said, "One was when I was hit with a strong lightning jutsu, it stopped my heart and from what I was told I was officially dead for a little more than two minutes. The second time was when I was crushed by huge boulder, thankfully Jiraiya-jii got me out before I really did die... and the final one would got me this scar."

Hinata had small trickles of tears in her eyes as she heard the explanations, "I was training with the man in that picture and well.... he got me real good and it tore my chest open. Jiraiya-jii said that all the medics in the area were called and they saved me, though Kyuubi-sempai helped each time, but each one brought me close to death." Naruto finished and hugged her. Hinata leaned into his hug.

Naruto asked her, "Don't worry I won't die anytime soon. I plan on living for a long time with you." Hinata wrapped her arms around his back and tightened her hug. She was brought to her senses when she felt a squeeze on her butt. Hinata's eyes shot open and looked up at Naruto who was smiling, "My hime really filled out huh." Both of Naruto's hands were fondeling Hinata's butt squeezing it over and over making her moan and avert her eyes from Naruto shoving her face in his chest.

Naruto thought he should stop now and he released her and said, "Sorry hime. Well I gotta get dressed." Hinata merely said, "Naru-kun. I didn't mind what you did, it just took me by surprise that's all." Naruto lifted her chin and planted a kiss on her lips asking in another teasing tone, "You wanna stay and watch me change."

Hinata looked down and said, "Sorry Naru-kun, but I have to go take a shower too." Hinata slowly made her way out of Naruto's room playing with him a little by swaying her hips at him. Naruto thinks to himself, '35"-23"-33"... My Hinata has grown up.' Hinata leaves his room closing his door.

Kyuubi links asking, **'IS THAT AN EXACT MEASUREMENT OR IS THAT AN EDUCATED GUESS?'** Naruto took his towel off and put on some black and gray stripe boxers replying, 'Exact measurement.' Kyuubi sighed and said, **'I THINK JIRAIYA'S HABITS ARE RUBBING OFF ONTO YOU, BECAUSE OF HIS HABITS IT MAY TURN YOU INTO A PERVERT AS WELL.'** Naruto said this time out loud instead of thinking it, "Don't worry I won't turn into a pervert like Jiraiya-jii."

Naruto kept his link open with Kyuubi as he walked over to his closet going through a few things before he pulled out a scroll that he unpacked and unsealed the contents inside it. What he pulled out from it was a jounin outfit, but unlike the others that were blue with a light green vest, this one on the other hand was black with the ninja vest being a dark army green color. The vest had the Uzumaki clan symbol on it's back just like all the other ninja vests.

He looked at himself in the mirror and it fit him perfectly. Kyuubi smirked and said, **'YOUR A SPITTING IMAGE OF YOU FATHER WEARING THAT OUTFIT. FUNNY HOW THIS OUTFIT WAS ONE OF THE CONTENTS OF THE SCROLLS WE FOUND WHEN WE WENT TO THE TOADS MOUNTAIN A YEAR AGO.'**

Naruto moved away from the mirror and said, "Yeah, I'm wearing my dad's same jounin outfit he wore."

Naruto walked over to his swords and said, "Well I'll have to send these two in to get sharpened." Kyuubi asked one question to his partner, **'WILL YOU ACCEPT THE TITLE JIRAIYA TOSSED OUT TO YOU?'**

Naruto paused and said, "Naruto Namikaze the Chakra Sage. Seems plain, but I'd accept it." Naruto strapped his swords to his waist and put a few of the other scrolls he brought back with him in the pockets going down his legs. Keeping the three small scrolls on the outside of one leg and the last three on the outside of his other leg, "I'll wait for Hinata to get ready and we'll go to Shinoda Kengeki and I'll ask Ten-Ten's dad to fix up Shuusui and Benihime."

Kyuubi said, **'SOUNDS GOOD.'** Naruto cut the link and walked out of his room to wait for Hinata.

* * *

* Shinoda Kengeki *

Naruto and Hinata made it to the weapons shop somehow, after Hinata asked Naruto to wait to tell her mother and father about him asking to marry. Hinata thought it would be better to tell them tonight during his welcome back dinner, he agreed and they had to dodge a few Hyuga's, Hiashi, Hana, Kana, and Neji, which wasn't easy when you live with a ninja family.

They made it to the shop and both of them walked inside to see Ten-Ten working the front desk, "Welcome to- Oh hi Hinata-chan, Naruto-san. What can I help you two with?" Hinata merely said hi to her friend and Naruto said, "Good to see ya again Ten-Ten, I wanted to know if your dad can fix up Benihime and Shuusui." Naruto places both his swords on the counter.

Ten-Ten pulled both swords out of their sheaths and examined the blades herself, "Hmmm... They both don't look to bad, a little worn and dull, but nothing I can't fix. My dad went to the Land of Irons, apparently the samurai there need their blades repaired and he won't be back until next week, but I can fix these two." Naruto trusted Ten-Ten, after all she was the daughter of a blacksmith and there was no way she couldn't have learned some kind of weapon forging.

Naruto merely asked, "Alright could you repair them? I have a match to attend in two days from now and I'll be needing both of them to fight." Ten-Ten understood and said, "Well that's no problem I'll start today and you'll have them back by the end of the day. Neji invited me to your welcome back dinner and I'll just bring your swords when I come over." Naruto asked, "Thanks, how much will it be?"

Ten-Ten said, "No charge. Since you showed off these two at the chunnin exams three years ago this place has been getting orders non stop and not just from Konoha all over the nation, because of you my dad's always getting orders for weapons and my dad says whatever you need comes with no charge." Naruto said, "That's good, glad I could help. Thank you Ten-Ten and we'll see you later tonight."

Ten-Ten politely said goodbye and watched her friends leave.

* * *

* Namikaze Lot *

Till noon Naruto and Hinata went around the village to kill some time. They ran into Shino and Fu outside a cafe and joined them and what shocked Naruto and Hinata was that Shino was no longer wearing his mask or his glasses. The group talked for a moment before Naruto told everyone that he had to meet Sarutobi later and asked them to join him. They talked on their way to the tower and Hinata told Shino and Fu about Naruto proposing to her and at the sound of the news Fu squealed and congratulated both of them. Shino congratulated both of his teammates and told them about him and Fu being an item now.

The four talked the whole way and noticed the old Hokage waiting outside his tower, "Well good afternoon young people. Naruto you ready?" Naruto said, "Yeah I am. Hinata, Fu, and Shino wanna tag along, is that okay?"

Sarutobi smiled saying, "Of course it is. Now let's get going." The two couples followed Sarutobi toward the residential district of Konoha which was to the west of the village. Passing a few people who waved hello the group they came to a wall that was as tall as Naruto and Shino standing on each other's shoulders, but all along the fence were signs saying 'Keep Out', 'No Trespassing', and so on. The five stopped at the front gate that had large chains keeping the massive doors shut tight.

Sarutobi jumped over the gate followed by Naruto and the others. On the other side all they saw was a large grass area and like in the pictures Naruto saw he could see where the Namikaze's compound once stood. Shino said, "This is where the Namikaze compound once stood. It's a very big area." Fu agreed and could see that the grass was still a luscious green color.

Hinata said, "This lot is as big as the Hyuga compound." Sarutobi merely said, "It's to be expected since the first clans to start Konoha was the Senju, Uchiha, Hyuga, Namikaze, and Sarutobi clans. Since they were the first they got first picks at their areas and it was natural that they'd need a large area for their clans. What do you think Naruto?"

Naruto thought for a moment before answering, "Of course I'll take it, but I'll rebuild the compound from the ground up." Hinata asked, "What do you mean Naru-kun?" Naruto took another look around and said, "The Namikaze clan built the compound from the ground up and I'll do the same. I can go and buy the materials I need."

Sarutobi looked at the young Namikaze asking, "Do you know where to start in building a compound?" Naruto turned to him, "I learned a lot more than just jutsu on my travels. Jiraiya-jii told me that I'd have to rebuild the compound so I learned as much as I could on building and as for the man power all I need are my clones. I can do this just have a little faith in me." Sarutobi laughed loud saying, "Your determination never ceases to amaze me. Okay Naruto I believe in you, I'll get you some blueprints so you know where to start off, just give me some time."

The blonde ninja smiled saying, "Thanks old man." Hinata, Shino and Fu walked up behind Naruto with Shino saying, "Naruto, I'll help you as well. I can't let you do this alone." Naruto turned to Shino and said, "Thanks man."

Fu added, "I'll help too since your going to help me control my biju chakra." Hinata hugged Naruto saying, "You have people who will help you Naruto, you don't have to do this all by yourself." Naruto returned her hug hearing Sarutobi ask him, "When do you wish to start?" Before he could answer they all heard a voice coming from the front gate.

"I say let's start soon."

The five looked at the top of the gate to see Jiraiya sitting on the gate smiling like an idiot, "Old man don't worry about the blueprints thing. I've gotten ahold of some plans of a good one and It would be a waste if it didn't go to good use." Sarutobi looks at the toad sage saying, "Come down from there."

Jiraiya jumped down from the gate and landed next to the old man, he took a look at Naruto saying, "Don't worry about buying the materials gaki, I'll take care of that." Naruto thanked his godfather. Sarutobi adjusted his kage hat saying, "Well now that that's all settled let's get a move on." Everyone agreed and jumped over the giant fence again leaving the area. Jiraiya followed Naruto and the others to the Hyuga compound to talk to Naruto a little more about how they could set up the security systems.

Sarutobi walked off in the opposite direction back to the tower. On his way though an ANBU ninja jumped down bowing, "Hokage-sama."

The old hokage pulled his pipe from his mouth, "Stand." The ANBU stood up, "Hokage-sama, Danzo has requested an audience with you later tonight at the tower." Sarutobi groaned saying to no one in particular, "What does he want now?"

The ANBU said, "Hokage-sama this may be out of line, but I don't trust Danzo or his ROOT ninja. Do you wish for me to set up a perimeter around the tower so none of his ninja can come nowhere near your tower?" Sarutobi said, "No thank you Badger. I'll have Jiraiya, Tsunade and my advisors with me for this meeting, but since your the captain of you ANBU squad I want your team to keep a close eye on the ROOT and report to me anything out of the ordinary."

Badger agreed saying, "It was wise of you to place that ROOT ninja on Kakashi-sempai's team." Sarutobi placed his pipe back in his mouth, "It's so we can keep a closer eye on ROOT. Kakashi is more than enough to handle Sai, but enough of this your dismissed and take care Badger." Badger gave a respectful bow before blurring out of the area. Sarutobi dreaded meeting his rival, it was always something having to do with strengthening Konoha further and it was always going against everything Tobirama taught him and it seemed his former teammates forgotten that.

He then began the trek back to his office.

* * *

* Eight o'Clock: Hyuga Compound *

A lot of the Hyuga clansmen were there to welcome Naruto back, Hanabi came back from their first C-Rank mission with out any problems, she asked if she would be able to invite her team over. Outside the Hyuga clan, Itachi, Aoi, Shisui, Hikaru Atsusa showed up, the Konoha 12 showed up, the jounins Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai showed and finally Tsunade and Shizune.

Ten-Ten handed Naruto his swords telling him that she made fixing his swords top priority. Naruto quickly put his swords away and came back to the party.

Naruto was off to the side, though he never said it he didn't like big parties that were held for him. Hinata on the other hand knew this and she needed his help in averting everyones eyes from her engagement ring, Fu was doing her best to help, but it wasn't enough.

Naruto walked around with her doing his best to keep everyones attention on him. An hour went by and everyone noticed an ANBU wearing a Mongoose mask making his way to the two Sannin. Naruto and a few others noticed the happy look both the sage and the slug princess had disappeared to serious expressions. Both of them walked over to Naruto and said they had to leave to go to an important meeting. They said their goodbyes and left with the ANBU ninja.

A little more time passed and Aoi made her way over to Naruto, "Good to have you back Naruto-kun." Naruto looked at Aoi and noticed how big her stomach was, "Thanks and congratulations to you and Itachi-sensei." After he said that Itachi came from out of the crowd and hugged her from behind. Naruto smiled at the couple and Hinata was still next to Naruto smiling as well.

Aoi looked at Itachi who gave her an approving nod, Aoi looked at Naruto and Hinata asking, "Naruto, Hinata, you two are one of my precious people I can trust and well... I was wondering if you two would... like to be the baby's godparents." Naruto and Hinata looked stunned and they weren't able to put words together. Hinata made the mistake of putting her hands to her mouth to keep from choking out some sobs, before giving Aoi a hug.

Once she did that Itachi and Aoi noticed right away the ring on her finger, but didn't comment on it. Naruto walked to Itachi and said, "I'd be glad to be a godfather and I'm honored sensei that you'd ask." Hinata was still hugging Aoi saying the same thing, "I'm honored too that you would ask us. Of course I'll say yes." Itachi said, "I'd like to thank you both for accepting. Hinata already knows this, but Naruto, we don't know if the baby is a girl or a boy, we wanted it to be a surprise."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head saying, "Oh, that sounds interesting. Again thank you both for asking us." After that Hinata and Naruto were surrounded by their friends. Itachi pulled Aoi away for a moment whispering, "I bet you saw it."

Aoi giggled replying, "Oh yes I did. He popped the question." They both watched how Hinata tried to stay in the background of Naruto to try and hide the ring. Another hour went by and Naruto and Hinata finally decided it was time. Naruto asked for Hiashi to get everyone's attention and once he said that Hiashi called out for everyone to look at Naruto.

He saw all the eyes on him and suddenly felt extremely nervous. Hinata walked up beside him and it gave him enough courage to say, "Thank you all for coming to my welcome home dinner and it is a pleasure to have you all here. I have something important to announce, the first is that Hinata and myself have been asked to be the godparents of Itachi and Aoi Atsusa's first child."

Everyone clapped at the news congratulating Naruto, Hinata, Aoi and Itachi. After the congratulations were done Naruto continued, "And I also have one more good announcement." Everyone kept their attention on the couple and Naruto gripped Hinata's hand a little tighter saying, "I've asked Hinata Hyuga to... be my... wife..."

* * *

* Hokage Tower *

Inside Sarutobi's office was himself, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Homura, Koharu and finally the man who called for the audience Danzo. Jiraiya had the window opened for a moment to let fresh some air in and all of them heard a faint squeal being sent from the direction of the Hyuga compound. Jiraiya asked, "What the hell was that?"

Koharu said, "Forget about it Jiraiya and close the window." Jiraiya closed the window and stood next to Tsunade. Homura was the first to ask, "Danzo, what is so important that it couldn't wait when it was light out?"

Tsunade also added, "Yes like tomorrow for example, Jiraiya and myself were at the Hyuga dinner party for our godson Naruto. So this better be good." Danzo remained silent for a moment before Sarutobi calmly asked, "Danzo what is it? What's wrong?"

Danzo addressed the old man, "This couldn't wait. I've learned something of grave importance and I wanted to run this by with Konoha's top figures and get their approval on this..."

Koharu said, "Spit it out Danzo. What is the problem?" Jiraiya, Tsunade, Sarutobi, Koharu, and Homura were waiting in anticipation at what could be this important.

Danzo opened his visible eye and looked at everyone one by one. The old war hawk took his time telling them this news, "...... We must cleanse Konoha of our once trusted but now traitorous clan.... We must purge Konoha of the Uchiha clan....."

(CUT!!!! And that's a wrap for today!)

* * *

I know you all are going to hate me for leaving it at a cliffhanger, but it was needed to add suspense. The vote has been cast 12-6 vote and congratulations 'Naruto's Rise' its a **'GIRL!!!'** The next chapter will be called, 'Konoha vs Uchiha'. Thank you all for your votes and I don't have much to say right now other than Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. R&R, Stay Gold, and Goodbye World!!!

P.S.

Naruto's outfit is just like all the other jounin outfits, but it's just black instead of blue and the vest is a dark army green color, the tattoos on Naruto's arms are the same ones Mugen has from Samurai Champloo, and Shino will no longer wear his mask and glasses though he will wear the glasses when he uses his firefly jutsu.


	42. Konoha vs Uchiha

Chapter 42: Konoha vs Uchiha

Hello World! I had some free time and decided to get some writing done and I even got half of chapter 43 done, I just need to do some editing to that chapter and I will have it uploaded on January 31st. Thank you all my loyal readers and have a great read.

* * *

* Hyuga Compound: Morning *

Naruto was in the dojo early in the morning holding his Rasengan in his hand concentrating on it. The shining blue sphere began to turn into a shining light purple sphere with a little bit of chakra coming off of it. Naruto kept it like that for a moment before the Rasengan returned to it's normal blue color and cancelled the jutsu by making it loose it's sphere shape, then taking out the chakra charge in his palm and watches it disappears.

Hiashi walked in and was there from when he started his Rasengan to when he cancelled it, "So Naruto, how's your hearing?" Naruto turned to see Hiashi standing in the doorway and chuckled a little at the joke, he then began to rub his ear saying, "It's better than it was last night, every female in the compound shrieked with excitement over the news. I feel bad for Akamaru though."

Hiashi walked over to Naruto and asked him, "Are you going to watch Fu's fight against Anko?" Naruto replied to his question, "Yeah I am. I wanna see how strong she is." Hiashi looked at a clock they had in the dojo and said, "Well her fight will start in an hour. You better get to it, Hinata is already getting ready." Naruto followed Hiashi's eyes to the clock and left to get ready.

Naruto passed Hiashi and could feel him put a hand on his shoulder and he asked Naruto, "Are you ready to face Itachi tomorrow?" Naruto remained still and only smiled at the man before walking away. Hiashi returned the smile and said, "I should've guessed that would be his response." Hiashi stopped when a Hyuga walked up to the clan head and saying, "Hiashi-sama, the Hokage is requesting an emergency council meeting and that every clan head is to attend no matter what they have planned."

Hiashi's eyes widened and remembered the last time an emergency meeting was called, "I'll leave immediately." The Hyuga asked, "Sir, forgive me if I say to much but... The last time something like this was called was fifteen years ago when the Kyuubi attacked the village." Hiashi answered him, "It's understandable that you'd wanna ask. I won't know for sure until the meeting, until the Hokage gives us word to release said information I won't be able to say. Tell my wife I'll be back home later."

The Hyuga bowed and left to tell Hana of Hiashi's leave to the Hokage tower. Hiashi remembered that day, Minato announced three days before of the Kyuubi's attack and called for an emergency meeting. Hiashi took a deep breath and walked out of the compound to the tower.

* * *

* Aburame Compound *

Fu strapped her red cylinder weapon to her back, putting kunai and shurikens in her holster, and took a few medic creams Hinata gave her before she left the Hyuga compound putting those in her pouch as well as a few soldier and food pills. After she got done getting all she needed she stood still and began to think about the fight and contemplate how to keep the Nanabi out of her fight, unlike Naruto, her and her biju never had any kind of understanding or rarely agree on anything with each other. The only time they came to an understanding was when she asked for his power, but Nanabi would give her his chakra whether she wanted it or not.

Fu was so distracted by her thoughts that she didn't hear anyone enter her room, but she did feel two arms snake around her waist breaking her out of her thoughts. She turned her head to see Shino looking in her eyes asking, "It's almost time to go." Fu took a deep breath and turned around in his hold, "I'm a bit nervous, it's my first time showing all of you my skills, but I'll get over it."

Shino smiled and took her hand for her to follow him out to the front gate. Shibi and Moriko were already there to wish her luck. Moriko put both of her hands on Fu's shoulders saying, "Good luck Fu and do your best." Fu smiled at the woman who has been helping her adjust to the clan. Shibi walked up next telling her, "Don't overexert yourself, the Hokage only wants to know how good your skills are, so don't think you have to impress this village to find your place. Good Luck Fu."

Fu smiled and said, "Thank you both." Shino nudged her and she followed him out of the compound. Shibi was standing with his wife watching them leave when a blur flashed in front of them bowing before them.

They realized that it was an ANBU and they could hear him say, "Shibi-sama, the Hokage has called an emergency council meeting and you need to drop everything and hurry to the tower."

Moriko looked at her husband and could see him nod. Shibi looked to his wife and said, "I'll be back soon." Shibi quickly blurred out of the area with the ANBU ninja following after him. Moriko was worried, she knew all to well about Shibi being called to the last emergency meeting, she remembered that she was in the hospital getting a check up when she was pregnant with Shino.

Moriko walked inside to help make breakfast for her husband when he got home.

* * *

* Training Ground 22 *

Fu and Shino made it to the training grounds to see that Naruto, Hinata, and Itachi were already there waiting. The couple joined the rest of Team Itachi and waited for Fu's opponent to arrive. They didn't wait long as four figures jumped onto the training grounds. Itachi recognized them and greeted, "Good morning Anko-san, Kakashi-san, Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama."

All of them greeted each other, then Anko said, "Alright! Fu Aburame, step up!" Fu walked away from Shino and meet eyes with the loud jounin. Anko began walking around the girl with her hand on her chin sizing her up. After she was done she stood in front of Fu saying, "Listen kid, fighting you is taking valuable time away from me, so you better give me a good fight or I'll give the Hokage a poor result. Understood!?"

Fu flinched a little, but then narrowed her eyes at the woman, "Don't worry Mitarashi-san, I won't go easy on you either." Anko smiled and said, "You got guts girl."

Tsunade walked between both Fu and Anko saying, "Alright you two. Now the rules are simple, fight as if your going to kill, you can use any kind of tactic, jutsu, weapons, etc... Except you Fu and you know what that one thing you can't use." Fu nodded understanding that she wasn't suppose to use her demon chakra. "Now there are no rules, anything goes, this is strictly one on one. If the one of you yells stop, passes out, goes limp, taps out, or should Jiraiya, Itachi, Kakashi, or myself need to stop the killing blow, then the fight will end." Both women nodded agreeing.

Tsunade lastly said, "Finally this fight will go on until one o'clock in the afternoon. It's nine o'clock right now so let's get started, wait for my mark." Again both women nodded and walked away from each other giving the other distance.

Naruto and the others sat back and watched as both women got into their ready positions. Tsunade rose her hand high and looked to each of the women and finally shouted, "Begin!!!"

Immediately Tsunade blurred out of the spot she was standing in and joined the others. Fu ran through some handsigns yelling, "Earth Style: Shattering Boulder!" From the ground a giant boulder came out of the ground and shot at Anko.

Anko smirked and jumped over the massive boulder doing handsigns while in the air yelling, "Hidden Snake Hands!" Anko aims her right arm at Fu while still in the air and four snakes come out of her coat sleeve.

Fu pulls out a kunai and dodges one snake then cuts it's head off, she turns to see two more and quickly cuts two snake's heads off and the final one came at her face, but Fu tilted her head avoiding a bite and decided to bite back. Fu bit the snake and bit down hard enough to separate the head. Anko lands on the ground and sees Fu spit out the snakes body and wipes the snakes blood off her face with a sadistic grin. Anko gets a shiver saying, 'I like this one.'

Fu goes through another handsign yelling, "Earth Style: Shattering Boulder!" Like before a massive boulder flies out of the ground at Anko. The snake woman gives an annoyed sigh at seeing the same jutsu, but dashes to the left. When she dodged the boulder Fu smiled and did a single handsign and the massive boulder shattered and sent sharp rocks in every direction.

Since Anko avoided the massive rock, in her annoyance she let her guard down momentarily and upon the boulder shattering she got hit by two rocks cutting her right leg and slicing her back a little. Anko stopped for a moment to adjust to the pain, but Fu attacked again.

Fu saw a stream of water close by doing some handsigns again, but yells, "Water Style: Galloping Waves!" The water from the stream shots up going at Anko. From the same water outlines of horses could be seen as if galloping at her. Anko stood up and quickly did a handsign. The waves hit Anko thrashing her into the ground.

Fu saw that where Anko was suppose to be, there was a log instead. Fu pulled the Kunai back out and looked to her sides, he back, and above, but she couldn't see Anko. That is until she felt something grab her leg. Fu looked down to see a hand reaching out yelling, "Earth Style: Double Suicide Decapitation!" Fu is dragged into the ground and Anko comes out closing the earth around Fu's body leaving only her head visible.

Anko prepares to kick Fu in her head to knock her out, but before Fu went underground she did some handsigns and yelled before Anko's foot met her face, "Earth Style: Running Groundhog!" Fu's body sank into the ground at great speed. Anko's kick missed and she quickly jumped onto a tree staying off the ground.

The ground shifted and rocks shot out of the ground aimed for Anko's head. Anko avoided and leapt to the left in the direction of the water, she quickly smiled and thought, 'So you want me to go the water huh? Well I guess I'll play along.'

Anko landed on the water walking on it by sending chakra to her feet. From around her water tentacles came out grabbing Anko. Fu shot out of the water and was about to stab Anko.

Once the kunai hit Anko, she turned into a log. Fu went on guard again standing above the water. Anko this time shot out kicking at the girl, Fu blocks and dashes away from Anko.

From the spectators area, Kakashi says, "Her ninjutsu is good, but how about her taijutsu?" Itachi replies, "When Anko engaged her, Fu quickly dashed away, so this could indicate that she might know some, but it might not be good enough."

Tsunade crossed her arms saying, "Well we'll find out."

Anko dashed at Fu not letting her finish her jutsu. Anko punched out with her left attempting to hit Fu in the gut, but Fu knocked the punch away and punched back. Anko blocked that punch and quickly ducked to the side and kicked at Fu.

Fu jumped over the kick and raised her left leg up and brought it straight down. Anko blocked with both arms and pushed her leg off to the side giving her a good shot at her stomach, which she takes, punching Fu in her stomach making her fall. Fu recovers and rolls away from being stomped on.

Fu stands and intertwines her fingers together. Anko runs at her again and punches at Fu, but is blocked by wood.

Everyone's eyes widen seeing that from the ground a large, thick piece of wood came out of the ground blocking Fu. Anko's pulls her scrapped hand from the wood wall and feels that she possibly broke a few knuckles. Fu's face appears from the other side of the wood wall saying, "Like my jutsu? This is my Wood Style. It's a little ability I became accustom to using thanks to a 'friend'. Wood Style: Sacred Totems!"

From the ground totem poles that had animal engraved on them appeared, then the animals separated and tried to bite Anko. Getting over he shock Anko did some handsigns yelling, "Fire Style: Massive Fireball!" Anko takes a deep breath and shoots out a large fireball that disintegrates the totem animals.

Fu uses this confusion to make the ram sign. Anko rushes at Fu yet again, but the more she runs at her the more she realizes that she's not getting closer to Fu. Anko stops and makes the ram sign yelling, "Kai!" Dispelling the genjutsu.

Once it clears up Fu was in front of Anko trying to kick her in the face. Anko ducks and grabs Fu's ankle with her left hand and uses her right hand to grab Fu's throat, doing a full 360 spin she throws Fu in one direction and follows up by kicking Fu in the ribs once she hit the ground.

Fu feels the full force of the kick and quickly closes her hands again making a wall of wood separate the two. Anko quickly jumps over the wood wall and sees that Fu is gone. Anko does a handsign and vanishes lying in wait for Fu to reveal herself.

Jiraiya notes by saying, "Looks like this is going to be a stealth fight." Everyone agrees and Hinata activates her byakugan and says, "I can see both of them. Anko's found Fu and she's stalking her. There this way, let's go!" Everyone agrees and follows Hinata in the direction of where Fu and Anko are.

* An 2 Hours and Thirty Minutes Later *

Fu was hiding underground, every now and then she would do a sneak attack on Anko when she let her guard down. After awhile Fu came out of the ground after another failed attempt at ambushing the snake mistress.

The fight was pretty much tied, Fu sat down and was just spreading some of the cream Hinata gave her on the cut on her leg. Fu put the cream away and reached into her pouch to pull out a soldier pill, eating it she began to feel her chakra come back to her.

Fu relaxed for a moment thinking, 'It would seem that my ninjutsu is a little better than hers, she can sure as hell cast and dispel a genjutsu, and her taijutsu is superior to mine. For the past hour I've tried to lure her into traps and try to stealth kill her, but she approaches each one carefully. I guess I have no choice but to use' She places her hand on her cylinder object, 'this soon.'

**"OR YOU COULD USE MY CHAKRA"**

Fu widens her eyes and then shakes her head thinking, 'No I won't use your chakra Nanabi... I can do this on my own...' She cuts her link with her prisoner.

Fu stands up and cautiously walks through the forest thinking, 'Let's see I took one soldier pill, I can only take one more, three is considered an overdose. I've used a lot of chakra in using my wood techniques and I'm running out of shuriken and kunais.' Fu stops and hides behind a tree, she could see Anko strolling through the forest looking for her. Fu pulls out a kunai and thinks, 'This could be a clone. No real ninja would rush in and attack thoughtlessly, no she hiding in the trees waiting for me.'

Fu puts her kunai away and continues to observe Anko. A few minutes go by and she disappears in a puff of smoke, Fu smiles saying to herself, "It was a clone after all, she must be looking for me now."

"I don't have to look for you."

Fu quickly jumped out of the way to avoid five kunai and five shuriken hitting the tree she was hiding behind. Fu did a cartwheel and retaliated by picking up a rock and tossing it in the direction the projectiles were thrown from. Anko jumped from the tree avoiding the rock that was thrown at her, but in the process was doing a flying kick aimed at Fu's head. Fu ducked to the side and she was met with a kunai launching at her. Fu reached out and grabbed the kunai by the handle and kept it with her as she escaped the forest.

Fu exited the forest and ran for the stream of water. Fu stopped as she got close to the water and turned to the forest to see mini fireballs flying at her. Fu did some handsigns and yelled, "Water Style: High Pressure Jet Stream!" Thin streams of water shot up destroying each fireball. Anko tossed another kunai, but this one had a explosive tag on it, it got close enough to Fu to explode.

The smoke cleared and Anko could see a sphere of wood surrounding where Fu stood. A small opening in the wood appeared and out from it was a kunai, Anko with little effort dodged it, only for the kunai to have a blown up once it hit the ground a few feet away from Anko. The explosion sent a shock wave knocking her toward Fu.

The wood sphere opened and Fu shot out punching at Anko laying on the ground. Anko quickly pushed with her hands and slid away, Fu's fist hit the ground instead. Anko got up and ran at Fu and charged chakra into her fist and hit Fu in her stomach, but instead Fu broke into two halves revealing it to be a wood clone.

Fu shot out of the earth underneath Anko doing an uppercut hitting her right on her jaw. Anko flew off the ground and Fu continued by grabbing Anko by her coat and she pulled her forward to knee her in the stomach sending the jounin flying.

Anko got up and wiped the blood from her mouth that she spat out. Anko smiled and said, "Time to do this." Anko does some handsigns and yells, "Summoning Jutsu!" A puff of smoke appears and with amazing speed a something shoots out and hits Fu in her gut sending her flying this time.

Fu rolls on the ground for a moment and takes her time to look up and sees a bigger than normal snake at least a hundred feet long and about three feet wide. It was a red and black cobra snake that had a monocle design behind it's hood and dark yellow eyes. The massive snake was surrounding Anko flicking it's tongue saying, "Anko, why have you summoned me here?" The snakes voice was calm and smooth and it looked at the snake mistress as she smiled.

Anko patted the snake on it's head saying, "This girl is stronger than she looks. Besides you know I only summon you Mundus when I fight someone strong." Mundus drifted his gaze to Fu and said, "This one is giving you trouble?"

Anko nodded and said, "Don't be fooled by her appearance, but refrain from killing her." Mundus straightened his hood out and raised off the ground prepared to strike. Fu was shocked at how high off the ground the snake was and in a blink of an eye, Mundus hit Fu square in the stomach with the tip of his nose and sent her into the water. Mundus leaned back up and said, "She wasn't as strong as you made her out to be.

Ten minuets went by and Mundus wanted to charge in the water to finish her, but Anko advised against it. Anko spoke to her summons saying, "She probably using a technique that let's her breath underwater momentarily or she dug underground to get away. Either way it wouldn't be wise to check."

Mundus flipped his tongue saying, "The water is too cold for me to get a lock on her body heat and I can't sense body heat below ground." After a few more minutes both Anko and Mundus saw that the water was rippling a little and bubbles were rising in different areas of the stream. Anko and Mundus were ready to strike, they thought that she was now buying time to heal herself and that's when it happened.

From the stream a large burst of water shot out revealing a wooden figure the same size and width as Mundus. Both Anko and Mundus looked stunned to see that it was a wooden snake with spheres as joints instead of links. Each section of the wooden snake was ten feet long before it was a sphere joint.

The wooden snake's mouth opened revealing sharp wooden fangs. The wooden snake lashed out at Mundus and the two snakes wrapped around each other sizing each other up and trying to bite the other. A few minutes of trying to strike the other Mundus took another strike at the wood snake, however he missed his strike and was bit by the wooden snake just bellow his hood. Anko reacted quickly and charged chakra into her fist and punched a dent into the wooden snakes head and it caused the wooden snake to let go.

Mundus unraveled himself from the wood snake and used his whip like tail and cut the snake in half and to finish it Mundus spat venom on the wood snake's head and watched as it melted. Anko said, "That was a nifty little trick. Right Mundus?" Anko looked at her summons to see him fall to the ground and he tells her, "Anko, there was something in that things fangs..."

Anko asked, "What's wrong?"

At that moment a piece of the wooden snake broke open and Fu flew out of it kicking Anko from behind, hitting her in her side and sent her flying. Anko hit the ground and looked to see Fu breathing heavy. Mundus looked at the girl feeling weaker, "What did you do to me?"

Fu ate a food pill meant for just giving you a small boost and answered, "Simple, I'm an Aburame now and Shino-kun and Shibi-sama gave me some of my own kikaichū bugs, but unlike the other clan members I can't house them in my body as they aren't use to my chakra yet. So I did something else, I house them in a hand sized ball I keep in my second ninja pouch, so while I hid in my wooden snake I put them in the snakes teeth and when it bit you I opened both the sphere and a very small hole in the fangs unleashing the bugs in your body."

Mundus widened his eyes and demanded, "What the hell are they doing to me!?" Fu smiled and said, "They're syphoning your chakra from the inside." Mundus looked at Anko seeing the she was holding her ribs and could only guess that she had a broken rib, "Anko I have to go... These bugs will drain me dry if I don't leave now." Anko nodded and said, "Alright get out of here."

Mundus quickly turned into a puff of smoke leaving the kikaichū bugs flying where he was. Fu quickly pulled out a pill and a jar, she then snapped the pill between her fingers. The bugs began to fly at Fu and she opened the jar causing the small group of bugs to fly into the jar. She placed the jar to her side and pulled her red cylinder weapon from her back and places it on the ground, "I won't be fighting from here on out. So instead I'll use this to fight."

Anko reached into her pouch and ate a soldier pill, it helped greatly and she could hardly feel the pain. Anko noticed that Fu placed the strange red object on the ground and asks, "So you'll fight me using that?"

Fu smiled and she closed her hands together and then placed a hand on the wooden object. It began to grow appendages and take a familiar form, Anko noticed that the form it was taking was that of Fu. The red wooden Fu began to change color until it matched Fu.

Soon there were two Fu's standing side by side, but the clone didn't have Fu's red eyes. Anko grinned and ran at Fu charging chakra to her fist again, the wood clone moved in front of Fu and Anko punched the clone full force, but instead of shattering or denting, the clone didn't even move an inch nor was it damaged in any way.

Anko saw it try and punch her and she quickly evaded and leapt away looking at how Fu took a seated position and was making a Bird handsign. Anko shouted, "What the hell is that thing!?" Fu stayed calm replying, "That is a Wood Clone, but instead I used a type of wood that comes from an extremely rare tree called the 'Akai Kashiwagi' or the 'Red Oak-Tree'."

The clone took a fighting stance and Anko looked at her fist to see it bleeding and said, "That wouldn't be the same tree that's said to be near impenetrable would it?" Fu smiled at the snake mistress saying, "Sure is. What makes this rare is that it uses Natural Chakra instead of the chakra given out from human bodies, because it can do this it's ultimate defense is it's bark. It took me seven days to take a chunk of the tree and it took three months to carve, this wood clone has all my knowledge and it will use the chakra it's syphoning from the air around us instead of the chakra I gave it."

Fu took a breath and said, "This is my trump card." The wood clone charged Anko and engaged her in a taijutsu battle. Anko punched the clone, but it grabbed her fist and began to syphon chakra from her, reacting quickly she kicked the wood clone in the face making it let go. Anko did some handsigns and yelled, "Fire Style: Smoldering Ash!" She shot out from her mouth a wide stream fire attack that engulfed the wood clone.

Fu smiled and from the fire stream a hand reached out and tried to grab Anko while she was doing the jutsu. She ended it quickly and jumped away from the hand, the wood clone appeared and as a little burned, but then it began to heal by syphoning natural chakra from the air and from the ground.

Anko collapsed from exhaustion and the clone got closer and closer, but when it punched out at Anko she quickly dashed to the side and bolted for Fu.

Fu saw her running at her and made the clone chase after Anko, but Anko turned quickly and yelled, "Hidden Snake Hands!" Anko turns momentarily and aims both arms at the clone, eight snakes shoot out from her coat sleeves and they leave Anko and begin wrapping around the clone tying it up. Anko continues her venture to Fu and pulls her last kunai from her pouch and with the last force of speed she tackled Fu who tried to defend herself.

Anko mounted Fu and held the kunai at her throat. Anko said, "Match..." Fu smiled and replied, "Game..." The moment they hit the ground Fu had done a jutsu that had a wooden sphere out of the ground and it was pointed at Anko's chest. Both women were smiling and then they heard, "Stop!"

Anko got off of Fu and helped her up. Tsunade and the others appeared, "That was very good both of you."

Shino walked over to Fu and held her up, "I'm proud of you Fu-chan." Hinata walked over to her and said to her, "You did amazing Fu!"

Naruto was smiling also saying, "That was a great battle and your jutsu was amazing." Itachi had his arms crossed but was smiling, "You earned your jounin title, why you were a low jounin is beyond me."

Kakashi was holding Anko up telling the girl, "I agree, that was the skill of a high rank jounin." Tsunade walked over to Fu, "I think Konoha has another special kunoichi among it's ranks."

Jiraiya said to the young girl, "To be honest you proved me wrong. I thought at first that Anko would win quickly, but hey like being proved wrong. Great job kid."

Fu was blushing with embarrassment at the numerous praises she was given and began to let a few tears fall, she never got anything like this when she was in Takigakure and it felt good to be seen as an equal. Anko said, "Well I'll tell the old man that you should be given a jounin rank and if not at least a high chunnin rank. You did good kid, your the second one to give me this much of a thrill this year."

Fu looked at her confused as did a few others, but Fu was the one to ask, "Thank you, but who was the other?" Anko smiled for a moment and locked eyes with Hinata. Everyone looked back and forth between Anko and Hinata, Naruto was the first to ask, "Hinata-chan you fought Anko!?" Everyone was looking at Hinata in a little disbelief and Hinata nodded saying, "When I was training with Kurenai-sensei, she had me fight against Anko-sensei five months ago."

Anko chuckled and said, "Yeah, but the only difference from my fight from Fu was that.... Hinata beat me." Everyone was shocked and stared at Hinata who was blushing. Naruto walked over to Hinata and hugged her saying, "I wish I could've seen it, but I'm proud of you Hinata-hime. You got stronger and that makes me happy."

Hinata rubbed her head in his chest saying, "Arigatou Naruto-kun."

Kakashi said, "Well I'll take Anko to the hospital to get checked out." Tsunade said, "I'll join you guys, I gotta get to the hospital as well." Anko frowned thinking, 'The old hag doesn't get that me and Kakashi want some alone time.'

Before anyone could do anything an ANBU ninja appeared bowing down saying, "Tsunade-sama, Itachi-sama. Both of you are called to an emergency meeting and you are to head straight to the tower."

Tsunade knew what was going on and she glanced over to Jiraiya who was looking at her with concern. Tsunade sighed and asked, "Hinata, could you go to the hospital and assist Shizune?"

Hinata looked at Tsunade and said, "Hai, sensei!" With that said Tsunade waited for Itachi who told his team, "I'll see you guys later." His team nodded and they watched Itachi, Tsunade, and the ANBU ninja vanish. Jiraiya smiled and said, "Well it ain't my style to hang around young women and their boy toys so I'm gonna go do some research. I'll see you later Naruto." Naruto nodded and watched his godfather vanish too.

Hinata looked at Fu and said, "Well let's get you to the hospital." Fu nodded and said, "Sure, but first let me get my weapon first." Fu held her hand out and the clone was freed of the snakes when Anko stopped fighting. The wood clone walked over to Fu and then turned back into it's cylinder form.

Naruto grabbed the object telling her that he would carry it for her. Shino picked Fu up bridal style and the group rushed off to the hospital.

* * *

* Hokage Tower: Ten Minutes Later *

A few of the clan heads were in the room and the reason it took so long to gather them was because a few of the clan heads were sent off on missions and were starting to return. Tsunade and Itachi were the last ones to enter the room and they took their seats at the round table. Itachi looked at everyone and noticed that his father wasn't among them, "Hokage-sama? Where is Uchiha-sama?"

Sarutobi was about to answer when two people entered the room and took their seats. Everyone was a bit shocked to see that one of the men was Asuma Sarutobi. Asuma said, "Hey everyone. I'm the new clan head of the Sarutobi clan and this is my first clan meeting."

The clan heads welcomed the new clan head and now knows that Hiruzen has stepped down as clan head. The other man who walked in with Asuma was Danzo and he took his seat as well.

Sarutobi used a clone to hand out a packet to everyone there and said, "This meeting is to be treated as an S-Rank secret. No one and I mean no one outside of this room is to be told of this." Hiruzen's voice was serious and he dispelled the clone when it was done.

Itachi asked again, "Hokage-sama, where is Uchiha-sama?" Hiruzen looked at Itachi and took a deep breath saying, "This issue concerns the Uchiha clan...." The council began to whisper amongst each other and they stopped when Hiruzen spoke again, "Danzo has brought some information to me that is very troubling and needs to be dealt with quickly." Everyone was silent and they could see that the old kage was struggling to say the next words.

Hiruzen looked at each clan head saying, "The Uchiha clan is planning a coup d'état and plan to assassinate Hiashi Hyuga and possibly the entire Hyuga clan, Tsunade Senju and the surviving members of the Senju, Danzo, Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, Itachi and Aoi Atsusa, myself, and...... Naruto Namikaze......"

The once silent room soon erupted into a frenzy of questions except for the elders and Tsunade, but what Hiruzen said left Itachi speechless. Hiruzen calmed everyone by shouting, "Silence!!!" Everyone calmed down and took their seats.

Hiruzen cleared his throat to say, "First, I have made sure that this information is one-hundred percent authentic. An informant amongst the Uchiha had been to every one of the Uchiha clan's secret meetings and to make sure the informant was telling the truth I had Ibiki and two Yamanaka's interrogate him for a full five hours and I had a Hyuga present and he could sense no lies in the informant's words. I went to the greatest lengths to make sure we made no mistake."

Hiruzen looked at Hiashi and Inoichi asking, "I'd like you two to be part of the interrogation of the Atsusa clan members and the interrogation again of our Uchiha informant."

Both of the men agreed and then continued to listen.

Hiruzen stopped and then continued, "For safety reasons I will refer to this individual as 'the informant' to protect this one's identity. They have been planning this for a long time apparently and it came closer to completion shortly after Itachi left the clan. They intend to kill off their long time rivals, the Senju, Hyuga, and they viewed the Uzumaki clan as rivals as well and they intend to end that line by killing Naruto now and they also see the Atsusa clan as something that shouldn't exist. Itachi-san, I wish to interrogate your Uchiha clansmen as well, I want know what they know."

Itachi had his face in his hands and silently said, "Okay...... Wait, even Shisui?" Hiruzen frowned and said, "Yes, I want to have a Yamanaka look through your memories as well in case we can find something that our informant missed....... I'm not accusing you or your clan, but this is serious and I want to have the whole picture before we make our move."

Itachi again said, "Fine, I'll agree......."

Danzo cut in by saying, "Another reason why you were all called was because we need volunteers. The plan is that the available ANBU units will surround the area and make sure that no one escapes, this includes my ROOT squads, but we request three members from every clan participate in this. So I want to hear names."

It was silent for quite some time before Asuma stood up and said, "My sister-in-law Suzu Sarutobi, my cousin Satoshi Sarutobi, and myself Asuma Sarutobi will participate." A little while longer and then the other clans began their nominations.

Tsume stood up saying, "My daughter Hana Inuzuka, my nephew Shichigoro Inuzuka, and myself Tsume Inuzuka as well as our ninken (ninja hounds) will participate."

Shibi remained seated saying, "My nephew Torune Aburame (Shibi glares at Danzo), my son Shino Aburame, and myself Shibi Aburame will participate."

Shikaku said in a deep tone, "My cousin Yagyuu Nara, my son Shikamaru Nara, and myself Shikaku Nara 'will participate'." Adding emphasis on the will participate.

Inoichi took his time and like Shibi he glared at Danzo, "My younger brother Fu Yamanaka, my cousin Sho Yamanaka, and myself Inoichi Yamanaka will participate.

Choza took more time to come to his senses, "My niece and nephew Cho and Ai Akimichi as well as myself Choza Akimichi will participate."

Hiashi also took a moment and said, "My distant cousin Jiro Hyuga, my nephew Neji Hyuga, and myself Hiashi Hyuga will participate."

Tsunade said, "As most of my family left are not ninja anymore and isn't necessarily considered a clan, but I was asked to participate as the leading medic, so I nominate Shizune and my medic squad as the ones that will treat the wounded and 'will not participate' in the actual battle."

Itachi took the longest out of everyone answering, "My cousin..... Shisui Atsusa and..... myself Itachi Atsusa..... will be the only one's necessary to participate....." Itachi was struggling with these words.

Danzo spoke again saying, "Agreed then. Now Hiruzen has said that he will lead the ANBU division and of course I will lead the ROOT division, but before we go any further. I request the aid of the village's Nine-Tailed jinchuriki and the Seven-Tailed jinchuriki as well."

The council was somewhat shocked, but expected this after hearing the news. Hiruzen looked at his longtime rival and then to Shibi and Hiashi who were looking at him, "I'll agree to using Naruto in the upcoming battle, but earlier today Fu was in fight with Anko Mitarashi to test her skills. If she is better by the time of the attack then I ask that she participate as well." Both Shibi and Hiashi both agreed and just sat back in their chairs to hear what was next.

Hiruzen announced, "The attack will occur in two days. Itachi, your match with Naruto will be postponed until a later date and I request that everyone of your Uchiha clansmen turned Atsusa come to the central interrogation wing of the ANBU headquarters." Itachi again agreed.

Danzo again spoke, "Despite how much I detest Hiruzen's plan of allowing the civilian, children, and those who've yet to obtain their Sharingan live." This earned him the strongest glare Itachi had aimed directly at him, Danzo continued, "Though I have no choice to agree, but we came to the agreement that those who live will lose the compound and their rights as a clan will be taken away and they've also lost their seat at the council as civilians too. Their assets shall be taken away also."

The clan heads agreed and they went over the battle plans and the teams that will be broken up and when everyone will show for the purge. After another hour of going over it again to be sure it was burned into everyone's minds the meeting was coming to a close. Hiruzen said one last time, "We meet back here in two days at nine o'clock. I will send information on what we find tomorrow and remember, all those who were nominated will be informed tomorrow, and no one else will know this is as I say again that this is an S-Rank secret."

Everyone agreed, bowed and took their leave with their oaths of silence about the meeting. The only one who stayed was Itachi, "Hokage-sama, I'll stay with you and inform my family to take on disguises to go to the interrogation wing so they are not discovered by the Uchiha clan."

Hiruzen said, "Itachi, when this is all over.... Your clan has the choice of taking in the surviving Uchiha clan. I don't know what you must be feeling, but it must be done. That is why I want your family here to make sure that this really is authentic or if they know anything, but wanted nothing to do with this if they know. You must understand."

Itachi looked at the Hokage and pointed to his leaf hitai-ite saying, "The moment I wrapped this around my head I became a ninja loyal to the village Konohagakure, to follow orders, to do what was needed for the villages protection and peace, a weapon of Konoha. My loyalty lies with you, Hiruzen Sarutobi the God of Shinobi, the Sandaime Hokage."

Hiruzen smiled and replied, "Thank you Itachi. Do you have any requests regarding this issue?" Itachi rubbed the bridge of his nose replying, "I want to ask.... was Sasuke involved with the plan?"

Hiruzen nodded saying, "Though he's lost mobility, I was informed that his part in the coup was that he was to send messages using our hawks to the other supporters in the other towns across the Land of Fire."

Itachi paced for a moment and then said, "I wish to be the one to end the lives of Fugaku and Sasuke Uchiha. Tell everyone else not to harm them." Hiruzen said, "Agreed, now let's go." Itachi nods and follows the Hokage to the interrogation wing and Hiruzen sent out a ANBU to deliver the message to the Atsusa clan to go to the same area.

* * *

* Kumogakure: Bounty Station *

Hidan was sitting outside a brothel waiting for his partner to come out. They were already there for about ten minutes and he refused to go in, because of the smell of sweat, alcohol, smoke, and the smell of sex filled his nose. He couldn't stand the women staring at him, because of Hidan's religion it kept him from having relations with women and he never given it any thought really to be with anyone.

Hidan was sitting on the steps of the building and decided to pull out a whetstone to sharpen his three-bladed scythe.

Kakuzu was inside the buildings basement that looked to be a morgue, inside the room was an older looking woman sitting at a desk and a dead body laid out on a table. The dead person had on a Kumo outfit, his hitai-ite strapped to his leg and he had a massive hole where his heart should be. Kakuzu was by the desk finishing counting the money inside a briefcase, after he was done he closed the case and rolled the body into one of the small doors on the wall.

After he did that he took the briefcase, then looked at the old woman saying, "If you need another one captured, well you know how to contact me." Kakuzu turned to walk up the steps to the door, but stopped when he heard her say, "I had a dream that you'll die soon. I'm not sure when or where, but all I saw was that you were laying in a pool of blood and.... you were smiling as you died."

Kakuzu looked at the old woman and takes in what she said, "Thank you for your time Nanao-san..." Kakuzu takes one step up the stairs and stops again when she says, "Are you going to your death? If you continue the path with Akatsuki, then you really will die."

Kakuzu merely replied, "I'm not going to die, I'm going to see if I really am alive or dead and I don't fear death, it only means that I'll be able to dream.... A dream that will never end." Nanao only said, "What if that dream turns into a nightmare?"

Kakuzu chuckled and said, "It will be a nightmare if someone else kills me other than the one I want to kill me... Goodbye Nanao-san." The old woman watched him walk up the stairs. Her vision drifted to a picture of a man and a woman on her desk.

The woman in the picture looked to be in her twenties, she had long brown hair and brown eyes, a pink kimono on and holding the arm of the man in the picture. The man in the picture had on a black kimono, tan skin, long black messy hair, and a stitch line that went from the corners of his mouth to his jaw.

The old woman sighed, running her finger on the picture of the woman and she said to herself, "Fifteen years ago... Since I lost my daughter... But that same fifteen years ago Kakuzu, you truly lost all faith in humanity."

The old woman stood up and walked out of the basement as well.

Outside Hidan finished sharpening his weapon and heard the door open and could see his partner walk out carrying a briefcase he assumed was filled with money. Hidan stood up and noticed that he seemed strange, "Oi! Dumbass you took to damn long!" expecting for Kakuzu to tell him to shut up or that he would kill him, but it never came. Kakuzu only started walking down the steps and Hidan knew something was wrong, but decided not to ask.

They left the town and Hidan asked, "So we reach Kumo tomorrow?" Kakuzu spoke finally, "Yes... Remember your opponent can control her demon..." Hidan rose an eyebrow at him and just said, "I remember that baka!"

The two Akatsuki members walked through the night to Kumo and to capture the jinchuriki named Yugito Nii.

* * *

I hope you guys liked the fight between Fu and Anko. I don't got anything to update on aside from the next chapter is called 'Purge'. Don't worry Naruto and Itachi will fight and I will have a small fight scene with Hidan and Yugito. Thank you all for waiting for this chapter and you all just have to wait for one more day for the next chapter. Happy New Year everyone!!! R&R, Stay Gold, and Goodbye World!!!


	43. Purge

Chapter 43: Purge

Hello World! Sorry I didn't upload on the 31st as promised. Let's just say that on the 31st and the 1st me and my friends got a little crazy, but enough about that. I have something I wanna ask, it's come to my attention from one of my recent reviews that my grammar is really, really bad apparently and I am in need of a **'BETA READER**'. Now I don't know how this works exactly since I didn't really care to learn how it works, but I need one now. So if anyone is interested let me know. I won't post any new chapters until I get this figured out. So without further delay, have a good read.

* * *

* Konoha: ANBU Headquarters: The Next Day *

There was about five former Uchiha laying on tables with a strange devices on their heads, each table had a cord that lead to another table that had a sphere like object inside the table. Inoichi had his hand on the sphere searching this group of Atsusa clan members. Inoichi stopped and was sweating bullets from searching five people at once. Inoichi woke the five and walked them into another room and had them relax.

In the room next to the one he was using was occupied by Ibiki and he just got done with three Atsusa clan members and wrote a few things down on a clipboard and then helped the three up and took them to a room that was set up for the ones being interrogated to relax.

The final third door had Hiashi in it interrogating the last two members. He asked them series of questions ranging from if they were man or woman, their age, weight, height, ninja rank, citizenship, and even questions that would immediately be known as false. Hiashi was finished and had the two walk out with him to the same room Inoichi and Ibiki sent the other Atsusa members.

After they were done they switched the ones they were interrogating until all of the Atsusa members were interrogated by each of the three men. Itachi and Shisui were in a room with Hiruzen awaiting the results, Itachi and Shisui were the first to be interrogated by the three and they wanted to wait for their clansmen to cooperate before they get the results. The three waited an hour before Hiashi, Inoichi and Ibiki walked in the room with a single clipboard.

Everyone took their seats and Ibiki started, "We found nothing of real interest in Shisui, but Itachi's memories showed that he was suspicious of his father's actions when he was younger."

Itachi said, "I had suspicions that my father was up to something I just never thought it would be this." Ibiki only continued, "Well all the ones I've investigated only two have had the same suspicion as you, but there is one that I know you will want to talk to yourself, but let Inoichi and Hiashi give their report."

Inoichi nodded and said, "Out of the ten members, three stood out. The two who had their suspicions, I saw that they seen an order for a large amount of weapons to be delivered from the Uchiha's weapon hut outside the village. They shook it off thinking it was just ordinary and like Ibiki the one that you'll want to interrogate also I found something." Inoichi looked to Hiashi next.

Hiashi finished the report, "Nine out of the ten are clean, but the final one I saw with my eyes that his pulse was fluctuating awkwardly. He tried to lie to me, but I saw through it." Itachi and Shisui looked at bit shocked. The door leading into the room was pushed open by two ANBU who slammed a man on the table in front of the other men. The man had black hair that was slick back.

The ANBU wearing a fish mask said, "Ibiki-sama, we've brought the one you requested." Both the ANBU held the man down and Itachi stood up and looked the man in his eyes saying, "Takimoto..."

Hiruzen asked, "Who is this man?" Ibiki handed a file to the old man and said, "His name is:

Takimoto Uchiha

Age: 27

Height: 5'10

Weight: 132

Rank: Chunnin

Blood Type: D

From what we know is that he was a 'former' Uchiha and was part of the Konoha Military Police as a captain."

Itachi looked at the man who seemed to have hatred in his eyes, "Takimoto, what do you know of my father's plans?" Takimoto remained silent and Inoichi spoke for him, "From what the three of us found was that, he was to be an undercover man and he was suppose to get close enough to Shisui, Hikaru, Aoi, and yourself and kill all of you."

Takimoto soon found himself slammed against the wall staring into sharingan eyes, "I wanna know Takimoto! I want to hear it from your mouth!" screamed Itachi. Takimoto was a little scared and said, "Why don't you ask those three bastards..."

Itachi slammed his forearm into his throat keeping him levitated off the ground saying, "I want to hear it from you!" Takimoto was gasping for air and then said, "The Uchiha clan deserve to be at the top. Our founder Madara was right, we should have inherited the village not the scum Senju! For decades that line of Hokage has been kept with the Senju!"

Itachi kept the pressure saying, "The Uchiha were the ones who voted Madara out of power and voted Hashirama Senju to be our leader, blame your own damn clan!" Takimoto argued, "Our clan was weak in those days! They were afraid of power and now we, their children have to live with the decision our forefathers made all those years ago! Fugaku will rise to become the Hokage and bring the Uchiha to it's true glory and all those who stand in our way will die... Even you traitor."

Itachi let the man go and let him fall to the ground. Itachi asked, "Do we have everything we need from him?" Ibiki only said, "Yes."

After Ibiki said that Itachi kicked Takimoto in his throat damaging his windpipe and watched as the man gasped for air and die in front of them. The two ANBU grabbed the body and dragged him out. Hiruzen was drinking some water saying, "The Senju line... Hashirama Senju the Shodaime Hokage, brother to Tobirama Senju the Niidaime Hokage, trained me the Sandaime Hokage, I trained the Sannin Jiraiya who in turn trained Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage. The Uchiha's grudge against that line has grown to hatred. Have you found out when they will strike?"

Hiashi nodded saying, "They were going to attack the day after we were going to attack. It seems their allies will attack at the west wall in the confusion of the coup and some of the other ANBU, jounin and chunnin are in on this plan. From his memories we've found out their names. I suggest we use Danzo's ROOT to monitor the traitors inside the village and we could set up a trap for their allies that will show up at west gate tomorrow."

Hiruzen agreed and said, "Alright, I want you (points to Hiashi and Inoichi ) Hiashi and Inoichi to alert the ones you've selected for the purge. I will send word through the ANBU to the other clan heads to alert their selected as well and from what Itachi has told me that Fu's abilities are that of a high jounin and Naruto will also participate in the purge. We strike at midnight, everyone is to meet at the tower, the ANBU and ROOT will attack the K.M.P. building and the clan heads as well as their nominees will attack the Uchiha compound, and finally Danzo will take the remaining ANBU and ROOT ninja to go and surround the compound. As for the survivors I will have Ibiki, Anko and a few interrogators to find what they can after the purge."

Shisui finally spoke asking, "What of the rest of our clansmen? Some of those men have pregnant wives at home waiting for them and two of those women have husbands as well." Inoichi said happily, "The rest of your clansmen swear loyalty to both Itachi and yourself for freeing them." Ibiki cut in saying, "But in short they are still Uchiha and could blow this plan by saying even one possible thing wrong. So they will remain here after the purge."

Both Itachi and Shisui understood and got up to leave as did everyone else. Konoha was about to go to war and they needed to stop that before it really happened.

* * *

* Hyuga Compound *

Naruto and Neji were sparring throwing light punches, kicks, and palm thrusts at each other. They have been at it since they got up at six in the morning and it was now ten o'clock. Finally stopping to catch their breath they head to the kitchen to get something to drink only to run into Hiashi along the way.

Both boys bowed and greeted him, but they noted that he looked worn out and that he was a bit distracted, "Naruto-kun, Neji-kun. I want both of you to find Jiro and then I want the three of you to meet me in my office."

Naruto worriedly asks, "Tou-san, are you okay?" Hiashi walks past them saying, "Hurry, there isn't much time." He disappeared around the corner to his office. Neji and Naruto went to find him, they later found him in the smaller dojo teaching a few of the young Hyuga's a few new attacks.

The trio went to Hiashi's office immediately after finding Jiro. Neji knocked on the door and they heard an 'enter'. The walked in and upon entering there were three mats laid out for them to sit on. Once they took their seats Hiashi asked, "How do you all feel about the Uchiha clan?" The three were caught by surprise a bit since no one really talks about the Uchiha clan in the Hyuga walls.

Naruto was the first to speak, "Well I don't really like them, but nor do I hate them. I say I'm a neutral on them."

Neji was the next to speak, "I don't really bother with the Uchiha clan. If they leave me alone, then I'll leave them alone."

Jiro was the third and last to speak, "I don't really trust the Uchihas entirely, except for the ones in the Atsusa clan. They're taking care of my sister Hikaru and that's all I could really ask for."

Hiashi took a breath and asked, "What if the Uchiha clan betrayed Konoha, what would you do then?"

Naruto thought about it and replied, "When you put it like that then, I'd say that... We'd have to kill them, if they are putting our village in danger then we would have no choice."

Neji added to that, "The moment you put your leaf hitai-ite on you became part of the village, part of a huge family."

Jiro ended it by saying, "And to betray that family is unforgivable." Naruto asked Hiashi, "Why ask us these types of questions?"

Hiashi rubbed the bridge of his nose and told them everything. From the plot all the way to the interrogations and the Hokage's plan to wipe the Uchiha clan out before the rebellion could take place. The three men were flabbergasted at what they just heard. They never would have thought the Uchiha clan would go this far for power.

Hiashi said to the young men, "There it is. I nominated you two because your the best of our clan right now and Naruto was picked by the council to fight. At midnight tonight, Konoha will purge the Uchiha clan leaving only the civilians, children, and those who've yet to obtain their sharingan. So what will you three do now, will you aid your village and fight the threat that would lead to a civil war in Konoha?"

The three men before him had their heads down, this was something you couldn't just say, 'I'm in', you had to really think about it and choose your next words carefully. Naruto stood up and said, "I'll fight."

Neji remained seated, but said, "Konoha needs us and I'll answer the call." Jiro bowed and said, "I thank you for nominating me Hiashi-sama. I'll fight for my village." Hiashi replied, "Thank you, all of you. Rest up, we leave here at nine o'clock tonight." All three men nodded and left the room to prep for the purge.

* * *

* Konoha Hospital *

All the clan heads alerted their nominees of the upcoming battle and told them to prep. When Fu left the hospital she was told like Shino that she would be participating in the purge as well.

Tsunade had called Hinata, Shizune, and Ino to her office and alerted them of the news and their part in it. All the women were shocked and couldn't believe something like this would happen. Hinata asked, "Why wasn't Sakura called here?"

Tsunade put both of her elbows on the desk and brought her hands to her chin saying, "I know of Sakura's crush she still carries for Sasuke despite what happened three years ago from his fight against Gaara. I don't know where her loyalties lie."

Ino said, "Sakura wouldn't sell us out to the Uchihas." Shizune stepped in saying, "Ino, as much as we don't want to admit it, but Sakura is too close to Sasuke and we can't be sure that she won't say something."

Tsunade cut in saying to her medic squad, "Konoha is at stake and I won't take chances on this. My clan and other clans came together to bring Konoha to where it is and I can't take a risk of Sakura letting something slip or turning against us." The three women felt bad about leaving Sakura in the dark about something this huge, but Tsunade was right.

"Before the attack at midnight we set up at the available district next to the one the Uchiha's use. We will heal our comrades who are going into battle to stop the deaths of many of our own. My orders to you four are this: Do not go anywhere near the Uchiha compound or come into contact with any of them. Understood?"

All three women nodded and Tsunade said, "Shizune, Hinata, Ino, I want you three to get as much morphine, gauze, surgery tools, herbs, medic creams, sewing needles, threads, and burn creams. Since this is the Uchiha clan we'll need a lot of the burn creams and one more thing... I don't want any of you to worry about the men and women being sent to fight, worry about our wounded, I don't care what kind of relationship you have with the ones going to battle, treat everyone as equal patients."

Being doctors now they understood that there could be no favoritism when treating wounded. Tsunade leaned in her chair saying, "Get the items I asked for, then go home to rest. Come back here at eight o'clock and we will leave together to the Hokage tower at nine." Her medic team agreed and turned to take their leave. Tsunade walked over to the closet in her office and pulled out her ANBU battle armor she wore during the Second ninja War, 'I never thought that I would need to put this on again...' Tsunade thought to herself. She closed the closet door and sunk into her chair pulling out a sake bottle.

* * *

* Hokage Tower: Nine o'Clock *

Naruto, Neji, Jiro, and Hiashi showed up first to the tower. Hiashi was wearing an outfit similar to Neji's except he had armor plates on his chest and shoulders. After they showed up the other clans began to follow in. All of the clan heads were wearing armor plates over the outfits they always wore. Fu had on an outfit similar to an ANBUs.

Itachi and Shisui were also wearing their ANBU combat gear as well. Earlier in the day Hiashi had ordered his Hyuga clan members to go to the Atsusa compound and defend all the inhabitants with their lives. Aoi and Hikaru however were moved to the Hyuga compound in secret.

All of the twenty-six ninjas that were written down to do the actual combat, the four medics, and including five ninken from the Inuzuka clan had successfully showed up. Tsunade and her three-woman medic squad were handing out the medical supplies to each of the combatants. Hiruzen was wearing his battle armor and was standing side by side with Danzo who had on an ANBU armor, but was missing his right arm as well as keeping the bandages over his right eye.

All the men and women in the building were handed a list of names and the faces that go with them. Hiruzen ordered for the next 2 hours for them to memorize all the faces on that list. Naruto, Shino, Fu, Shikamaru, and Neji were seated by the wall going over the faces that if they ran across them to kill on sight. Hinata and Ino joined the boys and Fu by the wall to give them some company.

Hinata was huddled next to Naruto and Fu was doing the same to Shino. Hinata glanced at the people and then to Naruto, "I want you to be careful out there Naru." Naruto stopped reading for a moment and looked to Hinata and said to her, "I won't die out there, when the sun rises we will both be at home with Neji-nii, Jiro, and tou-san." Hinata closed her right hand with his left hand and pulled out a small charm that had the kanji on it for 'Protection'.

Naruto took it happily and attached it to the bottom of his sword next to his other emblems. He took Hinata's chin between his index finger and thumb and lifted her face to look at him and he gives her a passionate kiss to wash all the worries she had away. After their kiss she laid her head on his shoulder and let him continue reading the list.

Fu was sitting in Shino's lap with both of them reading from the same list. Fu glanced over it burning their faces into her mind and asked Shino, "Are you nervous?" Shino paused for a moment and told her, "Yes. I won't lie, I am nervous, maybe even a little frightened." Fu shifted in his lap and planted a kiss on his lips. The kissed for a few minutes and when they broke she asked him, "What about now?"

Shino smiled at her and reached into his pocket to pull out his glasses putting them on, "I feel like I can take on the world." Fu reached into one of her pockets as well and pulled out the same glasses putting them on. Fu and Shino then both returned to their duty of reading over the list again.

The clan heads were somewhat huddled together going over the ones to be killed as well and the rest of the men and women who were grouped up doing the same. Itachi was going through all the familiar faces on the list and couldn't believe that soon all on the list would be dead. The only ones he noticed that weren't on the list were a few civilians, children, and a few Uchiha who gave up being ninjas when they couldn't unlock their sharingan and even more relieved when he saw that among the faces his mother wasn't among them.

Each of the faces had a color by them. Red symbolized kill on sight, yellow symbolized subdue if possible, and the green meant capture. The more Itachi looked down the list he saw more red then yellow, then he realized that there were no greens colors on the list. He stopped on the two familiar faces of his father and brother, both had a yellow color by their faces.

The rest of the two hours flew by and it was now eleven o'clock.

Hiruzen and Danzo were seated going over the list themselves when an ANBU appeared and told the Hokage and the War-Hawk, "Hokage-sama, we've done as instructed, the ROOT ninja captured the ANBU, jounin, and chunnin that are in league with the Uchiha though a few resisted and needed to be killed. The rest of the ANBU and ROOT have surrounded the Konoha Military Police building undetected and are ready to strike on your mark."

Hiruzen looked at the clock and then stood up saying, "Listen up! We will move out soon, have all of you memorized the targets!?" One by one all of the ninjas nodded, "There will be packets handed out to show the area of the compound you will enter from. The moment you pass over those walls the seals set up there will activate and it will alert the clan head of the threat, there is no way around these seals so prepare for a fight as soon as you get over those walls."

Hiruzen stood up and put both his hands behind his back looking at all of the ninja before him.

"You are all considered heros of Konoha now, when you accepted the duty to stop the threat to Konoha you became heros. I don't expect everyone in this group to come back unharmed or even alive, but I am praying that you do come back. Should you fall in battle, your name will be placed on the memorial with all of Konoha's fallen heros and you shall be recognized as one. I'm proud of all of you, you make me and your village proud. So come back alive my children and don't you worry, I your father will fight alongside you! I won't leave any of you to fight alone!"

All of the men and women in the room shouted and applauded the Hokage. Hiruzen looked to where Itachi and Shisui were standing and gave them saddened eyes, then he turned his attention to the crowd and said, "Now, move out!" Then in unison all the ninja present shouted, "Hai! Hokage-sama!" All of the ninja were handed a packet as they rushed out of the tower jumping roof to roof to their designated areas in the packets.

Naruto walked over to Itachi and handed him a vile that had blood in it. Naruto whispered to Itachi what it does and what to do with it. Itachi accepted it and told his student to take care and to be careful.

Naruto then joined up with Shino, Fu, and Shikamaru and they grouped up and jolted to the area that they were designated to. Along the way the groups started to form and split up from the other groups.

Tsunade, Shizune, Hinata, and Ino left after the 'Purgers', running off to the construction district followed by five other medic nins in their field doctor uniforms. The nine medics headed off into the district that neighbored with the Uchiha district. Their medic camp was already set up with a few doctors and some ANBU awaiting their arrival.

Danzo and Sarutobi left the tower last and jumped off in their own directions followed by their ANBU and ROOT teams.

* * *

* Konoha Military Police: Eleven Thirty *

At night time around Konoha there weren't many dangers. Only a handful of twenty Uchihas were left in the building with a few drunks that they arrested every now and then. All the Uchihas inside were doing their paperwork when the lights cut out. One Uchiha stood up and shouted, "Relax, it's probably just the breaker, I'll check it out." The man walked out through the back to the breakers outside.

Another Uchiha stood up and walked over the other side of the room and turned on the switch for the generators. The back up lights hooked to the generators came on and once they did the Uchiha could see an army of ANBU and ROOT ninja surrounding them, some standing on the walls and some on the ceiling.

The Uchihas panicked and activated their sharingans. One ROOT ninja yelled, "By order of the Sandaime Hokage, you are all traitors to your village and your punishment is death." One Uchiha shouted, "So Konoha figured it out! It won't matter, the Uchiha clan is stronger than you pathetic dogs of that shriveled old man!"

All the ANBU and ROOT ninja pulled out their tanto swords strapped to their backs and one of them shouted, "For Konoha!" After he said that the Uchihas pulled out kunais and charged the black op ninjas.

The Uchiha who went outside to check the breaker heard shouting inside and assumed it was the drunks they arrested being noisy. He investigated the breaker and saw that there was one problem, there was no breaker, "What the hell? Looks like someone ripped it off the goddamn wall." He heard a series of footsteps behind him and pulled a kunai out to attack whoever it was, but was soon slammed into the ground by a hand that grabbed him by the throat.

The Uchiha looked up and cursed, "Danzo! You traitor!" Danzo kept his hand on the mans throat saying, "You Uchihas have outlived your purpose, you'll die here Uchiha." The Uchiha choked out, "You sold us out to the Hokage didn't you!?"

Danzo smiled and answered, "I was never on your side Ken. All I did was spark the Uchiha's hatred for the Senju line, it was Fugaku who acted on it. This was a way of weeding out Konoha's traitors. Konoha will soon have a dojutsu that will be more powerful than the Byakugan and the Sharingan, too bad the Uchiha clan won't live to see it. (looks behind himself) Do it." Behind Danzo two ROOT ninja drove their tanto swords in the Uchiha's chest killing him.

Danzo stood up and said, "Take his body back to headquarters." The two ROOT ninja nodded and grabbed the dead ninja carrying him off. Danzo walked inside the building to see a few ROOT and ANBU ninja laying dead on the ground, but all the Uchihas inside were dead. A ROOT ninja walked next to Danzo receiving his orders.

Danzo said to the ANBU ninjas, "All the ANBU will follow me to the Uchiha compound, you will regroup with the Hokage's ANBU unit and I will go to my ROOT unit waiting on the perimeter of the Uchiha compound." The ANBU loyal to Sarutobi never trusted ROOT or Danzo, but he was a higher authority than them, so they had no choice but to agree. The remaining ANBU left with Danzo.

The ROOT ninja began picking up a select few of the dead Uchiha and carried them off.

* * *

* Uchiha Compound: Eleven Forty-Five *

Two guards were stationed outside the front gate leading to the compound. Both of the men had their kekkei genkais activated, everything was silent until they found that they couldn't move. The two panicked and looked down at their feet to see a shadow connecting with theirs.

"Capture Complete."

From the shadows Yagyuu Nara, Hana Inuzuka, Hana's triplet ninkens, and a man wearing a complete black outfit that covered his whole body except for the lower half of his face and black hair appeared. The two men struggled, but then Hana rushed behind one of them and covered his mouth and the other man did the same to the other Uchiha. Yagyuu did another handsign and black tentacles came out of the shadows. Yagyuu said silently, "Secret Jutsu: Sewing Shadows." The shadow tentacles moved and stabbed the men in their chests, but not harming his two partners . Hana told her teammates, "Yagyuu, Torune what now?"

Yagyuu pulled out a flare and said, "We wait. The other teams have to kill off the other gate guards and the ones moving along the wall." Yagyuu placed the flare on the ground pointed straight up and drew a seal on the ground.

* Midnight *

The flare Yagyuu placed on the ground erupted and shot the signal in the air. The group looked up to see three more flares shoot into the air. Yagyuu, Torune, Hana and the triplet hounds leaped over the wall and began the assault.

* Uchiha Main House *

Fugaku was sleeping when the seal on his arm activated. He woke up immediately and rushed to his office waking his wife in the process. He swung his office doors open and looked to a board on the wall to see that the seals on the map of the compound were activating all over the walls, "Damn!" Fugaku shouted and ran out of his office. Mikoto saw him running back into their bedroom and he flung his bedroom window open and what he saw shocked him.

Explosions, clanging metal, and cries could be heard all across the Uchiha compound. Fugaku shouted to his wife, "Get to the bunker now!" Mikoto didn't argue and rushed to the basement. Fugaku went to his closet and got dressed putting on his military outfit.

Fugaku got ready and walked out of his room to the front door, but there was someone blocking his way. Fugaku widened his eyes in anger and then gritted his teeth saying in a dangerously low tone, "Itachi."

Itachi was blocking the front door staring his father down with both men activating their dojutsus, staring the other down with their hardest glare. Both men soon heard a rolling sound and from around the corner Sasuke wheeled up frantically trying to make sense of what was going on. He stopped when he saw Itachi in his ANBU attire with his sharingan flaring.

Sasuke could see his father's back facing him, but could guess that his father had his eyes activated as well. Itachi took a few steps forward and said clearly, "We need to talk... Now."

Fugaku narrowed his eyes at his son saying, "Fine then, let's talk." Fugaku turned around and started walking away. Sasuke looked at his brother and turned his wheelchair around following the clan head. Itachi cautiously followed after them to talk.

* Uchiha Compound: Fifteen Minutes After the Attack *

Battles all across the compound were waged, many of the Uchiha were falling left and right due to fighting clan heads who had much more experience and much more deadly in combat. Each group was practically designated with a clan head if not a ninja of almost equal caliber. Hiruzen leaped over the wall after the initial attack followed by four ANBU ninja, "Alright you four follow me!"

The four ANBU shouted out, "Hai!" The five ninjas rushed into the flames of battle. Hiruzen saw two Uchihas rushing at them and he made short work of them running through some handsigns at inhuman speeds yelling, "Earth Style: Dragon Missile!" The ground underneath Hiruzen came up making the face of a dragon and shooting out a blast of energy. The two Uchihas were taken by surprise by this attack and didn't have much time to react and were hit with the full force of the attack killing them instantly.

Hiruzen stopped at the corpses of the Uchiha and did a silent prayer for them before moving back to combat.

Five Uchihas were standing still shaking from not being able to move. They looked ahead and saw two Naruto's running at two of them men stabbing their swords into the two, Shino summoned out his bugs engulfing one of the men draining him of his chakra completely killing him slowly, Fu turned her wooden cylinder into a joust and stabbed another Uchiha in his chest killing him, Shikamaru killed the last by using the shadow neck bind snapping the Uchiha's neck.

The four watched the five men fall to the ground and continued the purge. They jumped on a building and could see ninja running all over the place fighting for their own. Naruto said to himself, "I'm glad Hinata isn't here to see this." Shikamaru looked to his left and saw two Uchihas running full force at them, "How troublesome."

Shino saw them as well and told his friends, "Naruto, Shikamaru, close your eyes." The two did as they were told and they could hear Shino unraveling a scroll. Shino bit his thumb, unraveled the scroll and summoned out the insects inside of it.

Fireflies emerged from the scroll. The two Uchihas stopped momentarily to see the fireflies and then continued the attack. Shino did two handsigns and yelled, "Secret Jutsu: Firefly Illumination!" All the hundreds of fireflies that emerged from the scroll erupted into a bright light blinding the two Uchihas. Fu and Shino were unaffected because of their glasses. Fu quickly closed her hands yelling, "Wood Style: Double Piercing Wooden Spears!" Two sharp wooden spears shot out of the ground going through both men's backs piercing their hearts.

Shino ended the jutsu and placed the scroll on the ground signaling the light bugs to come back into the scroll. The bugs flew over it and Shino resealed them inside of the scroll. Naruto and Shikamaru opened their eyes to see the two Uchiha's impaled on spears. Fu looked around and asked, "Now what?" Shikamaru pulled out the packet and answered, "We are to go house to house and check to see if any Uchihas on the list are hiding."

The three nodded and followed Shikamaru. Naruto however stopped for a moment and grabbed the wooden spears and watched the spears crack and dissolve, he then turned around and followed his friends.

* Underground the Uchiha Compound: An Hour and Thirty minutes after the Attack *

A few Uchiha's got underground into the bunkers in case of an invasion and were hiding in wait. There were about seven Uchiha guards protecting the survivors who among them were children, adult civilians, and a few Uchihas who haven't unlocked their sharingans yet and quit being ninjas. From above them they could hear more explosions and screams coming from their brethren fighting above ground.

They were distracted when they heard a knock on the door. One of the Uchiha pulled out a small sword and shouted, "Password!" From the other side of the door they heard a voice shout back, "Burning hatred." Two Uchihas nodded and then opened the door. When they did so however, there were two men standing before them that scared the daylights out of everyone in the room. Everyone who saw their faces stood up and tried to back away from the door.

Mikoto was the only exception who took some steps forward, "Shisui, Shikaku? What's going on"

Shisui entered the bunker followed by Shikaku Nara. Mikoto looked to the men and she heard Shisui speak up, "Mikoto-oba... We know everything, the coup, the assassination hit list, the Uchiha's comrades in and outside of the village, and the time frame of the invasion of Konoha." Mikoto looked shocked shouting back, "What are you talking about!? The Uchiha clan wouldn't do something like that!"

Shikaku said from behind Shisui, "It's understanding that you wouldn't know of the coup Mikoto. Fugaku only let in the ones who know how to fight and could use the sharingan. The Hokage and the clans of Konoha are purging the village of the Uchiha right now." Everyone in the bunker began shouting about the two being liars and that they were traitors. Shisui looked from Mikoto to the seven guards who had their sharingans activated.

Shisui activated his left sharingan eye and said, "By order of the Sandaime Hokage, your betrayal to the village is punishable by death." One of the Uchiha rushed at Shisui, only to be punched in the face at a high speed hitting the ground hard knocking him out completely. The other Uchihas were about to rush him to, but Mikoto moved to intercept the men shouting, "Is it true!?! Is everything Shisui and Shikaku said true!?!"

None of the men spoke and this only made the woman fear the truth. She turned around to Shisui asking, "Please tell me this isn't true Shisui." Shisui replied to his aunt, "I can't do that."

Tears fell from the woman's eyes and she fell to the ground. Shikaku sighed and said, "Not all of the Uchiha will be killed though." Mikoto looked at the Nara clan head, "Practically everyone in this room except for these seven Uchiha right here will die. The rest will be spared."

Mikoto stood up and asked the men, "What about my son Sasuke!? Shisui, what about Sasuke!?!" Shisui closed his visible eye and shook his head. One of the Uchiha behind Mikoto shouted, "Get it over with then!"

Everyone in the room minus Shisui and Shikaku looked at the men. Mikoto was wondering why they were shaking and she could see shadows linking to their feet and leading back to Shikaku. Mikoto walked up to Shisui begging, "Please don't do this, there has to be another solution. Can't Fugaku and Sarutobi talk this over?" Shisui eye never opened, but he answered her, "The Uchiha clan have fallen to far to be saved. Negotiations are impossible at this point. I'm sorry."

Shikaku started walking back out of the door and the six Uchiha caught in the jutsu had no choice but to follow. The men's family members tried to run up to stop them, but before they could get close Shisui shouted, "SIT DOWN!!!" Everyone froze, stopped, and sat down. Shisui was releasing a large amount of killing intent saying in a calmer tone, "If any of you attempt to stop them, then you are accessories to the coup and will be killed."

Shikaku continued walking leading the men out of the room. Once all the men were out of the room Shisui grabbed the unconcious man on the ground and told everyone, "You 'will' stay in this room until the purge is complete. Please don't make this anymore difficult than it already is." Mikoto kept crying and so did the other Uchiha clan members. Shisui turned on his heel and closed the doors behind him.

* Uchiha Compound: Five Minutes Later *

Shikaku took the men above ground and the men looked out to see an army of black op ninjas, clan heads and their clansmen, as well as the Hokage. They were making a circle around wounded Uchiha who were grouped together. Shikaku dispelled his jutsu and the men were immediately knocked to the ground and suppression seals were placed on the men and handcuffed.

They were forced to the group of their brethren. Hiruzen looked at each member and then to his men asking, "Where is Itachi?" Hiashi activated his byakugan and searched the entire area and said, "He's confronted Fugaku and Sasuke in the main house."

Hiruzen said, "Naruto, Shino, Fu." The three jumped in front of Hiruzen bowing down, "Go to the main house and make sure you back up Itachi if needed." The three nodded and blurred to the main house. Hiruzen then made a hand signal for five of his ANBU to follow them.

Shisui walked next to Hiruzen asking the old man, "What will we do with them?" He points to the group of captured Uchiha clan members. Hiruzen memorized all the men and women in front of him and the color associated with their name. Hiruzen rubbed the bridge of his nose, "They will be put to death I'm afraid. We can't risk putting them in prison or risk them leaving the village. These men and women will have to be killed."

Shisui lowered his head and said to him, "Let me." Hiruzen knew immediately what he meant and made a hand movement for the Konoha ninja to back up. Everyone did as they said and jumped on the buildings that were still standing a good distance away and watched Shisui.

Shisui was pacing back in forth in front of the Uchihas before him. Each of them were glaring daggers at the former Uchiha. Shisui stopped finally pulling out his tanto from his back and turned to face them. What they saw was a little shocking, Shisui was letting tears flow from his eye. He raises his tanto and begins to kill the people he once called family.

* Uchiha Main House *

Fugaku, Sasuke, and Itachi spent the whole time arguing their sides of what was going on. Their heated debate finally ended with Fugaku saying, "You claim that I used you and the rest of the clan as puppets and yet how am I any different from the man you respect and call Hokage?"

Itachi had anger in his eyes, but he remained calm saying, "The difference between you and Hiruzen Sarutobi is this... He treats his ninja as his children. You treat your own blood as pawns. He gives us freedom where you give us shackles, that is the difference between you two."

Sasuke was infuriated and did some handsigns at fast speeds yelling, "Fire Style: Fire Dragon Missile!" Sasuke shot out a huge blast of fire aimed at Itachi. Once it hit though Itachi vanished as if he was never there. Fugaku spun around quickly and blocked a kick to his head.

Sasuke spun around in his wheelchair quickly doing more handsigns yelling, "Fire Style: Phoenix Darts!" Fire attacks like needles shot out of Sasuke's mouth headed for Itachi. Itachi spun around evading the attacks and he did some handsigns of his own.

Itachi finished and shouted, "Lightning Style: Static Blast!" Itachi's hands lit up with lightning and he began flicking lightning sparks out of his fingers and at both of the Uchihas. Fugaku got hit in his right arm and left leg, Sasuke wheeled around quickly avoiding all but one that hit him in his hip. Sasuke used what strength he had and tossed himself out of his wheelchair and Fugaku caught his youngest son and dove into the other room.

Sasuke did a handsign causing his wheelchair to explode. Itachi turned around and used his amazing speed to avoid serious damage. Itachi stood up and did some handsigns running around the corner he last saw his brother and father run off to. Once he rounded the corner Fugaku was standing and shot from the ground a giant earth wall that was meant to crush Itachi.

Itachi had finished his jutsu and yelled, "Lightning Style: Twisting Bolts!" Lightning surrounded his body shooting bolts of lightning in every direction ripping through the house and the earth attack destroying a large portion of the house in the process. Sasuke was sitting on the ground, but did some handsigns in retaliation sinking the ground beneath him and his father to avoid getting hit by the lightning bolts. The debris of the house covered the hole that Sasuke made to avoid getting hit.

Fugaku's arm and leg was numb from the attack so he had Sasuke do the handsigns and transfer his chakra to him to do the attack. Sasuke did some handsigns his father was familiar with and his dad yelled, "Fire Style: White Flame!" The fire was so hot it became a white color burning straight through the debris covering the two. Sasuke grabbed onto his father's back and Fugaku used his one good leg to jump out of the hole.

Once he was out Itachi attacked using a genjutsu on Sasuke. Fugaku countered by sending chakra to his son to dispel the effect. The genjutsu was meant to stop Fugaku's use of jutsu momentarily, Itachi used his great speed to kick Fugaku in the chest separating the two. Both of them hit the ground hard Itachi followed through by running up on his father and putting his tanto to his throat.

Itachi looked at his father saying, "It's over." Itachi was then hit from behind with a earth jutsu that launched him off of his father and sent him skidding away. Itachi turned to see his father slam his foot on his throat. Fugaku said to his youngest, "Good job Sasuke."

Sasuke was laying on the floor breathing heavily and was able to save his father at the last minute before Itachi could kill Fugaku. While Fugaku's attention was on Sasuke, he didn't see Itachi pull out the vile that Naruto gave him and charge some chakra into the container before spilling it on the ground next to him.

Fugaku looked at his son saying, "You'll die here traitor." Itachi only spit out a little bit of some blood saying, "No I won't." In an instant Fugaku was kicked in his face real hard sending the man flying into the debris.

Sasuke was shocked to see a flash of yellow lightning that happened in an instant, then he sees his father getting kicked in his face. Standing above Itachi was the blonde haired ninja he always hated, "Naruto..." Sasuke said his name low with venom lacing his voice.

Naruto watched as Fugaku rolled on the floor holding his face, he turned to his right to see sasuke about to do a jutsu, but like before Naruto vanished in a lighting flash only to appear next to Sasuke and stomping on his hands breaking them.

Sasuke winced in pain at the snapping and breaking of his hands. Itachi stood up and said, "Naruto, leave them." Naruto did as he was told and stepped away from Sasuke, Itachi walked over to both his father and brother and placed suppression seals on them and handcuffed them too.

Itachi dragged his brother to his father and looked both of them in the eyes saying, "I should kill both of you right now. You threatened to kill my love and my unborn child, you threatened to kill your own grandchild, Fugaku!" Itachi let his killing intent rise over them, "I should kill both of you where you sit... But I'm going to hand you over to Sarutobi so that Konoha can judge you."

Fugaku looked down and said, "Fine, do whatever you think is right. It won't matter, your dead to me, my only son is Sasuke." Itachi slightly winced at those words, but then ignored them. Naruto was saddened by the sight and couldn't comprehend what was going through his sensei's head.

The four men were found by Shino and Fu who helped bring the two men to the Hokage and for judgment. ANBU took the two men away to their headquarters for questioning. A few ANBU and ROOT stayed behind to make sure the survivors didn't try anything. One by one the clan heads headed to the make shift hospital in the next district to treat their wounds before going home to get some rest.

Hours began to fly by as the Konoha ninja began moving house to house capturing Uchihas who weren't able to make it to the bunker arresting them. Hiruzen went to the bunker personally to get everyone out of there and told them that he would address them the full story later in the day. A few ANBU and ROOT stayed behind to make sure the survivors didn't try anything, though one by one the clan heads headed to the make shift hospital in the next district to treat their wounds before going home to get some rest.

Dawn was approaching and the light from the sun was barely breaking over the horizon. Naruto, Shino, Fu, Itachi, Shisui, and four of Hiruzen's private ANBU body guards stayed behind with the Hokage.

* An Hour Later *

Hiruzen was looking at the Hokage monument lost in thought when a medic nin came up saying, "Hokage-sama, Tsunade-sama has reported that the ninjas who were involved directly in the purge are injured, but it's nothing to worry about. Only a few minor burn wounds, some stab wounds, and a few other injuries that will need stitching, but as she said it's nothing to worry about."

At that moment an ANBU ninja appeared bowing, "Hokage-sama, the death toll on our side is seven." Hiruzen looked saddened and asked, "When did this occur?" The ANBU ninja replied, "They died during the invasion of the Konoha Military Police building. Four were ANBU and the other three were ROOT ninja."

Hiruzen looked down, "Those seven will have a heros burial in three days. They gave their lives to protect their home. Both of you are excused." Both men nodded and jumped away from the Hokage.

Naruto sat down leaning against the wall when Itachi walked next to him sitting down next to him. Naruto was about to speak when Itachi cuts in saying, "You saved me back there."

The blonde ninja was a bit shocked but replied, "Well you would've done the same for me." Itachi relaxed for a moment and told his student, "My own family wanted power so much that they would put their own family at risk and they hated me so much that they were going to kill my unborn child. No doubt the hatred the rest of the Uchiha clan have for Konoha will cause trouble in the future."

Naruto looked to his sensei nudged his shoulder saying, "People can change. I wish there was another way to stop the violence today, but hatred is a strong vice. The Uchiha's turned their passion for obtaining power into a belief rather than trying to make better ideas and solutions for gaining power."

Itachi looked at his student asking, "You think people would turn to making power a belief, would that be a bad thing?" Itachi was interested in his student's opinion on the talk of power.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "I think that it's better to have ideas. You could change an idea, but changing a belief is trickier. From what I've witnessed today, people would die for power, kill for it, put others in danger, and even betray their own for it. They were going to war with Konoha for power."

Itachi was amazed at what the three years have done to him, this brought a smile to his face and he asked him, "What has this event done for you Naruto?" Naruto let out a laugh, "It makes me want to end the line of hatred. I think I might be crazy saying this, but... I think I need to become Hokage in order to do that, hatred breads war and war threatens lives, if becoming Hokage is what I have to do to stop it, then so be it. My goal after now will be to end war and to become the Godaime Hokage."

At that moment Naruto looked ahead to see Hinata running over to him and he gave a big smile. Naruto continued by saying, "But no matter what I'll stand by the promise I made to myself... I'll protect my precious people with my life and that's a promise of a lifetime." Naruto stood up and ran to Hinata meeting her halfway picking her up and spinning her around, then planting a passionate kiss on her lips.

Itachi smiled and thought, 'You've grown Naruto, your a ninja years ahead of others. I dare say that if you were born during Konoha's founding, that you would have stopped the Uchiha's hatred of the Senju.' Itachi stood up and cracked his neck a little saying to himself, "Naruto, if you became kage, then I would follow you and your goal to put an end to war. That's my promise."

Itachi looked at the rising sun and thinking of ways to help the remaining Uchiha with the lingering hatred they possibly carry in their hearts.

* * *

* Kumogakure *

A women with long dirty blonde hair that was in a low pony tail wrapped up going down to her butt, red lipstick, and black eyes. Her outfit was a black and light purple shirt (the shoulders were black while from the middle of her chest down was light purple), a red sash, black pants, and both of her arms had wraps on them going from her hands to her forearms with sutra beads around her left arm.

She was walking side by side with a man and a woman. The woman was dark skinned, blue hair, brown eyes, wearing a Kumo jounin outfit, a dark purple sash, and a spear on her back. The man with them had on black and white Kumo armor, long white hair, and an axe strapped to his back, and some black shades. The three were walking to a coliseum that looked to be deserted in a cliff area. The woman leading shouted, "Zen, Tsume, we'll train here again! This time we'll work on combination attacks!"

The man named Zen said, "Yeah, yeah." The woman Tsume replied, "Yugito-sensei, why do we train here of all places?"

Yugito kept walking but looked back, "It's better to train here so that we don't have any kind of interference. Now keep wal-" The woman named Yugito stopped and raised her hand to her students to stop. Both of them stopped and put their hands on their weapons.

Yugito heard a something cutting through the air and screamed, "Duck!!!" The two did as they were told and ducked. The three were crouched and saw a red blur swing just right above them. Yugito looked up and saw that the object was a three bladed scythe that had a cable attached to it.

The red weapon retracted to the forest. Yugito crossed her arms, Zen held his axe in his right arm while using his left hand to hold up his index and middle finger, Tsume held her spear in both hands aimed in the direction the scythe came from.

"I'm not surprised you three dodged that. I'm the slowest attacker in Akatsuki."

The three ninjas eyes widened at the name and saw two men walk out of the forest. It was Hidan and Kakuzu, Hidan was holding his scythe and had it resting on his shoulder, "You three aren't that bad there."

Kakuzu looked to his partner saying, "She's the jinchuriki of the Two-Tailed Demon Cat after all. If you don't take her seriously, then you'll die." The three Kumo nin narrowed their eyes at the man who seemed to know classified information. Hidan grinned telling his partner, "Kakuzu, if this witch could kill me then I'd let her."

Zen shouted at the men, "Leave now or die here!" Kakuzu drifted his eyes from his partner to the group, "Hidan, I'll handle the other two unwanted guests." Hidan smiled remembering something, "It's against my religion to leave someone half dead, so this put me at odds with my faith. And you on the other hand kill effortlessly when you lose your temper. We really aren't the right guys for the assignments given out in Akatsuki."

Yugito dropped into a fighting stance prepared to attack the two, but stopped when Hidan took his necklace off saying, "Before we start though I need to pray." The three Kumo nin were confused by this man. Kakuzu looked at his partner saying, "You and you damn religion. It's gonna kill you one of these days."

Yugito was still waiting for her chance to strike, but she said to her team, "Both of you back off. I'll handle both of them." Zen and Tsume nodded and attempted to leap off, only to be met with Kakuzu standing in front of them.

Yugito was amazed with the man's speed and how he was able to get around her so easily. Kakuzu said to the two, "If I let you go, then you'll just alert the Raikage of our presence here. That I cannot allow."

As soon as he said that, Kakuzu moved so fast that he rushed at the man and kicked him square in his leg breaking his thigh bone in half. Zen didn't have time to react as soon as he was kicked in his leg he felt another kick hit him square in the side of his head slamming his face into the ground knocking him out. Tsume rushed Kakuzu trying to stab him with her spear.

Kakuzu reached out and grabbed the spear only to be shocked with electricity that was surrounding the spear. Kakuzu was surprised by this and was sent jolting back. Tsume followed through by tossing her spear at the man with lightning surrounding the spear. Kakuzu saw the spear coming at him, Kakuzu moved to the side avoiding the attack effortlessly. Tsume was stunned thinking, 'He shouldn't be able to move after touching my lightning spear.'

Kakuzu runs at the girl with amazing speed and punches at her with a straight right. Tsume blocked by tossing her arms up blocking her face, but when his fist connected with her forearm she felt immense pain and was shot back hitting a cliff wall. Kakuzu follows through by punching the woman in the gut hard knocking all the air out of her lungs. Tsume fell to her knees and passed out when she hit the ground.

Kakuzu looked at the woman than to Hidan and Yugito who were engaged in a kenjutsu battle. Yugito pulled out a kunai and was successfully blocking all of Hidan's attacks. Hidan used his scythe to knock her kunai out of her hand and he pulled out a retractable spear from his coat and tried to stab her with it. Yugito was quick and evaded the attack by jumping high in the air and landing gracefully on the ground.

Hidan commented, "So your as fast and agile as a cat? This is gonna be bad since I said before that my attacks are the slowest in Akatsuki." Yugito quickly looked to her back left to see her students were both incapacitated. She saw that the other Akatsuki member wasn't attacking. As if reading her mind Hidan said, "Don't worry about getting double teamed. Kakuzu there has his own jinchuriki to capture and has no business butting into someone else's capture."

Yugito smirked saying, "Why should I believe a couple of rouge ninja like yourselves. Judging by both of your hitai-ites, I know that you 'Hidan' came from the former ninja village called Yugakure and your partner 'Kakuzu' here hailed from the village Takigakure. Both of you are rouges so why should I trust your words?"

Hidan chuckled and said, "Your right you shouldn't trust our words, but take 'em into consideration." Yugito got down on all fours and said in a low tone, "Nibi is in a vicious mood right now. Are you ready for this?" Suddenly from her body a dense blue chakra surrounded her, Yugito's canine fangs grew, her eyes vanished and turned from white to a dark yellow color. Hidan was still smiling saying, "You didn't even wait for me to answer your question."

Kakuzu shook his head saying, "Are you a baka?" Yugito's body was then engulfed in a blue chakra flame, growing two tails successfully turned into her biju transformation. The biju was possibly a smaller version of what it's natural size was, it's entire body was a blue flame chakra body, dark yellow eyes, it's mouth and razor sharp fangs were visible and Kakuzu was possibly no bigger than it's paw.

Hidan shouted, "So is this your biju!? Not very big compared to the Sanbi I must say!" The giant two-tailed cat made an animalistic roar and swung a tail at Kakuzu. He blocked it but was still hit with the full force of the attack launching him into the cliff walls. The Nibi looked at Hidan and opened it's mouth revealing a fireball. Hidan turned and rushed for the coliseum's entrance.

The giant cat ran after him with the attack still in it's mouth. Hidan made it inside saying over and over, "Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!" The giant cat slammed into the entrance still following the man shooting out it's fireball attack. Hidan looked behind himself to see the massive fireball coming at him and right at that moment the attack exploded destroying half of the coliseum.

The Nibi was among the rubble looking around to make sure Hidan was dead, but he was hidden behind a rock thinking, 'I thought cat's hated hot stuff.' Hidan groaned and said, "Well, time to go to work." He walked from around the rock catching the biju's attention saying, "It's ironic that in these coliseums that we fight like this since a millennia ago Daimyos would pit their strongest warriors against lions, tigers, and all kinds of other dangerous animals."

The Nibi snarled at the man as he continued, "So it's ironic that I fight you here. It's like I'm the warrior... and your the animal." The Nibi rushed at the man with a bloodthirsty roar. Hidan smiled however and happily rushed to meet the biju head on.

Okay I hope you guys liked the 'Purge' and I will have Sasuke and Fugaku on a trial in the next chapter, but as I said up top I won't post any new chapters until I get possibly this one and all my other past chapters cleaned up. Don't fret though I will write the stories, but they won't get uploaded. So when I get a **BETA READER **everything will return to normal. And as always in my goodbyes, R&R, Stay Gold, and Goodbye World!!!

P.S.

My story started off it's first moth in July with 13,176 hits and 4,143 visitors, with December being the end of the year I got 37, 924 hits and 10,456 visitors. I'm happy with the way my story came out and I'm glad you all like my story this much. Thank you all for reading and staying through some of my unfair decisions (The Harem Situation for example). I hope to get this **BETA **situation solved quickly so I can give you all what you want. The next chapter. Peace out fans! Hope to upload soon!


	44. More Bad News

Chapter 44: More Problems

Hello World! I got the **BETA **problem worked out. I'm going to still upload new chapters and the other chapters will be fixed as it goes along. I'd like to thank my **BETA: **Maeniel Celeres for wanting to fix my previous chapters. Now the chapters will be fixed soon when he has time, so till they're fixed enjoy the new chapters.

* * *

* Konoha ANBU Headquarters: a few Hours after the Purge *

Fugaku and Sasuke were sitting in a cell with their hands cuffed behind their backs, suppression seals were also placed on their backs and covering their eyes. Twelve ANBU guards were standing guard all down the hallways to make sure no one tried anything. Ibiki walked through the hallway to their cells followed by two more ANBU and Anko, the four stopped in front of the cell. Ibiki looked to the ANBU standing by the gate making a head movement for him to unlock the door, as he was doing so Ibiki said, "Get up. Were going to your trial."

Fugaku stood up and felt someone grab his arms directing him out of the cell. Sasuke was helped up and dragged somewhat out of the cell. All the ANBU standing guard followed Ibiki and the other ninjas that came with him out of the headquarters.

* * *

* Konoha Council Trial Room *

Inside the room sat all the members of the ninja council, Danzo, even including the Hokage's advisors. They sat at a table that made a huge 'C' leaving an opening for the one on trial to stand, also leaving a light coming from the ceiling to shine on the accused. There was only one chair empty at the chair and it was the seat of the former Uchiha clan head. Surrounding the council table were at least seats to allow at least one hundred to watch the trial. Though there was only less than fifty in attendance.

Word spread quickly after half of the village of Konoha heard the explosions and screams coming from the Uchiha compound. Everyone on the civilian council came to watch the trial and try and make sense of what was going on. All who participated in the purge showed up, Jiraiya, high ranking jounin, even Mikoto showed up for the trial as Hiruzen insisted she should, and finally the Konoha twelve appeared for the trial.

Hiruzen stood up from his seat addressing everyone, "Once the accused are brought in the room to shed light on the situation, judgment will be passed." The ninja council agreed to what the Hokage said and awaited Sasuke and Fugaku Uchiha to appear, which didn't take long.

The two massive doors to the room flew open, Ibiki and his followers entered with Fugaku and Sasuke in toll. Ibiki and Anko took the two men to the center of the room sitting them down on two chairs that were in the center. Ibiki pulled out two chains that were bolted to the ground and attached the other ends of them to the two Uchihas, after that Ibiki walked to an empty seat and sat down.

Hiruzen had them keep the seal over their eyes, "Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, you stand on trial of the conspiracy to assassinate the entire Hyuga clan, the entire surviving members of the Senju, Danzo, Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, Itachi and Aoi Atsusa, myself, and Naruto Namikaze." The audience began to make comments and talk about what was just said. Danzo added in, "There is also evidence to prove that as well as my informant's word stating that you have hand an involvement with one Sannin, the Snake Charmer Orochimaru."

There was an immense shock leaving everyone in the room shocked including the ninja council. Hiruzen looked to his rival, "What did you say Danzo?" Danzo continued, "Sorry Hokage-sama, but I kept that information secret so we could focus on the threat here and now. There is also evidence that during the Suna/Oto invasion while every other clan had problems with the invasion, your clan showed no problems during said attack. In fact, not a single Oto nin or Suna nin came within a mile of the Uchiha clan."

Hiruzen looked from Danzo to Fugaku asking, "Fugaku Uchiha, is this true?" Fugaku laced his voice with venom, "It's true there's no point in lying now, Orochimaru was one of our outside line conspirators, during the invasion if he succeeded then he would allow the Uchiha clan to rise in power, he didn't even want the title of kage, only the satisfaction that you Hiruzen Sarutobi would die. There were conflicting issues between us as he wanted Naruto alive whereas I wanted him dead." Mikoto was sitting next to Aoi and Hikaru who were also in attendance comforting the crying woman.

Naruto was sitting next to his friends hearing from Sasuke's dad that he was on a hit list. Hinata was a little sad that someone would actually want to kill her family and Naruto, she looked over at Naruto who had an unreadable expression, it wasn't one of hate or anger, but a blank face. Hinata reached over and grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight. Naruto's reflex took hold and he tightened his grip around Hinata's hand as well.

Sakura was sitting next to Ino and Shizune in the audience and was crying hoping that this wasn't true. The other members of the Konoha Twelve were just as saddened by the news as Sakura, Lee was a few seats away from Sakura seeing the tears fall from her face and he knew that he couldn't do anything right now to stop it.

Sasuke remained silent the whole time listening to his mother crying. Hiruzen cleared his throat saying, "Fugaku Uchiha, do you have anything to say on your behalf?" Fugaku moved his head to the direction of Hiruzen's voice taking his time, "I do. Why was the Uchiha clan punished? Why wasn't D-!" Fugaku's mouth seemed to shut itself and he was gritting his teeth as if fighting something.

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow at this and asked, "Is something wrong?" Fugaku was fighting something and he finally spoke asking, "What of my clansmen? You at least owe me that much."

Homura spoke afterward, "You dare make demands after what you and your clan have done. You are some piece of work Fugaku."

Shikaku answered, "There is no Uchiha clan no more. The Atsusa clan are going to adopt the children of the Uchiha. The remaining members who knew of the plot will be placed in prison, those who didn't know of the plot will live in the same area, but the land will be cut back."

Sasuke let his anger go, "You can't do that! That land has belonged to the Uchihas for decades! You can't take that land!" Itachi spoke from his seat at the council, "The Hokage's word is law. The Uchiha's finances, land, jutsu, and documents will be confiscated."

Fugaku heard Itachi's voice and said, "Damn you Itachi!" Hiruzen sighed and said to the man, "Fugaku, you were a strong ninja before you became a clan head. You showed such promise and yet here you are."

Fugaku spat out, "That's a damn lie! If I was like that then you would've announced me Yondaime Hokage instead of that damn Minato Namikaze! It was the Senju and Uchiha who created the village and his clan was the first accepted into the village! All in all when it came down to it an Uchiha and a Namikaze I should have been crowned, yet when you say I showed much promise then why was he chosen over me!?"

Hiruzen groaned saying, "The candidates for Yondaime were very high seventeen years ago. Among the list was Minato, Orochimaru, Jiraiya, yourself, and even Danzo was on the list of possible kages. The position of Hokage had a lot of competition for that seat, yet Orochimaru and yourself acted like children when you didn't get what you wanted and acted out against your village."

Fugaku looked down and he heard Hiashi speak saying, "You had as much a percentage of being Hokage as Minato did." Inoichi added, "Your anger toward your rival helped led you to where you are now."

Danzo interrupted, "It doesn't matter, judgment shall be passed. There is no substantial evidence to clear them of the charges brought against them. Hokage-sama if you would."

Hiruzen stood up from his seat glancing over at Itachi with sadness in his eyes, to the old man it was like his decision with the Uzumaki purge decades ago. He hoped he wouldn't have to do something like that again, but fate could be cruel.

Hiruzen spoke loud and clear, "Fugaku and Sasuke Uchiha. For the crimes against your village, you will be put to death at noon. Your execution will take place where the former Uchiha compound was and your executioner will be Itachi Atsusa. I will allow you two to spend time with Mikoto Uchiha before the scheduled time. The trial is hereby done." Hiruzen slammed the gavel and moved away from his seat to a room that was behind him followed by Homura, Koharu, Danzo, Tsunade and Jiraiya who got up from his seat to talk with the old man.

Five ANBU walked up to Fugaku and Sasuke taking them to the holding area to await execution.

A woman wearing an ANBU outfit walked over to where Mikoto was and bowed to the woman showing respect, "Mikoto-sama I will escort you to a room the Hokage has set up in advance." Mikoto stood up from her seat and looked to Aoi telling her, "I'm so sorry Aoi-chan. I never would've thought my husband would do this."

Aoi stood up and hugged the woman telling her, "You shouldn't have to apologize. You are welcome to stay with us if you like." Mikoto wiped her eyes of her tears and replied, "I'd like that."

Mikoto broke her hug with the woman and followed the ANBU out of the room, Sakura walked over to Mikoto asking her, "Mikoto-sama, please let me speak with Sasuke-kun. Please..." The ANBU woman was about to tell her no, but Mikoto stopped her saying, "Of course. The Hokage shouldn't mind if it's just one more visitor" Sakura smiled, but the ANBU told Sakura that she will have a suppression seal placed on her for safety reasons. Sakura agreed and followed the two out of the room.

Itachi moved from his seat over to where Aoi and Hikaru were seated. Shisui joined them from the other side of the room, he felt that if he sat next to Mikoto during the trial would cause tension. The four left the room as well as the rest of the council.

Naruto, Hinata, Fu, and Shino left in a group to Ichirakus to get something to eat.

* * *

* Kumogakure: A Few Hours Later *

Yugito hit the ground hard. The battle destroyed the stadium entirely, she was now outside the wall of the coliseum struggling to stand back up she lifts her head to see Hidan breathing hard, but his appearance was different, his skin was black and white markings appear over his body in the form of a skeleton. Hidan was standing in a blood symbol that was drawn on the floor that resembles his necklace. Hidan laughed saying, "Looks like the warrior wins."

Hidan aims his spear at his chest where his heart is. Yugito's eyes widen in horror fearing the outcome, Hidan spares her a sadistic smile and was about to impale himself when a hand came up and stopped him. Hidan looks to his left to see Kakuzu holding his arm scolding him, "Hidan, we don't kill the jinchuriki."

Hidan spits out at the ground and pulls his arm away from him saying, "Fine then, knock the bitch out and give me a moment." Hidan lays down on the ground saying, "I must pray." Hidan hands his spear to Kakuzu who impales Hidan with it, he coughs up some blood and seems to go into a kind of trance.

Kakuzu moves away from Hidan and sees Yugito trying to crawl away at a slow pace. Kakuzu observed how she was bloody all over, cuts modeled her body, two puncture wounds were in her legs, there was a shallow cut wound on her right shoulder, and her left arm appeared to be broken in two places, the strange thing was that Hidan had almost the same amount of injuries she had except he didn't have as many cuts over his body.

Kakuzu slowly made his way over to her as she attempted to crawl away, Yugito pulled a kunai from her holster turning on her back to face Kakuzu. She pointed the kunai at him and threatened, "Don't come any closer or I'll-" Kakuzu cut her off by saying, "Or what?" He continued walking toward her and in a quick movement he kicks the kunai from her hand and quickly reached out and grabbed her by her shirt, he pulls her close and whispers in her ear, "I still didn't pay you back for hitting me with your tail."

After he said that he slammed her hard into the ground knocking some breath out of her, but she didn't lose consciousness. Kakuzu hears a muffled choke and looks to the cliff wall to see Tsume stirring, possibly waking back up, but slowly. Kakuzu looks around again and sees that the man named Zen never moved an inch and he investigated, pressing his fingers to Zen's throat telling her in his usual tone, "This ones dead."

Yugito's eyes widened in shock and she watched Kakuzu walk over to Tsume, but before he could get near her Yugito coughed out another threat, "If you harm a hair on her head." Kakuzu drifted his eyes to Yugito then back to Tsume and he reaches down and pulls a single strand of hair off her head, he makes his way back to Yugito and starts to pull the single strand of hair apart saying to her, "Now what happens?"

Kakuzu looks how the woman gives him a death glare, ignoring it he walks over to a rock and sits down pulling out a map. On the map was a all the elemental nations and the smaller ninja villages, some had 'X's' on them. Kakuzu glances it over and pulls out a marker to make a single stroke on the Kumo symbol, but then he suddenly looks at the sky and as if talking to himself, "But we have her laying right before us."

Hidan looks at his partner realizing what he was doing and he finally does the same thing looking into the sky as well. Kakuzu remains silent for a moment before saying, "Understood." Kakuzu stands up and folds the map into his cloak. Hidan groans and pulls the spear out of his chest cursing, "Damn it! After all the work I went through to take this bitch down we have to leave her here! Fuck!"

Hidan points at Yugito saying, "I'll be back, count on it!" The two puffed into smoke disappearing from sight.

Yugito let's out a sigh of relief and shouts out, "Tsume! Tsume! Wake up!" Tsume's eyes flutter open slowly and she sees her idol laying on the ground a bloody mess, "Sensei..." Tsume forces herself to stand and walks over to her, "Sensei, are you okay?" Tsume lifts her up trying her best not to hurt her any further. Yugito winces a bit as she's lifted up and then set leaning up against the cliff wall.

Yugito tells her, "You have to go find Kirābī and tell him what has happened. Go now, I'll be fine." Tsume was going to protest, but she had no other way of contacting anyone in the village so she had no choice but to go and fetch Kirābī, "Okay sensei, I'll be back with help. Don't die on me." Tsume begins to run at speeds she didn't know she had. Yugito watched her leave and then drifted her eyes to her dead student laying on the ground ashamed that she couldn't save him.

* Ten Minutes Later *

A four man squad appeared not to long after Tsume left. The leader of the group was a dark-skinned man and possessing a muscular build, as well as white hair and beard. On his right shoulder, he has a tattoo with the kanji for 'iron' and on his left cheek he has a tattoo of a bull's horn. He wears oval-shaped sunglasses and a white-colored forehead protector. He also wears a white-colored one-strap-over-one-shoulder Flak Jacket of a Kumogakure jounin, with a red rope tied around his waist, white hand-bands, and a white scarf around his neck. He carries seven swords on his back.

The other three with him was a young man and two women. The young man had dark skin with spiky white hair like most Kumo nin, he is seen sucking on a lolipop. He also has his sword strapped on his back with the one strapped Kumo Flack Jacket as well.

One of the women in the group like her partners had a one strap flack jacket, two earrings one in each ear, a white headband, dark skinned, red hair, and yellow eyes. like the young man in the group she has a sword strapped to her back as well.

The other woman in the group was light skinned, with a short light blonde hair, and blue eyes. Wearing shin high ninja boots, a black skirt, red arm bands that covered her forearms, a gray ninja shirt with a fishnet shirt underneath it. What was most noticeable about the woman's feature was her large bust size that rivaled the sannin Tsunades.

The larger man ran over to Yugito asking, "Yo Nii you okay?" Yugito choked out, "I'm fine Kirābī. Akatsuki did this, they attacked us, but left suddenly." Kirābī didn't say anything about that issue, but looked to the team that came with him asking, "Omoi, how's Zen?"

The other three were by their fallen Kumo comrade. The man called Omoi tried looking for a pulse, but found none, "Nothing sensei. Zen is dead, most likely from head trauma."

Kirābī picked Yugito up bridal style saying to his team, he looked to the blonde haired woman saying, "Samui, go ahead to my brother Ē and tell him of what's happened. Omoi, take Zen to the morgue. Karui your with me." The dark skinned woman named Karui nodded and followed Kirābī who was taking the female jinchuriki to the hospital.

Samui left after them to the Raikage, Ē to alert him of the Akatsuki invasion and failed capture of Yugito Nii. Omoi left last picking up the dead Kumo nin and tossing him over his shoulder taking his leave as well to the morgue.

* Ten Minutes Later *

Ē was sitting in his office finishing the morning traffic paper work from the front gates. Someone knocked on his office door, not looking away from the paperwork he says, "Come in, come in." The door opened and then he lifted his gaze from his paperwork to see his brother's student Samui enter, "Ah, Samui what can I do for you?"

Samui bowed and reported to Ē, "Raikage-sama, Kirābī has taken Yugito Nii to the hospital." Ē was a little shocked and asked, "What happened this time?" The busty blonde woman answered, "She said that Akatsuki attacked her, but they didn't take her instead they left her there. She's in a very bad condition, her student Tsume came to us and told us Akatsuki attacked, but Zen is dead."

Ē slammed his fist on the desk saying, "Samui your coming with me to the decoding room."

Samui was a little confused asking, "What for?" Ē stopped saying, "I'm through with Akatsuki going around attacking other villages making the leaders look bad. I'm going to alert the other kages of what's happened." Ē looked up to see Kirābī standing in the doorway.

Kirābī walked over to his brother's desk saying, "Yo bro that won't work. Now listen up while I spit something real on ya." Ē sighed and said, "Stop that rap crap Bī."

Kirābī ignored what his older brother said continuing what he was about to say, "Listen up bro this situation has to do with su jinchuriki, so let the jinchuriki handle this one bro. Send messages to the kages and tell 'em that Kirābī wants to host the first ever Jinchuriki Summit. I could see it now, The Akatsuki versus The Jinchuriki."

Ē replied, "Bī we don't know how many there are in Akatsuki, for all we know there could be an army of 'em. Out of the jinchuriki there were nine, but now two are gone now so we are left with seven and you want all seven to be grouped up in one location?"

Kirābī smiled and said, "Yo from what I heard was Konoha got themselves the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox and that he has some wicked kickass chakra. Get this, the guy is the son of the Yondaime Hokage."

Ē said to his little brother, "Yeah his name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, since his little battle three years ago, Iwa has been on edge about that kid." Ē remained silent after saying that muling over his brother's plan. He rubbed the bridge of his nose saying, "Alright say I do do this, you do know that the Godaime Kazekage is a jinchuriki as well and by calling this summit you would be putting a kage at risk of being captured."

Kirābī crossed his arms saying, "Come on now bro, he's a kage for good reason, if it makes you feel better let's do this have the villages with one jinchuriki have a six man escort and the ones with two to have three escorts each. That way we have an army of our own if were attacked."

Kirābī gave his brother a minute to think about it and he says to him, "Now let's make this work. Trust me" Ē let out a sigh telling the two, "Fine, both of you follow me. I'll see what I can do, but don't get your hopes up Bī. Now let's go."

Samui and Kirābī followed the Raikage to send a coded message to the other kages of the Akatsuki invasion of Kumo and the Jinchuriki Summit.

* * *

* Former Uchiha Compound: Close to Noon *

The ANBU ninja had orders to take the men to a room especially set up for their prisoners after the the purge and during the trial. Jiraiya was the one to oversee the rooms construction for the room that was previously used by the Uchiha as a kind of holding cell for other Uchihas who needed to be jailed for a few days, but since Jiraiya was at the trial he instructed other ninjas who specialized in seals to finish up the room.

Jiraiya had placed seals on the walls, ceiling, and floor that stopped the use of kekkei genkais' by pulsing chakra in the air disrupting the humans use of chakra. Since these seals were used, the ANBU took the eye seals off of their eyes.

Mikoto spent her time talking with her husband and son who were taken to a room that had seals placed all along the walls, floor, and ceiling. Mikoto was trying to make sense of what her husband was thinking for the past few hours. Sasuke defended the Uchiha's honor, or what's left of it. Sakura was in a slight denial that Sasuke would have any involvement in the coup.

Mikoto asked her husband, "Do you really hate everyone who isn't an Uchiha that much?" Fugaku gritted his teeth calmly telling his wife, "You know just as well as I do that Madara was right all along, the village and our own called for Hashirama to lead us when Madara should've gotten that honor."

Mikoto shook her head saying, "No I don't know that. The Uchihas in that time obviously had good reason to choose a Senju over their own, if they truly did trust Madara, then... then.... then they would have chosen him, but they didn't. Madara hated this village enough to attack the Shodaime decades ago. Hatred seems to be the only real emotion Uchiha's show toward anyone who don't share their beliefs" Tears were falling from the woman's eyes, "You even hated your friend... The man who introduced the two of us... Minato was a friend of ours and yet you voiced your hatred of him."

Fugaku rose his head but he couldn't see his wifes eyes since she had her eyes closed squeezing tears out, "That man took what should've been mine. The Yondaime title and something else..." Mikoto rose an eyebrow asking, "What else could he have taken from you?"

Fugaku turned his head away from her telling her something he hid for decades, "Kushina Uzumaki..."

Mikoto widened her eyes in surprise, Sasuke and Sakura were also in shock as well, both of the teens knew that the Yondaime's wife was named Kushina and it wasn't until Naruto's name was released did they realize that Naruto was the son of Minato and Kushina Namikaze. Sasuke couldn't believe that his father just admitted to his mother that he wanted Naruto's mother.

Fugaku admitted, "Mikoto, though it may pain you to hear this, but you were not my first choice. Every male at the academy wanted Kushina Uzumaki's attention that includes me, but it seemed that her attraction was to that blonde haired idiot who's only true talents lie in seals. I gave up when I realized chasing her any further would be a lost cause. A few months after me and him became jounin he decided to introduce me to you, you were just given your jounin rank and he thought it would be fun to have a double date, so he decided to invite his girlfriend, the woman I wanted for years. I hated that man for doing that at the time."

Mikoto was closer to tears now looking away from him, "But Mikoto," She hesitated looking at him, but she felt that she needed to and she looked up in her husbands eyes, "the day he introduced me to you, I felt something, it was indescribable, I never had that kind of feeling with Kushina. It was with you and only you. I don't regret anything you've given or done for me and I really do mean that. If that bastard Minato did anything right, it was introducing me to you."

Mikoto's tears of sadness turned to ones of happiness, she reached her hand out and placed it on Fugaku's cheek and leaned in to give her husband one last kiss. Sakura saw this and blushed at what Sasuke's parents were doing, so she turned her attention to Sasuke asking, "Sasuke-kun." the young Uchiha turned his attention to Sakura, "Sasuke-kun, did you have any feelings toward me when you were part of Team Seven?"

Sasuke let out a sigh telling the girl, "No Sakura. Don't take this moment and try and turn it into something it's not. You were my teammate and friend nothing more." It pained Sakura to hear those words, but she just wanted to know. Sasuke heard the doors to the room open and he wanted to get in one last word, "Although I will say that you were one of my closest friends Sakura-chan."

Sakura blushed upon hearing him add the words 'chan' added to her name. Sasuke leaned forward saying, "Before I go Sakura-chan, might I ask for a kiss goodbye." The pink haired kunoichi was stunned that he was asking permission from her to get a kiss. Sakura stuttered out the words, "H-h-h-hai, Sa-Sa-Sasuke-kun." Sasuke stayed still and felt Sakura's hands touch both of his cheeks pulling him forward for a kiss.

Sakura wanted to make the kiss filled with as much passion as she could. Sasuke admitted to himself that this was as romantic as this moment could get, but it came to an end when he felt two pairs of arms grab his shoulders and pull him away from Sakura.

Sakura looked up to see two ANBU pulling Sasuke up and taking him away putting the seal over his eye again, she looked to her left and could see two more ANBU doing the same to Fugaku placing a seal over his eyes too. Mikoto followed the men letting the tears flow freely from her eyes, Sakura's eyes were the same as the Uchiha woman if not worse. After the two men were dragged out of the room, the seals all on the walls, ceiling, and floor disappeared the seals on their eyes and backs made a glow for a moment then turned to kanji writing again.

* Former Uchiha Compound: Training Grounds

Sasuke and Fugaku were taken to an open field the Uchihas would use to practice their kunai throwing. The field was filled with the Uchiha survivors and some of the people who arrived at the trial except for the clan heads and all of the former Uchihas who went to the Atsusa clan came to watch as well. Naruto, Hinata, Shino and Fu were standing next to Itachi and Shisui who arrived together after taking their wives back home.

The four ANBU took the two and tied them to two of the wooden posts used for the kunai training.

After tying the knots tight they jumped away from the posts. Hiruzen and Danzo were standing side by side a few feet in front of the two. The Sandaime Hokage took a puff of his pipe asking them, "Fugaku and Sasuke Uchiha, you are to be put to death for crimes against Konoha and your fellow ninjas. Do you have any last words before you demise?"

Sasuke shook his head saying, "No, I have none."

Fugaku like his son shook his head as well.

Hiruzen continued, "Very well then." The old man looked to where Itachi was and nodded to him. Itachi nodded back and stepped up out of the crowd and stood next to the two men. Itachi remained silent, but his father and brother knew he was there he didn't have to say anything. Hiruzen and Danzo moved away from Itachi and to the crowd taking their seats.

Itachi looked at the man he once called father and the teen he once called brother, knowing he was going to be the one to end both of their lives. Itachi asked the two, "Are you sure you don't have anything to say?"

Both of them scowled at him saying in unison, "Not to you!" Itachi feared that and took a few more steps back glancing at the crowd catching his mother's eyes seeing the tears flow from her face. Itachi shed a few of his own, not caring who saw them.

Itachi held out both of his hands letting lighting sparks fly from both of his hands. Among the crowd was Kakashi who let Itachi copy his jutsu for this moment, Itachi had came to him and asked him if he could copy it and Kakashi agreed. Itachi activated his sharingans and stared them down with sorrow in his eyes.

Fugaku and Sasuke could hear the lightning crackle in front of them, Sasuke knew what this attack was and began to sweat harder. Itachi took a crouching position and in a great amount of speed he dashed out destroying the earth below him as both of the Raikiri attacks were close to the ground. A mere few inches away Itachi saw a memory flash through his mind when he last saw his father smile and when he taught Sasuke a few fire techniques and how happy it made his little brother, but now all of that was now ending by his hands.

It happened in an instant. Itachi was now standing in front of both men, tiny drops of blood was splashed on his face and a great amount of it was on the ground, his hands were in their chest destroying their hearts and lungs in one good push. Fugaku and Sasuke's bodies went limp and blood spilled out of their chests' and mouths'. Itachi looked up at both of their faces and he pulled both of his hands out of their chests slowly letting more blood gush out of their bodies, he then slowly reaches up and pulls the seals off of their eyes to see that their was only emptiness in their black eyes.

Itachi closed his emotions off after that attack and instead of joining the crowd he began walking off out of the compound, Naruto and the others were going to follow him, but Shisui stopped them telling them that he needed to be alone right now.

Hiruzen stood up from his seat and ordered the two be untied from the post and be laid out on the floor for the remaining family members to bury them he also looked to a medic nin who was near by and said, "Before they get near them, I want you to get Sasuke Uchiha's right sharingan eye and take it with you to the hospital and prepare it to be re-implanted in Shisui Atsusa."

The medic nodded and went over to get what the Hokage asked for. Some of the ANBU blocked the vision of what the medic was doing, he lifted Sasuke's eye patch he took out the sharingan eye and placed it in a jar that had a light green water color. After he got the eye he walked off with two ANBU following after him leaving the others to take the other two seals off of their bodies. Once they were done they left with the Hokage and Danzo.

Slowly one by one everyone left, but the remaining family members and Sakura stayed to grieve for the dead Uchihas.

Itachi kept walking until he came to the training ground where he put Naruto, Shino and Hinata through the pass or fail test. He drifted till he let his back fall to a tree and let himself fall on the ground. Itachi felt chakra surging in his eyes at an abnormal rate, he closed his eyes and slowly opened them revealing not the sharingan, but a newer version of it. It looked like a black three bladed shuriken with a red iris in the center, Itachi has just unlocked his Mangekyou Sharingan.

* * *

* Atsusa Compound *

Aoi was making tea for herself in the kitchen alone. Some of the former Uchiha family members went to watch the execution and should be back soon, so it was just her and the former Hyuga members in the home. She just got done pouring herself a cup of tea and turned to put the kettle away when she turned to take her cup it suddenly broke in half by itself. Aoi paused and looked at the cup for a moment then she looked outside her window, "What the-".

Aoi's words were cut short when her breathing became a little ragged and she felt a pain in her stomach. She fell to her knees holding her stomach in pain, "Ita-" Struggling with her words she slowly laid down on the floor slowly trying to get over the pain.

She was slowly drifting out of consciousness when she heard feet shuffling into the kitchen hearing muffled out words but only catching, "Lady Aoi!!! We have to get her to the hospital NOW!! She's going into labor!!!"

Not noticing it till now, but she felt something wet on her legs as if she was laying in a puddle of water. Aoi flinched slightly when she felt someone lift her off of the ground and being carried away and the faint sounds of another woman crying. Aoi spoke in a tone lower than a whisper, "I-I-Itach-i-k-kun, I f-f-feel so w-w-w-wea-k." After she said that she blacked out.

* * *

* Akatsuki Hideout *

Seven transparent figures were standing in a circle in a dimly lit room. A visible figure of Kisame could be seen asking, "So what has this meeting been called for?"

The holographic figure of Hidan could be made out shouting, "Oi 'Leader' I had that bitch Yugito Nii right where I wanted her and you just had to ruin it by telling us to drop it and come back! Do you know how much of a pain in the ass it's gonna be to get her now! Kumo will be on high alert now thanks to your fucked up decision!"

Kakuzu's hologram was next to Hidan calmly saying, "Hidan shut up." Before Hidan could argue back Tobi said childishly, "Leader-sama why isn't Deidara-sempai, Sasori-sempai, or Madara-sempai here?"

Pain's Rinnegan was clearly visible even in the holographic state, "Orochimaru has attacked Sasori and Deidara. Apparently one of Sasori's spies led the two into a trap, they are still alive, but escaping is proving difficult for them at the moment. It would seem that Orochimaru has the Bone Pulse kekkei genkai from the extinct Kaguya clan." Zetsu's white half spoke up, "You mean the clan that was wiped out by Kiri? Well what do we do about this?"

Kisame chuckled saying, "Ain't it clear? He wants to kill all of us off. I say we meet him half way and fillet him before he could us." Konan told the shark man, "That's what we intend to do. Orochimaru will continue attacking us before we could finish our plans."

Pain added, "That was the reason I stopped you from capturing your jinchuriki. We need all of you in top condition, Sasori luckily got his spy to tell him that Orochimaru intended to attack Naruto Namikaze our 'target' possibly at the end of this month or possibly early next month."

Zetsu cut in, "Speaking of the Namikaze boy, I snooped around one of the smaller villages, Kakuzu's former village rather and I found out that Takigakure got rid of their jinchuriki and she is in Konohagakure now. Konoha now has two jinchuriki in their possession."

Pain looked at his spy, "Thank you Zetsu. The girl will be captured and we will capture Naruto Namikaze as well." Tobi rose his hand asking, "Leader-sama, if we could only seal eight of the nine in the Gedo Mazo, then why bother with him?"

Pain closed his eyes announcing, "Madara intends to modify the Gedo to house all nine, but that boy's power is on a whole other level from any ninja. I'd even go so far to say that his normal chakra reserves rival that of Kisame. Making him and Kisame holding the title _Tailed Beasts without a Tail_. I want to convince him when we capture the eight to join our quest for peace."

Hidan spat out, "Hah! If this guy is that powerful then what makes ya think the guy will even consider joining us where we capture people like him baka!" Pain grins, "I don't, but it's worth a shot. The meeting is over, we attack Otogakure in three days. Heal up till then. Out." One by one the holograms began to fade, but Kakuzu's didn't asking the human fly trap, "Zetsu-san."

Zetsu turned his attention to his comrade, "What is it Kakuzu-san?" Kakuzu crossed his arms asking, "Who is the Nanabi's jailer? You said it was a she, but did you find out her name?" The venus fly trap man turned his whole body to him, "What brought this on?"

Kakuzu grunted saying in a commanding tone, "She is my next target, now tell me something about her."

Zetsu smiled and let out a small chuckle of amusement, "All right I'll tell you. From what I found in Takigakure was that this girl's heritage was hidden from her and her full name was Fu Kusabana, her mother was not a ninja, but she was called the Nanabi Guardian and no one knows who the girl's father was. That's all I got."

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes not meeting his comrades eyes, "Thank you Zetsu-san. I'll leave now." Kakuzu's hologram faded and then Zetsu's did the same.

* * *

* Land of Lightning *

Kakuzu and Hidan were sitting down a few feet away from each other in a cross legged position. Hidan was awake waiting for his partner to get up before they moved. Kakuzu's eyes opened and he got up and told his partner, "Let's go, we'll hide out in the Land of Fire's border."

Hidan got up and followed his partner. Kakuzu was walking silently with his partner a little bit ahead of him, the masked man looked down at his feet saying in a low tone, "Kusabana... Out of everyone in the village, why her?"

Hidan looked behind him and asked, "Kusa-what? What the hell are you whispering about back there?"

Kakuzu said in a stern voice, "Don't worry about it. Keep walking." Hidan grunted, "What ever man." The two Akatsuki members were now taking their leave out of Land of Lightning and now headed to Land of Fire to prepare to go to war with Orochimaru.

* * *

Okay before I'm asked about it let me say that the whole Aoi premature labor thing is thought out and none of you have to worry about it. I have a plan also for the whole Akatsuki vs Orochimaru and the Jinchuriki Summit as well. Don't worry you all are in semi-good hands. Thank you all for waiting and I will upload another chapter hopefully soon. R&R, Stay Gold, and Goodbye World!!!

P.S.

Thank you my **BETA READER** for taking time out of your days to want to fix my previous chapters. Thanks Maeniel Celeres


	45. Miyu Atsusa

Chapter 45: Miyu Atsusa

Hello World! Yet another chapter done and uploaded. This chapter is happening on the same day of Fugaku and Sasuke's execution, this continuing right after where chapter 44 left off, theres no time skips or anything like that from the last chapter and this one. Oh the previous chapters are being fixed and I will upload them when me and my **BETA** get about five of them done. Okay well enough rambling, enjoy the story.

* * *

* Konoha Hospital *

Hinata was going to head to the hospital for her daily routine, but Naruto, Shino and Fu decided to go and escort her there and then go off to start Fu's biju training. Hinata was holding onto Naruto's left arm leaning her head on his shoulder. Fu was doing the same with Shino, but she was holding onto his right arm. The walk to the hospital was pretty silent.

Fu looked at the blonde/silver haired man asking, "Naruto-kun, how are we going to start my biju training?" Naruto looked at the girl replying, "Well we wanna get in contact with your biju first. When did you start talking with your biju?"

Fu put one finger to her chin thinking about it and finally saying, "Let's see, I think around nine or ten, maybe. I haven't really tried to remember since Nanabi is like that annoying older brother who spies on your life and starts messing with you." Shino looked at Fu confused, "What do you mean?"

Fu looked in Shino's brown eyes telling him, "Well since he lives inside of me he can see everything I see. For example, during my fight with Anko-sama he was pressuring me to use his power. There was another time when I was young he told me that if I ate to many cinnamon rolls that I'd get really fat, you know things like that."

Hinata paused for a moment asking, "You like cinnamon rolls too. So do I." Fu looked at Hinata saying, "Aren't they good?" Soon the girls were talking in an animated style about cinnamon rolls leaving their boyfriends a little confused on how the conversation went from biju to cinnamon rolls. Their conversation was interrupted when they neared the hospital and a nurse ran out of the hospital toward Hinata saying, "Hinata-sama! Lady Aoi is having her baby a few weeks before the intended birth date! She is on the second third floor, room 301!"

Everyone except for Fu's eyes widened since she didn't know that Aoi was Itachi's wife. The group started to run into the hospital all the way to the third floor. When they got there Hinata saw a few Hyugas knowing that they were Atsusa clan members, but among them was Hikaru. Hinata rushed over to her asking, "What happened?"

Hikaru was a little sad telling her, "We were all at home waiting for Shisui and Itachi to return, but Aoi was in the kitchen making tea and I was in the other room with a few other of the clan members and I heard a glass shatter and then we walked into the room and saw her laying on the floor, we quickly ran over to her to check if she was alright, I activated my byakugan to see if she got any injuries and we noticed the water coming from her legs and we realized that she was going into labor."

Hinata hugged her trying to calm her down, "I'll be back I have to change into my doctor's clothes." Hinata headed to the desk located on that level to get dressed. Naruto looked around not seeing Itachi he asked, "Where's sensei?" One of the clansmen answered, "He never came home. A few of us stayed behind to alert him when he came home about Lady Aoi."

Naruto looked at Shino saying, "Shino let's go find him." Shino nodded and he looked to Fu telling her, "Fu stay here until I get back." Fu agreed and gave him a peck on his lips and watched them leave.

Naruto and Shino ran until they were outside the hospital, Naruto then did a recognizable handsign yelling, "Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu!!!" A giant puff of smoke clouded the area and soon an army of at least one hundred or more Naruto clones appeared.

Naruto announced to the clones, "All of you search the village and the training grounds for Itachi and tell him what's happened!" All the clones did a salute and ran off, when they were gone Naruto summoned three more clones giving one of them a single vile of his blood instructing them on what to do with it.

Shino asked Naruto, "Where should we search first?" Naruto thought of all the places he would possibly go, "First I doubt he'll be at Ichirakus, but it's worth a shot, next we'll go to the Hokage Monument, and if he's not there we'll check the training grounds we used to use." Shino agreed, Shino and one of the three Naruto clones followed the real Naruto off to their destinations.

Back in the hospital Hinata was dressed in a complete white doctors uniform and had her hair tied in a bun so it doesn't get in the way. When she returned she noticed all of the Atsusa clan members were gone and guessed that they went to inform her father and probably the Hokage since he insisted on being here the day of new clans baby was born. Hinata looked at the nurse that followed her asking, "Where is Tsunade-sensei?"

The nurse answered, "She never came back after she left the hospital yesterday." Hinata entered the room Aoi was in to see she was already set up for delivery, she was awake now doing her necessary breathing. Aoi saw Hinata walk in and said to her, "Oh Hinata thank goodness your here." Hinata smiled and walked over to her and took out a cloth to wipe her forehead of the sweat. After she did that Hinata walked over to the wall to disinfect her hands and put on some plastic gloves on.

Hinata looked at the nurse again asking, "What of Ino or Shizune?" The nurse did the same thing Hinata did while answering, "Shizune-sama came back, but she is preparing to do an eye transplant surgery on a ninja on the other side of the hospital and today is Ino's day off." Hinata looked around and then poked her head out of the door saying, "Fu, Hikaru please come inside."

Hikaru walked inside the room, but Fu hesitated at first then gathered up the courage to walk inside. Hinata luckily found a few doctor robes hanging in the room and tossed them to the two women, "I'll need your help, all you have to do is follow my instructions in case I might need anything." The two women put on the robes and agreed with what ever Hinata wanted. Hinata was happy that she had some extra help and looked under the blanket that was covering Aoi's legs.

Hinata told Aoi, "Your almost there just a few more centimeters to go." Aoi was still in a little bit of pain and tried to ignore it, but asked, "Where's Itachi?" Hinata looked at the soon to be mother, "He left after the execution to gather his thoughts, but he didn't tell us where. Don't worry though, Naruto-kun and Shino-kun went to find him."

Aoi felt a little bit better knowing that they were looking for him, but she wondered if they would make it in time.

* * *

* Hyuga Compound: Ten Minutes Later *

Hiashi was teaching Hanabi a better way to use her Jyuuken strikes. Hana was watching her husband and daughter go back in forth when a Hyuga rushed in bowing down to them, "Lord Hiashi an Atsusa clan member came by and said that Lady Aoi is about to have her baby."

Hiashi looked to his wife who was immediately heading for the door. Hiashi said to the Hyuga, "Tell the elders I'll return soon, let's go Hanabi." Hanabi nodded and followed her father out the door.

* * *

* Hokage Tower: Same Time *

Jiraiya and Tsunade didn't feel like attending the execution so they stayed in Hiruzen's office and wait for the old man to return to his office. The old man came back to his office for a moment to relax after everything that's happened, he was suppose to meet Shisui at the hospital to have his eye transplanted back. Jiraiya was leaned up next to the wall and he asked his old sensei, "So, how'd it go?" Hiruzen took his hat off and placed it on the desk and he told his student, "They're dead. They'll be buried in the Uchiha cemetery."

Tsunade was sitting on the couch in the office room asking the old man, "What are you going to do next?" Hiruzen sat in his chair and leaned back closing his eyes for a moment replying, "I am to meet Shisui at the hospital to have his right sharingan eye re-implanted, then call for a meeting to deal with the Uchiha's comrades that are suppose to appear tomorrow." Tsunade was a little surprised asking, "You had Sasuke's right eye removed?"

Hiruzen nodded still with his eyes closed, "Yes I did, It belongs to Shisui and I asked him if he wanted it back and he told me he did. So I had a medic nin remove the eye and it's at the hospital now awaiting to be transplanted. I want to ask if you would do that Tsunade, but if you decline then Shizune is there to do it instead."

Tsunade sighed in a bit of annoyance, "I'll leave that to Shizune to do-" They were cut off by a knock at the door. Hiruzen opened his eyes momentarily and said, "Enter." The door opened revealing a man with short brown hair, white colored eyes, wearing a black shirt and pants, on the left arm was the clan symbol for the Atsusas.

The Atsusa clan member bowed at the Hokage's desk reporting, "Hokage-sama. Our Lady Aoi is having her baby at the hospital right now." Hiruzen, Tsunade and Jiraiya's eyes widened in shock and rushed out of the room to get to the hospital with the Atsusa clan member following after them.

* * *

* Former Uchiha Compound: Training Ground

Mikoto was sitting on the ground looking at the posts her husband and youngest son were just tied to moments ago. She looked behind her to see a few Uchihas waiting to take her in the house, but she remained there wanting to take in everything that has happened. To her it seemed like only yesterday when Itachi was still living with them, Sasuke hadn't gone to the academy yet, and her husband was in one of his good moods.

She remembered how when Itachi would come home his father would praise him on his ninja skills and how no one could rival him and how he would talk of how proud he was of Sasuke when it was just the two of them alone. Now all of that was gone and all she had left of those times was a picture when Itachi was twelve and Sasuke was six. That's pretty much all she had left.

She was taken out of her thoughts when she heard one of the other Uchiha scream, "What the hell are you doing here!?" Mikoto rose her head and turned around surprised to see Naruto Namikaze standing before them. The same Uchiha who screamed at Naruto the first time shouted again, "You've come to humiliate us further you damn demon brat!?" Naruto ignored the hateful name sent at him.

Mikoto rose up from her seated position holding a hand out to stop her fellow family member, "Enough..." The man calmed down and took a few steps back. Mikoto turned her attention to young ninja asking, "Naruto-san what can I do for you?"

Naruto could see the sadness lingering in her eyes and he noted the dry tear marks on her cheeks. Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but he stopped when he heard footsteps rushing behind him. He turned around quickly to see a flash of pink, in a quick movement he charged the chakra in his body and felt a fist connect with his chest.

Sakura saw Naruto, but he couldn't see her since his back was facing her, she knew about Naruto's involvement in the massacre and felt a hint of rage toward him. Letting that control her for a moment she blindly ran at him charging chakra into her fists ready to do one of Tsunade's famous punches. She got closer and saw Naruto turn around, she did an uppercut hitting him square in his chest, but she didn't get the result she was hoping for. Instead of him flying away from the punch he was just standing there a bit hunched over as if nothing happened.

Naruto's feet were still firmly planted to the ground and said a few words out loud, "Mikoto-sama. I'm sorry... Truly I am." He paused for a moment and felt his time was up and said what he was there to say, "Aoi-chan is having her baby now. I just thought you should know. Third floor Room 301." Naruto then erupted into a puff of smoke revealing that he was a shadow clone. Mikoto's eyes were widened with immense surprise that Aoi was having her baby now.

Mikoto walked over to Sakura and placed a hand on her shoulders, "Sakura, don't hate a fellow ninja for doing his duty to his village. Hatred like all other emotions is a weapon, but hatred is considered a double-edge weapon that only harms those around you and only makes the pain disappear momentarily. Remember that. I'm going to the hospital to see my grandchild, goodbye Sakura." Mikoto in a big hurry began to run off to the hospital.

Sakura lowered her head letting her hair cover her eyes. Sakura's body was physically shaking at the thought that Naruto, the ninja she was friends with since she met him in the park when they were kids. She hated Naruto, but what Mikoto just said to her made her realize that if she was called to massacre the Uchiha clan as well, then she'd have too.

She wanted to became a ninja like her father who helped defend the village many times and her whole reason to become a ninja was because of her father and to hate a fellow ninja because he or she did their duty for the village made her feel like she was a hypocrite.

Sakura wiped her eyes of her tears and took one more glance at the post that Sasuke was tied to and silently said to herself, "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, but I have to let you go. I promise though I will bring you flowers on this day, but that's all I can do. Goodbye Sasuke-kun." Sakura turned on her heel and walked away.

* * *

* Konoha Hospital: A Few Minutes Later

Screams could be heard coming out of the room Aoi was occupying. Aoi was hoping the baby would wait a few moments longer so that her lover would be here to see his child being born. Hinata was helping deliver the baby and was doing a good job.

Aoi was doing her deep breaths and pushing every time Hinata told her to. Hinata made a motion for Fu to be ready with the towel. Hinata smiled and said to Aoi, "Okay Aoi give me push on three. 1.... 2.... 3!" Aoi did as she was told and pushed. Aoi kept up with Hinata, but she felt a little strange as if she was losing her strength. Hinata didn't notice her condition since all her attention was on the baby, she looked and saw the baby coming, "I can see the baby okay, give me one final push."

Aoi gathered what strength she had left and gave one final push and once she did she heard crying. Fu moved quick and gave the towel to Hinata, she wrapped the baby up, with Itachi gone Hinata had no choice she had to cut the umbilical cord. Hinata and Fu moved to a table to clean up the baby.

Once Hinata was done she looked to Aoi and was carrying a the baby in a pink blanket over to her saying, "Congratulations it's a girl." Hinata glanced from the baby to Aoi who lost what color was left in her skin, though the Hyugas have been known to have pale skin, hers on the other hand made a ghost look like it has a tan. Hinata handed the crying baby to Hikaru and the nurse and herself looked at the heart monitor to see her pulse dropping.

Hinata told Hikaru, "Were losing her!" Hinata did all she could to save her. Aoi opened her eyes for a moment feeling weaker and weaker, but managed to hold out a hand to her baby. Hikaru moved closer to show her baby girl to her.

Hikaru choked out a few sobs saying, "Aoi, it's you baby, your beautiful baby girl." Aoi let a tear slide smiling, "She is beautiful." Aoi smiled wider and told the baby, "Mommy is going away Miyu, know that mommy will always love you and that your father will be here for you."

Aoi looked at her longtime friend and she let another tear fall still smiling despite what was happening, "Hikaru, tell Itachi that I'll always be with him and that I'll always love him. Please tell him that." Hikaru reached out and grabbed her friend's hand crying as well, "I won't tell him because you will be the one to tell him yourself." Aoi shook her head very slowly sparing her one last smile before letting her eyes close and her hand went limp.

Hinata was struggling to keep her alive, but it seemed everything she tried to do was in vein. The more she did the slower the beat on the monitor went. Aoi's monitor then stopped turning it from a green line to a red one.

At that moment Tsunade and Shizune rushed in the room wearing her doctor's uniform and to her surprise she could hear a baby crying and the flat lining sound of the heart monitor. Tsunade could see that Hikaru was now sitting in a chair in the room holding the crying baby to her chest, the nurse and Fu were standing next to the bed letting a few tears fall from their face, but Hinata was crying and still trying to save Aoi.

Tsunade walked over to Hinata and pulled her away from Aoi. Hinata pulled herself away and kept trying, but Tsunade grabbed her again and pulled her into a hug saying, "You can't do any more Hinata. She's gone." Hinata had her face in Tsunade's chest crying out loud. Shizune walked over to the monitor and turned it off.

The door slowly opened revealing Hiashi, Hana, and Hanabi. The three walked in and immediately realized what was going on. Hana and Hanabi moved to Hinata and tried to comfort her. Hiashi walked over to Aoi's lifeless body and then looked at Hikaru who was rocking the baby back and forth slowly.

The Hokage walked in with Shisui and Mikoto behind him. Shisui could feel the sadness in the air and looked to his right to see his wife rocking a baby wrapped in a pink blanket back and forth crying. He moved over to his wife and kneeled down before her and he hugged her to try and comfort his crying wife.

Hiruzen moved next to Hiashi and adjusted his kage hat to cover his face offering Aoi a prayer. Mikoto walked over to where Hikaru was and made eye contact with the woman holding her arms out to take her grandchild.

Hikaru gave the baby to the woman and watched as she cradled the baby in her arms. Mikoto looked at what was visible of the baby's jet black hair and pale skin. Despite the crying in the room the baby finally calmed down and fell asleep on her own. Mikoto walked next to Hiashi and reached out to move the hair that was covering Aoi's face. Mikoto lowered her head to hide her eyes and she spoke in a low tone, "Life isn't fair."

* * *

* Training Ground 13: A Few More Minutes Later *

Itachi was still slumped against the same tree after he executed his father and brother. Itachi had a kunai in his hand and kept tossing it in the ground next to his feet moving forward to pick it up only to do it again. After awhile he heard a popping noise, he dispelled his newly acquired sharingan and slowly stood up, after awhile a flash of light appeared to his left and out of that light two Narutos and Shino appeared. Naruto looked happy to see him and said to his clone, "You know what to do."

The clone nodded and puffed out of existence. Itachi looked at his students asking, "What is it?" Shino took a few steps forward and told him, "Itachi-sensei, Aoi is having the baby now!" Itachi's eyes shot open and he was about to run off to the hospital, but Naruto jumped in front of him saying, "Wait! I got a better way to travel."

Itachi's voice came close to shouting, "Then hurry up!" Naruto nodded and did a handsign for a shadow clone. A clone appeared and then disappeared. Shino rose an eyebrow asking, "What was that?"

Naruto told the two, "Grab my shoulders!" The two did as they were told and were immediately engulfed in a flash of yellow.

* * *

* Konoha Hospital *

Only one clone was left in front of the hospital and was awaiting the real Naruto and his company, it didn't wait long as a flash of lighting appeared over the blood it spilled on the floor, the clone sacrificed the other clone's chakra to charge the blood. The lighting flash occurred for a split second and three figures appeared where the blood was. Itachi looked ahead to see the hospital he then heard Naruto say, "She's on the third floor Room 301."

Itachi nodded and ran inside at a great speed, followed by Shino, but he soon stopped when he saw his teammate fall to his knees. Shino picked Naruto under his armpits asking, "Naruto are you okay?"

Naruto took a good breath answering, "Using over a hundred clones and using two Hirameku no Jutsus at those great distances takes my breath away for a moment, but I'm fine." Naruto assured him and then Naruto walked inside on his own with Shino following close by.

Itachi ran up the stairs in the hospital easily avoiding everyone who got in his way by maneuvering around them. He ran by one hallway and saw Jiraiya standing outside the door to a room. As he got closer he saw the number to the room and he asked, "Jiraiya! Is Aoi in there!?" Jiraiya looked at the man and bit his lip slightly replying, "She is..."

Itachi caught his sad tone, but pushed the door to the room open making the door handle hit the wall knocking a hole in it. Everyone turned their attention to the door and they could see Itachi breathing heavy and was lightly sweating. Itachi glanced around the room and his eyes fell on his mother who was walking over to him with a pink bundle in her arms. Itachi moved to his mother who gently handed him his child.

Itachi looked at the sleeping baby in his arms and said, "A baby girl..." Itachi held the baby close and hugged her. Hinata slowly made her way to her sensei with some tears in her eyes, "Sensei.... I tried.... I really did, but.... I couldn't save her." Hinata lowered her head in shame and she could hear his footsteps heading in Aoi's direction.

Hiruzen and Hiashi moved away from the bed and let Itachi walk over to his wife. Itachi had his daughter cradled in his left arm and he used his right hand and touched his wife's face that was as cold as ice. Itachi kept his hand their as if hoping she'd wake up telling him that she was okay, but it never came. The baby began to stir in his arms and he looked at his daughter and saw that she looked a little bit like Aoi, but with his hair color.

Itachi took one more glance at his wife's face and moved over to kiss her on her lips one last time. Itachi let a few tears fall and he tells her, "I'm sorry I wasn't here for you. Please forgive me." Itachi stroked her cheek one last time and walked out of the room and sat down in one of the seats outside the room. Everyone followed after him, Tsunade was the last to leave and she looked at the lifeless woman on the bed before closing the door.

Naruto and Shino finally made it up to the third floor at a kind of speed walking pace. When they finally made it Fu looked up with tears in her eyes running over and hugging Shino crying into his chest, though surprised by her action he tried to comfort her by hugging her back and stroking her hair. Naruto saw Hinata leaning against the wall with tears streaming down her face, he then moved over to her and hugged her comforting her. Hinata's reaction was she wrapped her arms around him and started to cry.

Naruto looked around and saw Itachi sitting on the chair and with Mikoto to his right and Hikaru to his left both trying to comfort him as he was holding a baby wrapped in a pink blanket. Naruto made the assumption of the worst and knew what happened if they weren't in Aoi's room. Naruto released Hinata and looked at the door Aoi was in to see Jiraiya leaned on the wall next to the door. Hinata's sister walked over and hugged Hinata telling her she did all she could.

Naruto walked over to the door and stopped in front of it when he heard his sensei say, "You gonna do it?" Naruto only nodded his head, "You sure about that Naruto? You know what the outcome is right? After all there is a reason why Tensei Ninjutsu is considered to be kinjutsu (forbidden techniques)." Naruto this time replied, "To shorten one's life to save another and to give that baby over there and that husband happiness, isn't that a fair trade?"

Jiraiya looked at Naruto and then closed his eyes and replied, "I won't let no one disturb you." Naruto nodded and opened the door silently walking inside undetected by everyone. Looking ahead he could clearly see Aoi laying on the bed with a smile on her face and she looked to be at peace.

Naruto moved over to her bed side and slowly rose his right hand over her body. He took a moment and looked around the room and his eyes fell on a mirror in the room, but in the reflection wasn't his own. Naruto looked at the reflection in the mirror and said, "Rikudou-jii, it's the only way."

The reflection in the mirror was that of Rikudou who had a serious look in his eye telling him, _"If it's what you want and that you have no regrets about it, then I'm okay with it."_

Naruto smiled and told him, "It is and I won't have no regrets about it. I'll see you in my mindscape." Rikudou smiled back and said, _"Good. See ya soon."_

The reflection of Rikudou then turned into his reflection. Naruto eyes changed from his natural ocean blue color to a dark grey color, a few seconds later he began to charge some of his silver chakra in his hand that slowly spread out of his hand and over Aoi's body. Naruto kept the chakra surrounded over her and pumped it at a slow rate, if he sent to much then her chakra system would be damaged and remain dead, to little and it wouldn't work at all.

Naruto kept it going and he could feel something come out of his eyes, nose, and mouth, but he ignored it and looked over at an electrical socket and held his left hand out and used his silver chakra again, but this time to take a jolt of electricity through his left hand to his right hand. The lightning shot through his hand and into her body giving her body a jolt, when it didn't work he did it again. Naruto took another breath and did one more jolt, but this time it worked. Aoi's body started to move and she began coughing.

Naruto stopped the technique and his eyes turned back to their normal color. Naruto looked back in the mirror to see that blood was running from his eyes, nose and the corners of his mouth.

Aoi's eyes slowly opened and she saw Naruto standing before her bleeding from his face and watched as he fell to the ground hard. Aoi tried to yell but felt her voice was a little constricted, but the door opened up and Jiraiya walked in.

Tsunade and Shizune ran in after him to yell at him, but they stopped when they saw him pick an unconcious Naruto off the ground and even more shocked to see Aoi awake and trying to sit herself up. Hinata ran in after and she rushed over to Jiraiya who picked Naruto up. Jiraiya walked out and everyone's attention was on him and Naruto. Jiraiya looked at Hinata and asked, "We need a room for him now." Hinata asked him, "What's wrong with my Naru?"

Jiraiya told her, "I'll explain after we get him a room. Hurry." Hinata nodded and had him follow her. Hiruzen was confused but followed after his student. Shino, Fu, and Hanabi also followed after them as well wanting to find out what happened.

Tsunade walked out of the room and said to Itachi, "Itachi. Aoi is... awake." Everyone who was left looked at Tsunade like she was crazy, but Itachi got up slowly and stopped in the doorway to see his wife still trying to sit herself up. Itachi immediately rushed to her side embracing her in a loving hug asking in a shaky tone, "Aoi are you okay!?"

Aoi looked at her husband and touched his cheek, "I'm fine. What about Naruto? He was in here and he was bleeding from his face." Itachi looked at the ground and saw a little bit of blood smeared on the ground he was guessing from his student fell. Shisui said from the door, "I'll go check no him." Shisui was about to leave, but Hiashi went with him with his byakugan activated so that they could find them easier.

Aoi looked at the pink bundle in her husbands arm and said, "Is that Miyu?" Itachi smiled and nodded, "Yes it is. She's beautiful like her mother with and an equally beautiful name." Itachi handed his wife their baby. Aoi was finally able to hold her daughter in her arm and she felt Itachi sit on the bed holding her.

Mikoto, Hana, and Hikaru walked in the room and were shocked to see that Aoi was in fact alive. All of them gathered around the happy family and at that moment the baby began to move in her sleep sightly. Aoi rubbed her forehead on the baby's saying, "Looks like momma isn't going anywhere little one." The baby continued to sleep silently and Itachi tightened his hold on his wife.

Aoi cuddled a little closer to him, "Itachi-kun. I love you."

Itachi smiled and said, "I love you too. My hime."

(CUT! Okay that's a wrap everyone)

* * *

Awwww how sweet. The next chapter will be the same it will happen at the same time this one. I'm not sure when I will have the next chapter uploaded, but I know I will have it up by next week. Well thanks for reading. Review if you want, Stay Gold, and Goodbye World!!!

Food 4 Thought

Hirameku no Jutsu (Flash of Thunder)- I intended for this to be a jutsu based off of the Hirashin no Jutsu. I will have Naruto explain how this jutsu fully works and the downside of it.

Tensei Ninjutsu (Reincarnation Techniques)- Are techniques that require or accomplish the transfer of life force between people. Under normal circumstances, due to the death of a person being involved, such techniques are generally classified as Kinjutsu. The restoration of one life typically requires the sacrifice of another. But I made Naruto's technique different, he shortens his life to jump start the one he's using it on life back up


	46. Farewell

Chapter 46: Farewell

Hello World! Oh my God, I watched Archer last night on FX, that was funny as hell. I laughed so hard at that show. I find it funny that all three of the big Manga/Anime shows are all in a war. One Piece: Whitebeard and his Allies vs The World Government, Bleach: Soul Society and Vizards vs Aizen's Army, and Naruto: The Elemental Nations vs Madara Uchiha. This is just one big ass war. Well anyway heres my new chapter.

* * *

* Konoha Hospital: Shortly After *

Naruto was unconcious in the hospital after he used a Tensei Ninjutsu to save Aoi's life. Hinata wiped the blood off of his sleeping face and was now sitting in a chair next to his bed holding his hand while Jiraiya was leaned up next to the window. Hiruzen, Shino, Fu, Hanabi, Shisui, and Hiashi were standing around his bed after hearing from Jiraiya about what Naruto did. Hiruzen took his hat off and rubbed his head asking Jiraiya, "How much was taken away?"

Jiraiya shrugged his shoulders replying, "Don't know. He's never done it before, when I took him to train the one who taught him the jutsu told him that it will require some of his life depending on how long the one your trying to revive has been dead. Any longer than an hour and he said it will require you to sacrifice your life or someone else's life."

Hiruzen took a moment before telling him, "Well first I have to attend Shisui's eye transplant, but I'll be back later. If he wakes up before I get back, I want you to tell him that that jutsu is herby announced as a forbidden jutsu." Jiraiya nods, "Good, I'll be back soon." Everyone turns and watches Shisui and Hiruzen leave the room.

Hanabi walked behind her sister and placed a hand on her shoulder to give her comfort. Jiraiya was bored as hell and said, "Well I'm out of here. Be sure to tell Naruto what the old man just said." Jiraiya headed for the door waving his hand to everyone. Hiashi on the other hand followed the sage out of the room to confront him on something.

Once the two were out of the room, Hiashi activated his byakugan and directed his voice to the sage, "Jiraiya. I'd like to know what else Naruto has learned. Three years ago you said that you would train him, but I have a hard time believing that it was just you and this other person who taught him that technique. Now I want to know, who else did you take Naruto to train with?"

Jiraiya shifted his gaze to the side not in a nervous way, but in a I wanna get out of here kind of way. Hiashi noticed this immediately and said in a low tone, "Don't try and lie to me Jiraiya."

Jiraiya let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and said to the Hyuga clan head, "Oh that's all you wanted to know, well I'll tell ya." After he said that Hiashi rose his eyebrow in a slight amusement. Jiraiya smiled and then said, "I took him to train with the toads." Hiashi didn't notice any fluctuations or anything else that might have hinted to a lie. The clan head deactivated his byakugan and replied, "I see. I do hope though you really do inform us of who Naruto's other sensei or senseis were. He is like my son and I can't help but worry like a father."

The white haired sage rubbed the back of his head saying, "Don't worry, everyone will find out soon. Just not now. Tell Naruto I said 'see ya', I gotta go get some information on something. So long Hiashi." Jiraiya headed to the stairs to leave the building, but he stopped when he heard, "Hold it right there Jiraiya!"

Jiraiya's blood ran cold and he froze, turning around he saw Tsunade walking up to him, "Where do you think your going pervert?" Jiraiya smiled and told the head medic, "Oh, well I gotta go on a little intel gathering mission. Don't know how long it will take. Oh, but before I go, how about I treat you to some sake?"

Hiashi was watching the two sannin interaction and thought, 'Sake at this time of day? Even the sannin Tsunade has more sense than-' His thoughts were cut off when Tsunade shouted, "TO THE BAR!"

Hiashi frowned and thought again, 'Guess I was wrong.' Jiraiya and Tsunade began walking to the stairs and left to the bar in the village. Hiashi was about to walk in Naruto's room again, but stopped when he looked to his right and saw his wife walking over. Hana had a sad look on her face asking her husband, "Is my son okay?"

Hiashi wrapped one arm around her waist telling her, "Hinata checked him over, don't worry he's okay. He's just sleeping." Hana took comfort in the fact that her daughter was taking good care of him. The two byakugan users walked in the room.

Hinata kept holding his hand and watched as he began to stir awake. Everyone saw this and moved closer to his bed as he began to slowly wake up.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open slowly looking around the room. Naruto tried to lean up, but it was difficult with Hinata placing her hand on his chest holding him down telling him, "No Naru you need to lay down." Naruto cracked a smile asking, "Can you set up the bed so that I am seated up though?"

Hinata gave him a stern look and he immediately knew that meant 'no'. Sighing in defeat he laid his head down asking another question, "How's Aoi?"

Hana placed a hand on his shoulder, "She's fine. I just saw her moments ago. Shizune and Tsunade did a full check over her and found that she is very healthy." Naruto let out a sigh of relief and placed a hand on his forehead saying, "That's good. I'm happy I was able to do something."

Shino had his arms crossed asking his longtime friend, "Naruto? What exactly is that jutsu you used called and what is it's drawbacks?" Naruto glanced at Shino the best he could and he heard Hiashi ask, "I wish to know this as well. Jiraiya said that this jutsu takes your life away, so how much of your life did you sacrifice?"

Naruto was a little nervous about telling them, but he knew sooner or later he'd have to tell them, "I sacrificed seven years of my life to jump start Aoi's life back up. She doesn't have seven years to live, instead she's gonna live like she never died. This jutsu is called 'Heavenly Rebirth'." Fu spoke afterward saying, "That sounds like a cool jutsu. How'd you learn it?"

Naruto rubbed his forehead for a moment saying, "I learned it from sage." At that moment the door to the room opened up revealing Itachi. He made his way over to Naruto's bed and could clearly see him laying down. Despite Hinata's previous protest Naruto sat up anyway ignoring the small amount of pain racking his body, "Hey sensei."

He didn't respond immediately, but he did say something, "I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me Naruto." Hinata placed her right hand behind Naruto's back to keep him up and her left hand on his chest to help support him also.

Naruto put his hand over Hinata's left hand replying, "You don't have to thank me sensei. After everything that's happened I wasn't gonna let Aoi die like that. I was happy to give up a portion of my life to save hers. Now the baby can grow up with her momma and papa." Naruto gave Itachi a big smile.

Itachi was grateful for what his student did, but he felt the need to repay him, though he couldn't think of anything. Hiashi cut in saying, "Despite that jutsu's power Naruto, the Hokage deems it a forbidden technique. He said he'll return in a moment after he oversees an eye transplant."

The blonde/silver haired ninja let out a chuckle, "I figured he would make that jutsu a kinjutsu, but I don't intend on waiting here for a long time before he returns. So while I try and gather my strength back, is there anything you guys like to know?" Immediately Hinata asked, "That technique you used to get from Cotton to here in a flash? What was that?"

Fu was confused asking, "But I thought that was a signature jutsu of the Yondaime Hokage? That's what I've read about when I got here." Since Fu's been in Konoha she's been using the Aburame library to read up on Konoha's history.

Naruto looked from Fu to Hinata saying, "Well that is true, the 'Hiraishin no Jutsu' was my dad's technique, but when I found the seal formula and a few other things on how to use it I decided I wouldn't get anywhere on my own by using my father's jutsu. So I made my own variation of it and it's a powerful one."

Everyone was listening intently on this particular jutsu. Naruto continued by saying, "I can travel by using the electrons and/or the ions in the air around us. My blood is the catalyst that helps me travel great distances and the seals are used if the air isn't as electrically charged so it emits the charge and it helps me travel, but if someone else puts their chakra in it, then it will still work and you don't have to have a lighting affinity for the seal and my blood to work."

After he said that Itachi asked, "So when Jiraiya painted that seal on the ground in front of the gate, it was to ionize or charge the electrons in the air?" Naruto simply nodded, "And when you saved me from my father. Was that due to the fact that I used a few lighting style jutsus?"

Naruto answered, "Yeah, but like I said all you really need is to charge your chakra in the blood vile and it will still work. I can use it without the blood and seal, but I can't go long distances without the seal and my blood though. The drawbacks are that it leaves a flash of lighting so anyone quick enough can avoid my attack and it uses up chakra as well, where as my father's jutsu didn't need chakra."

After he was done Hiashi told him, "Still on it's own that jutsu is very powerful. Though it's the Hokage who designates a jutsus level." Itachi nodded agreeing with what Hiashi said, he also asked Naruto, "Naruto. What about your silver chakra? From what I've seen three years ago you created a figure that mimicked your movements. It also seemed to have some affect on Gaara's wind attack when he was transformed. Enlighten us."

Naruto looked at his sensei unsure on how to explain it, "Well it's difficult. My silver chakra has an affect on element based attacks, I can drain the chakra from the attack making it useless, but it doesn't have any affect against non-element jutsus. The real kicker is that once I absorb that jutsu's element I can easily use it."

Everyone was surprised by this, Shino asked, "What do you mean?"

Naruto again rubbed the back of his head, "Well as an example I'm a designated Wind and Water affinity user, but if I use my silver chakra to absorb a fire attack then I will be a Wind, Water, and Fire user. When I fought Haku on our first A-Rank mission I absorbed his Ice Style and during my training I found out I could use the Ice Style."

Naruto paused for a moment, "I won't know the jutsu I absorbed, but I can easily use the element and make my own jutsu since I can use that element. I did the same thing with Gaara's wind attack, but since I was already a wind type it had no affect on me. A long time ago I was only able to use one earth jutsu and it was difficult because I wasn't based on that element, but when I absorbed a earth attack I was able to use Earth Style attacks easier."

Hinata asked her fiance, "How many elements can you use?" Naruto looked her in her eyes answering, "I can use Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, and Wind as well as a few of the combined elements. Jiraiya wanted to be sure I knew the five elements. I should tell you all that I know Wood Style now." Fu looked shocked asking, "When did you learn it?"

Naruto eyes drifted to the female jinchuriki, "I can now use it since I absorbed your wood spears during the Uchiha Purge. I absorbed your spears till they cracked and dissolved."

Itachi rubbed the bridge of his nose thinking, 'Naruto keeps getting stronger and stronger. I think Naruto is far stronger than myself and in a few more years he might even be stronger than Hiruzen Sarutobi. Even though I've just obtained my Mangekyou Sharingan I don't think I'd last long in a fight against you Naruto.' He glances back at Naruto and in his eyes he still sees the young, eager, loyal kid he took in under his wing, but now sitting before him was a strong, unstoppable, loyal 'man' who surpassed his sensei long ago it seems.

Naruto looked to Hinata asking, "Hina-hime. When can I leave the hospital? I feel better I swear." Hinata gave him a questioning look, but ultimately sighed in defeat, "Alright Naru, I'll have you released from the hospital."

Hanabi said, "Aniki hates hospitals as much as I do." Hiashi let out a sigh telling his youngest daughter, "He's always hated hospitals."

Naruto got up from the bed and put his ninja vest back on and his leg scrolls back in his pant holsters. After getting everything he needed he heard Hinata say, "Well now that I know your okay I'm gonna go see Aoi and the baby." Naruto told Hinata, "Ok. I was gonna take Fu to training ground 13 for her biju training. Tell the Hokage I wanted to train Fu and it couldn't wait."

Hinata nodded and gave him a kiss on his lips and walked out of the room with Hanabi and Hana following behind her. Hiashi said, "Well I have to get back to the compound now. I'll see you later Naruto." Hiashi patted Naruto on his shoulder then left the room.

Itachi was also going to leave, but told his student, "I'm going to spend some time with Aoi and Miyu for awhile then I'll come and watch the training session." Naruto agreed and watched his sensei leave. Naruto looked at Shino and Fu asking, "You guys ready?" Both of them nodded and followed Naruto out of the room last.

* * *

* Training Ground 13 *

The three ninjas got to the training ground and looked around at the area to make sure no one was there. Naruto instructed, "Alright Fu let's begin. First get in a sitting meditating position." Fu did as she was told and sat down crossing her legs. Naruto did the same sitting a few feet away facing her. Naruto pulled out a scroll on his leg and unraveled it so that it was between both of them.

The scroll was blank, but Naruto pulled out from his ninja pouch some ink and a brush. He wrote the words, 'Domain', 'Beast', and 'Restrict' in a circular motion leaving a one-forth of the circle incomplete.

Naruto looked at Fu telling her, "Alright Fu I learned this from someone else and it worked extremely well for me because I was already on good terms with my biju, but from what you said it seems that it might take some time. I want you to do the handsigns tiger, monkey, rat, and snake. Repeat these handsigns till you do a succession of twenty handsigns and then place your hand in the empty slot on the scroll. Understand?"

Fu nervously nodded, "Yeah Naruto-kun I understand." Naruto gave her a reassuring smile telling her, "Don't worry you won't be alone in there. I'll be there just in case." Naruto looked from Fu to Shino asking, "Shino this is where you come in. By any chance I can't stop this I want you to disrupt her natural chakra flow, keep you hands on her shoulders at all time. With the seal in place and you making contact with Fu you'll be able to notice even the slightest problem in her."

Shino looked at Fu who still looked a little worried about this, but since he was there he knew that she would want to succeed for him and not for herself, "Okay Naruto." Shino walked over till he was sitting behind her and he placed his hands on her shoulders feeling her relax and less tense. Naruto smiled and did one handsign and from the ground a few feet from both his left and right, two large summoning seals appeared and two large puffs of smoke after that.

From the two giant puffs of smoke Fu saw two large toads appear from the spots they were summoned from. The frog to Naruto's right was a dark orange toad with blue markings on his body, a dark blue vest with the kanji for 'oil' on his back. Strapped to his back were two giant kunais. (I decided to give him large kunais instead.)

The second toad was larger in size then the other toad. This one was a yellow color with light orange markings on his body, a normal blue vest and like the other toad had the kanji for 'oil' on his back, this toad also had a weapon a kanabo with sharp studs surrounding the large club weapon.

Shino immediately recognized the two toads despite their amazing growth, but was even more amazed that Naruto summoned them with out the use of the necessary five handsigns or the blood necessary to do so. Shino noticed though that the two toads had an extra feature, both of them had black piercings similar to Naruto's nose piercings, but theirs were in their necks.

Shino was the first to speak, "Gamakichi, Gamatatsu it's been awhile." Gamakichi spoke first, "Yo Shino is that you man? I didn't recognize you without your mask and glasses." Fu had an animated shocked expression saying, "It talked! The toad talked!"

Gamatatsu looked around asking, "Shino do you have anything to snack on?" Fu pointed to Gamatatsu saying, "That one talked too now!" Naruto let out a loud laugh saying, "Sorry Fu, these two are my toad summons. The orange one is Gamakichi and the yellow one is Gamatatsu. In a way they're my personal summons."

Fu calmed down and asked, "Why did you summon them?" Naruto looked from Gamakichi and Gamatatsu saying, "Hey guys I'm doing a ritual right now and were not to be disturbed. Unless it's someone you know, don't let them close to us until the ritual is done."

Gamakichi made an 'o' with his thumb and forefinger saying, "You got it boss. We'll make sure no one messes with ya." And like always Gamatatsu asks, "Can I get snacks after this is over boss?"

Naruto smiled at his friend and told him, "When I get the chance. Is that acceptable?" Gamatatsu merely nodded and the two brothers watched. Naruto turned his attention to Fu again asking, "You ready?"

Fu nodded and waited for Naruto's signal. Naruto put his hands together and Fu mimicked, "Now." In unison both of them began going through the list of handsigns and once they were done Fu slammed her hand on the empty spot of the circle and Naruto slammed his hand in the center of the circle. The seals glowed for a moment before it died down and both Naruto and Fu's eyes went blank, but their bodies remained where they were.

Shino sat behind Fu with his hands still on her shoulders and he could feel her chakra going in a smooth motion. Gamakichi and Gamatatsu moved so they were close enough between the two so that they could jump into action when needed.

* * *

* Fu's Mindscape *

Fu woke up and immediately realized where she was. Her mindscape was a wide open outside world, there was a light fog but it was enough to block the sun's rays leaving area lit up quite a bit despite being blocked out. There was water on the ground as far as the eye could see and she was standing above it. Some bamboo trees were coming out of the water, but the most noticeable thing in her mind was a massive tree, Fu was as big as the tree's leaf. The massive tree was growing from out of the water.

The tree looked like it was actually many giant trees twisted together leaving roots coming out of the water and large gaps between each one. Fu nervously made her way to the massive tree getting closer and closer. Upon closer inspection she could see a talisman that was twice her size hanging on a wire from one of the massive tree branches with the kanji for 'Seal' written on it.

Fu got close enough to the base of the tree where a very large gap was located. Fu stopped there shouting, "Nanabi! Where are you!?" Her voice echoed in the tree's entrance going all through the tree. Wind began to pick up and a loud humming noise could be heard inside the tree, after awhile the humming died down and she heard from the tree's entrance.

**"WHAT DO YOU WANT FU?"**

Fu was shaking slightly, but then she got over it shouting, "I'm here to train! Your going to teach me to control your chakra beyond three-tails!"

Immediately A loud laugh could be heard from inside that lasted about a minute saying, **"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'D TRAIN SOMEONE LIKE YOU!?! HAD YOU ACCEPTED MY CHAKRA WHEN YOU FOUGHT THAT SNAKE SUMMONER THEN YOU WOULD'VE WON! THERE WERE MANY OTHER TIMES TOO WHEN I WAS GOING TO GIVE YOU MY CHAKRA, BUT YOU DENIED IT! SO WHY SHOULD I TRAIN YOU WHEN YOU WON'T EVEN ACCEPT MY CHAKRA WHEN I OFFER IT!?!"**

At that moment Fu felt a hand on her shoulder, turning around she was amazed to see Naruto standing next to her saying, "Let me talk to him Fu." Fu nervously nodded and watched him walk a bit further ahead of her saying to the massive beast, "Yo Nanabi. My names Naruto Namikaze! Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi Kitsune!"

From the opening the wind picked up again and a large insect came out of it entirely with Naruto standing at least twenty feet away from it. Naruto examined the insect, It resembled a gigantic, blue rhinoceros beetle, with six of its seven tails resembling green insect wings, along with the seventh tail, all growing from the end of its abdomen, with six insect legs. Nanabi said in a shout, **"WHAT DO YOU WANT JAILER!?"**

Naruto was amused at the beasts attempt to frighten him and he asked, "Do you think you could teach Fu to control your power better?" Nanabi let out an irritated groan screaming, **"NO! BEGONE WEAKLING! I WILL NEVER TRAIN THAT GIRL TO CONTROL MY POWER!"**

Naruto let out sigh of annoyance, "Do you wanna live?" The beast remained silent for a moment before saying, **"ARE YOU THREATENING ME YOU PIECE OF TRASH!?!"**

Naruto put his hands up in defense, "No, no, no I'm not threatening you, but there is an organization going around called Akatsuki. They're capturing jinchuriki and sealing the biju away, for what I don't know, but they'll come for Fu and myself and seal away Kyuubi and you."

Nanabi looked slightly annoyed asking, **"WITH WHAT HAPPENED TO SANBI AND YONBI WHAT MAKES YOU THINK SHE WOULD STAND A CHANCE AGAINST THIS ORGANIZATION IF I GAVE HER MORE POWER? PLEASE, ENLIGHTEN ME."**

Naruto still unnerved at the fact he was staring down one of the nine demons answered back, "Would you rather be able to stand a chance against them rather than three tails? From my experience letting your jailer have the amount of power you grant that they are not ready for tends to cloud their judgment and reverts them to animalistic instincts and when fighting like that it makes it more difficult for you to battle ninja who are S-Classed. So that not only puts your jailer in danger, but yourself as well for getting captured. See what I mean?"

Needless to say that Fu was amazed at Naruto's courage to stare down her demon and not be a little nerved by it. There were days where the Nanabi was vicious and had the attitude of an ass and there were days when he'd just be plain annoying. Seeing him quiet like this felt weird to her.

The massive insect was quiet, to quiet for Naruto's taste, "So what do ya say? For a better survival against Akatsuki will you train her?"

Nanabi let out a low chuckle of amusement, **"HAHAHA. BOY YOU ARE A STRANGE ONE. THIS GIRL CAN ONLY MASTER THREE TAILS, BECAUSE THAT'S ALL I'LL ALLOW HER. IF SHE DEMANDS MORE THEN I TAKE OVER AND YOU ARE CORRECT, WHEN I FIGHT IT'S IN A BLIND FIGHT AGAINST MY OPPONENT SLASHING WILDLY TILL I HIT SOMETHING. I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU THINK THAT ME TEACHING HER TO USE MY CHAKRA ANY FURTHER WILL HELP?"**

For a moment Naruto smirked and announced, "I have experience going seven tails and keeping my sanity. In fact I could go nine, but the trouble is that my body isn't ready for that kind of power and I might even die after prolonged use, but I can assure you that if you give her more than three that she'll stand a chance against Akatsuki. I know for a fact as well that where you have less faith in her to control your power, I believe she can handle more tails."

Nanabi was a bit taken back by this, but he turned his head to the side, **"VERY WELL. I'LL TEACH HER TO BETTER CONTROL MY CHAKRA. FU!"** At that moment Fu walked forward till she was looking at the massive bug. Nanabi told her, **"I WILL TEACH YOU TO SURVIVE MY CHAKRA. KNOW THIS, IF YOU CANNOT CONTROL MY CHAKRA YOU WILL GO INTO A BLIND RAGE AND ATTACK EVERYTHING IN THE AREA... THIS INCLUDES THAT BOY YOUR SMITTEN WITH."**

Images of Shino being attacked by her in a blind rage caused her to tense up. She wasn't sure she could handle it, but after what Naruto said and the effort he went to demand biju training was too good to pass up. Fu looked up with determination filled in her eyes shouting, "I will control this power! Do you hear me!? Naruto, Shino, and Hinata are counting on me to succeed! Bring on your training!"

Both Nanabi and Naruto's attention was on the girl before them. Nanabi was at one point speechless since she's never shown this type of determination before. Amused by this he said, **"HAHAHA. THIS IS SURPRISING TO SAY THE LEAST SQUIRT. VERY WELL LET US BEGIN, BUT I'D RATHER ASK THE KYUUBI BOY OVER THERE TO LEAVE THIS PLACE."**

Naruto merely put his hands together making the ram seal saying, "Good luck Fu. Oh and don't worry about me and Shino, I'll stop your berserk rage before it begins." Fu turned to face Naruto telling him, "Thank you Naruto-kun."

Smiling he replied in a carefree tone, "Don't mention it." His body began to ripple and he faded out of her mind. Turning her attention to the demon she asks, "So... How do we start?"

* * *

* Real World *

Naruto opened his eyes to see everything was the way it was when he left. Shino saw Naruto regain his consciousness asking, "How did it go?" Naruto rubbed the back of his shoulder, "Well it went better than expected, usually dealing with shut-ins are difficult, but he was surprisingly negotiable. Fu's getting her training from him right now."

Shino took his hands off Fu for a moment and asked, "What now?" Naruto laid down with his hands behind his head telling Shino, "We wait. When it gets dark we'll stop her training and pick up where we left off tomorrow."

Glancing over at the scroll on the ground he asks Naruto, "What's the scroll for?"

Not getting up from his position, Naruto answers, "It was incase the Nanabi tried to harm her. The 'Domain' lets the seal know that we're in a mindscape, the 'Beast' part allows the seal to identify what it's targeting, and the final one 'Restriction' lets the seal activate on the one it's targeting. The reason for it to be an incomplete circle is so the one the seal is being used on places their hand on the empty spot allowing it to specify who it's going to."

Gamatatsu said in a happy tone, "Boss knows a lot about seals." His brother directed his attention to his brother, "What do ya think Gamatatsu? that Naruto wouldn't know nothin' about fuinjutsu?"

Shino spoke up asking, "By the way Naruto, how do you know that much about seals? Itachi-sensei only really taught us the basics about sealing small objects inside scrolls for better transportation and yet you know so much."

Sitting himself back up Naruto glances at his teammate, "You see Shino... Before my dad sealed the Kyuubi in me he set up a lot of things for me as a back up should anything happen to him. He made sure I received books and scrolls on fuinjutsus, a few ninjutsu scrolls, and some scrolls on different theories of element manipulations and a few on reverse summons and body flickers."

He crossed his legs again and took a breath before continuing, "But three years isn't a lot of time to understand it all. So I used my shadow clones to read all of the scrolls and books and when they vanish I get the memories, but for me reading them once through wasn't good enough, then I decided to really drill that information in my head I would have the clones read everything three times over just to be sure. One of the scrolls he sent me was his Hiraishin seal formula, though that was the first thing I wanted to learn, but I decided against it so I could get a better understanding for fuinjutsu first."

Sitting next to his friend Shino says, "That's understandable." Naruto runs his hand through his hair saying, "My dad was feared and adored by many because of that one jutsu. Now many fear and adore me because of who my dad was. That's why I didn't want to use the Hiraishin, if I was to step out of my father's shadow, then I needed to do something on my own, with my own two feet."

The Gama brothers and Shino smiled at Naruto's reason for not using a signature jutsu that made many fear him. Shino glanced at Fu, but still asked Naruto, "Naruto. Will she really be okay?"

Sensing his friends worry he gives him a friendly pat on the shoulder, "Don't worry Shino. She's stronger than she looks, it takes time to understand your biju, but I know she can do it." Shino thinks back to when he met her and when she fought Anko showing her strength to everyone and he couldn't help but crack a smile, "Your right. She can do it."

Naruto laid back down saying, "Relax for a moment, we got a long time before it gets dark." Agreeing Shino lays back and relaxes. They both decide to be like Shikamaru and just cloud watch.

* * *

* Konoha: Red Dragon Bar *

Jiraiya and Tsunade were in the bar with one empty bottle of sake gone on the table surprisingly. Jiraiya some how talked Tsunade out of drinking the whole bar of sake, something he's never achieved before, so Tsunade said she'll only have two bottles. Both of them were inside sitting to the closet table in the back by the corner.

Jiraiya leaned back in his chair telling his blonde counterpart, "As I said in the hospital I'm going on another information gathering mission. I don't exactly know what it is I'm looking for, but if it sticks out then I'll know for sure what it is."

Tsunade was fiddling with her empty sake cup waiting for the next bottle of sake when Jiraiya said that. "So how long will the Toad Sage be gone this time?" Shrugging his shoulders Jiraiya answers, "Don't know. To be honest... I might not come back."

Looking at him with immense surprise she's able to ask, "What's that suppose to mean?" The sage was messing with his cup in his hand answering back, "Naruto has changed over the three years from when I took him with me. A year and a half ago he asked me what the meaning of peace was. I couldn't answer him when I didn't even know the answer to that myself."

He sets his cup back down on the table continuing, "He may be young and he may not know what the rest of the world is like, but he's smart enough to know that there can be no peace as long as the ninja system exists. Nagato and Naruto are one in the same."

Arching her eyebrow at his statement she asks, "The Ame orphan? How is Naruto like him?" Jiraiya looked Tsunade in her eyes saying, "He's not just like Nagato, but he's also like Yahiko and Minato. All three quested for peace, but Yahiko and Minato died before they could achieve it. Nagato found his way of obtaining peace, but..... I'm having doubts if he'll get it. Naruto's discovering his own way of obtaining peace now."

Standing up from his seat placing some money on the table he tells her, "Someone else is out there trying to capture these biju for some reason and I want to find out what it is. Whoever this enemy is, as long as he is alive... Naruto and Nagato's vision of peace is in jeopardy."

Tsunade asks, "When you told me and Sarutobi that Nagato changed his name to Pain long ago, what was the point of telling us? What significance could that information have for us?"

Rubbing the back of his head he thinks to himself, 'You don't even know the half of it Tsunade, if I told you or the old man that Naruto's last living family member was part of Akatsuki, then you'd both probably go crazy and try and attack the man. No, Naruto needs Nagato to live and vice versa.' Taking a deep breath he tells her, "It was just something to look out for and think about it, if Naruto needed help with his controlling his Rikudou chakra, then who else but Nagato could help him."

A man walked over and set the second bottle of sake on the table and then excused himself. After he was out of hearing range Tsunade asked him, "Jiraiya. If I stayed in Konoha... After Dan's death instead of coming back when Kushina was pregnant... Would things have been different if I accepted you asking me out then? Would we have been... Happy?"

Jiraiya glanced back at Tsunade smiling, "Who knows. Tsunade... I know for a fact that who ever I'm going up against will stop at nothing to kill me... So before I die I wrote a Will leaving everything to our godchild and I do mean everything." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a yellow and orange scroll, "Take this and give it to Naruto. It has the blueprints for a compound and the money he'll need to build it, as well as names for some good home builders I've met in my travels."

She reached out and took the scroll and safely put it away in her pocket. Jiraiya walks away leaving his giant scroll there, noticing it immediately she shouts out, "Jiraiya! You forgot the toad summons scroll!"

He only stopped momentarily to say, "It's Naruto's now. Oh I just realized something." Tsunade tilted her head in a bit of confusion, "This is the first time where we had a friendly chit-chat without you sending me to the hospital." They both laugh for a moment.

After the laughing died down Tsunade cracks a smile at him and Jiraiya smiles back at her, then he turns serious saying, "Tell the old man and the little gaki I said see ya." Tsunade's face then turns sad hearing him say the last words she fears she'll ever hear from him. Jiraiya says one final thing before he leaves, "Farewell... Hime..."

He puts his hands together and vanishes. Tsunade watches him go and feels something stream down her face. She reaches up and uses her left hand to wipe it away realizing it was tears, "I haven't cried since Kushina's death..."

Taking the bottle with her she looks at the massive scroll and takes it with her passing the bar owner who asks her, "Did he brake up with ya Lady Tsunade?" Tsunade pauses for a moment, not meeting his look, but she manages to answer, "Yeah.... He did...." Tsunade walks out of the bar with the toad sages giant scroll and a broken heart.

* * *

Okay got that chapter out of the way and hope you guys enjoyed reading it as I have enjoyed writing it for you. I'll try and get the next chapter uploaded this weekend if not Monday. Like the last chapter this one takes place on the same day as chapters **43**, **44**, and **45**. The next chapter will be a three or four day time skip. R&R, Stay Gold, and Goodbye World!!!

P.S.

If your wondering when Naruto absorbed the Ice and Wood Styles go to chapters- **17: Death of a Ninja** (When he absorbs the Ice) and **43: Purge** (When he absorbs the Wood)


	47. Fu's Progress and her Father

Chapter 46: Fu's Progress and her Father

Hello World! Sorry I didn't upload sooner, bad news I sprained my wrist bad during my Jiu-Jitsu training two days ago. Fear not the stories will still come out, one of my friends have volunteered to type my story for me till I get a better. Hopefully I get better soon and I'd like to thank my friend for typing my story in my place. Thank you all for waiting a few more days then intended and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

* Training Ground 13: Close to Dusk *

It was getting late and Fu was still in her meditating position with her hand still firmly set on the scroll. Naruto and Shino were passing the time after their cloud watching episode to doing something more constructive.

They were currently using their kunais to draw in the dirt a game of tic-tac-toe. Gamatatsu and Gamakichi were watching the eventful game wondering who would win this time. Naruto looked at the ground and smiled putting his final 'x' saying, "Well that's a another neko game."

The Aburame bluntly said, "That makes about four wins for you, six wins for me, and thirty-four draws." Naruto slumped saying, "Would've been better if we had a shogi set. The fact that we've played tic-tac-toe and roshambo doesn't really help in a waiting situation after the first few hours."

Gamatatsu asked, "Boss I'm hungry... Can we eat?" Naruto sighed and did a sign for his shadow clone. A puff of smoke popped next to the group and Naruto got up and pulled some money from his wallet saying to the clone, "Oi, get about fifteen bags of chips and six sodas." The clone nodded and blurred out of the area to go get the snacks and sodas. Naruto stood up and stretched after sitting down waiting for Fu's training to reach it's end.

Shino looked at his pocket watch he carries looking at the time, "Sensei, said he would be here to oversee the training, but it seems it's difficult to drag yourself away from your newborn." Naruto simply nodded and watched as the sun was about to touch the horizon. Naruto's clone returned quickly with a large bag, it set the chips down in front of Gamatatsu who ate them instantly and safely set the sodas down by Naruto. The clone later vanishes and the two teammates open a soda and take a drink each.

Opening his pocket watch again Shino notices that Fu's time was close to being up. Naruto finished his drink and he placed it in the bag, getting up slowly he cracked his neck saying, "Shino."

Turning his attention from his pocket watch again to Naruto asking, "Yes? What is it?" Naruto faced Fu and said, "Nanabi's coming out..." Shino's eyes widened in shock and he turned to look at Fu and what he saw shocked him further.

A lime green colored chakra was forming out of her skin at a slow pace. Naruto pulled out a piece of paper that had a seal design on it for 'Suppress'. Naruto holds it out to Shino saying, "Drive this into her chest and pump some chakra in it when you have it on her. That will stop her transformation." Without a second thought Shino grabbed the seal and quickly bent down in front of Fu and placed the seal on her chest pumping chakra into it.

The lime green chakra slowly began to subside back into her body till it disappeared completely. Once it was gone Fu slumped to the side, but Shino caught her. Gamakichi asked, "Yo Boss, what happened?"

"Her training time limit is up. Now comes one of the many difficult parts. We have to fight Fu in her jinchuriki form." Naruto said that part with a hint of worry in his voice. Shino hearing what Naruto said asked, "What do you mean?"

Naruto put both of his hands in his pockets saying in a calm tone, "Fu most likely is getting used to her new tail she's obtained, but her body isn't ready for it. We have to fight her so she could control her new tail and better use it, there is a draw back though."

Shino was listening intently to what he said next. Naruto sighed saying, "Since she will be in her cloak form, then... there is a slim chance that if she doesn't shut it off before her time limit is up, well then we'll have to fight her in a berserk mode." Shino was a little worried about that. Fu looked very frail, but at the same time like she was sleeping peacefully, "Naruto. How long do these sessions take?"

Naruto looked around before saying, "Well were getting her version one down first." Shino looked at his friend with a questionable gaze. Naruto didn't have to hear the question to know what he was going to ask, "Basically it's like this. There are three versions in my opinion of the jinchuriki forms."

Holding up one finger he says, "The first form is version one or 'Chakra Cloak', the ability you saw me use in the exams. That form gives you a protective shield and it's not painful, but it will wear you down. I have mastered all nine tails of this version."

Naruto then holds up two fingers, "The second is version two or what I call, 'Mini Biju'. This one is where I'm at, but I can master seven tails. I can go nine, but I lose control a minute after going in that stage. This form is basically an upgraded form of version one, the drawback is that if you can't control it, then you'll constantly create new cells in your body shortening your life span. The benefit from this form is the increase of power, your shield is more solid, but extremely hot and practically burns flesh on contact, you'll also look a little like your biju. There are other benefits, but I won't bore you with the details."

Finally he holds up three fingers saying, "This is the final form. I gave it my own name for it, 'Full Biju Transformation'. I'm nowhere near getting to that stage yet, but from what Kyuubi tells me, I will be able to transform into his form perfectly. Which means I am the biju in this form and I'm in control."

Shino was a little shaken by this asking, "So you mean that, the you'll have the nine-tails body, but you'll still retain your sanity and fight as it?" Naruto put his hand back in his pocket replying, "Yeah. But my body isn't ready for that kind of strain yet, possibly as time goes on I'll be able to do that, till then though I'll stick with version two." Shino took further comfort in those words saying, "Amazing."

Naruto looked to the Gama brothers saying, "Well I'll call on you two tomorrow okay." The brothers did a salute then vanished. Naruto walked over and rolled the seal back up, "Shino, let's have this next session at the Namikaze compound early in the morning. After we fight Fu I wanna pass my time by starting the reconstruction of the compound."

Fu picked up Fu bridal style nodding, "Sounds like a plan. I'll see you around seven?" Naruto smiled and simply nodded saying, "Seven it is then. See ya." He turned around and started to run off back home. Shino was still plagued with the thought of fighting Fu. Shino gripped her closer to his chest and ran off home so she could rest better.

* * *

* Hyuga Compound *

Naruto got to the front gate asking the guards, "Hey guys. Has Hinata come home yet?" One of the guards bowed and replied, "Yes Naruto-san, she has returned with Hanabi and Lady Hana. Naruto smiled and patted both men on the shoulders saying, "Keep up the good work guys." Both nodded and watched him go inside.

Naruto went to his room first and he took of his ninja vest, his leg scrolls, and placed them in the corner next to his swords. After that he walked over to his desk and pulled out a container for ink. He opened up a pocket where his blood viles are taking out one and pouring it in with the ink and mixing it in, he looked around for the needle that came with the container and once he got it he walked out of his room with the container and the needle he needed.

He reached Hinata's room and politely knocked on her door. A few seconds went by and Hinata opened the door in noting put a towel, "Naruto-kun." Naruto blushed for a moment asking, "Sorry hime, were you just in the shower?"

Hinata blushed as well nodding her head, but she opened her door and let him in. Naruto walked inside passing her up, she noticed however the objects he was carrying in his right hand a bit confused about what they were. Naruto walked over to Hinata's bed and sat down on it setting the objects on the night stand that was next to her bed, he looked at the picture that was on the stand of squad thirteen or rather Team Itachi now. He smiled at the fond memories from back then.

While his attention was on the picture, Hinata walked into her walk-in closet to put on some clothes before she went out to talk with Naruto. She put on a black bra and panties, going through her clothes she put on her pajamas. Finding the ones she was looking for she put on a white spaghetti strap shirt and a lavender color pajama pants. She stepped out of the closet and moved over to sit next to Naruto.

The blonde/silver haired ninja smiled at her for a moment before telling her, "Hinata-chan... I wanted to ask you to do me a favor." Hinata placed her left hand over his right hand asking back, "What kind of favor Naru?"

Naruto gripped her hand saying, "I want you to allow me to put a kind of makeshift tattoo on your body."

Tilting her head to the side asking another question, "What for?"

Naruto uses his right hand to grab the container he brought with him asking, "Hinata-chan, I've told you about my Hirameku and how it works in the hospital today and that it needs seals for me to travel long distances, but it also gives me the ability to sense when the seal has been activated, so I was going to dip the tip of this needle in this special ink that's mixed with my blood and give you a kind of seal tattoo that will allow you to activate it whenever you might need me... Hime I'm hoping that you'll never have to use this, but should something happen and I'm not there then I'll feel better knowing that you'll have it and use it."

It didn't take the young girl to think over the decision, "Naru." She reaches up with both of her hands and places them on his cheeks telling him, "If it makes you feel better, then do what you must." Naruto leaned forward and kissed her on her lips, they kissed for a moment and then broke away. Hinata though placed a smaller kiss on his lips again. Naruto asked her, "Lay down on the bed so I can start."

Hinata did as she was told and laid down on her bed facing up. Naruto placed the container by her and he grabbed the edge of her shirt and moved it up past her belly button, afterward he grabbed the waistband of the pants and pulled them down slightly passing her hips. Naruto grabbed the needle and dipped it into the ink/blood, "Hinata-chan, this needle is made of the same metal Benihime is made out of, so I'll be infusing some of my chakra in the ink as well. This will be kind of a sharp pain, but please bare with me."

Hinata looked him in his eyes smiling, "I trust you Naru." Naruto took comfort in that and kissed the spot where he was going to start at, it was at the front right side of her hip that would be hidden if you wear any pants, shorts, etc. Naruto began running through the needle and started, feeling the sharp sting in that area Hinata gripped the sheets beneath her to lessen the pain as well as biting her lower lip.

Naruto reached over to the container again dipping the chakra needle in it again and continued with what he was doing. Naruto looked up for a moment to see a kind of pained look on her face and it hurt him to know that he was causing her physical pain, 'Don't worry hime, I'll make this up for hurting you.' was his final thought before he continued. Naruto used the long sleeve of his ninja shirt to wipe away the excess blood and then repeat the process.

Taking one final dip into the container he added the last stroke on Hinata's skin finishing the seal mark. Hinata hadn't realized it, but she bit her bottom lip so hard it began to bleed, but after realizing that he was done when he put the needle away she released her grip on the sheets. Naruto bit his thumb to let blood come out and he placed his bloody thumb over the seal and charged a little more chakra into it. Hinata felt a warm sensation coming from Naruto's thumb and couldn't feel the stinging after affect.

After he was done he used his sleeve again to wipe away the blood that was left. Naruto looked at the seal that had the kanji for 'Flash' on Hinata's body. Naruto leaned down and began licking that spot on Hinata's hip where he placed the seal.

She suddenly felt lightning jolts going through her spine and her body temperature rising hotter and hotter from the contact of Naruto's tongue. She reached down and with both of her hands she began running her fingers through his locks lightly pulling at his hair.

Naruto stopped and moved forward kissing Hinata passionately and licking away the blood from her bottom lip. He moved so that he was laying somewhat on top of her with his body covering the right side of her body and he had his right arm at her left side keeping himself up so he didn't crush her.

Hinata wrapped her legs around Naruto's right leg and wrapping both of her arms around his neck. Both of them opened each other's mouth to allow the others tongue entrance. Naruto moved his left arm behind her head so she was laying on it. He moved his right hand tracing down her sides till he got to her pajama pants slowly sliding his hand in, he continued to move his hand till he reached the outside of Hinata's panties rubbing her heated womanhood through her panties that were now showing how soaked she was.

Feeling him touch her there sent Hinata's head spinning. They broke their kiss for a moment to gaze in each other's eyes. Naruto smiled asking her, "Do you trust me?"

Hinata returned the smile answering back, "Of course I do." They kissed again with as much passion as the first one, maybe even more.

* * *

* Hokage Tower: Late at Night *

Hiruzen was in his office with Tsunade, Danzo and his advisors. Tsunade had told her old sensei about what Jiraiya said and how he thinks that he won't be coming back, Hiruzen tried to reassure her that this was Jiraiya's way of messing with them, but even he was having a hard time believing that. Hiruzen told her to keep that to herself and not tell his old teammates or rival about Jiraiya leaving.

They were there for one reason. Danzo stood up and bowed saying, "Thank again Hiruzen for going over this with me."

Hiruzen sighed saying, "No matter how it looks you need to be here. It's agreed then, the reinforcements the Uchiha clan had that are on their way her will be dealt with by Team Kakashi, Gai and Asuma, I'm even sending a four man ANBU team consisting of Tenzo, Yugao Uzuki, Komachi, and finally Towa. Team Itachi is on hiatus at the moment and with the way things are now with Akatsuki, I have no choice but to do that."

Homura shifted his glasses saying, "If we lost the Namikaze boy to Akatsuki, then Konoha will fall. Even with the Nanabi." Tsunade was sitting at the window saying, "What will we do about the Akatsuki though? We can't just very well sit back and do nothing."

Koharu crossed her arms asking, "Yes that is true, so what will we do Hiruzen?" Hiruzen leaned back in his seat answering, "I've set up a group consisting of a twenty four-man teams called Nijū Shōtai. They are gathered to handle the Akatsuki problem, once we find an Akatsuki movement, they will go in and attack. Since they travel in groups of two, I've ordered them to kill one of the Akatsuki members and capture the other one alive if possible."

Danzo merely said, "That is the best course of action at the present moment and possibly the only course of option now." Hiruzen looked at the three people he grew up with asking, "Is there anything else that needs to be brought to my attention?"

The tree simply shook their heads. Hiruzen stood up saying, "Good, now that the Uchiha's supporter situation is now dealt with we can all go home and rest. I'll see you all soon." Danzo, Homura, and Koharu bowed and took their leave.

Tsunade however stayed telling him, "I'm going to give Naruto the two scrolls Jiraiya left with me tomorrow in the morning. It's better that he hold on to them."

Hiruzen walked over to his student and put a comforting hand on her shoulder saying, "He knows what he's doing Tsunade... I did train him after all and even after you and him took on your own squads he was still learning from his own students. Let's have a little more faith in him."

Tsunade relaxed walking to the door telling him, "You were never able to find Pain huh?" The old Hokage nodded his head, "Yes, though Jiraiya said that Naruto and Pain are related I was hoping to find him and ask him to come to Konoha to train the boy, but I was met with nothing. It's as if the man doesn't exist at all. I believe though during the past three years Naruto has made contact with him."

Tsunade arched her eyebrow, "What gave you that conclusion?"

"It's simple, no else in the ninja world could've helped Naruto with his Rikudou Chakra and even if there were any kind of documentation on how to use it I doubt that even with Jiraiya's skills that he'd be able to find them let alone teach Naruto how to use it. I think that Jiraiya found Pain and had him teach Naruto how to use his Rikudou Chakra power. Jiraiya is being tight lipped about Naruto's training and only said that he took him to train with the toads and a few other ninjas of different affinities. He won't mention anything else." Hiruzen finished.

The blonde sannin thought about it and had to admit that it made sense, "Well do you think Naruto will grace us with an answer?"

Hiruzen grabbed his belongings and replied, "I don't want to force Naruto to tell us anything he is uncomfortable with. He'll tell us when he wants too. Now I must take my leave, it is late and I'm very tired. I'll see you around Tsunade and try not to worry to much about Jiraiya, he'll be fine."

Tsunade nodded and followed her old sensei out of the office to go home and get some sleep.

* * *

* Namikaze Compound: Morning *

Naruto was standing on the Namikaze land waiting to start with Fu's training again. Letting the thoughts of last night with Hinata swam in his head, he was so deep in thought about last night that he didn't hear Shino or Fu walk up from behind him.

The young jounin shouted, "Sensei! Snap out of it!" Naruto leapt in the air scared out of his mind holding his chest, "Dammit Fu! You almost gave me a heart attack!" shouted Naruto. After laughing for a moment she asks, "So now what do we do next in my training?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her asking, "How many tails did he allow you to tap into?" Fu looked off to the side answering, "He'll only let me use four tails. The whole time I was meditating trying to tap into his chakra."

Naruto simply said, "Well you got one more tail then the last. Better than nothing." Doing a single handsign again the two summons seals appeared behind him summoning out the Gama brothers.

Fu had a feeling that Naruto would have her go back into her mindscape to train with Nanabi, but boy was she wrong. Naruto instructed Shino to join him and the Gama brothers. Shino walked over to Fu and said, "You'll do fine Fu, please don't hold back."

She tilted her head to the side confused, but Naruto answered, "The four of us are going to fight you." Fu's eyes widened in shock, "You see Fu, even though you have your four tails, it doesn't mean anything unless we know how long you can control it for. So the four of us will fight you to get your body used to it's new tail. Understand?"

Fu was shaking asking, "Did you have to do this?" Naruto smiled and answered, "Yeah I did, but don't worry I have a sealing paper that once I pump chakra though it onto you, your biju chakra will disperse. Just don't hold back to much, but at the same time... Try not to kill us." She drifted her eyes to Shino's worried that she might hurt him. Naruto brought his swords this time and placed his hands on the swords' handles waiting.

Gamakichi grabbed both of his giant kunais and Gamatatsu pulled his kanabo from his back, both of them preparing like Naruto. Fu was still unsure if she should continue, until she heard Shino's voice, "Fu. If your worrying about my safety, don't. I am strong and I can handle this, we are doing this to help you get stronger. I will be fine... I promise."

Fu nodded and slowly got into position. She got down low to the ground as if she was about to sprint, closing her eyes and letting Nanabi's chakra begin to flow. From her body the lime green chakra shot out of her body surrounding her. Shino took notice of it's form, the chakra around her head was in the form of a kind of samurai helmet with a horn coming out of the front, and four thin tails came out at the base of her hips. When Fu opened her eyes, they were a dark shade of blue.

Naruto pulled both Shuusui and Benihime out of their sheaths ready. Fu said in a sincere voice, "Here I come...." She moved so fast she vanished. She reappeared behind Gamatatsu swinging her clawed hand at him.

Gamatatsu reacted quick and leapt high in the air avoiding it. While in the air he swung his kanabo down aimed for Fu, but like him, she also reacted quickly by ducking to the side. Gamatatsu kanabo hit the ground hard enough to destroy the ground around him.

Before Fu could do anything she heard a slicing sound, turning around she saw Gamakichi running at her swinging his kunais at her. Fu ducked and evaded each of the swings in an acrobatic fashion. Gamatatsu joined in doing a baseball swing, but Fu blurred away from them hearing the brother's weapons clash making a loud sound.

Fu reappeared next to Naruto trying to slice at him with her tail this time. Her tail was aimed for his legs, but before making contact Naruto disappeared in a flash only to reappear above her. In one swift motion while he was in the air, Naruto kicked Fu in the head knocking her a few feet away. Fu recovered and was amazed at how fast he moved and how quickly he retaliated. She was quickly brought out of her thoughts hearing a swinging sound. Turing around again she saw Gamatatsu doing a vertical swing trying to pound her into the ground.

Rushing to the side again, the giant toads attack missed only to destroy the ground again. Fu took the time and blurred far away from them thinking, 'Those toads move fast despite their size. The one with the club has devastating power and the other with the kunais moves quicker than the other, he swings those kunais in perfect form.' Fu looked around for a moment realizing something wasn't with Naruto or the Gama brothers.

"You shouldn't take your eyes off your opponent Fu." Fu turned around and evaded Shino's backhand attack. Doing a series of cartwheels and backflips she was far away enough from Shino.

Shino's bug later came out of his body surrounding his arms making an insect joust. Fu prepared herself for the attack and rushed at Shino.

* * *

* Hyuga Compound: Eight o' Clock *

Hinata just got done taking another shower so she could get ready for the morning. She put on her underwear and then got dressed in her casual clothes instead of her ninja clothes, which consisted of a long sleeved black shirt under a short sleeved white turtle neck shirt, black ninja pants, and finally strapping on her ninja pouch that had a few herbal creams in it. She decided against curling her hair today, so she left it straight.

Hinata was glad that her room had two necessary seals for privacy especially after her and her future husbands amazing night. The two seals are placed in every bedroom of the compound. The first seal was a vision seal that negated the Hyuga's byakugan, only the clan head knows this seal and is the only one to use them, the second was a sound barrier seal that could be erected by the one living in the room. Naruto's room however doesn't have the vision seal only the sound barrier.

She was glad that those two seals were there after her and Naruto had got very intimate last night. Quickly getting rid of the thoughts of last night so they don't distract her, she made her way to the front gate ready to head to the hospital. When she got there she saw her sister already heading out, "Good morning, Hanabi-chan."

Hanabi stopped to see who greeted her, seeing her older sister she said, "Good morning to you too, nee-chan. Where are you off to? Hinata walked over to her little sister saying, "I'm going to the hospital for my daily routes, then at lunch I was going to take Naruto-kun, Shino-kun, and Fu-chan lunch from Ichirakus."

Hanabi looked confused asking, "Where are they?"

"They went to the Namikaze compound to train Fu to better understand her power. Naruto isn't sure how long this will take, but he thinks Fu is a fast learner and will get the hang of it."

The front gate door opened revealing the gate guard who noticed the two sister, "Oh, Lady Hinata, Tsunade-sama is here to speak with Naruto-san and Lady Hanabi your sensei and squad are here for you."

Hinata made a hand motion to let them in. The guard bowed and opened the gate to let the four ninjas in. Hayate walked in with two of his students and the ninken. The Aburame boy named Hideki wore a black high collar coat, his hitai-ite was on his coat chest, black sunglasses and brown ninja pants. Like most Aburames he was tall for his age, he had dark brown hair that was tied in a high pony-tail.

The girl named Mai Inuzuka had on a dark blue jacket with fur lining the hood, a blue ninja shirt, a fishnet arm bands, black pants, and her hitai-ite was tied to her leg. Like her aunt Tsume Inuzuka, she had spiky brown hair, the signature fang markings on her cheeks, sharp canine fangs and nails, as well as the Inuzuka's black animalistic eyes. Her partner Kokoro was a small black lab puppy.

Hayate was still the same, except this time he had some color in his face and the bags under his eyes aren't as bad anymore, but he had a sword that had a black handle and a red guard, he had this sword strapped to his back. Hinata's looked to Tsunade who was carrying a large scroll on her back similar to how Jiraiya had it.

Tsunade said to Hinata, "Hi Hinata-chan." Hinata bowed and said, "Hello sensei. What brings you here?" Tsunade answered her student, "Well I was on my here and I ran into Hayate and his team. I wanted to talk with Naruto, it's important."

Hinata answered, "Naruto-kun isn't here. He went to the Namikaze compound to train Fu with her, you know." Tsunade knew what she meant asking, "I'll go there now. Do you wish to escort me there? I could use the company."

Hinata smiled and happily agreed to the request. She turned to her little sister saying, "I'll be back home later. See you then." Hanabi gave her sister a slight nod. Hinata turned her attention to Hayate telling him, "Please take care of my sister Hayata-san."

Hayate bowed low saying, "I'll make sure (cough) that she's okay. We'll only be doing a few more missions (cough cough) today and then some training." Hinata bowed to him telling him thank you. Hinata and Tsunade then took their leave.

Hideki asked his sensei, "You never told us what we will be learning." Hayate looked to the young boy saying, "We will be going over your tracking skills today, then I'll teach you guys a little about you natural element. I don't expect you all to be able to do you element, it's just something I think we should get done (cough)."

The young Inuzuka girl shouted, "That sounds awesome! Well what are we waiting for let's go! Right Kokoro." The little black dog barked and ran in circles. Hanabi stayed calm and followed her team out of the compound.

* * *

* Namikaze Compound: Thirty Minutes Later *

Over the hour and thirty minutes of training, Fu was getting the hang of her chakra cloak and when her time limit would run out she'd shut off her chakra then do it again. So far they fought Fu in her cloak three times. She didn't lose control either, the area wasn't to damaged and the boys had some minor cuts and covered in a little dirt, but nothing serious. Fu was sitting on the ground catching her breath, Shino was sitting next to her telling her that she did great, Naruto was sitting in front of her waiting for her to catch her breath, and the Gama brothers were off to the side watching them.

Naruto told Fu, "You did a good job Fu. We'll fight you in your four-tailed form one more time, then we'll send you back in your mindscape to better understand Nanabi more." Fu nodded her head agreeing with Naruto. "Good."

The three ninjas and the two toads turned their attention to the front gate when they heard something land on the ground. Naruto saw that it was Hinata and Tsunade, the two kunoichis made their way over to the group, Naruto meeting them halfway got up and jogged over to Hinata giving her a hug and a kiss. Tsunade teased, "Aw, how sweet."

The two broke their kiss and Hinata kept her arms wrapped around his neck asking, "Hows the training going?" Naruto had his hands on her hips, "Fu is doing great. I've also noticed Shino's speed and taijutsu improved a lot too."

Hinata smiled back saying, "Shino's been training practically non-stop so he could fight you." Naruto put his forehead to hers asking, "What brings you here? I thought you said last night that you'd come during lunch?"

Tsunade said, "That would be my doing. I needed to talk to you Naruto." Naruto turned his attention to Tsunade asking her, "What about?" At that moment the Gama brothers, Shino, and Fu came over to see what Hinata and Tsunade wanted.

Tsunade reached around her back and took the massive scroll of her back saying to Naruto, "Jiraiya went on another intel mission and he wanted me to give you his scroll." Immediately Gamakichi said, "Why would he do that? Pops said that only the Great Toad Sage can say who the scroll goes to. Nothing against Boss though, but that's how it is."

Tsunade looked at the toad asking, "So do I give it to you instead?" Gamatatsu moved closer saying, "What bro means to say is that the scroll goes back to either Fukasaku, Shima, or the Great Toad Sage. We can't have the scroll given to anyone other than the one the toads choose."

Naruto replied by saying, "Baa-chan they have a point. When I trained with the toads, Gamabunta did make mention that the scroll shouldn't be given away lightly. Jii-san knows this."

Naruto looks to his two summons saying, "You guys take the scroll and then find me and tell me about the outcome." The two nod and Gamakichi flicks his tongue out wrapping around the scroll and eating it. Gamakichi tells Naruto, "We'll be back. See ya Boss."

Gamatatsu smiles saying, "It would be cool if Boss got to be the keeper of the scroll." After that was said the two brothers puffed out of their world going back home. Naruto turned back to Tsunade asking, "When will jii-san be back?"

The sannin looked depressed telling him, "He didn't say. Only that the scroll belonged to you and" She reached in her pocket and pulled out the yellow and orange scroll handing it to Naruto, "to give you this. He said it has the blueprints to build the compound, the money to buy the materials you need, and the list of home builders."

Naruto took the scroll and opened it to see three separate seal sections. He closed it back up and looked to Tsunade, "Baa-chan he didn't tell you anything else?"

Tsunade shook her head and told him, "No, only that the two scrolls be given to you and that... Should something happen to him, then you'd get everything that's in his possession."

Naruto looked her in the eyes and said, "You don't have to sugar coat it for me baa-chan. If jii-san dies, then I inherit what ever he left me." Naruto looked sadden by the thought of Jiraiya doing something that might get him killed, but he also knew that Jiraiya wasn't called one of the Sannin for noting. Naruto put his hands in his pocket saying, "Jii-san will be fine I'm sure of it."

Naruto puts his hand to his chin telling everyone, "I'm gonna go to the building shops to get everything I need, probably later today after Fu's training. I have to get this done soon and not wait at the last minute."

Hinata placed her hand on his shoulder telling him, "Don't worry Naru-kun. You won't be alone, you know tou-san will help out." Shino and Fu walked over to him with Shino saying, "You have the Aburame clan's support as well."

Tsunade told him next, "Don't forget about Shizune and me. There a lot of people who believe in you Naruto and they'll help out to, like the Atsusa clan and I'm sure the old man will get his clan to help out too. We'll get the Namikaze compound back to it's former glory." Naruto looked at the four ninjas smiling at him giving their support. Naruto let his eyes water and quickly wiped them away saying, "Thank you guys I really mean it."

Tsunade then said, "Give me the money sealed in the scroll. Hinata and myself will go and get the supplies while you train Fu here, I'll also get Konoha's best carpenter to get the layout of the compound first." Naruto agreed and he pulled the scroll out of his pocket and he unsealed the money seal and the seal with the blueprints. Tsunade grabbed the rolled up blueprints and then two of the four envelopes of money. Tsunade told him, "Me and Hinata will be back in a flash."

Hinata hugged Naruto telling him, "See you soon." Naruto smiled and he gave her a kiss on her lips thanking her. Tsunade started running yelling at Hinata, "Come on Hinata! We don't got all day!"

The young Hyuga nodded and ran off following her sensei. Both the kunoichis jumped over the gate with ease heading to Konoha's industrial district.

Naruto smiled again, turning to Fu he said, "Well let's continue where we left off." Fu did an arm pump in the air shouting, "Bring it on!" Fu's enthusiasm was very high. She could now go four-tails in her chakra cloak, to her that just meant that she was a step closer to all seven.

* * *

* Akatsuki Hideout *

Deidara was in the corner patching himself up after fighting against Orochimaru and his minons not to long ago. Off on the other side of the room sat a red headed boy in an Akatsuki robe fixing up the short puppet body that Sasori had been using. The young boy was using a few tools to fix the joints and the necessary body parts of the human puppet.

Deidara finished wrapping himself up shouting out at the red head boy, "Oi! Sasori-sama! How long do we have to wait here for the others to arrive!? Orochi-teme could be looking for us right now!"

The boy who was called Sasori calmly said, "I don't know Deidara, but they need to hurry I don't like to be kept waiting. Hiruko is in pretty bad shape, but I can have it fixed in the next day or two."

Deidara put his Akatsuki robe back on walking over to Sasori saying, "Orochi-teme sure as hell got a new ability." Sasori shrugged his shoulders, "Looks like it."

At that moment the entrance to the hideout opened up revealing Hidan, Kisame, Zetsu, and another man wearing an Akatsuki robe. This man was at least 5'10'', a brown triangular beard, thick brown eyebrows, he kept his eyes closed (he's one of those characters who keeps his eyes closed at all times), his brown hair is pulled back into a ponytail using a yellow ribbon, and an Iwa hitai-ite tied slanted across his forehead with a slash mark. He looked to be in his late thirties.

Deidara stood up pointing to the new guys shouting, "I know you! Your the Tsu-" Deidara was cut off when a voice echoed through the hideout.

"So you know him Deidara. Good this makes things better."

Everyone turned their attention to a corner in the room to see the two holographic figures of Pain and Konan. Deidara shouted, "What's a daddy's boy doing here!?" Referring to the new guy.

Pain narrowed his eyes at the new guy saying, "He's here on Madara's orders. If you have a problem with our new teammate, then take it up with him. Good of you to be here, Hokori-san."

Hokori nodded saying to Deidara, "I never thought that an organization like Akatsuki would take in second rate ninja like you Deidara. The so called explosive specialist of Iwa, you've yet to impress me when you were a ninja for Iwa." Deidara was now seeing red pulling out a kunai and rushing at the man.

Hokori sighed saying, "Know your place scum..." Hokori waited for him to get closer, but Kisame got between them grabbing Deidara's wrist saying, "Now, now Deidara that's not smart. If we want to overkill Orochimaru, then we need everyone here."

Noticing the absent of members Sasori looked to Pain asking, "Speaking of which. Where is Tobi and Kakuzu?"

After Deidara calmed down everyone's attention was on Pain.

"They've been sent to gather information on the Nanabi. It seems something has happened and we need to find what's happened, Zetsu found that she hasn't been seen in the village by a few civilians and ninjas alike." Said Pain, but he continued, "It doesn't matter, the six of you are more than enough to handle this situation should they fail to arrive. In two days we attack Otogakure's bases."

Pain walked over till he was surrounded by all the members saying, "Sasori and Deidara will attack the East base, Kisame and Hidan will attack the West base, Hokori will attack the North base with Zetsu accompanying him."

Hidan shouted, "What about the South base!? Did you just forget about it!?" Pain turned his attention to Hidan telling him, "Tobi and Kakuzu will handle the South base after they gather the necessary info. I was able to transport them to Takigakure, but they will have to make the necessary journy to Otogakure on their own. It won't take long for them to get to the base, but should they fail to make it back here, then I will handle that base myself. After Orochimaru is dealt with we will continue capturing the biju. Is everyone understood?"

Everyone nodded agreeing with Pain. Pain told them, "Good, now that that is settled you are all dismissed until I announce for you to move." Again everyone nodded and they watched as Pain and Konan's holograms vanished. Each of the members began heading off to their own rooms designated for them to stay in until the attack on Oto.

* * *

* Takigakure: Same Time *

Bodies littered the council room of the five elders, the civilian council and a few ninjas. Kakuzu was holding the village chief up by his throat tightening his grip every now and then.

Tobi was sitting on the council table watching. Kakuzu said in a deep tone, "Where is she?" The chief choked out, "Damn you Kakuzu to the deepest parts of hell where you belong."

Kakuzu tightened his grip more asking again, "Where. Is. She!" The chief refused to talk. Tobi sighed and said, "Oi Kakuzu-sempai. Let Tobi try." Kakuzu glanced at the childlike ninja asking him, "What do you intend to do Tobi?"

Tobi's voice became serious saying, "Tobi will make him talk." Not having any other choice, Kakuzu readjusted his hold by grabbing the man by his head and using both his index fingers and middle fingers to hold open the man's eyes. Tobi walked over to him saying, "Your in Tobi's world now."

One second passed and the man's body went limp and Tobi looked to Kakauzu nodding. Kakuzu placed the man in the chair asking, "Where is she?"

"Konohagakure. We traded Fu there."

Kakuzu next question was, "Why her? Of all the other babies, why did you chose her?"

"Because she is your daughter. The old chief felt that who else was more worthy to host the Nanabi, then the daughter of the villages most powerful ninja. It is because she is your daughter that she is in this situation."

Kakuzu looked around, "Where is Ayaka Kusabana?"

"She died... Giving birth to Fu."

Kakuzu sighed asking, "What physical traits did she gain from the monster?"

"Neon green hair and red eyes. That is all." After he said that the man spasmed out and fell to the ground with drool seeping out of his mouth.

Kakuzu looked to Tobi saying, "Let's go. I have all that I need here." Tobi agreed asking, "You sure it was wise to leave everyone back in that room alive Kakuzu-sempai?"

There was no response from the man, but Tobi asked this time, "Shall Tobi keep this a secret from Pain-dono?" Kakuzu stopped and turned slowly to Tobi replying, "I'd appreciate it. Listen here Tobi, this will not change my mission, I will still capture the Nanabi even if I have to drag her away from Konoha kicking and screaming. Remember that. Now let's go, we need to get to the hideout." After he said what he had to say he started walking off.

Tobi ran his hand through his hair saying, "Kakuzu-sempai is touchy, touchy about this." He started chasing after his temporary teammate to their hideout.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Akatsuki Ring Positions of the Members in the Story:

Right Thumb (Zero): **Pain** Right Index (Green): **Deidara** Right Middle (White): **Konan** Right Ring (Vermillion): **Tobi** Right Pinky (Boar): **Zetsu**

Left Thumb (Orb): **Sasori** Left Index (Three): **Hidan** Left Middle (North): **Kakuzu** Left Ring (South): **Kisame** Left Pinky (Void): **Hokori**


	48. Gyouten Moves Out

Chapter 48: Gyouten Moves Out

Hello World! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, my wrist is feeling a little better, but not 100%. I'd like to thank my friend who typed more than half of this chapter for me and taking time out of her day to help me. Thank you all for patiently waiting for this chapter and I'll start typing the next chapter ASAP, but because of the pain in my wrist I can't write for long periods of time. Well enough of my talk let's get to the story.

* * *

* Konoha: Namikaze Compound *

Naruto had Fu inside her mindscape with her hand on the seal just like before. Shino had the paper seal that Naruto gave to him the last time as well to drive it into Fu's chest should her demon chakra spill out.

Naruto was in a meditating position flaring between his normal chakra, his Kyuubi chakra, and his Rikudou chakra. Shino was sitting in front of Fu watching her sit there silently and motionless. The three were sitting at the compound since Hinata and Tsunade left to go and get what Naruto needed to rebuild the compound. Naruto was sitting calmly, but a voice broke him out of his meditation.

_"Oi brat!"_

Naruto's eyes shot open and he slowly got up saying to Shino, "Hey Shino I'm gonna go over here and use the bathroom real quick. I'll be back as quick as I can." Shino turned to look at his friend nodding his head understanding that nature was calling.

Naruto ran off to some bushes and trees that were some ways away from where Fu and Shino were sitting. Once out of sight Naruto sat down and drew a seal on the ground, after he was done he closed his eyes and made the ram handsign and silently said, "Astral Projection Jutsu." He then began converting his thought waves into chakra. An image of a man suddenly appeared in front of Naruto, but he was transparent, save for his eyes. The transparent body was showing an array of spectral colors, much like a rainbow. The man's body appeared to be flicking and distort for a moment, as if receiving electronic interference.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the transparent figure, the man in front of him had a messy mohawk, black eyes, and he appeared to be as tall as Naruto. Naruto remained seated asking, "What's up Resshin?"

The man named Resshin responded, "_This is a pretty nifty little jutsu you got here brat."_ The man's voice was distorted, _"Anyway I got ahold of some info you might like."_ Naruto arched his eyebrow asking the question, "Alright what do you got?"

Resshin remained still telling him, _"It turns out Akatsuki is going to war with your villages nuke-nin Orochimaru in two days in the Otogakure territory."_ Naruto was surprised and stunned asking, "You sure this is reliable?"

The man merely crossed his arms saying, _"Yeah it is... Don't ask how I got this info, but I just thought that you'd like to know this."_

Naruto put his hand under his chin thinking for a moment, "I can't do much right now, unlike before I was able to walk around freely because I was on a training mission. Now that I'm back home and on the roster again I have to get the Hokage's permission to leave the village. Even if I brought this up to him there is no guarantee that I'll be sent." Resshin told the young man, _"Its better than not saying anything at all. You have the toad summons right? Well, then just tell him that they found out this info."_

Naruto sighed and looked at the ground for a moment before looking Resshin in his eyes, "Alright I'll give it a try today. I'll ask the old man to send me on the mission, if I do go I'll contact you, Zabuza, and Hikyuu to start moving toward Otogakure, but I don't know where to start."

Despite the distortion of the image, Resshin clearly rose his eyebrow saying, _"Zabuza? As in Zabuza Momochi of the Kirigakure? Hahaha, not only did you get a savage like him to join you, but you also got Hikyuu Hayashi the psychopath of Kusagakure in on our little group."_ Naruto showed amusement at this asking, "So you know the two do ya?"

Resshin laughed voicing his approval, _"Zabuza is as much a blood thirsty savage as me, that I respect. Hikyuu is no different, I could very well compare his feral appearance and skills with Konoha's Inuzuka clan. You truly are a strange one to get two men like them to join."_ Naruto shrugged his shoulders responding, "I also got you, Resshin the Man-made Earthquake of Iwagakure. I look for the best of the best and you three were the first ones to come to mind. There is another problem though, Jiraiya-jii said that Otogakure is not a whole village, but rather four small underground bases spread across the land. We won't know what base they'll attack."

Resshin chuckled telling him, _"Akatsuki is attacking all the bases simultaneously, now I don't know which members are attacking which base, but all I know is that two will attack each base. It would be suicide to spread out and attacking them separately. I say we focus on one base and capture one of the Akatsuki members there."_ Naruto thought it over and he did agree that sending Resshin, Zabuza, and Hikyuu to the other three locations against two Akatsuki members and Orochimaru's men would be suicidal.

Naruto made up his mind, "Alright, we'll attack the South base. Do you know it's exact location?" Resshin snorted at him telling him, _"Boy I can find any underground base easy. Just leave it to me and my mole summons. I'll have them track down Oto's bases while you get the okay from the kage. Sound good?"_

Naruto smiled and told him, "Sounds good I'll go tell him now. If he gives me the assignment to fight today, then I'll let you, Hikyuu, and Zabuza know so that you guys can get a head start. See ya soon." The transparent figure bowed and replied, "_See ya brat."_ After he said that his holographic figure disappeared. Naruto stood up and thought to himself, 'This is something the old man wouldn't want to pass up... Still the chances of me being sent on a mission like this is slim to none.'

**'NEVER HURTS TO ASK. I'D ADVISE THOUGH NARUTO THAT FU DOESN'T GO ALONG WITH US. UNLIKE YOU SHE'S NOWHERE CLOSE TO THE VERSION TWO LEVEL NOR WILL SHE GET THERE IN THE NEXT TWO DAYS. CHANCES ARE SHE'LL STILL BE AT HER FOURTH TAIL LEVEL BY THE END OF NEXT MONTH.'** Kyuubi decided to add in his two cents on this issue.

Naruto had to agree with Kyuubi, there was no way Fu would be ready to face Akatsuki at her biju level. Even though she fought against Anko without using Nanabi's power that didn't mean that she was ready to take on S-Ranked criminals and Orochimaru's goons, but she did face off against the Uchiha clan so that worked in her favor. Naruto thought to his companion, 'True, but Fu wasn't given a jounin rank for nothing, she stood on equal grounds with Anko, and she helped during the Uchiha purge. Cut her some slack.'

Kyuubi snorted to his jailer, **'I'M JUST CONCERNED, THERE IS NO GUARANTEE THAT TAKIGAKURE HASN'T ALREADY BEEN INFILTRATED BEFORE HER ARRIVAL OR EVEN DURING HER STAY HERE BY AKATSUKI. LOOK AT THIS FROM ALL ANGLES, BY THE SLIM CHANCE THAT AKATSUKI DOES KNOW WHO FU IS AND THAT SHE HAS NANABI SEALED IN HER, ADD TO THE FACT THAT THE HOST FOR MYSELF WILL BE THERE BATTLING OROCHIMARU AS WELL, DO YOU THINK THAT AKATSUKI WOULD SKIP ON THE CHANCE TO CAPTURE BOTH FU AND YOURSELF? THERE IS NO HUNDRED PERCENT THAT THEY'D PASS UP AN OPPORTUNITY LIKE THIS UP, WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHICH TWO MEMBERS ARE AT THE SOUTH BASE, IT COULD BE THAT ONE THAT JIRAIYA AND NAGATO WARNED US ABOUT, BUT WE DON'T KNOW FOR SURE.'**

Naruto paused thinking about Kyuubi's logic. Naruto only knew of the mysterious orange masked ninja named Tobi and the Monster of Kiri, Kisame was after him. Which meant that left eight members maybe even more who were in the shadows? Naruto began walking over to where Shino and Fu were and told Kyuubi one last thing, 'You are right... But I can't just tell Fu that she can't go, she outranks me, she seems to be independent, and just from being around her for a brief moment... She seems like the kind of girl that once her minds made up, then there's nothing that's going to stop her.'

Kyuubi groaned saying to him, **'I JUST HOPE WE DON'T LOSE NANABI, AFTER ALL HE IS ONE OF THE TOP THREE.'** With that said he cut the link with Naruto. He looked up and saw that Shino's attention was on Fu and he hadn't noticed him coming back. Naruto sighed again rubbing the back of his neck thinking, 'Shino wouldn't be able to forgive himself if something happened to that girl.'

Naruto walked over to Shino and said to him, "Hey Shino, I'm gonna go see the old man real quick and I wanted you and Fu to go with me. We'll pick her training back up another time." Shino looked at Naruto a bit confused, but reluctantly agreed. Shino stood up asking, "How do we get her out of her mindscape?"

Naruto simply strolled over to Fu and put his index finger to her forehead forcing chakra into her. Fu's eyes fluttered open and she rubbed her eyes with her arm for a moment before asking, "What happened? I wasn't done with training." Fu looked up and saw Shino and Naruto looking at her. Naruto told her, "The three of us are going to see that old man now. I just got ahold of some info that he'll wanna know about."

Shino looked skeptical asking, "When did you get this information?" Naruto looked to his friend answering, "A toad decided to pay me a visit while I was using the bathroom a little while ago and apparently they got ahold of some info. I'll tell you both about it when we get to see the old man." Shino didn't argue with that and nodded with what he said and Fu got up and stretched her arms and was ready to head out.

Naruto did a shadow clone jutsu, but ten clones appeared. Naruto said to the ten, "Look I'll be back soon, but Hinata-chan and Tsunade-baachan come by then tell them I went to the Hokage tower to talk with the old man." The clones gave a salute to Naruto.

Naruto looked at Shino and Fu saying, "Let's get going." The two Aburames agreed and followed Naruto away from the compound and toward the tower.

* * *

* Somewhere in Iwagakure *

A man sat in a bar surrounded by two other people. He told his two companions, "Listen up, the Namikaze boy has decided to ask his kage about our next move considering Akatsuki and Orochimaru. We might attack the South base in Oto, but I'd like to go anyway even if he doesn't go, so get ready to head out." The two figures nodded and ran out of the bar. The man slowly walked to the counter and payed for his drinks, he reached into his ninja pouch pulling out a cigar.

Upon walking out into the sunlight you could fully see him. He had a dark shade of red hair that was in a messy mohawk, two tattoo scar marks that went from the back of his head to the front of his head, a scar that traveled from his upper left forehead slanted across his nose ending at his bottom right jaw. He was wearing a gold earrings in both of his left and right earlobes, a burgundy vest that showed off his muscled upper body, ninja guards on covering his forearms and the back of his hands, the metal of his Iwa hitai-ite was melded into the ninja guard of his right forearm, black ninja pants, and a ninja jacket that was wrapped loosely around his waist. What was most noticeable about his body were the scars that were visible on his upper body and arms.

The man lit his cigar with some matches he kept in his pocket, taking a big puff and blowing out a huge smoke cloud he says in a deep voice to himself, "Time to go to work." He then bites his thumb till blood comes out and proceeds to go thorough a series of handsigns shouting at the end, "Summoning Jutsu!" He slams his hand on the ground and a huge puff of smoke emerges.

From the smoke a large mole appears. The mole was at least 6'6 while on all fours, weighing easily close to four hundred pounds or more, the mole's eyes were red and it had a scar across it's face similar to the man who summoned him, and a long red scarf that was wrapped around his neck. The mole looked at the man saying, "What have you summoned me for this time Resshin?"

Resshin smiled and told his summons, "Bakuryu, I got a little mission for you." Bakuryu narrowed his eyes to Resshin asking, "What kind of mission?" Let out a chuckle Resshin answered him, "I need you to go to the southern half of Otogakure and find an underground base, once you find it report back to me and tell me of it's whereabouts don't get caught neither."

Bakuryu snickered saying, "So your gonna help the Namikaze boy after all. I still can't believe you lost to someone like him and that you'd actually join him."

"Yeah well what can I say, the kids got power and he sure as hell wasn't afraid to march right in Iwa and challenge me like that. I haven't seen anything like that since the Third Great Ninja War when I faced his old man." Resshin touched the scar on his face saying, "The second he walked into the bar that day this scar started to irritate me, but that went away when he beat me on fair grounds. I've lost to two Namikazes in my lifetime. I hated Minato Namikaze with such a passion, but once his kid came in... I was expecting to show him that same hatred, but instead I had nothing but respect for him after hearing what he went through to find me. Don't know how he did it, but he did it. Old men like the Sandaime Tsuchikage, the Sandaime Hokage, that bastard Danzo, Hanzo of the Salamander, and myself have no right to be left in this world, it's time we pass the torch to the new generation and Naruto Namikaze is proof of that. I really am getting old I'm starting to babble on like one. Well, get goin."

Bakuryu nodded his head, then he stood up on his back legs and then slammed his massive claws into the ground shredding it up like it was nothing. Once its body was completely in the ground it began to tremor, but it went away within a few seconds. Resshin smiled and said, "One reason why I summoned you was because of that underground speed you got. You'll be out of Iwa before the hour is up." Resshin put his hand to his chin thinking, 'Speaking of Hanzo, Amegakure has been tight lipped about it's movements for a decade now and rumors of the civil war is still breathing from there. Hanzo hasn't stepped out in the light for a long time nor has he made contact with anyone outside of Ame… Wonder what that could mean. I'll look into that after this is done.'

Resshin crossed his arms and said to himself again, "I'll leave the Hanzo situation alone, now I gotta get ready for battle." His body immediately sunk into the ground and he disappeared quickly.

* * *

* Hokage Tower *

Two villagers just left Sarutobi's office to talk to him about a few things considering the upcoming winter months and the preparations for the rain to come. Sarutobi enjoyed the villagers company every now and then.

The two villagers left the tower and they saw Naruto, Shino and Fu walking up the steps. One of the men smiled and waved to Naruto saying, "Hey there Naruto."

Naruto saw the man and waved back saying, "Oh hello." The same man asked, "The village council was told that your gonna be rebuilding the Namikaze compound, that's good to hear, you must be excited."

The young ninja rubbed the back of his head responding, "Yeah I am. I'm actually gonna get the foundation hopefully by tomorrow." The villager smiled and said, "Oh that's good news. Well, I have to go now, gotta get back to work. See ya Naruto." The man gave Naruto a wave goodbye and walked off.

Naruto watched him go, but he caught the second man's glare directed at him. Naruto shrugged it off and continued walking. The villager who glared at Naruto said to his friend, "I can't believe you trust that boy. You know what he is and yet you talk to him like that."

The man looked sternly at his friend telling him, "It's an attitude like that that give the civilian council a bad rep. That boy is no monster or demon, he's just as human as you and me and should be treated as such." The man looked away telling the man, "He help save Konoha three years ago and he showed that he can control the real monster inside of him, not the other way around. I respect that boy for what he's done for all of us and yet all we could do is find ways of hurting him. To show that I'm on his side I'm gonna help rebuild his compound, I'm the best landscape artist in this village, I'll have that compound shining when I'm through with it."

He started walking off leaving his friend to ponder what he said.

* Sarutobi's Office *

Sarutobi was finishing off some documents when he heard a knock at his office door. Glancing up to the door he shouts, "Come in." Not taking his eyes off the door he sees Naruto, Shino, and Fu enter the room. Seeing those three brought a smile to the old man's face and he said, "Well, well, its good to see you three. Especially you Naruto and you as well Fu since it saves me the effort of going out to look for both of you."

Naruto and Fu looked confused, so Naruto asked, "What do you mean?" Sarutobi kept his smile plastered on his face as he said, "Due to your involvement in the Uchiha purge and Itachi Atsusa's recommendation as well as a few other ninjas who agreed, I have decided to give you the rank of chunnin." Naruto looked stunned and felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked over and saw Shino's hand and he heard him say.

"Congratulations Naruto." Shino said to his friend. Fu told Naruto as well, "Good job sensei. You earned it."

Naruto told the two, "Thanks guys and Fu please don't call me that. Naruto will do fine." Naruto looked to Sarutobi saying, "Thank you too jii-san." Sarutobi chuckled and told him, "You've earned it, rather it was over due. There is more, Fu I wanted to tell you that I couldn't find a team that would complement your abilities, but its come to my attention and a few others on the council that the only team that could complement your abilities is Team Itachi. There was a meeting held early this morning and it was decided that Fu would be added to this squad. What do you think Fu?"

Fu gave him a great big smile and she politely bowed to him saying, "Thank you so much Hokage-sama, I'm very grateful." Sarutobi simply smiled, "Your welcome Fu. Now was there something you wanted to tell me?"

Naruto frowned a little, but he straightened up and told him, "Jii-san, one of my toads alerted me of a battle that's gonna take place in Otogakure within two days. A battle between Akatsuki and Orochimaru." Sarutobi, Shino, and Fu tensed at this. Immediately the old kage asked, "How did they come across this information?"

"He told me that Jiraiya-jii told him and that this info was important. He didn't send you anything?" Naruto was trying to speak as calm as he could and though he didn't like to lie to Sarutobi, he had to. Naruto knew that deceiving a man like Sarutobi was no easy task, he has been a ninja for a very long time. The man is well in his sixties and it is very rare that ninjas live past forty.

Sarutobi rocked back into his chair saying out loud, "It's just one problem after another. First the Uchiha Purge yesterday, then the Uchiha's Allies today, and in two days Orochimaru vs Akatsuki. Naruto… you do understand the gravity of the situation, this kind of information must be validated, I will call an emergency council meeting for today and I want the toad that delivered the message to tell us in his own words of how he came to this and yourself to show. I trust Jiraiya, but this is something of great importance, not only will S-Classed criminals be there, but Konoha's greatest enemy will be fighting as well. You have to understand this Naruto."

Naruto nodded his head and replied, "I understand completely, the job of a kage is never easy. The toad also told me that an informant would be waiting for me at the Valley of the End, so I should go on this should anything happen." Sarutobi stood up and said, "I'll send one of my monkeys to find you and where to bring you. Right now I need to get this set up quickly, where will you be at so that my monkey will know where to find you."

"The Namikaze compound."

"Alright, hopefully they will gather quickly. Thank you for bringing this to me Naruto. All three of you are dismissed."

Naruto, Fu, and Shino politely bowed and left the room. Once they left Naruto let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Fu asked worriedly, "Naruto-kun? You okay?" Naruto told both of them, "I'm fine, I'm gonna head to the Namikaze compound quickly to think about what to do. I'll see you guys up there." Before the two Aburames could say anything, Naruto had a clone appear then poof out of existence, but he then disappeared himself using his Hirameku no Jutsu. Both Shino and Fu stood there and thought about what just happened. Fu brushed it off, but Shino knew better.

Fu put both her hands behind her head telling Shino, "I bet he's just nervous about this, well let's get to the Namikaze compound." Shino meekly responded, "Yeah."

Now Fu could tell something was wrong with Shino. She turned to him and caught his face between her two hands and she gave him a happy smile, "Don't worry about him Shino-kun, I'm sure he's fine. What with the excitement of rebuilding his family home and this whole training me thing, I think that it's getting to him a little. Just a little stress, nothing Hinata-chan can't fix." She places a kiss on his lips washing away his worries, "Now let's go meet up with him."

Shino smiles at her and he gives her kiss on her lips back before the two rush out of the tower.

* * *

* Namikaze Compound *

Naruto flashed back to the compound, but his one of his ten clones were missing. Naruto had the clone use a vile of blood that it kept on itself to activate it and sacrifice the other clone's chakra to allow Naruto transport. Naruto looked around and noticed that Hinata hadn't shown up yet or his clones would've alerted him, taking this opportunity he quickly draws three seals in the dirt this time, taking a meditating position focuses his chakra again to do the Astral Projection Jutsu. After the necessary requirements were done he saw three figures appear before him much like the first time, the figures appeared each over one of the three seals.

Naruto addressed, "Good all three are accounted for." The one that showed up the first time Resshin spoke saying aloud, _"Ah, Zabuza Momochi and Hikyuu Hayashi it's an honor to meet two men like yourselves."_ One of the other figures had Zabuza's body outline, hairstyle, his sword, and eye color so he was easy to tell. The other man's outline showed long wild untamable hair, dark gold eye color that had a black slit in his eyes, and seemed to be wearing a kind of straight jacket.

Zabuza looked to the man to his right addressing, _"You seem to know me, but I don't know you."_ Zabuza looks to his left and says in a know it all manner, _"Since he said Hikyuu Hayashi, am I to assume that your 'the' Hikyuu the Leopard Demon."_ The one recognized at Hikyuu didn't speak at all, but he made a simple head nod. Resshin spoke to Zabuza saying, _"Forgive me Zabuza-san, but my name is Resshin of Iwa."_

Both Zabuza and Hikyuu turned their gaze to him. Zabuza made a chuckle telling the man, _"Well to be in your presence is an honor." _Resshin let out a quick chuckle as well, then he turned to Naruto asking, _"So what was Hiruzen Sarutobi's verdict?"_ Zabuza looked to Naruto asking, _"What's he talking about?"_ Hikyuu tilted his head to the side signaling that he was curious as well. Naruto explained, "Resshin found some info about Akatsuki going to war with Otogakure in two days. The Hokage is having an emergency meeting about this in a short while, but I'd like you three to get moving to the southern part of Oto, that is where we will attack… I do have a certain problem though."

Resshin crossed his arms asking, _"What kind of problem?"_ Naruto looked at the Iwa nin answering his question, "The Hokage wants to kind of question my toad of how he got this information, among the council members is Hiashi Hyuuga he is a human lie detector so if they interrogate one of my toads and he senses that he's lying well then I'll be in a really tight jam."

Resshin expressed his sympathy telling the young man, _"That is a problem. First off what did you tell him?"_

"I told him that Jiraiya sent the info to one of the toads and that information was to be passed to me, then to him." answered Naruto.

Zabuza said out loud, "_Could you trick the toad?_" At that moment Naruto got an idea, "That's it!" shouted Naruto. All three men stared at him confused. Naruto simply did a handsign shouting, "I've been messing with this idea in my head for awhile and I never had any good reason to use it. Wood Style: Trojan Horse Jutsu!" From beneath the dirt a bunch of wooden blocks came out merging together creating a large human body shape, he then charged more chakra into it giving it color and completing it's shape. After a few seconds the figure completely emerged and created a exact look-a-like of jiraiya. Naruto smirked and told the three, "Stay quiet and watch. You'll see the genius of my plan."

Naruto did a snake handsign and the back of the wood figure opened up revealing it to be hollow. Once completely inside he sealed the back up and Naruto charged chakra into his throat and changed his voice so he could speak in Jiraiya's voice, doing a handsign he shouts, "Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto slammed his hand to the ground and a toad popped out of the smoke.

It was a small toad rivaling in size of the toad Peach. The toad looked ahead and he 'saw' Jiraiya, but he didn't know it was Naruto, "Oh Jiraiya-sama what can I do for ya?" Naruto (Speaking in Jiraiya's voice) told the toad, "Listen I got a little information that needs to be passed to Naruto." Naruto kneels down, "The information I'm going to tell you is meant for the Hokage and should be delivered to him ASAP." The toad gives the 'ok' handsign.

Naruto tells the toad, "Tell Naruto that Akatsuki will be going to war with Otogakure in two days. Also that eight Akatsuki members in total will attack the four bases, they will break up into groups of two and attack the bases. I'm not sure which one Orochi-teme will be at, but the chance to capture an Akatsuki member isn't something you can pass up. Now get this to Naruto as soon as you can, I know that you gotta go through Gamabunta, but try and do this quickly." Naruto stands up and tells the toad, "Tell him that he'll meet a contact of mine named Resshin and he'll tell Naruto where one of the bases are, most likely the southern base since it's closer to our border and that he'll meet Naruto at the Valley of the End. Leave that last part to just Naruto though. Understood?"

The toad did a salute saying, "Gotcha Jiraiya-sama. Well I'll be off now, see ya." After he said that he puffed out of existence. Immediately Naruto crumbled the shell away and told the three, "Listen I don't have much time, head to the Valley of End, it's close to the border separating Konohagakure and Otogakure, I'll tell the the council that's where the contact is waiting as well. Got it?" All three men nodded and their images faded out of the area. Naruto thought about how long it will take Shino and Fu to show up, but it should take awhile, in the mean time Naruto ordered his clones to watch the area in case, Shino, Fu, Hinata, Tsunade, or any other human approach the area and to alert him. Naruto waited a few minutes and unzipped the front of his ninja pants to look like he was going to the bathroom and sure enough right on time a puff of smoke appeared behind him.

Naruto smiled and slowly turned around to see the same toad he talked to earlier, "Oh what do we have here?" The little toad politely reported Naruto pretty much what he already told the toad down to the last syllable. Naruto pretended to act shocked and amazed at the information just to go along with his plan. Naruto told the toad, "Thanks for the info I'll tell the Hokage now." The toad nodded and puffed out of the area. Naruto then sat back and waited.

* Five Minutes Later *

Naruto was sitting by a tree when a memory popped into his head. Naruto smiled and sent chakra around the area making all of his clones vanish, he slowly stood up and saw Shino and Fu arrive to the area. Both of the two walked over to Naruto with Shino asking, "Naruto, your really going to go into a battle where both sides are after you?" Fu looked from Shino to Naruto asking, "Wait both sides? I know that Akatsuki would be after Naruto, but you telling me that Otogakure is after Naruto-kun as well? Why would they want you Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled and told her everything, from the events of the Chunnin Exams and the Oto/Suna invasion. He told her how Orochimaru was after the power he had and how he was planning on using him. Fu was surprised that Naruto would want to go into a fight like this, if she went it'd be different since only Akatsuki was after her and Oto would just try and kill her. Naruto gave them both a comforting smile telling them, "Don't worry to much about it. I'm strong enough to hold my own and Akatsuki would be to busy fighting Orochimaru and his followers to try and capture me, it'd be to difficult to capture a Jinchuriki and carry him off in the midst of a battle."

Fu put a finger to her chin saying, "That does have some sense to it, but that also doesn't mean that Akatsuki won't try something. We had better be careful." Naruto cocked an eyebrow at her saying, "What do you mean 'We'?" Shino told him, "If your going then the Itachi-sensei, Hinata, Fu-chan, and myself will be accompanying you on this mission. We are a team after all. Theres no way I'd let you fight a battle like this on your own."

Naruto smiled at that giving his thanks to the two ninjas. Not soon after the talk there was a knock at the main gates massive doors. Naruto, Shino, and Fu looked to the doors and they saw Hinata leap over the doors landing on the other side. She didn't run over to them rather she was trying to unlock the two massive doors. Naruto immediately ran over to her saying, "Need a hand little lady?" Hinata smiled a bright smile and told him, "We got everything you'd need to get started. As well as a few volunteers to help out." Naruto arched an eyebrow at that 'volunteers' comment. Before he could ask he had unlocked the door and the doors were opening inward and he saw a large group of what looked to be builders and among them seemed to be ordinary civilians. Naruto looked in the center and saw Tsunade walking up to him saying, "Well shall we get started?"

Not getting over his shock he asks Hinata and Tsunade, "Who are all they?" Hinata smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Naru-kun the villagers wanted to help you. When we got to the shop and told them what we needed and where we were going to get started all the home builders there wanted to help out, we started making our way here and a few villagers were curious and asked us what we were doing and once we told them they volunteered to help you as well." Tsunade added as well, "Among them also are some landscape artists and apparently Jiraiya sent a message to a few carpenters before he left." Tsunade looked at the crowd and continued, "A few of them in the crowd are carpenters from another village. Jiraiya told them to come to Konoha and to go to the home supply shops and that someone would mention rebuilding the Namikaze compound and sure enough we did." Naruto continued staring at all the people who came and volunteered to rebuild his home, among them he recognized a few people who would send him glares or just ignore him, but now he could see them looking at him with a sorrowful look in their eyes.

Tsunade pumped her arm in the air while she shouted to everyone, "Alright everyone let's get started!" Everyone shouted as well and began walking to where the markings of the Namikaze compound stood and as they piled in, Naruto could see wagons carrying the wood, nails, tiles, some tables, charts, etc… As some of them passed Naruto, they would put a hand on his shoulder for a quick moment and apologize to him. That continued till everyone entered the compound.

Naruto looked to Hinata and asked, "Why are they helping now?" Hinata smiled and hugged him telling him, "They all saw how you completely controlled Kyuubi's chakra, they heard about how you saved the kids at the Academy during the invasion and are grateful since some of those kids were theirs, and how you helped defend the village against the invasion as well. During that one day they saw no demon would do any of that, this is their way of saying sorry." Hinata looked at his face and she could see tears streaming down his face, Shino and Fu walked over to where Naruto and Hinata were and both of them placed a comforting hand on his shoulders. Naruto looked up and saw that they were setting up the tables and spreading the charts all along them to see where to start, he also saw one man who had the main blueprints Jiraiya left him.

Hinata bit her thumb and did a few handsigns slamming her hand to the ground shouting, "Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto, Shino, Fu, and Tsunade looked in front of them to see a large puff of smoke appearing in front of them. Hinata smiled and said, "Good to see you again Toritatsu." Once the smoke completely died down they all saw a tall eagle equaling in height with Naruto, but that only meant her wingspan was that much more bigger. Toritatsu looked at Hinata saying, "Hello hime it's been a long time." Toritatsu turned her attention to Naruto asking, "Naruto-sama? Is that you?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head saying, "Yeah it's me. It's been a long time hasn't it Toritatsu."

The eagle respectfully said, "Yes it has Naruto-sama. It's good to see you again." Hinata told Toritatsu, "Toritatsu-san, could you go to my home and tell my father that construction for the Namikaze compound has started?" Toritatsu lowered her head to bow telling Hinata, "As you wish hime." Toritatsu opened her wings and with every flap of her massive wings she picked up massive gusts that caused everyone to shield their eyes. Showing off her great speed in the air, she was gone in the blink of an eye. Naruto smiled thinking about how lucky he is to have everyone helping him this much, to have great friends, a beautiful fiancee, and a family that really cares about him. Naruto did a his shadow clone jutsu causing one-hundred shadow clones to appear.

Naruto said out loud, "Well time to rebuild my home, I'm not gonna let everyone do this without me." After he said that the clones rushed off to help rebuild the Namikaze home after fifteen years.

* An Hour Later *

Naruto's clones were helping unload all the materials and Shino was with the builders who were checking the area adding in his thoughts about the building process. During all this Naruto had summoned Gamakichi and Gamatatsu to help carry the larger objects. After awhile an ANBU ninja made his way into the Namikaze gate to where a Naruto was, he couldn't tell which of the army of blonde/silver haired was the real one or the clones. One of the Naruto's noticed him and walked over to him, "Can I help you?"

The ANBU ninja addressed him, "Naruto-san, the Hokage has requested your presence at the tower for the council meeting. I am to escort you there." Naruto smiled at him and then turned into a puff of smoke.

The ANBU then heard from behind him, "Let's go then." He turned around to see Naruto standing behind him. The man thought to himself, 'He got behind me so easily. He could've killed me if he was the enemy.' The ANBU nodded to Naruto and started to make his way out of the gate. Naruto told one of the clones nearby, "Tell hime that I'll be back as soon as I can." The clone nodded and ran off to tell Hinata. Naruto then turned around and followed the ANBU ninja to the Hokage's tower.

* * *

* Iwagakure *

Resshin was grabbing some flat metal brass knuckles that covered his entire knuckle, he grabbed his ninja pouch and a kunai holster too. After he got everything he needed he looked to his door and saw the white cloak with black clouds Naruto had asked him to get, the war hawk ninja grabbed the cloak and put it on smirking at the thought of going into a battle alongside with a family he at first hated. Once he was done he walked outside to see his two companions in the same attire as him.

One of the two was a man with his Gyouten cloak on, but his was open showing a complete gi uniform that was a burgundy color, the man was bald, and a scar traveled down from the right side of his forehead down his right eye, cheek, jaw, and ending down to the right side of his collarbone. He had a gruff appearance and a well built body, and was at a 6'1 height.

The other was a woman who unlike the two she travels with was a fairly young. The woman had black shoulder length hair, violet eyes, a purple stone necklace that was visible since she had no collar on her Gyouten cloak. Her only visible weapon was a hilt-less tanto that was hanging horizontally at the base of her spine. Her Iwa hitai-ite was on her forehead.

Resshin smiled at his two teammates saying, "Let's get going. Bakuryu will find us and tell us what he's got, now we are to go to Fire Country and head to the Valley of the End. We don't got a lot of time so let's hop to it." The girl said to her leader, "Resshin-sensei, what about the Tsuchikage? Do we have clearance to leave the village?" Resshin laughed loud telling her, "Don't worry about it Shikon. That old man won't be able to see us when his ass can't even see over his own damn desk. We'll be back before the old man even realizes were gone." The woman named Shikon sighed not liking the fact that her sensei was so easy to disobey their kage. The tall man that was next to her asked Resshin a question, "What about the informant? What if he's compromised and he's at the base we're attacking?"

Resshin ran his hand through his mohawk saying, "What Bane you don't trust me? Look the guy will be fine, if we just so happen to fight him at the South base then the three of us will handle it. Luck is on my side trust me." Bane agreed with his comrade and he heard Resshin say. "Now enough talk let's get goin, we only stop for ten minute breaks and during that time you had better use the bathroom cause we aren't gonna stop any other time. Got it?" Both his followers said in unison, "Hai!" With that said the three ran off to the East half of the village heading to the Land of Fire.

* * *

* Kirigakure *

Zabuza just got done getting prepared for his trip to the Valley of the End. He took a glance around his apartment room and he put on the Gyouten cloak and then he grabbed his Guillotine sword strapping it to his back. Zabuza walked outside his apartment to see his traveling companions. Zabuza looked at the two asking, "Suigetsu, Chōjūrō you two ready to go?"

One of the boys Suigetsu had white hair with a light blue tint to it, purple eyes, his Gyouten cloak was open showing a purple shirt. Like a rare few of the men in Kiri his teeth were like that of sharks, a symbolic feature to a rare few ninja in Kiri. He has a purple sash that covers the his waist outside of his cloak with numerous bottles of water and a his weapon was another rare trait of Kiri. Strapped to his back was a Naginata weapon. One solid piece of hand forged carbon steel stretches the entire length of this never before seen sword. The massive naginata style blade is 27 3/4" long and equipped with deep double blood grooves. The solid hardwood handle is finished with black nylon cord wrapping.

The other boy Chōjūrō had the shark like teeth similar to Suigetsu, Zabuza, and Kisame. The boy's hair color was a teal blue color with black colored eyes. He wears black-rimmed glasses connected to what appear to be headphones. His Gyouten cloak covered his whole body, but he has his large sword on his back but wrapped around large bandages with two green handles coming out that were linked together with a chain at the bottom of the handles.

Both the boys nodded their heads, but Suigetsu said, "Yeah I'm ready to go." Zabuza smirked under his bandages and made a motion for the two to follow him. Both of them followed without question and when they turned the corner heading to the main gates all three stopped when they saw the village's Mizukage looking at all three of the swordsmen. Zabuza grunted and said calmly, "Good evening Mizukage-sama."

The Mizukage was a beautiful woman who appears to be quite young. Her ankle-length hair is russet-red that covered her right eye, and her eyes are jade green. She has been seen wearing some type of deep-blue garment over a webbed-mesh bodysuit. She has been shown wearing blue lipstick. She continued smiled at the three men and then said to each one individually. First she looked at Suigetsu asking, "Suigetsu-kun. I thought I specifically put you on suspension due to you recent actions." Suigetsu seemed to be shrinking under her calm, sweet, carefree smile.

She glanced over to Chōjūrō keeping her smile up, "Chōjūrō-kun, you wouldn't by any chance be doing something you shouldn't be doing. Right?" Chōjūrō began blushing and stuttering, "W-W-W-Well n-no Mei- I-I-I mean Mizu-kage-sama. Its j-j-just th-that-." At that point Zabuza cut in saying, "I'm taking the two future Swordsmen of Kiri on a little training camp mission. We'll possibly be gone for quite some time, possibly a four to five days. I will be teaching Suigetsu about discipline and I'll be teaching Chōjūrō how to grow a backbone." Zabuza was one of a few ninja of Kiri who wasn't intimidated by her calm demeanor and thought of her just like any other woman.

Mei's smile vanished and was replaced with a kind of frown. She said to the three, "Chōjūrō-kun, Suigetsu-kun. Would you mind going and waiting at the main gate for your sensei. I have to speak with him about a few things for a moment." Both boys stood up straight and said in unison, "Hai Mizukage-sama!" Immediately both of them ran off in the direction of the gate. Zabuza stared at the woman before him and asked, "So what's my punishment for not going through the protocol of setting up a camp mission?"

She slowly made her way over to him and said in a serious, but calm tone, "Zabuza Momochi… Upon your return to Kiri and your pleading to be let back into the ranks as a Jounin of Kiri was difficult. Your sentence wasn't harsh, a year in a minimal security jail cell, your weapon seized from you for a month after your release, given a rank of a low Jounin, and restrictions from both A to S Ranked mission for a year, and probation for two years. Now tell me this, is failing to clear something like this with me a violation of your probation?" Zabuza narrowed his eyes at her and answered, "It is Mizukage."

Mei let out a sigh and told him, "You better get going on your mission. I've allowed to overlook your visits to the grave sites of Oboro, Tetsuya, and that boy Haku, I guess I can overlook this one as well." Zabuza bowed to her and said, "Thank you Mizukage. I promise five days is the max, we'll be back from our camp as soon as we can." Zabuza started walking and he passed her up, but he stopped dead in his tracks when he felt her arms wrap around his waist from behind. Mei leaned her forehead on his back saying low, but clear enough for him to hear, "As your Mizukage I'll over look this, but off the record as a ninja and as a normal woman…" She then let a smile creep up on her lips, "I will have to punish you for disobeying your word to me. You said and I quote, 'I will not address you as Mizukage when we are alone. You have my word.' Yet since we've been alone you've done nothing but call me Mizukage. For that I will punish you when you get home."

Zabuza slumped his shoulders and said, "Fine… Have it your way." Mei smirked and replied back, "Oh I always do. Now get going so that you can come home." She let her arms drop from his waist and almost immediately he rushed off to the gate. Mei watched him leave and said to herself, "All the good ones like to play hard to get." Mei began her journey back to her office to battle agains the foe every kage must face…. Paperwork.

* * *

* Kusagakure *

Two people were sitting among two animals in a jungle area where the grass was inhumanly tall. One of the people was a man wearing a white straightjacket, a dark green ninja vest over it, black ninja pants with a claw mark designs going all along his pants, instead of sandals his feet were bare with his toe nails extremely sharp, and finally his Gyouten cloak was loosely tied around his waist. A crest modeled his back of the kanji for 'Leopard'. The man had long wild brown hair, dark gold eyes with black slits in them, his Kusa hitai-ite was badged to the chest of his vest, and the lower half of his face was covered by a black muzzle. The man was sitting down leaning up against a large boulder and sitting atop the boulder was a little girl.

The girl had long brown hair that was tied in a long braid that touched the back of her knee caps, she had on a lime green beanie with some aviator goggles resting on her head, a Gyouten cloak where the sleeves, shoulders, and collar sized her perfectly, but the rest of the cloak was relatively long allowing it to drag on the ground, though the zipper was reversed needing to pull the zipper up the length of the jacket to take it off. The girl had a light pink shade eye color and her Kusa headband hanging loosely around her neck. The girl sat up complaining, "Ahhh, Hikyuu darling. When can we go? Momo's tiered of waiting." The girl seemed to adept to referring to herself in the third person. Hikyuu got up from his seated position and two of the animals surrounding them came into the light revealing two leopards.

Hikyuu made a single head movement and immediately Momo understood happily jumping onto Hikyuu's back and shouting, "Yeah! Finally darling we can go. Momo was getting very depressed having to wait around for Naruto-nii to move out." Both of the leopards had on a white vest with the same kanji on their backs, but one was relatively larger than the other and that one spoke saying, "Momo, a real ninja never complains and gets irritated or rather they don't complain about it for the whole world to hear." The larger leopard was fashioning a feather like headpiece that was held into place by it's Kusa headband.

As soon as the larger leopard was done talking the other leopard merely made a low rumble sound. Momo jumped from Hikyuu's back onto the large leopard saying childishly, "Oh, don't be upset with Momo, Iki." Momo looked to the smaller leopard saying, "Right Rei." The leopard Rei nodded her head agreeing with Momo.

Iki looked to Hikyuu to notice that he was already walking far ahead of them. Iki told the girl, "Oi kid, your hubby is getting away." Momo immediately looked to the path Hikyuu was taking, she immediately shouted, "Darling! Wait for Momo!" and with an inhuman amount of speed she dashed off after him. Iki groaned saying to Rei, "That kid is only serious when Hikyuu is involved." Rei moved next to Iki making a low growl. Iki responded, "Yeah I believe we are headed for the Valley of the End. That's what Hikyuu said."

Rei tilted her head to the side and Iki responded again, "Trust me, hangin around that guy for all these years you tend to pick up on his body language. Plus like Momo, I have a kind of unspoken language with the guy." After he was done talking the two leopards chased after the two Kusa nins.

* * *

* Konoha *

Naruto walked into the council room and was asked to take a seat. Everyone from the council was accepted for, including Danzo, and the Hokage's advisors. Naruto looked around the room and he could see Itachi looking back at him, looking in another direction he saw Hiashi who had his byakugan activated. Sarutobi started off by saying, "Now that Naruto is here I'd like to ask that you Naruto summon out the toad that was ordered to deliver the message from Jiraiya. Without hesitation Naruto summoned out the toad and to the entire rooms surprise he did it without the use of the blood sacrifice and with only one handsign. On the table in the council room the summons seal appeared and the small toad that Naruto saw twice earlier appeared.

When the little toad looked around he saw the Hokage and a few other ninjas, he looked behind himself to see Naruto sitting calmly now giving him a comforting smile. The council was still amazed at his summoning ability, one more than the others. Hiruzen shook himself from his shock addressing everyone, "I've called another emergency council meeting because the toad before us was ordered by Jiraiya to give us valuable information. Apparently the organization you all are aware of known as Akatsuki is going to war with Otogakure in two days in their own territory." Immediately the council members began showing their own expressions. Hiruzen continued by saying to Hiashi, "Because of the situation Hiashi I wanted you to be a lie detector for us if you would, which is why i authorized you to activate your byakugan for this meeting."

Hiashi nodded understanding. The little toad was nervous about what was going on asking, "Hey, what am I here for?" Naruto calmed the toad by saying, "Don't worry Ace, you'll be fine. Trust me." Ace nodded and awaited what was next. Sarutobi said to Ace, "Naruto is right you'll be fine. I just need you to answer a few questions about this information."

Choza though cut in saying, "Hokage-sama, why isn't Inoichi asked to do a mind scan of the toad? Wouldn't that be simpler?" Hiruzen addressed the question by saying, "It would be, but the toads don't like it when we go to that much extreme without their consent. Need I remind you all that the Toads have been Konoha's allies since it's founding and having them uneasy about us in the slightest isn't a wise decision." He received nods from everyone and looked back to the toad asking, "Okay Ace. Did Jiraiya summon you?"

"Yes he did." Answered the toad.

"Did he give you an important assignment?"

"Yes."

"Was this assignment meant for Naruto and myself?"

"Yes."

"Upon finding Naruto, did you correctly give him the right information?"

"Yes."

Hiruzen stopped and glanced at Hiashi who nodded to the him signaling that the toad was being truthful. Hiruzen asked, "Are you one-hundred percent sure that you didn't make this up?"

Ace stood tall and said, "Yes I'm more than one-hundred percent sure."

Feeling better that Hiashi hasn't spoken up meant he was still being truthful. Hiruzen asked, "Was the information in regards to a battle between Orochimaru and his sound nin against Akatsuki?" Ace smirked and said yes like the last few times.

Shikaku lazily said, "There you have it. Since the toads are Konoha's allies, then why would they lie like this? Especially since they're summoner is at risk from both sides." Shibi added, "He's right. If the battle takes place in Oto then they're defenses will be dwindled down because of Akatsuki's invasion."

Homura adjusted his glasses telling the council, "Hiruzen has already set up a group of ninjas that will handle the Akatsuki problem."

Naruto cut in saying, "With all do respect, you might have the Akatsuki problem solved, but not the Orochimaru problem." Everyone turned their eyes to Naruto. He began again by saying, "I request that I be allowed to go into this battle. Jiraiya-jii's info said that he'll have a contact waiting for me by name and that the contact will have the location of one of the bases in Oto."

Shikaku said to Naruto, "Hey let's not get to ahead of ourselves here. Both Orochimaru and Akatsuki are after you, they'll attack you the first chance they get." Itachi feeling uncomfortable about his student rushing to a decision adds, "Naruto don't be to hasty about this." Danzo also added, "I'm not going to sugar coat what I'm going to say. Naruto Namikaze is the last of two pure blooded clans and he is the clan head of the Namikaze, he has a unique power to himself, I'll admit possibly a jounin or higher ninja level, and you have one of the strongest biju in the known world. Sending you out on this kind of assignment isn't worth the cost."

Naruto was silent for a moment and then spoke up, "True, but a chance of riding Orochimaru from this world and his grotesque experiments and a chance to capture an Akatsuki member for information about what they will do with the biju, now that's assignment I'll chance going into." Hiashi crossed his arms, "Naruto. We just can't. Your an important figure in Konoha especially now that you have returned. Everyone calls you the 'True Flame of Konoha'. Should something happen to you-"

Naruto cut in saying, "I know I've seen what the people see me as now, but I'm a ninja of Konoha." Naruto then stands up and slams his hands on the table and then points to his hitai-ite, "But the moment I put on this headband I swore an oath to protect my village against all that threaten my village and my villagers! Just like the every other ninja before me, each ninja that isn't with us today died to protect their home. Even the kages, this leaves the one greatest Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi the God of Shinobi to protect his home! Hokage-sama if you want to protect your home, then sending me out to fight against those who threaten our people is the best way to do that!" Everyone including Danzo were staring at Naruto in disbelief, "I will come back alive. I will protect my people and I will become the Godaime Hokage and end line of hatred and war. That is my goal! Believe it!"

Naruto was breathing a little hard after his outburst and added calmly, "Besides, this is a battle that concerns me. If both sides are desperate to capture me, then they'll have to kill each other to do it." Sarutobi looked in Naruto's eyes and saw determination that no one else could rival. On one hand he was happy that Naruto proclaimed his loyalty to Konoha, but on the other hand he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if something happened to Naruto.

Asuma let out a small laugh and said, "Well let's see the Nijū Shōtai could use one more member to our roster." The council turned their attention to the Sarutobi clan head. "We gotta have faith in the kid. I saw as did most of you the power he holds during the Chunnin Exams. I would only guess that that power evolved over his three year training mission. I say lets put it to a vote."

The old kage sighed and said, "Very well. All in favor of Naruto be sent on a mission to handle the Akatsuki/Orochimaru problem, raise your hand." Slowly hands were being rose. He looked around and said, "It's decided then. To a 6-6 vote and since Tsunade isn't here and with the Uchiha no longer a seat on the council the two votes will not be casted. Naruto I'm afraid you cannot-" He drifted his eyes to Naruto and saw his hand raised.

Naruto smirked and said, "What? I'm a clan head of the Namikaze right? So I cast my vote leaving it to a 7-6 vote." Everyone was surprised they left out the fact that legally he is a clan head when he signed the paper that said so when they released the information that he was a Namikaze. Naruto said, "Well I'll see you later Hokage-sama for my mission briefing. Ace let's go." The little toad Ace nodded and jumped on Naruto's shoulder and the two left the council room.

Shibi was the first to speak saying, "That boy has all the angles down. He's a fine ninja indeed." Danzo looked to Hiruzen saying, "Sarutobi. If the boy is going on this mission then I request a mission for three of my own ninjas. To make sure the boy will not be harmed." Before Hiruzen could say anything Itachi added, "I'd like for Team Itachi to be sent on this mission as well. After all his teammates wouldn't forgive me if I didn't fight for the rest of us to go."

Hiruzen said, "Right now with Asuma's squad being led by a temporary team leader, the Nijū Shōtai has Team Asuma to it's roster so they should return by the end of the day. I'll allow Team Itachi and even Team Kakashi access to go as well. Since one of Danzo's men are on Team Kakashi that leaves you Danzo two members to choose from." Danzo nodded and he stood up saying, "Thank you. I'll take my leave now as well."

Hiruzen said to everyone else, "I'll handle the rest of the mission from here. The rest of you can go home now." Everyone nodded and began filing out as well. Sarutobi looked to the far corner of the wall to see the pictures of the Hokages, smiling to himself imagining the picture of Naruto next to the one of his father. Hiruzen took his leave last

* * *

Sorry for leaving the chapter off right here, but I kinda needed to. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I'll try and get it done. Good news my cousin is having her baby shower soon and she is having a boy! Well I hope you guys liked this chapter and I'll try not to make you guys wait for a long time again and forgive my poor grammar if it is really noticeable. Chapter 49 will pick up where this one left off. Thanks again for reading and I'll see you all soon. R&R, Stay Gold, and Goodbye World!!!

P.S.

Gyouten:

The character named Resshin I saw a picture on Google images, the title was Akatsuki Reborn. I liked how the guy looked and used him as a character in this story. His two Iwa companions though are my own created characters along with the mole Bakuryu.

In my story, Suigetsu never got caught by Orochimaru and Chōjūrō works with Zabuza.

The Kusa nin Hikyuu and Momo are my own created characters as well... the leopards too. The little girl Momo is inspired by Yachiru Kusajishi from Bleach. I thought it'd be funny to have a character like her in this story. Hikyuu is going to have at least or at the most a two sentence speaking role in the story, so pretty much his whole appearance he's going to be a mute.


	49. Good Bye Gallant Jiraiya

Chapter 49: Good Bye Gallant Jiraiya

Hello World! I meant to upload yesterday, but I went on a trip with my family just to get out of our city. Good news, my wrist is better now, with a little jolt of pain on a rare occasion now so I will be able to write like I used to. I didn't break the 500 mark before uploading this chapter, but hey it don't bug me at all. Anyway the next chapter will have Otogakure vs Akatsuki vs Konoha and Gyouten. I'm going to start planning out how the next chapter will work out and I will have it uploaded sometime between Thursday and Sunday, that's if I don't have any plans.

* * *

* Namikaze Compound *

Naruto had Ace still sitting atop his shoulders as he made his way back to the compound, the front gate was in view but a voice he recognized stopped him in his tracks. "Naruto."

He slowly turned around to see Itachi standing behind him with a small smile on his face. Itachi walked up to Naruto saying, "Your very brave. No one on the council has the guts to speak out like that, in all the years of Konoha's existence I'm not sure anyone had the guts you did to do that." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and replied, "Oh really. Well this situation has to do with Konoha, after all Orochimaru is from here so we should be the ones to deal with it. How's little Mayu?"

Itachi told him, "Her and Aoi came home last night. Aoi had no complications, neither did Mayu so Tsunade-sama released them." Naruto smile grew saying, "That's good." The two started to walk to the compound, but Itachi asked, "What's that noise coming from your compound?" Naruto looked in the direction of the land and said, "Oh that, well were rebuilding the compound now. A lot of the villagers wanted to help rebuild the Namikaze home, so I let 'em"

The clan head looked to his student saying, "When did this start?" Naruto again rubbed the back of his head saying, "Just moments before I was called in for the meeting." Itachi and Naruto walked to the gate opening it up and they saw that a lot was done in a short time. Hinata and Fu were helping at one of the mini sites to go over the plans, Shino was helping with the landscape, Tsunade was organizing everything so everyone knew where the tools they needed where, and the Gama brothers moved the heavier objects still. Hinata looked behind her to see Naruto and Itachi making their way over to her, Hinata happily walked over to Naruto and gave him a peck on his lips saying, "Thanks to your clones Naru-kun we got a lot done. We didn't lose not a single one."

Naruto said, "That's good. Where are we right now?" One of the key builders walked over to Naruto saying, "Well if me and my men work from eight in the morning to five in the after noon for about a five days straight, then we'll have the three story home built in no time. From what the plans we got indicate that we could add on to the house as time goes on. I'm guessing since it'll be just you Naruto-sama and your fiancee living here that you won't need anything really bigger than this."

Naruto had a little bit of sweat rolling off his head saying, "Maybe three stories is a little much. How about two stories, but expand the base of the house more." The head builder smirked saying, "Then half the time I said earlier, but I gotta say if you leave your clones with us like this and with the help from the villagers I'd say you'll be living in your home in two days and a half of another. Don't worry Naruto-sama I'll make sure I get this done."

Naruto smiled and replied, "That's all I needed to hear. How about I lend you two hundred clones and leave them under your care for the rest of the day?" The builder patted Naruto on the shoulder saying, "That'd be most appreciated." Naruto moved away from everyone and he did the ram seal shouting, "Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Soon the entire area was engulfed in a blanket of smoke, once cleared two hundred clones were standing in the field. All of them said in unison, "Let's get building!"

* * *

* Land of Demons *

Jiraiya was making his way through the surprisingly beautiful countryside saying to himself, "For being called the Land of Demons, this place beats Konoha in beauty any day and it's not even the spring time." Jiraiya kept walking through the dimly lit forest pulling a map from his pocket unraveling it. He examined it for a moment before walking over a opening in the forest and looking out to see a massive valley, but what surprised him the most was what was in the center of the massive valley. Jiraiya said to himself again, "So that's it is it? The ruins of the first ninja village." Jiraiya saw large remains of a massive village, noting but moss and tree vines covered these buildings. Jiraiya made his way over to the villages entrance taking a good look at the buildings, a sudden cracking noise under his feet made him stop. He looked down to see pieces of a human skull were close to three hundred years old.

He looked all around the floor and the roofs of the buildings to see nothing but ancient bones littering the area. He ignored them though and kept trekking through the ruins, not sure exactly what he was searching for he came to a stop when a statue caught his eye, upon close observation the statue was huge. Whoever the figure was the left shoulder, collarbone, neck and head were missing. Some of the left arm was hanging on barely and was hanging at the statues side, the right arm however was outstretched as if guiding you. From what he could make out of it's attire was a type of armor that ninja's no longer use. Jiraiya walked around the statue to see if there was any writing at all that would say who he was, but he came up with nothing.

Walking away from the statue, he got to where he thinks he needed to go to, a massive building that looked to be like an old shrine, the doors were massive, one was laying on the ground, but the other was hanging by the hinge. Careful not to touch the door fearing that it would fall down, Jiraiya walked inside carefully seeing the inside just as damaged as the rest of the ruined village.

Taking a look around and he focused on the alter that has been destroyed, but on the wall was an old picture carved in stone. Closer inspection showed a silhouette of a dark figure with what seemed to be ten tails and burned villages under it's feet, looking more to the left it shows smaller tablets with the same carving design, the outline of a man wearing armor holding a sword in one hand and a monk's staff in the other. Jiraiya saw another next to it, the line of tablets were like a huge book. He got to the next picture that showed the monster's body warping smaller toward the man, then the next picture showed just the man standing there. Jiraiya looked to the next stone drawing that showed the man expelling nine orbs from his body, Jiraiya moved to the next only to find that the tablet was partly destroyed by a support beam. Jiraiya said, "Damn."

He was about to leave, but a image of a large sphere on the corner of the tablet that looked like the moon. He moved closer to see, but his foot hit something and a hidden underground stairwell appeared. Jiraiya said, "Damn scared the hell outta me." He looked into the basement entry way, but he looked around breaking off a peace of the benches the people who prayed there would use, he ripped the sleeve of this shirt off and wrapped it around the wooden stake thing. He pulled out a bottle of alcohol he picked up in the last village he went to and doused the soon to be torch and he pulled out a match and lit it finishing his torch.

Jiraiya walked down the narrow pathways and what caught his eye surprised him. He touched the some very old writings on the wall and said, "I'll be. Just like in Amegakure, but what does it mean?" He shown his light down the path thinking he'd get his answers down the path. He walked down what seemed to be miles and miles only to come to a dead end. Jiraiya held the torch up to the wall and saw a very familiar symbol decorating the dead end wall. Jiraiya looked at it for a moment before thinking back to when he arrived to Ame in the underground tunnels, "Worth a shot." Jiraiya placed his hand on the wall and said, "Je vous commande de s'ouvrir."

After he said those words a clank sound could be heard on the other side and the wall slid open into the other wall causing Jiraiya to question more about what he might find. The wall opened revealing a large temple room. Several large columns ran from the entrance to the main alter on the other side, cloths were hanging from the ceiling that were worn and tattered. One of the cloths showed a symbol of a small black circle in the center of a larger circle and three kunais pointed out to the edge of the circle with the loop of the kunais as the smaller circle. The cloths were black with the kunai, small, and bigger circle being white. He took a moment and looked at it and then continued walking to the alter.

Once he reached the other side of the room, there sitting on the alter was a stone tablet with words he didn't recognize inscribed on it and some pictures engraved on the tablet too. He assumed that this must be the final tablet that was kept underground for safety reasons long ago. Moving to get a better look at the tablet as he held up the torch to get a better look at it and what disturbed him was that on the tablet has the silhouette of the ten tailed monster and it seemed to be inside a small sphere, he then realized what he was looking at was a bigger sphere that had land carvings in it and the other one with the monster was much smaller. Jiraiya's eyes widened as he saw silhouettes of nine monsters with one to nine tails standing on the land carvings of the larger sphere. He realized that the nine were the nine demons and the sphere they were on was earth and he fell on his ass saying, "Oh Kami. The large sphere is earth, then that would mean that what ever the hell that thing is, it's sealed-"

"Inside the moon."

Jiraiya jumped to his feet and turned around quickly. Looking ahead he saw a man wearing a complete black outfit, he had long black messy hair, but his face was covered by a white mask with black markings on it and two eye holes. Jiraiya shouted, "Who the hell are you!?!" The nameless man stayed where he was and said, "I am someone who time has trouble killing. Let me enlighten you, I was there when Konohagakure was founded, I was there when my family criticized me, I was the one who would fight against Hashirama and Tobirama Senju, Ezio and Senkou Namikaze, and many Uzumaki clan members even the late Akuma Uzumaki, only to die at the Valley of the End at the hands of my rival Hashirama Senju……… I am Madara Uchiha."

Jiraiya froze and looked at the man who claimed to be one of the founding fathers of Konoha. Madara held up one hand saying, "I'm not going to harm you yet Jiraiya. I swear on my oath as a ninja." Jiraiya scowled at him saying, "It's the 'yet' part that has me doubting you."

Madara moved till he passed up Jiraiya saying, "I discovered this place a long time ago. Shortly after my 'death' at the hands of the Hashirama, straggling all the way here with blood gushing from my body every few miles. I discovered this place hiding in plain sight and hiding away in these ruins was a man named Darcia Uzukami who claimed he was the protector of these ruins and that his family have been here since this village's founding… and it's demise. Caused by a Civil War between brothers who were the sons of the most important man in the world."

Jiraiya saw Madara do a quick series of handsigns and shooting fire from his hand lighting two massive torches on the wall in front of him. The wall revealed something. A large portrait of a man with orange hair, light blue eyes, and blood red armor and there was a woman with blood red hair holding onto his arm wearing an expensive orange kimono. Madara continued by saying, "Darcia told me the whole story. Upon the man you see in this portrait I know to be the first ninja this world has ever seen, Rikudou the Sage of Six Paths and also the first ever Jinchuriki of the Juubi. Not much is said afterward only that he sealed the beast in him and his features changed turning his hair silver, his eyes that of a ripple pattern, and of course his silver chakra. He was Kami in living flesh, though that didn't exempt him from the common enemy all life has… Time. His time was running short and the beast was going to break free, so in his last effort to save the world again, he split the monster into nine demons that would walk freely among the world. With the monster's body left over he used a jutsu called the 'Chibaku Tensei' to create the moon." Madara stopped to see that Jiraiya was still on edge and was as far as he could be from him.

Madara continued anyway, "Though in case his decedents needed to handle the Juubi's body or should something go wrong he built a massive statue called the Gedo Mazo that would be used as the key to controlling or destroying the Juubi, but you would need all nine demons sealed inside of it for it to work. He left the key or the Gedo Mazo to his oldest son before his death, that's where the trouble began."

Jiraiya still on guard asked, "What do you mean?"

"Don't you see Jiraiya? The reasons the twins were split up at birth was to avoid a conflict, but fate has a way of changing everything. Rikudou lied, there was no one key, there were three keys. The statue is the obvious first key, but the Uzukami's had the eyes as the second key, and the Uzumaki's had the chakra which was the final key. One to see the moon and the Juubi, one to unlock the true power of the Gedo, and the Gedo Mazo's power on it's own." Madara pointed at Jiraiya, "Now I see what Darcia meant. Not one without the other and the reason why Pain tried so hard to hide Naruto's true heritage from me. Naruto is one of the keys to using the Gedo's true power, I don't need to seal the Kyuubi away now, I just need him to be the Gedo's hosts' and I'll have the Juubi under my control."

Jiraiya not happy with what he said, but kept calm saying, "You said to avoid conflict? What kind of conflict?"

Madara held his arms in the air saying, "The two twins found their way to this village again and grew up together. That's where it began. When they found out what their father did they had mixed emotions about it. The older Uzukami thought they should use the power of the Juubi to protect themselves against invaders or intruders, but the younger Uzumaki thought that he was insane and that they should find the nine demons and use them to destroy the Juubi and end the threat once and for all."

Madara walked over to a fallen column and sat down continuing his story, "The village then split into two factions, those who followed the Uzukami and those who followed the Uzumaki. The battle was a bloody goriest and in the end the brother's saw what their war had done, it killed their followers, ruined their home, and destroyed their land that they wanted to defend. Sickened by what he had done, the Uzumaki left and headed back to the coast in a self exile, while the older brother stayed to guard the home he destroyed out of grief. It wasn't until after Darcia that his family decided to head to where Amegakure now is and reestablish a village there. To make sure that the Juubi couldn't be used at all they agreed to stay far away from each other, the same goes for their families…. Forever."

Jiraiya thought to himself, 'That explains the similarity between Amegakure and this place. He passed on the culture to the village Ame.' Jiraiya then said to Madara, "Darcia was foolish to tell you the tell, but it doesn't matter Nagato won't follow through with your plan, what ever it is. Neither will Naruto." Madara sighed and said, "Sadly that is true, but it won't stop me from trying and should I fail I know something that they don't, or rather something their offspring wouldn't yet know." Jiraiya said in a low venomous tone, "What the fuck do you mean?"

Madara tucked his hand under his chin saying, "I know of Konan's little bun in the oven. It wasn't exactly noticeable to her yet at the time, but I with my sharingan an extra chakra source from inside her. As for Naruto, it's only a matter of time before he and that Hyuuga girl conceive as well. Once that happens I'll take the kids and… Well you know…" Jiraiya eyes turned to hatred and he said, "To bad you'll never get the chance!" Jiraiya let out a massive amount of killing intent and said, "I'll finish what the Shodaime Hokage couldn't! I'll kill the immortal Madara Uchiha!!!"

Madara was sweating a little saying, "My oh my that's a lot of power you got there Jiraiya, but can you use it properly?"

Jiraiya held out his hand and let a Rasengan form in the palm of his hand, he then ran at Madara with blinding speed causing a giant explosion that rocks the entire area. Jiraiya is attempting the impossible, to rid the world of the man who not even the Shodaime could kill.

* * *

* Konoha: Namikaze Compound: A few Hours later *

Shino, Fu, Hinata, and Tsunade were filled in about what happened at the council meeting by Itachi. Needless to say aside from Shino and Fu, Tsunade and Hinata were shocked by the announcement. He also told his team to be ready to leave as well as the Hokage will send for them and they will possibly move out later in the day, maybe even early in the morning.

Hinata looked to Naruto asking him, "Naru-kun. Are you entirely sure about this? I mean after all they will be targeting you and Fu-chan." Shino also voiced his worry, "I agree with Hinata-chan. This will be very dangerous and we won't be able to anticipate what will happen in this battle."

Naruto and Fu both smiled and Fu said, "Don't worry about to much Shino-kun. I'm just as tough and deadly without the Nanabi, they aren't capturing me without a fight and with Naruto-nii there it will be that much more difficult. Not even Akatsuki will be able to stand up to two Jinchurikis' at the same time." Naruto wanted to put them at ease as well saying, "Me and Fu will be fine. We can hold our own against these guys. So try not to worry, please."

Tsunade said to Naruto, "Well while your away I can oversee the construction of the Namikaze compound. We might even have the house finished by the time you guys get back, but you might be without water, gas, and electricity for a awhile." Naruto told his godmother, "That's fine baa-chan. I have every faith in you that you'll do what you can." At that moment Naruto, Itachi, Shino, Hinata, Fu, and Tsunade sensed someone coming to the Namikaze compound. They looked in the direction of the gate and saw an ANBU leap down from the gate bowing in respect, "Itachi-sama, Naruto-sama, Shino-sama, Lady Hinata, and Lady Fu, your all needed at the Hokage's tower. Immediately."

The five nodded and Naruto said to Tsunade, "Well see you soon baa-chan." After he said that she hugged Naruto saying, "Please come back safe and promise me that the whole Team Itachi comes back safe. At least with your promises I know you'll keep it." Naruto hugs her back and saying in a comforting tone, "I promise I'll be fine." Tsunade breaks her hug from Naruto and then she walks over to Hinata hugging her too, "Hinata-chan you are one of my pride and joys in my medical devision. Make sure you bring that smiling doofus of a fiancee back with you."

Hinata happily hugged her sensei back, "I will sensei. We'll be back soon. Don't wait up." After their moment, all of them jumped out of the area to the meet Sarutobi in his office. As Naruto was running and jumping building from building to the tower with his team he took on last look back at the compound happy that with the news his new home will be almost complete.

Naruto turned to look ahead, but stopped dead in his tracks when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Naruto stood up straight and looked behind him to see that no one was there, he looked at his shoulder and placed his hand over where he could've sworn he felt someone touch. Hinata stopped to and asked, "Naru-kun? Are you alright?"

Naruto took his hand off his shoulder and said happily, "I'm fine hime. Probably to excited to think of our home completed when we get back." Hinata smiled at him and said, "I'll be happy anywhere we live Naru. As long as I'm with you, I'll always be happy." Naruto returned the smile and the two lovers started to pick up the pace to follow their team.

* Tsunade *

Tsunade watched them leave and saw Naruto look back momentarily and watched him continue off. Once out of sight she turned to continue observations of the construction, but stopped when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. Immediately a tick mark formed on her head and she shouted and she turned around fast shouting, "JIRAIYA YOU PERV!" Once she turned around though she didn't see anyone there.

One of the construction workers walked over to her asking, "Lady Tsunade are you okay?" Tsunade looked around carefully and she touched her sides and she told the man, "I'm fine, probably from the lack of sleep. Let's continue with the work." The man nodded and moved to the construction site. Tsunade took one more glance around and her hair started to move in her line of sight. She reached up to move her hair, but she felt a hand smooth over her cheek and move the hairs for her. Freezing immediately she touched her cheek and then instinctively looked at the clouds saying in a low tone, "Jiraiya baka…"

* * *

* Amegakure *

Nagato (Pain) was looking out at the rain that was covering the city and was thinking of his next move after the Otogakure battle. He was sitting down with a book that Jiraiya recently did that was entitled, 'The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobis'. The book was about two brothers who would never give up, were very strong, and quested for peace. The book was open to the final page that said. 'Dedicated to three of my strongest and bravest students. Without their inspiration I would never have been able to write this story. Thank you, Naruto, Minato, and Nagato.'

Nagato was smiling about the thought of one of the brother's in the story named after himself and the other named Naruto. He looked over at the book and closed it, he picked up and slowly stood up, but he then felt a hand grab his arm as if helping up. He immediately assumed it was Konan, but when he turned to meet her, there was no one there. Nagato was confused and ashamed that someone had gotten to him that easily, but he then had doubts that it was anyone at all. Konan at that moment walked into the room saying, "I've just had an awkward experience."

The blue haired kunoichi walked over to him saying, "On my way over here I felt someone or something place a hand on my stomach, but there was no one there." Nagato grabbed his arm that he felt someone grab and he replied, "Same here." He glanced back out to the village and said, "This rain isn't mine. The world seems to be crying for someone."

Konan walked next to him confused. Nagato cracked a tear saying, "It's just like with Yahiko…" He paused for a moment and let a tear fall and he said low, "Goodbye sensei…"

* * *

* Otogakure *

Kabuto walked into Orochimaru's room with a clipboard in hand, "From what I've gathered in my report is that Akatsuki members have been spotted closing in to our other bases across Oto. The ones who were described entering this area are as stated, one is wearing a white hood and a black mask on his face with his eyes being the only visible part and the other seems to be wearing an orange mask a single right eye hole and a swirl design that goes into that right eyehole, he also seems to have spiky black hair.

Orochimaru was sitting on a throne chair looking at all his possessions on the desk in front of him. He grinned and said, "So Kakuzu-san is coming here. Kukuku this will be interesting, a battle of immortals and it would seem that one of my former experiments will return to me on it's own." Kabuto asked, "If it isn't too bold of me Orochimaru-sama, who was the former experiment?"

Orochimaru chuckled and said, "An Uchiha who's lost both his way and memories. They're probably returning slowly, but it's nothing I can't handle. Anything else?" Kabuto adjusted his glasses and said, "Yes there is. It seems that Konoha has purged itself of the Uchiha clan, our business partners in the takeover. It would seem that Fugaku was a little to eager and was attempting to attack a month ahead of schedule."

Orochimaru shrugged it off saying, "The sharingan was my goal many, many years ago, but it was a dime a dozen. Besides the Atsusa clan will have a power that will rival both the Hyuuga clan and the Uchiha clan. Once it shows itself and I combine that with Naruto's power, I will be unstoppable, no one, not even Madara Uchiha himself can stop me."

Kabuto asked, "What of Danzo? After all he said he'd be at the 'Island' with the dead Uchihas awaiting eye procedure." Orochimaru shrugged that off as well and said, "Danzo will just have to play nice and wait his turn. My war with Akatsuki comes first, then everyone else. Are they here?" Kabuto smiled and said, "They are ready to go. After the little battle with Sasori and Deidara they are ready for more. Everyone you requested is here, Juugo, Karin, Gurren, the Sound Four, as well as a hefty sum of Oto nins and Curse seal level two users are here in this base. We are ready for combat."

Orochimaru smiled and said, "Good, now go. I need to meditate on how I should approach this." Kabuto bowed to his master and took his leave shutting the door behind him. Orochimaru stood up and took to steps when he felt a hand on his shoulder and a cracking noise. Pissed off that someone snuck up on him and laid a hand on him, he furiously turned around ready to kill the poor soul who'd dare touch him only to find that he was alone. Irritated that he might be nervous he shrugged it off and looked in the direction the cracking sound came from. He noticed what it was and walked over to his desk and picked up a picture that was sitting framed on his desk.

He glanced at the photo and in the picture was of Team Hiruzen when they were first formed. There was a single cracking line that traveled vertically over a familiar face to him. The crack went over Jiraiya's face and down his whole body. Orochimaru didn't believe in omens or signs of any kind, but he felt that this one had meaning to it. Orochimaru released some killing intent saying with venom lacing his voice, "No…. He was my kill, I was meant to kill that man. Me no one else…." He traced the crack over the picture and said again, "You'll pay Jiraiya. You broke your word that you said all those years ago. That I was the only one who could kill you and you were the only one who could kill me." He placed the picture back on his desk and said, "I'm going to find who did this, I'm going to skin him alive, cut him open, see what makes him tick and what it took to kill you baka."

Orochimaru slammed his fist on his desk so hard the desk broke in half. He began breathing heavy, very irritated that someone killed his longtime rival and friend. Something he couldn't accomplish.

* * *

* Konoha: Hokage's Tower *

Sarutobi was looking out to his village as the sun was close to the horizon. He saw blurs making their way to the tower and he immediately knew that it was Team Itachi. He let out a sigh of worry about letting them go on this mission, but if he didn't then Naruto wouldn't be able to forgive him. He turned to his desk and sat down in his chair, he was going through his desk to find a lighter or matches for his pipe, but found that must of left some back home. Having to settle without tobacco in his system for a few more hours he closed his eyes and heard a voice, "Sensei, you know that tobacco kills right?"

The voice was familiar to him and he kept his eyes close saying, "Jiraiya I know already. You've told me that a… hundred…… times……." He realized that the voice was Jiraiya's when he was twelve, he opened his eyes and looked around his office to find he was alone. He then looked on his desk to see a box of matches that were not there before, on the box was a symbol Team Hiruzen used to use a long time ago. The picture had a brown monkey's head on top, to the left was a white toad's head, at the bottom was a blonde colored slug's body, and to the right was a black snakes head, noticeably in the center was the kanji for Team Hiruzen. He reached over and grabbed the match box and stared at it intently.

As he stared at the box for a moment, a knock at the door broke him out of his deep thoughts. He placed the box off to the side and said, "Enter."

The door opened revealing Team Itachi, they filed in and stood side by side each other in front of his desk. Itachi noted the Hokage's appearance and asked, "Lord Hokage are you okay? You look like you haven't slept in days." Hiruzen took a moment and glanced at the match box.

Naruto was worried and said, "Jii-san?" Hiruzen smiled and looked back at the group masking his concern saying, "It's noting… Noting at all."

* * *

* Land of Demons: Moments before *

Hours of battling left the area damaged beyond the damage it took hundreds of years ago. Among the destroyed rubble laid a giant toad who was recognized as Gamabunta the boss summons of the toads. The massive toad was laying on his side in pain and a giant gash on his left shoulder, not to far away stood Jiraiya, beat up, bruised, cut, gashed and many other noticeable wounds he was fashioning. His eyes were different and he had sharpened fangs and his headband was missing.

Jiraiya also had two toads protruding from his shoulders, both were old, one male and one female. The male was a slightly dark shade of green, noticeable wrinkles, long white eyebrows, beard, and patch of hair on the top of his head, he was wearing a light gray cloak that covered his body. The female toad was a lighter shade of green, the whole top of her head had a purple color, unlike the other toad her cloak was black with the inside being white and the collar was very high.

Jiraiya's eyes resembled the toads eyes and his facial features changed as well. All three were breathing very heavy and it could be seen that the three were very exhausted from the fight. All three were staring at the rubble of one of the buildings to see Madara standing tall and proud, Madara's clothes were noticeably ripped and torn and with a few cuts. His mask was also damaged with most of the right side destroyed showing his sharingan eye and wrinkles under his eye.

Jiraiya tried to keep his footing but was to tired and he fell to one knee. The old man toad said to Jiraiya, "Jiraiya-boy! You have to hang in there!" Jiraiya let out a deep breath saying to the old toad, "I'm trying Fukasaku-sama. This isn't no cake walk." The old female toad shouted to Jiraiya, "Get up ya lazy excuse of a kid! Your the legendary sage Jiraiya! Don't let this punk get the better of ya!"

Jiraiya smiled and said, "Shima-sama I'm sorry, but I'm at my limit." Jiraiya drifted his eyes to Madara who seemed to be waiting for him to make the first move. Jiraiya's vision of Madara began to waver and the very image of him started to blur, he placed on hand on his head and thought, 'This is no good… I've lost to much blood… There's no way I can go on like this for much longer.'

Shima pleaded with Jiraiya, "Kid we have to get the information we got on him to Naruto!" Fukasaku said next, "Ma's right Jiraiya-boy, theres no point in fightin a losing battle!"

Madara listened to the two toads and thought to himself, 'I couldn't bring this to an end as quickly as I wanted. I'm not as strong as I used to be.' Madara shouted out to Jiraiya because of their distance, "Jiraiya! I'll give you an ultimatum!"

Jiraiya, Shima, and Fukasaku narrowed their eyes at him and Shima said, "What the hell is he thinkin'? He really believes us ta listen?" Fukasaku and Jiraiya looked at each other and Fukasaku said to Shima, "Ma, let's hear what the guy has ta say." Shima looked at her husband shouting, "Pa! We can't jus-" Jiraiya cut her off shouting to the man, "What do you got in mind!?"

Madara smiled under his mask saying, "If you talk with Naruto-san and Nagato about my plan, then I'll let you, them, and their lovers live as well. I'll even go as far as to let Konoha live!" Jiraiya made a thinking pose and shouted back, "What's the alternative!?" Madara explained, "Should you say no then you die here! Along with the toads and I'll just go along like this battle never happened!…. So what's your choice!?"

Shima said to the two, "Kid, Pa, you two aren't seriously considering this!?" Fukasaku smiled and looked at his wife, "Na Ma, we jus wanted ta humor the guy. Theres no way in hell we'd do that. Right Jiraiya-boy." Jiraiya smiled and said, "Pa's right, theres no way I'd consider this. I'm just buying time to get my strength back, but I fear that with his sharingan staring at us I can only guess that he knows our answer. After all the sharingan can read lip."

Madara sighed and said, "You disappoint me Jiraiya! This is goodbye! Oh and your other toad over there!" Madara pointed to his left and a small toad could be seen, but unlike the other toads his eye right eye was red and his other eye was normal. "I've known for quite some time that the little toad was watching me and recording my abilities! Am I to assume that only those who can enter Hermit Mode can see what that toad sees!?"

Jiraiya winced at his correction and shouted, "Kiroku run!" Kiroku immediately puffed out of existence barely missing Madara appearing behind him stabbing him with a black sword. Madara said to himself, "This proves it. I'm not young or powerful… anymore." He turned around to see Jiraiya rushing at him ready to punch. Madara teleported away from him and appeared a couple buildings away watching Jiraiya collide with the wall.

Jiraiya pulled himself out of the wall and said, "He knows that we can't hit him like this. The only one who'd be fast enough to catch him is Naruto." Jiraiya then fell to his knee again holding his head feeling weaker and weaker from the loss of blood. His vision blurred till everything was a blob for a moment and then when it went back to normal all he saw was a foot hitting him square in the face. He was then sent through three buildings before coming to a complete stop.

Shima shouted, "Damn! He's damn fast! He can disappear and reappear at will, he can teleport parts of his body away, then he can predict our movements and he knows our strategy! Pa we have ta run and take Jiraiya wit us!" Fukasaku agreed and said, "I agree Ma we've got no choice, but we gotta get Bunta outta here too. He's unconscious and incapacitated."

Jiraiya stood up holding his face, "I'll buy you two some time, get Bunta out of here. I can only give you on my own thirty seconds, forty max." Both Fukasaku and Shima shouted, "NO!"

Shima said, "We can't jus abandon ya kid! Madara would rip ya to shreds once were gone! You don't have ta die here, we jus gotta get around him and get ta Bunta!" Fukasaku said, "Ma's right Jiraiya-boy, we can still make it outta here alive. All of us." Jiraiya looked up and saw Madara standing on the roof of the building he was currently in and he covered his mouth to a whisper, "Do it. Please."

The two toads looked at each other and both nodded while letting a tear run down each other's eyes. Shima shouted to Jiraiya, "We'll wait till he attacks then we'll leave! You better not die kid, I won't forgive ya if ya do!" Jiraiya smiled and said, "I can't make a promise like that. Only Naruto could."

Fukasaku said to him, "Jiraiya… We'll take care of Naruto-boy, don't worry and good luck to ya boy." Jiraiya said to him, "Thanks Pa." He looked up and saw Madara waiting. Jiraiya strained his eyes to stop the blur effect from occurring. Madara saw him strain his eyes and rushed in punching at Jiraiya shouted at that moment, "NOW!" The two toads separated from Jiraiya's shoulders and with great speed they began jumping for their lives to Bunta who wasn't to far away.

Madara's fist connected with Jiraiya's arms that were held up to block, but the force of Madara's punch shattered his arms and forced him into the ground destroying the building and making a hole into the ground to the underground tunnels. Fukasaku and Shima made it to Bunta and stopped when they heard the explosion from Madara's punch. Shima took a step away from them, but Fukasaku placed a hand on her shoulder saying, "Ma, let's go. There's nothing else we can do but ta give this info to Naruto-boy." Shima let another tear slide down her face and she nodded. Both the toads placed their hands on Gamabunta and the three erupted into a giant puff of smoke sending them home.

Jiraiya was laying on the ground with his arms at his side. He was trying to ignore the pain and he could feel Madara's foot planted on his chest making breathing difficult. Madara sighed and said while pulling out his black sword, "Jiraiya, I'll ask again. Talk with Na-" He was cut off when Jiraiya shouted, "Never! I'll never do that to them and I may have failed here, but those two won't! They won't become your pawns Madara-teme!"

Madara stared at him intently and then placed the tip of the sword over Jiraiya's heart saying, "I'm disappointed in you Jiraiya, very disappointed." He then began to drive the sword into Jiraiya slowly and inch by inch as it neared his heart he said, "Give Minato this when you see him. Tell him I'll make sure Naruto-san is fine, I won't go back on my word. I won't harm him, I just need him alive and to power the Gedo Mazo. Goodbye Jiraiya."

Jiraiya was wincing in immense pain as the blade neared his heart. Once Madara felt the tip hit Jiraiya's heart he drove the blade in him quickly making the blade come out Jiraiya's back pinning him to the ground. Jiraiya's eyes widened in shock at how he couldn't feel the pain anymore, but he felt cold… really cold. Madara disappeared in a red lightning flash only to appear on the upper grounds taking some explosive tags out of his ninja pouch. He began placing them around the hole in the ground humming a tune out loud.

Jiraiya smiled and had a flashback moment.

* Flashback: Forty Years Ago *

"What now Orochi-teme!?" A young Jiraiya shouted pointing at his new headband, "This means I'm a jounin to now. Whatta ya got to say about that huh?" A young Orochimaru looked at Jiraiya with no interest and ignored him, that made Jiraiya a little irritated. A young Tsunade put her hand on her head saying, "Jiraiya you can be a big baka sometimes."

A fairly young Hiruzen was watching his pupils interact and pulled out a cigarette, he placed it in his mouth and began searching for a way to light it. Jiraiya saw this and reached into his pocket and said to his sensei, "Sensei, you know that tobacco kills right?" Reluctantly though he handed the old man a box of matches. Hiruzen smiled and took the boxes admiring the design on it saying, "Jiraiya I know already. You've told me that a hundred times." He lit the match and his cigarette saying, "But I'd like to congratulate you all on becoming Jounin. Though Tobirama-sensei and my own decision to do so was in my opinion a little early, I'd say you were ready."

Jiraiya and Tsunade smiled while Orochimaru looked uninterested. Orochimaru then asked, "We're in the midst of the second war, does that mean the three of us will be without a sensei now?" Hiruzen smiled and said, "It does, the three of you though will remain a unit. I have to go back up Tobirama-sensei on the field with my former teammates and Danzo's team."

Tsunade quirked an eyebrow saying, "What? Tobirama-oji doesn't need help, he's the strongest in our clan right now." Hiruzen patted his student on the head saying, "Yes that's true, but don't forget that he's going up against the Uzumaki clan in this battle. Our enemies are really spending a lot of money on the Uzumaki clan in hopes that we'll be wiped out."

Orochimaru asked, "Are they really that strong?" Hiruzen then said, "Yes, it's even said that the current clan head, Asura Uzumaki is a Grand Ninja, that's a rarity." Jiraiya pumped his arms in the air shouting, "This is awesome! Let us go with you sensei, the Niidaime is said to be a Grand Ninja too and seeing him fight another Grand Ninja would be so awesome!"

Hiruzen smirked and said, "Sorry Jiraiya, but I have to get there quickly. I should head out now." He looked at his students and said, "Good luck all of you. You'll go on to do great things, I just know it."

Jiraiya smiled like an idiot saying, "Of course we will. Were the strongest team in Konoha."

Tsunade joined in saying, "Theres no one who could beat us."

Surprisingly even Orochimaru said, "Any one who tries will just meet their end."

Hiruzen smiled again saying, "That's the spirit."

* Many Years Later *

"Do you really think so Jiraiya?" asked a spiky orange haired boy. A more older Jiraiya said, "Of course Yahiko. If you believe you can do it, then do it. Nothing can stop you. Right Nagato?" A boy with red hair that blocked his eyes nodded in silence. Jiraiya saw next to him was a girl with blue hair and an origami flower in her hair, he asked her, "You believe your sensei right Konan?"

The girl smiled sweetly and said, "Of course, you'd never lie to us." Yahiko happily said, "Yeah your right Konan, after all Jiraiya is a Sannin and he fought against Hanzo of the Salamander and lived." Jiraiya rubbed the back of head and said, "Yeah. Anyway are you three gonna see me off tomorrow or are you gonna get a jump start on your dreams?"

Yahiko smile disappeared and he said, "I wish you didn't have to go sensei. What will we do without you?" The other two kids looked to Jiraiya waiting for him to say something. Jiraiya said, "Oh Yahiko I didn't know you'd miss me that much, but I'm sorry. I have a duty to my village and I need to get back, I've taught you all as much as I could teach so that you three have a way to defend yourselves. All three of you are strong in body and mind, you don't need me anymore."

Konan said to him, "We'll miss you sensei." Nagato hesitated, but nodded agreeing with Konan. Jiraiya gave them a heartfelt smile and said, "I'll miss you guys too. Stay close to your dreams and if you fight for it, then you can make it a reality. Believe it." All three showed smirks and said in unison, "Of course we will!" With that said the group continued to eat the dinner that they scrounged up, because of the war between Iwagakure, Konohagakure, Sunagakure, and finally the small village Amegakure. Jiraiya saw the determination in Yahiko's eyes as the told him when he first met the three that he'll save Amegakure from the war and the boy's words saying he would become God to to end the fighting. The problem was that the other two didn't seem to have a dream of their own, but a goal to make Yahiko's dream come true, he was fine with that as long as they were safe. Jiraiya smiled that one of his student's was dreaming big.

* Many Years Later Again *

Jiraiya was a little older walking through his village making his way to his favorite spot, the bathhouse. The perverted sannin said to himself, "Yes, finally no more missions for awhile and no Minato to distract me from my research. The man has no vision to what I am trying to achieve and he doesn't seem to be interested in any particular girl aside from hanging out with Tsunade's apprentice Kushina. Though the girl is young and is very attractive, but if the man want's to achieve his dream of becoming the Yondaime, then he's gotta focus." Reaching his destination, a perverted smile appeared on his lips and he began heading to his favorite spot to begin his research. Reaching into his pack he pulled out a telescope and began rushing to his location. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a yellow patch hiding in his spot.

He looked closer and saw his student peeking into the bath with a serious expression. Jiraiya slowly moved to his student and before he could make his presence aware, the man said, "Good to see ya sensei." Jiraiya smiled and said, "Well, well looks like I had a closet pervert as a student. So you wanna learn a few tips from your sensei about peeking Minato?"

The blonde haired ninja looked to be fifteen at the youngest, he was wearing a white shirt with red flame designs at the bottom of the shirt and the sleeves, with his kunai holster strapped to his right arm, blue ninja pants, and his headband tied around his forehead. The man's piercing blue eyes stared at his sensei as he said, "I thought you might be here today to peek, so I came early to catch you so I could stop you from peeking on this particular group of girls." Jiraiya again smiled and asked, "Oh are they that hot? You gotta let me see now."

Minato held up his hand and said, "Sorry sensei, maybe another time. Till this group leaves let's talk, it's been awhile since we did that." Jiraiya huffed and reluctantly agreed. The two men sat down and began conversing with each other. Jiraiya said to his student, "Should you really be worried about me? If you want to make your dream of becoming the Yondaime true, then you have to focus on that and not me. After all Fugaku Uchiha, Danzo Shimura, and Orochimaru are after that title. Do you realize how much of a pain in the ass it would be if Orochimaru became Yondaime?" The toad sage joked.

Minato sat down crossing his legs, "Yeah I know, but your important to me sensei, your like my dad. You took care of me, you trained me, you gave me a reason to continue the Namikaze line. For that I am grateful." Jiraiya shrugged it off and said, "No problem, just make a mention of me at the Hokage Coronation." Minato patted his sensei on his shoulder and said, "No problem sensei." He glanced behind himself and then to his sensei saying, "We can go now." Jiraiya knocked his student out of the way and saw the bath was empty. He groaned and saw his student leaving and he followed behind him. The two konoha ninjas walked till they were outside the bathhouse and Jiraiya looked up and saw three young girls come out of the building.

Jiraiya then understood why he didn't want him spying on this particular group, or rather one particular girl. One of the girls to come out was noticeably a Hyuuga, she was wearing a lavender kimono, high heel-ninja sandals, long brown hair, and a choker around her neck. The second girl had short black hair, a kind of dark blue kimono and some high heel-ninja sandals. The last girl was much different from the other two in appearance, she had on a long sleeve dark orange shirt that passed her hands, a black ninja vest with a red spiral on the back, black ninja pants, and some standard ninja sandals. The woman had some tan to her skin, but not much, long red hair that was tied in a bun and turquoise eyes. She stood out as a tom boy a definite stand out from her two friends.

Jiraiya elbowed his student in his arm lightly saying, "So she was the reason why I wasn't allowed my usual spot huh?" Minato didn't say anything aside from looking at his sensei and smirking at him. Jiraiya watched his student walk over to the red haired woman named Kushina, the last of the deadliest clan to ever be established, the Uzumaki Clan. The man remembered when she was growing up how she had no friends nor would anyone talk to her, rumors spread that since she was an Uzumaki that if you even talked to her you'd die or if she showed even the slightest hint of anger she could destroy Konoha. Jiraiya laughed at those rumors and dismissed them when Tsunade adopted the girl into the Senju clan for protection against the villagers.

He also knew of Minato's attachment to the girl when they were in the same orphanage and how he was her first friend in the academy. Jiraiya decided against going over to the four and silently took his leave glancing at his apprentice and Tsunade's student.

* Flashback End *

Later images of Minato becoming Yondaime flashed through his mind, as did Minato and Kushina's wedding, Kushina's pregnancy and the eventual birth of his future student and in his opinion the strongest and most promising student he had. Before his vision failed him entirely he saw Madara finishing up with what ever he was doing, mustering up as much strength as he could he lifted his arm up pointing his index finger at Madara with his thumb extended.

Madara was finished lining the hole with explosives and he looked down into it to see Jiraiya pointing at him, Madara didn't care why he did this and he made the ram seal with his fingers and charged the explosive tags. The tags began to spark and Jiraiya saw this, in response he said loud enough for Madara to hear and close enough for the man to read his lips, Jiraiya smiled and said, "Bang…"

At that moment the explosives went off and the hole extended causing giant rocks to land onto Jiraiya smashing and burying his body. As this was happening Jiraiya thought to himself, 'Yahiko, Nagato, Konan, Minato,…… Naruto. I'm so proud of all of them, they make an old man proud.' An image of Naruto and Yahiko flashed through his mind and he thought, 'If you were still alive Yahiko, then you and Naruto would've achieved your dream to bring peace to the world. Naruto, I know you'll succeeded where your father, Nagato, Yahiko, and myself have left off. You can do it, I believe in you…" Jiraiya closed his eyes and could feel the impact of the massive rocks as they buried his body to join the many other dead who lived in the village.

Madara remained where he was and saw that the man died with no fear in his eyes, but a smile on his face. After the last of the rubble fell he turned around and grabbed a large piece of a flat rock and began charging chakra into his finger and wrote some words on the make shift headstone. When he was done he slammed the rock on top of where Jiraiya's body was and he red what he wrote on the headstone out loud, "Here lies the Toad Sage, The Gallant Jiraiya. A man who died with courage in his heart and a smile on his face. He will be loved and missed by many." Madara took his broken mask off and placed it at the base of where he slammed the headstone and then left the village. Madara stopped momentarily and grabbed a piece of Jiraiya's red long vest that was lying some ways off and tied it around his face showing his right eye, taking one more glance at the village he began thinking of if Jiraiya was right and that it would be impossible to have Nagato and Naruto to join him peacefully and decided that he would still have to try.

* * *

* Konoha: Hokage's Tower: After Jiraiya's Death *

Sarutobi was standing and he said, "You all know what you must do am I correct?" The four ninjas nodded, "Good, now as I have said, I've sent out one of my monkeys to intercept Team Kakashi and Team Asuma to meet you at the Valley of the End. You four will leave with Asuma to that location and the rest of the Nijū Shōtai will begin infiltrating Otogakure from other points, mostly from the east and west. Now as I have said should the battle turn bad you are to immediately make a tactical retreat and abort the mission. Now you all leave in two hours. Understood?" The four ninja's saluted the Hokage and said in unison, "Hai Hokage-sama!"

Sarutobi smiled and said, "Then I give Team Itachi permission to leave." The four nodded and left the room to start packing. Sarutobi sat down and he looked at the matchbox and said to himself, "Jiraiya… Thank you for everything you've done for us and what you've done for me. I'll see you soon." He grabbed the matchbox and he placed it next to a picture that was on his desk of Team Hiruzen when they were first brought together. Hiruzen said to himself, "I'll have a hero's burial for you Jiraiya. That's the only thing I can do for you right now."

The old kage leaned back into his chair and refused to do any paper work for the rest of the day, taking a moment of silence for his fallen student.

(Cut. Fare the well Jiraiya)

* * *

Okay so I know some will hate me for killing off Jiraiya, but hey shit happens and I can't have everyone live whose good there has to be some deaths that are bound to happen. On a related note from a recent review I am aware of Tobi and Madara being one and the same in the Manga, but in my story they are two different people. The reason behind this is because I just like the Tobi character, his goofy behavior and how he refers to himself in the third person. Thanks for reading, hope you all review, Stay Gold, and Goodbye World!!!

P.S.

When Jiraiya dies I had him say 'Bang' in reference to Spike Spiegel from Cowboy Bebop on the last episode when he says that word before he dies and also from when Toonami did their final run when TOM told us all to 'Stay Gold' and then he jetted off into the sunset saying 'Bang' too, it seemed to be a good idea to use it. Funny how Spike's english dub voice is the same guy who voices TOM on Toonami. Expect me to do the same when the last chapter of Naruto's Rise is done. Till then I hope you all will stay reading till then.


	50. War Against Otogakure

Chapter 50: War Against Otogakure

Hello World! Sorry I didn't upload on Sunday, but Friday I left to Tahoe to kick back at the snow with my family and a few of my friends. I just got home on Monday morning and I was determined to upload this chapter as soon as I could. This chapter took awhile since, well you'll see. Thank you all for being patient with me as I took a mini vacation from my hometown. Thank you all for waiting and hope you like this one. This is my longest chapter I have written so far.

* * *

* Konoha: Atsusa Compound *

Itachi finished backing his rations and all his weapons that he would need on his mission. Aoi was sitting on the bed holding their baby in her arms humming a tune to the baby to keep her asleep, Hikaru and Shisui were in the room as well watching him back up what he needed. Itachi finished backing and he turned to everyone saying, "It will take a day to get to Otogakure and I'm not sure how long this battle will last, but I will have a fairly large squad with me. Hopefully we come back with some minor scrapes and bruises."

Itachi finished packing and he looked to Shisui, "Your in charge as always when I'm gone." Shisui nodded his head to Itachi. Aoi got up from the bed and walked over to her husband handing Miyu over to him, he happily took his baby girl and rocked her back and forth in his arms telling the baby, "Papa has to go for awhile, but I'll be back. Papa just has to watch over you crazy godfather Naruto." Itachi ran his hand across her forehead and then placed a small kiss on her. He looked up to the love of his life telling her, "Our main objective is to capture an Akatsuki member and since the main battle is between them and Orochimaru we can use the confusion to try and capture one of the members alive if possible."

Hikaru told Itachi, "That isn't a cake walk. Your going up against three S-Ranked criminals in one location." Itachi told Hikaru, "Possibility of fighting three, we don't have one hundred percent information that Orochimaru will be at the south base." Shisui added, "That doesn't mean it still won't be a fight. You four have to be careful, even though you'll have Team Kakashi and Asuma there it won't guarantee that things won't turn ugly."

Itachi gave his baby back to his wife and told his long time friend, "We won't let our guard down even for a moment. Naruto knows this, Shino knows this, Hinata knows this. I can't very well say that we can just rush in the battle and capture him without problems, but I don't want you all to worry to much on this. If worse comes to worse we have orders to abort the mission and head back into the Land of Fire territory. Naruto, Shino, Hinata, and Fu gave me their word on our way to the tower that they won't try and be heros out there."

Aoi smiled brightly and said, "Then everything will be fine. I can't talk about Fu, but if those three gave you their word then they'll keep it." Itachi looked to his wife and then moved to her to give her a passionate kiss. After breaking their kiss he places a hand on her cheek saying, "I'll be back. We will all be back." Itachi looks to Shisui and says, "You already know what you have to do should worse come to worse right?"

Shisui lowered his head and nodded. Itachi pats him on the shoulder saying, "Good. Wish us luck." All three of the ninjas in the room nod their heads to him and watch him leave the room. Hikaru looks to her husband asking, "What did he mean should worse come to worse?" Shisui slumped his shoulders saying, "If he dies, then I will be declared clan head." Hikaru kind of figured that, but felt she should ask any way, she glanced over to Aoi who was smiling and kept tapping her baby's nose and could see that she didn't have a care in the world. Aoi looked to her friend and said, "He'll be fine, after all Naruto-kun is with him and so is Shino-kun. Those two may be young, but if you let your guard down around those two, then you'll surely regret it." The Miyu woke up and started to whine a little bit.

Aoi said, "Oh she's cranky since she didn't give her papa a proper farewell." Shisui smirked at that and took his leave, usually when little Miyu woke up it meant she was hungry and that meant it was time for him to leave the room.

* * *

* Konoha Main Gate *

Naruto and Hinata were the first two to show up, then Shino and Fu. Naruto had his two trusty swords strapped to his sides and Hinata put back on her ninja outfit as well. The two couples were waiting at the gate for the team leader to show up, but instead two ninjas showed up instead. The two ninjas appearance put Team Itachi on alert, though everyone looked calm, underneath they were ready for a fight. Both the ninjas stood up and one said, "Forgive me and my friend for startling you, but we are the two who will be following close by to make sure nothing goes wrong. My name is Hyo and this is my comrade Torune. We're with ROOT."

Fu was about to say something, but Shino stepped up saying, "It's been a long time cousin." The one directed as Torune walked over meeting him halfway, "It has been little cousin." There was a moment of silence but Naruto said, "Wait your Torune Aburame aren't you? Yeah Shino told me a lot about you." Torune smiled under his mask saying, "So the villages youngest clan head knows about me. That is an honor."

Since she's lived in the Aburame compound she has not once heard Shino, or for that matter anyone she talked to in the clan and she hasn't heard about Torune. Shino told his cousin, "So you will be watching our backs? Then my friends and my life are in both you and your comrades hands." Torune was silent but then said, "I guess it is." At that moment Itachi and Asuma appeared between the two groups, Itachi cleared his throat saying, "Good everyone is here. It also seems that we will have some trailers now." Both Torune and Hyo stared at Itachi.

Asuma lit a cigarette in his mouth telling Team Itachi, "I'll be traveling with you guys till we get to the valley. My team are headed to the western sides of Oto, while Team Kakashi will head to the eastern sides. The Hokage says that this is an S-Ranked mission and members of the Nijū Shōtai will accompany you, but as it stands since this is a last minute mission our forces are spread out on their own missions." Asuma looks to Itachi, "I'm not sure who's gonna be with you, but they will catch up." Itachi nodded and looked to the two ROOT nins saying, "Stay at least a mile away from us you'll be the element of surprise should we run into an ambush. Also once we hit the valley I want you two to stay out of sight. Understand?"

Both Torune and Hyo nodded. Itachi looked to his team and said, "Alright let's go." Everyone shouted, "Hai!" Then at that moment they all dashed out of the gate and to the valley.

* * *

* Land of Fire *

Kakuzu and Tobi were making great time heading to Otogakure. Kakuzu though told Tobi numerous times that they would not stop at any dango shops along the way, but due to Tobi's complaining about not eating they stopped at a small shop for travelers. An elderly woman was carrying a plate full of dangos saying, "Here you young boys go. Please enjoy."

Tobi's eye seemed to light up from the hole in his mask as he said, "Oh, thank you granny! Tobi would've starved if it wasn't for you!" The old lady happily thanked him for his kindness then walked away. Tobi grabbed on dango and turned so his back faced Kakuzu and he began eating saying with a mouth full of food, "You know silence doesn't help a team Kakuzu-sempai."

Kakuzu was uninterested in what Tobi really looked like and could care less about what he said. Tobi grabbed another dango and began chowing down at inhuman speeds. Tobi said next, "Tobi was unaware that you had a daughter or for that fact a wife." Kakuzu agains kept silent letting the childish ninja talk to his heart contents. Tobi paused and asked, "Touchy subject Kakuzu-sempai?" Kakuzu this time gave Tobi a death glare that said 'shut it'. Tobi not being intimidated by the glare kept eating and eating till he said, "Ah that hit the spot. C'mon let's go, Tobi has no money to pay for this and Tobi knows that Kakuzu-sempai is a tight wad." Kakuzu thankful that his temporary teammate finally finished his food got up and started walking away, Tobi followed and suggested they start running.

Kakuzu and Tobi were far from the shop and he began to wonder about his daughter and what could've happened to Ayaka. Kakuzu was brought out of his thoughts when Tobi said, "Kakuzu-sempai how do you want Tobi to fight? Shall Tobi be merciful to the Oto-nins or should Tobi destroy anyone wearing a Oto hitai-ite?" Kakuzu answered by saying, "Go crazy on all those who bear Orochimaru's headbands and his techniques."

Tobi happily pumped his hands in the air shouting, "Yeah! Tobi can go all out!" Kakuzu hoped that now he'd be able to walk in silence, but he will soon learn that there is no silence when accompanied by Tobi. Kisame learned that the hard way.

* Team Itachi: Six Hours Later *

Team Itachi and Asuma Sarutobi were making good progress, there was no need to hurry since they would get to the Valley on time and the battle wouldn't start till the tomorrow, so they set up camp and relaxed. Itachi sent out a shadow clone to alert Torune and Hyo of their intentions to rest for an hour then they would move again. Itachi lit a camp fire so that they would be able to relax for a moment and talk as a group about their course of action when they reached the south base. Fu and Hinata both cuddled up with their lovers as they all talked and Itachi told them that they were under no circumstances to attack until they saw how the battle will turn out. Asuma felt that was the best idea and decided to have his team do the same.

Everyone was sitting quietly to relax before the battle, but a snapping noise put everyone on alert and in battle mode. Hinata activated her byakugan and scanned in that area, but then relaxed and said, "It's alright everyone, it's one if the Hokage's monkeys. He's close by." Everyone settled down and saw the monkey jump down from one of the trees. It was a white headed Capuchin monkey that had a blue vest on with his Konoha hitai-ite on the back of his vest. The monkey looked at Asuma saying, "Asuma it's been a very long time hasn't it?"

Asuma smiled and said, "It's good to see you to Spike. Were you able to deliver the message?" Spike gave him a toothy grin saying, "Sure did boss. Teams Kakashi and Asuma will be waiting at the checkpoint town that's some ways off of where you were initially told to go to." Asuma understood and he looked to Team Itachi telling them, "I'll go on ahead and meet up with my team. Good luck you guys."

Naruto told Asuma, "We're Team Itachi no one can stop us." Hinata, Shino, Fu, and Itachi smiled at that and Asuma did as well. Asuma looked to Spike and said, "Head back to my old man and tell him I'll make contact with my team." Spike happily jumped once in the air and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Asuma said his goodbyes to Team Itachi and left afterward.

Itachi decided to stick to relaxing for the next two hours and then they'd head out. Naruto happily pulled out his big sleeping bag and laid it down, he hopped inside and looked at Hinata, "Care to join me." Hinata giggled and joined her fiancee in his sleeping bag. Itachi sighed and said, "Hey I said we have to relax. At least have some control, I mean your right in front of us."

After Hinata settled in Naruto pointed in a direction saying, "What Shino and Fu are doing the same thing over there." Itachi looked to where he was pointing and saw Shino and Fu already cuddled up in a sleeping bag. Naruto then said, "Besides I wouldn't do that in front of Kami and everyone here. I got more respect for Hinata than that." Itachi eyed his student and said, "Just get some rest. I'll wake you all up ten minutes before we head out."

Naruto happily agreed and he wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist from behind and buried his nose in her hair and quickly fell asleep. Hinata again giggled at how fast he fell asleep and she did the same. Shino was laying on his back with Fu laying her head on his chest falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeats, she mumbled out to Shino saying, "Goodnight Shino-kun." Shino stroked her hair and said in a soothing tone, "Goodnight love." Both soon fell asleep and that left Itachi to keep watch.

Itachi sighed and said to himself, "Sure get's lonely out here."

* Team Itachi: Two Hours Later *

Itachi woke everyone up and said that they had two minutes to pack up and head out. He summoned out a shadow clone and sent it to the last place he saw Torune and Hyo at to let them know they were heading out. They rolled up their sleeping bags, put out the camp fire, and straightened themselves out, once they did all that they began their trek to the Valle of the End.

* Valley of the End *

The five man squad began running at quickening speeds, Team Itachi formed a diamond formation, Itachi and Shino were in the front with Shino to the left and Itachi to the right, Hinata was behind Itachi to his right, Fu was behind Shino to his left and Naruto was in the back. After running a few miles Hinata had her byakugan activated and she said, "I can see the valley."

Naruto asked his girl, "Is anyone there hime?" Hinata didn't answer right away, but she focused her byakugan and then shouted, "Not one, but I can see what looks like six men, a woman, a little girl, and two leopards at the valley." Itachi was confused and said, "Jiraiya's info said there would only be an informant indicating just one. Who are the other's? His comrades."

Hinata's eyes widened and she shouted, "They are wearing cloaks similar to Akatsuki! And two of them seem to be fighting…. What the?" Everyone was now thoroughly confused and Itachi asked, "What is it!?" Hinata took a moment and said, "Zabuza Momochi is among them. He's fighting an Iwa-nin." Naruto heard everything she said and he pulled his pack around from his back and unzipped it pulling out his Gyouten cloak. Once he put it on Hinata saw it with her byakugan and turned her head to look at Naruto, this didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the team and Itachi came to halt and he observed Naruto.

Naruto knew he had to explain what was going on, but time was short and he said, "I'll swear on everything I hold dear to me that I will explain what is going on, but right now we have to stop those two. I knew it was only a matter of time before those guys got bored." Shino asked, "Naruto what do you mean?" Naruto repeated, "Like I said I promise to tell you, but you have to trust me."

Naruto ran ahead of them heading to the valley. Hinata was the first to react and she dashed off after Naruto, soon Shino, Fu, and Itachi followed after.

Zabuza swung his massive blade horizontally with great force. The Iwa-nin Bane took a few steps back to avoid the swing and ran through some handsigns shouting, "Earth Style: Fissure of Despair!" The earth under the water the two ninjas were fighting over began to shake causing the water to shake knocking the mist nin of his balance for a moment. Zabuza grunted and did his own handsigns yelling, "Water Style: Rapid Water Bullets!" Small but fast balls of water shot out of the massive lake aimed at the Bane.

The giant man avoided the shots and ran to get close and personal with Zabuza. Smirking under his bandages, Zabuza swung to slice the man's arm off. The two got close enough, but were stopped when a flash of lighting appeared between them. Bane's punch that was aimed for Zabuza's head was grabbed by a hand and Zabuza's sword was blocked by another sword stopping him from trying to slice Bane's arm clean off.

Both of the men realized who it was and Zabuza said, "So the boss makes his appearance." Naruto had Benihime in his right hand blocking Zabuza's sword and he had his left hand extended holding Bane's fist back. Not soon after the other members of Gyouten jumped around the three from the canyon top. Resshin chuckled saying, "Sorry bout that Naruto, the two got into a big argument and it escalated."

Momo was sitting on Hikyuu's shoulders laughing, "Hahahaha, baldy and no-brows began to fight." Tick marks appeared approve both Zabuza and Bane's heads and they both sent death glares to the kid. Shikon sighed and said, "I'm surrounded by kids. Even the grown ups act childish." Naruto smiled and said, "Good that everyone's here and it would seem that this is a fairly large group."

Suigetsu was standing next to Chōjūrō and he said to Naruto, "Oi, you brought us all the way out here to fight that snake bastard. So where is his base?" Naruto drifted his eyes to Resshin and the man looked Naruto dead in the eyes and said, "What I got the info. My summons found the base, it isn't far surprisingly, on foot we can make it."

Shikon narrowed her eyes to a section of the valley and said to everyone, "I'm sensing four chakra signatures heading this way. There also seems to be two more following at least a mile behind the four." Naruto put everyone to ease and said, "That's my team. Now look when they get here let me explain this situation. Okay guys?" Everyone there nodded agreeing with him.

From the valley top the rest of Team Itachi jumped down onto the water and joined up with the group. Immediately Zabuza glared at Itachi and Itachi did the same to Zabuza. What surprised everyone was when Fu pointed to Shikon and shouted, "You!" Shikon reached for her tanto and kept her hand resting on the handle. Fu reached behind her back prepared to use her red wood clone, but was stopped when Naruto shouted, "Everyone Calm down!" Immediately everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Naruto.

Naruto was catching his breath after he yelled to calm everyone down. He took a moment and said, "Now let me explain." Naruto looked at Itachi, Hinata, Shino, and Fu telling them, "Look before I came back to the village I went to Kusagakure, Kirigakure, and Iwagakure. Jii-san told me about the Akatsuki and that they will be coming after me, so as my own defense I went to those three villages and challenged Zabuza, Hikyuu, and Resshin to join me. I brought this group together so that if I got captured or if another jinchuriki got captured then I could use them to find the Akatsuki bases."

Itachi asked Naruto, "Why keep this a secret?" Naruto answered, "I had to. I didn't know how everyone would react to this news or the outcome afterward, so I did this in secret. It wasn't that I couldn't trust you guys with this it was just I had to find the right time to let you all know, I planned on telling you all, but like I said I wanted to get the timing down."

Shino then asked, "How would they have found you if you got captured?" Naruto then pointed to his nose piercings and said, "These piercings. These send out a signal to other chakra receptors, should they stop sending, then the ones receiving know that something has happened. My chakra then leaves out a thin line that will direct other's with these piercings. I gave one to Zabuza, Hikyuu, and Resshin."

Resshin pointed to his left ear that had the metal piercing that went through the top of his ear and out the bottom, Zabuza showed his forearm that had the piercing going into his arm, Hikyuu arms were tied so Momo opened the top of his shirt where his collar bone is to see the metal receiver in his chest. Naruto continued by saying, "I can also give them some of my chakra during battle and since I have a massive chakra supply I can span my chakra over great distances, but only in a thin chakra signal."

It was silent for a moment before Shikon said, "Well it's good that were all here and everything, but we have to get a move on to Otogakure now. Resshin-sensei didn't risk one of his boss summons to let that info go to waste." Chōjūrō agreed by saying, "She's right Zabuza, we should end this quickly." Suigetsu teases him Chōjūrō by saying, "Oh so now you wanna grow a backbone."

Zabuza scolds him by saying, "Enough Suigetsu. The girl is right though, the more time we waste here the more time we waste to wipe Orochimaru off the face of the earth." Naruto responds, "Alright then let's get going." Naruto looks at his team and tells them, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you it's just that…" Hinata walked up to Naruto and cupped his cheeks in her hands saying, "As long as you were going to tell us sooner or later, I'm fine with it." She gives him a reassuring smile letting him know that she isn't mad.

Itachi says next, "I couldn't get mad at you even if I wanted." Shino only gives Naruto a smile and Fu tells him, "Well a ninja's job is to be prepared and I gotta say that you take that to a whole other level." Naruto smirks and tells the whole group, "Okay let's go!" Everyone begins running off and over the canyon wall to Oto.

Resshin was leading the group since he knows the way to the base. The Iwa team was in the front of the group, then it was Naruto and his team, third was Zabuza and his crew, and bringing up the back was Hikyuu and his followers. Naruto looks to Hinata asking, "How are our two friends back there?" Hinata activates her byakugan and tells Naruto, "They are still there. They might be confused by the extra prints we are leaving behind though."

Shino looks at Fu asking her, "How do you know that Iwa nin?" Fu narrows her eyes at the woman's back telling Shino, "She was my opponent at the Chunnin exams that were being hosted in Iwa. During the finals me and her were at each other's throats trying to really kill the other. Even after the fight there was no such thing as a friendly rivalry. I wanna beat her and let her know who's the queen around here." Shino took it that even if Fu won that chunnin fight that she would still wanna beat the girl Shikon senseless. He now knows that he will have to keep an eye on Fu to make sure she doesn't do anything drastic.

* Otogakure: Two Hours Later *

The thirteen ninjas and the two leopards stopped in a run down town that wasn't to far from where Orochimaru's base was located. They were able to find an inn and decided that they would need to buy three rooms to stay in for till noon tomorrow, they bet that most likely the battle will have already started and it was already early in the morning and they could use the rest. The rooms were agreed as Hinata, Fu, Shikon, Momo, and the two leopards would sleep in one room. Suigetsu, Chōjūrō, Shino, and Naruto would get the second room. Finally the older men would get the third room, but they decided that they would switch off shifts. Resshin agreed to go first, next would be Zabuza, then Itachi, and finally Bane.

Once that was agreed upon everyone fell asleep to fight at noon.

* Otogakure: Ten O'Clock *

Kakuzu and Tobi reached the clearing and stopped as soon as they were out of the forest. Tobi looked around and said, "Tobi sees with his sharingan a lot of chakra signals underground. They must know we are here since they are moving quickly." Kakuzu unbuttoned his coat and tossed it off revealing stitches and covering his body, the man looked like he was sewn together. The most abnormal feature about his body was on his back were four masks that are sewed into his body, one of a Tiger looking mask was red, another of a Bull that was yellow, the third was an Eagle mask that was blue, and the fourth was a Monkey mask was brown.

Kakuzu did a the snake handsign and shouted, "Where are they gathered!?" Tobi looked all along the ground then pointed, "There!" Immediately Kakuzu's tan skin turned darker and darker, after he was done he cocked his arm back and punched into the ground destroying the entire upper level area of the underground building. After the smoke cleared he told Tobi, "We won't humor them by going to them, let them come to us." Tobi's voice went serious and he replied, "Hai sempai."

Out from the smoke a large group of Oto-nins came out and among them was Kabuto. He adjusted his glasses and said, "Kakuzu it's an honor to meet you and you must be the experiment that Orochimaru-sama told me about." Tobi turned his head to the side and said, "Huh? Tobi is confused."

"Kukukuku. Don't worry little one. All will become clear soon enough." Orochimaru's voice could be heard as he stepped out of the hole with his hands behind his back. Orochimaru and Kakuzu were staring the other down to strike fear into the other. Orochimaru grinned and said, "How long has it been since I've been in Akatsuki? Seven years I believe, maybe even shorter than that."

Kakuzu groans and says, "Let's get this fight on the road. I already have to deal with this chatter box and I don't feel like spending my time talking with a snake like you." Orochimaru holds his arm out and a bone comes out in the form of a spike, "Kukuku, I'm ready Kakuzu." Orochimaru ran at blinding speeds to appear behind Kakuzu. He attempted to stab Kakuzu, but he was quick enough to to grab the spike and grip it to the point of shattering it. Orochimaru was quick to dash away still smiling.

Kakuzu looks at Orochimaru and says, "You can't penetrate my Earth Spear. A kid like you cannot kill me, I refuse to let that happen." Tobi looked from Kakuzu to the hole he made to see more Oto-nins appear, some had black markings that covered their bodies, while others were wearing the same attire as Orochimaru. Looking at each one he could tell that they have the curse seals that he was told about by Zetsu before they headed out.

Orochimaru snickered and told his followers, "Juugo, Gurren, Kabuto, you three handle the one with the mask and take some of my Oto nins with you. The Sound Four, Karin will be my back up." A woman among them named Gurren was wearing a green kimono with a white lotus flower on her back, fur lining the collar of the kimono, brown gloves, a tan rope as a belt, black shorts, and black ninja style boots that covered her whole shin. She had blue hair that was tied in a high ponytail that left it wild and black eyes.

Gurren looked to Kabuto and shouted at him, "Don't even think of trying to order me around glasses." Kabuto adjusted his glasses and sneered at her, "Don't flatter yourself Gurren." Kabuto looked to Juugo asking, "Remember Juugo, this is what Kimimaro would've wanted." Juugo was a tall young man with spiky orange hair and orange eyes, he was wearing what looked to be prisoner clothes as they were tattered and ripped. Juugo looked to Kabuto and said, "I understand. This is for Kimimaro."

The three ninjas looked at Tobi. The ninja in question had his head tilted to the side and he said cheerfully, "Kakuzu-sempai gave me permission to go all out against the Oto-nins." Tobi grabbed the shoulder of this cloak and tossed it off revealing a all black outfit with a long dark lime colored scarf, and bolts and pins that were on his arms. Tobi cracked his neck and then took a fighting stance saying in a dangerously low voice, "On your mark…" This caused the three ninjas to go on guard and Tobi continued, "Get set…" Tobi seemed to lower his fighting stance and they heard him say cheerfully, "Go."

Immediately Tobi vanished with great speed and he reappeared behind the three doing two side chops that hit Juugo in his neck and Gurren in hers sending the two flying. Kabuto turned around quickly and blocked a punch that Tobi had aimed at his head. Kabuto pulled out a strange curved single hand weapon and tried to slice at Tobi.

Tobi grabbed Kabuto's hand and pulled him forward only to knee him in the stomach causing him to stumble back and enough time for Tobi to punch him in the face knocking him back. Kabuto was surprised at the dirty fighting style that Tobi was using if Orochimaru was correct in saying that he was an Uchiha. Tobi was able to snatch Kabuto's weapon away from him when he grabbed his hand and was lightly tossing the weapon in the air over and over again as if bored.

Tobi said in his low tone, "Tobi hopes you give him more of a fight than-" Juugo appeared behind Tobi and punched him with a partially transformed arm that hit him right in the side of the head. Juugo's arm was a grayish purple color that had these open air tubes coming out of his elbow, air seemed to jet out of them and gave him more power to drive Tobi into the ground. Kabuto saw the massive explosion and then once the smoke cleared he saw Juugo looking around desperately for something and Kabuto realized what it was when Tobi was nowhere to be seen.

Gurren got up from the floor and looked up from where she was to see Tobi rushing at great speeds behind Juugo, she was able to choke out, "Juugo behind you!" Juugo turned around, but he was too late to react as Tobi kicked him in the head and drove his head into the ground with that kick. Gurren put her hands together and shouted, "Crystal Style: Growing Crystal Thorns!" Tobi heard her shout out and felt the earth lightly tremor and looked to his feet seeing pink crystal spikes shoot out of the ground. Tobi began running, but found that the crystals were following him wherever he went and he thought to himself, 'Time for Tobi to take care of you.'

Tobi ran in a zig-zag patter toward Gurren. Gurren put her hands together again shouting, "Crystal Style: Hexagonal Shuriken: Wild Dance!" From around Gurren pink shurikens formed and were sent flying at him. Tobi had Kabuto's weapon in his hand and easily avoided and knocked away all the shurikens, the last one though he caught in his hand, spinning on his heal Tobi used the force of his spin and he tossed the crystal back at her. Gurren held her hand out and shattered the crystal before it got to close. Tobi used this chance and he threw the curved weapon at Gurren, she ducked to the side, but the ground opened up revealing another Tobi.

That Tobi punched Gurren in her face and knocked her in the air. The first Tobi leapt in the air and grabbed her by her collar and tossed her at Kabuto. He easily caught her and saw that the one that came out of the ground crumbled away, Kabuto then thought, 'He must have done it then, when Juugo hit him. He used a rock clone and hid it under ground and have it lie in wait.' Kabuto shouted to the other sound nins who were watching, "What are you waiting for!? Kill him!" The army of sound nins rushed at Tobi surrounding him.

Tobi cracked his knuckles and happily said, "Tobi is gonna have fun." He then ran into the crowd of ninjas and began punching, elbowing, kneeing, kicking, blocking, parrying, and tossing them around with relative ease. Juugo was starting to get up and he saw the army of ninjas getting knocked around, it was like watching a Hokage fight an army of gennins.

Kakuzu was fighting Orochimaru and his followers, save for a long red headed girl wearing glasses, red eyes, a lavender uniform common for Orochimaru's subordinates, short black shorts, and long black thigh high stockings with shoes. She was hiding behind a tree and was observing the battle between the two. Kakuzu and Orochimaru were in an intense taijutsu battle, every time one got hit it turned out to be a substitution jutsu.

One of the members of the sound four was hiding in the trees, his appearance was very strange as he had six arms, tan skin with an orange mix to it, an outfit similar to Orochimaru, and a sound hitai-ite around his head, black hair that was tied in a pony tail, black markings surrounded his whole body. He was holding onto a golden colored bow and had a gold colored arrow in his hand ready to be shot. When he was sure Kakuzu's back was turned he shot the arrow at the back of Kakuzu's neck where his spine and brain connected.

The arrow got closer and closer, but one of the masks on Kakuzu's back opened it's mouth. The Eagle mask shot out a high pressure jet stream of water that hit the arrow and broke it in half. He was stunned that his arrow was deflected that easily, he sensed a presence behind him and he turned around to see his parter. It was girl that was wearing a outfit similar to his, light red/orange long hair that was covered by a black cap, brown eyes, and a flute strapped to her waist. She glared daggers at her partner shouting, "Dumb ass you ruined the surprise attack! Now you ruined our chance to help Orochimaru, for a strategist your a real dumb ass Kidomaru-baka."

Kidomaru sneered at her saying, "I didn't see you setting up Tayuya." They heard an explosion and looked to the battle field to see their comrade attack Kakuzu unsuccessfully. The one attacking Kakuzu was a large man with an orange mohawk and hair around the sides of his head, orange hair, and a necklace around his neck. The man punched at Kakuzu only to have it deflected and getting punched square in his jaw. Kakuzu followed through with a series of punches to the man's jaw before hitting him in his gut knocking him off his feet. A second man rushed out at Kakuzu, he had light-bluish gray hair, akuma beads around his neck, but he seemed to have a second head growing out of the back of his neck that looked similar to him.

Kakuzu met him head on and the two engaged in a taijutsu battle, but Kakuzu being the superior overwhelmed him and made easy work of him. Orochimaru was now watching the battle between his followers and Kakuzu, he couldn't risk attack Kakuzu from behind since the masks would attack him, no doubt the masks were waiting for him to move and that would put Kakuzu on alert.

He drifted his eyes to the battle that was between Tobi and his men and could see that they were losing this battle. With the battle against Sasori and Deidara they had the surprise advantage, but with Kakuzu who's a master analyst and all around dangerous man this proved to be more of a chore to deal with. Orochimaru drifted his eyes back to Kakuzu and saw him kick his largest follower in the face knocking him to the ground.

Orochimaru then thought, 'Jirobo may be the strongest physically, but he doesn't have the strength or speed to even come close to Kakuzu.' The two headed man rushed at Kakuzu again then he punched out, but two more arms appeared from his shoulders. Kakuzu ducked under and punched the two headed man in the gut knocking him away.

Orochimaru sighed thinking again, 'And despite Sakon and Udon being the strongest of the Sound Four they don't prove any more successful then the others.'

From the trees Kidomaru and Tayuya moved farther away and Kidomaru again set up his bow and arrow. Tayuya pulled her out her flute and began playing while thinking, 'Demon Flute: Phantom Sound Chains.' The flute's sound reached to Kakuzu's ears trapped him in a genjutsu. Wires began to hit Kakuzu's body and melt his skin away, but despite that this was happening he was not panicking.

Kakuzu's masks opened their mouths and then the genjutsu dissipated. Once it did Kakuzu saw an arrow coming at him and he only tilted his head to avoid getting hit. Both Tayuya and Kidomaru were shocked that their combo attack didn't work. Orochimaru on the other hand knew this and thought, 'To dispel a genjutsu all he needs is for his masks to disrupt the chakra in his body and all genjutsu attacks are useless, not even the legendary Tsukuyomi of the Sharingan can affect him. Four different element chakra based hearts that can combine and stop genjutsu techniques is truly a rare sight.'

Orochimaru smiled and a bones began to protrude from his elbows, his jawline bone came out of his skin as well as the front of his skull, the bones in his forearms popped out and expanding making a shield, the same with his shins making a bone shield on his legs, a series of spike bones came out down his spine, and finally two bones came out of his shoulder blades. Orochimaru chuckled and said, "Get ready Kakuzu, here I come."

In a quick burst Orochimaru dashed at Kakuzu. The Taki-nin turned around in time and activated his Earth Spear again and the two once again engaged in a taijutsu battle.

* Otogakure: Noon *

Leading the group again was the Iwa-nins and everyone else following behind them. Hinata had her byakugan activated and was to alert them once something came into her line of sight, it didn't take long as Hinata told everyone to halt. They all stopped and gathered around Hinata as she gave her report on what she saw, "We were correct, Orochimaru and his followers are fighting the two Akatsuki members. It seems that the two are winning against Orochimaru's forces."

Itachi asked, "What do the two members look like?" Hinata told them, "Well one has on a complete black outfit with some bolts and pins on his arms and a mask with a swirl design going into the right eyehole." After she said that Itachi gripped his fists till they turned white, he never once forgot the battle with Tobi the day after Naruto left the village for his training mission. He planned on fighting him one on one. Momo asked from atop Hikyuu's shoulders, "Hey nee-chan what about the other guy?"

Hinata looked at Momo and nodded, "Right, the second one has a lot of stitchings and a mask that covers his whole face except for his eyes. He's…. he's also wearing a Takigakure hitai-ite." Fu froze at what Hinata said and wasn't sure what to make of it, she wasn't aware before she left her village of any ninjas going rogue and who it could be. Shino looked at Fu and was about to give her some words of encouragement, but he stopped when Itachi said, "Okay, I'm not sure about those outside of Konoha, but I'm going for the Akatsuki member with the mask design and the all black outfit. Naruto, Hinata, Shino, and Fu you all will attack the stragglers, take out as many people who are wearing a sound hitai-ite." The four ninjas nodded agreeing with him.

Resshin took out a cigar and lit it telling his two followers, "Alright listen up we'll find Orochimaru and attack the bastard, anyone outside this group gives you any problems then stomp 'em out. Got it?" Both Bane and Shikon nodded their heads. Zabuza turned to his two men and said, "Well I'll take the other Akatsuki member. You two attack the sound ninjas and don't leave none of them alive. There is no sympathy for these ones." Suigetsu happily smiles while Chōjūrō looks down in worry.

Hikyuu merely looked at Momo and tilted his head a few times, the little girl smiled widely and happily said, "Yeah! Momo, Iki, and Rei will attack the sound baddies too!" Everyone looked at Momo and she said, "Oh yeah and Hikyuu said he'll take on whoever gets in his way, except for those in this group." Itachi said, "Alright let'-"

"Itachi-sensei."

Itachi and everyone else looked at Fu. The neon haired girl asked, "If it's not to much trouble I ask to fight the Taki-nin." Shino said, "Fu you can't." The girl looked to Shino with pleading eyes saying, "Shino I have to. He's from my home, I need to know who it is that's tarnishing Takigakure's name. I know I can take him." She looked back to Itachi with the same pleading eyes, "Please sensei."

Itachi groaned and rubbed his head, "Shino go with her. Don't get in Zabuza's way, this is unofficial, but this is currently a joint operation between four villages and some of us here outrank the others, though that doesn't give you the right to order someone from another village." Fu nodded looking to Zabuza, "I don't know much about you, but I swear not to get in the way, if you get the chance to kill him then take it. I won't ask you not to."

Zabuza grunted telling her, "I was gonna kill him with or without your permission. Just stay out of my way or I will cut you down." Naruto said to Hinata, "Hime I want you to stay close to me at all times." Hinata nods to Naruto agreeing with him. Itachi looks to his team, "Alright let's go." Naruto and Hinata dash off following after Itachi.

Resshin looks to Bane, "Good luck man." Bane and Shikon give him a salute then run off to the battle, Resshin does the same soon after. Hikyuu, Iki, Momo, and Rei rush off at amazing speed to fight as well, Suigetsu and Chōjūrō go off after getting the okay from Zabuza.

The mist-nin looks at the two left over and makes a head movement for them to follow him to which they do.

* Tobi vs Itachi *

Tobi just got done taking care of a few more sound ninjas when he heard, "Fire Style: Grand Fireball!" He turned around to see a massive fireball headed his way, with great reflexes he jumps over the ball doing his own handsigns shouting, "Fire Style: Searing Death Arrow!" Tobi aims his hand at the massive fireball he was above and then in a swift movement he aims his hand in the direction the fireball came from shooting a arrow made of fire right in that direction.

When the arrow hit it caused an explosion and it kicked dirt up in the air. Tobi landed to the ground and saw the fireball heading to a group of sound ninjas that were killed by it by burning to death or the explosion from the attack. Tobi said in a cheerful voice, "Oh, Itachi-san. Good to see you again." When the dirt smoke cleared Itachi was standing in the center of the fire arrow's crater with his sharingan activated.

Tobi put his hands to his hips asking, "Are you here because you want revenge against Tobi?" Itachi narrowed his eyes to Tobi saying, "Something like that." Tobi drifts his eyes behind Itachi to see two others with him. Tobi's voice becomes serious as he says, "You brought Tobi the Jinchuriki. This saves Tobi the time to go and find him."

Hinata moves in front of Naruto with her hand in front of him. Naruto shouts in a carefree voice, "I finally get to meet the Akatsuki member who's suppose to be catching me. Your not exactly what I was expecting, but you gotta be strong to have fought against sensei." Tobi returns the carefree tone, "Tobi is glad that Tobi could impress you. I want to ask that you come with Tobi with no hassle or fuss."

Naruto smiles telling him, "That I can't do. Ya see I have my fiancee here to take care of, then there's the business of rebuilding my clan, next stopping you guys, after that I have to become Hokage. So you see I got a lot on my plate." Tobi sighs telling Naruto, "Tobi hoped that I wouldn't have to fight someone like you, but if Tobi must, then I will."

Itachi moved in front of Hinata and Naruto saying, "Go, I'll handle this one. Take care of the sound ninjas." Naruto and Hinata nod and they run off to fight the other sound ninjas. Tobi watches them leave and tells Itachi, "Tobi guess's that he can spare you a few minutes of a beat down." Itachi moves at great speed and the two begin their taijutsu battle.

Tobi tries to kick Itachi in his side, but Itachi drops down to avoid the kick and he grabs Tobi's leg that he had all his weight on and pulls his foot from under him causing him to trip. Tobi catches himself by slamming both his hands to the ground and using pure strength to hold himself up with his legs in the air, pushing off his hands he shoots in the air doing some handsigns.

Itachi's sharingan eyes begin to focus on Tobi and he starts to copy his movements. Tobi and Itachi finish with both of them yelling, "Fire Style: Behemoth Fire Spread!" Through Tobi's mask a wide stream red flame shoots out aimed at Itachi. Though since he copied the jutsu Itachi shot out from his mouth the same red wide spray flame. The two attacks connect and causes them to combine and spread hitting the ground burning up everything. Tobi lands into the fire doing more handsigns shouting, "Wind Style: Carry on Breeze!" Tobi pushes both his hands in the direction of Itachi and a giant gust of wind picks up some of the red flames and heads straight for Itachi.

Itachi meanwhile had his defense worked out and he said, "Earth Style: Wall of Absolute Defense!" A giant wall of earth shot out of the ground protecting Itachi from the flames. Tobi sighs saying to himself, "This will take Tobi a while to finish."

* Juugo vs Suigetsu *

Juugo was still recovering after the two hour battle with Tobi and was a little exhausted. A slicing sound brought him out of his thoughts when he ducked under a blade that was meant to chop his head clean off, he jumped away to position himself and he politely asked, "Who are you?" The man in question was twirling his long weapon in his hand and told Juugo, "The names Suigetsu Hozuki. I'm here to kill all who didn't come with me on this mission." Juugo looked at Suigetsu and his attire asking, "Are you with Akatsuki?" Suigetsu shook his head no, "Naw I'm not with them. I'm here to finish off all Orochimaru's followers, especially for what you guys did to my brother. I'd like to kill Orochimaru myself, but he's way out of my league, so I'm settling for you."

Suigetsu aims his naginata at Juugo and smirks. Juugo doesn't understand why asking, "Why are you smirking, I'm to far away for you to hit me." Suigetsu responds by saying, "That's were you are wrong." Suigetsu's naginata extends at the handle with the blade heading for Juugo's head. Juugo was surprised, but evaded barely having his cheek to his ear sliced.

Suigetsu smirks telling Juugo, "This is my weapon, Gengetsu." Juugo understands why the blade is called that as the weapons blade has a crescent design to it. Juugo's skin begins to turn to a purplish-gray color, his eyes turn black, and his iris turns a dark gold color. Suigetsu cocks and eyebrow at his change in body and notices his arms grew to muscular size and he was now fashioning a sadistic smile instead of his calm demeanor. Juugo sadistically shouts, "I'm gonna kill you!" He dashes at Suigetsu and he hits Suigetsu dead on in his stomach cutting him in half. Juugo's dash causes him to go past where Suigetsu was and he let's out chuckle of amusement, but that's short lived when slashes him diagonally on his back.

He turns around but is kicked in his face making Juugo stagger back. He looks up to see Suigetsu standing there as if nothing happened. Juugo asks him, "How are you not dead? I severed your upper half from you lower half." The white haired boy answered, "You really thought you could kill a future Swordsman of the Mist that easily huh. Your gonna have to try a lot harder than that."

Juugo's left arm began to transform making an axe like weapon appear from his forearm and his right arms changes as well making the same air tube appendages coming out of his elbows. Suigetsu smiles showing his sharpened teeth holding his Gengetsu in his hands telling Juugo, "Something told me to fight you and I'm glad that I listened to it."

* Sakon and Udon vs Chōjūrō *

Sakon was attacked out of nowhere by a mist-nin that he didn't realize was there almost until the last second. Sakon didn't look that injured despite getting knocked around by Kakuzu moments ago. Chōjūrō had his massive sword out and aimed at Sakon telling him, "I will have to kill you now, Zabuza's orders." Sakon looked at Chōjūrō like he was telling a joke laughing while he said, "A little squirt like you kill me. You must be a comedian."

Chōjūrō sword began to shape shift and the bandages surrounding his massive sword came off, chakra surrounded the weapon turning it into a giant hammer. Chōjūrō ran at Sakon taking him by surprise and slamming his hammer right on top of him, not being able to dodge completely Sakon ducked to the side, but his left leg got caught and crushed under the hammer. Sakon howled in pain and watched as Chōjūrō got closer and attempted a hammer slam, but a third leg came out of Sakon's hip and kicked Chōjūrō in his gut knocking him back. Chōjūrō recovered and saw the second head behind Sakon separate from his body, it spoke telling Sakon, "You let this trash take you by surprise that easily Sakon. You make me sick." Sakon was still laying on the ground telling the second body, "Udon let me attach to you so I can heal." Udon looked identical to Sakon and merely showed a look of irritation, but he still allowed him to fuse with him.

Chōjūrō was on guard and was wondering about that jutsu. He began contemplating what he's seen so far and came to a solution, 'It seems that two inhabit one body during battle. While one fights the other can heal himself and attack at the same time, but it seems that this one gets rather irritated with the other one rather quickly. No doubt a technique like this takes a lot of chakra to use, so they might be tempted to end this fight quickly. I can't just assume that they will stay merged with each other, they might even double team me if they get the chance.'

Udon cracked his neck saying, "Damn I didn't even get to heal properly after that bastard Kakuzu messed me up." Chōjūrō smiled that his assumption was correct. His weapon began to shape shift again, but this time the chakra turned it into a giant pike. Chōjūrō thought to himself, If I can keep them at a distance, then I can force them to double team. If I can achieve that then the more damage I do to them equally the more chakra they use up from trying to heal.'

Udon ran at Chōjūrō ready to attack. Chōjūrō countered by swinging his weapon allowing it to tear through the earth aimed for Udon's head. Udon stopped and leapt back avoiding the attack. Chōjūrō followed through by using his momentum from the first swing attempting to slam down on Udon. The man avoided it again by ducking to the side and he spun on his hand and ran at Chōjūrō.

The mist-nin saw him coming at him and he quickly dissipated his weapon's chakra and he slammed his sword into the ground allowing him to push himself in the air. Pulling his sword out as he was in the air he spun in the air stabbing straight down onto Udon, like before Udon avoided the attack and kept his distance annoyed that every time he tired to get close he was kept at a duck and avoid position. Udon said to his brother, "You done yet? We have to take this guy down now. He is irritating the hell out of me." Sakon's head began to move and he separated from Udon, trying not to put a lot of pressure on his foot Sakon tried to show that he didn't heal entirely.

Chōjūrō however noticed this and was going to comment on it, but decided against it as this could be his trump card. Sakon looked to his brother asking, "Let's go into our level two forms." Udon smiled and said, "That's the best idea you had in a long time." Black bubble marks began to appear on the two brother's bodies and once it engulfed them entirely their bodies began to morph and once it was done both had red skin, longer hair, and a single horn (on opposite sides for each brother), as well as Udon's left arm and leg were covered in an armor looking skin. Sakon was the opposite as his right arm and right leg had the armor skin.

Chōjūrō was surprised by this and he wasn't going to let this discourage him from the battle. Chōjūrō said out loud, "This isn't human. Orochimaru must be stopped." Sakon and Udon both smiled and said in unison, "Your gonna die here you piece of trash."

* Gurren vs Shikon and Momo *

Gurren saw Tobi now fighting who she recognized as Itachi Uchiha and was wondering why he was here. She looked around and saw a few mist-nins fighting as well and was completely confused about what was going on. She turned around again and her eyes drifted to the ground and she saw a little girl looking up at her. Gurren showed an irked face saying, "Get lost brat." Momo smiled at her saying, "Momo can't do that. Hikyuu told Momo to kill sound ninjas and that's what Momo is going to do."

Gurren widened her eyes at the sound of slicing. She ducked then jumped to the side to see a woman wearing a white cloak with black clouds on it swinging a tanto at her. Shikon stood up straight annoyed that she didn't get the silent kill she wanted. Momo mocked her in her happy tone saying, "Hahahaha, Shikon-nee couldn't kill her."

Shikon looked at Momo arguing, "Right you little brat you couldn't do better!" Momo's eyes narrowed as a kid's eyes would when being talked down to shouting at Shikon, "Momo so could do better!" she pointed to Gurren asking, "Can you turn around so Momo can cut your head off like Shikon-nee tried?" Both Shikon and Gurren were amazed at the girl's stupidity.

Shikon scolded, "She's not gonna do that and the point of a silent kill is that the enemy doesn't know that your going to kill her." Momo looked at Shikon arguing back, "How do you know she didn't give us an answer yet!" While the two were distracted Gurren does three handsigns and yells, "Crystal Style: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon!" She slams her hands to the ground and out form the ground a giant pink crystal dragon appears with emerald colored eyes and Gurren riding on it's head. Momo and Shikon look up at the massive crystal dragon, Gurren smirks and the dragon then moves charging at the two. Shikon quickly evades by rolling to the side, but Momo instead moves using her inhuman speed by jumping over the dragon and kicking Gurren in the chest knocking her off the dragon.

Gurren flips in the air to recover and she holds her hand out shouting, "Crystal Style: Giant Hexagonal Shuriken!" A giant shuriken forms in Gurren's hand and she smiles knowing that Momo would have any time to avoid, especially in the air. Tossing it right at the young girl Momo kept smiling as if nothing was happening. As the weapon neared her Shikon did some handsigns shouting, "Earth Style: Shattering Earth Shurikens!" around Shikon rocks began to float in the air then take the shapes of shurikens, quickly aiming her hand at Gurren's shuriken the rock shurikens fly off. Hitting Gurren's shuriken continuously it stops the weapon in mid air and Momo quickly grabs the weapon while in the air.

Once both Momo and Gurren touch the ground, Momo spins on her heel and tosses the weapon back at a greater speed than Gurren launched it. Amazed that this little girl can throw her own weapon at her that easily Gurren holds out her hands and shatters her jutsu before it could get close. Irked that these two were upstaging her she decided to kick this up a notch, she focuses the chakra around her body and a thin layer of crystal surrounds her body, "Crystal Armor."

Once the light reflected of Gurren it showed her body completely covered in crystal, noticing this Momo started laughing and she pointed at Gurren saying, "Look she's a pretty crystal." Shikon puts her hand on her forehead cursing to herself, "Why did she follow me?" Gurren smiled telling the two, "I've let you two live long enough. The longer I spend fighting you the longer I look like a fool to Orochimaru-sama."

Momo and Shikon kept their eyes locked on Gurren for any sudden movement. They didn't wait long as Gurren charged them. Shikon ducked under a punch aimed for her head, but Gurren kicked her in her leg almost breaking it. Turning her attention to Momo, Gurren attempted to punch her as well, but unlike Shikon, Momo held her hand out and grabbed Gurren's punch like it was nothing. Amazed Gurren watched as the carefree child kept smiling.

Momo told her, "Momo is like Naruto-nii. We both have inhuman amounts of chakra." Momo pulled Gurren's fist foreword and in a quick move she drop kicked Gurren in the chest cracking the crystal in that spot. Gurren recovered and looked in disbelief at the child, Momo kept smiling telling her, "Momo's chakra is stronger than yours, that's why Momo will win." Momo began chasing after Gurren in a taijutsu fight.

Gurren had taken this girl as an idiot and now she regrets it.

* Kabuto vs Hikyuu *

Hikyuu was currently sitting atop a small pile of sound nins that looked to be dead from head trauma. He was watching Momo and Shikon tag-team against one of Orochimaru's henchmen. His relaxation was short lived when three sound ninjas attempted to attack him from behind, Hikyuu however stood up and easily avoided the three ninjas. Hikyuu decided to toy with them, so he let them continuously attack him unsuccessfully. When he felt enough was enough he leapt in the air and kneed one of the ninjas in the nose, when he hit the sound ninja he hit his nose at an angle sending the bone straight into his brain killing him. Once Hikyuu's feet touched the ground he did a roundhouse kick hitting another one in the temple knocking his head into the dirt.

The third nin watched as Hikyuu stood over the his teammate and then slammed his foot right on the side of the man's head killing him. He attempted to run, but Hikyuu jumped in the air and he wrapped his legs around the sound ninja's neck practically sitting on his shoulders. Using momentum Hikyuu spun and successfully snapped the man's neck quickly.

Hikyuu stood up and looked at what he did with no amusement what so ever. "Your a very dangerous man."

The Kuso-nin turned his head and he saw Kabuto standing not to far away admiring what he did. Kabuto was holding his now broken glasses in his hand sighing, "And these were my good pair." Kabuto waited, but nothing happened so he asked, "You live up to your reputation after all. Hikyuu Hayashi, you have many titles and I can see why you were given them. Hikyuu the Psychopath, the Wayward Man Hikyuu, Hikyuu 'the Crippler' Hayashi, and finally the Human Beast Hikyuu. Truly you are scary."

Hikyuu politely bows to Kabuto out of respect. Kabuto smiles at him, "I'm sorry, but at this point we are enemies, so…" Kabuto starts to make chakra surround his hands, "Shall we?" Hikyuu moves his body slightly signaling yes. Kabuto attempts to get up close with the man even though that would be considered suicide. Hikyuu obliges him by meeting him halfway, both were doing well in avoiding the other's attacks. Every time Kabuto swung at Hikyuu, he merely kicked Kabuto in his arm knocking the attack away. Kabuto was impressed at how the kuso-nin was fighting despite having his arms restrained in a straight jacket. Hikyuu was doing well in countering all of Kabuto's moves, though Kabuto was equal in battle with the man.

Kabuto was so far having no luck with his Chakra Scalpel, he knew not many other jutsus aside from his medic style techniques and sadly all were close quarters combat. This back and forth battle continued between both men for awhile.

* Jirobo and Kidomaru vs Bane *

Kidomaru had rushed in before to help Jirobo from Kakuzu and to distance him from that man. They were currently hidden trying to regain their strength. Kidomaru cursed, "Shit, we're getting our asses handed to us." Jirobo nodded in agreement, both were looking at the battles before them. The sounds of footsteps caught their attention as they turned around they saw a large man swinging his arm down on both of them. Jirobo acted quickly by grabbing Kidomaru and throwing him out of the way and using his arms to block the attack. Kidomaru saw the force of the attack and could see the ground underneath Jirobo collapse causing him to lose footing.

The attacker took this chance and capitalized on Jirobo by only adding more pressure on the his arms. Jirobo's legs gave out and his back landed into the mini crater and the last thing he saw was a foot stomp down on his chest knocking the wind out of his lungs, then he blacked out. Kidomaru watched in horror as the large man stepped out of the crater and looked at him. Toughening himself up Kidomaru shouted, "Who the hell are you!?"

Showing a calm demeanor he answered, "My name is Bane." Bane took a few steps closer and held out his fist telling him, "I hope you give me more of a fight than he did." Kidomaru was glaring at the man, then his eyes widened, finally he smiled and he told Bane, "You should always check to see if your enemy is dead."

Jirobo was standing behind an unsuspecting Bane with his curse mark activated and he punched Bane with all his might in his back making him skid across the ground. Coming to a stop close to the opening to the base, Jirobo followed through by jumping into the air and landing onto Bane destroying the ground underneath him, but when he did this the hole expanded catching Kidomaru causing him to fall back into the underground base along with the two ninjas. Jirobo jumped out of the way shouting to his teammate, "Do it now!"

Kidomaru understood what he meant and quickly unstrapped his bow from his back and he spat out from his mouth three gold arrows, jumping up close to the roof he then spat out webs all along the area to keep himself dangling in the air. Once he found his spot he activated his curse mark and then happily began shooting the three arrows into the area Jirobo jumped out of. Once all three of the arrows went into the clouded area both men deactivated their curse marks and Jirobo walked closer to the area he left Bane and told him, "He's done. There is no way he could've survived that."

Kidomaru looked with amusement telling him, "Well let's go help Orochimaru-sama." Jirobo nodded and took one last glance at the smokey area. A sound made him focus more and a fist came out of the smoke hitting Jirobo in the gut knocking him into the walls of Orochimaru's lair. Kidomaru was now shocked completely, slowly walking out of the smoke Bane came out with one arrow in his right shoulder, another stuck in his side, and he was holding the third one in his left hand.

Bane said out loud, "Let's see that's at least 1,980 p.s.i. That with no chakra infused in my fists." Bane dropped the arrow he was holding then pulled out the other two stuck in his body. After he did that he saw Jirobo push aside some of the rubble he was laying in with blood pouring out of his mouth, Bane told them, "I have one of the strongest punches in my village using no chakra. I can punch anywhere from 1,850 to 2,150 per square inches. I should've hit you with a 2,000 p.s.i., but I need a good workout, so go all out against me. That or die here and now."

Kidomaru was now scared out of his mind thinking that if this guy was able to punch with that much power without chakra to back it up, then he wondered how much more stronger his punch would be if he did. Kidomaru drifted his eyes to Jirobo who nodded at him, deciding that it was their only they activated their curse marks again, but this time they covered their whole bodies changing their appearances.

Jirobo's form turned his skin red and his hair grew longer, slightly resembling an ogre or troll in this form, he also grows warts on his forehead and shoulders giving him a more intimidating appearance. Kidomaru's skin turns deep red, his hair grows longer and turns a light grayish color, and he grows horns on his forehead and his elbows gaining an oni-like appearance and his forehead protector fell off to reveal a third eye on his forehead.

Bane looking slightly amused smiled at his luck, "I hope those transformation forms of yours aren't just for show." Kidomaru shouted at the man, "Your gonna die here old man. I'm gonna slit your throat and watch the dust come out." Bane tosses off his Gyouten cloak and reveals his complete burgundy gi uniform and in a serious tone he tells the two, "You better have your 'A' game now. You'll see no mercy from me." Jirobo ran at Bane to punch him in the jaw, but Bane ducked under it and punched Jirobo in his ribs. Jirobo smirked at the punch though that smirk disappeared when he jumped back and grabbed his side thinking, 'He broke my ribs with that one punch? In my damn level 2. He's no ordinary man.'

Kidomaru asked his teammate, "Oi you okay?" Jirobo told him, "Don't let him hit you. If he hits you in particular Kidomaru, then you won't survive." The spider man started to sweat at that and wondered how he should approach this, he thought to himself, 'He's a boss and we are players trying to move ahead. This guy's difficulty is far above ours.'

Kidomaru began spinning more webs to set up his trap area. Bane watching Kidomaru set up what he assumed was a way to limit his movements became clear when he began webbing up the hole to the battlefield making escape difficult. Bane sighed, "If thought I was gonna run away, then your a baka. If I wanted to leave I'd of done it when you two started to back away after I was attacked." Kidomaru finished up the preparations and Bane said again, "Now that your done setting up, let's begin."

* Tayuya, Karin, and Oto Nins vs Hinata and Naruto *

Tayuya and Karin were watching in fascination as a blonde/silver haired ninja and a dark haired kunoichi were fighting side by side flawlessly against some sound ninjas, somehow the two were complementing each other's style and how they defended each other's unprotected areas. Karin adjusted her glasses and told Tayuya, "That ninja's chakra is practically pouring out of him at an unbelievable rate." Tayuya added, "And that kunoichi's taijutsu is the most accurate I've ever seen to the point of a complete hundred percent accuracy, then there's that guy."

Karin kept watching as the amount of their ninjas were falling and dying at their hands. Karin turned her head to look at Tayuya to see her curse mark covering her in entire body revealing her hair to be longer than it was before, growing five oddly-placed horns on her head, slightly resembling a crown, and her skin turns dark brown. When the horns grew her cap fell to the ground next to her feet. Karin tells her, "Hey Tayuya that's dangerous. If you and the other Sound Four keep activating your curse marks like that then you won't have any chakra left to fight with."

Tayuya growled at her shouting, "Shut up bitch! Orochimaru-sama gave me this gift to do with as I please, so don't tell me how I can use my fucking power! Now just sit the fuck down princess and let me do what I want to do!" Tayuya only stared at her and saw Tayuya spread some blood from a cut on her body onto her flute, she began to play a melody. Three giant pops of smoke appeared behind them revealing three giant monsters with wrappings covering their eyes and ears. One was the most masculine of them with what look to be burn marks on it's bald head, the second one had wrappings covering it's entire upper body even wrapping the arms to the body, and the third had long hair that almost covered it's whole face and it carried a metal kanabo weapon.

The sound nin played a melody on her flute and the three monsters rushed out of the tree line straight for the two enemies. Naruto and Hinata were wiping the floor with the low classed ninjas with no effort at all. Hinata saw with her byakugan three monster like creatures coming at them, she alerted Naruto and he quickly did a handsign shouting, "Wind Style: Notus Breeze!" Naruto's signature wind attack shot out it's volley of air attacks at the monsters, except Naruto's wind attacks were more bigger the size of basket balls unlike before where they were small pressure attacks. When the wind attacks hit it knocked them back enough time for Naruto to do another attack, "Wind Style: Zephyr's Tornado!" Like the Notus Breeze the tornado he created from this attack was huge as well easily picking up the three and knocking them all around the area.

Tayuya and Karin were stunned completely at his power. Naruto and Hinata watched as the three stood back up after they began hearing a melody play, Hinata immediately looked around and focused her byakugan in the woods and saw two women hiding and one with the flute. Naruto put his hands together shouting, "Summoning Jutsu!" Three summon seals appeared in front of him followed by a puff of smoke above each one. The smoke cleared revealing three toads as tall as Naruto.

The first was an orange toad with turquoise flame designs across his back and he was wearing metal guards on his forearms. The second toad was a green color with two yellow stripes that went from his nose to the top of his head and down his back carrying a four large fuma shuriken on his back. Finally the third toad was red with black polka dot designs on his back and he had a shield that he kept strapped to his right arm and a blade that was attached to a guard on his wrist. All three toads also had on blue vests with the kanji for 'oil' on the back.

Naruto addressed them (in order of how they were summoned), "Gama, Gamanuma, Gamatake, I got a mission for you three." The one called Gama (Orange) simply croaked, but it was Gamatake (red) that asked, "Naruto-sama what is it you need of us?" Naruto told them, "See those three giant things over there?" All three of the toads looked in another direction and saw the monsters he was talking about. Gamanuma (Green) told Naruto in a lazy tone, "So you want us ta fight them? Man I was hoping that you would treat us to some kick back time afta recent events."

Naruto ignored that and told them, "Well yes I want you to fight them, but your main mission is to protect Hinata-hime at all costs got it." Hinata looked over at Naruto and the toads to see them give him a agreeing nod. Hinata leaned down and took some blood from a dead corpse and did the necessary requirements for her to summon out her animal as well, the summoning seal appeared and a giant explosion of smoke came out.

From the smoke Toritatsu appeared standing next to Hinata. Toritatsu looked at Hinata asking, "What is you bidding Hinata-sama?" Hinata smiled at her friend, "I need you to be the eye in the sky and attack when necessary. As well I'd like you to keep an eye on the tree line, it seems out attackers want to keep a distance between us and them." Toritatsu nodded and the sound of rapid running footsteps caught hers, Hinata, Naruto, and the toad trio to turn their heads.

The monsters got close to them, but Toritatsu expanded her wings and flapped them once to create a giant gust of wind that knocked them off their feet and into the air. Naruto saw this momenta and shouted to the toads, "Now!" Immediately the three toads hopped in the air and each of them attacked one of the monsters.

Gama did an double axe hand slam knocking one of them straight in to the ground, Gamatake stabbed one with the weapon on his wrist then spun in the air to backhand it with the shield sending it to the ground too, and finally Gamanuma took a fuma shuriken from his back and sliced the third monster numerous times before planting both his feet on it's chest and kicked down sending it to the earth below with tremendous force. When each of the monster hit the ground they laid motionless for a moment before standing back up.

The three toads watched in amusement as they stood back up. Toritatsu heard a melody and alerted Hinata, "Hinata-sama, do you hear that music?" Hinata nodded telling her, "I do and it's coming from two kunoichi's hiding in the forest." Toritatsu knew Hinata long enough to know that she doesn't toy with her opponents and that she isn't one to inflict torture or amuse herself in battle. Leaving the plans to her Toritatsu flies into the air to keep a closer eye on the two kunoichi ninjas she spoke about. Hinata moved closer to Naruto and noticed with her kekkei genkai that a few more oto-nins were getting closer. Naruto saw a few heading this way and he turned to his hime, "They don't know when to quit do they?"

Hinata sent chakra to her fingers and sparks began to fly from the tips of her fingers, she responded to her fiancee, "Let's put them out quickly. I don't like to see people suffer no matter if they are good or evil." Naruto took a stand in front of her and did another signature jutsu, "Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu!" About a hundred Naruto clones appeared in a massive smoke cloud. With the knowledge had when he summoned them they all understood that they were to kill as many oto-nins as possible so Hinata didn't have to kill anymore. The clones began to engage members of Oto in battle, while the three toads continued to battle the three monsters, Toritatsu was the eye in the sky, that left Hinata and Naruto enough room to take on the two kunoichi hiding in the forest.

The two began walking casually to the forest causing both Tayuya and Karin to panic a little, though Tayuya kept trying to play her flute to get her summons to stop them, but every time they moved to Naruto and Hinata the toads with stop them and keep them at a distance. Karin was now their only defense between them and the two Konoha ninjas. She began to run scenarios in her mind and found that each one ended in their defeat, death, or retreat, none of which would make Orochimaru happy, her taijutsu was average, she was limited on ninjutsu, she could cast some powerful genjutsu, but in their current position it was useless and her comrade was busy keeping her Doki monsters moving. Should Tayuya stop for even a moment, then the those toads would take this opportunity to defeat her summons easily. Finally their last line of defense was now being attacked by an army of blonde/silver haired clones.

They could use help, but from what she is sensing then that was impossible since thirteen ninjas who she wasn't familiar with appeared out of nowhere and two leopards as well. She then thought, 'We are fucked.'

* Orochimaru vs Resshin *

Orochimaru and Kakuzu were fighting till a giant boulder landed between them with a massive number of explosive tags on it, once it exploded it sent the two S-Classed Nuke-nins in separate directions and Orochimaru now found himself fighting against a man he was familiar with during the third war. Orochimaru was now miffed that another troublesome person appeared. Resshin had his custom brass knuckles out infusing them with his earth chakra giving him a harder metal. Orochimaru's bone armor was slowly repairing itself after the explosion and the sudden onslaught of a war hawk ninja. Resshin did a few handsigns shouting, "Earth Style: Earth Glutton!"

Teeth made of the earth came out of the ground and opened up like a mouth to swallow Orochimaru, but he held out his arms to have two bone spears come out and it the mouth to keep it open. Breaking the bones from the palms of his hands he flipped out of the way opening his mouth to unleash an army of hundreds of snakes. The snakes were falling from the sky at Resshin with sword blades coming out of their mouths. Resshin was still calm and he did some more handsigns, his skin turned darker with a kind of smooth look to it, next he did more handsigns, but waited for the snakes to get closer. Once all the snakes landed and began trying to stab his earth like body they began to turn to stone and crack falling apart into pieces.

Orochimaru landed on the ground and saw that all his snakes turned to stone and break apart. Resshin smugly said, "How do you like my combination attack? My two earth style attacks, Gaia's Marble Body and my Aggravated Rock Jutsu." Orochimaru told him, "How long has it been since i fought you?" Resshin kindly said, "It's been a long time. I remember fighting Jiraiya, Tsunade, and yourself during the war. Granted that they were all one on one you all were still dangerous separately had I taken even two of you on I would've died the moment the fight started."

Resshin kept his marble jutsu activated and he told Orochimaru, "When I came here I wanted to fight you personally. It's about time we see who's the strongest between us." Orochimaru shook his head, "The only one who could kill me died recently. Your nowhere near as strong as he was." Resshin let out a sigh of annoyance, "That's yet to be seen. Whether or not Jiraiya was stronger than me has yet to be shown. I would've wanted to fight him before he died as well, but we don't always get what we want and what ever you want you won't get."

Orochimaru's bone armor finished repairing and he grew a long spear weapon out of the to of his wrist that was as long as his forearm. He held his arm out and told Resshin, "My armor is now complete, now let's end this game." Resshin happily agreed and charged at the snake sannin.

* Kakuzu vs Zabuza, Fu, and Shino *

Kakuzu was taken by surprise when an exploding boulder took him by surprise. The force of the explosion sent him a good distance away from Orochimaru, he noticed that he was fighting against a man he recognized as Resshin the Man-Made Earthquake. Impressed with how the two S-Classed ninjas were fighting he hoped to kill Orochimaru now so he could fight him. He suddenly leapt high into the air avoiding a massive blade that would've separated his upper half from his lower half. He landed and saw the blade fly through the air and toward the direction it was thrown from.

Zabuza caught his blade effortlessly and stood his ground glaring at the nuke-nin before him. Kakuzu noted his attire and mockingly asked, "Zabuza Momochi of Kirigakure. You want to be in Akatsuki so bad that you dress like us?" Zabuza smiled under his bandages telling him, "I have no desire to join a band of lost ninjas like yourselves. In fact some interesting info came to Kiri from Konoha that Kisame Hoshigaki is part of your group."

Kakuzu kept his eyes peered on Zabuza, "That he is, you want to fight him?" Zabuza aimed his sword to him, "I'd like to, but there would be no chance for you to tell him since your gonna die here." Kakuzu took a fighting stance and waited for Zabuza to move, but he widened his eyes in shock when two ninjas jumped down behind Zabuza taking a fighting stance as well.

Fu landed behind Zabuza to his left and Shino landed on the opposite side. Fu took her fighting stance and stared at the man before here and his hitai-ite of Takigakure with a slash mark going through the symbol. Fu kept her eyes planted on him shouting, "Who are you!? You obviously hail form Takigakure, but I don't recognize you from our ninja roster! Now tell me who you are!?"

Kakuzu's eyes were still wide in surprise, then he dropped his fighting stance announcing, "I am Kakuzu, former nin of Takigakure my loyalty lies with Akatsuki and my mission is to capture the Rokubi and the Nanabi." Fu, Shino and Zabuza were surprised at what he told them. Zabuza thought, 'So he's after Utakata huh?' Shino immediately went next to Fu and kept her behind him for protection.

Fu on the other hand was surprised that he was here and still alive to this day. She mumbled out, "T-T-There is no w-way that you are still a-a-alive." Kakuzu told her, "I'm living proof. I used our villages kinjutsu: Earth Grudge Fear." Zabuza was confused and asked Fu, "Yo kid what's the jutsu he's talkin about?" Fu regained her senses and said, "It's a forbidden technique it turns the person who uses it into a monster really and he can steal hearts to extend his own life. That explains why he killed the elders of Takigakure all those years ago."

Kakuzu said, "I'm surprised the elders told you about that technique, but have they told you about your heritage? Well Fu Kusabana?" Fu's eyes were widened as she asked, "How do you know the name Kusabana? Though why add that name to mine, I'm not a Kusabana." The stitches in his arm opened up and he pulled out a silver heart locket that had the words 'Family' engraved on it. He held onto it for a moment and then put it around his neck telling her, "If you can snatch this locket from my neck, then I'll tell you. Though I will warn you Fu, that if you don't before my mission time is up. Well let's just say that I will capture you."

A large amount of killing intent came off of Shino directed at Kakuzu. Shino's kikaichū bugs came from his sleeves and he lowered his voice dangerously low to Kakuzu, "I won't let that happen. I'll kill you myself." Kakuzu then had the stitches on his back unravel letting the masks on his back come off, each of the masks had a thread like bodies. The Monkey mask was at least 9' tall with long arms, the Bull mask was the same hight as the Monkey mask though it's shoulders was merged with it's neck and its arms were long as well, the Tiger mask was shorter than the two at 7' with a wide body and short arms, and the Eagle mask was the shortest on all fours at 5' and it had web like wings.

Zabuza, Fu, and Shino were taken surprise by this. Kakuzu kept his eyes on Fu as he said, "Don't get me wrong as this fight goes on I will attempt to capture you and keep you incapacitated till I get to base." Shino's bugs spread out in preparation for the attack. Zabuza tossed his cloak off and told the two, "You guys handle what ever the hell those things are and I'll take care of him."

Shino was going to protest, but Fu placed a hand on his shoulder to tell him to listen to him for now. Shino agreed and prepared for the attack. Kakuzu thought to himself, 'Forgive me love, but I need to do this. It is the only way.' Kakuzu began running at the three with his doll like monsters following close behind him. Fu began unleashing some of her demon chakra with her eyes changing color she thought, 'I need to get that necklace, he knows my past and I will find out. One way or another.'

(Cut! Okay readers you can start hating me for leaving you at this cliffhanger)

* * *

Now this took me a whole day to write with all the fights, descriptions, talking, timing, and all that other good stuff. Next chapter will continue some of the fights and there will be time skips for a few so I can focus on the ones I think you all will be interested in. Now since there are quite a few fights happening it will take me some time to write them, so don't expect a quick update like my previous chapters. Some of my readers didn't like how I killed Jiraiya, but I believe that this story called for a death(s), but for I am thankful to those who said that I at least had him going out like a man. Though as I keep saying everything that happens in my story happens for a reason and it seems that some of my readers forgot that or didn't read my author's comments. Anyway thank you, R&R, Stay Gold, and Goodbye World!!!

Shout Outs: Some more stories I liked and enjoyed reading. Though some of you might already know about these stories, but it never hurts to let those who might not know.

**Scribe of the Apocalypse**: Naruto: Demon's Path

**evilfrog1**: Control of Body and Soul

**YamiTheWanderingKnight**: Reaper's Blood

**ScenFox**: The One Who Changed It All

**Mr. Alaska**: The Shy Jinchuuriki


	51. The Price

Chapter 51: The Price

Hello World! Okay first off I didn't mention this, but i had a poll set up for just four days to see what fights you all wanted to see the most and the rest are time skip fights with a little bit of action to go along with them. I wanted to upload yesterday, but I was just being lazy and instead slept in since yesterday was my day off. God I am unmotivated. Anyway have a good read.

* * *

* Tobi vs Itachi *

The back and forth battle between the two Uchihas was a vicious battle indeed. Itachi however was taking the more brutal attacks from Tobi, the seemingly carefree, talkative, and extremely hyperactive ninja proved that he can be as deadly as the next ninja if he was forced to. Most of Itachi's ANBU armor was blown away showing off the right half of his chest. Itachi had bruises all over his body and a cut below his left eye. Tobi though was not without some kind of injury, his scarf was gone, his left pant leg was burned off, cut marks over the upper half of his outfit, and a crack on his mask. Itachi ran at Tobi with his black sword drawn lashing out at Tobi.

Tobi red his movements and avoided every swing Itachi made at him. Tobi did a series of summersaults away from the clan head doing some handsigns shouting, "Lightning Style:" He holds his arms out horizontally, "Streak Slash!" He made slashing motions with his arms at Itachi making lighting blades that launched at Itachi.

Itachi stabs his sword in the ground and he did a few handsigns smirking before shouting, "Wind Style: Boreas Gust!" He inhales and exhales a large stream of wind that overpowers the lighting attack reducing it to nothing. Itachi does some more handsigns, but says, "Wind Style: Notus Breeze!" The air shifts around him allowing him to use another one of his student's signature moves. A volley of wind blasts shoot toward Tobi at amazing speeds, though this did not intimidate him at all. Tobi was able to see the chakra flow in the attacks and move around them and dodge them easily. Itachi pulls his sword from the ground then he runs at Tobi with his sword drawn. Tobi reacts quickly and picks up a kunai on the ground and he clashes with Itachi.

The two go head on with each other in a kenjutsu battle. Tobi punches out at Itachi, but he counters by sidestepping to Tobi's left and attempts to knee him in the gut. Tobi lifts his leg up and blocks the knee attack and he then reaches out and grabs Itachi by his throat pushing him back. Itachi gasps for air, but uses this given moment to stab his sword in his right thigh. Tobi feels the blade go into his leg, but he ignores it and he throws Itachi a good distance away from himself.

The masked ninja grabs the blade by the handle and he uses great force and he breaks the blade in a swift motion, grabbing the sharp end of the blade he pulls it out of his leg slowly. Tossing both pieces to the side he rushes Itachi not giving him a moment to rest. Itachi waited for him to get closer, Tobi tried to uppercut Itachi in his jaw, but Itachi caught his fist mid swing and he forced Tobi to step back and he head butted Tobi where the crack was started and it ended up shattering the left side of Tobi's mask. Tobi leapt back to distance himself and he tried to cover his exposed face with his left hand.

Itachi acted quick by doing another jutsu, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" The pipes from underground base rose out of the ground shooting the water into the air making a water dragon. Itachi focused his chakra making the water dragon charge at Tobi.

The Akatsuki member kept his hand covering his face and he dodged the water jutsu, when the water covered the field he did the necessary handsigns quickly shouting back, "Water Style: Ravaging Mystique!" Droplets of water shot into the air and then began shooting into Itachi's direction at great speeds shooting into the earth with ease. Itachi however began dodging as many as he could, though he could see them coming his body couldn't react quick enough to avoid every one of the attacks. Many of the water like needles began hitting Itachi with brutal force.

Itachi forced himself to continue dodging despite the pain racking his body, refusing to lose here he looked at Tobi in his right eye hole and caught him in a genjutsu. He realized it worked when the jutsu ended and the droplets of water fell to the floor, knowing he'd have a few seconds to strike he took it quickly. Tobi put his hands together and dispelled the genjutsu. Itachi though was quick enough to catch the man off guard and he punched Tobi in his face cracking away his mask even more. Tobi hit the ground and rolled on the floor for a moment and then slowly stood up, but he didn't hide his face this time. Itachi could see the left side of his face, half of his nose, cheek, and forehead, but most of his mask still covered his mouth. Itachi noted scar like markings around his left eye showing possible retinal damage.

Itachi thought to himself, 'That explains why he hides the other half of his face. He can't use his other sharingan.' Tobi stood up and his fists began to visibly shake. Tobi wasted no time as he lashed out at Itachi and not to be intimidated in any way Itachi launched at him as well and began to challenge him head on. Tobi tried doing a high kick to Itachi's head, but Itachi ducked under his kick and he charged forward catching Tobi by the collar of his shirt and he slammed him to the ground hard. Itachi moved his face closer to Tobi and he thought, 'Can't believe I'm doing this on a whim.'

Tobi reluctantly looked into Itachi's eyes and he was amazed to see a Mangenkyo Sharingan.

* Tsukuyomi *

Tobi began feeling a shrinking sensation all in his body and he opened his eye to see the world was a photo negative with the sun pitch black. Tobi looked around frantically and he turned once more to see a boy laying on an operating table. Tobi focuses more on the boy to see him smiling with his visible sharingan eye in his right and his left eye closed with blood trailing down as if he's crying. Tobi watched as the boy stood up from the table and said to him, "You've lost your way…"

Tobi watched as a hand shot through the boy revealing Orochimaru. Tobi watched as Orochimaru slammed the boy on the table and attempted to operate on him, but not wanting to see that happen Tobi sharingan eye shifted to a Mangenkyo Sharingan forcing the Tsukuyomi to shatter like glass.

* Real World *

Tobi opened his eye and saw a kunai aimed for his head, but he rolled away from the kunai. Itachi was surprised that he shattered the Tsukuyomi, but at the same time he realized that he was inexperienced at using his newfound power and only knew from the stories about Madara and Izuna Uchiha's stories. Now both men were staring at each other looking into the other's new eyes.

Tobi's Mangenkyo Sharingan looked like a three point pinwheel with them thinning into the other point and Itachi's also looked like a pinwheel but his resembled more of a three bladed shuriken. Itachi began to breath heavily feeling a chunk of his chakra gone from the short period use of the new eyes added with the fact he has been using high level jutsu and fighting a vicious taijutsu user as well.

Tobi was the same, but he didn't show it. His left eye began to bleed and he cursed to himself, 'My left eye… Where is my left eye? If I had that I'd be able to use more than just the Tsukuyomi.'

Itachi than deactivated his Mangenkyo and back to his normal sharingan and Tobi did the same. Tobi saw a kunai laying on the ground and he picked it up looking right at him. Itachi noticed a kunai on the floor as well and he picked it up.

Tobi told Itachi, "Do you know who has my sharingan? I need it so I can get back my memories." Itachi narrowed his eyes at Tobi responding, "Sorry I don't and I don't feel like talking with you. Judging by the Tsukuyomi you casted on me three years ago, I am assuming that you threatened my wife." Tobi tilted his head asking, "Aoi? Well take it as you will. I needed to capture Naruto, then I would've been on my way."

Itachi ignored what ever else he was going to say and ran at Tobi with his kunai aimed at him. Tobi stood his ground and waited for Itachi to get closer, but when the two were a few feet away from each other the ground shook under them knocking them both off their feet. The earth quake continued for a moment longer and then slowly died down. Itachi caught his bearings and he looked to where Tobi was to see a black threaded monster wearing an eagle mask. Tobi was looking at the creature and then quickly jumped on top of it and the monster flew away at great speeds. Itachi got to his feet and tried to catch up with it, but his feet gave out from under him.

Cursing that he didn't kill him right then and there he forced himself to stand back up and chase after him.

* Tayuya, Karin and Oto Nins vs Naruto and Hinata *

Naruto's shadow clones eliminated the last of the sound ninjas that attempted to attack Hinata and himself, after the clones dispatched the ninjas they disappeared. The toads he summoned were still having trouble with the Doki monsters that appeared and attacked them, the toads were faster than the monsters and attacked more effectively. Naruto saw these monsters as bumbling savages that will attack when commanded.

Naruto and Hinata attempted to get closer to the two kunoichis, but Tayuya had no choice but to stop her summons so she could cast a genjutsu on them. Hinata though quickly expanded her chakra around herself and Naruto to dispel the genjutsu easily. Tayuya and Karin used the moment of distraction to further distance themselves from the two. After Hinata dispelled the genjutsu she immediately found them with her byakugan and told Naruto of their location, she had found them using an underground entrance to escape to the base.

The toads saw that the monsters stopped moving and attempted to finish them off, but the creatures disappeared quickly. Naruto and Hinata heard the popping noise form the monsters vanishing and they came to the conclusion that the summoner sent them away so they wouldn't be destroyed. Naruto called for the toads, "Gama, Gamanuma, Gamatake! Come here!"

The toads did as they were told and they all did one good leap to where Naruto and Hinata were. Naruto smiled at the three telling them, "You all did great, but me and Hinata can handle this from here. Go home and relax." Not to argue the toads simply nodded and they all made the ram seal with their hands and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Hinata told Naruto, "Naru-kun I can see them clearly. I can read their lips to, it seems that they want to see if we follow them underground and then they will attempt to ambush us with the traps Orochimaru has set up all along the hallways." Naruto thought about what to do next and he told Hinata, "Where are they?" Hinata immediately pointed in one direction. Naruto asked her, "You lead hime, I'll follow." Hinata touched his cheek and then slid her hand down under his chin seductively. Naruto didn't hid the light pink blush across his face.

Hinata then darted to the forest with her fiancee close behind her. She stopped and then pointed a few inches in front of her feet telling him, "They are directly under here about forty feet underground. I can see that the girl with the flute summoned her monsters back and they are waiting for us." Naruto held out his hand and a familiar spiraling sphere began twirling in the palm of his hand. Hinata focused on the two girls and told him, "I think the other girl is a sensory type. I've had my eyes on them the whole time and she alerted her friend that we were getting closer."

The blue sphere finished in his hand and he told her, "Doesn't matter. Still though we will tread carefully." Hinata jumped away from where Naruto was and onto a tree branch. Naruto jumped into the air above the trees with his hand aimed at the ground when he got closer he shouted, "Rasengan!" The spiraling sphere hit the earth with a great explosion the destroyed the ground causing it to cave in.

Hinata shouted to Naruto, "Naru-kun! They are preoccupied with the explosion! Now's your chance!" Naruto jumped into the hole and he made the handsign summoning out two more summons. The two seals appeared in the air as Naruto was falling to the underground base and from those two seals two large toads appeared.

Naruto hit the ground with his two toads next to him. Hinata jumped from the tree branch and onto one of the summoned toads. Hinata happily said, "I'm glad you two are here, Gamakichi, Gamatatsu." Gamakichi said to Naruto, "Hey boss. What we dealin' with this time?" Naruto pointed in a general area to three monsters that had shielded the two kunoichis from the falling rubble.

Gamatatsu said, "They look a little creepy." Gamakichi looked to his brother, "Don't let these guys scare ya." Naruto butted in, "Me, you, and Gamatatsu will handle those things. Hinata can handle the two kunoichis. We have to make sure they don't interfere with Hinata's fight." Both Gamakichi and Gamatatsu nodded agreeing with their summoner.

Hinata hopped off of Gamatatsu's head and told the three, "I want all three of you to be careful." All three made the okay handsign smiling at her. Hinata giggled at how similar the three would act.

Tayuya and Karin watched at the four confused at how they act around enemies. Karin cleaned the dust off of her glasses and observed them, "Tayuya we don't stand a chance if they destroy your Doki monsters. I thought we might have the advantage if they followed us under here, but they bypassed all of the traps Orochimaru-sama set." Tayuya looked at her left arm to see that her skin color was going back to normal. She then thought, Two minutes is all I have left. I have to kill all of them before then.' Tayuya brought her flute to her lips and began playing a melody. The Doki summons lifted their heads and then dashed off at Naruto and the others.

Gamatatsu and Gamakichi moved quick by using their legs to shoot themselves toward the monsters. Gamatatsu swung at the monster with the kanabo weapon as well and the monster did the same to Gamatatsu. When their weapons collided they made a loud metal echo sound, Gamakichi took the largest of the monsters using the force of his jump to shoulder thrust it in it's chest knocking it into a wall.

The third monster opened it's mouth letting a worm like creature with many mouths on it's body. The other monsters also opened up their mouths and the same things came out as well. All of the worm like appendages struck at Naruto, Gamakichi, and Gamatatsu and swiped right through them. Tayuya smiled at that moment and thought, 'Gotcha.'

Naruto felt a portion of his chakra leave his body but couldn't understand why, the same thing happened to the Gama brothers as well. Hinata shouted to them, "Naru-kun, Gamakichi, Gamatatsu! Those things have worm like things coming out of their mouths! From what I've just seen they just stole some of your chakra!"

Gamatatsu and Gamakichi leapt away from the monsters to figure out why they can't see them. Hinata asks them, "You guys can't see them?" All three of them shook their heads no. Hinata looked at the girl with the flute and while she was playing she could make out a smirk on her face, "I'm guessing that only those who could see chakra aside from the one with the flute can see them."

Naruto told HInata, "Hime take care of them. The three of us can survive so don't worry." Tayuya didn't let them finish their conversation for fear that they might capitalize on the weakness that if she stops playing then she will be defenseless. Naruto and his summons began distracting the monsters by moving in and out of attacks at the monsters.

Hinata wanted to make sure to end the fight so that they have some chakra left to fight with. Hinata dashed around the ones battling so she could get closer to the two sound ninjas. Karin attempted to defend Tayuya, even though she was limited on abilities if she let Tayuya fall then their monster defense would be gone. Karin began trying to fight Hinata, but this proved unsuccessful. Hinata easily avoided Karin's attacks moved around and knocked her to the side to get to Tayuya.

She stopped playing on her flute and that caused the monsters to stop moving.

Naruto saw this and took advantage of this making another rasengan in his hands, but he then began mixing another chakra source into it. The blue spiraling sphere changed color, the spiraling sphere's center turned a reddish black color with a fire orange color on the on the border of the sphere, the new Rasengan looked like an eclipsed sun. He charged at the monster driving it into it's stomach screaming, "Fire Style: Rasenkazan!" Naruto drove it into it's stomach and launched it away from himself and into one of the walls of the base continuing to knock it away before an explosion could be heard. Naruto thought, 'That jutsu is designed to reduce my enemies to ashes.' Naruto then saw a blazing fire heading toward him.

Naruto did a few handsigns shouting, "Earth Style: Earth Pillar Prison!" Pillars made of the earth shot out from the ground, walls and ceiling to close up the hole he made and it successfully blocked his fire jutsu from erupting into the room they were all currently using. Gamakichi pulled out his giant kunais and sliced off the giant monster's arms, then following up by slicing it's head clean off. Gamatatsu jumped high in the air and swung straight down on the monster destroying the last monster's head and it's spine. After the two toads did their damage the two creatures destroyed bodies disappeared.

Hinata was close enough to Tayuya and she quickly dropped into her Jyuuken stance, small sparks of lighting came off of her finger tips and she shouted, "Lighting Style: Thirty Four Lightning Strikes!" Hinata began striking out hitting Tayuya's tenketsu points. Hinata began chanting, "Two palms! Four palms! Eight palms! Sixteen palms! Lightning Strike Thirty-Four Palms!" With the final succession of her lighting strikes visible scorch marks could be seen burned through her shirt and on her skin. Instead of Tayuya flying back like most of the attacks the Hyuugas used, she instead stayed standing in place. Hinata kept her fingertips pointed on Tayuya's chest.

Naruto watched in amazement as with each strike, lighting flashed from the tips of her fingers for a second. Hinata said to Tayuya, "This style of attack is deadly. Though I call it the thirty-four strikes, in actuality I hit one hundred and thirty-six points." Tayuya's skin began to return to normal, her horns began to shrink, and her hair returned to it's normal length. Hinata saw her change back though continued to tell her, "Each individual strike actually spanned out hitting three more tenketsu points, so in short every one strike was really four strikes." Tayuya fell forward with blood coming out of her mouth, Hinata caught her and laid her on the cold floor. Hinata looked at the bleeding girl saying, "The reason you can't talk is because I shut down your motor skills and that includes your voice." Tayuya's eyes began to darken as she slowly died. When she finally passed Hinata used her index and middle finger to close Tayuya's eyes.

Karin continued to watch as Hinata laid Tayuya on the floor peacefully. Hinata stood up after laying Tayuya down and she then turned her attention to Karin. The female sound ninja found escape impossible since the toads were standing next to an escape route, the ceiling opening was out since she judged the Konoha ninja faster than her if she tried to run for it that way too, fighting was a death wish, and so was surrendering. Hinata walked closer and closer to Karin and was going to strike, but Karin dropped to her knees and she put her head to the floor saying, "I surrender!"

Hinata stopped and watched in confusion at the girl's surrender, but she didn't drop her guard thinking this was a trick. Karin was able to hear Hinata's footsteps come to a stop and she looked up slowly to see her a few feet away from her, "I surrender. There is no point for me to continue fighting, nor would it be possible for me to escape."

Gamakichi heard what she said asking Naruto, "Boss do you guys take captives?" Naruto put his hand to his chin telling his summons, "Not sure. Jii-san didn't mention if we were allowed to take captives." Hinata kneeled down looking Karin in her red eyes asking, "There's something you want from us isn't there? You wouldn't surrender this easily if there wasn't something you want in return?"

Karin kept her head low answering, "Salvation from Orochimaru. You don't know what he does to those who fail him, a three man sound team that competed in the Konoha Chunnin Exams three years ago were killed by Orochimaru when they failed to accomplish a mission." Naruto cut in finding this information interesting, "Was the team called Team Dosu?"

Karin didn't look at Naruto but answered honestly, "Yes they were. All three were used for a sacrifice during the invasion of Konoha, but Orochimaru failed to use them since one of the other sannin stopped him from even summoning one of the sacrifices. He told them he was sacrificing them for the glory of Otogakure, but it was really punishment for their failure on the mission."

Hinata's eyes were wide in shock at how cruel he was. Karin continued, "If you let me live then I will tell your Hokage of all the bases Orochimaru has across the elemental lands. I can even tell you info about a man believed to be dead." Naruto and Hinata's eyes met for a moment and then Hinata turned her attention back to Karin, "What man?"

Karin told them, "I was with Orochimaru for a long time and I remember when he was with Akatsuki another member came to our base. I couldn't see his face, but Orochimaru called him Madara Uchiha." Naruto ran behind Karin and chopped her behind her neck knocking her unconscious. Hinata asked, "Naru-kun what did you do?" Naruto pulled out a scroll from his leg holster unraveling it while answering her, "This girl is full of information. She might know some more information on Akatsuki, we will need her alive." Naruto sealed Karin's unconscious body into the scroll and then rolled it back up. Naruto tossed it to Gamakichi telling him, "Take her to Konoha and tell the old man that she knows information about Orochimaru and Akatsuki."

Gamakichi agreed and made a head movement to Gamatatsu to follow. Both brothers disappeared in a puff of smoke and went to deliver the message to Sarutobi.

Naruto told Hinata, "Let's go. We have to see if anyone else needs our help." Hinata agreed with Naruto and followed him out of the hole in the ceiling they used to get in the underground base.

* Time Skip Battles *

Ukon & Sakon vs Chōjūrō

Chōjūrō had stab marks modeling his body after one of the brothers used their kekkei genkai to invade his body and try to slowly kill him, at first he thought it would be funny by destroying the cells in his left leg to slow him down. Chōjūrō though pulled out a kunai and began stabbing himself in his side, shoulders, and right leg. The brother retreated before any damage could be done to him. Though he couldn't merge with his brother since they used up to much chakra and couldn't continue to heal the other and they had no choice but to disable their curse mark. Chōjūrō's movements were now extremely slow on the count that the cells in his left leg were damaged and his right leg had a few stab wounds.

Sakon shouted to his brother, "We have to kill him now Ukon!" Ukon was leaned up against a large rock trying to catch his breath after he tried to kill Chōjūrō by destroying his cells. Ukon shouted to his brother, "I can't! I can barely move you have to kill him!" Sakon looked at Chōjūrō to see that he was kneeling trying to catch his breath. He scanned the ground and found a kunai laying not to far away, he picked it up and slowly made his way to Chōjūrō thinking, 'With how bad he's messed up theres noway he can strike me with that huge sword of his. This is the end for him.'

Chōjūrō looked up and saw Udon walking toward him, he lifted up his sword and was going to defend himself, but dropped it when all his strength left him so he dropped his sword to the ground and awaited death to take him. Sakon was now standing a few inches away from him and held the kunai in a reverse grip bringing his hand high above his head for a stabbing motion. Sakon shouted, "This is for my brother you injured you bastard!" He swung down and attempted to hit him on the top of his skull, but a sudden small earthquake disturbed Sakon's footing and Chōjūrō grabbed his hand mid swing and then bent Sakon's elbow swinging his hand to his chest.

In doing so Chōjūrō made Sakon stab himself in his chest hitting his heart. Sakon was stunned and then he fell to the floor cursing Chōjūrō as he died. Ukon watched his brother die before him, but couldn't move because of his injuries. Chōjūrō forced himself to grab his Hiramekarei aiming it at Ukon, he sent chakra surging though his blade making a spear that extended toward the downed ninja.

Ukon saw the spear coming and cursed that he and his brother were killed by a single ninja. The spear tip shot out hitting Ukon in his chest killing him instantly. The chakra surrounding Hiramekarei dissipated and fell to the ground, Chōjūrō smiled and said to himself, "I'm just gonna sleep here for awhile." After he said that he fell to the ground belly down unconscious.

Jirobo and Kidomaru vs Bane

Bane was missing his left arm after Kidomaru summoned a huge spider that tried to eat him, but he luckily ripped his own arm off and at the last minute shoving an explosive tag in his arm and set it off killing the giant spider. Kidomaru and Jirobo have broken almost everything and their curse mark seals were now gone and they were normal. Bane had three arrows sticking out of his back that he attempted to remove, but didn't when he was told they were poisoned tipped and he was to die soon and with him fighting the way he was he only sped up the process. Jirobo wanted to kill him badly and blindly ran at the one armed man in a attempt to kill him.

Bane knowing his time was short did the only thing he could, he reached behind his back and pushed one of the arrows through his body and out his chest, quickly grabbing it he ripped it out of his body he took Jirobo by surprise when he threw the arrow at Jirobo, he ducked to the side, but Bane expected this and he forced another arrow out his chest and he stabbed Jirobo in his neck with the arrow driving it further into him. Bane let go of the arrow and grabbed Jirobo by his shirt and he tossed him at Kidomaru at amazing speeds. Kidomaru spit some webs out from his mouth to catch Jirobo, he caught him and he pulled out a vile of the serum for his poison out of his pouch to cure his friend, but loud footprints caught his attention.

Jirobo cursed, "You idiot! Now he knows you have a cure!" Bane sent chakra into his feet allowing him to jump at amazing speed and distance. Kidomaru saw him getting closer and he gripped the vile in his crushing it making the cure splatter over a crack in the ground. Bane heard what Jirobo said, but had no interest in getting the cure, still on target he passed Jirobo who was stuck in a web and he punched out with chakra filling his fist hitting Kidomaru in his chin sending the unfortunate ninja flying through seven walls of the underground base. Bane looked at Jirobo saying, "He can't survive that. If the jaw of the one hit shakes, then the brain shakes as well. I hit him with my strongest punch I had, not even an Iwa nin using a earth skin jutsu can survive that when hit in his jaw." Bane's vision began to fade and he fell to his knee from the lack of blood and the poison.

Jirobo couldn't get himself unstuck format he chakra infused webs and then accepted his fate there. Bane found a iron rod in the concrete and he picked it up, walking around till he could see Jirobo's face, "You two kids fought well, but there was no way I'd lose to some punks like you. Even if I did die I would make sure you two went first. Do you have any last requests?" Jirobo answered, "Can you kill me quickly?" Bane nodded and stabbed Jirobo through his head with the iron rod killing the man instantly. After he saw the light from his eyes fade Bane fell down to the ground feeling colder. He felt a large tremor that was in the next room, the tremor shattered a few of the support beams causing the ceiling to fall on top of Bane killing him and burying Jirobo and himself.

Juugo vs Suigetsu

Suigetsu was loosing a lot of chakra from his battle with Juugo. He managed to use the pipes underground giving him access to use his water jutsus. Juugo had faded scar marks over his body caused by Suigetsu. The water ninja cursed thinking, 'Dammit! Every time I slice a portion of his skin off he grabs the nearest body and steals the flesh off of it healing himself.' Suigetsu reached behind to grab one of his water bottles and found that he only had one left, 'Damn! I can't keep my body like this for much longer.' Juugo was now fully transformed revealing himself to dark skin, with black sclera in the eyes. His elbows have sharper edgings, his nails sharpen, he grows horns at the top of his head that extends to his cheeks, and on his back are what appears to be six jet boosters like appendages. Suigetsu was holding his Gengetsu to his left and using his right arm to hold his side to stop his water body from dripping.

Juugo had taken a murderous habit and killed even straggling oto-nins that got in his way. Suigetsu kept his distance since every time he got close Juugo kept blowing parts of him away, the only thing he could use to counter was he expanded the water in his arms to make them massive allowing him to swing his weapon at an almost impossible speed. Though he was losing chakra quickly he needed to end this quick. Juugo's body began to morph and twelve jet boosters that were aimed for Suigetsu, amazed at Juugo's new transformation form. The jet boosters started making a humming noise, Suigetsu lifted his Gengetsu in above his head and began spinning it rapidly with both of his hands. Using what chakra he had left he began expanding the water mass in his arms giving him muscled arms.

Juugo began laughing menacingly and the jet boosters shot out a large cannon of chakra compressed air that destroyed everything in it's path. Suigetsu kept twirling his Gengetsu in the air and then ran at the large blast of chakra, spinning around he gripped Gengetsu expanding it again. Using nothing but the muscles in his arms and the momentum of his swing he expanded the naginata weapon hitting Juugo in his head with great force. Though the jet booster attack hit Suigetsu tearing apart the entire right half of his water body in the process. Suigetsu's body then lost it's mass and his body liquified falling to the floor leaving his head visible, but in a jelly like state.

Juugo got up from the ground and he was normal, when Suigetsu hit him in the head he stopped his transformation returning him to normal. Juugo rubbed his head and walked over to where Suigetsu was, he found his water body on the ground with Suigetsu's eyes rolled in the back of his head. Juugo transformed part of his arm making a jet booster arm and charging a punch up. He pulled his arm back to hit Suigetsu, but an earthquake cracked open the ground where Suigetsu was making his liquid body flow through the crack. Juugo cursed that a tremor had to happen at that moment, he looked around and saw the damage he caused in his transformed body. Horrified at what he did Juugo blindly began running away from the area of dead bodies knowing he was the cause some of the mindless deaths around him.

Gurren vs Shikon and Momo

Shikon was currently imprisoned in a crystal like prison that had one of her arms trapped keeping her from using jutsus, Gurren had trapped Shikon so she could focus on fighting the hyper active little girl that avoided every attack she threw. Momo ran around Gurren and tried to get to Shikon, but Gurren put her hands together shouting, "Crystal Style: Growing Crystal Thorns!" The thorns shot out of the ground blocking Momo's path to Shikon and began chasing the little girl. Momo easily avoided the spike crystals by outrunning them. Momo took out a tag from her pouch attaching to to a crystal laying on the ground, the little ninja stopped suddenly and changed her direction and headed straight for Gurren.

Gurren shouted, "Crystal Style: Giant Crystal Dart!" A large sharp rod attached to her wrist that she was going to use to skewer the little ninja. Momo wasn't intimidated and threw the crystal at Gurren. Watching her own crystal fly at her Gurren used her uncrystalized arm to shatter the crystal headed for her, but the tag attached to it exploded in a blinding light. Gurren was blinded for a moment but memorized where she encased Shikon and dashed forward to hit her. Gurren dashed forward with her crystal lance aimed in a direction she memorized last seeing the Iwa kunoichi and upon hearing a shattering sound and the impact of hitting something she assumed she hit her crystal prison. When Gurren's vision returned she slowly saw the crystal prison empty, in fact there was another shatter point aside from the one she made.

"Hahahaha! You missed."

Gurren looked to her left and saw Momo wearing her aviator goggles laughing and pointing at Gurren. Momo told Gurren, "Momo told you that Momo's chakra is stronger than yours. Momo's old sensei said that since I have large chakra reserves to use them, so instead of trying to match the chakra in the crystals Momo enhanced her chakra to the point of shattering a chakra wall." Gurren had her lance still attached to her body and she attacked Momo. The little ninja acted quick and jumped on the lance aiming it to the ground, then ran and kicked her in the head. Gurren recovered and shattered the crystal lance, Momo lost her footing and Gurren took the chance and grabbed the girl by her throat slamming her to the ground and started to strangle her. Gurren tightened her grip and thought she won, but then a realization hit her, she hadn't seen Shikon yet.

A tanto blade came out of the ground hitting Gurren in her forehead. Momo kicked Gurren off of her and stood up watching Shikon dig out of the ground. Shikon was halfway visible and she told Momo, "Now that's how you stealth kill, kinda. Thanks for freeing me." Momo giggled saying, "Your welcome." Shikon pulled herself out of the dirt and sat down to catch her breath. They felt a tremor under their feet and Shikon told Momo, "The battles are getting vicious. We should hide and wait till we can recover." Momo told Shikon, "Momo hopes Iki and Rei are okay. They went underground to kill all the ninjas hiding in the base and that tremor came from underground." Shikon assured Momo, "I'm sure they are fine. Now let's find a place to hide."

Momo nodded sadly and followed Shikon so they could hide out till they are found by the others.

Kabuto vs Hikyuu

Kabuto and Hikyuu had the least amount of damage to each other. Hikyuu could only use his lower body to fight since he was in a straight jacket and couldn't use many weapons and when he did hit Kabuto he just healed himself. Kabuto had taken to countering instead of attacking Hikyuu head on, so he waited every time Hikyuu attacked and attempted to strike, though Hikyuu escaped each time by leaping away and using his wind he kicked out to distract Kabuto even if it was for a moment. Hikyuu ran at Kabuto skidding his foot across the ground grabbing a kunai between his big toe and index toe kicking it at Kabuto at amazing speeds. Unable to avoid in time the kunai flew by scratching Kabuto in his right arm.

Taking advantage of the situation, Hikyuu charged chakra into his legs and bolted to Kabuto kicking aiming and switching between trying to hit Kabuto in his head, chest, and legs. Kabuto pulled out a kunai and attempted to cut Hikyuu's legs, but he was moving them to fast for him to cut. Hikyuu saw a moment of desperation and spun his body when Kabuto tried to slash at him, but Kabuto cut the straps keeping Hikyuu's arms restrained. Hikyuu though received a gash mark on his back and arms in doing so for his freedom from his restraints. Ignoring the pain but at the same time letting his guard down, Kabuto did a roundhouse kick hitting Hikyuu in the side of the head knocking him away. The Kusa-nin stood up and he reached up taking his muzzle off his face, but in doing so Kabuto felt a huge amount of killing intent radiating off of the man now. Hikyuu's whole face could be seen nothing out of the ordinary except his canine fangs could be seen adding a more ferocious appearance.

Hikyuu dropped on all fours and blurred from Kabuto's vision and he reappeared behind Kabuto kicking him square in the ribs sending him flying into a tree denting it in the process. Kabuto began to cough up blood and was about to heal himself, but was then kicked in the side of his head sending him skidding across the dirt. HIkyuu disappeared at speeds that rivaled Lee's when he takes his weights off only to reappear a few feet where Kabuto was skidding too. Hikyuu kicked Kabuto once he skidded close enough high into the air, he bent his legs and jumped into the air above Kabuto charging chakra into his right leg. Kabuto's vision returned after the jolts of getting knocked around only to see Hikyuu above him.

Hikyuu winded his leg back saying calmly, "High Speed Taijutsu:" He flipped in the air and kicked Kabuto in his neck winding up more, "Shuffle Drop." He continued the kick shooting the unfortunate man straight for the ground creating a massive crater, Hikyuu charged chakra into his feet again building chakra up and releasing it shooting him toward Kabuto. He turned his body in the air with both of his feet aimed at Kabuto saying, "High Speed Taijutsu: Destructive High Speed Bullet Drop." Hikyuu hit where Kabuto was only to slam him deeper into the ground destroying the ground even more. When the smoke cleared Hikyuu was standing directly on top of Kabuto's chest. Hikyuu stepped off of him and he observed his body to see that he was dead and to make sure he place his foot on his head and began putting pressure on Kabuto's skull till he heard a sickening crack.

Hikyuu fell back and sat down talking to himself, "I need to wait for Momo to come find me. I can't move now." Hikyuu felt the muscle strain in his legs and couldn't move. He thought to himself, 'Naruto Namikaze. You actually beat me in a race, I would love to not feel the affects of muscle strain like you.' Hikyuu laid down and could do nothing else but wait till he felt a little better or until Momo, Iki, or Rei to come and find him. He slight tremor caught his attention, but not for long as he later ignored it and just laid there.

Orochimaru vs Resshin

An even battle between two S-Classed ninja was being waged. Resshin summoned out one of his moles as a defense against Orochimaru's snakes since the one he summoned was considered a glutton as it ate as many snakes Orochimaru summoned. The battle was even between the two from the beginning to the end with one trying to one up the other. Orochimaru ditched his bone armor and taken to a long distance battle with the man by shooting bone pellets out at great speed and distance, Resshin avoided the attack by summoning walls made out of the earth.

Orochimaru started to feel really disoriented and weak and he knew what was causing it, he had to end this quickly and find Naruto if he was to survive. During his battle he saw Shino attack Kakuzu's thread monsters and he made the assumption that if he was here then Naruto would be too and to his surprise to see an army of Narutos fighting against his sound ninjas. Orochimaru opened up his mouth allowing a single snake to come out, the snake opened it's mouth letting the handle of Orochimaru's sword the Kusanagi. Resshin got close to Orochimaru and did a straight right punch, Orochimaru grabbed his sword pulling it out of the snake and stabbing forward cutting through Resshin's brass knuckles cutting him from his forearm to his shoulder.

Resshin couldn't believe that his brass knuckle was cut through so easily, despite his surprise Resshin took this opportune moment using his left arm to punch Orochimaru in his jaw. Orochimaru was hit square in his jaw and he could feel that the brass knuckle was a now even stronger metal than before. Both of the ninjas leapt away from each other to recover from their injuries they just received. Orochimaru was going to attack again, but he dropped to his knees coughing up blood. Resshin was confused at what the snake sannin did though he regained his thoughts and attacked Orochimaru, he tried to hit him with a left punch. The snake however grinned when he got closer and then he activated his trap.

Snakes shot out of the ground wrapping around Resshin. Orochimaru looked ahead and saw his mole summons rushing to Resshin, not wanting to fight his summoned creature he ran off to look for Naruto fearing his time was short. The war hawk shouted at his summons, "Hurry up and get me out of here, he's getting away!" The mole opened up it's mouth biting the snakes and devouring them. Resshin saw the direction he was heading in and ran after him to stop him from getting to Naruto. Resshin felt the earth tremble below him, but ignored it trying to focus more on the sound ninja leader.

* Kakuzu vs Zabuza, Fu and Shino *

Fu had two tails activated and was chasing the Eagle mask trying to destroy it. Shino had his bugs distract the Bull mask while he fought the Monkey Mask. Zabuza had a tough time fighting both Kakuzu and the Tiger mask. Fu kept lashing out with her cloak's claw to try and slice the monster in half, but the creature was extremely fast and was able to fly into the air to avoid Fu attacking her with a high power air current that ripped through the earth like a knife through butter. Fu avoided the attack and she put her hands together doing a wood attack, he voice was laced with a demonic voice, "Wood Style: Jousting Spears!" behind Fu seven long spears shot out of the ground aimed at the Eagle creature.

It began to move at high speeds again avoiding the spears with complete ease. It opened it's mouth again to attack shooting giant bullets of air at Fu, when they hit they did no damage since her chakra cloak protected her from any harm. Retaliating she made another wood attack, "Wood Style: Silvanus!" The earth shook and giant trees began to come out of the earth hundreds of them. One of Fu's tails began to slowly disappear as more and more of the wood trees came out of the ground reaching heights way above the trees already there by one hundred feet. Fu was changing the landscape from a field to a thick forest area limiting the Eagles flight ability leaving it's only option to crawl on the trees or to dash instead of giving it free room to avoid her. Fu focused more and the second tail regrew slowly from the base of her spine.

Her plan worked as the Eagle took to climbing and crawling on the giant trees instead of flying. Fu chased it down through the trees she made, shouting again, "Wood Style: Dark Forest Decapitation!" She touched the tree she was now standing on causing the branches to move wildly trying to slice apart the Eagle, though the monster began moving at high speeds avoiding all the branches by jumping away. Fu saw where it was going and used her own speed to block off it's escape, when she cut it off the Eagle stopped on a branch away from Fu.

She smiled smugly saying, "Wood Style: Prison of Despair." Wood branches grew out of the trees making a sphere encasing the creature from leaving, Fu held out her arm and from one of the trees a sharp spear made of wood appeared out of the tree. Taking hold of the weapon she was about to stab the Eagle in the mask, but she felt a brutal force of fire hitting her from behind. She fell of the branch but slammed her feet on the tree standing up, looking high above her she saw the Tiger mask shooting off the branches that had the Eagle mask trapped. Both of the masks began to entangle the other with it's own thread combining together into a single form with the Tiger mask on the right side of the body and the Eagle mask to the left side of the body.

Both masks opened their mouths combining fire and water shooting a giant fire storm that burned everything it touched. When the fire hit Fu it did nothing to her at all, but she was shielding her eyes from the brightness of the flames. Surging her chakra around her she pushed back the flames extinguishing them, the new thread monster was standing above the scorched trees about to attack again.

At that moment Shino jumped down from above the monster kicking it in both of their faces knocking them off of the branch, as he fell Fu jumped high in the air shutting her chakra cloak off allowing her to catch Shino in the air taking him to one of the burned branches. Shino said to Fu, "My insects don't stand a chance against these things. I've had to rely on my taijutsu and my limited earth jutsus. Even with that this is difficult." Fu told Shino, "We can beat them, but it's gonna be difficult. We need a plan."

Shino eyes narrowed as he said, "We have to come up with something fast. It's recovered." The Eagle/Tiger creature was on a branch above them opening it's mouth for another fire and wind combo attack again.

Zabuza was fighting against Kakuzu and he was having an easier time since the Tiger mask disappeared while he was fighting, but it didn't help that giant trees came out of the ground changing the battlefield. He pulled out a blue scroll with a water droplet symbol on it, unraveling it he slammed his hand on the seal imprinted in it making a giant wave of water spill out of the scroll. Zabuza tossed the scroll away and did some handsigns shouting, "Water Style: Water Fang Bullet!" Water spikes shot out of the ground around Kakuzu. The Akatsuki ninja jumped high in the air doing some handsigns of his own, "Water Style: Water Dragon Whip!" Kakuzu aimed his hand to the water causing a orb of water to shoot out and whips began to shoot out wildly striking anything in it's path.

Zabuza began forcing chakra through his sword swinging destroying the whips easily. Kakuzu jumped back down to on top of the water and attacked Zabuza. Kakuzu tried to punch him, but he blocked by bringing his sword up knocking Kakuzu's punch away. The two began fighting doing a few water jutsus every chance they got. Zabuza twisted the handle of this Guillotine and swung at Kakuzu detaching the giant blade from the long kunai he had hidden inside the larger blade.

The large blade came at Kakuzu, but he did a water jutsu to defend, "Water Style: Reverse Waterfall Flow!" Water shot out from under him and knocked the massive blade in the air. Zabuza ran at Kakuzu with Executioner drawn catching the man off guard with his new weapon. Kakuzu bent backwards avoiding the slash, putting his hands to the ground he did a handstand and started to kick at Zabuza.

Avoiding all his kicks Zabuza was able to trip Kakuzu by kicking his arms out from under him, Kakuzu merged his body with the water once he hit the ground. Zabuza leapt on the tree activating another water jutsu, "Water Jutsu: Explosive Pressure!" The water began to tremble and bubbles of water began to form before exploding shooting the water everywhere. One of the bubbles that exploded shot Kakuzu out of the water, Zabuza appeared behind him and sliced him in half. Kakuzu's body turned into water with Zabuza seeing that it was a water substitution.

Kakuzu leapt out of the water doing a familiar handsign, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Two water dragons emerged from behind him heading straight for the Gyouten ninja. Zabuza acted quick by doing a jutsu he curses, "Water Style: Water Shark Missile!" After doing the necessary handsigns he charged chakra into his sword and tossed it into the water, the chakra surged from the sword into the water making a shark that hit the water dragon at the base causing it to collapse. Kakuzu chased down Zabuza fightin him in hand to hand combat.

A bright light appeared behind Zabuza and he ducked to the side avoiding a lighting blast that was aimed at him. Zabuza landed on the water and grabbed his sword, looking up he saw Kakuzu, the Bull mask, and the Monkey mask watching him. Kakuzu began walking away and the two masks merged with each other with the Bull mask on the left and the Monkey on the right. The Bull/Monkey then attacked Zabuza.

Fu and Shino were running along the ground avoiding fire blasts from the combo monster. They both hid behind a tree doing handsigns. Shino shouted, "Earth Style: Gaia's Fist!" Fu shouted at the same time, "Earth Style: Rising Stone Spears!"

The Eagle/Tiger monster appeared passing the trees they were by and was both impaled and punched by a earth spike and a fist made of rock. Fu quickly ran through more handsigns saying, "Wood Style: Impaling Roots!" From the trees they were hiding by the tree's roots shot out of the ground about to hit the masks dead on.

Kakuzu appeared kicking the roots away and smashing both the earth fist and spear while in his impenetrable rock body. Once free the creature attacked Shino by bum rushing him and carrying him off away from Kakuzu and Fu.

Wasting no time Kakuzu attacked Fu. She however was ready and tried to fight Kakuzu, but was soon overwhelmed by him. He grabbed Fu by her wrists and held her arms high above her head keeping her dangling off the ground, she pulled her legs up and kicked Kakuzu in his face making him loosen his grip. Fu touched the ground immediately charging forward and skidding her fist across the ground so the rocks encased her fist and she punched Kakuzu in his gut with tremendous force. His body however began to crumble away since he used a rock clone substitution. Fu went on alert and waited for Kakuzu to make his next move.

Kakuzu leapt down from the tree tops trying to stomp Fu into the ground, Fu on the other hand happened to look up seeing Kakuzu coming at her. She was able to get away quickly avoiding getting stomped on. Kakuzu hit the ground, but the second he touched the ground he chased after Fu grabbing her by her neck and he slammed into the tree choking her. Fu reached up and tried to pull free from his death like grip though every time she tried he only tightened his grip on her neck. Fu thought to herself, 'Nanabi give me some chakra.'

Nanabi spoke deep within her saying, **'I'M ONLY DOING THIS SO I CAN LIVE. DON'T DISAPPOINT ME.'** Chakra began to surge through Fu's body and with the sudden burst of chakra Kakuzu was blown back by the Nanabi's power. Fu was in her one-tailed cloak form with her tail waving back and forth, she began to focus on the locket around Kakuzu's neck and wanted nothing more than to take that locket. Kakuzu watched as the Nanabi's chakra came out of her body again he could feel the killing intent radiate off of her, he wasn't sure whether he should be worried or proud that she strong enough to call on her demon chakra without going insane with rage.

Shino had met up with Zabuza and they were currently trying to get around the monsters's combination attacks. Zabuza leapt to another branch after the Eagle/Tiger monster blasted another branch from under his feet, Zabuza looked to his left making sure the Shino was doing okay, because if he died on him now then he would have to fight these things on his own.

Shino avoided a thunder bolt that burned through a spot he was just standing on. The earth shook under Shino's feet and he avoided the rocks appearing out of the ground trying to encase him. Shino flips avoiding another thunder attack from the Bull's mask, he was desperately thinking of a plan to lose these things and go and try to save Fu. Still avoiding the masks he glanced over and saw something that he could use to his advantage. Shino quickly did a jutsu, "Earth Style: Earth Barrier!" The ground around him rises up making a dome to protect him. The Bull/Monkey monster landed in front of the earth dome, opening it's mouth the Bull shot a thin line of electricity that cut through the dome.

Shino leapt out of the dome and into the air, taking advantage the Monkey opened it's mouth shooting a mud bullet that encased Shino. The Bull attacked next shooting a wide lightning attack hitting Shino dead on. Shino's body fell to the ground, the Bull/Monkey monster walked over to Shino's body to finish him only to find a burnt wooden log laying where he was.

The ground behind the monster opened up and Shino came out of the hole holding the Guillotine blade at the bottom and he drove it into it's back having the blade cut through the monkey mask from behind. The Bull mask separated from the Monkey mask running away from Shino and he watched as the Monkey mask shattered and it's body fell to the ground. Shino saw something mixed in with the thread and saw a heart with a giant gash he caused using Zabuza's discarded blade. Shino saw Zabuza still avoiding the Eagle/Bull, it wasn't letting the jounin even get the chance to retaliate.

Shino remembered that Fu told him about the Earth Grudge Fear and that he can steal the hearts of others, it didn't exactly surprise him to find a heart amongst the dead monster. Not liking that the Bull mask fled he chased after it knowing that it would return to Kakuzu's side.

Zabuza wasn't making any head way with fighting this one, every time he was attempting a to do a jutsu the monster beat him to it by making him stop mid way. Zabuza ducked behind a tree watching the wind attack take a large chunk out of the side of it. Zabuza took another scroll from his pouch and he unsealed it's content making more water gush out of the scroll giving him access to using his jutsu again. Taking this as his only moment he shouted, "Hidden Mist Jutsu!" Changing the water into a his hidden mist technique and he watched as it blanketed the entire ground level of the forest. He peeked from behind the tree watching the two masks look around for him.

Zabuza held up Executioner ready to kill it, but he was interrupted when some surviving sound ninjas saw Zabuza before he casted his jutsu, they had decided to check out this abnormal forest and found Zabuza. He noticed the sound ninjas and he needed to kill them quietly if he was to survive against the monster.

Kakuzu avoided Fu from trying to grab him, he had seen what her chakra was doing to the grass. Fu took notice of the mist rolling in out of nowhere and knew that this couldn't help her if she couldn't see. Fu ran through a few handsigns shouting, "Water Style: Shellshocked!" The water in the mist began to form together making a bubble of water that exploded outward. Kakuzu did some handsigns of his own, "Water Style: Rolling Waves!" Before the water hit him, he pushed his hands out making the water shoot back into Fu's direction.

When the water hit her it evaporated instead of harming her, taking satisfaction she could see more clearly she saw Kakuzu's Bull monster land behind him. Fu was about to attack, but Shino landed in front of Fu holding his arm out to stop her, "Fu hold on." She was confused, but didn't get the chance to ask when he told her, "We can't win this without more help."

Fu argued, "We can win! I know we can!" Shino told her, "I killed one of his masks, but what came out of it shocked me. Fu tell me a little bit of the Earth Grudge Fear." Fu only said, "I told you he can steal hearts and extend his own life." Shino told Fu, "That's all you know?" Fu nodded.

Shino watched as Kakuzu stayed where he was watching them and waiting for them to make a move. Shino exclaimed, "Fu his-" He was interrupted when from behind the two the Eagle/Tiger monster appeared and it opened fire on the two with a giant combo attack. Taken by surprise the Bull mask opened fire as well shooting a lighting jutsu at the two and Kakuzu took part by using the water around him, "Water Style: Water Cannons."

When the four elements hit the two ninjas it destroyed the area they were all by, Kakuzu's Bull monster stood in front of him to shield him from the force of his combination jutsu. When the smoke cleared Shino was laying on top of Fu with rock pieces falling off of his skin showing that he used his Stone Skin Jutsu, but it crumbled away leaving him unconscious on Fu. The female ninja was fading in and out of conscious, her cloak was gone and she wasn't to good.

Kakuzu's monsters appeared next to him and began to reattach themselves to his back all except for the Eagle mask. He glanced at the Eagle and watched it fly away high above the trees.

After it left he walked over to Shino and Fu grabbing him and tossing him to one of the trees hitting his head hard on the tree. Fu's anger rose and she pulled out a kunai and and tried to stab him when she got close she was able to get him to focus on the kunai and she succeeded in what she wanted, but because she was exhausted and hurt he easily took the kunai from her and he grabbed her head and slammed her head into the earth knocking her out. While she laid on the ground unconscious he saw a shimmer in her hand and saw the locket gripped in her fist.

He hung his head low and sat down waiting for his mask to return.

* Five Minutes Later *

Kakuzu heard a flapping noise and saw his monster appear with Tobi on it's back. Kakuzu told Tobi, "Where the hell were you?" Tobi playfully said, "It took awhile to get here. Tobi was fighting a long way away and so was everyone else, I mean the whole area is nothing but a battlefield spread out everywhere." Kakuzu told him, "I get it. Come on we are leaving."

Tobi agreed and noticed Fu laying on the ground and he asked, "Who's she?" Kakuzu had his Eagle reattach with himself and he then picked her up tossing her over his shoulder, "Capture of the Nanabi jinchuriki complete. Come on before we are stopped." Tobi was amazed and happily followed his temporary teammate out of the forest caused by Fu.

Kakuzu and Tobi started to run fast and from what he gathered from his Eagle and Tiger masks he knew where Zabuza was and he told Tobi to avoid that area. The two ninjas started to head west and they were really trying to get out of Otogakure.

* Ten Minutes Later *

Shino was waking up slowly and when he did he saw Zabuza standing over him telling him to wake up, "Hey kid you okay?" Shino sat up and rubbed his head telling him, "I'm fine-" He stopped and looked around frantically looking for Fu, he looked at Zabuza and he grabbed him by his cloak shouting, "Where is she!?!? Where is Fu!?!?"

Zabuza was surprised at his anger and he said, "I was about to ask you that." Shino let go of him and took a few steps, but fell back down from his injuries. Zabuza told Shino, "Stop moving you have an open wound. I tried what I could to close it up but-" He was cut off when Shino pushed Zabuza away and he forced himself to stand screaming, "Fu!!! Where are you!?! Answer me!!! Fu!!!!!" He started to try and run again, but Zabuza grabbed him holding him back, "Kid you'll get yourself killed in your condition."

Shino ignored him and kept shouting in anger. Zabuza let go of him momentarily and he punched Shino right behind his head knocking him out. Catching him before he hit the ground he had no choice but to find Naruto and tell him what happened and how their Nanabi jinchuriki was captured and now in Akatsuki hands. He tossed him over his shoulder and made his way out of the forest. Zabuza couldn't see it from Shino's eyes tears began to flow without stop, but he could hear Shino mutter, "I'm… so sorry… Fu..."

* * *

Let's start off by saying in the next chapter I will explain the out come of everyone and you'll have to wait and see what happened to Fu. By the way the Kakuzu vs Zabuza, Fu, and Shino fight was the number one pick on the poll and I hope you guys liked the battle. I usually have something to talk about, but I got nothing. Thanks, R&R, Stay Gold, and Goodbye World!!!


	52. Time is no Friend of Mine

Chapter 52: Time is no Friend of Mine

Hello World! I hope I didn't keep you all waiting to long for this chapter, but it's up so you can enjoy yourselves. I will try and upload the next chapter quickly in my spare time, key word 'try'.

* * *

* Orochimaru *

The snake sannin was running through the fields that were covered in blood and dead bodies. He had a good lead on Resshin so it would take him some time to catch up and it would give him enough time to try and take over Naruto's body. Orochimaru was nearing another group of dead bodies and stopped when he saw two people standing in front of him. Both the people were wearing gray cloaks and ANBU masks.

One of them stepped forward with his hands held up, "Orochimaru. My name is Hyo and this is my partner Torune, we are members of ROOT so that means we are with Danzo." Orochimaru snickered asking them, "I'm guessing he didn't get the memo about waiting his turn."

Torune like Hyo took a step forward with his hands up, "He requests that this happen now. By the looks of things you need time to recover, there is also the fact that you lost a large portion of you ninja military." Orochimaru kept his eyes glued on the two asking, "So he is decided to call the shots from here on? I said it once and I'll say it again, 'He-Will-Have-To-Wait-His-Turn'. Tell him I said that and if he doesn't like it then our business together is concluded. Now move or I will move you myself."

Hyo kept his hands up telling him, "How long can you last in your condition? If someone from leaf sees us speaking with you then we have orders to assist them in exterminating you." Orochimaru shot some killing intent their way. Torune explained, "From what you told us about the disease that infected the body you are currently using we were able to determine that it is a second stream reminiscent of the same one that wiped out the Namikaze clan."

Orochimaru raised his eyebrow at his statement and listened to what he had to say, "Though there is no cure for this one and the current one and the original cure will not work we however found a way to slow down your disease to halt for at least two days. It's been thanks to our medics and the tests results from Kabuto that we were able to make this medicine." Hyo saw that they had his interest now and he continued, "Danzo has the medicine with him and is willing to give you our stock, but he wants you to meet him at the island now and he is willing to negotiate with you about the last Namikaze." The killing intent around Torune and Hyo subsided completely. Orochimaru told them, "By me some time for my escape. I'm being pursued by Resshin of Iwa, I can escape everyone else, but he is too close by to escape from. Handle him."

Hyo nodded telling him, "We will. Now please if you would." Orochimaru understood and he ran past the two. Hyo and Torune got ready for battle and they could see Resshin running in their direction. The Iwa nin came to a stop when he saw the two ninjas, "Oh now who are you two?" he asked. Torune struck first by trying to kick him in the head. Resshin stopped the kick by grabbing his leg mid kick scolding him, "You think a little piss ant like you can hurt me?" He pushed his leg back causing him to stumble. Hyo appeared behind Resshin attempting to stab him in his back. Resshin heard him coming and he spun around quickly kicking him in the chest and leaping off of him to distance himself from the man taking a battle stance.

As he watched the two he came to an assumption, "Let me take a wild guess here. You two must be Danzo's boys." Both men made no reaction what so ever, vocal or body wise. Resshin smirked, "That's a yes. I might not have a super human sense of smell, but I can recognize the scent of that rat from anywhere. He's still the master and he's giving you guys some lashings to make you obey him, no surprise there." Torune pulled out his tanto as well and he stood next to his partner.

Resshin chuckled, "This is much better than following a snake. I guess I'll just brutally kill one of you and leave the other to tell his master what I did and that I'm coming for him." Both men charged at him closing the distance. Resshin was amused that they were going to follow through with the attack. Hyo and Torune stopped however dead in their tracks when a flash of lighting appeared in front of them grabbing both of their wrists holding them in place. Both were amazed and they made out that the one in front of them was Naruto and behind him was Hinata. Naruto was smiling and he asked, "Are we all okay here?" He released the two men telling them, "Resshin is with me so don't attack him."

Hyo sheathed his weapon telling him, "You will have to explain that more clearly." Naruto answered, "No I don't. The only one I need to explain this to is to the Hokage." Hinata told Naruto, "Naru I can see a lot of us are hurt. I can alert Toritatsu to bring all the injured to this location, but you and me have to get the others ourselves." Naruto understood her and let her do what she needed to. Hinata focused her byakugan and found Toritatsu flying high above observing the battles, after finding her she used her byakugan to slightly disrupt the chakra around her to alert her that she needed her. Toritatsu felt the chakra shift around her and she flew to Hinata.

Hinata said to Toritatsu, "I need you to go and get anyone wearing a cloak like Naruto-kuns and bring them to this location." Toritatsu obeyed and flew off to find the others that were injured that she saw from the skies. Hinata looked at Naruto and gave him the locations of everyone that she saw with her byakugan. Naruto made a signature jutsu shouting, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Five clones erupted in front of him with the knowledge to stay in that location and to make sure Resshin and the two ROOT ninjas didn't get into a fight with each other. Resshin had a plan and he did a ninjutsu saying, "Earth Style: Massive Earth Hut." The ground around them came out and surrounded them leaving one entrance. The hut was about as high as a two story and about 2,230 square feet long.

Naruto whistled saying, "Well we got a base camp. This will have to work." Naruto grabbed Hinata by her waist remembering the locations she gave him. Naruto and Hinata's bodies turned into a yellow lightning bolt that disappeared in a split second. Resshin watched them leave walking to the farthest wall of the hut he made to relax. Torune and Hyo took the opposite side not taking their eyes off of him just in case.

* Itachi *

Itachi had his sharingan blazing cursing that he missed a chance to kill Tobi. Itachi seen him fly off to a giant forrest that wasn't there before, that's were he last saw Tobi and that creature he was on go to. He ran across the field to the strange forest.

Leaving the forest he saw Zabuza run out of the forest carrying who he assumed was Shino. As the two ninjas got closer to each other he realized Fu wasn't among them at all, he then began to fear the worst. Zabuza came to a stop and told him, "Your still alive." Itachi replied, "Yeah I am. Is he okay?" He laid Shino on the ground sitting down taking a breath, "He is unconscious at the moment and has a wound to his side from something…" Zabuza began to trail off, "I don't know what happened to the girl though, but seeing as she is gone I can only assume that they have captured her."

Itachi said, "What are you saying?" Zabuza finished, "I know that she is the jinchuriki of the Nanabi, the one we fought told us himself that he was assigned to capture the Nanabi and I saw her use her biju power." Itachi's worst fears were realized. He couldn't imagine how Shino must be feeling knowing that she was captured by an organization that kills jinchuriki. He looked around and told him, "We have to find the others and regroup with a plan and heal up, we cannot fight them in our condition." Zabuza agreed and he picked Shino back up and the two were ready to head out, but a flash of light caught their attention. The two pulled out their weapons and saw Naruto and Hinata appear a few feet away from them.

Hinata looked around and asked, "Where is Fu-chan sensei?" Itachi looked away telling the two, "You can make your own assumption, but I will tell you the truth once we all gather." Naruto looked down saying, "We have a spot, just hang on." Hinata, Itachi, and Zabuza touched Naruto's shoulders and they all vanished in a flashing light.

* Resshin's Hideout *

They appeared in the center of the hut Resshin made. Itachi looked around and saw everyone was there, save for Bane. Zabuza set Shino down to let Hinata begin to work on the wounded.

Zabuza glanced around and saw Chōjūrō sitting by a wall with Suigetsu laying down. He walked over to them and asked Chōjūrō, "Are you okay kid?" Chōjūrō looked up and answered, "I'm fine. Naruto-san and Hinata-san told me that Suigetsu was in a water like state underground. When we got to him I dug him up and found his water bottle and had him drink it and he retained his normal body, but I don't know for how long."

Zabuza looked at Suigetsu and saw he was okay, "We have to return to Kiri. You two aren't in a good condition to continue and we cannot go on like this." Chōjūrō asked, "What of Naruto-san?" The swordsman looked back at Naruto to see him talking with his sensei, "He'll be fine. My number one priority right now is getting you two back to Kiri alive. Now rest, once we know the situation we take our leave and as you know we are a long way away from Kiri." Chōjūrō agreed and he laid down and quickly fell asleep. Zabuza set down his Executioner by his side, he tried searching, but he couldn't find the broad blade for his sword in the forest and he didn't have much time to search. He now knows he must have a broad blade made by the blacksmith in Kiri.

Resshin and Shikon were sitting against the wall saying a silent prayer for their comrade. Hinata told both of them that she couldn't see any sign of life in the fallen ninja. Resshin told Shikon when she came with Momo and the young girl was saddened by the news, but she refused to show it. Shikon was waiting her turn for Hinata to come take a look at her, "Sensei what will we do about Bane?" asked the young girl.

Resshin told her, "I will have Bakuryu dig him up and we will take his body back with us to Iwa." He looked around and saw all the wounded from this battle continuing, "He died in battle at least. His worst fear was that he'd die in hospital bed with everyone around him constantly telling him that they were sorry for him. As long as he died like a warrior then he will find peace."

Shikon looked up and saw Hinata walk over to inspect her leg. Hinata put her hands over Shikon's leg and a green light emulated from her hands as she began the healing process.

Momo was massaging Hikyuu's legs since he pulled his leg muscles. The two leopards were there as well after they ran through the underground base killing all the ninjas who were hiding out as well as killing Orochimaru's prisoners. The two leopards were curled up together getting some rest after the battle. Momo said to Hikyuu, "Momo did good, she fought good and helped out a lot."

Hikyuu reached over and patted the girl on the top her head moving his head from side to side. Momo had a shine in her eyes saying, "Thank you darling. Momo told you that Momo wouldn't let you down." Hikyuu smiled then he reached over for his muzzle and he hooked it up so that it was back in place and with the straps on his sleeves cut he couldn't tie them back up. Momo continued to massage his legs.

Naruto, Itachi, Torune, and Hyo were seated next to an unconscious Shino. Itachi told them what Zabuza told him and the direction he believed they went when they fled. Naruto couldn't even try and understand what Shino must be feeling right now, he also knows that he will do anything in his power to bring Fu back no matter how many of his insects he needs to sacrifice to do it.

Itachi told the two ROOT ninjas, "You two are to return to Konoha and alert the Hokage of our current situation, while we go and find Fu Aburame." Hyo argued, "We cannot do that. Our mission is to watch after the Jinchuriki, even if one is missing our top priority is Naruto Namikaze. True the village will not like what transpired, but with how the three years played out and with who Namikaze-sama is he is the one we must worry about the most in our current predicament."

Naruto told Hyo, "We are going after Fu whether you go with us or not. She is a ninja of Konoha and my friend and I don't leave my friends behind, especially not to people who attack and kill others to get to people like me and her." Itachi was thinking the situation over and asked the two, "I have a technical solution. Members of the Nijū Shōtai should be following behind us, if you won't return to Konoha to tell them of what transpired here, then have them return to tell the Hokage and then follow behind us. I'll leave a trail for you to follow."

Naruto was listening to what Itachi was saying, but he felt someone tap his shoulder, he looked over to his left to see Momo telling him, "Naruto-nii. No brows, scar man, and Hikyuu-kun need to talk to you." Naruto got up from his seated spot and followed Momo till they reached the other side of the room, he could see the three ninjas waiting by themselves. Once he joined up with them, Hikyuu made a head motion for Momo to leave.

The young girl walked off to watch Hinata heal the others. Naruto asked the three, "What's up?"

"We all have to go back to our village now." said Zabuza. Not surprised by this Naruto still asked, "I have a good hunch why, but I'd still like to know why you guys need to go?" The two speaking men then gave their reasons. Resshin began first, "I lost one of my men in this battle and my second follower is hurt pretty bad from this as well. I need to think of their safety first and get Bane's body back to Iwa and Shikon to the hospital."

"Neither of my students can fight. Suigetsu doesn't have long before his body reverts back to a water state, now I can slow it down till we get to Kiri, but I'm also still on probation by my village and if I'm not back in a few days, then I'll be listed as a nuke-nin again." said Zabuza.

Naruto already understood that Hikyuu possibly didn't want to continue seeing as how he kept looking back and forth between him and Momo. "Well I can't stop you guys nor can I order you around. I never intended to be the leader of this group." The war hawk Iwa-nin told Naruto, "Look kid had I come alone I'd go with you, but as I said I have to take care of my group first."

Naruto understood that their team came first, "Well when do you guys leave?"

Zabuza answered first, "I have to go now. As I said I don't know how long Suigetsu can stay in this state."

"Me and Shikon will leave when one of my summons find Bane's body." said Resshin. Hikyuu walked up to Naruto and patted him on the shoulder and walked away. Resshin said, "Wait does that mean that he's leaving now?" Hikyuu walked over to Momo and his leopards. Momo leapt up on his shoulder and the two leopards stretched their limbs and followed him out of the room. Momo happily waved goodbye to everyone as they took their leave.

Zabuza asked Naruto, "Do you have a scroll that I can use to seal Suigetsu in?" Naruto nodded and unstrapped a blank scroll on his leg holster. Naruto unraveled it and pulled out from his pouch his ink holster letting him write down the necessary symbols to allow sealing, but this one had two seal markings on it which is unusual for a sealing method, after he was done he rolled it back up and he handed it over to him, "Okay Zabuza all you have to do is make the tiger, snake, dog, and dragon handsigns to seal him inside of it and to unseal him just streak some blood over the seal and you will be able to unseal him from the scroll. That way you don't have to carry him and he goes liquid on you guys as your traveling."

Itachi walked over to the three telling Naruto, "Naruto, both Hyo and Torune agreed to go to the Hokage to alert them of what happened to Fu. Once Shino wakes up we will move out and track down Fu."

Naruto knew that this was their only option since they were limited on any other ones. Hinata finished healing Shikon and walked over to Resshin and the others, "Resshin-san, Shikon-chan is healed and she will be able to walk with little to no pain in her leg. It will bother her on your journey, but it won't be a bother." Resshin thanked Hinata and walked over to Shikon to set up to leave. Naruto, Hinata, and Itachi moved back over to were Shino was laying down and come up with a full proof plan on what they should do next.

* Hikyuu *

Hikyuu and his group were leaving the area walking over or around dead bodies of oto nins. They were currently headed south west back to Kusagakure after the battles they just had. Momo was still hanging onto Hikyuu's back when she saw something out of the corner of her eye, she immediately pointed in the direction and said, "Hikyuu-kun! Something is over there!" Hikyuu, Iki, and Rei stopped in their tracks and looked over to where she was pointing and decided to check it out. Hikyuu used his left hand to roll the sleeve of his right arm up revealing razor sharp nails, he wasn't sure who it was that could've lived, but after fighting and killing sound ninjas, letting one live was not an option.

Hikyuu got closer to some trees and saw a man in a prisoner's uniform sitting down leaned up against a tree with his knees to his face covering his face. Momo leapt down from Hikyuu's back and walked over to the man carelessly till she was in front of him, she noticed his spiky orange hair and some dirt covering his clothes. She tilted her head to the side asking, "Mister? Are you okay?"

The man in question looked up and saw the small girl, he was fighting with the decision to speak or not, but he saw that this girl would do him no harm, "No. I am not okay…" Momo kneels down and asks, "You don't look hurt. What's your name? Momo's name is Momo." He looked up at the girl and then behind her seeing a man he didn't recognize and two leopards. He looked back at Momo answering, "My name is…. Juugo…" Momo held out her hand for him to shake it, but he didn't instead he curled up more and scooted away. Momo was confused for a moment, she was about to ask him what was really bothering him until she felt some place a hand on the top of her head. She looked behind her to see Hikyuu looking back at her.

Momo looked back at Juugo saying, "If you want to come with us you can. Hikyuu-kun won't mind and Momo won't mind." Juugo lifted his head only letting his eyes to show. Momo got up and saw that Hikyuu, Iki, and Rei started to leave and she quickly followed after them. Juugo stood up quickly shouting out to them, "Wait!"

Hikyuu and the others stopped and looked back at Juugo. He had a look of hope in his eyes, "Can I really go with you?" Hikyuu took a few steps closer to Juugo and he held out his arm toward Juugo, Momo quickly said, "He want's you to take his hand. If you do then he will allow you to come with us."

Juugo walked a bit hesitantly toward the man outstretching his own. Iki told Juugo, "Be warned boy." Juugo stopped when his hand was close to Hikyuu, "Hikyuu does not like traitors and will not take kindly to you if he senses even the smallest hint of you turning on us. The four of us have been side by side for years and we are family. While Momo might take kindly to you, he might not so easily. He's only doing this to make Momo happy." Juugo looked in Hikyuu's eyes and it seemed like he was starring into his soul. Hikyuu spoke through his muzzle, "I'll let you join, but understand that I will kill you if you harm anyone here and if you join, you will protect everyone here."

Juugo reached out further while saying, "I swear that I will." At that moment he heard Hikyuu say again, "Don't take my hand unless you mean it." Though Juugo didn't stop he grabbed Hikyuu's hand and shook it. Hikyuu smiled under his muzzle saying, "Welcome to the pack." Juugo nodded and felt someone jump on his back.

Momo jumped on Juugo's back shouting, "Yeah! Momo has an older brother who will hang out with us!" Momo pointed in a direction, "Let's go home, Momo is hungry." Hikyuu led the group first and then was followed by everyone else. Juugo felt something he hadn't felt since Kimimaro's death, acceptance. Juugo happily followed his new comrades and felt that they will protect him and he knows that he will protect them.

* Resshin's Hideout *

Zabuza finished sealing Suigetsu inside the scroll Naruto gave him, he reached over and grabbed Suigetsu's Gengetsu and strapped it to his back. Chōjūrō looked at Zabuza and noticed his blade, "Zabuza-sama, what happened to your Guillotine?" The jounin told Chōjūrō, "This one is called Executioner, the larger blade for my sword is back where I fought the Akatsuki member. I intend to go back to get it before we leave back to Kiri." Zabuza puts the scroll in his ninja pouch, the two then began to take their leave.

Zabuza walked over to where Naruto and the others were, "Well this was fun. Kid don't be afraid to call if you need help again." Naruto nodded holding out his hand for Zabuza, "Anytime Zabuza." The mist-nin reached out and shook Naruto's hand then Chōjūrō and himself took their leave. Naruto sat down next to Hinata who was healing Shino as quickly as she could. Itachi had told her not to strain herself to much and that they would need her for the upcoming rescue.

Shino's eyes began to flutter a bit and everyone began to relax knowing that he was about to wake up. Shino's eyes opened entirely and he tried to sit himself up, but Naruto and Itachi stopped him by placing their hands on his shoulders bringing him to a stop. "Easy Shino." said Itachi.

The young bug user still remembered what happened before he blacked out asking Itachi, "Sensei, is it true? Did Fu get captured?" Itachi, Naruto, and Hinata held their heads low and that gave Shino all he needed to know. Naruto told him, "Don't worry Shino. We will save her and sensei said as soon as your up for it we head out to go get her." Shino sat himself up entirely despite Naruto and Itachi's protest.

Shino told everyone, "I'm fine, we can go now." Hinata argued, "No you not Shino. You still need a few moments of rest before we can even leave." Shino assured them all, "I said I'm fine, trust me." Itachi groaned saying out loud, "It's usually Naruto that would be stubborn like this." He shakes Shino's shoulder a bit to get him to look at him. Itachi asks, "Are you really okay? If you still aren't okay Shino then we need to wait, it won't do us any good if you aren't and we risk getting hurt any further… or worse."

To show that he was better Shino lightly tapped Naruto and Itachi's hands away and stood up by himself with no trouble. Shino turned and looked down at them, "I told you I'm fine. Now let's get Fu." Itachi stood up and walked to the hideout's entrance to speak with Torune and Hyo. He found both of them standing guard outside.

"Hyo, Torune." Itachi called out to them in a calm tone. Both men turned and looked at Itachi, "Me and my squad are going to head out. I suggest you two leave now to alert the Hokage and our back up." Hyo turned to Itachi and gave a slight nod. He looked to Torune and made a hand motion for them to leave. Torune agreed and the two blurred away from Itachi heading South back to Konoha. Itachi walked back inside to tell his team to get ready to move out.

"Alright listen up, we can leave in ten minutes. The first place we will go to is-" Itachi was cut off when Shino told him, "We won't need to sensei. She has her kikaichū beetles with her and I can use the remaining insects I have to find her." Shino held out his arms and released his insects from his sleeves and shirt collar. The bugs flew out and he directed them out of the hideout to start searching for the scents of the other insects.

Itachi smiled telling Shino, "Good work. We will leave soon, so try and relax till then." Shino had no choice but to agree, as he watched his insects leave he thought to himself, 'Don't worry Fu, I will get you back."

* * *

* Kakuzu and Tobi *

Kakuzu and Tobi were making great time, they used the remaining energy to get them far away. Kakuzu began to recognize the land marks when they passed through the area. Tobi had taken a mask from one of the dead sound ninjas to cover his face, Tobi still had his sharingan activated and he quickly spotted something shouting to Kakuzu, "Kakuzu-sempai! I can see Zetsu-san appearing ahead of us." Both men came to a stop by a few trees and saw Zetsu come out of a large boulder. When the strange venus fly trap man came out he took notice of the girl on Kakuzu's shoulder asking, "Pain-sama wishes to know how it went and who is she?"

Tobi answered, "Tobi and Kakuzu-sempai finished our mission. We killed the most of Orochimaru's brute force ninjas and this is the Nanabi's container." Zetsu showed no real interest in the girl, he turned his attention to Kakuzu with the white half of the body speaking, "There is a temporary base nearby that Pain thought we wouldn't have to use. It's located in the Land of Swamps, there is no ninja village there and the daimyo of that land wouldn't take notice of us. Go there and I will alert Pain-sama."

Kakuzu agreed and they watched as Zetsu merged with the rock again disappearing. Kakuzu looked back at Tobi telling him, "Let's go." Tobi agreed and he saw with his sharingan that Kakuzu began to gather chakra into his legs allowing him to jet himself even faster, Tobi quickly mimicked this and they ran off at blinding speeds to the Land of Swamps.

* * *

* Resshin's Hideout: Ten Minutes Later *

Naruto, Shino, Hinata, and Itachi were outside the hide out stretching and getting ready to head out. Resshin and Shikon were outside as well about to wish them luck. Itachi thanked them for the assistance and wished them a safe journey back home. Resshin walked up to Naruto, "Good luck and I hope you save your teammate in time."

Naruto gave him a thumbs up, "Don't worry we will get her back." Naruto paused for a moment and said, "I'm sorry about your teammate."

Resshin told Naruto, "Don't worry about it Naruto, worry about your friend. Now get going before the trail runs cold." The four ninjas agreed and Itachi said, "Alright move out!" No words left the four dashed off to get their teammate back.

Shikon watched them leave asking, "Do you think they will succeed?" The war hawk shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know. I hope they get to her in time. What about you, do you want them to succeed?" Shikon answered truthfully, "I do. Fu is my rival and if she dies then I won't have anyone else to measure up to."

Resshin looked at the hideout and decided to leave it. They needed to wait for his summons to dig Bane's body out completely before they could leave.

* * *

* Time Skip: Land of Swamps *

Both Tobi and Kakuzu were out of Otogakure entirely and were now in the Land of Swamps territory or close to it. They had to stop on the rare occasion to keep Fu unconscious since it wouldn't do good to fight her now in their current condition. Pain had linked with them and was aware of the Nanabi and he wanted to get the sealing down quickly and Tobi had revealed to him that Naruto was there as well, so he opted for all ten members to seal the Nanabi within thirty-two hours. Though they all agreed that that was pushing it, but it needed to be done quick.

Within hours the two finally made it to one of their hideouts. Kakuzu and Tobi saw the area was exactly what the land was named, a fogged up swamp land that had many insects, animals and water to go around. The two ninjas walked to what looked to be a deserted shrine that was half way submerged under the swamps waters. They stopped in front of the doors and Tobi quickly pushed them open.

They walked inside and saw a man standing there wearing an Akatsuki cloak, but it wasn't anyone they recognized. The man bowed saying, "Welcome. My name is Kyoji, I am to lead you to the sealing room as per Sasori-sama's orders." Tobi asked, "Oh so your Sasori-sempai's drone? How many are there in this building."

Kyoji answered, "Including me… Three. We are your line of defense incase something or someone interrupts the sealing ritual." Kakuzu said, "Enough talk, take us to the sealing room now." Kyoji bowed apologizing, "Sorry Kakuzu-sama. Please this way." Kyoji led the two Akatsuki members to a spot on the wall where he pulled a secret level that opened up the floor leading into the basement. Kyoji tells them, "Just go down the stairwell, then down the hall and you will reach the sealing room. You can't miss it."

Kakuzu begins his decent first underground followed by Tobi immediately after. After they were downstairs Kyoji moved the lever again closing the hidden stairwell again. He then made his way to join the other two members in case they are attacked.

Tobi and Kakuzu walked through the long tunnel of the underground base till they reached a wide open area. Tobi said, "This is a giant room. It's big enough and wide enough to fit the Gedo Mazo in here with enough room for the sealing method." They soon heard a buzzing sound and they both looked ahead and saw the holographic image of their leader appear before them. Pain looked at them and the girl on Kakuzu's shoulder.

Pain pointed to a spot on the floor and said, "Put her down right there." Kakuzu obeyed and placed Fu on the ground gently. He looked at his daughter and saw that the locket was still grasped in her hand refusing to let it go. Pain walked next to Kakuzu and he runs through a few handsigns for a summons, he slams his hand on the ground. The ground shakes and a giant cloud of smoke appears in front of them revealing the Gedo Mazo statue. Once the statue fully appeared Pain says out loud, "Akatsuki, assemble."

On the statue's finger tips the members of Akatsuki appear in their holographic form. Pain's image then fades away and appears on the statue's right thumb, "Kakuzu, Tobi, take your positions." Both men agreed and jumped up on the statue's remaining fingers, Tobi took the right ring finger and Kakuzu took the left middle finger. Once everyone was in place Pain told everyone there, "We will have twenty-eight hours to seal the Nanabi into the Gedo, I know this is pushing it, but Tobi alerted me a mere few hours ago that the Kyuubi host was teamed up with this girl. So we don't have long before he attacks us and disrupts the sealing." Pain glances over to Zetsu, "Zetsu, you will be the lookout as always. Alert us when his team is close by."

Zetsu nods his head obeying Pain. Hidan asks, "Oi what will we do if they get closer?" Pain answered, "Sasori let us use three of his drones for my Shapeshifting Jutsu, when they get close I want Kisame, Tobi, and Hokori to fight them." Tobi objected, "Wait Pain-sama! Tobi barely has enough chakra for the sealing, there is no way Tobi can give up chakra for that."

Pain stated, "True, but like Kisame you have a large chakra reserve. I'm no going to ask for a huge amount only enough to slow them down." Tobi had no choice but to agree. Pain said again, "Since we will all be using up a lot of chakra for this, we will afterward go into hiding. This battle against Otogakure will no doubt spread across the nation and if they know of our strength then it will make it even more difficult for us to move around. Now let's begin." Pain did the handsigns Tiger, Snake, Rat, Ox, Dog, Ram seals to begin the jutsu. The other members made the Ram seal with their hands and began the ritual, soon neon green spheres appeared beneath their feet with the kanji on symbol that was on their rings.

After Pain was done the bit in the statue's mouth fell out. Two of the eyes on the statue's face opened up showing brown eyes, the mouth of the statue opened up wide. Pain then shouted, "Sealing Jutsu: Illusionary Dragon Nine Consuming Seals!" Inside the statue's mouth a blue glow was seen, immediately after springing forth from it's mouth were nine dragon like chakra beings that were headed straight for Fu's unconscious body. Tobi looked across to the where Kakuzu was standing as the dragons got closer to Fu, he thought that he would do something to interrupt the sealing method, but he was actually going through with it.

Tobi thought, 'He's actually going through with it… He really meant what he said.' The dragon's hit Fu's body full force destroying a little chunk of the ground in the process, lifting her body into the air. They all saw the dragon's turned into a giant dome of chakra with Fu floating in the center with a lime green chakra began to come out of Fu's mouth and eyes at a fast pace into the statue's mouth.

Kakuzu watched as the Nanabi was being extracted from her body and it amazed him how not once did she drop the locket in her hand.

* * *

* Team Itachi *

They were still in Otogakure, Shino's insects had a hard time following the scent with blood lingering in the air, but they soon found the scent. The insects led them away from Fu's wood forest heading into the direction where a few of her insects left a scent, the Aburame's insects were trained to release a foul odor if something happened to their vessel. Shino reminded them that Fu couldn't keep them in her body yet and instead kept them inside a sphere like container and it would prove difficult for the insects to get the scent out if they were contained like that. None the less though his insects found the trail and they were led at a slow pace.

Itachi stopped for a moment and let his team go ahead of him. He pulled out a kunai and scratched an arrow into the bark of one of the trees with the kanji 'Maple Wood' above the arrow. This was known amongst Konoha ninja as a symbol that another Konoha ninja wrote this. He soon raced after his student's pulling out a map as he ran. He told his team, "We are coming up on a town, they won't have any ninja supplies there aside from the basic weapons, but we should restock and get some light snacks so we can replenish our strength." Itachi looks over to Hinata who understands, she quickly activates her byakugan scanning around.

She tells her team, "I can see the town. We're not to far away now." Itachi, Naruto, and Shino fall back allowing Hinata to take the lead. Hinata leads them a bit north and they began to see people walking along paths and finally the town itself, she had already scanned ahead and found the weapon shop, "The weapon shop is this way." To avoid running into any of the townspeople they were jumping from building to building. Itachi tells Naruto before they reach the place, "Naruto summon out some clones and get some thing to eat for all of us."

Naruto quickly summons out three clones that jet off into a different direction to get them some kind of food. They make it to a small hole in the wall weapons shop and quickly enter it.

Working at the desk was a mature woman wearing a light brown shirt, a faded red dress, and some sandals. Her brown hair was tied up in a bun, noticing that she had customers she greeted them, "Hello welcome to my shop. Is there something you wanted in particular?"

Itachi and the others looked around picking up a number of kunai, shurikens, and smoke bombs. They all counted up what they gathered and Itachi quickly pulled out some money giving the lady more than the weapons were worth. "Sorry but we are in a hurry." with that they left quick. The woman stood there and watched them leave and said, "Well come again…"

One of Naruto's clones disappeared and sent the memories back to him. Naruto told his team, "My clones have the food and they want to know where we are at." Itachi did a few handsigns and said, "Fire Style: Fireball!" Itachi shoot out from his mouth a mini fireball that slowly shot into the air. The clones saw the fireball and went into the direction the jutsu was shot from. When the clones joined up with them they handed over fruits and some health bars to them and then Naruto made the clones disappear and the team sat down for a moment to eat.

Hinata noticed that Shino stared at his food as if it was foreign to him, but Hinata knew all to well that he was worried about Fu. She walked over to Shino and sat next to him placing a comforting hand on his back, "We'll get her back Shino. I know we will." Shino looked at his teammate and then down to the ground, "Had I been stronger I could've prevented this."

Itachi cut in by telling him, "The enemies we were going up against are notorious for being S-Classed criminals for a reason, all of you are a jounin rank of at least an A-Rank. That includes Fu as well without the use of her biju." He ate an apple before continuing, "From what you told us about the Akatsuki member you fought against he was to strong for you and Fu to handle on your own. If it is true that he was the same Kakuzu who lived in Taki years ago, then he has at least more than eighty years of experience fighting. Don't beat yourself up about something like that."

Shino still didn't take comfort in that he fought some one who could've been old enough to be called his great grandfather. He however had a new drive to kill him and rescue Fu himself, reaching out he grabbed an apple and a snack bar and began to eat so he could have some strength when he fights Kakuzu. They were limited on time and they needed as much of it as they could get.

* * *

* Konoha: Hokage's Tower *

Sarutobi was going over some documents with the same approve, deny stamp. After glancing over more work he heard someone knock at his office door in a series of knocks instead of politely letting him know they were there. He looked at his door saying, "Come in." The door flung open to reveal a woman wearing a standard Konoha ninja outfit and short brown hair, "Hokage-sama this is urgent! It's from the Raikage!" She crossed the room to his desk saying, "We got a messenger hawk from them a ten minutes ago and it was an encrypted message. I deciphered it, but I didn't read it." Now he could see why she was so impatient, usually when one kage receives an encrypted message from another kage it is usually never good news.

He took the note from her and placed a sound barrier around the room. He glanced over the note and his eyes widened in shock, as he red it over two more times to be one-hundred percent sure it was authentic he told the woman, "On your way out tell my secretary to alert the council of this immediately and that I want all the available clan heads at the usual meeting room, include Danzo among them as well."

She bowed to the Hokage and took her leave quickly. He took out the box of matches that he obtained and lit one of them lighting the piece of paper on fire to make sure no one else could read it. He got up from his seat and decided to head out saying to himself, "First I'll have the messenger hawk confiscated, then the encrypted message. I can't let this get out just yet."

He crossed his secretary's desk saying, "Cancel all my appointments for the next few hours and reschedule them. When the clan heads get here I want you to tell them to wait for me to return." She immediately answered, "Hai Hokage-sama." He walked out of the building quickly jumping building to building. He saw the messenger hawk's building and ran up the flight of stairs till he reached the top. He saw four chunnin standing around and they quickly stood up and saluted him all saying together, "Hokage-sama!"

The old man asked them, "Where is the messenger hawk from Kumo?" One chunnin looked around and walked over to a cage that he placed the bird in and carefully took the bird out. The hawk had on a yellow pack with the Kumo symbol on it. Sarutobi sighed relief and told him, "You are to follow me." The man obeyed and followed the Hokage down the flight of stairs.

When they left the building two ANBU ninjas jumped down in front of them. Sarutobi said, "What took you so long?" One of the two ninjas answered, "Forgive us Hokage-sama, but we tried to keep up." Sarutobi told the two ninjas, "Go to the Cryptology Department and find the message that was sent recently from Kumo now!" The two ninja's bow and blur off to find the message.

He looked back at the chunnin saying, "Keep up this is serious business." the ninja followed him quickly. As they were running he thought to himself, 'A Jinchuriki Summit huh? What is going on here?' The two men and a the hawk rushed back to the tower to alert the clans of what Kumo was asking for.

* * *

Please my dear readers to not fear for Fu. I'd like to thank all those who've been reading and reveiwing up to this chapter and I hope to hear from more of you as the this story goes on. Please R&R, Stay Gold, and Goodbye World!!!


	53. Rescue Fu!

Chapter 53: Rescue Fu!

Hello World! In my haste to upload the chapter 52 I noticed I made a mistake, I intended the sealing to be done in 'thirty-two hours' as I put during an explanation, but I noticed that I said 'twenty-eight hours' later in the last chapter. So not to cause confusion I wanted it to be done in 'thirty-two hours'. If some of you noticed it I'm sorry for the confusion.

* * *

* Akatsuki Hideout *

The ten Akatsuki members were still going through the process of extracting the Nanabi from Fu's body. Going on their thirtieth hour with only two more hours to go. Hidan was the first to speak in awhile, "So what the hell are we gonna do now? I know we go into hiding, but that doesn't explain a lot." Pain looked at Hidan's holographic form answering his question, "All will return to normal after this. I'll use Zetsu to transport each of you back with your designated partners and everything will go back to how it naturally was, that goes for the jinchuriki you are hunting. We will go into hiding for two monist, until then learn as many jutsu as you can and prep yourselves to attack you jinchuriki."

All of the members agreed and continued with the sealing.

* * *

* Land of Swamps Border *

Team Itachi were running almost non stop since they stopped in the little town to get some supplies and Naruto had packed his Gyouten cloak away in his pack to avoid any confusion along the way to where Fu was. Shino and Hinata were running side by side and with Naruto and Itachi following behind them, Hinata had her byakugan activated and Shino's insects were flying as fast as they could ahead of them. They saw that the landscape was changing to a damp swamp and the smell intensified as they gone deeper into the swamp. The group began running on top of the swampy water using the walk on water technique they learned a very long time ago. Itachi stopped again and quickly did the symbol to show the direction they were heading.

They passed up a large tree and Hinata noticed something. She turned to look behind her and saw Naruto and Itachi were still following behind. Naruto asked her, "Something wrong hime?"

Hinata shook it off answering, "I thought I saw something with my byakugan, but it was nothing." Itachi didn't accept that, but chose not to say anything about it. As they trenched deeper into the forest something happened. Coming off of the massive tree Team Itachi passed, Zetsu's body began to appear out of the tree. The black half spoke first, "A Hyuuga girl. This will make things that much more difficult."

The other half spoke next, "Right, if a byakugan user is among them, then she will be able to give the rest of her team an accurate location of where we are." At that moment both halves said at the same time, "We must alert Pain-sama."

* * *

* Akatsuki Hideout *

Zetsu's holographic form alerted Pain, "The jinchuriki's team is close by. One of the team members is a byakugan user." All of the members knew what the byakugan was capable of and the power that goes along with it. Tobi said as well, "The team's leader is Itachi of the Uchiha clan." Deidara groaned, "Damn not only do we have to worry about a byakugan, but a sharingan as well."

Hokori teased the young man, "What Deidara? Afraid of the eye users?" Deidara shouted at him, "Shut it! Allow me to take Tobi's place in dealing with them." Pain thought about it carefully, then coming to a conclusion, "I'll allow it, but remember that if you get the chance in wounding the Kyuubi host bring him back here." Hokori, Kisame, and Deidara obeyed and Pain said, "Now from you Kisame I will need thirty percent of your chakra. Hokori I'll need fifteen percent and from you Deidara I need thirteen percent."

* * *

* Land of Swamps *

Itachi and his team continued on their long voyage to save their fifth teammate Fu from Akatsuki. They kept running along the water's surface, but came to a screeching halt when both Shino and Hinata stopped dead in their tracks and Shino's insects flew back inside his body. Naruto asked them, "What's wrong you guys?" Shino told his team, "My insects sensed a large chakra source ahead of us." Hinata confirmed this, "It's true I can see three Akatsuki members ahead of us."

Itachi took the lead by going in front of them holding his arm out pointed at his team, "Hinata give us a description." ordered Itachi. Hinata focused her eyes on the three reporting, "Two of them are Iwa nins judging by their headbands and the other is a Kiri nin. The one Kiri is strange, he looks like a shark." Naruto asked Hinata, "What of the other two?"

After looking them over she told them, "One is fairly young with his hair blocking his left eye and on that eye looks to be a scope. The other is a more mature man with his hair tied in a ponytail and thick eyebrows." Itachi summarized, "The mist ninja is Kisame Hoshigaki, the other's I won't be familiar with unless I see them for myself, but judging from the one with the scope I can summarize that he is a long distance type fighter. All of you stay alert."

Hinata scanned the area looking for anyone else that could be hiding, "I don't see anyone else in the area just us and them…. They're coming." All of them dropped in their fighting stances ready for the attack. Kisame was the first to appear from the swamp trees followed by Hokori and Deidara. Itachi immediately took notice of the older Iwa saying, "Hokori of Iwagakure, son of the Sandaime Tsuchikage Onoki."

Hokori smirked, "So a kid like you knows who I am and my family." Itachi narrowed his eyes at the man, "No one could forget you Hokori, after all the daily battles between you and Asumaru Sarutobi are still fresh around Konoha as if the battles never stopped." Hokori again smirked looking over everyone one at a time. Kisame chuckled after scanning over everyone as well, "Looks like I'll pick up where I left off three years ago, right Itachi?"

Deidara immediately knew that the girl in the group was a Hyuuga and he also knows from the stories that all Uchiha's had black hair and eyes, but he didn't need it as Itachi's reputation was great. Hokori asked, "Tell me now is that boy the one named Naruto Namikaze?" Naruto took a few steps forward answering, "That'd be me? Don't tell me that your an Iwa that's sore at dad?"

Hokori said truthfully, "Non of the sort, unlike many of the other Iwa ninjas I hold no grudge against a man like him. I'm more worried about the reputation you got behind you boy." Naruto himself was intrigued by this asking, "What have you heard?" Hokori couldn't help but smile, "Where to start? How about the fact that you have the Kyuubi sealed in you, that strange silver chakra you displayed three years ago, advanced taijutsu, a number of vicious ninjutsu, and I recently heard that you made it in and out of Iwagakure without being killed. I consider that to be very impressive."

Kisame pulled his sword from his back and aimed it at Itachi, "Enough talking!" He charged at Itachi with his massive sword swinging at him. Itachi pulled his tanto from his back and blocked Kisame's attack, but Kisame's strength overpowered him and he used his strength to push Itachi back away from his team. Hokori looked to Naruto and the others saying, "Well Naruto show me how much more stronger you are than your father."

Naruto pulled out both Benihime and Shuusui from their sheaths ready to fight against the rouge Iwa nin. However Deidara moved in front of Hokori shouting, "Just stand back daddies boy, I'll capture the jinchuriki on my own." Hokori simply shook his head at his brash actions, "He'll destroy you before you even get the chance."

Deidara held up his hands to reveal mouths in the palms of his hands. Naruto, Hinata, and Shino were very confused by what they were seeing. The blonde Iwa nin's left mouth hand opened up spitting out a lump of clay, Deidara began to mold it into a bird. He tossed the clay bird in the air making a single handed handsign, soon the small clay bird erupted into a puff of smoke revealing a giant clay bird. Deidara quickly jumped on the bird's back and shouted, "Art is a blast isn't it?" The clay bird flew into the air, but Hinata was the first to act, "Naru-kun, Shino-kun I can fight him."

Naruto and Shino were both going to protest, but they were cut off when Hokori ran at the three ready to strike at Naruto. He however countered by kicking at Hokori, Naruto's foot was blocking the punch by holding him in an outstretched position. Hinata acted quick by getting ready to use her jyuuken stance, but soon stopped and saw small birds flying their way with her byakugan. She stopped shouting, "Run now!"

Shino appeared behind Naruto and grabbed him by his vest pulling him away from the man. Hokori leapt back avoiding the two small birds that appeared between the him and the Konoha ninjas and they all saw how the small birds blew up causing a huge explosion. Shino however had drug Naruto away and Hinata was already far from the blast so neither side got caught in the explosion.

Hokori said to himself at that point, "That's why he will always be a kid." He did a few handsigns shouting, "Earth Style: Rumble in the Dirt!" He slammed his foot on the ground causing a large earthquake that shook the entire swamp forest. Team Itachi tried to keep their bearings, but Hinata again saw another bird coming their way, but this one was bigger. She immediately began focusing her byakugan looking high in the sky into a group of clouds shifting the chakra there.

The eagle looking clay bird began to decent to the swamp forest fairly quickly, but something shot out of the clouds at amazing speeds hitting the clay bird cutting it in half making it explode in the air. Deidara was surprised by this and looked around quickly seeing a massive eagle flying circles around him slowly.

Shino saw what happened through an opening in the trees and asked, "I thought you sent Toritatsu home?" Hinata quickly answered while holding onto the tree, "No I didn't, I told her to fly high in the clouds as a look out and back up incase something went wrong." Naruto said to his fiancee, "Great job hime, but I don't think fighting these guys one on one is such a good idea."

The earthquake stopped suddenly and it soon became quite. Hinata looked to Naruto and ran at him grabbing him by the front of his vest and pulling him away from Hokori who shot out of the ground directly underneath him. Naruto began sending chakra into his swords extending their reach, he aimed the tips of the blades at the men and the chakra in the blades shot out and attempted to skewer the man. Hokori shot out of the ground quickly avoiding Naruto's attack. When he jumped away from Naruto's attack he grabbed onto a tree branch pulling himself up into the tree, but Shino was ready and was pretty much already up in the tree waiting for him.

Shino punched the man in his face sending him back down to the ground. Naruto saw him laying on the ground and was ready to slice him in half, but Hinata appeared next to Naruto again pulling him away from where Hokori was avoiding yet another explosion from a small bird. Shino saw the explosion and hid as well to figure out how to approach the situation.

Naruto groaned, him and Hinata were hiding in a thick layer of the swamp forest and he told her, "I could've ended it right there, but that bastard keeps sending those exploding bird things." Hinata looked at her love, "Naru I can beat him. If he continues to use nothing but long range, then that's all he's good at. Toritatsu is fast, faster than his birds seem to be. I just need to get close enough to him to shut down the pathways in his arms and he won't be able to make anymore of those bombs."

Naruto didn't like the idea, but they needed to get this over with quickly if they were to save Fu, so he handed Benihime to Hinata, "Use Benihime instead, just cut the bastards arms off and that will make sure he can't use those arms." Hinata grabbed the sword and kept it in her left hand. Naruto told Hinata, "I can give you a distraction giving you enough time to get to Toritatsu." He immediately put his hands together shouting, "Massive Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Deidara saw from the skies that white smoke began to pour out from the tree tops and once it cleared he saw an army of blonde/silver haired ninjas. Hokori also saw the clones from where he was standing, "Those aren't no illusions, those are the real thing. So he knows the Shadow Clone Jutsu? Man how that technique irritated me." He rushed head in to fight the clones.

Hinata saw with her eyes that the distraction was working. She again focused the chakra around Toritatsu who was flying keeping an eye on Deidara from using his big birds and felt the chakra again shift around her, without a second thought she flew down close to the tree top and hovered their waiting for Hinata.

When she knew Toritatsu was at the tree top she kissed Naruto on the lips and told him to be careful. Charging chakra into her feet she ran up the trees and bursted through the tree tops, Toritatsu saw Hinata and flew into her direction with enough speed to catch her on her back. Hinata told Toritatsu, "I'm sure I don't have to tell you that he uses bombs."

Toritatsu responded, "I saw when I cut that bird in half. They feel like it was made of clay." Hinata informed her, "Looked like it to me too when he first used it. I'm gonna try and cast a genjutsu on him and we will need to get very close to him, I'm counting on you." Toritatsu told Hinata, "You always can Hinata-sama."

Hokori was currently fighting the army of Naruto's, he was dispelling them at a slow rate and the clones themselves got good hits in. Shino took to the offensive as well by henge-ing into Naruto and attacking him by jumping in and out of the clones. Deidara was sitting back watching as Hokori was trying desperately to dispel the Naruto's, but was soon brought out of his enjoyment when a flapping sound rang in his ears. He looked to his left and saw the large bird from before flying at him. He made his bird fly up avoiding the strike, quickly looking at his mouth palms he saw that he still needed some time.

Toritatsu tried to strike again, but Deidara timed each of her strikes and avoided it every time at the last few seconds that presented itself. Deidara saw his right mouth palm was finished and it spit out the clay bomb and he quickly molded it into a centipede, when he expanded it, it was now taller than himself. He waited for Toritatsu to get close enough to spring his trap. Toritatsu was jetting at him at amazing speed again, but Deidara avoided it and kicked his centipede off at the right time letting it land and grasp hold of the bird.

Deidara made a one handed handsign again activating the clay explosive. The bird blew up, but he felt something that he hadn't noticed before in his haste to avoid the jutsu. He quickly put his hands together and shouted, "Kai!" When he dispelled the genjutsu it was to late. Hinata was now in front of him after jumping off of the real Toritatsu, she swung Benihime with her right arm and sliced both his arms off when he brought them up to defend himself.

He jumped off his bird and Hinata did the same letting Toritatsu catch her. Deidara fell to the floor landing into the swampy waters and Hinata charged her lighting chakra into her finger tips, Toritatsu commented on Hinata's plan, "It worked out excellent. Using the byakugan to cast the genjutsu from that distance is amazing."

Hinata learned to cast genjutsus without the enemy looking at you at all. All she needs to do is disrupt the chakra around the enemy and focus it basically around the eyes successfully casting the genjutsu, she thanked Kurenai for teaching her this amazing way to cast genjutsu. Hinata found him wading through the water and acted quick by putting Benihime in her sash around her waist, she jumped off Toritatsu and was in a free fall going through a few handsigns she shouted, "Lighting Style: Lighting Pellet!" The lighting around her fingertips shot out shooting small pellets of lighting at the ground. Toritatsu flew under Hinata catching her in the air again.

Deidara was hip deep in water and cursing that he didn't notice the air change soon whenever the massive bird flew by him, finally taking notice when he didn't feel the force of the explosion when he used his centipede. A cracking sound caught his attention and he turned around to late to see a tiny ball of lightning hit the water he was currently in and the next thing he felt was electricity shocking his body making him shake violently. His muscles contracted and he couldn't move after the attack.

Hinata jumped down on top of the water and did a series of spins shouting, "Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists!" After completing her spins Deidara saw two lion heads next to her arms, Hinata thrusted her arms forward hitting him dead center in his chest, the chakra lion heads hit Deidara in his chest completely destroying his insides and Hinata also saw that he had two large indents in his chest caused by her technique.

Deidara's body shot back and was lodged deep into one of the trees. Toritatsu found an opening in one of the trees and landed in the water close to where Hinata was asking, "Is he dead?" Hinata checked his life signs and found none, but something began to happen that she couldn't understand. She shouted to Toritatsu, "Head back home and I'll summon you when I need you again." Toritatsu did not argue and simply vanished going back to her world. Hinata ran off trying to find Naruto and Shino and tell them what she saw.

Naruto's clones were still numerous fighting Hokori successfully. The Iwa nin found himself over ruined and out matched right now since the real Naruto and the disguised Shino how moved in and out between the clone Narutos. The two ninjas decided to end the battle now.

Shino turned back into himself and saw Hokori evading more Naruto clones and they wouldn't let him get off a good jutsu. Shino instructed two clones to rush him and to let him handle the rest and the two clones did as they were instructed. Hokori made one more clone vanish by kneeing it in it's face, he was taken by surprise when two clones emerged from the smoke both trying to punch him in the face.

Hokori countered by grabbing both clones at the wrist, pulling them forward, and in a quick succession he grabbed them by their heads and slammed them into each other. Immediately Shino appeared out of the smoke covered in his rocks from using his Stone Skin Jutsu. He punched and hit Hokori in his gut sending him flying back.

The real Naruto saw Hokori flying in his direction and took his opportunity to kick the man straight into the air. The clones moved as well by tossing one another up into the air each one going higher than the next. Every clone that was sent into the air either punched or kicked Hokori even higher in the air. Naruto ran at one of his clones that were on the ground with him and the two made a head nod to one another and the clone grabbed Naruto and flung him in the air.

The falling clones saw Naruto coming in the air and each one grabbed Naruto and tossed him up higher toward Hokori. Once the last clone tossed him in the air it vanished in the puff of smoke. Naruto was tossed up higher than Hokori, he began to smirk and he pulled his knee to his chest shouting, "Taijutsu Style:" Naruto stomped down on Hokori in his gut watching the man wince when he was hit him dead on. Naruto pulled his leg back up and did again and again in the extreme rapid pace jus one stomp to the man's gut at an amazing pace. The two were falling closer and closer to the ground with Naruto doing the same thing over and over and once they got close to the trees Naruto spun his body in the air using the momentum he punches Hokori in his chest with a devastating right punch shouting, "Devastating Fox Combo!" The punch sent the man flying straight into the ground beneath them.

Hokori's body hit the ground hard causing dirt and rocks to fly everywhere. A few of the Naruto clones that were still left on the ground jumped into the air and caught Naruto while he was falling. Shino met up with Naruto and watched as he dispelled the rest of his clones leaving only them and the Akatsuki member. Naruto was going to investigate, but they turned around and saw Hinata running to them.

She landed next to Naruto who quickly began to check her over for any kind of injury. Hinata giggled at Naruto being to worried about her fighting on her own. She put his mind to rest telling him, "Don't worry I didn't suffer any kind of wound at all. I'm fine Naru." Naruto breathed a sigh of relief and they both heard Shino tell them, "Naruto, Hinata. Check this out."

Both the ninjas walked over to where the Akatsuki ninja was and saw someone entirely different in the ground. Naruto said out loud, "What the hell? Who is he?" Hinata used her byakugan to check him out to be sure it was no trick. After she was done she said, "I don't know who he is, but the same thing happened with the ninja I killed, it was a woman though not a man."

Naruto told his team, "We have to find sensei now." Both agreed and Hinata began searching for their sensei using her byakugan. She didn't look far and found him immediately, "This way!" They ran off quick to find Itachi, Shino however stopped and let loose his insects to have them track down these unknown bodies scents at the source of where they came from and had the other half search for Fu's scent.

Itachi was running over swamp water avoiding water sharks that shot out of the water trying to eat him. Another shark shot out of the water and bit Itachi in his arm, a second shark came out and bit Itachi in his midsection, but Itachi's body turned into a piece of wood instead. Kisame wasn't surprised and slammed his hand on the water's surface sending chakra through it. After scanning the water he turned around and ran around a few trees and found Itachi preparing a jutsu.

Itachi finished shouting, "Fire Style: Excessive Heat!" He leapt into the air and shot out a fan spread fire blast that hit the water evaporating some of the liquid turning it into steam. Kisame was inside the steam cloud and could feel some water at his feet, but knew it wouldn't be enough. He heard water move and used his massive blade to block a weapon going into his head. When he tried to retaliate there was no one there.

He kept on his toes waiting for Itachi to make his move, the sound of wind slicing caught his attention coming from his right. He again used his sword to block, but held it so that it protected his whole body and felt a few tremor impacts with his sword hinting that it was possibly shurikens or kunais that hit his sword. The steam was slightly letting up and his vision improved and he saw a black figure jump at him.

Kisame attacked and swung straight down on the attacker. The force of his attack picked up wind blowing away the rest of the steam giving him a clear view of Itachi who blocked Kisame's attack. He put more pressure on his sword pushing Itachi further on his knees, but a smile spread across Itachi's lips and the next thing he knew Itachi exploded. Kisame got rocked by the explosion and saw Itachi fly at Kisame and it was to late for Kisame to avoid or block and he felt Itachi stab his weapon through his heart.

The shark man was surprised at how well Itachi fought and he smiled showing his razor sharp teeth. Itachi pulled his tanto out of Kisame's body and watched him fall face first into the water, he turned around when he heard footsteps running on water and saw his team running toward him. Naruto saw the dead Akatsuki member on the floor and ran over to him flipping him over to see his face.

Soon they all saw Kisame begin to change. His blue skin was turning to a normal skin color, his hair changed as well, and his facial features did too. Both Hinata and Itachi had their kekkei genkais watching the body as it began to shift and change into a man with messy brown hair, light skin color, and smooth facial features. After they all saw the man's transformation Itachi told his team, "We don't have time to figure out what happened so we will collect the bodies once we rescue Fu." None of them argued with that and they continued in the direction they were going up until they got attacked. When they left and Hinata could no longer see the dead bodies of those strange Akatsuki members Zetsu appeared yet again over the body Kisame was using.

* * *

* Akatsuki Hideout *

Zetsu again looked at Pain telling him the news, "The Konoha ninjas are advancing. They killed off the drones." Sasori was a little irritated once he heard Zetsu tell Pain that saying, "Those were my drones Pain, what are you going to do about this now?" Pain didn't answer his question as he asked, "Hokori, Deidara, Kisame, tell me of their skills…"

All three took turns telling their leader about how they fought, the jutsu they used, and how strong they were. After awhile Tobi spoke up, "Pain-sama when are we going to be done?" Each of the members looked at Fu's body that was still inside the chakra sphere and the Nanabi was still coming out of her, but at a slow pace. Pain knew why it was doing that telling his followers, "Two minutes…"

* * *

* ??????? *

Fu was standing alone surrounded by nothing. There was no sky, ground, grass, clouds, trees, nothing, just emptiness, not even her shadow was there. She walked away from where she was standing only to find that there was still nothing around her, but she kept going despite that letting her legs take her. After awhile she came to a stop and saw something just laying there.

Fu ran to it and saw a tiny version of the Nanabi just laying there. She kneeled down and picked it up and his was small enough to fit in her hands, "Nanabi?… Wake up…" Nanabi moved slightly and she saw the changes in him aside from his size, he didn't have any of his tails. She shook her hands a little bit to try and get a reaction out of him, but nothing happened.

Her eyes widened in shock when she saw that where his abdomen is it began to crumble away like he was made of ash. Finally coming from the small insects mouth he said in a weak voice, "**I HAVE…. TO…. GO NOW…. FU….**" She quickly asked him, "Please tell me where am I?" Nanabi didn't have to look around and he let out a chuckle, he caught his breath and told her, "**INSIDE…. YOUR MINDSCAPE…. BUT I AM BEING EXTRACTED FROM…. YOU, SO WHEN I GO…. YOU DIE….**" Fu fell back on her butt, though she kept him in her hands.

Half of the Nanabi's body was now gone and he said, "**YOU REALLY…. WERE USELESS…. I KNEW TRAINING YOU WOULDN'T…. HAVE CHANGED ANYTHING….**" There was a long pause between the two before he said again, "**BUT YOU HAD…. YOUR MOMENTS OF GLORY….**" Now only his head was visible and he told her, "**I MAY DIE,…. BUT I DON'T BELONG IN…. WHAT YOU HUMANS CALL…. HEAVEN AND HELL…. GOODBYE…. FU…….**" With that last breath his head disappeared from her hands.

She stood up and felt herself begin to fade and she looked at her hand to see that it was see through except for the rest of her body. She fell down and brought her knees to her face and began to cry.

* * *

* Real World: Akatsuki Hideout *

The last of the chakra was expelled out of Fu's body and the Akatsuki members watched as one of the eyes of the Gedo Mazo opened up and revealed another eye. Pain told the other members, "Sealing of the Nanabi complete. You may all take your leave." Almost all of the holograms faded except for Pain and Konan. Tobi and Kakuzu watched as the nine dragons unraveled themselves from Fu and retracted into the statues mouth. Fu's body fell from floating in the air to falling to the ground, but her body never hit it as Kakuzu appeared under where she fell and caught her in his arms. Pain ignored what Kakuzu did thinking that he thought highly of her and thought it proper.

Tobi jumped down next to his partner and Pain appeared next to them saying, "You won't be able to get away from them, so I want you to fight and try and capture the Kyuubi jinchuriki and bring him to Amegakure. I'll be waiting if you are able to capture him." Both men agreed and watched as both Konan and Pain's holograms disappeared and soon the Gedo erupted into a blanket of smoke disappearing as well.

Tobi sat down crossing his legs asking Kakuzu, "What will you do now?" Kakuzu kept Fu in his arms and told him, "I'll be back…" Tobi watched as Kakuzu went to the farthest corner of the room and laid Fu down on the ground. Kakuzu looked at his daughter's face and how peaceful she slept, the front of Kakuzu's body under his shirt began to move and threads burst out of his chest moving to Fu.

The threads cut into her shirt and in her skin. The threads dug around inside her chest and then pulled out her heart, it was entangled in the threads and her heart went inside his body. Kakuzu wasn't done however as something wrapped up completely in his threads came out of his chest and he seemed to have a pained look on his face. The large ball of thread moved inside Fu's body and the threads began to mess with her again and came out slowly and stitched the wound in her chest back up.

Kakuzu held his chest and felt a great pain, but his body began to shake and soon his Bull mask separated from his body and then fell to the ground as if it just lost life. Tobi watched the whole thing and was greatly confused about what happened. Kakuzu took out a kunai and one of his threads wrapped around the loop hole of the handle and he gently drove the kunai a little bit into Fu's chest. The kunai was at least three millimeters in her. Lighting soon went from his thread and shot through the kunai into Fu's chest and Tobi saw that Kakuzu turned himself into a kind of defibrillator. Kakuzu jolted lighting through the kunai a few more times.

After a few more jolts he saw that what he tried was successful, Fu began to move and she was breathing normally, but she didn't wake up. Kakuzu was pleased with the results and he quickly walked away from Fu and joined Tobi who was facing the entrance waiting for their guests. Tobi was going to ask what he did, but felt that Kakuzu wouldn't have told him.

* Akatsuki Hideout *

Shino's bugs showed them the way to this abandoned building and Hinata saw with her byakugan the two Akatsuki members sitting underground, but they were to far underground for her eyes to see through so they came out as blurs. When they got to the entrance Itachi told his team, "When we get down there expect a fight. If one of you gets the chance grab Fu and run."

Naruto told Itachi, "I won't be able to use my Hirameku underground since I can't pass through solid dirt, if there are passage ways then I can use it, but if the electrons are cut off then I can't use it to grab Fu and teleport up on the surface." Hinata added, "Since this is a base I'm sure they will cut off escape routes so we won't be able to leave." Itachi told both of them, "Be that as it may stick to snatch and grab. Non of us are in a great condition to fight. Now let's go."

Shino was the first at the door and he pushed the two doors open. Hinata walked in second and saw the entrance to the underground room, she pointed it out to Naruto and he quickly began to form the Rasengan in his hand. Naruto fully formed the Rasengan and dashed at the area Hinata pointed to and destroyed that entire area of the room. Itachi rushed in next and jumped onto the stairwell to back Naruto up incase anything happened. Shino and Hinata joined both Naruto and Itachi on the stairs and they descended the stairs quickly, but cautiously. They reached the end of the hall and saw that there was no door leading into the next room. Hinata told everyone, "I can see them, they are just sitting there waiting for us."

Itachi made a cough so his students looked at him, he made a few hand signs and they immediately got what he meant and they all jumped out of the hallway and into the large open room. Naruto and Shino were to the front, Itachi behind them, and Hinata in the back. Tobi didn't talk and immediately launched himself at Naruto.

Naruto reacted quick and the two locked hands staring down the other. Tobi tried to cast a genjutsu on Naruto, but Hinata saw the change of chakra around Naruto and disrupted that chakra and freed Naruto from his genjutsu immediately. Naruto smirked telling Tobi, "Genjutsu won't work against someone like me." Itachi appeared behind Tobi with his tanto drawn trying to slice his head clean off, but Kakuzu grabbed Itachi's wrist and held him where he was.

Shino was about to attack as well, but Hinata stopped him and pointed to where she saw Fu lying down at. Naruto kicked out at Tobi, but since Tobi had his sharingan activated he copied Naruto and they both kicked each other knocking both back. Kakuzu tried to punch at Itachi, but Naruto vanished using his Hirameku and appeared behind Kakuzu and grabbed his arm and did a judo throw tossing him across the room. Itachi freed himself from Kakuzu's grip and saw Naruto throw him across the room.

He managed to recover in the air after getting thrown and landed on his feet, Tobi jumped next to Kakuzu and they stared down Naruto and Itachi.

Meanwhile Shino got to Fu and was holding her in his arms, Hinata watched the battle and the two ran for the way they came out. Kakuzu saw them make a run for it, but made no attempt to try and stop them neither did Tobi. Hinata stopped and looked at Naruto, but Naruto made a hand gesture for Hinata to go. Not one to argue, but not like it either she left following Shino out of the underground room.

Naruto slammed his hands on the ground and two summoning seals appeared as well as the smoke that follows. Gamakichi and Gamatatsu appeared out of the smoke and took their positions around Naruto. Itachi took the front and stood ahead of the two massive toads.

Kakuzu told Tobi, "Remember we are to take the Kyuubi jinchuriki alive." Tobi nodded saying to his partner, "Don't worry, Tobi remembers…"

* * *

Okay if some of you can guess what happens next please don't put it in the reviews. Oh I was kicking around a story in my head and I wrote it immediately after I got done writing this chapter and I will post it after I post this chapter, it may not be popular as this story, but I felt like writing it. It's called, 'Raised a Criminal'. I'm not gonna say anything about it in this Author's note though. Any way if I have time I'll update this story first as this one is my first priority. Anyway R&R, Stay Gold, Goodbye World!!!


	54. Battlefield: Land of Swamps

Chapter 54: Battlefield Land of Swamps

Hello World! I see a few people liked by 'Raised a Criminal' story, that story will be updated after this one so for those of you who read it it should be updated the same day as this one. Between work, family, and trying to live in this world it's tough to find some me time, but I got through it surprisingly. See you all again soon. Have a nice read and have a nice day.

* * *

* Outside the Akatsuki Base *

Hinata and Shino ran outside to a safe distance with Shino carrying Fu bridal style. They came to a stop when they reached ground instead of the swap water, Shino put Fu down and Hinata immediately began to try and heal her. Shino looked up at Hinata and saw her sweating a little and he couldn't blame her. Out of all of them tracking down Fu, Hinata used up the most chakra using her byakugan and must be exhausted. Despite that she kept going. Hinata's hands ran over Fu's body and was looking for anything that was wrong with her, "She's breathing normal and aside from a few scrapes and bruises she's okay." Shino felt a great sense of relief after hearing that she was okay.

Hinata took her hands away from Fu and deactivated her byakugan, "She just needs to rest after what ever they did to her, but she has a stitch wound above her left breast that looks to have been stitched just recently." Shino looked at Fu and hoped she'd wake up soon. They both sad down to rest and felt a giant tremor come from underground. Both Hinata and Shino stood up and felt another tremor one after another. Every time one stopped, ten seconds later another would occur.

Shino said out loud to himself, "What kind of battle is going on down there?" Hinata naturally responded, "I can't even imagine what's going on." The two ninjas turned around quickly when they heard a voice shout out.

"Hinata! Shino!"

Both Hinata and Shino saw Team Gai jump down from the tree line and land right next to them. Both of them felt extremely relieved that they had back up now. Neji had his deactivated his byakugan asking Hinata, "Are you guys okay?" Hinata nodded, "Yes we are aniki, but Naruto-kun and Itachi-sensei are underground fighting two Akatsuki members."

Gai said with a smile, "It must be some battle, we felt the tremors when Neji was able to see you guys." The earth shook again with yet another vicious tremor. Ten-Ten kneeled down next to Fu asking them, "Is she okay?" Shino spoke this time, "She just needs her rest."

Lee rose his hand to Gai asking, "Gai-sensei should we go help Naruto-kun and Itachi-sama!?" Gai told his students, "This is how it's gonna be. Neji, Lee your with me, Ten-Ten, Shino, and Hinata will stay here and watch over Fu. We go in and get them out of there as quickly as we can." Everyone nodded and Team Gai ran for the building, but stopped when a large explosion shot the water into the air and destroyed most of the building in the process making a giant hole in the ground.

Neji, Gai, and Lee were taken by surprise and saw the water from the swamp sink into the massive hole that was made. Smoke was blocking their sight, but Gai had them retreat from the hole incase something jumped out. They got next to where the others were to defend them should an Akatsuki member came out of the hole trying to kill them.

From the smoke something jumped out, they recognized who it was and Hinata called out, "That's Gamatatsu!" Gamatatsu landed next to them and they saw Itachi standing on his back holding his arm to keep it from bleeding. Hinata ran over to Itachi to begin healing him while asking, "Where's Naruto-kun?" Itachi looked behind Hinata and saw Team Gai was among them and was now smiling, "Naruto's a damn monster down there. He's using his Kyuubi chakra and is running wild down there." They all soon heard someone shout from the hole.

"Aeolus Wind Breaker!!!!!!"

A giant blast of wind shot out of the hole expanding it. Mixed in with the wind were Tobi and Kakuzu who were riding the wind to get out of the cramped area they were fighting in. They fell slowly to the ground and they saw Naruto jump out of the hole with his demon cloak on, but he had three tails instead of one. Gamakichi jumped out after right behind Naruto.

Gamatatsu didn't say anything to the group and jumped in the air as well.

Tobi makes the tiger handsign shouting, "Fire Style: Fire Dragon Missile!" Tobi lifts his broken mask up slightly allowing him to shoot a extremely hot blasts of flames. Kakuzu makes the ram handsign and shouts, "Wind Style: Pressure Damage!" He shoots a large wind blast from his mouth. Tobi's fire attack mixes with Kakuzu's wind attack making a more powerful jutsu. Once they combine both of them shout, "Combination Style: Fire and Wind: Explosive Pressure!!"

Naruto let himself fall back touching both the Gama brothers on their arms and vanishing using his Hirameku. The giant blast of fire went inside the hole exploding destroying more of the landscape. Naruto reappeared above Tobi and drop kicked in the back. Gamakichi and Gamatatsu were next to Naruto but attacked Kakuzu.

Neji activated his byakugan and watched the battle that was taking place in the air. Gai shouted to everyone, "Never mind you all stay here, I'll back Naruto up!" Itachi was about to protest, but Hinata said, "No sensei your to injured to continue battling." Gai addressed the rest of his team, "Neji, Lee, Ten-Ten you'll be their defense. Don't under any circumstances try and attack from afar that would get their attention on you and they might attack." They had no choice but to agree.

Tobi kicked Naruto in his side as they fell to the ground and when he pulled his leg away he saw his clothes were singed from hitting the cloak. Kakuzu dispatched his remaining two masks and they separated from Kakuzu and attacked the two toads. Naruto held his palm out and charged his Rasengan taking on the purple color when using his cloak. Naruto finished making it shouting, "Demon Fox Rasengan!"

Tobi did the necessary handsigns and charged chakra into his hand shouting back, "Raikiri!" Tobi charged chakra into his feet letting him jet momentarily at Naruto. The two ninjas collided with each other making a giant explosion in the sky. Naruto was protected by his chakra cloak so he wan't affected by it at all, but Tobi was shot to the ground at dangerous speeds. He was saved however when Kakuzu's Eagle mask flew over and saved him.

Finally Kakuzu, Gamatatsu, Gamakichi, and Naruto reached the ground. Tobi rode the Eagle mask back over to where Kakuzu was and they watched as Naruto and this toads were across from them. Most of Naruto's outfit was blown away after the underground battle with the two nuke-nins, but he just ignored it.

Tobi ran at Naruto fully prepared to attack without the thought of escaping going through his mind. Suddenly out of nowhere Tobi is hit in his chest while hearing, "Leaf Whirlwind!" The unfortunate ninja is shot back skidding across the ground stopping at Kakuzu's feet. Both Tobi and Kakuzu look up and see a ninja both of them know.

Gai takes up one of his famous pose, "Well it seems that your letting your youth explode Naruto." Naruto is a little embarrassed about what Gai was doing and the two toads thought that he was just weird. Naruto said to Gai, "Although your fashion of an entrance is a little off, but It's good your here though." Gai took his fighting pose asking, "So what are we dealing with?"

Naruto told Gai, "The guy with the orange mask is an Uchiha and could use the next level of the sharingan." Gai told Naruto, "That I'm aware of, Itachi told us after this guy invaded Konoha." He continued after to tell him, "The second guy we have to kill a few more times over, from what Fu told us is that he has multiple hearts and he can use all the element jutsu, he is up there in taijutsu, and I don't think he knows any genjutsu. If he does he hasn't used any yet."

Gai took in all the information and asked, "Who are you taking on?" Naruto answered quickly, "I'm taking the one with the orange mask. Gamakichi and Gamatatsu are gonna take on those masks." Gai smiled saying, "So that leaves me with stitches over there." Gai leapt into action and launched himself at Kakuzu. His masks however moved in the way and opened their mouths to attack using the wind/fire combo attacks.

However Gamakichi and Gamatatsu moved in front of Gai doing a combo of their own. Both the brothers shouted at the same time, "Fire Style: Flame Bullet!" "Water Style: Water Gun!" When the Gama brother's shot out their attacks and the masks did the same it caused a shockwave a power that rocked the area and smoke covered the area. Tobi saw with his sharingan eye a red blob of chakra shooting at him at amazing speeds. He jumped over and Naruto shot out of the smoke swinging both Benihime and Shuusui at Tobi trying to slice him in half.

Naruto was surprised at Tobi's reaction time thinking, 'Even my clones have an extremely hard time dodging that attack, one out fifteen clones can dodge that attack.' Naruto looked around and saw that Gamatatsu was having a hard time fighting the Eagle mask as it was running circles around the heavy toad. Gamakichi was fighting the Tiger mask and when the mask shot off some powerful fire attacks and Gamakichi blocked with his giant kunais he was forced back and was left open for a moment. Needless to say that the toads got the wrong matches. Naruto decided to solve the problem, he made the dog handsign he

began channeling his Kyuubi chakra and two of his tails vanished.

Gamakichi used his two kunais to block, but the Tiger mask's fire attacks knocked the toad off his feet. Even though he was faster, the mask had a good reaction time to dodge, he had fire attacks, but he lacked the power behind them and the true strength of a toad. Suddenly he felt an explosion of chakra pulsing through his body at amazing speeds. Red chakra burst out around the toad and a black slit appeared in his toad eyes, Gamakichi touched his black piercings on his neck thinking, 'Thanks for the chakra Naruto.' The Tiger mask shot out another blast of fire jutsus, but Gamakichi blocked the attack without moving even an inch.

He tossed his kunais in the air running through handsigns at great speeds shouting, "Fire Style: Flame Bullet!" He shot out a giant ball of fire that shot at the mask at faster speeds than normal. The Tiger mask ran trying to avoid it, but with it's massive size it couldn't avoid the attack and was hit with the full force of the attack.

Gamakichi watched with amusement as the attack hit the mask full force. The force of the explosion hit Gamakichi, but the chakra cloak protected him and he stood there as if nothing happened.

Neji and the others watched from a safe distance as explosions are constantly heard from where they were seated. Lee was the first to comment on the battle, "The battle could very well change the landscape of this entire area if it continues." Neji had his byakugan still activated watching how Naruto transferred his chakra to his toads and the power behind their attacks. Everyone was so concentrated on the battle they didn't notice Fu stir in her sleep and slowly open her eyes.

Fu felt pain riddle through her body, but she sat up despite it. The sound of explosions caught her attention and she looked around and saw Hinata, Shino, and some other ninjas looking into one direction. As she forced herself to stand up she made a grunting noise that caught everyones attention. Shino looked down and saw Fu trying to stand up, he quickly went over to her and asked in a worried tone, "Fu are you okay!?"

Fu smiled at Shino, "You came for me Shino-kun." Shino moved some of her hair out of her face, then he cupped her cheek smiling, "Of course I did, I'd never leave you behind." He moved his hand behind her head and pulled her foreword for a deep passionate kiss. Fu was at a complete loss of words and her mind was turned to jello. Soon a big quake caused them to break apart and Fu quickly asked, "What's going on? Where's Naruto-nii?"

Ten-Ten told the girl, "He's out there fighting the Akatsuki along with our sensei Maito Gai." Neji's byakugan was still activated and he told everyone, "Gamakichi destroyed one of the Akatsuki ninja's monsters." Fu remembered a little bit of what happened she turned to Shino asking him, "What's been happening since I've been out?"

Shino began to tell her, "That Akatsuki ninja named Kakuzu captured you and we have been doing all we could to get you back. Hinata and myself got you out of their grasp and got you out here, as far as what happened when they captured you we aren't sure." Fu placed her hand on her stomach and felt… empty, as if a part of her had disappeared. Fu looked down and thought, 'Nanabi really is gone.'

"EVERYONE MOVE!" shouted Neji.

The group looked up and saw a giant blaze of fire heading toward them. Lee grabbed Itachi, Shino picked up Fu, and Neji grabbed Hinata and the pulled them out of the way since they were the most exhausted. Ten-Ten led the group away and they headed deeper into the forest for cover. Hinata asked her cousin, "Neji what happened!?" Neji kept his byakugan gaze on the battle telling all of them, "Gamakichi attempted to help Naruto, but that ninja with the orange mask saw it coming and countered with that fire attack that was just launched at us."

Fu stood up with Shino helping her to her feet, the sound of something hitting the ground caught her attention and she looked down to see the locket she snatched from Kakuzu during their fight. She leaned down to pick it up, but Shino grabbed it and handed it to her asking, "So you won this huh?" Fu took the locket and told him, "I guess I did. How does he know about me? If he really is the same Kakuzu from over eighty years ago, then how and why would he know about me?" Shino placed his hand over the locket telling her, "Open it."

Fu looked from Shino, then to his hand nodding at his suggestion. Shino helped her by pressing a button on the side making the locket open up, Shino looked at it's contents and saw what was inside of it. Fu looked up and saw inside the locket was a picture of a and and a pregnant woman who she thought was very beautiful, but the man had stitch marks in the corners of his mouth. Fu was so transpired by the picture she didn't look on the other half of the locket that had words inscribed on it. Shino however seen what it said and red it out loud, "Ayaka Kusabana, Kakuzu, and soon to be Fu."

She immediately looked where Shino red from and looked over each letter to see that he did read it right. Shino was a little amazed and immediately came up with an answer, "Fu… Kakuzu is… your father…" Fu had a few tears welling in her eyes and she repeated to herself, "That's not possible… That's not possible…" She fell to her knees and said, "Ayaka Kusabana was a saint in our village… She was the guardian of the Nanabi… No that's not true…" Shino looked at Fu and then to Neji and the others shouting, "Watch over Fu!"

Everyone turned around and looked at Shino. Neji asked, "Why what are you going to do?" Shino walked passed Neji asking, "I can only assume Gai-sensei is fighting the other Akatsuki ninja, where are they?" Lee held his hands up to Shino saying, "Hang on Gai-sensei can take him, he doesn't need back up."

Shino asked Neji again, "Neji please, where are they?" Neji looked behind him and saw Fu was on her knees looking at the locket that was laying on the ground. Hinata walked over to her friend and tried to comfort her, not even looking at the locket. Shino said this time, "Neji I'm doing this for her… Please tell me where he is."

Neji looked at the determination in his eyes and groaned saying, "Go toward the battle, but when you hit that giant hole in the ground head left and you won't be able to miss them." Ten-Ten argued, "Wait your gonna let him go? He'll get squashed out there like a bug." Immediately she looked at Shino, "No pun intended Shino, but sensei can handle this guy alone."

Neji held his hand up to Ten-Ten saying, "No let him go. He's going to whether we stop him or not." Shino walked further ahead thanking Neji and quickly rushed off.

Gamatatsu was running circles around the Eagle mask now. At first he couldn't keep up with the monster, but now with the Kyuubi's chakra pulsating around him because of the piercing Naruto gave him, he was able to keep up with the fast moving creature. It charged up a wind attack shooting at Gamatatsu who evaded it quickly. He appeared behind the mask and tried to knock it's head off with his kanabo, but the mask jetted off avoiding the attack. Gamatatsu used the chakra and appeared right next to it again not letting it escape. Gamatatsu had an idea and waited for it to attack again, which it did very quickly.

Once it attacked, Gamatatsu disappeared quickly and appeared next to it again, but when it tried to fly away that's when Gamatatsu attacked. He opened his mouth and shot his tongue out at the creature catching it using his extremely long tongue, he jerked his head back causing the Eagle mask to fly at him. Gamatatsu loosened his grip on the mask and hit it square on with his kanabo and with the Kyuubi's chakra still pulsing around him it only added more power to his attack. Once he did a full swing the Eagle's mask shattered and it was sent through the swamp destroying many trees as it was knocked away from Gamatatsu. The large toad felt the chakra dissipate and said, "Home run."

He sensed someone nearby and saw Shino appear next to him, "Shino, what's up?" Without saying anything Shino jumped on Gamatatsu's back and said, "Jump high in the air and I'll tell you where to go next." Gamatatsu was confused but did as he was told. He took on good leap into the air and Shino looked around the area and pointed, "That way! Head east of that massive hole you came out of!" Gamatatsu nodded and once he hit the ground he jumped up again launching himself clear into the air towards the battle between Gai and Kakuzu.

Gai and Kakuzu were in a vicious taijutsu battle, something Gai was very pleased with since he was having the time of his life fighting him. "Leaf Whirlwind!" Shouted an enthusiastic Gai. Kakuzu saw his spinning kick and jumped up over it letting himself get caught in the whirlwind of the attack sending him into the air. While in the air Kakuzu did a single handsign saying, "Lightining Release: False Darkness." He held his arm out to Gai and lighting shot out of his arm in a thin stream of electricity that cut through the earth easily. Gai got away from the attack and said, 'First Gate: Opening.' He disappeared at amazing speed and appeared right where Kakuzu landed.

Needless to say Kakuzu was surprised and the next thing he felt was getting kicked in the jaw back into the air. Gai disappeared after he kicked him and appeared behind Kakuzu both men floating in the air, Gai reached around and grabbed Kakuzu locking his hands together to make it difficult for Kakuzu to counter his technique. He flipped both himself and Kakuzu upside down so their heads were aimed at the ground and began to spin rapidly, as they got closer to the ground Gai shouted, "Front Lotus!" Gai then piledrived Kakuzu's head straight into the ground with tremendous force, he jumped out of the smoke and landed away from the downed ninja.

He waited for the smoke to clear and he saw Kakuzu's entire upper half submerged underground, but soon Kakuzu's body began to crumble apart. Gai wasn't quite surprised and said, "He used a rock substitution jutsu. I knew it wouldn't have been that easy." Gai leapt away from where he was standing avoiding someone grabbing his leg from underneath him.

Kakuzu popped out of the ground trying to grab Gai, but he got away. Gai watched as he pulled himself out of the ground and stood tall waiting for him to make the next move. Kakuzu began to unravel a few of his threads from his body and he shot both his arms at Gai with the threads coming out of his arm to going straight for him. Gai jumped in the air and pulled out some two kunais and began slashing at the threads, but Kakuzu's hand caught him by the ankle and pulled him to the ground, soon the rest of the threads grabbed hold of Gai and held him in place making sure he couldn't move. Kakuzu started to walk closer to where Gai was saying, "Enough is enough. I need a new heart now and what better way to get a new one then from the Taijutsu master of Konoha." Kakuzu reattached one of his arms back to his body, but kept his other hand holding onto Gai's leg just incase.

Gai wasn't panicking or nothing, he just seemed to be waiting. Suddenly Gai heard something that caught his attention, "I'm afraid not. Backups on it's way." Kakuzu looked at him like he was crazy, then a large shadow appeared over him and he looked up and saw a toad about to slam on top of him. He detached the threads connecting to the hand that was holding Gai and got away just before Gamatatsu landed on him. Shino jumped off of Gamatatsu with a kunai in his hand and sliced off the threads that were holding Gai hostage. The taijutsu master said to Shino, "You made it just in time. I wasn't worried at all." Shino looked confused asking, "How did you know I was on my way."

Gai smiled, "When I used my Front Lotus I saw you, I've used that jutsu so many times I can make out just about anything despite spinning at those speeds. Now on to more pressing matters." Gamatatsu asked, "What do you what me to do now?" Gai told the two, "Okay, Shino you'll be my backup and you big guy will be our support. If you know any long range jutsu I suggest you use those any chance you get." Gamatatsu agreed and stayed behind.

Gai asked Shino, "How good is your taijutsu belt wise?" Shino answered him truthfully, "At most a brown." Surprised Gai said, "A brown belt that's impressive considering that your clan don't really rely on hand-to-hand combat. Okay just stay to my left." Shino nodded and both of them rushed Kakuzu. He was ready and he engaged Gai first, both throwing a flurry of punches and kicks. Kakuzu noted that he wasn't as fast as before, most likely a side affect by opening the one of the Eight Inner Gates. He got distracted when Shino came at him from a low angle trying to kick him. Once he blocked that kick, Gai was able to hit him square in the jaw sending Kakuzu stumbling back.

Kakuzu looked up and saw his other hand laying on the ground, not to look as if he was desperate to get his hand back he played it off by attacking them. Despite fighting with one hand he was doing well, but if he had both his hands he would be doing better. Kakuzu saw an opening and darted to his arm shooting threads out to grab his arm and reattach it. Once it got reattached he turned around and couldn't avoid a kick to his face delivered by Gai.

Shino unleashed his insects and directed them to Kakuzu. The Akatsuki ninja recovered in time and saw the insects come toward him, but he was ready yet again by getting ready to use another jutsu. He was almost done, but he got hit from behind a high forced water jutsu that knocked him into the air. Gai crossed his arms and began building up for his next attack.

Chakra erupted from around him as he shouted, "First Gate: Opening!" The ground cracked under him and he continued, "Second Gate: Healing! Third Gate: Life!" The ground shattered underneath his feet and more chakra spilled out from around him. Shino was trying to shield his eyes from the dirt being picked up from Gai. Gai's skin turned red, his hair went up, stress marks appeared on his forehead, and he lost his pupils in both eyes. Gai shot into the air shouting, "Fifth Gate: Limit!" He appeared next to Kakuzu and kicked him higher into the air with great force. Gai crouched in the air as if he was standing on the ground and shot higher into the air appearing face to face with Kakuzu screaming, "Sixth Gate: View!!!"

Gai then begins to punch Kakuzu repeatedly with his fists that just seemed to catch fire on their own shouting, "Morning Peacock!!!" Shino watched from the ground in awe as the speed and friction of the Gai's punches caused his hands to erupt into a blaze and fireballs erupted fanning out making a peacock pattern in the air and Kakuzu was caught on fire by the attack. Gai then pulled his fist back and punched Kakuzu in his chest sending him crashing into the ground beneath him.

From where Neji and the others were watching all they could see was a beautiful scene of fire making the peacock pattern. Lee, Neji, and Ten-Ten knew about this technique and were amazed that he would use it and they all said in unison, "Morning Peacock!" Fu looked at the ninjas asking them, "What is that jutsu?"

Lee answered, "One of Gai-sensei's ultimate taijutsu attacks. Whoever he is facing he's being punched repeatedly and caught fire by the sheer power of Gai-sensei's jutsu." Neji said after he was done, "That man can't survive an attack of that power. This jutsu is an A-Rank and one of the more deadliest." Fu kept watch of what was happening and got up and ran toward the area she could see the battle from. Hinata got up to chase after her, but she slipped from exhaustion and Ten-Ten caught her before she fell. Neji and Lee were about to chase after her, but Itachi shouted, "Let her go!"

Both of them stopped and looked at Itachi who was sitting on the ground, "Let her go. I want you two to go and back up Naruto and Gamakichi, I can take care of everything from here." Lee asked in a semi worried tone, "Sensei are you sure?" Itachi nodded, "Yes I am. Just go now." Neji and Lee looked at each other unsure that they should though they obeyed their orders and darted off into the forest to find Naruto. Hinata looked at Itachi asking him, "Itachi-sensei, why let Fu go off to fight?"

Itachi forced himself to stand up, "Like with Shino, she's desperate. She wants to know about her past and the only ones who would know about who her parents are the elders in Takigakure and that man. This is her only real chance to know the truth. Why stop her from wanting to find out. Hinata and Ten-Ten thought about it from Fu's position and how they would do the same if they were in her shoes. The chance to know who your family members were was to good a chance to pass up. Hinata then thought about Naruto and how he would react at a chance to know about his parents.

After Kakuzu's body hit the ground Gai landed right at his feet, Shino rushed over next to Gai and they both saw Kakuzu's mask had been blown off and his shirt was gone as well, looking at how stitch marks covered his whole body and he really did look like a rag doll sewn back together. Gai fell to his knees exhausted. Shino kneeled down next to him and Gamatatsu landed next to them. Shino asked, "Gai-sensei are you okay?"

Gai didn't answer right away, instead he was trying to catch his breath, "I'm…. okay Shino…. Just need to…. rest…." Shino picked him up under his arm and was about to help him onto Gamatatsu, but the sound of movement caught all of their attention and they looked down and saw Kakuzu's body begin to spasm out of control, leaving all three of them stunned. After a minuted Kakuzu's body stopped moving all together. Gai asked Shino to move closer so they can inspect, Gai used his other arm to pull out two kunais, he handed one over to Shino.

When they got close enough Gai lightly kicked Kakuzu's leg, but told Shino, "Drive the kunai into his head just to be sure." Shino nodded and Gai forced himself to stand up on his own. Suddenly Kakuzu sat up and shot both his arms at them grabbing both of them by their throats Gamatatsu attempted to save them, but Kakuzu's threads shot out and wrapped tightly around the toads wrists, weapon, legs and neck immobilizing him, they all looked behind Kakuzu and saw the Tiger mask cracked just laying there underneath where Kakuzu was next to a small hole in the ground. More of his threads wrapped around Gai and Shino to keep them still so they don't do anything else, "I'm tired of these games, time to take your hearts. As for the toad I'll just kill-"

The sound of footsteps caught his attention and he turned around to late to see a wooden trident pierce his back and come out his chest. He stood there shocked and was currently looking into the eyes of Fu. Blood drizzled out of his mouth and his grip on Gai, Shino, and Gamatatsu loosened up to the point where they escaped his grasp. Kakuzu smiled at Fu, something that caught her by surprise and she heard him say, "Nice shot…" He leaned foreword and fell off of her pike and hit the ground hard. Fu asked Shino, "Shino please help me get him to Hinata please." Shino didn't even try and argue, but Gai said, "Now hang on, we should trap off his chakra that way he's no threat, even a downed ninja can be dangerous."

Fu looked at Gai, "We don't have time, I need to get him to Hinata now." Gai was going to argue further, but Shino said to Gamatatsu, "Gamatatsu can you carry all of us here?" Gamatatsu nodded telling Shino, "I sure can. Hop on all of you." Fu slammed her hands together shouting, "Wood Style: Wooden Straight Jacket!" Wood blocks came out of the ground encasing Kakuzu's hands behind his back, wrapping around his upper body encasing him in a wooden plate the restricted his arms entirely. After she wrapped him up in it Shino grabbed him and set him on Gamatatsu, he helped Fu up and then Gai and Shino got on last. Gamatatsu told all of them, "Hang on all of you." Without warning he leapt into the air back to where Hinata and the others were at.

Ten-Ten unsealed a med pack from the large scroll on her back and handed it over to Hinata who patched up Itachi and used a few of the food pills to regain her own strength. All three were surprised when Gamatatsu jumped down right next to them shaking the ground a little bit. Ten-Ten moved over to Gai and helped him off of the toad. Shino go down and helped Fu off of Gamatatsu and then grabbed the unconscious Kakuzu.

Ten-Ten saw the man wrapped in a wooden restraint asking, "Who's he?" Shino answered, "We're doing our mission to capture an Akatsuki ninja alive and that's what we did." Itachi go up and limped over to Kakuzu and asked, "So this is Kakuzu." Fu kneeled down next to Kakuzu and said to Hinata, "Hinata-chan can you heal him a little bit enough so he can talk."

Hinata was a little hesitant and looked to Itachi for advice, but he gave her a head nod to go along with it. Hinata moved over to the unconscious man and held her hands above him and asked Fu to open up the wooden straight jacket so she could get to his chest. Doing as she was told she closed her hands together again and opened up a hole big enough for Hinata to see his wound.

Hinata got to work immediately and began the healing process. As she was doing so she did a complete diagnostic by activating her byakugan and looked over his body. After doing a scan with both her byakugan and the Mystical Hand technique she told Fu, "He can't make it." Fu asked, "Why what's wrong!?" Hinata kept healing him saying, "I can only prolong his life, but his body is in an extremely weak condition. Burn marks cover most of his body, internal injuries, he's losing blood, and his heart seems to be giving way both of them."

Shino asked, "Both? So he really did come back to life by sacrificing his mask." Hinata said to all of them, "Both his hearts are still beating, but they are giving way very quickly. Though one of his hearts is in a very bad condition, it's amazing that he's even alive at all. I mean the threads in his body encase and protect his major organs and he's able to use five hearts to expand his life."

Calming down Fu looked Hinata in the eyes asking, "How long does he have?" Hinata shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, but he won't last any longer than an hour. He could go now, in ten minutes, or forty minutes, there is no clear time limit, but he can't last more than an hour." Fu grabbed Kakuzu by his shoulders shaking him shouting, "Wake up now dammit!!" Shino grabbed Fu to try and calm her down, but she kept shaking him.

Itachi walked over and helped Shino pull her away from him. Fu struggled to get free and everyone came to a pause when they heard, "Ayaka… is that you?…" Everyone paused and saw that his eyes were fluttering open and he was moving a little. Fu got free and got back down next to him grabbing him by his shoulders again, "Talk now! You said if I got that locket from you that you'd tell me about my past!"

Kakuzu coughed up some blood smiling, "Did I… say that?" Fu demanded, "Tell me now!" Kakuzu said, "Your just like… her, she was always… beautiful even with an… angry expression."

Fu had a few tears in her eyes and she asked in a calmer tone, "Are you really my father and was Ayaka my mother?" Kakuzu kept his smile and nodded. She gritted her teeth shouting, "That's not true! Ayaka was a saint and wouldn't be with a criminal like you! Your lying!" Kakuzu smirked responding, "Who are… you trying to convince?"

He shifted a little bit telling her, "I've been… alive a very… long time. I fought the First Hokage… of Konoha what seems like… an century ago… You really want to know about your past?" Fu nodded her head. Kakuzu kept his eyes on her, "Fine… Twenty years ago is when I… felt alive for the very… first time…. Twenty years ago was when… I saw her… Twenty years ago… when I fell in love for the first time…"

(You all are going to hate me right now… Cut!!!")

* * *

Okay grab your pitchforks, torches, and other weapons cause I know your gonna want to kill me for leaving it at this cliffhanger. The next chapter is going to be half flashback and the other half will continue Naruto's fight with Tobi. I will see about uploading the next chapter either next Monday or Tuesday, so about a week. Hope you guys liked this chapter and I will answer any question you guys got about the story and as always R&R, Stay Gold, and Goodbye World!!!


	55. Saints and Sinners

Chapter 55: Saints and Sinners

Hello World! Sorry for the late update, it's just with Spring Break I've been very occupied partying. I do hope that you all have been having an awesome Spring Break, I had a little block on how to approach this chapter, but I pulled through with some help from a friend. Anyways hope you guys and gals like this chapter.

* * *

* End of Chapter 54 *

He shifted a little bit telling her, "I've been… alive a very… long time. I fought the First Hokage… of Konoha what seems like… a century ago… You really want to know about your past?" Fu nodded her head. Kakuzu kept his eyes on her, "Fine… Twenty Years ago is when I… felt alive for the very… first time… Twenty years ago was when… I saw her… Twenty years ago… when I fell in love for the first time…"

* * *

* Twenty Years Ago: Takigakure *

Kakuzu was running quickly through the a forest and jumping over a waterfall to escape his pursuers. He happily accepted an assassination mission from a business man in the Land of Waterfalls to kill a member of the council, he successfully completed his mission, but he didn't expect to fight the five elders and the village chief all in one battle. Though he went in with a somewhat large group, they still didn't last long in the battle. Kakuzu was able to kill the man and made a hasty retreat in the process, but ANBU ninjas and a few hunter-nins were hot on his trail. He was maneuvering greatly and despite missing a left arm he didn't stop once.

He started running along a stream of water and decided that he needed to face them head on other wise they would catch up with him and with his current injuries, a missing left arm, and his chakra was dangerously low it was only a matter of time before he was overwhelmed by them. Kakuzu remembered from long ago where he used to train in secrecy and he made his retreat there. He landed into an open rocky area where there was no water for a few miles and he was going to use this to his advantage. He waited patiently for his pursuers to follow and sure enough four ANBU ninjas and two Hunter-nins jumped from the tree line in front of him. The leader of the group took a step foreword shouting, "Kakuzu! For the crimes of stealing Takigakure's jutsus and the forbidden jutsu, killing the village elders, assassinating a council member, and the deaths of numerous Taki nins! You can either come peacefully or die here!"

Kakuzu began to laugh under his mask shouting back, "Whelps like you cannot even hold your against me let alone kill me. Maybe in a hundred years you can say that." The six Taki ninjas pulled out jugs of water and the water took a sword form and each of the ninjas had swords made out of water but were solid. Kakuzu anticipated this and knew for a fact that they would engage him in a hand to hand battle since using jutsu was out for them. Two ninjas started off rushing at Kakuzu, but Kakuzu's shirt ripped open and his two of his masks appeared on his chest opening their mouths they shot out a fire and wind combo attack at all the ninjas killing the two who charged at him blindly.

The other four got away and they began their assault. Kakuzu saw two men running toward him and his masks opened their mouths to attack again, but this time the combo attack was less than what he expected. The fire/wind combo shot out not as big as the last one since he was low on chakra. The two ANBU jumped over the attack and saw the masks in Kakuzu's chest go into his body.

Kakuzu made use of what he could and pulled out a kunai to fight with his one arm. The two Hunter-nin joined the fight against Kakuzu. The fight lasted awhile and it was down to just Kakuzu and one of the Hunter-nins, he sustained a few more wounds from the ANBU and Hunter-nins, but still he fought on. He dashed at the Hunter-nin and grabbed him on his face and held him off of the ground, the Hunter-nin stabbed his sword down and hit Kakuzu right in his leg. Kakuzu ignored the pain and slammed the ninja's head into the ground and a mask appeared out of the stitches in Kakuzu's right ribs it opened it's mouth and a spike made of dirt shot out of it's mouth impaling the man in his chest killing him.

Kakuzu stood up and his mask went back into his body, taking two steps away his vision blurred for a moment and he thought, 'They coated the water with a poison. Shit I'll lose my hearts in a day at this rate.' He began running quickly despite he was speeding up the process, he made it to an open area and his legs gave way and he collapsed on the ground. One of his masks broke off from Kakuzu's body and fell down dying. He continued to crawl away despite losing a heart, the poison affected his motor skills and he finally collapsed on the ground. He rolled on his back and looked up at the sky saying, "I couldn't destroy the village… Now I die here…"

His vision faded slowly, but before his vision failed him completely he saw a blur stand over him and a voice that could belong to an angel speak, "Don't worry I'll take care of you."

Kakuzu stirred in his sleep and he woke up, sitting up quickly he looked around and noticed that he was in nice looking room, sleeping on a expensive looking bed and he looked at his wounds to see that they were all bandaged up. Even his missing arm had been wrapped up. Though his chakra was still low he forced himself to stand up and he reached for his ninja pouch and saw that not only was it gone, but his clothes were too and instead he was wearing brown kimono pants, but no top. He walked to the door and slid the door open and to his amazement he saw a beautiful garden, he walked into the garden and looked around for any sign of life. He finally found someone sitting next to a koi pond.

He moved slowly to the person and he saw said person stand up to turn and look at him. He saw that it was a young woman wearing a pink expensive kimono with a long white kimono going over that, she had long brown hair, brown eyes, fair skin and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She smiled at Kakuzu and asked, "You awake good. I was afraid that you wouldn't make it, that poison in your body was a bother to get rid of."

Kakuzu regained his senses and asked, "Who are you and where am I?" The woman giggled, something he found attractive. She walked a little bit closer and said, "My name is Ayaka Kusabana and this place is a sacred area. It was created a very long time ago after Takigakure's founding, I found you while I was gathering herbs for medicine" She asked him next, "Tell me why do you have stitches on your body and especially on your face?"

Kakuzu reached up to his face and felt his skin and not his mask, "Where's my mask?" Ayaka walked up to him and grabbed his hand that was covering his face, "You shouldn't hide behind a mask and if you don't want to tell me about the stitches then you don't have to, but I would like to know your name." Kakuzu took his hand off of his face and asked her, "My name is Kakuzu... Do Taki nins or anyone from the council come here?"

She shook her head saying, "No only the elders or on a rare occasion someone on the council… No one but them and they only come here once a month." Kakuzu was a bit confused asking, "Why would the council members come here? Who are you to them?" Ayaka had a few tears roll down her face and Kakuzu acted on impulse by moving his hand up and wiping away her tears something that he wouldn't do. Ayaka smiled saying, "Thank you. I am a guardian. They needed someone to watch over a gift we received a long time ago and they needed people with high chakra reserves and specialize in sealing. I'm not that great at sealing rituals, but they said it didn't matter."

He looked around and asked, "What is it you are meant to keep here?" Ayaka didn't mind telling him, "A demon… Rather that's what they call it." Kakuzu was immediately surprised and asked, "By any chance was this gift given from Konohagakure?" She looked at little amazed and smiled, "Yeah it was. How did you know?"

Kakuzu shook his head and said, "Never mind…" Ayaka grabbed his hand and said, "Well let's go find something to eat, I'm sure your starving." She started to head for the kitchen while holding his hand. Kakuzu let himself follow Ayaka into the kitchen, he couldn't understand how she trusted him. She didn't know if he was a murderer, a thief, a rapist, or an enemy of Taki, but she didn't ask anything aside from his name and about his stitches. She was smiling practically the whole time, up until when he asked about the elders.

* Normal Time *

Kakuzu was still laying on the ground telling Fu, "From that moment on… I knew that the creature in the sanctuary was a biju… and I knew if I got ahold of it's power, then no one… would stand in my way. I would wipe out Takigakure and then… Konohagakure, but I didn't take the power." Fu was kneeling down next to him listening intently, "I didn't take the power, because… during my stay at the sanctuary to recover from my wounds she was the only one who treated me like a… human and not some kind of monster. Even before… I took the Earth Grudge Fear… I was treated like a monster, I had no one and as I grew up I needed… no one. Ayaka was different though. I feel in love with her... twenty years ago, but didn't tell her until two years after."

Fu asked him, "What else?" Kakuzu looked at her and continued, "I never left the sanctuary even after my wounds healed, she was alone like me and something inside me told me not to leave her in the dark. So I stayed and became her bodyguard…. and eventual lover."

* Eighteen Years Ago: Sanctuary *

Kakuzu was wearing a brown kimono with the right sleeve of his kimono was gone, but the left side was still there and he wasn't wearing his mask. He avoided being seen by the elders and the village chief by hiding in the sanctuary's underground vault where the Nanabi was being kept. The elders would come by to bring Ayaka food and fresh water that would last her for the month. They never checked the vault on any occasion and said they didn't need to.

Once the elders would leave Kakuzu would come out and continue his training in the garden. He had told Ayaka about who he was and what he did, but she didn't seem to mind it at all, she was more upset with that the village didn't see him as the hero he was, instead he was branded an outcast and imprisoned for his failure to assassinate Hashirama Senju, he found her more beautiful when she was mad. Kakuzu was able to train peacefully without the worry of being seen here since it was considered a holy place and no Taki-nins were allowed here.

Kakuzu was training and Ayaka was watching him blushing every time he made eye contact with her. The two didn't realize until it was too late that they had a visitor, "Hello Ayaka-chan."

Kakuzu immediately spun around and bolted toward the foreign voice and saw a woman at least in her early forties. The woman was wearing a kimono like Ayaka and there was some resemblance between them. He was ready to punch out with as much power in his fist, but the woman ran through a few handsigns shouting, "Water Style: Sword of Water! Water style: Water Prism!"

Two jets of water shot over to the woman and she reached her hand out letting the water harden making a sword while the second jet shot underneath Kakuzu in a triangular formation and then surrounded him making a prison trapping him. Kakuzu retaliated by allowing one of his masks to break through his shoulder. The Eagle mask popped out and opened it's mouth shooting a wind attack that destroyed the water prison, he leapt out and made a single handsign allowing his skin to harden using his Earth Spear jutsu. The woman was prepared and waited for him to get closer, but a wall of water shot up separating the two. Both Kakuzu and the mysterious woman looked over and saw Ayaka holding her hand out saying, "Kakuzu it's alright. This is my mother Nanao Kusabana, mother this is Kakuzu."

Nanao held her hand holding the sword out and let it revert back to water, "So your the infamous Kakuzu of Takigakure." Kakuzu merely nodded. Nanao walked over to her daughter and asked, "What exactly is he doing here?" Ayaka rubbed the back of her head telling her, "Well I didn't like being alone here anymore and I asked him to be my bodyguard, he didn't object and he's been staying in one of the extra rooms." Nanao looked at Kakuzu and asked him, "What are your intentions toward my daughter?"

Ayaka blushed saying, "Mother me and Kakuzu are just-"

"I love her."

Ayaka paused and looked at Kakuzu who's eyes were looking dead at her, "Call me ignorant or a fool, but I fell in love with you a long time ago Ayaka, I just couldn't bring myself to admit it. At first I thought I liked you as the first friend I've had, but time went on and I wanted to do everything in my power to protect you." Kakuzu walked over to Ayaka and lifted her chin to look at him, "Your the only one to treat me like a human and not as a monster, you see me as a hero where others saw me as a useless tool. Whether or not you return these feelings to me doesn't bother me, I will protect you until my death. I promise." Ayaka was awestruck that he actually confessed his feelings for her. Her heart was fluttering was an understatement, she gulped somewhat loudly and said in a stuttering voice, "D-D-D-D-Do y-y-you r-r-r-really f-feel t-th-that w-way?"

To answer her question he leaned foreword and kissed her right on her lips lightly telling her, "Yes." Ayaka's whole face was a bright red color and she brought her hands up to her cheeks feeling the warmth coming off of her face. Nanao watched the whole interaction breaking in, "Kakuzu, the love you have for my daughter cannot be properly returned." Both Ayaka and Kakuzu looked at the woman, "What I mean is that Ayaka is destined to seal the Nanabi no Kabutomushi into Takigakure's next jailor." Kakuzu looked from Nanao to Ayaka who was looking down in despair. Nanao walked over to Ayaka and hugged, "Kakuzu, she knows why she is here. In three years the Nanabi will be sealed inside a baby of the villages choice, when I stayed here I had to do the same, but the jailor they chose was useless. He ended up dying of a disease and we extracted the beast and locked it away here."

Ayaka broke away from her mother and ran over to Kakuzu and buried her face in his chest sobbing a little. Kakuzu asked, "I see now, they are going to wait for a strong ninja family to produce an heir and have her seal it inside the baby." Nanao nodded and said with no emotion, "Yes, what they want her to do goes against who Ayaka is. The new sealing method they have drawn up could result in the infants death, Ayaka protested the use of this new method, but they didn't listen. The older sealing method had the risk of weakening and the beast could be let loose."

Kakuzu patted Ayaka on the top of her head asking, "Why couldn't she return my feelings properly?" Nanao looked at her daughter, but couldn't see her eyes since her face was still buried in Kakuzu's chest, "Ayaka tell him." Kakuzu looked down at Ayaka waiting for her to tell him why. She slowly looked up and told him, "Since this new sealing method uses precision and a number of seals to back up the other, it requires the life of the one performing the ritual."

Before Kakuzu could ask Nanao said, "The reason I survived the last sealing ritual was because we used an inferior sealing method and it wasn't as precise, but after all these years they have perfected the method and even then it is still a risky procedure." Kakuzu wrapped his arms around Ayaka and asked her, "Why don't you run away?" Ayaka shook her head and Nanao said, "Because this is how Ayaka is. Everyone has their pride and promise, Ayaka is no different. When she accepted the job as a priestess she took an oath to do what needs to be done and Ayaka isn't the type of person to go back on her word."

Before long Nanao finally noticed the sun setting and she told the two, "Kakuzu… Both you and myself should not be here, both of us have a price on our heads that Takigakure will try and collect. I will take my leave and see you both tomorrow, but I suggest you think long and hard about what you will do Kakuzu." Nanao suddenly vanished in a blur leaving the area. Kakuzu watched the woman leave and he tells Ayaka, "Come on let's get you inside before you catch a cold."

Ayaka nodded and then looked up to Kakuzu saying, "Can you stay with me tonight?" Kakuzu just stared at her as she continued, "I don't want to be alone tonight." He takes her hand and starts to walk leading her back to her room, "Of course I will Ayaka."

* Normal Time *

Itachi and the others were listening in on the story, but he had to ask, "Everything sounds like it's going good, but what happened later?" Kakuzu took a deep breath, "That night… we shared more than just the room… The rest of the years followed and I would still hide away from the elders and the council and since your grandmother Nanao… was considered a wanted criminal of Taki… she hid away visiting Ayaka when she could…"

Fu had a few tears in her eyes asking him, "What happened to her then? What happened to mom and you?" Kakuzu saw her tears and told her, "When Ayaka turned twenty-three we found out she was pregnant… with you Fu." Getting a little bit of his breath back he was able to speak better, "The look on her face when she found out she was pregnant filled me with pride. She was so happy that she asked me what I wanted to name you, I told her Fu as a girl and Kaito for a boy. Life was going good and Nanao would vista more often and I used a specialized puppet I sewn together to look exactly like Ayaka to fool the elders until I could properly think of a way to get us both out of there, but that was until it happened…"

Everyone listening tensed up listening to the next part. Kakuzu closed his eyes saying, "During the final month of Ayaka's pregnancy I left for a moment to get the midwife from a nearby town, but I never got there because I stopped halfway there and I looked in the direction of the sanctuary for a moment… I ran back when I saw black smoke coming from the direction of the sanctuary."

* Fifteen Years Ago: Sanctuary *

Kakuzu was now running back to the sanctuary after he could clearly see smoke rising from where the sanctuary was. He was using all his chakra to get to where Ayaka was, along the way he could see Nanao running in the same direction, "Nanao!"

Nanao looked behind her and saw Kakuzu running next to her now, "Kakuzu why are you here?" Kakuzu shouted, "I was getting the midwife, but stopped halfway when I saw the smoke!" Nanao asked him, "Did you feel the surge of power?"

Kakuzu asked, "What do you mean!?" Nanao told him, "They probably unlocked the vault holding the Nanabi, no doubt the beast unleashed some of it's chakra as a threat." Kakuzu was no longer in a mood to talk, but he continued running faster and faster than he ever had before. When he finally reached the burning sanctuary and he dashed for the home despite it up in a blaze. He ran to Ayaka's room knocking the whole door down shouting, "AYAKA! WHERE ARE YOU!?!?" He quickly left the room and kept searching every room in the house. When he found no trace of her inside he ran outside and saw Nanao using her water jutsus to put out the fires.

He ripped off his brown kimono and unleashed all four of his masks shouting, "FIND AYAKA NOW!!!" The masks all leapt into the air and went separate directions to look for Ayaka. Kakuzu ran over to Nanao telling her, "She's not in the house." Nanao looked around, "What about the vault?"

Kakuzu immediately ran through a few handsigns shouting, "Water Style: WATER FANG BULLET!!!" Kakuzu used the entire pond water and shot a spike of water at the ground ripping it up letting it dig underground. Once the giant hole was made he jumped down and looked at the vault and saw that the metal door holding the artifact with the beast sealed inside was ripped open. He frantically looked around and saw a a few burnt bodies laying around the ground, but what caught his attention was a piece of a white kimono, immediately realizing that it was a piece of Ayaka's kimono. Nanao leapt in after him and she ran over to him looking at what he was holding.

Nanao felt tears well up in her eyes, but they both left the cave like area before the roof collapses on them. After awhile the fires died out and both Kakuzu and Nanao were standing in what used to be the garden looking at the destruction caused by the Nanabi, Kakuzu's masks returned and merged back with him. Nanao was holding the white cloth in her hand asking Kakuzu, "What will you do now. If she was down there when the Nanabi unleashed it's power, then it's highly unlikely that she survived." Kakuzu clenched his fists till blood dripped out from his fingernails digging into the palm of his hand, "I'm going to destroy Takigakure for this." He turned around and started to walk off, but Nanao stopped him.

"Kakuzu destroying an entire village would solve nothing. There are families in that village that had nothing to do with the elders wanting to unleash the Nanabi, if you destroy the village and they live then they will come under attack sooner or later by one of the smaller villages. Something Ayaka wouldn't have wanted." she stepped in front of him to see his face and was amazed to see tears strolling down his face, but his expression didn't change, "Kakuzu I don't know how you feel in your position, but I understand the pain of loss." Tears were going down the woman's face, "Ayaka wouldn't want you to sacrifice yourself for her sake."

Kakuzu didn't bother wiping away his tears as he said, "Then I'll continue on her work, if the Nanabi isn't here then it means the Takigakure has it. I'll find a way to hide the beast away so no one can use it, I'll make sure that when I find out who the demon is sealed in to save them from the fate of death." Nanao placed a hand on his shoulder saying, "We need to go before Taki-nins come through here and try and capture us. I know a place in Kumo that we can use to recover."

Kakuzu looks at his missing left arm and says, "First things first. I need a new arm. I promised Ayaka that I wouldn't use my abilities to take from someone else anymore, but now I need to if I am to finish her work." Nanao understood and the two blurred out of the area so they wouldn't be seen by the ninjas who were on their way.

* Normal Time *

Fu was completely in tears now and Shino was trying to comfort her. Hinata was being comforted by Ten-Ten, Gai and Itachi were the only ones with emotionless expressions. Kakuzu said, "I thought she died when the Nanabi was let out of it's cage, but when I was told that the Nanabi was sealed inside a girl named Fu Kusabana, I knew it was no coincidence. The only ones who could know what happened that day would be the council, the elders, the Nanabi…" Kakuzu paused for a moment then he glanced over to where the sounds of battle were, "And Tobi…"

Itachi asked, "What?" Kakuzu explained, "Tobi used his Mangekyou Sharingan on the village chief, he could've dug into the man's memories and seen what happened." Fu asked, "You mean your partner might know about what happened to mom?" Kakuzu nodded and said, "Yes, but Tobi will not give up without a fight even when he's outnumbered. Though he acts like a child he is still a ninja and will kill himself before he is captured."

Kakuzu then began to cough viciously and blood shot out of his mouth with each one. Fu immediately dispelled her Straight Jacket jutsu, the wooden restraints around Kakuzu cracked to pieces and Kakuzu was released from his wooden binds, "Funny Fu that I was no match against Wood techniques." Fu sat him up a little bit and hugged him asking, " I was like you and mom, up until I met Shino-kun, Hinata-chan, Naruto-nii, and Itachi-sensei. You were alone after mom disappeared, but I won't let you be alone again dad." Kakuzu was able to say, "Thank you my daughter, but this is as far as I go." Fu hugged him tighter not wanting to let him go yet, "You can't go yet dad, I still want to know more about you and mom. Don't leave me."

Kakuzu lifted his hand and patted her back saying, "I won't, the heart I gave you was mine… When I saw you in Oto I began sending life force chakra from my other hearts into that one, so right now my heart is that of a fifteen year old. You will live a long normal lifespan. Oh before I forget, your grandmother is in the Land of Lighting hiding out in brothel called 'Flower Maidens', ask for Nanao and they will take you to her." Fu broke apart from him for a moment and brought her hand over her new heart, Fu then said, "Thank you father and I'll go see her as soon as I can." Kakuzu words started to become faint, "Fu… I'll tell… your mother… you said… Hi… I'll see you… hopefully not… soon… I love you… Fu……." Kakuzu's eyes closed, but he forced out one last smile and his breathing came to a halt. Fu laid him down and then collapsed on his chest crying. Shino could only hug her to try and comfort her the best he could.

Itachi and Gai looked at each other and nodded in approval. Itachi grabbed the med pack that was laying next to Hinata and he took a soldier pill and ate it, Gai however told everyone, "Stay put, we still need to capture an Akatsuki ninja." Gamatatsu told the two, "I can take you both there. I can sense my brother's chakra easily." Both the jounin hopped on top of Gamatatsu's head and were immediately heading toward where Naruto was fighting.

Ten-Ten and Hinata turned around and they watched their sensei's leave to go to where the battle was.

Shino pulled Fu into a hug saying, "We'll take him with us. I always keep a blank scroll with me in case I find a worthwhile insect, but we'll seal him inside it instead and give him a proper burial in Konoha." Fu choked out a few words, "Th-Th-Thank y-you Sh-Sh-ino-Kun." Shino was able to reach over and pull a scroll out from his ninja pouch and hands it to Hinata.

Without another word Hinata takes the scroll and begins the process of writing down the necessary writing for the sealing method, something that is basically taught in the academy for storage. Hinata bit down on her thumb to allow blood to come out and she begins to write everything down with her blood, then she hovers her right hand above Kakuzu's body and her left hand over the scroll and begins the sealing. Kakuzu's body then vanishes in a puff of smoke and a new seal appears on the scroll showing that the sealing process was complete. Hinata rolls the scroll back up and puts the scroll in Fu's ninja pouch saying, "I put the scroll with his body in your ninja pouch."

Fu regained herself and thanked Hinata. Both girls smiled at each other, but the pressure of an unknown chakra engulfed them. Ten-Ten immediately asked, "This chakra feels like that day at the Chunnin Exams, only five times stronger." Fu recognized the chakra similarity and said, "It's Naruto-nii he's using his demon chakra, but I've never felt chakra like this."

Hinata activated her byakugan and searched the area for Naruto immediately finding him, but she told the others, "Let's go now!" Ten-Ten, Fu, and Shino followed after Hinata who grabbed the med pack and started running toward the source of the power. Hinata directed the others through the swamp and she saw Gai, Itachi, Neji, Lee, Gamakichi, and Gamatatsu standing there watching the battle, she also noticed that Gamakichi was holding both Benihime and Shuusui. Shino called out to Hinata asking, "Hinata what's wrong?" Hinata told them, "We're close."

The four ninjas landed a few feet away from the rest of the team and quickly joined up with them. Ten-Ten went next to Neji asking, "What's going on?" Neji didn't even look at the others only pointing in one direction. Ten-Ten, Hinata, Shino, and Fu all looked to where he pointed and saw Tobi wearing only his black pants, his entire upper half was exposed showing his muscled body leaving his right side with various scars, his mask were gone and he held the characteristics of an Uchiha. There was a scar around his right sharingan eye though his left eye was closed.

But it was who Tobi was looking it that captured their sight. Naruto or what they could make out as Naruto was standing some ways away form Tobi, everything from what was a tail to his face was completely solid in what was chakra and blood, his eyes lost it's characteristics and have become empty glowing circles, long fox like ears, and a more demon like appearance then they have ever seen. Naruto had five tails waiving behind him, but what stood out the most was a second figure that was conjoined with Naruto at the base of his spine.

Naruto was on all fours with the second figure coming out from Naruto's back, this thing had a long snout, two arms, fox ears, the same empty glowing eyes except his eyes were deep orange color. Naruto's voice then rang out in demonic voice, "Kyuubi you ready to fight?" The more fox looking figure spoke next, **"I'M RIGHT BEHIND YOU ON THIS FIGHT."**

Tobi kept an emotionless face saying, "So Tobi will be fighting both Naruto-kun and the Kyuubi simultaneously? Tobi really might die in this one." Kyuubi lifted itself off of Naruto's back, but they were still conjoined together and shot it's arms out at Tobi. His two arms got halfway to Tobi, but then broke apart making over a dozen arms. Tobi started by crouching waiting for the arms to get closer, once the arms spread out to surround him he leapt high in the air. Kyuubi's arms changed direction and shot into the air chasing after him. Tobi did a quick series of handsigns, "Fire Style: Azure Flame!" Taking a deep breath he shot out a giant fire ball made of blue flames. Each of the arms were caught in the blue fire and were being forced down or burned.

Naruto looked up and saw that the blue fireball was heading straight for him. Both Kyuubi and Naruto grinned and they both opened their mouths and made the loudest roar they could muster, the shockwave caused by their extreme roar disrupted the fireball causing it to explode. Tobi rode the force of the explosion by watching it with his sharingan and landed safely on the ground.

Kyuubi started chuckling saying to Naruto, **"SWITCH WITH ME."** Naruto didn't argue and he twisted his body around and Kyuubi did the same, the sound of bones snapping and other noise could be heard and they were now switched around. Kyuubi was on all fours and Naruto was sticking out of his back. Tobi widened his eye and said, "Tobi bit off more than he could chew."

Naruto adjusted his body so he was sitting upright and began to tremble, then all of a sudden blue orbs of chakra shot out of his body and blood orbs too. Soon blue and red/black bubbles were floating in the air, the bubbles soon join together making a giant bubble.

Lee was the first to ask, "What is going on?" Hinata, Neji, and Itachi had their kekkei genkais activated and Itachi told everyone there, "That's chakra bubbles a large amount." Hinata said after him, "The other bubbles are Naruto's blood." Ten-Ten asked, "What on earth is he getting ready to do?" Shino saw that the giant bubble started to shrink, "What ever it is it's getting smaller."

The massive ball of blood and chakra began to compress smaller and smaller Hinata and Neji kept observing as it got as small as a peach pit. Neji immediately came to a conclusion, "With that much chakra compressed to that size the damage could be on a massive scale." Gai looked at his student asking, "Could the damage be that bad?"

Hinata confirmed it, "Neji-nii is right, Naruto is compressing it from a larger sphere into something so small." Itachi announced to everyone, "If the damage is as great as you both say, then we need to get further back." Gamakichi and Gamatatsu lean down letting everyone jump on their backs, all but Fu. Shino shouts to her, "Fu climb on!"

Fu instead started running toward where Naruto was. Shino jumped off of Gamakichi and chased after her. Hinata and Itachi called to them to come back, but their shouts were ignored.

Naruto compressed the massive ball of chakra enough and he opened his mouth swallowing it. The lump in his throat traveled down his chest, stomach and to the spot where Naruto and Kyuubi were connected, it went into Kyuubi's back and sunk into his body. After a moment Kyuubi suddenly expanded looking like a giant round ball, Naruto's body though was still the same. Kyuubi slowly opened his mouth aimed at Tobi.

Tobi started running through a few handsigns as quickly as he could. Kyuubi's mouth opened and flare of light was about to erupt from his mouth, but a wooden pillar hit the side of it's face knocking a massive blast of chakra off course. Tobi finished the handsigns and made a giant dome of earth cover around him five times over.

The energy of the attack shot away from Tobi, but the attack hit the ground after traveling some ways and exploded. Tobi's earth shield shattered and Tobi was shot out of his defensive jutsu, but as a last ditch effort he glanced over at Naruto and made eye contact with him making his Mangekyou Sharingan which looked like a three bladed points that connected with the other. After he shifted to the next stage he shouted, "Tsukuyomi!"

Tobi hit the ground hard because of the force of the explosion knocking him out and Naruto's head shot back getting trapped inside the Tsukuyomi's attack causing Kyuubi to shift making making the final stream of the attack to hit the ground in front of them making a smaller explosion, but big enough to engulf Naruto and Kyuubi in it.

Fu had her hands together and Shino was right next to her. She had used her wooden pillar wanting to hit the attack into the air and not the ground and didn't expect for the second explosion to be so close. She kept her hands together and made another wooden jutsu, but this time she made a wooden shield that surrounded both her and Shino, but the wooden shield shattered and the two were shot back by the force.

Gamatatsu and Gamakichi leapt as high as they could in the air to avoid the most damage from the force of the smaller explosion, though they were shaken in the air by it. Dust shot into the air engulfing the entire area not giving anyone vision, that is unless you held the byakugan. Gamatatsu and Gamakichi recovered in the air and landed safely on the ground Hinata and Neji saw the whole thing with their eyes and quickly ran over to where Shino, Fu, and Naruto were last at.

Itachi on the other hand used his sharingan to scan for a chakra signal and he found Tobi lodged into the ground. Gai followed him by keeping his hand on Itachi's shoulder allowing him to lead him through the smoke. Lee and Ten-Ten were trying their best as well to keep up with Neji and Hinata through the smoke.

Neji found the unconscious Shino and Fu laying on the ground, Neji checked their vitals and told Ten-Ten who managed to stay with him, "They are both alive. You grab Fu and I'll get Shino, we'll take them back to where Gamakichi and Gamatatsu are." Ten-Ten nodded and picked Fu up and tossed her over her shoulder. Neji did the same with Shino and they stuck together to get out of the dust cloud.

Lee was running alongside Hinata as they ran deeper into the dust cloud. Hinata grabbed Lee by his shoulder stopping him from running and falling into the crater caused by Naruto's attack. Lee was pulled back by Hinata saying, "Thank you Hinata." Hinata said to him, "It's okay, Naruto-kun is down there and he's unconscious." Lee and Hinata jumped into the crater and ran for the center and found Naruto laying face down in the crater, his clothes were destroyed the only thing he had on were his shredded pants. Lee was about to pick him up, but Hinata stopped him, "Wait Lee don't move him yet." Hinata moved her hands over Naruto to begin healing him.

Lee sat down and watched Hinata heal Naruto. His skin was completely red and he could see Naruto wince every now nod then from the pain. He was so fixated on where Hinata was healing that he almost missed wet droplets fall on his back, Lee looked up and saw that Hinata was crying trying to rub her eyes into her shoulders to wipe away the tears. Lee looked from Hinata to Naruto again and saw that his skin color was returning to normal though it was slowly it was surely returning to normal. Hinata's tears kept falling, she was happy that he was alive and well.

After awhile Naruto's skin returned to normal and he stopped wincing and started breathing normally, the dust also cleared which was a good thing. Hinata told Lee that it was okay to move him now, Lee grabbed Naruto and carried him on his back and then they left to go find the others.

Everyone regrouped and Hinata and Lee saw that Gai was carrying the other Akatsuki ninja. Tobi was unconscious, tied up, and with to seal restraint papers on his body, one on his chest and one over his right eye. Itachi secured the packs over Gamakichi and Gamatatsu, he also had Gamatatsu carry Shino and Fu. Lee moved over to Gamakichi and gently placed Naruto on top of him, Hinata climbed on top of Gamakichi and laid Naruto's head on her lap.

Itachi told everyone in there, "Now that this is all settled. Let's go home." Everyone pumped their hands in the air shouting, "Home!" Gamakichi and Gamatatsu started to walk on their fours instead of jumping back to Konoha. Everything went according to plan… almost. Now they were heading back home.

* * *

Well the Akatsuki/Konoha/Orochimaru War Arc finally came to an end and I hope you liked it. I will try and upload soon if I'm not to busy. R&R, Stay Gold, Goodbye World!!! Oh by the way don't read beneath this AU since it's a spoiler about the new Naruto chapter if you haven't already red it.

P.S.

Naruto Manga Chapter 489: Kabuto fucking knows the Summoning: Impure World Resurrection and he summoned Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, and Nagato! That's an overkill right there and he wants to join Madara in the Fourth Ninja War.


	56. Another Jinchuriki Down

Chapter 56: Another Jinchuriki Down

Hello World! OMG I had the most awesome training day at my Jui-jitsu camp, me and my longtime rival and friend went thirty five mintues against each other with only two minute stoppings every ten minutes. He came out the victor though with five submissions against me and I got three on him, he beat me fair and square, but I'm gonna do better next time. Anyway thanks for waitng for this chapter and I will write up the next chapter soon.

* * *

* A few miles outside Konoha *

Our group of ninjas made it back to Konoha a bit late due to the unconscious Naruto and Tobi. Hinata did a diagnosis on both of them and found that Naruto took the brute of his own attack and will take time to recover and Tobi was close to complete chakra exhaustion and like Naruto would need time to wake up. Fu and Shino woke up when they were halfway to Konoha. Fu didn't talk to anyone except Shino and when Hinata asked what was wrong Shino told Hinata that she blames herself. She said that if she hadn't gotten involved by knocking Naruto's attack away, then he'd still be awake and she wouldn't have hurt Shino.

Mostly though she was afraid to go near Hinata, because she though that she would hate her now after what she did to Naruto. Hinata talked to Fu and told her that she could never hate Fu for something like that, Naruto was okay and she was too and that was all Hinata could ask for. Fu though was still unsure how Naruto would feel about this and was even more worried since she was the one to hurt him.

Konoha was in sight now and the everyone was so relieved. Hinata had summoned out a small raven to alert the Hokage that they were close to home. By the time they were able to see the gates they could also see their welcome home group. Among them were Team's Kakashi and Asuma including their sensei's, Tsunade and Shizune, Aoi, baby Miyu, Shisui, Hikaru, Kana, Hana, Mikoto, and Hiruzen Sarutobi.

The welcome home group walked over to them and began embracing the ninja squad that had been gone for so long. Gai walked to the Hokage and gently placed Tobi on the ground saying to him, "We were able to capture this Akatsuki member during the last point of the battle. This is the one called Tobi." The welcome home group was shocked that they actually caught one of the members of the criminal organization. Hiruzen rose his hand in the air and four ANBU appeared around them and he told them, "Take him to holding and I want Ibiki, Anko, Hiashi, Inoichi, and Shikaku to interrogate him. Now go!" The ANBU swarmed around Tobi and then vanished. Team Gai told everyone that they were going to call it a day as well and they all headed out. Kana followed her son and the two headed back to they Hyuuga compound telling Hinata and Hana that they would see them later.

Hana was hugging her daughter, then drifted her eyes to Gamakichi who was carrying an unconscious Naruto. Tsunade also saw him and moved to help get him off of the toad and immediately began to try and heal him. Hiruzen watched as they were healing him and he addressed Gai and Itachi, "Please meet me in my office for your teams debriefing." Itachi and Gai nodded and they watched the Hokage walk away. Itachi gave a kiss to Aoi and Miyu telling them that he'd go to the hospital first to get checked out then come straight home. Shisui told Itachi that he was going to oversee the investigation of Tobi as he was desperate to know who the Uchiha was. Kakashi and Asuma were also interested and left with Shisui to the interrogation wing of ANBU headquarters.

Shino helped carry Naruto to the hospital so they could get checked out, though Tsunade trusted Hinata to do the healing she just wanted to be sure. So the remaining members of the welcome home group escorted the ninjas of Teams Itachi and Gai to the hospital.

* Hokage Tower *

Sarutobi sat down in his desk and set up the sound proof jutsu so that no one outside the room could eavesdrop, "Okay report." Gai and Itachi were both standing side by side in front of the Hokage's desk and Itachi started off first, "First off our team made great time into Otogakure territory and we were able to find out that the Akatsuki ninjas Tobi and Kakuzu were there fighting Orochimaru and his soldiers-" He was cut off when Sarutobi asked, "Kakuzu? As in the nuke-nin who defected from Takigakure?"

Gai was a little surprised that he knew, "You know the man Hokage-sama?" Sarutobi grinned telling the two, "Yes I do, though I was a little kid at the time the village was aware of an assassin attacking Hashirama Senju. We kept it low profile, but a select few like myself knew that the assassin was Kakuzu. I never would've guessed that he was still alive… Sorry for interrupting you Itachi, please continue."

Itachi nodded and continued, "Hokage-sama I wish to report that we also had some assistance from an outside sources in our battle." Gai and Sarutobi had questioning gazes at Itachi as he told them, "Apparently before Naruto returned to Konoha he sought the help from ninjas from other villages and had them join an unofficial team."

Sarutobi listened as he wanted to know about this team Naruto put together, "The ninjas that joined Naruto's team are quite famous. The ones that were in the group are Zabuza Momochi the 'Demon' of Kiri, Resshin the 'Man-made Earthquake' of Iwa, the late Bane the 'Stone' of Iwa, and Hikyuu Hayashi the 'Psychopath' of Kusa." Stunned wasn't even the words to use to describe the faces of both Sarutobi and Gai, they were flabbergasted by the news of some of the ninja world's famous ninjas. Sarutobi asked Itachi, "How did this little agreement go?"

Itachi answered truthfully, "They followed Naruto without questioning him at all. If it hadn't been for their help we would have had a much more difficult time fighting Orochimaru and his army. Though there is bad news." Sarutobi braced himself for the bad news he was about to here, "Kakuzu and Tobi both captured Fu during the battle and extracted her biju from her."

Itachi began to explain the whole situation from the battle, to Fu's capture, and to her rescue in complete detail. Gai had explained the situation when they arrived after Fu was rescued and his involvement in the battle against Kakuzu and Shino's help in doing so, the two even explained Kakuzu and Fu's relationship with each other and her intrusion with Naruto and Tobi's battle and both men's current predicament. Sarutobi soaked this information up like a sponge not trying to miss a single word that was said and not even saying a single word till they were done with their debriefing.

Afterward the two Jounin waited for him to respond. Sarutobi simply said, "Well this mission has been a success then, aside from losing the Nanabi everyone came home alive and well. The others who went to the other bases found that they were already destroyed and found dead bodies everywhere so it would seem that you and your squad caught the full force of Orochimaru's forces. I want to speak with Naruto, Shino, Hinata, and Fu after Naruto is completely healed and can move around. Until then Teams Itachi and Gai will be paid for and S-Rank mission, glad to have you all back home." He stood up from his desk and walked over to the window behind him and glanced out at the village, "Check yourselves out in the hospital and I'll call for a meeting regarding the clan heads. I called a meeting some time ago, but not all of them showed up though, so I'm going to call for one again tomorrow at the most. Itachi I really need you to attend this meeting since this concerns Naruto."

Itachi simply nodded and left the room with Gai to head over to the hospital to get checked out. Sarutobi leaned back in his desk awaiting an arrival of someone.

* Konoha Hospital *

Naruto was still unconscious laying down in the hospital bed with an I.V. in his arm. Everyone was gathered around his bed waiting for him to wake up. Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Shizune, and Tsunade were keeping a close watch on him doing everything they could to wake him up. Itachi and Gai walked into the room they were told was Naruto's by the woman at the reception desk. Itachi looked around and saw his wife and Hikaru sitting off to the side and moved over to where they were, Aoi smiled and handed over Mayu to Itachi so he could hold his daughter. Shizune and Sakura walked over to Itachi and Gai to give them a diagnostic.

Shizune was looking over Itachi and Sakura was checking Gai over to see if he had any wounds. Shizune told Itachi, "Well you have some bruises, minor cuts, and a few fractured bones, but all in all nothing to amazingly serious." After Sakura was done checking Gai she told him, "Your actually okay, nothing that needs you to stay in the hospital.

Gai gave her a thumbs up, "Yosh! Then I guess I'll just take my leave. I'm felling so great that I think I'll do five hundred laps around Konoha, then do one thousand push ups, find Kakashi and challenge him to our usual sparring matches, then do a good two hundred kicks before bed." Everyone in the room looked at Gai as if he was crazy. Gai said his goodbyes to everyone and left the room. Itachi asked Shizune would he need to stay at the hospital, but she told him that he could come in in the morning and they could fix him up after he's gotten some rest. Shino looked at the people remaining and noticed that it was only Kiba, Akamaru, and Sakura from Team Kakashi that were among them.

Shino looked to Kiba asking him, "Where's Sai at?" Kiba looked at Shino and told him, "Apparently he got a mission request from the elder Danzo as we made our way back to Konoha. He didn't even take part in the Oto battle." Sakura also commented on this, "Yeah two ROOT nins approached us and told Sai that he needed to do a mission for Danzo."

Itachi was seated next to his wife with his baby girl in his arms saying, "Danzo is a tricky one. When I mentioned to the kage that we sent the two ROOT nins that followed us to the battle back here he didn't say anything about it. I'm not even sure if Sarutobi knew about anything that happened." Tsunade added, "No ROOT did return, there was a meeting called not to long ago while you were all gone and Danzo was gone as well. Most of his ROOT were gone as well. Sarutobi saw this as suspicious, but because of events that caught our attention we ignored it."

Hana asked Tsunade, "What do you mean sensei?" Tsunade crossed her arms and told them all, "I cannot, this is an S-Classed secret and only clan heads are to know. Most likely Naruto and Itachi will know about it soon, until then though I can't say anything." Hinata wasn't concerned with what everyone was talking about and was just focusing on the unconscious blonde in the hospital bed. Fu was standing right behind Hinata the whole time.

Shikamaru was leaned up against the wall with Choji was right next to his friend just standing quietly out of the way. Shikamaru though looked at the clock on the wall and saw what time it was saying, "Well this has been fun, but I'm heading out now. When Naruto gets up tell him I said hi." Shikamaru walked out of the room saying bye to his friends. Choji followed after him saying goodbye to everyone as well. Ino and Sakura decided to leave to do their daily rounds in the hospital before going home as well. Kiba and Akamaru left to get some deserved rest after the battle in Oto. Shizune and Tsunade told Itachi to come back in the morning so they could fix him up.

Itachi, Aoi, Hikaru, left the hospital next with Itachi still carrying Mayu. Itachi told his team to come to the hospital in the morning so they could talk a little more. Shino, Fu, and Hinata agreed and watched their sensei and his family leave. Tsunade announced to the one's remaining, "Okay well visiting hours are coming to an end, so Hinata, Shino, Fu I'll see you guys in the morning."

The three ninjas nodded and Hinata said to Tsunade, "Sensei, please take care of my Naruto." Tsunade walked over to Hinata and hugged her saying, "Don't worry I intend to." Hinata gives her sensei a smile and then leaves the room with Shino, Fu, and her mother so they could get the well deserved rest they need.

* * *

* Later in the Night: Kirigakure *

Utakata was walking through a town after realizing that the Sanbi was under his nose the whole time, rather Sanbi set up barrier to conceal itself so that it wasn't found. Regardless the Mizukage and a select few ninjas of Kirigakure knew where the Sanbi was and he let it slip. He found a bar and ordered a bottle of sake and a cup so he could have a light drink. He pulled out a senbon needle and started to etch words and drawings into the table he was at which was in the far back away from everyone else's eyes. After finishing the bottle of sake at a slow pace so he's not intoxicated right from the beginning he leaves some coins on the table and takes his leave.

He decided to leave the little town in Water country and go where ever his feet take him. He began walking a dark path due south avoiding all mist ninjas that he might see and hopefully the Hunter nins as well. As he walked through the dark forest he noticed that a mist started to roll in, which wasn't unnatural since this was a common occurrence in Water country. As he ventured into the mist he felt more uncomfortable with this, later he soon realized that the mist was the thickest he's ever seen it. Stopping in his tracks he shouts out, "Who's there!? I know this is no ordinary mist so come on out and face me!"

"My my still the little brave one aren't we?"

Utakata immediately froze when he heard that voice, a voice he committed to memory unfortunately. Soon a series of footsteps could be heard and he kept looking around for the source they were coming from and he looked and looked and finally the mist let up a little bit and what he saw were three men standing in front of him. All wearing the Akatsuki robes. Though Utakata's eyes were glued to one man and he said, "Kisame."

Kisame was holding his trademark smile that showed his vicious rows of teeth, "Been a long time Utakata. Oh these are my friends, Hokori and Hidan." Hidan rested his scythe on his shoulders saying, "So this is the son of a bitch we got to capture huh?" Kisame smile widened as he said, "Yeah he's got the Rokubi in him. The thing is a glutton if I remember correctly, but then again so is my Samehada."

Utakata didn't look that much intimidated and glared at Kisame shouting, "I already killed a Swordsman of the Hidden Mist and I don't mind adding another one to my list kills!" Utakata began to let chakra spill out of him.

Hokori said, "Well isn't he serious." Utakata had an explosion of baby blue chakra shoot out of his body with a tint of white mixed in with it. The remaining mist that was around them was pushed back by Utakata's power radiating off of him at alarming rates. Kisame however took Samehada from his back and tossed it at amazing speeds at Utakata.

Utakata saw this and leapt over it clearing it by a foot, but his chakra suddenly disappeared. Samehada hit the ground behind Utakata and then under the wrappings the sword began to wiggle as if it was alive, Utakata was shocked that all his power had just disappeared. Kisame chuckled saying to Utakata, "You jinchuriki are so unfortunate to fight me. Especially in your little chakra shields."

Hidan tossed his three bladed scythe at Utakata aimed for his head, but Utakata dodged it by ducking, though he didn't know that the scythe hooked onto Samehada and he pulled it back with enough force with the cable that was attached to his red weapon back allowing Samehada to fly into the air and landing right into Kisame's hand. After retracting his scythe Hidan grabbed hold of his weapon and pointed at Utakata with it saying, "So who wants first dibs?"

Utakata was now in a bind. Running was no option since he doubted he get far, unleashing Rokubi's chakra was a no since Kisame's sword seemed to absorb it, and fighting was a death wish. Utakata had no choice, he immediately pulled out his container and his pipe and started to blow bubbles at the men. Kisame grinned and so did Hidan with both men shouting, "This is gonna be fun!"

* * *

* Morning: Konoha Hospital *

Hinata was the first to arrive early in the morning. Since she was registered as one of Tsunade's apprentices she had the privileges of roaming through the hospital whenever needed, but when it's not her hours to be there she is treated like all others no matter her status. She walked through the hospital entrance saying hi to the receptionist as she walked in. She happily walked through the hallways heading straight for Naruto's room carrying a bag of herbal creams for him. She reached his room finally and walked inside being as quite as she could so as not to wake him up, though she wanted him to be up and about just not like swinging the door open and scaring the hell out of him. He needed rest and she was going to let him have as much as he needed.

When she opened his door she peeked in and widened her eyes in happiness. Naruto was up and was stretching out his arms and legs, he heard the door open and looked at the door and saw Hinata in the doorway, putting on his usual smile he said, "Hey hime? Miss me?" Hinata regained herself and walked over to him pushing him on his bed so he was sitting playfully scolding him, "Naruto-kun you shouldn't be up like that, what if you injured yourself stretching." Naruto watched as Hinata pulled out some creams from the bag she brought in and she immediately uncapped on that had skin lotion written on it. She took some out and rubbed it on his arm first telling him, "You've been out since the battle in Swamp. Your skin was badly damaged and it took awhile for me to get you skin to repair itself."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head saying, "Yeah that tends to happen whenever I go into that form. The good thing is that Kyuubi is always healing me when I'm in it, though it takes away from some of my power since we are recycling some of our chakra to heal me." Hinata finished rubbing the cream in his left arm and started on his right and said with a hint of worry, "Was he really that strong that you needed to go into that form?"

Naruto caught her worried tone and answered, "Kinda, but I wasn't going to chance it. I needed to kill him now and I didn't wanna risk capturing him." Hinata looked at him and said, "Good news though, we did capture him." Naruto was a little shocked and asked, "How did you guys pull that off?" Hinata reached over for the cream and walked behind Naruto and got up on the bed on her knees so she could put some on his back saying, "Well the thing is that when that second part of you was about to attack, Fu used a wooden technique to hit it in the face knocking the attack away from Tobi, though the attack was powerful enough to knock him out of his defensive state."

She started to rub the cream on his shoulders and then toward the center of his back, "But your second self aimed the attack a few feet in front of you which caused you to get caught up in your attack and which is why you are in the hospital." Naruto smiled and got the chills since the cream was cold and Hinata was now going down his spine, but he told her in a happy tone, "Well we have to thank Fu for that. I was goin for the kill and she was able to get me to knock him unconscious, though not the way I woulda done it." Hinata got to his sides which made Naruto a little ticklish she suddenly stopped and Naruto looked behind and saw that she was a little worried.

He put a hand on her shoulder asking, "Hime what's wrong?" Hinata put the container on the bed and said, "Fu feels real bad. She blames herself that you got hurt, she asked me if I hated her because she put you in that state. I of course told her no since I cannot hate Fu because of that, but Naruto-kun you really need to talk to her about this. It's tearing her up."

Naruto sighed and said, "I don't know why she would feel bad. I mean I'm alright and we captured a Akatsuki, by the way what about the other guy?" Hinata picked the cream up and walked around so she was facing the sitting blonde and started to rub the cream on his chest saying, "It turns out that Kakuzu was Fu's father and that he sacrificed one of his hearts to save her. Fu ended up delivering one killing blow, though due to the immense strain his body was taking it wasn't just Fu that did him in. It also turns out that Tobi might know what happened to Fu's mother and that's why she intervened in your fight." Naruto made an oh expression finally understanding why she did what she did.

Naruto gave Hinata a genuine smile and he told her, "Don't worry Hime I'll set Fu straight. I don't hold no grudge against her for doing what I would've done in the same situation. I'll set everything straight." Hinata leaned up and kissed Naruto on his lips and even forcing his mouth open allowing her to let her tongue roam in his mouth. Naruto leaned back on the bed and let Hinata take control. As she kept deepening her kiss she heard the door open and the two love birds looked up and saw a blushing Fu and Shino with a kind of embarrassed look on his face. Hinata got off of Naruto and handed him the cream telling him, "Naruto go in the bathroom and be sure to rub this into your body, this will rejuvenate your skin and keep it healthy. After all this is a new layer of skin and it's fragile at this point."

Naruto took the cream and asked, "You mean…. 'Everywhere?' As in…" Hinata simply nodded her head and pointed for him to go into the bathroom. He did so without question and closed the door behind him. Shino looked at Hinata and said, "Were we interrupting something?" Hinata was fighting her blush and said, "Not really. I was just applying a medical cream to his skin."

Fu playfully teased, "In his mouth?" Hinata's skin turned a bright red. Shino and Fu sat down in the available chairs in the room waiting for Naruto to come out. Naruto returns five minutes later saying, "I feel all exposed and weird." Shino and Hinata laughed, but Fu only offered a small unsure smile. Naruto looked at Fu and sat down on his hospital bed with Hinata joining him. He said to Fu, "So Hinata tells me that you beat Kakuzu and assisted in capturing Tobi. Great work Fu." Naruto said all of this with a smile on his face. Fu however slumped and said, "Naruto-nii, I understand if your making fun of me because I put you in the hospital. I didn't mean to hurt you nor-"

Naruto immediately cut her off by holding his hand out for her to stop saying, "Fu I don't want you to worry about what happened and I sure as hell don't want you to blame yourself for something like that. I can take a lot of hits, but I can't take one of my friends blaming themselves for something they have no reason to do. I got hurt, so what I'm awake, I'm healthy and we all came back safe." Naruto got up from his bed and walked over to Fu and placed a hand on her shoulder saying, "Don't beat yourself up, I would never hate you, make fun of you, or blame you for anything. Shit happens, so just forget about it. Okay?"

Fu felt an enormous weight lifted off of her, as if an entire mountain had been lifted off of her. Fu began to let a few tears fall from her eyes and she said, "Arigatou nii-san." Shino smiled and looked from Fu to Naruto. Naruto looked at Shino and the two exchanged a nod of thanks and happiness. Naruto walked over to the side of the room and said, "So, who wants to get me out of here?"

Hinata immediately stood up and held her hand out to him stopping him, "Oh no Naruto. You still need some rest and recuperation." Naruto whined and started rolling on the ground saying, "I hate hospitals though! It's boring, the food tastes like crap, everyone is cranky, and it smells like death in here!" Shino said to Hinata, "Your going to be married to a two year old husband who's trapped in a fifteen year old body." Hinata giggled, but leaned down and kissed Naruto on his lips saying, "Yeah, but he's mine." Naruto smiled at Hinata and got back into bed, much to his dislike. The team decided to wait for Tsunade to come in with Itachi so that he could get the good call to leave.

* * *

* Former Land of Whirlpools *

Kisame, Hidan, and Hokori were waltzing down the path along side a giant ocean beach where a giant whirlpool was. Hokori had a beat up and bruised Utakata under his arms as the trio made their way to the base in the old whirlpool country. Hidan was currently missing his left arm since a bubble wrapped around his arm and blew up. He used to have Kakuzu reattach it, but as far as they knew, he was dead. Akatsuki got lucky when Zetsu found Utakata roaming through Water country and Pain immediately set Kisame out to get him, though Hidan and Hokori wished to join as well. Kisame told his group, "We are almost there. Won't be long now."

Hidan shouted, "Bout fucking time!" Hokori asked his group, "I wonder what we will do next?" Kisame shrugged his shoulders saying, "It's what ever Pain or Madara wants. Pain wants the Kyuubi alive, but Madara wants it sealed, I'm just goin with the flow." Hokori left it at that and followed his teammates to their Akatsuki hideout.

* * *

* Amegakure *

Pain was sitting down looking out at his village and Konan was next to him. He'd occasionally look over and watch her rub her stomach, he suddenly looked out at his village and stood up saying, "Some one has disrupted my rain." Konan stood up as well asking, "What can you tell?" Pain focused and said, "He's strong, very strong. His chakra is up there with Jiraiya-sensei."

Konan asked, "What will you do?" Pain told her, "I'll find out who it is. You lead up the sealing, the Gedo should be in Whirlpool awaiting the extraction of the Rokubi. I'll finish this as quickly as I can." Konan nodded and watched him walk out of the room and toward his private room.

* The perimeter or Amegakure *

A figure appeared from out of the water allowing the rain to hit his head. He waded through the water silently and hid underneath a sewer pipe, he tossed off the breathing gear he had on and allowed the light to hit his face. He lit a cigar he pulled out from his pack and said, "Time to get to the bottom of where Hanzo is."

* * *

There you have it. Though short I couldn't really think of many things to do in this chapter, but in the next one a lot of things will happen and I hope you guys will like it. Well R&R, Stay Gold, and Goodbye World!!!


	57. How I Deal with It

Chapter 57: How I Deal with It

Hello World! Thank you all for your paitence and waiting for this new chapter. I don't have anything to say about recent events, so I'll let you get to reading. Also I have a poll set up on my profile that is meant for my second story, so if you could take your time and vote I would really appreciate it. Anyway enjoy the story!

* * *

* Konoha Hospital *

Itachi had joined up with his team in Naruto's room followed by Tsunade and Shizune. All three were very happy with the fact that Naruto was awake and was moving around as if he wasn't even hurt to begin with. While the members of Team Itachi were waiting Naruto looked to Fu and asked, "Hey Fu mind if I ask you something regarding the Nanabi?"

Fu was sitting next to Shino off to the side and she simply nodded her head. Naruto asked her, "Why was it that I didn't suffer a headache when the Nanabi was sealed like the last two times?" Everyone else was curious about why that hadn't happened either. Fu brought her finger to her chin and looked up thinking about why that was. After a moment she came to an answer, "Well it could be because the Nanabi was a bit of a shut in and didn't like to come into any contact with anything that wasn't food. Even when it was sealed inside me we hardly spoke to each other and the only times we did was when he wanted to make fun of me or ask me to use it's power. I doubt that he'd want to let any of the other biju know that he was captured so he never sent out any kind of message that would say he was. That's the only logical explanation I can think of."

Naruto began to nod his head completely understanding. He knows that even with biju that they have their own personalities as well and their own habits. He met the Rokubi when he met Utakata, Ichibi when he saw that dream, Nanabi when he was training Fu, and his own demon Kyuubi. From what he knows about them is that the Rokubi was a slow and gluttonous beast, Ichibi was a wild and bloodthirsty beast, Nanabi was a withdrawn demon that only fights when needed, and Kyuubi was a very smart and logical one when he wanted to be. Naruto was lost in his thoughts about the biju, but felt someone's hands on his chest. He looked forward and saw Hinata using her medical jutsu to see how much he's recovered.

Naruto looked to his right to where Itachi was sitting and Tsunade was healing him as well as quickly as she could. Tsunade looked to Shizune and said, "Shizune, go see the old man and tell him that Naruto is up." Shizune follows orders and takes her leave to go deliver the news to Sarutobi. Naruto was sitting quietly letting Hinata look him over to make sure he was okay, though Naruto looked to Tsunade and asked, "Baa-chan. Hows the compound looking?" Tsunade smiled and responded to him, "You'll have to see once your meeting is done with the old man." Naruto crossed his arms and started to pout. Hinata finished giving him a diagnostic and she smiled happily saying, "Naruto is completely healed. I'm guessing that when your not awake that Kyuubi heals you at a faster rate."

Tsunade wrapped up Itachi's left arm and placed it in a sling telling him, "Practically your entire left arm has the most damage. I've healed the rest of your body, but your left arm will need the most recovery and you don't need to stay in the hospital. As your doctor I will send word to the old man that you are restricted from missions until your a full one hundred percent." Itachi had no choice but to agree. After she put the sling on his arm she stood up and told Itachi and Naruto, "Well now that that's done. Both Naruto and Itachi have to come with me to the Hokage's tower."

Shino asked Tsunade, "Is this a meeting just between the clan heads?" Tsunade looked to him and gave him a agreeing nod. Looking back to the two in front of her she told them to get there as quickly as they could. Afterward she took her leave. Hinata walked over to a basket that was next to the bed and pulled out a bag of clothes, handing them over to Naruto she told him that his uniform was destroyed and that she would make him a new one similar to it. These were just his extras.

Naruto took the clothes and walked inside the bathroom to get dressed. He came out a minute later wearing the outfit he had on when he returned to Konoha after his training trip, he looked to Hinata and said, "I'll see you at the Hyuuga compound after I'm done." Hinata gave Naruto an angelic smile and stood on her tip toes to kiss Naruto on his lips. Naruto returned the kiss.

After a brief minute they broke apart and then Naruto and Itachi left the hospital following after Tsunade to the Hokage tower. Hinata looked to her other teammates and asked, "Do you two want to come to my home to hang out until Naruto-kun returns?" Both of the ninjas thought that would be a great idea and they left the hospital following Hinata.

* * *

* Hokage Tower *

Sarutobi was sitting in his desk chair speaking with Ibiki who was standing in front of his desk. Ibiki just got done telling him, "I gotta say that that sound kunoichi that Naruto-sama brought back from the battle is a real piece of work. First she tries to cry and ball her eyes out saying she was used, then she immediately takes on a completely different personality and starts making demands."

This caused the old kage to chuckle as he said, "So she's giving you a run for your money I see. Well what did you find?" Ibiki cleared his throat and said, "She told us a lot so far. I'd rather that you come and speak with her yourself Hokage-sama so you can hear what she says about Orochimaru." Sarutobi thought about it for a moment, "I guess I'll do just that Ibiki. Good work, make sure you keep her under twenty-four hour watch."

Ibiki bows to him and takes his leave, upon opening the door he saw Tsunade, Itachi and Naruto about to knock on the door. Ibiki politely bowed to the three clan heads and took his leave. The three walked inside and stood in front of Sarutobi's desk. The old man looked at Naruto and saw that he had no fresh flesh wound from the battle, "Your looking very healthy Naruto."

Naruto gave him a huge smile and said, "Well I am a resilient one." Sarutobi smile he had on dropped and he stood up from his seat walking over to the windows behind him looking out to his village. All three sensed that he was struggling to tell them something, but they didn't know if it was good or bad. Tsunade stepped over to him asking, "Sensei what's wrong?"

There was a moment of silence and he didn't answer right away. He turned around slowly and looked at the three ninjas in front of him and he slowly told them, "Jiraiya is dead…" What hurt the old man was seeing the look of extreme shock and sadness in Naruto and Tsunade's eyes. Tsunade looked like she was about to break down crying right there, Naruto was still in the stunned and processing stage. Itachi on the other hand kept his cool, but Sarutobi could see that he was saddened by the news though he wouldn't show it.

Finally after the silence Tsunade was the one to ask, "How do we know if he's dead?" Sarutobi took his kage hat off and placed it on his desk, putting together his words he tells the trio, "Lord Fukasaku told us, before Naruto sent us the captured sound nin he came to me and told me that he fought along Jiraiya up until his death. Like all summons they could feel it when their summoner dies, it's a connection we share with them."

Naruto lowered his head to allow his hair to shadow his eyes, he finally spoke asking the Hokage, "Who was it that killed him?" Tsunade, Itachi and Naruto's eyes were now completely glued on Sarutobi. The old ninja looked into each of their eyes and truthfully answered, "A ninja this village thought long dead. Both Lord Fukasaku, Lady Shima, and Gamabunta and vouch the man's strength… They said that the one who killed Jiraiya was……. Madara Uchiha…"

Itachi's eyes might have well widened to as big as plate, he couldn't hide his shock and neither could Tsunade. Naruto knew who Madara Uchiha was from Kyuubi and the beast even explained Madara's power compared to it's own. Naruto immediately slams his hands on the floor causing a small summoning seal to appear and the smoke that follows after it. The smoke cleared revealing an old dark green toad, the toad looked around and noticed that this was the Hokage's office, he glanced forward and saw his summoner. Said toad sighed and spoke to Naruto saying, "So you know of Jiraiya-boy?"

Naruto fell to his knees and sat back on the heels of his feet asking with his voice cracking some, "Is it true Fukasaku-sama? Is he really dead?" Fukasaku looked a little saddened and told him, "Yes Naruto-boy… Jiraiya sacrificed himself so Ma, Bunta, and myself could getta away… He went down fightin, he didn't let Madara scare him."

Naruto lowered his head a little bit still trying to come to grips with what happened. Fukasaku looked to the Hokage and asked, "Have ya told him about the summit yet?" Itachi immediately looked to the Hokage asking, "Summit? The Five Kages Summit?" Sarutobi was about to answer, but a knock at the door caught all of their attention. Sarutobi called out for the person on the other side to enter. The door opened revealing his secretary who told him, "Hokage-sama, the clan heads are waiting in the meeting room as well as the elders."

Sarutobi gave her a nod and asked, "Is Danzo among them?" His secretary shook her head, "I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but the ANBU still haven't located him." Sarutobi said to the three clan heads, "Naruto, Itachi, and you as well Tsunade must attend this meeting, it is of grave importance." Tsunade and Itachi agreed and Naruto slowly rose off of the ground to stand, but kept his head low. Fukasaku jumped on Naruto's shoulder and decided he'd tag along to this meeting.

The old man walked to the door first and the three clan heads and the Toad Elder followed him out of his office.

* Meeting Room *

All the clan heads and the elders were sitting in their designated seats awaiting the Hokage, they didn't wait long since the door opened and they saw the remaining clan heads and the Hokage walk in the room taking their seats. Naruto paused and looked around the table and saw an empty seat by his foster father Hiashi. Naruto slowly walked to the open seat and sat down. Hiashi could see the sadness in his eyes and noted the Toad elder sitting on his shoulder and came to the conclusion that Naruto now knows of Jiraiya's death, he was informed along with the other important figures in Konoha when Fukasaku came to tell the village the grave news.

Once the old kage took his seat he cleared his throat so everyone was looking at him. He took a deep breath and started off with, "First off I wish to alert the clan heads and the elders here of the mission to Oto." The clan heads were wondering about the S-Classed mission that Team Itachi was sent on as well as a few ninjas who are within the clan's families. "The mission to Oto was a success. Team Itachi ventured to one of the bases in Oto and found the brute force of Orochimaru's army and the two Akatsuki members." A lot of the clan heads began murmur amongst themselves as the Hokage continued, "The two Akatsuki ninjas that attacked Orochimaru and his followers were Kakuzu of Takigakure and an Uchiha from our own village named Tobi, though his name is nowhere amongst the names of the Uchiha clan members. Ibiki is looking into who he really is though. It seems that the two Akatsuki nins killed off most of Orochimaru's followers and even his other bases in Oto."

The elder Homura asked Sarutobi, "What of Orochimaru then?" Itachi cut in saying, "Orochimaru fled the battle. He started to fight Kakuzu before me and my team appeared." Sarutobi looked from Itachi to the everyone else telling them, "Though there was a loss of power though. Fu our newest jinchuriki was captured by Tobi and Kakuzu and taken to the Land of Swamps and her biju was extracted from her."

The room erupted into the clan heads and the two elders saying how could this have happened. Shibi calmed everyone by saying, "Relax my friends. Fu is alive and well." Inoichi asked his old friend, "How can this be? From what we know is that the jinchuriki they capture they die when the biju is extracted from them."

Itachi again broke into the conversation telling them, "That is true. Fu did die that day, but Kakuzu was the one who saved her." Shikaku asked, "Why would an Akatsuki nin do that after capturing her?" Naruto decided to speak up, "Kakuzu turned out to be Fu's father and Tobi might know about her mother." A few more of the clan heads were a bit surprised by this new information. Hiashi asked the Hokage, "What of the two Akatsuki nins?"

Sarutobi told him, "Kakuzu was killed by Fu, but according to your daughter Hinata, his body was in a terrible condition and he would've died on his own, but Fu was the one to deliver the kill and with the case of Tobi, Naruto and Fu worked together and captured him." Choza happily said, "So we have the edge over the Akatsuki now. With one of their members in our custody then we can find out more info about them."

Itachi added to this, "True on a case, but Akatsuki has the upper hand on us. They have captured three biju under the noses of the great countries without really trying, their methods of infiltration, capturing and overwhelming those with beasts who's chakra could shake the lands is nothing but amazing on it's own. I've also confirmed that another member in Akatsuki is Hokori from Iwa."

Asuma was the first to say in a surprised tone, "You mean the guy who fought against my brother during the war? He's in Akatsuki?" Itachi nodded and told everyone, "Naruto and Shino battled him, I battled Kisame Hoshigaki, and Hinata battled another Akatsuki that uses clay bombs, he is also from Iwa though I cannot think of his name."

Shikaku lazily said, "These Akatsuki nins are really troublesome. So where do we go from here and how long will the interrogation take?" Itachi again said, "Since Tobi is a S-Classed criminal, then we should all know that gathering information from a man like that will not be easy." Sarutobi agreed and said, "I will send word to the Sandaime Tsuchikage that we know that two of his ninjas are in Akatsuki and as for where we go from here… well as a few of you already know a summit has been called by Kumogakure."

Tsume asked calmly, "I can understand that I don't know about this since I was away on a mission." Shikaku, Tsunade, Itachi, Hiashi, and Naruto all nodded as well since they didn't know about this neither. Sarutobi told all of them, "Yes I know a few of you made it, but I didn't reveal much about the summit, only that Kumo called for it and we have three days to respond."

Koharu responded, "Will this summit's issue revolve around Akatsuki?" Sarutobi answered, "Most likely, but I won't know since the meeting isn't a Kage Summit, but a a Jinchuriki Summit…" Everyone was stunned into silence not believing that Kumo requested a summit like this. Sarutobi continued by saying, "In the message it reads that their jinchuriki want to host the first ever summit like this. Also it added to show trust that they hold two jinchuriki and that one was badly injured by the Akatsuki, but they didn't capture him or her. They won't release gender information or what type of jinchuriki though. It's requested that villages with two jinchuriki have and escort of four ninjas, while those with one take six as a safety precaution."

Naruto was extremely interested in this info and asked, "Where doest the summit take place?" The old kage told him, "They want it to be held in the Valley where Madara and the Shodaime Hokage fought. Logically it is a better location since if the meeting was held in the Land of Irons then you'd be confined in a rooms where as the valley your free to move around should the Akatsuki gain information on this and attack you."

Tsunade asked Naruto, "Naruto what will you do?" Fukasaku remained silent throughout the course of this meeting, but he said to Naruto, "You should go Naruto-boy, hear them out and you'll build a stronger relation with the other jinchuriki." A few of the other clan heads were not so sure as well as the elders. Sarutobi looked to Shikaku and asked, "Shikaku, what are the possibility that this is a trap?"

The Nara clan head closed his eyes and began thinking logically on this. After a moment he came to a conclusion, "The chance that this is a trap is fairly low, I can't see the Raikage doing all this just on a whim. There's also that if he tries to harm our jinchuriki at all then he'll have a backlash on his hand and a war between the nations, something we can't risk right now."

Shibi added next, "Shikaku has a point. To go to war with another nation while the Akatsuki problem is on the rise is foolish, the other kage's I'm sure have taken notice of this as well." Naruto stood up from his seat and said, "Hokage-sama, send what ever kind of message is needed. Tell the Raikage that the Konohagakure jinchuriki is going to this summit."

Hiashi asked Naruto, "Son are you sure about this?" Naruto nodded saying, "Don't worry I won't be by myself, six others will be with me and if it was a jinchuriki that called this then I don't have anything to worry about." Sarutobi said out loud, "This is the only course we can take. The Akatsuki are not targeting the nations yet, but the jinchuriki are under attack. Letting Naruto attend this meeting is vital so we can have a stronger relationship with the other nations in this time of fighting. I will allow Naruto to choose the six ninjas that will accompany him on this summit."

Choza was curious and asked, "Will there be no vote on this matter?" Sarutobi shook his head telling everyone, "No… If the Jinchuriki Summit is the same as the Kage Summit then there is no need to vote, we cannot just restrict a movement like this. I will send a messenger hawk to Kumo to alert them that we will partake in this summit. This meeting is hereby over, you may return to your homes."

All the clan heads stood up and started to walk off. Sarutobi stopped his two advisors asking, "I'm surprised you two didn't comment on this today. Something you care to tell me?" Homura adjusted his glasses and told his old his old teammate, "Nothing I would've said could've made a difference. Naruto Namikaze is a clan head now and we cannot restrict a clan heads movements without just cause."

Koharu also added, "Don't take this the wrong way Hiruzen, we will still argue for Konoha and her best interest. We'll see you around." Both the elders walked off soon after. Sarutobi turned around and saw that Naruto was standing in front of him. The old Hokage wondered what he wanted and asked, "What can I do for you Naruto?"

Naruto still held sadness in his eyes and he said, "Can I use Training Ground 31…. Please I really need to blow off some steam…." Sarutobi sighed and it couldn't be helped, "I give you permission to use Training Ground 31, please don't damage the area to badly." Naruto starts to walk off whispering to himself, "….. No promises…."

Itachi was leaned up to the door leading into the room standing next to Hiashi. Both men watched Naruto walk through the doors leading out of the room hanging his head low. Fukasaku remained on his shoulder and the toad told the two men, "I'll stay with him, don't worry." Sarutobi walked over to the two men and said, "Naruto is taking the news the hardest out of all of us."

Itachi watches Naruto walk down the hall, but remains where he was asking the old man, "What about Tsunade-sama? What do you think she'll do?" Sarutobi didn't answer right away, but he looked to Hiashi asking, "Do you think you can send Hinata over to the Red Dragon bar, that's where she will be at. Could you do that?"

Hiashi sighs and says, "I'll send Hana with her as well." Sarutobi thanks him and says, "I'm going to ask Inoichi to allow Ino to go see her as well, along with Sakura and Shizune. Tsunade is in a fragile position as well and she'll need all the help she could get." Itachi takes the leave first out of the three giving the two men a polite bow and then takes his leave with Sarutobi and Hiashi taking their leave soon after.

* * *

* Training Ground 31 *

Naruto continued walking till he reached the training ground he used when he began his silver chakra training. Fukasaku jumped off of Naruto's shoulder and onto the boulder, the toad watched as Naruto stood there for a moment lost in thought. The blonde ninja brought his hands up and made the handsign for the shadow clone jutsu. Two pops could be heard and the smoke appeared allowing the clones to make their appearance, Naruto held his hands out which signaled the clones to walk over to him.

The clones began to move their hands over Naruto's in a right motion, soon the rasengan began to form in both of his hands, but the structure of them were different. In Naruto's left hand the sphere turned yellow and lighting bolts seemed to spiral inside the golden sphere making a cracking sound, in Naruto's right hand the sphere was a deeper blue color and light blue mini blades began to spiral on the outside of the sphere in a right movement going around it completely creating a loud slicing sound.

Fukasaku continued watching Naruto form these two Rasengans thinking, 'Rasenyari and Rasentoujin. Naruto-boy…" Naruto let out a loud scream and began running toward the wall of the canyon. He shot his right hand out first letting the deep blue Rasengan hit the wall first and he screamed, "Water Style: Rasentoujin!!!" The sphere hit the wall making a giant crater about seven feet out, afterward blades shot out of the Rasentoujin slicing outward spinning in a right motion going as far as the crater, but the blades shot back out hitting and slicing up Naruto's whole forearm leaving deep gashes in his arm.

Ignoring the pain he turned around and shouted again running to another wall, "Lighting Style: Rasenyari!!!" The golden ball hit the wall and it created a hole in the wall about three feet larger than the sphere itself leaving a perfect circular hole with lighting sparks flying around the edges. The draw back to this attack as well was the yellow lighting bolts surrounded Naruto's arms shutting down his left arm.

Fukasaku remained where he was but he pleaded, "Naruto-boy please stop this. You know how dangerous those techniques are." Naruto remained where he was and then slowly but surely red chakra began to leak out from his body and engulfed his arms. The gash marks in his right arm began to close up and heal leaving the blood on his arm only, his left arm began to spasm for a moment relaxing out the muscles in that arm allowing him to move it again.

After both of his arms where repaired the red chakra retracted and dissipated, then he held his hands out again waiting for his clones to do the cycle all over again. In his left arm formed a lighter blue Rasengan with a pure white appearing around the ball in the form of a Fuma Shuriken, but at least half the size, the technique began to give off a bell-like screech. In his right hand formed the fire styled Rasengan called the Rasenkazan. The clones backed up and watched Naruto run at the canyon walls again shouting as he shot his right hand out first, "Fire Style: Rasenkazan." The ball that looked like a miniature eclipse sun into the wall. The Rasenkazan hit the wall melting it the wall at an extremely quick pace. Naruto jumped high into the air and watched it explode making a mushroom cloud from the force of the explosion.

While in the air Naruto spun in the air and hit a boulder that flew up from the Rasenkazan's attack and he hit it successfully shouting, "Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!!!" The ball caused an indent in the giant boulder and carried it away continually making the loud noise in the process, an explosion followed making a giant dome that shattered the boulder till it was nothing. Naruto again spun in the air and was caught by his clones.

They set him down and he inspected his arm noticing that it was broken and it was difficult to move it, though he began forcing out his red chakra around his left arm this time. Kyuubi's voice rung in his head saying, **"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL THAT IT TAKES TOO LONG TO HEAL YOUR ARM AFTER YOU USE THAT TECHNIQUE! DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?!"**

Naruto didn't answer, though he fell down on his but and he let a few tears fall down his eyes and he said through some sobs, "Why… why…. why….. why did that… baka have to…….. die?" Fukasaku hopped over to Naruto and stood in front of him saying, "Naruto-boy… I know it's hard, but this is the life of a ninja. You chose this life as did Jiraiya-boy and Hinata-chan. Jiraiya-boy knew that he could die any day because of the profession he chose, every choice you make does have a consequence. Whether it comes after you've done it, two years after, or even thirty years after, every choice has a consequence. The moment ya learn to accept that the sooner ya can move on. What do ya think Jiraiya-boy would've wanted? To see his bravest and strongest pupil brake down and cry over his death? Or stand strong and keep to the promise he made?"

Naruto used his right arm to wipe away his tears and he said, "Was this how jii-san felt when dad died I wonder?" Fukasaku smiled and said, "Jiraiya-boy took Minato-boy's death very hard, but he was strong and he continued moving forward knowing that you'd need him one of these days. Naruto-boy, soon you'll have that, soon you'll have people who'll need ya too. One day someone will call ya sensei or papa."

Fukasaku looked at Naruto's left arm and said, "I'll take ya to the Hyuuga compound after ya arm is healed." Naruto looked at the old toad and happily said, "Thanks… Fukasaku-sama." Naruto remained seated and allowed Kyuubi to heal him before he could move.

* * *

* Close to Nightfall: Red Dragon Bar *

Tsunade was sitting on a barstool taking another swig of her sake. Her face was a little red from the amount of alcohol she's been drinking. The bar owner kept trying to limit the amount she's been drinking by giving her less and less in her sake bottle, happy that she didn't notice yet. Tsunade held the bottle in her hand and felt it was half empty, sighing she thought to herself, 'First grandpa Hashirama, then granduncle Tobirama, Nawaki, Dan,….. Kushina,…… and now you ya big baka….' She quickly downed her half empty bottle quickly asking for another soon after. The bar owner didn't want to, but he slid her another bottle.

The sake bottle neared her, but someone's hand stopped it, that someone soon said, "Tsunade look at you." Tsunade looked from the hand to the owner and saw Hana Hyuuga with a smile plastering her face and next to her was Shizune who unlike Hana had a worried look on her face. The two women took a seat on both sides of Tsunade. Hana sat to Tsunade's right and Shizune took the seat opposite.

Hana looked to the bartender and asked for two cups for herself and Shizune. Hana was handed the cups and she passed one to Shizune saying, "How long has it been since we've had a drink like this?" Shizune smiled a little bit saying, "Not since before you and Kushina go pregnant." Hana smiled more saying, "Oh that long? It doesn't seem that long ago."

Tsunade sighed and said, "I know what you ladies are trying to do, but it won't work." Hana kept up her smile saying, "I have no idea what your talking about sensei. Shizune and myself just came to have a friendly drink with our number one lady." Tsunade reluctantly smiled happily saying, "I remember Kushina used to say that. I also remember that Kushina used to sneak my bottles of sake from my stash in the Senju compound." Shizune began to chuckle telling the two, "Yeah, Kushina would always bring it to me and Hana to have a drink."

Hana continued by saying, "Yes I do remember that." Tsunade sneered happily saying, "Remember what I did to you girls after I found out you'd been drinking my sake?" Hana poured their cups with sake saying, "Yes I do, you made us janitors at the hospital for an entire year on top of our already excessive medical training."

The three women began to laugh happily and then took a drink of their sake. After they took their drink Shizune said out loud, "Look at us reminiscing about old times." They all calmed down for a moment and Hana said in a semi sad tone, "It would be a better if we could reminisce with Kushina." Tsunade brought her head to the bar counter mumbling under her breath. Hana decided that it was time to make her move, "Tsunade-sensei, did you know that when you took Shizune, Kushina, and myself on as your apprentices we all saw you as our mother. Especially Kushina." Tsunade made a slight movement, but her head was still face down on the counter.

Hana patted her on the back continuing, "Though you had no children of your own whether you liked it or not the three of us were you kids and you were our mother." Hana looked over to Shizune for her to take the lead now. Shizune agreed and said, "And right now Tsunade-sama, you have three girls who'll need you to be strong to continue leading them."

"We still need you Tsunade-sensei." came a unified voice from three female voices. Tsunade lifted her head off the table and slowly turned around in her seat looking for the source of the voices and when she found it she saw Hinata, Sakura, and Ino standing in side by side smiling brightly at her. Hinata told Tsunade, "We still need your help well after you've trained us."

The Yamanaka walked forward next, "Your our source of inspiration and not just to us, but to all the kunoichi in the village." Sakura walked over to Tsunade's left telling her, "Come on let's get you home, mom." Tsunade teared up a little bit and said, "You girls…" Ino goes to Tsunade's right and puts Tsunade's arm over her shoulder and Sakura does the same with Tsunade's left. The group slowly walked out, but Hana walked up to the bartender and paid for Tsunade's drinks then she followed after. As the group made their way to the Senju compound Tsunade said to Hinata who was leading the way, "Hinata… I think you should go find Naruto, he's probably in a worse position than me."

Hinata stopped in her tracks for a moment and thought about it. Hana walked over to her daughter and said, "Go ahead Hinata-chan, we'll make sure Tsunade-sensei gets home safely." Hinata looked at her mother and told her, "I won't have to go to Naruto-kun, he'll come to us." Everyone was a bit confused, but they saw Hinata place her hands close to her hip focusing chakra in that section. A second went by and a flash of light appeared in front of her and Naruto appeared out of it with Fukasaku on his shoulder.

Naruto's gaze was immediately on Hinata with a look of worry asking, "Hime are you okay?" Hinata didn't answer, instead she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist telling him, "I'm okay… I want to know if your okay after what happened." Naruto placed his chin on the top of her head wrapping his arms around her answering, "I'm okay now. I had a talk with Fukasaku-sama and he helped me out and I already know what your thinking and don't worry, I won't do anything stupid." Fukasaku thought to himself, 'To late for that.' The toad announced to Naruto, "Well Naruto-boy I'm gonna head home and get some rest. Be sure to summon me when the Namikaze compound is completed, the Great Toad Sage wanted to give you a gift." Naruto looked to Fukasaku and he politely thanked him for the help. The toad gave Naruto a bow and disappeared back to his home.

Naruto looked over to Tsunade and asked, "What about the Namikaze compound? Is it done?" Tsunade grinned and happily said, "You'll see tomorrow gaki. Head to the front gate tomorrow at noon and I'll show you it." Naruto nodded and said, "Well I think we should head home now." Hana agreed and asked if Shizune and the others could get Tsunade home. The three women nodded and said they could handle it. Naruto and Hinata started walking off first, Hana walked over to Tsunade and asked, "Could you see them in him?"

Tsunade smiled and said, "Yeah I could. I could see Jiraiya and Kushina in him." Tsunade offered a few tears to the thought of Jiraiya before saying to Sakura and Ino, "Okay girls take kaa-san home." The two teens simply smiled and carried her off home with Shizune following behind them. Hana turned around and followed Naruto and Hinata who weren't far off.

* * *

* Akatsuki Base *

The Gedo Mazo was posted inside a massive cave that had torn and worn banners everywhere with the red swirl on them. Decorating the walls were a few pictures with the frames cracked or destroyed of men and women with blood red hair and turquoise eyes. The Akatsuki members were atop the Gedo's fingers missing only Kakuzu, Tobi, and Konan from the positions and the giant ball of chakra surrounding the body of Utakata sealing away the Rokubi.

Kisame asked Pain, "Yo what are we going to do about Tobi and Kakuzu?" Pain answered through his holographic form, "Nothing, if Konoha did finish them off, then they are in Konoha and we cannot risk going in to try and take back the rings. As of right now only eight of us can do the sealing." Hidan shouted, "So what the fuck will we do for teams huh?!"

Pain answered him, "Hokori will join Deidara and Sasori in their quest, you Hidan will follow Kisame, and as always Zetsu will work alone." Deidara shouted, "I don't wanna work with that jackass!" Pain looked over to Deidara saying in a low tone, "Then hand over your ring…" Deidara immediately shut up and continued with the sealing.

Zetsu asked, "What of Madara? We haven't heard from him in awhile." Pain closed his eyes saying to Zetsu, "Madara is on his own agenda. Leave it at that." None of the other members commented on it and left it alone continuing with the sealing. Sasori asked, "How long will this take?" Pain answered his question, 'Four days, a few of us still aren't a hundred percent, so it will take that long."

No one argued and figured they should stop the talking and do the sealing so they could get done quicker.

* * *

Okay let me start off by saying that I did not want to spend two chapters trying to cheer up Naruto and Tsunade, so if you think they got over it a little to quickly, then get over it. Thank you for reading and I will update ASAP. R&R, Stay Gold, and Goodbye World!!!

Food 4 Thought:

The reason why I had the two clones help with forming these element Rasengans unlike when he used the Rasenkazan the first time was because he used the one so he could focus and concintrate on the one. Though in this chapter he uses two at the same time which takes a lot of focus, something that can't be done when he has to send the right element in different hands. Of course you all should know what the Rasenshuriken does, but if you don't then go to this website (close the spaces): naruto. wikia . com/wiki/Wind_Release:_Rasenshuriken.

Naruto's element Rasengans:

Rasenkazan (Kazan- Volcanoe)- Is Naruto's fire release Rasengan that looks like an eclipsed sun. When it hits it will either melt you or cause a massive explosion. This is the only techniuqe that doesn't have a drawback nor does it make a sound in his element Rasengan arsenal. This jutsu is a bit like Jiraiya's fire Rasengan called Flame Rasengan that he uses in the Naruto game Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3, but it's just under a differnt name.

Rasenyari (Yari- Spear)- Is Naruto's lighting release Rasengan. Instead of the white spirals inside the sphere there are lighting bolts that spin rapidly inside of it, also instead of the same blue lighting I changed it to a golden color lighting with loud cracking sounds coming off of the sphere. When hit it can drill into your body and cause extreme electric jolts that's twice the amount it takes to kill a human. The drawback is a jolt of electricty is sent back up the arm shutting down the motor function in that arm.

Rasentoujin (Toujin- Sword Blade)- Is Naruto's water release Rasengan. The ball is a deep ocean blue color with many light blue blades circling the outside of the sphere, the sound that comes off of the jutsu is a sound of many blades slicing through the air. When hit the pressure from the jutsu causes extreme outer and inner damage as well as the blades breaking off and slicing up the one hit. The drawback is this causes the blades to inflict damge to the users arm making deep gashes in the arm.


	58. To be a Namikaze

Chapter 58: To be a Namikaze

Hello World! Okay first let me say that this chapter took me awhile since I didn't know how to approach it and had to keep starting over. All in all though I think it came out good. By the way thank you all who voted on the POLL I had on my profile and also that I usually get most of my writing done on the weekends, but I will not be doing any writing this weekend since I'm going to San Francisco to go to a friends house to watch the Lyoto Machida vs Shogun Rua II fight Saturday and I won't be back till late Sunday, so no writing this weekend, but I will have the next chapter for 'Raised a Criminal' before the weekend gets here though. Well that's it and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X  
**

* Morning: Hyuuga Compound: Naruto's Room *

Naruto and Hinata were both asleep in his bed. Hinata was laying on her right side, Naruto was right behind Hinata wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close to his chest. The two were sleeping peacefully, but the sun's rays shined through Naruto's window hitting Hinata's eyes waking her up. She sat up stretching arms out while she yawned, looking down at the bed she saw that Naruto was still asleep and his arms were still wrapped around her. Hinata leaned down and placed a loving kiss on his cheeks saying, "Time to get up Naru-kun."

The blonde ninja's eyes slowly opened and the first thing he saw was his angel smiling at him. He smiled back and pushed Hinata back down on the bed and began to ravish her with kisses, when he was done he kissed her square on the lips moving his tongue passed her lips and into her mouth. Since he immediately entered her mouth Hinata didn't have a chance to react. Naruto kept this going for a few minutes before breaking apart allowing her to breathe. Naruto began to giggle saying, "I don't mind waking up like that every day." Hinata had a lost look in her eyes and was still trying to recover from her high.

Naruto got up from the bed and stretched out his arms with a happy grin on his face. After recovering Hinata turned and sat on the edge of the bed asking him, "You excited?" Naruto happily told her, "Yeah I am. I finally get to see what our new home will be like." Hinata blushed a little bit thinking, 'That sounds nice, 'our' home. A place for just me and Naru-kun, I can't wait.' Naruto sat back down next to her and pulled her into his lap saying, "You know Hinata-chan, the Yamanaka clan have a flower shop that they use. Why not for the new Namikaze compound we open up a medicine shop, after all you make the best herbal medicine. I'm sure a lot of people would want to use it."

Hinata adjusted herself in his lap telling him, "That is true, but my skill lies in making herbal creams." Hinata was seated in his lap with her back against his chest, Naruto snaked his arms around her waist and started to kiss her neck saying, "I'm sure you picked up how to make a few nifty medicines while training with Tsunade-baa. Right?" Hinata leans her head to the side allowing him better access to her neck while struggling with her words, "T-T-Tsunade-sensei d-d-did s-s-s-s-show u-us s-s-somethings."

Naruto continued to kiss her neck and on an occasion run his tongue right where he would kiss her only to cause shivers down her spine. Naruto continued this for a moment, but a mood killer came when there was a knock at his door. Naruto let out a loud sigh of annoyance and he gently slid Hinata off of his lap and onto the bed walking over to the door. Naruto opened the door and saw Hanabi standing on the other side of the door asking, "Hey nii-san, do you think you could show me a few moves? I wanted to know if I could learn that move called Rasengan and Konohamaru is here to and wants to learn it as well. Please?" Hanabi was giving Naruto some puppy dog eyes.

Naruto looked from Hanabi back into his room and saw Hinata smiling a little bit, he looked back to Hanabi saying, "Well you see Hanabi that move is very difficult to learn, though I learned the move in one month it could take longer for the two of you-" He didn't get to finish since Hanabi cut him off, "Nii-san we can do this. I promise we will do everything you say and we'll take this very seriously I swear! Hayate-sensei is teaching us some cool things, but I'd like to know that technique."

Needless to say Naruto was a little surprised, he's never taught anyone any ninjutsu aside from some useful taijutsu moves. He thought about it and finally coming to a conclusion, "Okay Hanabi-chan I'll train you two, but only you two." Hanabi began jumping for joy, Naruto stopped her saying, "First though I need you to go and get three water balloons. Once you pass this step then you can move onto the next one."

Hanabi hugged Naruto around his waist and said, "Thanks nii-san!" She broke away from him and darted off to go get two water balloons for herself and Konohamaru. Hinata walked up behind Naruto and hugged him from behind happily saying, "That was nice of you Naru-kun." Naruto scratched the back of his head telling her, "Yeah, I have to remind them that this is my dad's technique and not to use it on any comrades and not to teach it to anyone I don't approve of first. I'd like this move to stay within a safe group." Hinata let go of him and moved to his side, "That's understandable. That is a powerful jutsu too, so it's reasonable that you'd want to keep it safe."

Hinata took Naruto's hand and led him to the dojo since that is the most likely place Hanabi and Konohamaru would show up. The young kunoichi saw on the clock in the dojo that it was around eight o'clock, more than enough time to show them the jutsu and then some before they get to go see hers and Naruto's new home. Hinata was sitting off to the side using her Jyuuken style combined with her lighting affinity, Naruto just sat down and watched as she moved flawlessly and watched in amazement as the lighting left a light trail when she moved her hands. It was hypnotizing.

Naruto and Hinata looked to the dojo's entrance and saw Hanabi and Konohamaru burst through the door. Konohamaru was wearing pale green jacket with a black stripe going down the front of it, dark brown ninja pants, his signature blue scarf, a Leaf hitai-ite. Konohamaru grew some inches and his hair was more spiky and it grew longer from when he last saw him. Hanabi changed her outfit as well wearing a white short sleeve ninja shirt, a black jacket with the sleeves more open at the end, a black pair of ninja pants with a white stripe going down both the outside parts of the legs. Hanabi's hair was a little longer and was tied at the bottom of her hair in a pony tail similar to Neji.

Both the ninjas stood in front of Naruto both sporting an excited smile. Hinata walked over to Naruto and sat down watching Naruto stand up. He first asked them, "You got the balloons?" Hanabi and Konohamaru were holding the balloons in their hands and showed both to him, but Konohamaru had the second ballon. Naruto nodded and said seriously, "Listen you two. This is serious, this jutsu is not to be used on comrades even if you are extremely angry at them. The only time you should use this jutsu is when you find yourself in a bind, your friends are in danger, or if the situation calls for it. Got it?"

Hanabi and Konohamaru both took on serious looks and nodded agreeing with what he said. Naruto continued by saying, "Also, this jutsu was created by my father and is considered an A-Ranked jutsu. Added to that is I do not want you teaching this jutsu to anyone unless you have my acknowledgment to do so." Konohamaru spoke up, "Boss I get it. Not be rude, but I wouldn't be stupid enough to teach this to anyone. Its like a family heirloom in a way and shouldn't be flashed around without some respect, I swear that I won't disrespect you like that boss. I wouldn't even consider teaching this to anyone without your okay." Hanabi also spoke up, "He's right nii-san, this isn't a jutsu to be used lightly and I swear as well that I will not use this unless there was no other choice and I will not teach this move to anyone without your permission."

Hinata couldn't see it since Naruto's back was to her, but she could tell that he was smiling because of their commitment to this jutsu. Naruto held his hand out asking Konohamaru, "Hand me the extra." Konohamaru had the balloon tied to his waist and handed it over to him. Naruto started by holding the balloon in the palm of his right hand demonstrating, "Okay first off I'm gonna show you what I expect you to accomplish." Naruto moved his hand out in front of the two and started the demonstration and Hanabi immediately activated her byakugan so she wouldn't miss a thing. The ballon began to rotate in a right motion before suddenly spiking and popping shooting water everywhere. The explosion of the balloon startled both Konohamaru and Hanabi making them fall on their asses, the young Hyuuga was a little more startled since her main focus was on it.

Hinata couldn't help but chuckle and Naruto even snickered. Konohamaru shot up first asking, "What was that?" Naruto explained, "That was the first step, rotation. I want both of you to rotate the water inside the balloon to the point of popping it using chakra alone." Naruto walked over to Hinata and telling them, "Try it yourselves at first and then if you don't have a handle of it I'll give you guys a hint. Deal?"

The two happily told Naruto it was a deal and the two held the balloons in their hands and tried to rotate the water inside the balloon. Hanabi was smiling since she saw how the rotation of the water and chakra inside of it and was very confident that she could do this easily. Naruto and Hinata sat back and watched the two try and pass the first stage of learning the Rasengan.

* Twenty Minutes Later *

Konohamaru was a bit upset that he could barely get the water to circulate inside the balloon, Hanabi on the other hand was very upset that the balloon hardly moved at all. Both of them were sweating heavily and were very irritated coming to the conclusion that this was more difficult than they thought. Naruto continued to watch with intreats and was proud that they didn't give in easily to wanting to some tips. Hinata left for a moment to get some snacks since she knew they would be there for a while. Naruto laid on his right side using his right arm to keep his head up. Konohamaru kept trying and Naruto already discovered what could be the reason why it was difficult to him, but he was confused as to why Hanabi barely moved the water in her balloon.

Naruto asked them, "You guys wanna tip or no?" Both of them defiantly shook their heads determined to do this on their own. Naruto heard the dojo's door open and looked over knowing it was Hinata, but along with her was Fu and Shino. Naruto sat up and called out, "Hey guys. When did you two get here?" Shino, Hinata, and Fu walked over to Naruto and sat down next to him. Shino and Fu both observed the two younger ninjas holding water balloons.

Shino asked the blonde, "Naruto what are they doing?" Naruto answered, "I'm teaching them how to use the Rasengan. Jiraiya-jii broke it down step by step for me and I thought this would be the appropriate way to teach it." Naruto glanced over to Fu and saw that she wasn't as cheery as she usually was, "Hey Fu-chan you okay?"

Fu looked over to Naruto still a little saddened, he hoped it wasn't still over her hitting him. Shino grabbed Fu's hand and tightened it, looking to Naruto Shino asked, "Naruto, since we came back from the battle in Oto, Fu has had a problem. I've tried to find ways to help her, but nothing I can think of works. So I'd like to ask if you could help us?"

Naruto smiled and told his friend, "Of course I'd help. What is it you need help with?" Shino shrugged Fu a little for her to speak up. The former jinchuriki looked at Naruto and started off with, "Naruto-nii you know how I killed my father and I brought his body back with me right?" Naruto of course nodded, "Well you see I want to give him a proper burial, but I'm afraid that if I tell the Hokage that I'm burying my dad, then they might want to do experiments on him to try and uncover secrets of Takigakure or most notably father's Earth Grudge Fear. I don't want my father's body to be defiled anymore than it already has. So I wanted to ask if you could help me."

Hinata told Naruto, "That does make sense, but the Hokage already knows that you Fu have your father's corpse. If he wanted it he would've came to you and asked you." Naruto added, "That's true also hime, but the council could ask that his body be turned over and if word got out to Takigakure that we have a nuke-nin from their village here, then they might demand that we hand over his body so they could dispose of him properly."

Shino told him, "That's what we want to avoid. Fu doesn't want him to be cremated, she want's him to have a proper burial. No matter what I think of it won't work, if we bury him under a false name it still means that the one presiding over the burial will want to look over the body. I thought of burying him outside of Konoha, but a well trained ninja could find his body and investigate for safety reasons ever since Kiri had that problem where dead bodies were stuffed with explosives and set as land mines. Which is why we come to you."

Naruto crossed his legs and brought his hand to his chin thinking of what to do. He began doing what Shino did, running different ideas through his mind hoping to come up with something, a five minutes went by and he came up with only one solution, "We bury him in the Namikaze gravesite." All three looked shocked at his answer. Fu immediately said, "Naruto-nii you don't need to do that! That's your family grave."

The Namikaze shrugged it off, "Don't worry about it. When dealing with a clan burial the village council and even the Hokage have no say in who is being buried there unless they want a backlash from the clan. For a fact they won't interfere since they were the one's who want the Namikaze clan to come back and won't risk me changing my mind and refusing to bring the clan back. No matter what I think of it doesn't work, this is the only way. If Takigakure come and try and take his body once it's buried, then they will have confrontation from all of Konoha something all the villages are trying to avoid since Akatsuki have now shaken the ninja world."

"I can legally sign Kakuzu in as a Namikaze and then they can't do a thing, sine I am clan head I have that power and I can induct anyone even if they are dead as long as I have a living family members okay to do so. So what do you think Fu?" Naruto finally finished. Fu, Shino, and Hinata were stunned that Naruto was willing to go this far to help. Fu wasn't sure if she said yes, there were a few clans in Takigakure and she knew that to be adopted into one or to be recommended by one was a great honor especially if your from a prestigious one. Naruto leaned back against the wall they were all sitting close by and he told her, "Fu it really isn't any trouble at all. I promise that it will be okay. Well, Fu do you want to go through with it?"

Fu told Naruto, "….. Okay." Fu had a few tears well up in her eyes and she moved over and hugged Naruto saying, "Thank you Naruto-nii…. This means a lot…." Naruto gave her a simple hug back as well and he stood up telling her, "Well then I can get some paperwork most likely from Sarutobi-jii. Would you guys want to come with me?" Shino, Fu, and Hinata stood up and prepared to follow him out, but Hinata asked him, "Naru-kun what about Konohamaru-kun and Hanabi-chan?"

Naruto had an answer for that and he summoned out a shadow clone. Naruto then walked over to his two students and said, "Listen guys I gotta go handle some business at the tower so I'll be back soon, but incase I'm not here when you want a tip I left this clone here to give you one." Both of the young gennin nodded and watched Naruto, Hinata, Shino, and Fu walk out of the dojo leaving only themselves and the Naruto clone. However these two ninjas were determined to pass this without any hints.

* Hokage Tower *

The four ninjas walked into the tower first going to the receptionist asking about files and paperwork for inducting someone into a clan. The receptionist gave them directions to an area where they could find it, whenever someone was inducted into a clan it was needed that you keep them on file so the Hokage would have an understanding of the members, whether they were ninja or not, and skills. Since Namikaze clan was coming back the papers on things of that nature haven't been given to Naruto yet, so he would need to go to the tower to get them.

They all walked into what looked to be a waiting room. Shino, Hinata, and Fu took their seats and Naruto walked up to a man sitting at the only desk in the room. Naruto called out before taking a seat, "Umm, is this where I go to get the paperwork to induct someone into a clan?" The man looked up and immediately realized who he was, the man stood up and bowed to Naruto saying, "Oh hello Namikaze-sama! Yes, this is the room you would go to do that, forgive us for not sending over paperwork like this to you."

Naruto raised his hands telling him, "Hey it's okay don't worry about it." The man told Naruto, "Please take a seat Namikaze-sama." Naruto took a seat that was in front of the man's desk and asked him, "So how does this work exactly Mr…?" The man took his seat and said, "Oh forgive me, my name is Shun and how this works is that umm… Hold on." Shun reached into one of his draws and pulled out a file and handed it to Naruto explaining, "All you need to do is write down the person's name you are accepting into your clan, this paperwork is just for that. I'm assuming that you don't want a birth certificate file otherwise you would've asked for that instead of a induction paper."

He begins pointing to sections on the paper telling Naruto, "First you must sign the one joining's name here, his age here, and all this other information." (Do you really want me to write all that info down?) He keeps showing Naruto many places he needs to write in, "And finally you must sign your signature in here as the clan head." Before Naruto did anything he asked, "How would this go if the person I'm inducting is deceased?"

Naruto expected the man to look at him as if he was crazy, but he turned the paper around and showed more areas he could sign pointing out, "Well all you need to do is have the signature of a living family member of the deceased. To be honest I did get a question like this years ago and even one recently about five months ago, so don't see this as weird Namikaze-sama. Some clan heads do ask these questions and we made a paperwork just for this. It's to avoid trying to say outrageous things like as an example say the Uchiha clan wanted to induct the deceased body of the Shodaime Hokage as one of their own, to avoid this they would need the signature of a surviving family member and if they ask something like that then it would need to be looked over by the Hokage by the chance of foul play."

Shun asked him, "Who are you wishing to induct?" Naruto answered, "My friends' dad, it's really important to her and I promised I'd do it. She is his only living family member and she's right (turns around and points to Fu) over there." Shun looks over Naruto's shoulder and see's Fu, "Oh well then if he is her daughter then we will need proof. Does she have any kind of file linking the two together?"

Naruto freezes for a moment and asks, "Um… no she doesn't." Shun crosses his arms and thinks for a solution, "Well you could have a blood test, just take some blood from the deceased and a drop of her blood and have the medic-nins at the hospital verify that she is his daughter. You have to understand Namikaze-sama that something like this is serious and should not be taken lightly." Naruto nodded saying, "Oh I understand. Well then I guess we'll go do that first."

Shun agreed and then told him, "I will be expecting you back. All you need to bring with you is the paper that shows that their related by blood and that the medics will fill you in on how this works and as I said this isn't out of the ordinary and that this happens more often than you think." Naruto stands up and politely bows to the man and takes his leave with Hinata, Shino, and Fu. When they left he filled Fu in on what happened and what they would need to do. The small group then take their leave from the tower and then head to the hospital.

* Konoha Hospital: Tsunade's Office *

Tsunade was in her office going over all the reports that came in early in the morning. The only other one in the room was Ino who was at the filing cabinets putting everything in it's place. Tsunade's door opened revealing a nurse who politely bowed saying, "Lady Hinata and her company are here to see you Tsunade-sama."

Hinata, Naruto, Shino, and Fu walked into the office and the nurse took her leave closing the door behind her. Tsunade smiled and teased saying, "What Naruto-gaki can't wait to see your home so you come to bug me?" Naruto only smirks and Hinata waves to Ino before asking Tsunade, "Sensei how are you feeling this morning?"

Ino cuts in telling Hinata, "It was a chore to get her into the office, Shizune-chan left earlier than we did and Sakura headed home last night. I stayed with her the whole night curing her drunken state." Tsunade told all of them, "Yeah and she did a damn good job. So what can I help you with?"

Hinata fills Tsunade in on what happened in the day, from Fu asking for Naruto's help all the way to now. Tsunade told them honestly, "You know you should bring this issue to the old man, even if there is a risk that they might do and autopsy on Kakuzu you should've still gone to him for help." Naruto told Tsunade, "Yeah and if we do that, then word would get out that Konoha has his body and Takigakure might want his body and try and damage him more, there is also the chance that they hold a grudge for him and might even destroy his body. We are really not trying to do any of that, so can you help us, help Fu?"

Tsunade's ninja training was telling her no and that she should tell Sarutobi about this, but at the same time Naruto was one to take gambles and he always won no matter how much in favor it was for the other. Tsunade groaned and said, "Fine." She pointed to one of the tables in the room and told Fu, "Fu-chan place Kakuzu's body on that table." She then points to the second telling her, "And then sit down on that table once your done."

Fu did as she was instructed and laid out a scroll on one of the tables and unsealed Kakuzu's body. A white smoke covered the table and once it dissipated Kakuzu's body was on the table, Tsunade observed his body first saying, "So this is the man who bravely or insanely attacked my grandfather huh? I'd expected him to look something like this." Tsunade also examined his wounds and said, "Okay well seeing as how his body was sealed, then that would mean his blood shouldn't be coagulated just yet."

She turned around and saw Fu was sitting not he table. Tsunade grabbed a syringe and poked it into Kakuzu's arm and took a small portion of his blood and Ino was by Fu doing the same thing. Ino was going to hand it over to Tsunade, but she told her, "How about you and Hinata-chan handle this one?" Ino looked over to Hinata and they both nodded to one another and they both moved over to another desk that had many chemicals, microscopes, and other kind of equipments. While they were doing that Tsunade bit her thumb allowing blood to come out and did a few handsigns shouting, "Summoning Jutsu!" She slammed her hand on the ground and out of the giant pop of smoke appeared a giant slug (As big as an old Volks Wagon Van) the giant slug was dark blue with white tiger stripes.

The slug asked in a childish tone, "Tsunade-sama what do you want me to do?" Tsunade pointed to Kakuzu's body telling it, "Okay Uwei I want you to swallow him." Fu shot up saying, "What!?" Tsunade calmed her down saying, "Relax Fu-chan this slug has a toxin in it's body that slows the decaying process of corpses. He's pretty much just swallowing him and cover Kakuzu with it so he won't decay as quickly as most bodies." Once Fu calmed down the slug Uwei shot out mandibles from it's body that swallowed Kakuzu.

Tsunade told Uwei, "Keep him in there until I tell you to." Uwei said, "Hai Tsunade-sama." They all wait for both Hinata and Ino to finish up with their findings, Shino asked Tsunade, "Tsunade-sama, I thought a process like this would take some hours and from what I know you are suppose to show Naruto his home soon." Tsunade gave him a smile telling him, "That would be the case, except that Hinata, Ino, and Sakura are my most gifted medics since my last squad a very long time ago. They will get this done within the hour." Tsunade looked at Fu and said, "You must take after your mother, because you look nothing like your dad."

Fu told Tsunade, "Yeah, he did say I looked a lot like mom." Shino and Naruto walked over to a few of the seats and kicked back and waited and Tsunade did the same.

* An Hour Later *

Hinata and Ino were finally done they both walked to Tsunade who was at her desk, Naruto, Shino and Fu walked over as well to hear it. Ino started, "As with other cases like this Fu and Kakuzu are close which indicates that he is her father." Fu smiled wider since they were getting closer. Hinata also added, "We found out also that he was an 'A' blood type and that he was very healthy and that Fu's blood type is also an 'A' type." Tsunade said, "Good, now." She reached into her desk and took out a paper and started writing on it, then handed it to Naruto saying, "That's what the guy in the office will want to see. Now I wrote that this was authentic and that if he has doubts then he can come see me, but I know Shun and he should know my signature since I've done this a lot. Good luck guys. Okay Uwei place him back on the table."

With that said Uwei spat Kakuzu out slowly allowing the man to be laid out perfectly on the table. He had a stick clear substance on him with a tint of orange to it which was the toxin that stopped the decay for a moment. Fu rushed over and immediately sealed his body back into the scroll, picking it up she placed it back in her ninja pouch. Shino, Hinata, and Naruto walked over to her and they took their leave heading back to the Hokage tower.

Ino asked Tsunade, "Sensei your really not going to tell the Hokage?" Tsunade shook her head saying, "No, Fu's been through a lot she deserves this and Naruto was right, if word got out that Konoha has Kakuzu's body then Takigakure would request that they get him. Let's help them out." Ino agreed and went back to work. Tsunade looked at the clock and saw that it was 10 o'clock now, the one thing she was looking foreword to today was showing Naruto the newly built Namikaze compound.

* Hokage Tower *

The group was again at Shun's desk, Naruto and Fu were at his desk this time to confirm it. Shun looked over the paper and then told them, "Well everything looks good on this end and it's from Tsunade-sama as well which is better." He placed the paper on the desk saying, "Okay sign on these spots and he will officially be signed in as a Namikaze."

Naruto was reading the paper over and signed everything that he knew of. Fu told him for his age to put that he was ninety, after that she sighed on the line she was suppose to legally placing Kakuzu's body in the Namikaze's hands. Shun took the paper and looked it over for any mistakes and found none, he thought it abnormal that Fu's dad was in his nineties, but it wasn't his business. Shun pulled out a stamp and put the kanji for 'Approved' in a box on the paper telling them, "Well that's it."

He told Naruto next, "Now you wanna be careful with files like these and have them put away in a safe even though we carry a copy it's better that you do not lose the original." Naruto understood and asked, "Okay I will. How long before this is sent to the Hokage?" Shun thought about it an answered, "Well he might know by the end of the day, maybe even sooner since your clan is of top priority right now and he might want to know about all the info coming in about the Namikaze clan." Naruto looked to Fu telling her, "Then we don't have much time. Come on guys." They ran out of the office quick heading to the Namikaze compound.

* Namikaze Compound *

Naruto asked Shino to blindfold him and direct him, Hinata also asked this of Fu since this was suppose to be a surprise. Shino and Fu did what was asked and directed them over the Namikaze gate, once over however Shino told them, "You can take them off." Naruto asked him, "Why what's wrong!?" Shino took both Naruto and Hinata's blindfolds off and said, "There is sign that says there is a genjutsu over the compound and that it will fall at noon, so we have until noon to get this done."

Naruto looked where he remembered the construction was and saw that there was nothing there only grass and the outline where it used to be, Naruto was glad that he wasn't going to ruin his surprise. Naruto told the three that he had a clone examine the area and it found the cemetery where his family members were buried. Shino, Fu and Hinata followed Naruto toward a meadow, there was gated area and a shrine that read Namikaze Shrine. Naruto entered it, but Shino, Hinata, and Fu respectively bowed before entering the land and politely said a prayer. After they did that the entered and they saw a lot of headstones that had a lot of Namikaze names.

Fu and Hinata read a few of them and saw that some died relatively young. Naruto was searching for a spot and found one that was perfect it was next to a few other headstones, Naruto told them to wait in that spot and he ran off to the shrine building. He stopped and took a knee and put his hands together and prayed saying, 'This is really important to me, so please allow me to do this.' Naruto then opened up the doors into the shrine and grabbed a casket (Similar to the one Sasuke was put in to go into his Second Curse Level), some paper seals and quickly ran back to where Hinata and the other's were. Fu unsealed her father's body inside the scroll, Naruto and Shino picked him up gently and placed him inside the casket. They closed the lid and placed five seals on the casket to keep it sealed.

Naruto summoned out his clones and four clones appeared, he told them, "Okay were gonna use Rasengans to drill a hole into this spot about six feet deep and five feet across, be sure not to have the Rasengans explode. Got it!" The clones all nodded and they all held there hands out including Naruto and soon the blue orb formed into their palms and they drove the Rasengans into the ground drilling a hole as they were told to. Once they reached their depth The clones carefully took the casket with Kakuzu in it and placed it inside the hole.

They were finally done and they waited for Fu to do the rest. Naruto, Hinata, and Shino stepped back and let her say her prayers. Fu fell to her knees and closed her hands together, "Tou-san, the one thing I regret is that I didn't know you or kaa-san. I wonder what things would've been like if we stayed together after I was born and I wouldn't mind that you were a criminal…." Sobs and tears come from Fu as she continued, "Tou-san I wish that I could've known more about you and I want to thank you for saving me tou-san, without your sacrifice I wouldn't be here with Shino-kun…" She tried to wipe away her tears, but they kept coming out no matter how hard she tried, "I promise that I'll be strong and I hope that you and kaa-san will watch over me from where you are. I know that we met on a bad occasion, but still I've come to terms with who you are and what you are and I won't let your sacrifice go in vain….. I love you tou-san…."

Shino walked over to Fu and kneeled down next to her praying as well, "Kakuzu-san, I hope you find happiness where you are. I'd like to ask if one day I can take Fu's hand in marriage and I hope you can give me your blessings. Sleep well." Shino helped Fu to her feet and she did a few handsigns very slowly saying in a low tone, "Earth Style: Eclipsed Ground…" The dirt surrounding the hole closed up engulfing the coffin entirely.

Hinata walked over to Fu and gave the girl a sincere hug, Naruto told Shino, "I can get some grass from the landscaping shop and I'll get him a headstone as well." Shino looked at Naruto telling him, "Naruto, I am really glad that I got to meet you, be friends with you, and be placed on the same squad as you. Your sacrificing a lot for Fu and I'm very grateful to you for that."

Naruto placed a hand on his friend's shoulder saying, "Don't worry about it man. I'm glad that we're friends too." Hinata was still hugging Fu, but asked Naruto, "Naru-kun should we just wait outside the gate until Tsunade comes and reveals the compound?" Naruto smiled happily telling his fiance, "Yeah that sounds like a great plan."

Fu broke off from Hinata's hug and said to Naruto, "Naruto-nii, thank you again for this. I will find a way to repay you back one of these days." Naruto patted her on the head, "Forget about it a friend should always come to a friend in need and that's just what I did. You don't need to repay me Fu. Now let's get going."

Shino, Hinata, and Fu agreed and followed him to the front gate.

* Noon *

Naruto, Shino, Hinata, and Fu were all sitting at the gate with their backs to it not wanting to look in it's direction. They soon heard a large crowd approach them and they looked down the path and saw just that, a large crowd of civilians and ninjas alike coming toward them with the Hokage leading the way. Naruto and the other's stood up and were greeted with many smiles and people applauding. All the clan heads where there (Including Itachi and his family and Tsunade and Shizune) the Konoha Twelve and their senseis, the builders, Konohamaru took a break from training along with his squad and Ebisu as well as Hanabi, her squad, and her sensei Hayate, and a lot of other important people. Naruto was amazed that so many people were here in attendance. Sarutobi walked over to Naruto asking, "Well Naruto you ready to see your home?"

Naruto was still stunned that this many people arrived and he told him, "I am." Hinata walked over to Naruto and took his hand squeezing it hard. Kakashi was among the ninjas that arrived and jumped up the gate to make sure the genjutsu fell and he gave the okay, Naruto though quickly did a handsign and summoned out Fukasaku and Shima.

The two toads looked up and saw Naruto and Fukasaku asked, "Oh it's that time is it?" Naruto gave him a thumbs up. Shima said to Naruto, "Well that's good, but remember the toads still have to give a gift to ya boy." Naruto almost forgot about his gift he would get from the toads. Tsunade was about to push the massive doors open, but Sarutobi asked, "Tsunade-chan let me handle this."

Tsunade moved off to the side lightly teasing him saying, "Careful not to break your hip doing this." Sarutobi placed his hand on the center of the doors and then using chakra alone he shot the massive doors wide open with ease. Needless to say everyone in attendance were still shocked that this seemingly old kage had that kind of power. Sarutobi rubbed his arm saying, "I'm not as strong as I used to be, I could've knocked the doors off the hinges if I was a tad bit younger." Konohamaru ran up to his grandfather asking, "You were that strong gramps?"Sarutobi patted his head telling his grandson, "Yes your grandfather was very strong."

He looked over to Naruto and Hinata saying, "After you." Naruto this time squeezed Hinata's hand and the two walked inside the compound gates and saw their new home. It looked like an old japanese style home at least 55,000 square feet, three stories, and the paint job was a cream colored with black roof tiles. Hinata and Naruto were in awe at how big the place was. Soon the crowd came in to see the compound and were just as amazed as the two young ninjas. Sarutobi told them, "And this is small compared to most of the compounds, the landscaper and the other builders said they can add on as your family grows." The old man looked to Hinata and Naruto and saw that both of them had some tears streaming down their faces, but they weren't tears of sadness… they were tears of joy.

Naruto turned and looked at everyone shouting in happiness, "Thank you all for what you've done! I'm very happy that you helped rebuild my families home and came to see it! This really means a lot to me so thank you all again!" Most of the women in the crowd were crying and so were a few men. Hinata again took his hand and said, "This is it isn't it? Our new life."

Naruto gripped her hand tighter, "And there is no one else I'd want to spend this life with." A few more people walked around the area to get a better look, but Naruto and Hinata stood in the front looking at their new home. Naruto thought deeply to himself, 'They don't see me as a demon anymore and this proves it. Dad, mom, I hope you can see this place.'

Naruto led Hinata to the front door so they could get a good look on how big the home looked on the inside, after all this was going to be the place where they were going to have to rebuild the clan.

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

* Noon: Amegakure *

A man wearing a jacket with its hood up since it rained night and day and was walking through the Rain village with a cigar in his mouth still looking for Hanzo after his infiltration into the village. He had a distinct feeling that someone was tailing him since the one day he was there, but he wasn't sure. Everyone he talked to spoke of a man called Pain who they referred to as God and every time he asked about Hanzo people moved away from him as if he was a disease. He went to where Hanzo's old house was and found Rain ninja completely surrounding the place on guard.

He didn't understand that, if people were so afraid of Hanzo, then why did he has more security around his home than a kage? He walked to an industrial district hoping to go through the pipes and into the manor to confront the legendary ninja one on one. His journey took him into dark tunnel area with many water and electrical pipes on the walls and ceilings. He didn't exactly understand how he was going to navigate through them. He sat down and thought about his next move, but he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a voice echo throughout the area.

"Why are you here and who are you?"

The man jumped up and said, "Funny I want to ask you those same two questions, but also where are ya?" A figure appeared ahead of him. It was a man with long orange hair in a high ponytail with a fringe of hair hanging on the right side of his face, he also had a large bridge piercing through his upper nose which was attached on each cheek with a circular stud, on stud on his upper nose, six studs around the bottom of his face, and one stud on each ear, and his eyes had a ripple like pattern the six rings that he remembered about in stories. Though most notably was his attire, a Ame hitai-ite with slash going through it and a black cloak with red clouds on them.

The orange haired man said, "I am God."

The man looked at him skeptically and said, "Oh so your the God called Pain aren't ya? You know I had to really ruff up some Rain nins to get that info, but I was mostly here to find out about Hanzo? You know the guy?" Pain did a single handsign and a massive summons seal appeared behind him with a flood of smoke following. Emerging from the smoke was a giant black tiger with orange stripes and many black studs going down it's spine and one in its forehead. It's fangs were very long with black tips and it was the size of two full grown elephants standing on top of one another, but it's eyes had a ripple like pattern in them the same as it's summoner.

The tiger immediately jumped at the man attempting to bite him in half, but he slammed his hand on the tiger's nose and flipped over it with ease. Pain however was right in front of him with a kunai and tried to slice him in the face, but caught his hood instead slicing it off. Both men then tried to kick one another hitting each other in the stomachs knocking the other back.

Both landed with ease and the tiger was behind the now revealed man waiting to attack. Pain observed the man and said, "I know you…. Your Resshin."

Resshin tossed his jacket off revealing a burgundy gi and his brass knuckles on, "Oh so you've heard of me have ya. Well this makes things easier, I came here looking for Hanzo and instead I get an Akatsuki nin." Pain said, "I understand that you are on Naruto's Gyouten team." Resshin narrowed his eyes at the man saying,"How do you know about that?"

Pain's face still remained serious as he said, "I know because I am God." Resshin heard the tiger running behind him and he jumped into the air so he was eye level with the creature and punched the tiger right between the eyes hard enough to knock the tiger back and make it disappear. Resshin landed back where he stood and told Pain, "Now to kick some Akatsuki ass."

Resshin ran at Pain with a drive to kill.

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

Okay now that this chapter is out of the way the next one will be a the Jinchuriki Summit and some other craziness. A reminder this next chapter might not come out until next weekend since I will be gone Friday to Sunday. Well that's all, R&R, Stay Gold, and Goodbye World!!!


	59. Jinchuriki Summit

Chapter 59: Jinchuriki Summit

Hello World! OMG I am sorry for this very late update. Work has me so exhausted and my Jiu-Jitsu training isn't making it any easier for me. I hope to have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Enjoy this new chapter.

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

* Three Days Later: Konoha *

Over the course of the three days many of the clans were giving the newly rebuilt Namikaze home some furniture and other appliances as welcome home gifts. The Hyuuga clan began moving Naruto and Hinata's possessions from the compound over to the Namikaze home. The main architect of the house showed Naruto the secrets of the house like the tunnel to the bunker leading to the Hokage Monument, a few secret storage areas, and even a hidden room for his study.

The toads also gave Naruto and Hinata a great gift as well, they had created a small pond in the backyard of the compound where the garden was and turned it into a kind of portal allowing the toads to come to and from their world into Konoha. Though only small toads about half the size of Naruto would be able to pass through. Naruto liked the idea since the toads could watch over the Namikaze home whenever he wasn't there. Gamabunta and Gamatatsu shrunk themselves using the Shrinking jutsu that most of the more giant toads knew to get around easily. Naruto began to remember a very important thing that was coming up that started to be on his mind for a long time.

His birthday.

Naruto was going to turn sixteen soon and he remembered that when Hinata turns sixteen as well that they could be married. He was nervous and excited at the same time, excited that the time was coming closer, but nervous about what would happen if he wasn't a good husband. Naruto was laying down on the roof of the newly built Namikaze home looking toward the backyard with Kakashi sitting next to him reading Naruto's version of 'Icha Icha' and Shino sitting on the opposite side reading a book about a few insects he wanted in his collection. Naruto looked over to Kakashi and asked, "Hey Kakashi-nii?" Kakashi took his eyes off his book and looked over to Naruto, "Yes?"

Naruto sat up and asked, "Did Tobi talk yet?" Kakashi didn't answer right away, but he did tell him, "No not yet. Ibiki has been trying for days now to get some information out of him, but the guy won't budge on revealing Akatsuki's plot." Shino put the book away saying out loud, "He knows about what happened to Fu's mother… I was hoping by now he would've snapped."

Kakashi sighed, "Yeah well that's wishful thinking. S-Ranked ninjas won't give up information so easily unless you break their minds. Inoichi tried, but the guy's head is so messed up that he doesn't know where to begin and Ibiki is somewhat irritated that his methods haven't broken him either." A toad came out of nowhere and jumped on Naruto's head croaking. Naruto knew this was one of the few frogs that didn't talk, "You know with all the toads here I fell a lot more comfortable knowing that they are here to protect Hinata if I'm away on missions." Naruto reaches up and grabs the toad and tosses him at the pond.

Kakashi asks Naruto, "Speaking of missions, who did you pick to accompany you to the Jinchuriki summit?" Naruto took a thinking pose and said, "I already had the group figured out for awhile now. I'm allowed to take six ninjas, so I picked Shino over here, Shikamaru, Neji, you aniki, Shisui, and I wanted to say Itachi-sensei, but he's still on leave. So in his place I choose……. um…. yeah I got nothin."

Shino asked, "You have a good group picked out, but have you considered the other members of the Konoha twelve?" Naruto thought about it and said, "Well I thought about taking Lee, but I need someone who has the most field experience." Kakashi brought his hand to his chin and tried to think of a few ninjas who would be perfect to join them on their mission. Kakashi finally thought of someone, "Well there is one guy." Shino and Naruto both looked at Kakashi waiting for the answer, but the jounin stood up from his seated position and told them, "Let me handle this one. I'll ask the Hokage to let this one join us. See you guys around" Naruto trusted Kakashi and made a head nod. Kakashi then disappeared heading off to the Hokage tower.

Naruto asked Shino, "I wonder what the summit will be like and who the other Jinchurikis are. What do you think?" Shino just shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know. Gaara and that guy Utakata we met in Wave are the only other jinchuriki I knew of besides you and well Fu." Naruto crossed his arms and said, "So far we are losing. We lost the sanbi, yonbi, and the nanabi and we only defeated two out of supposedly ten members from what Jiraiya-jii told us, but that's not exactly accurate."

Shino agreed, "True and unlike the nations, Akatsuki can replace it's members while we only have the set nine. We have to be on our toes, the chances of a battle breaking out at the meeting are slim, but it can happen." Naruto had to count that as well including the chances of being attacked after the meeting when they head home. Naruto looked in the direction of the graveyard and said, "They are taking a long time." Shino simply nodded.

Fu went to the Namikaze graveyard to see her father and Hinata was with her as well. Fu was glad that Naruto made him a headstone and put some grass where his grave was to make it look presentable. The two kunoichis were kneeling in front of the grave giving bouquet of flowers and a silent prayer. After they were done they got up to leave, as they walked away Fu had noticed that all of the graves had a bouquet of flowers on them. Fu asked Hinata, "Hey where did the flowers all come from?"

Hinata looked at Fu and said, "I got them from Ino's families shop and put them on all the gravesides. I thought it would be appropriate since I'm joining their family and I wanted to be sure that they were all taken care of." Fu thought that was a very kind gesture of her. The two left the gravesite and back to the house and they saw their lovers sitting on the roof of the mini mansion. As they approached the house Fu saw Hanabi and Konohamaru off to the side still doing their training they requested of Naruto.

The two ninjas finally passed the first step, the problem was that Hanabi was spinning the water in the wrong direction since she was a right rotation like Naruto and Konohamaru's chakra control wasn't very good, but Naruto showed him that he could use the Rasengan with two hands. It took the two a few tries, but they finally popped the water balloons. Now he gave them four entire bags filled with nothing but rubber air balls and they needed to use denser chakra to make the ball explode, but the two could only make a small hole in the ball making the air leak out rather than explode. Naruto expected them to finish this technique within two weeks, but had to admit that this step even took him some time to complete.

Hinata and Fu jumped on top of the roof and took their seats next to their lover and watched from a distance as Hanabi and Konohamaru tried to make the air balls explode. They couldn't do much else until they got the reply from Kumo about the date of the summit.

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

* Kumogakure: Raikage Office *

The Raikage was sitting in his office with Kirābī and his team and Yugito Nii who was still bandaged up since she hadn't completely healed from fighting Hidan and Kakuzu. They all stood in front of the Raikage's desk after being called in. Ē was looking through four papers that made him smile, "It looks like Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Iwagakure, and Kirigakure have given the okay for the meeting."

Kirābī went over and sat on his brother's desk telling him in a kind of melodic tune, "Now let's get this summit on the roll! I suggest that the meeting get called four days from now yo. The way I see it, that's enough time for the villages to get the messages and enough time to reach the valley." Ē agreed and he looked to his secretary and said, "Get this done. The sooner the other villages know the date of the summit the sooner we can deal with Akatsuki." His assistant gives a nod and leaves the room to get the messages sent out.

Yugito Nii tells Ē, "Raikage-sama we already have the teams set up and we are all ready to go." Ē tells her, "Your short one member. The only ones I see are Samui, Karui, and Omoi" Kirābī again spoke in a lyrical voice, "Ya see bro we wanna take Shī with us. He's good a taijutsu, genjutsu, and he has medical experience."

Yugito Nii vouched for him saying, "Yes Shī would be a valuable member added to this squad." Ē didn't argue and would later simply add Shī's name to the roster of Kirābī's team. The muscular kage told them, "Now listen up. The meeting itself is to take no longer than three hours, I want you all back here as soon as the meeting ends. Am I understood?" All five gave a smile and a "Hai."

Kirābī told his squad (including Yugito), "Alright head out and get ready. We leave tomorrow since it will take a two day travel to get there so we should make it right on time." Yugito, Samui, Karui, and Omoi nodded and left the room to pack and Kirābī followed right after leaving his brother to himself. The Raikage looked at a list of ninjas and came to Shī's file, he is a young man with short blond hair and dark eyes. In his picture he wears a sleeveless black shirt with a one-strap-over-one-shoulder white flack jacket of a Kumogakure Jōnin over it. He wears black elbow length arm guards, and red and white Kumogakure shin-guards. He then added his name to the roster of his brother's team.

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

* Kirigakure: Mizukage's Office *

The Mizukage Mei was sitting at her desk as she finished a few documents. In her office stood Zabuza, Suigetsu, Ao, and Chōjūrō awaiting their beautiful kage to address them. After she finished she told the four, "Okay I'm ready to go. All the paperwork is finished" Zabuza asked her, "You sure it was wise to tell Kumo that our jinchuriki would go to this meeting. The Sanbi is gone and we still haven't seen a sign of Utakata in a year." Mei smiled and ran her hand across his bandaged face saying, "This isn't the time for the kages to be stingy about details. Utakata is out there somewhere and when we do find him we'll give him an up to date about this summit that he missed."

She told the four, "Now the summit could be any day now so make sure your packed and ready. We were told the meeting would take place in Fire Country at the Valley of End, from here to there that is a three and a half days venture." Knowing where she was going with this they agreed. Ao though asked, "I'll make sure to focus the ANBU and the Hunter-nins to find Utakata and to bring him home safely."

Mei thought that was a good idea and she dismissed all of them.

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

* The Next Day: Konoha: Hospital *

Naruto was sitting on a hospital bed while Tsunade and Hinata checked him over to make sure he was okay. Naruto had received a very painful headache and he knew what that meant, another biju was captured. Naruto gritted his teeth and said, "That now makes four biju captured and another dead jinchuriki." Tsunade told him, "I've already alerted Sarutobi and we'll see what he says soon."

Hinata had her hand over Naruto's head trying to cure his migraine. After writing down a few things on her clipboard she said, "Well there is no reason for you to stay any longer, so your free to go." Naruto immediately got off the bed and reached over for his shirt and put it back on since he needed to take it off for Tsunade to do a diagnostic. After he put on his shirt he looked at a whiteboard in the room that had Shino, Neji, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Shisui, and another ninja named Yamato written on it. Naruto pointed to it and asked, "Tsunade-baa why are the names written on there for?"

Tsunade looked up from her clipboard and to the whiteboard and said, "Oh that. Sarutobi-sensei's orders, the people you've requested have to have a full medical check in order to give the okay for them to go on this mission and since this is a summit we want to make sure that the ninjas going with you are in top physical condition."

Naruto understood that that was a good idea, so he just got dressed and left with Hinata hanging on his arm. Hinata kissed Naruto on his cheek asking, "Anything you want for your birthday?" Naruto scratched the top of his head asking, "Not sure what I want, but could you make me some ramen for my birthday?" Hinata happily told him, "You don't have to ask Naruto-kun, it's your birthday so I will try my best."Naruto pulled her into a hug and said, "That's all I can ask for." The two soon to be married couple left the hospital and headed back to the Namikaze compound.

* Three Days Later *

Konoha received the letter from Kumo about the summit time, so Sarutobi told Naruto and the team accompanying him that they had to leave now since it would take a day to get to the Valley. Naruto was in his room packing a few essentials that he would need on this travel and was wearing his Konoha outfit that Hinata sewn back together. Hinata was sitting on the kingsized bed that Naruto bought with his money saved up from mission when they captured Tobi. Hinata had a toad the size of a basketball sitting by her legs watching Naruto as well.

After Naruto got done packing he told the toad, "Okay Gamachin you are to stay by Hinata's side at all time and make sure nothing happens to her while I'm gone and I give you permission to go to your normal size if anything bad happens." The toad had a deep green color with yellow spots around it's body, it couldn't talk, but it let out a low croaking sound.

Hinata got up from the bed and said, "Naru-kun don't worry about me I'll be fine. Fu, Sakura, Hanabi, Ten-Ten and Ino asked to stay over a few nights until you and Shino return so I'll be fine here." She walked over to him and put both her hands on either side of his face and pulls him down so she could give him a kiss saying, "I'm more worried about you. Be careful out there."

Naruto wraps his hands around her waist pulling her closer, "I'll be okay, I got a strong team going with me on this." He places a kiss on her lips one last time and asks, "You gonna see me off?" Hinata takes his hand and leads him out the room and to the front gate of Konoha.

* Konoha Front Gates *

Waiting at the gate was Neji and Shikamaru along with the Hokage and a man wearing standard konoha attire with the exception that the neck of his is form fitting and goes up to his chin, he had spiky brown hair, black eyes, and a bizarre forehead protector that frames his face instead of just his forehead. Naruto didn't know this man so he guessed that this was his sixth member of the group.

After Naruto and Hinata joined them Shino and Fu appeared later, next was Shisui, Itachi, and Hikaru. Naruto asked Sarutobi, "Where's Kakashi at?" Sarutobi smiled and said, "He'll be here soon. I told him to be here at eleven o'clock." Shino looked at the watch he carries with him and said to him, "But you told all of us to be here and be ready to leave at twelve and it's twelve right now."

Sarutobi grinned and said, "Exactly."

Kakashi appeared at that moment and he looked at everyone saying, "Sorry for being late, you see there was this-" Sarutobi cut him off at that moment saying, "You weren't late Kakashi, matter of fact your right on time." Kakashi looked at the Hokage a little confused. Sarutobi walked to the front so everyone would be able to see him, "Now listen up. The meeting officially starts tomorrow at noon, so you have twenty-four hours to arrive, but there is also the chance that the rest of the groups won't arrive until later. I want you seven to be vigilant out there and be on your toes, mind your manners, and remember to let Naruto and the other jinchuriki handle this."

Everyone agreed and Sarutobi continued, "Kakashi will be team leader, but when you reach the meeting Naruto will be leader and it will go back to Kakashi once the meeting ends." Everyone again agreed and said their last goodbyes to everyone. Itachi walked over to Shino and Naruto telling both of them, "Good luck at the meeting."

Naruto and Shino both gave Itachi a thumbs up letting him know that they would be okay and not to worry. Hinata walked over to Neji and gave him a bag that had some medical creams telling him to use them if necessary, Neji gave his cousin a smile and said that they would be okay. Hinata and Fu went over to Naruto and Shino and kissed them for good luck. After everyone said their goodbyes they all started to walk off leaving Konoha.

Kakashi told them, "Okay let's move!" Everyone in the group followed Kakashi as they all darted off to the Valley of End.

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

* Next Day: Valley of End *

As the group neared the valley they were set up in a kind of diamond formation. Naruto was at the rear, Kakashi (left) and Yamato (right) were in front, Neji (far left) and Shisui (far right) were more on the outside behind Kakashi and Yamato, and in the center was Shikamaru and Shino. Neji had his byakugan activated and he told Kakashi, "Kakashi-_taichō _I can see the valley and there is already a team of ninjas there and from their headbands I can tell that they are kumo nins."

Kakashi understood and told all of them, "Just because this is a meeting I want all of you to stay vigilant. We don't know what could happen, stay alert of your surroundings." Everyone shouted, "Hai!" Team Naruto/Kakashi jumped down from the canyon running down the wall and landing safely on the waters below. They seven leaf nins walked cautiously over to the six cloud nins.

Kakashi stopped and made a hand motion to Shisui to come with him. The two separated from the group and walked over to the kumo nins, Kakashi told them, "My name is Kakashi Hatake and this is Shisui Atsusa we are from Konoha and are escorting our jinchuriki to this meeting." Only one of them walked over and said in a lyrical sense, "Yo the names Kirābī, Jinchuriki of Hachibi."

Both Kakashi and Shisui looked confused until a woman with long dirty blonde hair came up and said in a regular tone, "My name is Yugito Nii, jinchuriki of the Nibi. Which of you is the jinchuriki?" Kakashi pointed over to his group to Naruto saying, "That's him, Naruto Namikaze jinchuriki of the Kyuubi." Kirābī rose an eyebrow saying, "So that's the legendary last Namikaze is it? He don't look like much, but still looks can be deceiving."

Yugito agreed and told them, "The others should be here soon, so I suggest that both teams should get to know one another until then." Kakashi agreed and told his team to come on over and everyone introduced themselves to one another. Kirābī walked over to Naruto and said, "Yo the names Kirābī! I understand your names Naruto Namikaze!"

Naruto listened as the guy tried to rap and talk at the same time. He thought it weird, but then thought that he himself had his weird qualities as well, "Yeah what's up it's good to meet ya Bī." Yugito Nii took the moment as well and walked over to Naruto and introduced herself, "Good day to you Namikaze-san my name is Yugito Nii."

Naruto shook her hand saying, "It's good to meet you to." Shī walked over to Kirābī saying, "I can sense more ninjas approaching. This one is a fairly large group." Naruto looked over to Neji who overheard what he said and immediately caught on. Neji activated his byakugan again and scanned the area, "It's the Kazekage and his entourage."

Kirābī immediately said, "Don't worry, we sent a letter to the Kazekage telling him for safety reasons that he could bring a larger group of ten ninjas with him." Naruto and the other leaf nins weren't worried at all since the relationship between Leaf and Sand went back to how it was before Orochimaru attempted to destroy Konoha.

The group's attention was on the Kazekage when he appeared wearing a full-length dark trousers, a long-sleeved red coat with a flaring hemline, and a purplish gray vest. Naruto immediately smiled and said, "Hey Gaara!" The Kumo nins couldn't believe that Naruto didn't use any honorifics and he even greeted a kage in a strange manner. Gaara looked up and saw Naruto and he walked over to Naruto letting a small smile appear on his lips, "It's good to see you again brother."

Naruto held his hand out and Gaara shook it, "Yeah it has been a long time huh?" Naruto looked over at Gaara's entourage, there was Kankuro who was wearing the same outfit he had on before, but he had three scrolls strapped to his back. Temari was there wearing a slim black kimono meant for battle with knee high fishnet stockings on her right leg only, a pair of black fingerless gloves, and her signature giant fan strapped to her back.

Naruto saw Baki as well wearing the normal Suna military outfit. He also saw a girl who was standing very close to Gaara and looked a tad shy, she had shoulder length brown hair, black eyes and fair skin. She wore her suna hitai-ite around her neck, the brown colored suna vest, a black shirt and skirt, metal forearm guards and gloves, and some knee high stockings.

Among them were six other possible jounin accompanying their kage. Gaara asked his six jounin to keep a distance (Aside from the ones I gave descriptions for) so that the tension was a little bit more bearable. Gaara was still standing by Naruto passing small talk, he introduced his now gennin and former student Matsuri. An hour went by and another group of ninjas appeared, but this time it was the Iwagakure ninjas.

All the jinchuriki could feel the chakra radiating off of the tallest ninja amongst them. He walked forward tilting his red kasa hat saying, "Hello my name is Han of the Steam. I am the jinchuriki of the Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse." Immediately sizing him up Naruto could tell that this guy was a full head taller than Kirābī who was the second tallest amongst them.

Naruto noticed standing behind him was Shikon who looked a little worried and a few of the Iwa nins were looking at him with uncertainty. Han had including Shikon a very large man who you would've thought to be an Akimichi with black hair and eyes. He also has big cheeks and a plump nose. He wears red clothing underneath his Iwagakure flak-jacket in addition to a yellow scarf that adorns his neck. The other noticeable female of the group has short black hair and pupil-less pink eyes. She wears a red shirt with a sleeve on her left arm, the brown Iwagakure flack jacket, fishnet tights with a red skirt, and shorts over them. The other three Iwa nins had on the normal flack jacket, red shirts/pants and the hitai-ites around their heads.

The larger man looked at Naruto and whispered to the black haired woman, "Hey Kurotsuchi that guy looks like the Yellow Flash don't he?" The woman Kurotsuchi whispered back to him, "Yeah Akatsuchi your right. I swear if it wasn't for those silver highlights in his hair I'd say he was the Yellow Flash." Naruto, Yugito Nii, Kirābī, and Gaara introduced themselves to the Gobi jinchuriki.

Han looked around and asked, "I am well aware that a few of us are absent." Naruto made it apparent after seeing that they were the last Jinchuriki to say, "Well I suggest that-" He was cut short when Shī said, "Excuse me, but I sense more people heading this way." He turned and looked to the east of the valley and they saw five kiri nins appear after jumping down from the valley wall.

Naruto immediately recognized Zabuza, Suigetsu, and Chōjūrō in the group, but there was another man he didn't recognize and a beautiful long red head woman with a bust size that rivaled Tsunade's. The beautiful woman walked up and asked in a cheery tone, "I'm sorry are we late?"

Gaara looked at the woman and said out loud, "I know you… Yeah your the Mizukage Mei Terumi." All the ninjas there were a little shocked and wondered if she was one of the jinchuriki. Naruto looked at Zabuza and immediately communicated with him telepathically.

_'Oi Zabuza what's going on? Wheres Utakata?'_

Zabuza tried to not make it noticeable in his appearance and answered thinking, _'So you know about Utakata huh? It doesn't matter he couldn't make it, rather we couldn't find him to tell him about this summit so our kage came in his absence.'_

Yugito Nii asked the Mizukage, "Tell us Mizukage-sama, what is your biju?" Mei simply kept her kind smile and answered, "Oh I'm no jinchuriki, the reason I'm here is because our jinchuriki can't make it." The other jinchuriki were a bit confused as she said, "As some may well know our Sanbi was captured and we cannot find the Rokubi's jailer." Naruto announced to all of them, "Why don't we send off our entourages first so that this can be discussed in private."

All the jinchuriki agreed and they had no objections to sending the Mizukage away. Naruto looked at his team and told them, "Give us at least a one hundred twenty yard gap." Kakashi and the others agreed and jumped away. Kirābī and Yugito looked at their followers and made a hand motion for them to fall back which they did. Han made a grunt to the Iwa nins and they backed away as well. Gaara only needed to look at his ninjas for them to give them space and Mei told Zabuza and the others, "Go on give us some space."

Once the five ninjas were alone. Han told all of them, "Let's make this more official." He did a few handsigns, but it kept the other ninjas on alert including the entourages who had their weapons ready. Once Han was finished he calmly said, "Earth Style: Grand Sky Pillar!" A earth cylinder came out of the ground in perfect circular shape and was very large, but it came at least five feet out of the water and circling around the makeshift table were pillars that were smaller to be used for chairs.

Needless to say the other ninjas were impressed since the depth of the valleys water was very deep. Naruto and the others took a seat on the makeshift chairs with two arms length gap between each other. Kirābī said, "Yo that's a tight ass thing you did there yo!" Han simply made a grunt noise.

Gaara started off the meeting first, "I'd like to ask a question as to the reason for the Mizukage's appearance at a Jinchuriki Summit." All the jinchuriki looked at her as she explained, "Well I wasn't going to let Kiri get left out of an important meeting like this and should we find Utakata then it would be nice to know that he knew what he missed out on."

Naruto said to everyone, "Utakata won't be coming, he's been killed." Everyone looked in shock to Naruto and Han asked, "And how would you know about his Namikaze-san?" Naruto looked at Han and said, "Please just call me Naruto-san if you need to." Naruto thought about how he would say this, "Well you see the jinchuriki at this table are the only ones left."

Yugito Nii pulled out a kunai and carved nine kanjis for the biju's tails in the earth table saying, "So far as far as we know from Iwa and Kiri is that the Sanbi and Yonbi were captured and we know for a fact that both are dead. Which leaves that headache we received not to long ago." Naruto told them, "Which was Utakata the jinchuriki of Rokubi."

Mei put both her elbows on the table and leaned in asking, "Pre tell how you would know this?" Everyone's eyes were one Naruto as he explained, "Awhile back our village got the request of a ninja village to take in their jinchuriki the Nanabi, but some time ago we were sent on a mission where the Nanabi was sealed, but the jailer survived and is alive and well."

Gaara looked at Naruto asking him, "That makes relatively no sense. We've only received a link with three." Naruto immediately said, "That's because like us our biju gain personalities and traits of their owns and the Nanabi wasn't one to let others know that he was captured which it saw as weakness and didn't send out a cry for help. Which is why we didn't get the cry for help from it."

Yugito crossed out Nanabi and said, "So if what you said is true then the Rokubi really is captured." She then crossed out Rokubi from the table. Han announced, "Still the villages are in chaos and I think it would be best if the Mizukage stays, either way we are going to report to our villages and alert out kages and having even one kage out of the loop would be a foolish move."

Everyone agreed. Gaara told Mei, "I say we call for a Kage Summit after this so the kages can bring in their opinions on this matter as well." Mei agreed to that. Yugito brought the main issue up, "Let's first talk about the enemy to the Elemental Nations, Akatsuki." Everyone waited to see who would go first and Yugito was the person, "I guess I'll start. From the members I've seen in Akatsuki I can say that one is from the former ninja village called Yugakure called Hidan and from the information our village dug up is that his teammate was named Kakuzu and he hailed from Takigakure."

Naruto cut in saying, "We don't need to worry about Kakuzu since he was killed not to long ago by our former jinchuriki." Kirābī said happily, "Well four losses on our side and one on theirs doesn't make the situation a lot better." Kirābī lost his enthusiastic rap talk and was now serious about the conversations at hand.

Yugito happily said, "That's good since that man is possibly one of the strongest in the organization. His partner on the other hand is very adept in both taijutsu and using kenjutsu with his three bladed scythe and retractable spears. He is also immortal, no matter what I did to the guy he'd just keep getting up and eventually he used this jutsu that once he gets your blood any injury he inflicts on himself is passed to you."

Gaara announced, "If I am able to fight him then I'm sure I can put him down since no blade I've seen aside from Naruto-nii's blade can pass through my shield. However there is the issue of whoever his new partner is." Naruto crossed his arms and said, "Well me and a team from my village captured one of the Akatsuki nins." At hearing that everyone smiled.

Mei asked Naruto, "So what's the ninja's name?"

Naruto answered, "He's an Uchiha and a very powerful one at that and he goes by the name Tobi. Aside from that we're still trying to find out his background." Han spoke up next, "From that mission you speak of Naruto-san your kage alerted ours that Hokori was in their ranks and from the description you gave us of the second Iwa we have confirmed who he is. His name is Deidara and he was a terrorist bomber for higher after he defected from Iwa."

Gaara also spoke up, "From what Kiri has told our village is that a few puppets were left behind when the Sanbi was captured and that they had the symbol of a red scorpion. We have determined that the nuke-nin from our village is named Sasori of the Red Sands and is the ninja who basically started the puppeteer movement."

The Mizukage told all of them, "Our village has known for sometime that Kisame Hoshigaki is amongst Akatsuki's ranks, but there was no solid evidence until the Hokage told us and confirmed it." Naruto continued by saying, "There is more…. Not very long ago my godfather died at the hands of an Akatsuki ninja." Naruto paused and said, "Jiraiya was killed by Madara Uchiha." All the ninjas were shocked to hear this, they all knew the tales of the Shodaime Hokage and the battle with Madara Uchiha in the very valley they were currently in.

Kirābī asked, "Is that true? I mean Jiraiya is a very powerful ninja, but to believe that Madara is still alive and that he was the one to kill him…" Naruto sighed and told them, "One of my specialties involves summoning toads into battle as was Jiraiya. Now one of our toads can record whatever it sees and the only way you can see it is if you use their technique. Now I've seen the battle during my spare time and I can assure you that this man isn't someone to fight in one on one combat."

Everyone took his word on it, after all if a man like Kakuzu could be alive after all these years then why not Madara. Yugito again carved something into the table saying, "So the members we confirmed are Madara Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Hidan, Sasori of the Red Sands, Hokori of Iwa, and Deidara." Gaara added, "That doesn't account that they can replace their members and they might have drones in the villages."

Han repeated, "So we have two immortals, a swordsman, a puppeteer, a Dust user, and a clay bomber." Kirābī asked his fellow jinchuriki, "And yet we don't know enough about one another aside from our biju. I suggest we tell a little bit about our main strengths so when the time comes for us to fight side by side we may know how to complement each others abilities."

Naruto didn't argue and started first, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze clan head of the Namikaze. My specialty lies in ninjutsu, taijutsu, and fuinjutsu. I have three sources of chakra and I can heal at alarming rates." Gaara proud that Naruto started off followed through, "My name is Gaara no Sabaku Godaime of Sunagakure. My ability lies in my complete control of sand and possibly an ultimate defense against taijutsu and some ninjutsu."

Kirābī liked how this was starting off and said happily, "Yo the names Kirābī clan member of the Yotsuki. I am very good in taijutsu, ninjutsu, and kenjutsu and am the only ninja to use the seven sword style. I have complete control of my biju and can use it extremely effectively." Yugito was a bit embarrassed by Bī but said, "My name is Yugito Nii and I'm a jounin from Kumo. My specialty lies in my nature affinity and my vast knowledge in our villages ninjutsu and like my partner here I can control my biju entirely."

Finally Han was the last, "My name is Han of the Steam. I'm a jounin for Iwa and my ability lies in using steam type jutsu and my overwhelming strength. Though I don't look it I am very fast in the water and on land." Mei said, "Great now that all of you know a little bit about one another how about your plan to use that to your advantage?"

Han looked over at Naruto and asked, "Naruto-san, is there anyway you can use a fuinjutsu to help us in this kind of situation?" Naruto immediately smiled and told them, "Well I do have a little something that could help us. It's kind of a basic summons that you learn on your first steps to learning fuinjutsu. I can give you all a kind of tattoo and adjust it to my own specifications, all you have to do is activate it and I can use a summon jutsu that will allow me to summon you to where I am or I can summon my self in your vicinity. The only drawback is the amount of chakra I need to summon you guys since all of you here have with the exception of the Mizukage of course have a biju."

Gaara nodded understanding what he meant, "I see now. Since we all have massive amounts of chakra you'll need to match or overpower our chakra signals in order to summon us." Han said to them all, "That means that if we do do this that we cannot abuse this summons ability. Naruto-san will be at stake if we use this."

Naruto held his hands out saying, "It's not entirely a big deal it's only that I'll get winded and need to relax after using it. This isn't an official summons like with out animals." Kirābī settled this by saying, "Then it stands as this. Despite what our village kages say if it comes to a fight against the Akatsuki then, then we shouldn't hesitate. Killing them is our only option because if we go in for the capture then we will end up like our fallen comrades."

Gaara spoke out, "Kill on sight then?" Kirābī only needed to nod. Naruto rose his hand, "I agree with that decision." Yugito rose hers as well, "I second it." and then finally Han and Gaara both agreed as well. Kirābī asked Naruto, "When can you start this summons tattoo Kyuubi-boy?" Naruto pulled out a scroll from his leg holsters and unsealed the very tools he used to give Hinata her tattoo.

Naruto grabbed the needle and said, "So, who want's to go first?"

* Jinchuriki's Entourage *

Each entourage was in their own village groups except for the Suna nins and the Konoha nins. They were basically there to stop any kind of battle that may ensue between the jinchuriki should an argument arise, but there was no kind of hostility between any of them and they didn't even mind the Mizukage's intrusion into this summit.

Shikon looked and noticed that her comrades were mostly focused on the meeting and she walked away undetected from them and over to Zabuza and his team. Zabuza seen her out of the corner of his eye and walked over to meet her, "Can I help you with something kid?" Shikon stopped a few feet in front of him saying, "I'm worried."

Zabuza looked at the meeting table and she said, "Not about the meeting, but about my sensei Resshin." This caught his interest and asked, "What happened?"

Shikon looked around and noticed that only Zabuza's ninjas were looking at her and hers weren't, "Well he hasn't reported back to our village in three days. He said that he wanted to investigate some strange activity in Ame and he never reported back. I'm aware that Naruto-san, Hikyuu, Resshin-sensei, and yourself can talk to one another in your minds and I was wondering if you could ask Naruto-san if he could find him."

Zabuza didn't say anything but he soon closed his eyes and sent his chakra through the chakra receiver that Naruto gave him. Shikon looked over at Naruto and saw him flinch for a moment then started back at the meeting as if nothing happened. After a few minutes Zabuza opened his eyes and said, "No he hasn't heard from him either and that he will try and contact him before the meeting ends."

Shikon bowed and thanked him and walked back to her team and Zabuza did the same. Once he returned to his team Ao immediately asked, "What did she want?" Zabuza crossed his arms and told his old friend, "She wanted to know if I seen her master Resshin." Ao looked from Zabuza back to the meeting. They all saw that Naruto started making a symbol on each of the jinchuriki.

* Jinchuriki Meeting Table *

Kirābī got his on the back of his left shoulder, Yugito Nii's was underneath her wraps on her left arm, Han's was on the palm of his right hand, but Gaara was a bit difficult since his sand wouldn't let him place the tattoo on him. Naruto devised a better way by having Gaara do it by putting some of the ink on the sand and having Gaara do it since Gaara was the one who put the 'Love' tattoo above his left eye.

Gaara removed his second shield from the back of his right hand and had the sand engrave the symbol exactly as Naruto showed him on the back of his hand. It was difficult since the sand continually inched closer to stop it, but Gaara was finally able to finish it and Naruto placed his hand on the fresh tattoo and injected some of his chakra into it making it glow. After it died down it was complete and they all now had a way to be summoned out of trouble have reinforcements.

Yugito asked while wrapping her arm back up, "How do we know if they work?" Naruto explained, "I don't know." Everyone at the table looked at Naruto with a 'You've got to be kidding me' look. Naruto explained, "Well I won't know if it actually works unless I try it out." The Mizukage told Kirābī and Gaara, "Why don't the two of you go to the base of the waterfall and we'll see if it works."

Yugito asked, "Why those two?" Han caught on and said, "It's because Kirābī has the second largest chakra source and because we don't know if Gaara-san's tattoo works since his was placed differently then ours." Gaara and Kirābī got up and ran to where the waterfall was and the Mizukage called out to their entourages who got up to chase after, "Relax we are trying out a summoning jutsu." The cloud nins and suna nins stopped in their tracks and watched them run off.

Gaara and Kirābī got as close as they could to the waterfall and Kirābī shouted out as loud as he could, "WE'RE READY KYUUBI-BOY!"

Naruto could hear Kirābī and he got up on the table and did a few handsigns before stopping and his whole body was engulfed by his chakra, he then slammed his hands on the table almost cracking it under his hands. His chakra began to disappear as two pops of smoke appeared in front of them and out of the smoke walked Kirābī and Gaara.

Naruto stood up only to fall backward. Kakashi and Shisui acted the quickest and appeared behind Naruto catching him as he fell. The rest of the ninjas ran over just in case and they saw that Naruto was sweating bullets and was exhausted. Kirābī told Shī, "Yo Shī heal our friend here." The Kumo nin didn't argue and he rushed over to Naruto and began to heal him.

Shikamaru asked, "What happened to my friend?" Gaara walked over to Shikamaru saying, "He's fine he just overused his chakra to near exhaustion. He'll be fine, this is Naruto after all." Shino went over to Naruto and summoned out a few of his bugs that traveled all around Naruto and bit into his skin injecting him with chakra.

The Mizukage got up from her seat and said, "I think the meeting is over and done with. Han agreed and said, "Yes, we have all the intel we need and have a better understanding of our enemy." Naruto woke back up and rubbed his head asking, "So it worked huh?"

Shisui and Kakashi helped Naruto to his feet. Kirābī walked over to Naruto and said, "Your something else Kyuubi-kid. I hope that you and me can have a one on one sparring match." Naruto scratched the back of his head and said, "I'd like that Bī-san." Yugito poked Kirābī on his shoulder telling him, "It's about time we head out since we were only given a small window for this meeting." Kirābī agreed and told his fellow Jinchuriki, "Well it's time we return home, so take your butts home."

Everyone thought that small little rhyme he did was awful. Kirābī held his fist out to Naruto, the Namikaze didn't catch on right away but he did the same and the two bumped fists. Omoi was a little surprised and thought, 'Bī-sensei rarely does that for anyone. This Naruto guy must be something special.' Yugito Nii was also surprised. Kirābī told his Kumo-nins, "Let's bust it home!" The cloud nins agreed and they were the first to leave.

Han walked up to Naruto and told him, "When I first got here I expected you to be a high almighty clan head like a few back home, but to my surprise you don't hide behind your clan's image nor your father's shadow and gloat about their achievements, your different. Like Kirābī I want to have a fight against you as well on friendly terms."

The jinchuriki looked at his followers and said, "We're moving out!" All the Iwa nins nodded and followed Han as they ran west of the valley.

The Mizukage said to Gaara, "Well Kazekage-sama I guess I'll see you at the Kage Summit soon. So good day to you all and have a pleasant trip back home." Everyone bid the Mizukage a farewell and Zabuza gave Naruto a look that he knew well. The kiri nins left immediately after saying their goodbyes. Gaara and his group were the last to leave.

Gaara walked over to Naruto smiling, "Well it seems that your very popular now." Naruto gave his brother a smile back and he told him, "Well Gaara-kun let me just say that I want a rematch with you."

The redhead kage liked the sound of avenging his first loss against the first man he's respected, "That sounds damn good." Naruto and Gaara both shook on another's hand and then both teams left. Gaara and his team headed back to Suna and Naruto and his team headed back to the leaf village.

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

* Somewhere in Land of Stone *

The stone country was known as a very religious area where temples were everywhere. Currently staying in this area were Hokori, Deidara, and Sasori and the former Iwa nin Hokori was sitting atop a temple roof looking as the sun set. Both his teammates were off somewhere else doing their own thing, he could assume that Sasori was in his room where he was alone. As for Deidara he could care less.

The Iwa nin sat alone knowing that no one was around to bother him… until he heard a popping noise that was close to him. He turned his attention to what happened and saw something familiar and he said to it, "Hey there Bouhatei." A mole about half his size was on all fours on the roof as well, this mole had a deep black color fur with red eyes, around it's neck was a red cloth like Bakuryu.

The big mole stood up and said, "Resshin is dead." Hokori looked at Bouhatei and sighed, "He'll be missed. What was the last thing he relayed to you all?"

Bouhatei laughed and said with pride, "He said to drop your cover and take out as many of 'em as you can." Hokori got up from his seated position and told him, "Keep on standby. I'll be sending you guys a nuke-nin from our very own village."

The black mole asked, "Oh who is it?" Hokori crossed his arms and told him, "Believe it or not it's Deidara."

Bouhatei laughed again and said, "Oh this is too good. Deidara the guy who stole your villages kinjutsu is with Akatsuki? Well I'm sure that your father would be miffed if that kinjutsu fell into the hands of another village." Hokori rolled up his sleeves and said, "Get lost. I'll find Deidara first and then go all out against his partner Sasori."

The mole agreed and vanished back home. Hokori rolled his coat sleeve up entirely and held out his left hand and removed the ring from his pinky. He places it into this pants pocket and thinks, 'Who the hell could've killed Resshin-sensei?' Hokori jumped down from the roof of the temple to find Deidara and finish him off once and for all.

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

* Konoha: ANBU Detention Wing *

The detention wing of the ANBU headquarters was far underground of Konoha where there was a 24 hour watch of it's most dangerous prisoners. Sitting alone in a cell was a single man who was sitting against a wall with a sutra seal over his right eye and a gauze over the left. He soon heard footsteps coming in to his cell, multiple ones.

The footsteps stopped in front of his cell and a voice called out to him.

"What's the reason you've called me here maggot?"

The prisoner smiled and said, "Come on now Ibiki-san, can't you give Tobi a break now? After all Tobi was nice enough to give you an honorific with your name." Ibiki was a little irritated with the guy and he turned his back to him and said, "If you don't have anything to ask for then I'll just take my leave."

Tobi stood up with his arms strapped to his back and a suppression seal on his back and chest restricting the use of chakra. The man was smiling and was trying to keep himself standing after the amount of torture he's been through since coming to Konoha, "Okay, okay you got Tobi. Well Tobi does want something, rather Tobi wants to talk to someone."

Ibiki looked at Tobi and asked, "And who is it you would like to meet?"

Tobi walked over to his bed and sat down and said, "Tobi wants to speak to the Yondaime Hokage's legacy. Tobi wishes to speak with…. Naruto Namikaze…."

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

Jinchuriki are ready to take a stand against Akatsuki, Naruto's Birthday is coming up, Hokori finds out his sensei is dead and we find out he was a spy, and Tobi wants to have a sit down with Naruto to talk about somthing. Alright that's all out of the way and I will like I said up top will try and get the next chapter up ASAP. Well R&R, Stay Gold, and Goodbye World!


	60. Tobi and Naruto

Chapter 60: Tobi and Naruto

Hello World: Sorry I haven't updated in a minute, some bad news my friends... I was in the hospital for awhile (4 days) I was in the ICU for my asthma and I wasn't allowed to do anything when I got home so that's the reason for the late update. Fear not I am better and I'm at 100- more like 95% better.

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

* The Next Day: Konoha *

Sarutobi waited at the front gates for his ninjas to return along with Itachi and Hiashi. The group came into view and they saw that all were accounted for and none looked to be injured. The seven man squad made it to the front gates of their village stopping in front of the Hokage bowing, Kakashi walked up and said to the old Hokage, "Hokage-sama, the mission was a success."

Sarutobi nodded and said to them all, "I wish to speak with Naruto, Kakashi, and Shisui in my office the rest of you are relieved and may take your leave."

Shikamaru was the first to say, "That's a relief, I thought I would be needed to stay as well." Yamato went up to the Hokage and whispered something in his ear. Sarutobi smiled and said, "Yes Yamato if you wish to return to your duties then you may." Yamato bowed and said, "Arigatou Hokage-sama." and then disappeared.

Naruto asked Shino, "You mind heading over to my compound and checking on the girls?" His friend nodded and told him, "I'll tell Hinata that you had something important to do and that you'll be back soon." Naruto thanked him and then followed the Hokage to the tower to report how the meeting went.

* Hokage Tower *

Inside the Hokage's office was the Hokage of course, Itachi, Hiashi, Naruto, Kakashi, and Shisui. Sarutobi sat behind his desk and he looked at Naruto saying, "Report how the meeting went." Naruto was lined up with Kakashi and Shisui in front of the old man's desk. He gave the kage a smile first and said, "We met up successfully with the other jinchuriki at the valley without any trouble and the meeting went well. We all exchanged info on the Akatsuki members and the abilities we already know and experienced when a few of us battled them. It was voted that we no longer run against them and that the only way to win this war against Akatsuki was to face them head on."

Somehow the Hokage knew that would be the answer. He used his index finger and thumb to rub the bridge of his nose as he said, "Naruto, the Akatsuki is targeting the jinchuriki for what purpose we don't know, but sending out the very desire of what they want into battle isn't wise. Let the village kages fight against the Akatsuki."

"And do what? Sit back and find out that Akatsuki is looking for us as they are out there killing our comrades knowing that we were ordered to stand down and hide. This is and issue concerning the villages, but they are going to war with Jinchuriki not the Nations right now." answered Naruto. Hiashi tried to plead, "Naruto-kun we just want you and the other jinchuriki to be safe. Should something happen then we'll need you all to help us fight."

Naruto remained firm and said, "And if we are sent out into battle then we can end this war before that 'something' happens. The jinchuriki are as much ninjas to the village as a gennin fresh out of the academy." Naruto looked down continuing, "Jinchuriki don't live happy lives at first, it's something we have to earn it's not a given for us. Harsh words, looks of hatred, attempts on our lives, loneliness, suicidal thoughts… I've had the blessing of being taken in rather than being forced on the streets so I don't know exactly what lives the others have lived or the past jinchuriki have lived, but the ones I saw today were looked up upon by the others as leaders and pride. How many years do you think it took for them to get that look from others?"

Everyone remained silent at his words. Itachi smiled and then said, "Hokage-sama, we should let Naruto handle the Akatsuki." Sarutobi glanced over at Itachi and heard him say, "but he won't go in alone. I'll be there to help, not standing behind him, but side by side with him in battle." Hiashi sighed and said, "Well I just can't very well let you fight alone as well Naruto, so I'll fight alongside you too."

Kakashi and Shisui both put their hands on Naruto's shoulders and gave him a smile meaning that they would fight alongside him as well. Sarutobi told Naruto, "Well then I guess your position for Hokage will be on hold until this threat is dealt with." Everyone including Naruto looked at the Hokage, "A kage can't go into a battle like this, so I guess I can hold onto my Sandaime title for little while longer."

Naruto smiled at how everyone was backing him up on this. Sarutobi then said, "We may get the upper hand against Akatsuki." Naruto, Shisui and Kakashi looked at him wondering what that meant. Itachi answered, "It's Tobi… He want's to speak with Naruto." Naruto looked from the Hokage to Itachi asking, "Why me?"

Sarutobi told him, "He didn't say. He only said that he wishes to speak with you, we were hoping that if you talk with him that you can get him to tell us what Akatsuki is planning so that we can counter whatever it is." Kakashi brought his hand to his chin asking, "Did Ibiki make him snap?"

"No he didn't. Tobi just requested to speak with him and then told him that he wanted to speak with Naruto. Ibiki came to me and told me what Tobi said, since then I've been debating on what we should do." said the Hokage, "But it's Naruto's decision." Everyone then turned and looked at Naruto, they already assumed what his decision would be. Naruto smiled and said, "Let me speak with him, but I wanna speak with him at my compound in lets say three hours."

Sarutobi was going to argue, but he knew Naruto always had 'two aces' up each sleeve, always with a back up plan for his back up plan. Sarutobi told him, "Alright I'll allow this, but ANBU will be stationed around the compound incase something goes wrong and I'll be there as well since this is an Akatsuki nin." Naruto had no arguments there and said, "Okay then Hokage-sama, let me go set up then." Naruto walked to the window and opened it then said, "See you guys in three hours." and immediately vanished in a flash of light.

Kakashi asked the Hokage, "Hokage-sama do you think it was a wise idea to allow an S-Classed criminal such a freedom?" Itachi had to agree even if his student was prepared. Sarutobi told them, "Let's have faith in him." He stood up from his desk telling all of them, "Kakashi you are to accompany me to the ANBU Detention wing, the rest of you are free to go. Although I do ask for you to come to the Namikaze compound as backup as well."

Itachi, Shisui, and Hiashi nodded and told him that they would be there too. Sarutobi got up from his desk and left with Itachi and the others following behind him.

* Namikaze Compound *

Naruto appeared at the front door to his home and immediately got to work on setting up for Tobi's arrival. Hinata, the girls and Shino asked him if everything was okay and he told them what the Hokage told him. Like the Hokage they were shocked that Naruto wanted to bring an Akatsuki nin to his home. Naruto headed for his room and grabbed four blank scrolls, four paint brushes, and some black ink. As soon as he got everything he needed he ran outside to the backyard and he made a kind of croaking sound he learned from the toads that alerted the ones in their world to come to him.

A few toads came to him and he kneeled down and said, "I need you guys to get Ma and Pa as well as two toads who are masters in using Sage chakra here to me and tell them that it's an emergency." Naruto began whispering the things he would need and the toads headed for the pound leading home and jumped in to get the elders. Naruto asked Hinata to get some medical cream for throat problems and Hinata headed back into the house to get what he asked for but also wanted to get ready and Fu asked where she was going to which Hinata replied, "To get what Naruto-kun asked for and to get ready, whatever Naruto-kun is planning I should be ready in case the worse should occur."

Fu, Ten-Ten, Sakura, and Ino thought that would be best and they headed inside following Hinata to change out of their casual clothes and into their ninja outfits. Shino remained outside with Naruto and watched him.

Naruto did a shadow clone jutsu summoning out four clones, after he did that he unraveled the four blank scrolls spreading them out making a square shaped formation with them leaving a wide gap at the corners. The clones got to work by grabbing the paint brushes and began making seal designs on the scrolls while the real Naruto was watching them making sure the clones were doing everything right.

A few minutes later the elder toads jumped out of the pound followed by a mini Gamabunta and Gama. They hopped over to where Naruto was.

"Naruto-boy what's going on here? What's the emergency?" Asked Fukasaku. Shima was usually one to scold, but out of all their students she liked Naruto the most and treated him as one of her tadpoles. Naruto walked over to them and kneeled down, "The Akatsuki nin we caught wants to talk with me, but to make sure he doesn't try anything I'm setting up a seal that will leave him completely defenseless, well it's somewhat of a barrier truth serum. From what I know this guy's head is so messed up that we don't know where to start and he tells lies that not even the Hyuugas whatever he says is true or not. Hopefully we can talk with out any kind of hostilities." He stood up and said, "This is my first time performing a barrier type fuinjutsu and I want to see how good I am at this… In a way this is a test that will help me prepare against him."

Shima looked depressed and asked him, "Naruto-boy how will this type of test show whether or not it will work against a man like Madara?" Naruto turned around and smiled answering in his usual carefree tone, "Don't know, but I'll never know unless I try." He gave the two toads a thumbs up. Fukasaku smiled and moved over to Naruto and asked him, "So what do ya need from me and Ma?"

Naruto informed them of what their part is in this seal barrier jutsu. After they were informed they jumped on Naruto's shoulders and awaited till the nuke nin appeared and they could test out Naruto's abilities in creating a barrier type jutsu.

* Tree Hours Later *

The senseis of the Konoha twelve came as well as their students (excluding Sai). Sarutobi came later with his entourage of ANBU including a few more who set up a perimeter at the compound, Shisui and Itachi came to donning their ANBU armor should Tobi try and escape. They met Naruto in his compound's backyard and saw that he had a few seal scrolls set up with two chairs in the center.

The doors to the Namikaze compound open revealing Ibiki and a lot more ANBU who were carrying a huge mobil jail cell that was adorned with suppression seals. They moved over to where Naruto was and Ibiki asked, "What do you want him Naruto-sama?" Naruto pointed to the one of the chairs, "Put him on one of those chairs. It won't matter which one."

Ibiki nodded and walked over to the mobile cell and unlocked the cell by using the 'Dog' handsign successfully unlocking the cell. Immediately the ANBU jumped in front of the open cell and walked in carefully, outside everyone heard chains rattling and out came Tobi who had his hands strapped to his back, his legs had shackles around his ankles and a sack over his head and many suppression seals on his body. Ibiki grabbed Tobi by his arm and guided him over to the chair and sat him down.

Before Naruto entered the barrier seals he set he went over the plan with Fukasaku, Shima, Gamabunta, and Gama. The four toads remembered the plan and got into position standing in the corner gaps of the scrolls. The four toads slammed their hands on the scroll ends and remained perfectly still to which Naruto entered the square and sat down across from where Tobi sat.

He looked at Fukasaku who in turn nodded and he told the toads, "Let's begin!"

Shima nodded, Gamabunta answered, "Okay boss." and Gama croaked. All four kept their hands placed on the scrolls and sat still gathering sage chakra. After the sage chakra began to be gathered a yellow-orange dome covered around Naruto, Tobi, and the toads making a complete barrier that engulfed all them inside.

Everyone watched on in awe.

After it was done Naruto looked around and noticed that it worked, he reached over and took off the sack off of Tobi's head showing the still messy black hair, the suppression seal over his right eye and a patch over the left. Tobi smiled and said, "Hello Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled as well and said, "Wow I can't believe my barrier jutsu worked."

"Hahaha! You mean you've never done this before?" asked the hysterical Tobi. Naruto rubbed the back the back of his head and said truthfully, "Yeah, I put this all together on a whim that it'd work." Naruto leaned back in his chair asking in his usual tone which wasn't threatening or low, "So why did you want to meet with me?"

Tobi shifted in his seat uncomfortable with the way he was sitting, although once he found a reasonable position he started to talk, "Tobi wishes to ask you a few questions and in return Tobi will answer a few of yours to the best of Tobi's ability." Naruto simply tells him, "Shoot."

"How did you escape Tobi's Tsukuyomi?"

Naruto answered, "Well in that form where the Kyuubi and myself were in a kind of linked form we keep meshing our chakra together in a constant movement, so if I had to say anything then it was because our chakra was constantly tangled together that I escaped. Though I did see that impure world for a split second though." Tobi nodded his head understanding asking Naruto, "Now do you have a question for Tobi?"

"How about the importance of capturing us? The jinchuriki I mean." asked Naruto.

Tobi looked up to the sky and said, "Tobi doesn't know." Immediately Tobi looked at his right arm and he could feel that his arm felt like it was on fire and that his bones were melting. Tobi panicked for a moment and Naruto saw his arm get bigger and eventually ripping through his sleeve and his shackles and it looked like a frog's arm.

Before Tobi could say anything Naruto explained, "You see the point of this barrier is to catch liars. Thought the Hyuuga pride themselves on telling who's lying, but you and my sensei are the only ones who can avoid that. So I thought of a barrier that allows it to know when someone is lying and if you lie then the barrier sends a large amount of sage chakra into your body and if you don't know how to master the sage chakra, then…. you'll turn into a toad."

Tobi calmed down and asked, "And how would Tobi reverse this?" Naruto gave him the answer, "Tell the truth." Tobi cracked his neck amused that Naruto was such a fun opponent in his eye, "Okay, okay you got Tobi, but Tobi doesn't know a lot since Tobi didn't really care for Akatsuki's plans. Tobi is just along for the ride."

Naruto asked, "Then could you tell me what you do know?" Tobi asked for a simple but dangerous request, "First Naruto-kun, could you remove the suppression seal over Tobi's eye?"

Everyone who was watching started to shout to Naruto not to do it, but Fukasaku shouted to them, "Relax, this is Naruto-boy's domain. In there, Naruto-boy is in complete control." Naruto moved to the edge of his seat reaching over and pulling the suppression seal off of his eye. Tobi's eye remained closed, but when he opened his eye it was black and didn't have the sharingan.

Tobi let out a low chuckle and said, "Tobi hates it when you don't see light for so long and then you are bombarded by the sudden flare from the sun or light bulb." Naruto smiled and said, "Yeah that does suck."

Shino was watching the conversation between the two and said to Hinata, "Hinata-chan, doesn't Naruto and that Tobi guy seem similar?" Hinata said, "They look and act the same. Both of them have messy hair be it different color, they are the same height, the same body type and their personalities are the same as well."

Itachi commented on this as well, "You'd think them to be brothers." Shisui also added, "Could've fooled me."

Naruto asked, "Well it's my turn to ask a question, 'What does the Akatsuki want with the jinchuriki?" Tobi answered quickly, "Use them for peace." Afterward his transformed arm shifted and turned back to normal. Naruto told him, "I'm going along with your game of asking questions back and forth, but I think that this would take to long and that it'd be a waste of my time."

"Well the truth is that Tobi had every intention of telling you everything I know about Akatsuki and it's members." said Tobi. Naruto was shocked that Tobi was willing to tell them everything, but he wanted to know, "So why tell me? Why not tell the old man or Ibiki?"

Tobi thought about it then said, "Because Tobi likes you. Your very strong and gifted, it was said that a genius like you appears once in a generation and yet here you are. There are a number of powerful geniuses from Konoha. Yet you tower over them. That's the reason Tobi is telling you."

Naruto kept his happy demeanor and said, "But you want something in return otherwise you wouldn't betray the Akatsuki this easily." Tobi laughed and said, "Yeah Tobi does want something in return. You see if Akatsuki gets ahold of Tobi, then they will kill Tobi because they'll believe that I ratted them out. So even if I didn't tell you anything then the Akatsuki would kill Tobi. So let Tobi help you kill the Akatsuki before they kill Tobi."

After examining him, Naruto saw that he was telling the truth in wanting to help since no part of his body transformed, "So if I let you free you'll help us in taking down Akatsuki just to save your skin?" Tobi answered quick, "Yup."

Naruto rubbed his chin and thought about it, "Well how can I know I can really trust you since this could be a trap to lure me in?" Tobi took on a serious expression and said, "Tobi has nothing to prove that Tobi wouldn't, but Tobi swears on his blood as an Uchiha for whatever it's worth that I want to help. Isn't the basis of being a ninja to kill your opponent before they kill you? Right now Akatsuki is my enemy."

"That is true, but I need a consolation that you won't try and kill me or my friends." said Naruto firmly. Tobi stood up from his seat which put all the ninjas around them on alert, all except Naruto. Tobi kneeled down in front of him and said, "Tobi can give you more information and not just on Akatsuki, but also on the man pulling the strings from the shadows as well as his accomplices."

Naruto leaned forward very interested in this. Tobi told him, "I'm sure you know of a man named Madara Uchiha?" Naruto nodded and said, "He's the leader right?"

"Yes and no. We haven't seen him for sometime, but we have a leader who gives us our mission assignments and is the one we mostly follow. His title is Pain." said Tobi. Naruto sat back and listened to everything Tobi told him, "You see Naruto-san, Pain-sama invisions that by using the biju he could save the world from war. He explained it to Tobi, but Tobi was in Tobi's own little world when he explained it."

Naruto asked, "What does he look like and where does he reside?" Tobi brought his hand to his chin and said, "Don't know. He always contacts us and Tobi has only seen him in the flesh on a very rare occasion and those times it was long ago. As for what he looks like, well he had spiky orange hair, piercings in his nose, ears, and bottom lip, and he has the Sage Eyes."

Naruto tilted his head and asked, "Sage Eyes?"

Tobi nodded and he was telling the truth since he didn't transform into a toad. "It's the legendary eyes of the famous Godfather Ninja. The Rinnegan possessed by Rikudou the Sage of Six Paths." Naruto was stunned at the news he just heard, "So Naruto-san, how does it feel knowing that you'll be fighting against the descendent of the first ninja ever?"

Naruto didn't answer that question. Fukasaku however told Tobi, "Don't look at Naruto-boy as an average ninja! He is also a descendent of the great sage!" Tobi made an impressed whistle sound and said, "Let Tobi rephrase that, 'How does it feel knowing that you'll be fighting against a blood relative?'" Naruto stood up from his chair and said, "You mean Nagato… He's the leader?"

Tobi shrugged his shoulders, "Tobi never knew Pain's real name, all the members of Akatsuki either called him Pain-sama or Leader."

Something bugged Naruto though, Nagato has not spiky hair nor is it orange. His hair was blood red and was short.

"Anything else you wish to know?" asked Tobi.

Naruto sat back down, this wasn't about just him and he needed to keep his head straight and ask the right questions, "Which members are attacking which jinchuriki and what are their abilities?"

Tobi took another thinking posture and said, "Let's see. Deidara is a bombing and long range specialist and he is sent to capture the Ichibi along with his partner Sasori who uses numerous puppets to battle. Hidan is meant to capture the Nibi and Hidan is considered immortal since he cannot die. Kisame-senpai is a swordsman of the Mist village and he can absorb chakra with his blade and he is to attack the Gobi. Our newest member Hokori... Tobi hasn't seen his powers yet and he wasn't assigned a biju to capture. On the subject of biju, you and the Hachibi I don't know who will come after you now since Tobi was assigned to capture you, but we were told to hold off on attacking the Hachibi host."

Sarutobi had a pad and pen out and was writing everything down and was prepared to share this information to the other nations once they confirmed it the abilities at the Kage Summit.

Naruto leaned forward and asked, "And Madara?"

"Madara, hmm Tobi hasn't seen his power yet as well, but he is extremely fast and after seeing your blinding speed too Tobi can say that you almost match him in speed. As for skill Tobi gives it to Madara." Tobi sunk in his chair, "Madara has plans of his own, but he doesn't trust the remaining Akatsuki members with it entirely… yet. So there are actually two sets of plans."

Sarutobi walked over toward Naruto, but didn't enter the barrier, Naruto saw him and walked over and listened as the Hokage whispered something in his ear. Naruto then moved back over to where Tobi was and sat down asking, "What do you know about the connection between Orochimaru and Danzo Shimura?"

Tobi began to chuckle and said, "Danzo? Hahaha you mean you don't know?"

Naruto asked, "Know what?"

"How do you think the Sound nins invaded Konoha during the Suna invasion?" said Tobi, "I mean it was bad enough that Orochimaru knew how to enter Konoha, but he would've needed a new entry since the village beefed up it's security and he would've needed someone to open the door for his soldiers. Akatsuki has known about Danzo's movements for awhile thanks to Madara."

Sarutobi began releasing a little killing intent little by little. Tobi continued by telling him, "Madara and Danzo had made dirty deals with each other and as far as we know he's been doing deals with Orochimaru as well." Naruto looked over at Sarutobi and saw him nod toward him. Naruto told Tobi, "Thanks for the info, but as for your freedom… well thats clearly not up to me."

Tobi nodded understanding what he meant.

"However there are two things I want to ask you and both are very important. Your an Uchiha, but yet when we went over the list of Uchiha family members we found that there was no Tobi within the Uchiha ranks. Are you by chance an Uchiha who was born elsewhere?" asked Naruto. Tobi shrugged his shoulders and said, "Tobi doesn't remember. Tobi only remembers waking up. Tobi was laying buried and suddenly a giant rock was lifted from Tobi's body and I saw Madara looking down at me."

Tobi paused and said, "Afterwards Tobi doesn't remember. I simply woke up in Orochimaru's lair and was experimented on, then Madara was standing before Tobi telling Tobi that that name now belonged to me."

Naruto asked, "So you were born into the Uchiha clan, but you have no memory of what your real name is?" Tobi shook his head. Naruto looked at the audience before them and looked at Fu who had pleading eyes, he turned once more to Tobi asking, "Kakuzu told Fu that you might know something about Fu's mother rather Kakuzu's lover. If you could, would you mind telling me? This is important to Fu."

Tobi glanced over to where he saw Naruto looked and saw Fu looking at him now. Tobi smiled and said, "Tobi remembers digging through the mind of a man who seen the whole Nanabi sealing. Tobi has to admit that Tobi was interested when Kakuzu-senpai showed such emotion and wanted to dig so willingly about a target. This caught Tobi's interest so Tobi decided to do some digging."

"Well?"

"Tobi saw that the man was nothing more than a average chunnin for Takigakure. He acquired the rank of Village Chief through hard work. The village elders went to the sanctuary with a small ninja group and they found out that the woman was pregnant and they were going to kill her, but decided that they could use the baby of a priestess to seal the Nanabi in. They forced her to tell them who the father was. I didn't understand after watching his memories, she happily said who the father was and how they could never catch him nor could they ever beat him." said Tobi. He took a brief pause and told her, "They acted quick and they opened the vault, but the Nanabi did unleash it's power in a fit of rage and successfully rip the vault apart in the process, but they immediately contained it by sealing it inside a scroll quickly in it's weakened state. The burnt corpses, the damage done to the sanctuary was all a ploy. The elders decided to burn the place to the ground in hopes of getting Kakuzu to go berserk and come to Taki in the unlikely chance they could kill him."

Fu's anger slowly began to rise and the rest of the ninjas could feel it. Shino walked over to her and tried to calm her down, but it didn't seem to be working.

"The elders killed a few of their own ninjas and used a fire jutsu to start the whole blaze. They ordered all the ones there to keep their mouths shut or they would kill them and their families as well and no one dare defy the elders at that time. They waited until you were born and told your mother that if she didn't perform the sealing ritual then they would've killed the baby. Fearing losing her newborn she performed the ritual that killed herself in the process. After that the elders waited for Kakuzu's arrival, but nothing. I do remember hearing the brief words of her mother before she died." said Tobi catching the complete attention of Fu.

Tobi repeated after it became practically his own memory, "'Fu, that's your name. Forgive your mother for being weak and fragile, I know that you'll be like your father and take up the path of a ninja. I know the chances of my words reaching you are slim to none, but in the chance you hear these words. Know that your mother and father love you very much, know that your father spent his nights awake rubbing my belly and talking to you hoping that you could hear him. My only regret was that I wasn't strong enough to stop all of this and causing your suffering in the process and I hope you could forgive your foolish mother. I love you Fu and I always will.'"

Tobi felt a little weird saying all that and said, "Of course it doesn't sound the same coming from Tobi."

Naruto points in another direction and says, "It doesn't matter to her." Tobi looks to where Naruto was pointing and saw the former jinchuriki on her knees with tears swelling up in her eyes and her friends were crowded around her trying to comfort her.

"So in exchange for all this information you want us to pretty much give you protection from Madara and the rest of the Akatsuki right?" asked Naruto.

Tobi nodded and Naruto told him to wait there while he went to talk with Sarutobi. "Hokage-sama, what do we do about him?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing we can do Naruto. Despite the information he's given us he is still an S-Ranked criminal and from Konoha none the less and as Hokage I must do what's right for the village. We cannot risk the chance of him getting loose, the risk is too high." Sarutobi informed, "Naruto I'm going to need you to cuff him back up and place the seal over his eye again." Sarutobi was handed a pair of cuffs from an ANBU and gave them to Naruto who nodded understanding what needed to be done.

He entered the barrier jutsu he put up and told Tobi, "You'll possibly be sent to the ANBU detention wing again and be watched twenty-four seven like before. Konoha can't take a criminal's word lightly."

Tobi put his hands behind his back and felt the cold cuffs lock around his wrists. Naruto also picked up the suppression seal off the ground and placed it back over Tobi's eye. Naruto looked at Fukasaku and told him to drop the barrier. Fukasaku, Gamabunta, Shima, and Gama took their hands off the barrier scrolls and the light dome shrunk to the center and disappeared completely, each of the toads grabbed one of the four scrolls and rolled them up, then hopped over to Naruto sliding them in his pant leg holsters. Naruto watched as the ANBU crowded around Tobi and guided him back to the mobile cell.

Before he left though he told Naruto, "Oh, also there is a ninja amongst our ranks that doesn't do much fighting. His name is Zetsu, he's the spy in our organization and since a lot of us are former jounin or higher ANBU from our former villages it was pretty easy to infiltrate villages. The reason I tell you this is as a precaution, wherever Madara is… Zetsu is not far behind." After he said that the ANBU walked to the cell and locked him in it and turned the cart around and headed out of the Namikaze property. A few ninjas remained and began to talk about what happened.

Hinata was the first to reach Naruto and she quickly wrapped her arms around his waist sensing that he was depressed. Naruto was depressed, he idolizes a few men in the world and those few who are still around are Sarutobi, Kakashi, Itachi, Hiashi, and Nagato. He loved the idea of fighting any of them just in a form of good sportsmanship, but to find out that Nagato is the leader of the organization that captures people like him… for the first time he was at a complete loss with no idea in which to take this situation.

Hinata put her forehead on his back and asked him, "Naruto-kun… Is it true? Is this Pain, I mean Nagato truly a family member of yours?" Naruto lowered his head so his bangs could cover his eyes and he whispered out a yes. Sarutobi walked over to Naruto as well and said, "I wonder how long Jiraiya knew about Pain or Nagato rather was the leader of Akatsuki."

Tsunade also wondered this and knew that Jiraiya planned out a few things, but seeing as how Naruto didn't know that Nagato was the leader of Akatsuki, then that could either mean that Jiraiya never told him or didn't know himself. Sarutobi told Naruto, "Naruto, if you know where Nagato is, then you need to tell me now. We can end this war swiftly and without the necessary of losing anymore lives."

Naruto tried to avoid this conversation by switching to another one, "What will we do about Danzo and his ROOT?" Sarutobi rubbed the bridge of his nose and a lot of the ninjas were gathered around him waiting for his answer. No one ever said being a Kage was easy, "I'll hold a meeting concerning that, that girl you sent from Oto spilled the beans about Orochimaru and Danzo's dealings which is why I needed it confirmed by this ninja. The most likely outcome will be the total destruction of ROOT and we won't risk bringing Danzo back alive. We'll wait for him to return to Konoha and ambush him. First the meeting and Naruto, I'll let you think about your decision, but I will have an answer tomorrow. Am I understood?" Sarutobi said those last words with authority.

The Namikaze wasn't intimidated and simply nodded. Sarutobi shouted, "Everyone leave now! You are not to disclose any information you heard today am I understood, this is considered an S-Ranked and if you speak about this then you will be killed! Understand!" Everyone shouted in unison, "Yes sir!"

Sarutobi was satisfied with the answer and took his leave himself. Itachi walked over to Naruto and Hinata telling his student, "Hinata, take Naruto inside. He needs to sort this out himself and as for the rest of you leave now and give Naruto some space." Everyone understood and slowly took their leave. Fu however disobeyed and said to Naruto, "Nii-san."

Naruto stopped and looked at Fu who had dry tear marks down her cheeks, "Nii-san, thank you so much for everything you've done for me. You've trained me, you helped me be part of this village, you saved my father from his body being torn apart, and you helped me find out about my mother… I-I-."

"Fu-chan that's enough."

Fu looked up and saw Naruto putting up a smile, but it wasn't his always cheerful smiles, but a small one. "Fu-chan we're friends and that's what friends do. They help each other through the good and bad. You don't need to repay me at all." Fu was about to argue, but Naruto cut her off again, "I don't want to hear it Fu. The only way you could repay me is….. Still be my friend. Can you do that?"

The former jinchuriki stood up herself and wiped her eyes of any extra tears and happily said, "That I can do nii-san." Naruto looked back at Hinata who was smiling proudly at Naruto, Shino couldn't fathom how Naruto's power of helping others worked. He'd help a complete stranger that he never would've known existed and would go to extreme lengths to help that person, but all he did know was that he was very glad to have met Naruto. Shino rubs Fu's shoulder and tells her, "Come on, let's get home."

Fu nodded and she asked him, "What do would you do in this situation Shino-kun? Would you try and take revenge against a village that ruined not only your life, but your parent's lives as well?" Shino thought about it and said, "To be honest… I would. To lose everything you had or wanted by people who wanted power and revenge so badly, I can see why you'd want to kill them Fu and in all honesty like I said I would take my revenge on them." Fu listened intently on what Shino was saying since she's never talked with him like this.

"However… Itachi-sensei told us a long time ago during one of our training regimes."

* Flashback: 3 Years Ago *

A twelve year old Naruto, Hinata, and Shino sat cross legged looking at their sensei, as a team this was their first real training exercise since becoming a gennin squad. Naruto asked Itachi, "Oi sensei. Why doesn't Iwa want to join Konoha? After all the war's been over for years so why don't they join up?"

Hinata asked Naruto, "What brought this on Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at Hinata and told her, "Remember we were learning about the Yondaime Hokage during his time as a jounin in the Third Great Shinobi War. I asked Hiashi-otojii how many allies Konoha has and he only said Sunagakure was our allies at the moment."

Itachi sat down in front of his students and answered Naruto's question, "It's not that simple Naruto-kun. You see the brute of Iwagakure's population would rather see Konoha burn then to help put out the fire. It's because a lot of ninjas killed during that time of war was caused by the late Yondaime Hokage, he killed many during that time of war and the families of the ones who died will never forgive him for that."

"All in all they want revenge and fueling that is their hatred for him, if the Yondaime was still alive then I could only guess that Iwa would close off trades with Konoha indefinitely and would want nothing to do with us. They are blinded by hatred, rage, and revenge when they know that their family members who died in the war knew what they were getting into and that they could die in that war. For ninjas our lives are never routine nor is it predictable. The life expectancy for a ninja is twenty-eight, and yet the Hokage, his advisors, and Danzo are all in their sixties and close to hitting the seventies marker." Itachi looked at his students and rounded up, "What I'm trying to say is that think like a ninja and not like idiot, the reason for our kage and the elder's long life is because they acted like a ninja 'should' act on the field of battle. A ninja won't let his life be ruled by such unnecessary emotions like hatred and rage, those only cloud a ninjas judgment and abilities. So remember think like a ninja."

* Normal Time *

"That opened our eyes then. If we wanted to be stronger then we couldn't let revenge run our lives and it shouldn't run yours Fu. I don't know what your feeling right now, but if you went out to get revenge on Takigakure, then I guess that I'll have to stop you." finished Shino. They were talking for so long that Fu didn't even realize that they were close to their home standing at the front gates.

Fu looked from her feet up to her lover's dark brown eyes and then gave him a smile, "That's both logical and helpful. Thank you Shino. I often think… what would've happened if the Village Chief never thought about sending me to Konoha… I never would've met you, Naruto-nii, Hinata-chan, or Itachi-sensei. I think I'd be alone."

Shino pulled her closer to him and said, "He must've cared otherwise he wouldn't have been so sentimental when you left, the same goes for the old woman on the council. Maybe this was their way of repenting for the sins they've committed against you."

The two of them walked inside with Fu happy that she was sent away from Takigakure and the hateful stares and found a life that she was only able to dream about. However she wanted to confirm all of this with the elders once this war was over.

* Back at the Namikaze Compound *

Naruto and Hinata bid farewell to Gamabunta, Gama, Fukasaku, and Shima for the night. Shima liked Hinata's company and would visit her often, so it was safe to assume that she would be back soon. Naruto and Hinata walked hand in hand to the front of the house to get some alone time. The moment they entered the house however there was a hasty knock at their door. Naruto opened the door all the way and to his surprise Ino was standing in the door way with a sad look on her face.

Hinata took a step forward and asked, "Ino-chan are you okay?"

Ino was visibly shaking and Hinata walked over to her friend and hugged her asking again, "Ino-chan tell me what's wrong?" Naruto told Hinata, "Hinata-chan bring her inside." Hinata agreed and walked Ino inside so they could talk. They walked into the kitchen and Hinata set out three cups for the tea she was making.

Hinata poured them all some tea and sat down closer to her friend wondering what's wrong. Ino spoke finally asking, "N-Naruto-k-kun…" Naruto listened to wanting know what was wrong with one of his long time friends asking her, "What is it Ino-chan?"

"I-It's about R-ROOT. Rather it's about S-Sai-kun." she said through a few chokes. She looked up at Naruto and told him, "I-I'm p-p-pregnant."

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

* Land of Stone *

The whole area was up in a blaze after Deidara and Hokori were fighting for a few hours. Deidara found himself on the retreat at the moment when Hokori blindsided him by tearing off his arm that held his ring. Sasori had eventually intervened, this wasn't new to him when Akatsuki nins fight amongst themselves then it was either one pissed the other off or they wanted to prove something to the other members.

Sasori didn't know the extent of the argument, but it had nothing to do with him. However he needed to stop this otherwise the other nations would catch wind of a battle of this scale.

Every time Deidara attempted to use his left hand to try and mold the clay using the mouth on that hand, but every time he reached to get more clay Hokori would stop him. He didn't know what brought on this attack, but he's been waiting for a fight like this for a long time.

Deidara shouted out at Hokori, "I've been waiting to kill you for a long time." Hokori kept charging and keeping close to Deidara to stop him from making clay bombs, every time he'd get close Deidara would try and slip away each time, but now Hokori was adjusting to the fight and he was getting closer and closer to getting the slippery bastard.

Deidara again reached into his pouch that held his clay needed to turn them into works of art, but was stopped when Hokori picked up a rock and tossed it at high speeds at Deidara knocking his hand away. At that moment Deidara slipped and lost his balance and Hokori used this to capitalize on Deidara by getting close enough to grab onto his clay pouch and rip it from him taking away his weapon.

In his shocked state Deidara was hit with knee to his gut making him spit up some blood. Hokori followed through by grabbing Deidara by his hair and he pulled Deidara's head back and followed through by letting go and punching him right in his face burying him into the ground. The crippled Akatsuki nin couldn't move his body from the strain of the battle.

Sasori appeared at that moment demanding and answer from Hokori, "What's all this about Hokori?"

The Iwa nin looked at Sasori and informed him, "I'm done." Confused by what he meant, Hokori did the rat handsign and slammed his open right hand on Deidara's chest. Expanding out of Hokori's hand was a giant cube that ate away at the ground making a perfect ninety degree angles.

Deidara's body was completely engulfed by this strange jutsu and Sasori watched as the jutsu faded and so did the former Iwa nin. Only thing that was left was the cube like hole in the ground and dust. Hokori looked at Sasori and he reached into his left pocket and pulled out his Akatsuki ring and Deidara's. Sasori was looking at the rings then drifted his eyes at Hokori was taking off his Akatsuki robe and tossing it off to the side revealing a burgundy gi and a kanji on the right chest that stood for 'Resshin Camp'.

Sasori's body began to move from inside his Akatsuki cloak and he tossed it off revealing that it was a puppet with a giant gauntlet on it's left arm, a giant japanese oni mask that covered it's entire back, a giant iron scorpion's tail that came out the mouth, black pants, black sandals, and a black shredded cloth that covered it's whole upper body save for it's arms.

"Your nothing. I've been fighting ninjas twice your caliber." taunted Sasori.

Hokori took a fighting stance similar to Resshin and taunted back, "That was in your days old man, but the newer generations are much more stronger."

Sasori reached up and ripped the black rag off the lower half of his face and he opened his mouth and shot out hundreds of senbon needles at his former comrade. Hokori dodged to left and continued running since Sasori was turning his head trying to get one of his needles to hit. Hokori stopped and made the Rat handsign again and made the square again causing the needles to fly into the cube turning them to dust. Sasori stopped and he just knew this wasn't going to be an easy victory.

******X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

This is kind of a transition chapter, I'm working up to the big battles and it will take some time, not a lot though. R&R, Stay Gold, and Goodbye World!


	61. Konoha's Personal War

Chapter 61: Konoha's Personal War

Hello World! Okay let me start by saying that I am pissed that Brock Lesnar beat Shane Carwin. I don't like to say the word hate, so I'll say that I really, really don't like Brock Lesnar! If by now some of you will see that I am a big MMA fan and I'm trying to learn more than just Jiu-Jitsu I want to get into doing Muay Thai Kick Boxing, but finding time for work, Jiu-Jitsu training, and having time just for me to have fun is very difficult. Don't know how I'll make that work, but I'll try. Anyway have a nice read!

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

* The Next Day: Konoha: Namikaze Compound *

Naruto was laying down on the couch just waking up for the morning to start. He decided to sleep on the couch letting Ino and Hinata have the master bedroom for the night. The extra rooms didn't have any beds yet so he had no choice but to sleep on the couch. He stared at the ceiling thinking about what Ino asked of him yesterday and about what he should do about Nagato. So many things were happening around him that he can't keep track.

He sat up and got off the couch and left the house making sure to lock it good. The moment he turned around he saw an ANBU already on one knee bowing down telling him, "Namikaze-sama, the meeting is about to start. I'm here to escort you to there." Naruto nodded then they both ran to the front gate heading straight for the Hokage tower.

* Konoha Hospital *

Tsunade and Shizune were inside the head office relaxing for a moment after pulling an all nighter. Tsunade was brought out of her relaxation when a knock at her office door came, she quickly told them to enter. Her office door opened up revealing two ANBU ninja with a girl in tow.

The medic simply smiled and told the ANBU, "You two go wait outside my door." Both the ANBU ninjas nodded and left the girl in the center of the room and waited outside closing the door behind them. Tsunade looked at the girl in front of her, red eyes, she had short pointy red hair with it being messy on the right, but straight on the left side. She was wearing a lavender long sleeve zip up shirt with a high collar, black short shorts, long black thigh high stockings, brown glasses, and shoes.

Tsunade got up from her desk and she walked over to the girl and said, "What's your name?"

"Karin" answered the red head.

"I understand that you worked for my former teammate am I right?" asked Tsunade. Karin looked in the opposite direction and was bitting her lip. Tsunade grabbed the girl by the collar of her shirt and made her look her in the eyes, "I asked you a question!"

Karin felt the pressure in the room change and immediately answered, "H-Hai." Tsunade dropped her making the red head fall to her knees. She walked back to her desk and said, "Your going to be in my medic squad. From what Ibiki told me is that you've been using your God given medic ability for Orochimaru-teme's experiments. Now your going to use 'em to save lives."

Karin immediately stood up and wanted to argue, "What! I can't just live as an ordinary citizen!"

Tsunade looked at her and smiled, "I should tell you that there are very few ninjas who know that you were with Orochi-teme, those ninjas would eventually tell other ninjas, then those ninjas might tell villagers, then those villagers would tell other villagers and some of those people are the families that Orochi-teme experimented on. There is a ninja named Anko that was Orochi-teme's student and no one trusted her for a very long time. She had to work her ass off to prove that when the time comes that she would gladly kill him, hell she even said she'd leave him half dead just to let the villagers have crack at him."

Tsunade stopped and sat down in her chair and continued, "You on the other hand if word got out that you were Orochi-teme's follower they wouldn't take to kindly to that. No one trusts you right now and would kill you for even the slightest hint of you turning on us after saving you from him."

Shizune looked at Tsunade and said, "Tsunade-sama maybe that's going a little to far."

Tsunade told Shizune, "No she needs to hear this. Karin!" Karin looked straight at Tsunade at the call of her name, "If you really what you can be a civilian since you lived up to your end of the bargain so I'm told you can leave this office now. However once your out there your safety is very slim, villagers might take action against you, ninjas may even look the other way. You never know." Karin's heart sank at those words and she looked down at her feet.

"But."

Karin looked up again at Tsunade, "If your with me your chance of survival inside Konoha's walls is 100%. I have one of my oldest daughters standing with me who will help you as well." Karin looked at Shizune, "I also have three younger daughters the same age as you who make veteran medics and medic-nins in this hospital seem like rookies and I know they will help out as well. If you can prove yourself to me then you'll be proving that your a valued med-nin to all of Konoha and then you'll have redeemed yourself. Right now though your not my daughter yet, right now….. your my 'bitch'. Welcome to your new life Karin."

Karin starred at Tsunade like she was crazy.

Tsunade's door opened revealing a new ANBU who said, "Forgive my intrusion Lady Tsunade! The meeting is going to start soon and I am your escort!"

Tsunade looked at the time and said, "Oh it's that time already. Shizune-chan your in charge and I'm leaving Karin in your care until my return."

"Hai Tsunade-sama." said Shizune.

As Tsunade crossed the room she told Shizune, "Oh Shizune-chan, if she gets out of line don't be afraid to call those two ANBU on her." Shizune kept up her smile and waved goodbye to her master. Tsunade passed up Karin and said, "Don't let me down." Once Tsunade and the ANBU ninja left and the doors closed, Karin fell to her knees and let out a sigh of relief.

Shizune walked over to Karin and said, "Well let's go Karin-imouto. If your going to be one of my little sisters then you'll need to know the hospital."

The red head stood up and followed Shizune asking, "Your trusting me this easily?" Shizune looked back at Karin and said, "If you were out for your own goals than you would've left the office despite what Tsunade-sama said. I'm not to worried. Now let's hurry my shift is very taxing on me if I'm late." Shizune opened the door and told the ANBU to remain a distance away. Karin walked out following Shizune.

* Hokage Tower *

Tsunade entered the meeting room and noticed that not only were the clan heads here, but high ranking jounin ninjas were in attendance as well, and the Hokage's advisors. She walked over to her seat and sat down and looked at the Hokage.

Sarutobi made a coughing sound making everyone turn to him, "This meeting is now in session. Yesterday the S-Ranked criminal Tobi told us everything he knew and thanks to Naruto Namikaze we now have the upper hand in this war. For how long we have it though is unclear." Tsume Inuzuka asked, "What do we know so far?"

"Well Naruto Namikaze also captured one of Orochimaru's followers and from the info received from Tobi we can assume that Madara Uchiha is working in the shadows and he's been working with my former student." said Sarutobi. There were a few gasps from the jounin that were attending the meeting who didn't know that Madara was alive.

Sarutobi continued, "Orochimaru's follower and Tobi have both told us that not only is Orochimaru working with Madara, but Danzo is also working with them as well." Some of the clan heads and the jounin were shocked now. "The reason for this meeting is simple. I'm sending a small battalion of twenty ninjas toward Orochimaru's last lair which is an island where most of his hostages are and from what I know Danzo is there as well which would explain his absence. The ninjas selected will kill Orochimaru on sight and I'm sorry to say that his goes for Orochimaru's experiments as well. Also bait Danzo to return to Konoha, I don't care how you do it just get it done and once he's back here I'll take care of him myself. However if you notice that he might retaliate against you, do not hesitate to bring him down as well." Sarutobi said with a stern and demanding voice.

Sarutobi looked at an ANBU that was in the room as well and nodded to him. The ANBU was holding a rolled up poster and he unraveled it on the round table they were using. Sarutobi told everyone, "This is a geographic map of the island. Thanks to the Hyuuga clan's bird summons we were able to get an accurate scope of the island." He pointed to the beach of the island, "Here is where you will all dock at, from what this map shows there is a dirt path that leads toward Orochimaru's lair, which is underground right here."

The clan heads and the jounin were all looking at the map memorizing it completely. Itachi asked, "Hokage-sama, by the off chance that Danzo is not there and we run into him along the way. What do you wish for us to do?" Homura told Sarutobi, "Should we have them kill Danzo on sight?"

"No, most likely he'll give you a believable story and in which case I want you to tell him that there is an emergency meeting here and that he is needed since he's missed previous war meetings." All the ninja nodded. Shikaku told everyone, "I'll have the jounins who aren't going on this mission to be ready to ambush the ROOT nins that are with Danzo, I will also need the help of all the clan heads. The moment we get Danzo away from the ROOT headquarters we'll join the assault on their HQ."

Hiashi added, "I'll gladly send my clansmen into the assault of the HQ."

The meeting continued on with Sarutobi relaying everyone's role in the upcoming assault on Orochimaru and the assassination attempt on Danzo. Sarutobi leaned back and said, "Then it's settled, Teams: Itachi, Kakashi, Asuma, and Gai as well as Shisui Atsusa, Anko Mitarashi, the ANBU ninja who accompanied Naruto to the Jinchuriki summit, and Hayate Gekko will go into battle against Orochimaru. All of the ninjas selected will leave tomorrow morning, so be ready and as for the rest of us we will be ready in case Danzo takes the bait and if he does then we'll be ready. Understood!"

All the ninjas present shouted, "Hai! Hokage-sama!"

Ten minutes went by and everyone talked about the plan some more before leaving. Naruto started to walk out of the room but he saw the two ninjas he wanted to talk to and immediately called out to them, "Inoichi-sama, Asuma-sensei! Wait up!"

Both Inoichi and Asuma were lagging behind and came to a stop when they saw Naruto run over to them. Asuma called out to Naruto, "Hey whats up? Need something?"

Naruto only asked, "Can you two come with me to my compound please." Naruto walked ahead of them and he knew that they would follow after him.

Both Asuma and Inoichi looked at each other wondering what was wrong with the usually smile plastered Namikaze. Wanting to find out why he wanted them specifically they both followed him.

* Namikaze Compound *

Hinata and Ino were sitting on the back porch of the mansion cloud watching. Hinata leaned over to Ino and told her, "You've been hanging around Shikamaru too much."

Ino giggled and said, "Yeah, he knows. Shikamaru noticed my eating habit change, my posture, and a few of the other little things I do and he cornered me asking what was up. So I told him." Ino cracked a few tears, wiping them away she said, "I swear he's like an overprotective big brother."

"Well you, him, and Choji have known each other the longest out of the whole Konoha twelve. It's to be expected that he would be even the slightest bit overprotective. He hasn't tried to fight Sai has he?" asked Hinata. Ino shook her head, "No, but Shikamaru is more of intimidation than jumping into combat. Sai doesn't even know yet."

Hinata looked at her blonde friend asking, "Does your father know?" Ino's eyes lit with fear and she wrapped her arms around her waist. Hinata immediately knew that her father was the last person she wanted to tell and she couldn't blame her, most ninjas hide their emotions even around their families so your never sure how they will react to such a situation.

Even though they were outside Hinata could hear the front door open and close, she told Ino to wait there while she went to talk to Naruto. When she entered however she heard more than one set of feet moving across the hardwood floor. Coming into view she saw Naruto, Asuma, and Inoichi and Naruto had his hand out for her to come over to him. She did just that and politely bowed to them giving them a welcome as well.

Naruto asked them to wait there and he moved a good ear distance away from the two and Hinata immediately asked, "Naruto-kun what are you doing? Ino-chan is afraid of her father right now and what he'll think."

"He won't do what you may be thinking Hinata-chan. Ino needs to stand up and tell him, if she waits to long then he just might do what your thinking. Listen hime he needs to hear it now and Ino needs to take the stand, they are both ninjas from the same clan they can come to an agreement. Besides Asuma is here as well and I know he won't let nothing happen to his student." said Naruto in a stern tone. Naruto rubbed his forehead for a moment then told Hinata to go out to where Ino was and he would bring both Inoichi and Asuma to her.

Naruto watched Hinata leave and saw her head for the patio in the back. Naruto took a few good breaths before he went into the living room where both of the jounins were waiting.

"Sorry for waisting both of your time. Please follow me again." said Naruto trying to fake a smile.

Both jounins knew something was up and followed him to the back of the house where they saw a glass door leading outside to a patio area and Inoichi saw Ino sitting next to Hinata. Naruto opened the sliding glass door and the three walked outside, Ino was told by Hinata that both her sensei and father were there and that she needed to tell them both now otherwise the relationship she built up with the two wouldn't be able to be fixed.

Inoichi saw his daughter stand up and turn to look at him and saw that she had tears rolling down her face. Asuma also saw this and was a bit confused why she was crying.

Naruto moved at an angle so he'd be able to jump in should something happen, he only hoped nothing would. Asuma saw Naruto move off to the side with both hands in his pockets looking like he was ready to stop something, being able to catch on quick he assumed that Naruto was worried that Inoichi would do something, so the jounin moved silently off some ways just in case Inoichi does do something.

Ino was visibly shaking and everyone was able to see it. Inoichi spoke up trying to calm his daughter, "Ino-chan what's wrong? You can tell me." he said in a soothing voice. However Ino stopped shaking, but she was still scared of the outcome.

There was a long silence and Asuma reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes taking one out and a lighter from his other pocket. He put his cigarette to his lips and brought both hands up to light it, but Ino's eyes widened and she ran over to Asuma and put her hands over his stopping him and said, "Asuma-sensei you can't smoke like that around me anymore!"

Asuma looked at her and saw tears begin to well up in her eyes and asked, "Why? You, Shikamaru, and Choji never had a problem with it before."

Inoichi was catching on quick, he noticed her eating differently, but that was somewhat normal since she was always trying new foods to see what she liked the most which is possibly why she's here with Hinata, she seemed to be afraid of him, and she wasn't allowing her sensei to smoke around her when she never had a problem with it before… now he just needed to wait for her to say it.

Ino slowly turned to look her father in the eyes and saw that he had a look of a 'father' and not of hatred or shame. She looked down at her feet finding them very interesting. She twiddled with her fingers for a moment and finally stuttering out a few words, "T-T-Tou-san….. I-I found o-o-out r-recently th-that….." She froze for a moment and then she quickly shouted clearly, "I'M PREGNANT!"

It grew quiet after that. Naruto and Asuma brought their hands to their sides and they were ready for anything that Inoichi might do. However instead of shouting and hurtful words being said by the clan head, he instead walked up closer to his daughter and hugged her. Ino was at a loss and wasn't expecting this, but she regained herself somewhat hugging her father back and letting her tears flow freely.

Asuma walked over to Naruto and asked him, "Naruto-kun, do you know who the father is?" Naruto was hesitant at first, but they needed to know, "Kakashi-sensei's team member Sai. He's from ROOT."

Inoichi broke his hug from his daughter overhearing what Naruto said asking his daughter, "Ino-chan… Are you going to keep the baby?" Ino nodded. Inoichi ran his hand through his hair and he told her, "It's been decided that the whole ROOT organization will be brought down which includes Danzo… and Sai."

Needless to say his daughter was expecting that when they all found out that Danzo wasn't as loyal to Konoha as everyone thought. Naruto walked over to Inoichi telling the man, "Ino knows and she's asked a favor of me. I was reluctant at first, but Ino wants me to find a way to bring the guy back alive and I can never turn down a friend in need."

"I'll help you with that Naruto-san." said Inoichi, "I'll replace Ino on your squad Asuma-san."

Asuma smiled and told him, "You have no arguments from me there."

Inoichi looked at his daughter and told her, "I'll bring him back, but I can't promise that my father instincts won't completely take over and that he will come back unscathed."

"Everyone involved with the squads in the Konoha Twelve will be going into battle. This includes a few other ninjas." said Naruto. Hinata caught on quick telling Ino and Inoichi, "Inoichi-sama, Ino can stay here until we all return. The toads that remain here are actually combat ready in case anyone attacks this compound, so there is no worry in case ROOT nins come here."

Asuma told Ino, "Hopefully we can end this quickly and we can try and get Sai away from Danzo by asking Kakashi to handle if from there since that is his student. The old man shouldn't have any problem with you Inoichi replacing Ino on this mission."

"I agree with both Hinata-chan and Asuma-san, we all leave in the morning so I should go tell the Hokage what will happen. We'll tell the rest of the clan about Ino-chan once I return." said Inoichi. He looked at his daughter and placed his hands on her shoulders telling his daughter, "I'm sorry Ino-chan if I haven't been easy to talk to. As a clan head I have to act the part otherwise it will seem that I'm soft and unfit for my position."

Ino wiped her tears from her cheeks telling her father, "I'm sorry tou-san that I wasn't brave enough to tell you from the beginning."

Asuma didn't want to break up this moment, but he told Inoichi, "Well Inoichi-san we should go tell the old man before we head out." Inoichi nodded, but before he left he gave his daughter a kiss on her forehead and he told her that he'll come see her before they leave.

Naruto gave Hinata a kiss on her lips telling her that he needed to give Sarutobi his answer about dealing with Nagato. He dreaded this, but his duty as a ninja came first in a situation like this. As the two girls watched Asuma, Inoichi, and Naruto leave through the front door heading toward the Hokage's tower.

The platinum blonde kunoichi looked at her friend and wondered about Hinata and Naruto since he came back from his training mission with Jiraiya. She looked at her friend asking her, "Hinata-chan. If it isn't to personal I wanted to ask you a question."

"What is it Ino-chan?" asked Hinata.

Ino's face became a bit red embarrassed to ask the question, "Umm well… have you and Naruto-kun… you know… done it? Have sex I mean?"

Hinata's face became a bit red, but she tried not to stutter telling her, "Well me and Naruto-kun made a decision awhile back about that…"

* Flashback to Chapter 47 *

_Feeling him touch her there sent Hinata's head spinning. They broke their kiss for a moment to gaze in each other's eyes. Naruto smiled asking her, "Do you trust me?"_

_Hinata returned the smile answering back, "Of course I do." They kissed again with as much passion as the first one, maybe even more._

_Naruto continued to ravish Hinata's lips making her ache with a pain that only he could soothe. However Hinata brought her hand to grab his hand that was rubbing the outside of her panties and at that moment Naruto stopped and he lifted himself up to look into Hinata's eyes a bit confused, maybe he was going a bit to fast._

_Hinata let go of his hand and then cupped his cheeks telling him, "I trust you Naru-kun, but our first time should be romantic."_

_Naruto offered her a big smile understanding and agreeing with her. He sat up completely looking down at Hinata telling her, "I understand Hinata-chan. I'll wait as long as I have to when your ready, you know I wouldn't force you to do anything that your not comfortable with." Hinata leaned up and kissed Naruto on his lips happily telling her lover, "You shouldn't have to wait long Naruto-kun." Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck dragging him back down to the bed placing her forehead against his humming a low melody that was slowly putting the blonde/silver haired ninja to sleep._

_She saw that after awhile he fell asleep completely and she kissed him once more on his lips before letting sleep take over her as well._

* Normal Time *

Hinata giggled a little telling Ino, "Naruto-kun and myself are suppose to be married after my sixteenth birthday and since Naruto-kun's is very soon all we have to do is wait a little less than three months maybe. I'm sure Naruto-kun will be as romantic as he can on our honeymoon."

Ino kinda laughed before she told Hinata, "That's romantic and all, but I kinda expected that from you Hinata-chan. Everyone has their own pace to go at and I'm happy that Naruto-kun respects yours, he's one of the last honest ones."

"Yeah and I'm lucky that we chose each other." said Hinata while she kept messing with the wedding ring that was on her left ring finger.

* After Some Time: Hokage Tower *

Sarutobi was leaning in his chair after just getting done talking with his son Asuma about temporarily replacing Ino with her father. Now it was Naruto standing before him and he hoped that Naruto came to his decision. From when he saw him the day he was born to the way he is now, Naruto grew into a ninja that far surpassed his father at that age. Before he would be able to say easily that if the two had fought each other that Minato would come out the victor in a battle every time, but now that Naruto begins to show his strength little by little he's now debating if Minato would be able to keep up with the young man… and that includes himself. He knows a lot about him, he never breaks promises, never leaves comrades behind, will do anything to help others, and is very defiant when he wants to be.

Naruto was starring at the old, but still powerful Hokage before him knowing full well that this old man has been there for him since he was young. He hated when he had to trick the old man like when he pretty much tricked him into letting him go into the battle at Oto, but he was a ninja and ninjas should always have the upper hand during any kind of situation.

"Jii-san… I'll give you my answer about Nagato's location." said Naruto. The old man simply remained quiet and waited for Naruto to tell him at his own pace. Naruto took a deep inhale and told him, "He's in Amegakure and I want to be the one to go talk with him first before anything else."

He knew this might come up, "Naruto, I can't do that. I can trust you with anything, but I just can't let you do that." Naruto walked up closer to the desk placing both his hands on the desk, "Jii-san I try not to ask a lot since I like to do everything myself, but this is very important to me… Despite what he's done I want to at least speak with him since he is the last of my entire family. Of course I see the Hyuuga clan as my family, but he's my 'last blood'. It's wrong of me to bring this painful memory up, but I need to if I am to do this. It's because of this village that I don't know my family and the reason my family suffered."

Sarutobi tilted his head so his Hokage hat was blocking his eyes as Naruto continued, "This village attacked my Uzumaki family and made my mother's life hell because of our family. Dad couldn't move into the Namikaze compound since it was destroyed and I was hated because of the Kyuubi. I don't hate this village, but I would like to ask… no I'll even throw my pride away and go so far as to beg…" Naruto fell to his knees putting his face as close to the ground as he could, "So please… let me go speak with Nagato face to face."

There was a long silence in the room before the Hokage spoke, "Naruto… (let's out a sigh) I… I guess I owe you that. It is my fault that your family dwindled down to nothing and it's my fault that I couldn't take action against Danzo for what he did to the old Namikaze compound. I'll let you go, but you will go with a four man squad after we deal with Orochimaru and Danzo. Understood?"

Naruto got up from the ground saluting the old kage, "I completely understand. To prove that I will comply I'll let you choose my team." Sarutobi nodded and dismissed Naruto.

Once he was gone, Sarutobi sighed and said to himself, "No that's wrong. I owe Naruto more than that… What would this village be like had the Uzumaki clan lived?" Sarutobi shook that off and needed to focus on the battle that would soon come and he'll need to if he's going to battle Danzo.

* ANBU Detention Wing *

Tobi was sitting in his dark cell alone with his arms still restrained from the cuffs. He lost track of the time awhile back and didn't bother trying to try and remember. He laid in his hard bed trying to get comfortable trying to ignore the annoying pain in his shoulder since his arms were cuffed behind his back. He suddenly heard a heavy door open up and he turned his head to the direction of where the door is and he sat up remaining quiet.

He could hear his only chair in the room being dragged against the floor making a screeching sound which suddenly came to a stop and he could hear someone let out a sigh as they sat down in the chair that was now in front of him. From what he could hear it sounded like a man, he confirmed it when the man spoke.

"Well now it's been a long time since we've been in each other's presence."

Tobi smiled which was visible since his mask has long since been gone. "Kakashi-san." said Tobi, the nuke-nin converted a lot of voices to memories and he remembered Kakashi's voice.

The jounin smiled under his mask saying, "So you remember me then? That's good, I'd hate to have to get reacquainted." Tobi leaned back putting his right arm on the back of his chair and he put his left leg up so that his ankle rested on his right leg relaxing. Kakashi made a small chuckle asking the ninja, "Your memories seem to vary or they are very messed up. You remember parts of your past, but that doesn't include personal ones and yet you remember ninjas like myself, Guy, and Shisui when we don't recall meeting an Uchiha like yourself. Nor does any Uchiha recall one of their own being called by Tobi. Mind filling me in on what you do know?"

"Humph." Snorted Tobi, "Ibiki-san had to torte Tobi in order to get even a grunt from Tobi. What makes you think Tobi will talk about Tobi's past?"

Kakashi sighed asking, "If Naruto-kun was here would you tell him?" Tobi pretended to think and then said, "Yes. Tobi trusts Naruto-kun, Tobi doesn't know why but the boy does remind Tobi of someone who was very kind to Tobi once."

"This 'someone' wouldn't by chance be my late sensei Minato Namikaze would it?" asked Kakashi who's voice no longer held a cheery tone.

Tobi paused for a moment feeling a bit more comfortable around the jounin who's name he could remember easily, "Yes, Tobi's memories show that he and I once had an encounter. Where Tobi was scolded he would always smile toward Tobi…." He looked up at the ceiling though he couldn't see it since his right eye was still covered by a sealing paper, "Tobi's teammates didn't understand Tobi very well, but Tobi remembers that I would do anything to protect them despite what they thought even though Tobi's decision was stupid."

He soon heard Kakashi stand up from his seat and move over to him. Kakashi quickly grabbed the seal that was over Tobi's right eye and ripped it off making Tobi hiss from the flash of pain since it ripped a bit of his eyebrow hair. Tobi opened his right eye which held no sharingan, but the pitch black eyes that shared the trait with many a Uchiha.

Kakashi lifted up his headband that covered his left eye and revealed his sharingan. Tobi soon felt a pulse beat where his missing left eye was that seemed to call out to that sharingan. Kakashi relaxed for a moment asking, "I acquired this sharingan when a friend sacrificed himself to save his team. It's because of him that I am still here today and the reason behind my major personality change. I never once forgot about him nor have I forgot about Rin. Obito… he taught me the value of friends and that they are more than a reason to risk your life to save."

Tobi eye was locked on Kakashi as he spoke, "Obito? Rin? Kakashi?…. Minato? These names ring throughout Tobi's head, but Tobi doesn't know what they are. Are they just people Tobi created to overcome loneliness? Or were they from Tobi's past?"

Kakashi stood up for a brief moment to reach into his back pocket pulling out a wrinkled wallet sized photo that has worn, but the faces on the picture hadn't faded yet. He held up the picture to Tobi saying, "This picture was taken when I was still a chunnin under Minato-sense's command. The black haired boy is Obito and the brown haired girl is Rin. Both died young and yet me, the one who never gave a shit about friends or equality to comrades lived. It took one friend's death for me to finally understand and by then I had lost Rin as well, then my sensei. My life was nothing more than one failure after another." Kakashi placed the picture on Tobi's leg and then sat back down getting comfortable.

"Funny thing is that Obito was crushed under a rock in Kusagakure covering his whole right side of his body. He gave me his visible left sharingan eye which he says that me and him would fight along each other. Obito also had a friendly rivalry with Guy as well and he introduced me to Shisui Uchiha or rather Shisui Atsusa a long time ago. I later found out that Obito wanted nothing to do with the higher Uchihas since they shunned him for not obtaining his sharingan, so he wouldn't care to know about Itachi Uchiha/Atsusa and Itachi didn't start to make a name for himself until the later years." Kakashi pointed to the right side of Tobi's body continuing, "It seems that you and Obito have a lot in common since your story of meeting Madara Uchiha is the same fate that happened to my friend Obito."

Tobi looked from Kakashi to the picture on his lap letting a small grin crack on his face, "Tobi isn't entirely stupid. Tobi sees where your going with this. Tobi does notice the similarity between myself and Obito, it also seems that it makes sense with everything that's happened so far."

"Obito… It's really you isn't it?" asked Kakashi still calm.

Tobi didn't say anything for awhile only setting his eye on the picture taking a better look at the Uchiha in the picture. Was that why he knew Kakashi off the bat when he seen him three years ago and why he wanted to speak with Naruto since he did remind him of the late Yondaime Hokage? Tobi felt a huge weight off of his shoulders and something snapped inside of him and said, "Those who break the rules and regulations are called trash… However those who don't care about their friends… are even worse than trash."

Kakashi smiled and he reached over to Tobi's leg and took the picture putting it back into his back pocket. He put the chair back in the corner and headed toward the door stopping for a moment telling Tobi, "Which name do you like the best?"

Tobi looked at his leg where the picture was and smiled finding a very interesting object, "Obito died a long time ago… Tobi is all that's left."

"Tobi it is then." said Kakashi before leaving. Tobi heard the door close still transfixed on his leg.

He said to no one in particular, "Though this could get you killed Kakashi-baka…" Tobi stood up and the faint sound of something hitting the ground could be heard. In one swift motion Tobi jumped up in the air swinging his arms from behind his back under his whole body while he was in the air so now that they were in the front. Tobi reached down and grabbed the object that fell. Looking at it Tobi used it immediately to unlock his restraints to his wrist watching as the cuffs fell to the ground. Next he reached for the tag that was on his chest pulling it off, finally the one on his back he had to reach behind his back cursing when he couldn't reach the one on his back, but he finally got it pulling it off.

He stretched out his whole body feeling his chakra flow freely through his body was invigorating and after hearing some bones crack after being restrained he happily said to himself, "Now that Tobi is free." He closed his right eye for a moment opening it to reveal his sharingan, "Tobi will go get some dangos before leaving Konoha." He grabbed the key from the cuffs and put it in his pocket, then he brought his hands together doing a series of handsigns saying in a low tone, "Earth Style: Hiding Like a Mole." Tobi's body instantly sunk into the ground and the hole that was left was close up as well.

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

* Iwagakure *

Hokori was currently walking at a immensely slow pace holding side trying to stop the bleeding, but it was of no use. It had been almost a whole day since his battle with the now deceased Suna-nin Sasori, but his battle was not an easy victory and Sasori's poison was slowly killing the man. He wouldn't stop however, he needed to tell his father about the what Akatsuki was planning and he'd be damned if he'd die before then.

The Iwa-nin could see the landmarks symbolizing that he was close. Close to zero chakra he forced himself to do one last jutsu and after finishing the handsigns he shouted, "Earth Style: Earth Dragon Bullet!" A dragon's head shot out of the ground and aimed straight at the sky. The dragon opened it's mouth and shot out a mud ball and Hokori quickly slapped a explosive tag onto the ball. Once the mud ball got high enough he activated the explosive tag making an explosion in the sky.

With that he collapsed on the ground from exhaustion. Before he blacked out entirely he heard feet shuffle around him and then he could hear the distinct words, "It's Hokori! Quick get him to the hospital now!" Hokori smiled, he was closer to revealing Akatsuki's plans now.

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

Don't have a lot to say other than the next chapter will be a battle and it will be entitled- Chpater 62: The Fall of a Snake and a Rat. Not sure when I can update, but I will try and do it ASAP. Anyway R&R, Stay Gold, and Goodbye World!


	62. The Fall of a Snake and a Rat: Part 1

Chapter 62: The Fall of a Snake and a Rat: Part 1

Hello World! Okay the reason I didn't update for so long was because all my files are on my laptop and my uncle and his family went on vacation for awhile and he wanted to borrow it, so like a dumbs I forgot to save all my files on my USB hard drive so I could update the stories. So my precious laptop was away from me and I couldn't finish a few of my stories for sometime with all my story files all because my uncle had my laptop so he could do… I forgot what it was, but I got it back yesterday. So I bring you now the update for this story, please enjoy.

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

* Iwagakure: Hospital *

The doors to the operating room burst open revealing an old man with a size of one and half times his head piece. His facial features include a triangular beard and a mustache with angular corners. He has a big red nose and thick eyebrows. The top of his head is completely bald, although, he has some hair at the back and sides of his head, the back of which is tied with a yellow ribbon into a ponytail. All of his hair (ponytail, sideburns, facial) is white.

He was being escorted by the kunoichi Kurotsuchi, the giant Akatsuchi, the jinchuriki Han, and Resshin's student Shikon. They saw Hokori was only in his gi pants and was bloodied, cut up, bruised, and his skin was turning a faded black color. Onoki began to levitate off of the ground allowing him a good view of his son.

Hokori began to cough up more blood and he turned his head and saw his father levitating not above him, but enough to let him see his face. Hokori grinned and said, "So you came." Onoki sighed and said, "Your still my son and no matter what decision you make it won't change that. You said you had something important to tell me?"

"The rings." Hokori pointed to the small table with three rings in them, "Those rings allow Akatsuki to seal away the biju into a giant statue that they call the Gedo Mazo. Without them they won't be able to seal them away very quickly." Onoki looked at the table and saw the rings that had the kanji for 'Green', 'Orb', and 'Void'.

Hokori told them, "The bastard Deidara is dead along with Sasori of the Red Sands, but Sasori got me with some kind of poison that kills you in three days, but it took me a day and a half to get here, plus I was still fighting him when I was infected." The doctor interrupted telling the Tsuchikage, "What he means Tsuchikage-sama is that… well we've determined that he when he fought the poison has been spreading further into his body and it has gotten to the point where we are powerless to even slow it down. I'm sorry, but he will die, but we are not sure when."

The room became deathly quiet and Hokori saw Han standing by the doorway. Hokori forced himself to sit up despite protest from the people in the room, "Han may I speak to you as an equal?"

Han reluctantly walked across the room until he was standing tall in front of him. Hokori smiled and he told the jinchuriki, "I'm sorry for what I've done. I know I assisted in the deaths of your kind, but it was for a greater good. Though that's no excuse, I don't deserve forgiveness, but I just wanted to let you know that I am truly sorry for what I've done."

Again the room became quiet and Hokori reached over and grabbed the Akatsuki rings then he held out his hand for Han to take them. Complying Han held his hand out and the three rings fell into his hands, "It's up to you and the other jinchuriki to stop them now. I believe that this matter should be handled by jinchuriki." Hokori laid back down and told his father, "Old man, I have some info on the Akatsuki members. Kisame Hoshigaki and Hidan the Voodooist are on teams and will be traveling here to capture you Han. Madara has disappeared, Zetsu is going to be gathering info on Kumo's defenses, and the leader Pain and his associate Konan are in an undisclosed location or they might even be traveling to different villages so as not to be caught."

Onoki placed his hand on his son's chest that was darkening as time passed, "You did good son. I can't say I'm pleased with how you and Resshin hid this, but you gave us the edge we needed against Akatsuki. It's never a father's wish to see his children die before him, the kids are the one's who are suppose to bury their folks… not the other way around."

"Yeah… Oh one more thing…" said Hokori, "Resshin-sensei is dead. Pain the leader of Akatsuki killed him, but I believe the moles said his possible ." Shikon seemed to let out a few tears after hearing about her sensei's death. Hokori stayed laying down then spat up some more blood caused by the poison. Onoki got a rag and wiped the blood off of his son's mouth letting him speak again, "Also, I fought against Naruto Namikaze some time ago."

Onoki looked surprised and asked, "Minato Namikaze's son. How strong was the boy?" Hokori answered, "The boy was much stronger than I anticipated, but he beat a clone I was using at fifteen percent without even trying. If you let your guard down around that boy then let's just say that you won't have a chance to regret it later." Hokori felt a bit weaker now. He forced himself to look at Shikon, then he held his hand out to her wanting her to come closer, which she did.

"It's up to you now Shikon-chan. Your the only one left, you have to be the sensei at Resshin-sensei's training program. Make Resshin-sensei, Bane-senpai, and me proud. Good luck kid." said Hokori. Shikon saw the light fade from his eyes but tried to get in, "Hokori-senpai! I can't do this by myself! By Resshin-sensei's standards I'm still a kid!"

Hokori smiled and then began to choke out feeling his life slip away, "Don't sell yourself… short yet… You can do this… after all you are… Resshin-sensei's star pupil." Shikon watched as Hokori's breathing got shorter, shorter, and shorter, until his breathing stopped entirely. The room became even more quiet as they did a silent prayer for the Iwa nin before them.

Onoki turned away and said to his Iwa nins who were present, "Hokori will be given a hero's funeral for what he's done for the village." One of the doctor's in the room grabbed a small white cloth and draped it over Hokori's face and closed the curtains around his bed.

Akatsuchi kneeled down and asked the Tsuchikage, "Tsuchikage-sama, are you okay?" Onoki nodded and then he looked to Han or more specifically his hand that held the Akatsuki rings. He straightened himself up and told everyone, "Send out messages to the other kages and announce the meeting will be occur sooner than expected and they should leave in the next few days. We have the upper edge on Akatsuki now."

He started to leave the room with his entourage, but stopped one last time and glanced at where his son's body was and then continued walking to get the messages ready.

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

* Morning: Konoha ANBU HQ *

Hiruzen Sarutobi stood in an empty room with Ibiki Morino, Shikaku Nara, Kakashi Hatake, and Itachi Atsusa who were called by the Hokage after he heard some disturbing news. Sarutobi looked around the room for a moment and then asked to no one in particular, "Would someone mind telling me why this cell is empty?"

Neither of the three answered and merely waited. The old hokage sighed and said, "Tobi disappeared from his cell late in the night and got away without a single ninja knowing, but what's more is that he escaped the barrier surrounding the compound somehow and we don't know how he accomplished this?" Nobody again answered or attempted to humor him with giving him possibilities on how Tobi escaped.

Sarutobi told Ibiki, "Put all ANBU on alert and put the brute of them around the Namikaze compound. There might be a chance that he's after Naruto again." Ibiki bowed and left to go gather the ANBU. He turned his attention to Shikaku next, "A lot of things are happening right now. The ninja battalion head out soon and we still need to see them off so go to the gates and do so."

Shikaku agreed and left mumbling that this was all 'troublesome'.

Sarutobi walked next to Itachi telling the clan head, "You have to go get ready and I'll see you at the gate." Itachi nodded and left the room quietly. This left the Hokage alone with the Copy Ninja Kakashi. Although you couldn't tell from his mask hiding his face, Kakashi was slightly grinding his teeth. Sarutobi held a strong look at the man and after some time the Hokage smiled and patted Kakashi on his shoulder, "Good luck against Orochimaru Kakashi." and with that he left.

Kakashi's heart sped up to inhuman speeds after that and he placed his hand on the wall to catch a breath his breath. After a moment he glanced once again in the room wondering as to where Tobi might of gone off to and after that he put his hands in his pocket and trekked out of the HQ so he could also prepare for the mission.

* An Hour Later: Konoha East Gate *

Gathered in a large group was Teams Itachi, Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma with Inoichi Yamanaka and the rest of the team Shisui Atsusa, Anko Mitarashi, Yamamoto, and Hayate Gekko were all in a large group making sure that they all had their equipment. Hiruzen was standing at the front giving them all a good luck speech and a hope to see you home soon.

He also told the whole group, "The one in charge for this mission will be Kakashi Hatake so follow his orders and in the event that he is killed the other squad leaders shall be Inoichi, Itachi, Gai, and then Asuma should something happen. Now go and bring down that snake!" They all shouted, "Yes sir!" and they all vanished jumping through the open gate heading south east to the port so they could reach the 'Island' and bring down Konoha's biggest traitors.

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

* Half a Days Travel: Out on the Ocean *

The small battalion were currently riding inside of a giant sea turtle that Gai had summoned. This was a perfect maneuver since they could invade the island without being noticed and with Neji and Hinata activating their byakugan they could see if anything happens. While Neji, Hinata, Naruto, Fu, Shino, Sakura, Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, and Ten-Ten were in a group talking amongst themselves the older veteran ninjas were going over the plans of what they should do.

Soon after they all agreed to bombard the headquarters and make Orochimaru and his followers come out of the underground base rather than risk setting off traps and getting themselves hurt or killed. The older vets moved to their students and asked how many of them knew any high level jutsu or any jutsu that could cause a ruckus from a distance. Naruto, Choji, and Ten-Ten raised their hands and so it was agreed that Naruto, Choji, Ten-Ten, Kakashi, Itachi, Shisui, and Anko would use any jutsu they could to bombard the underground base so they could bring out the snake.

After another hour Hinata and Neji told everyone, "We can see the island and we're getting closer to the bottom."

Gai walked to the mouth of his turtle summons and shouts, "Crush-kun! Your getting close to the bottom so start to ascend at a slow pace and at an angle to avoid hitting any rocks!" All the ninjas inside of Crush heard a low humming noise which indicated that he understood.

Sometime later the humming noise returned and Gai told everyone, "Yosh! Okay he's up on the surface with just his head out of the water, so right when he opens his mouth we dash onto land!" Everyone agreed and Hinata told the large team, "I don't see any ninjas around the island. We can sneak on without being seen.

With that said the turtle opened it's mouth and they all jumped out of the sea turtles mouth and onto a small beach. Gai instructed Crush to go further out into the ocean and then disappear, they wanted to be careful as not to alert someone by the off chance they are being watched. After Crush left they began the operation.

Naruto, Choji, Ten-Ten, Itachi, Shisui, Kakashi, and Anko got into a line and started doing their handsigns (save for Ten-Ten) to use their jutsu hitting different sections of where the base was and each of them shouted out:

Naruto held his arm out and a rasengan was being formed, but it was a lighter blue and a giant white fuma shuriken was around the new ball. Naruto leapt into the air shouting, "Rasenshuriken!" and he tossed the spinning mass of chakra at where they believed was the entrance to the underground base. The jutsu hit and expanded making a giant dome that looked like the rasengan.

Choji's arms expanded to giant sized proportions and he shouted, "Partial-Multi Sized Jutsu!" He raised his arms into the air and slammed both his fists on the ground next to where the base was creating a giant tremor.

Ten-Ten had ran up Choji's arms when he raised them and jumped higher into the air. Pulling her scroll from her back she unraveled it and unsealed a second scroll, then after unraveling both she spun in the air and shouted, "Twin Rising Dragons Control!" Weapons began to hail down from the scrolls and upon impact to a section of the land they began to explode once they hit ground.

Itachi and Shisui got into the air as well doing separate handsigns they each shouted, Itachi: "Wind Style: Vacuum Great Sphere!" and shot a wind bullet from his mouth. Shisui shouted out, "Fire Style: Flame Bullet!" that he also shot from his mouth. The two bullet techniques combined and the two Atsusa members shouted, "Combination Style: Great Vacuum Flame Bullet!" The mass of chakra became a giant white hot sphere that hit the ground with such raw power shaking the ground.

Kakashi and Anko also did a jutsu, but it was the same one and they both shouted, "Fire Style: Grand Fireball!" Two giant spheres of flames shot out of their mouths hitting the ground causing an explosion.

These series of explosions and what not caused Ninjas to rush out of secret escape routes that led to the beach and in which case the Konoha ninjas attacked.

* Underground *

Orochimaru was looking at the ceiling and he could feel the ground shake caused by the attack up on the surface. Danzo was lying on an operating bed with a mask over his face and a cloth over his right arm and seven ROOT nins were in the room incase Orochimaru did something. The snake sannin turned to the monitors he had in his room and saw through a few cameras he had hidden throughout the island that Konoha found his hideout and they were attacking. Although what caught his interest was that on one camera he saw Naruto fighting and he immediately told the ROOT nins, "Well I guess I'll be taking my prize sooner than expected… We're done here."

One of the ROOT nins objected and the moment he pulled out his tanto, so did the other five ROOT nins. Orochimaru chuckled and turned to them and said, "You have not chance against me." Immediately Orochimaru opened his mouth letting out a massive grouping of snakes that filled the room. Orochimaru made a break for the door leaving the six ROOT nins to dispose of all the snakes.

Orochimaru ran down a series of hallways and he made it into his prison cell floor and he did the snake handsign. The kanji for 'snake' appeared over the jail cells and it caused the cells to open up releasing the prisoners.

Walking out of their cells in groups of three were the prisoners/experiments that Orochimaru had kept for sometime. All the prisoners were wearing faded white shirts and shorts and no kind of footwear, when all of them looked around they saw that there was no one else in the room, but looking up to a balcony with an open door that they assumed Orochimaru used, but was now gone, they saw this as their escape and they began jumping up to the balcony and all of them had black markings surround their bodies and once it covered their whole bodies their bodies shifted and deformed turning them into monsters.

* Aboveground *

Though outnumbered greatly by the Sound ninjas the Leaf ninjas had better ninjas and used teamwork to the full advantage. Killing off all the ninjas they saw. Once it all calmed down Kakashi shouted, "Okay, Naruto, Itachi, Gai, Lee, Neji, and Hayate will all accompany me into the base. The rest of you will remain here incase anyone Oto related come to the surface. Since the situation is like this if Danzo and his followers come out of the entrance… then kill' em all."

Everyone understood and they watched as the six ninjas ran inside. This left Inoichi in charge and he told everyone, "Hinata-san use your byakugan to see if we have any unwanted visitors. The rest of you stay alert, this is Orochi-teme's hideout and anything can happen." They nodded and stood waiting incase something attacked them.

* Underground *

The seven man team began running through a few corridors and by using Neji's byakugan they were able to spot where Orochimaru was hiding. After turning a corner something from the ceiling came down blocking their path. Gai immediately took position by doing the one inch punch. He held his four fingers out tilted so that his arm was extended, but in one good motion he closed his fist immediately and thrusted his fist forward destroying the wall successfully.

After the wall was dispatched they continued running through the corridors and finally coming out into a large open spaced room. Neji kept scanning and found a number of devices designed to either kill, skewer, slow down, or separate whoever entered this room. Kakashi looked around and saw that on the other side of the room was a single door. Gai also saw the room and asked his student, "Neji what's on the other side of that wall?"

Neji scanned the doorway and then he gritted his teeth, "Monsters… Rather Orochimaru's experiments are heading this way." Lee took up a fighting stance and shouted, "The Hokage ordered that we kill off even Orochimaru's experiments."

Itachi reached for his tanto and activated his sharingan simultaneously and could clearly see the chakra figures heading their way.

Naruto held out his arms revealing two seal markings on his forearms and by forcing chakra into his arms two puffs of smoke appeared over his arms. Naruto swung both arms into the smoke clouds pulling out his swords Benihime and Shuusui. Waiting for a moment they saw the experimented 'humans' walk into the large room and after awhile all of them were present.

Neji kept looking over each monster and he whispered to Gai, "I count thirty-three of them." Gai nodded and he reached around his back and pulled out a pair of nunchucks. Before anyone did anything they all heard a voice chuckle, "Kukukuku, it seems you've all arrived."

Everyone looked around and out of nowhere a part of the wall to the left of the Leaf nins (the right of the curse sealed guys) appeared a door and walking out of said door was Orochimaru.

The snake walked till he was in the center of both opposing sides and said happily, "Listen here my little prisoners. These leaf nins are here to kill all of you despite that it wasn't your fault that your like this." At that a few of the prisoners began to talk amongst themselves.

Kakashi cut in saying, "We are here to kill you Orochimaru."

The snake sannin looked over the group then he made eye contact with Naruto asking, "Naruto-kun, how goes the Akatsuki slaying?" Naruto felt his skin crawl, but he answered, "It's goin good. However since you had a hand in Akatsuki we have to kill you as well."

"Your just like your father. Never afraid to speak your mind." said Orochimaru. He turned on his heal facing all his 'experiments', "Listen all. If you can kill all of these intruders and bring me the blond/silver haired ninja there, then I'll let all of you go and I'll even reverse the affects of the Cursed Seal. How about it?"

Without a second thought the cursed sealed monsters ran passed Orochimaru and headed straight for the Konoha ninjas in front of them. Kakashi immediately lifted up his headband revealing his sharingan and he shouted, "Here they come!" All of the Konoha nins went on the offensive and began to fight the creatures delivering death blows the second they got the chance.

Naruto stabbed both his swords into two of Orochimaru's experiments and lifted himself into the air kicking another in the face.

Orochimaru appeared next to Naruto and spat out his Kusanagi sword and engaged Naruto in a sword battle. Naruto was surprised (not really) when one of his former experiments were in the way, he'd kill them.

* Aboveground *

Hinata was watching the whole battle using her byakugan and was worried since Naruto was fighting Orochimaru. Asuma was sitting off to the side enjoying a smoke, "Man they are slugging it out down there."

"It's troublesome, but we should be down there helping them." said Shikamaru. Shino started to walk over to entrance to the lair and Fu absently followed him. Inoichi walked up to Shino grabbing him by the shoulder, "Shino what are you doing? We have orders to remain here."

"I'm not going down there. My insects will though." said Shino. He held his arms out and his thousands of insects flew out of his sleeves heading straight into the entrance in a giant swarm. After all his bugs left his body he told Inoichi, "I planted a female kikaichū bug on Naruto before he left. That beetle began letting out a pheromone that the male beetles will follow. They'll help our comrades."

Fu held out her container for her kikaichū bugs and opened it allowing them to take in the smell of the female kikaichū beetle. Her swarm was much smaller than Shino's, but the beetles flew off heading inside of the entrance.

Hinata still had her byakugan activated and she told her two friends, "The bugs are heading into the right direction. They should be there very soon." Sakura walked up behind Hinata and asked, "Your worried about Naruto?"

The Hyuuga girl nodded, but then smiled, "But it's Naruto-kun. He'll win."

* Underground (Again) *

Dead bodies littered the floor as the Konoha ninjas were clearly winning this battle, but not without some damage to themselves as well.

Naruto and Orochimaru were still going back and forth in their battle with neither side giving way. Naruto was able to knock Orochimaru away from him and successfully rushing at him and pinning his swords into Orochimaru's shoulders into the ground. The snake merely winced for a moment and he saw Naruto jump into the air holding the Rasengan in his hand. Naruto came right down and he slammed his Rasengan right onto Orochimaru's stomach.

This attack however had a drawback as the ground that everyone was fighting on collapsed making all of the leaf nins and the cursed sealed men fall through the floor and into the one underneath them. When everyone hit the ground and started to groggily get up after falling through the floor they saw that they were in what looked to be an laboratory.

Itachi and Kakashi were standing right next to each other and after looking around they saw that off in the corner were some men dressed in black cloaks and ANBU porcelain masks. Itachi noticed that one of the men were carrying Danzo on his back who seemed to be unconscious.

Hayate got up and walked behind Kakashi telling him, "Now that they've seen us we have to kill them." Kakashi nodded and replied, "The main point was to make sure that we don't see them in affiliation with Orochimaru, but seeing as how we can easily make that assumption right here we have to kill them." Itachi kept his eyes glued to the ROOT nins incase they attacked, but everyone was brought out of their stare down when they heard a crashing sound.

Looking around they saw Naruto had just knocked Orochimaru into a wall separating the room they were in to another. Itachi ran over to his student to help him, but upon running to where Naruto was he looked into the hole that Orochimaru's body created and looking into that room he saw five men laying on medical tables. Itachi immediately recognized them as Uchihas and was immediately shocked and angered.

Naruto and Itachi saw Orochimaru walk out of the hole in the wall as if nothing happened to him at all. The pale faced man said to Naruto, "More and more you continue to surprise me Naruto-kun." Naruto was about to attack again, but Itachi held his hand out in front of his student stopping him. The young Namikaze was confused at first, then he saw his sensei take a step forward saying to Orochimaru, "Tell me right now. Why are there Uchihas down here?"

There was no hesitation when Orochimaru immediately told them, "It was on Danzo's request. He asked me to do an experiment on him using Uchiha clan members and I did so just to see if I could." Naruto could immediately feel the killing intent filling up the room. The snake sannin was impressed with how the room was suddenly filled with Itachi's killing intent. Naruto began observing Orochimaru's body and saw that he was sweating despite that the small scuffle they got into wouldn't be enough to tire the sannin.

Orochimaru also felt his body getting weaker and weaker by the minute and Danzo's temporary cure wasn't helping as much as he said it was. So he shouted out, "I will have Naruto-kun's body and I will kill everyone here!" He opened his mouth and out from his body emerged a gigantic white snake composed of smaller white snakes, and long black hair atop the snake's head.

All the konoha ninjas, ROOT nins, and Orochimaru's prisoners now saw Orochimaru's true form. The snake sannin shot dove into Naruto and Itachi's area trying to eat Naruto, but both the master and student escaped by launching themselves in the air. Naruto and Itachi jumped onto the wall and grasping on with their feet by sending chakra into their feet.

Naruto rolled up his sleeves again revealing his sword summons jutsu and by sending chakra into his arms his swords were summoned from underneath the buried rubble and into his hands once again. Orochimaru looked around and began letting his snake like scales shoot out from his body and attack everyone, but he went after Naruto again.

Kakashi, Gai, Lee, Neji, and Hayate evaded and used their weapons they brought with them to decapitate the white snakes sent at them. The remaining Orochimaru experiments weren't so lucky as they were split up and were killed off easily by being overrun by the number of snakes sent out and bitten to death.

The ROOT nins attempted to leave, but Neji and Lee jumped in front of them keeping them in the room. Neji looked to one of the men to the back and how he was carrying a now conscious Danzo.

Danzo was awake once the ceiling collapsed and was aware of the situation unfolding before him, but now that Konoha ninjas were here he couldn't bring up a believable excuse and was now seen as a traitor to Konoha. Unless he kills off all the Konoha ninja there. Danzo told his ROOT nin, "Let me down." The ROOT ninja did as he was told and let Danzo onto the floor.

The war hawk ninja told his ninjas, "We need to kill off everyone on this island, including the leaf nins and Orochimaru."

Three of Danzo's men walked in front of him and one telling their leader, "Danzo-sama allow the three of us to take care of these two eyesores." Danzo nodded and his three ninjas attacked Neji and Lee trying to kill them. One of the ninjas stopped and ducked to the side avoiding a swarm of insects that shot out of the open ceiling engulfing one of his comrades. The third made it to Neji and the two engaged in combat with one another.

Lee appeared next to the second ninja who stopped his attacked and kicked him hard in his ribs sending the man flying back and landing at Danzo's feet. Danzo looked up and saw that his nin was completely engulfed by these insects and immediately understood that if Naruto and Itachi were here, then Shino was not to far away.

Danzo told the ninja who fell to his feet, "Take the others topside and deal with the ninjas above ground Torune. After all you cousin is awaiting you." Torune nodded and he made a head movement for the remaining ROOT nins to follow him. However Lee, Gai, Hayate, and Kakashi had other plans when they appeared above the ROOT nins and blocked their escape.

Neji was still engaged with the ninja before him who took out his tanto and began to battle him that way. Kakashi told Danzo and his followers, "We have orders to kill you Danzo and your entourage, you'll pay for betraying Konoha."

Danzo lifted up his long sleeve revealing that his right arm looked to be made of wood and what looked to be eyes, but not any ordinary eyes, but the sharingans numerous ones. The old ninja taunted them, "You can try you whelps." He glanced over to where Naruto and Itachi were fighting a giant white snake he assumed was Orochimaru. Looking back to his soldiers he told them all, "Take care of them, I'll handle those three over there."

One of them turned his head telling Danzo, "Danzo-sama, you didn't have much practice using those eyes. Just escape and get to Konoha to evacuate the others."

Ignoring what his ninja said to him, he already started to walk to where and who he wanted to fight. With nothing else to say Kakashi and the others engaged the ROOT nins while Naruto and Itachi fought Orochimaru.

The snake sannin looked over and saw Danzo running toward him. Turning around Orochimaru opened his mouth and spat out venom much like a cobra, Danzo avoided the venom, but a small drop landed on his sleeve and he saw that the venom dissolved his shirt, so letting it actually touch him would mean death.

Naruto saw Danzo heading this way and he quickly used his Hirameku jutsu to vanish and appear next to Danzo. Naruto tried to stab Danzo in his head and he was too late to avoid the attack and Naruto's Shuusui stabbed between the man's eyes killing him. Orochimaru immediately shot out a snake that bit down on a blade that come close to hitting Naruto in the back.

Naruto spun around and saw Danzo standing a few feet behind him and a snake that had caught a kunai in mid air. Quickly looking back Naruto noticed that Danzo's body was gone.

Orochimaru snickered thinking to himself, 'That's one down. Soon he won't be able to use that jutsu anymore.'

Itachi watched and saw how Danzo performed a jutsu that was considered forbidden by the Uchiha clan, long has he known about that jutsu, but not once had he actually seen it. Even with his sharingan he couldn't believe what he saw.

Naruto was speechless as to how Danzo did that, he was sure he delivered the killing blow to him and yet there he was alive and well. It didn't make sense, it wasn't any kind of clone, nor was it a substitution jutsu, it wasn't any kind of reverse summons or teleportation jutsu. There was more to Danzo's mysterious power and he needed to figure it out quickly or he could really be killed this time.

(CUT!… Man it's been awhile since I've done that.)

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

Sorry for the late update, so blame not me but my uncle for taking my precious laptop. Even though I was at fault as well for not downloading most of my stuff to my back up hard drive we should still blame my uncle! On a side note the reason I cut this into two parts was because I don't really like to write long chapters even though sometimes they do end up like that, so I decided to cut this into two parts since the Danzo vs Orochimaru vs Naruto & Itachi fight was going to be a bit long and I will hopefully try and update this one soon. So R&R, Stay Gold, and Goodbye World!


	63. The Fall of a Snake and a Rat: Part 2

Chapter 63: The Fall of a Snake and a Rat: Part 2

Hello World! Well here it is part 2 of the battle on Orochimaru's island and I do hope that everyone likes this one as I have been trying to stay focused on this chapter. I am very sleep deprived and it sucks. Anyway have a good read.

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

* Orochimaru's Island *

Naruto used his Hirameku jutsu again avoiding Orochimaru in his true form from being devoured. Itachi meanwhile was fighting Danzo trying to make sense of his right sharingan arm and the rat Danzo had his bandages on his face removed when he opened his eyes revealing a implanted sharingan. The rest of the Konoha nins were fighting against the ROOT nins while Shino and Fu's insects attempted to engulf another one of the ninjas.

Naruto and Itachi were now back to back with one another breathing a little heavy from the battle with the two kage level ninjas. Naruto had his Benihime in his right hand and he loaned Shuusui to Itachi for combat purposes. Itachi saw that Danzo kept his right sharingan eye closed, but he didn't doubt that the man couldn't read lips, so Itachi brought his blade closer to his face so it blocked his lips he whispered to Naruto, "Naruto can't you transform into your biju form?"

Naruto had no need to whisper, "I can't, if I transform theres no guarantee that I won't hit the remaining supports and in the process I might bring the whole upper level down on us." Itachi made 'tsk' noise then asked, "Wait what about that silver chakra? Would that work?" Naruto responded to Itachi, "No the shadow would be to big and It would be difficult to fight using it underground. The only thing I could hope to do in this situation would be to use Sage mode. I need to summon up a clone and send it off so that it could gather natural chakra."

Naruto attempted to summon a clone however Orochimaru attacked not wanting Naruto to get the edge. Naruto grabbed Itachi by his shirt and teleported them away, with his attack missing Orochimaru saw Danzo and kept charging at him sending out a massive amount of snakes in the process.

Danzo picked up a kunai and he exhaled causing chakra to come out and engulf the kunai turning it into a scimitar and he swung the blade like a kunai though it gained the length of a sword. Cutting the heads off of the snakes easily he couldn't counter in time when Orochimaru caught him in his mouth and bit down on Danzo snapping him in half. Orochimaru watched as Danzo's body dissolved and saw him standing unscathed preparing an attack.

Itachi and Naruto appeared behind Danzo both of them swinging the two swords onto him, taken by surprise Danzo was again sliced in half only to have his body disintegrate again. Danzo reappeared looking a bit exhausted and Orochimaru taunted him on it, "You haven't had any practice using that arm. Your basically going on luck, but luck only goes so far Danzo."

The ROOT nin looked over at Itachi and saw that he was again rushing at him, making his kunai wind weapon he blocked Itachi's attack. Orochimaru turned his attention back to Naruto who had launched himself at him swinging his sword trying to decapitate him, Orochimaru caught Naruto using his snakes restarting Naruto's movements. Naruto smiled however and his body exploded sending out black ink in the process. The ink splashed on Orochimaru and he quickly turned and saw Naruto doing a number of handsigns and after he was done he pointed his hand at the snake sannin and shouted, "Restrict!"

The black ink splatters on Orochimaru's body morphed and formed into words with the kanji 'Restrict' covering his body. The remaining ink splatters turned to chains and expanded restricting the snake sannin making him fall to the ground. Naruto spun around and ran toward where Itachi and Danzo were fighting thinking, 'Three minutes until that jutsu ends.'

Naruto disappeared in his flash of light appearing behind Danzo and he slammed his hand on the man's thigh. Danzo felt Naruto's presence behind him and he saw Naruto slam his hand on his thigh, quickly he kicked out hitting Naruto in his chest making him roll away. While Danzo was busy Itachi had activated his Mangenkyo Sharingan and he shouted, "Amaterasu!"

Danzo looked shocked and was hit with black flames that engulfed his body. Itachi's right eye began to bleed and he immediately shut his eyes turning off his Mangenkyo. Itachi waited for it and saw the black flames make short work of Danzo and Itachi spun around quickly stabbing behind him hitting Danzo on his thigh. Itachi noticed how Danzo didn't disappear that time and thought, 'He only uses Izanagi when he knows he's dealt a killing blow or will suffer a fatal wound.' Naruto appeared next to Itachi and stabbed out at Danzo's head.

The old man was hit dead in the head and his body disappears again. Itachi grabbed Naruto and dragged him away, Naruto said to Itachi, "I keep hitting him, but he keeps disappearing! How the hell is he doing that?" Itachi dropped Naruto and looked around for Danzo and he saw the old man standing on the ceiling. Itachi explained to Naruto, "That technique is a kinjutsu in the Uchiha clan that causes blindness after it's used. It casts an illusion onto the user and it breaks the boundaries between reality and illusion, basically he can avoid death by turning it into a mere illusion."

Naruto looked confused, but then slowly got what he meant, "I've noticed that the eyes on his arm are closing one by one whenever we deal him a killing blow." Danzo landed from the ceiling to the ground some feet away from them. Itachi whispered, "He's so far used it five times and I'm guessing that he has fifteen of those eyes in his arm excluding the sharingan in his right eye socket."

Naruto asked, "So he has ten more shots at using that jutsu then?" Itachi nodded and he looked over to where his black flames were that were burning through some wood, but the flames were small no real threat… yet. Getting an idea he moves closer to Naruto and he proceeds to cover his mouth so Danzo can't read his lip movements, "Naruto do you think you could (muffled out words)."

Naruto scratches his head and says, "Well I'm not sure how I could use it since I don't know the basis for it, but I could wing it and see how it goes I guess." Itachi pats Naruto on the shoulder, "Okay then get to it and I'll handle Danzo." Naruto agrees and vanishes in a flash. Itachi points Shuusui at Danzo asking, "So the Uchiha clan's demise comes just when you discover a new power. Is this why the Uchiha clan was really wiped out? For power?"

Danzo scoffed, "The Uchiha clan really wanted Konoha destroyed and I couldn't have that. However despite how this turns out I'm not one of those manga villains that's stupid enough to reveal anything that could give you the upper hand." Itachi's eyes narrow at him and he says, "No I guess your not. I don't have to worry about a Mangekyou Sharingan from you since it's only Tobi, Madara, and myself who are in possession of one. I just need to end your Izanagi or even find a way to restrict that jutsu."

The two were distracted when they heard a low hissing noise and they saw Orochimaru rise up and the seals on his body were gone. Orochimaru shook his body and tried to stretch, "Kukuku, Naruto-kun makes me want to take control more and more. First however I should deal with you two since both of you are a nuisance."

Orochimaru dove at Itachi wanting to kill him first, but Itachi jumped over him. Orochimaru slithered across the ground heading for Danzo next.

Naruto in the meantime had his silver chakra surrounding his left hand and watched as it engulfed the black flames dissolving it to nothing. Retracting the silver chakra into his body he assumed he should try and use it like he'd use a fire based jutsu, but as a safety precaution he was going to line his innards with his silver chakra incase they were caught by the black flames.

Orochimaru looked around and thought, 'I can't stay in this form much longer.' He finally found what he was looking for and he saw Naruto standing off to the side, the snake shot at Naruto shouting, "I will take your body!" Orochimaru's snake body dissolved turing into a mass of black and purple chakra in the form of a snake.

Acting calmly Naruto took a deep inhale and thought, 'It's all or nothing.' Letting out a large breath he thought, 'Amaterasu!' and shooting out of Naruto's mouth was black flames that hit Orochimaru's chakra form.

Itachi and Danzo saw what happened and Danzo was stunned that he was able to do that and Itachi was surprised that it actually worked. The black flames engulfed Orochimaru's body entirely dissolving the chakra little by little and they could hear the shouts of pain from the snake sannin. Naruto dropped to his knees and was taking sharp inhales of breath and he could feel that even with his silver chakra lining his innards that it still burned.

Orochimaru's body dissolved more and more, but he morphed into a human shape charging at Naruto shouting again, "I must live!" Naruto was taken by surprise as his body was immediately engulfed by Orochimaru's chakra. Itachi watched in horror as Naruto was engulfed and a black mass surrounded him.

Naruto struggled with forcing out the evil chakra, but he was winded from the number of jutsu he used today, but Orochimaru's jutsu allowed him to enter his mindscape.

* Naruto's Mindscape *

Orochimaru was walking on the beach of Naruto's made up world and he could see the beach house he saw when he attempted to infect Naruto with the curse seal. Making his way groggily to the house and he neglected to notice that his fingers were falling off and dissolving as with the rest of his body. He then kept murmuring to himself, "I'm so close to obtaining an unstoppable power. I just need to get to-" He promptly fell down since his feet were now dissolved from his body, then he heard some footsteps coming closer to him as well as feeling some strong tremors. Looking up he saw the Kyuubi towering over him as well as the silver haired man he saw last time.

Rikudou kneeled down and said, _"Pitiful, you don't even have the strength to get this far. I must admit you are a strong one, but this time it's not me that's stopping you from your goal."_ The Kyuubi roared after saying, **"NARUTO'S POWER IS EVER GROWING! SOON THAT BOY WILL SURPASS ALL NINJAS THAT CAME BEFORE HIM!"**

Rikudou looked up at his companion and agreed. Orochimaru muttered, "It's not fair. I've come so far and yet I'm defeated by this child." Rikudou stood back up and sighed, _"It's my grandchild that will end your life here. I don't feel even pity for your soul Orochimaru and for everything you've done I wouldn't be surprised if your given your just rewards in the afterlife. Time for you to go."_ The old sage lightly stomped his feet on the sand making it engulf him slowly.

Orochimaru didn't struggle or anything until he was fully engulfed and left with darkness.

* Real World *

Naruto still had the black mass surrounding him, but he focused his silver chakra around his body and shouted with all his might, "SHINRA TENSEI!" Forcing everything around him back including the chakra for some several feet and left a crater in the ground five feet across. After pushing everything back he fell down into the small crater breathing heavily and sweating profusely.

Itachi and Danzo saw that the black flames dissolved the remaining evil chakra till it was gone entirely. Danzo glanced at Naruto and dashed at him hoping to kill the last bloodline to the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan. Itachi also dashed after Danzo trying to stop him.

Naruto looked up and saw Danzo get closer and closer, but without the power to move he couldn't retaliate, but Naruto quickly grinned and suddenly felt a rush of energy. He reached out and grabbed Danzo's hand mid swing and tossed him away from him with enough force that it sent the man crashing into the wall. Itachi stopped next to his student and helped him up asking, "Are you okay?"

Naruto gave a low chuckle, "Yes sensei I'm fine." Standing up on his won he looked at his sensei and Itachi saw that Naruto's eyes had were yellow, a horizontal black bar pupil, and a reddish-orange mark on covering his upper eyelids. Naruto immediately explained, "This is my sage mode that I am able to enter." Itachi asked, "When did you do this?"

"It was right after you asked me what I could do and I said that Sage mode was the only option. I sent a clone deep into the rooms and had it gather natural energy and before Danzo dashed at me I dispelled it allowing me to get the chakra." explained Naruto.

Standing up Naruto made the boar handsign and then he placed his right hand on top of his left shoulder and his left hand on top of his right shoulder. This process created two summoning seals allowing two puffs of smoke and appearing from the smoke was Fukasaku and Shima.

Both the toads looked around and Fukasaku asked, "Naruto-boy what happened here?"

Naruto scratched his head, "We are dealing with Danzo right now and my chakra is almost spent." Shima smiled and said, "Naruto-kun was able to enter sage mode all on his own." Naruto told Shima, "Thanks Ma."

The congratulations were cut short when the underground base was hit with a large earthquake. Trying to keep their balance the two ninjas saw Neji jump over to them explaining, "The base is set to explode!" Itachi looked behind Neji and he saw the ROOT nins rushing to where Danzo was and the rest of the Konoha nins came to them.

Kakashi told everyone, "Once Orochimaru died I'm positive that the base is set to explode." Gai was still in his happy mood asking, "So any plans on how we are getting out of here?"

Naruto slammed his hands on the ground shouting, "Summoning Jutsu!" From a small pop of smoke emerged a fairly large toad that was bigger than Naruto and the others, this toad was bright red with black flame designs on it's body. Naruto told them, "Climb in his mouth hurry!" Not arguing the moment the toad opened it's mouth everyone jumped inside the insects that Shino and Fu let out also flew into the toads mouth which the toad thought weird since insects would usually fly away from any amphibian. After everyone was inside the toad's body it started to shake and then it's body expanded making it as big as Gamabunta.

After the toad expanded it's body the whole base was set off by a series of explosions that engulfed the large toad.

* Above Ground *

Everyone was at the beach as they felt all the explosions go off. Hinata had explained to everyone the outcome of the battle and result of it and both Fu and Yamato did some handsigns creating a wall made of wood that protecting them from debris that came flying at them when the explosions went off. After the explosions stopped they let down the wall since it was now safe.

Kiba shouted, "Hinata-chan what happened to everyone!" Hinata was already scanning and she let out a sigh of relief saying, "They are fine, they are inside one of Naruto-kun's toads and it wasn't affected by the explosions. It's coming up right now." They all felt one more rumble underground then a sudden burst as the massive toad jumped into the air and landed into the ocean where less than half of it's body was covered.

The giant toad opened it's mouth and they saw the swarm of insects come out first flying toward Shino who took in all of the insects including Fu's insects and soon the rest of the ninjas jumped out the toads mouth and rejoined the others. Hinata ran to Naruto immediately and begun a diagnostic of his body to make sure he was okay. Naruto however grabbed Hinata and jumped away from where they were shouting, "Look out!"

The giant toad started to thrash around and it fell on the rocks that lined the island and it appeared to be trying to scratch it's back. Everyone was now hiding behind a giant rock and watched as the toad started to grind it's back into the rocks. Naruto let go of Hinata and looked on his shoulders and saw Fukasaku and Shima trying to scratch themselves.

Shima scolded Naruto, "Naruto why did you summon us this close to the ocean?" Naruto chuckled, "Well I didn't know the base would explode causing us to take the fight in the ocean air. Just head back I can summon up some clones to keep up my Sage mode."

Fukasaku told Naruto while scratching, "Okay we'll go back just be careful!" With that Fukasaku and Shima vanished in a puff of smoke back home along with the giant red toad. Naruto's sage mode was still activated and his light wounds healed completely.

Everyone sat down and relaxed for the time they can. Neji had his byakugan activated and he could see that Danzo and his men were still alive, but they were underground waiting, the jounin Hyuuga was approached by Inoichi who asked him which one was Sai. Neji told him which of the masked ROOT nins was Sai by giving him a description of his mask.

Itachi meanwhile was describing what Danzo's power was to Anko, Shisui, Inoichi, Asuma, and Yamato and what to expect once they are down there. Naruto described the situation to his friends while he meditated to gain back the sage chakra he lost, both his blades were set next to him. Five minutes had passed before Neji shouted, "Here they come!"

Everyone got into a battle position ready to fight Danzo and his followers. The rubble was blown back revealing a giant summons that looked like a tapir animal, opening it's mouth Danzo and his men jumped out all with their ROOT attire still on.

Danzo announced, "So, this is how it ends. I see that Naruto doesn't have his toads no more. It would seem that even if I do kill you all that I cannot return to Konoha, I'll just have to take over Otogakure instead it seems."

Shisui covered his right eye and thought, 'It's a good enough time to use this technique.' Danzo missed this action and continued, "These men with me are of my elite and have trained their whole lives with one another and they know the other's abilities inside and out. They shall surely have an advantage to a bunch of kids that have only been alongside each other for a good amount of three years."

Kakashi told Danzo, "Well that might be true as many of us are tired and the rest haven't as you said trained alongside each other for very long. However we trust each other enough to completely leave our back open knowing full well that our teammates will have our backs…." Kakashi paused and said, "That's more than I can say about your men."

At that moment Danzo was stabbed behind his back with a blade coming out of his right shoulder missing his vital organs making the man fall to his knees. Immediately one of Danzo's men cut down his comrade that attacked their leader. Itachi looked back at Shisui and noticed him gritting his teeth, Shisui thought at that moment, 'Dammit I couldn't control him entirely. I haven't had much practice with this yet.'

Naruto noticed how Danzo didn't dissipate when he was hit, so he assumed that he could only do it when he knew he was going to be hit, but if it is an attack he is unaware of when it will hit then he can't use that jutsu. Naruto took this moment to vanish and appear behind Danzo wielding both blades attempting to kill the unaware Danzo. Before Naruto's attack hit a ROOT nin pulled out his tanto and blocked the attack.

Naruto charged his wind nature into his blades which allowed him to slice through the ROOT nin's weapon. Once the weapon was sliced in half he backed up enough to grab Danzo and get away from Naruto. Two more ROOT nins attempted to attack Naruto, but were stopped by four leaf nins.

One of the ROOT nins saw Gai and Lee appear before him both men ducking beneath him kicking him up in the air. Gai and Lee then leapt into the air shouting, "Taijutsu Style: Double Blooming Lotus!" Gai reached his arms around the man's back and hugging him from behind not allowing his arms to come free and Lee basically did the same, but from the front. Both of them began spinning at even more deadlier speeds and falling to the earth even faster and at the last moment the released their hold and allowed the man to fall to his death making him hit the ground at amazing speeds creating a giant crater in the ground. (Imagine the Lotus move, but with both Lee and Gai holding the nin and spinning around.)

The second ROOT nin was attacked by Neji and Hinata who simultaneously dropped into their jyuuken stance, Neji however moved fast enough to come up behind the nin and the both shouted, "Eight Trigrams: Two Hundred Fifty-Six Palms!" Both of them immediately bombarded the ninja with jyuuken strikes from both his front and back hitting the destined points in his body. After they were done both did one final strike, both hit him with open palm strikes striking the heart from the chest and back killing him. The man's body muscles were contracted to the point were he remained standing despite his heart and other organs being destroyed in the process of being hit.

The tapir made a loud elephant like noise and charged at Naruto.

Sakura, Yamato, and Fu dashed underneath the giant tapir. Fu and Yamato slammed their hands on the ground making wooden tentacles come out of the ground putting the beast in a vice grip and lifting it off the ground. Sakura came around and punched it square in the stomach knocking it into the air and breaking the wooden restraints at the same time.

Kiba also got into action shouting to his large dog Akamaru, "Let's go Akamaru!" Akamaru let out a loud barking noise. The two Inuzukas did a combination transformation where they appeared as a giant two headed dog. One of the heads spoke, "Here we come!" The giant dog leapt into the air shouting, "Dual Wolf Fang!" Making a giant cyclone it headed straight for the tapir hitting it and slicing it up for quite sometime before it was sent into the air at least two miles away making it fall into the ocean. Kiba and Akamaru landed on the ground still in their two headed dog mode and then changed back with Kiba sitting on top of Akamaru.

With three of the ROOT nins dispatched along with Danzo's summons the leaf nins were winning this battle.

Fu looked around and saw that Shino was nowhere in sight, running over to Kiba she shouted at him, "Kiba! Find Shino-kun's scent and take me to him now!" Kiba looked afraid and said that he would. Yamato and Sakura went with her to make sure they had back up incase Shino couldn't handle who he was fighting.

Asuma, Anko, Hayate, and Ten-Ten were overwhelming the ROOT nin they were fighting by using their teamwork and their numbers. Neji and Hinata later joined them in taking down the ninja and they had later successfully killed the ninja who as revealed to be Inoichi's clan member Fu.

Danzo watched the whole scene unfold before him and he felt a presence behind him as Naruto appeared behind them with Shikamaru, Choji, and Inoichi, however Naruto grabbed the ROOT ninja and teleported them all except Danzo away. Itachi, Kakashi, and Shisui appeared before Danzo ready to fight.

* Shino vs ? *

Shino was deep in the forest of the island starring down the ROOT nin that followed him. Shino could feel how his insects inside of him were sending him messages about his opponent. The ninja took off his mask and cloak revealing his attire: His face is covered by a mask, except for his lower face. Glasses are built into the mask obscuring his eyes as customary with a familiar clan. He wears a black midriff shirt with red strands on the shoulders. He also wears a high collared, all black outfit with a red belt around his waist and carrying several pouches and a tanto tied to his back horizontally.

Shino sighed, "Why must it come to this?" His opponent was grinning at him, "Unlike you and the others I'd rather stand out as opposed to remaining silent and left in the background completely ignored. Give up Shino you can't beat me."

"I can't do that. It seems your loyalty lies with Danzo more than your own clan and the village you sworn to protect. It's because of that I have to kill you Torune." said Shino emotionlessly. Torune began laughing hysterically, "You kill me Shino? Do you even think you can kill me?"

Shino took a fighting stance, "I must… as much as it pains me to do so. I saw you as an older brother I could trust but it's come to this." Torune smirked, "Oh. Well in our line of work you must be prepared to kill anyone which includes close family members. To make sure I'm not defeated I tied up all the loose ends to my techniques."

Shino gritted his teeth saying, "Then it was you. You killed uncle? You killed your own father?" Torune reached both of his hands up and biting the tips of the fingers of his gloves pulling them off revealing how his hands were an unnatural color from the visible part of his face, "It needed to be done if I was to remain with this power."

No more words needed to be said between the two, Shino dashed at his cousin with the intent to kill him. He unleashed his insects at his cousin, but Torune tossed out two kunai's from his pouch that had explosive tags attached to them. Instead of bursting into flames the tags let out a smoke bomb that made Shino's insects fly into the mist. The younger bug user took an inhale of the smoke and thought, 'A sweet aroma? No doubt laced with chakra, but in the form of smoke? I see now he's attracting my insects with this smoke.'

Torune appeared behind Shino and punched out at him, Shino however knocked Torune's fist away. The moment Torune felt flesh contact with his cousin he smiled evilly, in one swift move Shino punched Torune in his mouth with his other hand sending him flying away. Shino immediately fell to the ground feeling an immense burning sensation in his hands and looking down at them he noticed they were turning a different color.

Torune picked up his gloves and put them back on saying, "Those are those nifty nano bugs that are rare even amongst our clansmen. Even if you somehow got them to work for you and become part of your Destruction Bug Host Jutsu you still can't get the antidote to reverse the poison." Shino's breath became haggard and Torune walked past Shino saying, "I'll be sure to kill that girl you love so much quickly. It's the last thing I'll ever do for you Shino. Goodbye little cousin."

The moment Torune passed up Shino is when he felt a sharp pain in his back. He stumbled forward and turned around seeing Shino standing and he pulled a kunai out of his back. Shino reached into his pouch and pulled out needle stabbing it into his chest, afterward he tossed it aside and rushed at Torune delivering a devastating amount of punches to his cousin, Torune dodged a few, but because of the pain in his shoulder it became a hindrance and he couldn't fight like he could plus Shino's taijutsu was far better than his at the moment. Shino reached around Torune's back grabbing the handle to his tanto and pulling the short bladed weapon out and he quickly stabbed Torune through the chest.

Torune stood stunned as he was easily killed by his little cousin gasping out, "H-How did y-you-" He was cut short when Shino said, "Uncle… He came to my father and handed an antidote over for those bugs. At the time we thought nothing of it, but it seems it came in handy after all… Never…. and I mean never threaten Fu in my presence. You just got to cocky in your abilities."

"S-So it seems I d-did underestimate y-your a-abilit-" Torune's were cut short when his breathing stopped and he fell backward dead. Shino's breathing was still in short breaths, kneeling down next to Torune's lifeless body Shino said to himself, "These insects are rare and they can be very dangerous in the right hands. It also will restrict me from being able to touch the woman I love."

Shino placed his hand son his cousin's face letting the nano bugs back into his cousin's flesh until they were entirely gone. Pulling out a blank scroll he did the necessary markings to seal his cousin's body into the scroll so he could take him home. He turned around when he saw Fu, Sakura, Kiba, Akamaru, and the ninja Yamato jump next to him. Fu ran to Shino and threw her arms around his neck scolding him, "Don't ever disappear like that again Shino!"

Shino felt bad for leaving her back there with everyone, but this was something he had to do solo. He lifted his hands into the air and his insects flew back into his body and he placed that same arm around her waist saying, "Sorry Fu-chan…" Fu brought her arms to cup his cheeks (his face not the other cheeks) saying, "Are you okay?"

He could see the sadness in her eyes and he gave her a reassurance, "I'm fine… I really am Fu-chan. I don't die that easily." She smiled and placed a small peck on his face.

Yamato smiled at the scene, but told the ninjas there, "We have to regroup with the others. Sentimentality will have to wait until after the mission is over." Everyone agreed and ran off to join the others in battle.

* Back at the Main Battlefield *

Danzo was at a grave disadvantage with the four jounins overpowering the kage level ninja. Before the base blew up he only had ten more uses of his Izanagi, but now he was down to four and his chakra was at an all time low and if it wasn't for the Shodaime Hokage cells in his arm that allowed him more chakra then he would've died long ago… really he would have."

Danzo was on one knee shouting, "I won't be killed by kids like you!" He rushed at the three ninjas punching and kicking out at each of them. The three ninjas were faster and blocked each of his attacks, but once he made contact with them he shouted, "Curse Seal: Influence!" Markings immediately appeared around the three ninjas bodies in the from of restriction.

Shisui, Kakashi, and Itachi all fell to their knees trying to move their unresponsive limbs. Danzo pulled out a kunai from his pouch and walked to kill them. Itachi tried activating his Mangekyou Sharingan, but it just wouldn't come out. As he got closer Itachi saw the old ninja stop before him about ready to stab him.

Danzo said to Itachi, "Any last words?" In that moment Naruto appeared behind Danzo slamming his hand on the exact same spot on Danzo's leg where he hit it last time. Still in his Sage mode Naruto punched Danzo in his ribs breaking the entire lower half of Danzo's left side and sent him flying into a boulder. Naruto bit into his thumb until it bled and he smeared the blood on the three ninja's hands. Naruto did a few handsigns shouting, "Seal Reversal: Curse Suppression!" The seals on Kakashi, Shisui, and Itachi disappeared from their bodies.

Naruto told Itachi, "Kill Danzo now anything chakra based with him is sealed! My seal only works for a minute you have no time to waste!" Itachi looked to where Danzo was who tried to crawl away.

Itachi activated his Mangekyou Sharingan and shouted, "Danzo!"

The war hawk rolled on his back and saw Itachi glaring at him. "Your going to pay for all the lives you ruined! I'm going to make sure of it!" Itachi activated his left eye's ability shouting out, "Tsukuyomi!"

Danzo was immediately trapped in Itachi's world.

* Tsukuyomi *

Danzo found himself crucified in the center of a meadow surrounded by the hundreds of lives he's ruined and many were that of his former ROOT nins he killed personally when they didn't get the results he was hoping for. Each one had a kunai and walked closer to Danzo and they all started to cut him one by one.

Itachi's voice rang out, "Let's see how many times before they cut you to ribbons and leave you wanting to die." Danzo felt how each cut was not thought of just cut in random places making the pain spread out through his body. After nearly four hundred and thirty-two people cut into Danzo's body and sometimes he was cut over the same spot on a different angle. Danzo's face was completely unrecognizable leaving him a bloody mess.

Itachi later appeared before him. Danzo shot a deadly glare at him shouting, "I'm going to fucking kill you! I'll kill you dead like I did the rest of those worthless Uchihas!" Itachi didn't say anything, but he did do something he pulled out a bag of salt out of nowhere. Danzo watched as Itachi reached into it pulling out a handful of the salt walking ever closer to him.

Too bad Itachi never told him how long he'd have to endure this so that the man couldn't look forward to this torture ending.

* Real World *

Danzo immediately fell limp on the floor foaming at the mouth. Itachi fell to his knee and was breathing heavily, "He can't use the Izanagi anymore. His brain is basically dead and he won't be able to cast it." Kakashi was about to go through the handsigns for a fire jutsu, but Itachi stopped him saying, "Naruto deserves to do it."

Naruto looked at Itachi wondering why. Itachi explained, "I'm sorry to ask this of you Naruto, but I don't wish to finish a man like him off. After all it was this man that destroyed your home and took your rightful belongings." Naruto looked back at Danzo and was at first going to leave the man there to die from either his wounds or from the eventual body's neglect for nutrients and water. Naruto knew better however since even a downed ninja may get back up, there was always that chance.

"I'm not doing this for revenge sensei. I'm doing this because of he lost his Will of Fire." said Naruto. He brought his hands together and began to line his innards with the silver chakra again and he blew out the black flames that hit Danzo's body setting it afire. Danzo didn't scream or anything, he was completely crippled and was being burned alive without even realizing it.

Naruto fell to his knees as well holding his sides since the heat from the black flames did a number on him internally. The four sat their watching as the black flames danced as it even burned the ash of Danzo's corpse.

The remaining members of their small battalion returned to where they were sitting watching these strange black flames. Sakura allowed her hand to glide a few inches above Itachi's chest healing him and restoring his chakra and Hinata was doing the same for Naruto. Fu pulled out some medical cream that Hinata gave her and applied it to the discolored blotches on Shino's arm and she saw how his skin turned one shade closer to his normal color assuming that it will take some time before it heals entirely.

Lee and Kiba laughed out loud with both of them shouting, "We won!" Kakashi and Gai laughed at their antics and were leaned up against a tree relaxing for the moment. The whole group found either a rock to sit on or relaxed against a tree to get back their strength. Inoichi however captured the remaining ROOT ninja that turned out to be Sai, they tied him up and Neji helped in shutting down his chakra network leaving him defenseless. Inoichi tossed him on the ground and sat down on the unconscious boy's back.

Shisui was looking out at the ocean and said, "We should leave soon before it gets dark. I think we should go to the port town and stay at an inn to really rest up and head out tomorrow morning." Sounding like a good idea everyone got up and Gai bit his bottom lip and did his summoning jutsu above the water's surface. Emerging from the ocean's water was the same turtle that brought them to the island.

Once all inside Hinata rummaged through her ninja pouch pulling out a small box that had a tag attached to it reading, 'Happy Birthday Love'. Naruto looked at the box and Hinata said, "Happy Birthday Naruto-kun. When we get home i'll make you a cake and ramen." Lee jumped over to Naruto and patted him on the back hard, "Happy Birthday my friend and may you have many more joyous ones!"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head saying, "I can't believe I forgot Naruto's birthday. What the hell am I gonna get him?" the cyclops ninja took a thinking posture trying to figure out the right gift for him. Itachi was a bit ashamed since he also forgot Naruto's birthday and needed to come up with a gift as well.

Naruto began receiving happy birthday congratulations from all his friends and the other jounins. Naruto said to Hinata, "Thank you Hina-hime." He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips and he opened the box. Pulling out what was inside it was a green toad wallet with big eyes and the mouth of the toad was where the opening to the wallet was. Hinata told him, "His name is Gama-chan. I saw him at one of the shops in Konoha and I thought you might like it." Naruto sat down next to her and said, "I love it Hinata-chan." Naruto leaned his head on her shoulder saying, "I'm a little tired so I'm gonna nap okay."

Not waiting for a response he already completely fell asleep. Hinata leaned her head onto his humming a sweet tune.

They all couldn't wait to get back home so they could get some well deserved rest.

* Back on the Island *

Madara took a few steps onto the island of Orochimaru looking around at the devastation before him. What caught his attention was the black flames that were still alive burning in one spot. A lump began to from next to the ninja taking the form of a giant venus fly trap and once it opened Zetsu was inside with his left half smiling.

"Naruto-kun is able to use the Amaterasu via as a normal flame based jutsu, but he can only extinguish it by using his silver chakra." said Zetsu. Madara brought his hand to his chin remaining silent for quite sometime which was new to Zetsu since Madara always spoke to him immediately after hearing interesting news. Madara finally spoke, "Have Kisame and Hidan hurry up with their mission. If they fail then I'll have Pain step in and capture the jinchuriki all I need to do is wait and bide my time. Naruto-kun must be captured and attached to the Gedo Mazo for my plan to work."

Zetsu nodded and asked, "Pain trusts me enough, but I doubt that he'll go through with even fighting Naruto-kun. I suggest you go for Naruto-kun yourself." Madara turned to look at Zetsu saying, "That's not a bad idea, but as I said I will bide my time and fight Naruto when I can lure him into a place where I fight him one on one. No doubt he's seen my abilities since that toad escaped. Even though knowing that he'll have the upper hand…. I feel alive for the first time since I fought Hashirama at the valley we tore open." Madara admitted to himself that he felt really good right now, "Now go Zetsu, I'll be in touch." with that Madara's body spiraled to the visible eye hole until his body disappeared entirely.

Zetsu did as he was told and sunk back into the ground to go and tell Kisame and Hidan of their new mission.

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

YES! DANZO AND OROCHIMARU ARE DEAD! (happy dance) Well I do hope you guys and gals like that chapter, sorry to say that the next chapter is a little bit of a transitional chapter and I'm going to try and update ASAP. Not getting as much free time as I'd like, so I'll see you all the next time I update. R&R, Stay Gold, and Goodbye World!


	64. Birthday Party

Chapter 64: Birthday Party

Hello World! A transitional chapter and I usually don't like writing these kinds of chapters, but they are needed sometime fun to do. The story will pick up in the next one.

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

* One Day Before Ch. 62: Amegakure *

Nagato was looking out from his tower once more as the rain covered the village. Konan was standing behind him looking a bit worried about the current situation. Nagato got up from his seated position and told her, "The time is coming very, very soon. Rikudou is calling out saying the time is coming."

Konan walked in front of him looking him in the eyes, "You and Naruto mustn't fight. This is just what Madara wants, to pit you two against one another so that you'll both be weakened to the point where you cannot fight back." She placed a hand on his chest, "Talk to him without the need to fight. Try and get him to understand things from our point of view."

Nagato gently places his hand on hers and lowers her hand away from his chest, "I had three years to try and convince him that the only way to bring peace was through force, but Jiraiya-sensei's influence on Naruto made it difficult. If Naruto chooses to fight me, then fight him I will. Konan now is the time for you to go. There are Rain-nins waiting to escort you as far as you need to go."

He paused and placed his hand on her stomach, "We put a lot of effort to get up the right amount of DNA to clone Yahiko…. Many years were spent to get us up to this point." Konan guided her hand to her swollen belly sighing, "Yahiko's child is with me. I hate the fact that in order to do this we needed Orochimaru's help and after all these years it's come to this."

Nagato walked away and said, "I've done all I can to delude others into thinking that child is mine and I even fooled the mighty Madara. I want my line to die with me, the Uzukami clan has caused nothing but pain and suffering. Had we listened to Daiki Uzumaki then none of this would've happened. If I fail, then Naruto is our last hope for peace."

Konan looked at his back asking, "Are you going to send the Gedo Mazo to Naruto?" Nagato nodded, "Yes, however once I do then Madara will go after him. What Madara doesn't seem to know is that Naruto is strong enough to fight him on equal ground."

The female ninja told Nagato, "If you think Naruto is ready, then I don't doubt you. I'll do as you say and go." Nagato looked at her, "Madara is getting more and more restless and in my current state I can't even walk without needing to rest. I wouldn't be able to catch him anyway." He sat down, "Nor would I be able to protect you and Yahiko's baby. I'd die if something like that happened."

Konan understood and started to walk away asking him with a tear sliding down her cheek, "Will this be a goodbye?" Nagato nodded, "Hai. If I can't get Naruto to see my vision for a new world, then I will meet my end at either his or Madara's hands. I have everything set up for you and the baby after I'm gone."

She turned around and hugged her long time friend from the back telling him, "It hurts to lose friends. We lost Yahiko, but now I'm going to lose you too."

"You and I both know Konan that this world is never fair. Please go and give him my regards once your there." said Nagato. Konan released her hug from him and started to walk away, glancing at her friend once more she saw that he never moved from his spot. Closing the door behind her she walked down the many flight of stairs they had coming to the entrance of the building. Two rain-nins with oxygen masks on greeted her.

One was a female and the other a male. The female walked up to Konan, "Angel-sama we will be your escorts." Konan nodded and she stepped inside a carriage that was loaded up with two suitcases. The male rain nin and the female nin both brought their hands together and shouted, "Henge!" Both transformed into older farm peddlers. Afterward they placed their hands on the caravan shouting again, "Henge!" The carriage then transformed into a vegetable caravan. Both jumped into the front seats and the horses attached to the cart started walking off.

Nagato watched the whole scene from high atop his tower. Things were going to how he seen it and in the end the inevitable was approaching, the prophecy that the bloodline of Rikudou would do battle yet again. He could just agree with Naruto's fantasy idea that one day everyone will understand one another, but again that's all it was to him… a fantasy. He can't just throw away his belief that he can change the world from his perspective. All it would come down to is who's resolve to change the world is stronger, his or Narutos'.

Sitting patiently he could only wait until Naruto comes and meets him. For now that's all he can do, he could now feel that the Akatsuki has been ripped from his grasp and he now knows that he is no longer the leader of this organization that Yahiko started in the beginning.

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

* After the Events of Chapters 62 & 63: Konoha *

The small ninja battalion made it safely back to the port town and got a nice days rest from their battle against Orochimaru, Danzo, and his followers. Naruto decided to seal Sai inside of scroll to guarantee that he won't do anything, but he highly doubted that he would what with Danzo dying and all and they guessed that without Danzo then all of ROOT would be lost.

Still they wanted to take precautions. When they had stopped in the port town they sent one of Neji's birds to alert the village that Danzo was dead and to start on the assault on ROOT HQ, so now they needed to wait until they got home to see what happened.

The group left early in the morning and would be home when light was actually asked all her friends if they would like to come over for a little party for Naruto later in the afternoon. They all agreed, but then all said that they would head off to get him gifts first. Naruto told them never mind, but they all insisted. Finding home in their sights they all let out a sigh of relief at seeing their home.

Naruto couldn't help but feel that ever since he came home from his three year trip that he's been on so many missions than he could remember. With the sight of the giant doors leading into Konoha in full view and the Hokage in his clad battle ready armor as well as Hiashi, Shikaku, and a few other jounins ready to meet them.

Hiruzen was smiling and greeted them as his ninjas landed in front of him all of them bowing. Hiruzen saw Itachi, Kakashi, and Inoichi walk to him all with smiles (but you couldn't tell from Kakashi). "I'm guessing the Snake and the Rat were dealt with?" asked Hiruzen. Kakashi reported, "Yes, Danzo and Orochimaru were killed. Orochimaru's base and experiments were also killed along with all but one of Danzo's followers."

"All but one?" asked Hiashi. Inoichi stood up and held out a scroll, "In this scroll contains the ROOT nin named Sai. If you would allow me time Hokage-sama I wish to speak with this boy face to face."

Shikaku found out about Ino from Shikamaru and now he could only imagine what his former teammate would do to Sai. Hiruzen brought his hand to his chin and messed with his goatee thinking it over, "Very well, but I want round the clock watch on him." He looks in Kakashi's direction, "I don't want another incident like before. You've all done well, but I'd like to know who was the one to kill both Orochimaru and Danzo?"

Itachi and Kakashi looked at one another, then nodded and they both turned around and said, "Naruto did." Immediately Naruto stood up saying, "Wait I only killed Orochimaru I helped in disposing of Danzo."

Hiruzen looked at Itachi and Kakashi and caught on with what they were doing and he ignored what Naruto was saying. The old man let a smile appear, "Well then this will give Naruto much fame."

"Hey is anyone listening to me!" shouted Naruto.

"Well then I'll have Kakashi and Itachi accompany me to give the mission briefing. Inoichi and Shikaku will take Sai to the ANBU detention wing and the rest of you will receive payment for an S-Ranked mission. Looks like Naruto will get more recognition from this." finished the old kage. He started walking away and Naruto stood there with his friends.

Asuma patted Naruto on the back saying, "Congrats kid. I'll see ya around." Shikamaru told Naruto, "I got a feeling that your being set up for something. Well I'll see you later."

"Good luck Naruto." said Choji as he followed his friend and sensei away from the group.

Gai practically shouted in Naruto's ear, "Konoha will be very proud to hear the both of it's greatest villains have been defeated by you! A glorious day this will be!" Gai called for his team to follow him. Neji walked past Naruto saying, "I'm just as confused as you."

Naruto watched Team Gai leave.

Hayate told Naruto, "Good luck and listen for the things to come." He also went to Hiashi who stood by and watched the whole scene. Anko elbowed Naruto in the gut, "I don't envy you kid. You'll definitely get recognition for this." With that she disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Yamato decided to help Naruto understand a little, "You see what the older nins mean is… well talk to a few about you dad's fame from before the third war to afterward, then you'll see what they mean." The ANBU nin walked off to follow the Hokage after he said what he had to.

Kakashi told Kiba and Sakura, "Well I guess I'll see you two at the party later. Also you should really take into account as to what Yamato told you Naruto." The cyclops ninja walked off soon after. Kiba got onto Akamaru, "Well Naruto I'll see ya later. I'm gonna go home then I'll see you at your compound." Naruto and Kiba quickly did a fist bump and he watched Akamaru jump off with Kiba on his back.

Sakura told Hinata, "I'll go report to Tsunade-sama and I'll also tell her that you'll be busy." She looked at Naruto and gave him a friendly hug, "Happy Birthday again Naruto-kun and I'll bring you a present when everyone shows up." Naruto returned the hug and thanked her. Sakura dashed for the hospital to report to Tsunade.

That left Team Itachi and Shisui alone. Naruto immediately asked Itachi and Shisui, "Oi what do they mean by all this?" Itachi and Shisui looked at each other and Shisui decided to explain, "Well you see Naruto-kun it's that your father was famous in Konoha before the war, but after the war your father's name spread throughout the nations and fangirls shot up everyone in Konoha and outside in the other nations. You dad couldn't go anywhere without a woman asking him to marry her, go out on a date, be his mistress, and a number of other things and this happened everywhere where any woman who knew him."

Fu said, "Well I'm sure once word gets out that Naruto's married they'll all back off I'm sure." Itachi and Shisui remained quite. Shino went out on a limb and asked, "They didn't stop did they?"

Itachi scratched the back of his head saying, "Umm… yeah sure let's go with that, but Naruto maybe you should go the backs of Konoha from now on and keep Hinata very close to you." Hinata immediately grabbed Naruto's right arm and held him close saying, "Don't worry Naruto-kun I'll protect you." Naruto smiled and said, "Thanks hime."

Naruto then realized something, "WAIT! You guys set me up then!" he said pointing at his sensei. Itachi played dumb, "I have no idea what your talking about. I was speaking the truth the whole time."

"But you know I have a great dislike for fangirls and that I won't even be able to get peace, but now I'll have to watch my back every time I'm on leave!" shouted Naruto. Shisui made a cough slickly adding, "(Cough) Also men (cough cough cough)."

Naruto looked at Shisui asking, "What did you say?" not quite hearing what he said. Shisui shook his head saying, "Nothing, nothing. Well I have a wife back home that I need to see, so I'll see you all later. Good luck Naruto-kun." Shisui turned around and ran off. Naruto focused back on Itachi who was now gone as well.

Shino told Naruto and Hinata, "Well the two of us will head back home and be at your place after we get a few things, so we'll see you once we are done." Fu smiled and said to Hinata, "We'll come back earlier so I can help you with the cooking, but my cooking isn't very good." The two girls giggled to each other and Hinata gave them a time to come over. After giving them the time to come over Shino and Fu left going back home to change and to get a few things.

Hinata waved goodbye to her friends and she looked back at Naruto who still looked a bit unsure, "Naruto-kun what's wrong?" Naruto felt a shiver run up his spine as he explained, "I better soak up as much fun as I can since if what Itachi-sensei and Shisui-san told me is true then theres no way in hell I'll be even able to avoid all the fangirls in this village."

"Don't worry Naruto-kun. I'll protect you." Hinata said sweetly as she brought his face to look at her and she gave him a loving kiss on his lips. It was a short and sweet once and after breaking apart she followed up with a quick peck on his lips after. Naruto pulled her close and said, "Let's go home." Naruto brought his right hand up and snapped his fingers making them vanish in a flash.

* Hokage Tower *

Hiruzen waited in his office with Kakashi and his advisors who were in their old combat outfits, but soon Itachi walked in formally bowing to the elders and joining Kakashi in front of the Hokage's desk. Hiruzen lit his pipe and told the two, "Well let's here it."

Kakashi started off first, "We were able to get to the island with no trouble. Not wanting to risk going into a death trap we let unloaded many devastating jutsu on the cover of the base to make Orochimaru and his followers come to us. It worked, but only Orochimaru's followers came out, Itachi, Gai, Neji, Lee, Naruto, Hayate, and myself went in to find any survivors and finish them off. After the battle dragged on excluding Naruto and Itachi we all fought against Orochimaru's followers and later Danzo's ROOT ninjas."

Homura looked at Itachi, "Tell us how yours and your student's battle went." Itachi made a head nod and said, "When the battle dragged on Danzo came into the battle. Naruto was fighting Orochimaru most of the time and I was fighting Danzo. Orochimaru attempted to take Naruto's body, but my student was able to drive Orochimaru out and kill him in the process. With Orochimaru's death came the destruction of the base so we all got out of there as quickly as we could. Danzo and his men later followed us up top to try and kill us all. Luckily this battle didn't go on for long and I placed Danzo in a very strong genjutsu and Naruto used a fire based jutsu to deliver the killing blow."

Hiruzen and his advisors soaked all this information in. Koharu asked, "What of their bodies? Have both of their bodies been disposed of properly?" Kakashi told her, "No need to worry. Naruto left no trace of their bodies so absolutely no one would be able to get any information from them." Taking comfort in that Hiruzen told Itachi, "Itachi you have proven that your students have come into a light of their own. Actually I'd say that they've done that a long time ago, so I will give your remaining students the rank they deserve. I'll be giving Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, and Naruto Namikaze the ranks of Jounin. I still will need Team Itachi in active duty, so Naruto, Hinata, Shino, and Fu will still be under your command. Understood?"

Itachi smiled and he told him, "Thank you Hokage-sama! This is great news for them and they have been working very hard for those ranks and I'm positive that they will be excited to find out." Homura cleared his throat, "Actually with what information we've thrown together I agree that your student Naruto Namikaze is far stronger than many ninjas in this village, so I agreed that he'll be a great selection as a Hokage, but we also wish for him to have yourself there to help him. He may be strong enough to be kage, but mentally he might not be able to handle it."

Itachi understood, "I see what your getting at. If and when Naruto is made Godaime Hokage then I'll help him every step until I'm no longer needed."

"This is a serious assignment Itachi." said Hiruzen, "A kage must not only be strong, but must also have the right judgement even when the situation is grim." Itachi didn't answer to that. Koharu told the two ninjas, "This meeting is over. We've successfully killed off all the ROOT nins at the HQ and if there were any away on missions then I'm sure that they will lay low."

Hiruzen stood up and said, "Kakashi, Itachi, your free to go." Both of the ninjas bowed to him and turned to leave. Itachi stopped and told Hiruzen, "Hinata-chan is throwing Naruto a birthday party sometime in the afternoon." Hiruzen smiled and said, "I'll be there." With that Itachi closed the door behind him.

Koharu told her old teammates, "I'll be leaving. I haven't put on this old thing since the Kyuubi attack sixteen years ago today." As she was leaving Hiruzen asked, "Do you miss the olden days?"

"I miss a lot of things, but being a ninja is one thing that I'll never miss Hiruzen since I'll never misplace it long enough to miss. Goodbye gentlemen I'll see you again another time." said Koharu as she left. Homura sat down on the couch after she left, "I wonder if Danzo was Hokage would I even be here right now."

Hiruzen told him, "I'd be the first one he'd come after, but we don't need to worry about that anymore. Konoha has less to worry about now knowing that Orochimaru and Danzo are now dead." Homura sighed, "I can't believe I was about to nominate Danzo for Kage after you retired."

"We all make mistakes. That's what makes us human." Hiruzen said as he placed a hand on his old teammate's shoulder. "Go home and get some rest my friend."

Homura stood up and smiling, "Your good man Hiruzen. Sensei made the right call to making you Hokage, but it's a shame that you'll retire." Homura headed for the door and left. Hiruzen was by himself thinking, 'Konoha will be in great hands. Now I must go and fetch some clothes for the party and a gift as well.' Leaving the room also he closed and locked his door, then headed to the Sarutobi compound.

* Namikaze Compound *

A seal for Naruto's Hirameku formula appeared above the front door making both Naruto and Hinata appear inside of their home. Hinata and Naruto proceeded to take off their sandals. They both heard footsteps coming in their direction and they saw Ino appear. Ino said, "Your both back. How did it go? How's Sai?"

Naruto frowned and he told her, "Your father took Sai to the ANBU detention wing so he could speak with him one on one." Ino looked depressed at that point and Hinata walked over to her friend saying, "Don't worry Shikaku is with him so he'll stop your dad from doing anything unnecessary." Ino faked a smile and thanked Hinata, but then she remembered something. She looked at Naruto and said, "Naruto-kun some woman is here for you. She said that she helped train you during your three year trip, but I was skeptical to let her in at first though."

Naruto thought about it for a second then asked Ino, "She's still here right?" Ino nodded, "Yeah she's been here since she arrived about two hours after you guys left. She's in the backyard on the patio." Naruto nodded and went to the backyard patio. Looking through the glass door he could see the woman he's been calling sister the past three years.

He opened the door and said, "Well this is a surprise nee-chan." Konan turned around in her seat wearing a black cloak that hid her body well. She slowly stood up and said, "Hello little brother. How have you been?" Naruto walked up to her and gave Konan a hug and he immediately felt that she was different. He backed away and said, "Has my home become a retreat for pregnant women or something?"

Konan giggled, "So is the blonde your other woman? I seem to remember seeing the picture of that Hyuuga girl in your room." Naruto waved his hands saying, "No, no, no, no, no! Ino is a friend that came over since she was worried about what her father would think." They both turned around and saw Hinata and Ino watching them from inside the house. Naruto held his hand out to Hinata and she caught on and went out onto the patio with them.

She took Naruto's hand and he pulled her close and introduced the two, "Hinata-chan this is my nee-chan Konan, Konan this is my fiance Hinata-chan." Hinata held her hand out to Konan saying and both said their hellos to one another happily. Konan reached into her cloak pocket and pulled out a scroll, "This is your birthday present Naruto-kun. It's a jutsu that Nagato wanted you to have."

Hinata looked at Naruto who's expression changed when Nagato's name was said. Naruto placed the scroll in his pocket asking her, "You two were never going to tell me what was really going on were you?"

Konan sat back down and she told him, "Nagato tried the past three years to get you to see things from his side, but you were dead set on Jiraiya-sensei's resolve that the world will one day come to understand one another. We never had any Akatsuki nin come for you with the intent to kill you, but as ninjas they were going to if they found themselves near death." She sighed, "Nagato is still hoping the two of you can talk and try and come to a understanding. Both of you want the same thing…. to end war and bring peace, but you must understand Naruto-kun that sometimes peace must be obtained through sacrifice. The peace you and sensei want is a fairy tail dream in which fighting will cease to stop everywhere."

"I understand that." Naruto said immediately, "I can't expect an entire race to not stop fighting it's in their nature just how an animal must kill other animals to live. However I will stop all the wars for as long as I can and I can only wish that my children will continue this during their time and even their children and their children. No one wins in wars."

Konan grinned and said, "You've matured in the months since you've left us. I don't know who's resolve to change the world is stronger, but I have a feeling that I'll find out soon." Naruto faked a smile and said, "Well I'm guessing that your here to stay so I'll give you a room." Hinata cut in saying, "I'll show her to a room Naruto-kun, you just go and relax. Today is technically your birthday since we couldn't celebrate yesterday, so now off you go."

Naruto gave Hinata a genuine smile and he walked off. Hinata turned to Konan and said, "I wanted to ask you a few things." Konan understood and simply responded, "It's concerning whether or not the dangers around Naruto are over as soon as he's dealt with Nagato isn't it." more of a statement than a question. Konan looked away from Hinata and explained, "Naruto-kun will have many enemies and I'm sure he has a few now, but the danger concerning Akatsuki is bigger than Nagato. Naruto-kun will confront a real evil and power, but I believe you know who that might be."

Hinata wasn't sure who this real enemy was, but with the name that's been floating around and from what she's heard from Naruto and the toads, "You mean about Madara Uchiha? Can Naruto-kun kill him?" Konan looked back into Hinata's pearl colored eyes, "If anyone knows how to kill an immortal, then it's Naruto-kun. Let me tell you this though Hinata-chan… When the day comes and Naruto and Madara clash, then you and all your friends must not interfere since you'll only be a hindrance on Naruto-kun's performance. If he's going to win then he'll need to be one hundred percent ready and not have to worry about his comrades being in danger."

"I can't let him fight alone." Hinata said sternly. The blue haired ninja sighed, "Madara was strong enough to kill Jiraiya-sensei one on one and sensei had the help of two sage toads and a boss summons. Naruto-kun must fight without the concern for protecting others. If you all want to help him then help him by staying out of the way once the battle comes. Akatsuki is all but nothing now and all that's needed is the annihilation of Madara and his remaining ninjas."

"So what your saying is that your no longer with Akatsuki?" asked Hinata. Konan smiled and held her arms out saying, "I don't believe that I wear the Akatsuki colors now do I? I also don't believe that Nagato wants anything else to do with the Akatsuki since it's no longer under his control anymore, so I also want nothing more to do with Akatsuki. Also once Madara finds out then he'll come after Nagato, but I highly doubt that he'll come for me after what am I really?"

Hinata smiled and said, "Your a pregnant woman who needs to relax. Come inside and relax. If your a friend of Naruto's then your a friend to me as well." Konan got back up and walked inside with Hinata and insisted on helping with the preparations.

* A Few Hours Later *

Naruto was laying down in his bed looking up at the ceiling thinking since he wasn't allowed to leave his room. Ino told him that Hinata, Konan, and herself were getting everything set up downstairs and that he wasn't allowed to come down yet and to make sure he stayed in his room Gamakichi and Gamatatsu were sitting outside his door in their mini toad forms making sure he didn't get out.

Naruto shouted from his position, "You two are traitors you know that!"

Gamakichi heard him from the other side of the door shouting back, "We already said sorry boss! Hinata-chan is a lot scarier than you when she's mad and I'd rather piss you off then her!" Gamatatsu added, "Plus Hinata-chan wouldn't make snacks for us anymore!" The two heard him grumbling from inside. Sometime went by and the two looked up and saw Shino, Itachi, Shisui, and Kakashi walk up. Shino told the two, "We have permission from the warden to see the prisoner."

Gamakichi nodded, "If it's from the warden then your allowed in." Gamatatsu jumped up to the doorknob turning and opening it saying, "Boss you have visitors."

Lazily Naruto lifted himself off his bed looking at the door seeing his visitors. Itachi said to Naruto, "Fu, Aoi, and Hikaru are downstair helping as well and told the four of us to keep you company." Naruto swung his legs off his bed so he was sitting, "Thank goodness I needed someone to talk to."

Kakashi walked up to Naruto taking off his ANBU gloves that he's had with him for a long time. He held his gloves to Naruto saying, "You can have these Naruto. This is my gift to you, these have saved my ass many times and now I hope they'll be of some use to you as well." Naruto took the gloves and immediately put them on feeling the fit of them. After examining it for awhile he said, "Arigatou nii-san. I'm positive they'll come in handy."

Both Kakashi and Naruto lightly punched each other in their shoulders. Shino told Naruto, "The rest of the gifts are downstairs, so when the party comes you'll be able to open them then." The guys sat down and talked while everything was being prepared downstairs. Naruto explained to them who Konan was, but he left the part about her being a former Akatsuki ninja out. They all heard footsteps coming up the stairs and the door opening they saw Fu pop her head into the room telling all of them, "We are done preparing, so all of you can come down now."

Naruto and the others got up and walked downstairs into the living room. Naruto saw that the living room had a banner up that read 'Happy Birthday', a few other decorations were along the wall and all his friends and his adoptive family were there to celebrate with them all shouting, "Happy Birthday Naruto!" Naruto was a bit surprised that this many people showed up to greet him with a happy birthday. Naruto held back on crying trying to toughen up. Hinata moved over to Naruto locking her arms in his right arm kissing him on the cheek, "Happy Birthday Naruto-kun."

He looked down at his fiance and brought his forehead to hers saying, "Arigatou hime for this really. You didn't need to go this far for me." Hinata giggled and replied, "I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to. Now let's enjoy the party." She guided him to where everyone was and everyone congratulated him on turning sixteen. For Naruto he's had many birthdays with the Hyuugas, but for some reason this one felt more special to him for reasons he didn't know why. Maybe it was because Hinata put this all together proving how much she really loves him, so maybe that was the reason why this one felt more special than normal.

The party was going great and everyone was talking amongst themselves, Konan kept close to Naruto since she didn't know anyone else and didn't want to be sitting in a corner on this occasion. The Hokage came a little late, but everyone saluted him and then returned to talking. Hiruzen looked over to Itachi nodding at him. Itachi caught on and he gathered up Naruto, Hinata, Shino, and Fu asking them to follow him outside into the backyard.

Once they were in the backyard Hiruzen also joined them, "Good your all here." Shino was the first to ask, "What's this about Hokage-sama?"

"It's come to my attention that Team Itachi has become very notorious around Konoha. I mean everyone knows all four of you though they do not know how strong you truly are, but they still talk about how cool Team Itachi is and how it'd be a great honor to work with them and all those other compliments. You've all done so much for your village despite being so young." said the Hokage. Hinata and Fu were blushing a bit at the praises that they were sure the Hokage meant as his own as well. "Also your fame and skill is dulled by your rank and although rank doesn't prove how strong you truly are only how much effort you put into getting that far, so Naruto Namikaze, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame are herby promoted to the ranks of Jounin."

Naruto, Hinata, and Shino looked stunned and then their minds processed what was just said and Naruto pumped his fist into the air shouting, "This is awesome! Thanks jii-san!" Hinata walked up to the old man and gave him a peck on his cheek telling him, "Arigatou Hokage-sama."

"Arigatou Hokage-sama this means a lot to all of us." said Shino. Fu gave Shino a hug, "Congratulations Shino-kun."

The old Hokage took a good inhale from his pipe and blowing out a good puff of smoke, "Team Itachi will still be a ninja squad and if all goes well then Team Itachi could become a permeant squad that can take on more ninjas making it a large ninja squad. That's only if for example Naruto and Shino become jounin senseis taking on their own squads and once their ninjas reach the ranks of chunnin then they could join Team Itachi making it a larger group. Though I'm sure later on you'll think of a different squad name, but for now you'll still be known as Team Itachi."

Naruto told him, "I don't mind that. What about you guys?" Naruto asked his comrades. Shino, Hinata, and Fu nodded agreeing that they'll still use the name. Hiruzen smiled and replied, "Then it's settled, now let's get inside." They all agreed and went inside to continue the party and Hiruzen announced to everyone about Team Itachi's promotion.

Needless to say everyone being excited for them was an understatement. Naruto was happy that everything was turning out good the only bad was that Akatsuki was still out there and he'd need to fight his last blood relative alive and maybe even have to kill him, but he wasn't gonna dwell on those thoughts now, for now he was just going to enjoy this rare occasion he can have with his precious people.

* Late at Night *

Naruto was laying in his room relaxing from the very tiring day. The gifts he received from everyone were great gifts. Shino and Fu got him some insects that were bred to take care of pollination of plants and eat other insects that try and damage the garden Hinata was starting in the backyard. Itachi gave Naruto his black tanto sword that he's had since he started in the ANBU. Sakura got Naruto a fresh batch of baked goods from her family's bake shop that Naruto devoured the moment he got his hands on them.

Kiba got Naruto a albino akita puppy from their kennel and explained that the pup was already trained and could understand human speech perfectly. Ino had one of her family members drop off three seed packets of their most beautiful flowers so their garden will look even more beautiful… well she gave them to Hinata anyway since Naruto won't have much time to take care of them.

Shikamaru got Naruto a shogi game board to which Naruto accepted. Choji gave Naruto a few coupons for dinner at a fancy restaurant. Lee and Gai gave Naruto leg weights similar to theirs for training.

Ten-Ten gave Naruto a complete set of kunai and shuriken that were extremely sharp. Neji and the rest of the clan got Naruto and Hinata more furniture for their home and a few pictures of him, Hinata, and a few others. Everyone else got him either some clothes, some decorative objects, etc just some stuff he accepted just because it's the thought that counts.

Currently his clones were downstairs cleaning up and Hinata just got dressed after taking a shower. The little dog that Kiba got them was sleeping in a bed that Kiba also got them at the foot of their bed, they named the little akita Shiromaru, Gamakichi and Gamatatsu liked the little dog and spent the time playing with him during the party. Naruto loved how this day turned out and he was already thinking about a million gifts he can get Hinata for her birthday, but what he was looking foreword to was that he and Hinata were to be married after her birthday and he wanted to talk to her about being the wedding being held on new years, but that was for another time.

Hinata came out of the bathroom wearing pajama pants, and a shirt with spaghetti strap shirt, she crawled into bed with Naruto and under the blankets. She cuddled up with Naruto laying her head on his chest asking him, "Did you have fun today?" Naruto wrapped his arms around her small frame whispering, "So far the best birthday. Thank you Hinata-chan for putting this together."

"It was my pleasure Naruto-kun." Hinata said kissing him on his lips. After they broke apart Hinata buried her face into his chest and let sleep take her over. Naruto watched her sleep and eventually fell asleep himself with the last thought in his mind about how he's going to deal with Nagato.

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

Okay so that's out of the way as a treat the next chapter will be called 'Sage Chakra vs Sage Eyes' Naruto will fight Nagato in the next chapter and I'm not sure how long it's gonna take me to do that since I need to put up a lot of effort to make it good so as to make up with Orochimaru getting a kind of bland death. I'm trying my hardest to get these chapters out and since 'Naruto's Rise' is close to coming to an end and I'm not sure how many more chapters I'm gonna write before the end, but I will do an Epilogue chapter. Hope you all enjoyed this and I'd like to thank everyone who's been with me from Chapter 1! Thank you all for giving this story a chance.

R&R, Stay Gold, and Goodbye World!


	65. Sage Eyes vs Sage Chakra

Chapter 65: Sage Chakra vs Sage Eyes

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

* Next Day: Konoha: 5 o'clock a.m. *

Naruto just finished putting on his uniform and strapping his kunais, shurikens, scrolls, and ninja pouches to get ready to leave. Not to long ago an ANBU ninja came to Naruto's home requesting that he go to the Hokage tower and left soon after not saying any more, but Naruto already knew what he the old man was going to ask of him. Hinata was still sound asleep in their bed. He was careful not to wake her up since she deserved a nice rest after putting his birthday party altogether on a very short notice.

After getting everything ready he closed his door softly and then turned to leave downstairs. He went into the kitchen to get a snack before he leaves and he decided to make himself a cup of instant ramen. Eating his light snack he tossed the styrofoam cup into the garbage bin and proceeded to head to the front door to head over to the Hokage tower. Sitting on the ground he slipped on his ninja sandals and he got his hand on the doorknob ready to leave, but he suddenly heard someone clear their throat from behind him.

He turned around slowly and saw Konan wearing some pajama clothes, however the top half barely covered her belly. "What are you doing up this early nee-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto… I…." Konan started, but couldn't finish. The newly promoted jounin could already tell what she wanted to ask of him, so he beat her to it answering, "I'm not sure how this will turn out in the end. I don't want to kill him, but during battle I can't be an idealist thinking that one of us will give up our drive to change the world."

Konan looked into Naruto's eyes seeing that he was dead set on whatever course he was gonna set off on. Naruto did something unexpected by giving her his famous fox smile and saying happily, "Don't worry though. I'll wing it like I always do and you know that everything always works out for the better."

The blue haired ninja gave him a smirk and told him, "You need to live though. Hinata-chan is a beautiful, kind, and supportive woman. Leaving her by dying isn't fair to her, so come back alive."

Naruto kept his smile on saying, "Well me and the Shinigami don't like one another since he hasn't taken me to the afterlife yet, so no worries on that end." His bright smile faded to nothing but a smirk, "Please don't worry to much. I'll find a way to make this work. Oh and by the way ask Hinata about making you a Konoha civilian, right now your probably viewed as a traveler and in which case you'll need to be a villager from Konoha to actually live here."

"Alright I'll ask her when she gets up." Konan reassured him. Naruto waved goodbye and closed the door behind him. He looked at his home and placed his hand on the front door shouting, "Lock and Key!" A seal appeared over the door with the kanji for 'Go Away' glowing on the door and a seal appeared over the palm of his gloved hand reading 'Key'.

Soon both kanjis disappeared. Satisfied with the fact that the house was now safe Naruto dashed off his land and heading toward the Hokage tower.

* Hokage Tower *

The Hokage was sitting inside his office along with Tsunade and four other ninjas. A knock came to his door suddenly and the Hokage called out, "Come in Naruto." Opening the door revealed the blonde/silver haired jounin. Naruto closed and locked the door behind him and he took notice of the ninjas in the room with him.

Hiruzen cleared his throat saying, "Naruto. I know I said that you could choose what ninjas you wanted to accompany you on your mission, but time is of the essence. I have to leave for a Hokage Summit later on and I can't wait for a decision. In fact you and these ninjas will go with you to Amegakure." Naruto looked over at the four ninjas and he heard the Hokage say each man's name.

"Naruto this is Raido Namiashi a Tokubetsu Jounin." The man Hiruzen was introducing first had the jounin ninja attire, black bandages over his fingers, and headband tied around his head. He had spiky brown hair, black eyes, and a distinct scar running across the bridge of his nose to the left side of his face.

The second man Hiruzen introduced Naruto recognized as the proctor for the finals during his Chunnin exams, "This is if you remember is Genma Shiranui." Genma still had on his same attire and wore his bandana headband the same way as well and he still had a senbon in his mouth.

"This man is Aoba Yamashiro and is also a Tokubetsu Jounin." Aoba had dark hair that spikes to the right and is wearing sunglasses, but not like the ones the Aburame clan wears. He wears the standard Konoha shinobi outfit and his headband was slanted just a bit.

The last man he recognized as Konohamaru's jounin sensei. "Finally this is Ebisu Tobita and is a jounin sensei." Ebisu has dark hair, wearing round sunglasses wearing the Konoha shinobi outfit, he wears his headband like a bandana like Genma but his symbol faces forward.

Naruto greeted the four men with a bow telling them, "I'm in your care." All three of the ninjas bowed back replying the same.

Hiruzen caught their attention by speaking, "This is a small squad since if we tell anyone in Ame that Konoha ninjas will be entering their village might put Pain on alert. So this will be a covert ops mission, so you get in find Pain and bring him down and we bring an end to this Jinchuriki witch hunt. We'll deal with the remaining members later."

After a brief moment the five ninjas nodded understanding what they needed to do. Hiruzen continued by saying, "I'm leaving Genma in charge of the group and if anything happens then Ebisu will be next in command. Understood." His ninjas loyally agreed not to argue with the selections. Happy with how it was going so far he finished the meeting by telling them, "As I have already said I'm going on a meeting and I might not make it back in time for the debriefing, so in that case you are to report to Tsunade who will be acting Hokage until I return."

"Understood Hokage-sama." said the jounins.

Hiruzen took a good inhale of his pipe and said, "Good. Your all dismissed and remember if Amegakure finds out that Konoha sent five jounin ninjas into the village then we'll have a backlash on our hands and a possible war. Remember stealth is everything. Now go!" All of the ninjas shouted, "Hai Hokage-sama!" and then dashed out of the room.

Tsunade looked at her old sensei asking, "What do you think Naruto-kun will do?" The old man shifted in his seat uncomfortably, "I don't know Tsunade. I just don't know, but all I do know is that he'll make the right choice even if no one else agrees with it. We just need to have faith in him."

"I hope that Naruto-kun will know what to do…. I really do hope he does." said Tsunade.

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

* Next Day: Amegakure Boundaries *

The five man squad came to a halt outside of the black clouds ahead that showed heavy signs of rain. Genma pulled out five rain coats he got from a shop they stopped at along the way. The squad leader told them, "Okay what we'll do is we will split up and gather as much info as we can as to the whereabouts of this man named Nagato, but I'm assuming that we'll cast suspicion if we say his name so we'll go by asking for Pain. Try not to draw a lot of attention to yourself and we should meet in the shopping district of the village."

Naruto spoke up telling all of them, "I'm not sure were he could be exactly, but we shouldn't head into the industrial area. Last I was here I was told ninjas are swarming around that area so going there asking for Pain wouldn't be wise. As for a meeting place there is a cafe called 'Lunar Express' and it's in the shopping district, but also-" Naruto did a few handsigns and shouted, "Summoning Jutsu!" from a few feet in front of Naruto five pops of smoke appeared and there were five two inch tall toads varying in different colors.

Naruto handed each man a toad saying, "These are Echo Toads and can lock in on toads just like themselves. When they make a low croak it means that one of us is close, so you'll know when to look for one of us." Each man took a toad and placed the toad inside their pants pockets handling the toads carefully.

Ebisu suggested, "We should take off our headbands and anything else that signifies us being from Konoha." The other four jounins agreed taking off their headbands and other personal items that held the leaf village logo. Naruto summoned another toad and had it hold onto the items and take them back to the toad's home world. After they were done going over what they were going to do they split up in different directions so it wouldn't look suspicious that five men came into the village at the same time only to split up later.

* Amegakure *

Naruto had gone through the maze he came through when he first came to Amegakure and met Nagato and Konan. He still remembered how to get out of the underground tunnels by memory alone. Looking around he could see the seals posted all along the walls that prevent eye users from looking beyond them. He finally did a few more turns and came to the metal doors that seemed a lot bigger to him three years ago. "This is it. Once I go through these doors, then I'll see Nagato again…." Naruto said to himself. After a moment he placed cleared his throat and spoke the password to allow him to pass, "Je vous commande de s'ouvrir'."

Naruto heard the loud click caused by the doors unlocking and then the door opened. Naruto walked through the doors and up the stairs to get to Nagato.

* Top of the Tower *

Naruto pushed the doors leading to the top of the tower open slowly and walked inside. Once inside he looked all around the room for Nagato, but instead found a different man. "Oi where is Nagato?"

The mysterious man turned around and the light from the lightning flashed in the room revealing the mysterious man. Naruto's eyes widened and he said in shock, "R-Resshin? What the hell are you?"

Resshin was standing before Naruto wearing the Akatsuki cloak, but his appearance was different. His hair wasn't the red color before, but his mohawk was a dark orange color now, he had two bridge piercings going from both his temples down to his jaw line, three studs in a row on his forehead, and a single stud that came out the bottom of his chin. It was his eyes that disturbed Naruto the most, he had the Rinnegan.

Naruto was beyond confused at this point and shouted, "Who the hell are you and where is Nagato!" Naruto was convinced that this wasn't Resshin and for good reasons. Resshin walked up to Naruto and spoke, "It's been awhile Naruto-kun. You've certainly made a name for yourself in the ninja world even more so than Jiraiya-sensei."

Naruto cringed, "You better answer me! Where is-" Naruto was cut off when Resshin said, "I am Pain, Naruto-kun." There was a thick silence in the air after Resshin spoke. Naruto kept his eyes glued on Resshin's body not trusting the words coming from it's mouth. A few more seconds passed before Naruto asked, "Your not Nagato nor are you Resshin. Who are you really?"

A second voice spoke up from behind Naruto, "It is true Naruto-kun."

Naruto leapt away so that both Resshin's body and this new voice were in his view. The second one walking in was another man, but he remembered this guy from his graduation party over three years ago. It was the guy with spiky dark orange hair with three bridge piercings on his nose, two lower lip piercings and a number of piercings in his ears, but he like Resshin was wearing the Akatsuki colors and his eyes held the Rinnegan as well.

Both of the men stood next to one another looking at Naruto, "Who or what are you guys?" From behind the two men four more Akatsuki ninjas appeared and all had the Rinnegan and the Akatsuki cloaks.

The first one he noticed had a long dark orange ponytail with a fringe hanging down from the right side of his head. He had a large bridge piercing through his upper nose which attached on each cheek with a circular stud, one stud on it's upper nose, six studs around the bottom of his face, and one stud on each ear.

The second man was the tallest of them all, he was bald, had a vertical piercing on his nose, six studs around his head, an enormous cylindrical stud on his chin, and two vertical studs on each of his upper cheeks.

The third was more broad muscular man with a more serious expression, he has a spiky mop of dark orange hair. He has a circular stud on the bridge of his nose, a diagonal row of studs on each of it's cheeks, and three spiked piercings on each ear

The final man was the second tallest and slender. He had long, loose dark orange hair, a diagonal bar going through his nose, two circular studs in a vertical row on each cheek, two studs placed horizontally on his chin.

Resshin's body stepped forward telling him, "I am no longer Nagato. I am Pain and these are the Six Paths of Pain. I'm speaking to you Naruto-kun through these bodies."

A bead of sweat rolled down the side of Naruto's face nervous about what he was hearing. The man Naruto recognized from his party stepped forward telling him, "This body is the Deva Path."

The Deva body pointed to Resshin's body saying, "That one is the Preta Path. I needed to replace the old one since Resshin was no push over and was much stronger than I had anticipated." The Deva continued by pointing to each of the other four bodies that showed up later.

The one with the long hair tied back into the pony tail was called the Animal Path. The tall bald one was referred to as the Asura Path.

The broad muscular man was called the Naraka Path.

Finally the tall slender body with the long loose hair was the Human Path. After the Deva finished telling Naruto what path went with which body he looked back at Naruto asking, "Did Konan make it safely to your home in Konoha?"

Naruto needed to relax since he was tensed up. After taking a good inhale of air he calmed down and spoke, "Yeah she did…. What kind of power is this?"

Nagato continued to speak through the Deva path, "It is my ability to do so. My field of vision is far more superior to that of the Sharingan and the Byakugan. No dojutsu is stronger than mine." Naruto inched back away from the six men in front of him needing to get as much distance as he could.

"So if you've had this ability for awhile then why didn't you ever show it to me?" asked Naruto. Deva simply looked out at the rain answering Naruto's question, "If we were to fight, then I couldn't let you see all my aces just yet. You seen enough of my skill when I was training you and had I shown you these then you'd have the upper hand on me."

"You knew we'd fight one of these days huh?" asked Naruto. This time the Preta body stepped forward talking, "History is doomed to repeat itself over and over. Ame will become a battlefield just like the village that Rikudou once lived in long ago. We are at odds Naruto-kun, you think you can change the world by thinking everyone will one day come to understand one another while I think the only way they will understand anything is through force."

Naruto's brows furrowed and he shouted, "Humans can adapt and change! It is possible, but it takes time!"

The Deva looked at Naruto and shouted, "To much time Naruto! How many more wars must innocent people suffer through before they understand that! How many more innocent people have to die before they realize their mistakes! You and Jiraiya-sensei live in a fantasy world! Such idealism will get you killed!" The room became quite aside from the thunder caused by the rain outside. Deva calmed and asked, "Answer me this. How do you intend to save the world from wars? I'm sure you know about the balance of he world, one cannot live without the other. It's just not possible."

Naruto looked down at the floor not answering him. Deva scoffed, "I see, so you don't have an answer to the question that the world is looking for. I have though and Yahiko has shown me what I need to do to achieve peace. I must become the God of this world and I will stop all wars using the Biju, but all I need is for Madara to be taken out of the picture. You can't and won't get me to change my thoughts."

"That…."

Deva heard Naruto speak and listened intently on what he was going to say. Naruto sighed and looked at the six, "That doesn't mean I can't try. I need to know, how were you going to show off this power to the world?"

Deva smiled and responded, "Either Kumogakure or Iwagakure was to fall. Those two nations have been the cause of the three wars and to prove it they became power hungry. They wanted as many biju as they could get their greedy hands on as well as many gifted children forcing them to become weapons. It's one of those nations that will fall and the world will see the power of the Gedo Mazo."

"So you'll kill thousands of people. Many of whom have never been part of the wars." said Naruto.

Deva aimed his hand at Naruto saying, "A necessary sacrifice needed to save billions." Naruto stomped his foot into the ground with enough force to crack it and he shouted in anger, "And those deaths will be a rally cry for war! You'll only cause more bloodshed than ever!"

Again the room became deathly quite. Deva moved forward slowly saying, "There is no changing my course and I can see that there is no way to make you see the world I see and you won't be letting me accomplish it either." The other five began walking forward heading into Naruto's direction. "Will you kill me Naruto-kun?" asked Deva.

Naruto tensed up and quickly responded, "I don't want to… However I can't accept what you've just told me..."

Deva aimed his hands at Naruto shouting, "Shinra Tensei!" Naruto's hit with the invisible force destroying the ground and the ceiling in the process. Naruto was knocked off of his feet knocking him out of the building, but as he flew out he tossed a kunai into the room that had a tag attached to it and Naruto activated the seal on it. Emerging from the seal was a metal ball covered in explosive notes. All the six men's eyes widened, but failed to react in time when the ball exploded destroying the entire floor.

Naruto was falling to the ground, but he charged chakra into his hands and he grabbed the wall of the building keeping himself from falling. Naruto remained hanging on the wall looking up the tower and saw two figures coming down toward him. He recognized them as the Asura and Human paths. He let go of the edge and he shouted, "Wind Style: Notus Breeze!" Giant wind volleys shot at the two.

Asura and the Human paths could see the chakra attacks coming at them so the Asura grabbed Human by his sleeve and launched him at Naruto, but it was hit with the attacks knocking him away. Human however would turn his body to avoid the attacks. Human collided with Naruto in the air and Naruto and him fought mid air coming closer to the ground.

Naruto grabbed Human and got behind him. Naruto grabbed Humans arms and placed his right foot to the back of Human's neck aiming him straight for the ground and it wasn't long before they collided with the ground. The collision caused a small human shaped crater and Naruto walked away unharmed from the fall, he then quickly pulled out two kunais and stabbed one behind Human's head and the other in his back piercing his heart. As he stepped away he heard a strange sound and he spun around seeing missiles heading into his direction. Naruto aimed his hands at the missiles shouting, "Shinra Tensei!" Unleashing the invisible force the missiles blew up and Naruto was protected from the explosions as well. Smoke covered the small area and Naruto saw Asura jump out of the smoke heading toward him.

Naruto engaged the strange man in a hand to hand battle, but Naruto noticed that the contact his fists were making to Asura's arms as he blocked that his arms felt like metal. Naruto jumped away from Asura dropping two balls that exploded in a flash of light. Naruto closed his eyes and rushed straight ahead pulling out a kunai he exhaled onto the blade surrounding it with wind chakra. Slicing outward he felt contact, but wasn't sure if it was a killing blow. Once the light died down Naruto saw that he only sliced Asura's shoulders missing the vital point, but what he saw surprised him.

Asura stepped back and ripped off it's Akatsuki cloak revealing that the inside of it's wound revealed he was mechanical. He also had six arms with three stud piercings in each of the forearms, a saw-like tail, and two more faces appeared on the sides of his head, one with a neutral face, an angry face and it's already happy face. Shooting out from the inside of it's wrists were six chakra rods that were very sharp.

Naruto rolled up his sleeves revealing his seals he painted on his arms allowing him to summon both his swords. Asura launched at Naruto swinging it's chakra bladed weapons at Naruto. Sparks danced in the air as Naruto was more superior using his swords and was successfully diverting Asura's attacks, but then the mechanical man started to swing each weapon individually with one of his rods just barely scratching Naruto every now and then. Naruto then channeled his chakra through his blades allowing them to slice through Asura's chakra rods easily.

Once he sliced the rods in half Naruto rushed forward ramming his shoulder into it's stomach making it stumble back. Naruto followed through by crossing his arms so his blades aimed behind him and swung his blades diagonally slicing four of Asura's arms off thankfully he still had his chakra surrounding his blades extending their reach. Asura jumped back with it's head opening up, both his remaining arms the skin burned off revealing eight missiles in each arm.

Naruto saw it grinning widely as it unleashed all of it's power at Naruto.

* Deva, Preta, Animal, and Naraka Paths *

All of them looked into the direction of the explosions and then started running into that direction.

* Naruto vs Asura *

Asura was looking around in the crater it created from it's attacks looking for Naruto. It gave up and headed back into the direction where the Human path was last at. Once it found it's body still laying face down into the crater and it reached down picking the body up by the throat. The sound of sparks caught it's attention as it looked down it saw all four of it's arms were laying at it's feet and an explosive note as well and when it blew up it the explosion was larger since the there were still unused missiles inside the arms.

The explosion was very loud and very big destroying both Human and Asura completely. Naruto leapt down from a few of the building roofs thinking, 'Wasn't sure which one of the arms didn't have the missiles, but took 'em all anyway. Hiding them under that one called Human's body actually worked.' Naruto brought his hands together and shouted, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Twelve pops of smoke appeared and Naruto brought them close to give them instructions on what they were to do. After awhile ten of the clones ran up the building walls and the two remaining clones ran deeper into the abandoned industrial zone. Naruto took a few needed breaths then thought, 'I need some chakra.'

**'TAKE AS MUCH AS YOU NEED.'**

Red chakra surrounded Naruto and took shape around him in the form of three tails, fox like ears, and chakra claws. Naruto himself changed, his hair becoming more messy, his eyes turning red and his iris becoming a black slit, his nails and canine fangs grew as well. Four figures leapt down in front of Naruto and he immediately recognized the other bodies.

Deva ran at Naruto first. Naruto charged at him as well swinging his claws trying to catch the elusive ninja, Deva kept backing up allowing Naruto to come forward and that's when bent backward and Naruto saw Resshin's body fly toward him. Resshin grabbed Naruto by his wrist and suddenly Naruto saw his red chakra leave his body and go into Resshin. After Naruto's chakra was drained the Naraka and Animal paths appeared behind Naruto and both tried to punch him.

Naruto grabbed Resshin (Preta) by the wrist and spun around kicking it into the two others. Naruto ran up the building to distance him from them.

Deva, Preta, and Naraka chased down Naruto running up the walls, but Animal remained behind slamming his hands into the ground shouting, "Summoning Jutsu!" Two large clouds of smoke appeared and emerging from the smoke was a bird and a dog.

The bird was very large and had a prominent and jagged beak, but it also features three distinct legs and wings. Four piercings in it's neck and the Rinnegan. The dog was very large as well, it's fur was brown and had small bat wings coming out of it's shoulders, a large stud piercing on the top of it's snout, and it had the Rinnegan as well.

The dog ran up the building quickly and the bird flew at great speeds up the side of the building.

Naruto saw the two beasts coming at him and charged two Rasengans in his hands. He came to a stop allowing himself to fall back down the bird and the dog were close to Naruto as he fell. Naruto saw both animals open their mouths and he slammed both of the two Rasengans together making them disrupt the other making a large chakra expulsion pushing everything dog, and bird got hit by the force sending them in different, but Naruto vanished using his Hirameku just before the chakra explosion.

The force hit the three Akatsuki nins, but it wasn't as strong and only made them lose balance for a moment. The three landed safely on the ground, but they saw the bird fly straight into the ground and the dog went flying through a building and coming to a stop when it hit the ground.

Naruto reappeared holding onto the side of another building after watching the two monsters fly off. Naruto brought his hands together to summon a clone and then quickly made it disappear.

The giant bird shook off some rubble and was about to fly away, but it was suddenly slammed into the ground by a tremendous force digging it deeper into the ground and eventually made it disappear into a puff of smoke. Two Naruto clones received the okay from the main Naruto to attack the fallen bird and sacrificed another clone to create a massive Rasengan and they attacked the bird from above destroying it.

Animal's eyes twitched and said to himself, "My summons has been destroyed." After he said that the four split up into two groups with two members.

Deva and Naraka ran off into one direction and Animal and Preta ran off in the other.

Naruto was stalking the Animal and Preta from high above and out of sight. Suddenly Naruto gained the memories of one of his clones and came to a stop thinking, 'The dog multiplied when it was hit with the Rasengan? What the hell is it?' Naruto decided to leave the dog or rather dogs to his clones and see how long they can hold out against that monster. As he followed the two Akatsuki ninjas he could hear the sounds of destruction ahead and barking noises. When he came into sight he noticed that all of his clones save for the two he sent in an opposite direction were avoiding the two dogs the best of their abilities.

He also saw Animal and Preta join the battle in attacking his clones and they were being over run quickly. Naruto noticed that one of his clones pulled out a kunai and extended the blade's reach and sliced the one of the dog's at the ribs, but instead of blood the dog split into two dogs so now there were three. The clone that attacked was bit in half and turned to smoke and the rest of his clones were destroyed as well.

He hid himself and saw the Animal path extend it's arm to the dogs signaling them to run off most likely to find his location. Naruto saw this as a chance to take out two of the Akatsuki nins, he took his swords that he strapped to his waist out and leapt off of the top of the building charging his wind nature into the blades. He got close enough and swung at the two were didn't notice him yet.

But before the chakra could reach them they turned their bodies avoiding both the chakra blades. Naruto was stunned, they didn't even notice him and yet they avoided his attack. He touched the ground, but was suddenly lifted off of his feet and dragged away by an unknown force. His body spun and he saw that Deva was pulling him toward him and Naraka.

Naruto acted quick by vanishing into a flash of light once again. Deva dropped his hand after Naruto vanished and immediately said, "Up." Deva, Naraka, Animal, and Preta looked up and saw Naruto standing at the rooftop looking down at them.

He was dumbfounded. Naruto disappeared to the top of this building and had no idea how they seen him, he looked behind himself after he heard a low growling and he saw one of the giant dogs starring him down. Naruto jumped away when the beast tried to bite him and kept on moving. 'How the hell did those four see me and as a matter of fact how did those two know I was about to attack them?'

He could hear the dog chasing him, but Naruto was still the faster and evaded the dog at all cost. He jumped down in-between two buildings that was too narrow for the dog to get through. Naruto turned a right and came to a stop to get some rest.

It was short lived however and he heard whirling sounds. Looking up he saw the chakra rods flying down onto his position and evaded them, 'They found me again?' Naruto activated his Hirameku again and disappeared in a bright light. Deva landed from the top of a building to where Naruto just was looking around for him.

Naruto was currently hiding inside one of the buildings trying to get some rest after using a few too many high level jutsu in a row. He sat into a meditating position and tried to contemplate how they did that, thinking of any possibility on how they could've done it. He sat there thinking for awhile until he said, "Maybe that's it!" He got up and ran out of his hiding place to find them.

* Five Minutes Later *

Naruto found Preta looking around as the guy was walking down the industrial area looking for him. Naruto also saw Naraka watching over his comrade from above, but in order for this to work Naruto needed to be seen. He slowly crept out of his hiding place with Benihime in hand and tossed it at the unsuspecting Preta, but like before he evaded it by turning his body avoiding the sword.

Naruto looked up and saw that Naraka was looking dead at him and Naruto looked around again and saw that the other two were nowhere in sight. So he remained standing there waiting and sure enough Deva and Animal appeared. Now finally understanding what was going on Naruto brought his right hand to rest over his left shoulder and his left hand to rest over his right and shouted, "Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto dispelled one of his clones and suddenly felt a rush of energy and when his eyes opened they were that of the toads and he got the red marks over both eyelids.

The smoke cleared on his shoulders showing Fukasaku and Shima. Fukasaku looked around and saw the Akatsuki ninjas and their eyes and he asked Naruto, "Naruto-boy what's going on here?"

Shima noticed the mens' eyes and said, "Th-They all have the Sage eyes? What's the meaning of this?"

Naruto vanished in a flash yet again. They reappeared atop a building and Naruto quickly explained, "I don't know what's going on exactly either, but all I know is that one of them is dead. Hell maybe all of them I can't make sense of it. However they all share sight using the Rinnegan which explains how they know about oncoming attacks."

"Unbelievable." said Shima. Naruto then said, "I need one of you to just gather natural chakra while the other helps me fight."

Shima volunteered to gather chakra while Fukasaku agreed to help Naruto. They all heard loud footsteps and they turned their heads and saw a dog with three heads running in their direction. Naruto shouted to Fukasaku, "We need to use my Dark Style jutsu! Pa do the handsigns!"

Fukasaku didn't argue and began doing the necessary handsigns and Naruto started to run away until the jutsu was completed. The four Akatsuki ninjas were running below the buildings looking up as their dog chased Naruto down on the rooftops. Fukasaku clapped his hands together and told Naruto, "It's ready!"

Naruto got to work and he leapt into the air spinning so he was facing the Dog and shouted, "Dark Style: Burakku Horu!" a black ball about the size of a golf ball appeared in Naruto's right hand and he tossed it at the Dog. A suction was created by the small sphere and the dog was getting sucked into the small object. Bit by bit the dog was being sucked up into the very small object and it was unable to try and escape and was fully sucked into the jutsu. After the dog disappeared Naruto made the Ram handsign and the ball got smaller and smaller until it disappeared from sight.

Shima grinned and told the two, "We didn't have to use up any chakra with that jutsu." Naruto grinned and said, "As long as we keep this combo going we won't use up chakra."

Naruto looked at Fukasaku and informed him of a new plan.

Deva looked up in shock as the dog was dragged into a small void until it disappeared from sight. Animal summoned out another beast which was a giant centipede with a spike piercing going straight through it's head, the body was black, but the head and legs were orange. The centipede crawled up the building toward Naruto.

Meeting it halfway Naruto jumped down the building and punched the centipede in the head sending it plummeting straight at the four Akatsuki nins. The ninjas separated when the monster came down and Naruto landed on top of the bug and Fukasaku shouted, "Sage Art: Wind Style: Dust Cloud!" His cheeks were puffed out greatly and he blew out a cloud of dust that covered the whole area. The four ninjas were caught in the dust storm and couldn't see anything.

Naruto charged up a jutsu and dashed into an area where he barely see and collided with the ninja shouting, "Lightning Style: Rasenyari!" The electric ball split the Animal path in half and the electricity that followed the attack scorched the two halves. As the dust died down Naruto saw Preta rubbing the dust out of it's eyes and Naruto rushed at that one determined to take it down.

He charged another Rasen jutsu and he slammed it into it's stomach shouting again, "Water Style: Rasentoujin!" The water bladed jutsu hit Preta's body slicing into it making extremely large gashes in it and shooting it crashing into one building and out the other end. The blades however sliced up Naruto's arm and the electricity from the Rasenyari disabled his other arm.

Both Fukasaku and Shima began collecting chakra at the same time making Naruto heal at a more alarming rate.

Deva and Naraka ran into the building Preta went through, Naruto was going to wait before he chased them down and wanted to heal first. After he healed up he heard footsteps coming out of the building and was amazed to see Preta was standing again and wasn't even hurt from his attack. Shima said stunned, "H-How did he survive that?"

Naruto was just as shocked and Deva held his arm out shouting, "Banshō Ten'in!" Naruto was pulled back in by that invisible force. Shima and Fukasaku shot their tongues out and latched onto the rubble stopping them from going toward the three. Naruto reached into his pocket pulling out more flash bombs and when they went off Deva stopped his attack to shield his eyes. Once the bombs went off Naruto vanished in a flash and when the bright lights died down he appeared in the center of the three ninjas.

Naruto did a Rasengan and hit Naraka in his stomach sending him flying away from the ninjas. Naruto kicked out and hit Deva in his side knocking him into Preta sending both flying and crashing into the building walls.

Both the Deva and Preta got up and saw that Naruto was breathing a bit heavy. Shima told Naruto, "You've used up to much of our chakra and now you've lost your sage mode!"

Preta ran at Naruto. The young jounin smiled and said, "That's why you have a plan b." Naruto dispelled his final clone and gaining the natural chakra it has been gathering this whole time. Naruto reached out and grabbed him by his arms telling the two, "Hit him now!"

Shima and Fukasaku did a collaboration jutsu both shouting, "Sage Art: Wind Release Stream!" Shima shot out a fire blast and Fukasaku shot out a stream of wind that combined and hit Preta, but instead the jutsu was being absorbed by the man. The two toads stopped their attack and Naruto immediately kicked and hit him in his stomach launching him back. Naruto however was hit by Shinra Tensei again and was sent flying himself and crashing into a building.

Fukasaku said, "What was that? Did he absorb our jutsu?"

Shima responded, "It looked like it." Naruto pulled himself out of the hole they made and could feel his body taking it's toll on him. Deva and Preta were standing some feet away from him. Naruto told the two, "That one that absorbed our jutsu seems to not like physical contact much since he rather try and syphon my chakra from me. The other one keeps attacking when my guard is down."

Shima grabbed her arm and said, "Dammit my arm is broken." Fukasaku also felt the toll on his body, "My back is messed up too."

Naruto told them, "Go back home. Use the senjutsu you've gathered to heal yourselves. I won't be able to go into my sage mode anymore." Fukasaku knew what he really meant to say and had to agree, both him and Shima were to injured to help and would only slow Naruto down in this battle. Shima was protesting, but Fukasaku cut her off, "Ma that's enough. Naruto-boy is right, we'll only be a hindrance with our battered bodies and if we can't gather natural chakra in our condition."

Shima wanted to disagree, but deep down she knew he was right. She hit Naruto upside his head shouting, "You come back alive ya hear! We already lost one pupil and I can't stand it if we lost you too!" Naruto rubbed his head and told her, "Don't worry Ma I'll definitely come back. I can't leave this world yet… Hinata needs me. I will come back home."

Shima looked at Fukasaku and saw him nod at her and she disappeared first. Fukasaku told Naruto, "Be careful Naruto-boy." Naruto nodded and heard the pop signaling that he left as well.

Deva said, "So your backup has left?"

"I can do this. I can beat you two on my own!" shouted Naruto. Deva held out his arm and shouted again, "Banshō Ten'in!"

Before so Naruto vanished again using up the last of his senjutsu appearing next to the two. Both were ahead of Naruto and were turned to face him and they attempted to punch him in the back of his head, but instead hit a silver chakra that covered his body. Naruto grinned and shouted, "I WIN!" He aimed both his hands at the two and the chakra in his hands extended slamming both men into the building. Naruto's silver chakra kept growing creating the shadow, but this time you could make out the features, outfit, and details of the shadow now and it looked exactly like Rikudou and the shadow was much larger from three years ago.

The two bodies were being crushed into the walls and Naruto charged his wind affinity into the arms of his chakra shadow shouting, "Aeolus Wind Breaker!" The wind shot out of the giant shadow's hand hitting both Deva and Preta destroying the two buildings supports making them collapse. Naruto's shadow was covering him and the building's rubble fell onto the chakra shadow, but it didn't affect it.

A moment later and Naruto used the shadow to knock the rubble off of him. With the destruction of two of the buildings laying around him Naruto's silver chakra receded back into his body and he collapsed from exhaustion. His body felt like it was on fire and it almost hurt to breath, but he forced himself be in a crouching position and the sound of footsteps caught his attention. Looking up he saw Nagato standing over him looking down.

Nagato sighed, "Your far stronger than me. Although in your position I can defeat you with relative ease." With the last of his strength Naruto stood up and was eye level with him. Naruto pulled out a kunai from his back pouch and aimed it at Nagato.

The red head ninja asked Naruto, "Has he left you?"

Confused and slightly disoriented he asked, "Has who left?"

"Rikudou? Has he left you yet?" said Nagato. Naruto shook his head, "No I can still sense him in my head. Why?"

Nagato sat down atop some rubble telling Naruto, "I'm dying. I've abused my power to much and now my body cannot withstand Father Time's assault. I've disposed of Rikudou's remnant inside of me and I intend to die."

Naruto still had his kunai aimed at him shouting, "And you would leave Konan alone to raise that baby!" Naruto saw Nagato smile and even let out a small laugh, "That child isn't mine."

Confused he said, "What do you mean?"

"That is Yahiko's child, the true revolutionary of this world. Through many experiments and many trial and errors we created an embryo and implanted it into Konan. I was hoping to guide the child myself and teach him right from wrong, but my body won't hold out until then." said Nagato.

Naruto was stunned and in awe of what he was hearing, "How would you accomplish this then! Would you have just destroyed a village, died, and left it at that!"

"No, I made a gamble that you would see the world through my eyes and help me change this world. I didn't take into account that the Namikaze family has Lady Luck on their side." Nagato said. Naruto's arm dropped to his side and he sake him, "Then why-"

He was cut off when Nagato told him, "I want you to guide him now. I can no longer go on in my current condition nor would I be able to fight Madara not like this." Nagato looked up at the sky saying, "I failed in accomplishing Yahiko's dream to stop wars, but now it seems that the hope that wars will stop and peace will rein now lies with you." Nagato again made eye contact with Naruto, "Madara will come for you and the other jinchuriki and he wants to conquer everything. You cannot let that happen."

"I talk a big game." Naruto started with, "How can I say I'll stop wars when I don't even know where to begin!" He fell to his knees and slammed both his fists into the ground cracking it, "I-I don't even…."

Nagato watched as Naruto collapsed and was now on the verge of crying. Nagato placed his hand on Naruto's back, "I never found mine neither… In fact I looked to Yahiko's solution to peace and wanted to help him achieve it. Naruto… You-Must-Understand-That-There-Is-No-Absolute-Peace. The only way to achieve such a feat is to live in the afterlife worry free. Rikudou spoke of balance and that one must never tip the other. I ask you Naruto."

Naruto looked up at Nagato as he said, "Can you swear on the lives of the future that you can obtain peace?" Naruto looked down and thought about what he was just told, for so long he was attached to the idea that everyone will one day understand one another and always believed that everyone will, but humans have individuality and will always do their best to survive by any means. He's seen it himself how far someone will go to cling to life, but he didn't want no one to suffer because of war. He proudly slapped Nagato's hand away and shouted, "I will obtain peace! I will stop the wars! I promise you that Nagato!" Naruto's voice echoed through out the area.

Nagato smiled hearing the confidence in Naruto's voice, the Naruto he remembered that would stick to a promos to the very end. He stood up and poked Naruto on his forehead saying, "Then I leave everything to you. I can no longer do this, so I leave the prison for the biju and I'll give you the tool necessary to fight Madara on equal footing. Good luck Naruto."

Naruto saw as Nagato laid down on the ground and he asked Naruto, "Madara will come for my eyes and attempt to use them against you and everyone else, so before that happens… I want you to destroy my body entirely."

The young jounin was stunned at this request and was about to say no, but Nagato told Naruto, "If you can't destroy my body, then crush my eyes so they can't be used by him. Consider this a last request from a dying man."

Naruto's breathing became more and more ragged as he fought with himself on what he should do. Nagato could see the conflict in his eyes, but Nagato wanted this he wanted his life to end at Naruto's hand.

Naruto's tears started to fall from his eyes and he heard Rikudou tell him from deep within, _"Naruto you must… Nagato's time is over and you need to make damn sure Madara doesn't get his eyes. Fulfill Nagato's request."_ Naruto fell to his knees and he asked Nagato, "Yahiko… What was he like?"

"Brave, strong, smart, loyal, and a dreamer. Just like you." Nagato said happily. Naruto asked him, "If I combine my path with his… Do you think that peace will be obtained truly?"

"That… Is for you to decide. I no longer have a say… I'm entrusting you with it if you do intended to do just that." said Nagato.

He stood back up and backed away from Nagato saying, "I'll see you brother."

Nagato told him, "Hopefully not too soon."

Naruto lined up his insides like before with his silver chakra and shouted, "Amaterasu!" he blew out the black flames that engulfed Nagato's body. The flames were so hot to Nagato that the he didn't even have time to scream when the flames took over his body, before he died images of Yahiko, Konan, Jiraiya, and Naruto flashed through his head and the last image was of his mother and father.

After the jutsu was done Naruto fell to his knees and started to cry screaming into the air.

* Twenty Minutes Later *

Ebisu, Aoba, Raido, and Genma avoided sight going into the industrial area after hearing from other ninjas that there was a battle going on there and that they quarantined the area off, but they used a distraction to get in undetected. The toads they had with them began to croak lowly, but they knew what that meant.

The deeper they got into the area the more destruction they saw. The toads began croaking a little louder and then they came to a kind of clearing and they saw Naruto kneeling down looking at a black flame that danced in front of him. Naruto heard his toad in his pocket croak, but he had ignored it.

The four jounins jumped next to Naruto and Genma asked, "Naruto! What happened!" Naruto didn't respond to them and was starring into the black flames. Ebisu got down on one knee and he asked Naruto sincerely, "Naruto did you encounter Pain?"

Naruto's eyes drifted to look at Ebisu and they were a bit red, but this wasn't caused because of the Kyuubi… his eyes were red from all the crying he had been doing, "Y-Y-Yeah… I did…" Genma looked around and said, "Raido help me get him up. We can't let any Rain nins come here and see us."

Raido walked up to Naruto and put Naruto's right arm over his shoulder and Genma did the same with Naruto's left arm, both supporting him and they all started to run to get out of the area. Aoba and Ebisu were amazed at the amount of damage done to the area. Raido turned his head to look at Genma to ask him, "Hey do you think he?"

"Don't know for sure, but somehow he feels like did. We just have to trust him, for now let's worry about getting back to Konoha alive." said Genma. With nothing more to say the five ninjas kept running to get out of Amegakure territory.

Naruto was still grieving after killing Nagato, his plans, everything was left to the bet that he would agree with him and help him like that. 'Death of thousands to save billions huh?' thought Naruto, but he shook that thought from his head immediately, 'No there is always a way and I will find it.' He slowly closed his eyes and let the sleep filled exhaustion take over him. He just hoped when he woke up that he'd be back home.

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

Nagato is now dead and Naruto is fighting to find out how he will obtain peace. I have the rest of the chapters figured out, but I have to write them down now and make sure I have everything right and that it sounds good. Next chapter I don't have a title yet, but Tobi will reappear. Thank you for waiting for this chapter and I'm gonna try and get the next one up ASAP and I'm still writing a chapter for 'Raised a Criminal', so a new chapter for that story won't be out for awhile, but I will get it updated. R&R, Stay Gold, and Goodbye World!


	66. Tobi's Redemption

Chapter 66: Tobi's Redemption

Hello World! It is up and it has a fight scene and many other surprises. Please read the bottom where the author's note is so that you'll know what I'm planning to do right now. Thank you for your patience!

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

* Konoha: Namikaze Compound *

Hinata and the dog was watching Konohamaru and Hanabi currently leaping for joy as they finally completed the second stage of learning the rasengan. It took longer than expected since they had missions to go on, but when they did train they were training to impress Naruto. Hanabi ran up to her sister saying, "Nee-chan did you see? I finally passed so now I can show aniki how much I've improved."

"He'll be proud once he finds out." said Hinata, "Anyway are you two hungry?"

Hanabi and Konohamaru nodded and followed Hinata into the house to help her make some food. The three ninjas walked inside to see Konan holding a black piece of paper between her index and middle finger with the look of depression on her face. Hinata looked to the two gennins telling them, "Why don't you two go into the kitchen and get started. I'll join you two in a moment." The two gennins didn't try and argue and sensed that something happened to the blue haired woman, Hinata saw the two walk into the kitchen and out of sight.

"Konan-chan? Are you okay?" asked Hinata. Konan looked at Hinata and said with a fake smile, "Y-Yes Hinata-chan… I'm…" her smile dropped and she slowly sat down on the couch in the family room, "Actually… I'm doing okay, but I'm worried about Naruto."

This perked Hinata's interest so she asked, "Why is that?" Konan held up the black paper explaining it's importance, "You know the importance of these chakra paper slips right?"

Hinata nodded remembering that they used those to find out their elemental affinity. "Well this one was from a chakra tree yes, but Nagato specified his chakra to this tree himself and this paper is linked with his chakra. When it's white that means he's alive, gray means he's close to death, and black… means that he's dead." Konan told her.

"So you think that Naruto-kun killed him?" Said Hinata now understanding why she was worried for her Naruto-kun.

Konan dropped the paper and said, "If he did, then Naruto is most likely grieving." Hinata got up and ran to the kitchen telling her little sister and the Hokage's grandson, "I'll be back soon." without another word Hinata ran out of the kitchen and out of the house. Konan saw Hinata leave in a hurry and she did hope that she gets to him.

Naruto and the rest of the jounins that went on the mission to Amegakure had been running full speed to get home, putting back on their Konoha headbands and other possessions they were glad to be back in Konoha. Naruto was walking on his own right now, but the bright and happy ninja was now depressed and sadness adorned his face.

Raido whispered to Genma, "Think we should let him rest before we see Tsunade-sama?" Genma though about it and it did seem like a good idea, but it would be better to get it over with now. Naruto's head snapped up and he said, "I'll be back!" and immediately vanished without another word leaving the jounins amazed at how quickly he left.

* Hokage Monument *

Naruto appeared on the head of his father's facial monument to see Hinata standing before him with one hand over the tattoo he gave her. He calmly walked up to her and took her into his arms, "Are you okay?" Hinata buried her face into his chest smelling the blood on him, she realized she hadn't responded to his question, "I'm fine Naruto-kun, but are you okay?"

Hinata felt him twitch and looked up to his face to see that he was still a little saddened, she reached up and brought both hands to cup his cheeks, "Naruto-kun?"

Naruto fell to his knees still holding onto Hinata with his face buried into her stomach. Hinata placed her hands on his back saying, "Naruto-kun please don't. I don't like seeing you like this." Naruto arms were holding around her legs just below her butt and he held on tighter saying, "I… I killed him… I killed the last blood relative I've had and…"

Hinata stopped him by making him look up at her, "Naruto-kun…" She kneeled down as well so she was eye level with him bringing him to kiss her on the lips, "Don't blame yourself over this. You knew what Akatsuki was doing and that Nagato was behind it, I'm not saying that Nagato deserved to die, but what he was doing needed to be stopped. By doing this you've protected the other jinchuriki and soon this nightmare will be over. No more should I have to worry about us going on a mission and dreading that we be attacked by an Akatsuki ninja and having you taken from me."

Naruto let a few of his tears fall down his face and he pulled her into his chest, "It's not over yet. Madara is still out there and we need to finish him to end this war. Soon hime you won't have to worry about this anymore." Hinata stood up and brought him up as well, "I really wish Naruto-kun that I could've met Nagato, I don't think he wanted you to be killed off since Akatsuki only came for you that one time three years ago and we've been going after them the whole time."

Thinking back on it she was right. Konoha was never invaded again by any Akatsuki ninjas to come and get them and every mission that they've had included them going after the Akatsuki or dealing with them. Hinata smiled at Naruto telling him, "Let's go home Naruto-kun." They both stood up, but Naruto told her, "First hime… I have to go see baa-chan and tell her how the mission went. She's acting Hokage until the old man comes back from the Kage Summit, it won't take long and then we can go back home."

Hinata didn't argue and Naruto held onto Hinata and used his Hirameku to make them both vanish.

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

* Iwagakure: Morning *

Kisame and Hidan were walking the rocky path to Iwagakure in hopes of capturing the Gobi. Hidan started complaining, "Man my fucking feet are killing me. We haven't taken even a short break for like a day." Kisame came to a stop and told his partner, "Okay let's rest then. We'll need our strength to fight the Gobi anyway and from what I know this guy is no push over and is possibly more stronger than the Nanabi jinchuriki that Kakuzu and Tobi caught."

Hidan sat on a rock and replied, "How can this biju be stronger than the Nanabi when it's two tail less?" Kisame sat down across from his partner explaining, "The amount of tails don't matter to a jinchuriki. If you don't know how to control those tails then your gonna be overwhelmed. This guy supposedly can control his biju's power at will, so it's gonna be a chore to beat a guy like that."

"That Yugito chick in Kumo was able to transform into what the fucking Two-Tails look like without loosing control." said Hidan.

Kisame crossed his arms explaining to him, "Then it would seem that she has complete control of her biju and if my guess is correct then the Hachibi jinchuriki might also have complete control as well."

Hidan started cursing that things were getting worse and worse and that how they were suppose to capture the Hachibi and Kyuubi if their jinchuriki could be able to control their beasts. They rested for ten minutes before they got up and started to leave, but an all to familiar voice caught their attention.

"Ohayo gozaimasu!"

Both men turned slowly looking at a massive boulder and the one sitting atop it. There sat Tobi wearing his orange spiral mask going into the right eye hole, he had on a black shirt, black pants, and black sandals. Along with his outfit he had a chest armor, gauntlets, and armor shin guards. Kisame smiled and said, "Oi long time no see Tobi."

Tobi stood up and asked in his happy tone, "Tobi is glad that he caught up with you two in time."

Hidan and Kisame slid their feet slowly apart slowly getting into a fighting stance. Hidan told the former Akatsuki nin, "You never should've come here teme. We got orders to kill ya on sight."

Tobi scratched the back of his head nonchalantly saying, "Hmm so Madara-teme wants Tobi to die? Tobi seen that coming once Tobi was captured by Naruto-kun."

"You spilled the groups secrets to Konoha didn't you?" asked Hidan. Tobi jumped off the boulder landing on the ground then leaned against the boulder, "Yup Tobi sure did. As far as Tobi knows Akatsuki can't seal away the beasts quickly anymore with just a few members. Who's all left by the way?"

Kisame smiled showing his sharpened teeth, "Now Tobi you know we can't tell ya that."

Tobi sighed and stretched his arms over his head hearing a satisfying crack coming from his shoulders, "Tobi can let loose now."

Hidan shouted, "You think you can stop the both of us you piece of shit!"

Tobi began to laugh and even held his sides from laughing so hard leaving both Akatsuki nins confused as to what was so funny. Tobi went from laughing, to giggling, to snickering, and finally stopping all together, "Tobi's sorry for laughing, but Tobi knows both of your abilities and how to counter them. Also Tobi isn't stupid enough to fight the both of you at the same time."

After he said that both men felt a presence behind them and they spun around and dashed in opposite directions avoiding ten arrows made of stone coming at them. Once they split up Tobi ran at Kisame slamming a paper seal on the man's stomach and he brought one had up to using one handed seals he activated the paper and the two vanished in a puff of smoke.

Hidan shouted, "Oi Kisame!" He turned his attention to where the arrows came from and saw a very tall man the same height as Kisame. The stranger walked forward and said, "So that bastard was telling me the truth about Akatsuki."

"Who the fuck are you!" shouted Hidan.

"Forgive me. My name is Han the Jinchuriki of the Gobi or the Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse." said Han. Hidan smiled and said, "Well this saves me the trouble of looking for you. Your blood will be enough of a sacrifice to Jashin." Hidan took out his necklace and said, "I have to pray first how-"

He was immediately silenced when Han clotheslined Hidan sending the man flying into the boulder Tobi had sat on before. Hidan pulled himself out of the boulder shocked thinking, 'This guy moved so damn fast I didn't react quick enough. I was able to see it, but too late.'

Hidan pulled out his three-bladed scythe and aimed it at Han, "I'll kill you right now!" he swung the scythe by the metal cable that was attached at the bottom handle and tossed it at Han.

Not moving an inch Han punched the scythe knocking it away. Hidan redirected it by tugging on the cable making it come back and hit Han in his arm and he quickly pulled the scythe back to start his ritual. However upon inspecting his scythe he saw no blood.

"If your looking for blood you won't find it on that. Your scythe's sharpness isn't enough to pierce my armor. Yugito Nii and that ninja Tobi told me about your technique and I must say that I am not the best opponent for you." said Han. He then did a few handsigns and shouted, "Steam Style: Boiling Point!" Steam then shot out of the furnace on his back covering the entire area in a thick blanket of hot steam.

Hidan immediately covered his eyes and it felt like someone turned up the heat in a sauna way past it's highest point. He ran until he felt the coolness of the wind on his face and he turned around barely opening his eyes all he could see was a red/black blob and he felt something punch him right in his gut sending him flying again. As Hidan tried to stand he could hear Han say, "My steam jutsu leaves my enemies blind and with my blinding speed it only makes me more dangerous. I am one of the fastest ninjas on both land and water."

To show his speed Han appeared next to Hidan and kicked him straight up into the air and then leapt into the air above Hidan doing some more handsigns, "Steam Style: Steam Burst Dragon!" steam once again shot out of his furnace and it took the form of a dragon and it engulfed Hidan. Han saw Hidan fall out of the steam his skin was beat red from the heated up steam and he fell into the dirt.

Han dashed at Hidan slamming his foot right onto Hidan's hand breaking the bones in it, the Akatsuki nins shouted in pain for a brief moment and Han reached down quickly snatching the ring off of the nin's broken hand and then kicked him a distance away.

Afterward Han kept his distance from the down ninja and saw as he used his hands to glide them above the ground since he couldn't see because of the steam burning his eyes. Han did a few handsigns saying, "I was told that you cannot die. Impressive, however your immortality is also your downfall since your body is as delicate as any humans. All I have to do is damage it to the point where you are useless. Earth Style: Deathly Quicksand!"

Hidan felt the ground beneath him beginning to suck him in and the more he struggled the faster he sunk. Han told the immortal, "You can live for eternity, blind, crippled, and buried forever beneath the earth. A fitting punishment for what you Akatsuki nins have done to my kind."

"Fuck you! You Godless son of a bitch! I swear that I'll escape and I'm gonna fucking kill you! Just you wait you asshole! Just you-" Hidan sunk into the earth entirely. Han satisfied that this ended quick and happy with the fact that this ninja was no match for him. He did a last set of handsigns saying calmly, "Earth Style: Stone Prison!"

Pillars made of Earth came out of the ground making a circle where Hidan's body sank. More of the earth came out and formed around the pillars making a shrine and a word was visible in the wall of the small shrine that had the kanji for 'Prison' on it. After finishing up the shrine prison he decided to head out and head back to Iwagakure, he thought at first about going to help the ninja who told him about the Akatsuki nins, but decided against it since it was bad enough he followed him out this far from the village.

* Tobi vs Kisame *

Tobi was running atop water that Kisame spat out of his mouth and then started avoiding all of Kisame's sharks that he summoned. Five sharks would jump up trying to bite him in half, but Tobi was quick enough to avoid the sharks. Kisame pulled out his Samehada and dashed atop the water's surface toward Tobi. Kisame did an up and down slash with his massive sword coming down at Tobi.

Spinning around Tobi kicked the side of the sword knocking it away and at that moment a shark shot out of the ground attempting to bite Tobi, however Tobi slammed his right hand on top of the shark's nose and flipped over it. The shark was still airborne and was heading toward Kisame and the blue fish man punched the shark making it disappear in a puff of smoke.

Tobi ran through a number of handsigns at amazing speeds and finally shouting, "Water Style: Water Prison Absolute!" Tobi slammed his hands on the water's surface and he saw the shock in Kisame's eyes. The water they were standing on started to move violently then shot up engulfing Kisame in a massive sphere of water six times the size of the ordinary Water Prison jutsu.

Kisame looks around in his water prison and then to Tobi saying, "This jutsu was meant to capture large squads of ninjas and yet you'd go this far to capture me. You don't seem to understand that unlike the original I have more room and can swim freely in here and you must keep both hands inside instead of just one."

Tobi laughed a little and said, "Even if you attack Tobi's hands you will not stop this next jutsu." Tobi kept both his hands at the wrists inside the ball and did a familiar handsign and shouted, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Two clones emerged into the sphere. One clone held his right hand out and the other held it's left hand out and Kisame immediately caught on and shouted, "Your crazy! You'll die too!"

"Tobi is prepared to die for the sin's Tobi has committed. The question is… Are you?" said Tobi and Kisame used his amazing speed in the water to rush at the two clones, but it was too late. Both of the clones shouted, "RAIKIRI!" The giant ball of water was encased in a massive light caused by the lightning bolts and it almost looked like a giant Raikiri.

The giant bolts of lightning danced for sometime before dying out and the water evaporated from the heat caused by the lighting and laying on the ground was Kisame's scorched body with his massive blade in hand. Tobi however was still standing and only his gloves were burnt off and the skin of his hands were scorched, Tobi said to himself, "It's a good thing Tobi got this outfit otherwise Tobi would be dead right now."

Tobi reached down at Kisame's body and pulled off the ring on his finger and placed it in his pocket, "Kisame-san you were the only one in Akatsuki that I really got along with." Tobi turned to leave, but felt something grab his leg and he looked and saw Kisame was holding onto his leg and using all of his strength Kisame swung Tobi around by his ankle and then slammed him into the ground making the ground crack.

The wind was knocked out of Tobi and then he was tossed a good ten feet away. When he got up he looked up and saw that Kisame's burnt skin was turning back to it's blue color and his wounds were completely healing. Tobi saw the bandages covering Samehada came off and it was made completely out of scales and the sword's scales grew to large size and a mouth formed at the tip of the blade.

Now completely heal Kisame shouted, "You thought you could kill me that easily! Your nothing compared to me!" Kisame did a few handsigns and shouted, "Water Style: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave!" Shooting out massive torrents of violent waves from his mouth Tobi leapt into the air and landed on a few waves riding them and then jumping to the next, but was eventually encased in the water.

From a distance the water turned into a large body of water enough to fit a full sized tail best inside and still left a lot of room. Tobi saved himself at the last minute by activating a jutsu he saw with his sharingan allowing him to use a jutsu called 'Gill Appendage' allowing him to breath underwater for only five minutes, as he was swimming in the water and he looked ahead when he heard Kisame speak.

"Your in my world now Tobi!" Kisame took an entirely different form growing out from his elbows were two massive fins, and a dorsal fin that connected with his head, neck, and back as well as having webbed feet and hands. Kisame smiled and said, "I'll finish you here Tobi so you better be prepared to die here!" At a blinding speed Kisame swam at Tobi attempting to kill him.

* Five Minutes Later *

Han was rushing to find the source of light he saw earlier hoping it was that guy with the spiral mask. Han wasn't going to trust a guy he doesn't know to kill and Akatsuki nin, so he decided to do it himself. He just hoped it wasn't to late.

* Tobi vs Kisame *

Tobi's mask was broken revealing the right side of his face, his clothes and armor were ripped apart and his jutsu was close to coming to an end. Kisame was laughing triumphantly, "Hahahaha What's wrong Tobi? I guess your still a little wounded from your battle against Naruto Namikaze huh? Akatsuki knows about that battle, it doesn't matter I'll be the one to capture him."

Tobi narrowed his visible eye at Kisame. The shark man laughed again, "I'll end this now Tobi. After all there is no way you can win!" He dashed at Tobi using his speed again and he pulled his arm back to use his nails to rip Tobi apart, but as he got closer Kisame sensed a strong chakra signature and was punched in the face sending him flying through the water.s

Recovering Kisame looked up and saw his target Han floating in the water with with white chakra surrounding his body and three tails swinging behind him also noticeable were two short horns coming from atop his head and two longer ones coming out of the back of his head. Han spoke to Tobi, "Go get some air now. I'll take care of this guy." Not being able to argue if he could Tobi swam down at an angle to get out of the dome of water.

Kisame didn't bother going after Tobi yet since his mission objective was right in front of him, "I see your chakra cloak is allowing you to breath underwater huh?"

Han asked Kisame, "Were you the one responsible for Roshi's death?"

"Roshi? You mean the Yonbi's jinchuriki? Hehehe, why you want revenge?" mocked Kisame. Han's steam bellowed out of the furnace on his back slowly filling up in the water, "Yes and no. Yes because he was a fellow Iwa nin and jinchuriki and no because…. He chose his own path." The steam then shot out at a faster pace and Kisame felt the water gradually heat up.

"Steam Style: Boiling Point!" shouted Han as the steam shot out more and more covering most of the water. Kisame felt the water was now unbearably warm and shouted, "You won't win!"

Han moved at speed matching Kisame. The shark man swung his claw once and it barely swiped by Han and the jinchuriki felt some of his chakra leave him and looking back he saw that he only had two tails. The tall jinchuriki looked ahead and saw his white chakra bubble around Kisame's hand and then merged with his body.

'He syphoned my chakra?' thought Han. He also noticed how Kisame looked, 'He's breathing a bit too heavy. Maybe he can't survive long in heated places.'

Kisame mouth was open and he was looking really tired and his body was a bit more tensed than normal. Kisame thought, 'I'm gonna be cooked if I don't figure something out.'

Han tilted his hat and said outlaid, "I need to go all out against you. I can't risk going hand to hand with you otherwise you'll steal my chakra again, so I have no choice." Suddenly chakra shot forth from Han's body and more steam bellowed out of his furnace and the steam in the water came shooting toward Han and engulfed him making a white steam ball. Kisame watched as the ball of steam kept expanding and expanding until it was 1/4 the size of his water dome.

Once the steam died down and cleared up Kisame was able to see the Gobi.

The Gobi was pure white, the body of a horse and the head of a dolphin, four horns stuck out of it's head two small ones and two bigger ones in the back and five white tails swaying back and forth in the water. It had light blue eyes and dark red rings under it's eyes. The massive beast let out a supersonic screech that caused Kisame to block the shock caused by the screech.

The Gobi moved at high speed at Kisame head butting him and knocking him away. Kisame was caught by surprise by not only the sheer size of the beast, but also how quickly it moved, 'I might actually die.' Kisame saw the Gobi charge him again and try and snap at him, but being smaller Kisame was more maneuverable and easily dodged the massive beast, but being that this thing was letting out steam from the corner's of it's mouth and from holes atop his horns though slowly leaking out it was still making the dome warm.

Gobi opened it's mouth and Kisame saw that the water was spiraling around inside of it's mouth and he saw white chakra mix into it and immediately knew he was in danger and swam away at. Gobi finished charging it's technique and unleashed a blast of chakra that ripped through the water dome and out of it destroying it making the remaining water fall to the ground all around them.

Kisame split with Samehada and started running to at least distance himself from the massive five tailed monster. Gobi looked around and couldn't see him and guessed the Kisame was hiding amongst the boulders and it went berserk kicking it's hind legs, stomping it's feet, and swinging it's five tails in the air hitting anything.

Coming to a stop Kisame thought, 'I need to finish this using that jutsu.' Kisame did a few more handsigns and shouted, "Water Style: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave!" Spitting out more water and using the same jutsu he attempted to make his water dome again.

The massive beast turned it's head and saw the dome of water and ran at high speeds hitting the water and was now swimming inside the dome. Kisame and Samehada were fused again and he shouted, "You were a good opponent, but I win!" Gobi charged at Kisame aging, but the Akatsuki nin did two handsigns shouting, "Water Style!"

Gobi was getting closer and it opened it's mouth to prepare another attack.

Kisame smiled shouting, "Great Shark Missile Jutsu!" The water formed around Kisame creating a massive water shark twice the size of Kisame and you could visibly see rows and rows of teeth. Kisame pointed to the Gobi and the shark jutsu shot off into the direction.

Gobi then felt it's chakra leave it's attack and the massive shark got larger and larger until it eventually got bigger than it. The shark opened it's mouth and bit down on the Gobi causing a massive explosion that destroyed the water dome again. Smoke covered the area and it when it was all done and the smoke cleared Kisame was standing alone and normal… well as far as his body goes.

Looking around he saw that his sword Samehada was moving across the ground toward him, he picked up Samehada and walked forward seeing Han laying on the ground in a crater. His armor was cracked, his hat was gone, and his furnace was no longer working. Han was alive though and his dark brown shaggy hair was visible, he looked up at Kisame from his downed position.

Kisame aimed Samehada at Han saying, "Your coming with me."

Han tried to stand, but only succeeded in falling on his front and was barely able to move his head to look at the former Kiri-nin. Kisame held Samehada high in the air and telling Han, "It'll be difficult to take you like this, so let's lop off some limbs."

Mid swing Tobi appeared kicking Samehada and followed through using a palm thrust hitting the sword's handle and knocking it out of Kisame's hand. Kisame was surprised and he saw Han jump to his feet and Han punched Kisame square in the face making Kisame fall back a few feet.

Samehada attempted to make it back to Kisame, but Tobi grabbed the sword by the handle pulling it and tossing it back in the opposite direction.

Kisame cursed under his breath since he didn't order Samehada to replenish his chakra. Han took a sumo stance and shouted, "Just give me more!" and white chakra violently thrashed around Han and he did a few more handsigns telling Kisame, "This is definitely the end for you!"

After he was done he shouted, "Earth Style: Chasm of Despair!" He brought his hands together than spread them out and the ground beneath him broke apart and spread out. Kisame couldn't keep his balance and saw the ground open up beneath him and he fell in, but not before he latched onto the side of the massive man made gorge.

Samehada attempted to save Kisame, but Tobi intervened again doing his own jutsu, "Fire Style: Smoldering Ash!" Tobi ripped off his mask revealing his whole face and unleashed a bright red flame that engulfed the sword after he was done Tobi ran to the gorge to finish off Kisame.

As Kisame dangled inside the gorge he looked up and saw Tobi and Han standing above him.

"I lost badly…. That's something I never thought possible." said Kisame. Tobi's sharingan eye changed to that of the Mangekyou and he asked the ninja, "Kisame-san, what would be the last vision you wish to see?"

Kisame knew what was next and only gave Tobi a shark's smile. Tobi said, "Very well. Goodbye… Tsukuyomi!" Kisame was hit with the powerful genjutsu causing him to fall into the gorge. Han got to work and closed the gorge using his jutsu again and the hole was closed up. Both of the ninjas heard a crying sound and they looked to Samehada and saw that it was indeed crying. It had absorbed the flames and was balled up crying, "Gigigigigigigigi!" cried Samehada.

Han looked to Tobi and asked, "What will you do with that thing?"

"Take it with Tobi. Tobi thinks he might know someone who might want it, after all Samehada-kun is like a baby." said Tobi. Han turned to leave and said, "Fine. I'm leaving and you should do the same otherwise this place will be overrun by Iwa ninjas. However there is one thing I want to ask you."

"Yes?" asked Tobi.

"Why help us?" Han said turning to face him again.

Tobi scratched the back of his head saying playfully, "Tobi wants to make things right, but just doing this isn't enough. I want to help my former village even though Tobi will not be welcomed back."

"Then why go back?"

"Tobi is not lower than trash. Tobi will never forget his comrades again…."

Han made a grunt and reached into his pocket and tossed the Akatsuki ring he stole from Hidan to Tobi, "Take it. I don't need it. Ja ne!" said Han as he walked off.

Tobi put the ring in his pocket along with the one he got from Kisame and he looked over and saw Samehada was still crying.

"Gigigigigigigigi!"

"Don't worry Tobi will take you to someone nice." Tobi attempted to grab the sword's handle, but spikes came out stopping Tobi from taking hold of the sword. Tobi then scratched the top of his head thinking, 'Well now…. How is Tobi gonna get you there?'

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

* Three Days Later: Konoha *

Naruto was outside with Hanabi and Konohamaru teaching them the final step to learning the Rasengan. First rotation, next is power, and finally stability of the sphere and the shape itself. The blue orbs were forming, but they would either fade away after a moment or they would burst making them fall back from the resulting burst of chakra. Naruto was proud that they were getting this far with limited help.

Watching them do this over and over again his attention was brought to a little toad that hopped on his shoulder and made a few croaks in his ear. Surprised Naruto told his two 'students', "Hey guys keep trying. I'll be back and if Hinata-chan asks where I went just tell her I went to the Namikaze cemetery okay."

Hanabi and Konohamaru nodded and watched Naruto disappear in a flash.

Naruto reappeared at his family's cemetery where many Namikaze's were buried, well all but one. Looking around he saw someone who wasn't suppose to be there standing in front of two familiar graves the he himself visits whenever he was given the opportunity.

Rolling up his sleeves Naruto touched the summoning tattoos on his arms making both of his swords appear out of air. Aiming both blades at the stranger he shouted, "I have the right to kill you where you stand for coming onto my land unannounced friend! Who are you?"

This mystery man turned around removing his hood that he had on revealing a familiar mask. Naruto's eyes widened and immediately narrowed at the man before him, "What are you doing here Tobi?"

Tobi's sharingan was deactivated and he opened his cloak showing a suppression seal placed on his chest, "I'm not here to fight Naruto-kun."

"Then what are you here for?"

Tobi had one hand raised in the air and used his other to slowly reach into his pocket pulling out two rings that Naruto recognized as the ones Akatsuki ninjas would wear. Tobi lightly tossed them and watched as they landed at Naruto's feet, but the Namikaze didn't bother to follow where they fell still not taking his eyes off of the man before him. Tobi pulled out a scroll with the same hand and he slowly kneeled down and rolled it to Naruto as well watching as it hit Naruto's foot and yet Naruto's gaze never left Tobi.

"What are these things?" asked Naruto. Tobi stood back up and dusted off the dirt from his knees, "Those are gifts from Tobi apologizing for having a hand in sealing jinchuriki in the Gedo Mazo. Tobi only wishes to set things right before they were even wrong."

Naruto lowered his blades and stabbed them into the ground, "Whats in the scroll?" he asked lightly kicking at it. Tobi turned back around to look at one of the graves answering, "It's a gift from Kisame, it's his sword Samehada."

Remembering from his encounter with the clone of Kisame when Fu was captured he did see Kisame with a large blade. Tobi told him, "The sword has it's own consciousness and chooses it's wielder based off of it the user has chakra that it likes. Think of it like a puppy or a baby."

"I already have an army of toads that stay here and a dog from the Inuzuka clan. That's already a lot of animals as it is… and I'm not sure if Samehada qualifies as either an animal or a sword." said Naruto.

Tobi spun around playfully telling him, "Oh, but you'll like this one Naruto-kun not only is it a weapon, but it also syphons chakra from others and can give it to you."

Naruto rubbed the bridge of his nose and said, "You said it chooses it's owner or user right?" Tobi nods, "Okay so what if it doesn't' choose me what then? I have no use for a sword that won't comply with me."

Tobi brought his hand up to his chin thinking about it, "Hmm maybe Samehada will like you. You never know until you try, Tobi's only other suggestion if it doesn't choose you then release him into the ocean with the sharks."

Naruto was very skeptical that this would work, however he could just try it and if the sword rejects him then he could do as Tobi suggested and just chuck it in the ocean or even give it to Zabuza. Naruto thought about this heavily since as he's said he has no use for a sword that won't comply with him, although this is such a rare weapon it'd be a shame to just toss it, "Okay I'll see what I can do, but if this sword doesn't like me then I'm gonna have to get rid of it."

Tobi gives Naruto a thumbs up, "Arigatou Naruto-kun. I knew that Samehada would be in good hands." Naruto sighed telling him, "Don't get your hopes up. Why are you here in the cemetery?"

Tobi looked back at the graves before him saying, "Tobi just wishes to pay his respects to these two… Tobi's memories are slowly returning, but Tobi always felt like these two were more of Tobi's parents then the real ones I had in the Uchiha Clan…" Tobi brought his hands together and said a silent prayer and then turned to Naruto, "Tobi will disappear now. I have nothing left to do nor does Tobi have anything tying him to fight anymore." He started walking away.

Naruto asked as the ninja passed, "Where will you go?"

"Don't know… This is the last time we will see each other Naruto-kun…. Ja ne." Tobi brought his hands together doing a familiar jutsu and vanished using the shunshin into a swirl of leaves. Naruto stood still and looked at the graves that Tobi was at and he kneeled down talking, "He's a friend of yours huh tou-san, kaa-san?" Naruto smiled and saw two charms were left next to the tombstones. Both reading Minato Namikaze & Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Naruto sighed and looked over at the scroll and rings left on the ground and went over to pick them up. He put the rings in his pocket and held onto the scroll, "The least I can do is try." Naruto headed home quickly so he could get this over with.

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

* Same Time: Amegakure *

Madara and Zetsu were standing in the rain looking down at the black flames that danced for three days despite the rain. Zetsu looked over at Madara and said, "Everything has fallen apart. Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, Pain, and Kisame are dead, Hidan has been incapacitated, Tobi, Orochimaru, and Konan have defected from Akatsuki and Hokori was a spy for Iwagakure. On top of that all the Akatsuki rings save for mine are in the clutches of our enemies."

"Four months…."

Zetsu looked at his master confused, "Four months? What does that mean?" asked Zetsu.

Madara looked up at the black clouds that cried rain, "In four months I will attack Naruto Namikaze and take the Gedo Mazo from him. My plans will not change, but the the steps necessary to that point will need to be altered. I'll give the boy four months of peace before I attack. The rings are no longer important, as long as I have one and once I get my hands on the Gedo that's when I will begin. I will capture the remaining Jinchuriki once I have taken the Gedo Mazo from Naruto Namikaze."

Madara turns to Zetsu and holds out his hand, "Your ring Zetsu, your services as a spy for Akatsuki are no longer needed."

Not hesitating Zetsu removed his ring from his finger and let it drop in Madara's hand, "Begone now Zetsu. Your usefulness has come to an end." Zetsu's white half smiled and without a second thought the plant ninja merged with the ground telling his former master, "Good luck. After all, you'll need it."

After Zetsu disappeared Madara started walking away from the black flames and to rethink the steps to his master plan.

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

* Konoha: Memorial Stone *

Kakashi was walking toward the memorial stone dedicated to all the ninjas who've sacrificed their lives for their village and were deemed heros. Most of the names on the stone were that of men and women who've died during the ninja wars. As he got closer he noticed someone else was already there looking at the stone.

Walking up till he was standing shoulder to shoulder with the man he said, "Come to say your respects?"

"Hai… Who're you here for?"

Kakashi put both his hands in his pockets and answered, "All my comrades that lost their lives, but mostly for two of my first friends… You see I failed both of them and now their names were added to this stone. Obito Uchiha and Rin Terada." Kakashi glanced at the man and asked, "Anyone in particular your grieving for?"

"Rin Terada… How did she… you know?" asked the stranger.

Kakashi looked at his feet, "During the Third War… A memory that I'd like to forget. I often thought that had Obito been there, then she'd still be here. What do you think Tobi?"

Tobi stifled a chuckle, but it failed, "You speak of this Obito as if he could do anything." Kakashi lightly elbowed Tobi's side and pointed to his hitai-ite asking, "Do you want your sharingan back?"

Turning to face him Tobi shook his head no, "I'm afraid that Sharingan isn't mine Kakashi-san… That eye belonged to Obito Uchiha and he gave it to you so you could see the future for him. It's not mine to take." Tobi started walking away and told the cyclops ninja, "This is the last time we'll see each other Kakashi-san. Take care of Naruto-kun and make sure you keep your oath to protect your friends." Tobi was waving goodbye to the jounin.

Kakashi called out, "Mind telling me where your going?"

"Tobi doesn't even know, but Tobi is free now and can do whatever he wants… So long Kakashi-san!" Tobi kept walking until he was out of Kakashi's sight. He turned back to look at the memorial stone and whispered, "So long….. Obito…."

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

So what do you think? Should Naruto come into possession of Samehada or no? I'm setting up a poll to let you all decide whether or not he should take the sword, release it into the ocean, or give it to Zabuza. The choice is yours. Thank you for reading, review if you want to, Stay Gold, and Goodbye World!


	67. The Wedding & Honeymoon

Chapter 67: The Wedding & Honeymoon

Hello World! Let me start off by saying that this story has it's first **LEMON** in this chapter and if you not a fan of reading **LEMONS** then I'd advise you skip through that part, it's bordered so you'll know when to skip. This is my first time writing one and I'm not sure how I did. I do hope everyone likes this chapter and the next one should come up quickly as well…. hopefully.

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

* Next Day: Konoha: Namikaze Compound *

Naruto just walked into his home after returning from meeting with the Hokage about the Kage Summit and the outcome. It turns out that the elemental lands are shaken by the fact of Madara's return into the spot light and how strong he could be and with Onoki's insight when he fought Madara himself long ago and the power Madara displayed things were heating up. Konoha, Kumo, Iwa, Kiri, and Suna forged a pack to use their networks to hunt down and finish Madara. The downside to the summit was that the Daimyos feared the ninja villages were joining to overthrow them in power and attempt to throw the countries into chaos.

Because of this the Daimyos have begun displaying their massive armies at the ready in case any ninja village moved without their knowledge. The Kages informed the Daimyos of Madara, but the blind fools feared them more than the real threat itself. This put a strain on putting a ninja force together to strike Madara down should they find them since the Daimyos would send their armies to invade the ninja villages. Negotiations were going sour and time was of the essence.

The jinchuriki also called for a summit to discuss the matters of how they should go about this. Naruto found out that the next summit would be called in a few weeks, but that summit also brought fear to the ninja councils since they believed Madara would attack when all the jinchuriki are all gathered in one place. Naruto walked in his home and kicked off his sandals, went into the living room and sat in the recliner chair. Naruto's dog walked up to the chair and jumped on Naruto's lap and fell asleep.

Naruto sighed and said, "At least you can rest easily. Oi where's Hinata-chan at?"

Shiromaru looked at Naruto and ran off for the kitchen, Naruto got up slowly and walked into the kitchen as well and he saw Hinata washing dishes. He walked up behind her and hugged her snaking his arms around her waist pulling her closer. Hinata giggled and she asked him, "How did the meeting go?"

Naruto watched over her shoulder as she continued doing the dishes, "Well it seems that the Daimyos are getting a bit of anxiety over the Madara issue. The old man believes that they are blinded by fear and are going to use their massive armies to try and invade Konoha and the other elemental nations. We also came to the conclusion that they plan on using the smaller ninja villages to help them accomplish this task."

Hinata stopped washing the dishes and turned into his embrace kissing him on the lips. The two remained standing their for a while and they broke apart gazing into the other's eyes, "Things will work out in the end Naruto-kun. They always do… I have faith in you." Naruto smiled and leaned in forehead on hers. Hinata broke away from him asking, "So how goes the training with your new sword?"

"I guess it's okay. Well it still won't let me get near it, but on the up side it stopped growling at me."

Hinata put the dry dishes away and said, "That's good. Ino-chan told me what happened with Sai the other day." Naruto sat on the counter and listened to what Hinata was about to tell him, "Ino-chan says that the Yamanaka clan plan to give him amnesty inside their home, but the only downside is that Sai is never allowed to leave the Yamanaka compound. The Hokage doesn't trust Sai, so the deal is this: Sai's life will be spared as long as he stays on Yamanaka soil, but should he step even one foot off of their compound then a kill on sight was ordered."

Sighing Naruto asked, "Is there more?"

"Hai… They severed Sai's chakra connection, he can't use chakra again. Inoichi said this was all he could do, Sai is considered a traitor since he didn't report anything Danzo did nor did he attempt to stop it. That was Sai's punishment." Hinata put the last dishes away and asked him, "Do you think it's fair?"

Naruto twiddled with his fingers for a moment and answered, "No…. However the Hokage must do what's best for the village. I can't say that I like what the old man did, but if I were in his seat then I'd probably do the same thing."

Hinata stood in front of Naruto smiling at him, "That day is coming soon Naruto-kun." Naruto returned the smile and wrapped his legs around her waist pulling her toward him. Still seated Naruto looked her in the eyes and asked, "I don't like how things are getting out of hand. Hinata… If something happens, then I want you to go to the toad's home world understand?"

Hinata's eyes darkened as she told him, "I'm not leaving you to fight alone. I'm going to be by your side the whole time… all of us Shino-kun, Fu-chan, Itachi-sensei, tou-san, Neji-nii… all of us will be fighting by your side when that day comes, you'll never have to fight alone we will be there by your side. I just hope that battle never comes." Her eyes brightened again, "But like I said I have faith in you."

Naruto lifted her chin up and asked, "What if I said that we should have the wedding the day of your birthday?" Hinata's eyes widened and her face had a light blush, but she didn't look away from his gaze. This is what she wanted, he knew everything about her and vice versa, no one knew else knew something about the other that they didn't already know. She asked playfully, "Your not just doing this because of the current events are you?"

Naruto again laid his forehead on hers, "Maybe, but current events are making me wonder why I don't do this sooner. Well hime?"

Hinata leaned her face forward and kissed him on his lips again, "I better invite the girls over to help me plan now won't I?" Naruto removed his legs from around his woman and slid off of the counter, "I better start planning where our honeymoon will be spent at."

She didn't feel rushed… in fact she felt like it was actually too far way. Marriage in her opinion was something to show everyone that they loved each other, but she loves Naruto regardless if they were married or not, she would always be by his side through the good and the bad and she was prepared to live the rest of her life with her other self, her other half… her Naruto.

Naruto hugged Hinata and she thought, 'Hinata Namikaze, I like it.'

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

* December 27th *

Hinata was at the Hyuuga compound pacing back and forth in her mother's room. Inside was her mother, Kana, Konan, Tsunade, Shizune, Fu, Kurenai, Ten-TenHanabi, Sakura, Ino, Aoi, a now pregnant Hikaru, and Karin who Hinata accepted into their group. Hana and Kana were both looking over Hinata white kimono making sure everything was in place and that it was clean. Sakura and Ino had done Hinata's makeup and the others were trying to calm the nervous soon to be Namikaze.

Tsunade told her, "You remind me of Kushina, she was acting just like you are now Hinata-chan. She was really nervous and ran out to the training grounds at the Senju compound and tried to train to calm her nerves. It took me, Shizune, and Hana to get her out of there and back into her wedding kimono."

Aoi said out loud, "I wonder how Naruto-kun is handling this right now?" Sakura said, "He's probably freaking out right now. Hinata told me how he is during formal occasions."

Fu asked, "He's not that bad at these kinds of things is he?"

"He is. He doesn't like to wear anything formal and tends to get a little fidgety and tries to avoid people he doesn't know." said Hanabi. Hinata was taking deep breaths slowly to try and calm down more.

Karin adjusted her glasses asking all of the women, "That doesn't sound like the same guy I saw during Oto's fall." Ino told her, "Naruto may seem all tough and everything, but his weakness is as everyone said."

"If I recall correctly Minato didn't do so well himself on his wedding day." said Kana. Hana thought about it, "You know your right. From what Hiashi told me it seemed that Minato was acting strange."

Shizune lightly laughed, "I think it was because that day was special to Kushina and that if he'd messed up then he'd be in trouble." A few of the girls were amazed to hear that the Yondaime Hokage was just as nervous.

Tsunade laughed out loud telling them all, "Yeah I remember that. Jiraiya said that the gaki nearly fainted before the ceremony even began! When it comes down to it both Naruto and Minato were both just as human as everyone else!"

Konan told them all, "I think Naruto-kun will do just fine and so will you Hinata-chan."

Hinata looked at Konan and thanked her and returned to her pacing all the while thinking how Naruto was handling all of this.

* Namikaze Compound *

Naruto refused to have a bachelor party anywhere else and instead invited the guys over to the compound to have some drinks. A fight broke out when Lee got hold of some sake and they had to stop him from destroying the compound. Some of the guys had more drinks than the others and were putting the bathrooms in the Namikaze home to work by making friends with the toilets. Kakashi, Itachi, Neji, and Shino were with Naruto who was outside in at the toad's pond thinking about today.

He chose Shino to be his best man and chose Gaara, Kakashi, Itachi, Shisui, and Neji to be his groomsmen. He had that covered and just wanted to get some fresh air since this was the greatest day of his life.

Shino called out, "Loosing your nerves?"

Naruto replied, "Your late on that. My nerves have been gone for quite sometime now." Naruto tried giving a whole hearted laugh, but to no avail. Neji said to the others, "He's not getting cold feet… he's just really nervous."

Shino looked into his pocket for his watch and told the guys, "The wedding starts in a few hours. We all need to get ready and we need to get Naruto ready as well." Itachi and Kakashi agreed and they both walked over to Naruto. Itachi told his student, "Come one Naruto you need to get ready."

Naruto looked at the two men and said, "It's that time huh? Okay I'm getting up." Naruto stood up and was in a moment of pause. A minute went by and Naruto looked at Kakashi and Itachi smiling, "I'm getting married today."

Both the men smiled, but then saw Naruto fall to his knees. Kakashi smiled under his mask, "Loose your strength?" Naruto kept smiling and he felt Itachi and Kakashi pick him up helping him to the house.

Neji and Shino followed too so they could help the guys with their hangovers and get them ready for this day.

Naruto went into his room and he lifted up his shirt and he focused his chakra allowing his seal to appear on his stomach. Naruto held his right index finger out and began focusing chakra into it and he slowly began writing on his stomach. Halfway done he thought, 'Sorry Kyuubi, but I can't take the risk. If everything does go right tonight, then I want to be sure that none of your chakra passes on.' He finished writing a new seal atop his Eight Trigram Seal. The new seal glowed above the first before fading away and so did the newer one. Naruto took his shirt off entirely thinking, 'This is only temporary Kyuubi. Once this is over I'll remove the seal.' Naruto turned around and went into his bathroom to get ready for his wedding.

* Konoha East Gates *

Sarutobi and many ninjas and his advisors were standing at the gates waiting for their guests. They didn't wait long as they saw a carriage with a flag on it for Sunagakure and many Suna nins accompanying it. Sarutobi saw emerging from the carriage was the Kazekage Gaara and his two older siblings. Gaara was wearing his kage attire which was the white kage cloak and the light blue shirt underneath it. Hiruzen approached him greeting, "How was your trip Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara still had his neutral look and answered, "Uneventful."

"Well you requested to see Naruto Namikaze before the ceremony, so I can take you there myself." said Hiruzen. Gaara agreed and told his ninjas, "We are guests in this village. Your free to roam around, but do not cause any trouble or there will be consequences. Understood!" All his Suna nins saluted him shouting, "Hai Kazekage-sama!" With that said his ninjas disbanded and roamed around the village.

Hiruzen extended his hand into a certain direction saying, "This way Kazekage-sama." Gaara nodded following the old kage. Temari, Baki, Kankuro, and Matsuri also followed after him in the direction of the Namikaze home.

* Hyuuga Compound *

Hinata went to her father's office as per his request so that he could speak with her. She stood in front of his door and knocked gently but loud enough for one to hear.

"Come in Hinata."

She could hear her father's voice on the other side and she said, "Excuse me." as she entered her father's office. Closing the door behind her she saw her father sitting at his desk and he stood up and walked over to see her with a smile gracing the old Hyuuga's face.

Hiashi looked his daughter up and down and it suddenly hit him that she is a grown woman, "You look beautiful Hinata. You remind me of your mother on our wedding day." Hinata heard the kindness in his voice and she happily replied, "Arigatou tou-san."

"Even though we will still see each other it's still difficult for me to give you away, but I know the one I am giving you too is the only one I can trust you with whole heartedly." said Hiashi. Hinata hugged her father and she could feel her eyes swell and she knew she was about to cry, but she held them back since it would ruin her makeup, "Tou-san I love you and kaa-san so much. Kaa-san told me how sixteen years ago you saved Naruto-kun and brought him into our home and it's because of that kindness that I'm with Naruto-kun today. Thank you so much tou-san."

Hiashi's chin was resting on the top of his daughter's head and he asked, "You ready?" Hinata broke away from his hug and said, "I've always been ready. I've just been waiting for this day to come sooner." Hinata headed for the door saying, "I have to get into my kimono now tou-san. I'll see you in awhile." He nodded and watched her leave out of his office.

Venturing back to his desk he pulled out from one of the drawers an album with pictures inside of them. The first one was of him and his late twin Hizashi, the next one was of him and Hana smiling happily next to each other. Flipping through more pictures he stopped at a picture of his closest friends, it was a picture of him, Minato, Kushina, and Hana with both their wives showing their pregnant stomachs. Smiling at the memories he flipped to the next page and there were more pictures of his friends.

The final page was blank and he thought, 'This is where their wedding picture will go.' Closing it softly he placed it back in his desk and left his office to go get dressed as well.

* Namikaze Compound *

The Namikaze Compound was where the wedding was going to take place and the area had been decorated for this occasion. It was going to be an outdoor wedding and a lot of the guests were already piling in and taking their seats. All the groomsmen and the best man were dressed in a black kimono wit a white sash, but certain men who belonged to a clan had their clan's symbol on it, Gaara however still wore his Kazekage robes for this occasion. Naruto was wearing the same thing except he had the clan symbol for the Uzumaki and Hyuuga on his arm sleeves and the Namikaze symbol on his back. He was standing at the makeshift altar where the Sandaime Hokage stood to do the ceremony.

The bridesmaids were Ino, Sakura, Aoi, Hikaru, Fu, Ten-Ten, and Kurenai to be her bridesmaids. They were wearing lavender dresses with light blue sashes and flower petal designs on the collars. All of their hairs were tied in either ponytails or buns. They stood opposite of the men

Naruto looked out at the guests and saw all the clan heads and their family members and a few ninjas that Naruto respected and knew. He also invited the ones who rebuilt the Namikaze compound to his wedding day. He looked up and saw Gamabunta, Gamahiro, and Gamaken towering over everyone, also in attendance was Shima, Fukasaku, Gamakichi, Gamatatsu, and many other toads and tadpoles. Hinata summoned Toritatsu prior to going back to the compound.

Everyone talked amongst themselves, but quieted down once the music was started. Everyone turned to look down the aisle and saw the groomsmen and bridesmaids walk down the aisle and then separate once they got to the alter. Fu and Shino walked down the aisle last with her arms holding onto his left arm and like the others separated once they got to the alter.

Coming down the aisle next was Hanabi dressed like the bridesmaids except she was the flower girl and looked highly embarrassed and he saw Konohamaru walking behind her holding the rings. Once Hanabi got close enough she saw Naruto whisper, 'Thanks' Hanabi smiled and went off to join the bridesmaids and he looked at Konohamaru and the two smiled at each other and he joined the groomsmen.

The music continued to play and he saw her. Everyone stood up and looked down where Naruto was looking. Hinata was wearing a pure white kimono with a veil over her face and she had her arms wrapped in her father's left arm as he walked her down the aisle. His heart was beating faster than it should and he couldn't help but blush looking at how beautiful she was right now. Hiashi and Hinata came to the alter and they stopped to look at one another. Hiashi smiled at his daughter and kissed the back of her hands then looked at Naruto offering him a gracious smile. After the Hyuuga clan head walked to the front rows and sat next to his wife and took her hands in his as they watched on.

Hinata stood next to Naruto and the two couldn't take their eyes off of the other.

Hiruzen cleared his throat catching everyone's attention and saw everyone take their seats and he began speaking in a clear tone, "Marriage is the uniting of two people and a journey towards the unity of two hearts. It thrives on the love that you have for each other and grows deeper as each of you grow older. May you never forget this special day and may your hearts be blessed as you often reflect on it. As you journey through life together, may you learn to trust each other, laugh together and speak often to one another. May your lives together be filled with joy, whether in times of peace or chaos, trouble or good fortune."

Hiruzen looked at Naruto and said, "Naruto Namikaze, will you have this woman to be your wedded wife, to live together in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health, and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as you both shall live?"

Naruto said proudly and with no hesitation, "I do."

Hinata smile grew hearing those words and she saw the old kage look at her saying, "Hinata Hyuuga, will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to live together in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health, and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, as long as you both shall live?"

Hinata looked up at her lover and said, "I do."

Happy with how it was going so far Hiruzen continued, "The rings please." Konohamaru walked over to where Naruto, Hinata, and his grandfather was and held the rings out.

Naruto's memories kicked in when they rehearsed this part and he took the ring from Konohamaru and grabbed Hinata's left hand saying, "I Naruto take thee, Hinata, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." and he slowly put the ring on her finger and he could see tear tear roll down her cheek.

After Naruto was done Hinata took the other ring from Konohamaru and took Naruto's hand, "I Hinata, take thee, Naruto, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." and like Naruto she slowly slid the ring on his finger. Naruto took hold of Hinata's hand and didn't let go.

Hiruzen proudly said next, "We speak to Naruto and Hinata of love, in which the trust and freedom of the other person becomes as significant as the trust and freedom of one's self. We speak of our hopes for their continued growth through patience, one for the other. We speak of our confidence that new levels of understanding, discovered by them in experiences of sorrow and tribulation, shall bring ever new surprises of strength and fortitude they do not now know.

In the years which shall bring Naruto and Hinata into greater age and wisdom, we pray that their love shall be ever young; that they shall be able always to recover from moments of despair. In this hope may they keep the vows made on this day, teaching each other who they are, what they yet shall be, and that they share the fruits of their new life together.

Those that God hath joined together, let no man put asunder."

Hiashi watched from his seat in the crowd and looked around and saw people wiping away their tears and some were smiling at the scene before them. It made him proud that this day came and that the two deserved to spend their lives with each other forever.

"Inasmuch as Naruto and Hinata have declared their love and devotion to each other, I now pronounce that they are husband and wife." said Hiruzen he looked at Hinata then to Naruto saying, "You may kiss the bride."

Naruto reached forward and lifted Hinata's veil over her face so he could get a clear view of his wife, then he reached up and cupped her cheeks saying, "I love you hime." He leaned forward and kissed her on her lips and all he could hear was cheers and claps coming from everyone else. Hinata was in bliss and words couldn't describe how… well happy wasn't even the right word to describe this moment. After they broke apart Naruto took Hinata's hand and they continued starring at the other.

Naruto pulled her gently into him capturing her for a hug thinking, 'My only goal is to protect this angel Kami has given me and to make sure she's as happy as can be.'

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

* 11 o'clock p.m. : Getsugakure *

Naruto had set up their honeymoon to be in Getsugakure renting a villa overviewing the ocean in all it's glory. When he went to set it up however he placed his father's Hiraishin seal inside the home allowing them to get their safely and for the return trip he set up another back at the compound. The two intended to spend a week there. The two left after the wedding reception was over and Hinata tossed her bouquet and was happy when she saw that Fu caught it and the former jinchuriki blushed immensely.

The happy couple appeared in the living room of the villa using the Hiraishin with Naruto holding Hinata bridal style. Naruto set Hinata down and watched as she looked around the room and said, "Naruto-kun it's beautiful!" Naruto saw as Hinata looked around the villa and the smile that graced her beautiful face made him want her more. Naruto walked up to Hinata and hugged her around her waist saying, "You like it?"

Hinata hugged him back, "I love it. You spoil me too much Naruto-kun." Naruto leaned forward nudging her nose with his saying, "Nothing but the best for my hime." Hinata took his hands and they walked out onto the patio of the villa looking as the ocean reflected perfectly with the sky, it looked as if there were two moons one in the sky and one in the ocean. It was a breathtaking sight.

Naruto looked at Hinata drinking in her beauty in all it's glory. Naruto turned her to face him and he asked, "Hime, I need you more than ever now." Hinata started to blush immensely and right away she knew what he meant. Not looking away from her husband she smiled and told him, "Naruto-kun… Take me."

*********LEMON*******START*********

**(skip this section if you don't like reading LEMONS)**

Naruto kicked the door to their room open carrying Hinata, she had taken off her sash before they got in the room and had her legs wrapped around his waist. Both were devouring the other's lips fighting for dominance, but Naruto was winning and his tongue invaded Hinata's mouth exploring every inch. He Quickly walked over to the bed still holding Hinata he sits her on the bed gentely, but their mouths never separated.

Hinata was past cloud nine and was enveloped with lust. Naruto and Hinata's mouths parted and he took her kimono off and tossed it off to the side on the ground and there she sat in nothing but her lavender bra and panties with blue flames on the bottom of both. Naruto removed his sash and kosode tossing them on the ground as well leaving his chest bare.

She took a moment and looked over his body and the battle scars that adorned his body. It was muscular, but not bulging with huge muscles, he had more of a lean muscle build and you could see no unnecessary fat on his body. Naruto leaned forward and asked her, "Hime… You sure you want to? I don't want to-"

Quickly silencing him by taking his face in her hands she kissed him a moment later she stopped and smiled at him, "I want too Naruto-kun. I've been waiting for you for a long time and I'm tired of it, when I said 'take me', I meant it. No second thoughts in my mind."

Naruto kissed her on lips again and laid her down on the bed with her legs hanging over the edge, he was on top of her using his right arm to keep his base and he used his left hand to roam her body. He broke their kiss and looked at Hinata's bra unbuttoning it from the front and tossing it with the rest of their clothes leaving her upper body completely exposed.

He used both hands and began massaging both of their breasts kneading them in his hands hearing the moans that escaped her mouth. Hinata's body was reacting to Naruto's touch and she tried to stifle her moans, but she failed, but what she felt next nearly sent her over the edge. Naruto leaned forward and took her left nipple into his mouth and continually used his left hand to massage her right breast. Naruto licked her nipple and around it and every so often use his right hand to massage it. Naruto stopped and switched to her right breast and assaulted it the same way he did the other.

Hinata wrapped her arms around his head pulling him closer into her chest moaning out with each flick of his tongue. Naruto stopped what he was doing and started kissing the valley between her breasts, down her well toned stomach, and came to a stop at her panty line. He reached up and unlike the last few times he took her panties off discarding them in some random direction and he caught a full look at Hinata's wet entrance. He looked up at her seeing that she looked really nervous.

Naruto smiled and said, "Don't worry hime. Just relax and I'll take over." Hinata didn't answer, but she gripped the sheets to the bed and took a few good breaths. Naruto kneeled at the edge of the bed and brought Hinata's legs to rest on his shoulders so he could hold onto her. He took a good inhale of the arousal coming off of Hinata's wet pussy and he began licking her moist entrance.

Hinata's back lifted off of the bed at the contact of Naruto's tongue. Her breathing was harsh and uncontrollable, she reached down and grabbed Naruto's hair needing to hold onto him. Naruto continued licking her over and over hearing the moans that filled the room licking around her nether lips, clit, and driving his tongue into her. This was an all new experience for her and she loved it.

He felt her shake more than from when he started and assumed that she was very close, he smiled inwardly and continued to devour her.

Hinata was slowly losing her mind and the time came, finally finding her voice she tried to tell him, "N-N-Naruto-kun… I-I-I-I'm g-gonna-!" She didn't get to finish as she came all over Naruto's face, her hips lifted off the ground as Naruto held onto her legs keeping her hips suspended in the air. After her orgasm passed her body went limp and she could still feel Naruto holding onto her continually licking the juices that escaped her sopping wet pussy. Naruto looked up from Hinata and she saw him wipe his mouth with his forearm smiling down at her.

Naruto leaned over her saying, "You taste absolutely great hime." She smiled back at him and leaned up to give him a kiss and was able to taste the remains of her juices in his mouth. Naruto broke away and took off his pants, then his boxers and like Hinata he was fully exposed before her. The Namikaze woman looked at her husband seeing his rock hard member standing full at attention, she knew how big he was since she's seen him naked before using her byakugan, but seeing it up close and with out using her kekkei genkai was something new altogether to her. She nervously asked, "W-W-Will t-that f-fit in m-me?"

Naruto grabbed Hinata by her hips and pulled her to him placing his member at her moist entrance, but before he went any farther he looked into her eyes telling her, "I'll go slow hime." He waited for her approval, she reached up and pulled him down toward her. He used his right forearm to keep him up so he wasn't laying on top of her. He used his left hand to make sure he was placed at her entrance and he slowly slid into her and he could hear her hiss from the being entered. Naruto looked at her and kissed her trying to take her mind off of the pain. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

He felt her barrier stopping him from going slowly, so he had no choice, Naruto did one hard thrust breaking through her hymen, he felt Hinata dig her nails into his back causing him to wince, but he ignored it when he saw little drops of tears form in the corners of her eyes. He stopped moving and began to kiss the tears in her eyes away while whispering soothing words to her and he could faintly smell blood which he assumed was from Hinata's hymen breaking.

She knew it would hurt since it was her first time, but she experienced worse pain than this, she wrapped her legs around him and told him, "I-I'm okay now Naruto-kun. P-Please continue."

Naruto kissed her rosey cheeks telling her, "The pain will pass hime, I promise." Naruto started to move his hips again pulling out and plunging back into her. This feeling was indescribable to him, it felt unbelievably good. She was really tight, sopping wet, and was hot and it felt great. He kept up reasonable pace to let her adjust to his length.

The pain was slowly fading and was being replaced by sheer pleasure, she could feel her walls adjust to his length and size and she couldn't help but moan louder and louder as the pleasure intensified. She was loving how they were now connected in a way she would only dream of and now that dream was a reality for her, she could hear her lover's grunts each time he thrusted into her and it filled her with pride knowing that he was enjoying 'her' so much. Hinata's moans grew louder and when she did moan she felt him speed up his pace.

Naruto would speed up whenever he heard her moans grow louder and he had to admit that he didn't like going slow, but he wanted her to adjust first and now that she was he could start speeding up. Naruto could feel the sweat form on his body and looking down at Hinata he saw that she was also sweating and had he not noticed the sweat he wouldn't have noticed how much warmer the room had become he felt like he was on fire, but it was a flame that only Hinata could calm. The room became hotter and the sounds of moaning and the embarrasingly loud slaps from their skin could be heard.

He was close to cumming, but he wanted her to cum with him so he reached down with his left hand and began messing with Hinata's clit using his index and thumb. He felt Hinata's walls get even more tighter around his member, "Let's come together Hinata!"

Hinata looked at Naruto and pulled him down so that his mouth was in the crook of her neck, her her right hand came up to hold the back of his head keeping him their and her left hand came to rest on his lower back feeling his harsh thrusts into her. Hinata whispered to him, "Don't pull out Naruto-kun…" Her voice faded and should could hear his grunts grow louder and she thought she heard him growl, but using the last of her strenght she shouted, "I want your baby!"

Those words threw him to a whole new level and his pace quickened, his thrusts were more harsh and he felt her legs wrap strongly around him allowing him to penetrate deeper into her. Naruto was charged with a new drive and he shouted, "Hinata! I'm cumming!"

At that moment she felt her release as well, her walls constricted around his member as she came shouting, "Naruto-kun!".

Naruto felt her walls tighten and he held onto her tighter shooting his sperm deep inside of her.

He kept shooting more and more into her feeling Hinata milk him almost completely dry. He leaned up holding Hinata's hips with his hands keeping his shaft completely sheathed into her as his hips bucked a few more times feeling that he was now done.

Both of them felt their release together and he brought his lips crashing onto hers holding her close. Hinata's head was spinning and she nearly lost consciousness, but she fought through it and felt Naruto roll over pulling her onto him so she lay her head on his chest. Both were breathing heavy and they were soaked with sweat, but he never pulled out of her.

*********LEMON**********END*********

Naruto grabbed the blankets and brought them to cover the both of them. Hinata slowed her breathing down and began drawing patterns into her lover's chest with her finger, "That was amazing Naruto-kun."

"You were amazing too hime." Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around her small frame, "Feeling a little exhausted?"

He could hear her giggle. She looked up at Naruto saying, "I just wanna rest my eyes for a moment, then we could do round two."

Liking the sound of that he kissed the top of her head, "Well get some sleep first hime. I'll wake you later." Hinata nodded and closed her eyes feeling the rise and fall of his chest. This day was amazing for him, he got married, he had a lot of fun at the reception, and he and Hinata made love. "A whole week with just the two of us. It can't get any better than that."

He decided to just rest as well before they could kick start round two. Life was just too good to him and he loved it.

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

Well what did you guys think? As I said this was my first attempt at writing a **LEMON**, so hopefully it turned out okay I don't really mind the input about the **LEMON**, but I would like an input on the chapter itself. On another note if you didn't get your votes in you should do it now since I will be closing the poll tuesday, so get them votes in! R&R, Stay Gold, and Goodbye World!


	68. The Final Battle

Chapter 68: The Final Battle

Hello World! This is it the battle between Madara Uchiha and the remaining Jinchuriki! Also I'd like to ask that if your up for a challenge, then head on over to **Rose Tiger**'s profile and check out her challenges she has for all you writers out there.

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

* One Week Later: Getsugakure *

Naruto and Hinata packed up a few things they bought while on the island. They bought clothes, gifts for their friends, and other interesting items. Their times spent for their honeymoon wasn't just in the bedroom, they got out and went to the beach, gambled making the Namikaze gift recognized, went to the bath houses, and went on strolls around the island.

With all their bags packed Naruto glided his hand across the ground making a seal appear on the hardwood floor. The seal moved across the ground and up Naruto's arm before disappearing, "Gotta make sure to keep this otherwise someone might get ahold of this jutsu."

Hinata knew what that was, it was the Hiraishin no Jutsu his father created and it would be terrible should that jutsu fall into the wrong hands. Also dealing with seals Naruto removed the one he had placed over that has the Kyuubi sealed. After the seal was fixed to his body Naruto placed his hand on the ground again making a new seal spread out making a complete circle around them and their luggage. After that was don he wrapped his arm around Hinata's waist saying, "Hang on!" and the two seemed to get sucked into a certain point until they and their belongings disappeared.

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

* Konoha: Namikaze Compound *

Konan was sitting in the living room reading a book when she felt the air in the room compress, looking up from her book she saw Naruto and Hinata appear out of thin air along with a few suitcases. The blue haired woman placed the book in her lap asking, "Welcome back. How was the honeymoon?" Naruto released Hinata and the Namikaze woman walked over to join Konan on the couch told her all about what they did, all but what went on in the bedroom.

"Sounds like you two had fun." said Konan. Hinata stood up and walked over to Naruto kissing him on the cheek saying, "I'm gonna go take a shower, then I'll make us some lunch." Naruto liked that idea and told her that he'll have his clones take up the luggage to the room. Hinata walked out of the living room and up the stairs to their room.

Konan eyed the ninja before her teasing him, "She seems to have a glow about her." Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously and sat down on the recliner, the sound of his dog's barking caught his attention as the akita jumped up on his lap happily. Konan turned serious and asked Naruto, "You know it's only a matter of time before he appears right?"

Naruto frowned and he immediately knew who she was talking about, but he wanted that man to be in the farthest part of his mind, "Hai… Madara will make his appearance soon, but when I have no idea."

Konan stood up telling her little brother, "Let me tell you about Madara's abilities and how to neutralize him." Naruto leaned forward placing his elbows on his legs and bringing his hands up to keep his head up as he listened on what he saw during Jiraiya's battle using the toad's recording ability.

* Summary of 8 Weeks *

Naruto had been training like a mad man, he finally was able to wield Samehada without the blade hurting him, in fact the sword began giving Naruto chakra right off the bat that it had stored before he assumed Kisame died he also completed his jinchuriki control as well giving him more strength. The jinchuriki summit was a few weeks ago and they relayed that it was only down to Madara maybe even one extra member. The jinchuriki gave their consent to use the Hirameku no Jutsu to drag them to any oncoming battle with the man should the time come.

Another Kage summit was called and the five nations unified under one nation to defeat Madara Uchiha, but it didn't come without consequence as the Daimyos mobilized their soldiers and now the whole country was on edge and ready for a war, if the Elemental Nations couldn't give proof that Madara was still alive to the Daimyos then a war would surely break out.

On top of Naruto's training with Samehada and other jutsus he spent a lot of time switching back and forth between the Hokage's library that the old man gave Naruto permission to use and the notes his father left him for more types of sealing methods. Naruto spent three nights awake putting the pieces together for different types of sealing jutsus and he was able to pull some archives about some jutsus that the Namikaze's used when the village was first established again thanks to Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Naruto did notice between his work that Hinata was getting sick an awful lot since she would often go to the bathroom and throw up either the breakfast, lunch or dinner that she made. He kept asking her if she was okay, but she assured him that everything was fine. Naruto didn't know what it was like to be sick since his immune system was very high thanks to the Kyuubi's help.

Hinata and Konan were cooking dinner when they both heard a shout.

"Dammit!"

Hinata knew that voice and said, "That's Naruto-kun." and dashed to his office. Konan couldn't run since her belly got even bigger and so had to waddle to get there. Hinata pushed open Naruto's door and saw that his office was littered with open scrolls, papers, and books scattered across the ground and on his desk. Naruto was sitting at his desk with a tri-pronged kunai at his desk with a sealing formula written on the handle.

Konan came into view of the office and said, "I'm going to stay out here. I don't want to fall on anything and risk injuring myself." Hinata carefully stepped over the objects thrown on the ground to Naruto who was looking a bit depressed. After she got to his desk she asked him, "Naruto-kun are you alright?"

Naruto turned to Hinata and said in a cheery tone, "Well I wanted to do another type of Hirameku and Hiraishin jutsu, but one that will not need any predetermined course, but so far it's not working out so good."

Hinata placed a comforting hand on his shoulder telling him that he'll get it in no time and that he needed sleep as well. Hinata took his arm and said, "Come on Naruto-kun you need to eat then rest." Naruto didn't want to argue so he placed the kunai in his desk then stretched out his limbs. He turned to Hinata and picked her up and ran out of his office and to the kitchen. Konan groaned and shouted, "You know some of us can't run anymore!"

* Nightfall *

Hinata and Naruto were laying in the bed, Naruto was asleep and Hinata was sitting down brushing her fingers into his hair as he laid in her lap. Hinata's door was open and she saw Konan standing in the doorway, Hinata smiled telling her she could come in, Konan waddled over to the bed and sat down at the foot of the bed. She looked at Naruto and Hinata thinking they were the perfect couple, "So Hinata-chan. When will you tell him about… well you know?"

Hinata kept messing with his hair not looking away from him, "I'll tell him when I can confirm it with Tsunade-sensei or Shizune-nee. Naruto-kun deserves this, he does so much to help everyone and will go to extreme lengths to protect his friends and family. Everyone he meets he ends up making either a new friend or gains a friendly rival."

"You also know this means that you can't be out there on the battlefield." Konan told her, "Your like me right now. We both know that we'll only get in the way out there."

Hinata brought her hands to rub his birthmarks on his cheeks replying, "I'll be there, not physically of course, but I'll be by his side even though I'm not on the battlefield itself. I believe in Naruto-kun, I know he'll defeat Madara Uchiha."

Konan smiled at the Namikaze woman saying, "I believe in him too. If Nagato placed his trust in him, then I will too. Naruto will change the world and bring a stop to wars." She got up telling Hinata goodnight and closed the door behind her.

Hinata brought the hand that wasn't caressing Naruto's cheek to her stomach saying, "He's gonna be so happy when he finds out about you little one. You'll be even stronger than your papa when you get older right?" Hinata giggled to herself and laid down on the bed curling into Naruto.

Naruto's face was now facing Hinata's stomach and he subconsciously wrapped his arms around her bringing his face closer to her. Both of the lovers fell asleep at that point.

* Two Days Later: Konoha Hospital *

The Hokage was on his way to the hospital after being called by Tsunade to appear to make a decision about another ninja. Hiruzen dumped the ashes from his pipe into a garbage bin along the way making sure it was put out before he got to the hospital, "I wonder what Tsunade wants from me today?" He made it to the hospital telling the receptionists that he could find his way to Tsunade's office himself, coming to her office the old kage knocked on the door hearing Tsunade calling for him to come in. He opened the door excusing himself as he did so.

Once inside he saw Tsunade and Shizune behind the desk, Karin and Sakura were at one of the examination tables, but what caught his attention was Hinata who had on a medical gown and was seated on the examination table. Tsunade walked from behind her desk telling her former sensei, "Come in."

Hiruzen walked over to Hinata knowing something was different about her, "Hello girls. Hinata-chan are you not feeling well?" asked the concerned old man. Hinata blushed and looked down to her stomach, realization hit the old man, but he didn't get to say anything since Tsunade spoke up, "Obviously old man we need you to put Hinata down on maternity leave which is why I called you here today."

Hiruzen grinned and told Hinata, "Congratulations Hinata-chan, I'm really happy for you and Naruto." Hinata placed one hand on her stomach responding, "Arigatou Hokage-sama, I plan on telling Naruto today, Tsunade-sensei called for him, my team, and my family to meet me hear so I can tell them all at once."

Karin asked Hinata, "Who else besides us knows?"

Hinata thought about it saying, "Only Konan-chan knows. She promised not to say anything." Sakura smiled saying, "That's good, it's better that he hears from you Hinata-chan." Tsunade ordered Hinata to go into the bathroom to change and that they'll meet the group at the front doors. Hinata got up and walked into the bathroom changing into some casual clothes which as black pants, a lavender shirt, and her regular sandals.

After she got dressed she walked out of the bathroom hearing Hiruzen say, "Since this is important I'm placing ANBU ninjas to guard Hinata until the baby is born." he saw Hinata walk out of the bathroom telling her, "It's a safety precaution since this child is the heir to the Namikaze clan and since their are no other Namikaze's aside from Naruto around. Your safety and that child's is of the top priority right now."

Hinata nodded knowing she really had no choice and thought about the baby's safety above her own. Tsunade walked up to Hinata putting two comforting hands on her shoulders, "Don't worry Hinata-chan, you'll have my support, you also know that your Hyuuga clan will be behind you as well." Hinata felt the comfort in her sensei's words and said, "Arigatou sensei."

Shizune announced, "Well let's get going since the group should be on the way in a moment." Everyone agreed and left the room altogether to tell Naruto the good news.

* Outside the Hospital *

Walking in a semi large group to the hospital was Naruto, Itachi, Shino, Fu, Konan, Hiashi, Hana, Neji, and Kana. They were all called by Tsunade to come to the hospital for an important announcement and said nothing more about what it was. Naruto was a little more ahead of the group and was worried, Hinata told him that she was going to the hospital and he hoped she was okay since she's been really sick the past week.

Hiashi and the other's were a few feet behind him watching as the gap widened. Hana called out to her 'son' saying, "Naruto-kun I'm sure Hinata is fine, she's with Shizune-nee and Tsunade-sama after all."

Naruto called out, "I know, but I just can't help it."

The gap then widened more and Shino asked Fu, "Has Hinata-chan said anything to you about his Fu-chan?" Fu shook her head telling her lover, "Sorry Shino-kun she hasn't mentioned anything to me about this." Konan was toward the back of the group smiling knowing all to well what this little meeting was. The hospital was in view and Naruto saw Hinata waving him down and was standing next to Karin, Sakura, Tsunade, Shizune, and the Hokage.

Naruto quickened his pace calling out, "Hinata-chan!" as he crossed the courtyard quickly jogging to Hinata. He could see that she was okay since she was smiling and was waving her arm frantically for him to get closer. He was about 50 yards away when it happened. A spiral appearing in mid air behind Naruto making him stop and he saw a man emerge from the center of it.

The man had shoulder length messy black hair, the Akatsuki cloak and over the cloak was blood red armor with the uchiha symbol on the chest, shoulders, and back, and this man was carrying a giant red war fan. What Naruto noticed was that he had a red full-head helmet with three tomoes on the face of the helmet and a single black dot in the center. The whole mask looked like the sharingan.

The mysterious man said, "Your coming with me Naruto-kun."

Konan shouted out, "Thats Madara!"

As soon as she shouted that Itachi, Hiashi, Shino, Fu, and Neji darted across the courtyard to where Madara and Naruto were. One the other side Hiruzen and Tsunade also leapt into action trying to leap the 50 yard gap between them and the two ninjas.

Naruto punched out at Madara, but the swirl returned and focused in the center hole of the mask sucking Naruto into it. Hinata watched in horror as her lover disappeared right before her eyes.

Once Naruto's body was gone Madara jumped into the air avoiding the seven ninjas that tried to hit him, as Madara floated in the air he shouted, "It was good to see you again Hiruzen, but me and Naruto-kun have some business to attend to!" after he spoke his body began to shift into a swirl as well focusing into the eyehole Naruto was sucked into.

Hiruzen shouted, "Damn you Madara-teme!" even after Madara's body disappeared they heard his voice still saying, "Once I've dealt with Naruto-kun I'll be coming back for you Konan and Hinata-chan as well."

All the ninjas there were pissed, but had no way of knowing where Naruto was taken. Tsunade looked around like everyone else, but what caught her attention was Hinata on her knees crying her eyes out and Sakura and Karin were trying to calm her down. Hana, Kana and Fu ran over to Hinata to also help comfort her. Itachi told Shino, "Get ready Shino, we'll be heading out soon."

"Hai sensei!" Shino and Itachi ran off to go get everything ready to go save their comrade.

Hiruzen shouted, "I'm mobilizing our army! Send word to the elemental nations that Madara has made his move! I don't care if the Daimyos get pissed, this is what we were waiting for!" Tsunade agreed and ran off to get to the word out to the kages. Hiashi joined the Hokage and the two ran off to the tower to mobilize the ninjas for this battle.

* Valley of the End *

Naruto woke up floating face up in the water of the valley where Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju battled decades ago. He focused his chakra into his body to allow him to get a gip to stand above the water, he looked around cautiously remembering what happened. A moment later and he saw that swirl appear again a few yards away and Madara appearing out of it. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the ninja shouting, "What do you want!"

"The Kyuubi and the Gedo Mazo. You have both and I want both of them." said Madara simply. Naruto gritted his teeth and asked, "What's this plan of yours! Nagato told me how you have some plan concerning the biju and the Gedo Mazo, but is it all worth it! The deaths of so many for this plan of yours!"

Madara didn't raise his voice, "Yes it is. My plan's outcome is no different than what you and Nagato hoped to achieve. I want peace and the only way I can achieve that is if I have all nine biju, the Gedo Mazo and of course the ones with the Rinnegan and the Rikudou Chakra too take control of an even greater power."

Naruto said, "You'll never get me to use my Rikudou Chakra for what ever plan you got, so shove that up your-"

"I never said you Naruto-kun." Madara cut in. Naruto was confused and heard him say, "I saw it for a moment when I came to get you… That girl Hinata-chan, I saw with my sharingan a separate source of chakra coming from the girl. A very small bubble of chakra forming inside of her much like Konan."

Naruto froze after the realization dawned on him. He was so stupid at why he didn't notice it sooner… Hinata was pregnant with his baby. Madara chuckled, "Why ask you when you children of Nagato and yourself would better suffice." Naruto vanished in an instant behind Madara trying to back hand him, but Naruto's fist fazed right through the ninja's head an once Naruto's hand left his head Madara reached up and grabbed Naruto's wrist tossing back where he once was.

Naruto flipped in the air landing back on the water's surface. Naruto thought to himself, 'It's just as Konan said.'

Madara took a few steps forward saying, "Just give up Naruto-kun, the only men who could defeat me have long since died. Your great grandfather's Akuma and Senkou came close, but it wasn't enough. Now Naruto-kun you can either hand over the Gedo Mazo or I can beat you till your nearly dead and force the Gedo Mazo to appear. Your choice."

Naruto grinned and said, "You want the biju to don't you?" Madara didn't answer since he made that clear already. Naruto did a single handsign shouting, "Then I'll give' em to ya!" Naruto forced his Kyuubi chakra out of his body feeling the red chakra surround his body and taking the form of four tails. Madara watched as the four tails swung wildly like a fire behind Naruto. After he had enough chakra Naruto slammed his hands onto the water's surface shouting, "Summoning Jutsu!"

Smoke shot out from around Naruto covering him. Madara swung his fan sending wind chakra up the fan successfully blowing away the smoke caused by the summon and what he saw surprised him. Standing around Naruto was Gaara no Sabaku, Yugito Nii, Han of the Steam, and Kirābī Yotsuki standing in front of Naruto with in their normal attire. Gaara looked around noticing the other jinchuriki, but once he looked behind him he saw Naruto on all fours breathing heavily, "Naruto-nii!" Gaara moved over to Naruto and helped him up.

Kirābī asked in his rapping manner, "Yo, who's the dead beat ninja who needs his freaky ass helmet kicked in!" Yugito ignored her partner's rapping and said, "This guy is giving off some sinister chakra, even more sinister than our biju."

Naruto answered panting, "He's Madara Uchiha." All the jinchuriki were stunned and immediately got into a fighting stance ready to take on the Uchiha.

Madara sighed, "I didn't expect to be fighting all the jinchuriki at one-" He was cut short when Han moved at his amazing speed to punch him, but instead Han went right through Madara stunned, "What the?" The other jinchuriki said together. Gaara said, "What happened? How did Han pass through him like that?"

Naruto did one more handsign and placed his hand on the water's surface summoning out five palm sized toads. Naruto told each toad, "Oi climb on the others and give them the info I'm sure you were briefed on by Pa!" The toads croaked and hopped toward a jinchuriki, Han hurried back to the others taking the toad. Naruto told all of them to place the toads on themselves to remain hidden that way the toads could relay information about Madara to them.

After all four jinchuriki placed a toad on themselves the turned their attention back to Madara. Before they started Kirābī asked Han, "Yo steam man! Do you have complete control of yo biju bro!" Han sighed, "I can't take you seriously when you do that, but no I can't. However I can go to my released sate without my seal breaking though I'm not in full control."

Yugito explained, "That's good enough. What about you Kazekage-sama?" Gaara told them, "I can also go to my release state without the seal breaking, but I can't use my full strength."

"Again that's good enough. Naruto-san what about you?" Naruto finally catching his breath was able to say, "I can go into my full release but not for extended periods of time." Naruto rolled up the sleeve on his right arm all the way revealing a new seal on his bicep and after unsealing it's content the other biju were surprised to see a massive sword.

Naruto told all of them, "Say hello to Samehada!"

"Yo Samehada-sama!" said Kirābī which earned a bop on the head from Nii who called him a dumbass.

"Hahahaha."

The jinchuriki turned to look and they saw Madara laughing, "Hahaha! You really think that you five can defeat me?That's preposterous. Well if you think that you can hit me, then go ahead and try it."

Naruto, Gaara, Yugito, Kirābī, and Han didn't respond, but they started to unleash a little bit of chakra little by little in a threatening amount. Madara felt the air change and the killing intent rise in the air and the Uchiha couldn't help but tremble with excitement thinking that he'd get another amazing battle like he did with Jiraiya. Madara shouted, "Come get me!"

Without another word the jinchuriki all dashed at the man with their demon cloaks surrounding them.

* The Next Day: Konoha *

The Hokage's office was cluttered with ninjas delivering reports about the Daimyos movements and reports coming from the other elemental nations about their search for the jinchuriki. Hiruzen just got a report that Temari and Baki were acting Kazekages until Gaara could be found and it's been a whole day since the Naruto and the other jinchuriki disappeared. Search parties were spread out thin since the smaller ninja villages save for Amegakure made a move thanks to Konan's help in reporting that Pain wanted to help Konoha.

The smaller ninja villages and the Daimyo's armies were proving to be a challenge since moving their ninjas across borders and getting the information out proved to be a difficult task on it's own. Team Itachi left the following hour Naruto was kidnapped and hasn't returned since, they were desperately looking for their comrade.

Tsunade walked up to the Hiruzen telling him, "We got reports that Snow-nins have diverted Kumo's advances and is forcing them to take an alternate route. This cuts the chances of them advancing to by at least a day and a half." The old man sighed and replied, "And I just got word that the Water Daimyo used his war ships to put a stop to advancing ninjas from Kirigakure."

Tsunade looked around seeing that the Hokage's office once began became a center for all the info coming across the battlefields. Genma strolled up to the Hokage reporting, "Hokage-sama still no sign of Naruto Namikaze and also our border is being bombarded by cannons from the Fire Daimyo."

Hiruzen slammed his fist on the desk and shouted, "Why is it that we cannot find not only Naruto Namikaze, but also the remaining jinchuriki! Bring me seven Hyuugas, seven Aburames, seven Inuzukas and as many ninken as they can bring. Have Kakashi Hatake lead that squad and start by moving to the border having them fan out as far as they can!"

A few ninjas nodded and ran out of the office to get that done. Hiruzen tried to remain calm and this was all he needed, first Akatsuki and now the Daimyos. Tsunade reached into her ninja pouch pulling out some tea leaves and she told someone to get some warm water, after the warm water was brought to her she made some tea from those leaves. Making sure she did it right she slid the cup to the old man, "Drink, it'll help relive stress."

Not arguing Hiruzen took the cup and drank it all slowly giving out a sigh of relief, "Arigatou Tsunade. Why didn't I appoint that boy to be Hokage sooner?"

"Then we'd have a crisis on our hands, 'Naruto Namikaze the Godaime Hokage kidnapped before the eyes of his own ninjas in broad daylight and in the village itself', That wouldn't be good news." He sighed and thought that things couldn't get any worse. Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared on his desk and he saw it was two toads, one toad was slightly taller than the other, but the littler one shouted, "Hokage-sama we found them!"

Everyone paused as the toad explained where they were and Naruto's plan. Hiruzen shouted, "Call the Daimyos and tell them we have proof of Madara Uchiha's return! Also send messages to the other kages and alert them of the location of the jinchuriki!" All the ninjas ran out of the room to send as many messages as they could. Tsunade smiled and finally things were looking up.

Hiruzen looked to Tsunade and told her, "You better tell Hinata-chan the good news." Tsunade smiled and said, "Hai Hokage-sama." and she ran to leave the room.

The old man ripped off his kage robes and was wearing his battle armor underneath, "Time to go get our new Hokage." with that he stormed out of his office and out the building being followed by his ANBU ninjas.

* Six Hours Later: Valley of the End *

The valley's walls had literally been pushed back even more, giant craters were everywhere in the valley walls, giant chunks were missing and even some of the earth was rising out of the water. Madara was running across the water's surface the upper half of his outfit gone, his helmet cracked leaving only his right side visible and his war fan was missing a huge piece. He was currently running away from sand projectiles that were shot from the sky.

After dodging a few of the sand attacks he saw the water raise up and octopus tentacles rise out of the water attempting to capture him. Madara evaded each one gracefully and ran up one of the tentacles leaping into the air, but was kicked back into the water by Naruto who showed up to quick for Madara to make himself intangible. Flying into the water he looked around and saw a massive chakra source swimming at massive speeds his way.

He activated a water jutsu to propel himself out of the water avoiding getting hit by the Gobi who was swimming in the water attempting to capture the man. Madara was now in the air again and saw Yugito Nii charging up a lightning jutsu and he quickly sucked her up using his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan sending her to another dimension. Naruto was a good distance away and quickly did a summoning jutsu summoning Yugito back in front of him.

Madara looked over and saw Naruto grinning at him which pissed him off. From out of the water shot out a bull with it's mouth wide open ready to devour the man and from his other side the Gobi shot out of the water attempting the same thing. Madara made himself intangible so that he passed through both beasts, but Gaara was right on top of that and made a shell of sand around the ninja. Madara quickly teleported himself out of there before the shell encased him fully and he reappeared at the massive statue of him where the waterfall was.

Once the jinchuriki assembled he saw that they weren't without wounds aside from Naruto who was being healed by the Samehada, but the others looked tired and worn out. Naruto had been calculating how he was going to end this little battle since his friends were worn out and needed rest badly. That's when the realization hit him, "Guys I have a plan!" The bull (Hachibi) and the Gobi turned to Naruto and Gaara and Yugito landed next to him to shield him so Madara couldn't read Naruto's lips.

As they listened Kirābī shouted from his Hachibi biju form, **"HAHAHA, GOOD PLAN KYUUBI-BOY!"** Naruto explained, "Think you guys can do it?"

Gaara and Yugito nodded and they both were soon surrounded by their massive chakra. Yugito was covered in her blue flamed chakra and Gaara unleashed so much sand by turning the minerals of the rocky walls into sand so that it came together. Naruto was hidden behind the two, but Madara soon saw red chakra emerge and soon a giant ball of smoke and standing before him was the beast he used to try and defeat his rival.

Madara watched on and saw the Nibi and Ichibi form and he said, "Ichibi, Nibi, Gobi, Hachibi, and Kyuubi are lined up? What are you thinking Naruto-kun?" On cue he saw all the four beasts open their mouths and began gathering chakra on a massive scale which worried Madara.

Hachibi's chakra gathered and was laced with lightning chakra, Ichibi's was laced with wind chakra, Nibi's with fire, Kyuubi had wind and fire rushing through it's attack and Gobi with boiling hot steam. Black masses of chakra were sitting in their mouths and Madara prepared to do something he only practiced. At the same time the four beasts shouted together.

**"MENACING BALL!"**

And all of them unleashed their attacks at once. All Madara saw was a giant blast of energy come his way and he shouted, "I'M NOT GONNA LOSE TO YOU!" Ripping his helmet off completely he activated both his eyes shouting again, "KAMUI!" Two swirls appeared before him and began absorbing the mass of chakra energy and blood spilled from his eyes as he absorbed the attack.

The beasts were unaware that two vortexes appeared on both sides with a faint gold light coming from the center.

Madara using up his chakra taunted them, "I CANNOT LOSE! ESPECIALLY NOT TO YOU SNOT NOSED BRATS! I'LL BLOW YOU ALL AWAY WITH YOUR OWN TECHNIQUE FROM BOTH SIDES!"

As the biju continued their assault still oblivious to the attack to come, but Kyuubi stopped and then laughed saying, **"CHECK…"** and then vanished into a puff of smoke.

Madara barely saw this and heard some one from behind him, "Mate!" Naruto appeared behind Madara and he was wilding Samehada. At that moment Naruto surrounded Samehada with his Rikudou Chakra, Kyuubi Chakra, his normal blue chakra, and senjutsu chakra (green) the sword collected when Naruto wasn't using the sword. Then Naruto said, "If you stop now you'll be blown away by the menacing ball attack! Even if you don't you'll be blown away by my attack! You lose Madara!"

Madara couldn't teleport nor make himself intangible and continued observing the attack, "I CAN'T DIE! NO MATTER WHAT!"

"We'll see teme!" shouted Naruto, "Chakra Ninjutsu!" Mid swing Naruto continued, "Chakra Blitzkrieg!" and hit Madara with the full force of his attack. The jinchuriki closed their mouths stopping the attack, but they saw two forces of chakra collide causing a huge explosion that spread to across the valley. Nibi shouted, **"WE'LL BE SUCKED IN TOO!"**

Gaara spoke from his beast feeling the sand fall away, "I'd rather die here than abandon my brother."

Han also spoke from inside his beast feeling his limit, "Well spoken Kazekage-sama, then I'll stay too!"

"Kyuubi-boy ain't stealin all the glory yo!" shouted Kirābī.

Yugito stood her ground as well not willing to abandon her brethren during this time. All of them still in their full beasts modes were hit dead on with an attack that was a combination of their own attack and Naruto's chakra barrage. All that could be heard was monstrous roars coming from the valley as the blast covered the entire valley destroying the two statues of Madara and Hashirama.

* Some Miles Away *

Hiruzen was running to the Valley of the End with Team Itachi and some ANBU, the were amazed when they saw a gigantic light that encompassed the whole valley and it shocked everyone. Hiruzen shouted, "There they are over in the valley! Move it!" all the ninjas shouted, "Hai Hokage-sama!"

* Three Minutes Later *

The dome of light disappeared three minutes after the attacks were thrown. Most of the water in the valley was blown away leaving only a deeper crater and only a few pools of water, the waterfall was destroyed and a little bit of the water overflowed the rocks blocking it from entering the valley. Laying inside the bigger valley were four of the jinchuriki unconscious, but alive… barely and on the other side of the valley Madara laid at the base of the waterfall.

He was alive as well, but his left arm arm was gone, a chunk of his right ribs were blown away, both legs were gone and even his back was blown out. He struggled to crawl using his one good arm, but soon hear footsteps approach him from behind. He rolled over despite the pain and he could see Naruto walking over to him wielding a destroyed Samehada and his right arm missing and blood pouring out from a gash in his chest.

Madara choked out, "H-H-H-How c-c-can y-you s-s-still f-fight? Y-You sh-should b-be d-d-dead." Naruto walked forward with a piece of Samehada still attached to the handle and still very sharp.

He stood before him saying, "I-I-I-I h-have a f-f-family w-waiting b-b-back h-home f-for me….. I-I w-won't l-leave th-them a-alone. Y-You o-only fought f-for y-yourself, y-you f-f-fought o-only f-for p-power."

Madara chuckled, "P-Power i-is all y-you n-n-need." Naruto brought his broken sword up and said in one good breath, "Not where your going!" and swung cutting Madara's head clean off and watched as his head rolled away. Naruto thought, 'Please…. just… a little more…."

A thin line of faint red chakra encompassed Naruto's body as he took one good breath thinking, 'You'll never come back… this time… Amaterasu!' and blew out black flames that hit Madara's head setting it afire. Naruto watched as the flames engulfed the man's head burning it to ashes, but because he used that jutsu he collapsed from the burning sensation in his chest, 'Not yet… I have to save them…"

Naruto stood up and walked over to where the other jinchuriki were, they were all Naruto held out his left hand after dropping the broken Samehada and said out loud, "I can save them… I can…"

_"Can you?"_ came the familiar voice in his head.

"I can. Rikudou-jii I can save them, they can't die here. It's my fault they are in this condition and I need to set it right! I want to live, but how can I when four other lives are lost right before me?" Silver chakra poured out of Naruto's hand. Rikudou watched from Naruto's eyes and then dragged Naruto into his mindscape.

* Naruto's Mindscape *

Naruto was on the beach and he saw that the sky was black, the ocean was riddled with whirlpools, the resort house he created in his mind was gone, and Kyuubi was laying off to the side not moving. Rikudou was standing before Naruto saying, _"This isn't your fault… It's mine…."_ Rikudou walked up to Naruto saying, _"This all started because of me. I created ninjutsu and gave birth to all of this, I created the Gedo Mazo hoping it would be a tool for peace, I let my emotions get in the way and my selfish thoughts cloud my judgment and this is the result of it all. I cannot let you die like this Naruto nor will I allow jinchuriki to die this way when they helped bring a stop to this evil."_

Rikudou unleashed a huge amount of chakra that covered everything in Naruto's mind, but Naruto saw that Rikudou was fading away, "Oi, Rikudou-jii? What's happening to you?"

_"I'm using all the chakra I've stored up and I'm going to use it one last time. I can save you and the others, but know this I will no longer exist. Nagato is dead and with it my other self, so I am the last one I didn't pass on to your child."_ explained the sage. Before Naruto could speak Rikudou stopped him, _"Naruto, you can find peace. However it won't be the peace you've been searching for. Like Nagato said there must be a balance and nothing must tip it. I ask before I go that you do one thing for me, but at a cost."_

Naruto nodded asking what it was that Rikudou wanted him to do. Rikudou looked over at Kyuubi saying, _"Use the remaining biju and the Gedo Mazo to destroy the Juubi's body that is sealed within the moon."_ Naruto's eyes were widened in shock, _"Naruto understand that if you use the remaining biju to destroy the Juubi in the moon, then the link that keeps the remaining ones here will fade to nothing."_

"What?" was all he could say.

_"The reason for my splitting them up was because I was able to link them to this world by using the Juubi as the base, but once that's gone, then that's it. The nine demons will cease to exist, this is how it must be you don't need another Madara appearing thinking he can control a beast like that. Nagato gave you both tools to destroy it, now you just need to use them. You may not like it Naruto, but if you don't use this moment to do this, then Nagato will have died for nothing."_ said the old sage. Rikudou looked at his hands and saw them fading quicker.

Naruto felt a few tears well up and used his left arm to wipe them away, "I need your guidance still though."

Rikudou smiled and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulders saying, _"You only think you do. Before your old man died he left you a message and he told it to your mother of it's location, I don't wanna make it easy for you, but all you should know is that it's hidden in plain sight all you need to do is find it. You don't need anyone to hold you up anymore Naruto. Like Hinata…. I believe in you. Now you have a family back home that'll need you and a child that needs a father. Go now Naruto and I'm glad that your the last of my clan I get to see before I pass on, oh by the way I'm giving you my chakra to use. I have a feeling that the Namikaze clan will be a force to be reckon with. Goodbye Naruto-kun."_ Rikudou pressed Naruto's forehead making him get engulfed by a blinding light.

He saw Naruto disappear in the light and his body continually disappeared. Smiling he started to reminisces about when he first started his religion, _"I was nothing but a street urchin when I was a kid, but I'm glad that Gouken Namikaze and Michi Hyuuga became my friends… The three of us couldn't be stopped and once I learned how to use ninjutsu we were unstoppable…. and yet you two died like me so young…. It seems that Naruto's child ties together our three bloodlines guys, hehehe something I never thought possible…. Sorry that I couldn't truly die alongside of you both, my friends… my family… everyone… I'm coming home."_ with that Rikudou vanished…. forever…

Naruto opened his eyes then shut them because of the blinding light. Naruto rose his right arm out of instinct to block the light and it did, his eyes shot open and he leaned up and saw that his right arm was back, "What the?" He looked down at his bare chest and saw the gash was gone as well. Suddenly remembering his friends he turned around and saw that they were groggily getting back up either holding their sides or head from the pain of the battle, but all physical wounds on them had disappeared too. Naruto stood up and ran over to Gaara helping him up, "Oi Gaara-kun you okay?"

Gaara grinned, "Your plan worked Naruto-nii. Is he gone?" Naruto smiled and said, "Yeah, Madara is dead… I made sure of it." Naruto saw that Gaara was looking at something so he asked, "Is there something on my face?"

Gaara shook his head and said, "No, but your hair it's fully blonde with no silver highlights." Naruto instinctively ran his fingers through his hair thinking, 'He really is gone then...' He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard some one shout.

Kirābī stood above the rocks and shouted, "We the jinchuriki put that sucka in his place ya heard!" Bī's entire upper outfit was gone leaving only his tattered pants and his headband was gone as well.

"I don't even care anymore about Bī's lame rapping right now. Knowing that it's all over makes me more relaxed." said Yugito. Her ponytail was let out and her hair was dangling with nothing to tie it, her clothes were ripped and torn and she had a few bloodstains on her.

Han's armor was destroyed leaving only the ride side of his under shirt visible and his face as well. Han's furnace was destroyed as well, but he didn't care, "We need to get back to our villages before everyone worries."

Gaara's outfit like Yugito's was only ripped and torn and his second armor was cracked all across his body, "I agree, but going off alone is to risky."

All five of them sat down and decided to wait until their energy came back up, but they didn't wait long as Naruto saw Leaf-nins heading this way, "Oi our escorts are here." The other jinchuriki looked and saw Leaf nins running this way and they were so relieved and all they could do was wave at the oncoming party. The large army of ninjas surrounded the jinchuriki and began cheering for their victory. A few of the ninjas knew medic jutsus and started to heal them.

After awhile the jinchuriki aside from Gaara and Naruto separated leaving a few of the Konoha ninjas to escort them back to their homes. Itachi and Shino helped Naruto walk while a few ANBU carried Gaara back to Konoha. As they made their way Naruto asked few of the ANBU ninjas to collect the pieces of Samehada and bring them to him once they did. Complying with him six ANBU left to go do as requested.

Hiruzen watched as Naruto was carried off by his sensei and best friend back home, 'Naruto-kun… you really have surpassed us all haven't you? Minato, Kushina…. Jiraiya, I hope you all seen his battle. He's just like you three…' thought the old man.

* Konoha *

Practically the whole village was waiting at the gates for the Hokage to return with their saviors. Rumors spread how Naruto and the other biju went and did battle with Madara Uchiha and they awaited the return of Naruto.

Hinata and the Hyuugas were closest to the gate with their byakugans activated, she waited along with Teams Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Hayate, and Ebisu awaited for the groups return. Hinata felt like they were waiting for an eternity, she was so worried about Naruto when he got kidnapped by Madara in front of everyone and that she couldn't do anything to stop it. Hiashi and Neji had a longer field of vision and they saw the returning group.

Hiashi shouted, "They're here! Naruto and the Kazekage are with them!" Everyone got excited when they heard that they cluttered a little closer to the gate and on cue the returning ninja squads appeared and Hinata's eyes fell on her lover who was being supported by Itachi and Shino. She ran to him and took him in a hug squeezing him tight as if he'd disappear if she let go. Naruto was still a bit in pain, but he ignored the pain and hugged her back, "Gomen hime…. I didn't mean to make you worry."

Hinata kept hitting his chest lightly over and over again calling him an idiot, but Naruto continued to smile and he grabbed her wrists lightly leaning to her ear he whispered, "Calm down hime, you don't wanna hurt the baby now do you?"

"H-H-How did you know?"

Naruto kissed her cheek and thought it better not to tell her that Madara told him, "I just have that feeling." said Naruto. He looked up and saw everyone was cheering and applauding his return and his defeat of Madara Uchiha. The crowds gathered around Naruto and Gaara and lifted them up tossing them into the air, catching them and tossing them into the air again.

Hiruzen stood off to the side happy that now the entire village sees him as a hero, rather than a scapegoat or weapon. Naruto was a hero…

* Inside the Hokage Monument *

Naruto was given access to go into the monument to look for something Minato left him. The whole monument was actually hollow which gave them easier access to carve the faces into the mountains more successfully. Having no other assumptions on where this message his father left him could be it made sense that he'd hide it in plain sight for everyone to see. Joining with him was Gaara, Hinata, Kakashi, Itachi, Shino, Fu, Tsunade, Hiashi, and Hiruzen, all of them were looking in the monument of his father's head looking all over the place.

Hiashi and Hinata kept scanning to look for anything out of the ordinary while everyone else moved rocks, equipment that was left behind, and other objects. Hinata saw something out of the ordinary and called out, "Naruto-kun. Here in the center of the room." Everyone gathered around the room and Naruto dusted away some of the dirt where Hinata saw. After moving it away he saw a seal inscribed on the ground that had the kanji for 'message'.

Naruto said to everyone, "It's here!" Naruto bit his thumb allowing blood to leak out and he spread it across the seal. The group waited for a moment and puff of smoke appeared covering over the seal. Naruto and the other's stood back away from the smoke and they saw someone walk out of it. Everyone's eyes were as big as saucers now, because standing before them was the famed Yondaime Hokage.

Minato looked around and saw a few familiar faces, "Oh Kakashi-kun, Itachi-kun, Hiashi-san, Tsunade-sama, and Hiruzen-sama… Save for Tsunade-sama the rest of you changed a lot." The ones who's names were called out were stunned, the man long since thought to be dead was standing before them, they wanted to ask him some questions, but they had their time with him long ago, now it was Naruto's turn. The blonde haired ninja looked over and locked eyes with Naruto, "You must be my son. I must say your mother would be very happy to know that our son is quite the looker."

Naruto felt tears well up in his eyes, all the things he wanted to ask him everything and anything he could think of asking him after all these years… he couldn't even think of the first thing to say.

Minato walked forward and placed his hand atop Naruto's head sizing him up, "Wow how old are you Naruto-kun?" Naruto answered, "I-I'm sixteen… Tou-san is that really you?"

"No Naruto-kun. I'm only a shadow clone." said the clone. It reached into it's pocket and pulled out a lock of hair, "This is the link that keeps me alive long after I've died, it's filed with enough chakra to let me see you one last time. Who might this beautiful woman next to you be?"

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and said, "This is Hinata-hime, she's my wife." Hinata bowed to him and said, "It's so good to meet you tou-san."

The clone smiled, "Hello Hinata-chan, it's an honor that I get to see my son's wife and you are very beautiful." Hinata blushed and tried to hide it. Naruto asked his father in a deep voice, "Tou-san, why was the Kyuubi sealed in me? Why aren't you and mom here! Why couldn't you have been here to help me!"

Minato looked very saddened and said, "Gomen Naruto-kun… It wasn't an easy decision the last thing I ever wanted to do was to put this enormous weight on your shoulders. I know you probably had a rough childhood growing up and I understand if you hate me. Believe me when I say that had their been another way then I would've taken it anything better than making your life hell."

He walked forward and held his hand out, "Naruto-kun I don't have a lot of time so I'll just come out and say it. Every parent knows that their child will grow up to do something extraordinary, me and your kaa-san always talked about how you'd grow up to be a fine ninja and do amazing things with your abilities. Were we right?"

Naruto wiped away some tears answering, "Hai… I have."

"That's good, Naruto-kun the reason I sealed the Kyuubi into you was because I knew you'd use it's power for good, all my time I've heard jinchuriki being used as weapons and that's not what I wanted with you. I knew that you'd use the Kyuubi's power the right way."

"How is it that everyone expects this much from me?" asked Naruto.

Minato smiled again and replied, "That I cannot answer, but it seems that their faith and trust in you because of what you can do." He looked down at his arm and said, "Only a few minutes left. Naruto-kun, let me just speak clearly without interruption." Naruto agreed and listened to what his father had to say.

"I'm sorry that I put all of this onto you, sealing Kyuubi into you, leaving you alone with practically nothing, not begin able to teach you myself, and for not being in you life. Father's have great expectations for their children especially when it's their sons, when you mother was pregnant with you and I found out I was having a son I was welled up with pride and at night I couldn't sleep since i was thinking of all the things we could do together." He took a brief pause before continuing, "I always had these thoughts about my son being the next Hokage, his name being spread across the nations as a powerful ninja, and that you would be the one to bring peace to the world… My only regret was that I couldn't kill the Kyuubi and instead placed this heavy burden on you. Your mother wanted you to also know that she loves you greatly and she wants you to be happy as do I. We both love you so much son even after death." Minato saw that Naruto was smiling back at him, but what took him by surprise was that Naruto rushed forward and hugged his father.

Naruto let more tears fall as he said, "Tou-san I forgave you long ago… Let me speak now… You don't have to worry about me, I lived a great life with Hinata-chan and the members of the Hyuuga clan, I will be the next Hokage, I do have fame across the nations, and I was entrusted to bring peace by many others. I intend to make that happen. There was never a burden on me if I never knew it was there to begin with… Tou-san, don't blame yourself anymore… I love you and kaa-san too, tou-san."

Minato let a tear roll down his face and he whispered, "Arigatou Naruto-kun… I know that you'll achieve peace, you are mine and Kushina's son after all." Naruto let go of his father and took a few steps back.

The Yondaime glanced at Hinata and took both of her hands in his saying, "Please look after my son Hinata-chan and might I say your beauty surpasses your kaa-san, but don't tell Hana-chan that I said that." Hinata blushed and placed a kiss on her father-in-law's cheek. Minato looked at Hiashi saying, "I'm indebted to you for taking care of Naruto. Arigatou Hiashi-san."

Hiashi only bowed his head to his old friend.

Minato glanced at Kakashi smiling happily, "You've gotten bigger Kakashi-kun!" Kakashi chuckled telling his old sensei, "Arigatou sensei."

"And Itachi the last time I seen you you were just a little guy." Minato joked. Itachi cracked a smile.

Hiruzen walked up to his successor looking up at him. Minato looked down at the elderly man asking, "Arigatou for making Naruto be seen as the hero that he is."

"I didn't do anything really, he made himself a hero all his own." said Hiruzen.

Minato looked at Tsunade and asked, "How's my sensei doing?"

Tsunade looked saddened and told him, "Jiraiya died close to a year ago." Minato was shocked for a moment and asked, "Did he die like he wanted?"

Tsunade smiled and said, "Hai, the toads said that he died like a real ninja."

"Then I'm happy for him. Take care of my son's injuries Tsunade-sama." said the now happy faced ninja. He saw a few other ninjas he didn't recognize, but asked that they take care of Hinata and Naruto since he wouldn't be able to. Minato looked at Naruto again and said, "Arigatou again my son. I'm sure me and your kaa-san can rest peacefully now knowing that you love us."

Naruto pulled Hinata closer and said, "You guys will really be resting easier… Your both gonna be grandparents." Minato's eyes widened as he saw Hinata touch her stomach and nod at him. Minato was speechless at first, but then he smiled and said, "That is excellent news!" he ran over to both of them hugging them, "Be sure to take care of the little one Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan."

Naruto and Hinata hugged him back. A few seconds later Minato said, "Goodbye…" and vanished in a puff of smoke. Naruto saw that his father's clone had run out of time and he looked down seeing the lock of hair from his father and picked it up and gripped it in his hands. Hinata touched her husband's shoulder and made and tilted her head in the direction of the entrance for them to leave. Naruto got the message and walked side by side with her and the others out of the monument.

As they walked Naruto thought, 'Tou-san, Jiraiya-jii, Rikudou-jii, Nagato, and even Yahiko… Their dreams of peace have been passed to me believing that I can bring peace to the ninja world. I promise that I will achieve peace in any shape or form. Just you wait.'

"Naruto."

The group stopped and saw Hiruzen smiling, "Get some rest tomorrow, you have an important day tomorrow." Naruto looked confused and asked, "What's happening tomorrow?" The rest of the group walked forward wondering what the old man meant.

Hiruzen kept his gaze on Naruto and said, "What's happening tomorrow you say? Well your induction as the Godaime Hokage of course!"

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

Well only two chapters left until the conclusion to this story! The next chapter will be out very soon and also my other stories will be put on hold until this one is completed which shouldn't be long. I'll be giving my farewell speech on this story on the final chapter! So far this has been my longest chapter without the author's notes. I do hope I did a good job on this chapter, well anyway let me wrap this up, R&R, Stay Gold, and Goodbye World!


	69. Moving Forward

Chapter 69: Moving Forward

Hello World! I don't have anything to say at this point, but read the bottom 'AN' please. Thank you and have a nice read.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

*One Month Later *

The following day of Madara Uchiha's defeat was told to everyone and the Daimyos ceased their attacks when they sent some of their soldiers to investigate where the battle took place. The battles stopped and the jinchuriki returned home safely, Suna ninjas came to Konoha to pick up Gaara and escort him back home and Naruto was announced as the Godaime Hokage, however the actually ceremony making him officially Hokage was drawing near.

* Hokage Tower *

Naruto was wearing his jounin attire, a reddish-orange cloak with black flames at the bottom and black lettering on the back that read, 'Godaime Hokage'. He was looking out of the Hokage's office watching as the people and ninjas of Konoha gathered at the building to see their new Hokage. The only ones in the room with him was Hinata, Itachi, Fu, Shino, and Hiruzen as they watched Naruto stand in front of the window.

Hinata walked over to her husband and hugged him from behind leaning her forehead on his back saying, "Relax Naruto-kun, breath in… and out…" Naruto did as she said taking in a good inhale of breath and exhaled it. Hiruzen smiled and told everyone, "Your taking it better than I did when my sensei appointed me Hokage. ANBU ninjas had to hunt me down to bring me to my own ceremony."

Naruto responded, "That may have to happen now, cause I think I might make a run for it when no one is looking." Shino stood next to his friend putting his hand on his shoulder, "It'll be alright Naruto. We're right behind you." Naruto thanked his friend and tried to get the last minute jitters out of his system. After calming down they heard a knock at the door and they all turned their attention to the door and saw Tsunade walk in announcing, "Everyone has finished gathering."

Hinata rubbed Naruto's shoulders to help relieve some of the stress which worked and Naruto turned around and took his wife's hand saying, "Well let's go everyone!" Naruto and Hinata were out the door first out of everyone.

Fu took Shino's hand and followed behind the married couple. Fu looked down at her left hand not being able to forget Shino's proposal to her, she let out a smile and leaned her head on her fiance's shoulder following her two teammates out of the office. Itachi left after and Hiruzen leaving the office last, the old kage stopped to look at his office since today this was no longer his.

The group made it to the roof of the Hokage tower and started to walk toward the edge looking out at the massive crowd before them. Hinata let go of her lover's hand and took a step off to the side leaving Naruto to stand before everyone. Hiruzen walked up next to Naruto and proceeded to take off his Hokage hat that he's worn for years and handed it over to Naruto.

The blonde haired ninja took the hat and put it on his head and shouted to the crowd, "My name is Naruto Namikaze! I am the Godaime Hokage and as of now all of you are my important people that I will protect! I will not fail you as your new Hokage!" with that said the whole village erupted into a roar of applauds and cheer as they welcomed their new Hokage. Naruto raised his hand out and waved to the crowd reaching a position that he thought he would never be at.

Naruto looked up at his father's image on the Hokage monument and gave it a thumbs up thinking, 'I made it tou-san… Watch over me as I change this world and bring peace… I'll make you even more proud tou-san.'

* Myōbokuzan *

The Great Toad Sage was looking through a crystal ball along with Gamabunta, Gamakichi, Gamatatsu, Fukasaku and Shima as they watched Naruto become the Godaime Hokage. The old toad smiled happily, "It seems Naruto-kun is fulfilling the prophecy. He is already changing the world and he didn't even know it yet."

Fukasaku looked to the elder toad asking, "Naruto-boy can do it, after all he was Jiraiya-boy's student." All the other toads agreed with what Fukasaku said and even the older toad answered, "I have no doubt that he will… Naruto Namikaze is certainly the child of prophecy."

* Two Weeks Later: Valley of the End: Night Fall/Full Moon *

Naruto was at the Valley of the End sporting a repaired Samehada, but a slimmer version and the wrappings around it. Naruto stood in the valley atop the water that now refilled the canyon that was once empty during the battle. The power unleashed during their battle made the valley even bigger, the Land of Fire had the idea to fix the damage by rebuilding where the Madara/Hashirama statues were and at the other end of the valley they were going to make statues representing the five jinchuriki who fought to kill Madara.

For now though that was on hold and the jinchuriki had a bigger issue. Naruto heard four different sets of footsteps heading in his direction, he turned around and happily said, "Glad that you guys were able to make it."

Gaara walked forward wearing a red button up robe, black ninja pants and sandals, black chest armor, and his large gourd on his back. The Godaime Kazekage said to Naruto first, "Of course I would show up for this." Gaara explained to Naruto that he and his entourage ran into his group some ways away for this little meeting and had his ninjas stay with the leaf nins.

Kirābī had on a white tight fit vest with the symbol for 'Iron' on the back, his seven blades strapped to his back, a red rope tie around his waist, black ninja pants, white shin and forearm guards and a number eight tattooed on his right chest, "Yup we definitely needed to show up for this little meeting Kyuubi-boy. Don't cha worry though me and Nii left our group up top."

Yugito Nii was wearing her normal attire, but added to it was a second set of prayer beads around her other arm as well, her hair had two tails instead of one and even a purple sash with the symbol of Kumo on it. Yugito looked around the place where they battled Madara out saying to all, "It's ironic how not only was this place where Madara was defeated when he attempted to capture us because of our biju and now this place will be where our biju will meet their end."

Han's armor was the same and his appearance save for that his furnace was smaller and was easier for him to carry around, "It's a shame, but it must be done." Naruto asked all of them, "Have you all said your goodbyes?"

Gaara made a scoff saying, "Me and this monster never saw eye to eye before, so there is no need for us to say goodbye. In actuality it will be a blessing once it's gone from this world."

"Hachibi doesn't exactly dig the fact that it'll bite the dust again soon, but from what you told us these past few weeks about the possibility of us being captured and a different sealing method being used then the risk is still to high. Me and Hachibi said our goodbyes!" Kirābī told them all. Yugito sighed, "Mine and Nibi don't need to say much to each other neither since our relationship was based off of one of who was the more dominate. Since right now I am the alpha it has no choice, but to follow."

Han took a moment before he said anything, "Like the Kazekage I don't need to say anything to it." Gaara asked Naruto, "What about you? Hinata-chan told me how you and Kyuubi like Kirābī and Hachibi you guys had the better relationship than most other jinchuriki?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head telling them all, "No me and him didn't speak yet, we talked about this day off and on, but we haven't said goodbye to each other yet." Naruto sighed telling his fellow jinchuriki, "However I'll say my goodbyes now though, better now then never."

"Alright, we'll just wait." Han said. Kirābī added, "Take as much time you think you'll need Kyuubi-boy."

Naruto thanked them and closed his eyes standing motionless tapping into his mindscape to see one of his closest companions.

*Naruto's Mindscape *

Naruto walked the beach of his mindscape he created long ago when he was getting the hang of using his mind to it's fullest. He got rid of the beach house since it's use was soon to be up and the other island where his bad memories were located at was now gone since he no longer had the fear of locking them away instead he pushed them to the farthest parts of his mind practically erasing them. Walking a little farther down the beach he saw the Kyuubi sitting down on the white sand looking out at the ocean Naruto had created lost in a trance.

Naruto sat down next to the massive beast's paw smiling like an idiot, "Beautiful day isn't it?"

Kyuubi looked down at his partner saying, **"IT'S ONLY THIS WAY BECAUSE YOU MAKE IT THIS WAY…"** Then came the awkward silence and Naruto looked down at the sand in front of him sighing. Kyuubi looked up and saw the clouds roll in signifying that Naruto was depressed, **"LOOK KID I DON'T WANT NO SAPPY GOODBYE, I HAVE NO PROBLEM WITH THE FACT THAT I WILL DIE SOON. RIKUDOU WENT WITHOUT FEAR OF THE AFTERLIFE SO WHY SHOULD I?"**

Naruto explained, "I'm loosing a lot of precious people… I lost Jiraiya-jii, Rikudou-jii, Nagato, and now I'll be loosing you as well… All of you had an impact in my life and now your all disappearing one by one."

**"I THOUGHT I SAID I DON'T WANT NO SAPPY GOODBYES!**" Roared the beast, **"LISTEN KID I HAVE NO INTENTION OF LEAVING THIS WORLD SEEING MY JAILER DEPRESSED OVER HIS PRISONER'S EXECUTION! I'M NOT AFRAID TO MEET MY END AND ESPECIALLY IF IT'S FOR A GREATER GOOD! HAD I STILL HAD MY EVIL HALF I'M SURE I'D BE BEGGING YOU NOT TO DO THIS AND TRY AND MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL FOR EVEN LETTING THAT THOUGHT EVEN POP INTO THAT BLINDINGLY BLONDE YOUR HEAD, BUT WITH THAT SIDE GONE I CAN THINK CLEARLY AND RATIONALLY!"**

Naruto wasn't surprised to hear his biju roar like that, but the fact of the matter is that he was a part of him. When Rikudou died he felt like a piece of him was taken away and he feared that it'll happen again when Kyuubi is gone. Kyuubi used it's tail to hit Naruto knocking him away, Naruto recovered and stared up at the beast who was now snarling at him shouting, **"THREE MINUTES IN YOUR WORLD IS LIKE A YEAR IN HERE, SO WHICH MEANS I HAVE AN ENTIRE YEAR TO KICK YOUR ASS!"**

Naruto's frown disappeared and he's shouted back, "Shukaku's gonna be mad when he finds out there is another Ichibi since I'm gonna rip eight of your tails right off!"

Kyuubi grinned thinking, **'NOW THIS IS THE NARUTO I WANT TO REMEMBER.'** Kyuubi launched itself at his jailer wanting at least one memorable fight before he meets his end and who better to fight than one of the few he's ever respected.

* Real World *

The jinchuriki stood quietly as they waited for Naruto to finish talking with his beast and they waited a little more than three minutes. Naruto's eyes opened slowly and they saw a glint of pride in his eyes. Gaara asked his brother, "How did it go?"

Naruto put up a smile and told all of them, "He was okay with it. We said our goodbyes and now he said he can pass on without worry." Naruto turned around and walked forward so that his friends couldn't see his face, "Let's just get this over with."

The blonde Hokage slammed his hands together and summoned out some of his silver chakra and shouted, "Summoning Jutsu!" an eruption of smoke covered the area and the jinchuriki looked up to see a massive statue where the biju's brethren were being held in.

Han examined the statue saying, "This thing… I can feel an aura of hatred spewing from it." Yugito guessed, "It's probably the biju trapped inside of it hating the fact that they are locked away and can't use their influence."

Naruto gave them their instructions, "Okay, Gaara-kun and Han-san will stand in the right palm while Yugito-chan and Kirābī-san will stand in the left palm… I have to stand on the head, now all you need to do is unleash as much of your biju chakra as possible for this to work." Immediately all four took their position and Naruto jumped to the head of the giant statue.

Naruto took a good breath thinking, 'Nagato didn't only give me the tools to use this thing, but also the instructions on what to do… I'll put' em to good use…' thought Naruto. Naruto thought to himself again, 'This is the last time I'll be needing your chakra…'

**'GO AHEAD… REMEMBER KID, I DON'T WANT YOU DEPRESSED BECAUSE OF ME… JUST MOVE ON ONCE I'M GONE… UNDERSTAND?'** Responded Kyuubi.

Naruto nodded inwardly and said out loud, "I promise." Immediately Naruto was surrounded in his red chakra feeling it overflow, he looked at the statue's hands and saw yellow, dense blue, white, and brown chakra emitting from the other jinchuriki. All of them began forcing their chakra into the statue and the Gedo's out opened dropping the bit in it's mouth. A loud roar could be heard from the Gedo. All the eyes opened revealing only four with irises and the other blank eyes held the Rinnegan.

Naruto kept one hand on the statue's head making turn toward the full moon, when he opened his eyes he was shown having the Rinnegan. After they finished charging their biju chakra into the statue Naruto looked at the moon saying, "One to see the Juubi." As he looked at the moon all he could see was the outline of a massive beast inside the center of the moon.

The Gedo began focusing a massive amount of energy into it's mouth. Naruto said out loud again, "And one to unlock the Gedo's full ability." After Naruto's red chakra was sent into the statue he forced silver chakra from his body into the statue. After he did that Naruto saw the bright light shoot out of the statue's mouth heading directly for the moon.

One could tell you all around the Elemental Nations what they saw that night when they looked at the moon, a brilliant and marvelous light came from the earth as it headed into the moon. Many gathered out of their homes as the light caused a massive crater the size of the Kiri island.

Hinata was at the compound with Konan looking at the moon as the light pierce into the moon.

Konan smiled and told the Namikaze woman, "It's over… Thank Kami it's finally over…" Hinata smiled and rubbed her belly saying, "Not yet, Naruto-kun still has to achieve peace and I think that the world will understand his vision after this night."

"Of course Hinata-chan." said Konan. The blue haired woman looked at her belly saying to her child, "Look little one, tou-san and uncle Nagato's dream is soon coming true. You won't have to live in a world of war like your kaa-san… uncle Naruto will make sure of that."

Hinata giggled as she heard Konan talk to her child and decided to try it herself. Hinata said to her baby thinking it'll hear her, "Tou-san is very strong right little one? Soon you'll be as strong as your tou-san, maybe even stronger." The two looked up when they saw the light die down and saw where the light hit. In the moon was a deep crater in the what looked to be the very center.

"It's done." said Hinata, she turned to go inside telling her unborn child, "Tou-san will be home soon, so let's be sure to welcome him properly when he gets home." Konan watched Hinata go inside and followed after her as well, but glanced once more at the moon and then headed inside.

'Arigatou Naruto-kun for keeping your word… Arigatou.' thought Konan.

* Land of Flowers *

Tobi was sitting atop a boulder looking at the moon and light that pierced the moon like a sword. Tobi still had on his orange swirl mask, but also had on a black shirt, ninja pants and sandals. He continued watching the night sky that was filled with this phenomena making him oblivious to the world around him, but he came back to the real world when he heard.

"Tobi-nii!"

Tobi looked down from the boulder seeing at least over twelve kids waiting at the bottom of the boulder. Tobi jumped down and said happily, "Is something wrong kids?"

A little girl walked up taking Tobi's hand asking, "What's that light Tobi-nii?" Tobi looked up at the moon and answered, "It's an angel that is destroying a monster inside the moon."

All the kids had surprised faces all asking if it was true. Tobi chuckled and told all the kids, "Okay Tobi-nii says it's time for bed! Now we have to get back to the orphanage before it gets too late and sister Claire gets mad at Tobi for letting you guys out." all of the little kids groaned and started walking back to the village. Tobi wandered to this village and saved it from a tyrannical leader and came to live at an orphanage to take care of the little kids there.

Tobi glanced at the moon shouting, "Oi! Naruto-kun! If you can hear Tobi, then know that Tobi is doing good and will help in any way he can! Arigatou for giving Tobi his life back!" after shouting that he turned back and saw the kids were starring at him like he was crazy. Tobi began waving his hands in front of him saying, "Tobi was just uh… well never mind, off to bed!" Tobi began chasing the kids making growling noises like he was a monster. Tobi chased the kids playfully back to the orphanage.

* Six Years Later *

With the biju gone the jinchuriki lost their demonic powers and the markings showing that they were biju. After they used the Gedo Maze they decided it best to destroy the Gedo Mazo as a just in case measure.

Over the course of the years Naruto, Gaara, Han, Kirābī, and Yugito Nii have all used their influences in their villages to get people to see what war has caused and that the biju were in fact the catalysts to each war. Power was what each village wanted and with the beasts gone there was really no reason to pursue the other villages.

Kirābī voiced himself in using his rap style to the urban youths saying how the older men and woman voice war and send the younger ones to do the dirty work. This had an impact as the younger generations began voting change in their ninja villages and began appointing those who quested for peace by bringing an alliance to the five nations.

Yugito Nii retired from being a ninja at a young age and moved to Kiri to voice her herself amongst the government and to prove to Kumo that she'll never voice what she's learned in there she placed a curse seal on herself that would stop her from releasing this information. Mai greatly appreciated Yugito's help since they needed a jinchuriki voice in their village.

Han stepped up as the new Tsuchikage after Onoki retired, the old man sympathized with the former jinchuriki since they both suffered. Onoki died of old age the year after retiring. Han and Naruto as the kages joined forces making Konoha and Iwa allies now.

Kirābī still tried to convince the power hungry elders of his village though it was going slow it was making progress and he expected an alliance to Konoha, Suna, and Iwa in the following year. Yugito also needed time since she needed to pull more weight around the Mist Village to get their complete trust.

Just to show good relations between the nations the Chunnin Exams were still held and missions were still in affect and missions venturing into other nations allowed healthy rivalries between each nation. Wars were avoided since the kages came to a pact by signing a treaty called the 'Allied Ninja Nations Pact' stating that better ways of avoiding wars be sought out.

A war between the smaller ninja villages almost broke out, but Naruto brought a swift end to that by showing up himself and ending it quickly through his fearful reputation. Naruto accepted the fact that absolute peace was nothing but a fairy tail parents tell their children and that a balanced peace was better than no peace at all. Naruto used either his political side to stop senseless battles or showed his mighty power making the nations submit. He rather not use the latter, but when it was needed then he'd use it.

Kirābī used his influence again to the ninja villages around the country that Naruto was making a movement to attain peace and that any who threatened it would bring chaos to all that he tried to obtain. Slowly one after another the battles came to a stop when Naruto would use his influence to help the poorer countries and ninja villages.

The five former jinchuriki took on disciples of their own teaching them how this new world worked and how causing destruction and chaos would send the world into disarray causing many innocent people to die. A few ninjas would still abandon their villages for their own gains, but most were brought down through teamwork from the other villages.

In Konoha things were moving along nicely.

Tsunade retired as the head doctor of the hospital and moved into the Senju clan mansion and converted the mansion into an orphanage to which most of the children called her baa-chan or kaa-san. Shizune was appointed the new head doctor taking over Tsunade's position and she appointed Sakura Haruno and Karin as her assistants.

Sakura and Lee hit it off after the green clad ninja kept asking her out over and over again and finally Sakura said yes. The two married two years ago and they expect their second child in a few months. Their oldest was born out of wedlock, but it didn't matter to the two. The first was a boy named Mouko Lee who looked like a mini Rock Lee. Gai was asked to be the boy's godfather something he accepted quickly.

Karin decided that her work was more important than settling down, though she dated it never really worked out.

Neji and Ten-Ten got together and the two married a year after Naruto and Hinata. Neji became the new clan head when Hiashi stepped down and decided that Neji was more suited to be the clan head and Neji joined the Main branch and secondary branch families together under one unity. Ten-Ten and Neji currently have a son named Ryuujin Hyuuga.

Konohamaru married into the Hyuuga clan to Hanabi when Asuma and Kurenai got together and had a child in secret that they later named Asu Sarutobi and he was deemed he would be the heir to the clan. Konohamaru had no trouble with that and happily took the Hyuuga name and moved in with the family, the two were young and wanted to hold off on having kids for a few more years.

Kiba found a girl in the village and married her, they had quintuplets and are expecting more in four months. Kiba and Akamaru were appointed as the alpha males of their clan making Kiba clan head and Akamaru the boss of the dogs in the compound.

Because of good relations between Suna and Konoha, Shikamaru and Temari were hitting it off at a good pace and they married a year after Naruto and Hinata as well. They have a girl they named Kagura Nara, with their marriage Temari moved to Konoha permanently. She was happy to find out that Gaara got married and is going to have his first child within a few months.

Sai and Ino attempted a real relationship, but Sai died from an illness. Choji stepped up and asked Ino to marry him claiming to have had a crush on the blonde since they were young and vowed that he'll take care of Ino and her daughter Kimiko Yamanaka (Later changed to Akimichi). Ino and Choji married some months after Sai's death and was happy living with her husband and little Kimiko has taken to calling Choji dad.

Itachi and Aoi continued to keep good relations with the remaining members of the former Uchiha clan and just three years ago the clan merged with the Atsusa clan. Miyu Atsusa still hadn't unlocked her dojutsu and it was still unclear who's eyes she obtained for the time being. Hikaru and Shisui had a girl as well that they named Akane Atsusa and like Mayu they weren't sure which eyes she had.

Fu and Shino were married within months of Hinata and Naruto's wedding and Fu would have his child. They have a daughter that they named Ren Aburame and were expecting another child within a month. Fu met with her grandmother before her wedding and asked her to move to Konoha, but the elderly woman refused and was just happy to see Fu, the old woman would die a year later from old age as well. Fu gave her a proper burial in her home village. Though difficult Fu achieved her goal with Naruto's help. Shino's father retired as clan head two years after the wedding and appointed Shino as the new Aburame clan head, Shino began changing the clan's look and personalities asking his clansmen to stand out more and talk to more of the people of the village.

Kakashi retired as a jounin and returned to his duties as ANBU and Naruto even promoted the cyclops ninja to ANBU commander. Anko and Kakashi kept up a relationship and took it slowly and the two are now engaged.

Iruka was made the head instructor of the Konoha Ninja Academy by Naruto and was doing an excellent job. Naruto even promoted him as a Tokubetsu Jounin for his high achievement as an instructor which brought many new instructors to look up to him as an example.

Konan had her child as well, a girl later named Chiase. The girl was adopted into the Namikaze clan and was given the surname much to Naruto's insistence that Konan take the name as well, but the blue haired woman was reluctant and decided to abandon even her family surname.

Finally with Naruto and Hinata, the two had their first child 7-8 months after Naruto became Hokage. They had a son who they named Yahiko Namikaze, they named him that since it was practically Yahiko who started the whole peace movement. Yahiko became a heartthrob amongst all the girls and was the envy of all the boys in his school. Naruto was proud when he heard from Iruka that his son was very skilled and gifted amongst the other kids. The Namikaze family put Hinata's herbal medicines to work by opening up a shop called 'Namikaze Health Shop', where they sold herbal creams, medicines, and other healthy remedies to which even Shizune, Karin, and Sakura got their medicines from and even advised patients to go there to refill their medicine bottles.

Naruto stood in his office looking out his window to his village that had been his for over six years now. Naruto had appointed Shikamaru and Shino to be his advisors and he made the old Team Itachi now called Gyouten a ninja battalion taking in only the brightest and effective ninjas. Gyouten would move whenever there was any war that was to start or battle that could lead to war. Gyouten successfully shut down those attempts swiftly and effectively.

Right now the Godaime Hokage was enjoying the peace and tranquility of knowing his paperwork had been handled. Naruto heard a buzz from his desk and faced his intercom seeing that his secretary calls, the blonde kage walked over to the intercom hearing his secretary say, "Hokage-sama, your wife and handsome son are here to see you."

Naruto smiled and said, "Arigatou, send them in."

He sat on his desk and saw his door fling open and he saw his son Yahiko run up to him grabbing his leg shouting, "Hi tou-san!" Naruto leaned down and patted his son on the head, "Hey there champ. How was class today?"

Yahiko looked like a mini version of his dad except his blonde spiky hair was tied in a ponytail similar to how Jiraiya. His eyes were the deep blue eyes that was a trait among Namikazes and it was still unclear if he got the byakugan, Naruto already knew that he has the silver chakra and all he needs to do is summon it out. Yahiko had on a blue shirt with the Namikaze symbol on it and some blue shorts. The little Namikaze grinned widely telling his father, "I'm doing excellent! Iruka-sensei said that with more training I could surpass you when you were in the academy!"

Naruto picked his son up and spun him around feeling very proud of his son, "That's great to hear! When you get older I'll let you sign the toad summons and I'll teach you some awesome jutsu too!" Yahiko jumped out of his father's arms and ran to sit in his chair.

Naruto watched his son run behind his desk and then drifted his eyes to his wife who was sitting on the couch now rubbing her eight month pregnant belly. Naruto walked over to her and he kneeled before her placing his forehead on her stomach whispering, "And how is my queen and little princess?"

Hinata giggled and rubbed her husband's head telling him, "Well your daughter is a fighter, she's been kicking me like crazy and the past few times it really hurt." Hinata had used her byakugan to see the gender of her baby and told Naruto the day she found out. Naruto remained where he was and started to rub her stomach talking to his daughter in their, "Papa can't wait till he gets to see you." He felt a few kicks and said, "My she is a kicker isn't she?"

"How is your day so far love?" asked Hinata. Naruto stood up and offered her his hands so he could help her up off the couch, she took his hands and used a bit of her energy to pull herself up grunting in the process. Naruto took her into his arms and told her, "Things are going good. I've just finished going over the process necessary to have the Chunnin Exams here and I already sent out the invitations."

Hinata remembered their first attempt at the Chunnin Exams and what it led up to. Naruto and Hinata saw their oldest son spinning around in the chair laughing happily. Naruto hugged Hinata and said, "Shino told me that Fu is in the hospital since she could pop at any moment." Hinata looked surprised and said, "Really? We should go visit her."

Naruto agreed and called for Yahiko to come with them. Naruto picked his son up and placed him on his shoulders and used his right arm to keep his son in place and took Hinata's hand with his other hand walking out of the office. He couldn't use the Hiraishin or the Hirameku since the resulting teleportation could harm their unborn baby and if need be than Naruto would carry her himself.

* Konoha Hospital *

Fu was laying in her hospital bed and Shino sitting in a chair right next to Fu's bed holding her hand. Shino and Fu's daughter was sitting right next to her father, Ren was a lighter shade from her mother and had the red eyes, long neon green hair that was tied in a high ponytail, a white shirt with a beetle on the right chest, black pants, and black sandals. Ren was swinging her legs back and forth out of boredom.

Fu looked at her daughter asking, "Bored huh?" Ren shook her head saying no, "Not really kaa-san."

Shino looked at his daughter asking, "If you want I can use my bug clone to take you to go see Yahiko." Ren lightly blushed and told her father, "It's okay I can see him another day." Shino and Fu smiled, they know about their daughter's crush for the Namikaze heir for as long as the two been hanging out together.

The door to her room opened revealing Naruto, Hinata, Yahiko, and Karin.

Karin was assigned to be Fu's doctor and mid-wife during the birthing process, she just came to make sure everything was okay and to show the Namikaze family to the room Fu was in. Fu called out from her bed, "Well hello there everyone."

Hinata and Karin walked over to Fu to check and make sure she was coming along nicely. Naruto walked over to Shino and shook his hand telling him, "Itachi-sensei is on the way with Aoi, Miyu, and Akane." Shino and Naruto continued to talk for awhile.

Ren ran over to Yahiko saying happily, "Yahiko-kun I'm glad you came I was getting so bored here by myself." Yahiko responded, "No problem, I guessed you would be which is why I came here instead of going back home." The two were talking to each other when their attention came to the door and to Ren's displeasure she saw Miyu tackling Yahiko to the ground.

Miyu had long black hair and black eyes. She had on a white kimono with her clan's symbol on the arm. She started to snuggle into Yahiko's chest saying, "Yahiko-kun I missed you!"

Ren grabbed Miyu by her collar and picked her off of Yahiko shouting, "Stop doing that Miyu! He doesn't like that!" Miyu glared at her friend shouting back, "How would you know huh! Has he said he doesn't like it!" The two girls locked eyes with each other oblivious to the fact that Akane helped Yahiko off the ground and was hugging him.

Yahiko was blushing and he asked her, "How have you been Akane-chan?" Akane's face had little to no emotion, but had a kind of playful personality, "I've been okay. You?" The little blonde answered, "Can't complain."

Miyu ran up to her cousin trying pull her off of Yahiko, "Oi Akane! Let go!" Meanwhile Ren grabbed Yahiko's arm and tried to pull him away from Akane.

Itachi called out, "Miyu-chan, Akane-chan. Stop playing around your in a hospital." Miyu and Akane stopped looking at the Atsusa clan head who stood in the doorway. Miyu muttered out, "Gomen tou-san…" Itachi patted his daughter on the head and looked at Yahiko, "Your certainly a little Romeo." he said smiling at the boy.

Hinata commented on that, "He's like his father, his looks capture the eyes of many women." Everyone in the room laughed at that comment. Itachi joined everyone else and asked, "So Fu-chan how far along are you?"

Fu shrugged her shoulders, but Karin answered, "She's about 7cm about three more to go and we can start. Just hang in there a little while longer Fu-chan, if you need me just call, I have to go check on the other patients." Karin took her leave from the room leaving the members of Gyouten in the room.

Hinata and Itachi pulled up more seats next to Naruto and Shino relaxing for awhile.

Naruto asked Shino, "So your gonna have a boy, but have you guys decided on a name?"

Fu and Shino looked at each other then to Naruto. Shino told him, "I told Fu that we should name him after someone who was important to her, so we decided to name our son Kakuzu." Naruto, Hinata, and Itachi liked the name and said that maybe Yahiko could even become the boy's sensei when he gets older. The group talked and reminisced about the old days when Team Itachi was at the height of it's fame. Those were the good days, but the time now was even greater.

* A Few Hours Later *

Naruto was sitting in his office going through a few papers and making sure everything was in order. He expanded his office and put many mementos around his office. Inside his office was mannequin bodies behind glass cases wearing each wearing an Akatsuki & Gyouten cloak, his father's Yondaime Hokage cloak, Jiraiya's long red vest, and a replicated armor and outfit of Rikudou. The mannequins were along the right side of the room while on the other side were many pictures, but the noticeable ones were oil paintings of his mother, father, Yahiko, Nagato, Jiraiya, and Rikudou. Sitting on his desk was a porcelain sculpture of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox that he cherished and a frame picture with his father's hair from the message his father left him six years ago.

Naruto heard a knock at his door and he called out, "Come in hime."

Opening the door was his wife wearing a loose fitted lavender kimono and her long hair flowing freely, she crossed the room to her lover's desk while holding her stomach, "Konan just put Yahiko and Chiase down for bed. Today was a good day, Shino's son was born a few hours ago and Karin said that he was completely healthy."

Naruto responded to her, "Yeah, but in just short of a month we'll have ourselves another addition to our family. Have you thought of what name you like Hinata-chan?" Hinata stopped in front of his desk and brought her finger to her chin thinking, "Well I like the name Hitomi. What do you think?"

"Hitomi? Hmmm… I like it. Hitomi it is then!" said Naruto.

She walked around his desk and sat in his lap, Naruto wrapped his arms around her the best he could rubbing her belly, "So why aren't you asleep hime?"

Hinata answered, "Well you see…"

She didn't have to continue for him to understand, "I got it. What do you want from the store?"

Hinata giggled and said, "I'm craving some strawberry ice-cream, lemon cake, a few chocolate eclairs, chocolate mousse creams, fresh baked cinnamon rolls, and some cookies." Naruto picked her up and said, "My hime has a sweet tooth tonight huh? Okay, okay, I can go to Sakura-chan's bakery and hope that the energetic Lee is still up and that he can get those things. I'll stop by the store on the way back to get the ice-cream too, but for now I'll take you back to the bedroom so you can rest. I'll be back soon."

The Namikaze woman rubbed her face into her husband's chest giving out a sigh of relief. Naruto carried Hinata up to their room so that he could go and get the things she asked for.

* Haruno Bakery *

Naruto appeared in a flash using his Hirameku no Jutsu, he looked at the small family bakery and saw that it was indeed open. Naruto pushed the doors open and could see Lee working at the register kneading some dough. The taijutsu master looked up and saw Naruto happily shouting, "Oh, good evening Hokage-sama!"

Lee stopped what he was doing and asked, "Is Hinata-sama having midnight cravings again?" Naruto nodded, "Yeah, she's got another sweet tooth crave. She wants some lemon cake, a few chocolate eclairs, chocolate mousse creams, fresh baked cinnamon rolls, and some cookies. Sorry bout this Lee."

Lee waved his hands saying, "No problem Hokage-sama, Sakura-chan has been having midnight cravings like this so an order this small is nothing. I'll get right to work as quickly as I can." Naruto thanked him and took a seat off to the side to wait for Lee to get finished baking the foods.

* Sometime Later *

Naruto used his Hirameku again appearing in the living room of the Namikaze home, he stopped at the store and got the ice cream and had Hinata's orders in a bag. He walked up the stairs to his room and managed to open the door whispering, "Hinata-chan I got what you-" he stopped when he could see Hinata sleeping peacefully under the covers of their bed. Naruto smiled and closed the door walking downstairs to put the ice cream away and the baked goods in the oven. After putting everything away he heard a small set of footsteps coming into the kitchen, he looked to the entrance way and saw his son standing there with his hair not in a ponytail and he trying to rub his eyes to keep himself awake.

Naruto closed the oven and asked, "Something wrong Yahiko?" Naruto walked up and picked his boy up placing his forehead on his. Yahiko stifled a yawn and answered, "Couldn't stay asleep. Tou-san could you tell me a story to help me get back to sleep?" Not gonna reject Naruto told him he would and walked to his son's room and placed him under the covers and he laid himself on the bed asking, "What story would you like to hear huh?"

Yahiko happily asked, "I wanna hear the story of you and everyone else stopped Akatsuki." Naruto sighed thinking, 'He would want to hear that story.'

Naruto perked up and said, "Okay here we go. It all started when two Akatsuki nins came to Konoha to look for you old man and try and capture him, but you see Itachi-sensei, Kakashi-nii-." Naruto told his son how Akatsuki came to Konoha to come and try to capture him all the way to the defeat of Madara Uchiha, but Naruto didn't realize that Yahiko fell asleep around the time where he said he fought Tobi he was so caught up in the story that he hadn't even realized it.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Let me start off by saying that Samehada is repaired, but it is thinner and it is still alive. Naruto was only able to use the Rinnegan that 'one and only' time, Naruto hasn't achieved peace just yet, but they are in a age where everyone has turned to friendly competitions rather than quick hatred and need to start wars for power, Kyuubi and the other biju are dead along with the Juubi and the Gedo Mazo has been destroyed. Yahiko has the Silver chakra, but he's too young to activate it and he will have the Byakugan as well which means that his sister will also have the same thing. Also this isn't he epilogue chapter. The last and final chapter is Chapter 70 which will just be called Epilogue and it will be a thirteen year time skip in the final chapter. I will also give my farewell in the final chapter. My other stories will be updated once this story has the words 'COMPLETE' on it. Well let me end this AN here so I can write the final chapter of 'Naruto's Rise' also if you have any questions please ask in either a Review or PM. R&R, Stay Gold, and Goodbye World!


	70. Epilogue: Goodbye Naruto's Rise

Chapter 70: Epilogue: Goodbye Naruto's Rise

Hello World!

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

* Konoha: Thirteen Years Later *

The village expanded over the thirteen years of peace. Naruto the Hokage, Gaara the Kazekage, Han the Tsuchikage, Ē still had a few good years left as the Raikage, but had his brother on standby incase something happened to him, and Mai was still raining Mizukage and kept Yugito Nii close at hand to keep her on the right trail. The five had many meetings over the years keeping the balance of peace to their greatest extent. The chunnin exams were still in process giving other ninja villages a friendly competition with either their own comrades or from other villages.

A few times war almost broke out between Iwagakure and Kumogakure or between Konohagakure and Kumogakure. Kirābī and Naruto would resolve the issues as quickly as possible. Since Naruto became Hokage eighteen years ago the nations have not been at each other's throats since becoming Hokage.

Naruto's son Yahiko Namikaze rose to fame rather quickly graduating from the academy at the age of eight and became chunnin at the age of nine and became jounin at thirteen. Soon afterwards the boy became even more famous taking on rather difficult missions that would take a lot of time and careful planning to complete. He unlocked his silver chakra and his byakugan at the age of twelve making him a force to be reckon with. He inherited Samehada from his father when he was promoted to jounin and made great use of the sword and was just appointed one of the leaders of Gyouten. Yahiko's next goal was to defeat his father and become the Rokudaime Hokage, but wanted to have his time of freedom before he's confined to the village and a schedule.

Hitomi became a very strong kunoichi as well, but not as famous as her brother she was certainly making a name for herself amongst the female ninjas both young and old. She is a chunnin under her sensei Shisui Atsusa, her teammates are Kakuzu Aburame and Jet Lee (Sakura & Lee's second born). She inherited both Benihime and Shuusui from Naruto and he taught her how to maintain the two heirlooms and some jutsu that could make them easier to master. Unlike her bright blonde brother her hair was dark blue with a single blonde streak coming down the side of her face and her long hair was tied in a single pony tail. Her personality was like her mother, but when it came to fighting she was like any other Namikaze that came before her just emotionless in combat.

Many of the Konoha Twelve's children grew up and made names for themselves and putting their clans on the map. Naruto got the rights to continue writing 'Icha Icha' novels and completed the series five years ago and started a spin off series of the book called 'Icha Icha OVA'. The series was a hit with adults and Naruto still continues writing it to this day. Hinata retired from being a ninja when Yahiko was born and became a stay at home wife/mother, but she still trains to keep herself in top condition.

Naruto was in talks about stepping down as clan head and allow his son to run the clan so he could focus more on the village as a kage and have less to worry about with requests from other clans about strengthening their forces. This was one less worry for him, but he was sure that his son wasn't gonna like the idea… yet.

* Dusk: Close to the Hokage Tower *

A female kunoichi was frantically searching everyone for someone, she had lightly tanned skin, red eyes, neon green hair that spiked into ponytail, a white long-sleeved shirt with her well toned stomach showing and her leaf headband imbedded into the left sleeve, a white skirt, and a cylinder red wood object. She held out her hand letting her sleeve roll past her hand showing a beetle land on her extended finger. The bug made a buzzing noise and she smiled, "Found you." and began her trek again.

She started to run up the wall leading to the Hokage Monument by sending chakra to her feet allowing her to run up the wall, but stopped short when she heard a whirling sound. She spun around and grabbed the a kunai by the handle and turned to see who it was.

It was another kunoichi. She had long black flowing hair, black eyes, and fair skin. She had on a black kimono that showed off her cleavage with a white fire design along the collar, thigh high black stockings, her headband was wrapped loosely around her neck, and from what she could tell was red fingernail polish.

The attacker called out happily, "Arigatou for finding where Yahiko-kun is, but I'll take it from here Ren-chan." Ren snickered, "Like I'd let that happen Miyu!"

Miyu sighed and said, "Looks like we are doing this the hard way." She closed her eyes and opened them again revealing the sharingan. So far the two bloodlines of the Hyuuga and Uchiha haven't completely merged yet and doctors believed that it's only a matter of time before the two bloodlines combine making a new dojutsu.

Ren crossed her arms telling one of her rivals, "You sharingan gals sure depend on those eyes." Before the two could leap into action they found that they couldn't move, both girls looked down at their feet and noticed a shadow connecting to both of theirs.

"You two can never get along."

Ren and Miyu looked into the direction of the voice and both said at the same time, "Kagura… and Kimiko?"

Kagura was Shikamaru and Temari's daughter and like her mother she had a dirty blonde hair color, but in was in a tie similar to how the Nara men have theirs and a smaller one under that one, she wore dark green robe with the Nara symbol on the back, a red scarf around her neck and her headband tied around her forehead. She was using the Kage Mane jutsu passed down to Nara clan members.

The second girl was wearing short purple shorts with her headband tied around her left thigh, a loose fit purple kimono with flower designs on the right arm sleeve, white shinguards. Her hair was platinum blonde and tied in a high pony tail with a purple flower in it, though her hair was still long and touched the base of her back.

Ren looked at her other two rivals asking, "You two teamed up? You know that one of you will just backstab the other right?" Miyu agreed and said, "For once she's right."

Kimiko smiled and replied, "Me and Kagura came to an understanding and decided it's better that we take you two out of the way first, then we can deal with each other." Miyu cursed under her breath and tried to move finding it useless.

Ren shouted out, "So what we just stand here and wait?" Kagura responded, "Nope, Kimiko here is gonna place you two under a genjutsu and then we will be on our way." Ren and Miyu kept trying to struggle out of the jutsu, but to no avail. Kimiko got ready to use her genjutsu, but was stopped when they heard, "Cut it out girls."

All of them looked into the direction of the new voice and saw Chiase Namikaze the adopted daughter of the Namikaze clan. Chiase had short blue & orange hair and auburn colored eyes with blue eye shadow. She was wearing the standard Konoha jounin attire with the addition of a black sash with red clouds on it. Kagura dropped her jutsu all four girls looked at Chiase.

Chiase was no threat to them since she saw Yahiko as a brother and despite being no blood ties to him it still felt like incest to her. Chiase was the more mature one of the girls, "You guys are really gonna start fighting right above my uncle's tower?" All four of the girls looked down at the base of the mountain seeing the Hokage tower just below them. Chiase rubbed the back of her head saying, "Well if your all looking for aniki, then look no further. He's on top the monument on his uncle's head, try not to damage the monument girls."

The four of them knew better than to try and fight Chiase since she received top notch training with Yahiko at her compound under Naruto, Hinata, and her mother. She was a deadly kunoichi and was not one to try and get a handle on at the beginning of a fight. Before she left she said, "Don't rough him up too bad okay girls?" all of them nodded and watched as Chiase disappeared in a puff of smoke. All four kunoichi's stared the other down and before they knew it Ren had already ran up the rest of the way hearing her rivals shout saying that she got an unfair head start.

Once they all got to the top they looked around and saw Yahiko sitting in a meditated position facing them giving them his knockout smiles. Unlike males who acquired the byakugan his eyes were normal like his father, but when activated his iris shrinks to the point where it seems to disappear. Immediately all four were captivated by his smile and felt weak in the knees. Yahiko scratched the back of his head saying, "I was watching your little argument down their ladies, so I knew that it was a matter of time before you came here."

Miyu faked some tears and ran to her crush saying, "Yahiko-kun they were all so mean to me and Kimiko and Kagura were gonna hurt me!" She threw her arms around his neck and he remained seated knowing that she was playing around. Not to be one upped Ren, Kimiko, and Kagura jumped onto Yahiko knocking him on his back faking tears as well blaming the other girl for hurting them.

Yahiko was used to this after so long. He tried to stand up, but found it rather difficult what with all four girls clinging to him like he was a lifeline. He was finally able to stand up and saw that all four were standing before him watching as he stretched out his arms. Yahiko looked at Miyu and asked, "Oh I heard that Akane has been pursuing one of the clansmen in the Atsusa."

Miyu nodded and clarified, "Yeah, she still has a crush on you, but feels that there is too much competition for your heart so she's setting her eyes on one of our clansmen. I don't know what she means about competition since I don't see these wannabe kunoichi as a threat." Miyu smiled seeing Ren, Kimiko, and Kagura glaring at her.

Yahiko liked Akane and like his female companions before him he'd protect them fiercely, he was happy though that she was finding someone. Yahiko asked the girls, "Mind accompanying me to my father's office, apparently my little sister just got back from a B-Ranked mission and kaa-san wanted me to make sure that both pops and Hitomi get home in time for dinner."

The girls quickly answered that they would escort him to the tower. Without another word he was able to pull the four kunoichi toward him and vanished in a flash of brilliant light.

* Hokage Office *

Naruto sat behind his desk, his blonde hair more wild and longer, his birthmarks gone after Kyuubi had dispersed from him, and had a light goatee. He was shirtless although he wears his reddish-orange coat with the black flames, black pants and sandals. He sat patiently reading over the report that Shisui handed in.

Shisui's hair was fairly longer and he still sported his ANBU attire.

His students stood closely next to him. Kakuzu had a dark shade of neon green hair and in a style similar to his father, clear circular glasses that showed his red eyes, a dark green jacket with a high collar although the collar was open revealing his face, dark green pants, black sandals, his leaf headband imbedded into the chest of his jacket, and a ninja pouch that was strapped to the inside of his jacket hanging across his chest. He was a few inches taller than his teammate Jet.

Jet Lee had a green chinese style outfit a green jumpsuit underneath, the orange leg warmers covering his shins, and metal gauntlets on his forearms. Like his father as well he sported a bowl haircut and his hair was black, he had his father's bushy eyebrows, but his eyes were green like his mother. His headband was red and was tied as a belt around his waist.

Hitomi hair was tied in a ponytail and her eyes were a pearl blue color, she was wearing a dark orange jacket with a black shirt underneath, black shorts that passed her knees, and Benihime and Shuusui were both tied to the right side of her waist.

After Naruto finished going over the report he smiled saying, "Well the mission to Kiri was a success and it seems that there were no obstacles in your path. A job well done and you all will receive the proper pay for the mission." All four bowed and replied, "Arigatou Hokage-sama!"

Naruto asked Shisui, "Tell me how is Itachi and Aoi's anniversary?" Shisui responded, "They are still in Spring country and won't be back for a few more days. Hikaru and myself will be leaving as soon as we are done here."

"Then don't let me keep you waiting. Your excused, I'd like to ask if Jet and Kakuzu would like to join me and my family for dinner tonight?" asked Naruto. Shisui decided to take his leave since he needed to go meet his wife, giving his goodbye and telling his students to train in his absence he took his leave.

Jet told the Hokage, "I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but since my brother isn't home from his mission yet someone needs to help out at the bakery." Naruto understood that they boy had other duties. Kakuzu said, "I believe my mother and father are going are they not?"

Naruto responded by simply nodding confirming what Kakuzu heard. They were distracted when the doors opened up revealing Yahiko, Ren, Miyu, Kimiko, and Kagura, they walked up behind the kids and Yahiko moved to his little sister asking her, "How did your mission go Hitomi-chan?"

"It went great aniki." said Hitomi. Ren walked over to her little brother and nudged his shoulders making her brother groan in annoyance. Naruto asked, "To what do I owe this honor of Konoha's Four Maidens and from the Yellow Daredevil this evening?"

Yahiko stepped forward telling his father, "Well the mother wants Konoha's Chakra Sage home for dinner tonight as well as little sister here." He stood in front of his father's desk continuing, "I also invited Ren, Miyu, Kimiko, and Kagura to dinner tonight."

Naruto continued smiling, "I have no problem with them coming along, but we should go now since your mother possibly set a deadline for us all to be there." Naruto stacked a few papers and put them in his desk, afterward he got out from his chair and said, "I'll be back, I'll take Jet back to his house and I'll be back in a flash."

Everyone back away from Naruto and Jet, Naruto placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and shouted, "Shoushitsuten no Jutsu!" Naruto and Jet were then sucked into a single point making them vanish entirely.

The group waited until Naruto came back which was actually a few seconds. Naruto reappeared like before his body appeared to be coming out of a single point. Afterward Naruto and Yahiko walked to the center of the room telling everyone to gather around them. Both men closed their eyes and shouted simultaneously, "Shoushitsuten no Jutsu!" making them all vanish like before.

* Namikaze Compound *

Hinata, Konan, and Fu were in the kitchen setting up the table making a big meal. Hinata knew who was coming since this was an important event she made the assumptions that more people would be coming to this dinner. Hinata switched over to wearing normal clothes, her hair was longer almost touching the back of her knees. She had on a light orange dress with a white apron over it.

Fu also retired after Ren was born and became a stay at home mom like her teammate. Her hair was still short, she was wearing a white shirt with a black beetle on the back, a white dress that barely passes her knees.

Konan was wearing a light blue shirt, black pants,

Shino was sitting in the living room drinking some tea that Hinata had brought him. Shino got much taller and had a few inches on his teammate Naruto now. He had a mustache now and had a few whiskers of chin hair. His attire composed of a brown haori with a black lining, it was closed using two brown belt straps, black pants & shirt.

He looked ahead and noticed that he wasn't alone. Standing before him was Naruto, Yahiko, Hitomi, Kagura, Kimiko, Miyu, along with his son and daughter. Kakuzu and Ren saw their father and greeted him properly. Everyone took of their sandals and one of Yahiko's clones he summoned took the sandals and put them at the front door.

Naruto walked up to his close friend and asked, "How's my advisor doing?" Shino stood up and shook his hand saying, "If everything goes good tonight then I'll be very happy my friend." Naruto could hear three sets of footsteps coming their way and everyone looked to see Hinata, Konan, and Fu walk into the living room.

Hinata strolled up to her husband of a little more than eighteen years. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on his lips and of course their children spoke up.

Hitomi: "Kaa-san! Tou-san!"

Yahiko: "Seriously right in front of all of us?"

After the two broke apart they heard Konan ask Naruto, "Where's Chiase at?"

Naruto answered, "Well Gaara's son Kochi is here with his teammates and his uncle Kankuro for a little visit, so…." Konan understood since she knows that her daughter has a crush on the younger boy. Kochi was Gaara's only child and shows that he is immensely powerful and is deserving of succeeding his father when he comes of age. They all assumed as well that Chiase would invite the young teen over for dinner as well.

Fu clapped her hands once catching everyone's attention, "Well let's go and eat shall we? After all the three of us didn't cook for all of this food to go to waste." The whole group agreed and filed into the kitchen. Naruto and Hinata got a much larger dinning table since word got out about the Namikaze clan once again in power many tried to get on the blonde clan head's good side. Naruto avoided conversations where his children were involved as he wanted them to find their own love and not be forced into a fake one.

He could see that his oldest child was perplexed about who of the four women who have been fighting for his heart for close to thirteen years to be his wife. His daughter he already knew that she was crushing on the young Kakuzu badly and the young bug user knew it too. After everyone sat down they saw the feast in front of them and were eager to start eating.

Yahiko had a problem where he sat since the four girls kept fighting about who would sit on his left and right sides and in the end Kimiko and Ren won with Ren to his right and Kimiko opposite. Naruto and Hinata enjoyed watching the lover's quarrel and Naruto had to wake up late at night many times to venture outside finding that either one of the four girls would attempt to sneak into Yahiko's room.

Everyone grabbed their plates and started to grab different foods laid out along the long table. After getting their food everyone shouted, "Itadakimasu!" and then dug in.

Naruto, Hinata, Shino, Fu, and Konan talked amongst themselves while Kakuzu and Hitomi would talk to one another about their missions and training sessions. Yahiko on the other hand listened as the four girls argued about who was the more dominate. Naruto felt a presence from a seal on his body activate meaning that someone ventured onto his compound. No worries though since the toads surrounding the area would croak loudly if it was someone they didn't know, which meant that Chiase must be home.

Naruto and Yahiko heard the door open from the dining room thanks to their years of training their bodies they are able to hear, smell, and see at greater distances. However in this situation they could hear two distinct sets of prints coming to the dinning room.

Naruto was the first to look in the direction saying, "Chiase-chan, Kochi-kun you guys made it in time. The food is still warm so pull up a chair and have a seat." Chiase walked in next to her young crush Kochi. Kochi like his father had shaggy brick red hair, sea foam green eyes. His attire consisted of a black button up coat, dark red pants, two twenty four inch high gourds strapped to his waist, a red sash, black sandals, red scarf, and his Suna headband imbedded into the left side of his chest.

Kochi bowed to Naruto and said, "Arigatou oji-san for letting me stay for dinner." Naruto smiled and patted the boy on his head asking, "How's your old man?"

"He was actually wondering when the Suna nins should come for the Chunnin exams?"

Naruto responded, "Tell him to come whenever he's ready to and I'll have a room set up for him here at the compound." Kochi nodded understanding and sat down in one of the empty chairs and Chiase sat right next to him.

Everyone continued to eat and talk about upcoming events, interesting things that happened to them, or news around the village. Naruto loved these kinds of gatherings although he wished Itachi, Aoi, Shisui, and Hikaru would come as well. Hiashi and Hana would drop by every now and then, but decided that this one was more of a reminisces talk among comrades and said they would appear at the next family outing.

After sometime went by and everyone finished eating their food Naruto looked at Shino, Hinata, and Fu with all three giving him an okay nod. Naruto stood up from his seat and told his son, "Yahiko, there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

Everyone's attention was on the Hokage now. Naruto and his son locked eyes and he explained, "Son I'm sure you've heard about me stepping down as the clan head for the Namikaze clan right?" Yahiko nodded.

"Well that is true and for me to focus on my kage duties to the fullest without worrying about what's happening to the clan, so I wanted to ask you to be the new clan head. Interested?" asked Naruto.

Pretty much everyone except Hinata, Shino, Fu, and Konan were surprised. Yahiko wasn't surprised but was taken back for a moment since he wasn't expecting it this soon. Before Yahiko could speak Naruto continued, "Oh by the way if you choose to be the new clan head of the Namikaze then of course you'll need to be married or engaged."

Yahiko knew that was standard and he was told that both his parents were engaged before he became the clan head it was just common knowledge that the man or woman leading a clan needed to be married. However he found himself at a stand still.

Kagura, Ren, Miyu, and Kimiko all looked at Yahiko and saw the downed expression on his face. Yahiko put up a fake smile and told his dad, "Sorry dad since I'm neither married nor engaged I can't really be the clan head now can I?"

Hitomi kept looking back and forth between her brother and father wanting to say something and once she was Hinata sitting next to her daughter placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder looking at her. Hinata shook her held and smiled at her, Hitomi understood and remained quite.

"After all I have four beauties who fight for a right to marry me it seems, but I can't pick one without hurting the others." Yahiko said sadly. He looked at his sister and said, "Maybe when Hitomi gets older she can take up the mantle as clan head."

Naruto looked at his daughter and said, "I've considered Hitomi being the clan head, but Hitomi is more of a free spirit and would rather want to be out and about rather being confined about worrying about other clans wanting to join an allegiance with us. I really am dead set on making you clan head right now son, so at first I thought of an arranged marriage."

Naruto, Hinata, Fu, Shino, and Konan saw the panicked looks on the girls' faces and Yahiko had a look of distain on him not really liking the idea.

Hinata cut in telling her son, "But of course your father scraped the idea the moment it slipped from his lips, so he decided to try something else."

"Which is why we are here." said Fu.

Naruto explained, "I talked with Itachi-sensei, Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino-chan about this and they all said that they actually like the idea." Naruto paused looking at Yahiko and the four girls' at the mention of their family's names.

"I've decided that you can fall under the Clan Restoration Act. You see since the Namikaze only has six members in it's ranks we actually need more clansmen, so if you fall under the C.R.A. then with multiple wives the Namikaze clan has a better chance to grow into one like the Hyuuga clan." said Naruto, but he looked at the four girls and asked, "However I wanted to know how you four feel about this." Naruto didn't need to say more since they were ninjas they could fit the rest of the pieces together about what this means for them.

Miyu, Kagura, Ren and Kimiko looked at each other then to Yahiko who only looked unsure of their reactions. Naruto kinda got worried when none of the girls said anything, "Well it all depends on what you five decided as a-"

Naruto was cut off when Ren stood up saying, "Forgive me for interrupting you Hokage-sama, but… I don't mind this idea at all. In fact I'd rather it be my rivals than any other woman I don't approve of, so I'm sure everyone will want to hear it straight…. I have no problem sharing Yahiko with these three." Shino and Fu didn't mind the situation since their daughter was old enough to make her own choices and they've known Yahiko since he was a baby and knew of the connection he had with their daughter and the other three women.

The room was quite momentarily when Kimiko got up as well, "Hokage-sama I agree with Ren. I wouldn't approve of no other woman coming into this and I am happy that you asked my mother and father about his. Arigatou Hokage-sama."

Naruto saw Miyu stand up next, "I have no trouble with this situation at all in fact I wouldn't really call this a situation more like a common interest."

"Hokage-sama I thank you as well for going to my father about this too. I actually don't mind this since as long as I am with Yahiko-kun then I don't mind it at all." said Kagura lastly.

All four women looked at Yahiko who had a surprised expression on his face. Naruto asked his son, "Well what do you think of this son?"

Yahiko closed his eyes and smiled saying, "Okay, okay I got it. He stood up and stared his father down. I'll accept being the new clan head, but be warned father that I also intend to come for your title as the next Hokage."

Naruto smiled and said, "You'd fight me for the right as next Hokage huh? I'm liking that idea."

Shino interpreted, "There won't be much for onlookers to see since the two of you would move to fast for others to see. The idea of seeing the two of you fight makes this something everyone would want to witness."

Naruto got back on track saying, "Well son when do you wish to-"

"Immediately." Yahiko said quickly. He looked at all four of the women saying, "They've waited long enough. Allow the five of us to do the rest from here." Naruto and Hinata agreed.

Ren however asked, "Actually Yahiko-kun I'd like my mother's and Hinata-sama's input on this."

Hinata giggled and told Ren and the girls, "Please don't add the 'sama' part, just call me kaa-san."

The four nodded and heard Hinata and Fu say that they would help out as much as they could. With the dinner coming to a close he told Kochi and Kakuzu that they could spend the night as well as Ren, Kimiko, Kagura, and Miyu. Fu and Shino took their leave telling Naruto and Hinata that they would see them later.

Naruto summoned out some shadow clones for them to clean up the mess and to do the dishes to which they were done in a matter of minutes. Hitomi went to her room later telling Kakuzu and Kochi that they should have a training day in the Namikaze training grounds. Naruto gave both boys their own rooms as well.

Hinata and Naruto also witnessed Yahiko being dragged along to his room by his future wives. Konan and Chiase retired for the night as well, but Chiase earlier had requested of Naruto that Kochi get a room closer to hers. Naruto was reluctant at first, but allowed it.

After everyone retired to their rooms for the night only Naruto and Hinata remained up and awake.

Both were outside looking at the moon. Naruto and Hinata were currently sitting atop a giant toad which turned out to be Gamakichi who was now the size of his father Gamabunta. Hinata was snuggling up close to her husband as they stare gazed.

Naruto pulled her close and asked, "You know this means that we are going to have a lot of grandchildren right?"

"Of course, it's been so long since Hitomi was a baby and I don't mind watching over my little grandkids when they come." said Hinata.

They both looked from the stars to the moon seeing the massive crater caused years ago when Naruto and the other former jinchuriki (excluding Fu) came together to destroy the Juubi. Naruto wished to see what this beast looked like, but then decided that meeting a monster stronger than the Kyuubi was something he didn't wish to gaze upon after that concept hit him.

Naruto pulled Hinata to sit in his lap, "My life turned out great. I was adopted into a loving family, I lived with the love of my life from when I was a baby all the way till my life ends and married her, rose up in the ranks to become Hokage, reestablished my clan becoming the clan head only to relinquish it soon, fought against many powerful ninjas, brought about peace, and became a father of two. All in all I'd say if I had to relive my this life I'd do it all the same way again."

She merely brought her nose to his neck and inhaled his intoxicating scent, "Naruto-kun you've made my life perfect. If I pass on then I can do so with a smile knowing that my life was absolutely perfect. Naruto-kun what do you think the future will hold for our grandchildren and their children once we are gone?"

Naruto brought her chin up to look at him and he kissed her lovingly on her lips leering his tongue slip into her mouth exploring every inch of her mouth. After breaking away he said, "I don't know, but we helped pave the way for them… all that's left now is to make of this world what they want it to be in the future. I have faith in the next generations."

"I do to Naruto-kun." said Hinata.

Naruto pulled Hinata down so they laid down. Hinata slowly fell asleep and Naruto said, "Arigatou Kami for putting me in this point in time and for allowing me to live my life the way I wanted." Naruto closed his eyes as well keeping Hinata close to him he kissed Hinata on top of her head saying, "I love you hime… and I always will… Forever."

********* THE END/FIN/JIENDO *********

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

Well that was it my friends that was the last chapter to Naruto's Rise and I must say I thank all my readers and reviews from the bottom of my heart who have been with me from July 2nd 2009 to it's end in October 11th 2010. It took a little over a year, but I finally got it done and I have to say that this story would've been nothing without all of your support. Sadly there are those who quit because of a few mishaps, but as I've said countless times I don't care for them, but only for the ones who've read from Chapter 1 to now and who are reading this AN.

You've all been here through the bad and the best and your constant reviews and suggestions have kept me pushing forward to now. Though this story is done and over with I will always read over my work just for a nostalgic purposes. I do hope that I have more people who find this story and find it enjoyable and hope they read it to the very end. Thank you all for your loyalty and support, I don't think I could've continued without you all.

I'll still be around thanks to my other two stories 'Raised a Criminal' and 'Slave Turned Guardian'. This is my first complete story and I must say that this is my favorite of the three, until my next story updates remember all to '**STAY GOLD'**. Goodbye and thanks for reading!

D.o.A. puts on a jet back and flys into the air toward the setting sun saying his final words, "**BANG!"**


End file.
